Les enfants de la Louve
by Elishae
Summary: L'été de ses quinze ans, Harry Potter voit son existence bouleversée : une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle identité, de nouveaux amis et le retour de Voldemort. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil.
1. Prologue : Une heure trente

**Avant-propos**

Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, qui est l'œuvre de JK Rowling, seuls les personnages qui vous sont inconnus tels qu'Anna/Elienor et d'autres sont de moi.

Je n'ai pas de bêta, donc malheureusement, il y a des fautes et des maladresses dans ce récit. Je vous prie à l'avance de m'en excuser et j'espère que cela ne perturbera pas trop votre lecture.

Si vous êtes intéressé, pour prendre ce rôle, je suis preneuse.

Je réponds à toutes les reviews, mais en message privé.

Cette histoire prend en compte les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4 et suit grossièrement la trame des suivants avec quelques modifications.

Il y aura des couples hétéro et homosexuels, donc si cela vous pose problème, ne restez pas.

Je ne sais pas encore trop pour le rating, il peut être sujet à changement au fur et à mesure de la fiction.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Prologue: Une heure trente

Il était probablement déjà tard, mais au fond des cachots froids et humides, ni la lumière du soleil, ni celle de la lune ne pénétrait jamais. On y était hors du temps, comme s'il n'avait pas de prise sur ces lieux. D'ailleurs, depuis bientôt seize ans, le temps s'était arrêté pour Severus Rogue. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés et qu'elle était partie avec cet homme qui lui avait fait un enfant. Pendant un moment il n'avait pas voulu y croire, refusant qu'elle soit partie avec lui alors qu'elle lui avait toujours assuré qu'il n'était qu'un ami. Mais quand leur rejeton était venu à Poudlard il s'était résigné, le gosse était son portrait craché et il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle lui avait menti, depuis le début.

Jetant rageusement le petit couteau en argent avec lequel il éminçait les longues feuilles, il renversa les ingrédients dans le chaudron et le fusilla du regard, comme s'il était la cause de tous ses malheurs. C'était faux, bien entendu et il ne pouvait se voiler la face. Il avait fait ses propres erreurs et la marque hideuse qui ornait son bras le lui rappelait chaque jour.

Peut-être n'avait-il jamais été digne d'elle ? Trop sombre, trop enfoncé dans la magie noire et l'obscurité, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle l'avait quitté ?

Triste à présent, le cœur malmené et toute colère le quittant, il sortit de son bureau le cadre froid où Elle reposait. Caressant le verre il n'entendit pas minuit sonner, mais une douce lueur attira son regard. Une lettre apparut, jaunie par le temps. Il voulut tendre la main vers elle, mais des années d'espionnage et de double jeu eurent raison de cet élan. Et c'est seulement après s'être assuré qu'elle ne comportait rien de dangereux qu'il l'ouvrit, tremblant violemment en reconnaissant l'écriture.

 _Cher Severus,_

 _Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment quittés en bons termes, mais je te prie de lire cette lettre jusqu'au bout, en souvenir de tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble._

 _Je ne sais pas si je suis encore de ce monde ou si je l'ai quitté. J'ignore où tu es et où je serais quand tu recevras cette lettre, mais je me suis assuré que tu saches tout en ce 31 juillet, si je ne peux pas tout te dire moi-même avant._

 _Te souviens-tu de ce jour-là où nous nous sommes disputés ? Je m'en voudrai probablement à jamais pour cela, mais sache que peu de temps après, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. J'ai voulu te retrouver pour te le dire, tout arranger, mais tu étais introuvable et personne ne t'avait vu depuis des jours. Dumbledore m'a appris la prophétie et je devais mettre nos enfants en sécurité. J'étais désespérée, seule et désespérée sans toi, Voldemort nous cherchait et j'avais peur pour nos enfants. Mais Dumbledore et James m'ont proposé de m'aider et de vivre avec James pour qu'il nous protège, le temps que tu reviennes._

 _Nous avons contracté un faux mariage pour donner le change. James savait que j'étais déjà uni à toi, il me disait qu'après la guerre nous pourrions reprendre une vie normale, toi, moi et les enfants et que tout irait bien à nouveau. Ce cher James, il est toujours tellement optimiste, même lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Cela me rassure qu'il me le répète, je me dis que peut-être il n'est pas trop tard._

 _Je sais ce que tu penses de James, Sev, mais je te le redis encore, ce n'est qu'un ami, un ami cher, certes, mais seulement cela. Ce que tout le monde a toujours cru est faux, il n'y a toujours eu que toi, Sev, mon cœur, uniquement toi. Mes enfants sont bien de toi, ils ne peuvent être de personne d'autre._

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que j'ai échoué et que je vous ai quittée. Je prie pour que nos enfants soient en sécurité, avec James, Sirius ou ailleurs, mais en paix et en bonne santé, je prie également pour qu'il en soit de même pour toi. Pardonne-moi mon amour de te laisser encore, mais prend soin de mes deux anges, de nos deux anges. Ils s'appellent Eiden James et Elienor Sarah Rogue, bien que pour leur protection, leurs véritables noms ont été changés. Pour tout le monde, c'est Harry James et Anna Lily Potter. Ils ont quinze ans aujourd'hui et tu sais combien cette date a été importante pour moi. Leur apparence va changer, leur véritable nature va se révéler, cela a déjà commencé. Il fallait qu'ils ressemblent à James pour que tout le monde croie qu'il est leur père, mais tout prendra fin aujourd'hui. Prends soin de nos enfants, ne leur tiens pas rigueur de nos erreurs Sev et pardonne-moi Amour, s'il te plaît._

 _Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra,_

 _Ta Lily qui t'aimera toujours_

Interdit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il lâcha la lettre, sa main tremblant toujours. Pendant un moment il ne put rien faire d'autre que de rester ainsi, figé à son bureau. Puis la portée de ce qu'il venait d'appendre le saisit et une unique larme vient couler sur sa joue tandis qu'il murmurait un Lily suppliant, comme si cela allait suffire à la faire apparaître. Il resta cependant seul et brisé, contemplant la lettre comme si la terre avait soudain arrêté de tourner. Ou peut-être se remettait-elle enfin à le faire ? Car sa Lily ne lui avait pas menti, elle l'avait attendu jusqu'au bout et lui avait laissé deux magnifiques présents, bien qu'il n'en connaisse qu'un. Une soudaine nausée le prit lorsqu'il pensa à son fils et à leur relation depuis ses quatre années, comment allait-il faire pour réparer cela ? Harry voudrait-il seulement l'écouter ? Il soupira et une seconde vague de panique le submergea, Elienor, sa fille, où était-elle ? Jamais Dumbledore n'en avait fait mention. Était-elle partie, comme Lily ?

Une nouvelle crise de tremblement le prit, cela ne pouvait pas être le cas, sa fille, son petit ange dont-il venait seulement d'apprendre l'existence ne pouvait être mort, pas maintenant, c'était bien trop cruel. Et Harry qui n'avait jamais eu de famille méritait une sœur, un pilier pour sa vie entière. Il se redressa brusquement et attrapant une cape, il courut presque à travers le château et le parc. Puis il franchit les portes et transplana dans le noir.

Il se fichait qu'il était si tard, il se fichait qu'Harry soit en train de dormir et chez sa tante, il fallait qu'il le voit et qu'il retrouve sa sœur. Il atterrit, un peu vacillant, sur le sol en macadam de Privet Drive. Il n'avait jamais raté un transplanage, mais dans sa précipitation, il avait bien faillit être désartibuler. Se redressant, il s'approcha sans tarder du numéro quatre. Mais à l'instant où il tendit la main pour frapper, une gigantesque déflagration le projeta à terre.

0o0o0

L'été était caniculaire cette année encore et même s'il n'était pas loin de minuit, la chaleur était encore étouffante, rendant la peau d'Harry moite et collante. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Dans quelques minutes à présent il aurait quinze ans et tout annonçait déjà que ce jour serait le pire anniversaire qu'il n'ait jamais vécu.

Lové inconfortablement contre le mur frais, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon bien trop large et taché de terre aux genoux, il scrutait le ciel, le visage à demi tourné vers la fenêtre, dans l'espoir vain d'y trouver un hibou.

L'été avait de toute façon mal commencé. Son oncle et sa tante avaient une fois de plus fait montre de leur rancune tenace en lui faisant payer l'incident de la cheminée et des pralines longues-langues de l'an passé. Il avait de ce fait récolté encore plus de corvées et les repas s'étaient fait plus rare encore qu'à l'ordinaire.

En un mois il avait déjà considérablement maigri, ses joues c'étaient creusés, son ventre se serrait et se tordait sans relâche et sa taille déjà mince s'était encore affiné.

Cependant, sa minceur seule ne pouvait expliquer les changements qui s'opéraient depuis quelque temps en lui. Ses cheveux poussaient à une vitesse inhabituelle, effleurant à présent ses épaules, renforçant son allure de ''voyou'' selon la tante Pétunia, mais il s'en moquait. Il n'avait plus le goût de rien depuis la mort de Cédric et le retour du serpent, alors il se fichait bien de son apparence, de ses cheveux, de son visage qui s'affinait, ou de ses doigts qui semblaient s'allonger. Peut-être était-ce un effet de sa trop grande perte de poids ?

Il avait passé le mois de juillet à harceler Ron, Hermione et Sirius pour qu'ils lui donnent des nouvelles de ce qui se passait au dehors. Mais tout ce qu'il recevait, c'était des lettres vides et sans intérêts où ses amis et de son parrain l'exhortaient au calme et à la patience, sans jamais rien lui dévoiler.

D'abord vexé et frustré de ce faire traiter comme un enfant, il avait fini par renoncer à leur répondre, montrant ainsi clairement son ras-le-bol. Il avait cependant finalement craqué ce matin et avait envoyer Hedwige aux autres pour qu'ils se décident enfin à venir le chercher, ou du moins le mettre au courant de ce qui se passait dans leur monde.

Mais il n'avait pas eu de réponse encore et il fulminait, seul sur son lit, encore plus en colère d'être abandonné ici alors que Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble.

Devant l'absence de coopération de ses meilleurs amis et inquiet à l'idée du retour de Voldemort, Harry avait cherché sans relâche dans les divers médias moldus, un événement qui aurait pu être provoqué par son ennemi, un incident inhabituel révélateur, un signe, mais il n'en avait trouvé aucuns. Il ignorait si le fait que Voldemort se tienne tranquille était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais tout cela lui semblait plus que suspect.

Soupirant fortement, il se cala un peu mieux contre le mur et ramena à lui ses jambes amaigrie, laissant sa tête choir sur ses genoux. Il ignorait où il allait trouver la force de tenir un mois de plus dans cette maison, seul et sans nouvelles. Il regrettait d'avoir envoyé Hedwige au loin, sachant d'avance qu'elle ne ramènerait rien qui améliorerait son humeur. Elle était sa seule amie dans cet enfer.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pensées glissèrent vers Voldemort et Cédric à nouveau et il se perdit un moment dans ses sombres pensées. L'ombre blanche de sa chouette l'en sortit brutalement et c'est en sursautant rudement qu'il l'accueillit. L'animal ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur et se posa silencieusement sur ses genoux, le laissant défaire le lien qui retenait un tout petit parchemin.

— Qu'est ce que je disais, fit-il pour lui-même, même pas une véritable lettre.

Mais une vague de chaleur et de surprise l'envahit quand il lut les quelques mots, tracés à l'encre noire : _Demain 19h on vient te chercher, Sniffle_.

Fou de joie, il se jeta hors de son lit, faisant hululer Hedwige d'indignation, pour fourrer tout ce qu'il trouvait dans sa grosse malle ouverte sur le sol. Lui adressant un pardon penaud, le jeune homme prit quelques secondes pour lui caresser la tête et continua d'entasser ses affaires avec frénésies. L'oncle Vernon n'avait rien enfermé de ses affaires dans le placard cette année, se contentant de l'enfermer lui dans sa chambre lorsqu'il n'avait rien à lui faire faire.

En quelques minutes tout fut réglé, il finit par prendre la liasse de lettres et les autres petites choses qu'il cachait sous la lame de son parquet, sa cape d'invisibilité sous le lit et referma la malle en appuyant fortement sur le couvercle, la verrouillant d'un coup sec. Satisfait, il s'assit dessus il tourna son regard sur le réveil qui affichait 11h55. Appelant sa chouette il retourna le parchemin et inscrivit un simple _Ok_ avant de lui rattacher à la patte, signifiant à son parrain qu'il avait bien reçu son message. L'oiseau s'envola et disparut dans la nuit.

Le réveil sonna alors brièvement la minuit et une lueur naquit au centre de la chambre du jeune garçon, croissant doucement avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, laissant sur le parquet usé une forme sombre et recroquevillée. Abasourdi, Harry resta un instant à la fixer, perdu, puis il s'approcha prudemment.

La forme semblait plus petite que lui, mais tout aussi mince, une large cape noire couvrait tout son corps et le jeune homme, en s'approchant un peu entendit des râles et une respiration sifflante en sortir. Doucement il baissa le capuchon pour découvrir une masse de très longs cheveux dorés qu'il écarta pour révéler un visage féminin, couvert de bleu et de plaies. Mais malgré les ravages qu'il avait subis, Harry ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'elle était très belle.

Caressant doucement le front de la jeune fille pour le dégager, Harry récolta un petit gémissement de douleur. Anxieux à l'idée que le reste de son corps soit aussi atteint que le peu qu'il en avait vu, il la souleva le plus délicatement possible et la déposa sur son lit, récoltant de nouvelles et faibles protestations. Toujours doucement, il ouvrit complètement la cape. En dessous la jeune fille était vêtue d'un jean moldu sombre, ainsi que d'une tunique de la même couleur, qui cachait mal les blessures qu'il recouvrait. Les vêtements étaient déchirés en maints endroits et couverts de sang qui coulait encore en certains endroits.

Sans attendre, Harry se ruât sur la petite bassine d'eau qu'il parvenait parfois à se mettre de côté pour se rafraîchir le soir et entreprit de laver ce qu'il pouvait du corps sanguinolent et amaigrit avec un bout de t-shirt propre. Précautionneusement il défit ses vêtements pour pouvoir mieux l'atteindre, sans s'attarder sur le fait qu'il ne ressentait rien à la vue de la jeune fille partiellement dénudée, si ce n'est de l'inquiétude et une douce proximité. Pas de désir ou de gêne comme avec Cho ou d'autres, seulement cette douce chaleur, comme s'il touchait une personne de sa famille. Il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment, même en présence d'Hermione, qu'il considérait pourtant comme sa sœur, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus.

La vue de la peau nettoyée de la jeune fille ne rassura pas l'adolescent, bien au contraire, débarrassé du sang et de la terre qui les couvrait, les plaies de la victime semblaient plus graves encore, beaucoup saignaient toujours et la plupart étaient profondes. Harry qui n'avait guère de compétence en premiers soins sentit son stress gonfler dans sa poitrine et déchira nerveusement plusieurs de ses hauts propres restés dans son armoire pour bander comme il le pouvait les blessures qui semblaient les plus problématiques. Cet acte sembla payer puisque son ''invitée'' finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il ne s'en aperçut pas d'abord, car elle garda le silence, mais il finit par tomber sur son regard étrange, bleu-vert-violet, comme la mer et il s'y perdit une seconde avant de caresser sa joue meurtrie d'un geste doux.

— Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, malheureusement je ne suis pas très doué. Mais je vais te trouver de l'aide, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête doucement sans cesser de le regarder. Il caressa ses cheveux, semblant inconscient de son comportement. Voyant qu'elle semblait aller un peu mieux il lui demanda son nom.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma sans produire le moindre son.

— Tu ne peux pas répondre.

Elle hocha la tête et il n'insista pas, avec ces pauvres compétences médicales et sans potion, il ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire pour qu'elle retrouve sa voix.

— Sais-tu comment tu es arrivé ici ?

Elle secoua sa tête blonde.

— Sais-tu où tu es et qui je suis ?

Non de nouveau, il soupira.

— Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons attendre que ma chouette revienne. Et au pire des cas, demain soir des amis viennent me chercher. Ils pourront nous aider, ce sont des gens comme nous. Tu es une sorcière n'est-ce pas ? Elle hocha la tête de nouveau, il sourit et continua. Je m'appelle Harry, ici nous sommes chez ma tante et mon oncle, des moldus, ils n'aiment pas vraiment la magie alors il faudra que tu te caches demain sous ma cape d'invisibilité quand je devrais sortir travailler, cela ira ? Ce ne sera que jusqu'à 19h, ensuite nous pourrons enfin te faire soigner. Tout ira bien je te le promets.

Il serra sa main valide dans la sienne, ressentant un besoin inexplicable de contact avec cette jeune étrangère. Il caressa à nouveau ces cheveux pour la rassurer et elle lui fit un minuscule sourire.

— Repose-toi un peu maintenant.

Elle secoua la tête aussi vivement que lui permettaient ces blessures et fit un geste faible vers le lit puis vers lui.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil, tout cela m'a un peu chamboulé, répondit-il avec un pauvre sourire, mais qui sembla la rassurer.

Il se redressa et la contempla pendant qu'elle fermait doucement les yeux et que son corps se relâchait. Il eut un sourire tendre et se retourna vers son bureau pour prendre un des livres abandonnés quand il aperçut soudain une lettre qui, il en était certain, n'était pas là quelques minutes plus tôt.

Son nom était inscrit à l'avant et un sceau de cire rouge fermait l'enveloppe. Le faisant sauter, il en sortit un parchemin vieillit, couvert d'une écriture féminine et gracieuse. S'asseyant le plus confortablement possible sur la chaise dure, il commença sa lecture.

 _Harry, mon ange,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que malheureusement je t'ai quitté et que peut-être tu ne sais pas toute la vérité. J'espère seulement que tu es en sécurité et bien portant et que ta sœur est auprès de toi._

 _Celui qui s'occupe d'Anna et toi au moment où j'écris cette lettre n'est pas ton père, même si nous le faisons croire. Ton véritable père est Severus Rogue, nous nous sommes mariés secrètement en sortant de Poudlard lui et moi, car son père était encore en vie et n'approuvait pas du tout notre relation. Severus ne sait pas encore, à l'heure où j'écris, qu'il est votre père, la guerre nous a éloignés. James Potter est celui qui s'occupe de nous depuis que Voldemort nous recherche, il est celui qui nous protègent et tout le monde croit que c'est lui votre père et mon époux et peut-être est-ce encore le cas aujourd'hui ? Ne nous en veux pas pour tout ces mensonges Harry, nous l'avons fait pour vous protéger ta sœur et toi._

 _Si je ne suis plus là sache que je vous aime tout les deux plus que tout, j'étais tellement heureuse d'apprendre que j'attendais des jumeaux, tellement heureuse quand vous êtes née mes chéris. J'espère vraiment que tu vas bien, mon bébé, ainsi que ta sœur et sache qui si nous avons fait tout cela c'est pour vous protéger. Ton vrai nom n'est pas Harry James Potter, mais Eiden James Rogue et Anna s'appelle en réalité Elienor Sarah Rogue._

 _Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu ne reçois cette lettre que maintenant, mais c'est pour votre sécurité une nouvelle fois. Si jamais il est arrivé malheur, que Voldemort est toujours en vie ou que vous avez été séparé de nous, il fallait garder le secret sur vos véritables origines et sur le double jeu de Severus. Car en vérité Eiden je ne suis pas une sorcière de plein sang, mais pas une moldu non plus, les Evans n'étaient pas mes véritables parents, j'ai été adoptée toute petite, à la mort de ma mère qui avait du sang elfique. Je ne savais rien de tout cela avant que je reçoive mon héritage à 15 ans et que ma réelle nature se révèle. C'est ce qui va bientôt se passer pour vous aussi mon ange, à l'heure exacte de votre naissance, vous recevrez votre héritage. Faites confiance à Severus, Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore ils vous aideront dans cette nouvelle étape de votre vie. Je dois te laisser mon ange, prend soin de ta petite sœur, restez en vie et tâcher d'être heureux._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime de tout son cœur, maintenant et à jamais,_

 _Lily_

Sous le choc de ces révélations, Harry ne put que contempler stupidement le parchemin, il n'en revenait pas, James n'était pas son père, mais Rogue … Rogue l'était. Il ne pouvait y croire, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Il fixa à nouveau la lettre, Rogue ne savait pas qu'il était son fils et il ne le savait probablement toujours pas, cependant cela n'excusait en rien sa conduite durant ses quatre dernières années.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées mauvaises, de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas éclaircir tout cela avant demain soir. Son regard se tourna vers la jeune fille toujours étendue sur son lit, une sœur … se pourrait-il que … il ressentait tellement de choses près d'elle et elle était venue à lui. Mais cela semblait ne ce pouvait, se serait une coïncidence incroyable … En même temps cela expliquerait ce qu'elle faisait ici, aujourd'hui …

Comme si elle c'était senti observée, l'adolescente se mit à gémir dans son sommeil. Désireux de la calmer, Harry s'approcha d'elle, lui serra gentiment l'épaule et caressa à nouveau son visage. Mais la blessée ne se détendit pas alors le jeune homme tenta autre chose :

— Anna, murmura-t-il, Anna …

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, devenus bleu très foncé à cause de la douleur et le fixa. Harry sentit un brasier s'allumer dans son ventre, il répéta le nom de sa sœur et elle hocha la tête difficilement. Mû par un reflexe inconnu, Harry se précipita vers elle et s'assit sur le lit, touchant par mégarde la cuisse blessée de la jeune fille qui émit un cri involontaire. Harry eut juste le temps d'intercepter son regard empli de douleur et de panique avant que la lumière du palier ne s'allume et que l'oncle Vernon entre comme une furie dans la chambre, projetant la porte contre le mur et vociférant.

— Qu'avais-je dit, monstruosité, à propos des geignements nocturnes. Es-tu incapable de te retenir de pleurnich …

Le gros homme se tu soudain quand son regard se posa sur la petite forme étendue sur le lit. Son visage devint tout blanc puis tout rouge et il se mit à hurler sur Harry en se rapprochant dangereusement.

— Tu as osé ramener une fille dans notre maison ! vociféra-t-il, postillonnant abondamment sur Harry. Une anormale comme toi surement ! Comment oses-tu …

Le reste se perdit dans la tourmente. Tout en criant l'oncle Vernon avait levé sa main grasse pour frapper son neveu, mais juste avant que le coup ne s'abatte sur le visage du garçon, une gigantesque déflagration parcourut la maison, projetant le moldu à terre, faisant exploser les fenêtres, soufflant les portes, mais épargnant étrangement Harry qui resta debout sans un seul dommage. Hébété, il se tourna vers Anna qui, le visage terrifié, avait levé une main au-dessus de sa couche. Elle regardait le garçon avec appréhension, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne l'houspille d'avoir jeté à terre son assaillant.

— C'est toi qui as fait cela ? l'interrogea-t-il, d'une voix pas très assuré.

Elle hocha la tête puis la baissa, penaude, se méprenant sur les mots du jeune homme. Il s'empressa de la rejoindre, plus délicatement cette fois et il lui prit le visage dans les mains pour la remercier. Elle esquissa un petit sourire et remonta difficilement sa propre main à son visage pour toucher la sienne. Soudain son sourire fondit et Harry se retourna brusquement en la voyant fixer un point derrière lui. Un homme vêtu d'une longue robe noire se tenait debout, tout prêt de l'oncle Vernon, ces yeux d'onyx brillant dans l'obscurité.

— Professeur Rogue ?! s'exclama Harry.

Ce dernier voulut s'approcher, mais il fut jeté à terre par un bouclier, vraisemblablement dressé par Anna, qui crépita en jetant des étincelles ça et là. L'une d'elles toucha un des vêtements pleins du sang de la jeune fille qu'Harry avait jeter sans cérémonie et il s'enflamma brusquement. Voyant cela, Harry prit le plus délicatement possible la blessée dans ses bras, tandis que Rogue se relevait difficilement et leur criait :

— Il faut partir d'ici ! Sortez pendant que je m'occupe de ça.

Les deux jeunes quittèrent la pièce du mieux qu'ils purent, pendant que Rogue faisait disparaître la malle d'Harry et léviter le corps du gros moldu en sécurité. Le raffut avait alerté la tante Pétunia qui hoquetait et Dudley qui se dandinait dans l'escalier aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour échapper à l'incendie qui se propageait. Les suivants hors de la maison, Rogue jeta sans cérémonie le corps de Vernon sur le sol dur de la rue. Levant sa baguette, il lança rapidement un sort pour leur faire tout oublier de son intervention et des derniers événements, puis il les laissa contempler l'incendie d'un regard vide avant de faire transplaner les deux jeunes sorciers qui l'attendait plus loin. Juste avant de disparaître, il entendit un grand bruit et une partie de la maison s'écroula sous son regard satisfait. Il avait toujours détesté la sœur de Lily.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Découvertes

Chapitre 2 : Découvertes

Harry se serrait une nouvelle fois étalé à l'atterrissage, si Rogue ne l'avait pas fermement retenu par l'épaule. Se redressant tant bien que mal, il jeta un regard autour de lui, enregistrant son nouvel environnement. Il émit un petit soupir soulagé en reconnaissant Poudlard : l'endroit avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui et la soirée avait été forte en émotions. La pression sur son épaule s'intensifia et le poussa à se tourner vers son professeur.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce.

— Oui, je crois, pour moi en tout cas, il tourna ensuite son regard vers la petite forme blottie contre lui. Elle en revanche beaucoup moins, elle a besoin de soin professeur.

— Qui est … commença Rogue qui finalement se coupa seul en faisant un signe de la main à Harry pour qu'il le suive. Peu importe, pour le moment contentons-nous de la soigner.

Intérieurement le garçon en fut soulagé, il serait bien en peine d'expliquer qui est Anna et ce qu'elle faisait chez lui. Il ignorait ce que savait Rogue et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à lui apprendre qu'il était son fils et que la fille mal en point dans ses bras était probablement la sienne, disparut depuis quinze ans.

Il suivit donc l'homme sans dire mot, secouant seulement la tête lorsque son professeur lui demanda s'il fallait le relayer pour porter Anna. Elle n'était pas bien lourde de toute façon et son contact avait un effet apaisant sur Harry. Il sentait que s'il la lâchait, il serrait à deux doigts de craquer et d'au choix rire comme un fou ou pleurer de rage à ce nouveau coup du destin. Rogue comme père ?! Sérieusement ? Comment était-il censé réagir à cela ? Préférant ignorer présentement la réponse, il se concentra sur le corps chaud de la jeune fille contre lui et de vider sa tête de toute autre pensée. En passant devant la grande horloge du château, il constata qu'il n'était qu'une heure trente du matin, étonnant comment une vie pouvait basculer en seulement une heure trente.

Rogue leur fit traverser le château jusqu'à l'infirmerie, priant pour que Mme Pomfresh soit présente, même s'ils étaient en plein été. Pénétrant dans la pièce prestement, il fit signe à Harry d'allonger la jeune fille sur l'un des lits et partit en direction du bureau de l'infirmière. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, les yeux emplit d'une inquiétude qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue dans ce regard habituellement si mort et la vielle femme ne tarda pas à s'affairer autour de la blessée. Elle écarta la cape dont l'avait couverte Harry pour le voyage et émit un petit cri en voyant le corps ravagé de l'adolescente, cachant sa bouche de surprise.

— Qui a fait cela ?

— Je l'ignore, je l'ai trouvée comme ça, répondit Harry qui s'inquiétait de la réaction de l'infirmière. Ces blessures étaient-elles encore plus graves qu'il le pressentait ?

— Trouvée ? interrogea Rogue, en scrutant Harry, notant les nombreux changements corporels qui s'étaient opérés en lui et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir dans la panique.

— Elle est apparue dans ma chambre à minuit, grimaça Harry. Je ne sais que son nom, Anna. Elle ne peut pas parler et elle ne savait pas ni où elle était, ni qui j'étais, ni même comment elle est arrivée chez ma tante.

Il nota le léger éclair qui passa dans les yeux de Rogue lorsqu'il dit Anna, mais l'homme ne laissa rien paraître d'autre, se contentant de fixer la jeune fille. Savait-il leurs réelles identités ? Harry ne pouvait en être sûr. Il reporta donc son regard sur elle également et observa Pomfresh défaire doucement l'un de ses bandages de fortunes et acquiesça lorsqu'elle lui demanda si il était l'auteur de ses soins maladroits.

— C'est du bon travail, Monsieur Potter, cela lui a probablement sauvé la vie, elle aurait perdu trop de sang. Comme quoi vos passages réguliers en ces murs vous ont contre toutes attentes appris quelque chose.

Elle lui sourit, mais il ne put répondre qu'une grimace, revoir les plaies d'Anna n'était pas plus facile la seconde fois que la première. Il se sentit soudain nauséeux et eut un petit vertige avant que Rogue, qui l'avait remarqué, ne l'asseye sur le lit voisin. Se sentant un peu mieux assis, il laissa son professeur lui toucher doucement le front pour prendre sa température.

— Il a de la fièvre Poppy, fit l'homme à l'adresse de l'infirmière qui releva la tête et lui tendit une fiole pour qu'il lui administre, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

L'homme profita ensuite de l'aider à s'allonger pour lui chuchoter :

— Que sais-tu Harry ?

Ledit Harry tiqua un instant sur l'emploi très inhabituel de son prénom et du tu par un de ses ennemis du château, ainsi que par le également très inhabituel ton poli, presque doux, mais il se ressaisit :

— Le plus important, je crois, vous, ma mère, l'héritage et Anna, fit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme en pointant du doigt sa possible sœur, bien que je ne sois pas sûr concernant cette dernière.

— Cela peut se vérifier assez facilement, murmura Rogue en farfouillant dans l'un des placards de l'infirmière.

Il en sortit une potion blanchâtre dont il déposa trois gouttes sur le chevet. S'entaillant un doigt de sa baguette il fit tomber un peu de sang sur l'une des gouttes et invita d'un geste le jeune homme à faire de même, puis il pointa sa baguette vers Anna et fit venir d'un _accio_ un peu de celui qui couvrait la jeune fille. Il murmura ensuite un sort compliqué qu'Harry ne comprit pas et les trois gouttes alignées sur le bois prirent une teinte rougeâtre.

— Et bien il me semble que nous avons la réponse à notre question, dit à voix basse Rogue, le visage sans expression.

Harry, lui, était interdit, c'était une chose de penser qu'Anna soit sa sœur, s'en était une autre d'en avoir la preuve sous les yeux et surtout de savoir que _Rogue était son père_ ! Il resta un moment le regard fixé sur les trois gouttes, refusant de lever le visage vers son professeur. Mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le choix et prit son menton d'un geste doux et le releva vers lui, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

— Je sais que nous avons un passif très important entre nous, que mon attitude à été déplorable et que j'ai fait de très nombreuses erreurs, mais j'aimerai vraiment arranger cela et me faire pardonner, si tu l'acceptes.

Harry ne répondit rien, il ne savait de toute façon quoi dire, se contentant de regarder les yeux onyx de son vis-à-vis, habité par une grande tristesse, de regret et un soupçon de _tendresse_ ?

— Cela n'excuse en rien mon attitude, mais je croyais vraiment que ta mère m'avait quittée pour James et m'avait fait un enfant dans le dos, alors que nous étions mariés et heureux ensemble. Je croyais qu'elle m'avait menti depuis le début et qu'elle s'était servie de moi.

Severus se passa une main lasse sur le visage est Harry s'étonna de le voir afficher aussi clairement sa faiblesse devant lui.

— Non en vérité, jusqu'à ton arrivée à Poudlard, je croyais encore au fond de moi, j'espérais que cet enfant soit le mien et pas celui de James et que tout cela ne soit qu'un affreux malentendu. Mais quand je t'ai vu … et bien on peut dire que jusqu'à récemment tu étais le parfais portrait de James, alors j'ai passé toute ma rancœur et ma colère sur toi. Ce n'était guère glorieux, je l'avoue, mais j'avais le sentiment que cela finirait par me faire du bien. Ce qui est faux bien entendu, mais sa trahison m'a fait tant de mal. Je suis vraiment désolée Harry.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, il pouvait comprendre ce qu'avait ressenti cet homme, et les efforts de Rogue étaient visibles et semblaient sincères, pourtant il ne pouvait lui pardonner, pas encore. Et l'adulte sembla le comprendre, car il lui fit un petit sourire triste en disant ''peux-tu au moins me laisser te connaître ?'', ce à quoi Harry acquiesça de nouveau, il pouvait au moins faire cela. Un peu de chaleur vint éclairer les yeux de Rogue.

— Et s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Severus lorsque nous sommes en privé, Harry.

— Je ne m'appelle plus Harry, souffla le jeune homme.

— Non c'est vrai, mais je ne te forcerai pas à changer de nom, bien trop de choses été bouleversé pour toi ces derniers temps, je ne t'enlèverai pas ça en plus.

Harry releva brusquement la tête vers lui, étudiant son regard, mais n'y voyant que de la sincérité, il se détendit. Il était vraiment reconnaissant à Rog… Severus de ne pas lui imposer cela, c'est vrai que son monde s'était écroulé ce soir, mais tout n'était pas négatif, pensa-t-il en coulant un œil vers sa sœur, toujours inconsciente. L'adulte surprit son regard et interrogea Mme Pomfresh quant à l'état de la jeune fille.

— Et bien j'ai stoppé les hémorragies et refermé les plaies que je pouvais, bien que certaines me résistent encore … Elle avait une commotion cérébrale qui a été guérie et diverses fractures et blessures internes qui le sont également, mais il lui faudra du temps pour récupérer corporellement, magiquement et émotionnellement. Elle va guérir cependant, grâce à Monsieur Potter, dit-elle en lui souriant gentiment.

Le souffle qu'Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir bloqué revient soudain et il expira profondément, un peu rassuré. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa sœur sitôt retrouvée.

— J'en sais plus sur ce qui la mise dans cet état. Au vu de ses blessures, il apparaît qu'elle a été sauvagement battue et abusée … La voix de la vieille femme s'était éteinte sur la fin, mais les deux autres avaient parfaitement entendu.

— Vous voulez dire qu'elle … commença Severus, mais il ne put continuer et le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

L'infirmière hocha tristement la tête et Harry perdit pied. Il entendit à peine la vieille femme dire à son professeur qu'elle avait fait les tests de grossesses et de maladies sexuellement transmissibles et qu'ils étaient tous négatifs, il s'approcha machinalement du petit corps à présent couvert de bandages.

— On dirait qu'elle à été torturée … fit-il à voix basse, mais les deux adultes stoppèrent tout de même leur conversation.

— Il semble en effet que ce soit le cas, en effet, Monsieur Potter, mais elle va aller mieux maintenant, même si la guérison psychique sera la plus longue. Je vais lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves et de régénération sanguine pour qu'elle aille mieux.

Joignant le geste à la parole elle se saisit d'une fiole rouge et s'apprêtait à la verser dans la gorge de sa patiente quand Rogue l'arrêta d'un geste.

— La potion ne fonctionne-t-elle mieux pas si on y ajoute un peu de sang ?

— Si, mais pour cela il faudrait que le sang soit parfaitement compatible. Déclara la vieille femme qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

Rogue soupira, passant sa main pour la deuxième fois sur son visage et exigea d'elle qu'elle fasse le serment magique qu'elle ne révélerait rien de ce qu'elle allait entendre, avant de lui conter toute l'histoire. Poppy blêmit au fur et à mesure et ses yeux allaient bientôt manger son visage tellement ils étaient écarquillés, mais elle le laissa finir sans jamais l'interrompre. Quand Rogue ce tu finalement elle s'approcha d'Harry lui préleva un peu de sang, avec son accord, avant de faire avaler le tout à Anna qui n'avait pas bougé.

Pendant ce temps Rogue le fit allonger à nouveau sur le lit, l'aidant à se débarrasser de ses chaussures, avant de lui tendre une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêves.

— Tu devrais recevoir ton héritage dans quelques heures, ou du moins l'achever. Cela risque d'être assez traumatique pour ton corps et ton esprit, peut-être même douloureux, alors ce serait mieux si tu dormais. Ce n'est jamais agréable de changer de forme. Lui conseilla-t-il d'une voix douce et, Harry devait l'avouer, assez apaisante.

Le jeune homme se rappelant l'expérience du polynectar, grimaça et porta la potion à sa bouche. Il ne put cependant la boire, car son père l'interrompit d'une voix hésitante :

— Harry, je sais que cela fait déjà beaucoup pour ce soir, mais nous pourrions peut-être profiter de l'incendie allumé par Anna pour … il hésita, pas sûr que l'adolescent soit prêt à cela, pour te faire disparaître.

Harry comprit immédiatement et n'hésita presque pas avant de répondre calmement et fermement :

— Je suis d'accord. Il leva les yeux vers son père qui hésitait toujours et répéta aussi fermement, je suis d'accord. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec la célébrité et les gens qui ne s'intéressent qu'à mon nom et je ne veux pas qu'Anna ait à supporter cela. Alors faite, profitez de cet incendie pour tuer Harry Potter et protéger Eiden et Elienor.

Une flamme de fierté brûlait dans les yeux de Rogue, mais il insista pourtant :

— Tu es certain ? Si tu fais cela, tu seras définitivement Eiden Rogue.

— Je suis certain. Il eut un sourire un peu moqueur et fit à son père d'un ton ironique. Peut-être qu'ainsi je serai meilleur en potions ?

Contre toute attente le professeur éclata de rire, un rire chaud et franc qui ne collait pas du tout à l'image qu'avait Harry de lui, mais aucune de ces actions de cette nuit ne collait à l'ancien Severus, et c'était mieux ainsi. C'est sur ce son surprenant, mais agréable qu'Harry s'endormit.

0o0o0

Quand il se réveilla, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et le soleil brillait, réchauffant la pièce à travers les larges fenêtres. S'agitant un moment dans son lit, les yeux clos, Harry constata avec surprise qu'il était étonnamment confortable et que les draps étaient bien plus doux que dans ses souvenirs. Presque certain de ne pas être dans sa couche de Privet Drive, il ouvrit les yeux douloureusement, agressé par la soudaine lumière. La pièce où il se trouvait était lumineuse et spacieuse, il lui semblait la connaître, quoiqu'avec toute cette lumière il était difficile d'en être sûr. Rouvrant à demi les yeux, il reconnut enfin l'infirmerie de Poudlard et se demanda un instant ce qu'il y faisait avant que tout lui revienne. Se tournant alors vivement la tête vers le lit voisin, il sentit son cœur bondir en voyant les yeux étranges de sa sœur posée sur lui. Il se redressa alors et se jeta au bas de sa couche, se précipitant vers elle. La jeune fille lui sourit et le regarda avec amusement tirer à lui un fauteuil confortable avant de s'y lover comme un chat.

— Je suis vraiment très heureux de te voir réveillée. Fit-il d'une voix mélodieuse et douce qui n'était absolument pas la sienne. Surpris, le jeune garçon se tu alors que le sourire d'Anna s'élargissait. Il continua. J'ai beaucoup changé, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête et pointa du doigt un miroir près d'eux qu'il saisit avec appréhension.

Ses cheveux avaient encore poussé, mais ils tombaient à présent en ondulations souples et douces, loin de ça tignasse d'avant. La couleur aussi avait changé, passant de brun foncé à noir d'encre. Ses yeux avaient gardé leur couleur émeraude, mais l'or s'y mélangeait, ils étaient aussi plus en amande, lui donnant, avec ces nouvelles pommettes hautes, un physique plus félin. Ses lèvres et son nez étaient à présent bien dessinés, fins sans l'être trop, sa peau était très claire, mais elle ne semblait pas maladive, elle brillait d'un éclat qui ne pouvait être humain.

Le miroir ne lui permettait pas de voir son corps, mais il résolut ce problème en l'agrandissant d'un geste, sans se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas usé de sa baguette. S'observant attentivement il s'aperçut avec satisfaction qu'il avait un grandi, qu'il s'était musclé aussi, des muscles fins, mais puissants, ses épaules s'étaient élargies, ainsi que sa poitrine. Soulevant le tissu de son pyjama qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir enfilé, il contempla avec ahurissements les abdominaux parfaits que l'on y voyait à présent. Il n'avait plus le physique du petit maigre qu'il était auparavant et même s'il n'aurait probablement jamais le corps puissant de Ron, il n'avait pas à rougir. Il remarqua avec plaisir que rien ne le reliait à Harry Potter et que personne ne pourrait jamais deviner son secret. Satisfait il se tourna vers Anna qui leva un sourcil moqueur en le voyant cesser enfin son inspection.

— Je n'ai pas le droit de me réjouir de tout ce que ce changement a de bien ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu as beaucoup changé aussi tu sais, ne l'as tu pas remarquée ?

Elle montra d'un geste sans émotion les bandages qui recouvraient presque l'intégralité de son corps et une bonne partie de son visage. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir ce que cette nuit avait changé, bien que le peu que l'on voyait était déjà fort plaisant. Il se sentit soudain coupable et mal à l'aise de lui cacher leur lien. Il était euphorique à l'idée d'avoir une sœur, lui qui avait toujours été si seul, mais il ne savait pas comment Anna allait prendre tout cela. Elle n'était certainement pas en état d'entendre toutes ses révélations après le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu. Voyant qu'il baissait la tête et perdait son sourire elle toucha l'un de ses bras gentiment pour lui faire la lui faire relever. Croisant ses yeux chaleureux, il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

— Anna, il faut que je t'explique certaines choses …

Mais la jeune fille coupa court à son discours en lui tendant une lettre, du même papier jauni qu'il avait reçu. Sur son invitation il la parcourut rapidement, c'était de la même teneur que la sienne et Anna semblait en avoir tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Ne lui avait-il pas dit son nom ?

Elle serra doucement sa main et l'invita d'un geste vers sa bouche à lui expliquer ce qu'il savait. Il se lança donc dans un bref récit de la guerre, car Anna avait secoué la tête lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle avait été élevée en Angleterre. Il lui parla de Voldemort, de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phenix, dont James et Lily faisaient partie. Il raconta ensuite ce qu'il savait de l'histoire de sa mère et de Rogue et rit de son expression horrifiée lorsqu'il lui expliqua que c'était son père qu'elle avait envoyé voler avec son bouclier, puis la rassura, Rogue savait qu'elle ne l'avait fait que pour protéger Harry. L'adolescent parla aussi brièvement de Poudlard et des Dursley, puis demanda doucement :

— N'est pas trop d'un coup ? Je veux dire un frère et un père, un pays inconnu et une nouvelle apparence ?

Elle secoua la tête, serra à nouveau sa main et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, rassurant Harry. Égoïstement il était content qu'elle l'ait prit aussi bien et qu'elle semble l'accepter pleinement. Sa main chaude lui envoyait un profond sentiment de paix et de bien-être et il soupira, se détendant pour la première fois depuis la venue de l'été.

C'est à ce moment qu'entrèrent Dumbledore et Rogue, précédé de Mme Pomfresh qui contrôla l'état de sa patiente pour la seconde fois depuis son réveil tandis que le vieil homme les saluait tout les deux. Apparemment Severus lui avait tout expliqué, car ses yeux pétillaient et il semblait d'humeur fort joyeuse. Il expliqua à Harry qu'il avait fait en sorte de faire retrouver ce qu'il restait de son soi-disant corps brûlé et que sa mort avait été annoncée dans la gazette le matin même. Les aurores dépêchées sur place n'avaient pas pu éclaircir ce mystère, et les traces du sang d'Anna ; qu'ils croyaient à Harry ; ne les aidaient pas à comprendre. La seule chose dont ils étaient certains était que le corps trouvé dans les décombres était bien celui du jeune Potter. Une enquête était menée côté moldu et sorcier, suspectant les Dursley, dont les propos étaient fort confus. Rogue sourit d'un air moqueur à cette phrase, mais ne dit rien, regardant seulement Mme Pomfresh terminer son examen.

— Elle a admirablement bien guéri depuis cette nuit, la plupart des dommages de son visage et de ses bras se sont effacés, restent les blessures plus profondes du tronc et des jambes. Mais si elle cicatrise au même rythme dans les jours à venir, elle pourra bientôt marcher.

— Et concernant sa voix ? interrogea Harry toujours assis prêt de sa sœur.

Les trois adultes furent surpris en entendant sa nouvelle voix, plus douce, plus riche, plus mélodieuse. Un peu étrange, mais très agréable, comme une musique exotique. L'infirmière se reprit la première :

— Les dommages physiques sont réparés, mais je pense que cela prendra du temps avant qu'elle ne parle de nouveau comme avant, le problème est plus psychologique que corporel.

Elle n'avait cessé de regarder Anna en disant cela et Harry se surprit à penser qu'elle ne leur disait pas tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien empêcher la jeune fille de parler ? Repensant à ce qu'avait dit l'infirmière la veille, l'adolescent eut mal au cœur et préféra ne rien savoir pour le moment, même s'il reprit la main de sa sœur dans la sienne.

Dumbledore le regarda faire avec un petit sourire tendre puis dit :

— Bien plusieurs choses restent à régler, mais cela peut attendre encore un peu. Reposez-vous tous les deux. Harry, ou plutôt Eiden, j'ai parlé aux Weasley, à Miss Granger, Remus et Sirius et ils savent ce qu'il y a savoir quant à ta nouvelle ''situation''. J'ai pensé que tu préférais qu'ils sachent avant de voir l'article.

Le jeune homme se sentit rassuré, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à cela et faire croire à ces proches qu'il était mort d'une façon aussi horrible était vraiment cruel. Surtout après les avoirs supplier tout le long du mois pour qu'ils viennent le chercher. Il était soulagé que le Directeur ait réglé ce problème. Il était heureux aussi de ne pas avoir été celui qui devrait leur expliquer à tous qu'il était à présent le fils chéri de la terreur des cachots. Il voulut le remercier, mais soudain la question qu'il s'était posée à la lecture de la lettre de sa mère lui revint en mémoire. Et d'une voix devenue froide, il demanda à Dumbledore :

— Professeur, comment cela se fait-il que personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'Anna ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé d'elle ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas en Angleterre tout ce temps ?

Le vieil homme perdit son sourire, mais il ignora les regards polaires que lui adressaient Harry et Rogue, qui, même s'il avait manifestement eu l'explication, ne semblait pas s'en satisfaire.

— Tu dois comprendre Harry que ta mère à été mise en sécurité dès que l'on à apprit qu'elle attendait un enfant, personnes ne savais pour vous deux à part James, Remus, Sirius ton parrain, Alice Londubat la marraine d'Anna et moi-même. Même Voldemort ne le savait pas quand il a pénétré votre maison et tu l'as réduit à néant avant même qu'il ne découvre l'existence de ta sœur. Je voulais vous protéger tous les deux, tu étais le Sauveur, mais Anna promettait également d'être une sorcière hors du commun. Déjà bébé, ces capacités étaient bien plus grande que celle des autres nourrissons. Alors comme personne ne savait pour elle, j'en ai profité pour la mettre à l'abri loin d'ici où aucun mangemorts ne l'utiliserait. Je l'ai fait adopter en France et bloquer les souvenirs de ceux qui l'avaient vu pour qu'ils l'oublient jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Et toi je t'ai mis en sécurité dans le seul endroit où tu serais protégé, la maison de ta tante.

— Mais elle n'est pas ma tante de sang, il n'y avait donc pas de protection, vous m'avez menti ! cracha Harry qui était maintenant très en colère contre cet homme qui l'avait éloigné de la seule personne qui aurait pu le soutenir.

— Je ne t'ai pas menti, la protection n'est pas aussi forte que s'il y avait des liens de sang entre ta mère et ta tante, mais elle existe tout de même. Par ce qu'elles ont été élevées dans le même foyer et considérées comme des sœurs.

— Vous avez encore une fois décidé arbitrairement de ce qui serait le mieux pour nous et vous nous avez séparés contre l'avis de notre mère.

— J'en suis désolé, mais je ne regrette pas ma décision. Tu as vécu loin de la communauté magique qui aurait pu te causer du tord et Anna, dont la nature aurait fini par être découverte trop tôt pour qu'elle sache se défendre, a été mise en sûreté.

— C'est vrai que vous avez fort bien protégé Anna professeur ! lança Harry, acide, n'y tenant plus.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur l'infirmerie et l'adolescent sentit la main de sa sœur trembler légèrement dans la sienne. Il la caressa en s'excusant du regard. Il ne voulait pas rappeler à Anna ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, mais il ne pouvait rester de marbre face à la décision cruelle du directeur qui avait de plus échoué à protéger la jeune fille.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire las et dit d'une voix horriblement calme et compréhensive qui irrita à nouveau le garçon :

— Tu es en colère Harry et je le comprends, mais tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour votre bien.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, refusant de croiser le regard du Directeur qui sortit avec Mme Pomfresh, les laissant seuls avec Rogue qui s'approcha et prit un fauteuil aussi. Il sembla un moment gêné, bien que cela ne se traduise que par le silence et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne le brise :

— N'êtes-vous pas furieux qu'il vous ait volé votre vie et vos enfants ?

Rogue soupira, ses longs doigts serrant brièvement l'accoudoir.

— Bien sûr que je suis en colère, si j'avais su, les choses auraient été différentes, mais Dumbledore ne pouvait rien me dire, seule Lily pouvait le faire et elle nous a quitté avant. Il savait que je finirais par savoir …

Harry émit un soupir agacé, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de fusiller du regard le mur en face de lui, comme si c'était lui qui avait brisé son existence. Rogue le regarda un moment puis il se tourna vers Anna, qui grâce aux potions antidouleur ou à cause de son caractère avait gardé son calme, contrairement aux deux hommes.

— Je suis soulagé de te voir éveillée et en relative forme.

Elle sourit à l'homme, puis se figea, toute trace de plaisir disparut et elle effleura le bras du professeur avec un air d'excuse. Celui-ci sourit juste à son tour et prit doucement sa main.

— Je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour le bouclier, Anna. Je ne t'en voudrai jamais de protéger ton frère. Elle sembla rassurée, il continua : vous ressemblez étonnamment à votre mère, tous les deux, mais vous semblez avoir hérité de plus de sang elfique qu'elle.

— Comment est-ce possible, le sang devrait s'être dilué ? Interrogea Harry qui semblait s'être un peu reprit.

— Il n'y a pas vraiment de règles avec les métisses, la gêne peuvent s'appauvrirent ou se révéler dans une lignée de manière aléatoire. Votre mère n'avait que peu de caractéristiques elfiques, mais vous semblez en avoir bien plus.

À ces mots, Harry passa un doigt nerveux autour de son oreille, constatant avec soulagement que bien qu'elle soit légèrement pointue, elle restait tout de même relativement normale. Sa réflexion n'échappa pas à son père qui le regarda d'un air amusé. Anna, elle, ne semblait pas aussi surprise par sa transformation que son frère, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui poser question. Lorsqu'il lui demanda, elle fit un geste vers sa baguette, posé sur le chevet et Severus lui donna. Elle l'agita et un peu de fumée en sortit, formant des mots dans les airs qui parlèrent à sa place.

— _La personne qui m'a élevé avait reconnu le sang elfique en moi. Elle m'a expliqué ma nature, je savais ce qui allait arriver._

Les caractères flottèrent un moment puis s'évanouir. Le professeur de potion regardait toujours sa fille, pensif, et il grimaça quand il demanda :

— Est-ce la personne qui t'a élevé qui t'a fait du mal ?

Elle secoua la tête et de agita de nouveau sa baguette.

— _Un homme que je ne connaissais pas m'a attaqué._

Une main glaciale étreint le cœur de Severus, mais il tenta de garder le contrôle sur sa voie quand il demanda pourquoi. Un simple mot flotta dans l'air : _Pouvoirs_. Alors ce qu'Albus avait tenté d'empêcher s'était produit. Pas en Angleterre, mais en France, là où le directeur l'avait mis à l'abri. Il soupira puis tâcha de se calmer. Au moins elle était à leur côté à présent et il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire du mal. L'étrange magie d'Anna l'avait porté jusqu'à son frère, où elle se sentait inconsciemment en sécurité, juste à temps avant que son héritage ne se finalise. Severus ignorait totalement le pourquoi de la chose, mais il remerciait Merlin qu'elle l'ait fait et qu'elle soit en sécurité à présent. Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant la jeune fille tirer sur sa manche. De nouveaux mots flottaient en l'air.

— _Pouvez-vous prévenir ma tutrice que je suis ici ?_

Il acquiesça bien que ce geste lui brisait le cœur, il ne voulait pas que cette femme vienne et emporte Anna, pas à présent qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Son regard tomba sur Harry qui s'était renfrogné à ses mots et il laissa échapper un petit sourire. Personne ne prendrait Anna à son frère, il était têtu et déterminé. Jamais cette femme ne pourrait ramener l'adolescente en France. Cette observation le rassura et il prit plaisir à passer du temps avec ses deux enfants, avant que la plus jeune ne tombe de sommeil et ne sombre à nouveau.

0o0o0

La semaine qui suivit fut parmi les plus belles de Severus, certes Harry ne savait toujours pas comment se comporter avec lui, mais il progressait et avait cessé de le vouvoyer. Il l'appelait à présent par son prénom. Anna quand à elle était un véritable rayon de soleil, elle souriait et traçait ces étranges, mais si beaux mots de fumée, riait parfois de son rire cristallin aux plaisanteries de son frère et même si elle ne parlait toujours pas, elle pouvait à présent sortir de son lit et faire quelques pas sans s'effondrer. Elle demandait souvent à Harry et à lui de lui raconter leur vie, ce qu'Harry faisait de bonne grâce et le professeur prit beaucoup de plaisir à connaître un peu plus intimement son fils.

Au fil des journées passé avec sa famille, le potionniste se rendit compte que les jumeaux avaient entre eux un lien étrange et puissant qui les faisait se comprendre sans qu'aucuns d'eux n'ait besoin de parler. : ainsi Anna calma Harry d'un simple contact, lors de leur deuxième entrevue avec Dumbledore, qui se passa presque aussi mal que la première. Et quand la jeune fille faisait une crise de panique, ou un cauchemar, son frère parvenait toujours à la rassurer, peu importe l'intensité de son désarroi et de sa peur. Quelques gestes à peine esquissés suffisaient à exprimer ce qu'ils voulaient et ils étaient très tactiles entre eux, cherchant toujours le contact avec l'autre.

En quelques jours, Harry fut aussi proche d'Anna qu'il pouvait l'être de ces camarades de dortoirs, ils connaissaient les moments importants de la vie de l'autre et bien que la jeune femme ne puisse pas ''raconter'' réellement, elle parvenait à projeter dans l'esprit de son frère et de son père les images qu'elle désirait. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement la legilimancie et l'occlumancie, que sa tutrice lui avait apprise depuis son plus jeune âge.

Mais ce qui, de manière très égoïste, réjouit le plus Severus, c'est que Dumbledore avait demandé à la tutrice d'Anna de rester en France, car il ne faisait aucun doute que l'homme qui l'avait agressée la surveillait elle aussi depuis sa fuite. Le potionniste put donc garder pour lui un moment encore ces deux enfants, Harry se refusant de quitter sa sœur tant qu'elle ne serait pas remise. Il avait écrit à ses amis, leur expliquant la situation et tous l'avait accepté.

Cela ne pouvait durer tout l'été cependant et il fallut bien pour Severus assister à une réunion de l'Ordre. Une semaine après ses retrouvailles avec ses enfants, tous les trois se préparèrent à rejoindre Londres. Severus s'était fait du souci pour sa fille, mais celle-ci l'avait assuré qu'elle se sentait tout à fait apte à rencontrer les gens de l'Ordre et les proches de son frère. Et bien que le professeur se jura de veiller au moindre signe de fatigue de la jeune fille, il accepta finalement, un peu à contrecœur.

Il était étonné que l'adolescente se soit remise aussi vite et soit aussi à l'aise avec eux, mais elle était d'un caractère patient et adaptable, tout comme Lily, et semblait sincèrement heureuse en leur compagnie. Sa maîtrise parfaite de l'anglais, enseigné par sa tutrice dans son enfance, était une bénédiction pour les deux hommes qui ne parlaient pas un mot de français. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'infirmerie, trois jours plus tôt, elle partageait une chambre avec son frère dans les appartements du professeur qui avait converti un de ses espaces de stockage en une chambre assez spacieuse pour les deux adolescents. Ceux-ci dormaient d'ailleurs ensemble, rassurés par la présence l'un de l'autre.

— Eiden es-tu prêt ? lança Severus depuis le salon où il attendait désespérément son fils.

Ils avaient tous décidé que plus tôt les deux enfants se feraient à leur nouveau nom, mieux se serait, la rentrée étant dans un peu moins d'un mois, ils devaient connaître parfaitement leurs rôles d'ici là.

— Presque Sev, une minute !

Si le surnom l'avait laissé interdit un instant, un sourire satisfait ornait maintenant ses lèvres, ce n'était pas encore papa, mais c'était bien mieux que Professeur. Il n'allait cependant pas se laisser manipuler par les sursauts de tendresse de son fils, alors il le pressa de nouveau, ils n'étaient déjà pas en avance.

— C'est ses satanés vêtements Sev, plus rien ne me va ! cria Eiden de l'autre côté de la porte.

Soupirant le potionniste et heureux père se leva pour l'aider, mais sa fille l'arrêta et lui fit signe qu'elle allait s'en occuper. Severus se rassit sans demander son reste, Elienor était bien plus patiente et diplomate que lui. Grand bien lui prit, car elle réapparut avec son frère à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus de jeans bleu marine, ponctionné dans la valise d'Eiden et adapté magiquement à leur taille et portait tout deux une chemise, blanche pour Elienor, verte forêt pour Eiden surmonter de deux pulls gris perle et noir. Ils étaient tous deux magnifiques : la fille avait laissé ses cheveux qui tombaient jusqu'aux reins libres tandis que le garçon les avait noués en catogan. Ils y avaient beaucoup de Lily chez eux, mais aussi de lui, notamment dans leurs lèvres fines, le menton et le front droit. À cette vue Severus ne put empêcher la chaleur de noyer ses entrailles.

— Pouvons-nous enfin y aller Eiden ? S'il y a bien quelque chose que tu as gardé de ton ancien toi c'est ta ponctualité ! fit son père, moqueur.

— Et s'il y a quelque chose que tu as gardé de ton ancien toi Sev, c'est ton habitude de me houspiller sans raison. Grimaça son fils.

— Sans raison ? Nous avons plus d'un quart d'heure de retard !

Le jeune homme se contenta de soupirer, prenant la main de sa sœur pour la guider jusqu'à la cheminée.

— Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu sois à l'heure si tu es avec moi.

Son père lui lança un regard noir, mais ne dit rien, c'était inutile de toute façon ? Il regarda son fils entrer dans la cheminée et crier sa destination en lui lançant un petit sourire impertinent. Severus soupira à nouveau avant d'inviter sa fille à entrer à son tour dans l'âtre.

— Ça va aller, Elie ? s'inquiéta-t-il. S'il n'avait pas tant craint de la laisser seule, il l'aurait forcé à demeurer dans ses appartements.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et se positionna avant que son père ne donne l'adresse pour elle. Il la suivit ensuite craignant de la laisser trop longtemps seule au milieu de tous ses inconnus.

Le silence accueillit le potionniste, ce qui était plutôt rare au quartier général, surtout lorsqu'il était habité par une meute de Weasley. Mais apparemment le choc de l'apparition des jumeaux avait cloué le bec à tout le monde.

Monsieur et Madame Weasley regardaient Eiden comme s'il avait soudain clamé son amour éternel pour Dumbledore. Remus et Sirius semblaient interdits, les jumeaux roux étaient justes amusés et préférait contempler les mines du public que des nouveaux arrivants, Ginny contemplait Eiden, stupéfaite, et Ron se contentait de fixer Elienor, les joues en feu. Hormis les jumeaux, seule Hermione semblait s'être ressaisi, son regard allait et venait entre le frère et la sœur, notant les similitudes et les différences.

Agacé par ce comportement, Severus se racla la gorge et tous se reprirent tant bien que mal. Molly entraîna Eiden dans une étreinte à lui briser les côtes, suivies de Remus et de Sirius. Les jumeaux serrèrent sa main avec enthousiaste et il fut accueilli par les trois plus jeunes dans une étreinte amicale. Rendue un peu nerveuse par toute cette agitation après une semaine de paix et de clame relatif, Elienor recula doucement jusqu'à entrer en contact avec son père qui posa un bras rassurant autour de son épaule. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et attendit que la tempête se calme, en sécurité.

Les effusions gryffondoriennes finirent par cesser et Eiden tendit une main vers elle, l'invitant gentiment à avancer. Puisant du courage dans la poigne réconfortante de son frère, la jeune fille fit quelques pas avant d'être serrée contre une Molly enthousiaste à l'idée de la rencontrer enfin. Les autres furent plus mesurés, mais Elie garda cependant le contact avec son frère, ne s'éloignant jamais. Dumbledore devait les avoirs mis au courant de son handicap, car personne ne lui posa de questions, Madame Weasley se contentant de demander des nouvelles de sa santé à Eiden. L'accueil de Rogue fut plus frais, mais courtois quoique l'on puisse en dire et on commença la réunion avant que les choses ne deviennent gênantes.

Les plus jeunes furent envoyés à l'étage et ils guidèrent les deux nouveaux à travers la maison pendant que les adultes investissaient la grande salle à manger.

— Qu'est ce que l'ordre fait ici ? demanda Eiden en parcourant les environs poussiéreux et vieillis.

— C'est l'ancienne maison des parents de Sirius, elle est bardée de protections est de sortilèges, expliqua Ron, parfaite pour un quartier général, malgré qu'elle soit toujours aussi …

— Pourrie ? proposa son ami brun, angoissante ? Lugubre ?

— Tout cela à la fois je suppose, sourit le roux en empruntant les escaliers.

Tous le suivirent, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de scruter les alentours, curieux de connaître la maison d'enfance de Sirius, bien qu'il ne lui en ait toujours dit que du mal. Il grimaça cependant en levant la tête et retint brièvement la plus jeune des Weasley par la manche.

— Est-ce des elfes dans le couloir ? chuchota-t-il pour éviter qu'Hermione n'entende, en fixant les têtes empaillées.

Ginny hocha la tête et le garçon lâcha un ''charmant'' qui la fit rire discrètement.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte grinçante à la peinture écaillée qui se révéla être la chambre de Ron. Ils y entrèrent et s'assirent tous en pagaille : sur le lit, par terre ou dans les fauteuils. Eiden s'assit dans l'un deux et tira Elienor à sa suite, la blottissant contre lui. Les autres furent surpris de son attitude, lui qui n'était d'ordinaire pas vraiment tactile, mais aucun ne fit de commentaires. Ils savaient que la jeune Française avait fait irruption chez les Dursley dans un état critique et que cela avait grandement chamboulé leur ami, ce qui était après tout fort compréhensible.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, Ron se saisit d'un chocogrenouille et demanda à la blonde :

— Alors comment trouves-tu Poudlard ? Et Rogue ?

Elie esquissa quelques gestes que son frère traduit aux autres.

— Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas vu grand-chose de Poudlard, mais qu'elle trouve cela merveilleux et que Severus est très gentil.

— Severus ? hoqueta son ami en lâchant son chocolat.

Eiden haussa les épaules. Bien sûr pour le roux c'était un choc de l'entendre appeler Rogue par son nom, mais les choses avaient changé depuis une semaine.

— C'est mon père, il faut bien que je m'y fasse.

« Et toi aussi » songea-t-il, alors que le rire de Fred résonnait dans la grande chambre :

— Rogue est gentil ? Le ciel lui est tombé sur la tête.

Les autres le rejoignirent, mais les jumeaux Rogue restèrent de marbre. Eiden eut un sourire indulgent et attendit qu'ils se calment tous pour expliquer :

— Nous sommes ces enfants, il veut faire un effort. Il s'est excusé pour son comportement et il est cool avec nous.

— Rogue c'est excusé ? Rogue est cool ? répéta Ron encore plus sous le choc avant de ricaner nerveusement. Et tu certain que l'on ne l'a pas kidnappée et remplacé par une version polynectarisée ?

Elienor sentant que quelque chose lui échappait se tourna vers son frère qui lui expliqua les raisons de leur surprise. Après tout, leur attitude était légitime, le potionniste n'avait jamais vraiment été un modèle de gentillesse et d'humanité envers eux. Même si depuis qu'il les avait rencontrés sa sœur et lui, il s'était révélé sous un jour bien plus favorable.

Il resta un moment songeur puis il se saisit de deux chocogrenouilles et en donna un à la jeune fille pelotonnée contre lui. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et serra son genou gentiment.

— Elie ne comprend pas votre réaction par ce qu'elle n'a jamais vu le Rogue d'avant. Il est vraiment super avec elle et avec moi aussi … J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à coïncider les deux, termina-t-il pensivement.

— Tu ne peux pas, fit sagement Hermione qui n'avait encore rien dit, lovée au bout du lit, Severus est ton père et Rogue est le prof qui te détestait.

Eiden fit la moue, mais ne répondit pas, préférant se lancer la conquête d'un sachet de patacitrouilles. Il eut un moment pendant lequel personne ne parla, puis les jumeaux Weasley, sentant la gêne qui s'installait contèrent au jeune homme leur vie au quartier général, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, car Eiden se souvint brusquement de la rancœur qui l'habitait depuis le début des vacances et en fit sèchement part à ses amis.

— Nous sommes désolés, Eiden, grimaça Hermione, franchement mal à l'aise à présent, tortillant ses cheveux, mais Dumbledore nous avait fait jurer de ne rien te dire. Il avait peur que nos lettres soient interceptées ou que tu fasses quelque chose de téméraire.

— Comme d'assister à la renaissance de Voldemort par exemple et de se battre contre lui une nouvelle fois.

Le brun avait répondu d'une voix polaire qu'il ne possédait sûrement pas lorsqu'il était encore Harry Potter. Il avait inconsciemment resserré son étreinte autour de la taille d'Elie et celle-ci caressait à présent tendrement la main qui la tenait, calmant un peu son frère. Le garçon ne dû d'ailleurs qu'à son soutien de ne pas se jeter sur sa meilleure amie qui n'en menait pas large. Il en avait assez de Dumbledore et de ses manigances pour sa ''sécurité'' et de son affreuse manie de diriger les moindres aspects de son existence. Mais cela le rendait particulièrement fou de rage qu'Hermione ose utiliser cette excuse : ne pouvait-elle pas désobéir ? N'avait-elle pas perçu, ainsi que Ron, son mal-être et sa solitude dans ces lettres ? N'avaient-ils aucune honte à être ensemble et à s'amuser alors qu'il était coincé et affamé à Privet Drive ? Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de son amie, mais il détourna rageusement la tête, s'empêchant de toutes ses forces de hurler après la jeune fille. Son héritage n'avait apparemment pas adouci son caractère volcanique.

— Harry ? L'appela Hermione d'une voix tremblante, cherchant son regard.

Il ferma un moment les yeux, la mâchoire serrée, puis finit par se calmer assez pour pouvoir croiser les yeux rougis et larmoyants de la brune.

— Que veux-tu que je te dise Hermione. Tout ceci est à l'image du reste de ma vie.

Personne ne répondit, que pouvaient-ils dirent de toute façon ? La main d'Elie le caressa un moment encore puis elle fit quelques gestes gracieux dans l'air qui semblèrent apaiser son frère et décrispèrent sa mâchoire. Il sourit tendrement en lui chuchotant un « merci » avant de soupirer et de reprendre d'une voix beaucoup plus calme.

— Alors, quel est le programme pour la fin des vacances ?

— Continue à tenter de rendre cette maison habitable, autant que possible bien sûr, dit Ron, soulagé que la tempête Eiden les ait épargnés, même s'il faudra bien plus que quelques semaines pour cela. Elle est remplie de magie noire et d'artefacts potentiellement dangereux.

La conversation s'orienta vers des sujets plus calmes avant que Ginny ne demande ce que les jumeaux comptaient faire à la rentrée. Les entrailles du Survivant se tordirent à ses mots, lui intégrerait Poudlard sous sa nouvelle identité, mais le sujet n'avait pas vraiment été abordé avec sa sœur et il ne savait pas encore ses intentions. Il avait vraiment très peur qu'elle ne retourne à Beauxbâtons en septembre et qu'elle ne le quitte encore, mais fort heureusement un cri de Molly du bas des escaliers lui permit d'éviter le sujet.

0o0o0

Le repas fut joyeux et animé, comme il l'était la plupart du temps avec les Weasley et Eiden passa malgré tout une bonne soirée. Pour tous, même s'il avait changé d'apparence, il restait le Harry d'avant et les événements de ses derniers jours n'altérait en rien à l'affection que ses proches lui portait, même s'il avait craint qu'il en fût autrement. Il faut dire que devenir le fils de la terreur des cachots n'était pas vraiment un bon point, même si dans le fond, il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il fut surpris de constater que son père faisait lui aussi des efforts et que bien que personne ne sache vraiment sur quel pied danser avec lui, il resta poli toute la soirée, bien qu'un peu distant. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas changer des années de masque et de froideur en quelques jours, mais Eiden apprécia quand même l'effort, surtout ceux qu'il fit envers Sirius.

Severus savait ce que l'animagus représentait pour son fils et il s'était promis de résister à la tentation de lui pourrir la vie, même si c'était difficile, et le sourire reconnaissant que lui adressa d'Eiden le convainquit que c'était la bonne attitude à adopter.

Finalement, après un repas gargantuesque, tous s'attardèrent pour boire un thé et rester encore un moment ensemble. Severus, Remus et Kingsley, un auror à la voix profonde dont les jumeaux avaient fait la connaissance au cours du repas, discutaient dans un coin avec Monsieur Weasley, apparemment des événements du 31 juillet. Molly, Hermione, Ginny et Tonk, une jeune métamophomage aux cheveux rose chewing-gum papotaient joyeusement tandis que les autres, regroupés atours de Sirius riaient aux pitreries des jumeaux Weasley. L'ambiance était bonne enfant, le feu ronflant dans la cheminée rependait une lueur chaleureuse et propice à la relaxation.

Bien qu'assise à une certaine distance de son ami, Hermione n'avait cessé de lui jeter de discrets coups d'œil toute la soirée, observant avec attention son attitude avec sa jumelle : ses petites intentions pour elle, ses gestes tendres et ses sourires, ainsi que leur étrange façon de communiquer. Il était incroyable à ses yeux qu'ils aient développé une intimité si vite, mais il y avait toujours des liens très forts entre les jumeaux sorciers et leur métissage devait encore accroître cela. La studieuse jeune fille remarqua qu'ils veillé à garder toujours un contact, fût-il léger. Elle nota également la fatigue d'Elie qui finit d'ailleurs par s'endormir dans les bras de son frère, après avoir suivi un moment les frasques des jumeaux rouquins. Attendrie, elle regarda son ami caresser tendrement les cheveux de sa sœur, son autre bras la serrant étroitement contre lui. Nul doute que le garçon était profondément heureux qu'elle ait fait finalement son apparition dans sa chambre après quatorze ans d'absence.

Promenant son regard sur le reste de la pièce, elle ne manqua pas non plus les nombreux regards que lançait Rogue à ses enfants, ainsi que la chaleur qui illuminait son regard à chaque fois. Eiden avait raison, le sévère professeur était vraiment différent avec ses jumeaux et son amour pour eux ne faisait aucun doute.

Quand le vieux coucou sonna onze heures, Molly décréta qu'il était temps pour tous d'aller se coucher. Mais avant qu'ils ne se lèvent, Eiden demanda à Sirius et Remus s'il pouvait leur parler un instant. Comprenant que l'adolescent voulait les voir seuls, tous quittèrent les lieux. Rogue se leva lui aussi, mais vint parler à son fils avant de retourner à Poudlard.

— Vous allez rester tous les deux ici pour cette nuit, déclara le professeur, il est déjà tard et Elie est épuisée. Je reviendrai demain pour qu'on discute de ce que nous allons faire du reste de l'été, d'accord ?

Le garçon opina et le potionniste disparut après avoir serré affectueusement l'épaule de son fils et caresser la joue d'Elie. Le voyant faire, Sirius écarquilla les yeux, mais garda le silence, fixant la cheminée qui venait de s'embrasser.

— Il essaye vraiment d'être un bon père, tu sais, fit Eiden à son parrain, il s'est excusé ce soir-là. Il a cru que ma mère l'avait abandonné et trompé et a reporté sa colère et sa frustration sur moi, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne dans le fond, même si je l'ai longtemps cru. Il essaye vraiment d'être un père pour Elie et moi.

À ces mots, il baissa la tête vers la petite forme endormie et écarta une mèche de son visage parfait. Son attitude n'échappa pas à Remus qui eut un sourire tendre.

— Il a dû beaucoup souffrir, approuva doucement le loup-garou, et il est cruel que vous ayez dû attendre tant de temps pour vous retrouver.

À ces mots le visage du garçon se ferma et il repensa avec colère à Dumbledore, mais Remus continua et le sortit de ses noires pensées.

— Que voulais-tu Eiden ?

— Je … Le jeune homme était indécis, il ne savait par où commencer et craignait la réponse des deux hommes. Je me demandai si … comment vous aviez pris le fait que je ne sois finalement pas le fils de James ?

Sirius sourit et tandis la main pour serrer son épaule, comme Severus l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

— Cela ne change rien Eiden, tu es toujours le même dans le fond et nous n'allons pas cesser de te considérer comme notre neveu, après tout nous étions très proche de Lily aussi, elle était comme notre petite sœur.

Remus hocha la tête et Eiden sentit une grande chaleur l'envahirent, rassuré, il remercia les deux hommes et se leva, serrant toujours Elie contre lui. Aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas la réveiller, il gagna l'étage des chambres où Ron l'attendait.

— Elie peut dormir avec Hermione et Ginny, chuchota-t-il et tu peux partager ma chambre.

Harry grimaça et répondit qu'il préférait dormir avec sa sœur si c'était possible. À son grand soulagement, Ron ne se vexa pas, il sourit et déclara en désignant une vieille porte « Celle-ci est libre, vous pouvez l'emprunter. Bonne nuit ». Il disparut dans sa chambre et Eiden s'empressa de faire de même.

0o0o0

Eiden se réveilla d'assez bonne heure le lendemain, mais le soleil frappait déjà durement Londres. Se tournant doucement pour ne pas réveiller Elie, il chercha sa montre qu'il avait abandonnée sur la table de chevet. Il n'était que 7h30. Malgré toutes ses précautions, son faible mouvement avait réveillé sa sœur qui avait le sommeil très léger. Souriant, il la détailla un instant, adorable avec ses longs cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, sa frimousse endormit et ses grands yeux brillants. Elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements et sa chemise, mais elle n'était jamais gênée devant son frère, pas plus que lui ne l'était de dormir dans ses bras en caleçon.

— Il est encore tôt, tu peux te rendormir si tu veux.

Elle secoua la tête et s'étira gracieusement avant de se lever. Elle ne se rendormait jamais et cela inquiétait un peu le garçon qu'elle dorme si peu alors qu'elle était si fatiguée. Il la suivit cependant et rejeta la couverture. Quelqu'un, sûrement Madame Weasley, avait déposé pour eux deux tas de vêtements sur la commode, vraisemblablement emprunté à Ron et Ginny. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et rejoignirent en silence la cuisine pour laisser leurs camarades dormir.

En bas il n'y avait que Remus, Sirius, Arthur et Molly. Tous les quatre sourirent aux jumeaux en les invitant à s'asseoir et la femme se leva pour leur chercher de quoi petit-déjeuner.

— Tu es bien matinal Eiden dit moi ! s'étonna son parrain.

— Je crois que c'est Elie qui déteint sur moi. Répondit le jeune garçon en s'emparant d'une tasse de thé qu'il poussa ensuite vers sa sœur avant de se servir lui-même.

L'adulte ébouriffa les cheveux de son filleul puis se tourna vers la petite blonde.

— Tu aurais dû rester coucher Elie, tu en as bien besoin. La morigéna-t-il.

Sirius avait tout de suite adopté la petite Française, comme le reste des proches d'Eiden. Il faut dire qu'elle était adorable et souriante et que sa complicité avec son frère était touchante. Elle tapota seulement la main de Sirius en réponse, le remerciant de sa sollicitude et rapporta son attention sur sa tasse de thé.

Sur ces entrefaites réapparut Molly avec un lourd plateau chargé de victuaille qu'elle posa devant les deux adolescents. Eiden l'entama joyeusement et la jeune fille suivit plus doucement. Le ronronnement apaisant des conversations reprit et tous continuèrent de manger. Un peu plus tard un éclair vert illumina la pièce lorsque Severus apparut dans une gerbe de flammes. Sortant de la cheminée, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à la vue de ses deux enfants si matinaux, mais il ne fut pas étonné, il connaissait leurs habitudes.

Il passa une main paternelle dans la chevelure des jumeaux en guise de bonjour et accepta la tasse de thé que lui présentait Molly. Il s'efforça de se montrer courtois avec chacun et de participer à la conversation tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil le repas de ses rejetons.

— Tu devrais manger plus, ma princesse, fit-il d'une voix douce à Elie. Tu es toujours très maigre, regarde ton frère lui à déjà repris du poids !

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin et répondit à son père en quelques gestes, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire sourire Rogue et bouder Eiden.

— Qu'a-t-elle dit ? interrogea Monsieur Weasley.

— Qu'elle était bien incapable de manger autant que cet ogre qui finirait probablement par faire la largeur de la table avant la fin de l'été s'il continuait ainsi. Répondit le potionniste en souriant d'un air moqueur.

La traduction fit rire les autres adultes de la pièce et leur victime se renfrogna :

— Je suis en pleine croissance et sous-alimenté je vous signale.

Pour se faire pardonner, Elie caressa l'avant-bras de son frère qui n'eut pas le cœur de la bouder plus longtemps. Il lui adressa plusieurs signes et ils entreprirent une étrange conversation silencieuse comprise d'eux seuls.

— C'est étonnant ce qu'ils parviennent à faire au bout d'à peine une semaine. Intervint Molly, songeuse en contemplant les jumeaux. Fred et George ont grandi ensemble et ont leur propre système de communication entre eux, mais ce n'est pas aussi élaboré que ce que font ces deux-là.

— Ils ont un lien inné vraiment puissant et je pense que leur héritage n'est pas en reste, mais c'est assez surprenant, je l'avoue, fit Rogue en sirotant sa tasse de thé, ses longs doigts enserrant la porcelaine.

— Tu comprends ce qu'ils disent ? s'enquit le loup-garou.

— En partie et seulement quand ils ralentissent. J'ai un peu appris au court de la semaine, même si je soupçonne Elie d'être intervenue pour me faciliter la tâche.

À l'entente de son nom, l'adolescente leva la tête, croisa le regard de son père, sembla comprendre de quoi il parlait et haussa les épaules en réponse avant de reprendre ses occupations. Les plus vieux regardaient tous le professeur de potions dans l'attente d'explication.

— Elie fait de la magie instinctive, dit le potionniste en regardant sa fille, je pense qu'elle en a usé pour que j'apprenne plus vite leur langage. C'est comme si j'avais toujours su la signification des gestes. Ce qui est naturel pour eux, elle me l'a appris magiquement.

— C'est ce don qu'elle a utilisé pour protéger Eiden à Privet Drive ?

Son père acquiesça en se frottant machinalement le dos à ce souvenir.

La conversation s'orienta finalement sur autre chose jusqu'à ce qu'Elienor et Eiden est finis de petit-déjeuner. D'un coup de baguette, Arthur fit disparaître leur plateau et Rogue se tourna vers eux.

— Je vous propose de passer cette après-midi au chemin de traverse pour acheter quelques vêtements. Eiden ne grimace pas tu sais que c'est nécessaire ! Vous n'allez pas en emprunter jusqu'à la fin de l'été et tu as trop changé pour les tiens ! De toute façon, ils étaient complètement informes et usés.

Le jeune homme grommela que ça ne le dérangeait pas, lui, mais son père ne tient pas compte de sa remarque.

— Peut-être pourrais-tu demander à Monsieur et Miss Weasley, ainsi qu'à Miss Granger de t'accompagner pour cette _épreuve_ et t'aider à choisir ?

Un rictus tordit le beau visage d'Eiden, mais il acquiesça, il n'avait guère le choix de toute façon.

— Bon garçon, se moqua Rogue en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Boudeur, ledit garçon se leva d'un bond et grogna qu'il allait prendre une douche avant de sortir sous l'œil amusé des autres convives.

— Il n'y a peut-être pas tant de choses qui ont changé finalement, murmura Sirius.

0o0o0

En début d'après-midi, les cinq adolescents se rendirent par cheminette sur l'allée sorcière et Severus les laissa devant la devanture du magasin chic de vêtement, leur laissant le soin de se refaire une garde-robe pendant qu'il passer chez l'apothicaire.

Eiden resta un moment à fixer la devanture avec appréhension comme si un terrible monstre l'attendait à l'intérieur, Ginny dû finalement le traîner dedans, hilare. Mais aucune créature de l'enfer ne vient les dévorer, une femme seulement, assez douce et gentille, leur demanda en quoi elle pouvait les aider. Voyant que son ami ne parvenait à répondre, bafouillant et marmonnant des mots sans suite, Hermione prit les choses en main et résuma brièvement la situation.

Ils commencèrent donc par prendre des mesures et la vendeuse, menue et efficace, leur parla de coupe et de mode, mais Eiden l'arrêta bien vite avec un tremblant « je n'y connais rien je vous fais confiance ». Compréhensive l'adulte leur présenta des échantillons de tissus, les aidants à choisir de quoi se faire une garde-robe respectable. Ceci fait, elle emporta tout son matériel et les mena dans la section prêt-à-porter du magasin, pour qu'ils se dénichent quelques modèles. Enfin ce fut surtout les filles qui œuvrèrent, Ron et Eiden restant en retrait, un peu effarer, tandis que Ginny et Hermione remplissaient joyeusement une des cabines pour leur ami brun. Puis elles le poussèrent fermement à l'intérieur pour qu'il essaye tout leur fatras et ensemble, avec la vendeuse, ils sélectionnèrent ce qui lui allait le mieux.

Il hérita donc un nombre affolant de chemises et de t-shirts surtout noire, verte et rouge sombre, les couleurs qui lui allait le mieux un nombre ridiculement grand de pantalon de toute sorte, de plusieurs capes, veste et manteaux, auquel s'ajouta une dizaine de pulls pour toutes les saisons, ainsi qu'une quantité raisonnable de sous-vêtements. Les deux filles mirent également de côté assez de chaussures pour toute une vie, selon l'avis d'Eiden. Finalement épuisé et un peu sonné, il s'effondra dans un fauteuil avec Ron pour observer le manège se répéter avec sa sœur, bien plus docile, elle.

Hermione, Ginny et la vendeuse s'amusèrent comme des folles avec Elienor, qui était une fantastique mannequin, souriante et calme, mais surtout magnifique. Elle passa plusieurs tenues, principalement dans les tons, vert, bleu, violet et gris, comme ses yeux et fut resplendissante dans chacune d'entre elles. Mais comme pour Eiden, ses amis ne gardèrent que celles qui la flattaient le plus.

Pendant tout le processus, le jeune homme brun ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les coups d'œil appréciateur que Ron glissait vers la jeune Française. Il ne dit rien, mais le fils Weasley rougit fortement lorsqu'il se fit surprendre, bégayant une suite incompréhensible de sons avant de reprendre un peu contenance et de contrôler le feu de ses joues. Bien sûr Eiden n'ignorait pas la grande beauté de sa sœur, mais cela l'irritait que l'on puisse la regarder ainsi, même si ce n'était que son meilleur ami.

Après trois bonnes heures, le supplice cessa enfin. Rogue apparut au bon moment, alors qu'ils étaient en train de tout rassembler dans des sacs. Avisant leur nombre et la mine défaite de son fils, le professeur eut un petit sourire. Agitant sa baguette, il fit disparaître les sacs et les envoya dans la chambre de ses enfants au Square. Il avait été décidé qu'ils resteraient là jusqu'à la fin de l'été et qu'ils passeraient leurs week-ends avec leur père, pour se retrouver tous les trois un peu seuls.

Puis le potionniste paya la gentille vendeuse et assura qu'il repasserait pour récupérer les vêtements sur mesure qu'ils avaient commandés, ainsi que les uniformes de Poudlard plus tard dans la semaine. Ils quittèrent enfin le chemin de travers, non sans soulagement pour les deux garçons qui avaient la mine de ceux qui ont été torturés tout un après-midi.

À peine rentré, Eiden s'effondra sur le lit, les bras en croix et soupira fortement sous le regard amusé de sa sœur qui rangeait leurs achats dans les deux armoires prévues pour eux d'un coup de baguette.

— Plus jamais ! assura-t-il.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire et s'installa elle aussi sur le lit à ses côtés. Eiden ne manqua pas son teint pâle et ces traits tirés. Il la serra un peu contre lui et lui demanda :

— Ça va Eli ? Tu as l'air épuisée ?

Elle lui assura que ça allait et il la contempla un moment, ne sachant s'il devait se lancer ou pas.

— Tu sais Enor on n'en a pas encore parlé, mais que comptes-tu faire à la rentrée ?

L'adolescente sourit au plafond et se redressa un peu pour désigner leurs deux mains liées. « Tu restes avec moi ». Nouveau sourire. Le garçon fou de joie la serra dans ces bras. Elie avait pris sa décision depuis un moment déjà. Son ancien elle avait disparu et même si ses amis lui manquaient, elle ne pouvait imaginer se séparer de son frère et de quitter son père nouvellement retrouvé. Elle se sentait bien à Poudlard et avec les amis d'Eiden, elle voulait que cela continue.

Finalement les deux adolescents s'endormirent dans cette position et quand leur père vint les chercher pour le dîner, il n'eut pas le cœur de les réveiller, les déplacent juste doucement sous la couette et refermant la porte derrière lui. Pour une fois qu'Elienor semblait dormir profondément.

0o0o0

La semaine passa rapidement et les jumeaux se joignirent à l'équipe de nettoyage de la maison dans la bonne humeur. C'était un travail fastidieux et poussiéreux, mais Eiden était ravi de retrouver ses amis et Elienor de les connaître. La nouvelle de sa venue à Poudlard réjouit tout le monde, notamment son père et son frère qui avaient craint de la perdre à nouveau. Dumbledore les avait donc inscrits tous deux pour l'année suivante, sous leurs nouvelles identités.

Le lendemain de leur après-midi shopping, au matin, Elienor réveilla son frère en l'appelant pour la première fois par son prénom. Un mot un peu rauque et hésitant, mais une grande victoire pour la jeune femme qui ne tarda pas à réitérer l'exploit en murmurant un « merci » le soir même à leur repas anniversaire.

La fête avait été organisée pour célébrer leurs quinze ans en retard. Madame Weasley avait concocté un repas gargantuesque que tous mangèrent avec bonne humeur. Severus fit même un sourire à Hermione qui expliquait l'histoire de Poudlard à une Elienor attentive.

La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs meilleure mine, elle avait repris un peu de poids, ses joues et ses mains n'avaient plus l'air si maigres, sa peau était pâle, mais plus livide et on ne voyait plus ses veines courir sous elle. Les cernes sous ses beaux yeux étaient aussi moins visibles et elle ne semblait plus sur le point de s'écrouler à tout moment. Cependant c'était encore loin d'être suffisant pour son père et Madame Pomfresh qui la gavait de potions et de toute la nourriture que son estomac malmené pouvait avaler.

La plupart de ses plaies avaient disparu à présent, en revanche les cicatrices, elles, étaient restées et même si la jeune Française pouvait les dissimuler sous ses vêtements, un œil attentif pouvait en distinguer quelques-unes.

À la naissance de sa nuque, notamment, sur ses épaules et aussi une longue estafilade encore rouge qui barrait son ventre un peu au-dessus de son pantalon. Une autre, petite, mais très profonde, suivait sa clavicule gauche, assez discrète malgré tout.

Le potionniste estimait que celle-ci, comme d'autres finiraient par devenir presque invisible, lorsqu'elles auraient perdu leur teinte rosée, mais beaucoup perdureraient, malgré leurs efforts, comme celle, invisible, mais gravissime de son âme. Dumbledore n'avait pas tout dit à ce sujet aux membres de l'Ordre et à leurs enfants, mais ce qu'il avait laissé sous-entendre suffisait amplement à tous de s'imaginer la des faits.

Personne ne le disait à voix haute, mais chacun avait une attention particulière pour la jeune fille, qui elle n'en parlait jamais. Son frère lui avait offert de ce confier à lui après un cauchemar particulièrement violent qui les avaient tous deux tenus éveillés le restant de la nuit, mais Elie c'était contenter de secouer violemment la tête en pleurant, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et ne lui en avait plus reparler. Elle n'était de toute évidence pas prête à le faire.

Vint finalement tant attendu du dessert où les jumeaux soufflèrent ensemble les bougies d'un gigantesque gâteau garni de fraise, de chocolat et de crème. Les frères Weasley avaient lancé des pétards qui illuminaient la pièce de mille et une lumières et rebondissaient sans relâche sur les murs et le sol sans causer le moindre dommage.

Pendant que Molly coupait son ouvrage et en servait une généreuse part à chacun, les deux jeunes gens ouvrirent leurs cadeaux. Elienor pleura quand elle constata que chacun lui en avait offert un et fut immédiatement enserré dans une étreinte chaude et maternelle.

— Ne pleure pas ma chérie. Ce n'est rien, tu sais, la calma Molly en lui tapotant gentiment le dos.

La plus jeune se ressaisit et commença à ouvrir ses présents. Elle prit bien plus de temps que son frère qui déchirait joyeusement les papiers colorés, tel un enfant, tandis qu'elle prenait bien soin de les garder intacts et de les empiler proprement sur la table.

À chaque nouvelle ouverture, ils s'attendaient pour le faire ensemble. Ainsi ils reçurent tout deux une grande boîte confiserie et des livres sur la défense contre les forces du mal et les sortilèges de Tonks et Kingsley, présent se soir là aussi, des farces et attrapes des jumeaux et Ginny, des livres également d'Hermione traitant des elfes. Ron offrit à Eiden de nouveaux gants de quidditch et à Elie une sphère en cristal empli d'une matière étrange et tournoyante, à la fois liquide et gazeuse qui lorsqu'on la touchait répondait une douce lueur. Un bel objet, délicat, qui fit écarquiller les yeux d'Hermione qui ignorait que Ron pouvait avoir autant de goût.

À la surprise de tous cependant lorsque la petite Française la prit dans sa main, la substance interne prit forme et se changea en une magnifique fleur qui s'ouvrit et se changea ensuite en une gracieuse vaguelette avant de se transformer à nouveau, ne cessant que lorsqu'Elie la reposa dans sa boîte. Rien de tel n'était décrit dans la notice, et il semblait que seule la jeune fille pouvait provoquer un tel comportement.

Haussant les épaules elle reprit sa tâche précédente et resta un moment sans voix devant le magnifique Éclair de feu que lui avaient offert Sirius et Remus. Le balai, presque identique à celui de son frère, sauf que le sien était gravé de nénuphars au bout et orné de quelques runes celtiques qui formaient les mots « _Reviens-nous toujours_ ». Elle en fut vraiment très touchée et offrit aux deux hommes un sourire magnifique. Eiden lui souriait aussi, c'est lui qui avait dit aux deux amis de sa mère qu'Elie jouait également au quidditch. Il avait lui eu un nécessaire à balai ainsi qu'un vif d'or, enchanté pour l'entraînement, gravé de runes lui aussi que sa sœur se fit un plaisir de traduire par « _Éternellement nôtre_ » il ne dit rien, mais ces yeux parlaient pour lui.

Les jumeaux terminèrent avec un bracelet qui venait de sa mère pour Enor et une chevalière de son grand-père pour Eiden gravé d'un G et d'un loup, envoyé par Dumbledore qui le leur avait gardé tout ce temps et par le cadeau qui toucha le plus la jeune femme, un pull de laine très douce, tricoté main, d'une matière qui avaient l'exacte teinte de ses yeux. Elle sauta dans les bras de Molly, comprenant parfaitement le message de ce présent.

— Je suis très content moi d'avoir une troisième fille, rit Arthur en voyant le tableau, puis il poussa leur cadeau en direction d'Eiden qui y découvrit une très belle cape doublée de satin.

Après avoir remercié tout le monde et manger leur part de gâteau, les jumeaux furent entraînés à l'écart par le père qui le présenta à tout deux un parchemin roulé et deux petits coffrets. Elie ouvrit le parchemin et son frère lu par-dessus son épaule. C'était un acte de reconnaissance parentale, pas encore signé.

— Si jamais je le signe, je serais officiellement votre père, votre mère est inscrite aussi, mais sous le nom de ses parents biologique. Personne n'était au courant à part moi, James, Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore, impossible de faire le lien avec Lily Evans et Harry Potter.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Eiden le connaissait, il semblait nerveux. Prenant son courage à deux mains le professeur continua :

— Si je ne le signe pas, Sirius sera ton tuteur, Eiden, et Mademoiselle Chambord conservera ta garde qu'elle m'a proposé de me laisser, Elie. Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'accepter, je sais que nous avons un passif, fit-il en regardant son fils et que tu apprécies beaucoup ta tutrice, ma princesse.

Le jeune homme lui tendit simplement une plume et déclara :

— Signe vite avant que tu ne te rappelles que je suis nul en potions.

L'homme prit la plume et le parchemin, mais la tint sans bouger à quelques centimètres du papier.

— Vous êtes sur ?

Pour toute réponse son fils soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et Enor sourit d'un air doux.

— Tu vas le signer ce foutu papier ?

— Langage, Eid. Protesta son père, mais il souriait.

Pendant qu'il roulait à nouveau l'acte de reconnaissance, ses enfants avaient ouvert les petits coffrets.

— La femme qui a mis au monde votre mère s'appelait Sarah, elle venait de se marier avec Nicolas Grimm, l'héritier d'une puissante famille française. Elle s'était enfuie en Angleterre avec son bébé après le meurtre de son époux. Elle a accouché dans un petit hôpital moldu mais très affaiblie elle est morte quelques jours plus tard. Lily a donc été confiée à une famille sans pouvoir magique et a pris leur nom de famille. Quand elle a eu quinze ans, votre mère à changer elle aussi, sans aucune éducation elfique elle n'a pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. Son apparence c'est un peu modifié, ainsi que sa magie et elle est devenue plus puissante aussi, bien qu'elle ait hérité de moins de gènes elfiques que vous. Mais se fut suffisant pour que Poppy ne devine son métissage et lui explique. C'est à cette époque que ses parents adoptifs lui ont dit la vérité et lui ont donné le bracelet et la bague que vous portez, Sarah les avait donnés à l'infirmière avant de mourir. Grâce à la chevalière, nous avons pu retrouver la trace des parents de Lily, deux ans plus tard et c'est là que nous avons appris pour son père. Nicolas était enfant, unique et la sœur de Sarah était décédée peut après elle, ainsi que leurs parents. Vous êtes les derniers d'une très ancienne famille, parmi les plus respectés en Europe et descendante de Nicolas Flamel.

— Génial, marmonna Eiden. Est-ce que le reste de notre arbre généalogique est aussi entaché par l'assassinat où c'est juste nos plus proches ascendants ?

— Je t'avouerai que je ne sais pas grand-chose de la véritable famille de votre mère, mais Elie en sait peut-être plus. Répondit-il en se tournant vers sa fille.

— Peu. Famille secrète, éteinte.

— Plus à présent que j'ai signé ses papiers, sourit le potionniste à sa fille, fière de ses progrès. Ils seront envoyés au ministère français.

— Donc on pourra toujours essayer de la cacher, tout le monde finira par le savoir. Soupira Eiden en triturant une de ses mèches noires, le peu d'espoir qu'il avait gardé d'avoir une vie simple s'effondrant.

— En vérité Eid, personne ne le sera tant que vous ne direz rien. J'ai été obligé de vous déclarer, car c'est la loi et vous avez des droits à faire valoir, mais Dumbledore a demandé au Ministère de la Magie français de garder ces informations secrètes. Depuis la mort de Nicolas Grimm, il est connu que dans cette famille courrait des gênes elfiques, ainsi que dans la famille de votre grand-mère, il est donc primordial que votre ascendance soit tenue secrète le plus longtemps possible. Les métisses d'elfes font souvent l'objet de pression ou de sévices de la part de mages noirs qui voudraient s'approprier leur pouvoir.

À ces mots, il jeta un regard en coin à sa fille et reprit :

— Vous devez bien comprendre que la mort de vos grands-parents s'inscrit dans une sorte de vendetta, commencée lors de la Première Guerre, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençait à rallier à lui des partisans. L'ordre à appris qu'avant de commencer à sévir en Angleterre, le Lord Noir à tenter de faire basculer de son côté nombre de grands sorciers européens et notamment français, qu'il tuait s'ils refusaient. C'est ce qui ces passé avec Nicolas Grimm et bien d'autres.

Eiden garda le silence, ses deux familles, la réelle et James, avaient été détruite par Voldemort. Et Elie, peut-être qu'elle en avait été victime elle aussi.

— Je sais que c'est difficile, Eiden. Mais l'Ordre fait ce qu'il peut pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et nous n'en sommes pas encore au massacre de la fois dernière. Pour le moment, continua Severus pour lui-même.

Le jeune garçon sembla réfléchir un moment puis il soupira et demanda à sa sœur à quel point leur famille était connue :

— Comme les Malfoy ici.

Le jeune garçon en resta bouche bée et songea qu'Harry Potter n'était peut-être pas si mal finalement. Il secoua la tête, chassant ses sombres pensées. Non, pensa-t-il, rien ne pouvait être pire que d'être le garçon qui a survécu. Il baissa les yeux sur le pendentif, représentant un loup debout et hurlant à la lune, rappelant celui de sa chevalière. Rogue surprit son regard et leur expliqua :

— C'est une coutume de votre famille que de portée de tels pendentifs. Le grimm est une sorte de grand loup, assez rare de nos jours, surtout présent en France. Ses bijoux ont été réalisés dans un os de l'un d'eux, on leur prête de grands pouvoirs, mais j'ignore ce qu'il en est réellement. Puisque vous êtes les héritiers, il est normal que vous les portiez.

Le mettant, Eiden se dit que sa capacité à se fourrer dans les ennuis n'avait pas disparu avec le reste.

0o0o0

Les jours suivants furent consacrés au nettoyage et à la remise en état de la maison. Les plus jeunes s'y attelèrent, sous la houlette de Sirius et de Molly. La tache était difficile et fatigante et tous refusèrent qu'Elienor y participe, la jeune fille étant encore fatiguée et faible, mais celle-ci insista, refusant de rester en dehors alors que tout le monde travaillait.

Elle se leva donc le premier jour tôt, comme à son habitude, se força à manger un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée et assura à tous qu'elle se sentait en pleine forme. Face à la mine assurée et souriante de l'adolescente, Sirius finit par céder et l'envoya débarrasser l'une des chambres du troisième étage avec Ginny et Hermione, sous l'œil soupçonneux de son frère. Elles s'activèrent toutes les trois à vider et trier le contenu de l'armoire et des commodes sans qu'aucun incident fâcheux ne se produise.

— Dit Elie, interrogea Ginny en jetant sans cérémonie une cape verte absolument hideuse dans un sac, c'est vrai que tu as fait sauter la maison de l'oncle et la tante d'Eiden ?

Les joues de l'autre rosirent et elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Cela fit rire la rouquine qui la rassura immédiatement :

— Oh ne soit pas gêné, Eid nous a raconté que Vernon allait le frapper et que tu l'as envoyé voler. Comme le reste de la maison d'ailleurs … C'est vraiment cool !

Ginny n'était pas la sœur des jumeaux pour rien, elle avait un certain goût pour les grandes actions bruyantes et destructives. Et ce n'était pas comme si la famille d'Eiden l'avait choyé et aimé pendant quatorze ans. Hermione rit avec elle à ces mots et la blonde finit par sourire aussi.

— Et il paraît que Rogue aussi en a pris pour son grade …

Elie ne souriait plus à présent, horriblement embarrassée, bien que Ginny continuait, hilare :

— Sympathique comme retrouvailles !

Leur amie brune consciente du malaise d'Elienor, la rassura :

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute Elie, c'était un accident, un réflexe. Ton père ne t'en veut pas du tout.

La rouquine finit par se calmer et essuya une larme d'hilarité.

— Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, tu restes sa petite princesse.

Hermione lui lança un regard de reproche, mais l'effet était complètement gâché par la mine mi amusée, mi-moqueuse qu'elle affichait.

— Si on m'avait dit que je verrais un jour Rogue ainsi, je n'y aurais jamais cru, fit-elle pensivement.

— Il est vraiment si terrible ? s'enquit Elie en pliant d'un geste négligent de la main un tas informe de pulls.

Elle parlait chaque jour un peu plus, mais se refermait complètement en présence d'étrangers, revenant instantanément à son mutisme des premiers jours. Elle faisait malgré tout des progrès considérables, parlant à présent d'une petite voix basse, mais parfaitement claire.

La découverte de sa voix fut d'ailleurs un choc pour tous ceux qui avaient le privilège de l'entendre. Si la nouvelle voix d'Eiden était agréable à entendre, celle d'Elie était un enchantement. Elle captivait n'importe qui à la simple écoute : riche, bien timbré, coulant comme l'onde claire, elle avait un charme particulier, renforcé par son léger accent qui la rendait hypnotique. Bien qu'elle ait été élevée en France, la jeune fille avait appris le celtique en même temps que le français, ce qui donnait un caractère particulier à sa diction.

Le celtique, idiome complexe et raffiné, était l'apanage des très anciennes familles, notamment françaises, des elfes et de plusieurs autres peuples magiques. Seule une minorité la maîtrisait parfaitement, tant sa complexité était grande et c'était le cas de la tutrice d'Elienor qui l'a lui avait enseigné. Il se composait d'une gamme immense de sonorités qui se mêlaient pour former un nombre vertigineux de mots et de concepts, totalement obscure au profane.

— Terrible ? Oh oui ! lui répondit Ginny.

Les deux Anglaises se mirent donc à conter les pires frasques du professeur. De sa partialité, de son goût pour les potions bizarres et dangereuses, pour les punitions cruelles et inutiles, de ses grandes envolées lyriques quand il avait affaire à de mauvais élèves, de sa mauvaise humeur et de ses manières glaciales. Elles racontèrent ensuite un grand nombre de ces affrontements passés avec Eiden, tandis que la jeune Française laissait parfois échapper un rire ou un sourire. Bien sûr elle avait eu l'occasion de voir le côté moins sympathique de son père lorsqu'il interagissait avec d'autres que ces enfants et elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur le caractère de l'adulte, bien qu'il soit toujours aimant et attentionné avec elle et son frère. Elle était cependant heureuse et amusée d'en savoir un peu plus.

— Je me demande comment il va faire avec vous si vous n'êtes pas à Serpentard. Quoique je ne pense pas qu'il enlèvera des points à sa ''princesse'' !

Les trois jeunes filles partirent dans un grand rire.

0o0o0

Une fois que les vêtements et autres objets dénichés dans la chambre furent tous rangés dans des cartons ou jetés, les trois travailleuses s'attelèrent à descendre tout cela à l'étage du dessous, où les choses mises de côté étaient stockées. Elienor avait déjà fait plusieurs aller-retour lorsqu'elle fit soudain une sorte de malaise, son carton lui échappa et dégringola les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée tandis que sa porteuse était rattrapée in'extrémiste par un George Weasley passant par là. Elle fut prestement allongée sur le canapé du salon du deuxième et réanimée d'un _enervatum_.

— Est-ce que ça va Elie ? interrogea Sirius qui avait lancé le sortilège, mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle semblait confuse.

Son père ne tarda pas à débouler comme une furie au Square, mis au courant par Fred et s'agenouilla immédiatement à ses côtés, lançant divers sorts de diagnostiques pour connaître son état. Cependant, mis à part une grande fatigue et une confusion passagère, l'adolescente n'avait rien et son géniteur put calmer son frère, paniqué et honteux de l'avoir laissé travailler dans son état.

— Eid, tu n'auras pas pu la garder toute la journée au lit de toute façon, fit remarquer son géniteur, elle est bien trop entêtée.

— Je l'enfermerai dans sa chambre s'il le faut ! s'emporta le plus jeune, serrant l'une de ses mains dans l'autre.

— Je n'en doute pas, acquiesça le potionniste, mais cela m'étonnerait que ce procédé lui plaise.

Eiden soupira et grommela, lâchant ses mains :

— Nul besoin qu'il lui plaise si elle s'y conforme.

Après quelques heures de siestes et un bon repas, Elienor allait mieux. Un compromis fut donc trouvé, elle aidait les autres le matin, pour les taches qui demandaient peu d'énergie et la détection des maléfices de magie noire dissimulés un peu partout dans la demeure, mission dans laquelle elle excellait.

Elle passa néanmoins la nuit à Poudlard dans les appartements de son père, pour être sûre, selon lui, qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Quand elle avait opposé qu'Eiden la surveillait plus étroitement que le lait sur le feu, son père avait juste déclaré que les compétences d'Eiden en matière de médecine n'étaient pas son point fort. La jeune fille n'avait rien dit, mais son intervention à Privet Drive lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie. Quand il le voulait, Severus pouvait se montrer encore plus protecteur et possessif avec elle que son fils.

Ce soir-là ce ne fut donc pas son frère qu'elle réveilla avec ces cauchemars, mais son géniteur, qui, entendant ses pleurs et ses gémissements au milieu de la nuit, se leva en trombe pour la calmer.

Elienor se tortillait dans ses draps qui la serraient plus fort à chaque mouvement, sanglotant dans son sommeil. Rogue eut bien du mal à la réveiller, mais quand il y parvint enfin, il s'empressa de prendre sa fille dans ses bras et de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il lui caressa le dos et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes, lui disant que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire du mal. L'adolescente finit par se rendormir un long moment plus tard, mais le potionniste, lui, la gardant dans ses bras, ne put faire de même, terriblement inquiet à l'idée qu'elle ne cauchemarde à nouveau.

La jeune fille s'éveilla le lendemain avec l'aube, toujours dans les bras de son père. Ouvrant ses yeux magnifiques, elle se serra un peu plus contre le torse chaud et chuchota un « bonjour » auquel Rogue répondit avant qu'ils ne se lèvent tous deux pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, apporté par les elfes.

Le repas se passait parfaitement bien, le professeur discutant de l'école de Beauxbatons avec l'adolescente quand cette dernière se figea, les yeux fixés sur la marque noire que la manche un peu ample de Severus avait découverts. Voyant son regard, son père ne put s'empêcher de cacher son hideux tatouage.

— Elie je …

Sa fille n'eut aucune réaction, ce qui lui causa un petit pincement au cœur.

— Elie ?

Elle se détourna, son cœur se déchira.

— Elie, nous en avons déjà parlé, je t'ai dit que j'étais un espion pour Dumbledore, je ne sers pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon ange.

— Je sais, chuchota-t-elle, ce n'est pas ça.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est alors, Enor ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il en fut un peu rassuré. Au moins trouvait-elle encore la force de le regarder.

— C'est … cette marque. Je l'ai déjà vu.

Il serra sa petite main dans la sienne, l'enjoignant à continuer.

— Sur le bras de l'homme qui m'a fait du mal.

La pièce tourna soudain autour de Severus et il s'immobilisa complément. Un mangemort ? L'homme qui avait enlevé sa fille était un soldat de Voldemort ? Ce pouvait-il qu'Il soit au courant pour les jumeaux ? Mais c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir appris, les seuls à pouvoir lui en faire part étaient ses enfants et lui-même.

— Il ne savait pas pour Eiden et moi, répondit Elienor à son questionnement muet. Il m'appelait Anna et voulait que je rejoigne son maître, il avait senti que j'allais avoir un héritage, ma magie était déjà puissante, plus que la normale et tout le monde à l'école le savaient. Il ne voulait que mon pouvoir.

Rogue ne savait s'il devait être rassuré au non. Qu'Elie parle enfin de son traumatisme était certainement un bon point, mais apprendre qu'elle avait été torturée par un mangemort avant même de recevoir son héritage le remplissait de crainte. Qu'arrivera-t-il quand le Lord saura pour elle et son frère ? Il fut cependant coupé dans ses pensées par la main d'Elie qui sera la sienne.

— Je suis désolée d'avoir eu peur. Ce n'était pas de toi, mais de la marque.

Il se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras, fort, entourant sa taille et ses épaules comme s'il aurait voulu la soustraire au monde entier.

— Tu n'as pas à être désolée, mon ange. C'est tout à fait normal comme réaction.

Elle blottit sa tête dans son cou et murmura :

— Il m'a enlevé lorsque je suis rentrée de l'école, Rose, ma tutrice m'a cherchée, mais elle ne m'a pas retrouvée. Il m'avait emmené quelque part, loin, je ne me rappelle que de la vielle ferme et des prés autour. Nous étions seuls et il m'a fait … toutes ces choses pour me briser et que je le suive, mais cela n'a pas marché. Une nuit j'ai réussi à m'enfuir et j'ai couru, longtemps. Je me suis cachée dans la forêt, j'avais peur qu'il me retrouve. Puis la nuit suivante, j'ai senti une chose étrange en moi, une chaleur à l'intérieur. Une lueur m'a entourée et j'ai transplané chez Eiden.

L'estomac de Rogue était comme serré dans un étau, Elie, elle, n'avait pas bougé, restant contre lui, parfaitement calme, sa respiration caressant régulièrement son cou. Elle en avait enfin parlé et cela l'avait apaisée, même si ce n'était pas le cas de son père. Lui au contraire était encore plus en colère contre cet homme, encore plus furieux contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait pris sa femme et blessé ces enfants. Il voulait hurler, tempêter et détruire toute cette foutue salle et même le château pour calmer son ire, mais il resta là, s'efforçant d'inspirer et d'expirer calmement, pour Elie.

— Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, Elie.

0o0o0

Les quelques phrases que la jeune fille avait prononcées au sujet de son calvaire l'avaient semble-t-il libérée. Elle parlait plus facilement avec ces proches, bien qu'elle soit toujours muette en présence d'inconnu. Les rires remplaçaient souvent ses habituels sourires et même sa santé semblait s'être améliorée. Elle avait même réussi à pousser son frère hors du lit, lui qui était pourtant bien plus lourd et plus grand qu'elle, un matin de bonne heure.

— Debout, Eid, il faut aller récupérer les vêtements que Sev nous à fait faire !

Un grognement lui parvint du plancher et elle s'allongea sur le lit pour apercevoir la tête ébouriffée du garçon, toujours lové sur le parquet suite à son abrupt réveil.

— Il faut que tu viennes Den, tu vas devoir essayer les choses pour voir si elles te vont !

Mais malgré tout ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas à faire bouger l'adolescent qui s'obstina à continuer sa nuit sur le sol, enroulé dans sa couette. Résignée, la jeune fille finit par céder et transplana jusqu'à chemin de traverse avec son père pour seule compagnie.

La vendeuse les accueillit avec un sourire et mena Elienor à une grande cabine au rideau de velours où elle put essayer les deux grandes piles de vêtements que la couturière avait confectionnés pour elle.

Elle s'enferma donc un long moment et bien qu'elle fasse son possible pour ne pas faire attendre son père, il finit tout de même par s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils confortables que la vendeuse mettait à disposition des clients. Une voix douce et féminine le tira des pensées dans lesquels il était plongé :

— Je suis surprise de te voir en un tel lieu Severus, j'ai toujours cru que tu fuyais ce genre d'échoppe comme la peste.

Il leva les yeux et ses onyx rencontrèrent le regard gris d'une très belle femme blonde et pâle, vêtu élégamment d'une robe pervenche et d'un manteau brodé de perles.

— À t'entendre Narcissa, on pourrait presque croire que je n'ai aucun goût en matière de vêtements. Ironisa le professeur, qui se leva pour la saluer.

La femme sourit, mais ne dit rien. Severus allait à nouveau prendre la parole lorsqu'Elienor sortit, attirant sur elle les regards des deux adultes. Severus voulu parler, mais la couturière fut plus rapide, apparaissant à leurs côtés, elle demanda à la jeune fille si quelque chose avait besoin de retouche, ce à quoi elle secoua la tête.

— Et bien tout est parfait alors Mademoiselle Rogue, je vous fais emballer cela alors.

La commerçante partit en faisant léviter les vêtements tandis que Narcissa fixait l'adolescente de ses yeux doux, puis elle se tourna vers le potionniste dans l'attente d'une explication.

— N'as-tu rien à me dire Severus ?

Rogue soupira discrètement et déclara :

— Narcissa, je te présente ma fille, Elienor, Elie, voici Narcissa Malfoy.

La jeune fille fit une adorable révérence à son interlocutrice. Celle-ci, impressionnée par les manières raffinées de la plus jeune, lui sourit et serra sa main dans la sienne.

— Je suis vraiment enchantée de te connaître Elienor.

Elie sourit, mais ne répondit rien. Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, la femme fit doucement :

— Tu es muette n'est-ce pas ?

L'adolescente sourit toujours et hocha la tête.

— Ce n'est que temporaire, fort heureusement, elle ira bientôt mieux, assura le professeur de potions.

Le regard de Narcissa s'attarda sur la cicatrice rose sous la clavicule d'Elie et sur une autre que dévoilait la coupe de son t-shirt.

— Je l'espère sincèrement, murmura-t-elle, comme pour elle-même. Puis elle dit plus fort : tu es vraiment une magnifique jeune fille Elienor et tu dois sûrement tenir ta splendide chevelure de ta mère ?

Rogue soupira à nouveau, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

— Pose ta question Cissa tu en meurs d'envie.

— Oh Sev, j'essayais de faire preuve de tact, fit-elle, les yeux pétillants. Qui est la mère de ce merveilleux bout de femme ?

— Une sorcière d'origine française rencontrée au début de la guerre.

— Et pourquoi n'en avons jamais entendu parler ?

— Par ce que c'était douloureux et ça l'est toujours. Elle a disparu sans explication. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte.

Narcissa hocha la tête et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, montrant qu'elle comprenait.

— Où est-elle à présent ?

— Morte. Peu après la naissance des jumeaux. Ils ont été adoptés en France et le charme de secret que leur avait posé leur mère s'est levé à leurs quinze ans. Il surprit le regard de son amie qui répétait en silence «des jumeaux », il continua. Eiden est le frère d'Elie, il n'est pas ici, il n'aime guère le shopping …

Il échangea un regard de connivence avec sa fille qui pouffa.

— Comment est-elle … commença Madame Malfoy, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de continuer. D'un geste instinctif, Rogue avait serré son avant-bras, dévoilant la réponse à la femme. Elle voulut ajouter quelques choses, dissiper le malaise, mais une voix masculine, jeune encore, l'en empêcha :

— Nous avons fini, Mère, Madame Smith pense que tout sera prêt au plus tard vendredi.

Un jeune homme blond, du même âge qu'Elie, habillé simplement mais élégamment de gris vint à leur rencontre. Ses cheveux pâles encadraient son visage fin, caressant de leurs pointes son menton pointu. S'arrêtant devant son professeur il le salua, puis se tourna vers l'adolescente qui le regardait gentiment. Il sembla saisi un instant, mais se reprit aussi vite : un Malfoy se devait de rester maître de lui-même en toute circonstance. Et ce même si la créature qui lui faisait face était la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

— Drago je te présente ma fille Elienor. Elie, mon filleul, Drago, le fils de Narcissa.

Le garçon baisa la main de la jeune fille souriante et déclara d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme et assuré :

— Drago Malfoy, pour vous servir, Mademoiselle.

— Elienor ne peut pas te répondre, mon chéri, intervint doucement Narcissa.

Le blond la contempla un peu plus attentivement. Elle était assez petite et très fine, trop fine, et avait une peau pâle qui semblait luire, barrée de plusieurs cicatrices pas encore guéries, de très longs cheveux d'un blond doré plus chaud que le sien un visage gracieux et agréable. Mais le plus saisissant était ses yeux, couleur de mer, brillants et profonds. Les contempler était comme se perdre dans un ciel étoilé.

La main douce de sa mère sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité, il l'entendit de très loin lui dire qu'il devait rentrer et il ne put que dire à voix basse :

— On se verra à Poudlard ?

Elle acquiesça et il s'en retourna, non sans avoir salué son parrain qui le regardait d'un air de dire ''c'est maintenant que tu te souviens de moi ? ''.

À l'issu de cette rencontre Drago Lucius Malfoy était sur de deux choses : la première était qu'Elie avait très certainement été maltraité, affamé, voire plus si l'on en croyait ses cicatrices et sa taille menue, mais que cela ne pouvait être l'œuvre de Severus, qui la regardait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Et la seconde, que la jeune fille était probablement le plus bel être qui lui été donné de voir et qu'elle ne pouvait être complément humain. Son odeur, l'éclat de sa peau, l'or de ses cheveux et la couleur de ses yeux, tout cela trahissait son sang métissé. Et il savait que sa mère l'avait remarqué aussi, même si elle n'y avait pas fait allusion. De retour au manoir, il ne put que se réjouir à l'idée de la revoir quelques semaines plus tard.

De retour à Square Grimmaurd, Elie frappa quelques coups à la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son frère avant d'entrer. Elle le trouva sur le lit, étendu au-dessus de la couverture, un livre à la main. Eiden avait selon ces amis beaucoup gagné en grâce et en élégance avec son héritage, sa façon même de se tenir et d'évoluer avait changé, effaçant toute trace du gamin un peu maladroit qu'il était auparavant.

D'un coup de baguette, Elie disposa sur la commode les vêtements ramenés de la boutique et lui intima de les essayer. Conscient qu'elle avait déjà cédé le matin et qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle recommence, Eiden se leva de mauvaise grâce et prit en main le premier pantalon de la pile, tandis qu'Elie s'installait en tailleur au bout du lit. Aucun des jumeaux n'avait de difficulté à se déshabiller devant l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais été question de pudeur entre eux, cela leur était venu naturellement, comme le reste.

Tandis que son frère continuait ses essayages, balançant les étoffes un peu partout, Elie lui raconta l'épisode du magasin et la rencontre avec les Malfoy, mère et fils.

— Narcissa et Drago Malfoy ? s'enquit Eiden, la tête dissimulée par son pull qu'il peinait à enlever.

— Oui. Une très belle femme, tout à fait ce que l'on attend d'une Malfoy à vrai dire. Charmante et polie.

Le jeune homme émit un grognement « et Drago ? »

— Il a l'air gentil, répondit simplement l'adolescente.

— Gentil ? s'étrangla Eiden.

Elie haussa les épaules.

— Eh bien oui, je suppose, bien que je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps. Il l'a été avec moi en tout cas.

— Drago Malfoy n'est pas gentil. Maugréa le jeune homme en jetant sans cérémonie sa chemise sur le lit.

— Tu as raison, il est aussi assez beau je dois dire, fit la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin. Un peu froid, mais agréable à regarder sans aucun doute.

Comme le présageait Elienor, son frère la contempla d'un air scandalisé et grommela de plus belle :

—Malfoy n'est pas beau, c'est un bloc de glace, un petit con arrogant et qui pense que les sangs-purs doivent dominer le monde et asservirent les moldus et les sangs-mêlés.

Elie hocha la tête.

— Oui je suppose que c'est l'image qu'il doit donner, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la réalité. Son esprit m'a paru plus ouvert que ce que tu m'as conté de lui. Peut-être est-ce plus compliqué que ce qu'il donne à voir ? Être élevé par un mangemort ne doit pas être facile.

— Aux yeux du monde, notre père est un mangemort.

— Sev n'est pas plus mangemort que Dumbledore, toi et moi le savons bien. Et il n'est pas non plus la chauve-souris sadique que tu as toujours cru, peut-être en est-il de même pour Drago ,

— J'ignore ce qu'il t'a fait, mais je doute fort que Malfoy soit plus que le petit prince narcissique que j'ai côtoyé pendant quatre ans.

Elienor parut pensive.

— J'ai vu son aura et effleuré son esprit et il ne me paraît pas comme ce que vous m'avez décrit. Mais peut-être je me trompe ?

— Nous allons bientôt le savoir, soupira Eiden en s'abattant à son côté, posant doucement sa tête sur la cuisse de sa soeur, ses longues jambes étalées sur le lit.

— Tu penses que le choixpeau va te mettre à Serpentard ? souffla celle-ci.

— Si ce n'est pas le cas, je le lui demanderai. Je ne peux pas retourner à Gryffondor, il y a trop de risque que l'on fasse le lien avec l'ancien moi.

Sa sœur caressa doucement ses cheveux. Elle lisait de la tristesse dans ses yeux et cela lui serrait le cœur comme si c'était la sienne.

— Tu l'as dit à Ron et Hermione ? murmura la jeune fille bien qu'elle se doutait de la réponse.

— Non, je ne sais pas comment lui dire.

— Cela est le fait que tu vas jouer pour l'équipe de Serpentard au quidditch, plaisanta Elie dans une tentative de le dérider.

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, au contraire l'adolescent se renfrogna.

— Je ne jouerai plus au quidditch, Enor, ma technique de vol est trop reconnaissable.

Elie secoua la tête sans cesser ses caresses.

— Tu as bien trop changé pour que quiconque ne te reconnaisse voler. Regarde comment tu te tiens à présent, comment tu marches. Ce n'est pas de voler qui te mettra en danger, mais ton caractère et tes petites habitudes qui sont toujours les même.

— Tu as peut-être raison …

Les doigts de la jeune fille quittèrent ses cheveux pour ses joues et elle lui fit un petit sourire triste.

— Les prochains mois seront bien assez difficiles sans que tu ne t'enlèves tout plaisir. Je pense que tu auras bien besoin du quidditch d'ici peu de temps.

— C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin, Elie, murmura sincèrement le garçon.

Elle se pencha pour lui baiser le front, l'envahissant de son odeur réconfortante.

— Moi aussi c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin Eid.

Une lueur grandie alors, la même que celle qui avait emporté Elienor en juillet. Elle les nimba tous deux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et ils sombrèrent dans l'obscurité.

0o0o0

 _« Un tout petit enfant aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés regardait au loin un groupe de garçons jouer ensemble. Cacher derrière un buisson, il se baissa quand le groupe passa près de lui, se dissimulant sous les branches basses. Quand il jugea tout danger écarté, il sortit, époussetant ses vêtements usés et trop larges. Au loin un cri retentit et il s'immobilisa. Les enfants étaient revenus sur leurs pas et le montraient à présent du doigt._

 _— Le voila, le voilà Dudley !_

 _Un gros garçon le regarda moqueusement._

 _— Tu croyais nous échapper, l'anormal ?_

 _Le petit garçon, apeuré ne parvenait à bouger._

 _— Cela tombe bien, cela fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas joué à la chasse au Harry !_

 _À ces mots l'enfant s'enfuit en trébuchant, courant aussi vite que lui permettaient ces jambes maigres. »_

0o0o0

 _« C'était probablement l'été, le soleil frappait fort et il faisait chaud, même au bord du petit étang. La petite fille jouait près de l'eau tentant d'attraper une libellule bleu pâle qui lui tournait autour._

 _— Anna chérie met ton chapeau !_

 _Une très belle femme vint à la rencontre de l'enfant, posant sur ses cheveux d'or un chapeau de paille. La petite leva ses yeux couleur de mer sur l'adulte et demanda d'une petite voix flûtée._

 _— Rose pourquoi ma maman elle ne s'occupe pas de moi ?_

 _— Parce que ta maman est avec les anges, ma chérie, elle s'occupe de toi du ciel, mais tu ne peux pas habiter avec elle alors tu vis avec moi._

 _— Et mon papa ?_

 _— Il est avec ta maman._

 _— Oh c'est bien pour eux alors._

 _— Sans doute, mon ange, sans doute. »_

0o0o0

 _« — Monstre ! Anormal ! Erreur de la nature ! Qu'as-tu fait ?_

 _Le garçonnet se recroquevilla, mais il ne put échapper à la poigne de son oncle qui le jeta dans le placard avant de l'enfermer._

 _— Tu resteras là jusqu'à ce que je décide que ta punition est achevée. Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué, même pour un monstre comme toi de ce tenir correctement !_

 _Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas sa faute s'il s'était retrouvé sur le toit de l'école, il voulait juste fuir Dudley et sa bande. Il ne savait pas comment il était monté là-haut. Mais c'était de toute façon inutile d'expliquer à l'oncle Vernon, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Se blottissant entre le mur et le plafond, l'enfant tâcha de s'endormir, cela passait toujours plus vite lorsqu'il dormait. »_

0o0o0

 _« — Je suis désolée Rose, je suis désolée, faisait la petite, paniquée._

 _— Ce n'est pas grave, Anna, ce n'est pas de ta faute._

 _Des bras rassurants l'entourèrent et une odeur de fleur lui parvient, calmant ses sanglots._

 _— Pourquoi je fais cela Rose, les autres enfants ils ne font pas autant de bêtises._

 _— Tous les petits sorciers laissent échapper leur magie, ma chérie, c'est normal._

 _— Oui, mais Émilie, elle, elle ne fait pas autant de bêtises. Elle ne fait pas exploser des choses quand elle a peur._

 _— C'est par ce que toi mon ange, tu es spéciale. Tu n'es pas seulement une sorcière, Anna, tu as aussi du sang d'elfe._

 _— Comme ceux dont tu lis l'histoire ?_

 _— Oui ma chérie._

 _— Toi aussi tu as du sang d'elfe ?_

 _— Oui Anna, moi aussi. »_

0o0o0

 _« Harry était allongé sur son petit lit, dans la seconde chambre de Dudley. Quelques jours auparavant un géant était venu lui annoncer qu'il était un …sorcier. Que ces parents avaient été tués non pas dans un accident de voiture, mais par un mage noir qu'il avait lui-même fait disparaître lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'éliminer. Que ce mage noir allait certainement revenir et qu'il allait bientôt aller dans une école de sorcier pour apprendre la magie. Tout cela était complètement dingue, sûrement que demain en se réveillant il allait se rendre compte que cce n'était qu'un rêve. Un hululement se fit entendre et la chouette qu'il avait baptisée Hedwige secoua ses ailes, un peu à l'étroit dans sa cage. Il se retourna et ferma les yeux, oui, c'était sûrement un rêve. »_

0o0o0

 _« —Bientôt tu iras à Beauxbatons Anna, pour apprendre la magie._

 _— L'école où tu as été Rose ?_

 _— Oui. Mais tu devras faire très attention et ne dire à personne que tu es à moitié elfe, d'accord ma chérie ?_

 _— Oui Rose. Mais pourquoi, c'est un secret ?_

 _— Oui c'est un secret. Il y a des gens mauvais qui veulent faire du mal aux gens comme toi et moi. Alors il ne faut jamais qu'il sache ce que tu es vraiment._

 _— Pourquoi ces gens nous veulent du mal ?_

 _— Parce que tu as un grand pouvoir et que certains sorciers noirs le recherche._

 _— Il me ferait du mal pour prendre mon pouvoir ?_

 _— Oui Anna, c'est pourquoi tu dois me promettre de faire très attention._

 _— Je te promets, Rose._

 _La femme la serra dans ses bras « C'est très bien Anna » murmura-t-elle. La petite fille se sentait bien dans l'étreinte de sa tutrice, ses longs cheveux vénitiens l'entouraient, la coupant du monde extérieur, l'enveloppant dans un cocon protecteur. »_

0o0o0

 _« — Alors Potter, toujours pas partit à la recherche de Black ? Je croyais que les Gryffondor étaient courageux ?_

 _Harry l'ignora, se contentant de prendre son sac et de quitter la salle._

 _— Si j'étais à ta place Potter, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé en paix, je l'aurais traquer et éliminer._

 _Les poings serrés, Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à se convaincre qu'il n'entendait pas les paroles de Drago Malfoy, qui faisait tout ces derniers temps pour le mettre hors de lui._

 _— Sa m'étonnerai que tu partirais à sa recherche, Malfoy, couard comme tu l'es. Je me souviens bien de ton attitude dans la forêt interdite, en première année. Tu t'es enfuit la queue entre les jambes._

 _Contre toute attente, sa tirade ne sembla pas affecter le serpentard qui répondit en souriant :_

 _— Mais ce n'est pas de moi que l'on parle, n'est ce pas Potter. »_

0o0o0

 _« — Je sais ce que tu es._

 _Anna se retourna, tentant de garder contenance malgré son cœur qui cognait fort dans sa poitrine et tâchait de sortir en traversant ses côtes._

 _— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Ravena._

 _La jeune fille au carré couleur corbeau, s'approcha encore et dit plus bas :_

 _— Je suis certaine que si, mais tu ne crains rien avec moi, j'en suis une aussi._

 _À ces mots sa main se mit à briller d'une lueur étrange et une sorte de brume l'entoura. Au plus profond d'elle-même, Anna sut qu'elle disait la vérité. Ravena était une fille étrange, douée, mais silencieuse, mystérieuse et froide avec ceux qu'elle n'appréciait pas, mais elle ne mentait jamais._

 _— Je m'en suis toujours douté, mais je n'ai rien dit. Continua la brune. Je connais quelqu'un qui peut t'aider, Anna._

 _— M'aider ?_

 _— Tu deviens chaque jour plus forte Anna, bientôt tu ne sauras plus dissimuler ta véritable nature, tu as besoin que quelqu'un t'aide. Mon oncle peut le faire, il en est un lui aussi, bien que tu sois plus puissante que tous ceux que j'ai connus, lui y compris. C'est le chef de notre clan, il pourra t'aider._

 _Anna choisit de faire confiance à Ravena, elles se connaissaient depuis trois ans, depuis le premier jour, elle était amie et elle savait qu'elle garderait le secret. Elles faisaient après tout partie du même clan. »_

0o0o0

 _«— Harry !_

 _Il ne répondit ni ne bougea. Il voulait qu'on l'oublie, qu'on le laisse en paix._

 _— Harry, je sais que tu m'entends, il faut que tu viennes manger._

 _Toujours aucune réaction. Le matelas près de son flanc droit s'affaissa et l'odeur d'Hermione l'enveloppa._

 _— Harry, je sais que tu te sens coupable vis-à-vis de Cédric, mais c'est Voldemort qui l'a tué, pas toi._

 _Pour toute réponse, il enfonça un peu plus son visage dans l'oreiller, tâchant de ne plus entendre la voix qui se voulait compréhensive de son amie. Il ne voulait plus voir ni entendre personne. Étouffé par le duvet, lui parvint un soupir._

 _— Je te ramènerai quelque chose tout à l'heure._

 _Puis elle sortit, il resta parfaitement immobile, comme s'il était mort. Mort lui aussi. »_

0o0o0

 _« Il faisait particulièrement beau en cette fin de juin, une belle lumière tombait sur Paris. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'Anna se dirigea vers la petite créature vêtue d'une robe à l'ancienne mode qui devait lui arriver à la poitrine. D'un geste de la main, le petit être fit disparaître sa valise._

 _— Mademoiselle Rose s'excuse, mais une réunion du clan impromptue l'empêcher de venir vous chercher elle-même, elle s'en excuse sincèrement et la rejoindra au plus vite à la maison._

 _La jeune fille sourit._

 _— Merci, Nannez, je ne lui en veux pas, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous revoir._

 _— Moi également Mademoiselle Anna, fit la korrigane. Je vous ai préparé votre gâteau favori pour le goûter._

 _— Vous êtes un ange, Nana, vous me gâtez trop._

 _Le tout petit bout de femme sourit en tapotant le bras de l'adolescente d'un air bienveillant. La korrigane était au service de sa tutrice depuis de nombreuses années et elle avait élevé Anna avec elle. Nannez lui tendit la main pour qu'elle puisse la ramener à la maison lorsque soudain la petite créature s'effondra. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de la rejoindre qu'un coup s'abattait sur sa tête et qu'elle perdait connaissance._

 _Ce fut une trombe d'eau glacée qui la réveilla, trempée et frissonnante. Puis les doloris et les coups qui s'enchaînent pendant des jours, les cris et le manque de nourriture pour briser sa volonté. Puis finalement, un soir, l'odeur de l'alcool, une gifle particulièrement puissante qui découvre la marque noire, hideuse, d'un crâne et d'un serpent. Elle sent le souffle de l'homme contre sa nuque, il la pousse contre la table et sa main remonte le long de sa cuisse … »_

0o0o0

Une violente douleur s'abat sur le crâne d'Eiden et il se sent poussé en hors de l'esprit de sa sœur, arraché brutalement à elle, il hurle, la douleur est insoutenable, puis elle s'estompe et il retombe dans l'oubli. Dans l'escalier on entend des pas précipités qui se ruent à l'étage. Trois hommes déboulent comme des furies dans la chambre et trouvent les deux jumeaux inconscients, l'un sur l'autre. Severus se précipite le premier est s'assure que leurs cœurs bâtent toujours et qu'ils respirent.

— Ils sont en vie. Fit-il aux deux autres d'une voix atone.

Remus s'approche et effleure la joue d'Elienor.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

Le potionniste ne répond pas tout de suite, il les ausculte rapidement puis tire sa baguette et exécute un mouvement compliqué. Une fumée en née, se tord en plusieurs symboles fantomatiques puis disparaît. Touchant le front de son fils, il entre un instant dans sa tête et en ressort presque aussitôt, laissant la tête de son enfant reposer sur le lit. Avec l'aide des deux autres, ils les placent sous la couverture, en contact, comme après la visite au chemin de traverse.

— Je crois qu'ils ont fait un échange d'âme.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Sirius qui bordait Eiden.

— Je veux dire qu'ils ont fusionnés leurs âmes pour que chacun ait entièrement accès à l'autre, pour qu'ils revivent ensemble leur vie passée et les leurs souvenirs.

— Leurs esprits sont maintenant mêlés, c'est cela ? Questionna le loup-garou à qui cela évoquait quelque chose. C'est un très ancien rituel de magie, je ne savais même pas qu'il était réellement possible de l'exécuter.

— Apparemment ils l'ont fait, marmonna Rogue, ne pouvait-il pas avoir des enfants normaux, qui se parlent de leur vie ou qui, au pire, utilise une pensine et pas un sort oublié et dangereux, alors qu'aucuns des deux n'est en état de le supporter ?

— Et qu'est-ce que cela implique ? Interrogea Sirius qui ne voulait pas être en reste.

— Ça, nous le saurons quand ils se réveilleront, souffla leur géniteur, s'ils se réveillent ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Il soupira et contempla un long moment ses deux enfants endormis.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : Incident, invasion et

Chapitre 2 : Incident, invasion et bonnes nouvelles

Severus, Sirius et Remus se relayèrent pour veiller les jumeaux et faire attention à ce qu'aucun n'aggrave son état de santé. Au matin, c'est un professeur de potions fatigué qui laissa la place au loup-garou pour s'étendre quelques heures.

— Préviens-moi au moindre changement, demanda-t-il.

— Je le ferai, assura Remus en s'installant dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de laisser.

Le potionniste avait à peine quitté la chambre qu'une tornade brune lui sauta dessus.

— Professeur que se passe-t-il, Molly dit qu'il y a un problème avec Eiden et Elie ?

L'homme grimaça, c'est qu'elle avait de la voix de si bon matin cette jeune fille.

— Ils ont, semblent-ils, effectué un rituel d'ancienne magie pour lier leurs mémoires, Mademoiselle Granger.

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres et leva des yeux angoissés vers son interlocuteur.

— Cela me semble étrange, Monsieur, Elie n'est pas en état de supporter un tel rituel et Eiden n'aurait jamais mis la santé de sa sœur en danger. Ils n'ont pas dû le faire consciemment.

— Cela où ils n'ont pas réalisé la portée de leur acte.

— Sauf votre respect, Professeur, rétorqua la fille, Elie est l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes et les plus cultivées que je connaisse, je suis certaine qu'elle sait parfaitement ce qu'est le transfert d'âme.

Severus était surpris, il n'avait pas dit à son étudiante le nom du rituel, elle devait l'avoir deviné seule, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, il n'était pas particulièrement connu.

— Vous avez peut-être raison, Mademoiselle Granger. Mais cela ne change pas les faits.

Elle baissa la tête.

— Vous pensez qu'ils vont se réveiller bientôt, Monsieur ?

— Je l'ignore, Miss, soupira Rogue. Puis la voyant soudain agitée, il continua : Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire, il faut attendre leur réveil.

La jeune fille parut déçue, mais ne dit rien. Severus l'invita à aller déjeuner et il longea le couloir pour prendre un peu de repos dans l'une des chambres vacantes. En priant Merlin pour que Remus vienne bientôt lui annoncer le réveil de ces enfants.

Cependant, lorsqu'il se leva peu après midi, la situation n'avait pas changé. Prenant un solide déjeuner, gardé de côté pour lui par Molly, il fit en silence l'inventaire de ce qu'il savait de ce rituel, mais cela ne le rassura pas, au contraire. Il était certain que les jumeaux avaient déjà achevé le transfert et que c'était ce qui avait fait crier Eiden. Il fallait maintenant attendre que leurs corps et leurs esprits encaissent le contrecoup violent de cet acte et rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire ne les aiderait. C'était à eux de se débrouiller seuls. Severus soupira, Eiden était connu dans son autre vie pour attirer les ennuis et il semblait qu'il avait gardé cette ennuyeuse habitude.

— Toujours rien ? s'enquit Sirius qui venait d'entrée.

Rogue secoua la tête, les doigts pianotant nerveusement contre le bois brut de la table. L'animagus s'assit en face de lui, faisant venir à eux deux verres de whisky pur feu. Severus le remercia d'un regard puis le plongea dans son verre.

— C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Nous deux assis gentiment à la même table.

— Mon fils tient à toi, Black et moi je tiens à mon fils.

Sirius le regarda d'un drôle d'air et but une gorgée d'alcool, sans le quitter des yeux.

— Tu as l'air en effet de beaucoup tenir à lui et à Elie.

— Se sont mes enfants, Black, bien sûr que je les aime, même s'ils m'ont été arrachés.

— Tu n'aimais pourtant pas beaucoup Harry Potter, répondit l'ancien prisonnier.

— Je n'aimais pas l'image que je m'en étais faite, c'est vrai. Mais je me rends compte à présent que ce n'était qu'une image. Je n'ai jamais connu le vrai Potter, je n'ai pas fait cet effort. Je le voyais comme la preuve de Sa trahison.

Sirius s'agita sur sa chaise, semblant mal à l'aise.

— Tu sais, mes souvenirs sont encore flous et épars, mais je me souviens de Lily quand elle était enceinte, elle t'a vraiment cherché partout.

Le visage du potionniste se fit sombre et il vida d'un coup son verre, laissant le liquide lui brûler la gorge.

— Quand nous nous sommes disputés ce jour-là, il était encore une fois question des mangemorts et de mes ''fréquentations douteuses''. Je venais d'apprendre que Narcissa était enceinte, je ne voulais pas la laisser seule avec Lucius, qui devenait chaque jour plus acquis à la Cause. Lily me reprochais de toujours me mettre plus en danger, à fréquenter les entourages du Lord, alors que nous voulions des enfants. Elle à fini par me demander si j'étais d'accord avec ces idées et je n'ai pas répondu. Je n'étais pas pour les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres bien sûr, mais je considérais à ce moment que tout n'était pas à jeter dans ses idéaux. Il voulait réformer la société sorcière, remettre la magie et la famille au centre de tout. Je savais que ce n'était pas par lui que ça allait se faire, mais dans son délire, il y avait quelques bonnes idées.

— Comme la magie noire ? demanda doucement Sirius, qui n'ignorait pas l'avis de Severus à ce sujet.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

— Oui, comme une certaine partie de la magie noire. Je pensais que l'on pouvait utiliser certains sorts, avec beaucoup de prudence, mais qu'ils pouvaient être utiles. Je le crois toujours d'ailleurs.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, le potionniste contemplant le feu et Sirius regardant le professeur.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ensuite ?

La mine de l'homme se fit douloureuse, ses yeux se voilèrent un instant puis se durcirent à nouveau.

— Tu te souviens d'un garçon de notre année, un serdaigle, Adam Pieterson, châtain, les yeux bleus, toujours souriant et enjoué ?

— Je crois … dit Sirius. Il plongea un moment dans sa mémoire. Pieterson … oui Adam Pieterson ! Je me souviens !

— Il était mon ami, je sais que cela paraît étrange, remarqua Rogue avec un sourire bizarre, un tel caractère avec le mien, mais c'était le cas. Il était passionné par la magie noire et donc ostracisé par sa maison. Mais moi je l'aimais comme un frère. Je suis allée le voir après ma dispute avec Lily. Il aurait ri, se serait moqué de moi pour avoir choisi une gryffondor manichéenne, on aurait bu un verre puis il m'aurait remis les idées en place et m'aurait foutu dehors à coup de pied pour que j'aille m'excuser. Mais quand je suis arrivé chez lui, la maison était saccagée, il y avait du sang sur le sol et Adam avait disparu.

— Les mangemorts ? supposa l'animagus en remplissant à nouveau leurs verres.

Le potionniste acquiesça et continua :

— Ils l'avaient enlevé et présenté au Maître, espérant qu'il les soutienne dans leur cause. Seulement Adam n'en avait aucune envie. Les yeux de Severus se fermèrent avec douleurs lorsqu'il repensa à ses souvenirs difficiles. Ils l'ont torturé pendant des semaines, attendant qu'il ne craque, mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Il était dans un état lamentable, à peine maintenu en vie. J'avais réussi à me rapprocher des bourreaux, mais je ne pouvais rien faire de plus, je ne faisais pas partit de leur cercle. Un soir j'ai traîné du côté de l'ancienne maison de Lily, elle n'y était déjà plus et j'ai appris par une voisine qu'elle était enceinte et fiancée à James Potter. Mon cœur s'est brisé ce soir-là. J'étais certain qu'elle s'était servie de moi et que toutes les rumeurs que j'entendais à Poudlard étaient vraies. J'ai cru qu'elle avait jeté notre vie et notre couple aux ordures, ou que pire, qu'elle avait toujours fait semblant. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses, je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle et ma petite illusion de vie parfaite volait en éclat. Alors j'ai quitté la maison et je n'y ai plus jamais remis les pieds.

— C'est ce soir-là que tu as pris la marque ?

— Oui, souffla le professeur. C'était la seule solution pour sauver Adam. Je savais bien que c'était la pire chose à faire, mais quelque part, je priais pour pouvoir faire échapper Adam et me faire attraper. Pour qu'ils me tuent et que cet enfer prenne fin.

Sirius le regarda avec une infinie tristesse et demanda à voix basse :

— Et Pieterson ?

— Mort, quelques heures avant qu'Il ne me marque. Le visage du potionniste se tordit d'un rictus horrible. J'ai l'immense honneur de me débarrasser de son corps. Je l'ai enterré près du lac à Poudlard, d'où on voyait la bibliothèque. J'aime à croire qu'il s'y plaît. Puis comme j'étais toujours en vie, je suis parti trouver Dumbledore, j'ai entendu cette vielle chouette de Trelawney déblatérer sa prophétie et j'ai proposé d'être son espion.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence.

— Dumbledore ne t'a rien dit pour Lily ?

À nouveau Severus grimaça.

— Il a dût oublier ce détail.

Sirius avait envie de vomir, si Dumbledore avait tout expliqué à Rogue cette nuit-là peut-être que Lily et James seraient en vie, que les jumeaux n'auraient jamais été séparés et que tout aurait été différent. Même si Rogue était son rival depuis leurs onze ans, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère pour lui contre le Directeur.

— Apparemment, murmura le potionniste en contemplant le fond de son verre, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de confiance et mes accointances m'aurait sans doute mené à livrer ma femme et mes enfants à mon ''Maître''.

L'animagus était à présent révolté. S'il était certain d'une chose, c'est que Severus aimait plus que tous sa famille et que jamais il n'aurait fait une telle chose. Il gronda :

— Quand t'a-t-il parlé de cela ?

— Le soir où j'ai ramené Eiden et Elie à Poudlard.

— Tu as parlé de ceci aux jumeaux ?

— Pas de tout, pas de Dumbledore. Eid est déjà assez remonté comme ça contre le vieux fou. Inutile d'en rajouter où il brûlerait le château et vu les dons d'Elie pour la destruction de bâtiment, je vais m'en dispenser, pour le moment.

Sirius hocha la tête, il ne valait mieux pas en effet en parler à ses enfants. Ils avaient déjà bien assez souffert comme cela.

Severus se leva finalement et traversa la pièce. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers l'autre homme :

— Merci Black pour le whiskey et pour le reste.

Il disparut et son interlocuteur finit son verre, murmurant pour lui-même.

— Merci à toi pour la vérité.

0o0o0

Le professeur de potions passa le reste de la journée, dans le fauteuil de la chambre de ses enfants, perdus dans ses pensées. Il ne vit pas le jour se finir et la nuit tomber. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce lorsqu'il sursauta, surpris par une petite voix :

— Papa ?

Se levant avec célérité, il se porta aux côtés de sa fille qui venait de s'éveiller. Saisissant sa baguette, il fit naître une douce lumière, suffisante pour lui permettre de voir le visage de l'adolescente, mais assez faible pour ne pas blesser ses yeux fatigués.

— Bonsoir Elie, dit-il d'une voix douce. Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle sourit doucement d'un air tendre.

— C'est ta question préférée depuis que l'on se connaît. Je me sens bien, un peu fatiguée, mais bien.

— Donne-moi ton nom complet, mon ange.

— Elienor Sarah Rogue Grimm, anciennement Anna Lily Potter, adopté Chambord. Je suis née le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow, fille de Severus et Lily Rogue.

— Ça suffira, ma chérie, fit gentiment Severus. Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

Elie plissa les yeux, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs quelque peu bousculés.

— Je me souviens de moi caressant les cheveux d'Eiden, lui baisant le front, puis plus rien. Ensuite ce fut comme si Eid et moi ne faisions plus qu'un, j'ai revu toute ma vie et la sienne. Je me souviens de chaque parole, de chaque cours, de chaque aventures dont il se rappelle et je pense que c'est aussi le cas pour lui.

Elienor s'arrêta un moment, perdu en elle-même puis elle demanda :

— Nous avons fait un lien d'âme n'est-ce pas ?

— Il semblerait en effet, grimaça son père. Dois-je en déduire que cela n'était pas prévu ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Tu penses que c'est votre magie qui a fait cela ?

— Non, je crois … commença la jeune fille … oui je crois que c'est le lien qui s'est concrétisé. Les jumeaux et particulièrement ceux des êtres magiques ne doivent pas être séparés. C'est dangereux pour eux, sans leur moitié, ils sont incomplets et instables. Je pense que notre lien à chercher a rattrapé toutes ces années perdues.

Severus ne répondit pas, il était d'accord avec le raisonnement de sa fille. À nouveau une colère sourde enfla en lui et il n'avait plus qu'un seul désir, abattre ce stupide directeur qui avait détruit sa vie et celle de ses enfants. Tâchant de se calmer, il reposa ses yeux sur la jeune femme qui souriait à présent.

— Est-ce vrai que tu croyais que c'était Den qui volait dans ta réserve l'année dernière ?

— Oui, fit l'homme qui ne savait quoi répondre, un peu déstabiliser par le brusque changement de sujet.

L'adolescente prit un air rusé.

— Eh bien ce n'était pas lui.

— J'en suis soulagé, déclara le plus sincèrement du monde, Severus.

— Tu ne devrais pas, ricana Elie, l'air toujours rusé, il y a beaucoup d'autres choses que tu ne soupçonnes pas !

— Mais ce n'est pas à toi de lui révéler, intervint une voix ensommeillée.

— Parce que toi tu le feras ? s'enquit son père.

Eiden se releva un peu, contemplant de ses yeux à moitié ouverts son père et sa sœur.

— Pour le bien-être et l'équilibre de notre famille, Sev, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien.

— Est-ce à ce point ? soupira le potionniste.

Les yeux d'Eiden pétillèrent, mais il ne répondit pas à son géniteur, se contentant d'échanger un regard de connivence avec sa sœur.

— Apparemment le maraudage nocturne est une faiblesse familiale, lança-t-il comme pour se venger des confidences de sa sœur.

L'adulte leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

— Oh non, pas toi également Elie, j'ai bien assez avec un seul aimant à ennuis, protesta le potionniste.

— Désolé, Sev, rit son fils, ta petite princesse est une vraie noctambule et elle semble avoir autant de considération pour le règlement que moi.

— Mon dieu j'ai participé à la naissance à un remake des jumeaux Weasley, se lamenta dramatiquement le professeur.

— Mm je ne pense pas que nous en somme se ce point-là Sev, mais rien n'est perdu. Nous sommes tous les deux à Poudlard cette année et je suis sûr que si on leur demande, ils accepteront de nous enseigner quelques trucs.

Ils rirent tous les trois un bon moment avant de finalement se calmer.

— Tu sais Eid, dit Enor doucement, la salle commune des serpentards m'a l'air tout à fait confortable. Je suis sûr que tu y seras bien.

Severus acquiesça machinalement, il était au courant du plan de son fils pour préserver son identité et se réjouissait de le voir dans sa propre maison. Il avait été grandement surpris quand ce dernier lui avait avoué qu'il aurait dû y être depuis sa première année, mais à présent qu'il le connaissait mieux, cela ne l'étonnait pas.

— Mais une minute, coupa l'homme qui semblait réaliser quelque chose, comment connais-tu la salle commune des verts et argents ?

Le garçon prit l'air le plus innocent possible et déclara :

— Eh bien, il est possible que j'y aie fait un court passage en deuxième année.

— En deuxième année, mais comment est-ce possible ? Personne n'aurait laissé entrer Harry Potter dans les cachots !

— En vérité, Sev, c'est un peu grâce à toi, enfin à ta réserve.

— Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais volé dans ma réserve, bougonna, mécontent, le professeur.

— Oh, mais crois-moi je n'ai jamais volé dans ta réserve.

— Mais Miss Granger si, n'est-ce pas ?

Eiden feint une surprise déçue.

— Je suis estomaqué Sev, que tu crois mes amis capables de tels actes ! Comment peux-tu avancer de telles choses sans preuve ?

— Si ce n'était pas toi Eid, répondit son père, amusé, alors c'était un autre membre de ton petit trio et comme Monsieur Weasley n'est pas vraiment réputé pour sa discrétion j'en déduis que c'est l'œuvre de Miss Granger. Mais passons cela, qu'avez-vous ''emprunté'' dans ma réserve ?

— Oh simplement de quoi faire du polynectar, lança le plus innocemment du monde le garçon qui inspectait d'un air attentif l'un de ses ongles, conscient que la nouvelle aurait un fort impact l'adulte.

— Du polynectar en deuxième année, siffla l'homme, réellement impressionné, je dois dire que Miss Granger remonte considérablement dans mon estime.

— Cela aurait pu être mon œuvre, s'exclama Eiden, faussement outré.

— J'en doute fort, mon chéri, ricana l'adulte, tu es une telle calamité en potions. Il rit de plus belle en voyant la mine renfrognée de son fils, mais continua tout de même. De qui avez-vous pris l'apparence ?

— Crabbe et Goyle, grommela le garçon, encore vexé de la moquerie.

Severus s'étouffa « Crabbe et Goyle ! Vous avez pris l'apparence des gardes du corps de _Drago Malfoy_ ! »

— Il n'est pas si parfait le prince des serpentards ! Il n'y a vu que du feu ton petit protégé !

— Eh bien je dois avouer que vous ne manquez pas du culot. Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

— On voulait savoir si c'était lui l'héritier de Serpentard.

Severus hocha la tête, comprenant le raisonnement.

Ils discutèrent un moment ainsi tous les trois, jusqu'à ce que l'heure fort avancée fasse bâiller les deux jeunes gens. Severus les quitta donc et les laissa dormir toute leur soûle le jour suivant, certain à présent qu'ils allaient parfaitement bien.

Le lendemain les vit émerger à dix heures et demi, bien loin de leurs habitudes matinales. Dans la salle à manger, accolée à la cuisine, il n'y avait que Remus et Severus, qui discutaient tranquillement autour d'un thé. On entendait déjà Molly qui s'affairait à côté au repas du midi.

— Bonjour, les salua Remus d'une voix douce. Heureux de vous retrouver en forme, vous nous avez fait peur.

Entendant les paroles de l'ancien professeur, Molly arriva bientôt avec un sourire éclatant et un petit déjeuner copieux, malgré l'heure tardive. Elle les serra tous les deux contre elle pour leur signifier combien ils lui avaient manqués et retourna à son ouvrage.

— Alors comment allez-vous à la lumière du matin ? s'enquit Severus en tournant négligemment sa cuillère dans son thé.

— Aussi bien qu'hier je suppose, répondit Eiden en croquant sauvagement son toast. Puis il se tourna vers sa sœur. **Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?**

— **Assez bien je dois dire** , répondit sa sœur en réprimant en bâillement.

Complètement ignorant du regard ébahi que leur lançaient les deux adultes, les deux plus jeunes continuèrent à deviser tranquillement. Puis levant ses yeux de son bol, Eiden, finis par tomber sur la mine abasourdie de son père et de son presque parrain.

— Il y a un problème ?

— Mais tu … tu … tu parles français ! bégaya le loup-garou.

— Comment ? Non je ne parle pas français je t'assure. Es-tu certain qu'il n'y a que du thé là-dedans ? se moqua-t-il en tendant un long doigt en direction de sa tasse.

— **Eiden s'il te plaît ne te moque pas ainsi, il à l'air réellement surpris.** Le morigéna Elienor.

— **Désolée c'est trop tentant !**

Un immense sourire naquit sur les lèvres de sa sœur qui lui rétorqua :

— Je suis navrée Eiden, mais il semblerait que tu parles effectivement français. Elle changea encore de langue pour continuer. **_Et peut-être même plus, comprends-tu cela ?_**

— **_Évidemment tu me prends pour qui ?_** répondit le garçon dans la même langue

— Pour un garçon qui parle à présent, anglais, français et celtique, assura-t-elle, euphorique.

— Mais comment …

Severus qui avait gardé le silence jusque là intervint soudain :

— Je pense que c'est l'une des conséquences du lien d'âme que vous avez effectué. Vous avez absorbé les facultés et les connaissances de l'autre.

— Mais ce sort n'a pas cet effet normalement, je me trompe ? questionna Remus.

— Non ce sort n'est pas censé avoir ce résultat, il soupira, dévisageant gravement ses enfants. Ne pouvez-vous rien faire comme tout le monde ?

Les jumeaux lui rendirent un regard amusé et continuèrent leur conversation, passant de l'anglais, au français et au celtique à chaque détour de phrases, testant les limites des connaissances d'Eiden.

0o0o0

Il s'avéra finalement que le jeune homme maîtrisait parfaitement ses deux nouvelles langues, ainsi que diverses autres compétences de sa sœur, à degrés variés. Au plus grand désespoir de son père, il resta désespérément moyen en potions. Il s'améliora cependant en sortilège et en métamorphose tandis que sa sœur devenait vraiment douée en Défense contre les forces du mal, matière non enseignée à Beaubâtons. Elle devient également incollable sur les moldus et en sortilèges, ces connaissances, croisées avec celles d'Eiden lui faisait atteindre un niveau très satisfaisant. Au déplaisir de son père, elle connaissait également Poudlard et ses passages secrets comme sa poche, ce qu'elle et Eiden se firent un plaisir de vérifier au court de leur week-end suivant avec leur géniteur au château. Elle avait aussi une parfaite connaissance de toutes les bêtises ; et elles étaient nombreuses ; de son frère et ils se promirent de déambuler ensemble au clair de lune dès la rentrée.

Mais c'est la réaction d'Hermione qui amusa le plus Eiden et Elie. Sitôt qu'elle avait su les jumeaux réveillés, elle c'était précipité sur eux, déblatérant à une vitesse folle la liste des potentiels effets secondaires qu'ils pourraient ressentir tandis qu'elle les ausculter étroitement, s'assurant qu'ils n'avaient rien. Eiden réussit finalement à la décoller de sa sœur et lui, et subit avec patience les remontrances de son amie.

— C'était follement imprudent de faire cela, Eiden. Mais où avais-tu la tête ? se lamenta la brune.

— Hermione, tu sais pertinemment que je n'ai rien fait pour que cela arrive, ni Elie.

— Oui, mais c'est un rituel tellement hasardeux, Eid, êtes-vous certain d'aller-bien ? questionna nerveusement, la jeune née moldu, se retenant à grand-peine de reprendre son inspection.

— Tout va bien Hermione, nous allons parfaitement bien, rit Elienor que le comportement de son amie amusait.

— Nous avons juste subi une petite amélioration de nos compétences … continua son frère en souriant.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil soupçonneux.

— Une petite amélioration dans quel genre ?

— Dans le genre qui rend polyglotte et meilleur élève !

Hermione ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, incapable de réagir autrement. Elle finit cependant par bégayer :

— Comment tu … quelles langues tu …

— Français et celtique ! annonça-t-il fermement, comme si tout cela était normal.

— Quoi ?! Eiden James Rogue ne peux-tu rien faire normalement ?

— Il semblerait que non, pouffa le jeune homme, entraînant Elie avec lui.

Outrée, la jeune née moldue se mit à le frapper avec un coussin piqué sur une chaise.

— Non, mais tu plaisantes ?! Tu maîtrises en une nuit une langue que certains au bout d'une vie ne parlent toujours pas, un idiome reconnu comme l'un des plus difficiles du monde sorcier et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est, ''il semblerait''. Je te déteste ! assura-t-elle en continuant de le frapper son relâche, sous les rires des jumeaux que la situation amusait grandement.

— Eh ! Du calme, Hermione, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Pour toute réponse il se prit à nouveau l'objet en pleine figure.

— Calme-toi je t'apprendrais !

— Tu as intérêt ! grinça la jeune femme en le menaçant de son coussin. Puis, soupirant, elle baissa son bras. Quoi d'autre ?

— Sortilèges et métamorphose.

— Mouais, fit son amie, pas étonnant. Dommage qu'Elie n'est pus te transmettre de quoi avoir la moyenne sans mes notes en histoire de la magie.

Sur ce elle partit dans un grand rire, vite rejoint par autres. Elie pouvait maintenant pleinement apprécier les boutades des amis de son frère, à présent qu'elle avait accès aux souvenirs le concernant.

— Et toi Elie ? questionna Hermione qui reprenait son souffle.

La jeune fille lui expliqua ce qu'il en était dans son cas.

Ces nouvelles capacités arrangèrent beaucoup les Rogue pour la mise en place de la couverture des jumeaux. Ils diraient qu'ils avaient tous deux été adoptés dans des familles différentes, chez sa tutrice pour Elie et chez des moldus pour Eiden, car il fallait expliquer sa maîtrise parfaite de leur monde. Ils avaient tous les deux suivi les cours de Beauxbâtons sans se côtoyer ; Beaubâtons étant une grande école, c'était tout à fait plausible ; à quinze ans, le charme de dissimulation de leur véritable physique s'était révélé, ainsi que le testament de leur mère et le gouvernement français avait contacté Rogue pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Les jumeaux avaient ainsi découvert leur père et leur lien de parenté.

Pour être sûre que personne ne découvre rien, Madame Maxime, la directrice de l'école française produisit de faux documents d'inscriptions au nom d'Eiden et de faux souvenirs furent implantés dans l'esprit d'une famille moldu, vivant dans une ferme à l'écart des autres, pour confirmer l'histoire du garçon.

Une amie de Dumbledore, une vielle femme vivant à Oxford accepta également de ce prêter à l'implantation, assurant, elle, avoir recueilli et élevée la soi-disant mère des jumeaux en dehors du monde magique pour la protéger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se marie avec Severus et ne disparaissent mystérieusement. Le Directeur avait veillé à ce que leur plan soit le plus infaillible possible. Avec le lien d'âme et les manigances de Dumbledore, il l'était sans aucun doute, se qui rassura grandement Severus, qui s'imaginait déjà le Seigneur des Ténèbres traquer sans relâche ses enfants.

0o0o0

Le reste du mois d'août fila à la vitesse de la lumière. Quelque temps après le fâcheux incident des jumeaux, qui se termina finalement plutôt bien, le Square Grimmaurd fut réveillé par le cri perçant d'Hermione qui venait de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard. Eiden et Elie qui avait pour une fois traînés un peu au lit, furent assaillis par deux cognards roux qui se jetèrent sur leur lit.

— Eh ! C'est quoi cette invasion ! protesta Eiden, écrasé sous le corps de Fred.

— On demande l'asile politique Eid ! répondit celui-ci.

— L'asile politique ?

George, étalé contre Elie gémit.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on va devoir en supporter encore un !

— Courage, frérot, cela ne peut pas être pire que pour Percy !

Pour toute réponse, son jumeau gémit de nouveau en enfouissant son visage dans le flanc d'Enor.

— Qui vous êtes-vous mis à dos ? interrogea le brun, un peu dans les nuages encore.

— Nous ! se rengorgea Fred, mais personne !

— Du moins pas encore, ajouta l'autre roux la mine dramatique.

— On peut avoir une explication ? intervint la jeune fille qui se positionna un peu plus confortablement pour laisser de la place à son ami rouquin.

— C'est une terrible nouvelle, une catastrophe, une calamité, une …

— Oui, mais encore, coupa le fils Rogue qui commençait doucement à s'impatienter. La patience n'étant pas vraiment la vertu première d'Eiden James Rogue.

Les jumeaux Weasley échangèrent un regard horrifié et pourtant résigné.

— Le petit Ronnie à sa maman est préfet !

— Ron est préfet ? C'est super, il doit être tellement content ! Et votre mère aussi ! s'enthousiasma Eiden.

Mais les deux autres garçons ne semblaient pas partager la bonne humeur du brun. Ils avaient la mine de quelqu'un à qui on venait d'annoncer une épouvantable nouvelle.

— Tu ne comprends pas, Den ! Un autre préfet, une autre honte sur notre famille, un autre tyran dicteur de lois dans notre maison …

— Comme si vous ne vous fichiez pas des lois et des règlements, se moqua l'autre jeune homme.

— Là n'est pas la question, mon ami, le problème est que …

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une troisième tornade rousse entra, se jetant elle aussi sur le lit, aux pieds des jumeaux Rogue.

— Vous savez la nouvelle, fit-Ginny d'une voix funèbre.

— Oui, Fred et George sont gentiment venus nous l'apprendre, ironisa Eiden.

— Une catastrophe, déclara la jeune fille comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

— Comme tu le dis petite sœur, souffla George.

— Peut-être pouvons-nous faire quelque chose ? fit avec espoir Fred. Il est peut-être encore temps de …

Mais il fut coupé par un second cri féminin, vraisemblablement celui de Madame Weasley.

— Trop tard, dit tragiquement Ginny, Maman est au courant.

— Je ne comprends pas quel est le problème, intervint Elienor qui se tortillait pour sortir un peu de la couverture, malgré le poids de leurs trois visiteurs.

— C'est une question d'honneur Elie ! répondit la jeune rousse avec sérieux. Et puis, Maman va être intenable avec ça maintenant …

— Peut-être même qu'elle fondra tous ses espoirs nouvellement retrouvés sur toi, déclara sournoisement Fred.

Sa sœur eut un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine.

— Pas question !

Eiden éclata de rire :

— Ne t'en fait pas Gin, aucune personne saine d'esprit ne te nommera préfète.

— J'espère bien, fit-elle et ses deux frères approuvèrent en hochant fermement la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit une troisième fois et deux poids supplémentaires s'ajoutèrent.

— Vous ne savez pas la nouvelle ? demanda d'une voix surexcitée le benjamin des Weasley, en sautillant à genoux sur le lit.

— Non on ne sait pas, lâcha, sarcastique, le fils Rogue.

— Je suis préfet ! s'époumona Ron en levant le bras en signe de victoire.

— Fantastique, grommela Eiden, en se retournant et tirant d'un coup sec sur la couverture pour se réinstaller et se rendormir. Ce qui eut pour effet de presque jeter en bas du lit, Ron et Fred.

Le sourire de son ami s'effaça.

— Tu n'es pas content Eid ?

Soupirant le susnommé se releva et tâcha de lui faire un sourire.

— Si Ron, j'étais très content la première et la seconde fois que l'on me l'a annoncé, mais là j'avoue que je commence à me lasser et mon lit est bien plus distrayant. Mais faisons comme ci c'était la première fois que j'entendais la nouvelle : Félicitation Ron, c'est merveilleux, je suis sûr que tu feras un excellent préfet !

Dans son dos, les jumeaux et Ginny faisaient semblant de vomir à grand renfort de grimace et de pantomime, sous l'œil amusé d'Elie qui prenait toujours tout avec philosophie, même une invasion de têtes rousses de bon matin.

— Félicitation Hermione, continua-t-il, j'ai cru comprendre que tu l'étais aussi.

— Oui ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout !

Cette fois, Ginny et les deux paires de jumeaux levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un bel ensemble qui fit éclater de rire Ron.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée dans le lit d'Elie et Eiden, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier, excédé d'être ainsi envahit ne les jettent à la porte.

0o0o0

Quand ils descendirent enfin, la plupart des habitants du Square étaient déjà là. Hermione discutée vivement avec Remus de ces nouvelles obligations tandis que Sirius la regardait d'un air amusé. Ron décrivait à Tonks, à grand renfort de gesticulations, le nouveau balai que sa mère lui avait promis, elle qui était si fière de sa nouvelle fonction. Eiden s'approcha de la table où était abandonné le badge d'Hermione. C'était un petit objet de métal, aux couleurs de Gryffondor, surmonté d'un petit P en argent.

— Tu n'es pas trop déçu ? demanda son père, qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui sans qu'il le remarque. Malgré leur nouvelle proximité, Eiden n'était pas encore parvenu à percer le secret de ses apparitions et autres mouvements de capes dramatiques.

— Déçu ? s'étonna Eiden.

— Oui, si tu étais resté Harry Potter, peut-être est-ce toi qui aurais eu ce badge, dit doucement Severus.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, il se fichait bien de ce badge et il n'imaginait pas Dumbledore assez fou pour lui offrir. Il était tout de même connu pour son non-respect du règlement et ses promenades nocturnes.

— Et toi, es-tu déçu ? interrogea-t-il.

Rogue eut un sourire tendre, un sourire qu'il s'était habitué à voir sur son visage, même s'il n'aurait jamais cru y avoir affaire quelques mois plus tôt.

— Je ne suis jamais déçu de toi Eiden.

— Même si je suis un aimant à ennui, une calamité en potions et que j'ai une nette tendance pour les événements étranges et rarissimes ?

— Surtout pour cela, sourit le potionniste.

L'instant d'après, l'adolescent était dans les bras de son père, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne sache qui avait fait le premier pas. Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, Eiden se sentait parfaitement bien, à sa place dans la chaude étreinte de son père. Elie avait toujours été celle qui était le plus tactile avec lui, n'ayant pas le lourd passif de son frère. Mais le garçon la comprenait mieux à présent : contre toutes attentes, c'était tout à fait agréable d'avoir de tels contacts avec Rogue.

— Je suis vraiment content que tu sois mon père Sev, fit-il sans relever la tête, gardant ses yeux loin de ceux du professeur, un peu gêné par ses paroles malgré tout.

Celui-ci ne dit rien, mais un immense sourire fleurit sur son visage. Son cœur manqua un battement, tout prêt de mourir d'une combustion spontanée. Il tâcha de garder son calme, tenant toujours son fils contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment puis ils s'écartèrent. Mais avant qu'ils ne soient complètement séparés, Severus sentit une pression sur son bras, le retenant juste le temps qu'il entende Eiden souffler :

— Merci Papa.

Autour d'eux, nombres étaient ceux qui les contemplaient, surpris, mais attendris de les voir agir de la sorte. Cependant seul le professeur entendit les mots de son fils, ainsi qu'Elie, apparemment, car ses yeux brillèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa discussion avec Kingsley.

Suite à la réception de la lettre de Poudlard, ce fut l'habituelle visite au chemin de traverse qui fut programmé au lendemain. Même si cette fois, les Weasley et Hermione n'iraient pas en compagnie des jumeaux.

— Nous avons été imprudents la dernière fois, avait expliqué le professeur de potions. Vous n'êtes pas sensé vous connaître, vous aurez tout le temps à Poudlard de mettre en scène votre rencontre. Mais d'ici là, il ne faut pas que l'on vous vois en public ensemble. Il n'y a pas de raison valable pour que les enfants d'un mangemort fréquentent des fils de traître-à-leurs-sangs et une née moldu.

Il lança un regard d'excuse aux susnommés. Mais ceux-ci connaissait son véritable avis sur ces questions : n'avait-il pas commencé à fréquenter Lily en croyant qu'elle était une fille de moldu ?

Avant de partir, laissant les autres arriver avant eux, Severus et ces enfants dressèrent une rapide liste de ce qu'il leur faudrait acheter.

Eiden pouvait garder la majeure partie de ses affaires, la plupart étant des objets banals que des centaines d'étudiants européens possédaient également. Elie quant à elle avait fait envoyer par son ancienne tutrice, sa balance, son télescope, un ouvrage de bronze et d'un étrange métal bleu nuit magnifique, ainsi qu'un jeu de fioles de cristal gravées d'arabesques.

Il lui faudrait donc acheter un chaudron et les livres nécessaires à sa cinquième année à Poudlard, ainsi que d'autres, des années précédentes, pour se mettre à jour, les enseignements et les techniques différents beaucoup d'un établissement à l'autre. Elienor demanda également à son père plusieurs manuels de matières qui n'étaient pas enseignées à Poudlard, tels que l'alchimie, les charmes et les mythes et légendes sorciers, option qu'elle avait prise en France.

Il leur fallait également renouveler leur stock d'ingrédients de potions et racheter des nécessaires d'écritures.

Ils passèrent donc chez l'apothicaire en premier, puis chez le vendeur de parchemin et enfin chez Fleury et Bott où ils passèrent un certain temps. Outre leurs manuels scolaires, les jumeaux regardèrent un grand nombre d'autres ouvrages. Elie était une lectrice passionnée et elle avait converti son frère à la magie d'un bon livre.

Pendant que sa sœur se plongeait dans un vieux grimoire parlant d'enchantement d'objets, Eiden resta du côté des manuels de potions, ce qui étonna grandement Rogue.

— T'es-tu perdu ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Étrangement Eiden rougit et baissa la tête.

— Non, mais je voulais voir si je ne pouvais pas trouver quelque chose pour m'aider.

— Pour t'aider ?

— Eh bien les potions sont ta passion et Elie y est apparemment douée aussi, alors je … j'aurais voulu m'améliorer, pour que moi aussi je partage cela avec toi …

Le garçon était apparemment très gêné, mais l'attention alla droit au cœur de l'adulte qui lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

— Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de cela, mon ange, pour que l'on passe des moments ensemble toi et moi.

Eiden acquiesça, mais continua :

— Oui, mais c'est important pour toi alors je voudrais comprendre moi aussi. J'ai vraiment envie de connaître ce que tu aimes …

Severus ne résista pas, il prit son fils dans ses bras pour la seconde fois en deux jours, se repaissant de son odeur si envoûtante. Sa main se perdit un moment dans les cheveux longs du garçon puis il chercha quelques titres sur les étagères avant de lui tendre.

— Ceci devrait t'aider à progresser, je n'ai pas vraiment été un professeur tendre avec toi, ils t'expliqueront à nouveau et plus calmement les bases. Tu es intelligent Eid, tu devrais très vite t'en sortir. Et puis je t'aiderai, nous ferons quelques sessions ensemble. Cela te convient-il ?

— Oui, oui, assura le jeune homme avec un grand sourire, puis il flâna du côté de la défense contre les forces du mal.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient amassé chacun plus de livres qu'Hermione dans ses plus grands moments. Severus avait même rajouté discrètement plusieurs des ouvrages qu'il avait aperçus entre les mains de ses enfants, comme le très vieux livre d'objets enchantés, quelques ouvrages rares sur la défense contre les forces du mal et d'autres sur l'histoire de l'Angleterre pour Elie.

La note fut très salée, mais Rogue la régla sans sourciller puis ils quittèrent la boutique pour la rue noyée de soleil.

— Y a-t-il un problème ? questionna Severus en voyant la petite mine de ses enfants.

Les deux plus jeunes échangèrent un regard et Elienor répondit pour les deux :

— C'est que … cela fait beaucoup d'argent, murmura-t-elle.

— Elie, si je vous avais élevée depuis votre enfance, j'aurais dépensé beaucoup plus que ce que j'ai fait ce mois-ci. Répondit doucement le potionniste. Et puis l'argent n'est pas un problème, ma chérie, la famille de ma mère était très riche et j'ai hérité de tout à sa mort. Mais surtout, j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir, alors laisse-moi vous contentez, d'accord ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et l'homme continua, souriant :

— En plus, si ton frère doit aller à Serpentard, je dois me dépêcher d'en faire un petit prince pourri gâté comme il en pullule là-bas.

— Hors de question que je devienne Drago Malfoy, marmonna celui-ci.

— Il y a peu de chance, tu manques de certaines ''qualités'' indispensables. Se moqua gentiment son père.

— Comme l'arrogance, le pédantisme et l'égocentrisme ? interrogea sadiquement le garçon.

— Je pensais plutôt à la froideur, honorabilité et la politesse à toute épreuve. Mais je suppose que tu as raison, même si tu as une image bien plus noire de lui qu'il ne l'est en réalité.

— Cessez donc tous de vous ériger en petits soldats de Malfoy, grinça le jeune garçon. À vous entendre, il est un pauvre chaton incompris.

Le professeur rit à l'image de son filleul en chaton pleurnichant.

— Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais ne penses-tu pas que tu vas devoir passer au-dessus de votre ancienne querelle ? Harry Potter est mort et vous allez partager la même maison, le même dortoir …

Les yeux d'Eiden s'écarquillèrent et il souffla :

— Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Le même dortoir ? fit-il douloureusement.

— Je crains que oui, répondit Rogue, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Eiden prit un air funèbre et garda le silence tout le long du trajet.

Leurs achats terminés, les enfants Rogue se préparaient à renter au Square quand leur père les entraîna en direction de la boutique Eeylops,. À l'intérieur du ''Royaume du Hibou'' il régnait un véritable capharnaüm, fruit du mélange des couinements, des hululements, des ronronnements et autres grognements. Elie parvint cependant à entendre son père :

— Eiden à Hedwige, mais toi tu n'as pas de compagnon et j'aimerai t'en offrir un. Regarde autour de toi et choisit celui qu'il te plaît.

La jeune fille sauta au bras de son père pour le remercier et fit le tour de la boutique pour trouver son bonheur.

Le cas d'Hedwige, le chouette harfang d'Eiden, avait longuement été débattu entre son père et lui. Elle était évidement trop facilement reconnaissable pour qu'elle réintègre Poudlard sous cette forme, mais Severus proposait de changer la couleur et au minima la forme de son plumage afin de la rendre méconnaissable. Le jeune garçon avait hésité, ayant peur que son amie de ce fasse pas à ce changement brutal, mais il finit par accepter une tentative. Son père, à l'aide de sortilèges oubliés et pas vraiment légaux, rendit la robe blanche d'Hedwige noir comme l'encre. Sa silhouette s'affina un peu et ses plumes changèrent de forme : plus longues, moins ronde. Elle semblait plus sauvage à présent et rien ne rappelait l'Hedwige d'avant, si ce n'est ces yeux dorés, inchangés.

L'animal eut quelques difficultés à se mouvoir au début, mais elle prit rapidement son envol et maîtrisa bientôt parfaitement sa nouvelle forme. Semblant satisfaite, elle était revenue sur l'épaule de son maître et lui avait mordu affectueusement l'oreille, comme si elle était consciente que cela était nécessaire et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Eiden pourrait donc garder sa chouette à Poudlard.

Pendant qu'Elie inspectait attentivement l'armada de bestioles vivant dans la pièce, son frère se tourna vers les vivariums des serpents où son regard accrocha un long spécimen noir et émeraude, fin, d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, qui roulait et déroulait paresseusement ses anneaux.

— _§ Bonjour, tu es un bien bel animal §_ siffla Eiden en fouchelang.

Le serpent agita sa queue terminée par un losange et répondit.

— _§ Merci, jeune qui-va-sur-deux-pattes, je n'avais jamais encore parlé à quelqu'un de ton espèce. §_

— _§ C'est que le don de vous comprendre n'est pas très répandu §_ répondit le garçon.

— _§ Tu es différent des autres deux-pattes qui errent ici. Ton odeur est étrange §_

— _§ C'est par ce que je suis à demi elfe. §_

— _§ Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'elfes, alors je ne puis savoir si ça a une telle odeur. Est-ce que ça va sur deux pattes aussi ? §_

— _§ Oui, en vérité ces assez proches des humains. Comme deux races de serpents entre eux. §_ expliqua le jeune homme tandis que l'animal progressait le long de la vitre, sortant bientôt sa tête en losange du vivarium.

Eiden approcha sa main pour caresser le nez du serpent et celui-ci s'approcha encore, mais quand les écailles de l'animal entrèrent en contact avec la peau du garçon. Un petit choc électrique les parcourut et ils firent un instant confus tous les deux.

— _§ Quelle chose étrange !§_ siffla le serpent, se balançant légèrement sur sa queue, étourdi.

— Eiden ça va ? S'inquiéta sa sœur qui avait senti sa confusion au fond d'elle.

— Je crois, oui.

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de passer tandis que leur père les rejoignait. À la fin, la jeune fille semblait fort heureuse et babilla quelques mots en français si rapide, que son frère ne comprit pas.

— Pardon ?

— C'est ton familier ! déclara-t-elle en battant légèrement des mains, enchantée.

— Mon quoi ? s'enquerra le garçon qui ne comprenait pas.

— Les elfes ont souvent un familier, ainsi que certains sorciers. Un animal avec lequel tu as un lien particulier.

— Comme Fumseck avec Dumbledore ?

— Je pense oui, opina la fille.

— Mais qu'est-ce que cela sous-entend réellement ? interrogea Severus.

— C'est un compagnon fidèle pour la vie et certains manifestent parfois quelques capacités magiques, mais c'est assez rare.

Eiden se tourna vers le serpent et effleura à nouveau doucement sa tête :

— _§ Veux-tu venir vivre avec moi ? §_

— _§ Je le suppose_ , fit l'animal, _tu as l'air d'être un jeune deux-pattes divertissantes §_

— _§ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point §_ sourit le garçon en tendant son bras au petit être pour qu'il s'y enroule. Puis il darda sa langue en direction de Severus, qui n'eut pas la moindre réaction.

— _§ Bon humain, la plupart des tiens ont peur de nous §_ déclara-t-il, satisfait, puis il se tourna vers Elie.

— _§ Bonne odeur, comme la tienne ! §_

— _§ Bonjour à toi écailles brillantes ! §_ répondit la jeune fille à la surprise des deux autres hommes.

— _§ Oh ! Une seconde parleuse. Cette journée est fort divertissante ! §_ s'enthousiasma l'animal en agitant le bout de sa queue.

— Tu le parles aussi ? dit finalement, choqué, Eiden. Est-ce à cause du lien ?

Elle secoua la tête, elle le parlait depuis son enfance, c'était sans doute dans leurs gênes. Cela rassura grandement Eiden de ne pas le tenir de Voldemort et il se sentit moins mal de le connaître en découvrant que sa sœur le parlait aussi. Ce n'était pas seulement la marque des mages noirs.

Remis de leur surprise le père et le fils suivirent Elie près du comptoir pour payer le serpent et la petite chouette qu'avait choisi la jeune fille. D'après la vendeuse c'était une branche particulière de la chevêche d'athéna, élevée et sélectionnée par les sorciers pour en accroître la taille et en faire des hiboux postaux. Elle était d'un beau mordoré moucheté de beige et regardait autour d'elle avec calme et intelligence. Ils acquirent également une cage pour elle ainsi qu'un vivarium pour le nouvel ami d'Eiden puis ils rentèrent à la maison.

— Tu fais vraiment très serpentard maintenant, déclara Elienor lorsqu'ils furent tous rentrés.

Eiden haussa les épaules, ne le serait-il pas bientôt de toute façon ?

 _0o0o0_

La veille de la rentrée, les jumeaux dormirent à Poudlard avec leur père, de façon à ne pas arriver à la même heure que les Weasley et Hermione, mais aussi pour profiter encore un peu d'une soirée en famille avant la reprise des cours. Ils avaient d'ailleurs déménagé plusieurs de leurs affaires dans leur petite chambre des appartements de leur père et pendant qu'Elie prenait une douche, Eiden finissait de ranger ce qu'il voulait laisser là. Il hésita un moment avec le vivarium de Saffi, son serpent, puis finit par appeler son père :

— Eh Sev !

L'homme apparut, contemplant le désordre de la chambre d'un œil critique.

— Si tu crois que je vais t'aider à ranger tout cela avant qu'Elie ne revienne tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, mon garçon.

Ledit garçon lui lança un regard noir, mais montra simplement du doigt le vivarium puis le serpent confortablement roulé dans un pull en cachemire d'Elie, devant la cheminée.

— Qu'est ce que je fais avec Saffi, on n'a le droit qu'à un seul animal à Poudlard.

— J'en parlerai demain à Dumbledore, c'est ton familier, il peut bien faire une exception. D'autant qu'Hedwige ne dormira pas au dortoir avec toi. Il te doit bien cela.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et regarda avec un sourire amusé son serpent se réinstaller après c'être légèrement relevé à l'entente de son nom.

— Elie va faire une crise quand elle verra que tu as abandonné ses affaires par terre, se moqua le potionniste.

Eiden leva les yeux au ciel.

— D'abord Elie ne fait jamais de crises et ensuite, c'est elle qui la mit là pour que Saff fasse la sieste. Il adore son odeur, il dit qu'elle est très apaisante. Il regarda un instant l'animal, lové dans le tissu, songeur. Moi je pense plutôt qu'il se drogue à son parfum.

L'adulte éclata de rire.

— Les serpents sont très sensibles aux odeurs, fit remarquer Elienor qui venait d'arriver, déjà en pyjama.

— Moi je dis que ce serpent est amoureux de toi, répliqua son frère. Il se glisse toujours dans ton armoire ou son ton pull.

— Je trouve qu'il a bon goût, déclara Severus en ramassant un jean par terre pour le poser sur le lit. Tu es seulement jaloux.

— C'est mon familier, désolé de trouver anormal qu'il colle ma sœur ! s'emporta faussement le jeune homme.

— Être ton familier ne signifie pas qu'il est dépendant de toi, dit philosophiquement la jeune fille en grattant la tête du serpent. Et Saffi t'adore, il ronronne presque quand il t'entend parler et il aimerait que tu lui susurres des chansons rien que pour lui avant la sieste.

— Qu'il se débrouille, je ne suis pas sa nourrice ! protesta Eiden.

— Et moi non plus alors par pitié, range un peu cette chambre, on ne peut même pas utiliser le lit ce soir !

De mauvaise grâce, Eiden termina sa valise et rangea un peu la pièce.

Le repas du soir fut des plus agréables, les elfes de maison avaient préparés tout ce que les trois sorciers préféraient et Elie put faire découvrir aux autres certains de ces plats français favoris. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur et Severus se laissa même aller à leur conter une anecdote sur leur mère et lui, ce qu'il ne faisait que rarement, le sujet étant encore douloureux.

— Nous nous sommes vu en cachette votre mère et moi dès la cinquième année. Bien sûr avant cela nous étions amis, mais mes fréquentations ne voyaient pas d'un très bon œil que je côtoie une fille de moldu et les gryffondors n'acceptaient pas une amitié avec un serpentard futur mangemort. Alors nous avons profité d'une dispute avec James et ses amis pour que je l'insulte et que nous rompions officiellement les ponts. En vérité nous avons continué à nous voir, cachés de tous jusqu'à la fin de l'école. Un soir que nous devions nous rejoindre dans le parc, nous avons failli nous faire prendre par le concierge de l'époque, Apollon Picott. Nous nous sommes donc caché dans la neige, près du saule cogneur et c'est après avoir traversé le parc en courant et avoir dévaler la butte que je me tourne vers Lily et que je vois, à la place de ma petite amie, un immense loup auburn, bien trop grand pour être un simple loup, avec des crocs aussi longs que mes doigts.

— Un grimm, devina Elie.

— En effet. Sous le coup du stress, Lily avait revêtu cette forme, échappant à Picott et me dissimulant par le même coup derrière elle.

— Tu veux dire que maman était une animagus ? interrogea Eiden. Mais je croyais qu'il fallait des années pour le devenir et travailler sans relâche ?

— C'est le cas, votre mère n'était pas vraiment une animagus. Elle se transformait bien en louve, mais il semble, d'après les recherches que nous avons menées ensemble, que c'est une caractéristique propre à la famille Grimm.

— Cela voudrait dire que si elle avait travaillé pour devenir animagus, elle aurait eu une autre forme, en plus de celle du loup ? demanda Elie.

— Je le pense, cela doit-être dû au sang elfique qui court dans votre lignée.

C'est sur ses sages paroles qu'ils commencèrent leur dessert, une délicieuse tarte à la mélasse.

0o0o0

Le lendemain, Severus fit transplaner ces enfants dans un local désaffecté de la gare, dévolu à cet effet. Et ils passèrent ensemble le passage de la voie 9¾, qui amusa d'ailleurs beaucoup Elienor.

— Comment les élèves se rendent-ils à l'académie ? demanda son père, en prenant son chariot.

— Tu te souviens du carrosse de Madame Maxime pour le tournoi des trois sorciers ?

Le professeur hocha la tête et évita un attroupement de gamins surexcité qui parlait de quidditch.

— Il y en a plusieurs comme celui-ci, aux différents points de rencontre qui mènent les élèves à l'école. Beauxbâtons est bien plus grande que Poudlard, tout centralisé n'était pas possible. De plus les étudiants viennent de plusieurs pays différents, France, Pays-Bas, Benelux et pays ibériques. La route peut-être longue, les carrosses sont très confortables. Mais le train m'a l'air pas mal aussi ! sourit la jeune fille en désignant du menton la locomotive rouge qui venait d'apparaître dans la brume.

— Tu verras cela.

Une fois tout prêt d'un wagon vide, le professeur s'immobilisa et serra ses deux enfants dans ses bras.

— Tu sais Sev, on se voit ce soir ! se moqua gentiment son fils.

— Tais-toi Eiden, tu n'as pas de cœur, gronda le potionniste en le lâchant.

— Tu te trompes ! rit le jeune homme. Allez Pa' y faut y aller, le vieux fou t'attend.

— Je me fiche du vieux fou.

Il tendit un paquet au garçon.

— C'est pour le déjeuner, précisa-t-il.

— Tu nous as fait à manger ? demanda le garçon, les yeux pétillants de moquerie à nouveau.

— Les elfes l'ont fait, contra simplement le professeur.

Aucun de ces enfants ne répondit, mais leur amusement était bien visible.

— Gosses ingrats, rouspéta l'homme avant de disparaître, non sans avoir passé une main tendre dans les cheveux de chacun.

Restés seuls sur le quai, les jumeaux restèrent un instant à contempler le flot d'élèves qui se faisait de plus en plus nombreux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à monter dans le train. Eiden monta d'abord la valise de sa sœur puis revint chercher la sienne tandis que la jeune fille se débattait avec les deux cages et le vivarium. Alors qu'Eiden avait disparu avec ses affaires, Elienor vit un garçon aux cheveux de feu apparaître à ces côtés :

— Besoin d'aide, demanda George avec un clin d'œil.

— Oui s'il te plaît.

Le garçon prit donc la cage d'Hedwige, rebaptisé Elwig et le vivarium tandis qu'il la menait dans le train. Il salua au passage quantité d'élèves qui lui rendirent la politesse joyeusement.

— Où veux-tu que je te dépose cela ? fit-il assez fort pour les adolescents des alentours entendent.

— Un peu plus loin, mon frère nous a trouvé un compartiment.

— Tu es nouvelle ici, je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu ? Et il me semble entendre un accent ? interrogea le rouquin qui semblait bien s'amuser. Plusieurs élèves les regardaient à présent.

— Oui je suis française, j'étais à Beauxbâtons avant.

— Oh très bien, tu verras Poudlard est vraiment super, sourit le jeune homme. Au fait, je suis George Weasley, et toi ?

— Elienor, mais tu peux m'appeler Elie, répondit gentiment la jeune femme.

Après avoir monter tout ce qu'il fallait à bord, ils étaient à présent revenus plus à l'avant du train.

— Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé, George.

— C'était un plaisir, nous pourrons peut-être nous revoir quand nous serons à Poudlard ? Je suis à Gryffondor.

— Ce serait bien, oui, sourit Elie.

Ils se serrèrent la main et elle en profita pour glisser discrètement.

— Cool la mise en scène, on pourra se voir plus vite. Vous me manquez déjà.

Sur un dernier clin d'œil, le rouquin disparut, mais lorsqu'Elie se tourna pour entrer, quelqu'un l'interpella :

\- Elienor ?

Se retournant, elle reconnut Drago Malfoy, accompagné d'un grand garçon à la peau sombre et aux yeux de miel. Il était sans conteste d'une grande beauté avec ses yeux en amandes, sa mâchoire carrée et ses muscles saillants. La jeune fille détecta également une odeur particulière sur lui. Un métis de velane sans aucun doute. Elle sourit et dit doucement :

— Bonjour, Drago, comment vas-tu ?

Comme d'autres, les deux garçons furent surpris par sa voix particulière, aux accents étranges. Mais comme la première fois, le jeune Malfoy se reprit très vite et ne laissa rien paraître :

— Je vais bien et je suis heureux de voir que cela semble être également ton cas.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant puis il lui présenta le garçon qui l'accompagnait :

— Elienor, voici Blaise Zabini, un de mes meilleurs amis.

Le jeune métis lui tendit la main et elle la serra. Définitivement velane, se dit-elle en effleurant sa peau. Le garçon devait également se douter de quelque chose, car il garda un instant de plus que nécessaire sa main dans la sienne et la fixa de ses yeux magnifiques.

— Blaise voici Elienor la fille de … il s'arrêta un moment puis sourit à Elie. Non il vaut mieux que tu ais la surprise. Elle était à Beauxbâtons, mais viens maintenant faire ses études ici, avec son frère.

— Oui d'ailleurs je devrais le rejoindre, il doit s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir, fit la jeune fille.

— Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ? demanda poliment le blond.

— Oui, si vous voulez.

Elle les mena un peu plus loin, jusqu'au compartiment libre déniché par Eiden. Celui-ci se leva d'ailleurs d'un bond à l'entrée de sa sœur.

— Je commençais à me faire du souci, Elie, j'ai cru que tu t'étais perdue, dit-il doucement en effleurant la joue de la jeune fille.

— Non, ne t'en fait pas, un gryffondor, George Weasley, m'a proposé son aide et j'ai discuté un peu avec lui. Il est très sympathique, j'espère le revoir à l'école.

Eiden sourit simplement, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux qui mourut lorsqu'il vit les deux invités ramenés par sa sœur.

— Oh, Eiden, voici Blaise Zabini et Drago Malfoy. Tu te souviens, je l'ai rencontré sur le chemin de travers ?

— Je m'en souviens, répondit son frère d'une voix sans âme.

Les trois garçons se présentèrent et tous s'assirent sur les banquettes, Elie et Eiden d'un côté, les serpentards de l'autre. Pendant qu'ils s'installaient, Blaise souffla à son ami :

— Alors c'est elle la fille de la boutique !

Le jeune hocha la tête.

— Eh bien je vois de quoi tu voulais parler, s'amusa le garçon en lançant un coup d'œil appréciateur à la jeune fille qui contait à son frère sa rencontre avec George Weasley.

Une main froide se posa sur son bras et le serra sans ménagement, Blaise se tourna vers la mine mécontente et jalouse de son meilleur ami sans se départir de son sourire.

— Toujours aussi possessif à ce que je vois.

Le blond ne dit répondit pas, mais ses yeux se firent plus dur encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers la jeune fille et que toute sa mauvaise humeur fonde au soleil.

— Comment ce passe votre intégration en Angleterre ?

— Plutôt bien, fit Eiden, mais la vie au château sera sans doute plus difficile.

À ces mots il jeta un regard à sa sœur qui lui prit doucement l'épaule, comme pour le rassurer.

— Tu n'as presque pas d'accents Eiden ! s'étonna le basané, impressionné, tu maîtrises vraiment bien l'anglais pour quelqu'un qui est là depuis à peine un mois.

Le jeune homme tâcha de sourire au serpentard et expliqua :

— La famille qui m'a élevé était originaire d'Angleterre. On ne parlait qu'anglais à la maison, c'est ma langue maternelle. Je n'ai appris le français que bien plus tard.

Il n'avait fait que dire la vérité, certes en la choisissant bien, mais la vérité tout de même et cela se sentait dans ces propos.

— Vous n'avez pas été élevé ensemble ? s'étonna Drago.

— Non, on a été séparé à la mort de notre mère, peu après notre naissance et nous avons été placé dans des familles différentes. Je n'ai appris l'existence d'Eiden qu'il y a un mois, dit Elie en serrant l'épaule de son frère.

— Vous étiez dans la même école et vous ne vous êtes jamais croisé ! s'exclama Blaise. Ça semble difficile à croire.

— Et pourtant, soupira Eiden. L'académie de Beauxbâtons accueille bien plus d'élèves que Poudlard. Nous n'étions pas dans la même maison alors nous nous croisions peu. Nous nous sommes déjà vus, je suppose, mais nous étions de parfaits étrangers. Connaissez-vous tous les élèves de votre année ?

— Hmm, je suppose que non, fit pensivement Blaise. Mais cela doit être très frustrant pour vous.

La mine éloquente d'Eiden parla pour lui et ils changèrent de sujet, expliquant aux jumeaux le fonctionnement de Poudlard et ses façons jusqu'à ce que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre une nouvelle fois.

— Ah mais vous êtes là ! s'exclama une jeune fille au carré brun qu'Eiden identifia comme Pansy Parkinson. On vous a cherché partout.

Elle tirait derrière elle un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs de jais, qui devait s'appeler Théodore Nott selon les souvenirs du fils Rogue. Soudain elle sembla s'apercevoir de la présence des jumeaux.

— Oh ! Bonjour.

Et une nouvelle fois, Drago fit les présentations, omettant volontairement leur nom de famille, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Eiden ne put qu'admettre qu'il avait raison, cela promettait d'être bien plus drôle ainsi. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, entamant leur déjeuner, lorsque, attiré par l'odeur de la nourriture, Saffi glissa sa tête triangulaire hors de la chemise de son maître.

— _§ Reconnaîtrais-je l'odeur de la viande froide ?§_ siffla-t-il de plaisir, dardant sa langue en direction du sandwich d'Eiden.

— _§ Éloigne ton nez couvert d'écailles de ma nourriture Saff, je t'ai nourri avant de partir §_ intervint sans réfléchir le jeune garçon.

Pour toute réponse le serpent crachota et se laissa tomber sur les genoux d'Elie qui lui offrit un peu de viande. Il engloutit le morceau dans seul coup et susurra un merci auquel elle répondit joyeusement.

— Tu le gâtes trop, il a déjà assez mangé ! la morigéna-t-il. Il profite de ta faiblesse !

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire d'excuse et porta un autre morceau de viande à la bouche du serpent. Puis sentant le malaise, elle se tourna vers les autres :

— Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Vous parlez Fourchelang ? questionna Pansy, abasourdie.

— Il semblerait, déclara d'un ton las Eiden, en grattant la tête du reptile.

— Mais … mais c'est très rare. Les seuls qui le parlent ici c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Potter. Où plutôt Potter le parlait …

Un silence maladroit suivi, qu'Elie jugea plus prudent de rompre.

— C'est rare chez nous, mais ça arrive. Elle se tourna vers son frère, Ravena Venturi de ma maison le parle et le petit Paolo Escantes également. Tu te souviens d'eux Eid ?

— Ravena, oui, ton ami aux cheveux noirs ? Elle acquiesça. Et Escantes je ne me souviens pas, mais je crois qu'il est de deuxième année.

— C'est essentiellement dans les vieilles lignées que l'on en trouve, énonça Théodore, demandant implicitement s'ils en faisaient parti.

Eiden lui répondit, un peu excédé par toutes ses questions.

— Nous ignorons si nous avons de telles ascendances, notre mère était également orpheline, nous savons juste qu'elle était française.

Fort heureusement pour lui, la conversation dériva à nouveau vers des sujets plus légers, chacun ayant bien perçu les limites de la patience du jeune homme. Drago et Pansy durent les quitter un moment pour leur devoir de préfet, mais ils revirent assez vite. Saffi était à présent enroulé autour d'Elie, à moitié dissimulé sous son pull. Il dormait, la tête posée sur la clavicule de la jeune fille.

Drago jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à la jeune fille, ce qui n'échappa à Blaise qui ne manqua pas de l'asticoter.

— C'est un beau serpent, n'est-ce pas Drago …

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir, mais répondit d'un air détaché :

— Oui, je n'en ai jamais vu de semblable.

— C'est une espèce venimeuse d'Amérique du Sud, expliqua Eiden avec qui les deux serpentards discutait. Il adore Elie et oublie souvent que je suis son maître pour se lover contre elle ou faire la sieste dans ses vêtements.

La jeune femme surprit leur regard et leurs sourit avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Pansy et Théo.

— Quelle charmante habitude ! rit Blaise en fixant sans ménagement le blond qui détourna ostensiblement le regard.

0o0o0

Le soir tomba assez vite et ils furent bientôt tout prêts d'arriver. Les deux filles les quittèrent pendant que les quatre garçons se changeaient et elles revirent juste à temps pour qu'ils quittent ensemble le train. Puis ils séparèrent, les jumeaux devant traverser le lac avec les premières années, comme c'était la coutume pour chaque nouvel élève. Drago et les autres quittèrent les jumeaux en leur souhaitant bonne chance pour la répartition et montèrent dans les diligences.

Pendant ce temps, Eiden mena sa sœur vers l'avant du quai où se pressaient les premières années.

— Ah c'est vous les nouveaux, s'exclama Hagrid en leur souriant. Je n'attendais plus que vous !

Il les poussa gentiment dans le dos pour qu'ils avancent et l'éclat dans le regard du demi-géant n'échappa pas à Eiden qui sourit en retour. Hagrid comme ces autres proches avait été mis dans la confidence de sa nouvelle identité et enchanté pour ne rien dévoiler.

Les jumeaux furent enchantés par leur petite virée sur le lac, la nuit était belle et claire, les étoiles brillaient par milliers au-dessus du château. La surface du lac, parfaitement lisse, reflétait le ciel et le château, illuminant la nuit de lumière. Bien que ce fut la seconde fois pour Eiden, il l'apprécia tout autant que la première et il ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'ils touchèrent terre.

Regroupant rapidement ses troupes, le garde-chasse les mena devant la grande porte. Ils eurent ensuite le droit au petit discours du professeur Mcgonagall qui disparut ensuite avec les premières années, leur intimant de l'attendre là. Un moment plus tard, elle revint et serra l'épaule d'Eiden avant de pousser la porte :

— Je suis vraiment très heureuse de vous retrouver, Monsieur Rogue, ainsi que votre sœur, fit-elle avec émotion.

Apparemment elle aussi était dans la confidence.

Quand les jumeaux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, un silence complet les accueillit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, à la lumière des chandelles et du plafond magique, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient jamais paru aussi peu humains. Tous deux avaient revêtu leur robe de Poudlard et ils étaient très attirants dans cet habit qui les rendait un peu plus accessibles. Malgré la distance, Eiden vit très bien le regard de son père s'illuminer de fierté et il lui adressa un petit sourire qui fit fondre la moitié de l'école.

— Nous avons le privilège cette année d'accueillir deux nouveaux étudiants de cinquième année. Approchez mes enfants que l'on vous répartissent.

Les jumeaux s'avancèrent de leur démarche féline et s'arrêtèrent devant le professeur Mcgonagall qui dit haut et fort :

\- Eiden Rogue!

Des centaines de murmure se firent entendre : ''Rogue'' ''les enfants de Rogue'' ''Comment Rogue a-t-il fait pour se reproduire ?'' ''Comment peuvent-ils être les enfants de Rogue et être aussi beau ?''. Indifférent à l'agitation ambiante, les quatre amis de Drago le fusillèrent du regard :

— N'aurais-tu pas oublié de nous signaler quelque chose au sujet des jumeaux, Drago ? grinça Pansy.

— Je voulais voir vos têtes, déclara le blond en suivant nonchalamment la courbe de son verre d'un long doigt fin.

Le brouhaha se calma instantanément lorsque que le garçon brun s'avança. Il n'avait, à ne pas en douter, une bonne dose d'autorité naturelle. Il s'assit élégamment sur le tabouret tandis la femme lui tendait le choixpeau qu'il posa sur la tête. Il resta un quelques instants à cette place, souriant comme s'il retrouvait un vieil ami et finalement l'objet cria un « Serpentard » tonitruant. Quittant son assise, tandis que sa nouvelle maison applaudissait, Eiden lança un regard discret à Ron qui lui fit un sourire résigné. Manifestement, il s'était attendu à la nouvelle et le brun fut soulagé qu'il le prenne aussi calmement.

Le nouveau vert et argent s'avança donc en direction de sa table, tandis que Pansy lui faisait le signe de s'asseoir près d'eux. Il regarda donc la répartition de sa sœur, après que le professeur de métamorphose eut énoncé un grand « Elienor Rogue ». Son entretien avec le choixpeau fut bien plus long que celui de son jumeau, si long que tout le monde se demandait s'il parviendrait finalement à se décider. Enfin au bout de longues et silencieuses minutes le bord du choixpeau se déchira :

— Dans ce cas, Serpentard !

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements retentit et Elie vint rejoindre son frère à la table des Serpentard. S'asseyant gracieusement elle écouta le directeur conclure la répartition et leur souhaiter bon appétit avant de se tourner vers son frère qui la regardait joyeusement.

— Tu lui as demandé de venir ici, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il, pendant que les plats apparaissaient.

Elle sourit, mais garda le silence.

— Il voulait te mettre où ?

— Il hésitait entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Selon lui, certains … événements de cet été ont prouvé que j'avais parfaitement ma place chez les rouges et ors, mais je lui ai demandé de rester avec toi.

— Tu sais que je t'adore toi ! fit tendrement le garçon avant de mettre son bras autour de ces épaules. Il lança un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs où Severus levait son verre en leur honneur, avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore qui lui parlait.

Le repas fut somme toute assez agréable, malgré ce que craignait Eiden, Malfoy ne se montra pas trop déplaisant et s'abstient même de se moquer des gryffondors lorsqu'Elie assura qu'elle trouvait George Weasley charmant. Eiden se surpris même à tolérer la proximité des serpentards : Pansy était une pipelette, mais pas vraiment méchante, Théo taciturne et Blaise sympathique. Mais après tout, se dit Eiden lorsqu'il y réfléchit, il n'avait de rancune qu'envers le petit prince des serpentard lui-même, pas envers sa cour. Le repas terminé tous se levèrent et sortirent de table. Draco et Pansy s'acquittèrent une nouvelle fois de leur devoir de préfet, guidant les premières années vers les cachots tandis que Blaise et Théo restèrent en compagnie des jumeaux. Ils attendirent tous les quatre un moment que la plupart des élèves aient quitté la Grande Salle, puis ils sortirent à leur tour.

Dans le couloir ils croisèrent George Weasley et les trois garçons avancèrent un peu pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Elie qui voulait le voir.

— Je dois te remercier Elie, fit à voix basse le jumeau roux, tu m'as fait gagner six galions.

— Dois-je en déduire que vous avez parié sur moi ? rit la jeune femme.

— Bien sûr, Fred pensait que tu irais à Serdaigle et Gin à Gryffondor.

— Comment as-tu deviné, toi, que j'irai à Serpentard, je n'ai pas franchement les qualités requises …

Le garçon lui sourit et désigna son frère du menton.

— J'étais sûr que tu allais tout faire pour être avec Eiden et comme il était presque certain qu'il irait lui-même chez les verts et argents, j'avais toutes les raisons de penser que mon choix était le bon.

Discrètement Elienor saisit sa main et la serra.

— Vous n'êtes pas trop déçu que nous soyons ''à l'ennemi'' maintenant ?

Le sourire du fils Weasley s'agrandit.

— Oh Elie, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire que cela change quoi que ce soit en vous. Ce n'est rien qu'un blason sur un drapeau. Je connais Eiden depuis quatre ans et toi depuis moins, mais je t'aime tout autant. Rien ne changera cela, ni votre nom, ni votre maison.

Il serra sa main une dernière fois et la relâcha.

— Allez, ma petite féline, je dois y aller. Lee a fait passer en douce quelques petites choses qui méritent toute mon attention.

Sur un dernier clin d'œil complice, il s'en alla. Eiden avait expliqué à sa sœur qu'il avait donné sa récompense de l'an passée aux jumeaux pour qu'ils développent leur projet de farces et attrapes. Elie s'y était grandement intéressée, fascinée par la magie joyeuse et pourtant délicate des jumeaux. Elle leur avait même offert ses services en matière de charmes, matière non enseignée à Poudlard, mais très utile dans la direction que prenaient les Weasley.

Suivant des yeux la silhouette de George qui s'éloignait, Elie rejoint son frère et ses deux nouveaux compagnons et ils prirent ensemble la direction des cachots. Tous les deux eurent grand soin de faire comme s'ils découvraient la salle commune, bien qu'ils l'aient déjà tout deux visitée, l'un en vrai, l'autre en souvenir. Au bas des escaliers, ils se séparèrent, se souhaitant une bonne nuit et Elie disparut dans son dortoir tandis que son frère suivait Blaise et Théo dans le sien.

La pièce était très semblable à celle de la Tour Gryffondor, seule la couleur changeait, ainsi la vue, qui donnait sur le fond du lac et non sur le parc. Les deux gardes du corps de Malfoy étaient déjà là. Ils avaient dîné en compagnie de Millicent Bulstrode, c'est pourquoi Eiden ne l'ait avaient pas encore vu.

— Voici Gregory et Vincent, Eiden, tu les as peut-être aperçus à table. Vincent, Gregory, je vous présente Eiden, le fils de Rogue.

Les deux montagnes de muscles hochèrent la tête et se couchèrent sans plus de cérémonie. Les autres garçons, eux, commencèrent à défaire leur valise. La mort dans l'âme, Eiden, qui n'était pas vraiment un homme d'intérieur, rangea l'intégralité de ses vêtements dans l'armoire mise à sa disposition et refermait la porte lorsque Malfoy entra et s'abattit avec grâce et nonchalance sur son lit.

— Un problème, Drago ? Les premières années ne sont pas à la hauteur de tes espérances peut-être ? se moqua Théo qui pliait ses pulls d'un coup de baguette.

— Mériteraient tous d'être à Poufsouffle ces petits morveux, marmonna le blond avant de se lever et de défaire ses bagages lui aussi.

Indifférent au mouvement d'humeur du ''Prince des Serpentards'', Eiden sortit son balai et le posa sur le lit, déballant doucement l'étoffe qui le recouvrait pour voir s'il n'avait pas subi de dommage, inspectant la moindre parcelle.

— Wouah, tu as un Éclair de feu ! s'enthousiasma Blaise, tu joues au quidditch ?

— Oui, je faisais partie de l'équipe à l'Académie, répondit Eiden en glissant son balai sous son lit.

— À quel poste ? continua Blaise.

— Attrapeur. Mais ce poste est déjà pris non ?

— Eh bien, fit Blaise, mal à l'aise, Drago est attrapeur depuis trois ans en effet, c'est ton père qui te l'a dit ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et voulut continuer, mais la voix de Malfoy l'en empêcha :

— Tu peux prendre le poste quand tu veux ! fit-il d'une voix sans âme.

— Mais je croyais que …

— C'est mon père qui m'a collé à ce poste, mais je ne l'aime pas vraiment, coupa Drago. Des places de poursuiveurs se libèrent, je préférais tenter ma chance là-bas. Il y a une nouvelle capitaine cette année et il semblerait qu'elle fasse pas mal de ménage dans l'équipe, alors tente ta chance, tu verras bien ?

Eiden hocha la tête et se prépara à se coucher. L'un après l'autre, tous les garçons gagnèrent leur lit.

— Elienor joue également ? interrogea Drago dans le noir.

— Ouai, poursuiveuse, plutôt douée, répondit son frère avant de s'endormir.

Le silence se fit et chacun glissa dans les bras de Morphée.

0o0o0

Le lendemain, c'est un Eiden assez maussade qui s'éveilla et se traîna jusqu'à la douche. Il avait très mal dormi, sans la présence réconfortante de sa sœur. Endormi assez vite, il se réveilla tout aussi vite et mis des heures à se rendormir, se tournant dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Quand il y était finalement parvenu, le soleil était déjà levé. L'eau glacée eut au moins le mérite de le faire se ressaisir, même si elle n'améliora pas son humeur. Quand les autres furent prêts eux aussi, ils remontèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle. Elie et Pansy étaient déjà attablées. S'approchant, Eiden constata qu'elle semblait avoir passé une aussi mauvaise nuit que lui. Elle avait des cernes, le teint pâle et ses doigts serraient convulsivement sa tasse de porcelaine. Son regard s'éclaira cependant quand elle le vit.

— Hey Den ! La nuit a été courte on dirait !

— **Comme la tienne il semblerait, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien Elie.**

— **Il se pourrait que j'aie quelques difficultés à m'endormir sans toi** , fit-elle d'un air contrit.

— **C'est également mon cas** , répliqua Eiden en la prenant dans ses bras, humant la douce odeur de ces cheveux. **Tu m'as manqué Enor, on n'a pas dormi loin de l'autre depuis ta dernière nuit dans les appartements de Sev.**

Les jumeaux se tinrent un instant ainsi puis se relâchèrent pour déjeuner un peu. À leur table, il était question des nouveaux emplois du temps, des sélections de quidditch, qui aurait lieu bientôt et du cours de potions, le premier de cette année.

— Alors, Rogue comme père, hein ? demanda Blaise. Comment ça se passe ?

— Plutôt bien je dois dire, fit Eiden en s'étirant douloureusement, enfin aussi bien que cela peut-être après quatorze ans de séparation.

— Severus est vraiment très bien avec nous, il fait beaucoup d'effort pour être présent et nous connaître, continua doucement Elie en beurrant gracieusement des toasts, qu'elle poussa vers son frère.

— En tout cas vous avez l'air vraiment proche tous les deux, dit Drago sur le même ton, notant son comportement.

— Depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés, c'est comme si nous nous étions toujours connus, déclara le fils Rogue en baisant la tempe de sa sœur pour la remercier.

— Cela arrive parfois avec les jumeaux sorciers, interviens Théo.

Eiden hocha la tête, l'épaule toujours en contact avec celle d'Elie. Ce simple effleurement calmait considérablement son humeur massacrante et il voulait profiter de sa présence tant qu'il le pouvait.

Drago nota que l'état des deux enfants du potionniste s'améliora dès qu'ils furent tous deux en contact avec l'autre. Il avait trouvé Eiden fatigué et morose dans les dortoirs, mais les cernes d'Elie et son teint transparent lui causait un petit pincement désagréable au cœur, bien que cela se soit un peu arrangé depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Le serpentard risqua un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et constata que son parrain surveillait discrètement sa progéniture, tout en discutant avec le professeur de runes anciennes. L'homme intercepta son regard et lui adressa un signe de tête puis retourna à ses activités. Ramenant son attention sur sa table, le blond ne put s'empêcher de se sentir satisfait. Il appréciait beaucoup être à Poudlard, sa seconde maison. Il se sentait en sécurité dans ses murs. Regardant Pansy qui c'était lancée avec Elie dans une grande discussion sur les sorciers français de la Révolution ; la brune était passionnée d'histoire ; ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage parfait de la blonde : sa petite bouche en bouton de rose, son air doux, ses yeux magnifiques, la jeune fille avait tous l'air d'un ange. Il s'attarda sur une petite marque, sur sa pommette, invisible pour un œil moins avisé que le sien, et il repensa à celle, encore rose qu'il avait vu lors de leur première rencontre et qui s'effaçait doucement. Cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à des marques de tortures pour Drago qui eut soudain la nausée : cette jeune fille, presque une enfant encore, n'avait pas pu être si sauvagement molestée, si ? Surprenant son observation, Elienor lui sourit et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il lui assura que oui et lui retourna la question, elle ne semblait pas vraiment au mieux de sa forme.

— Je suis simplement un peu fatiguée, fit-elle avec son accent adorable. J'ai pris l'habitude de dormir avec Eiden et j'ai eu quelques difficultés sans lui. Mais cela passera, assura-t-elle en offrant un gentil sourire au garçon.

Quelques minutes avant le début des cours, tous se levèrent et retournèrent dans les cachots pour le traditionnel double cours de potions serpentards/gryffondors qu'Eiden pratiquerait pour la première fois de ''de l'autre côté''. Rogue les accueillit comme d'habitude, avec ces sarcasmes et son ton à geler le Sahara, mais il s'autorisa un petit regard tendre pour ses enfants quand il fut certain que personne ne le surprendrait. Il agita sa baguette pour inscrire la méthode à suivre au tableau et la liste des ingrédients, puis leur indiqua d'une voix basse et menaçante qu'ils avaient deux heures.

Malgré lui, Eiden frissonna, il savait qu'il n'encourait plus les moqueries de son père à présent, mais il avait encore trop le souvenir des heures de tortures à ces côtés dans cet endroit froid et humide. À son corps défendant, il avait laissé Elie avec Drago pour se mettre avec Blaise. Il n'était pas très doué en potions, même s'il avait fait beaucoup de progrès cet été, profitant de ces week-ends à Poudlard pour recevoir les enseignements de son père. Il avait aussi beaucoup appris dans les ouvrages qu'il lui avait conseillés. Elie, elle était très bonne élève, elle méritait un partenaire à sa hauteur. Elle semblait d'ailleurs très bien s'entendre avec le fils Malfoy et, chose qu'il n'aurait pas crue possible, le blond était très gentil avec elle, calme, doux, souriant, tout ce dont avait besoin la jeune fille qui se remettait encore de son début d'été. Car même si elle parlait à présent, quoique moins qu'en la seule présence de sa famille, elle était encore assez nerveuse en présence d'inconnus et le calme du serpentard lui faisait beaucoup de bien, l'encourageant à interagir avec le jeune homme. Et bien qu'Eiden aurait préféré qu'elle ne choisisse pas Malfoy pour cela, Elie retournait doucement mais sûrement à la civilisation.

Coupant finement ses racines de gingembres, le fils Rogue ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à sa sœur qui semblait discuter à voix basse de la marche à suivre avec son partenaire, coupant sans même les regarder les différents ingrédients.

— Tu es vraiment protecteur avec elle, sourit Blaise en jetant dans le chaudron les yeux de scarabées pilés.

— Il s'est passé … enfin j'ai mes raisons, marmonna le jeune homme.

— Tu sais elle ne risque rien avec Drago, il semble beaucoup l'apprécier et c'est la fille de son parrain. Les Malfoy protègent leur famille, quoi qu'on puisse en dire …

Eiden émit un grognement neutre qui ne l'avançait pas à grand-chose. Fort heureusement, son père apparut à ce moment, empêchant le bistré de continuer.

— Voyons cette mixture, Messieurs Zabini et Rogue si vous le voulez bien, dit-il de sa voix polaire. À quelles étapes en êtes-vous ?

— À la neuvième, professeur, nous nous apprêtions à ajouter la poudre de crapaud-buffle.

— Et bien faites, Messieurs, faites. Cela me semble correct pour le moment alors tâcher de continuer ainsi.

La voix de Rogue était glaciale et la menace clairement perceptible, mais Eiden avait appris à connaître la terreur des cachots qui était son père pendant l'été et il saisit parfaitement le compliment et l'encouragement déguisés dans ses paroles. Le jeune homme fit un minuscule sourire et continua son ouvrage tandis que le potionniste passait à la table de suivante, où sa fille et son filleul débattaient étroitement. Leur potion était étonnamment avancée, d'un magnifique orange, comme elle devait l'être si elle était réalisée à la perfection, ce qui ne faisait aucun doute.

— Et bien Monsieur et Miss, quel est le problème ?

— Il n'y en a pas professeur, répondit Drago, nous discutions simplement de la marche à suivre pour la prochaine étape. Il semblerait que nos méthodes divergent.

— Expliquez-vous Monsieur Malfoy.

— J'étais d'avis de suivre votre consigne, mais Elie semble avoir une meilleure proposition.

— Qui est ? fit le professeur, interrogeant sa fille du regard.

— De mettre l'asphodèle et les écailles de runespoor en même temps afin de contrer la somnolence que cause habituellement cette potion.

À l'entente de la voix de la jeune fille, pourtant basse, une partie de la classe s'arrêta pour l'écouter. Peu d'entre eux avaient déjà entendu la nouvelle parler et comme à l'accoutumée sa voix fit grand effet.

— Cela semble une bonne idée, mais comment allez-vous contrer la réaction explosive que provoquera immanquablement cette association, s'enquit le potionniste qui avait le plus grand mal à garder son ton froid et mordant devant son adorable fille.

— Il suffit de glisser quelques mesures de poudre de lune au moment adéquat et cette réaction est maîtrisée.

— Bien, montrez-moi.

L'adolescente s'exécuta et jeta les deux ingrédients ensemble dans le chaudron, faisant virer la potion au rose violent. Attendant quelques secondes alors que le contenu bouillait à gros remous, elle incorpora trois petites pincées de poudre avant de remuer doucement. Le liquide avait pris une couleur nacrée, entre le rose et le blanc et semblait parfaitement maîtrisé. De petites volutes s'en échappaient, embaumant les alentours.

— Bien il semblerait que votre technique soit un succès, Miss Rogue, déclara le professeur avec un minuscule sourire invisible au reste de la classe, veuillez poursuivre.

D'un ton sec, il remit au travail les autres étudiants qui contemplaient un peu stupidement la table de Drago et Elie puis partit s'acharner sur le pauvre Seamus.

Ayant terminé leur potion avant tout le monde, les deux blonds discutèrent un moment à voix basse, tandis que les autres achevaient leurs travaux.

— Tu es vraiment douée en potions, déclara le jeune homme, je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un travailler comme cela les ingrédients.

— Sans doute par ce que c'est un technique d'alchimie. Cette matière n'est pas enseignée ici, mais j'aime bien la mêler avec les potions, cela donne parfois des résultats intéressants. Une amie de ma tutrice fait des recherches là-dessus, elle m'a enseigné certaines choses.

— C'est fascinant ! s'enthousiasma Drago. Tu voudrais bien m'apprendre ?

La jeune fille sourit en rangeant les ingrédients.

— Oui, si tu veux.

La fin du cours arriva et Rogue demanda à ses enfants de rester un instant. Tandis que tous les autres quittaient la salle, il glissa vers eux deux fioles d'un orange vif.

— Buvez cela, vous avez l'air de pouvoir vous effondrer à tout moment, déclara-t-il d'un air inquiet. Vous n'avez pas passé une bonne nuit ? Où est-ce autre chose ?

— On a … du mal à dormir seul, grimaça Eiden. Et on n'a aussi du mal à être séparé, on ne l'a plus été depuis le malaise d'Elie, jamais pour plus de quelques heures. Une nuit entière … eh bien c'est difficile à supporter.

Le potionniste hocha la tête, il se doutait que les premiers temps seraient difficiles. Les jumeaux ne s'étaient retrouvés que depuis un mois, leur lien ne tolérait encore que difficilement qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre.

— Mais il faudra bien s'y faire, soupira Elie.

— Ecoutez, si cela devient trop dur venait passer la nuit ensemble ici.

— Mais le professeur Dumbledore … commença Elie.

Rogue lui lança un regard dur qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait du Directeur et de son opinion.

— Venez quand vous avez besoin, c'est tout. Et cela vaut aussi pour le reste …

Sur un dernier sourire, il les mit à la porte. Il avait cours avec des serdaigles et eux métamorphose.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la classe de métamorphose, la professeure faisait seulement entrer les élèves, ils n'eurent donc pas à s'inquiéter de leur retard. Un peu essoufflés de s'être tant pressés, les jumeaux se glissèrent dans la salle et s'assirent non loin de Ron et Hermione qui leur firent un sourire discret. Ils n'avaient pas encore pu se voir à l'écart, mais Eiden espérait qu'ils le pourraient bientôt. Elie prit discrètement sa main, la situation était difficile pour son frère, elle le savait. Ses amis lui manquaient à elle aussi, mais c'était en quelque sorte plus facile, elle n'était pas obligée de les côtoyer et de faire comme si c'était des étrangers. La jeune fille aussi était devenue proche de Ron et d'Hermione, mais elle ne les connaissait pas depuis des années comme Eiden, et après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les trois, il était normal qu'il lui manque.

Le professeur Mcgonagall commença sa leçon en insistant sur l'importance de cette cinquième année et le travail important qu'ils aillent tous devoir fournir pour leurs Buses. Puis elle enjoignit chacun à prendre leurs manuels et à lire le passage sur le Sortilège de Disparition, auquel ils se consacreraient en ce début d'année. Ceci fait et après avoir longuement expliqué la méthode à suivre, la professeure octroya à chacun un escargot et tous se mirent au travail. S'assurant que tous ses élèves avaient bien compris et s'y étaient mis, Minerva s'approcha d'Eiden et de sa sœur :

— Vous êtes nouveau dans cet établissement et je sais que les cours ainsi que les méthodes sont différentes à Beauxbâtons, alors j'aimerai voir un peu de quoi vous êtes capable. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Les deux plus jeunes acquiescèrent et la directrice adjointe commença avec Eiden, dont elle avait bien sûr une bonne connaissance des capacités, mais elle était curieuse de voir ce que pouvait avoir provoqué son héritage et elle ne fut pas deçue : le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à effectuer les métamorphoses attendu à Poudlard pour les quatre premières années et il en réussit même plusieurs autres plus difficiles. La professeure ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux progrès de son élève puis passa à sa sœur qui réussit elle aussi avec une facilité déconcertante tout ce qu'elle lui soumit. Elle fit même disparaître et réapparaître son escargot, ainsi qu'une souris que la directrice adjointe lui présenta.

— Voyons autre chose, souffla la sorcière avant de rapporter du fond de la classe un petit artefact en argent, gros comme le point, sphérique et composé de couches successives, toutes gravées.

— Savez-vous ce que c'est ? continua-t-elle.

— C'est une Sphaera aussi appelée Globe de Métamorphose.

— Exact ! Et savez-vous l'utiliser ? La jeune fille acquiesça, l'adulte continua. Je voudrais que vous la métamorphoser en service à thé.

Puis elle lui fit conjurer une chaise, une plante, un invertébré et un adorable lapin duveteux qui firent sourire Eiden. Minerva était impressionnée, bien qu'elle connaisse les excellentes gênes de l'adolescente, ces capacités étaient bien supérieures à celles des autres élèves, son utilisation même du Globe le démontrait. De tels objets étaient plutôt rares en Angleterre, mais la femme d'âge mûr savait que ces homologues français avaient un goût pour les objets enchantés. Elie avait dû l'utiliser à l'Académie.

— Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui, Mademoiselle. Vous et votre frère pouvez reprendre l'exercice d'aujourd'hui.

La professeure lui offrit l'un de ses rares sourires et les laissa poursuivre. Elle lui laissa aussi le lapin pour s'exercer, consciente que les escargots n'étaient plus d'actualité, puisque la jeune fille semblait déjà maîtriser la disparition des invertébrés.

À la fin des deux heures, le lapin d'Elie avait disparu, ainsi que l'escargot d'Eiden.

— Je pense que tu n'es plus la meilleure élève de cette classe à présent, Mione, dit doucement Ron.

Mais la jeune fille loin de se vexer était extatique. Elie allait pouvoir lui apprendre des tas de nouvelles choses, des savoirs que peu d'Anglais avaient déjà expérimentés.

0o0o0

Le reste de la semaine se passa plutôt bien, hormis les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, donnés par une sorcière petite et flasque, plus semblable à un énorme crapaud qu'à une véritable femme. Elle leur interdit d'entrée l'usage de la baguette dans sa classe et les forçait à lire le torchon insipide qui leur servait de manuel durant l'intégralité de ses cours.

Nombreux furent ceux qui s'élevèrent contre cette idiotie, mais elle les rembarra tous de son affreuse voix de petite fille et ils furent contraints de lire en silence. Selon elle, une parfaite maîtrise de l'ouvrage assurerait leur réussite aux examens, leur lecture, pas leur pratique. Les adolescents en doutaient beaucoup, mais tous durent s'y conformer, pour le moment du moins.

Celui qui était le plus en colère était sans conteste Eiden, qui sortit du cours vert de rage et la magie crépitant au bout des doigts. Il n'en revenait pas que Dumbledore ait pu nommé une telle gourde professeur de Défense, alors que la guerre se préparait au dehors. Elie, le voyant à deux doigts de craquer, le poussa dans une classe vide où il put déverser sa colère sans se soucier des autres. Cela lui prit finalement de longues minutes, mais il finit par se calmer et ils purent tous deux se rendre à leur cours suivant.

Les jumeaux furent en retard de quelques minutes, mais les autres serpentards ayant prévenus le professeur Chourave, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de leur désigner leur place : Eiden avec Ron, pour la plus grande joie des deux garçons et Elie avec Neville.

La jeune femme sourit à son partenaire en enfilant ses gants en peau de dragon, puis relevant la tête et le regardant plus attentivement elle se figea une seconde. Éduquée dans les préceptes de la noblesse française par sa tutrice, descendante d'une vielle famille, elle se reprit bien vite et ne laissa plus rien paraître.

— Elie et toi ? dit-elle avec un gentil sourire.

— Neville. Tu sais ce que sont les Vivebaies ?

De toute évidence, au vu de son visage, Elienor ne savait pas. Compréhensif, car bien qu'elle soit à serpentard cette jeune femme avait l'air fort sympathique, Neville lui donna le nom latin _Prunus Vivae_. Le visage de la fille s'éclaira et elle traduisit pour elle en chuchotant le terme français.

— Oui les petites baies rouges ! Nous devons les tailler c'est cela ?

Le garçon opina et ils se mirent tous deux au travail, taillant les branches trop longues ou mal dirigées de leur arbuste. Puis la petite dame replète leur montra comment ligaturer les rameaux avec des fils de cuivre pour redresser ceux qui avait mal poussé et les techniques pour éviter de blesser la plante.

Neville regardait sa compagne enrouler précautionneusement du chanvre autour de la branche avant de la ligaturer de métal. Elie avait des manières douces et gracieuses, caressant l'écorce comme elle l'aurait fait avec un ami ou un amant. Ces gestes étaient sûrs, elle tordait doucement, mais sans la moindre hésitation, les branches souples pour les repositionner. Il se fit la réflexion avec ces yeux couleurs de mer et ses cheveux blonds, elle lui faisait penser à une amie d'enfance de ses amie, une Française elle aussi qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis un moment. Elle devait faire également sa rentrée. Leur dernière rencontre remontait à l'an dernier. Cet été si, sa grand-mère était tombée malade et bien qu'elle se soit vite remise, elle était encore trop fatiguée pour aller en France.

Le gryffondor apprécia beaucoup ce cours, la jolie serpentard était vive et charmante, leur association agréable. Ils partageaient le goût de la botanique et plaisantèrent ensemble pendant deux heures, sous les regards surpris et parfois désapprobateurs des autres élèves. Mais aucun des deux partenaires n'en avait cure, Neville ignora même ostensiblement le regard polaire que lui jetait Malfoy à chaque fois que ses yeux croisaient les siens.

À l'heure du repas, le jeune blond ne put s'empêcher de demander à la fille de Rogue.

— Que faisais-tu avec Londubat ? fit-il d'une voix qu'il aurait espéré plus calme.

— J'aime bien Neville, sourit Elienor, les yeux brillants, il est drôle et gentil. En plus il a don avec les plantes, c'est un réel plaisir d'être avec lui.

Drago renifla, mais se força à garder le silence, piquant un peu plus fort que nécessaire sa fourchette dans sa viande.

— Quel est le problème avec Neville ? demanda la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son camarade.

— Le problème est que _Londubat_ est un gryffondor et un crétin à peine capable de faire tenir son chaudron debout, siffla dangereusement le fils Malfoy.

Toute chaleur quitta instantanément les yeux habituellement doux de la jeune femme. Elle serra la table de ses mains fines, ses ongles s'enfonçant profondément dans le bois. Un léger tremblement agita les alentours, faisant vibrer les couverts et les plats.

— Neville n'est pas un idiot, la magie prend des formes différentes et qu'il en maîtrise d'autres branches que celles communément utilisées ne fait pas de lui un sorcier de bas étage. Il maîtrise des choses que toi et moi sommes loin de même seulement connaître.

Le tremblement qui s'était intensifié au fur et à mesure de ses paroles soudain cessa brusquement et Elie quitta la table et la salle. Ceux qui l'entouraient restèrent un moment bouche bée devant l'intervention, étonnamment violente, de l'habituellement si calme jeune fille. Puis Eiden ; ne voulant pas attirer encore plus l'attention sur sa sœur se reprit et continua tranquillement son déjeuner, non sans s'être assuré que son père s'était bien levé pour rejoindre et calmer Elie.

— Si tu veux mon avis, Drago, l'imbécile ici, c'est toi, déclara fermement Blaise avant de rejoindre les autres qui avaient déjà repris leur discussion, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Le blond leva des yeux sans âme vers son ami et reprit lui aussi son repas. Il semblait parfaitement calme et détaché, comme si la scène qui s'était déroulée ne le concernait pas, mais le métis, qui le connaissait depuis l'enfance, savait bien qu'il était furieux contre lui-même. Il n'ignorait pas que Drago avait une certaine tendresse pour Elie et qu'il ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir laissé échapper de telles paroles. Bien sûr, avant cette année elles passaient souvent ses lèvres, mais depuis que les jumeaux étaient là, le blond tentait de mieux se comporter. Il n'était pas comme son père, n'en déplaise à certains, il ne partageait pas toutes ses théories sur le sang et le pouvoir. Il agissait le plus souvent par gaminerie et besoin d'attention. Les enfants Rogue, eux, n'avaient aucuns a priori au sujet des maisons et tachaient d'être polis et agréable avec tous. En à peine quelques jours, ils s'étaient rapprochés de nombres d'élèves dans les quatre divisions de Poudlard. Et cela ne pouvait qu'encourager leurs proches à se montrer plus tolérants et ceux-ci, bien qu'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, trouvaient tout de même beaucoup plus agréable de ne pas être ostracisé par les autres maisons.

Et en effet, Drago était furieux contre lui-même, que lui avait-il prit de dire cela devant Elie ? La jeune fille était si douce, c'était certain qu'elle réagirait de façon violente à ses dures paroles. Elle c'était apparemment lié à Londubat, alors les durs mots du blond ne pouvais que l'avoir blessée. Le jeune homme aurait voulu se frapper la tête contre la table tellement il se sentait stupide, mais il était un Malfoy et les Malfoy gardaient toujours contenance, même quand le remord leur tordait les entrailles.

0o0o0

Comme le soupçonnait Severus, Elie s'était réfugiée dans le parc. Il faisait encore beau en ce début septembre, le soleil réchauffait doucement Poudlard. Cependant la jeune femme était seule dehors, le repas n'était pas terminé, tout le monde était encore en train de manger. Le potionniste traversa vivement la pelouse, apercevant de loin la petite silhouette menue de sa fille. Elle était assise au bord du lac, sous un saule pleureur, à l'endroit où son frère et elle avaient passé de longs moments au cours du mois d'août. Une douce chaleur investit le cœur de Rogue à cette vision : sa fille avait lâché ses très longs cheveux, qui cascadaient librement sur son dos et ses épaules et avait ramené ses jambes maigres contre elle. Bien que Severus soit sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu arriver, elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, se contentant de garder la tête contre son genou, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Une plante fleurie s'enroulait allègrement autour des doigts de l'adolescente, progressant doucement en avant. Il s'assit à ses côtés et pendant un long moment ils gardèrent tous deux le silence, regardant ensemble l'audacieuse petite chose qui gagnait à présent le poignet puis le bras de la plus jeune. Le potionniste se fit violence pour rester stoïque, conscient que sa fille parlerait quand elle serait prête. Sa patience fut cependant récompensée et elle finit par murmurer :

— J'arrive à faire plein de choses sympas maintenant que j'ai mon héritage. Je me souviens que je faisais cela aussi quand j'étais enfant, mais je l'avais oublié depuis.

— C'est vraiment une belle chose, assura son père.

De nouveau le silence, mais il semblait moins pesant, comme si Elie cherchait ses mots :

— Tu sais, je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment à ma place ici, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ces quelques mots labourèrent le cœur du professeur, mais il fit un effort pour ne rien laisser paraître. L'adolescente du cependant sentir sa peine, car elle releva la tête et plongea ses grands yeux tristes dans les siens.

— Je suis vraiment bien avec toi papa et avec Eid aussi et vous me manquez dès que vous vous éloignez … Je me suis attaché aussi aux Weasley et Hermione, aux gens de l'Ordre et à Remus et Sirius, mais ici …. Elle semblait hésiter à continuer, ici ce n'est pas chez moi et je ne sais pas si ça le sera un jour.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et son père la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. Il était complètement désemparé et ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire pour qu'elle aille mieux.

— Tu veux repartir en France, mon cœur ? demanda douloureusement Severus. Cela lui arrachait le cœur de lui proposer cela, mais si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait, il la laisserait partir.

— Non ! Elle s'arracha en partie à l'étreinte de l'homme, assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Non, je veux rester ici, je ne veux pas être séparé de Den et toi.

Le potionniste la reprit contre lui, intérieurement soulagé.

— Quel est le problème mon ange, c'est à cause de ta dispute avec Drago ?

Elle se tendit un peu puis soupira.

— Eid n'a pas cessé de me dire que ce n'était qu'un petit con arrogant et manipulateur et il semblerait … il semblerait qu'il ait raison …

— C'est ce que tu crois Elie ? interrogea d'une voix douce son père qui tentait de comprendre.

— Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire, j'ai toujours sût lire dans l'âme des autres avant, mais là … je pensais vraiment qu'il n'était pas comme il y paraissait, même après avoir vu les souvenirs d'Eiden. Est-ce que tu crois que j'aurais pu me tromper ? Qu'il est en faîte ce que Ron et Eid racontent ? Est-ce que tout le monde dans votre pays est si étroit d'esprit et aveuglé ?

Severus ne releva pas le votre pays qui le blessa grandement et répondit calmement :

— Crois-tu sincèrement que c'est mieux en France ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

— Non, souffla-t-elle, mais mon clan, mon clan m'a appris à accepter les gens tels qu'ils sont, que la magie peut prendre bien des formes et qu'un puissant pouvoir peut se cacher dans le plus faiblard des individus.

— C'est ce que tu penses de Neville Londubat ? interrogea tendrement l'homme.

— C'est …différent pour Neville, avoua-t-elle. Par ce que je sais, je suis certaine, de son pouvoir, même si il ne sait pas encore l'utiliser pleinement.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, ma chérie ? interrogea Rogue qui ne comprenait pas en quoi le cas de Londubat pouvait être différent. La panique le prit, Elie n'était pas amoureuse du fils Londubat ? Si ? Car même si il adorait sa fille, il n'aurait certainement pas choisi Londubat comme gendre …

Elienor détourna la tête et fixa son regard sur la surface lisse du lac.

— Je connais Neville d'avant, de ma vie en France. Sa Grand-Mère faite partit du clan, nous nous sommes souvent vus enfants, je sais ce qu'il est, ce dont il est capable. Tout le monde le croyait cracmol, mais moi je savais qu'il y avait de la magie en lui. Je l'ai vu avec Ravena, il maîtrise l'ancienne magie de la terre.

Severus fut surpris des paroles de sa fille, les magies ancestrales n'étaient que peu voir pas utilisées. Elles étaient si anciennes, si difficiles à contrôler qu'elles avaient peu à peu été abandonnées et oubliées. C'était essentiellement des magies sans baguette, sauvages et puissantes qui courraient encore dans certaines vieilles lignées. Il ignorait si des sorciers avaient réussi à la maîtriser depuis son abandon, à l'époque où leur peuple avait commencé à utiliser les baguettes.

— Il t'a reconnu ? interrogea-t-il, sortant de ses pensées.

— Je l'ignore, mais après mon intervention il va sûrement faire le lien. Je ressemble plus à mon ancien moi qu'Eiden. Apparemment, du fait de l'importance de ma magie elfique, le sort de dissimulation a eu moins d'effet sur moi. J'ai gardé mes cheveux, certains de mes traits hérités de toi et mes yeux n'ont pas changé fondamentalement. Heureusement que j'ai changé d'école, car certains auraient fini par faire le lien.

Elle se tu, il ne sut que répondre alors ils restèrent ainsi, la plus jeune blottie dans ses bras. La petite plante avait cessé d'escalader son bras et était retournée sagement à sa place, dans l'herbe.

— Tu te souviens Elie de ce que tu as dit à ton frère, finit par dire Severus, à propos de Drago ? Tu as dit qu'il était sûrement difficile d'être le fils d'un mangemort, surtout depuis les événements du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Elle grimaça.

— S'il traite ainsi les gens différents, comment sera-t-il avec moi quand il découvrira mon véritable sang ? Va-t-il me détester comme Neville ?

— Oh, Elie, non mon ange, il ne te détestera pas, soupira Severus.

Il chassa une mèche rebelle de devant ses yeux si étrange et demanda doucement.

— C'est pour cela que tu n'es pas bien, tu l'apprécies et tu as peur que cela change ?

Tout d'abord Elie, le visage contre son torse, ne bougea pas puis elle hocha la tête.

— Cela n'arrivera pas, Elie, ni lui, ni les autres, ils te connaissent déjà, la réalité de ton sang ne change rien.

La fille se blottit contre lui avant de se redresser brutalement.

— Morgane ! Le cours de Sortilège !

Elle voulut saisir son sac et se précipiter au troisième étage, mais son père la retint, le temps d'écrire au professeur Flitwick que c'était lui qui l'avait retenu. Puis il embrassa sa fille sur le front et elle disparut rapidement de sa vue.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le château, le prince et

Chapitre 3 : Le château, le prince et le crapaud

Drago se sentait mal, très mal, et il était mal, très mal. Eiden ne lui avait adressé qu'un regard, un seul et malgré tous ces enseignements et principes malfoyniens, Drago devait bien admettre que ce regard lui avait fait peur. Car ce regard promettait une mort lente et douloureuse au blond si Elie ne réapparaissait pas très vite ET en bonne santé. Et étrangement, le jeune homme n'avait aucun mal à croire à cette allégation.

Ensuite le fils Rogue l'avait complément ignoré, mais c'était attelé avec un enthousiaste peu commun au sujet du jour : le sortilège d'Implosion. Et Eiden s'était fait un plaisir de montrer à Drago qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement ce sort. Et si le blond avait eu quelques fois des doutes quant à l'affectation du jeune homme chez les verts et argents, il était à présent certain qu'Eiden était un véritable serpentard, sadique et rancunier.

Mais surtout, Drago se sentait mal parce qu'il s'était comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles avec Elienor et que cela lui était douloureux de savoir qu'elle était fâchée contre lui. Il s'inquiétait aussi grandement de sa disparition. Et s'il gardait sa mine froide et impassible, à l'intérieur, il tempêtait. Où était Elie ? Pourquoi ne revenait-elle pas ? Avait-elle fait une bêtise ? Il risqua un coup d'œil en direction du brun qui continuait d'exploser avec détachement tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. C'était bien le fils de Rogue, à ne pas en douter. Rogue … son parrain … s'il apprenait qu'il avait fait du mal à sa princesse, il était mort. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait pas lui infliger pire torture que celles que Severus inventerait juste pour lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées morbides, il ne remarqua pas qu'Elie était revenue et qu'elle s'était glissée entre son frère et Théo, au bout du banc. Flitwick avait simplement souri quand elle c'était excusée de son retard et avait à peine regardé le mot de Rogue avec de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Le petit homme adorait la jeune fille, elle était incroyablement douée en sortilège et remarquablement intelligente. Elle aurait mérité d'être dans sa maison.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit l'accent si particulier de la jeune Rogue que Drago sortit de sa rêverie et nota son retour. Il la contempla nerveusement : elle semblait aller bien, elle souriait et ses cheveux, libérés, volaient autour d'elle. Cependant elle ne lui accorda pas un regard et se contenta de s'exercer en compagnie des deux autres garçons. Riant lorsqu'elle se montra un peu trop enthousiaste et fit exploser la sphère et son support. Il était étrange qu'une fille si calme et si gentille ait un penchant aussi prononcé pour la destruction.

Le cours passa et les entrailles de Drago se remplir de plomb, Elie ne posa pas une seule fois les yeux sur lui.

Après le double de cours de sortilèges, les serpentards étaient libres jusqu'au lundi. Ils retournèrent donc à la salle commune, dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Personne ne posa de question sur la disparition de la blonde et personne ne reparla plus de l'incident du déjeuner. Drago passa le reste de l'après-midi à maintenir fermement en place son masque, bien que cela soit de plus en plus difficile à mesure que la nuit approchait. Finalement Blaise, excédé de sa sombre humeur, leva le nez de la partie d'échecs qu'il disputait avec Théo pour lui balancer :

— Pour l'amour de Merlin, lève tes fesses d'aristocrate coincé et va lui parler !

Eiden, qui avait sans aucun doute entendu, ne leva pas le visage de son livre et tourna une page distraitement, laissant Drago se lever et demander à Daphnée Greengrass, une fille de leur année d'appeler Elie pour lui.

La blonde descendit après un moment et sans un mot suivi le jeune Malfoy dans le dortoir des garçons. Jugeant les filles plus dignes de confiance que les garçons, celles-ci pouvaient accéder aux chambres de leurs homologues masculins alors que ceux-ci ne le pouvaient pas.

Toujours dans le silence, le jeune homme prit place sur son lit tandis qu'Elie s'installait sur celui de Blaise, voisin. S'asseyant de façon à se tenir le plus loin possible de lui, elle ramena les genoux contre elle et les entoura de ses bras. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, gardant les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre verdâtre. Il soupira, elle l'évitait encore.

— Je suis désolée Elie.

Pas de réaction.

— Je n'aime pas Londubat, c'est vrai, mais c'est ton ami apparemment alors … je n'aurais pas dû l'insulter devant toi.

Elle leva ses yeux étranges vers lui et Drago n'y lit absolument rien, la jeune fille était très douée pour dissimuler ces sentiments quand elle en avait envie.

— Si j'étais aussi peu adroite que Neville en magie conventionnelle, est-ce que tu me raillerais aussi ? Est-ce que tout les serpentards se moqueraient de moi également ?

Soufflé par la question, Drago se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit de Blaise.

— Bien sûr que non Elie, nous sommes solidaires entre nous et tu es une merveilleuse personne, avec ou sans magie. Le problème n'est pas que Londubat soit … plus faible que les autres en sorts, mais qu'il soit à Gryffondor.

— C'est ridicule cette rivalité.

— Peut-être Elie, mais elle existe depuis les débuts de l'école, elle ne va pas changer en quelques jours, même avec votre bon exemple à ton frère et toi. Je vais faire des efforts avec Londubat, mais s'il te plaît, Elie, cesse de m'ignorer ainsi, fit-il avec un regard triste. Je n'aime pas savoir que je suis en froid avec toi.

Enfin la jeune fille sourit et Drago, dans un élan de courage qu'il s'ignorait avoir, la prit dans ses bras. Elle sentait terriblement bon et sa peau était douce et chaude. Le blond se dit que peut-être cette dispute avait du bon finalement. Ils se séparèrent quand un poids vint envahir leurs genoux. Baissant la tête, Drago eut juste le temps d'apercevoir quelques écailles noires et vertes avant que le serpent ne disparaisse sous la chemise de la jeune femme.

— Ton frère a raison, rit-il, ce serpent est véritablement amoureux de toi.

Elle sourit et caressa la tête de Saffi qui reposait près de son cou.

— Il aime juste mon odeur et ma chaleur, il a compris que j'étais plus calme qu'Eiden. C'est plus confortable pour la sieste. Eid bouge toujours en tout sens, cela irrite Saffi.

Le garçon acquiesça et ils redescendirent avec les autres. Dès lors, Elienor fit comme si l'incident n'avait jamais eu lieu, elle passa même la soirée à côté du blond, discutant de tout et de rien, au plus grand bonheur de Drago. Après le repas ils étaient tous revenus s'installer dans les confortables fauteuils et avaient passé le reste du temps avant la nuit à jouer aux échecs et à se prélasser.

0o0o0

Le premier week-end des jumeaux se passa merveilleusement bien. Le samedi, ils partagèrent leurs temps entre leurs compagnons de maison et leurs devoirs, chacun étant heureux de retrouver l'Elie enjouée et douce qu'elle était la plupart du temps. Et si son petit coup d'éclat n'était pas passé inaperçu, la plupart des élèves de serpentard ne l'appréciait que plus, jugeant qu'elle était parfaitement capable de faire valoir ses volontés et de se défendre seule malgré son apparence encore fragile. Eiden fut secrètement content qu'elle ait fait montre de ses capacités en public, les autres y réfléchiraient à présent à deux fois avant de la tourmenter.

Le dimanche, après le petit-déjeuner, leur père les fit demander dans ses appartements et ils passèrent la matinée à lui raconter leur première semaine et les dernières nouvelles.

Alors que les jumeaux déjeunaient avec Severus, le professeur leur indiqua avec un petit sourire au dessert qu'il avait une surprise pour eux et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard une marée de rouquins et une brune ébouriffée firent leur entrée et se jetèrent dans les bras des jumeaux. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu se voir depuis la rentrée et tous étaient très heureux d'enfin pouvoir passer un moment ensemble à l'abri des regards.

— Alors, ma petite féline, comment ce passe la vie chez les serpents ? demanda George à Elie, une fois qu'il l'eut lâché, se vautrant sur un fauteuil.

Ils avaient réussi à se parler plusieurs fois dans la semaine, ayant mis en scène leur ''rencontre'' dans le train, mais ils n'avaient pu échanger que des banalités, toujours entourés d'autres élèves.

— Et bien ça va. Ils ne sont pas aussi terribles qu'on le dit, ne n'est-ce pas Eid ?

Le garçon grimaça et porta son verre de jus de citrouille à sa bouche, mais finit par avouer, de mauvaise grâce.

— Je suppose qu'ils … ne sont pas si mal. Ils peuvent même se montrer assez sympathiques.

— Sympathiques ?! s'étrangla Ron. Merlin, Eid tu passes une semaine avec Malfoy et tu le trouves sympathique ?

— Non lui c'est un peu différent, j'ai encore du mal à passé outre notre _passé_ et les événements de cette fin de semaine ne m'y ont pas aidé. Mais il n'est manifestement pas le petit con que j'avais imaginé et les autres sont plutôt agréables.

— Même Parkinson ? interrogea Ginny qui pianotait doucement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, Fred installé sur l'autre.

— Oui … en vérité elle est une sorte de mélange entre toi et Hermione. Je pense que si elle ne jouait pas à la groupie de Malfoy, beaucoup l'apprécierait, vous les premiers, déclara Eiden.

Tous les gryffondors firent une grimace peu convaincue.

— C'est vrai, continua le garçon, elle n'est pas du tout la même en privé et en public. C'est une fille vraiment intelligente, passionnée par les runes et l'histoire de la magie, Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête, peut-être que les jumeaux avaient raison, après tout ils n'avaient de réel passif qu'avec Malfoy. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui …

— Et avec Drago, Elie, comment ça se passe, s'enquit la brune, nous avons tous entendu ton petit … hum … débordement.

— C'était vraiment cool d'ailleurs, tu pourras m'apprendre ? interrogea Fred, enthousiaste.

— En faite je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, c'est de la magie instinctive, je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai fait cela, dit doucement Elienor.

— Oh ! Dommage ! se désola le jumeau roux. Je dois dire que cela ne manquait pas de panache ! Excellent moyen de se faire respecter tout cela !

Même Severus, qui corrigeait des copies dans un coin pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux plus jeunes, souris.

— Drago s'est excusé auprès d'Elie pour Neville, expliqua Eiden en lissant un pli de son jean. Il a avoué qu'il n'aurait pas dû se moquer d'un de ses amis, mais que les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Tous sifflèrent.

— Malfoy c'est excusé ! fut le cri unanime.

Les deux serpentards hochèrent la tête sous la mine stupéfaite des autres.

— Eh ben ça alors ! souffla Ron.

Hermione eut un petit sourire au commentaire de son ami, puis, se saisissant d'un gateau elle se tourna vers la blonde :

— En tout cas, Elie, Neville à été très touché que tu l'aies défendu.

— Oui, tu y as gagné l'approbation des Gryffondors, ajouta Fred qui grignotait un biscuit. S'élever comme cela devant Malfoy, pour l'un des nôtres en plus, cela forge le respect.

— C'est une très bonne chose si l'on veut pouvoir se côtoyer comme avant, dit doucement Hermione. Personne ne trouvera rien à redire … vous êtes des serpentards très fréquentables.

Tous rirent de bon cœur. Eiden souffla discrètement et un grand poids quitta ses épaules :

— Je suis soulagé d'une certaine façon, expliqua-t-il en prenant lui aussi un biscuit, j'avais un peu peur d'être mis à l'écart à cause de ma nouvelle maison, mais je suis vraiment heureux que certaines choses puissent redevenir comme avant.

— En faite, c'est une très bonne chose qu'Elie et toi avez demandé à aller à Serpentard, vous êtes en train de briser des codes, dit Hermione, de montrer la vraie nature des verts et argents et de les forcer à sortir de leur tour d'ivoire en vous liant avec toutes les maisons.

— Je suis d'accord avec Miss Granger, intervint doucement Severus du fond de la pièce.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il s'était, un peu, adouci en présence des amis de ses enfants, surtout pour Eiden, et ceux-ci étaient encore surpris de voir combien il pouvait être différent dans la sphère privée. Comme tout les autres serpentards, songea la jeune née moldu.

— Avec la guerre qui se prépare, il vaut mieux que les plus jeunes soient soudés et unis. Et si vous tendez une main vers ceux de ma maison, certains comprendront peut-être qu'il y a une autre alternative aux ténèbres.

— Si on les traite tous comme de futurs mangemorts, c'est ce qu'ils deviendront, murmura Eiden.

Le professeur opina en souriant doucement.

— Tu as vu par toi-même que personne n'est tout à fait comme il le laisse paraître.

— Oui, souffla le jeune homme.

Puis la discussion se tourna vers des sujets plus légers et Elie se retrouva emportée dans un débat sur l'utilisation de la poudre de sabots de veau de lune pour les farces et attrapes.

— On veut le tester sur une série d'illusions éveillées que l'on met au point, expliqua Fred, mais on n'arrive pas encore à maîtriser les effets secondaires.

Avec ces connaissances en enchantements, potions et alchimie, les jumeaux avaient trouvé en Elie la camarade parfaite pour discuter de leurs ''projets'' et une aide précieuse.

— La dernière fois qu'on l'essayée, Fred a dormit douze heures sans que je parvienne à le réveiller, dit George.

— Et j'ai fait tout un tas de rêves pas forcément agréables, continua douloureusement son jumeau. Bien que le prototype est fonctionné comme il le devait. C'est après que je me suis endormi.

Elie réfléchit un moment puis dit :

— Il faudrait contrebalancer cela par un tonique et quelques choses contre les cauchemars. Un peu de piment de rouget et de la poudre de café pour le tonique, du tilleul et de l'anis vert pour les cauchemars. Elle s'arrêta un instant, semblant réfléchir. Mais le mieux serait un stabilisateur, comme le Gardien vert.

— Qu'est ce que c'est ce Gardien ? demanda Fred, curieux.

— C'est une potion utilisée sur le continent pour … et bien pour stabiliser les visions, principalement résultant de la prise d'aliments ou de préparations hallucinogènes. Il y a beaucoup d'ingrédients et la réalisation est plutôt complexe, mais je pense que je peux vous en faire, si on réunit tous les composants.

— Peut-on savoir, jeune fille, pourquoi tu connais si bien cette potion ? interrogea son père, d'un ton inhabituellement froid et menaçant qu'il n'utilisait jamais avec ces enfants.

Il avait relevé la tête de son bureau et de ces copies pour fixer sa fille de son regard implacable. Cependant celle-ci ne sembla pas particulièrement troublée, elle haussa les épaules et eu un petit soupire avant d'expliquer :

— Je n'ai pas utilisé ses drogues, Sev, je l'ai apprise car c'est un excellent remède pour les cauchemars les plus difficiles et une de mes amies en souffre. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents alors Ravena et moi on lui préparait. C'est une potion assez connue à l'Académie, elle tourne beaucoup sous le manteau, mais la réaliser, quand on le peut et plus sûr. Elle peut devenir très dangereuse si elle est mal exécutée.

— Les ingrédients ?

— Principalement des plantes : du tilleul, de l'anis vert, de la mauve, de la fleur d'oranger et de laitue, de la rosée de lune, de la feuille de mandragore et d'autre encore que je ne me rappelle pas.

— Et sa portée sur des métis, disons d'elfe ? fit le potionniste d'un ton neutre en désignant discrètement son fils du menton, qui ne se préoccupait pas d'eux, riant avec Ron.

Elie comprit tout de suite où voulait en venir son père, son frère faisait encore de nombreux cauchemars, au sujet du Tournoi et de Voldemort.

— Un peu différente et je ne l'ai jamais essayée moi-même sur un métis éveillé, mais je suppose que ce sera toujours ça. Je lui en mettrais de côté quand j'en ferrais pour les jumeaux.

Severus fit semblant de ne pas entendre la dernière phrase, se replongeant dans ses corrections. Ils étaient aux courants des expérimentations des garçons Weasley, mais il laissait faire, car ils ne faisaient de mal à personne, que cela amusait Elie de les aider et surtout parce qu'il les trouvait dans le fond plutôt doués et leur projet prometteur. Même si en tant que professeur, il en ferait bientôt les frais.

À l'heure du dîner, les gryffondors prirent congé des Rogue, qui restèrent encore un moment dans les appartements du plus vieux. Tandis qu'Eiden remettait de l'ordre sur la table basse de son père, envahi de miette et de gobelets, Elie resta lovée dans son fauteuil, pensive.

— Tu t'inquiètes à propos de Neville, demanda le garçon qui avait deviné les pensées de sa sœur.

— Il va finir par deviner qui je suis, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

— Pourquoi cela te perturbe autant. Il sera très heureux de te revoir.

— Je le sais bien, soupira Elie, mais nous sommes censés garder le secret. Si tout le monde peut deviner que j'étais Anna, alors bientôt toute l'Europe saura qu'Harry Potter et vivant, que lui et sa sœur sont des semi-elfes, la couverture de Sev sautera et Voldemort nous traquera.

— Nous sommes très loin de ce scénario, tempéra son père qui les avait rejoints dans les fauteuils. Et il serait bon que tu retrouves au moins un de tes amis ici, Elie.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. En France, tout le monde était persuadé qu'elle avait disparu, kidnappée à la sortie de la diligence, juste avant de rentrer chez elle. Personne ne savait qu'elle s'était enfuie, à part son ancienne tutrice et qu'elle était toujours en vie. Savoir que ses amis la croyaient morte était difficile à vivre pour elle, d'autant plus dans ce nouveau pays où un mois auparavant elle ne connaissait personne.

— Mes proches sont tous au courant, Enor, dit Eiden. Toi tu es toute seule et je sais que cela te pèse. Alors j'espère vraiment que Neville va faire le rapprochement ou que s'il ne le fait pas que tu lui avouera tout toi-même, car tu retrouveras au moins un de tes amis de ton ancienne vie.

— Je suis d'accord avec ton frère, opina le professeur de potions. Monsieur Londubat fera un serment sorcier et tout ira bien. Il serra l'épaule de sa fille. Nous voulons que tous se passe au mieux pour toi Elie et se sera plus facile si lui au moins est là.

Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue de l'adolescente et elle se serra contre son frère.

— Ils me manquent, chuchota-t-elle, Rose me manque, Ravena et les autres me manque, mon clan me manque …

— Je sais Elie, je sais, murmura en retour son frère en la serrant contre elle.

0o0o0

Ron essayait vraiment de garder son calme. Les mains crispées sur les genoux, la mâchoire serrée, il faisait vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait pour respirer longuement et régulièrement. À côté de lui, Hermione semblait hors d'elle, prête à détruire tout ce qui aurait l'audace de se présenter devant ses yeux. Et elle n'était pas la seule. La plupart des gryffondors étaient dans le même cas : Neville tentait vainement de reprendre une respiration normale, Seamus se colorait tout doucement de rouge et Dean tremblait violemment, comme s'il tentait désespérément de se contenir. Mais celui qui inquiétait le plus Ron était Eiden, qui pourtant semblait parfaitement calme. Semblait, se dit-il. Pour lui qui le connaissait bien, il ne faisait aucun doute que le brun était furieux, mais la main de sa sœur sur sa cuisse, cachée du reste du monde le contenait contre vent et marée. Et c'était mieux ainsi, les jumeaux pouvaient être dévastateur lorsqu'ils étaient en colère, en témoignait l'état de Privet Drive la nuit du 31 et le mouvement de colère, maîtrisé, d'Elie face à Drago.

— Ce que je veux tout simplement dire, mes chers enfants, déclara tranquillement l'immonde crapaud rose qui leur servait de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, c'est que si Harry Potter avait véritablement été le sauveur que le peuple adulait, il ne serait pas mort dans ce bête accident.

— Comment osez-vous tenir de tels propos ! s'emporta Neville.

— Vous ne savez rien de ce qui a causé la mort d'Harry ! éructa Dean qui tremblait plus violemment que jamais.

Pas du tout impressionnée par les mouvements d'humeurs des deux garçons, Ombrage fit un horrible sourire et continua :

— Monsieur Potter est décédé dans le propre incendie qu'il a créé. Madame Skeeter a révélé l'an passé qu'il était instable mentalement, cela n'a rien d'étonnant. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis la mort tragique de ce pauvre Cédric Diggory ne devait pas arranger les choses …

— Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez, siffla Hermione, qui ne pouvait plus garder le silence.

— Miss Granger, répondit le crapaud d'un ton méprisant. Je suis Sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du ministre de la Magie, croyez-vous réellement en savoir plus que moi sur cette affaire.

— Il y a nombre de choses qui vous échappe pourtant, rétorqua froidement la née-moldu, le retour de Voldemort, notamment.

Tous la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, venait-elle réellement de dire Vol…. Vous-savez-qui ? Mise à part une grimace passagère, leur professeur ne se départit pas de son sourire faussement joyeux.

— Le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui n'est qu'une élucubration d'un enfant perturbé et d'un vieux fou en mal de reconnaissance, cracha-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.

— La mort de Cédric est-elle aussi une élucubration ? interrogea Hermione du même ton douceâtre.

Elle était dans un état proche de celui de troisième année, où elle avait giflé Malfoy. Et Ron et Eiden savaient qu'elle était à deux doigts de faire de même avec cette folle.

— La mort de Cédric Diggory n'est qu'un tragique accident. Ce tournoi est dangereux, ces incidents sont malheureusement déjà arrivés. Elle toisa la salle d'un air mauvais. Quant à Monsieur Potter, sa mort n'a quand à elle, rien d'un mystère, il c'est immolé lors d'une probable crise voilà tout.

— Si je ne m'abuse, Madame, le ministère n'a pas publié de façon officielle une quelconque raison à la mort d'Harry Potter. Les conclusions des aurors sont toujours en attente et rien ne vous permet d'affirmer cela. Il est cependant certain que sa famille d'accueil le traitait durement et on a retrouvé du sang sur les lieux, en grande quantité. Il est donc tout à fait possible qu'ils aient eu même mis le feu à leur demeure pour maquiller un crime en accident.

Tous gardèrent le silence, grandement surpris par l'identité de celui qui venait de parler.

— Je peux savoir ce qui vous permet de mettre ma parole en doute Monsieur … ?

— Zabini, mon père Marcus Zabini travaillent au Département de la Justice sur l'affaire de Monsieur Potter.

La femme lui lança un regard froid, mais n'osa pas s'en prendre directement au fils de l'un des plus éminents employés du Ministère.

— Vous ne travaillez pas encore au Ministère, Monsieur Zabini, quand ce sera le cas, vous pourrez faire part de votre avis, mais pas avant. Maintenant, reprenez vos livres et finissez ce chapitre.

Et le crapaud retourna à son bureau, réajustant son nœud de velours dans ses cheveux ternes. Nombre était ceux qui fixaient Blaise dans la classe, mais il n'en fit pas grand cas, étendit ses longues jambes et reprit sa lecture.

Plus tard, dans la salle commune, lorsqu'Elie interrogea Blaise sur son intervention, il répondit seulement :

— Je ne connaissais pas Potter, mais il nous a quand même débarrassé de Tu-sais-qui à un an et ce n'était pas un mauvais garçon. C'est Drago qui avait une dent contre lui, pas moi. Il ne méritait sûrement pas de finir comme cela et ce vieux crapaud n'avait pas à débiter ces horreurs devant ces amis.

Elie acquiesça et lança un regard discret à Eiden qui haussa les épaules. Les serpentards leur réservaient bien des secrets.

0o0o0

Le samedi suivant fut le théâtre des sélections de quidditch des verts et argents, et c'est d'humeur joyeuse qu'Eiden commença la journée, réveillé par une présence chaude contre lui. Le nez dans les cheveux de sa sœur il murmura :

— Hey, salut, comment vas-tu ?

— Plutôt bien je dois dire, j'ai vraiment hâte de remonter sur un balai.

— Surtout que ce n'est pas n'importe lequel, sourit le garçon.

— Oui. Peut-être pourras-tu être plus rapide que moi cette fois-ci, se moqua gentiment sa sœur.

— Si je faisais la moitié de mon poids, peut-être, fit-il pas le moins du monde vexée, mais je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire face à ta silhouette. Tu devrais vraiment être attrapeuse, avec un corps comme le tien.

Elle secoua la tête, répandant des cheveux blonds sur le lit et le torse du jeune homme.

— Non, ce poste ne m'intéresse pas. On y est trop solitaire, j'ai besoin d'interaction, de contact.

— Il y a toujours les cognards, rit le brun et elle le rejoignit.

Autour d'eux les autres se préparaient, nullement dérangés par la présence de la jeune fille. Ils savaient que les jumeaux étaient très proches et qu'ils supportaient mal d'être séparés, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit. Et leurs amis avaient assuré à Elie qu'elle pouvait venir quand elle le désirait, puisqu'Eiden ne pouvait et ne désirait faire de même au dortoir des filles. Ce matin était le premier où elle s'invitait, s'assurant bien de frapper et d'avoir l'autorisation d'entrer avant de passer la porte. Comme son frère, encore sous la couette, Vincent et Gregory se prélassaient toujours, tandis que Théo, Blaise et Drago étaient déjà levés. Les deux derniers sortaient d'ailleurs leur balai, tentant également les sélections. Théo lui, préférait la stratégie à l'exercice du quidditch, bien qu'il apprécie les séances de vol en solitaire ou avec ces amis. Laissant Eiden se préparer, Elie investit le lit de Théo avec qui elle aimait passer du temps.

— Tu es prête pour les sélections ? demanda Théo, qui s'était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche lui allant parfaitement.

— Oui, je pense. J'espère être prise dans l'équipe, le quidditch me manque …

Le garçon capta l'éclat triste qui brilla un moment dans ses yeux, elle ne parlait sûrement pas que du quidditch. Il était admiratif de l'adaptation des jumeaux, ils ne se plaignaient jamais de quoique ce soit, ne regrettait jamais à voix haute leur ancienne école et faisait tout pour s'intégrer au château.

— Je suis certain que tu seras sélectionnée, assura le fils Nott.

— Tu ne m'as jamais vu sur un balai, contra en riant la blonde.

— Non, mais j'en suis certain quand même, fais-moi confiance.

Ils se sourirent et continuèrent de parler ensemble sous le regard un peu envieux de Drago. Il avait d'abord craint que sa relation avec Elie soit entachée par leur récente dispute, mais il n'en était rien. Cependant, il aurait aimé être plus proche encore de la jeune fille et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il la voyait intime avec d'autres. Évitant de regarder le couple, il vérifia que toutes ses affaires étaient en ordre et sortit un livre de potions.

Eiden, enfin debout, marmonnait en farfouillant dans son armoire. Sortant nombres de vêtements qu'il abandonnait ensuite sur le lit. Intrigué par son manège, Saffi sortit la tête de son vivarium et glissa sous le lit, d'où il pouvait observer son maître sans risquer de se prendre un vêtement perdu.

— _§ Que fait le garçon ? §_ interrogea-t-il.

— _§ Il chercher de quoi ce vêtir pour aujourd'hui §_ expliqua Elie, qui l'avait entendu.

— _§ Pourquoi se donner tant de mal ?§_

— _§ Aujourd'hui est un jour important, il veut être à son aise. §_

— _§ Une femelle ! § ronronna le reptile._

— _§Non, des sélections, pour du sport §_ répondit la jeune fille, amusée par la supposition de l'animal.

— _§ Tsss sans intérêt alors !§_

Et il repartit s'installer sous le coussin.

— Qu'a-t-il ? interrogea Théo qui observait leur manège.

— Il pensait qu'Eiden avait un rencart, mais je lui ai dit que c'était pour le quidditch alors il est assez déçu. Il ne comprend pas que l'on s'agite autant pour cela. Il est assez paresseux.

Un sifflement lui répondit, comme si l'animal l'avait compris et les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire.

Enfin Eiden trouva des vêtements à son goût et ils purent aller petit-déjeuner, retrouvant Pansy qui s'impatientait dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Elle voulut protester, mais quand elle vit la mine renfrognée d'Eiden et les rires discrets de Théo et Elie, elle garda le silence, se contentant de sourire.

Peu avant neuf heures ils se dirigèrent tous vers le terrain, Théo et Pansy laissant les autres pour s'installer dans les gradins.

— Vous êtes là pour les sélections, je suppose ? questionna une fille de septième année, grande et athlétique, vêtue de la robe des serpentards. Rejoignez les autres, on va vous séparer par poste.

La nouvelle capitaine s'appelait Andrea Shafiq, elle venait d'une famille de Sangs-Pur et jouait déjà au poste de batteur lorsque Marcus Flint dirigeait l'équipe. C'était une fille volontaire au caractère quelque peu volcanique, mais qui semblait savoir parfaitement se faire respecter. Elle avait un corps élancé et musculeux, mais qui restait néanmoins féminin et agréable à regarder, de longs cheveux noirs et épais retenue en tresse, des yeux de jais en amande et une peau matte. Une belle fille sans conteste, nota mentalement Eiden.

Ils commencèrent par les sélections des batteurs. Andréa demanda aux candidats de viser les anneaux des buts, puis de tenter de couper la route à certaines cibles en vols. Le choix du second batteur fut rapide, un élève de quatrième année, Peter Fersen, démontra rapidement à tous qu'il était le plus qualifié pour ce poste. Pourtant assez petit, autant qu'Elie, il frappait les balles enchantées avec une vigueur et une précision peu commune. Le choix étant fait, les recalés quittèrent le terrain, tandis que Peter restait pour titiller en condition réelle les aspirants des autres postes.

Les candidats gardiens prirent place chacun leurs tour devant les trois anneaux et tachèrent de stopper les tirs des aspirants poursuiveurs. Blaise se démarqua, lui aussi, assez vite des quatre autres, son excellente forme physique ainsi que son adresse faisant la différence.

Contrairement aux deux autres postes, choisir les trois poursuiveurs pris plus de temps. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux à tenter de décrocher une place et Andrea voulait prendre le temps de bien voir chacun pour choisir au mieux ceux qu'elle garderait. Alors que Blaise était sélectionné et restait en place, Drago et Elie n'étaient toujours pas passés. Ils regardaient de la pelouse ceux qui étaient en vol, menacés sans cesse par le petit feu follet qu'était le nouveau batteur. Dans le premier groupe, deux se prirent un méchant coup de cognard et durent quitter le terrain pour l'infirmerie, un tomba de balai, heureusement à faible hauteur et trois autres étaient triste à pleurer. Deux seulement semblaient assez doués, un grand brun aux yeux bleus et une fille toute menue, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux turquoise.

Andrea siffla finalement la relève et les deux amis purent prendre leur envol. Ils étaient sept dans le second groupe, trois contre quatre, lui avec Elie et un grand gaillard un peu maladroit. Piquant sans vergogne le souafle à une fille de l'équipe adverse, il le lança à Elie qui l'envoya droit entre les bras de Blaise qui ne put le retenir. Lui adressant un petit sourire, le bistré récupéra la balle et la remit en jeu. Ils jouèrent un moment ainsi, tentant par tous les moyens de faire plier les autres, ce qu'ils n'eurent pas vraiment de mal à faire. Drago était naturellement doué pour voler et intercepter le souafle, il volait avec grâce et adresse, évitant sans difficulté hommes ou cognards qui se mettaient sur son chemin. Ils faisaient avec Elie une paire redoutable, lui renvoyant chaque ballon dérobé pour qu'elle marque, bien qu'elle lui ait laissé le faire plusieurs fois : elle voulait aussi qu'il montre ses capacités. Drago était fasciné par Elie : elle maîtrisait parfaitement son balai, pourtant puissant et utilisait sa silhouette petite et légère pour se glisser partout où on ne l'attendait pas. Elle filait comme une fusée à travers le terrain, impossible à rattraper. Mais ce qui impressionnait le plus le blond, c'était les figures qu'elle enchaînait avec naturel, utilisant tout son corps et même parfois l'inertie d'une pirouette pour envoyer le souffle ou marquer. Quand le sifflet d'Andrea retentit, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il l'avait fixé tout du long, ne faisant que peu de cas des autres. Souriant à Elie, toute proche, il se posa sur la pelouse, les joues rougies par la course.

— Bien, dit Shafiq, parlant haut et fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, le choix n'est pas vraiment difficile, trois d'entre vous se démarquent clairement. Donc Selwyn, Malfoy et Rogue vous restez, les autres disparaissez du terrain !

Artémisia Selwyn était la fille châtain du premier groupe, particulièrement douée pour récupérer et renvoyer les balles. Elle semblait aussi sentir venir les cognards et les évitait à la dernière minute à chaque fois, sans jamais ce faire surprendre.

— Malfoy, l'interpella la capitaine, je ne savais pas que le poste t'intéressait, mais je dois dire que tu es meilleur poursuiveur qu'attrapeur. Tu as bien fait de changer.

Drago hocha la tête, silencieux. C'était son père qui voulait qu'il joue attrapeur, soit disant le poste le plus important, mais lui préférait de loin être poursuiveur et faire équipe avec les autres et élaborer des figures et des stratégies.

Tous les nouveaux membres de l'équipe s'assirent dans l'herbe, en bordure du terrain pour assister aux sélections des attrapeurs, les dernières. Ils étaient cinq à briguer le poste, trois garçons et deux filles. Andréa libéra le vif, avec pour seule consigne de l'attraper le plus vite possible. Tous s'élancèrent, mais c'est Eiden qui l'attrapa le premier, au bout d'à peine cinq minutes. Il le relâcha et recommença encore, ne laissant jamais les autres le prendre avant lui. Finalement, ce fut une victoire sans conteste du jeune Rogue qui attrapa quatre fois de suite le vif avant qu'Andrea les fasse tous redescendre.

— C'est dommage que Potter ne soit plus là, on aurait pu enfin le battre cette année. Je suis sûr qu'Eiden est meilleur qu'il ne l'était, fit pensivement Blaise.

Pour toute réponse, Drago haussa les épaules et Elie garda le silence, se tournant vers sa nouvelle camarade de jeu, qu'elle connaissait déjà. En effet Artémisia était la cinquième fille de son année, avec Pansy, Daphné et Millicent. Elie s'entendait très bien avec la jeune femme et était contente de jouer avec elle et Drago.

0o0o0

Quand Eiden revint sur la terre ferme et après qu'Andrea ne les convoque sur le terrain, le lendemain aux aurors, les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers les appartements de leur père afin de lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Celui-ci, occupé à réaliser une obscure potion couleur souris, n'eut même pas l'audace de paraître surpris, se contentant juste de sourire, comme s'il avait toujours été certain de leur entrée dans l'équipe. Ce qu'il était, en vérité. Elie s'éclipsa assez vite, arguant qu'elle devait retrouver les jumeaux.

—Préparez-vous un nouveau produit ? questionna le professeur en arquant un sourcil ténébreux.

— Peut-être, fit innocemment la jeune fille avant de disparaître dans un rire.

— Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point il est bon que ta sœur s'entende avec tes amis, et surtout ces jumeaux démoniaques, gronda le potionniste à son fils.

— Les jumeaux ne sont pas démoniaques, rétorqua Eiden avec un petit sourire cependant, c'est très bien qu'elle se lie avec mes amis. Ou d'autres. Je veux qu'elle se sente chez elle ici, autant que possible. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ?

— Si bien sûr, grommela l'homme. Mais Miss Granger serait préférable, elle au moins ne lui montre pas le chemin de la délinquance.

Eiden éclata de rire. Que Rogue pousse sa fille vers la Miss Je-sais-tout, née-moldu, était sans nul doute comique.

— Dois-je te rappeler qu'Hermione à visiter les entrailles de Poudlard avec moi de nombreuses fois, qu'elle a aussi suivit Quirrell, affronter un chien à trois tête, des pièces d'échecs tueuses, un filet du diable, un troll, un loup-garou, toi, le saule cogneur et j'en passe …

Severus marmonna dans sa barbe que ses ''proches'' avaient tous un gros problème d'instinct de survi et de témérité. Ce à quoi Eiden répondit, un peu moqueur, « c'est normal ils sont dans mon entourage ».

— Je remarque que je suis placé dans la même catégorie que le troll, le loup-garou et le saule cogneur, fit-il remarquer d'une voix grinçante.

— Si tu l'avais attrapé à chiper dans ta réserve, tu te serais sûrement apparenté à tout cela.

Le professeur ne dit rien, si cela avait été le cas, il ne resterait plus grand-chose de la jeune née-moldu.

— Et puis, ajouta gaîment Eiden, Elie n'a nul besoin qu'on lui montre le chemin du maraudage et des bêtises, elle le connaît très bien toute seule et elle s'entend parfaitement avec Hermione. Elles parlent souvent de cours et d'histoire, se moqua-t-il légèrement, tu devrais en être heureux.

— J'en suis euphorique ! grimaça l'adulte en jetant quelques ingrédients dans son chaudron.

Le garçon pouffa en contemplant le tableau.

— Tu sais qu'en cet instant, tu es le parfais cliché du potionniste bougon et cinglant.

— Mais c'est le cas, Eiden, ne t'en es tu jamais rendu compte ?

Le jeune homme sourit et s'assit sur la table où son père officiait.

— Que fais-tu ?

— Je renouvelle les stocks de potions de régénération nerveuse pour l'Infirmerie. Il leva brusquement la tête de son chaudron. Veux-tu la faire ?

Eiden grimaça, mal à l'aise.

— Je ne crois pas non, si c'est pour l'infirmerie, il ne faut pas que je me plante.

— Je vais te guider, fit son père avec un regard tendre, tu n'empoisonneras pas tes cornichons de camarades je te le promets, même si certain le mériterais.

Pas vraiment certain, l'adolescent se leva tout de même et vint se positionner près de son père.

— Bien, il faut piller les baies de belladone séchées, comme cela, oui et les mélanger avec ceci pour en neutraliser le poison. Parfait. Maintenant tu verses le tout et tu remues douze fois dans un sens et douze fois dans l'autre.

Continuant à dispenser consignes et conseils d'une voix douce et égale, Severus amena son fils à la réalisation d'une potion difficile et pourtant parfaite.

— Tu vois, tu t'en es très bien sorti ! Essayons les potions antidouleur à présent. Il est toujours bon de savoir les réaliser.

Ils passèrent un long moment ainsi, rien que tous les deux et Severus nota avec plaisir et fierté que son fils avait beaucoup progressé. Il coupait à présent les ingrédients avec dextérité et parvenait à suivre sans mal les explications parfois difficiles du manuel. Sa nature à présent révélée lui offrait des avantages non négligeables, tels que sa vue à présent parfaite et même supérieure à la moyenne, ainsi que son odorat animal qui l'aidait à reconnaître et identifier les éléments nécessaires à chaque recette.

— Dis Sev …

Le garçon était en train de tourner régulièrement sa mixture, s'assurant qu'elle bouillonnait sans attacher.

— Oui ?

— Comment as-tu pris la nouvelle après la lettre de maman ?

La question surpris le potionniste et il instant le silence, réfléchissant.

— Eh bien, mieux que je l'aurai cru, je pense. En faite j'étais dévasté d'apprendre que j'avais pus croire que ta mère m'avait trahie, que mon fils me détestait, que nous avions une relation déplorable et que ma fille avait disparu. Et bien sûr, lorsque j'ai appris comment tu étais traité chez les Dursley cela a été pire et puis j'ai appris pour Elie … Pas mon meilleur soir je dois dire, sourit faiblement le potionniste, mais je suis plutôt content de la finalité, même si j'avais préféré que rien de tout cela ne se soit passé et que l'on soit à présent tous les quatre avec Lily. Mais on ne décide pas, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, murmura le garçon, on ne décide pas. On ne décide de rien en faîte …

Severus serra l'épaule de son fils, mais ne put rien faire pour le rassurer. Que lui dire de toute façon ? Il n'avait jamais décidé de rien. Sa mère est morte, ainsi que l'homme qu'il croyait être son père. Il avait été élevé dans des conditions désastreuses et était poursuivit par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, qui avait justement repris vie devant lui en tuant l'un de ses amis après un tournoi cauchemardesque.

— Et toi, comment as-tu pris cela ?

L'adolescent eut un petit sourire contrit avant de commencer :

— Au début je ne parvenais pas à y croire, je me disais que c'était impossible, ensuite je me suis dit que l'univers avait un drôle de sens de l'humour : j'avais finalement un père, mais on se détestait depuis notre rencontre et toute mon existence aurait été différente s'il m'avait pris avec lui. Et puis mes yeux sont tombés sur Elie qui dormait à côté de moi et je me suis dit que tout compte fait ce n'était pas si mal.

Severus eut un petit sourire tendre à cette dernière phrase.

— Et maintenant je ne changerai rien, même si je préférais que maman soit là bien sûr. Je me suis fait à ce que mon sadique professeur de potions soit mon père, sourit impertinemment Eiden.

— Tu ne me détestes plus alors ? s'enquit ledit professeur.

— En vérité je ne crois pas t'avoir détesté ... enfin si, je veux dire, je détestais le professeur, je l'exècre encore un peu je crois, tout comme le Malfoy de ces quatre premières années. Mais je ne te déteste pas toi, ni Drago mon camarade de maison par ce qu'en réalité ce que je haïssais c'était l'image que j'avais de vous, pas vos réelles personnes … Tu comprends ? demanda, incertain, le jeune garçon.

— Oui je comprends, j'étais dans le même cas, bien que ce ne fût pas la représentation que je m'étais fait de toi que j'abhorrais, mais bien le simple fait que tu existes.

Eiden comprenait, son père semblait immensément amoureux de sa mère et il ne pouvait imaginer la douleur que ce devait être d'avoir chaque jour sous les yeux la preuve de sa trahison. Severus semblait d'ailleurs beaucoup s'en vouloir d'avoir ainsi gâché ses premières relations avec son fils, mais Eiden voulait à présent oublier. Il lui avait pardonné et ne voulait plus y repenser, mais profiter du présent avec lui, ce présent où il était un si fantastique père. Alors il le lui dit, pour faire fuir la douleur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux et pour lui prouver qu'il avait fait table rase du passé. Une unique larme coula des yeux de Severus et Eiden en fut profondément choqué. Il se précipita contre lui et le tient dans ses bras, le cœur douloureux que son père pleure à cause de lui, même si ce n'était pas de tristesse. Après un moment à se tenir contre le potionniste, il dit, pour casser cette sombre ambiance :

— Elie a toujours ce pouvoir sur moi … enfin, je suppose qu'elle l'a sur tout le monde, mais il marche particulièrement bien avec moi. Elle me calme juste par sa présence, c'est la seule qui peut me retenir, même au sommet de ma colère, pourtant Merlin sait qu'elles sont violentes. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait cela, c'est comme si elle savait toujours exactement ce que je pensais, elle sait toujours lorsqu'on lui ment ou si quelqu'un est heureux ou triste.

— Lily était comme cela également, tellement empathique, déclara Severus en se redressant, mais gardant cependant son fils tout près de lui. Elle parvenait toujours à me remettre d'aplomb, quelque soit l'intensité de ma rage ou de mon désarroi. Elle doit tenir cela d'elle … tandis que toi désolé mais tu dois avoir hérité de mon mauvais caractère.

Le plus jeune sourit tranquillement.

— Je suis content de tenir quelque chose de toi, même si c'est cela.

L'adulte sourit lui aussi puis se souvint de quelque chose. Se levant, il fit signe à son fils qu'il en avait pour une minute et se dirigea vers un petit placard, scellé par magie. Il en sortit une vieille coupure de journal et une photo jaunit qu'il tendit à Eiden. Le jeune s'attarda d'abord sur l'article, tiré d'un journal français qu'il connaissait grâce aux souvenirs de sa sœur. Sur la photo en noir et blanc, on voyait un couple, très jeune encore, qui se tenait la main. L'homme, d'une grande beauté, portait avec noblesse un costume de toute évidence cousu pour lui et échangeait un long regard amoureux avec sa femme avant de se tourner en souriant vers l'objectif. La mariée, elle, portait une longue robe éblouissante de simplicité, à la coupe près du corps en haut et évasée en bas. Elle était … vraiment magnifique.

Puis il prit la seconde photo, en couleur. Cette fois le couple posait devant un vaste manoir, dans un jardin emplit de fleurs, l'homme était en réalité d'un châtain doré et avait des yeux familiers, de l'exacte teinte changeante d'Elie. Sa peau était légèrement halée et il souriait d'un air tendre. La femme quant à elle semblait encore plus belle que sur la photo du journal, sa peau avait la blancheur de l'albâtre et ses cheveux l'éclat de l'or, mais ses yeux était identique à ceux d'Eiden, émeraude dorée. Elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère, même si la teinte de ses cheveux était différente. Il caressa le visage de papier.

— Elle ressemble beaucoup à maman et à Elie même si leurs yeux sont différents.

— C'est vrai, Elie a hérité des yeux de son grand-père, c'est un héritage elfique cette couleur changeante.

— Elie dit que les miens changent aussi, dans une moindre mesure …

— C'est vrai, approuva son père, ils foncent lorsque tu es en colère et l'or prend plus ou moins de place selon ce que tu ressens.

— Oh ! fit Eiden. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Il reprit la photographie en main.

— Grand-Mère était blonde aussi. En faite, j'ai hérité de beaucoup de choses de toi, sourit un peu moqueusement Eiden, faisant référence à son ''présent génétique''.

— Tu es déçu qu'Elie ressemble plus à vos grands-parents que toi, s'enquit doucement son père.

Eiden resta figé, la photo à quelques centimètres du bureau.

— Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-il, réellement surpris. Pourquoi penses-tu une telle chose ?

— Tu es certain ? insista le potionniste. Notre passif est plutôt important et je comprendrais que …

— Je nous croyais d'accord sur le fait de ne plus parler de ce ''passif'' ? gronda le jeune homme. Écoute papa je veux tenir des choses de toi, tu es mon père. Je suis fière d'avoir ton menton, ton front et d'autres choses encore qui ne viennent pas à l'esprit. Et puis sincèrement, je n'ai pas de quoi être jaloux d'Elie, exception faite des yeux et des cheveux, nous sommes parfaitement identique.

Eiden n'en revenait pas qu'il était en train de rassurer Severus Rogue sur son amour et sa fierté pour lui. Il sourit de la situation un peu étrange et son père le rejoint, conscient que ces peurs n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Le professeur lui tendit ensuite à nouveau l'article, montrant le texte :

— Je ne peux pas le lire, mais toi évidemment tu le peux.

Severus ne parlait pas français, il avait bien appris quelques mots et formules de politesse depuis qu'Elie était arrivée, mais rien qui pouvait lui permettre de traduire l'article.

Le texte faisait état du mariage de deux héritiers d'illustres familles : les Clairbois et les Grimm. Ils insistaient sur l'incroyable événement que c'était là, mais aussi et Eiden grimaça, sur le sang métissé qui courrait dans les deux lignées qui avaient compté dans ses rangs des sorciers parmi les plus illustres du vieux continent. Le sang métissé … le garçon suivit de son long doigt le papier fatigué et un terme inconnu lui saute aux yeux : changeurs de peau.

— Qui a-t-il, mon ange ?

— Ils … dans ce papier …

Il souffla incapable de parler clairement.

— De quand datent les persécutions sur les métis de race magiques ? demanda-t-il finalement tout bas.

— Longtemps, plusieurs siècles, mais sa a explosé sous Voldemort, c'est là que …

— Que mes grands-parents sont morts, acheva le garçon, puis il posa l'article bien à plat et pointa du doigt un passage. Il est écrit ici noir sur blanc que les deux lignées sont fortement métissées et riches du sang de plusieurs créatures magiques.

— Eiden, soupira l'adulte, ce fait était bien connu en France, ce journal n'apprenait rien à personne.

— Peut-être, cracha le garçon, à présent en colère, mais ils ont précipités les choses, les journaux n'ont pas à étaler la vie privée ainsi et mettre en danger les gens.

— Comme ce qu'ils t'ont fait à toi ? demanda doucement son père.

Mais le plus jeune ne voulait pas parler de cela, il tâcha de se calmer, soufflant doucement et changea de sujet :

— Qu'est-ce que les changeurs de peaux ?

— C'est un peuple ancien, leurs origines se perd dans limbes du temps, on ne sait presque rien sur eux. Ils sembleraient qu'ils soient des animagus particulièrement puissants. C'est en tout cas, ce que l'on pense, vu qu'il y a des rumeurs comme quoi ce peuple prendrait la forme d'animaux.

— Ils disent qu'ils y en avaient dans notre lignée.

— Oh, je vois ... Mais je suis désolée, Eiden, je ne sais presque rien sur eux, peut-être que Mademoiselle Granger pourrait t'aider, ou Elie, elle en sait sûrement plus que moi là-dessus.

Le garçon acquiesça.

— Je vais y aller Sev, Andrea nous a donné rendez-vous à l'aube demain et je ne tiens pas à me faire reprendre par elle dès le premier jour.

— Miss Shafiq a son petit caractère, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Severus.

— On peut dire ça oui …

0o0o0

Drago Malfoy était en cette agréable soirée tout à fait satisfait : l'entraînement du quidditch s'était merveilleusement bien passé, les trois poursuiveurs ne mettraient pas longtemps à voler en parfaite symbiose, tant ils étaient en phase naturellement. Eiden était incroyable, les deux batteurs précis et stratégiques et Blaise tout simplement génial. Il était certain que cette année, la coupe serait aux verts et argents.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans un coin de la salle commune, autour de la cheminée, mais ce qui ravissait le plus Drago était qu'Elie, qui jouait à une partie de Go avec Théo installée sur le tapis, avait appuyé son dos frêle contre ses jambes, faisant profiter le garçon de sa chaleur et de sa douce odeur.

— Atari ! s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux corbeaux, satisfait de sa manœuvre.

Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle plaça l'une de ses pierres sur le plateau et put ainsi en prendre trois à Théo qui n'avait rien vu. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient découvert une passion commune pour ce jeu asiatique et y jouaient indifféremment en version moldu ou sorcière.

— Tu trouves toujours un moyen de me filer entre les doigts ! protesta le jeune homme.

— J'ai eu un bon professeur, sourit la jeune fille.

— Je vois ça, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te battre, assura-t-il d'un air rusé.

Théo était meilleur que la jeune Rogue, c'était indéniable, mais elle lui causait tout de même pas mal de problèmes et mettait en place des stratégies qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir. Alors chacun y trouvait son compte : Elie progressait et Théo avait un adversaire à sa mesure.

Tandis que les deux adolescents disputaient une nouvelle partie, Drago continuait sa discussion avec Eiden et Artémisia, qui s'était jointe à eux ce soir, tandis que Blaise et Pansy débattaient devant le feu des dernières nouvelles. L'ambiance était douce, apaisante et tous en était satisfait après la matinée éprouvante que certains avaient eue.

Andrea n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler une tendre, elle poussait chacun à son maximum et se montrait intransigeante, leur faisant répéter chaque exercices jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaits, mais Eiden reconnaissait que sa méthode avait de grandes chances de porter ces fruits. Il coula un regard vers sa sœur, depuis leur séance de vol Elie grattait sans cesse ces cicatrices exposées à l'air libre. Certaines étaient d'ailleurs rouge vif et commençaient à saigner. Voyant qu'elle recommençait, il retint doucement sa main, l'empêchant discrètement d'aggraver son état. Mais ce geste n'échappa pas à la curieuse Pansy qui demanda :

— D'où viennent ses cicatrices, Elie, elles semblent récentes ?

Le visage de la blonde se referma immédiatement et ses yeux se vidèrent de toute chaleur.

— Rien d'important.

— Ça a l'air de l'être pourtant, insista doucement la jeune femme qui n'avait rien perdue de son attitude.

Mais Elie se referma encore plus et le visage de marbre elle répéta :

— Je t'assure que ce n'est rien. C'est terminé de toute façon.

Le regard de la brune se fit très doux et un peu triste aussi. Elle était blessée évidemment que la jeune Rogue leur cache quelque chose qui semblait aussi grave, mais elle voyait bien que c'était difficile aussi pour la blonde.

— Nous sommes amis, Elie, nous pouvons t'aider si tu le veux.

La jeune Rogue tourna un regard vide vers elle.

— Il n'y a rien Pansy, je te l'assure. Rien de si important qu'il nécessite votre aide. Ce n'est que le fruit d'un petit incident, il n'y paraîtra bientôt plus.

Pansy ne parut pas convaincue, mais comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de la jeune femme, elle laissa tomber et reprit sa conversation avec Blaise. Les autres firent de même, voyant bien que le sujet était clos.

— Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller voir Père, elles sont en train de se rouvrir, murmura Eiden en caressant l'épaule de sa sœur, l'empêchant à nouveau de porter la main aux vilaines marques rouges.

— Tu as sans doute raison, soupira la jeune femme.

— Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ? demanda doucement son frère en faisant remonter sa main sur la joue d'Elie.

— Non c'est inutile, reste là confortablement au chaud. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

Elle se leva ensuite et sortit sous le regard un peu inquiet de ses amis qui se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers le fils Rogue. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

— Je ne dirais rien de plus, assura-t-il en soupirant.

— Écoute Eid, lui dit Pansy, vous êtes nos amis à présent et elle n'a pas l'air bien. Ces marques ne sont vraiment pas belles à voir et …

Elle fut interrompue d'un geste par Eiden qui répondit :

— Vous pensez vraiment que notre père ne s'occupe pas d'elle ? Vous pensez qu'il la laisserait ici si elle n'était pas bien ? Elle a eu quelques blessures cet été et le vent de ce matin les a un peu malmenées, c'est tout. Sev va lui donner des potions et demain elle ira mieux. Mais s'il vous plaît, cesser de la confronter avec cela, d'accord ?

Sentant que c'était important, les autres abandonnèrent une nouvelle fois. Les jumeaux pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, mais eux qui étaient proche de la jeune fille avaient bien remarqué que c'était plus que quelques marques isolées. Et tous s'était fait une petite idée de ce qui avait pu les causer. Surtout Drago qui l'avait connue bien moins guérie et muette. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs rien dit aux autres, se contentant de garder le silence lorsque le sujet était abordé, et si ses amis avaient remarqué quelque chose, personne ne lui avait posé de question. Intérieurement il se jura de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Avec ou sans la participation volontaire des enfants Rogue.

Quant à Elie, elle avait frappé aux appartements de son père, mais personne ne lui avait répondu. Devinant qu'il devait être encore à la salle des professeurs, elle remonta dans les étages. C'est là qu'elle manqua de heurter un autre élève, perdu dans ces pensées.

— Oh pardon, je suis confuse, je ne regardais pas où j'allais et …

— Ce n'est pas grave, assura le garçon.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière, mais grâce à ces gênes elfiques elle put reconnaître la personne qui lui faisait face.

— Bonsoir Neville.

— Bonsoir Anna, fit le garçon d'un air amusé.

La jeune fille n'était pas surprise, elle savait bien qu'il l'aurait reconnu tôt ou tard. C'est pour quoi elle demanda seulement :

— Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

Neville sourit, il était encore vêtu de son uniforme, ce qui le fondait partiellement dans l'obscurité.

— Et bien, j'ai des doutes depuis que nous nous sommes parlé en Botanique, bien que je me sois fait la réflexion depuis ton arrivée au château que tu lui ressemblais, mais je l'ai comprit que lorsque tu t'es accrochée avec Malfoy …

— Oh je vois, je me doutais que tu ne tarderais pas à faire le lien.

Il sourit et l'attira dans ses bras.

— Je suis vraiment soulagée de te voir en … relative forme, murmura-t-il, ayant parfaitement vu ses cicatrices saignantes et son apparence encore bien frêle.

— Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Nev, souffla la jeune fille.

Ils s'écartèrent, mais Neville garda ses mains dans les siennes, les enserrant doucement.

— On croyait tous que l'on ne te reverrait jamais. Tu avais disparu sans laisser la moindre trace et personne ne t'avait vu nulle part …

— Je sais, je suis désolée.

Elle caressa doucement sa main de ses doigts pour se faire pardonner.

— Enfin tu es là maintenant, souffla Neville. Tu es arrivé quand ?

— La nuit du 31 juillet, j'étais … et bien je n'étais pas en très bon état alors on m'a emmené ici pour me soigner.

Le jeune homme eut un rictus douloureux et demanda :

— Tu sais qui t'a fait du mal ?

Elie secoua la tête.

— Juste qu'il porte la Marque des ténèbres. Je suis désolée, Nev, de ne vous avoir rien dit, mais j'ai pensé … que vous seriez plus en sécurité si vous ne saviez rien.

Le garçon opina et soupira.

— Je suppose que se découvrir traquée par les mangemorts et sœur d'Harry Potter amène une certaine insécurité.

Cette fois, la jeune femme était réellement surprise, elle contemplait, les yeux grands ouverts son ami qui souriait doucement à présent.

— Comment …

— Eh bien, j'avoue que j'ai mis un peu de temps, mais cela m'a finalement sauté aux yeux. J'avais toujours trouvé que vous ressembliez un peu sous vos anciennes apparences et puis au niveau du caractère aussi, obstiné, volontaire, dévoué aux autres et ce goût des vagabondages … et puis Harry n'a pas tellement changé. Je veux dire, physiquement il ne se ressemble plus vraiment, mais il est toujours le même au fond. J'ai vécu avec lui pendant quatre ans, je connais ces petites habitudes et ses expressions, mais surtout son aura est toujours identique, même s'il a une forte part elfique à présent. Il me semblait bien avoir perçu quelque chose d'autre chez lui avant tout ceci, fréquenter le Clan m'a appris pas mal de petits trucs sur les créatures magiques …

— C'est … étonnant que tu aies fait le lien.

— Il y avait aussi l'attitude de Ron et Hermione qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, même s'ils essayent de la cacher, ils sont assez inquiets pour toi et Harry.

Elie semblait préoccupée à l'idée que le jeune homme les aient reconnu, elle et surtout son frère, mais Neville la prit à nouveau contre lui pour la rassurer.

— Ne t'en fais pas Elie, je vous ai reconnu, mais je suis le seul à avoir été proche de vous deux sous votre ancienne apparence. Personne ne peut se douter d'un truc aussi gros.

Il caressa ses cheveux et lui demanda de lui raconter ce qu'elle pouvait de ces deux derniers mois, elle lui raconta tout, survolant seulement l'épisode de sa captivité. Les entrailles de Neville se tordirent au récit de son arrivée en Angleterre et de son mutisme, mais il fut heureux qu'elle ait retrouvé sa famille et de nouveaux amis, même si les anciens lui manquaient beaucoup.

— Il n'y a que Rose qui sache où je suis et comment je vais. On s'échange quelques lettres, peu car on ignore si le mangemort qui m'a enlevé ne la surveille pas également. Mais au moins elle sait que je vais bien, et moi aussi.

— Tu devrais le dire aux autres, Elie, après tout, les proches d'Harry sont tous au courant.

— Je préfère qu'ils me croient disparue ou pire que de les mettre en danger, soupira Elie.

— Ils sont déjà en danger, nous le sommes tous depuis le retour de Voldemort. Plus encore ceux du clan.

— Justement, nul besoin d'en rajouter.

Neville l'entoura plus fermement de ses bras et dit à voix basse, près de son oreille, comme pour la rassurer.

— C'est cruel de faire cela Elie et tu le sais. Mais surtout c'est atrocement difficile pour toi, je le vois bien.

Elie tâcha de chasser la douleur de son visage, mais son ami la connaissait trop bien. Les relations entre les membres d'un même clan étaient toujours particulières et précieuses, vivre loin de cette famille était compliqué et pénible pour un membre seul. Elie souffrais de cet éloignement, Neville le savait bien, d'autant qu'elle avait toujours vécu au sein du clan, contrairement à lui ne venait que ponctuellement.

— J'ai Sev et Eiden maintenant, les autres et toi aussi. Cela va aller … assura-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Neville ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer ses mains dans les siennes.

— Au fait, merci d'avoir pris ma défense vendredi. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, j'en ai l'habitude et tu vas te faire mal voir chez les serpentards.

Elle sourit doucement et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté. Neville la trouva adorable et il fut heureux de voir que certaines de ces habitudes n'avaient pas changé.

— Je l'ai fait par ce que l'on est ami, Nev et que je le voulais. Mais ne t'en fais pas, les serpentards se sont habitués à notre ''ouverture'' aux autres maisons. Drago est même venu s'excuser auprès de moi … même si c'est à toi qu'il aurait dû les présenter.

— Ça Elie, cela n'arrivera jamais, éclata de rire le jeune homme. Aucune chance.

— Qui sait Neville, qui sait …

Ils se quittèrent finalement, se promettant de se revoir très vite et Elie reprit son chemin.

0o0o0

Assis dans un des fauteuils de la salle des professeurs, Severus Rogue était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque le professeur Mcgonagall et Flitwick vint à sa rencontre.

— Nous voudrions te parler de tes enfants, Severus, expliqua la femme au chignon.

— Y a-t-il un problème avec les jumeaux ? interrogea le potionniste.

— Non, pas le moins du monde, répondit la voix flûtée du professeur de sortilèges. Mais nous voulions savoir si tout se passe bien pour eux, s'ils s'acclimatent à leur nouvelle vie, ce gendre de choses …

— Et bien tout n'est pas parfait assurément, répondit Rogue qui n'appréciait guère être dérangé, même par ses collègues, mais j'imagine que compte tenu de la situation … hum … particulière, cela se passe assez bien. Je veux dire, c'est une bonne chose qu'ils parlent anglais et ce soit intégré dans leur nouvelle maison. Et puis ils ne me semblent pas vraiment en difficulté pour les cours …

— C'est un euphémisme ! fit Mcgonagall avec emphase. Eiden est bien au-dessus de la moyenne dans ma matière, quant à Elienor, elle est excellente.

— Pareil en Sortilèges, se réjouit le petit homme, votre fille n'est pas aussi puissante que son frère, mais elle a une magie tellement délicate ! Ils semblent tous deux bien intégrés, mais nous avons remarqué qu'ils sont parfois assez mélancoliques, perdus en eux même.

Severus leva un sourcil, que devait-il comprendre. Était-ce des reproches ou une tentative de soustraction d'information ? Il continua donc prudemment :

— Oui, je l'ai noté aussi, mais l'on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils ne ressentent pas le mal du pays ou de leur ancien foyer.

— C'est certain, approuva Flitwick en tournant sa baguette entre ses doigts sans cesser de fixer le potionniste, cependant, j'ai remarqué qu'ils font tous deux également beaucoup de magie instinctive, notamment lorsqu'ils se considèrent en danger. Une telle insécurité peut être pathologique d'une enfance difficile, d'un certain mal-être présent, ou pire encore.

Severus fronça les sourcils, cherchant une réponse satisfaisante, ni trop révélatrice, ni trop peu.

— Eiden n'a pas vraiment eu … ce que l'on pourrait appeler une enfance facile. Cela pourrait expliquer ses réactions.

— Elienor est aussi peu confiante et nous avons bien remarqué … le petit professeur hésitait à continuer, nous avons remarqué qu'elle montre certaines cicatrices et des réactions excessives lorsqu'elle se sent en insécurité … Ces marques semblent récentes est nous nous demandions ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

— Ce n'est pas pour nous montrer gratuitement curieux, Severus, assura Mcgonagall qui était restée un moment silencieuse. La femme d'âge mûr avait parfaitement senti Rogue se tendre suite aux paroles de Filius.

— C'est seulement pour l'accompagner au mieux et ne pas commettre d'impaire dans nos futurs actions ou échanges avec eux.

Severus soupira, il connaissait bien les deux professeurs, c'étaient tous deux des amis proches de Dumbledore et des alliés dans la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant il était réticent à parler de la vie privée de sa fille et de ce dramatique incident. Pesant le pour et le contre, il jugea qu'en toucher quelques mots ne causeraient pas plus de mal à la jeune fille.

— Elie a été enlevée à son retour de l'Académie cet été, par un mangemort. Il la séquestrée, torturée et … abusée, vraisemblablement pour qu'elle rejoigne le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle est parvenue à s'enfuir et a réussi à transplaner, on ne sait comment, auprès de son frère.

Flitwick avait poussé un petit cri, manquant de tomber de sa chaise alors que Minerva avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche. Elle savait que la jeune fille avait été soignée par Madame Pomfresh l'été précédent, mais elle n'imaginait pas que c'était si grave.

— Pauvre enfant ... souffla le petit homme.

C'est à ce moment que retentir des coups sur la porte, Minerva se leva et trouva justement Elie derrière.

— Severus, votre fille voudrait vous voir.

Sans attendre, le potionniste se leva, voyant Elie il comprit immédiatement le problème et il la mena immédiatement à ses appartements afin de soigner ses plaies. Tapotant doucement un linge imbibé de potions sur une marque laissée à la naissance de son épaule, il demanda :

— C'est à l'entraînement que tu t'es fait cela.

Elle hocha la tête, il grimaça, continuant de nettoyer les blessures d'un air sombre.

— Oh ne m'interdit pas le quidditch, s'il te plaît, supplia la jeune fille, les yeux brillants de peine.

— Je n'allais pas le faire, assura Severus qui soupira cependant, mais tu mettras cette potion avant d'exposer ta peau au vent, et celle-ci après. Je vais te donner quelque chose contre les démangeaisons aussi.

Il savait bien que le quidditch était un exutoire pour ses deux enfants et il ne voulait vraiment pas les priver de cela, même si cela semblait causer quelque souffrances à Elie. Ne plus l'autoriser à jouer serait bien pire pour son moral que quelques coupures.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, infiniment soulagée et reconnaissante :

— Oh merci papa, cela m'aurait trop manqué et ce n'est que quelques plaies.

— Inutile de me rappeler les chutes, traumatismes crâniens et autres agréables choses que tu risques à jouer à ce sport de sauvage, grommela Severus.

Lui n'était pas un sportif, il ne l'avait jamais été. Lily, elle, aimait voler, mais elle n'avait jamais joué dans l'équipe, préférant la liberté d'un vol sans but.

— Eid a aussi perdu tous les os de son bras en deuxième année, répondit sa fille avec un clin d'œil.

L'adulte la regarda d'un air sévère.

— Comment une moitié de mes gênes a bien pu devenir quelque chose d'aussi dérangé mentalement. Aurais-tu des tendances masochistes ?

— Si j'en ai, elles viennent sûrement de toi ! rit la jeune fille.

Severus secoua la tête, mais ne répondit pas à l'impertinence de sa fille.

— Veux-tu dormir ici ce soir ?

— Non, j'ai laissé mon devoir de métamorphose au dortoir et je voulais le terminer ce soir, expliqua la jeune femme en replaçant correctement ses vêtements dérangés par les soins de son géniteur. Mais celui-ci n'était pas dupe, il rétorqua sur un ton blasé :

— Tu as terminé ton devoir mercredi soir alors que nous faisions une potion de sommeil avec Eiden. N'est-ce pas plutôt que ton frère et toi aviez prévu de vagabonder cette nuit encore ?

— Tu dis cela comme si nous le faisions tout le temps.

— Vous faites cela tout le temps.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui te permet d'affirmer ceci, déclara la jeune fille avec un petit sourire en coin. Personne ne nous a jamais vus en dehors du dortoir.

— Dis plutôt que vous ne vous êtes jamais fait prendre, répliqua le professeur, souriant malgré tout intérieurement. Alors, mon hypothèse est-elle la bonne ? Mes deux hypothèses d'ailleurs ?

— Peut-être, fit innocemment Elienor, mais tu ne pourras pas le prouver.

Elle claqua un baiser sur la joue de son père et disparut. Severus contempla un moment la porte avant de ce rasseoir à son bureau. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait bien que ces enfants avaient un goût particulier pour tout ce qui était proscrit et qu'ils leur arrivaient souvent de déambuler dans le château et le parc après le couvre-feu. Mais comme l'avait rappelé Elie, personne n'avait encore réussi à les surprendre. Comment James, en à peine un an avait pu leur donner de telles inclinations. Severus était lui-même plutôt bon élève et obéissant, tout comme Lily, cela ne pouvait venir que de Potter … ou du clébard. Comment de tels individus pouvaient-ils pervertir d'innocents enfants en si peu de temps ? Le potionniste eut un petit rire malgré lui qui résonna contre la pierre froide des cachots. Ces jumeaux étaient sans doute beaucoup de choses, mais ils n'étaient pas ''d'innocents enfants'' du moins pas en matière de respect du règlement.

0o0o0

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Elie pour remonter au quatrième étage et à se glisser dans un couloir peu fréquenté, passant par un passage secret qu'elle connaissait par les souvenirs d'Eiden. Entre deux torchères, tout prêt d'une immense fenêtre donnant sur le parc, c'était installé son frère et les jumeaux Weasley qui discutaient tout en disputant une partie de bataille explosive. Elle se laissa gracieusement tomber entre eux, jetant dans le même temps un coup d'œil à la carte du maraudeur, étalé non loin. Personne à proximité, parfait. Tout proche d'elle, George glissa un bras autour des épaules de la petite blonde pour la rapprocher un peu. Dès leur rencontre, les deux jumeaux s'étaient immédiatement plus et entendus et le gryffondor n'hésitait jamais à entrer en contact physique avec la plus jeune, très tactile avec ces proches intimes. C'était cependant une relation totalement platonique et fraternelle, chacun savourant juste la présence et la personnalité de son vis-à-vis sans attentes amoureuses aucunes.

Relevant la tête à son arrivée, Eiden lui demanda si cela allait mieux. Pour toute réponse elle écarta un peu sa chemise pour lui montrer les marques, bien plus discrètes à présent que son père les avait soignées. Elle leur parla aussi de sa rencontre avec Neville et expliqua aux Weasley ce qu'il était réellement pour elle.

— Mais ce clan dont tu nous parles, qu'est-ce au juste ? interrogea Fred tout en abattant sa carte au centre.

Elie se cala plus confortablement contre l'épaule de George et expliqua de sa voix douce et posée, son accent résonnant parfois mystérieusement dans le silence du couloir.

— Les cellules que l'on appelle clan aujourd'hui découlent directement des structures, familiales ou plus larges, élaborées par les espèces les plus ''humaines'' des créatures magiques. Ils ont été adoptés dans l'histoire par les métis de créature et de sorcier pour se protéger de ces derniers et de leur chasse. On ne sait pas exactement combien il en existe dans le monde, car une partie d'entre eux ont choisi de s'exiler du monde magique et vivent en autarcie, complètement invisible aux yeux étrangers. D'autres se mettent à l'écart, mais conserve un œil sur l'actualité, tandis que d'autres encore sont intégrés au monde des sorciers et cachent leur véritable nature.

— C'est le cas de ton clan ? interrogea George, qui jouait à présent avec l'une de ses longues mèches.

— Oui, mon clan prône l'intégration et tente de faire avancer les opinions. Même si ce n'est plus la priorité à présent que Voldemort et de retour. Le clan doit protéger ses membres.

— Il y a beaucoup de persécution sur … les gens comme nous ? demanda Eiden qui remportait le tour.

— Oui, mais cela s'intensifie en tant de guerres, certains métis font d'excellents soldats pour un mage noir et les compétences des autres en matière de magie sont fortement convoitées. Beaucoup détiennent des secrets et des méthodes oubliés des hommes. Cela a commencé peu après l'utilisation des baguettes et c'est intensifié suite à la scission entre sorciers et moldu. Au fil du temps, beaucoup des rituels et des anciennes magies se sont perdus et les mages ont tenté de se les procurer en soumettant des métis à leur volonté. Il faut savoir que des sangs mêlés sont toujours plus fort que des sorciers ou des créatures standard, car leur sang est renouvelé et leurs caractéristiques se mêlent. Les enfants surtout, sont les plus recherchés, car ils sont incapables de se défendre et malléables. Les clans sont donc particulièrement protecteurs avec eux, d'autant plus qu'ils sont particulièrement précieux pour des peuples peu nombreux comme les nôtres.

— C'est pour cela que l'on place souvent des sorts de dissimulation sur les plus jeunes, interrogea Eiden, qui fouillait en même temps les souvenirs légués par sa sœur.

— Dans les clans qui se mêlent aux sorciers seulement, les autres n'en ont pas besoin. Comme de toute façon les sangs mêlés ne reçoivent l'intégralité de leurs pouvoirs qu'à leur quinzième anniversaire, cela ne les entrave pas. On leur explique leur nature lorsqu'ils sont prêts et leur apprend à maîtriser et dissimuler les pouvoirs qu'ils manifestent avant cette date.

— Les clans sont-ils basés sur la race ou autre chose ? questionna George, visiblement intéressé.

— Cela dépend, je dirais que la moitié est sous fondement racial et les autres, territorial ou convictionnel. Mon clan, par exemple est un clan multiracial, comme c'est le cas de beaucoup de clans prônant l'intégration, ils comptent des enfants de vélanes, d'elfes, des loups-garous, des métamorphes, ainsi que des sorciers évidemment, souvent maîtrisant des magies anciennes et acceptant nos cultures.

— Et vos grands-parents, sais-tu s'ils faisaiznt partie d'un clan ?

Fred avait rangé les cartes à présent et étudiait des croquis tout en suivant leur conversation.

— Je suis quasiment certaine, la plupart des métis sont sous la protection d'un clan, c'est un principe de survie. C'est aussi pour cela qu'ils se lient entre eux, les enfants sang-mêlés en épousent souvent d'autres, cela renforce les protections et permet de garder les secrets dans un même cercle.

— Je vois, comme les Sangs purs sorciers en faîte, dit Fred.

Mais ses paroles ne semblèrent pas plaire à Elie qui réfuta vigoureusement :

— Non ! Les Sangs purs préservent la pureté du sang, le nôtre est déjà mâtiné, nous nous lions avec des gens en qui nous avons confiance, qui ne nous utiliseront pas.

Le jeune homme roux leva les mains en signe de pénitence, souriant tout de même de l'air outré de la fille. Celle-ci ne lui en tint pas rigueur et ils bavassèrent tous sur les derniers jours et la reprise du quidditch. Ginny remplaçait Eiden comme attrapeur des gryffondors et semblait assez douée, à la plus grande surprise de ses frères qui ne l'avait jamais vu jouer. Apparemment, selon Hermione, elle forçait en secret la porte de leur remise à balai pour s'entraîner depuis des années.

— Rien de bien étonnant quand on n'y pense, il s'agit de Ginny, pas de Ronny le petit préfet, grimaça George. Mais bon, tout cela pour dire que l'équipe et assez bonne, même si ton ''passage à l'ennemi'' nous affaiblit pas mal. Enfin, au moins cette année on aura de vrais adversaires.

Puis le discours glissa vers les farces et attrapes et les jumeaux Weasley remercièrent Elie pour sa potion du Gardien vert, qui semblait faire des merveilles.

— On a complètement réglé les effets secondaires avec quelques gouttes dans la solution finale, expliqua Fred en montrant à Elie la liste des composants. Je l'ai testé à nouveau avant-hier et encore une fois hier, aucun problème à signaler. On pourra bientôt la mettre sur le catalogue.

— Je suis content de voir que vos affaires marchent bien, assura Eiden assis en tailleur contre le mur froid.

— C'est grâce à toi mon vieux, on te remerciera jamais assez. En plus, tu nous as apporté une nouvelle et talentueuse collaboratrice, fit avec un clin d'œil George qui serra dans un même temps l'épaule d'Elie qui lui sourit.

— C'est un plaisir, je m'amuse bien avec vous.

— Et nous donc ! s'emporta Fred qui sur-jouait un peu. Notre projet prend un tournant tout à fait intéressant depuis que tu es là.

— J'en suis très honorée, assura la jeune fille sans se départir de son sourire amusé.

— Et comment vous vous en sortez avec la vente ? interrogea Eiden qui parcourait à présent la liste des produits disponibles à l'achat.

— Et bien depuis la petite crise d'autorité d'Hermione la semaine dernière, on c'est fait un peu plus discret, mais on réalise l'essentiel de notre chiffre par hibou postal alors … On cherche tranquillement un local, mais pour l'instant rien ne nous a semblé convenir à ce que l'on cherchait.

— Rien ne presse, dit Eiden, si la boutique tourne par correspondance.

Fred opina du chef avec un sourire satisfait.

La lune était très haute dans le ciel et les quatre amis riaient encore dans le couloir désert, surveillant de temps à autre que personne ne s'approchait. Fred et George étaient en train de mettre au point leur nouvelle invention, les boîtes à flemme, des bonbons qui rendaient malade, excuse parfaite pour manquer les cours. Et ils avaient une idée très précise de la personne sur qui il allait la tester. Un gros et flasque crapaud rose, qui s'amusait à dispenser d'horribles rumeurs sur la mort d'Harry Potter à une foule de gamins crédules, abreuvés des désastreuses allégations de la Gazette. Eiden riait beaucoup à l'écoute du plan des jumeaux roux, mais il leur était surtout reconnaissant de le venger à leur façon et de tourner en ridicule cette horrible femme.

À présent ils étaient tous les quatre appuyés contre le mur, Elie toujours à moitié dans les bras de George. Eiden avait fait naître une brassée de flammes venues de nulle part, suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol et qui les réchauffaient doucement. La discussion s'était faite doucement plus calme, traitant surtout de Voldemort et du dehors. Rien de bien réjouissant et le feu enchanté ne parvenait à briser le froid qui les avaient soudainement envahit. Au loin la grande horloge sonna une heure du matin et ils décidèrent de se séparer. Regagnant les cachots discrètement, et après s'être assuré que les jumeaux Weasley ne croiseraient personne sur leur route, les enfants Rogue pénétrèrent sans bruit dans le repère des serpentards. Elie embrassa son frère sur la joue et s'apprêtait à grimper les escaliers du dortoir des filles quand la main d'Eiden s'enroula autour de son poignet, la retenant :

— Reste avec moi s'il te plaît Elie, chuchota son frère en réponse à sa question silencieuse.

— Mais et les autres …

— Ils s'en fichent Elie, ils te l'ont déjà dit. En plus ils dorment déjà tous et tu peux partir demain avant qu'ils ne se lèvent si tu veux. S'il te plaît Elie …

Elle resta un instant sans bouger puis capitulant devant l'air suppliant et fatigué de son frère. Ils se coulèrent donc le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à son lit, le seul aux rideaux encore ouvert et se déshabillèrent rapidement. Ils se faufilèrent ensuite sous la couverture, Eiden en bas de pyjama, Elie vêtu d'un t-shirt de son frère. Le garçon blotti la fille contre son torse et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir tout deux. Cette nuit-là, aucun ne fit de cauchemars. Ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble depuis la rentrée et rien ne pouvait les atteindre en ce moment, confortablement lové l'un contre l'autre.

Elienor se leva avant le soleil, tâchant de quitter le dortoir avant qu'un de ses occupants ne s'éveille. Elle s'écarta tout doucement de son frère, prenant garde à ce qu'il reste assoupit : il restait encore une bonne heure et demie avant qu'il ne soit l'heure pour lui de se lever et quitta le doux refuge du baldaquin. À pas de loup, elle rejoint l'armoire d'Eiden et fouilla un instant à la recherche de quelques vêtements qui lui permettrait de rejoindre son dortoir. Elle sélectionna un jean gris étroit et une chemise cobalt qui, s'ils étaient près du corps pour Eiden, demeuraient un peu grand pour elle. Nouant le bas de la chemise afin de limiter les dégâts, elle rassembla vivement ses affaires et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque son regard se posa sur celui, argent, de Drago. Leurs deux visages se colorèrent instantanément, lui de s'être fait prendre à la regarder se changer, elle à quitter la chambre des garçons.

— Salut, osa quand même le garçon du bout des lèvres.

— Salut.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis sans que Drago ne sache quoi dire, Elie reposait ses affaires convenablement pliées et son sac au pied du lit d'Eiden et vint vers lui. Quand elle ne fut qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres, la jeune femme leva la main et caressa d'un geste doux la joue du garçon.

— Tu as l'air épuisé, pourquoi es-tu déjà levé ?

— Je … Drago tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son cœur, ses poumons et son cerveau qui avaient tous cessé de fonctionner à l'approche de la belle adolescente. Je n'avais plus sommeil.

Il était absolument hors de question qu'il lui avoue qu'il dormait très mal, que le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et les ambitions mangemoriennes que nourrissait son père pour lui le minait si fort qu'il ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans cauchemarder. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de le dire, car elle sembla le lire en lui comme elle le faisait souvent pour tout un chacun. Elle s'assit donc sur le bord de la couche et glissa deux petites mains sur ses omoplates avant de le serrer plus étroitement contre elle. Surpris, il sentit ses propres bras entourer d'eux même la taille fine de la jeune fille et sa tête se poser sur la sienne, son nez plongé dans ses cheveux. C'était comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus, il relâcha son poids contre sa voisine qui ne cilla pas et un lourd soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine. Puis soudain il sentit une présence près de son esprit, apaisante, lumineuse, qui ne chercha pas à pénétrer en lui, mais qui au contraire l'attira vers elle. Il glissa doucement hors de lui-même et fut entouré de blanc, un blanc pur, infini où il sombra sans y prendre garde.

Quand il revint à lui, le soleil commençait à se lever et la lumière s'était considérablement accrue dans le dortoir. Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté perdu dans ces limbes réconfortants, mais il était certain qu'il s'était passé un moment. L'esprit encore embrumé et le regard flou, il sentit la présence apaisante se retirer et il la retint machinalement.

— Je dois y aller, les autres vont bientôt se lever et j'ai encore une douche à prendre et des affaires à préparer. Et toi aussi.

Il ne répondit pas, toujours inconscient de ce qui l'entourait, jusqu'à ce que des doigts fins et agréablement tièdes lui prennent le menton. Il plongea dans un regard couleur d'océan, ce matin d'un beau bleu vert et reprit un peu contenance.

— Drago, ça va aller ?

— Oui, oui, je vais … aller prendre une douche.

Elie lui fit un petit sourire tendre, comme on en fait aux enfants perdus et sa main s'attarda un instant sur sa joue.

— Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Puis elle sortit, récupérant au passage son tas de vêtements.

Drago mit encore quelques minutes à réagir, fixant sans le voir la fenêtre de plus en plus claire à mesure que les rayons du soleil pénétraient la surface du lac. Puis enfin il se leva et se porta à pas inhabituellement lourds et vacillants jusqu'à la douche. Trente minutes sous l'eau glacée furent nécessaires pour qu'il retrouve un semblant de normalité. La pierre froide de la salle de bains cessa de bouger et reprit sa couleur grise habituelle et il fut surpris par l'intensité du froid qui lui cascadait dessus. Frissonnant, mais à peu près alerte, il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et sortit à la recherche de vêtement. Blaise l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte, abasourdi de le voir dans un état pareil.

— Drago ! Ça va ?

Il leva les yeux vers lui paresseusement et le reconnut malgré les brumes de son esprit qui s'estompaient doucement.

— Euh ouais.

Le bistré mit une main solide sur son épaule.

— Tu es sur ! Il le regarda plus attentivement. Merlin, tu as l'air totalement à côté de la plaque ! Et tu es complètement gelé, regarde tu trembles comme une feuille, va t'habiller bougre d'idiot !

Le blond s'abstint de lui faire remarquer que c'était lui qui le retenait à demi nu dans l'embrasure de la salle de bains et se dirigea d'une pas plus sûr vers son lit. Il retrouvait doucement équilibre et raison. S'habillant lentement, il se rendit compte que s'il avait été complètement dans les limbes peu de temps auparavant, Il allait bien mieux à présent. Il ressentait maintenant une douce chaleur au fond de ses entrailles et sa tête était délicieusement vide, seulement habitée de ce qui ressemblait à une douce lueur apaisante qui l'enveloppait dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Plus d'images angoissantes imprimées derrière ses paupières, plus d'œil rouge qui l'épiait. Pour la première fois depuis les événements de juin, il se sentait bien, sans angoisse ni crainte. Jetant son sac sur son épaule, il quitta le dortoir pour la Grande Salle, préférant attendre ses camarades là-bas.

Il n'y avait que trois serpentards installés à table, deux petites premières années et Elie qui semblait en pleine forme. Il lui fit un sourire resplendissant et s'assit à côté d'elle, si prêt que leurs jambes se touchaient du genou à la hanche. Saisissant la main de la jeune fille, il dit doucement :

— Merci pour ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais merci, vraiment.

Il se pencha un peu plus, collant également leurs épaules. Elienor sourit simplement et reprit son déjeuner. Elle avait changé de pantalon, mais portait toujours la chemise d'Eiden nouée en bas, la couleur faisait remarquablement ressortir ses yeux et sa blondeur dorée. Drago laissa sans s'en rendre compte son regard glisser sur elle de très longues secondes, avant de se reprendre et d'entamer son repas. Elle ne rompit pas le contact, ni de ses jambes ni de ses épaules, ce qui fit encore grimper en flèche l'humeur du garçon.

Drago ressentit toute la journée la douce quiétude que lui avait offerte Elie et rien ne put l'atteindre, pas même les embrassades plutôt câlines qu'elle échangea avec Londubat et l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Ni même l'abject crapaud rose qui refusait de leur enseigner quoi que ce soit. Il traversa la journée avec béatitude et bonne humeur, tant et si bien que cela alerta ces compagnons qui lui demandèrent s'il n'avait pas fait appel à une solution ''chimique'' à son caractère de cochon.

Hélas, cela ne dura pas, cet état de grâce s'amenuisa peu à peu au fil de la journée pour complètement disparaître le lendemain, mais la lueur rassurante, elle, restât un moment derrière ses paupières, chassant les images sombres de sa tête et de son sommeil.

Quelques jours plus tard, les cauchemars revenaient, inlassables. Et Drago qui avait profité de quelques nuits de répit recommença à se sentir mal. Il préférait donc veiller le plus tard possible, repoussant les limites de son sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en tombe de fatigue et ne s'écroule sur son lit. Cela éloignait parfois les mauvais rêves.

Ce soir là, alors que les autres étaient déjà montés se coucher, Drago travaillait toujours dans un coin de la salle commune. Presque tous les serpentards étaient montés également et ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée à profiter de la quiétude de la nuit sous le lac. Dans le presque silence, le garçon ne put manquer le doux chuintement de l'ouverture du portrait. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, il n'y avait que peu de personnes qui déambulaient ainsi dans le château, faisant totalement fit de l'heure et du jour.

— Encore debout Drago, fit doucement remarquer Eiden en s'asseyant silencieusement face à lui.

— Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil.

Sa voix était parfaitement calme et maîtrisée, mais Eiden en connaissait long sur la souffrance morale. Il ne répondit pas, soupira et monta dans le dortoir.

Drago était perplexe, pourquoi le brun l'avait-il abandonné ainsi ? Il n'ignorait pas que ces relations avec Eiden avaient été un peu tendues les premiers jours, mais cela c'était beaucoup amélioré depuis et les deux jeunes gens étaient à présent indubitablement ami. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Drago avait cru. Sa mine s'assombrit, il était peut-être le connard que tout le monde pensait finalement. Mais un léger froissement d'étoffe le sortit de ses sombres pensées et Eiden vint se rasoir à la place qu'il occupait précédemment. Drago leva un sourcil interrogatif en direction du fils Rogue, mais celui-ci, pour toute réponse, déposa sur la table devant le blond une petite fiole de cristal ouvragée. Voyant que son voisin restait silencieux, Drago se saisit de la fiole et l'inspecta.

Le verre gravé était froid sous sa peau et le liquide qu'il contenait d'un vert assez clair, un peu comme de l'absinthe mais plus vif encore. Même à travers la fiole, le jeune Malfoy pouvait voir l'aspect un peu vaporeux qu'il avait et le discret éclat d'argent que le liquide prenait lorsqu'on l'agitait, conséquence de l'usage de la Rosée de Lune. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle potion. Ouvrant doucement le bouchon de cristal, il huma la senteur mentholée et fraîche, mais cela ne lui rappela rien.

— C'est une mixture que l'on appelle le Gardien vert, elle est principalement utilisée contre les ''mauvais trips'' liés à la drogue et aux substances hallucinogènes,

— Tu penses que je me drogue ? s'exclama, stupéfait et un peu outré le blond.

Eiden eut un sourire amusé, un de ceux qui le caractérisaient, un peu en coin, un peu moqueur.

— Je n'ai jamais dit cela. J'ai dit qu'elle était _principalement_ utilisée par les drogués. Principalement étant le mot clef. En réalité, elle fonctionne plutôt bien contre les cauchemars et cette version, améliorée, est encore plus efficace.

Drago continuait de le regarder d'un air méfiant, la fiole toujours en mains, mais les yeux fixés sur Eiden.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai faite, rassure-toi, se moqua légèrement le jeune homme.

L'autre lui jeta un regard cynique, retenant visiblement ses sarcasmes.

— En vérité, c'est Elie qui la brassée et modifiée. Elle est plus adaptée à mon organisme je suppose mais il n'y a pas de danger à ce que tu l'utilises également. N'hésite pas à parler de l'effet qu'elle a sur toi avec Enor, qu'elle puisse ajuster la formule.

— Je …

Il voulait dire qu'il se trompait et qu'il n'avait pas de cauchemars, que sa potion ne lui servirait à rien, mais deux choses l'en empêchèrent : d'abord Eiden l'avait percé à jour, il était inutile de mentir d'autant qu'il semblait avoir bien cerné sa personnalité et son petit ego mais également car il était vraiment désespéré à propos de cela et prêt à accepter n'importe quoi, surtout si cela ce révélait aussi efficace que ce que lui avait fait Elie quelques jours auparavant.

— Je … ok merci.

— Pas plus d'une goutte à chaque prise, lui intima Eiden. Directement sur la langue et essaye de ne l'utiliser que lors des crises les plus importantes. Il est facile d'y développer une forte accoutumance et Elie ne me pardonnerait pas de t'avoir rendu drogué.

Une intense chaleur se développa dans les entrailles du blond à ces derniers mots, bien qu'ils n'aient certainement pas le même sens pour le fils de Severus. Mais au point où il en était, tout réconfort était bon à prendre. Cela lui rappela cependant la chaleur transmise quelques jours plus tôt par la petite blonde.

— Quand vous avez dormi ensemble, la dernière fois, j'étais réveillé quand Elie s'apprêtait à partir et assez … tourmenté par mes cauchemars … elle est venu sur mon lit et elle m'a fait … je ne sais pas se qu'elle a fait, mais j'ai eu l'impression d'être tiré de mon corps au sien, sauf que tout était blanc et pur, reposant et lumineux … cela m'a beaucoup aidé, même si j'ignore ce qu'il en ait.

Eiden s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, croisant avec élégance ces longues jambes.

— Enor est empathe, elle tient cela de notre mère. Elle est particulièrement sensible aux émotions des autres et peut agir dessus, dans une certaine mesure. Je suppose qu'elle t'a pris un moment en elle pour soigner ton âme et ton esprit, t'offrir un moment de paix total, coupé de tout.

— Comment peut-elle créer un tel espace dans sa tête ?

— Elle est vraiment douée en occlumancie et son esprit est particulier, du fait de ses dons. Elle peut sans mal faire le vide et générer cette espace neutre.

C'était une expérience très intime que d'inviter une personne à l'intérieur de soi, si c'était ce qu'elle avait fait, Drago ne pouvait lui en être que plus reconnaissant encore.

— N'est-elle pas avec toi d'ailleurs ? interrogea le jeune homme pâle. Pansy m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas au dortoir.

— Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, Elie et moi faisons des choses l'un sans l'autre, fit le brun avec un rictus moqueur.

Il s'étira élégamment et lui adressa un nouveau sourire impertinent :

— Mais tu sembles fort préoccupé par son sort.

— Elle semble avoir connu des moments difficiles il y a encore peu. C'est mon amie il est normal que je m'inquiète, se justifia l'autre garçon.

Eiden se rembrunit aussitôt et Drago sentit une magie oppressante l'entourer. Il s'empressa donc de continuer.

— Je n'ai rien dit aux autres de ce que j'ai constaté cet été à la boutique, fit-il doucement pour ne pas accroître la colère du brun.

— Je sais.

— Mais puis-je au moins savoir si mon hypothèse est vraie ?

L'autre le jugea un moment du regard, de toute façon il était déjà au courant et il avait gardé le silence jusque là …

— Si ton hypothèse est qu'elle a été torturée, alors elle est juste, déclara Eiden d'un air polaire.

— C'est à cause de son sang, n'est-ce pas ?

Le fils de Severus lui jeta un regard acéré, mais garda le silence.

— Écoute Eid je ne suis pas un idiot, soupira Drago en repoussant un peu ses affaires plus loin, je l'ai deviné tout de suite, ainsi que Blaise, et les autres doivent s'en douter aussi.

Eiden garda le silence, que dire de toute façon ? Leur métissage était bien trop visible, inutile de réfuter.

— C'est les mangemorts qui ont fait cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Eiden fut surpris que le blond en parle ainsi sans détour et avec une telle hargne dans la voix. N'était-il pas censé encenser ce genre de comportement ?

— Il semblerait, déclara simplement le brun, attendant de saisir les attentions de son vis-à-vis.

Drago sembla comprendre le silence de son ami et soupira à nouveau :

— Ce n'est pas par ce que mon père est un mangemort et que j'ai une certaine attitude déplorable en public que je partage ces idéaux. Je dois jouer le parfait petit aspirant pour tromper mon père et ses ''collègues'', mais jamais je ne serais au service de ce serpent albinos. Je ne serais jamais un esclave, même si mon père se complaît à baiser le sol que cette enflure foule.

Eiden voulut répondre, mais c'est à ce moment qu'entra Elie, les joues rougies et les vêtements malmené par le vent. Ces yeux avaient ce soir une couleur grise-violette particulière et elle semblait d'excellente humeur. Alors qu'elle les rejoignait et s'installait dans un des fauteuils le sourire aux lèvres, une odeur de forêt et de grand air vint aux narines du blond.

— Ta chasse s'est bien passée ? demanda moqueusement son frère.

La jeune fille sourit, mais prit le temps d'ôter le large pull en laine qu'elle portait avant de répondre :

— Bien, mais malheureusement Luna n'a pas trouvé de pickset.

— Les picksets n'existent pas, fit tout bas Drago, comme pour lui-même.

Le sourire d'Elie s'élargit :

— Non, mais ce n'est pas ce qui est important.

Elle replaça derrière son oreille une des longues mèches échappées de sa natte malmenée par le vent et Drago ne sut quoi dire : les jumeaux étaient parfois dès plus étranges.

— Tu sens le fauve, déclara Eiden à sa sœur en plissant le nez.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais adressa un rictus malicieux à son frère. Elie était animagus, depuis de nombreuses années, aidée par sa génétique et les leçons du clan. Mais elle n'avait qu'une seule forme pour le moment, malgré son héritage, celui d'un fauve fin et long, un peu semblable à une panthère. Elle en usait souvent pour marauder dans le parc et la forêt. Cela amusait beaucoup Eiden qui comparai ce comportement à celui de James et ses amis lorsqu'ils étaient eux même étudiants. Ignorant superbement son frère elle se lova un peu plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur les flammes vertes de la cheminée. Puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur Drago qui avait repris son travail, tenant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait le sommeil qui l'embrumait. Se redressant un instant, le blond tomba sur le regard d'Elie qui l'emprisonna quelques secondes. Comme le matin où il l'avait surpris, ce fut comme si elle voyait tout de lui, comme s'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

— Eid t'a donné de la potion ?

— Oui.

— Très bien, prends-en lorsque tu es à bout, mais fais attention tout de même, d'accord ?

Les yeux perdus dans ceux de la jeune fille, il acquiesça.

— Va te coucher Drago, continua-t-elle d'une voix douce, tu as l'air épuisé.

— Non je … je préfère finir cela.

Elle lui fit un sourire triste et il fuit son regard, le rivant sur son parchemin qui n'avait guère avancé. Il la sentit alors se lever et elle vint s'asseoir près de lui, sur le canapé de cuir. Sans un mot elle lui fit poser sa plume et le força gentiment à s'allonger, la tête du garçon sur ses cuisses. Un peu perturbé, Drago tentait de reprendre ses esprits, appréciant néanmoins la tournure qu'avaient prise les choses. Il sursauta quand les mains d'Elie se mirent à caresser ses cheveux, sans un mot, mais il expira bientôt profondément, se détendant complètement sous le doux contact. Une vague de calme l'envahit, accompagné derrière ses paupières de la lueur blanche caractéristique. Il se sentit immédiatement mieux, même si un peu de noir perdurait aux frontières de son esprit. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il sombra dans le sommeil.

Lorsque Drago s'éveilla le lendemain, il était allongé dans son lit, sous les couvertures et Blaise venait de lui secouer l'épaule :

— Il faut que tu te lèves, Dray, on a potions dans une heure.

Il hocha la tête et poussa ses draps sur le côté, constatant dans le même temps qu'il était seulement vêtu de son caleçon. Étrange, il ne se rappelait que des mains d'Elienor sur lui et de la sérénité qui l'avait envahi. Eiden capta de toute évidence sa confusion, car il s'approcha, encore torse nu et expliqua tout bas au blond :

— Elie t'a aidée pour tes cauchemars et tu t'es endormi dans la salle commune, alors je t'ai ramené ici et je t'ai couché.

— Merci, souffla Drago.

— De rien, c'est normal, répondit le jeune home en haussant les épaules, puis il désigna la table de chevet, tes affaires sont là.

Il se détourna pour terminer de s'habiller, et, prit d'un élan inconnu, il ouvrit le tiroir du petit meuble. Dedans il y trouva la petite fiole de la veille et une autre, d'une belle couleur lavande gardée dans un même contenant sculpté. Dessous il y avait quelques mots, tracés sur un morceau de parchemin : _trois gouttes sur le sternum chaque soir, rien que des plantes, pas d'accoutumance._ L'écriture était étrange, les barres des ''q'' et des ''p'' semblaient soufflées par un vent imaginaire. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle calligraphie, mais il ne doutait pourtant pas de son auteur. Se dépêchant de se préparer, il l'intercepta dans la salle commune. Prenant la concernée par le bras, il la fit se tourner vers lui.

— Merci, encore une fois, murmura le garçon, et pour la potion aussi, pour les potions en faîte.

— Pas de problème, sourit Elie.

Ils remontèrent ensemble à la Grande Salle, mais se séparèrent à l'entrée, car la jeune fille avait promis à Luna de petit-déjeuner en sa compagnie. Du coin de l'œil, Drago la suivit du regard et grimaça quand les deux blondes furent rejointes par Neville. Le beau visage du serpentard se fendit d'une grimace, mais il reprit vite une expression plus neutre alors que ses amis s'asseyaient autour de lui.

— Vous croyez qu'El en pince pour Londubat ? chuchota Pansy, surexcitée en les voyant au loin.

— Quoi ?! s'exclama sans pouvoir sans empêcher Drago.

— Je ne pense pas, intervint calmement Blaise, ils ont plutôt l'air d'avoir une relation fraternelle.

À ces paroles le blond respira un peu plus facilement, mais c'était sans compter la suite.

— En revanche avec George Weasley, rien n'est moins sûr, ils sont très … proches tous les deux, continua le basané avec un sourire un brin moqueur pour son meilleur ami.

— Sans oublier Aton, déclara Théo qui sirotait son thé.

— Qui est Aton ? demanda Pansy, visiblement avide de ragots.

— Aton Menes, septième année, serdaigle, très beau spécimen, très populaire auprès de la gente féminine de Poudlard, répondit le ténébreux en désignant un jeune homme à la peau ambré, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'or.

Le jeune bleu et bronze était indiscutablement beau, bien fait de sa personne, possédant un charme oriental hérité de ses origines égyptiennes et un esprit vif. Il attirait nombres de filles de l'école. Drago ressentit une vive jalousie en le voyant qui s'accrut encore lorsque le serdaigle se pencha tout près d'Elie pour parler à l'oreille.

— Oh je vois ! fit Pansy joyeusement, scrutant la scène. Qu'en penses-tu Eiden ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

Le brun haussa les épaules nonchalamment, n'ayant pas l'air de se soucier le moins du monde de l'excitation de sa voisine.

— Enor fait ce qu'elle veut, cela ne me regarde pas.

— Oh arrête Eid, rit la jeune fille, tu es immensément possessif et protecteur avec elle, ne me fait pas croire que tu ne sais rien.

— Je ne veux pas me mêler des histoires de cœur d'Elie, répliqua le garçon qui ne réfuta pas les accusations de son amie.

— Veux-tu nous parler des tiennes dans ce cas ? susurra la brune d'un air charmeur, se rapprochant du brun avec un air de prédateur.

— Cesse cela, Pansy ! grogna le jeune homme d'une voix froide qui fit de nouveau rire l'autre.

— De toute façon, ce n'est pas de toi qu'il s'agit aujourd'hui, même si je finirai par découvrir ce qu'il en est un jour, assura Pansy en riant toujours. Alors, entre Neville, George et Aton, tu parierais sur lequel Blaise ?

— Moi je pencherai sur Aton, mais il y en a sans doute d'autres auquel tu n'as pas pensé. Elie est tout à fait charmante.

— Peut-être … des idées ?

— Pourrait-on passer au moins un déjeuner sans racontars et cancans, protesta Drago que la conversation irritait au plus haut point.

Les autres se retournèrent vers lui d'un air surpris, ne comprenant pas son changement d'humeur. Il soupira et fit un geste de la main apaisant avant de prendre une tasse de thé.

— Désolée, je suis un peu fatigué, dit-il pour s'excuser.

Pansy lui jeta un regard perçant, mais aucun de ses amis ne releva, se contentant de changer de sujet.

Le moment venu, ils se dirigèrent tous vers les cachots pour assister à leur premier cours de la journée. La plupart des gryffondors étaient déjà là et saluèrent les jumeaux à leur arrivée, ceux-ci abandonnèrent un moment leurs camarades serpentards pour prendre des nouvelles de leurs amis. Le petit éclat d'Elie avait considérablement rapproché les enfants Rogue des rouges et ors, leur part gryffondoresque de caractère faisant le reste. Alors quand la porte s'ouvrit, c'est sur son fils et sa fille riant de bon cœur avec leurs ennemis naturels que Severus tomba. Mais loin de se départirent de sa froideur habituelle, le potionniste lança :

— Messieurs et Miss, je vous conseille fortement de vous calmer avant d'entrer en classe si vous ne voulez pas que je teste la potion du jour sur vous.

Clairement peu emballés par cette idée, tous se turent et entrèrent le plus silencieusement possible dans la classe, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'asseoir, le professeur les divisa en groupe de quatre, mélangeant les maisons, avant de les inviter à s'installer autour des tables, rendues rondes et agrandies pour l'occasion.

— Les buses approchent et il m'a semblé utile que nous fassions aujourd'hui un travail un peu différent de l'accoutumé. Vous avez trois heures pour élaborer et brasser le philtre de paix le plus correct possible. Nous avons déjà réalisé ensemble cette potion, c'est pourquoi vous n'aurez que la liste et la procédure incomplètes de cette réalisation. Je vous encourage fortement à mettre vos connaissances en commun et même, dans la mesure du possible, à l'améliorer. Vous avez accès à tout ce qui se trouve dans la réserve, ainsi qu'à tous les ouvrages qui vous seront nécessaires. Monsieur Goyle, ôtez ce sourire stupide de votre visage, j'ai bien entendu retiré tous les livres qui pourraient vous donner la composition exacte de cette potion.

Il se détourna dans une envolée de cape et inscrivit quelques lignes au tableau. Eiden, qui faisait équipe avec Blaise, Ron et Neville, grimaça, cela n'allait pas du tout être simple. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Elie, Hermione, Pansy et Artémisia se pencher les unes vers les autres avec des airs de conspiratrices. Il soupira, nul doute qu'elles n'auraient aucune difficulté à réussir l'exercice. Soufflant douloureusement il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers :

— Alors, comment procède-t-on ?

— On pourrait déjà tenter de retrouver la procédure ? À quatre mémoires, on devrait y arriver, proposa Blaise.

— Ouai, faisons donc cela, grommela Ron qui sortit un parchemin et quelques plumes.

En effet, à quatre et même si deux d'entres eux étaient particulièrement désastreux en potion, ils parvinrent à retrouver toutes les étapes. Ils s'attelèrent donc ensuite à la réalisation de la mixture, qui, si elle n'était pas parfaite, semblait à peu près faire l'affaire. Laissant les deux gryffondors préparer les ingrédients, Blaise et Eiden fouillaient leurs notes et quelques ouvrages, tentant de trouver des indices ou des ingrédients pour améliorer leur travail. Les deux amis échangeaient parfois quelques paroles, pointant des passages qui leur semblaient intéressants. À force de recherche, ils finirent par trouver qu'en modifiant un peu la procédure habituelle, on pouvait atténuer certains effets secondaires.

— Il faudrait qu'avant de mettre la poudre de bicorne, on verse quatre queues de salamandres Ron, cela atténuerait la trop grande apathie que l'on observe chez certains sujets.

Le jeune garçon roux hocha la tête et retint son geste, obéissant à Eiden qui versa d'abord l'ingrédient conseillé par l'un des vieux manuscrits. La potion se mit à siffler et à virer du bleu au vert, mais ne fit pas mine d'exploser ou de trouer le chaudron, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Ron jeta ensuite la poudre dans la préparation et celle-ci prit la couleur attendue pour cette étape.

— Cool ! Cela semble avoir fonctionné ou du moins cela rien n'a empiré et l'aspect est bon.

Eiden lui rendit son sourire et soupira mentalement, au moins il ne s'était pas trompé.

À la table des filles, l'ambiance, si elle restait studieuse, était bien plus détendue. Une nouvelle fois Elienor avait proposé d'user de technique d'alchimie et transmutait quelques ingrédients dans un petit chaudron annexe en compagnie d'Hermione qui ne cachait pas son excitation, tandis que les deux autres surveillaient l'avancement de leur mixture. Quand tout fut prêt, le contenu du petit chaudron vint rejoindre l'autre et bientôt des vapeurs argentés s'en échappèrent, preuve de la réussite de la potion. Les filles étaient enthousiastes, elles s'amusaient bien et Elie était enchantée de voir qu'Hermione et Pansy s'entendaient à merveille, partageant en réalité nombre de points communs. L'idée de son père était plaisante et leur faire ainsi travailler la mémoire et l'invention à quelques mois des Buses pouvait se révéler décisif.

À la fin des trois heures, chacun des groupes dû rendre une fiole de sa préparation et Severus leur donna pour devoir d'écrire tentes centimètres de parchemin ensemble sur les moyens d'améliorer un philtre de paix, expliquant leur choix et ses conséquences. Débarrassant leur espace de travail, Ron laissa aux soins d'Eiden de verser un peu de leur potion dans un flacon qu'il étiqueta d'un sort. Puis le brun, emportant avec lui la liste des composants qu'ils avaient utilisés, prit leur échantillon pour l'apporter sur le bureau de son père. Celui-ci entreposait déjà les autres sur une étagère, prêt à être analysés et notés. Il fit cependant un minuscule sourire à Eiden quand il se présenta devant lui et observa un instant sa mixture, secouant légèrement la préparation.

— Avez-vous utilisé des queues de salamandre ? interrogea le potionniste.

— Oui et de la feuille de Vivlet.

Le sourire de Severus s'agrandit.

— C'est une très bonne idée. Se penchant au-dessus du bureau pour attraper la fiole il murmura à l'oreille de son fils. Je suis très fier de tes progrès Eid.

Le garçon rougit un peu et sourit avant de disparaître sous le regard tendre de son père, qui le masqua cependant très vite pour grogner à l'intention d'un autre élève.

— Donnez-moi donc cela, que je juge si ceci sera une aussi grande déception qu'à l'ordinaire.

L'élève s'enfuit littéralement sous le regard polaire de son terrifiant professeur.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Une invitée pour Halloween

Chapitre 4 : Une invitée pour Halloween

— Eid !

Pas de réponse

— Eid !

Le garçon ne fit pas mine de bouger, enterré sous une montagne de couverture.

— Eiden James Rogue ! Lève-toi !

— grmlmgr …

Exaspéré et ignorant les grognements de son camarade, le basané tira d'un coup sec les draps, mettant à nu le corps appréciable du jeune homme, qui se tortilla sous la perte de chaleur.

— Blaise !

— Debout Eid on a entraînement dans vingt minutes !

— Mais on est dimanche et le soleil n'est même pas encore levé, grommela le brun qui tentait désespérément de rattraper ses couvertures.

— Si tu ne te lèves pas Eid, je vais chercher Andrea, qui se fera un plaisir de te sortir du lit.

Sa victime grogna encore et enfouit un peu plus son visage dans son oreiller, que Blaise lui vola également, projetant au sol le serpent du fils Rogue qui se releva en crachant, furieux contre son agresseur.

— Wow du calme, désolé Saff, fit le métis au reptile qui s'était redressé et sifflait d'un air menaçant.

Mais l'animal ne se calma pas, au contraire il semblait à deux doigts de se jeter sur le jeune homme, qui préféra reculer prudemment. Alors que le serpent allait le mordre, Eiden daigna enfin ouvrir un œil et le rappela à l'ordre d'un crachotement sec, ce qui eut pour effet de figer le reptile avant de le faire retomber au sol, aussi docile qu'un agneau. Deux sifflements plus tard et Saffi avait regagné le lit de son propriétaire qui lui caressait doucement la tête. L'animal ne cessait d'émettre d'étranges sons sous la caresse et l'image d'un enfant se plaignant à son père s'imposa à Blaise. Mais il ne dit rien et sourit simplement avant que son ami ne lève la tête vers lui et l'enjoigne à se rapprocher. Le basané hésita un instant et, finalement, choisissant de faire confiance à Eiden, s'approcha.

— Je lui ai expliqué que tu n'avais pas voulu lui faire du mal, que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, dit le brun.

— Oh ! Oui, dis-lui que je suis désolé. J'espère ne pas l'avoir blessé.

Le fils Rogue émit quelques sifflements à l'adresse de son compagnon à écaille puis se tourna à nouveau vers son ami :

— Non, plus de peur que de mal. Il a surtout été surpris je dois dire, il n'aime guère être tiré du lit.

— Vous avez un point commun alors, sourit le bistré.

Le garçon, toujours à demi nu, eu une grimace, mais ne répondit pas. Le serpent profita de l'accalmie pour s'approcher de Blaise qui se raidit, c'était après tout un spécimen dangereux et venimeux. Mais un geste d'Eiden l'empêcha de fuir à toute vitesse et le jeune homme laissa le reptile lui effleurer la main et enrouler une partie de son corps autour de son bras. Parfaitement calme, Blaise sentit l'animal le toucher de sa langue et resserrer un instant son étreinte avant de quitter son membre et de rejoindre le cocon chaud du lit.

— Il …

— T'excuse et retourne se coucher, déclara Eiden en consentant enfin à se lever et à s'habiller.

— Je vois.

En réalité, les choses lui échappaient un peu, les jumeaux étaient vraiment des adolescents très bizarres. Haussant les épaules, Blaise sortit son balai de sous son lit et rejoignit les autres dans la salle commune.

Quand Eiden y apparut à son tour, le carillon sonnait cinq heures trente pile et Andrea dû se contenter d'un regard noir, car le brun n'avait pas une seule minute de retard. Elle capitula donc et les mena au terrain sans passer par les vestiaires, puisque tout le monde était déjà fin prêt et ils débutèrent la séance. La capitaine avait prévu de les entraîner tous à certaines figures complexes après l'échauffement, afin d'accroître leur maîtrise du vol et leur précision. De plus, certaines de ces figures étaient d'excellents moyens pour éviter cognards et joueurs ennemis.

Après un moment, alors que tous s'entraînaient pour eux même à maîtriser chacune de ses postures, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil envieux aux jumeaux. Ils semblaient tous les deux maîtriser à la perfection leurs Éclairs de feu et réalisaient les exercices demandés avec une facilité déconcertante en témoignait la magnifique roulade du paresseux que venait d'effectuer Eiden, ne tenant son balai que d'une main. Un éclat de rire lui parvint quand sa sœur, qui caracolait dans les airs comme un jeune poney, pirouetta autour de lui, créant un grand appel d'air qui envoya valdinguer ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Ils se poursuivirent ensuite un moment autour du terrain, avant que la capitaine ne les rappelle à l'ordre et qu'ils commencent les matchs. Le soleil s'était enfin levé et Blaise n'avait plus aucun mal à distinguer le souafle qui tentait de percer son barrage. Le métis était un excellent gardien, mais sa défense était rudement mise à mal par l'association des trois poursuiveurs qui ne cessaient de le tourner en bourrique, trouvant toujours un passage pour tenter un tir et parvenant plus souvent que ne l'aurait voulu Blaise à leur but. Bien sûr, il était très fier de ses trois amis et heureux que l'équipe ait de tels joueurs dans ses rangs, mais cela était un peu frustrant de les voir toujours trouver les faiblesses de son jeu.

Sifflant une pause, Andrea sembla remarquer l'état de son gardien, car elle vola vers lui.

— Tu t'en sors très bien Blaise, assura-t-elle.

— Ils parviennent souvent à marquer, répondit le jeune homme, l'humeur sombre.

— Ils sont assez exceptionnels tous les trois, surtout ensemble, je n'ai jamais vu de poursuiveurs avec une telle cohésion, surtout après si peu de temps. Deux d'entre eux jouaient déjà avant cette année même si Drago n'était pas à ce poste toi tu viens d'entrer dans l'équipe, c'est normal que tu ne sois pas encore à leur niveau. Mais je t'assure Blaise que tu t'en tires honorablement. On va continuer de t'entraîner et accroître encore ce superbe niveau que tu as, ok ?

Il hocha la tête et Andrea partit rejoindre Drago et Pieter qui discutait près du gradin sud. Lui resta dans les airs, tournant sans vraiment y faire attention autour du terrain. Il sortit soudainement de ses pensées alors qu'Eiden le rejoignait, véritable traîné verte dans la lumière du matin.

— Quelque chose ne va pas Blaise ? s'enquit-il une fois à sa hauteur.

Le basané le regarda un instant avant de répondre. Eiden Rogue était vraiment un bel homme, personne ne pouvait le nier, ses longs membres musclés, ses cheveux noirs brillants, son visage volontaire et pourtant gracieux, ses yeux incroyables, doux et rieurs et ses lèvres fines qui s'étiraient souvent d'un sourire. Oui, Eiden était séduisant, charmant même, bien que Blaise soit certain qu'il ne partage pas son inclination en matière de sentiments.

— Non ça va, j'aimerai juste pouvoir progresser, répondit le métis.

— Tu es déjà très bon et tu fais des progrès considérables à chaque entraînement.

Le compliment emplit le ventre du basané d'une douce chaleur.

— Crois-moi, continua Eiden, tu seras bientôt le meilleur gardien de cette école, dit gentiment le garçon, ses yeux brillants encore de cette flamme si agréable.

— J'aimerai seulement devenir aussi doué qu'Elie, Drago et toi, fit doucement Blaise.

— Tu es déjà doué, Blaise ! Nous jouons depuis des années, encore quelques semaines et je suis sûr que l'on ne verra plus de différence entre nous, assura le brun en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de l'autre.

— Si tu le dis …

— Allez, haut les cœurs ! Ne doute pas de toi ainsi, je suis certain que l'on va écraser les gryffondors !

— Ils ont de très bons joueurs, tu sais, et des poursuiveurs vraiment talentueux.

Eiden leva les yeux au ciel, évidemment qu'il le savait, il avait tout de même joué avec eux pendant quatre ans, ils connaissaient parfaitement leur niveau. Pourtant, il était certain que si l'équipe des verts et argent continuait sur sa lancée, ils gagneraient la coupe. Mais de cela, il ne pouvait en faire part à son ami.

— J'ai vu certain de leurs entraînements, je t'assure que l'on à toutes nos chances !

Ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité, mais cela sembla un peu rassurer le bistré qui sourit à sa bonne humeur.

— Allez viens, continua Eiden, on va rejoindre les autres.

Deux heures plus tard, l'entraînement se terminait et Eiden, Blaise, Drago et Elie reprenaient la direction du château quand un éclat dans l'herbe, près du lac, attira l'œil de cette dernière qui s'en approcha. Laissant les autres à leur discussion, elle rejoint l'endroit doucement, pas certaine de ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais à quelques mètres de sa cible, elle en eut le cœur net et ralentit encore. Sur la berge verte se trouvait un tout petit serpent, d'un beau violet prune, qui semblait mal en point. L'animal avait l'air jeune, quelques jours tout au plus et sa queue saignait. Elie s'approcha tout doucement et le rassura en fourchelang :

— _§ N'ais pas peur petit-être, je veux seulement t'aider. §_

L'animal tenta de se redresser pour faire face à la menace, mais ne parvint pas à se tenir sur sa blessure.

— _§ Non, ne bouge pas, fit la jeune femme, je vais te soigner. §_

Le reptile s'agita, peu rassuré malgré l'attitude calme de l'adolescente.

— _§ Aide, parleuse §_ siffla la petite chose.

— _§ Oui, je vais t'aider §_ répondit Elie en la prenant délicatement entre ses mains.

Mais à l'instant où elle entra en contact avec le petit corps, un courant électrique les traversa tous deux et l'animal gémit un peu plus.

— _§ Je suis désolée,_ chuchota la jeune fille, _je suis désolée. §_

Elle se redressait lorsque la voix de Blaise se fit entendre non loin, l'appelant. Les garçons s'étaient rendu compte de son absence et avançaient à présent vers elle.

— Que faisais-tu ? demanda le basané, puis avisant la forme dans ses mains en coupe il ne put s'empêcher de faire une légère grimace. Encore ! Vous avez une étrange fixation sur les serpents vous les Rogues !

— Celui-là au moins ne risque pas de te faire le moindre mal, se moqua gentiment Eiden qui s'était approché de sa sœur, scrutant la petite chose blessée qui s'agitait faiblement dans les mains de la jeune femme.

— Je crois que c'est un Béryl, supposa Elienor, une variété de serpents venimeux aux habitudes à la fois terrestre et aquatique. Elle devrait normalement être capable de réguler sa température grâce à la magie de son corps, mais celle-ci est très jeune, à peine quelques jours et très mal en point. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire pour l'aider, je n'y connais rien en soins.

— Allons voir Severus, il saura mieux y faire que nous, proposa Blaise qui avait de nouveau grimacé lorsqu'elle avait dit « venimeux ».

L'adolescente acquiesça et ils prirent le chemin des appartements du potionniste. Celui-ci y était bien, fort heureusement et leur permit immédiatement d'entrer. Eiden s'affala prestement sur un des canapés, tandis que Drago et Blaise, plus mesurés, prenaient place dans les fauteuils. Elie, elle, resta debout.

— Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, chers élèves ? demanda sur un ton sec le professeur, visiblement dérangé dans ses travaux.

Plusieurs chaudrons bouillonnaient en effet sur la longue paillasse de pierre et le feu ronflant dans la cheminée abritait une grande plaque où cuisaient quelques ingrédients étranges et rougeoyants. Une série de fioles vides attendaient, sagement alignées sur la grande table, juste à côté d'une armada d'ingrédient prêt à être utilisé.

— Qu'est ce que … commença Drago.

— Rien qui t'intéresse, coupa l'homme.

Le garçon parut vexé, mais ne dit rien. Il avait trop souvent fait l'expérience du sale caractère de son parrain.

— Alors, que faites-vous ici ?

Il posa ses yeux sur sa fille qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et avisa du petit être qui se tortillait faiblement dans les mains de l'adolescente.

— Elie ?

Elle posa le serpent sur la surface de bois de la table, sifflant doucement pour le calmer. Severus se pencha immédiatement sur lui, l'auscultant très doucement et murmurant quelques sorts pour le soigner. Il ne posa pas de questions, mais un geste de sa fille lui apprit ce dont il se doutait. L'animal était son familier. Il s'échina donc à le remettre en état, refermant les nombreuses blessures de la petite chose. Puis, cela fait, il lui donna une toute petite goutte de potions pour le faire dormir.

— Elle va mieux maintenant ? demanda nerveusement la jeune femme.

— Oui, elle va dormir un moment, mais elle est complètement guérie ne t'en fais pas.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et blottit le serpent dans la poche intérieur de sa veste avant de s'asseoir avec les autres. D'un petit coup de baguette, Rogue fit chauffer de l'eau pour du thé et s'installa également.

— Alors comment c'est passé l'entraînement ?

— Plutôt bien, je pense que tu pourras admirer la coupe dans ton bureau cette année, cela changera un peu, susurra son fils d'un air moqueur, sachant pertinemment que c'était son ancienne équipe qui lui avait dérobé.

L'homme fit une grimace, mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de se lever pour servir le thé.

— Blaise est très doué, je suis certain qu'il fera des miracles contre gryffondor, glissa Eiden en faisant un sourire lumineux à son ami.

— Oui, tu deviens vraiment difficile à passer, un véritable mur, assura Drago en se saisissant d'une tasse.

— Dans quelque temps, il sera parfait, fit Elienor avec douceur, voyant le trouble du métis.

— Je … je ne crois pas être si doué que cela, dis doucement ce dernier.

— Tu n'as jamais été très bon juge de toi-même, répondit son ami blond, laisses-nous donc faire cela. De toute façon, le prochain match prouvera nos dires, je n'ai aucune crainte là-dessus.

Eiden hocha la tête avec fermeté alors Blaise se tût et termina sans mot dire son thé.

Ils passèrent un moment dans les appartements de Rogue, même après que celui-ci fut retourné à ses potions. Confortablement installés, ils se lancèrent dans une grande discussion sur les pronostiques des équipes de quidditch de cette année, ne quittant les canapés confortables que lorsqu'il fut l'heure de déjeuner.

Pendant le repas, Elienor nota sans rien dire les discrets regards que lançait Blaise à son frère, sans que personne ne remarque rien. Se promettant de tirer cette histoire au clair, elle se détourna et engagea un débat avec Théo, tout en gardant ses observations dans un coin de sa tête. Ce n'est que plus tard, dans l'après-midi, qu'elle put en parler avec le concerné, alors qu'ils travaillaient tous deux à la bibliothèque. Blaise était plongé dans un très vieux livre de potions lorsqu'elle prit finalement la parole :

— J'ai remarqué que tu ne semblais pas insensible au charme d'Eiden, dit Elie doucement.

Son ami se figea dans sa lecture puis releva les yeux vers elle, interdit :

— Qu'est-ce qui … te fait dire cela ?

— Je t'ai vu au déjeuner, ce matin à l'entraînement, et d'autres fois aussi, avant.

Blaise semblait mal à l'aise et un peu paniqué, il savait pertinemment qu'il était inutile de mentir à la blonde.

— Je … c'est possible oui, soupira-t-il.

Elienor sourit et rétorqua :

— On dirait que tu viens de m'avouer une catastrophe.

— S'en est une, assura le basané, cela m'étonnerait qu'il partage mes sentiments.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil interrogateur et l'enjoignit à continuer. Blaise soupira :

— Écoute, vous êtes tout les deux des créatures vraiment magnifiques, alors mes chances sont plutôt mauvaises… et puis je ne pense pas qu'Eiden soit de ce bord-là.

— Oh il est certain qu'un très beau vélane tel que toi n'a aucune chance avec personne, ironisa Elie, un petit rictus moqueur fiché sur le visage. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais courtisé par une bonne partie de cette école.

Blaise n'était pas surpris qu'Elie ait deviné son sang, après tout lui avait bien découvert ses origines dès leur première rencontre. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne, après tout, elle était en mauvaise posture elle aussi, de par son héritage et s'il en croyait ses cicatrices et les théories qu'il avait élaborées, elle était plus encore en danger que lui.

— Eiden n'est pas gay, assura le jeune homme.

— Oh, et tu sais cela par ce que ... ?

Blaise expira fortement, la jeune femme ne pouvait guère dénier la paternité de Severus en ce moment, avec son air sarcastique et son sourire moqueur.

— Je le sais, car il regarde les filles et que je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler de garçons.

Elie soupira et referma son livre d'un coup sec.

— Eiden est un énorme boulet en matière de sentiments, on ne peut vraiment rien découvrir de concret en le regardant. Le mieux est encore de lui demander.

Blaise rougit fortement, assez pour que cela soit visible malgré sa peau foncée.

— Je ne ferai pas cela, il est mon ami et je tiens à ce qu'il le reste.

Elie ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il ajouta précipitamment :

— Et toi non plus.

Elle la referma, un peu mécontente, mais leva ses mains en signe de réédition, ce qui sembla tranquilliser le garçon.

— Oublie cela Elie, ça vaut mieux. C'est également ce que je vais tenter de faire.

Et il reprit sa lecture, ignorant le regard de sa voisine.

Ils n'en avaient plus reparlé et la vie avait repris son cours, Blaise continuait de jeter de petits regards discrets au fils de Severus, Eiden à ne se rendre compte de rien et Elie à assister à cela sans rien dire. Petit à petit, les choses s'étaient faites plus sereines, Halloween approchait à grands pas et cette histoire fut reléguée au second plan.

0o0o0

— Miss Rogue ?

Elie releva la tête vers le professeur Ombrage qui la regardait d'un air mauvais.

— Oui Madame ?

— Puis-je savoir ce qui vous dispense de lire ce que je vous ai demandé, Miss ?

— Et bien je me demandai comment j'allais pouvoir produire ce sortilège avec de telles explications.

— Et bien les explications de Mr Eskivdur sont parfaitement claires, elles vous seront amplement suffisantes pour réussir ce maléfice lors de vos Buses, fit Ombrage d'une voix doucereuse.

— Je crains malheureusement que ce ne soit pas le cas, Professeur, il n'y a rien de décrit quant à la gestuelle attendue et sans cela, difficile de réussir ce sort.

Les yeux de l'adulte se refroidirent considérablement et son ton devint clairement menaçant.

— Remettriez-vous en cause les écrits de l'auteur, écrits que le Ministère et moi-même avons validés.

— Loin de moi cette idée, professeur, j'essaye jute de comprendre le pourquoi de cet enseignement.

Les sourcils de la femme se perdirent sur son front, elle semblait forte en colère.

— À quoi faites-vous allusion, Miss ?

— Peut-être qu'Elie fit référence au contenu lacunaire de votre cour et à votre enseignement déplorable qui ne nous permettra jamais de lancer le moindre sortilège, Madame, intervint tranquillement Eiden.

Le crapaud rose enfla d'un coup, mais c'est d'une voix parfaitement calme et polaire qu'elle déclara :

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit votre rôle de remettre en question mes cours, Monsieur Rogue.

Un sourire goguenard prit place sur les lèvres d'Eiden.

— Et moi je pensai que c'était votre rôle de nous apprendre à nous protéger de Voldemort.

Un souffle glacé sembla balayer la classe, tandis que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur Eiden et Ombrage.

— Vous nous avez déjà fait part de vos ridicules élucubrations sur le retour d'un certain mage noir, Monsieur Rogue, mais je ne vous laisserai pas continuer de perturber cette classe. Vous viendrez donc dans mon bureau ce soir, pour une retenue.

Eiden se contenta de sourire impertinemment sans rien dire alors qu'Ombrage faisait volte face en leur intimant à tous de reprendre leur travail.

0o0o0

Ce soir là, lorsqu'Eiden rejoint Elie qui l'attendait dans un coin du parc, après sa retenue, il eut toutes les peines du monde à la retenir de se jeter sur l'immonde crapaud rose. La professeure lui avait fait écrire des lignes avec son propre sang, scarifiant la peau de sa main du même coup.

— Ça va Elie, je n'ai presque plus mal de toute façon.

— Cette femme est ignoble Eid, on ne peut pas la laisser faire !

— Que proposes-tu ? Nous ne pouvons rien faire, elle a l'appui du Ministère, personne ne pourra rien dire.

La jeune femme renifla, mais ne répondit pas. Désireux de la dérider un peu, Eiden l'entraîna plus profondément dans le parc. Ils s'installèrent assez loin du château pour être invisible des fenêtres, sur une petite berge, entre le lac et la forêt. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'adolescente retrouve sa bonne humeur et les deux jeunes gens finirent par chahuter joyeusement dans l'herbe comme des enfants. La soirée était fraîche, l'automne tirait sur sa fin, alors Elie prit assez rapidement sa forme d'once, réchauffant son frère de sa fourrure douce et épaisse. Eiden ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier pour plonger ses mains froides dedans, appréciant sa texture et la chaleur que son corps animal dégageait. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de la chatouiller derrière les oreilles, ce à quoi le félin répondit en grondant et en léchant moqueusement le visage du garçon à grand coup de langue râpeuse.

— Non Elie s'il te plaît ! rit son frère en tentant d'échapper à la prise de son animal de sœur.

Celle-ci ronronna fortement, comme si elle se moquait et continuait de lui lécher consciencieusement la face et le cou, faisant se tortiller sous elle le jeune homme hilare. Fermement maintenu entre ses deux pattes puissantes, il ne pouvait s'échapper, malgré tout ces efforts. Gloussant et soufflant, Eiden repoussa sans succès sa sœur jusqu'à ce que, sans n'avoir rien fait consciemment, son corps s'allonge et se couvre de poils, que son visage change et qu'il devienne sous le regard stupéfait de sa sœur, un immense loup noir, plus grand encore qu'Elie sous sa forme féline.

Le garçon ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte de sa transformation et lança seulement un regard interrogatif à sa sœur lorsqu'elle se recula, l'œil content, mais surpris. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un doux jappement sortit de sa bouche devenue gueule qu'il comprit le problème. Il se redressa d'un bond, tanguant sous le manque d'équilibre, pas encore habitué aux quatre pattes et à la queue. Elie se colla gentiment à son flanc pour l'empêcher de tomber et lui laissa le temps de s'adapter à sa nouvelle forme. Il ressemblait un peu à un loup de Sibérie, mais en bien plus gros et dangereux : sa fourrure était noire comme la nuit, fournie et douce, son corps puissant, ses canines longues et acérées. Seuls ses yeux étaient restés les mêmes. Après quelques pas, Elie grogna, l'invitant à la suivre autour du lac. Ils accélèrent progressivement, à mesure qu'Eiden apprivoisait son nouveau corps et ils finirent par courir frénétiquement entre le lac et la forêt, frôlant à peine l'herbe tant ils étaient véloces.

Désireux de jouer un peu, le garçon sauta brusquement sur sa sœur, l'écrasant au sol sous son poids, bien plus élevé que celui du jeune félin. Celle-ci grogna de surprise, mais se débattit bientôt joyeusement, tentant de déloger son frère qui s'appuyait de toute sa masse contre elle. Mais résolut de se venger, Eiden ne la laissa pas faire et se mit même à lui lécher à son tour le visage. Il fut ainsi aux premières loges lorsqu'elle changea elle aussi, prenant la forme d'une louve un peu plus petite et fine que lui. Elle avait elle un pelage blanc pur, très doux et une tête plus étroite, plus féminine. Mais contrairement à son frère qui n'avait guère l'habitude des changements de forme, elle comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Elle se releva après que son frère l'eut libéré, et se dirigea vers le lac pour inspecter son reflet. Cela dut lui plaire, car elle jappa joyeusement, la queue frétillante et les deux adolescents reprirent leurs jeux, s'ébattant un moment encore dans la nuit, apprivoisant leur nouvel héritage.

Ils rentrèrent très tard ce soir-là, mais profondément heureux. Surtout Eiden qui n'avait encore jamais fait l'expérience des animagi. Pour les deux, c'étaient comme si quelque chose de profond en eux s'était enfin donné à voir, comme s'ils étaient un peu plus complet depuis cette expérience, comme si un vide s'était enfin comblé. Et bien qu'ils dormirent très peu tous deux, c'est en excellente forme et humeur qu'ils déjeunèrent en compagnie de leurs amis. Ce que les autres ne manquèrent pas de remarquer.

— Vous avez encore passé une bonne partie de la nuit hors du dortoir hier, est-ce de dormir si peu qui vous rend si content ? bougonna Blaise qui s'était apparemment levé du mauvais pied.

— Un peu de maraudage peut rendre le sourire à n'importe qui, tu devrais essayer Blaise, un peu d'air frais et de nature te ferait du bien, lui répondit Eiden en recouvrant sa tartine d'une épaisse couche de marmelade.

— J'ignore comment le froid et la privation de sommeil pourraient faire de moi un homme heureux, Eid, grommela son ami, la tête entre les bras.

— La liberté, Blaise, juste un moment de liberté.

Le basané secoua la tête, mais ne dit rien, ne partageant visiblement pas l'enthousiasme de son voisin qui engloutissait gaiement son déjeuné. Il se saisit d'un petit pain, la mort dans l'âme et la mine basse.

— La bonne chose d'aujourd'hui est que l'on n'a pas cet immonde crapaud rose, intervint Pansy en tournant sa cuillère dans son thé. D'ailleurs, comment c'est passé ta retenue, Eiden ?

— Oh rien de bien exceptionnel, elle m'a fait copier des lignes comme un enfant.

Elie jeta un regard discret en direction de son frère, mais n'intervint pas. Si Eiden ne voulait rien dire aux autres, ce n'est pas elle qui vendrait la mèche.

— Cette prof est déplorable, je me demande comment on va pouvoir réussir nos Buses avec de tels enseignements ! s'insurgea Pansy.

Le brun haussa les épaules tout ne continuant de manger, il n'avait guère envie de penser à Ombrage alors qu'il était de si bonne humeur. Il laissa donc Théo et Elie répondre à la jeune femme et attira à lui une autre petite et savoureuse brioche. Il avait vraiment une envie dévorante de nourriture ce matin et il s'appliquait consciencieusement à la satisfaire, concurrençant Ron dans le domaine de la gloutonnerie. Elie lui avait expliqué que c'était l'un des effets de la première métamorphose et que c'était tout à fait normal. De toute façon, un surplus de nourriture ne pouvait lui faire grand mal : il n'avait toujours pas repris un poids convenable. Il s'apprêtait à se resservir encore lorsqu'une voix grave et agréable l'interrompit :

— Eh bien Den, tu as vraiment une faim de _loup_ ce matin …

Le fils de Rogue se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, un élève de Serdaigle, de la même année qu'eux, qui lui faisant un grand sourire, tout à fait charmant.

— Bonjour à toi aussi Assar !

Le jeune homme sourit encore, ce qui illumina un peu plus ses yeux d'or fondu. Assar Menes ressemblait beaucoup à son frère aîné, Anton : même peau basanée, mêmes cheveux corbeau, même silhouette fine et athlétique, forgée par le quidditch, même sourire renversant. Mais là où Anton était calme et posé, Assar était un véritable feu-follet, joyeux et ardent. Il posa une main familière sur l'épaule du brun.

— Tu m'as l'air particulièrement en forme ! La nuit a-t-elle été riche en événements agréables ?

L'entourage du brun s'étrangla, le bleu et bronze venait-il de faire référence à une quelconque vie sentimentale du fils Rogue ? Pourtant Elie semblait avoir passé la soirée avec son frère … Et puis d'ailleurs, comment le serdaigle pouvait savoir de telle chose ? Pansy surtout tendit l'oreille, bien décidée à en apprendre davantage.

Eiden sourit et tenta de repousser d'une bourrade amicale l'étreinte de l'autre, sans succès.

— Tout ceci ne te regarde aucunement Assar.

Le brun, contrairement à ses amis, savait parfaitement que le serdaigle ne faisait pas allusion à sa vie intime, mais bien à sa métamorphose récente. Assar, tout comme Anton, était issu d'une vieille lignée de métamorphes égyptiens, descendant des prêtres d'Anubis de l'Antiquité. Ils avaient tout de suite deviné les créatures magiques en Eiden et Elie, comme la jeune femme l'avait fait pour eux, et c'était en partie cela qui les avait rapprochés. La blonde connaissait également de réputation le clan auquel ils appartenaient, un allié du sien.

— Mais cela pourrait, susurra le serdaigle en glissant sa main de l'épaule à l'arrière de la nuque d'Eiden, le rapprochant ostensiblement.

Blaise grimaça, il ne goûtait guère à la proximité des deux garçons et Assar était bien trop séduisant pour qu'il ne se sente pas menacé par lui. Mais Eiden se dégagea avec douceur, sans cesser de sourire.

— Assar … souffla-t-il, comme s'il grondait un enfant.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha encore, bien trop selon l'avis de certains.

— Nous pourrions sortir ensemble cette nuit, je te montrerai des coins de l'école que tu n'as pas encore visitée, fit sensuellement le garçon.

— Je connais le château, Assar, je n'ai sûrement pas besoin de toi pour en faire le tour.

Le sourire du serdaigle s'agrandit :

— Mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de visiter, on peut aussi s'installer dans un petit coin tranquille …

Blaise était furieux à présent, comment osait-il le séduire de la sorte ? À la vue de tous ? D'abord Eiden n'était pas gay, il le saurait ! À quoi jouait ce petit égyptien trop sexy ? Le jeune Zabini se ferait un plaisir de lui montrer quelques sortilèges de son crû s'il ne s'éloignait pas très vite de son brun ! Mais avant qu'il ne puisse mettre ses menaces à exécution, Elie intervint, sauvant Blaise du dévoilement public de ses réels sentiments.

— Et si tu retournais à ta table, Assar, Eiden n'a pas fini de petit-déjeuner et les cours vont bientôt commencer, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il aille en sortilège le ventre vide, n'est-ce pas ?

Le bleu et bronze éclata de rire, mais se décolla un peu du garçon.

— Il est très loin d'avoir le ventre vide, Enor !

— Disparaît Assar, fit juste Elie.

Tranquillement, l'égyptien passa un doigt sur la joue d'Eiden, baisa la main d'Elie et les quitta sur un nouvel éclat de rire. Les jumeaux firent comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit et reprirent leur repas comme si de rien n'était. Les autres durent donc faire de même, ne sachant comment prendre l'intervention du jeune serdaigle. Seuls Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard révélateur et le blond glissa tout doucement :

— Alors tu …

Son ami secoua la tête pour l'empêcher de continuer et murmura en retour :

— Une coalition contre les frères Menes, ça te dit ?

— Et comment ! fit sombrement le fils Malfoy en lançant un regard noir à la table des serdaigles, caressant dangereusement sa baguette.

Mais la reprise des cours mit fin à toutes tentatives de vendetta et les deux amis durent remettre leurs idées vengeresses à plus tard. Suivant les autres en Sortilège, ils tachèrent de ne pas fusiller du regard Assar qui suivait le cours avec eux. Pendant deux longues heures, Blaise dut supporter le comportement séducteur du garçon et les sourires enjôleurs qu'il adressait à Eiden. Elie finit par le voir et se pencha vers lui :

— Blaise calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un jeu.

— Il a l'air vraiment intéressé pour quelqu'un qui ne fait que jouer, souffla douloureusement son ami.

— Je croyais que tu étais sûr qu'Eiden n'était pas gay, il n'y a donc pas de problème.

— Ce gars rendrait n'importe qui gay, Elie.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire indulgent et lança un sortilège de mutisme parfaitement exécuté sur son corbeau.

— Blaise, si cette situation t'est inconfortable, va parler à Eiden. Il ne peut pas le deviner, il est bien trop aveugle.

Le basané lui lança un regard exaspéré et soupira.

— Elie on en a déjà parlé …

— Ensemble oui, mais ce n'est pas avec moi que tu dois parler de cela.

Après le cours de Sortilège, vint un second double cours qu'ils partagèrent cette fois avec les Gryffondors et Elie passa, comme à son habitude, les deux heures avec Neville, tandis qu'Eiden, lui travaillait avec Ron Weasley.

Lorsque vint l'heure du repas, les serpentards s'apprêtaient à quitter la serre quand Hermione Granger se présenta à eux :

— Eiden, tu accepterais de manger avec nous quelque part ? Nous avons vraiment besoin de te parler.

Le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seconde, il se saisit de son sac et les accompagna, non sans avoir jeté un regard à sa sœur pour qu'elle le suive. Ils gravirent les étages rapidement et se retrouvèrent dans une vieille salle désaffectée. En quelques sortilèges, Hermione scella la porte, nettoya la poussière et fit ronfler un feu dans la cheminée, puis elle lança un sortilège d'intimité qui leur accordait un peu de paix. Puis les cinq amis Hermione, Ron, Neville et les jumeaux s'assirent par terre sur une immense couverture qu'Elie avait conjurée et Hermione leur passa à tous de délicieux sandwichs et des bouteilles de jus de citrouilles.

— Les elfes, répondit la brune à Eiden qui avait levé un sourcil interrogatif.

— Tu as _exploité_ les elfes !

— Bien sûr que non je ne les aie pas _exploités_ , je leur aie seulement demandé un service.

Eiden sourit moqueusement, mais abandonna la partie et demanda seulement :

— Alors, que voulais-tu me dires ?

— Je voulais te parler des cours d'Ombrage et de combien ils étaient désastreux.

— J'avais remarqué, fit Eiden en sirotant son jus de citrouille comme si c'était un bon vin, je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais je m'accroche même régulièrement avec elle à propos de cela et de Voldemort.

— On avait vu, oui … marmonna Ron en engloutissant son troisième sandwich.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, continua Hermione, ignorant l'intervention du rouquin, c'est de cela que je voulais te parler, d'Ombrage et de … Voldemort.

Un frisson secoua Neville et Ron, tandis qu'Elie n'avait aucune réaction. Dans les yeux d'Eiden brilla une lueur de fierté avant qu'il ne s'appuie nonchalamment sur le bureau derrière lui.

— Je t'écoute.

— On en a parlé avec Neville et Ron, commença Hermione en jetant un regard aux intéressés qui avaient grimacé.

La jeune femme leur jeta un regard noir et reprit :

— Je disais donc que _nous_ avons pensé que tu pourrais, toi, donner quelques cours à ceux qui le voudraient.

— Moi !? s'étonna Eiden, ne voyant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

— Impossible que ça ait un lien avec le fait que tu es l'un des meilleurs élèves de Défense contre les forces du mal que cette école ait connue, fit tranquillement Elie en enroulant une de ses longues mèches autour de son doigt.

Son frère lui lança un regard mi-acide, mi-désespéré.

— Tu deviens terriblement narquoise, Elie.

Elle haussa les épaules, continuant son manège avec ces cheveux.

— Ça doit venir de père.

— Ou des serpentards, souffla Ron.

Les jumeaux levèrent les yeux au ciel et Eiden consentit enfin à répondre à Hermione.

— Ok, je suis d'accord, fit-il, la mort dans l'âme et sachant qu'il était de toute façon vain d'espérer échapper à sa meilleure amie.

Les trois autres affichèrent une mine réjouit et un grand sourire, mais le brun leva une main pour couper cours à toutes paroles et continua :

— Mais à deux conditions.

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur et l'enjoignit à les exposer.

— J'aimerai qu'Elie et toi vous m'assistiez.

Tous hochèrent la tête et les deux filles lui firent un petit sourire, l'assurant de leurs soutiens.

— Et je voudrai le proposer à nos amis également, à Elie et moi.

— À vos amis … de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ?

Le ton de Ron transpirait l'espoir et l'inquiétude à la fois. Il chercha une confirmation auprès de son meilleur ami qui eut un sourire en coin.

— Bien sûr, fit-il d'un air rusé, en plus des serpentards.

Le teint de Ron vira au blanc cadavérique et il quémanda un peu de soutien auprès des deux autres gryffondors, soutien qu'il ne trouva pas.

— Mais … mais les serpentards …

— Je suis un serpentard, ainsi qu'Elie.

Le fils Weasley secoua violemment la tête de gauche à droite.

— Tu n'es pas réellement un serpentard, Eid, ça ne fait que quelques mois et Elie devait être avec nous ou chez les aigles, pas avec les serpents.

— Je devais être chez les verts et argents depuis le début, Ron, j'ai demandé au Choixpeau de m'envoyer à Gryffondor, mais il voulait que j'aille à Serpentard.

Ron voulut dire quelque chose, mais c'est Neville qui le coupa cette fois.

— Ron, tous les serpentards ne sont pas mangemorts, même si beaucoup sont leurs enfants. On a eu de la chance de naître du bon côté, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Si nous ne leur ouvrons pas nos bras, la plupart rejoindront Voldemort, même si c'est sous la contrainte.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont se joindre à nous ? s'enquit le rouquin, stupéfait par la tirade de son camarade. Ils prônent la pureté du sang et détestent les moldus.

— C'est un rôle, Ron, c'est pour survivre ! s'exclama Neville. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, prôner le sang pur ne veut pas forcément dire s'allier à Voldemort, il y a tout de même une différence entre des convictions et le fanatisme.

— Ils n'ont nulle part où aller, intervint Elie, aucune raison de se battre pour les autres, car personne ne se bat pour eux.

Tous gardèrent un moment le silence puis Hermione reprit la parole.

— J'ai pensé que nous pourrions réunir ceux qui sont intéressés pendant la prochaine sortie Pré-au-Lard.

— Samedi prochain ? Déjà ? s'exclama Eiden.

— Tu pensais attendre la veille des Buses ? fit sournoisement sa sœur.

Le jeune homme la fixa et fit d'un ton douloureux.

— Tu deviens vraiment sarcastique Elie …

Elienor leva un sourcil.

— Tu préférais que je reste une pauvre petite chose fragile toute ma vie ?

Le garçon ne répondit rien, surpris par les paroles dures de sa sœur malgré le ton léger qu'elle avait employé. Elle souffla fortement et reprit d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

— C'est comme cela que je suis Eid, tu ne me changeras. L'incident de cet été … et bien cela m'a un peu chamboulé, je n'ai pas été moi-même, mais je ne suis pas et ne serais jamais une petite poupée de porcelaine à protéger à tout prit. Mon véritable moi, ce n'est pas cela et je suis désolée si tu n'apprécies pas cet état de fait, Den.

L'ambiance s'était faite pesante et Eiden semblait catastrophé. Il fondit sur sa sœur et la serra contre lui dans un geste d'excuse

— Pardonne-moi Enor, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu croies que … Je t'aime comme tu es, sois-en sur. Et je ne t'ai jamais cru fragile, Elie, jamais. Bon sang, El, tu ne te plains jamais, tu fais face tout le temps, sans broncher. En une nuit tu es passé tout prêt de la mort, appris l'existence d'un frère et d'un père au passif vraiment encombrant, venu vivre dans un nouveau pays, dans une nouvelle école, avec de nouveaux amis. Enor s'il y a bien quelque chose que tu n'es pas c'est une petite poupée fragile, mais bien une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse !

Contre toute attente, la jeune femme le fusilla du regard :

— Attends tu n'as pas le droit de me dire cela, comme si toi tu n'avais rien vécu ! Ta vie est un enfer, tu as joué à l'elfe de maison pendant plus de dix ans et tu as eu … tous ces trucs horribles qui te sont tombés dessus et …

— Euh si vous le permettez, intervint Neville, bien que tout ceci soit très mignon, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de décider de qui a la vie la plus pourrie.

À ces mots l'ambiance se réchauffa immédiatement et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, vite rejoint par les autres. Ils passèrent tous un moment à se tordre ainsi, dans cette salle vide et désaffectée. Puis finalement, Eiden donna son accord pour la sortie de Pré-au-Lard et les jumeaux passèrent le reste de la journée avec les trois gryffondors, au grand dam de deux serpentards vraiment déprimés. Pansy ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de remarquer les regards assassins que Drago et Blaise lançaient en direction de la table des rouges et or. Elle tenta à nombreuses reprises au cours du repas de leur tirer les vers du nez, mais ils se montrèrent tous deux inflexibles. Mais Pansy ne se laissai pas abattre aussi facilement, elle tenta d'embarquer Théo avec elle, mais le garçon se détourna bien vite de l'interrogatoire de la brune au profit du délicieux gâteau à a citrouille servit ce soir-là. Elle s'échina longuement à faire parler ces deux gargouilles grimaçantes d'amis, sans succès, ne recevant en retour que deux regards glaçants.

Mais Pansy était quelqu'un de tenace, une fois le repas terminé elle tira les deux jeunes hommes dans leur dortoir, entraînant dans son sillage Théo et sa part de gâteau. Claquant la porte derrière elle, la jeune fille pointa d'un doigt impérieux les lits de Blaise et Drago, qui se traînèrent jusqu'à eux avec des airs de martyrs, tandis que Théo s'installait à même le sol, entre les deux couches, appuyés contre l'armoire du basané.

— Explications ! ordonna l'adolescente.

Aucun des garçons ne parla et ils firent bien attention de river leur regard sur le dessus de lit, fuyant celui de Pansy. La brune soupira, désespérée.

— Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez été parfaitement imbuvable tous les deux aujourd'hui, alors j'estime que l'on mérite bien quelques explications.

Aucune réponse, elle soupira à nouveau. Ce fut finalement Théo qui parla, un sourire un peu railleur accroché au visage.

— En faite, Drago a un gros faible pour Elie et supporte très mal de la voir si proche de quelqu'un d'autre, surtout quand ce quelqu'un est aussi sexy qu'Anton Menes ou aussi agréable et charmant que George Weasley.

La jeune femme balaya ses mots d'un geste impatient de la main, elle savait déjà tout cela, ça durait quand même depuis la rentrée.

— Et Blaise n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de tomber amoureux d'un hétéro.

— Un hétéro ?! s'exclama Pansy.

— Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ! s'insurgea Blaise.

Tous levèrent une tête sceptique vers le métis.

— J'éprouve … des sentiments indéfinis pour ce garçon, fit-il tandis que Pansy levait un sourcil dubitatif. Des sentiments indéfinis et non partagés.

Son amie s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés, entourant les épaules du basané d'un de ses bras, le serrant un peu contre elle. Après un instant il se laissa aller en soufflant doucement.

— Alors tu es sûr que c'est un hétéro ?

Blaise soupira et hocha la tête d'un geste faible, sous l'air peiné et compatissant de la jeune femme.

— En vérité, songea tout haut Théo, je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit vraiment hétéro. On n'a aucune preuve de cela.

— Et tu es sûr que tes … sentiments indéfinis ne sont pas partagés ? demanda doucement Pansy, arrachant un tout petit sourire à son ami.

— C'est un ami, Pansy, il ne me voit que comme cela.

— Il ne tient qu'à toi de te déclarer, Blaise, sinon tu ne sauras jamais.

— Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié.

Théo émit un grand et théâtral soupir.

— Assar lui a très clairement montré son intérêt et il est toujours son ami.

— Assar ?! s'étonna Pansy, puis elle prit une seconde pour réfléchir avant de sursauter. On parle d'Eiden ?!

La jeune femme fit le tour des trois visages de ses amis, fataliste pour Drago, amusé pour Théo et déprimé pour Blaise.

— Je pense que Théo à raison, continua Pansy, après tout il n'a jamais été très clair quant à ses inclinations en matière de sentiments et il ne semble pas prendre plus mal que cela le gringue d'Assar. Dans tous les cas, partagé ou non, il ne te rejettera pas Blaise …

Le bistré soupira et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule frêle de son amie.

— Même s'il est gay, je ne suis pas de taille à lutter contre _Assar Menes_ !

Les trois autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

— Quoi ! s'exclama Blaise. Vous l'avez vu ? Ce gars est une bombe, il est vraiment sexy, dans le genre charme oriental volcanique, sportif, drôle, intelligent, un corps de rêve et un sourire à tomber.

— Oui tout le portrait de son frère ! s'amusa Théo en engloutissant ce qu'il restait de son gâteau, ignorant totalement le regard noir que Drago lui lança.

— Oh, Blaise toi aussi tu es une bombe, tu es aussi sexy, athlétique, drôle, intelligent et gentil que lui. En plus tu es plutôt bien fournit niveau gènes, rassura-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Drago, Pansy et Théo étaient parfaitement au courant des origines vélanes de Blaise. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et le métis leur faisait parfaitement confiance pour garder son secret, c'est pourquoi il n'eut aucune réticence à rétorquer :

— Assar a de très bons gènes lui aussi.

— Ah oui ? interrogea Pansy, son désir de commérages refaisant surface.

— Ouai, métamorphe, sa tante est l'Alpha de son clan, marmonna Blaise en relevant la tête, clan plutôt influent d'ailleurs, très proche des Cavaliers d'Ombre.

— Les Cavaliers d'Ombre ? demanda Drago, momentanément tiré de sa dépression.

— Un clan français très ancien, répondit Théo qui avait fait venir à lui une pile de chocogrenouilles, grignotant assis sur le sol comme devant un bon film, parmi les plus influents du Vieux Continent. Probablement celui d'Elie d'ailleurs.

— Celui d'Elie ? répéta Drago, relevant la tête.

Théo lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

— Oh tu t'intéresses à ce que je dis maintenant ?

Le blond lui lança un regard polaire qu'il ignora superbement.

— J'ai entendu Elie en parler avec Eiden, de son clan et je pense, tout comme Blaise, qu'il s'agit des Cavaliers d'Ombre.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui vous permet de l'affirmer, dit Pansy en lissant la couverture du lit de Blaise, les clans sont particulièrement secrets.

— Ma mère a des connaissances dans chez les Cavaliers, je connais certaines de leurs habitudes et Elie présente beaucoup de signes … On voit clairement qu'elle à été élevé dans un certain milieu, elle à des manières que même les plus grands aristocrates non pas, des habitudes que l'on ne remarque que chez les autres membres du clan.

— Et Eiden ? interrogea Pansy.

— Eiden n'a pas été élevé par un clan ça c'est sûr, répondit Théo, il ne savait même pas qu'il était un demi-elfe avant son héritage. Il ne connaît rien de son peuple.

— Les jumeaux sont à demi elfiques ? sursauta la jeune femme, s'attirant un regard navré de son ami aux cheveux corbeau.

— Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas complètement humains, continua-t-elle sur un ton de reproche, mais je n'avais pas deviné leur nature véritable.

— Il n'y a sûrement pas que cela, répliqua le basané, ils dégagent tout deux une odeur … un je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre. À mon avis, leur sang est plus métissé qu'on le pense.

Ils plongèrent tous dans leurs pensées propres puis Pansy se leva d'un bond, surprenant tout le monde avant de rejoindre Drago sur son lit.

— Et donc toi, explique-moi le pourquoi de cette humeur massacrante.

Le blond grimaça, mais ne répondit pas, déclenchant un énième soupir de la jeune femme. Elle pouvait se montrer très maternelle avec ces amis, aussi insistante et surprotectrice que Molly Weasley, mais réconfortante malgré tout. Elle secoua la tête d'un air navré, face au silence de Drago.

— Bon, voilà ce que je pense, fit-elle en étirant ses bras devant elle. Tu as craqué pour Elie dès le premier jour, à la boutique, tu as bassiné Blaise avec elle tout le mois d'août. On peut te comprendre, elle est magnifique, gentille, puissante, bien élevée, intelligente, exotique, enfin toutes ces choses qui te plaisent tant et comble du bonheur, réunies dans une seule personne ! Bref, tu la revois dans le train, ton attirance se confirme. Heureux coup du sort, elle est envoyée à Serpentard et tu la côtoies tous les jours, devenant complètement dingue d'elle.

La grimace du fils Malfoy s'accentua et Théo pouffa dans son coin.

— J'ai raison, où tes sentiments sont seulement _indéfinis_ ? demanda-t-elle en coulant un regard acéré en direction de Blaise qui rougit autant que lui permettait sa carnation. Alors ?

— Je … mes sentiments ne sont pas … enfin ils sont définis.

— Drago Malfoy qui bafouille, voyez-vous cela ?

Excédé, le blond balança son oreiller au visage de Théo qui affichait une mine moqueuse. Pansy l'enjoignit à parler, ce à quoi il dû ce résoudre sous l'insistance de son amie.

— Elie est plutôt … amicale avec beaucoup de monde, et tactile aussi. Surtout avec Londubat, Menes et Weasley. Et j'ai le sentiment que … que je ne l'intéresse pas. Je veux dire, ce sont tous les trois des hommes ouverts, sympathiques, pas vraiment … et bien pas vraiment comme moi.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

— Dois-je vraiment soigner l'ego blessé de deux des plus beaux spécimens de cette école ? C'est ridicule ! Vous êtes ridicule ! Bougez-vous les fesses et allez leur parler ! Vous croyez quoi ? Qu'ils vont deviner ? Qu'ils vont se découvrir un beau matin des sentiments tous neuf pour vous ? Lever votre cul aristocratique d'ici et aller leur parler, ce sont nos amis, pas des monstres, ils sont même plus gentils que la plupart, qu'est ce que vous risquez ? Elle se tourna vers le basané. Bon sang Blaise ! Tu es en partie vélane alors utilise un peu de ton charme naturel et lance-toi. Et toi ! Elle fixa le blond. Tu es Drago Malfoy, descendant d'une des plus puissantes familles de ce pays, tu es beau comme un dieu et tu as des tas de qualités soigneusement cachés au grand public alors montre-lui en quelques-unes d'accord ?

Il allait répondre quand les principaux concernés entrèrent, emplissant le dortoir de leurs rires clairs. Ils se stoppèrent cependant net en constatant l'ambiance quelque peu tendue de l'endroit.

— Un problème ? interrogea doucement Eiden.

— Non, aucun, assura joyeusement Pansy en souriant largement.

— Vous êtes sûr ? insista Elienor en s'approchant, vous avez l'air … et bien je ne sais pas de quoi vous avez l'air exactement … mais cela ne semble pas être _bien_.

Blaise lui adressa un petit sourire qui sembla la rassurer et elle se rapprocha encore, avant de s'asseoir à côté du basané, ramenant contre elle ses jambes minces. Son frère la suivit, prenant place auprès de Théo qui lui proposa en silence un chocogrenouille qu'il accepta avec reconnaissance. Les jumeaux avaient un faible bien connu de leurs amis pour le chocolat. Théo ne manqua d'ailleurs pas d'en donner aussi à Elienor, s'amusant du sourire qu'il reçut en échange. La jeune fille déballa son chocolat, perdue en elle-même, mais cessa brusquement son entreprise, semblant se rendre compte de quelque chose. Elle releva la tête et parcourut l'assemblé du regard. Son regard s'attrista un instant et elle murmura, soudain mal à l'aise :

— Nous sommes désolés de vous délaisser depuis quelque temps.

Eiden braqua immédiatement ses yeux sur sa sœur et ils semblèrent avoir, pendant une seconde, l'un de ces étranges échanges silencieux qu'ils avaient parfois. Puis le garçon baissa la tête et murmura lui aussi des excuses. Les enfants Rogue semblaient sincèrement embarrassés et repentants alors Blaise attira Elie à lui et la saisit doucement par la taille.

— Hey, ce n'est pas grave … fit-il doucement, on sait que vous êtes très demandé !

Elie émit un petit rire et retrouva le sourire, sous la caresse que le bistré avait entreprise contre son flanc.

— On vous promet qu'on fera des efforts, assura Eiden, vous êtes très important pour nous, on sait qu'on ne vous accorde pas assez de temps.

Les autres étaient très touchés par les paroles du jeune homme, habituellement peu friand de ce genre de confession.

— T'inquiètes Eid, on sait que ce n'est pas contre nous. Vous êtes juste tellement populaire ! se moqua Théo qui reçu en retour un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule.

— Tu serais sans doute plus populaire si tu étais moins sarcastique, fit en retour le fils Rogue.

— Je n'ai aucune envie d'être populaire, être craint me suffit, répondit l'autre en décapitant sa grenouille en chocolat d'un coup de dent sauvage.

— Tu n'es pas craint, Théo, rit Drago, sauf peut-être des sucreries.

Son ami aux cheveux corbeau bouda un peu, croisant les bras, mais abandonna bien vite son attitude lorsqu'Eiden fit venir à lui magiquement quelques bonbons français offerts par Elie. Il en distribuait à tous lorsque cette dernière déclara gravement :

— On doit vous parler.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, surpris par ce changement de ton.

— Quelque chose de grave ? s'inquiéta tout de suite Pansy.

— Non, non, rien de tout cela, la rassura Eiden, Hermione m'a fait part de certaines choses dont on voudrait vous parlez.

La brune leva un sourcil, mais garda le silence.

— Elle pense avoir trouvé une solution aux cours épouvantables que nous dispense l'horrible crapaud rose, continua le jumeau.

— Qui est ? interrogea Drago.

— Elle voudrait que … en quelque sorte qu'ont mettent nos compétences en commun pour étudier ensemble les maléfices.

Blaise eut l'air dubitatif et interrogea doucement :

— Elle ne t'aurait pas plutôt demandé à toi de nous faire cours.

Les joues d'Eiden prirent une adorable couleur coquelicot et le cœur du basané s'accéléra, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le brun rougir.

— Si … souffla-t-il, craignant un peu la réaction de ses amis.

Mais malgré ses peurs, aucun d'eux ne fut choqué. Ils prirent même très bien la chose et le fils de Severus contempla, ébahit, Pansy frapper dans ses mains, tout excitée.

— Oui ! Excellente idée ! Hermione est brillante, tu es brillant et bientôt nous serons tous brillants.

Le garçon eut un sourire indulgent face à l'exubérance de son amie et désigna sa sœur d'un geste gracieux.

— Elie va m'aider, elle connaît des choses que je ne maîtrise pas.

— Tu es meilleur que moi en défense, Eid et bien plus puissant, intervint sa sœur, assise en tailleur sur le lit, ne soit pas gênée d'être le mentor, cette place te revient.

— Mais tu vas quand même nous apprendre quelques trucs, implora Pansy qui était fascinée par la magie délicate de sa camarade.

— Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras, sourit la blonde.

— Tu es bien trop serviable, El, tu vas te faire manger tout cru, déclara Théo.

— Elle est juste gentille, Théo, un concept qui t'est totalement étranger malheureusement, rétorqua Pansy.

Le garçon prit un air sournois et lui tira la langue avant de replonger dans les profondeurs du paquet de bonbons, sous l'œil indulgent des deux filles.

— Pourquoi ?

La voix de Drago avait résonné, interrogatrice, dans le calme de la pièce.

— Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Eiden.

— Pourquoi les gryffons voudraient nous intégrer aussi, on est tous d'horribles mangemorts en puissance je te signale.

— Par ce que je leur ai demandé, répondit le fils Rogue. Parce qu'il est plus difficile de naître du mauvais côté et de faire les bons choix, que de naître du bon côté et de suivre les autres. Je connais votre réelle opinion sur Voldemort et je n'accepterai pas que vous soyez dénigrés et ostracisés alors que vous avez le courage de vous dresser contre les idéaux de vos familles. Je ne les laisserais pas faire !

Drago hocha simplement la tête, mais Blaise, lui s'interrogeait sur la flamme qui animait leur ami, il savait que sa mère avait été tuée par des mangemorts, mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait autre chose. Eiden était vraiment enflammé quand il s'agissait de Voldemort, vraiment concerné pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu loin de l'Angleterre toute sa vie.

0o0o0

— Eiden !

Le garçon se retourna et sourit en voyant son interlocuteur.

— Eh Assar ! Comment vas-tu ?

L'autre eut un sourire éclatant et se porta jusqu'à lui.

— Beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Le fils Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et se recula pour que son corps ne soit plus aussi proche de celui de l'égyptien.

— Cesse donc tes bêtises, Assar !

Son ami semblait très amusé par la situation et s'avança à nouveau.

— Mais ce n'est pas des bêtises.

Le basané passa une main légère sur la pommette de son vis-à-vis et ses yeux se firent plus doux.

— Comment ça va Eid ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules et répondit tranquillement qu'il allait bien. Assar glissa sa main sur sa joue et murmura tout près de son oreille, toute trace de séduction disparue :

— Et comment vas-tu _réellement_ , Den ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

Perturbé par la proximité et le geste tendre de son ami, l'adolescent ne put que souffler :

— Je fais encore … beaucoup de cauchemars.

— Elie ne parvient plus à les calmer ? s'enquit doucement l'autre.

— On n'a plus dormi ensemble depuis cette fois, après la rentrée, c'est … compliqué avec les dortoirs.

— Vous pourriez dormir chez votre père …

— Tu sais bien qu'on ne veut pas profiter de cela, le népotisme c'est pour les faibles.

— Peut-être, mais si ça va si mal, vous pourriez faire une exception.

— Nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

Assar était encore très près de lui, si près qu'Eiden sentait son odeur exotique et puissante, le contact chaud de son corps contre le sien et ses gestes tendres. Mais ce n'était pas gênant, c'était même assez réconfortant, Assar, sous ses dehors dragueur et enjoué était vraiment un ami fidèle, un pilier pour ses proches. Il passa doucement sa main derrière la tête d'Eiden et le poussa légèrement à la reposer contre lui, à s'abandonner un moment.

— Tu es sûr de cela ?

— Oui.

— Elie s'inquiète pour toi, Den, elle trouve que tu vas plus mal encore depuis quelque temps. Je sais qu'Halloween approche et que c'est toujours difficile pour toi, mais parle-nous, parle-lui, laisse-nous t'aider.

Sur ses mots Assar saisit doucement son menton et le força à relever la tête vers lui. Plongeant dans les yeux interrogateurs du brun, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle d'Eiden, lui laissant le temps de s'écarter s'il le désirait. Mais il ne le fit pas, laissant l'autre garçon l'embrasser tendrement. Pendant un instant, le brun ne réagit pas, mais il finit par bouger ses lèvres et entrouvrir sa bouche, laissant Assar la pénétrer de sa langue. Le baiser du basané était comme lui, tendre, doux, pas le moins du monde enflammé ou passionné, mais réconfortant, amical. Eiden s'y abandonna complètement et sentit le sourire de son ami contre ses lèvres. Encore un moment et Assar s'écarta, déposant un petit baiser sur les lèvres rougies. Aucuns d'eux ne dit quoique se soit et l'égyptien laissa le fils Rogue profiter encore un peu de son étreinte. Ils n'avaient rien d'ambigu entre eux, rien d'amoureux. Ils étaient amis et ce n'était qu'un moyen de donner un peu de tendresse à Eiden qui en avait bien besoin. Bien sûr, tout Poudlard croyait fermement qu'Assar voulait son ami, mais tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu. Le basané était quelqu'un de séducteur et de joueur et n'agissait ainsi que pour tirer quelques sourires à Eiden. Celui-ci finit d'ailleurs par s'écarter et remercia à mi-voix l'égyptien.

— Oh, mais tout le plaisir est pour moi Eid, sourit le métamorphe en baisant le front blanc, vierge de toute cicatrice à présent que la magie des elfes avait effacé toutes ces anciennes marques.

Assar captura sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna avec lui dans la Grande Salle lançant Eiden sur le sujet du quidditch et du match gryffondors/serpentards imminent. Tous à leur réflexion, les deux garçons ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils se tenaient encore la main. Ils se stoppèrent entre la table des serpentards et celle des serdaigles. Assar embrassa Eiden sur la joue et lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille :

— Oh et Den, ne me dit plus jamais que tu es hétéro.

Le basané sourit à la mine confuse du brun, frotta son nez contre sa joue et le quitta sur un dernier sourire, laissant l'autre s'installer au milieu de ses camarades. Immédiatement, Pansy se jeta sur lui :

— Eiden, n'as-tu rien à nous dire ?

— Absolument rien, soupira-t-il en tirant à lui le plat de viande.

— Pourtant tu as l'air proche d'Assar, vraiment _très_ proche, insista la jeune femme. Il te touchait … et … tu le touchais.

— Je suis quelqu'un de tactile, déclara tranquillement le garçon, tu dois le savoir puisque tu en as souvent profité.

— Je le sais ! s'exclama la brune, mais là c'était … spécial !

— Assar est un très bon ami.

— Oui, je vois cela !

Le garçon souffla et secoua la tête.

— Un ami, Pansy. Un ami !

— Oui, oui, c'est ce que l'on …

Mais son ami l'interrompit d'un geste, excédé par toutes ses questions.

— Stop Pansy ! J'aimerai manger !

Elle se tu, Eiden semblait vraiment fatigué et pâle. Et maintenant qu'elle le voyait de près, elle constata les cernes qui ornaient ses yeux et son teint pâle, quasiment transparent. Elle risqua également un regard en direction de Blaise qui semblait complètement abattu. Drago lui parlait à voix basse, mais elle ne pouvait entendre ce qui se disait. Il était certain que le petit manège du fils Menes ne plaisait guère à son ami métis et le fait qu'Eiden semblait à présent y répondre n'arrangeait rien. Elle voulait tendre le bras pour prendre sa main, le consoler, mais c'était impossible pour le moment alors elle laissa tomber et termina son repas sans plus faire allusion à tout ceci.

Ce soir-là, tout le monde se coucha tôt, sans traîner dans la salle commune comme ils en avaient pourtant l'habitude. Pansy regarda Elienor se préparer pour la nuit, natter ces cheveux pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas dans son sommeil, revêtir son doux pyjama français, mais au moment de se mettre au lit, elle fit demi tout est s'installa au pied de celui de la brune.

— Parle-moi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Rien de grave, je m'inquiète pour Eiden il n'a pas l'air bien, Blaise non plus.

La blonde grimaça et tira doucement sur les manches de son haut de flanelle et de soie.

— Eiden n'aime pas beaucoup Halloween, cela lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Ça ira mieux dans quelque temps. Quant à Blaise … il ne tient qu'à lui de régler cette situation.

— Comment tu … mais de quoi tu parles ? bredouilla Pansy.

L'autre lui jeta un regard entendu.

— Je sais très bien les sentiments que Blaise éprouve à l'égard de mon frère, je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai deviné et on en a parlé, il ne veut pas que j'intervienne, mais s'il ne se décide pas à le faire, rien ne va s'arranger.

— Il ne prend pas très bien la proximité entre Eiden et Assar.

— Je lui ai déjà expliqué ce qu'il en était, soupira la fille Rogue, Assar ne veut pas Eiden, ce n'est qu'un jeu, il lui apporte juste du soutien et de la tendresse.

— Blaise pourrait le faire …

— Oui, s'il se décidait à lui parler. Je ne sais pas ce que répondrait Den, mais au moins il serait fixé.

— Hum … répondit seulement Pansy, qui commençait tout doucement à s'endormir.

Son amie blonde fit un petit sourire tendre et lui jeta un regard indulgent avant de quitter son lit pour se glisser dans le sien.

— Bonne nuit, Pansy.

L'autre répondit par un grommellement qui devait signifier « moi aussi » et le silence se fit dans le dortoir.

0o0o0

En ce jour du 31 octobre, Poudlard est en effervescence : aujourd'hui avait lieu la première sortie Pré-Au-Lard de l'année et le soir même, le banquet d'Halloween. Ce repas était toujours très apprécié par les élèves et les professeurs et l'un des événements de la vie du château. Elie notamment était très excitée d'y participer pour la première fois, abreuvée du récit de ses amis et des souvenirs de son frère. Elle était aussi contente de retrouver le village, qu'elle avait découvert en compagnie d'Eiden et de Severus pendant l'été, lors de ses week-ends à Poudlard.

Les serpentards étaient descendus de bonne heure au déjeuner pour prendre leur temps avant de quitter le château. L'ambiance était agréable et chaleureuse, aucun d'eux n'avait à se presser et tous étaient enthousiastes à l'idée de passer la journée dehors ensemble. Théo et Elie semblaient eux particulièrement heureux, ils discouraient joyeusement sur les boutiques qu'ils voulaient visiter et sur la table aux Trois Balais qui les attendaient. Le température avait brusquement baissée ses derniers jours, obligeant la blonde, pas vraiment habituée au froid écossais, à revêtir de gros et chaud pull, même à l'intérieur du château qui demeurait plus froid que celui Beaubâtons. Elle portait d'ailleurs le pull en laine offert par Molly Weasley, pour son anniversaire, celui à la couleur changeante, si semblable à celle de ces yeux. Ces derniers brillaient ce matin de cet éclat argenté qu'ils prenaient lorsqu'Elie était d'excellente humeur. Elle et Théo s'amusaient, tout en discutant, à nourrir le petit serpent Béryl de la jeune femme, presque entièrement dissimulé sous le col de la chemise blanche qu'elle portait sous son pull. Le reptile, prénommée Assia avait pris quelques centimètres depuis son sauvetage, grâce aux bons soins de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Elle ne quittait plus l'adolescente désormais, se dissimulant dans ses poches ou sous ses vêtements. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que l'animal se découvrait devant tant de monde. Elle le faisait d'ordinaire seulement devant les jumeaux et Théo : le jeune passait beaucoup de temps avec Elie et il avait eu l'opportunité d'apprivoiser un peu Assia. Les deux jeunes gens lui donnaient de petits morceaux de viande et de saucisse, qu'elle attrapait délicatement avant de les avaler.

— Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas lui donner des choses si grasses à manger, la sermonna son frère en piquant sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre.

— Tu sais que tu es mal placé pour me faire la leçon, rétorqua Elie tranquillement.

— Comment cela ? demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, la jeune femme pointa du doigt Saffi qui chipait de la viande dans l'assiette de son maître. Se tournant brusquement, il eut juste le temps de voir le reptile engloutir une saucisse presque entière et disparaître promptement dans sous la table.

— Saff ! s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré.

Un long sifflement lui répondit, mais le serpent resta caché.

— J'adore ce serpent ! rit Pansy.

Eiden poussa un soupir funèbre et sursauta quand il se prit un coup sec de queue sur la main.

— Hey ! fit-il en la ramenant contre sa poitrine. Psychopathe !

Tous ses amis éclatèrent de rire. Voyant que l'entourage lui était plutôt favorable, le reptile remonta sur le banc dans l'intention de voler d'autres choses à manger. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, car Blaise lui tendit de lui-même de petits steaks du bout de son couteau. Eiden le regarda faire avec un air douloureux peint sur le visage :

— Oh non ! Toi aussi Blaise ?

Le métis prit un air contrit et s'excusa d'un sourire. Il essayait vraiment de se faire pardonner auprès de l'animal depuis son agression non volontaire du dortoir, d'autant qu'il avait la ferme intention de se rapprocher de son maître. Cela semblait d'ailleurs plutôt bien marcher, s'il en jugeait par la présence de Saffi sur ses genoux. Il était connu que le compagnon d'Eiden était faible devant la promesse de nourriture … Elie lui lança un regard amusé, tout à fait consciente de son cheminement de pensée.

— _§ Est-ce que ton compagnon de couvée est en colère contre toi ? §_

Le petit serpent de l'adolescente semblait nerveux, il tordait et retordait ses anneaux, oscillant entre le bleu lavande et le parme. La jeune femme la caressa d'un long doigt fin.

— _§ Non, ne t'en fait pas, il est juste de méchante humeur tant qu'il n'a pas rempli son estomac. §_

— _§ Comme tous les mâles en vérité. §_ siffla le reptile, toujours mal à l'aise _§ Est-ce de ma faute ? §_

— _§ Non pas le moins du monde, Eiden t'adore ! §_

Assia ne sembla pas vraiment la croire, mais elle ne dit rien, laissant Théo lui tendre un morceau d'omelette. Elie en profita pour fusiller du regard son frère qui leva les yeux au ciel, ayant suivi la conversation. Il gratta la tête de la petite créature en signe de repentance et repris son repas, ou du moins ce qui en restait après le passage de Saffi. Assia était complètement guérie à présent et avait retrouvé l'étonnante capacité de sa race à réguler sa température corporelle par magie. Elle en faisait d'ailleurs largement profiter Elie qui adorait cela.

Un peu avant quatorze heures, le groupe d'amis se leva et se dirigea vers le parc et le portail où Rusard était déjà posté.

— Votre nom ? demanda-t-il brusquement à Elienor qui répondit en souriant, ne se départissant pas de son éducation noble.

— Parlez-lui sur un autre ton ! fulmina Drago en retenant le mot « cracmol » juste à temps.

Le concierge lui adressa un regard mauvais puis l'ignora, se tournant déjà vers l'élève suivant.

— Laisse Dray, cela n'a aucune importance, déclara Elie sur un ton apaisant.

Le blond était très surpris et immensément heureux qu'elle l'ait appelé par son surnom, mais il ne le montra pas, se contentant de lever un sourcil.

— On est amis, Drago, tu m'appelles bien Elie toi ?

— Et Enor aussi, sourit le jeune homme.

L'autre lui rendit son sourire et glissa une main dans la sienne, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les autres et ne quittent le château pour Pré-Au-Lard. Drago garda précieusement la petite main d'Elienor, profitant de sa douceur et de sa chaleur, simplement heureux d'être là. Il se tendit un peu quand le regard d'Eiden tomba sur leurs mains liées, le souvenir de sa dispute avec la jeune fille et les menaces de son frère lui revenant douloureusement en tête, mais le brun ne fit ni ne dit rien, se contentant de reprendre sa conversation avec Blaise.

— Elie ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'encouragea à continuer.

— Où veux-tu aller ?

— J'ai besoin d'aide pour traîner Eiden dans un magasin de vêtements, il en a bien besoin, même si il refuse de me laisser faire.

Les yeux de Drago brillèrent d'un rire contenu et il parla aux autres des intentions d'Elie. Et ils parvinrent, à eu tous, à pousser le brun dans la boutique où il fut pris en charge par une Pansy _très_ enthousiaste. Plus encore que Ginny et Hermione la première fois.

— _§ Elie ! §_ siffla dangereusement le garçon. _§ Sœur indigne ! §_

— _§ C'est pour ton bien, Eid §_

— _§ Je te maudis ! §_

La jeune femme se contenta de lui lancer joyeusement :

— Demande à Blaise de t'aider, il a vraiment très bon goût, elle posa un regard critique sur son frère et repris, enfin … la plupart du temps en tout cas.

Eiden assista sans comprendre à l'hilarité de ses amis et finit par s'enfermer dans la cabine, de dépit.

— Tu vois, je t'avais dit que je le ferais rentrer là-dedans, déclara Elie à Pansy qui lui sourit d'un air rusé.

— J'ai entendu, protesta le brun de l'autre côté de l'étoffe.

Il marmonna et crachota des sentences et des noms d'oiseaux en fourchelang, pendant qu'il subissait les assauts de son amie brune que Blaise tentait en vain de contenir.

Sa sœur quant à elle, jetait un œil du côté des pulls, vêtements dont elle aurait bien besoin pour supporter le rude hiver écossais. Drago la rejoint discrètement, fauchant compagnie à Théo.

— Celui-là t'irait très bien, la matière est vraiment belle, osa-t-il doucement.

Elle se retourna et sourit, le haut dans les mains. Elle le leva un peu dans la lumière et caressa de ses doigts l'étoffe douce, d'un bel or pâle.

— En faîte cela me rappelle la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, sur le chemin de traverse, murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha et passa un bras autour de ces épaules frêles, l'attirant contre lui, dans un élan d'audace. Bien que surprise, l'adolescente ne s'écarta pas.

— Est-ce que ça va Drago ? demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

— Oui … j'ai juste besoin … besoin de …

— D'un moment, termina la jeune fille pour lui.

Elle se blottit plus étroitement contre lui, les faisant tous les deux profiter de cette douce proximité. Drago sentait bon, un parfum d'orange amère, élégant et rassurant. Cela apaisait l'adolescente, ainsi que sa présence réconfortante : ses bras l'entouraient, l'isolant du monde extérieur, réduisant le sien à cette odeur et à cette peau, chaude et douce. Elle le sentit déposer un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête et pousser un léger soupire, ce qui la fit sourire.

Mais rapidement, trop rapidement au goût de Drago, Eiden parvint à s'extraire des griffes de Pansy et ils durent se séparer. Elie prit le pull doré, ainsi que quelques autres et ils quittèrent la boutique pour Honeydukes. Là, tout le monde fit le plein de sucreries, surtout Théo. Les jumeaux lorgnèrent aussi un moment sur les barres de chocolat et finalement cédèrent et en achetèrent un stock conséquent. Les serpentards croisèrent également Luna, Neville et Assar que les enfants Rogue saluèrent joyeusement, mais ils se quittèrent bientôt, Eiden et Elie ayant promis à leurs amis qu'ils passeraient la journée avec eux pour se rattraper de leur ''abandon'' de ces derniers temps. Mais avant qu'ils ne partent chacun de leurs côtés, Assar entraîna à l'écart ses deux amis serpentards.

— Vote père vous demande de le rejoindre dans ses appartements après le banquet de ce soir. Il ne vous a pas vu ce matin alors il m'a enjoint de le faire.

— Pour nous voir, il aurait fallu qu'il quitte son labo … grommela Eiden.

— Il a dit pourquoi ? s'enquerra Elie, le nez plongé dans l'étoffe de son écharpe.

— Non, mais rien de grave à mon avis. Peut-être veut-il seulement passer un peu de temps avec vous …

— Peut-être.

Puis la jeune fille les laissa, Assar voulant parler seul avec Eiden.

— La tutrice d'Elie vint ce soir, expliqua l'égyptien.

— Oh … fit le brun, pas vraiment ravi, et Sev veut lui faire la surprise ?

— Apparemment, cela n'a pas l'air de te réjouir. C'est une bonne chose pour elle, Rose lui manque beaucoup.

— Je sais, grimaça Eiden, mais j'ai toujours peur qu'elle … la ramène avec elle.

Son ami serra son épaule et se fit rassurant :

— Eid tu sais très bien qu'elle ne vous quittera pas, ni toi ni Rogue.

— Elle a dit à Sev qu'elle ne savait pas si un jour ce serait chez elle ici, murmura douloureusement Eiden.

— Cela ne fait que trois mois qu'elle est là, Eid, laisse-lui du temps, qu'en serait-il si les choses étaient inversées ? Te sentirais-tu chez toi au bout de seulement trois malheureux mois ?

Eiden détourna la tête, mais ne répondit pas.

— J'ai peur qu'elle me l'enlève, souffla-t-il.

— Qui ça, Rose ? Non Eid, cela n'arrivera pas, elle aime Elie comme sa fille, elle veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle et ce qu'il y a de mieux, pour le moment, c'est d'être avec vous ici.

— Mmmh

— J'ai déjà rencontré Rose, j'étais jeune c'est vrai, mais elle m'a laissé un excellent souvenir, sourit le basané, elle était très gentille et elle sentait bon …

Eiden sourit malgré lui de la réflexion enfantine de son ami et lui colla un baiser sur la joue.

— Allez à plus tard, bébé ! fit-il moqueusement avant de retourner auprès des autres verts et argents.

Quand il revint, il tomba sur le regard miel de Blaise et il crut y voir un instant la douleur et la tristesse avant que l'habituelle lumière la remplace. Secouant la tête, il pensa avoir rêvé et ils continuèrent ensemble leur shopping.

L'après-midi passa rapidement et bientôt il fut l'heure de la réunion prévue par Hermione. Ils avaient été décidés la veille que Pansy, Drago et Théo ne pourraient y assister avec les autres, étant tous trois enfants de mangemorts, ils ne pouvaient courir le risque d'être vu en compagnie d'élèves de l'autre camp, occupés à former un groupe contre Ombrage et Voldemort. Une fois couvert par le secret, ils pourraient se joindre aux réunions suivantes.

La question avait également été posée concernant les jumeaux, car après tout, ils étaient aussi les enfants d'un mangemort. Mais tous pensaient dans le camp des Ténèbres qu'il était un espion, alors il pourrait toujours dire qu'il laissait ses enfants agir ainsi pour se rapprocher de l'Ordre du Phénix. De toute façon, il était impossible d'obliger les jumeaux à faire autre chose que ce qu'ils avaient en tête et ils étaient fermement décidés à monter ce groupe de défense et à se battre contre le Lord. Blaise, quant à lui, avait choisi de rester avec Drago et les autres, bien que sa famille soit officiellement neutre : il préférait ne pas être vu là-bas pour la protéger. Eiden et Elie se dirigèrent donc seuls vers la Tête du Sanglier, le pub miteux qu'avait choisi Hermione pour la réunion.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils eurent la surprise d'y voir une trentaine d'adolescents déjà installés et discourant joyeusement. Ils y avaient l'intégralité de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondors et Lee le commentateur, ses anciens camarades de dortoirs, Dean et Seamus avec qui Eiden avait renoué des liens et qui appréciait beaucoup Elie, surtout depuis son accrochage avec Drago quelques serdaigles : Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, Antony Golstein, Terry Boot et Michael Corner les jumelles Patil, Lavande et les frères Crivey et les amis poufsouffles d'Ernie MacMillan, Justin, Hanna et Susan. A ceux qu'avait convié Hermione s'ajoutait les amis d'Eiden et Elie, les frères Menes, des proches d'Anton, Declan et Susan et le meilleur ami d'Assar, Paavan, un sorcier d'origine indienne aux yeux rieurs. Paavan était également un métamorphe, de par sa mère et prenait la forme d'un grand naja naja. Le garçon fit d'ailleurs un petit sourire à Elie quand elle entra et articula un « salut » silencieux. Pavaan faisait également partit du clan la Main de Lazuli, tout comme Assar et Anton, un groupe porté sur la défense et la guérison, allié de longue date des Cavaliers d'Ombre.

Voyant apparaître les jumeaux, Neville les accueillit d'un grand sourire et leur désigna les deux places vides entre Hermione et lui. D'un coup de baguette, il fit venir à eux deux bières-au-beurre poussiéreuses et demanda le silence.

— Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune homme et un jeune homme blond, qu'Eiden trouva tout de suite désagréable intervint :

— Oui, maintenant que tout le monde est là.

Neville soupira, ayant apparemment déjà fait les frais du détestable individu.

— Quel est le problème Smith ?

L'autre eut un rictus dédaigneux.

— J'en vois trois de problème moi.

Le dénommé Smith fixa les jumeaux Rogue d'un air dégoûté, comme si ils n'étaient qu'une saleté sur sa semelle puis fit de même avec un petit serpentard de quatrième année qu'Eiden n'avait pas remarqué. Il se rappelait de l'avoir déjà croisé dans la salle commune, mais il ne se souvenait de rien le concernant, pas même son nom.

— Il n'a jamais été question de côtoyer des serpentards.

Dans la bouche du blond, cela sonnait comme la pire des insultes et Eiden sentit malgré lui sa magie lui picoter la pulpe des doigts, prête à atomiser ce crétin de poufsouffle pompeux.

— On avait prévenu que le groupe serait inter-maisons, si cela te dérange, tu peux partir immédiatement, car la suite ne va pas te plaire, gronda Ron en montrant la porte d'un geste brusque.

Mais l'autre ne bougea pas, se contentant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air mauvais.

— Bien, si tout le monde est prêt, nous allons commencer, fit tranquillement Hermione pour rompre la tension. Nous sommes tous ici, comme vous le savez pour trouver le moyen d'avoir des cours dignes de ce nom, mais surtout de nous entraîner pour nous protéger des mangemorts et de Voldemort.

Ce dernier mot provoqua une vague de crispation et de protestation dans les rangs, mais Eiden constata avec fierté que Ron et Neville avaient simplement frissonnés et qu'Hermione était parvenue à le dire sans faiblir. Il fut également surpris de constater que, malgré les sornettes dispensées par la Gazette et le Ministère, personne ne s'insurgea qu'elle dispense ses _mensonges_. En réalité, ce dont Eiden ne pouvait se rendre compte, c'était que le monde sorcier avait été grandement bousculé par sa soi-disant mort de cet été. Une partie de la population pensait même fermement que c'était l'œuvre de Voldemort, dont Harry Potter avait annoncé le retour un mois auparavant. Beaucoup ne se sentaient plus en sécurité et remettaient en cause les décisions et allégations du Ministère.

— Nous avons donc pensé qu'Eiden pourrait nous donner quelques cours ! continua-t-elle précautionneusement, craignant que cette idée passe mal après l'intervention de Zacharias Smith.

Plusieurs des élèves hochèrent la tête, ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre.

— Eiden est bien plus doué que nous en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il peut nous apprendre des quantités de choses et ainsi nous remettre à niveau pour les BUSES.

Neville prit la parole à son tour :

— Elie pourra également nous apprendre quelques sortilèges et enchantements. Elle ne se débrouille pas trop mal dans ce domaine et cela nous serait certainement très utile.

Ils eut quelques sourires au « ne se débrouille pas trop mal », c'était un doux euphémisme. Neville adressa un sourire amusé à Elie qui le lui rendit. « Ça se passe bien finalement » songea le brun, il c'était inquiété de l'accueil de cette idée, mais finalement la réputation que les jumeaux c'étaient construite en deux petits mois suffisait à faire passer la pilule. Mais il parla trop vite.

— Hors de question d'avoir des serpentards et plus encore les enfants de _Rogue_ , comme professeur ! éructa Zacharias Smith.

— Encore une fois Smith, si cela te pose problème, personne ne t'oblige à rester, grommela Ron que ce type exaspérait vraiment.

Le blond s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement lorsque la voix douce de Luna l'interrompit :

— Est-ce les nargoles qui infestent ton cerveau qui te donne ces pensées sectaires ?

Le garçon ne sut quoi répondre aux propos de sa camarade, lancé sur un ton rêveur et absent, comme si elle réfléchissait à voix haute.

— Eiden est le meilleur élève de notre promo en Défense et peut-être même de cette école. Si tu ne veux pas de son enseignement, rien ne t'y oblige, va-t'en et laisse-nous, intervint fermement sa camarade de maison Susan Bones.

— Et lui ? fit le poufsouffle blond en désignant le petit serpentard de quatrièmes années. Le petit mangemort en puissance.

Le garçon leva un regard vide de toute expression vers son accusateur et dit simplement :

— Je ne suis pas mangemort, mes parents étaient aurors, ils ont été tués par Bellatrix Lestrange.

— Tous les serpentards ne sont pas pour Tu-sais-qui, le houspilla Cho Chang, rien n'est aussi manichéen.

— Va dire cela à Diggory et à Potter.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée et les yeux de Cho se remplirent de larmes. Plusieurs des élèves grondèrent et fusillèrent du regard le stupide noir et jaune et celui-ci eut le bon sens de paraître, un peu, repentant.

— Bon allons au faîte, je n'ai pas que cela à faire de partager mon précieux oxygène avec un tel crétin et je préférerais qu'il se tienne hors de ma vue, grogna Fred Weasley.

— Oui et bien si vous êtes d'accord, veuillez signer ce parchemin, je le garderai bien en sécurité, je vous le promets.

Hermione défia du regard Smith de dire quelque chose, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien, plusieurs de ses camarades le tenaient à l'œil. Finalement, tout le monde vint signer et il fut décidé, comme ils n'avaient pas encore de lieu où se réunir, que chacun serait prévenu lorsque ce serait le cas. Puis tous quittèrent l'établissement, par petit groupe, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'Hermione, Ron, Neville et les jumeaux.

— Explique-moi pourquoi on n'a pas foutu ce stupide Smith dehors ? bougonna Ron alors qu'ils quittaient eux aussi le pub.

— Par ce qu'aussi déplaisant qu'il soit, je préfère qu'il se soit inscrit, même si se serait bien qu'il choisisse de ne pas venir.

— Comment cela ? interrogea Neville.

— J'ai jeté un sortilège sur le parchemin, répondit la brune, quiconque nous vendra passera un très, très mauvais moment. Maintenant qu'il a signé, on le tient. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, on n'aurait jamais su s'il nous débinait.

Ils remontèrent ensemble la rue principale et entrèrent ensemble aux Trois Balais puis ils se séparèrent, les jumeaux rejoignant leurs amis verts et argent, déjà attablés un peu à l'écart.

— Alors ? interrogea Théo alors que les deux autres s'asseyaient.

— Rien de bien spécial, tout le monde à accepté, on devrait être une quarantaine en tout, je pense.

— Whaouh ! Tant que cela ? s'exclama Blaise.

Eiden hocha la tête et entreprit de leur lister ceux qui étaient venus.

— Oh Andrew est venu alors ? s'étonna le basané. Il m'impressionne, je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait y aller seul.

— Il n'était pas seul, intervint Elie doucement, on n'aurait pas permis que les autres s'en prennent à lui. D'ailleurs il sait parfaitement défendu.

— Qui est Andrew ? interrogea son frère.

— Le petit ange en quatrième année chez nous, lui répondit la jeune fille, celui qui était assis entre Anton et Paavan.

Drago grimaça au surnom et Eiden répondit seulement un « Oh », comprenant brusquement. C'était vrai que le terme « ange » était celui qui correspondait le mieux à Andrew, il avait un amas de boucles dorées foncées sur la tête, un visage encore un peu enfantin, mais magnifique et une carrure frêle, mais immensément gracieuse.

— Celui qui sent le velane, fit songeusement le fils Rogue.

— Tu la sentis ? s'étonna Elie. Tu t'améliores Den, il n'est même pas encore entré en héritage.

— Que veux-tu, tu es peut-être enfin parvenu à m'apprendre quelque chose, fit son frère en haussant les épaules.

— Si tu n'avais pas une telle tête de bois aussi.

Les paroles étaient moqueuses, mais le ton doux et aimant, alors le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas et entama sa seconde bière-au-beurre de l'après-midi.

— C'est un ami, il est orphelin, élevé par sa tante, je savais que cela l'intéresserait alors je lui en ai parlé.

— Tu as bien fait, opina Eiden.

Il sortit ensuite le parchemin qu'Hermione lui avait confié et Drago, Blaise, Théo et Pansy s'inscrivirent.

— Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? interrogea Pansy.

— Nous allons faire en sorte de trouver un lieu de réunion puis nous commenceront les sessions.

— Les autres ne sont pas au courant pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? continua son amie brune.

Eiden secoua la tête.

— Eh bien j'ai hâte de voir leur tête quand ils nous verront à la prochaine réunion, ricana Théo.

— Oui, ils vont être aussi contents de nous côtoyer que Drago.

Le susnommé grimaça, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas les ambitions mangemoriennes qu'on lui avait toujours prêtées qu'il appréciait pour autant d'être entouré de gryffondors et de né-moldus.

Ils finirent par tous rentrer à temps pour le banquet. Cette année encore la Grande Salle était sublime, emplie de citrouilles géantes, de lanternes inquiétantes, de squelettes dansants et autres joyeusetés. Des bancs de véritables chauves-souris parcouraient le ciel enchanté et une douce lumière orangée auréolait les tables ornées de draps noirs. Il y avait également plusieurs créatures parfaitement exécutées, parmi lesquels on voyait deux vampires, un couple de harpies, un gigantesque filet du diable factice qui serpentait près de la porte, mais surtout un troll plus vrai que nature entre les tables des élèves et celle des professeurs.

— Dumbledore l'a sans doute installé pour toi, pour que tu n'aies pas à aller jusqu'aux toilettes des filles cette fois-ci, fit joyeusement Elie en posant ses yeux sur l'hideuse créature verdâtre.

— Qui sait ? Peut-être me l'offre-t-il en gage de paix ? ricana son frère qui n'avait pas encore pardonné au vieux fou le désastre de son existence.

— C'est plutôt original quoi qu'il en soit, continua gaiement la jeune fille. J'aime aussi beaucoup le filet du diable, mais il me semble qu'il manque quelques petites choses : un chien à trois têtes, un basilic, une pièce d'échec vindicative, un sphinx et quelques détraqueurs, mais c'est un bon début. Quoique j'ignorai que tu avais affronté des vampires et des harpies.

— Pas encore, lui répondit son frère, mais ça viendra je ne doute pas. Peut-être m'envoie-t-il un message ?

Elie pouffa et il ne put s'empêcher de la suivre tant la bonne humeur de la jeune femme était contagieuse.

— Alors, première impression ? les interrogea Théodore.

— Très bonne, sourit la jeune fille. Mais on s'en doutait.

— Oui je trouve qu'Halloween à Poudlard est toujours un peu spécial.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et prirent place. Les elfes s'étaient surpassés cette fois encore : les longues tables étaient surchargées de mets tous plus succulent les uns que les autres et chacun emplit son assiette bien plus que de raison. L'ambiance était joyeuse et un peu plus bruyante que d'ordinaire et même les professeurs semblaient plus détendus. De nombreuses exclamations ravies éclatèrent d'ailleurs lorsque le dessert apparut, accompagné d'un nombre déraisonnable de sucreries en tout genre. Les six amis, bien qu'en ayant déjà ingurgité un certain nombre, en abusèrent encore sans une once de culpabilité. Eiden emplit d'ailleurs lui-même l'assiette de sa sœur d'une autre part de gâteau à la citrouille recouvert de chocolat.

— Je sais que tu adores ça, pour une fois, tu peux bien être déraisonnable.

— Suis-je vraiment raisonnable la plupart du temps ? ricana Elie.

— Non, mais faisons comme ci au moins ce soir, sourit le jeune homme. Aujourd'hui est particulier.

Elie hocha la tête joyeusement puis ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux de son frère et sa bouche se tordit :

— Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? demanda-t-elle songeusement.

— Peut-être, répondit mystérieusement l'autre.

— Est-ce une mauvaise chose, je te sens tendu ?

Le garçon soupira et tâcha de se reprendre. C'était réellement une bonne chose, surtout pour sa sœur. Du moins, il aurait espéré le croire.

— C'est une bonne chose, assura-t-il de la voix la plus ferme possible.

Voyant qu'Eiden ne lui dirait rien de plus, Elienor abandonna la partie. Elle avait de toute façon confiance en son frère et connaîtrait bien le fin mot de cette histoire à un moment ou un autre. Elle reprit l'attaque de sa part de gâteau et mordit dedans avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Quand tous les plats et les assiettes furent aussi vides et propres qu'à leurs apparitions, les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à quitter la salle dans un joyeux brouhaha. Les six amis prirent ensemble le chemin des cachots et plaisantèrent tout le long du chemin avant que les jumeaux ne les quittent pour rejoindre les appartements de leur père. Celui-ci était apparemment déjà présent, car la porte s'ouvrit dès qu'ils eurent frappé. Avec l'assurance que donne l'habitude, les jumeaux pénétrèrent dans le petit salon.

Severus était bien là, assis sur l'un des canapés, faisant face à une très belle femme au teint de porcelaine. Avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, ou même ne se lève, Eiden sut qu'elle était une de ses grandes aristocrates françaises dont parlait Blaise. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de coupe élégante, d'un bleu canard qui mettait remarquablement bien en valeur sa chevelure blonde vénitienne, relevée en un chignon distingué. À l'apparition des adolescents, les deux adultes se levèrent et la femme leur sourit.

— Rose ! s'écria Elie en se jetant dans les bras que sa tutrice lui ouvrit.

La femme la serra contre elle, murmurant quelques mots en français sur sa joie de la retrouver. Elles s'étreignirent un instant puis la femme la repoussa doucement, gardant ses mains sur ses frêles épaules, pour la contempler. Elle inspecta sa pupille : son visage mince, mais détendu, ses yeux un peu cernés, les marques blanches de ses cicatrices, mais aussi son aspect général et les changements que son corps avait connus.

— Tu es terriblement maigre, souffla-t-elle en effleurant l'un de ses clavicules encore trop visibles.

— Cela ne fait que trois mois, il faudra plus de temps, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

— Je vais demander à Sekhmet de t'ausculter.

— Père et Mme Pomfresh m'ont déjà soigné, il me faut simplement plus de temps.

Elienor avait parlé d'un ton égal, mais Rose sentit le reproche dans sa voix. La femme sourit et caressa la joue de l'adolescente.

— Loin de moi l'idée de prétendre que ton père a négligé tes soins, Elie, fit-elle, puis elle jeta un regard au potionniste qui était resté un peu en retrait. Je sais parfaitement tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, et ce qu'il ressent, mais la médecine hybride des gens de Sekhmet pourrait t'aider plus que les seuls soins sorciers.

— Rose à raison Elie, intervint Severus qui parlait pour la première fois. Nous en avons discuté et je pense que tu devrais te faire ausculter par Mademoiselle Menes.

— Menes ? interrogea, surpris Eiden qui en profita pour se rapprocher de sa sœur.

— La tante d'Assar et Anton, c'est la chef du clan de la Main de Lazuli. Ils sont spécialisés dans les soins et la magie défensive et usent d'une médecine métissée, empruntant à plusieurs races. Elle est particulièrement efficace sur les personnes comme nous, au sang mâtiné.

— Tu iras voir cette femme alors, assura le garçon, visiblement prêt à la traîner de force.

Les deux adultes sourirent au ton du jeune homme alors qu'Elie levait les yeux au ciel, les yeux brillants d'amusement cependant.

— Asseyons-nous plutôt, conseilla Severus dont le sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit Eiden tirer sa sœur avec lui sur l'un des canapés avant de la coller contre son flanc.

L'attitude de l'adolescent n'échappa pas à la tutrice d'Elie, mais elle ne protesta pas, semblant même heureuse qu'il tienne autant à la jeune fille. Elle s'assit donc élégamment à côté du professeur de potions, et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux.

— Je suis vraiment très heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance, Eiden, Elie m'a beaucoup parlé de toi dans ses lettres.

La voix était douce et pas le moins du monde accusatrice, mais cela n'empêcha pas le garçon de grimacer quelque peu. Il avait toujours refusé, ses trois derniers mois, de correspondre avec cette femme. Bien qu'elle ait toujours demandé de ses nouvelles dans ses courriers, il ne lui avait jamais rendu la pareille. Il savait que son attitude était puérile et indigne de lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Rose comme celle qui allait lui enlever Elie à un moment ou un autre.

— Tu es un jeune homme remarquable et je suis sûr que tu veilles aussi parfaitement sur ta sœur que je l'ai fait jusque là.

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, interloqué, il ne parvenait à lire entre les lignes. Est-ce que Rose ne venait pas de lui dire qu'elle lui confiait Elie ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle n'allait pas l'emporter ? La femme semblait lire dans ses pensées, car elle continua :

— Je sais que la situation est difficile, particulièrement pour vous, mes enfants, mais tu ne dois pas croire que je suis venu pour emmener Elienor loin de toi et de ton père, Eiden. Elle est bien ici, et même si elle me manque, je sais que c'est mieux pour elle d'être là, expliqua la rousse d'un air rassurant, quoiqu'un peu triste.

Les entrailles d'Eiden se tordirent, il lui était beaucoup plus difficile de respecter la promesse qu'il s'était faite de haïr Rose aussi fort qu'il le pourrait. Spécialement lorsqu'elle se mettait à dire de telles choses et qu'elle braquait sur lui ses yeux chocolat si chaud et si compréhensif. Il sentait, bien qu'il n'ait encore que peu de maîtrise sur ses nouvelles capacités, que cette femme était très puissante, bien plus que la norme sorcière. Oh bien sûr son héritage elfique devait lui octroyer une dose de magie supplémentaire tout à fait acceptable, mais il y avait plus que cela. Eiden savait que tous les métis de mages et de créatures magiques n'avaient pas le même potentiel, mais Rose, elle semblait faire partie des privilégiés, ceux qui portaient en eux le plus de sang magique. Il détecta sur elle une forte odeur elfique et une autre, diffuse, un peu semblable à celles des frères Menes, une odeur de métamorphe. Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien prendre comme forme animale. Puis relevant la tête, il croisa à nouveau le regard bienveillant de sa vis-à-vis. Elle sourit doucement, parfaitement consciente de ce qui se tramait dans son esprit.

— Je n'ai pas assez de sang métamorphe en moi pour que cela ait de conséquences, pas _visibles_ en tout cas, répondit-elle à son questionnement muet.

— Alors vous n'avez pas … Il ne sut comment continuer, Elie lui avait dit que c'était extrêmement impoli de poser des questions sur les différentes formes des gens. C'était quelque chose d'intime et cela ne se faisait pas. D'ailleurs, en règle générale et ce bien que certains puissent la détecter par l'odorat et la vue, on évitait de poser des questions sur leur nature aux métis. Elie n'avait rien dit de tel, mais Eiden était certain que cela avait avoir avec les persécutions dont ces peuples étaient victime.

— Non, du moins aucune de part cette ascendance, mais comme certains sorciers j'ai une forme d'animagus, expliqua Rose, étendant ses mains fines sur ses cuisses.

L'adolescent était très gêné, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du demander cela, il se sentait comme un enfant pris en faute. Le contact doux et chaud d'Elie sur sa hanche le réconforta. Elle avait passé un de ses bras fins autour de lui et déposé sa tête contre son épaule.

— Tu ne dois pas être embarrassé avec moi, Eiden. Cette règle de bienséance n'a pas lieu d'être en famille, et même si je sais que tu te méfies de moi, je suis ta famille maintenant, autant que celle d'Elie. Tu es encore très jeune et cela fait peu de temps que tu as découvert tes origines. De plus tu n'as pas reçu l'éducation que les enfants comme toi reçoivent habituellement. Il est normal que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, alors n'hésite pas à me demander tout ce que tu veux, d'accord ?

Eiden ne pouvait résister à cette voix si douce, si réconfortante. Sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, il lui trouvait un lointain air de ressemblance avec sa mère. Rose semblait tellement compréhensive et maternelle, il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais lutter contre cette femme. Cela ne servait à rien, en plus, elle ne lui voulait aucun mal et avait même avoué désirer laisser Elie avec lui … Inconsciemment il serra un peu plus sa sœur contre lui.

— _§ Eid ça va ? §_ demanda-t-elle.

— _§ Oui ! §_ répondit-il, un peu brusquement.

Mais la jeune fille n'était pas dupe, elle se pencha un peu plus et embrassa la tempe d'Eiden, enroulant son autre bras autour de son épaule, bouchant son champ de vision, le restreignant à elle seule.

— _§ Je ne vais pas partir Den. Je reste ici, avec toi, avec papa. C'est vrai que Rose me manque, ainsi que mes proches français, mais je suis incapable de m'éloigner de toi. Par Vivianne, on peut à peine dormir alors qu'on est seulement séparé par un escalier, tu crois franchement que je peux retourner sans toi de l'autre côté de la Manche ? §_

Une brusque nausée prit Eiden. Était-il si égoïste ? Il avait si peur qu'elle parte, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment interrogé sérieusement sur le fait que son ancienne famille lui manque. La jeune fille n'était pas comme lui, elle avait été aimée et entourée, Rose était comme sa mère. Lui n'avait pas connu cela, personne ne lui manquerait à ce point. Alors peut-être pouvait-il …

— _§ Est-ce que tu voudrais que j'aille en France avec toi ? §_ demanda-t-il finalement.

Elie se figea soudain, stupéfaite, son bras quitta l'épaule de son frère qui cru un instant qu'elle allait s'en aller. Mais elle se contenta de lui caresser tendrement la joue, souriant doucement.

— _§ J'ai été un montre égoïste, je t'ai imposé ses sacrifices, sans songer un instant à faire de même. §_ murmura-t-il, le cœur douloureux.

— _§ Den,_ souffla Elienor, _je ne veux pas retourner en France, seule ou avec toi, ma vie est ici maintenant, je me suis fait des amis, j'ai une nouvelle famille. Et c'est ta maison Poudlard, l'Angleterre, ainsi que celle de Sev, votre vie est ici. Et j'ai bon espoir que cela soit aussi mon cas bientôt. §_

— Les enfants ? intervint Severus, inquiété par leur mine à tous les deux.

— Ce n'est rien papa, ne t'en fait pas, lui répondit tranquillement Elie.

Severus en doutait, mais il ne dit rien et Rose s'empressa de changer de sujet.

— Je suis arrivé en début d'après-midi et nous avons eu le temps de parler, ton père et moi, dit-elle.

Eiden, malgré sa conversation avec se tendit.

— Elie reste ici, Eid, ne t'en fait pas, le rassura immédiatement Severus qui avait bien compris les pensées de son fils.

— C'est ce que je ne cesse de lui dire, rit doucement la jeune fille en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux noir corbeau de son frère.

— J'ai apporté le reste de tes affaires, reprit Rose, elles sont dans votre chambre. Severus m'a aussi proposé de venir ici, dans ses appartements, pour vous voir tous les deux. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Elie, mais je veux que tu restes ici, avec ta famille …

— Tu es aussi ma famille, Rose, coupa l'adolescente.

— En effet, déclara Severus, c'est pour cela que j'ai insisté pour qu'elle puisse venir te voir ici. Personne ne saura qu'elle vient nous rendre visite, elle pourra venir quand elle veut.

— Je voudrai également prévenir le clan Elie, du moins nos proches.

La jeune fille se raidit, elle ne voulait pas que les autres soient au courant, ils étaient plus en sécurité si ils ne l'étaient pas.

— Je sais ce que tu penses Elie, mais c'est cruel de les laisser dans l'ignorance.

Ses mots ressemblaient bien trop à ceux que Neville avait prononcés quelque temps plus tôt pour qu'Elie les ignore, elle grimaça, mais hocha cependant la tête.

— Je parlerais d'abord à Orsu et nous déciderons ensemble de qui devra être mis au courant et jusqu'à quel point.

Severus haussa un sourcil, « jusqu'à quel point » ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr que révéler que le frère d'Elie est Harry Potter soit bon. Ni pour lui ni pour elle.

— Comment cela ?

La femme croisa les jambes et noua à nouveau ses mains sur son genou avant de répondre au potionniste.

— Vous ne pouvez pas vous en rendre compte, car vos connaissances en la matière sont assez pauvres et que vous n'êtes ni membre d'un clan, ni métis, mais Elie à vraiment un potentiel exceptionnel. Eiden est et sera un mage extrêmement puissant, mais ses pouvoirs sont avant tout sorcier, même s'il a hérité d'un certain nombre de capacités elfiques. Elie, elle, sera tout aussi puissante, mais grâce à la magie elfique.

— Et donc ?

— Et donc l'attrait qu'ils constituent tous deux l'un en étant l'Élu, l'autre en étant la métisse la plus prometteuse de cette époque est dangereux pour les jumeaux. Ils représentent d'autant plus ensemble, surtout lorsque l'on sait qu'ils ont un lien d'âme, continua la rousse.

— Qu'est ce que cela change ? interrogea Eiden.

— N'as-tu rien senti de différent ?

— Si, répondit l'adolescent à la femme, on partage des émotions maintenant et j'ai l'impression que … que je peux vaguement la localiser. Je peux savoir si elle est là ou non, proche ou pas. Et …

Il se tu un moment, semblant plongé dans ses pensées. Quand il releva la tête, la française l'encouragea à continuer du regard.

— Je crois que … c'est étrange, mais la dernière fois, j'étais épuisé et j'ai voulu lancer un sort, quand je l'ai fait, j'ai eu le sentiment que … que la magie que j'avais utilisée n'était pas complètement la mienne.

L'adulte hocha la tête.

— Oui, cela arrive parfois avec les jumeaux magiques. Bien sûr, avec le potentiel qui est le vôtre et le lien d'âme que vous avez effectué, ces capacités vont certainement encore s'accroître régulièrement. Et plus vous passerez du temps ensemble, plus tout ceci sera naturel et facile.

Maintenant que les choses s'étaient calmées et que chacun était bien installé, Rogue fit venir à eux une théière et des tasses de porcelaine et fit le service.

— Quoique vous décidiez avec Orsu, j'aimerai que Ravena, Lysandre, Charlotte, Arthus et Soraya soient au courant également.

— Bien entendu, ils sont vraiment très inquiets pour toi.

— Qui sont ses gens, Elie ? interrogea son père.

— Ses amis, souffla Eiden, ses amis de Beaubâtons.

Le professeur hocha la tête, il était toujours surpris de constater les effets du lien sur ses enfants et leur parfaite connaissance l'un de l'autre.

— En effet, ce sont mes amis. Ils également tous partie du clan, bien que techniquement Soraya soit née dans le clan de la Main de Lazuli. Et Orsu, Orsu est le chef de notre clan et notre alpha. C'est également le père de Ravena et mon mentor, en quelque sorte.

— En quelque sorte ? fit Severus.

— Eh bien, il l'est, je suppose. Rose a fait mon éducation, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres du clan, notamment Morwen, mais c'est Orsu qui m'a appris les charmes les plus complexes et tout ce qui concerne la survie, l'attaque et la défense.

— Il lui a donné l'entraînement des soldats, précisa tranquillement Rose en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

— Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux hommes. Elie, de quoi parle-t-elle ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Elie haussa les épaules et opina.

— Tous les clans ont des membres destinés à la protection des leurs, des soldats, ils sont puissants, physiquement et magiquement, et entraînés pendant des années. C'est cela qu'Orsu à apprit à Elie, comment survivre, comment se protéger et protéger les siens, expliqua la femme française, elle soupira et braqua son regard sur les deux hommes, le père et le fils. Notre monde est dangereux, plus que le vôtre et pas seulement depuis que Voldemort et apparut, mais depuis toujours. Orsu se doutait que cet enseignement serait vital pour Elie et il ne s'est pas trompé … Rose rit de la stupéfaction de Severus : vous ignorez encore beaucoup de choses sur votre propre fille.

Ces paroles n'avaient pas de mauvaise visée, mais elles blessèrent tout de même le potionniste qui grogna :

— Je le sais.

— Ne vous en faites pas, vous avez toute votre vie pour en savoir plus et je me ferai un plaisir de vous apprendre ce que je sais, fit-elle, en posant une main rassurante sur le bras de Severus.

Eiden étouffa comme il put un immense bâillement et se fut le signal pour tous d'aller se coucher. Elie hésita un instant, mais sa tutrice lui assura qu'elle serait toujours présente le lendemain, elle ajouta même malicieusement qu'elle allait emprunter leur chambre.

Les jumeaux firent en silence le trajet jusqu'au dortoir et se séparèrent devant les escaliers, mais pas sans qu'Elie n'entraîne son frère dans une douce étreinte.

— A demain, Eiden, souffla-t-elle.

L'autre hocha la tête sans rien dire et prit la direction de son dortoir.

0o0o0

Rester seul avec Rose dans le salon de ses appartements, Severus se retourna vers la femme qu'il avait rencontrée à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Elle affichait un air totalement neutre et posa tranquillement sa tasse sur la soucoupe immaculée. Mais le potionniste n'était pas dupe, il sentait que c'était le calme avant la tempête, même s'il ignorait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour irriter son invitée. Se préparant au pire, l'homme retourna s'asseoir.

— Alors, allez-vous m'expliquez comment ce fait-il que vos enfants se trouvent être les héritiers de deux des plus puissantes familles d'Europe ?

Il ne servait à rien de mentir, Severus le savait bien, de plus Rose était la tutrice d'Elie, elle avait été sa famille pendant quatorze ans.

— Ma femme était la fille de Sarah Clairbois et de Nicolas Grimm. Après l'assassinat de son mari, elle a fui en Angleterre, ce que je n'explique pas, et elle à donner naissance à son bébé dans un hôpital moldu, sans doute pour ne pas se faire reconnaître, mais elle est morte peu après la naissance. Le bébé a été placé dans une famille moldu, inconsciente de sa nature, de ses natures. À quinze ans elle a reçu son héritage et a commencé à chercher ses géniteurs. Nous avons appris quelques mois plus tard qu'ils étaient tout deux morts, ainsi que le reste de sa famille.

— En vérité, tous ne sont pas décédés, murmura Rose qui ne montrait toujours aucune émotion.

— Pardon ?

— Nicolas avait un frère, Alexandre. Après la mort du premier et la disparition de sa femme, il a décidé de se retirer de la scène publique, il a pris la place de Nicolas comme Alpha et chef de Clan. Beaucoup d'entre nous avaient été assassinés à ce moment et Alexandre venait d'avoir un bébé alors ils se sont retirés pour se protéger.

— Donc les jumeaux ont un grand-oncle et une grand-tante ?

Rose secoua la tête.

— Non, Morigan est morte il y a plus de vingt ans, quant à Alexandre, il est … eh bien … éteint.

— Éteint ? interrogea Severus qui commençait à se détendre, apparemment Rose ne semblait pas avoir pour intention de le tuer tout de suite.

— Cela arrive parfois avec les elfes et leurs enfants métissés. Ils se retirent en eux même, comme ci le monde extérieur n'existait plus pour eux, ils ne réagissent plus, ou presque plus, ils se contentent d'exister. Ils n'ont plus aucun lien avec rien ni personne, les souvenirs et leur existence intérieure deviennent la seule réalité. Alors non, Elie et Eiden n'ont plus de grand-oncle et grand-tante. En revanche leur fille s'est marié, à Orsu, l'actuel chef de clan et ils ont eu ensemble trois enfants, qui sont donc les cousins éloignés de vos enfants, Ange, Ravena et Carla.

— Ravena, comme l'amie d'Elie ?

— Oui, elle-même, sourit la tutrice de l'adolescente, c'est l'une des ses meilleures amies, elles vont être enchantées d'apprendre qu'elles ont un lien de sang.

Severus fronça les sourcils et dit pensivement.

— Il est étrange qu'Elie n'ait pas fait le rapprochement.

— En vérité, le sujet des métis éteints et plus largement des victimes du génocide des nôtres est plutôt sensible. On n'en parle pas beaucoup et encore moins avec les enfants.

Le potionniste hocha la tête et ils reprirent du thé en silence, avant que l'homme n'intervienne doucement.

— Il y a autre chose que vous ne me dites pas, je le sens.

Rose eut une sorte de rictus, à mi-chemin entre le sourire et la grimace, déformant son visage noble et gracieux.

— Oui en vérité, soupira-t-elle, Alexandre était la seule famille de Nicolas, mais Sarah, avait une sœur, qui c'est marié elle aussi et qui as eu deux enfants. Éric, son fils, à eux une fille et deux garçons, qui sont eux aussi les cousins éloignés des jumeaux.

— Et la fille, la nièce de Sarah ?

Severus sentait que c'était là le nœud du problème et la suite le confirma.

— C'est moi cette fille, Severus.

La nouvelle figea le professeur, la tutrice d'Elie était en réalité vraiment sa famille, par le sang et toutes ses années, elles n'en avaient jamais rien su. Rose semblait elle aussi ébranlée par cette révélation, elle portait toujours son masque impassible et poli, mais elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, trop parfaitement immobile pour une simple humaine. D'un petit coup de baguette, Severus fit apparaître deux verres de whisky qu'il s'empressa de glisser dans la main blanche de son invitée. Elle le regarda un instant puis en but une longue gorgée avant de le reposer sur la table.

— Comment s'appellent vos neveux ? demanda l'homme pour lui permettre de se ressaisir.

— Félicitée, Marc et Aristée. Marc est l'héritier des Chambord et Aristée celui des Clairbois. Enfin sauf si Eiden veut revendiquer le titre évidemment.

Cette fois, le potionniste ne comprenait vraiment rien, ce que sa voisine sembla voir.

— C'est une loi française, le nom peut se transmettre par la mère, même si elle porte uniquement le nom de son mari. Les enfants mâles peuvent revendiquer le titre d'héritiers de la lignée, même si souvent c'est le premier-né qui est choisi. C'est une mesure pour que de grandes familles ne s'éteignent pas. Eiden peut donc en théorie le revendiquer, étant plus âgé qu'Aristée.

— Je pense que Grimm lui suffit, déclara Rogue, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il revendique l'héritage de sa mère. Il fuit toute forme de célébrité et ce sont des lignées prestigieuses.

Rose opina, cela correspondait à ce qu'Elie lui avait décrit et ce qu'elle avait deviné de l'adolescent.

— Comment avez-vous deviné pour les enfants ? s'enquit Severus, véritablement curieux de connaître le raisonnement de la tutrice de sa fille.

— Et bien il y a leurs yeux évidemment, elle sourit à l'homme, de telles teintes sont rarissimes et caractéristiques de leurs lignées, et il y a leur métissage. Il n'y a que quelques familles qui portent à la fois des gènes elfiques et des gènes de changeur de peau.

— À ce propos, fit le potionniste qui sauta sur l'occasion, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que sont les changeurs de peaux.

— Connaissez-vous la différence entre les animagus, les loups-garous et les métamorphes, Severus ?

— Les animagus sont des sorciers ayant développé la capacité de prendre à volonté l'apparence d'un animal, les loups-garous prennent une forme lupine imposée les nuits de pleine lune. En revanche, j'avoue que mes connaissances concernant les métamorphes sont assez faibles, je dois bien l'avouer.

— Et bien, les métamorphes peuvent également prendre une forme animale quand ils le souhaitent, pour ceux dont le sang est assez fort. Cependant cette capacité est inscrite dans leurs gènes et généralement cette forme est la même dans toute la lignée, sauf rare exception. Leur véritable apparence compte des éléments animaux : griffes, yeux, caractéristiques physiques et autres qu'ils peuvent dissimulés, dans le cas des métis. Pour les changeurs de peaux, c'est la même chose, sauf qu'ils sont plus forts encore et qu'ils peuvent prendre plusieurs formes animales. En réalité les changeurs de peau sont un peuple issu du croisement entre les sorciers et les métamorphes, ils sont donc tous mâtinés par nature.

— Elie et Eiden sont de ceux-là ?

— Oui, même s'ils ne maîtrisent sans doute pas encore plusieurs formes.

— Elie le fait, elle à sa forme d'once et sa forme de loup.

Rose n'était pas surprise, elle connaissait déjà la forme féline de sa pupille et la forme lupine était caractéristique des Grimm, tous leurs descendants la maîtrisaient tôt ou tard.

— Ce peuple est assez rare, on ne sait pas vraiment comment c'est développé cette particularité, mais ils sont présents dans quelques lignées, les Provans, les Venturi, les Grimm et quelques autres. Ils sembleraient qu'une ascendance elfique forte soit aussi nécessaire pour contracter de telles capacités, ce qui en restreint les porteurs.

— Je vois, souffla Severus, je me demande pourquoi cela me surprend encore. Ses enfants ont l'habitude de collecter les facteurs, disons, inhabituels …

Rose sourit, les yeux éteints, elle semblait revivre quelques souvenirs.

— J'ai appris quelques-unes des frasques d'Eiden. Elie m'en a aussi fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant quatorze ans.

— Si elle est aussi semblable à son frère sur cela que sur le reste, je veux bien vous croire.

Ils échangèrent ensemble des anecdotes sur le passé des deux adolescents pendant encore un long moment avant de partir se coucher à leur tour.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Premiers pas à deux

**N.D.A :**

 **Je dédie ce chapitre à** **PetitLutin22** **qui m'a aidée à préciser ma pensée et la direction que je voulais prendre, merci encore.**

 **Un grand merci aussi et à nouveau à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent, commentent cette fiction.**

 **Merci également à ceux qui laissent des avis, réguliers ou non.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Elishae**

Chapitre 5 : Premiers pas à deux

Eiden se traîna jusque son lit avec difficulté, s'effondrant sur la couverture sans se soucier de son geste et soupira fortement.

— Eiden ?!

Le susnommé tourna la tête vers le lit voisin, les rideaux étaient encore ouverts, ce qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué en entrant dans le dortoir.

— Blaise ? Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

— Tu ne l'as pas fait, répondit le jeune homme en se redressant, je ne dormais pas.

Il ne lui avoua pas qu'en réalité il avait attendu son retour, comme il le faisait souvent, mais il s'appuya sur la tête de lit. Il se morigéna intérieurement, il était ridicule, Eiden sortait souvent la nuit, il n'était absolument pas en danger et d'ailleurs il ne devrait pas s'en faire pour lui, ce n'était pas son rôle.

— Tu n'as pas l'air bien, fit le basané en le scrutant autant que l'obscurité le permettait.

Le brun ne répondit pas, esquissant seulement un petit geste de la main, comme s'il chassait un insecte, ne décollant même pas son poignet de la couverture. De l'avis de Blaise, il ne semblait pas aller bien du tout. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva de son lit pour s'asseoir sur celui d'Eiden.

— Ok, je n'ai pas sommeil et tu ne sembles pas être en état de dormir alors je te propose un arrangement. Tu me parles de ce qui ne va pas, pour te calmer et moi je t'écoute, en attendant que le sommeil me prenne. Ça va pour toi ?

— Ça va pour moi, grogna Eiden, qui se poussa un peu pour lui laisser de la place.

Ils s'adossèrent tous les deux à la tête du lit, tout un côté pressé contre l'autre à cause de l'exiguïté de la couche. Le cœur de Blaise s'emballa doucement et il fit un effort colossal pour ne rien montrer de son trouble. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, Eiden n'avait toujours rien dit.

— Tu sais, tu es celui qui doit parler selon notre accord, fit gentiment le bistré, dans une tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère.

L'autre ne broncha pas puis soupira à nouveau et déclara finalement :

— La tutrice d'Elie est là.

— Oh … fit Blaise qui ne savait quoi dire, attendant que son ami continu.

— Et bien qu'Elie ne cesse de me répéter qu'elle reste ici, j'ai toujours peur qu'elle reparte là-bas. Elle ne se sent pas chez elle ici, même si elle pense que cela viendra.

— Et toi, comment te sens-tu ici ?

— C'est chez moi ici, répondit Eiden trop rapidement, il tenta donc de rattraper le coup, il était après tout censé avoir vécu en France pendant quatorze ans. Je n'ai rien que je puisse regretté là-bas, c'est ici ma maison, avec Sev et Elie.

Si Blaise soupçonna quelque chose, il n'en dit rien, le sujet semblait douloureux. Il demanda seulement :

— Mais Elie reste là non ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu as dit ?

— Oui Elie reste là. Ce n'est pas le problème, soupira le jeune homme, le problème c'est que notre vie a été gâchée, on a été séparés et maintenant on ne peut compenser comme cela quatorze ans à vivre comme des étrangers. J'ai toujours besoin qu'elle soit près de moi, dans mon champ de vision. Elle connaît tout de moi et moi d'elle, mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

— Tu sais, le rassura le basané, Elie n'aime pas non plus être séparée de toi, je la vois bien te chercher du regard tout le temps et on voit même les dommages sur vous deux lorsque vous êtes loin l'un de l'autre. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire quant à la non-réciprocité de tes sentiments. Et concernant ta possessivité, et bien, elle est tout à fait compréhensible. Tu es en colère Eid, c'est pour cela que rien n'est suffisant pour le moment, mais avec le temps cela s'arrangera.

— Tu penses ?

— Oui j'en suis certain, assura le basané en souriant doucement à son ami qui inconsciemment se colla un peu plus à lui, provoquant une nouvelle embardée de son cœur. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, très proche, sans dire un mot puis une nouvelle fois la voix d'Eiden se fit entendre, assez basse pour qu'aucuns de leurs camarades de ne se réveille, mais suffisamment forte pour que le basané l'entende.

— Blaise, comment as-tu vécu ton héritage, toi ?

— Et bien, pas si mal je le suppose, je connaissais ma nature depuis toujours alors cela à sans doute était plus … serein que toi. Mais que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

Eiden ferma les yeux quelques secondes et grimaça.

— Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ?

Le bistré secoua la tête, les jumeaux ne parlaient quasiment jamais de leur passé, ou de quoique se soit d'antérieur à la rentrée en général.

—Elie est apparue dans ma chambre, presque morte, le soir de notre anniversaire. Elle était inconsciente et vraiment, vraiment mal en point. Je l'ai soigné comme j'ai pu, mais je n'y connais rien en magie médicale et elle perdait tellement de sang …

Eiden ne semblait plus pouvoir continuer. Son beau visage était défiguré par la douleur et il semblait vraiment perturbé par la résurgence de ses souvenirs. Alors Blaise fit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, il força doucement Eiden à se redresser, se leva et s'assit derrière lui, l'entourant de ses jambes et l'accueillant dans ses bras musclés, le torse du brun reposant sur le sien. Son ami resta tendu un instant puis se laissa aller et donna son poids au bistré qui le reçut avec plaisir.

— Elle va bien, Den, elle est là, avec toi, elle dort juste de l'autre côté, elle va bien, le rassura Blaise en le serrant un peu plus étroitement.

— Je l'ai allongé sur mon lit, priant pour que personne ne nous entendent et là elle à ouvert les yeux. Tu sais elle avait déjà des yeux incroyables, d'un bleu-violet-vert magnifique, pas encore changeant comme maintenant, mais déjà magnifique. Et là, j'ai juste senti, de la sérénité et un immense bonheur que je ne parvenais à expliquer. Elle s'est endormie et la lettre que ma mère avait écrite pour moi, avant notre naissance, m'expliquant mon histoire et celle de mes parents est apparue sur mon bureau. Ensuite Elie a mis le feu à la maison de mes tuteurs, à envoyer Sev au tapis alors qu'il venait me chercher et on est tous allés à Poudlard.

— Elie a fait _quoi_ ?!

L'intervention de Blaise eut au moins le mérite de détendre Eiden et de le faire sourire un peu.

— Elle a en quelque sorte fait exploser puis mis le feu à la maison de mes tuteurs. Elle a eu peur lorsque mon onc … tuteur et entré en hurlant. Il a levé la main sur moi et elle a perdu le contrôle. Puis Sev a débarqué et elle a levé un bouclier, le mettant à terre.

— Wow de la magie instinctive, comme ce qu'elle a fait lors de sa dispute avec Drago.

Eiden opina, ressentant un plaisir sadique à l'évocation de cet événement. Il avait régler en lui-même ses comptes avec le blond depuis un moment, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain contentement à l'avoir vu ainsi, et aussi aux souvenirs des menaces qu'il lui avait faites.

— Comment quelqu'un comme Elie, une toute mince et adorable jeune fille peut provoquer de telles choses ? C'est assez surprenant, fit Blaise, heureux que son ami soit dans de meilleures dispositions.

— Je me suis fait la même réflexion.

— Mais continue, l'encouragea Blaise, on en était à ce moment délicieux où Elie envoie Severus au tapis.

— Et bien ensuite, Père nous a ramené à Poudlard, Pomfresh c'est occupé d'Enor et le lendemain, je me suis réveillé comme cela.

— Cela a dû être assez surprenant, je l'imagine bien, d'autant que tu n'étais au courant de rien avant ce soir-là.

— Le pire, je crois, a été le changement physique, répondit Eiden, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Ma mère avait modifié mon apparence avant de mourir, pour nous protéger de ceux qui nous traquaient, alors après l'héritage j'ai repris ma véritable apparence et tout est devenu ... bizarrement réel. Tu comprends ?

Le bistré souffla que oui et l'autre continua à voix basse.

— Cela a été plus facile pour Elie, par ce qu'elle avait été élevée par le clan et que sa nature était si forte qu'elle n'avait pu être étouffée par le sort de ma mère, ni son physique. Elle était préparée, alors elle a accueilli ça en douceur. D'ailleurs elle à tout accueillit en douceur, son héritage, moi, Sev … même son agression.

Le bistré ne releva pas le dernier mot, il savait qu'Eiden l'avait laissé échapper sans le vouloir. Les jumeaux ne parlaient jamais de cela, jamais.

— Il y a tellement de choses que je ne sais pas sur moi, sur nous. C'est … c'est difficile de voir que je suis devenu un inconnu pour moi-même.

— Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux, je n'ai pas été élevé au sein d'un clan comme Elie, mais j'ai été quelques fois dans celui de mes parents et je connais les usages de notre peuple.

— Tu es vélane Blaise, on n'est pas du même peuple.

Le garçon sourit et étreint doucement son ami.

— Eh bien, ayons notre première leçon. Les gens comme nous Eid, les métis se considèrent comme le même peuple, un peuple issu des hommes et de la magie, des mâtinés. De plus le sang de certains des nôtres est tellement mélangé qu'il est difficile de les affilier à une race en particulier. Donc je regrette on est du même peuple.

— Oh, d'accord, murmura Eiden. Est-ce que tous les gens de notre … peuple font partie d'un clan ?

— Non, même si c'est le cas de la majorité. Le clan assure une certaine protection et un soutien.

— Donc il va falloir que je me trouve un clan ?

— Non, car techniquement tu fais déjà partie du clan d'Elie, par le sang. Et je suppose que la tutrice d'Elie va parler de toi à Orsu, leur alpha donc tu seras bientôt officiellement des leurs.

— C'est obligatoire ? interrogea à mi-voix le brun.

— Non, bien sûr, mais Eiden c'est une bonne chose, je t'assure. Le clan est comme une famille, un soutien sans faille. De plus les Cavaliers d'Ombre sont un clan vraiment très puissant et ancien, il est parfait pour des individus avec autant de pouvoirs que vous. Ils seront les plus à même de vous protéger en cas de besoin.

— Si tu le dis, marmonna Eiden en tirant un peu la couverture sur eux.

— Eid, ce n'est pas si rare que des métis soient dans le même cas que toi, parfois car leurs gênes se sont brusquement éveillées dans une lignée qui n'en comptait presque plus, parfois car ils sont orphelins ou encore par ce que leurs parents voulaient les préserver de tout cela. Den tu as seulement quinze ans, tu as toute ta vie pour apprendre les mœurs de notre peuple, concentre-toi plutôt sur tes proches, ton adolescence et l'école, c'est déjà bien suffisant.

— Merci, Blaise, souffla le brun, qui ne pensait pas qu'au discours de son ami, mais aussi à sa présence réconfortante.

— De rien Eiden.

De nouveau le silence les prit, non pas gênant, mais serein et apaisant. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils glissèrent tous les deux dans le sommeil.

0o0o0

Le soleil froid de l'hiver éveilla douloureusement Blaise le lendemain, blessant sa rétine à travers ses paupières closes. Il se fustigea mentalement d'avoir encore une fois oublié de fermer ses rideaux de baldaquin et grommela en tentant de changer de position. Mais un poids agréablement chaud et odorant reposait sur son torse, le clouant au matelas. Ouvrant un œil pour en découvrir la nature, le basané se figea. Tout contre lui, endormi et encore habillé de la veille, dormait un adolescent. Un adolescent avec un catogan noir passablement ébouriffé et une peau d'ivoire, si douce contre la sienne. Blaise sursauta et la tête de l'autre bascula un peu, révélant son visage, ultime preuve, s'il en avait encore besoin, qu' _Eiden Rogue_ avait dormi avec lui, _sur_ lui plus exactement. Le cœur battant la chamade et les mains brusquement moites, le bistré tentait en vain de retracer les événements qui les avaient amenés à partager son lit, mais il ne se rappelait plus rien après leur discussion, sûrement c'étaient-ils endormis ensuite. Ce que Blaise n'expliquait pas en revanche, c'est la position qu'ils avaient adoptée durant ledit sommeil. Eiden et lui avait semblent-il glissés en position allongée, le brun restant sur son torse, mais de face, le buste et la tête alanguis sur le corps du basané. Ils avaient également mêlé leurs jambes et les bras de Blaise enserraient étroitement la taille et les épaules du fils Rogue, comme pour l'empêcher à tout prix de partir. Peu désireux de faire face au garçon qu'il aimait dans une telle position, le bistré se dégagea le plus doucement possible, louant le lourd sommeil d'Eiden. Il fut cependant lamentablement surpris par Drago qui le regardait avec une malice non feinte.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, souffla Blaise.

— Oh, mais je ne crois rien, fit son ami, les yeux brillants de moquerie.

— Je t'assure, il ne s'est _rien_ passé.

— C'est tellement dommage ! ricana le blond, toujours assis sur son lit.

Blaise finit par s'extirper de l'étreinte d'Eiden, mais réveilla du même coup le garçon qui cligna un moment des yeux, perdu, avant de se ressaisir.

— Qu'est-ce que je … commença-t-il.

— Il semblerait que nous nous soyons endormis après avoir discuté hier, lui répondit Blaise, avec un sourire qui se voulait amical et rassurant.

— Oh ... d'accord. Merci pour hier Blaise et… désolé d'avoir squatté ton lit. Tu as quand même pu dormir un peu ? interroge Eiden en se relevant péniblement.

— Je suis sûr que cela n'a pas dérangé Blaise de te prêter son lit et ses bras, répondit narquoisement Drago.

Blaise lui envoya un regard noir, au bord de la crise cardiaque, mais Eiden ne releva même pas, encore trop dans les nuages. Il se traîna jusqu'à son armoire et se déshabilla aussi promptement que lui permettait ses membres lourds et endormis, ignorant les regards que lui lançaient ses deux camarades. Ils étaient les seuls debout, le soleil n'était pas très haut, il ne devait pas être si tard.

— Quelle heure est-il ? grogna Eiden.

— Neuf heures cinq, répondit charitablement Blaise.

— Oh Mordred, soupira fortement le garçon, Elie va me tuer, on avait rendez-vous à neuf heures dans le bureau de Sev …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que de légers coups retentissaient contre la porte. Après invitation, Elie se montra, habillée de pied de cape et ses cheveux parfaitement nattés. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur son frère encore à demi nu et elle eut un petit sourire résigné.

— Tu viens juste de te lever n'est-ce pas ?

— Comment as-tu deviné ? répondit sarcastiquement le brun en enfilant tant bien que mal un pantalon déniché au hasard dans ses affaires.

Mais Elie ne s'occupait déjà plus de lui, saluant les deux autres garçons éveillés. Son regard glissa sur les vêtements froissés, portés la veille de Blaise et sur l'odeur d'Eiden, présente partout sur lui, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, même lorsque les joues du basané prirent feu. Elle se tourna comme si de rien n'était vers son frère et fit gentiment :

— Tu ne peux pas y aller comme cela Eid.

— Quel est le problème, grimaça le brun qui avait décidément bien du mal avec la froide lumière du jour.

— Le problème c'est que ton pantalon est bourgogne et que ta chemise est vert irlandais.

— Et donc ?

— Et donc cela ne va pas ensemble, Den.

Joignant le geste à la parole elle choisit une autre chemise et lui retira l'autre sans qu'il n'oppose aucune résistance. Puis elle saisit sa main et le traîna hors du dortoir, sous l'œil amusé de ses deux amis.

— Alors vas-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? interrogea Drago d'une voix doucereuse.

— Il n'y a rien à dire, on a discuté hier et on s'est endormi.

— Ouai, ricana son ami, vu la position où je vous ai trouvé ce matin, il ne s'est pas _rien_ passé.

— Crois-moi, il n'y a rien à dire, fit sombrement Blaise.

Toute trace de moquerie disparut immédiatement des yeux de Drago. Il s'approcha et serra l'épaule du bistré.

— Écoute Blaise, tu as peut-être l'impression de ne pas avancer, mais il s'est confié à toi et c'est réfugié dans tes bras. Alors tu as avancé, je t'assure. Surtout connaissant son caractère taciturne.

— Si tu le dis …

Blaise passa la journée dans la salle commune, terminant ses devoirs en retard et passant le temps avec Drago, Pansy et Théo, comme au bon vieux temps, avait dit ce dernier. Il était maintenant dix-huit heures et les jumeaux n'étaient pas encore réapparus. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant bien sûr, après tout, Elie n'avait pas vu sa tutrice depuis des mois. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Blaise de tourner comme un lion en cage, son agréable réveil lui semblait bien loin à présent et rien ni personne ne parvenait à lui changer les idées.

— Pour l'amour de Merlin, Blaise va faite un tour ! Tu sembles tout prêt à exploser et ton agitation est franchement désagréable à regarder !

Décochant un regard noir à Pansy, le bistré choisit cependant de suivre son conseil et d'aller prendre l'air. La nuit commençait à tomber et l'air était froid en ce début de novembre, mais Blaise n'hésita pas et prit le chemin de la tour d'astronomie. Dans les couloirs, il ne croisa presque personne, la plupart des élèves restant dans leurs dortoirs où à la bibliothèque à cette heure. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, mais s'immobilisa en haut, la porte entrebâillée quand il entendit des voix familières discourant en celtique. Il poussa encore un peu la porte et son regard tomba, sans surprise, sur les silhouettes penchées l'une vers l'autre d'Eiden et d'Assar. Blaise avait quelques notions en celtique, malheureusement trop pauvre pour suivre le débit des deux amis, surtout d'aussi loin. Leur ton était calme, posé, comme il pouvait l'être entre deux proches qui discouraient tranquillement. Le basané se perdit un instant dans le flot de ses deux voix agréables. Celle d'Eiden, avec son timbre exotique, riche et chantant, se mariait parfaitement à la voix basse et profonde d'Assar. Les écouter était comme entendre une musique où se mêlaient différentes mélodies. Il resta ainsi un long moment, sans bouger, puis un courant d'air le fit frissonner et il se décala un peu. De sa cachette il regarda l'égyptien glisser quelques phrases à l'oreille du brun, puis le quitter en l'embrassant sur le coin des lèvres. Le cœur battant, mais incapable de bouger, Blaise vit le jeune métamorphe se diriger vers lui et le dépasser sans autre réaction qu'un petit signe de tête en guise de salut. Il le regarda descendre dans les escaliers, puis disparaître avant que la voix d'Eiden ne lui parvienne.

— Vas-tu rester là toute la nuit, où vas-tu me rejoindre ?

Machinalement, le garçon se porta au dehors, le regard vide. Tel un automate, il s'appuya sur la rambarde et fixa l'ombre noire qu'était la forêt interdite. Le silence pesait, lourd et étouffant, mais aucun d'eux ne le brisa. La température descendit encore, mais ils ne s'en soucièrent pas.

— Est-ce que … est-ce que toi et Assar … demanda maladroitement Blaise.

Eiden leva un sourcil couleur de nuit.

— Comment cela Assar et moi ?

— Eh bien … est-ce que vous êtes … ensemble ?

Le basané était horriblement gêné, il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir suivi le conseil de Pansy, ne jamais être venu à la tour, ne jamais avoir rejoint Eiden et surtout ne jamais, jamais avoir abordé ce sujet.

— Tu veux dire en couple ? Assar et moi ?

Le rire clair d'Eiden emplit l'obscurité tandis que ces yeux brillaient d'amusement.

— Non, par Merlin, non !

Il riait encore, le son se répercutant contre les pierres froides. Mais cela ne rassura pas Blaise, au contraire.

— C'est par ce que c'est un homme ? interrogea douloureusement Blaise, sentant ses maigres espoirs s'envoler.

Le rire d'Eiden mourut doucement.

— Qu'il soit un homme n'est pas le problème, le fait qu'il est comme un frère pour moi est le problème.

— Oh …

Eiden lui sourit doucement, s'approchant un peu.

— Le fait qu'il soit un homme n'est pas le problème, répéta-t-il à mi-voix.

Blaise ne put répondre. Eiden était bien trop prêt, sentait bien trop bon et était bien trop beau sous ce clair de lune. Le basané ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il se rapprocha encore. À présent Blaise pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau.

— Ce n'est vraiment pas le problème.

Deux lèvres douces virent capturer les siennes et un parfum de mousse, de cèdre et de menthe douce envahit Blaise, ce qui acheva d'éteindre toute velléité de son esprit. D'abord trop surpris pour réagir, le bistré ne bougea pas, laissant l'autre garçon caresser la peau charnue de la sienne, puis il se ressaisit et bougea ses lèvres contre leurs jumelles. Eiden en profita pour glisser une main derrière sa nuque, laissant son pouce effleurer la naissance de ses cheveux, provoquant des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de son vis-à-vis. L'autre se lova entre ses reins et le rapprocha encore, pour que le bistré soit complètement pressé contre lui. Timidement, Blaise demanda l'accès à cette bouche merveilleuse d'un petit coup de langue, ce qui lui fut immédiatement accordé. Plongeant dans l'antre chaud et humide, le basané vint à la rencontre de la langue d'Eiden et elles dansèrent toutes les deux un moment, baignant les deux adolescents dans une douce félicité.

Après de longues minutes, Eiden rompit doucement le baiser. Il se recula, souriant tendrement à Blaise qui lui était resté figer sur place, immobile et les lèvres entrouvertes. Puis inspirant brusquement, le basané quitta en trombe la tour, laissant là Eiden, seul.

0o0o0

den était redescendu de la tour peu de temps après la fuite de Blaise et avait rejoint ses amis pour le dîner. Les autres ne dirent pas un mot concernant l'absence du bistré, certainement car il s'en était excusé auprès d'eux. Personne ne l'évoqua de tout le repas, comme s'ils sentaient que quelque chose s'était passé.

En s'asseyant, Eiden sentit la douce pression de la main de sa sœur sur sa cuisse. Il lui sourit simplement, la rassurant du regard. Il allait bien, parfaitement bien. Ce soir Blaise rentrerait au dortoir et ils en discuteraient, il fallait bien qu'il dorme à un moment ou un autre. Mais Eiden n'était pas inquiet outremesure, au vu de la réponse initiale du basané à son baiser : ils allaient rapidement pouvoir régler cette histoire de fuite et recommencer, sans le départ précipité. Le garçon était certain qu'Elie avait tout devinée, elle avait dû sentir ses émotions et le lien leur faisait partager beaucoup de choses. L'odeur de Blaise sur lui devait également aider …

Après le repas, ils descendirent tous dans la salle commune pour terminer la soirée, mais sans Blaise. Finalement, lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se coucher, il n'était toujours pas reparu. Elie, la dernière à rester avec Eiden, finit par se lever elle aussi :

— Tu devrais rester encore un peu, il ne peut pas fuir indéfiniment et nous avons cours demain à la première heure. Il faudra bien qu'il dorme.

Elle déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue et le quitta tandis qu'Eiden s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil, se préparant à une longue attente.

Et en effet, lorsque le tableau pivota enfin, le feu était presque mort et l'obscurité régnait dans la salle commune. Dans l'ombre, Eiden vit la silhouette de son ami traverser silencieusement la pièce et faire apparaître d'un coup de baguette, un oreiller et une couverture sur l'un des canapés.

— Alors c'était cela ton plan pour m'échapper, interrogea tranquillement le fils Rogue de son assise.

L'autre se figea, il n'avait as vu le demi-elfe à cause de la pénombre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir de nouveau, Eiden s'était levé et le clouait sur place d'un seul regard. Il le regarda, impuissant, se rapprocher jusqu'à lui faire face, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

— Je connais tes inclinations, Blaise, donc je sais que ce n'est pas cela le problème et j'avais plutôt l'impression que … eh bien que ça t'avait plus. Mais peut-être que je me trompe ?

— Non, non, ça m'a plût, protesta Blaise.

Merlin, bien sûr que cela lui avait plût, ce n'est pas comme si il attendait ça depuis la rentrée.

— Alors, de quoi as-tu peur, Blaise ? demanda doucement Eiden en effleurant sa joue de sa main.

Le susnommé ne savait pas quoi dire, ne savait pas comment expliquer à l'autre jeune homme ce qui avait motivé son geste. Il avait peur, Eiden avait en conscience, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout. Mais il fallait régler cette situation. Blaise prit donc son courage à deux mains :

— Je t'apprécie depuis … vraiment longtemps … depuis le tout premier jour en faîte, et ce soir …

Il s'arrêta, ne pouvant continuer, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Ce soir je t'ai embrassé, après que tu m'ais vu avec Assar, donc tu penses que, peut-être, tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques et que ce baiser signifiait bien moins pour moi que pour toi, fit doucement Eiden. C'est bien cela ?

— Oui, ne put que souffler le basané. Il était complètement démuni devant Eiden, surtout lorsqu'il était ainsi tendre, compréhensifet si prés de lui.

— Bien, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à dire que tes sentiments sont partagés et que ce baiser comptait pour moi, beaucoup.

Blaise expira brusquement, son cœur accéléra encore et il se maudit de se comporter comme une adolescente en fleur ridicule.

La main sur sa joue reprit ses caresses, envoyant de plaisantes décharges dans son ventre.

— Alors Blaise, je peux t'embrasser à nouveau sans que tu ne paniques après ?

Il hocha la tête et l'autre prit son visage en coupe.

— Bien, souffla le brun en posant à nouveau ces lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut aussi incroyable que la première fois, mieux même, car à présent chacun savait ce qu'il en était pour l'autre. Ils finirent tous les deux allongés sur le canapé, fermement enlacés.

— Vas-tu t'enfuir à nouveau ? demanda malicieusement Eiden.

— Non, pas tant que tu me retiens ainsi en tout cas, répondit l'autre avec un sourire.

— J'ai la ferme intention de continuer alors.

— S'il le faut, soupira dramatiquement Blaise, un sourire maintenant immense sur le visage.

— Mais nous allons quand même nous lever et continuer cela dans le dortoir, d'accord ? Je n'ai guère envie de me faire surprendre demain par nos camarades en position compromettante.

Blaise embrassa une dernière fois Eiden et le tira dans le dortoir, impatient de reprendre leurs activités.

Au matin et pour la seconde fois consécutive, Blaise s'éveilla lové contre Eiden, confortablement blotti dans ses bras, dans le lit de celui-ci. Un délicat baiser sur le front et quelques caresses bien placées avait suffi à le réveiller : il n'avait pas le lourd sommeil de son compagnon. Le basané ouvrit les yeux quand un léger baiser fut posé sur son nez et il tomba sur le sourire du fils de Severus, visiblement d'excellente humeur. Mais ce sourire faiblit un peu lorsqu'il vit la mine soudain pensive du bistré.

— Un problème, Blaise ?

— Non, c'est juste que, qu'est ce qu'on fait Eiden ?

Le brun sourit tendrement et le serra un peu plus contre lui, entortillant plus fermement leurs jambes.

— Je croyais que c'était clair pourtant. On est ensemble, n'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ?

— Si bien sûr, répondit l'autre en se pressant un peu plus contre le corps chaud de son vis-à-vis. Mais tu … on … à la vue de tous ?

Le sourire d'Eiden s'élargit et il embrassa légèrement les lèvres noires.

— Aurais-tu honte de moi ?

Le basané rit et répondit au baiser, attirant à lui la tête du brun.

— Idiot, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je veux simplement dire que même si tout le monde connaît mes penchants, ce n'est pas le cas pour toi. Ne veux-tu pas d'abord en parler à ton père, à Elie, à tes amis ?

— Tu as peut-être raison, même si j'aimais beaucoup voir la tête de Sev quand tu me rouleras la pelle du siècle au milieu de la Grande Salle …

Contre toute attente, Blaise ne sourit pas, il demanda seulement très sérieusement à son petit-ami, les mains sur ses joues, comme pour l'empêcher de se dérober :

— Tu n'as pas peur de ce qu'ils pourraient dire ?

— Qui ça Elie ? rit le brun. Elle n'a aucun problème avec l'homosexualité et certainement pas la mienne. Et puis apparemment ce ne sera pas vraiment une surprise que l'on s'affiche ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

Les joues du bistré se changèrent en deux brasiers et il détourna la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard d'Eiden, qui lui affichait seulement un sourire amusé, pas du tout gêné par la situation.

— Alors Elie t'a tout raconté … murmura Blaise.

— Oh non, Elie ne m'a rien dit, mais tu viens de confirmer qu'elle était au courant cependant, répondit l'autre avec un sourire éclatant.

Son tout récent petit-ami soupira et cacha son visage contre le torse de l'autre. Eiden rit à nouveau de ce comportement, passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux courts.

— Elie ne t'a pas trahi exprès, mais on ressent beaucoup de choses de l'autre et j'ai fini par comprendre, en mettant bout à bout les choses … avec la sérieuse aide d'un Assar désespéré par mon aveuglement. Et j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main, comme tu ne te décidais pas à le faire …

Blaise grommela des paroles indistinctes, mais le fils Rogue ne s'en formalisa pas, blottissant un peu plus le basané contre lui.

— Il est étrange d'apprendre qu'Assar m'ai tant aidé alors que j'étais immensément jaloux de lui et que je croyais, comme le reste de Poudlard, qu'il te voulait.

— Je ne pense pas être son genre, en tout cas il n'est pas le mien et de toute façon, aucun de nous ne voit l'autre ainsi.

— Il est vraiment très beau … souffla le basané.

— Dis le pauvre adolescent aux gènes vélanes, sculpté par le quidditch … se moqua gentiment Eiden. Puis voyant que cela semblait toucher réellement son compagnon, il releva sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi être jaloux, Blaise, cesse de t'en faire à propos de lui.

Il l'embrassa doucement à nouveau, tâchant de faire passer par ce contact toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait. Cela dura un moment, puis ils se séparèrent, ayant également besoin de respirer.

— Et ton père ? Et tes amis ? fit le basané, reprenant ses questions précédentes.

— Severus est déjà passé au-dessus de beaucoup de choses me concernant, répondit mystérieusement Eiden, celle-ci est vraiment moindre. Quant à mes amis … et bien s'ils sont mes amis, ils ne voudront que mon bonheur …

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet, car déjà il était l'heure de se lever et les deux garçons durent se séparer. Mais Blaise ne croyait vraiment pas que c'était aussi simple. Bien sûr lui-même n'avait pas eu de véritables problèmes à propos de cela mais il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour les filles et sa famille était plutôt tolérante …

Comme la veille, Draco lança un regard goguenard à son ami qui émergeait de la couche d'Eiden, en pyjama et l'air immensément heureux.

— Pas de doutes et de regrets ce matin ? interrogea le blond d'un air narquois.

Blaise secoua la tête d'un air blasé, suivant du regard un Eiden à demi nu qui disparaissait dans la salle de bains.

— Tu n'as guère de leçons à me donner il me semble, fit le bistré sadiquement.

Drago grimaça, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de finir de s'habiller, tandis que les autres se levaient plus ou moins difficilement. Théo, déjà prêt, grignotait un chocogrenouille, assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il tourna un regard moqueur sur Blaise qui avait le plus grand mal à s'extraire de la douce félicité qui s'attardait encore sur lui, mais ne dit rien. Bientôt Eiden revint et effleura tendrement le creux des reins de son compagnon avant qu'il ne prenne sa place dans la salle de bains.

— Qui s'est jeté à l'eau ? demanda finalement le fils Nott en entamant une deuxième sucrerie.

— Moi, répondit Eiden, la tête disparaissant derrière le pull qu'il s'efforçait d'enfiler.

— C'est une bonne chose, opina son ami aux cheveux corbeaux, vous y seriez encore sinon.

— C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit. Donc j'ai pris les choses en main.

— Ça on peut le dire, ricana Théo qui évita de justesse le coussin que lui avait envoyé Eiden en représailles de ses allusions salaces et de sa blague plus que douteuse.

— Sa vole bas ! Ne peux-tu pas être simplement heureux pour nous ?

— Je le suis, mais cette histoire dure depuis trop longtemps pour que je vous épargne mes sarcasmes.

L'autre jeune homme grimaça, mais ne dit rien, conscient que c'était inutile de toute façon.

Quand tous furent habillés et prêts, les quatre amis descendirent les escaliers pour retrouver Elie et Pansy, assises à leur place favorite, près du feu. Elles semblaient avoir une discussion animée : la brune parlait avec animation, assise sur le bord de son fauteuil, ses mains accompagnant son discours tandis que la blonde écoutait et intervenait parfois installée avec l'élégance et la grâce qui la caractérisait, bien au fond du fauteuil, les chevilles ramenées d'un côté. Quand elles virent apparaître les garçons, elles cessèrent leur occupation et sourirent :

— Enfin ! s'exclama Pansy, sans que personne ne puisse savoir si elle parlait de leur arrivée ou des mains d'Eiden et Blaise, jointes.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea immédiatement vers la sortie, entraînant avec elle Théo et Drago. Elie quant à elle fut plus mesurée, elle se releva plus lentement et récupérant ses affaires, elle fit un doux sourire au couple avant d'effleurer la main que lui tendait Eiden. Le contact fut furtif, à peine esquisser, mais il suffit à la jeune fille pour apprendre la suite des événements de la veille.

— Je ne pense pas en effet qu'il ait lieu de s'inquiéter, souffla-t-elle et son frère acquiesça avant de se remettre en marche.

— De s'inquiéter ? interrogea Blaise qui n'avait pas la compréhension surnaturelle des jumeaux.

— À propos de Sev, lui répondit Eiden.

Cependant, les deux garçons évitèrent tout de même de se montrer trop proche au petit-déjeuner, gardant une attitude amicale, Blaise estimant que le coming-out d'Eiden méritait un peu de douceur. Son compagnon se rangea à son avis, puisque cela semblait si important pour lui. Il se doutait bien que le bistré avait peur qu'il abandonne tout en cas de rejet de ses proches, mais ce n'était pas du tout dans ses intentions. Mais cela ne servait à rien d'en parler à Blaise qui ne serait rassuré que lorsque tout le monde aurait été mis au courant en bonne et due forme.

Le premier, ironiquement, fut Assar, qui, en saluant ses deux amis, détecta tout de suite leurs odeurs mélangées. Bien sûr il s'était douté de cette issue après les avoirs laissés seuls au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, mais il semblait fort content de cet heureux dénouement. Il en fit d'ailleurs part au brun de quelques mots en celtique puis serra la main de Blaise avant de disparaître à sa table.

— Je t'avais bien dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous, glissa Eiden à l'oreille de son compagnon, choqué par l'attitude bienveillante et amicale de l'égyptien envers lui.

Le bistré ne répondit pas, secouant seulement la tête, les choses allaient un peu trop vite pour lui. N'était-ce pas la veille encore qu'il croyait ses espoirs irréalistes et Eiden entièrement aux femmes ? Sous la table il sentit la main chaude et douce de de son nouvellement petit ami sur son genou et se calma instantanément, glissant la sienne au-dessus pour la caresser. Il se sentait bien à ce moment, entouré de ses amis, contre son compagnon, alors il laissa couler et profita seulement du déjeuner.

À la fin du cours de potions, Eiden glissa à son père qu'il voulait lui parler et celui-ci lui proposa de déjeuner en sa compagnie, dans ses appartements, ce que le garçon accepta avec entrain. À midi, il s'y présenta donc, pas vraiment anxieux, et s'installa à table avec Severus. Ils commencèrent par échanger des banalités puis, alors que le plat était bien entamé, son père l'interrogea sur ce qui l'amenait.

— Je voudrais te parler de quelques choses à propos de ma vie sentimentale, fit juste Eiden, jugeant que l'honnêteté et la simplicité étaient de mise dans un moment pareil.

— Tu veux me parler de ta vie intime ? s'étrangla un peu Severus avec son verre.

— Et bien moi je n'en vois pas vraiment la nécessité, mais la personne qui … enfin la personne avec qui je suis à insisté pour je t'en parle, plutôt que tu nous tombes dessus au détour d'un couloir ou d'un repas.

L'adulte leva un sourcil, se questionnant sur ses dernières paroles et son fils continua, amusé :

— En vérité, je pense qu'il a surtout peur que tu l'empoisonnes lorsque tu sauras.

— Il ?

C'était là le fond du problème et le sourire d'Eiden disparut, laissant place à la mine la plus sérieuse que le professeur n'ait jamais vue sur son enfant.

— C'est un problème ?

Le potionniste eut un sourire qu'il camoufla en rictus. Il admirait l'aplomb du plus jeune et appréciait la confiance qu'il semblait avoir en lui et son jugement. Car il ne semblait pas réellement inquiet de ce que pourrait dire Severus.

— Non pas le moins du monde, fit le professeur. En est-ce un pour toi ?

— Et bien je ne m'imaginai pas ses penchants, mais je m'y fais assez bien, je dois dire, rétorqua l'adolescent en s'enfonçant plus nonchalamment encore dans son fauteuil, pas du tout embêté par la conversation.

C'était dans des moments comme celui-là que Severus mesurait tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru tous les deux. Eiden n'avait aucune peur à se confier, même sur les sujets les plus difficiles et intimes, et sans qu'il ne puisse le réprimer, le professeur se sentit immensément fier, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux à peine moqueurs de son fils.

— Je suis heureux que tu te confies si facilement à moi, se justifia-t-il.

— Oh moi je n'avais pas d'inquiétude ni Elie, seul mon compagnon en avait.

— C'est récent ? interrogea Severus en reprenant son repas.

— Hier soir.

— Et bien on peut dire que tu t'es précipité chez moi ! s'exclama le potionniste, surpris. Pourquoi tant de zèle ?

— Plus vite tu es au courant, plus vite il me laisse lui montrer publiquement l'étendue de mes sentiments, expliqua tranquillement Eiden en enfournant un délicieux morceau de viande en pâte dans sa bouche. Et puis je pense qu'il a vraiment besoin de preuve que je prend tout cela au sérieux. J'ai mis un certain temps à ouvrir les yeux sur son intérêt envers moi.

— Est-ce un gryffondor ? demanda Severus, prêt à faire face.

L'autre sourit narquoisement.

— Non ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas un gryffondor. Je t'épargnerai cet affront !

L'adulte grimaça, mais retint toute parole acide, peut-être échappera-t-il finalement au Londubat et autre Weasley en tant que gendre. Encore qu'il restait Elie …

— Vas-tu enfin me dire qui c'est ou me feras-tu languir jusqu'à Noël ?

Les yeux de son fils brillèrent, mais il déclara seulement :

— C'est Blaise.

Ciel ni un stupide gryffondor, ni un niais poufsouffle, mais un vrai serpentard, ruse, manipulation, élégance et tutti quanti. Intérieurement, Severus soupira.

— Il est un agréable spécimen, je suppose, déclara-t-il à voix haute.

— On peut dire cela en effet, ronronna Eiden en tournant le contenu de son verre dans sa main. Et il est tout à fait honorable comme gendre n'est-ce pas ? Lignée respectable, gènes sympathiques, notes correctes et éducation serpentard, tout ce que tu aurais pu désirer.

— Certes, mais parlons-nous déjà d'union ? se moqua gentiment le professeur de potions en souriant.

— Bien sûr que non, mais je te montre les bons côtés, pour que tu puisses t'y concentrer lorsque tu te rappelleras que c'est un homme, grimaça l'adolescent.

Severus posa ses couverts et captura la main de son fils dans la sienne.

— Qu'il soit un homme ne m'importe aucunement si tu es heureux avec lui.

Il avait dit cela très sérieusement, en le regardant dans les yeux, pour être sûr que son fils comprenne bien que cela ne lui posait _réellement_ pas de problème.

— Tu ne vas pas pleurer sur ta lignée brusquement interrompue ?

Le potionniste soupira, alors c'était là le fond du problème, pas vraiment l'homosexualité d'Eiden, mais ce qui en découlait.

— Eid, la population sorcière et bien plus ouverte sur ces questions que les moldus, tu ne dois pas t'en faire … et pour les enfants, quand nous en serons à là, nous y réfléchirons, mais il y a plusieurs solutions, l'adoption de sang, les mères porteuses … Ce n'est pas un problème.

Ces mots semblèrent calmer son fils qui respira plus facilement.

— On dirait qu'il n'y avait pas que moi à rassurer sur ce cas, sourit gentiment Severus en serrant l'épaule du garçon.

— Les enfants ont … été le problème quand j'ai accepté … et bien quand j'ai accepté d'apprécier les hommes.

L'adulte hocha la tête, compréhensif :

— Tu veux, une famille, c'est normal. Mais Eiden il est possible que tu en ai une de ton sang, et même avec la personne que tu choisiras à tes côtés. Les médicomages sont capables de concevoir des ovules neutres à ensemencer par deux pères ou le contraire afin que les couples de même sexe puissent avoir une descendance. Ceci est tout à fait accepté et légal ici, tu ne dois pas t'en faire à ce sujet.

— Merci, répondit le jeune homme avec un pauvre sourire. Même si c'est moi qui aurais dû te rassurer sur tout cela.

— Je suis ton père, c'est mon rôle de t'épauler dans tout tes choix. Et je dois dire que le fils Zabini en est un bon, comme on l'a déjà vu, c'est un échantillon tout à fait acceptable de la population de cette école.

Ils rirent tous deux et attaquèrent le dessert, la conversation s'orientant sur d'autres sujets, puis au moment de partir, Severus retint son fils par le bras, visiblement gêné, mais Eiden le coupa immédiatement :

— Non, papa, j'ai eu mon quota de moments honteux pour aujourd'hui, cette discussion peut attendre.

— Mais Eid …

— Non je t'assure, grimaça l'adolescent, elle peut attendre, on n'en est pas du tout à là, et je ne prévois pas de sauter sur Blaise pour l'instant, pas de façon sexuelle au moins. J'ai quinze ans depuis à peine trois mois, on vient de se mettre en couple, ce sujet n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son père et disparut avant qu'il ait pu répondre, au grand soulagement du potionniste qui ne se voyait pas du tout s'embarquer dans un tel sujet avec son fils aîné.

Avant la fin de la journée, les proches d'Eiden étaient tous au courant de sa relation avec son compagnon et de son homosexualité, ce qui permit aux deux garçons de se montrer très tendre l'un envers l'autre au dî très vite la nouvelle du couple naissant fit le tour de Poudlard. Il faut dire qu'Eiden et Blaise comptaient parmi les meilleurs partis de l'école et que c'était un déchirement pour beaucoup de les savoir de l'autre bord et casés.

Contrairement à ce qu'Eiden avait craint, Hermione, Neville et les Weasley le prirent plutôt bien. Comme Severus lui avait dit, l'homosexualité était généralement acceptée au sein de la société sorcière et Hermione, bien que d'origines moldus, était très ouverte sur le sujet. Le seul qui fut un peu déstabilisé fut Ron, qui n'avait, de ses propres mots « absolument rien vu de tout cela ». Ce à quoi Eiden le rassura en lui avouant que lui-même ne s'en était aperçue que peu de temps auparavant, et notamment grâce à Assar Menes. Mais finalement la nouvelle fût bien accueillie, le fait que le choix d'Eiden se soit porté sur Blaise n'y étant pas étranger. En effet le basané entretenait des rapports cordiaux, sinon amicaux avec les proches gryffondors du garçon et était celui qui se montrait le plus affable du groupe de serpentards envers eux. Les rouges et ors n'hésitèrent donc pas une seconde à l'inviter à se joindre à eux après le dîner pour discuter des prochaines réunions de leur groupe d'études de Défense. Le basané accepta l'invitation avec joie et traîna même à sa suite Théo, Drago et Pansy afin qu'ils s'intègrent eux aussi au petit groupe.

— Tu ne peux pas sérieusement me demander de passer la soirée avec des gryffons ? s'emporta le blond lorsqu'il l'entraîna avec eux.

Le basané soupira fortement et poussa son ami récalcitrant devant lui.

— On va bientôt passer un grand nombre de soirées en leur compagnie je te signale Dray, alors il faudra t'y faire. En plus c'est les amis d'Eiden, donc ce serait bien que tu fasses un effort.

— Quoi, ce n'est pas moi qui échange de la salive avec lui, alors je n'ai nul besoin de m'infliger cela !

— Ils sont proches des jumeaux et nous sommes amis avec lesdits jumeaux, donc il serait bien de faire un effort.

— D'autant qu'ils sont plutôt cool quand on les connaît mieux, intervint Pansy, d'accord Weasley est parfois idiot, mais il est marrant.

— Cool ?! Marrant ?! s'étouffa le fils Malfoy, non, mais ça ne va pas bien la tête ?!

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, ignorant l'attitude puérile de son ami.

— Il faudrait peut-être envisager de revoir ton opinion sur tu espères un jour ''échanger de la salive'' avec Elie. Ou bien as-tu déjà oublié sa réaction à ton insulte de Londubat ?

Le blond se renfrogna immédiatement, mais suivit tout de même les autres. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans la vieille salle désaffectée où c'étaient déjà réuni une première fois les autres, avant la réunion à la tête du Sanglier. Pansy s'assit immédiatement près d'Hermione tandis que Théo fondit sur Ron et la boîte de chocolat qu'il avait apporté et tous les quatre se mirent à pépier gaiement. Blaise n'avait pas encore bougé que deux bras l'enlacèrent par-derrière et qu'une fine bouche embrassa sa nuque, lui créant tout un tas de sensations dans le ventre.

— Tu sens tellement bon, murmura Eiden en mordillant la naissance de son épaule.

Le basané sourit simplement et se retourna pour l'accueillir comme il se doit. Laissé seul, Drago prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha d'Elie et Neville, en grande discussion. Et si le garçon ne laissa rien paraître, Elie lui fit un grand sourire et se décala pour lui faire un peu de place.

— Bien, si tout le monde est d'accord on pourrait peut-être discuter de ce fâcheux incident, et de ce qu'il convient de faire à présent, déclara Hermione en haussant la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende et l'écoute.

— Le fâcheux incident, quel fâcheux incident ? interrogea Eiden qui ne savait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait.

Il s'était installé, comme les autres sur les couvertures et coussins conjurés par Elie, tenant contre lui un Blaise qu'il se refusait de lâcher.

— Tu n'as pas vu le nouveau décret d'éducation du Ministère ? grimaça Hermione, exaspérée par son ami.

— Le quoi ?

La née moldue soupira et expliqua :

— Ombrage à apprit nos intentions, certainement par quelqu'un du pub puisque personne de la réunion ne porte de _signes_ de trahison.

— Quels signes ? s'enquit, visiblement curieuse, Pansy.

— Une très vilaine éruption cutanée résistante aux principaux sorts et potions de soins, fit Hermione avec un sadisme consommé.

— Oh, parfait, sourit malicieusement sa voisine, tandis que Drago ne pouvait retenir le rictus de dégoût qui avait envahi son visage.

— Mais revenons à Ombrage, qu'a-t-elle fait ? questionna le fils Rogue.

— N'as réellement rien vu ?! s'exclama la lionne, c'est pourtant affiché partout dans le château.

Eiden eut un sourire rusé et resserra son étreinte sur son petit-ami.

— J'ai été, quelque peu occupé aujourd'hui, et j'avais, d'autres choses à regarder.

Le basané secoua la tête face à l'attitude enfantine de son compagnon, mais ne pensa plus à le morigéner lorsqu'une main tendre vient caresser son dos et ses hanches.

— Le vieux crapaud à décider de dissoudre toutes les associations d'élèves et de rendre illégales, toutes celles qui n'auraient pas obtenu son aval, expliqua Ron qui partageait avec Théo un paquet de friandises.

— Comment ?! A-t-elle le droit de faire cela ?

— Apparemment oui, continua le rouquin.

— Mais Dumbledore n'a rien fait ? Va-t-il enfin se bouger un tant soit peu ? s'emporta le jeune homme brun.

— Dumbledore ne peut rien faire, légalement il ne peut aller contre les décrets d'éducations du Ministère. Mais la question n'est pas là, elle est plutôt comment allons-nous faire maintenant ? fit Hermione.

— Cela ne change pas grand-chose, à vrai dire.

Tous se tournèrent vers Elie, qui était intervenue pour la première fois.

— De toute façon, même avant ce décret, je doute que ce groupe ait été vu d'un très bon œil. Si on s'était fait prendre, on aurait certainement été sévèrement sanctionné.

Hermione et Pansy hochèrent la tête, d'accord avec la blonde et les autres restèrent silencieux.

— Donc nous en revenons au même point, où se réunir en sécurité ? demanda Neville en étendant ses jambes ankylosées.

— Pourquoi pas une salle comme celle-ci ? questionna Blaise.

— Trop petit, trop exposé, pas adapté, répondit Hermione.

— La cabane hurlante ? proposa Eiden, s'attirant un regard noir de son ami roux et un coup dans l'épaule.

— Hé ! se plaignit le garçon en se massant douloureusement. Ça va, c'est juste une idée ?

Il savait parfaitement que Ron gardait en tête leur dernière escapade en ces lieux et la façon dont il avait été traîné par Sirius métamorphosée en chien à travers le parc et le passage secret. Le rouquin passa d'ailleurs une main pensive sur son ancienne blessure, comme pour en atténuer le souvenir.

— Elle n'est pas censée être hantée ? s'enquit Théo, que cela ne semblait absolument pas émouvoir.

— Ce sont des sottises, il n'y a rien là-bas si ce n'est des araignées, de la poussière et des meubles de très mauvais goût, fit nonchalamment Eiden.

— Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller, grommela Ron qui tenait toute chose à huit pattes en sainte horreur.

— On ne peut de toute façon pas s'y rendre hors des journées Pré-au-Lard alors ce n'est pas vraiment le mieux, dit pensivement Pansy.

— En vérité, il y a un passage qui la relie à l'école, donc on pourrait y aller quand on veut, même si ce n'est pas le meilleur choix.

— Trop petit, trop d'araignées, pas adapté, résuma Hermione pour tous.

— Et puis d'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que bien que vous soyez là depuis à peine trois mois, vous connaissiez déjà tout cela ? interrogea Théo qui avait momentanément cessé de grignoter. Je vis ici depuis quatre ans et je n'ai pas la moitié de votre connaissance du château.

— On apprend des tas de choses en traînant la nuit avec les bonnes personnes, fit simplement Eiden avec l'air le plus innocent du monde.

— Sans compter qu'on à vécu une partie de l'été ici et que l'on a mis ce séjour à profit, ajouta Elie qui jouait avec un fils de son pull de laine.

— D'autres idées ? intervint Neville, désireux de s'éloigner de ce sujet dangereux.

Tous secouèrent la tête, rien ne semblait convenir.

— On ne peut pas, je ne sais pas, utiliser un couloir désaffecté ou quelque chose comme cela, s'enquit Drago.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard pensif et réfléchir un moment, Elie tendant une main pour qu'ils partagent leur réflexion. Ils secouaient parfois la tête et Eiden grommela, mais rien que ne pouvaient comprendre leurs camarades qui assistaient à l'échange, impuissant. C'était toujours une expérience étrange et un peu gênante d'assister à de tels actes entre les jumeaux pour qui tout cela semblait si naturel. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, visiblement en grand débat intérieur, jusqu'à ce que Neville les coupe en effleurant doucement l'épaule de la plus jeune.

— Si vous nous faisiez part de vos réflexions, suggéra-t-il alors que le regard encore un peu flou de la jeune fille se posait sur lui.

— Oui … fit-elle encore un peu perdu puis elle se reprit et expliqua : Eiden à pensé à un couloir peu fréquenté du quatrième étage, mais nous avons rejeté cette idée : on y serait vraiment exposé et je trouve l'idée de s'entraîner aux sortilèges au beau milieu d'un couloir vraiment dangereuse et stupide. Il pourrait y avoir des salles inutilisées dans les cachots, mais elles sont pour la plupart très délabrées et glaciales, ce ne serait pas l'idéal, sans parler que nous n'en trouverons jamais une pour caser quarante personnes. Mais il y aurait peut-être ce passage secret dont Fred et George nous ont parlé, celui au troisième …

— Mais … l'encouragea Neville, qui voyait bien qu'il y avait un mais.

— Il est un peu juste et bien que Rusard soit le seul à le connaître apparemment, cela ne nous assure pas une sécurité complète. En plus il est à moitié éboulé donc je ne sais pas s'il est tellement prudent d'exercer la magie là-bas, expliqua Eiden qui avait continué pour la jeune femme.

— Trop petit, trop dangereux, trop poussiéreux. On élimine, récapitula une nouvelle fois la née moldue.

— Mais d'ailleurs Fred et George pourraient nous aider, où sont-ils ? questionna le fils Weasley.

— Ils sont … occupés, lui répondit Elie.

— Oui, à vendre leurs _produits_ pendant que je suis retenue ailleurs, gronda Hermione en braquant ses yeux bruns sur son amie qui lui adressa un regard innocent. Oh, pas de cela avec moi Elie, je sais parfaitement que tu es de mèche avec eux.

Le sourire de la blonde s'agrandit :

— Mais cela, tu ne pourras le prouver, Hermione. Si mon père n'y ai pas parvenu, je doute que tu le puisses.

Eiden éclata de rire :

— Tu plaisantes ? Tu as Sev enroulé autour du petit doigt, il aurait la preuve que tu veux faire sauter Poudlard qu'il ne ferait rien.

— Tout ceci est faux, bien entendu, rétorqua l'adolescente et j'ignore ce que vous avez tous à me voir en pyromane destructrice.

— Veux-tu que je te le rappelle ? ricana son frère.

Elie lui offrit l'un de ses sourires sauvage et sadique qui faisaient douter de sa nature habituellement angélique.

— C'est inutile mon cher frère, j'ai les exemples bien en tête, ainsi que les tiens. Mais je trouve ironique que le fils prodigue fasse mention de la tolérance de Père à mon égard. Si je me rappelle bien, tu as plus à te faire pardonner que moi et pourtant tu es toujours frais et bien portant, susurra-t-elle narquoisement.

— C'est parce qu'il ne sait pas le dixième de ce que tu as fait, marmonna Eiden.

— C'est que je suis, fort heureusement, plus discrète que toi. Il est vrai que, contrairement à tes dires, je n'ai pas ton goût pour les actions héroïques et flamboyantes.

Le jeune homme grommela et chercha un peu de soutien auprès d'Hermione et Ron qui se contentèrent de sourire, apparemment parfaitement d'accord avec sa sœur. Il bouda un moment sous l'œil perdu de leurs cinq autres amis qui n'avait pas compris pas un mot de tout ce qui s'était dit puis il sourit finalement et partit dans un grand rire.

La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur, et ce bien qu'ils n'aient pas réussi à trouer de lieu. Ils se promirent que chacun y réfléchirait et qu'ils se tiendraient au courant de toute nouvelle avancée.

En vérité, il suffit d'un petit passage aux cuisines quelques nuits plus tard pour régler cette affaire. Après une promenade nocturne dans le parc, les deux paires de jumeaux firent un crochet par les sous-sols pour grignoter un morceau. Les elfes encore debout se précipitèrent pour exaucer leurs vœux, apportant une montagne de biscuit et de petits gâteaux qu'ils s'empressèrent de manger. Le maraudage, surtout en hiver, cela creuse. Mais leur repas fut soudain interrompu par une petite voix stridente qui interpella Eiden.

— Harry Potter Monsieur !

Ils se tournèrent tout les quatre en direction de la voix pour découvrir un petit elfe au nez en pointe en pleine crise de larmes. Le petit être se jeta sur Eiden et entoura de ses bras fins les jambes du garçon.

— Dobby était si triste, Monsieur, de vous avoir cru mort.

Eiden grimaça sous le regard perçant de sa sœur, il est vrai qu'il aurait pu prévenir la pauvre créature si dévouée de sa non-disparition.

— Je suis désolée Dobby, mais je devais garder le secret.

— Dobby à porter le deuil, Monsieur, Dobby était si affligé de la perte d'Harry Potter.

Le regard des quatre adolescents glissa sur le corps de l'elfe de maison qui était en effet habillé de noir, des chaussettes, au cache-théière qu'il portait en guise de couvre-chef, en passant par une sorte de short de nuit jais brodé d'éclairs jaunes. Elie, Fred et George échangèrent d'ailleurs un regard amusé à la vue du vêtement.

— Mais comment as-tu deviné que c'était Harry, Dobby ?

— La magie d'Harry Potter est toujours là même, bien que son apparence ait changé, pépia l'elfe de maison en serrant encore le jeune homme entre ses bras.

— Ce n'est plus Harry Potter, maintenant Dobby, c'est Eiden Rogue, tu ne dois plus jamais utiliser ce nom et n'en parler à personne d'accord.

— Tout ce que voudra Ha … Eiden Rogue, Monsieur, s'inclina l'elfe. Rogue comme le professeur de potions, Monsieur ?

— Oui, Dobby mon père est bien Severus, sourit le garçon, qui voyait que la minuscule créature était gênée, mais laisse-moi te présenter ma sœur, Elie.

La jeune fille s'agenouilla et serra la main du petit être, qui se remit à pleurer.

— Oh Mademoiselle Rogue est une bonne sorcière, aussi grande et bonne sorcière que Monsieur Rogue. Si gentil avec le pauvre Dobby.

Les jumeaux Weasley semblaient médusés tandis que les deux autres ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire pour calmer l'elfe de maison.

— Dobby, fit Eiden dans un dernier espoir de détourer l'intention de la créature, est-ce que tu connaîtrais une salle secrète assez grande pour accueillir une quarantaine d'élèves.

À la surprise des quatre adolescents, l'elfe de maison cessa immédiatement de sangloter et de geindre pour lever de grands yeux embués vers eux.

— En vérité, Eiden Rogue, il y en a une, Dobby l'utilise pour cacher Winky quand elle … et bien quand elle ne se sent pas très bien. On l'appelle la salle va-et-vient ou la salle sur demande et elle contient toujours ce dont on à besoin.

— Oh, ce serait parfait en effet, répondit Eiden doucement, parfaitement conscient de ce que lui avaient coûté les précédentes idées de Dobby. Tu pourrais nous expliquer comment la trouver ?

— Dobby peut même vous la montrer, si vous le voulez, Monsieur ! s'exclama le petit être, ses oreilles frémissant de plaisir.

Le garçon hésita un moment, mais, voyant l'engouement de Dobby n'eut pas le cœur de le décevoir et accepta. Emportant avec eux quelques douceurs, les quatre amis le suivirent donc dans les étages, jusqu'au septième, où il s'arrêta devant une tapisserie particulièrement laide, représentant un sorcier et des trolls en train de danser en tutu.

— Voilà l'endroit ! dit joyeusement l'elfe. Il suffit de passer trois fois devant ce pan de mur en pensant à ce que l'on désire et une porte apparaîtra.

Le jeune homme fit ce que son ami lui dictait et effectivement, à la fin de son troisième passage une grande porte de bois sculpté apparut. Il remercia chaudement Dobby et l'elfe disparut promptement, ayant d'autres tâches à faire ailleurs. Un peu inquiet, Eiden poussa finalement la porte et entra avec les autres dans la salle. Fort heureusement, aucune mauvaise surprise ne les attendait.

La salle était très grande, garnie de tout ce qu'il leur faudrait pour leurs entraînements. Deux des murs soutenaient d'immenses bibliothèques surchargées d'ouvrages sur la Défense, la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges et tout ce qui pourrait leurs êtres utiles. Un autre était couvert d'un miroir et d'un grand tableau noir, tandis que le dernier s'ouvrait, au moyen d'une fenêtre enchantée, sur le parc, le lac et la forêt. Dans un coin on pouvait voir des mannequins d'entraînements, un tas de coussins et des tables basses couvertes d'instruments contre la magie noire, tels que des strutoscopes, des objets semblables à ceux du bureau de Dumbledore et une glace à l'ennemi en tout point identique à celle du faux Maugrey de l'an passé.

— C'est vraiment génial ! s'enthousiasma Fred en parcourant la salle du regard.

— Oui, il y a vraiment tout ce dont on va avoir besoin et même plus, continua son frère qui se montrait aussi heureux que lui.

Eiden hocha la tête joyeusement et suivit le regard d'Elie qui s'éclaira quand elle reconnut certains des instruments.

— Tu sais les utiliser ? demanda-t-il. J'en ai vu chez le vieux fou, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils sont ou même de comment ils fonctionnent.

— Je te montrerais, répondit Elie avec un sourire radieux.

Ils passèrent un moment à explorer leur nouvel endroit puis George proposa avec un sourire malicieux :

— On devrait prévenir, Hermione.

— On la fera demain matin, je suis sûr qu'elle voudra se précipiter le plus vite possible, répliqua Eiden.

— Oh, mais pourquoi attendre demain, elle va être si _contente_ , ricana l'autre jumeau roux en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère.

— Il est bien trop tard pour qu'on l'amène ici, rétorqua le fils Rogue.

— Oh, mais c'est elle qui a dit, prévenez-nous immédiatement si vous avez du nouveau, immédiatement, c'est maintenant.

Le brun soupira des frasques des jumeaux Weasley et dit :

— De toute façon, elle doit déjà dormir à l'heure qu'il est, et comme vous ne pouvez pas monter dans son dortoir, vous allez devoir attendre le matin.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard narquois et George fit d'un air rusé :

— Nous, on ne peut pas, mais elle si !

Eiden protesta vivement :

— Hors de question que vous embarquiez Elie dans vos plans foireux !

— Foireux ?! s'offusqua Fred.

— Vous apprendrez, Monsieur Rogue, que votre chère sœur se passe bien de votre autorisation quand il faut se joindre à nos plans ''foireux'' comme vous dites, se moqua George. Et que cela arrive bien plus souvent que vous le pensez …

Eiden fusilla sa sœur du regard qui eut la bonne grâce de paraître gênée, même si son sourire espiègle gâchait le tableau.

— Et après tu oses dire après moi et mes plans, grinça-t-il.

— Je ne me fais jamais prendre, toi-même tu en ignorais l'étendu, opposa la jeune fille en souriant plus largement. Je ne sais pas non plus tout ce qu'il se passe quand tu es loin de moi.

— Tu es une excellente légiliment alors que moi je ne maîtrise absolument pas l'occlumancie, tu sais tout ce que je fais, contrairement à toi, lui reprocha le garçon.

Elie abandonna son air moqueur et se rapprocha de son frère, le rassurant :

— Je ne fouille pas dans tes souvenirs Eid, tu as le droit à une vie intime. J'essaye de ne pas voir ce que tu ne m'offres pas.

Le jeune homme leva une main apaisante et serra celle de sa sœur.

— Je le sais Elie, mais j'avoue que c'est toujours … un peu compliqué pour moi de savoir que tu me caches des choses …

— Je ne te cache rien, Eid, fit doucement l'adolescente, je n'ai aucun secret pour toi. C'était juste de l'humour.

Plus loin, les frères Weasley la laissait gérer la crise en se faisant invisibles, chose fort difficile pour eux, mais nécessaire à ce moment. Ils savaient tous qu'Eiden gérait mal la perte de son enfance qu'il aurait pu passer avec sa sœur et qu'il se montrait parfois possessif et jaloux. Ce que la jeune fille parvenait, la plupart du temps, à contrôler.

— Je sais, Elie, je suis désolée, soupira le garçon en la serrant contre lui. C'est juste que je suis encore tellement en colère.

La jeune fille lui murmura quelques phrases réconfortantes en celtique, lui assurant que ce n'était rien et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout.

— Bon alors que prévoyez-vous de faire faire à ma sœur ? demanda Eiden, une fois calmé, pour se faire pardonner auprès des jumeaux.

— À Elie rien, pas personnellement en tout cas, répondit Fred tandis que George souriait à nouveau d'un air canaille.

L'un des jumeaux se saisit d'un parchemin vierge tiré d'une des piles disponibles non loin et y inscrivit quelques mots avant de le donner à la jeune fille, qui soupira faussement et le tapota de sa baguette. Le papier se froissa et se tordit, prenant la forme d'une adorable hermine qui sauta de ses mains et disparut dans le couloir.

— C'était vraiment … mignon, fit Eiden qui contemplait toujours l'endroit où avait disparu l'animal.

— C'est un simple sortilège, rétorqua sa sœur.

— Un simple sortilège que l'on n'est toujours pas capable de maîtriser, soupira George en métamorphosant lui aussi un morceau de parchemin. Le papier prit la forme d'un chien, grossièrement exécuté, qui courut un moment avant de chuter et de redevenir plat.

— Avec de l'entraînement vous arriverez à maintenir le sort plus longtemps, les rassura la jeune fille.

— Et à le rendre plus ressemblant aussi … continua l'autre jumeau.

— Hermione va vraiment être furieuse, dit le brun sur le ton de la conversation.

— C'est certain, approuva sa sœur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la bibliothèque.

— Je ne suis même pas sûr que cela suffise, grimaça Fred, content pourtant de sa farce.

— Il y a des livres vraiment rares, introuvables ici même à la réserve, je pense que cela suffira, tempera la blonde.

— Vous êtes des êtres vraiment dérangés, vous savez cela ? soupira son frère à l'adresse des deux autres garçons.

Les jumeaux Weasley échangèrent un regard complice et George sourit, répondant au fils Rogue :

— On en a quelque conscience, oui.

— Tu me montres encore une fois ? demanda Eiden.

Elie sourit, prit une pile de parchemin et s'assit sur les coussins en attendant Hermione. Puis la jeune fille fit naître un petit cerf, une chouette, un chat, un loup, une panthère, chacun d'un réalisme parfait, autant dans la forme que dans le comportement. La chouette battait des ailes et tournoyait autour d'eux, suivie du regard par un chat plus vrai que nature. Le loup et la panthère se coursaient et jouaient comme deux chiots, sous l'œil attendri d'Eiden qui se remémorait le soir de leur première transformation en loup. Il était d'ailleurs certain que la jeune femme l'avait fait exprès. Puis un paon naquit de sa baguette et entreprit de faire la roue avec suffisance devant chacun d'eux.

— Oh tu as fait un petit Drago ! s'exclama le brun en riant, effleurant du doigt les plumes de papiers.

Elie lui lança un regard de reproche, mais le sourire du garçon ne faiblit pas.

— Je croyais que tu avais tiré un trait sur le passé avec lui, soupira l'adolescente.

— Je l'ai fait, opposa le brun, mais rien n'empêche de se moquer un peu même si on est … ami maintenant

C'était la réalité, mais il était étrange pour lui de dire le mot à voix haute, devant les jumeaux qui plus est, après tout le mal qu'il leurs avaient fait à tout les trois, les moqueries et les coups bas.

Elie secoua la tête de dépit et donna naissance à un éléphant, adorable, qui se frotta contre le dos de sa main en barrissant silencieusement.

— En vérité c'est l'intérêt qu'il te porte, Elie qui le rend si détestable à ses yeux, fit avec un air coquin Fred qui grattait à présent le cerf entre les bois.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Le regard d'Eiden se posa un instant sur l'objet. Ouvrage d'une artisane française, elle était réalisée principalement en bois de cerisier, notamment pour la longueur, mais le manche et les délicates fleurs de nénuphar qui en naissaient étaient faites de poirier. Il y avait également deux cœurs, un crin de sombral et un nénuphar enchanté magiquement réduit. Un spécimen d'une espèce française utilisée dans divers rituels et potions des métis. Les baguettes à deux cœurs et deux bois étaient très rares et principalement l'apanage des métis, particulièrement les plus puissants, parfaitement en équilibre entre leur nature sorcière et magique. De telles réalisations n'étaient disponibles que chez quelques fabricants, notamment celle-ci, qui travaillait essentiellement avec les clans et les descendants de lignées mâtinées.

— Drago est un ami, dit doucement Elie.

— Un ami qui voudrait plus, intervint aussi bas George.

— Mais un ami tout de même, rétorqua la jeune femme.

— Tu es au courant ? fit, surprit Fred.

L'adolescente grimaça, cessant son jeu avec la baguette.

— Tout le monde n'est pas aussi aveugle qu'Eiden.

— Hey, opposa celui-ci, j'ai fini par prendre les choses en main ! Et je suis très heureux ! Mais je croyais que Drago te plaisait ? Tu le défends sans arrêt !

— Je ne le défends pas sans arrêt, rétorqua sa sœur en roulant des yeux. C'est toi qui l'attaques en toutes occasions. Et il me plaît, là n'est pas le problème.

— Où est le problème alors ? s'enquit George. Même si je ne l'aime pas vraiment, vous allez plutôt bien ensemble.

— Plutôt bien ensemble ? ricana Elie d'un air froid qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Je ne trouve pas cette idée si ridicule que cela moi, même si cela me fait mal de l'avouer, déclara Eiden.

— Drago n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un d'ouvert, lorsqu'il se rendra compte que mon sang est mâtiné, me traitera-t-il différemment de ce qu'il a fait avec Neville ?

— Il sait déjà que notre sang n'est pas entièrement sorcier et Blaise est son meilleur ami, intervint doucement son frère.

— Blaise n'est pas aussi métissé que moi et c'est un vélane, il est plus acceptable. Quant à Drago, il sait peut-être que notre sang n'est pas pur, mais il ne sait pas à quel point, et il ne sait certainement pas ce que tout cela implique.

George se rapprocha d'Elie et la prit contre lui :

— C'est cela que tu crains en faîte, qu'il te rejette.

— J'ai déjà vécue cela, je n'ai pas la force de recommencer.

Si ils étaient surpris et mal d'entendre cela, les garçons ne dirent cependant rien. Cela semblait vraiment douloureux pour Elie. Eiden chercha un instant dans les souvenirs légués par sa sœur, une trace de cela, mais lorsqu'il trouva, il se sentit encore plus nauséeux. Il se promit cependant d'en parler plus tard avec elle.

—Elie, commença-t-il tendrement, même si Merlin sait qu'il a des défauts, je ne pense pas que Drago agira ainsi. Mordred, il est obnubilé par toi depuis le premier jour et il fait vraiment de _très_ gros efforts ! En tant qu'ancien meilleur ennemi, je peux te le dire, il y a vraiment _beaucoup_ de mieux dans son attitude. Laisse le venir vers toi, laisse-le te prouver que tu as tord et si ce n'est pas le cas … Une lueur sanguinaire s'alluma dans les yeux de son frère. Eh bien si ce n'est pas le cas, nous nous occuperons de son cas.

Ces derniers mots tirèrent un pâle sourire à la jeune fille qui s'accrut malgré elle lorsqu'Hermione déboula dans la salle, coursant l'hermine qui se réfugia dans les bras de la blonde.

— Non, mais c'est une blague ! hurla la née moldu, en pyjama, les cheveux en broussailles. Vous me faites réveiller en pleine nuit par cette … bestiole.

À ces mots l'hermine releva la tête et couina avant de replonger dans le pull d'Elie. Le sifflement d'Assia l'accueillit, mais elle ne bougea pas.

— Et pourquoi, continua la jeune femme, pour une misérable salle perdue au fin fond du septième étage. Non, mais je rêve, ça ne pouvait pas attendre le matin.

— Tu avais dit ''immédiatement'', glissa Fred.

— C'est une expression, idiot, s'égosilla Hermione, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vous aurais dit de me réveiller en pleine nuit. D'ailleurs que faites-vous là à cette heure, ne pouvez-vous pas dormir comme tout le monde ? Je vous signale que l'on a cours demain et que l'on se lève.

— En vérité, fit Eiden, nous on ne se lève pas vu qu'on à court qu'à dix heures …

Le regard noir de sa meilleure amie le coupa et il referma la bouche, pas franchement ravi avec l'idée de perdre brutalement un de ses membres ou de se prendre un de ses maléfices en pleine tête.

— As-tu regardé au moins cette salle, Hermione ? interrogea doucement Elie.

Le contraste entre cette voix, si douce, si calme et la tempête qui la précédait calma immédiatement la jeune furie qui prit un moment pour regarder autour d'elle.

— C'est … waouh c'est vraiment génial, comme avez-vous trouvé cet endroit et … oh mon dieu ces livres, on ne les trouve pas à la bibliothèque …

Elle déblatéra ainsi un moment sur les manuscrits tandis qu'Elie lançait aux autres un regard signifiant très clairement « je vous l'avais bien dit » et les jumeaux tirèrent de leur poche une pièce d'or chacun qu'ils donnèrent à la jeune fille la mort dans l'âme.

— À ce train là, El, tu vas nous pomper tout le capital offert par ton frère, ronchonna Fred en lui envoyant le galion d'une pichenette désabusée.

— Personne ne vous oblige à parier avec moi, sourit l'adolescente.

— Que veux-tu, on aime le jeu, c'est ce qui nous définit. Même si on devrait avoir compris depuis le temps de ne plus jouer avec toi notre bourse, vu que c'est la plupart du temps toi la gagnante.

— En même temps on a pas fait le compte, mais avec le magot qu'elle nous rapporte, plus les conseils et autres ingrédients qu'on obtient grâce à elle, on peut bien lui laisser quelques galions de temps en temps, fit George gaiement.

Elie éclata de rire et caressa avec deux de ses longs doigts le dos de papier de l'hermine qui s'était lové contre elle. Eiden n'ignorait pas l'aide que procurait sa sœur aux jumeaux et il en était très heureux, pour les trois. Elie s'amusait comme une petite folle et le travail des jumeaux se trouvait facilité en de nombreux points. Avec l'argent de la récompense du garçon et l'aide de la fille, il était certain que les jumeaux rouquins ne tarderaient pas à bâtir un empire.

— Comment avez-vous trouvé cet endroit ? interrogea une nouvelle fois, plus fort, Hermione ce qui attira leur attention.

— C'est Dobby qui nous l'a montré, répondit Eiden.

— Dobby ?!L'elfe de maison qui a failli te faire assassiner par un cognard, qui vous à fait vous écraser contre la barrière de King Cross et qui t'as fait perdre tous les os de ton bras ? Ce Dobby-là ? Et vous l'avez suivi sans broncher ! s'exclama la jeune fille qui recommençait à monter dans les gammes et les volumes.

— Oui, mais Dumbledore m'en avait déjà parlé.

— Et nous on s'y est déjà réfugié, même si à l'époque c'était un placard à balai, continua Fred, songeur. En tout cas il tombait à pic.

— On se demande pourquoi, fit, acide la née moldue.

Pour toute réponse les frères Weasley lui offrirent un sourire éclatant et elle détourna le regard, marmonnant pour elle-même.

— Elle n'a pas vraiment le réveil facile, glissa George à l'oreille d'Elie qui étouffa un rire, ne voulant pas provoquer à nouveau la colère de son amie.

Mais celle-ci ne la regardait pas, se contentant de suivre des yeux les différents animaux qui caracolaient dans la salle.

— Tu pourrais les réaliser dans une autre matière ? interrogea-t-elle soudain.

Elie fronça les sourcils, pensive.

— Et bien j'avais essayé il y a quelque temps, mais sans y arriver, mais peut-être que maintenant … avec l'héritage et si je trouve la bonne matière …

Finalement, Hermione ne leur en voulut pas tant que cela de leur petite farce et bien qu'elle se montre le lendemain, ornée de cernes assez marqués, elle n'en accusa pas les deux paires de jumeaux, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé un lieu, un lieu parfait qui plus est. Il avait été décidé la veille que la prochaine réunion se tiendrait le vendredi suivant, le groupe profitant du fait qu'aucune équipe de quidditch ne s'entraînait ce jour-là, n'ayant pas encore obtenu l'aval d'Ombrage. Les deux paires de jumeaux mirent donc tout en œuvre pour retrouver chacun des participants et de les prévenir de la tenu imminente de la seconde réunion. Elie profita du petit-déjeuner pour attraper Anton au vol alors qu'il passait entre leur table pour aller manger et elle l'informa, sous couvert d'une invitation factice, de la tenue du prochain rassemblement. L'égyptien sourit de cette excuse et s'éloigna non s'en avoir accepté de très bonne grâce. Il était certain qu'Ombrage avait des contacts ailleurs qu'à la Tête du Sanglier, et il était vital pour eux de se faire le plus discret possible. Le serdaigle se chargea de ses camarades de maisons tandis qu'Elie, elle, renseignait le petit ange de la leur, Andrew. Les autres la regardèrent de loin parler avec affabilité puis tourner ses yeux étranges en direction de son frère qui hocha la tête. Puis la jeune fille coupa court à la discussion et disparut.

— Un problème ? s'enquit Blaise qui attira sur lui l'attention d'Eiden en effleurant son coude.

— Non, fit d'une voix lointaine l'adolescent, les yeux perdus dans la foule.

Son petit-ami, voyant que c'était inutile, attendit simplement qu'il ait fini. Cela prit quelques minutes puis il grogna un ok dans le vide et retourna à son petit déjeuner.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Le fils Rogue leva le regard vers lui est expliqua :

— Andrew a demandé à Elie s'il pouvait emmener une amie, Amanda, de son année, chez nous. Elie m'en a parlé et je lui ai dit d'aller voir Hermione pour la liste.

— Vous en avez parlé, répéta le basané, incrédule, étant tout à fait certain qu'Eiden ne l'avait pas quitté.

Comprenant sa surprise, le brun sourit et l'embrassa légèrement.

— Elie et moi on a un certain lien, tu le sais.

— Oui, mais j'ignorai que la télépathie en faisait partie ! s'étonna son compagnon.

— Elle n'en fait pas partit, mais Elie est une excellente légiliment et moi je sais hocher la tête quand il le faut, fit, amusé l'autre garçon.

Sa remarque fit sourire Blaise et il replongeait dans son bol quand Elie réapparut.

— Je suis également passé voir Agathe, expliqua-t-elle à son frère en s'asseyant près d'eux et attrapant une tasse.

— Je m'en doutais, cela te tenait à cœur, répondit Eiden.

Elie haussa les épaules et déclara seulement, avant de mordre dans un toast couvert de mélasse, « elle n'a pas à faire cela toute seule ».

Face à ce dialogue sibyllin, Blaise abandonna et se tourna vers Théo, les jumeaux avaient leurs manières propres de fonctionner et de communiquer, surtout entre eux, et ce n'est pas ce matin que le bistré en percerait le secret. Il savait dès le début que la relation entre Eiden et sa sœur était spéciale, mais cela ne le gênait pas, cela faisait partie de leur charme et de toute façon son petit-ami trouvait toujours du temps pour chacun d'eux, sans qu'aucuns ne se sentent lésés. Même s'il savait qu'une grande partie de ses nuits appartenait à Elie, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients, aprèstout, lui-même dormait. De plus il adorait vraiment la jeune femme, elle était vive, drôle, intelligente, courageuse, ils s'entendaient parfaitement et appréciait la compagnie l'un de l'autre. L'arrivée du courrier coupa Blaise dans ses considérations et il contempla Elwig, la chouette d'Eiden foncé sur le garçon et se poser non loin, mordant gentiment son doigt. Comme souvent l'animal n'avait pas de courrier, mais passait tout de même dire bonjour à son maître et passer un peu de temps avec lui. Le garçon était très proche de sa chouette. Blaise avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà croisé un animal semblable, mais il ne parvenait à se rappeler où. Mais le plus étrange c'était que le volatil ne ressemblait à aucune espèce connue et quand il en interrogea Eiden, le garçon se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'opposer qu'il ne l'avait pas lui-même acquis, que c'était un cadeau d'un ami pour sa rentrée à Beauxbâtons et qu'il se fichait bien de sa race. Les jumeaux ne recevaient pas souvent du courrier, ce qui fit qu'ils furent grandement surpris en voyant six hiboux fondre vers eux et se poser devant Elie. La jeune fille sourit à cette vision et renvoya tous les oiseaux à la volière après leur avoir donné à chacun un bout de croissant, disant qu'elle leur donnerait leur réponse plus tard. Elle garda seulement auprès d'elle sa petite chevêche, Etaine et ouvrit l'enveloppe qu'elle lui apportait en la caressant de ses doigts fins.

— ** _C'est Rose, n'est pas ? Elle a finalement mis au courant Orsu et tes amis ?_** supposa Eiden, usant du celtique pour ne pas les compromettre.

— **_Il semblerait oui,_** répondit la jeune fille en parcourant la lettre rapidement, **_d'ailleurs il t'a déclaré comme membre du clan et me demande de faire le rituel pour que tu sois placé sous leur protection de manière officielle._**

Le jeune homme opina et caressa lui aussi la petite tête d'Etaine qui hulula doucement en réponse.

— **_Et le reste ?_** continua-t-il.

— **_Charlotte est assez inquiète, mais c'était à prévoir, et me demande quel est mon état de santé, si je n'ai pas de séquelles trop graves, comment va ma magie et bien d'autres choses encore, je n'ai pas tout lu. Lysandre et Arthus me disent qu'ils ne m'en veulent absolument pas de leur avoir caché cela et espèrent de tout cœur que l'on pourra se voir bientôt. Soraya, elle me demande, entre autres considérations de mon état, si les élèves sont sexy à Poudlard et si le charme ''nordique'' est à la hauteur des racontars._**

La jeune fille secoua la tête à ces derniers mots, son amie pouvait parfois se révéler très légère et sans cœur, mais Elie savait bien que c'était son mécanisme de défense et qu'elle était en réalité morte de peur à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose d'aussi grave. Puis elle grimaça et saisit du bout des doigts l'enveloppe crème, semblant parfaitement inoffensif, qui restait, la dernière.

— **_C'est de celle-là que je me méfie le plus_** , souffla-t-elle.

— **_Ravena ?_** devina son frère.

Elie hocha la tête et ouvrit le doucement la lettre, faisant sauter le sceau de cire. À peine l'avait-elle ouverte qu'une voix menaçante et froide, pourtant clairement jeune encore, se fit entendre et somma en celtique :

— **_Disparaît encore une fois ainsi et tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de quand tu devras réapparaître._**

Les quelques mots avaient retenti avec force dans la grande salle, telle une version glaciale de la beuglante, mais tous se rassurèrent quand ils virent le sourire amusé d'Elie et son calme serein. Chacun retourna donc à ses préoccupations, n'ayant de toute façon aucune idée de ce qui avait été dit. Du coin de l'œil, Elienor vit Anton lever un verre à son honneur et Assar et Pavaan, franchement hilares, tandis que Neville, lui, souriait seulement d'un air désabusé : il connaissait trop Ravena pour être surpris de son attitude.

— Elle n'a finalement pas l'air si en colère que cela, fit Eiden, qui souriait lui aussi, amusé de la mise en scène de cette jeune personne qu'il connaissait si bien à travers les souvenirs d'Elie, mais sans l'avoir jamais rencontrée.

— Non c'est vrai, je m'attendais à pire.

— Qu'était-ce cela ? interrogea Pansy, encore un peu sous le choc.

— Une menace d'une amie, apparemment, je ne donne pas assez de nouvelles, plaisanta la blonde, pas le moins du monde perturbée par le courrier.

— Tu as des amis assez … particuliers, dit Théo qui contemplait toujours l'enveloppe, comme si elle allait soudainement se remettre à perturber le repas de sa voix glaçante.

— Moi je suis sûr que cette fille est tout à fait intéressante, intervint Blaise qui semblait amusé lui aussi. Une telle autorité, c'est impressionnant !

— Oh elle n'en manque pas, c'est certain, rétorqua la fille Rogue en continuant de déjeuner, et elle sera très contente d'avoir interpellé toute l'école.

— Aurait-elle, elle aussi un petit problème d'ego ? glissa Blaise en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago qui l'ignora ostensiblement.

— Elle n'aime guère se répéter, alors elle fait toujours en sorte que le message soit bien passé, répondit Elie.

— Et il l'a été, sans aucun doute, souffla Théo.

L'incident fut rapidement oublié et chacun rejoint ces cours de la journée et Eiden remarqua, que bien qu'Elie ait lutté bec et ongles pour que ses amis soient tenus dans le secret, elle était tout de même fort heureuse qu'ils puissent à nouveau correspondre et qu'ils se soient tant inquiétés pour elle. La jeune fille fut tout au long de la journée d'humeur joyeuse et inonda tout le monde de sa bonne humeur, questionnant Théo sur la bonne santé de son mental.

— Tu reçois une telle lettre et elle te met le cœur en joie pour la journée. Si c'était moi, je me ferais au moins un peu de soucis, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau.

La fille ne répondit pas, mais lui offrit un sourire ravageur et continua de babiller avec tous, les yeux étincelant d'argent, comme chacune des fois où elle se sentait particulièrement heureuse.

Le soir venu elle traîna son frère près du lac, alors que la lune ne s'était pas encore levée, juste après le dîner.

— Je ne veux pas faire cela entouré de murs et de briques, justifia-t-elle.

Ils s'installèrent donc près du lac, sous le saule l'un en face de l'autre et Elie commença par lui montrer son propre poignet. Elle releva son énorme pull ; elle détestait porter de gros manteau, préférant multiplier les couches ; et mis à nu sa peau blanche.

— Les humains accordent une plus grande importance au côté droit, commença la jeune fille, c'est le côté de la vérité, de l'aube, du bien, le ''bon côté'', on salue de la main droite. Mais les métis préfèrent la gauche, la main du cœur, même si elle est associée pour les autres au crépuscule, à la mort et au mal. C'est par cette main que l'on salue, et on veille toujours à ce qu'un doigt au moins touche le poignet de son interlocuteur.

— Pourquoi ? interrogea son frère.

— À cause de ceci.

Elle chuchota un mot en celtique et une marque apparut sur son épiderme lisse, d'une intense couleur dorée représentant un cerf et une jeune femme courant, sur un fond sylvestre. La femme vêtue d'une tunique courte et les cheveux libres avait la main posée sur l'encolure de l'animal au bois impressionnant.

— Ce symbole a été choisi il y a très longtemps, lors de la naissance du clan, pour représenter la part humaine et animale en chacun. Tout membre le reçoit à son intronisation et il y reste jusqu'à la mort de celui-ci. Tout nouveau membre doit être accepté par le chef de clan pour le recevoir, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire que ce soit lui qui s'en occupe, son aval suffit.

Elle l'invita d'une geste à lui donner son bras et prononça les paroles rituelles, ce qui eut pour effet de faire naître de fines lignes d'or sombre le long des veines d'Eiden qui se stabilisèrent au niveau de son poignet avant de prendre forme délicatement. Le symbole resta un moment puis s'estompa, laissant la peau d'Eiden vierge de toute marque.

— Tu peux le faire émerger quand tu veux, il te suffit de le vouloir. Mais en dehors de cela, personne ne pourra le voir.

— Qu'est-ce que cela change, concrètement je veux dire ? interrogea le jeune garçon.

— Eh bien tu es sous la protection du clan maintenant, cela signifie que si tu as un problème, le moindre problème, tu peux lui demander de l'aide, et les autres métis vont y réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à toi.

— Les Cavaliers sont vraiment un clan puissant n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, l'un des plus puissants de ce continent et des plus anciens, même si d'autres sont à ce niveau, ils sont relativement peu nombreux. La Main de Lazuli, est de ceux-là, ainsi que le Feu d'Aibell et l'Arbre Bleu également, mais ce sont tout les trois de vieux alliés. Et en vérité en Angleterre, il n'y a pas réellement de clan, la plupart des métis et des sorciers affiliés sont sous l'autorité de groupes étrangers.

— Comme Blaise, fit le garçon.

Elie hocha la tête et ils gardèrent un moment le silence, profitant du calme du parc. Puis Eiden, voyant que le moment était peut-être propice, lui demanda :

— Tu pourrais me parler de Guillaume ? demanda-t-il doucement, sachant le sujet douloureux encore pour la jeune fille.

— Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, rétorqua d'une voix égale l'adolescente. Tu as mes souvenirs non ?

Le garçon grimaça, il se savait sur une pente glissante, mais il voulait tout de même comprendre.

— J'ai tes souvenirs, c'est vrai, mais tu sais très bien que j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire le tri dedans, et de toute façon, tout comme toi, ils n'émergent que lorsque la situation y fait appel, comme ma propre mémoire.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le lac.

— S'il te plaît Elie, cela semble vraiment te miner et je ne peux pas t'aider si je reste dans le flou. Alors, parle-moi, s'il te plaît …

Une minute passa, puis deux, puis trois, puis cinq et enfin Elie murmura, si doucement qu'il ne faillit rien entendre :

— Guillaume était un ami à moi, à nous. Il … il a commencé à nous fréquenter en première année et jusqu'à l'année passée il passait tout son temps avec nous. Mais ensuite …

Eiden ne la poussa pas, ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre patiemment la suite, c'était la première fois qu'Elie rechignait autant à lui confier quelque chose.

— Guillaume était un sorcier d'une vieille famille luxembourgeoise, un sang pur, il … n'avait pas une très bonne image des métis, bien qu'il se gardait de le montrer … Il était le seul avec Charlotte à être uniquement sorcier, mais contrairement à elle il ignorait que nous ne l'étions pas. Une nuit il a aperçu Arthus dans le parc et il a découvert sa nature et il est devenu … horrible. Il a dit qu'il était un monstre et qu'un animal comme lui ne devrait pas être autorisé à entrer à l'académie et qu'il n'était qu'une bête dangereuse et sanguinaire qu'il était criminel de mêler aux autres élèves. Mais Arthus n'a pas été mordu, il née loup-garou, dans une ancienne lignée et il se maîtrise totalement, il est même capable de se métamorphoser en dehors de la pleine lune. Ce n'est pas un monstre.

— Je le sais Elie, je le sais bien, tempera le fils Rogue, mais raconte-moi ce qui c'est passé ensuite.

— Lysandre s'est mis en colère contre Guillaume et a révélé sans le vouloir sa nature elfique. Il était tellement en colère, Eid, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, il ne se contenait plus. Ils se sont battu tous les deux et Lys l'écrasé. Mais Guillaume n'a pas voulu en rester là, il a été voir la directrice, a ameuté ces parents qui ont tout fait pour qu'Arthus et Lysandre soient renvoyés, sans succès. Mme Maxime leur à expliqué que Beauxbâtons avec toujours offert son enseignement à ceux qui s'en montrait dignes, indépendamment du sang ou des origines, et que cela n'allait pas changer, que les garçons n'avaient rien fait de mal ou d'illégal et que par conséquent il n'y aurait pas de sanction. Guillaume et ces parents étaient furieux, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, rien dire, Madame Maxime les ayant soumit au serment sorcier. Alors ils se sont vengés à leurs façons, en traînant les familles Arthus et Lysandre dans la boue et Guillaume en nous humiliant et nous faisant toutes les crasses possibles, bien que rien de tout cela ne nous affectait vraiment. Puis il c'est mis à nous espionner et à fureter partout et il a découvert pour Ravena, Soraya et moi. Il s'en est pris à nous, et plus particulièrement à moi, arguant que je l'avais trahi, que j'étais un monstre moi aussi, un hybride, une bête sauvage et que je n'aurais jamais du posséder une baguette, car seuls les sorciers en avaient le droit. Il a dit des choses … vraiment horribles et finalement la Directrice la menacer d'expulsion et il c'est calmé et on à plus vraiment entendu parler de lui.

— Il n'était pas qu'un ami, n'est-ce pas ? fit doucement Eiden qui reliait à présent ce qu'Elie avait dit et les souvenirs qu'il en avait.

— Non, en effet, grimaça la jeune femme. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, qui peut réellement l'être à quatorze ans, mais c'était un béguin d'enfant et je l'aimai. Mais il m'a rejeté, violemment, il a dit de moi toutes ses horreurs et il m'a fait beaucoup de mal.

Eiden serra la main de sa sœur, sentant bien tout la peine qui transparaissait de ses paroles et la douleur qu'il ressentait par le lien. Il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi elle se méfiait d'une relation avec Drago …

— Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande s'il n'a pas quelques choses à voir avec ce qui s'est passé cet été.

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête, auparavant perdu dans ses pensées et ses yeux fixèrent ceux, éteints de l'adolescente.

— Tu crois qu'il aurait pu faire une chose pareille ?

— J'espère que non, comment croire une telle chose d'un ami ? Mais il était si enragé, presque fanatique et il a eu toutes ses paroles affreuses et ses actes envers nous, comment ne pas le suspecter ? Il voulait vraiment se venger de ma trahison, de sa relation avec un hybride. Tu l'aurais entendu, son discours n'avait rien à envier à celui des Mangemorts, il prône le sang pur et le pouvoir, jugeant que ceux qui ne les possèdent pas tous deux ne sont pas dignes d'intérêt, pas de véritables sorciers. Qu'il faudrait asservir les moldus et exterminer les nés moldus et les _animaux_. Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'aucuns de nous n'aient rien vu de tout cela en quatre ans, mais il semblait si amical, si gentil … À l'opposé du tyran fanatique qu'il nous a révélé ensuite.

— Qu'il l'ait fait ou pas, dans tous les cas cela n'a pas réussi et s'il est responsable, de près ou de loin, nous finirons par le savoir et il le payera très cher.

Les yeux d'Eiden étaient devenus très sombres, presque noirs et il brûlait d'un feu glacé. Il était à la fois en colère et désespérément impuissant, il devait laisser faire Dumbledore, lui n'y pouvait rien.

Ils remontèrent tôt à la salle commune cette nuit-là, Drago, Blaise et Théo n'étaient même pas encore couché quand Eiden entra dans le dortoir. Elie avait rejoint le sien, arguant qu'elle était fatiguée et il l'avait laissée à contrecœur. Il s'affala sur son lit, dardant un œil sombre sur ses trois amis qui rigolaient ensemble, assis sur les lits du blond et du basané. Tous levèrent les yeux vers lui à son arrivée, mais le laissèrent en paix, notant la couleur menaçante de ses iris. Il fallut un moment à Eiden pour se reprendre, mais finalement il se laissa glisser de son lit pour rejoindre Blaise sur le sien. L'autre jeune homme caressa sa cuisse un instant, lui offrant un doux sourire et demanda :

— Tu rentres bien tôt, fit-il d'une voix qui ne contenait aucun reproche.

— Elie était fatiguée, répondit Eiden dont les yeux s'assombrirent à nouveau.

— Ça ira pour elle ? s'enquit son compagnon, inquiet pour la jeune fille.

— Oui, soupira l'autre, elle à un passage à vide, c'est tout. Elle ne peut pas toujours agir comme si tout cela n'était rien, même si elle le voudrait.

— Je trouve que vous vous en sortez admirablement tous les deux.

Le fils Rogue grogna pour toute réponse quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui fit sourire Blaise qui continua, sur un sujet plus léger :

— Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

— Tout à fait semblable à ce matin, fit platement son petit ami.

Le basané rit et prit dans sa main le poignet d'Eiden, qui soupira à nouveau et fit apparaître sa marque nouvellement acquise. Le bistré suivit du doigt le médaillon qui l'entourait, puis le cerf et la femme en descendant le long des arbres puis il l'embrassa furtivement.

— C'est une bonne chose Eid, répéta-t-il.

— Je sais.

Il avait saisi lui aussi le bras de son compagnon et lui demanda d'un regard de lui montrer la sienne. L'autre jeune homme accéda à sa demande immédiatement et Eiden put voir, dans le cercle gravé, femme tenant une brassée de flammèches dans ses mains en coupe. On ne voyait que le dessus de sa taille, mais elle semblait porter une sorte de toge, comme les prêtresses de l'antiquité. Sur la peau foncée de Blaise, le tatouage d'or sombre se détachait moins, mais restait tout de même parfaitement visible. À l'instar de son petit-ami, Eiden le suivit tendrement du doigt.

— Est-ce que tous les membres des clans en ont un ? interrogea Théo.

— Oui, c'est le signe de l'appartenance.

— C'est … en faite cela me rappelle un peu … la marque, fit, un peu gêné, Drago.

Eiden grimaça et opina :

— J'y ai pensé aussi.

— Ils n'ont rien à voir, c'est une marque de lien, d'amour familial, de soutien et d'assistance, pas de domination et de soumission. Le clan ne peut pas t'atteindre par elle, ni personne d'autre, en plus tu n'es pas obligé de la révéler si tu n'en a pas envie, expliqua Blaise, désireux qu'ils abandonnent ce parallèle qu'il trouvait dégradant.

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas alors le bistré continua :

— Si nous allions nous coucher ? Il se fait tard et Drago a besoin de sommeil pour affronter demain.

Drago eut un rictus et leva des yeux pleins de reproches envers son ami qui ne fit que sourire en retour, balayant d'un geste de main les questions de Théo et Eiden.

— Vous verrez bien demain, fit-il mystérieusement.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Chouettes, lettres et

Chapitre 6 : Chouette, lettres et petits présents

Le petit-déjeuner du lendemain vit les interrogations des deux bruns trouver quelques réponses. À l'heure du courrier un magnifique hibou grand-duc, blanc comme neige, vint déposer devant Elie un petit paquet emballé dans un papier coûteux du plus bel effet. L'animal atterrit avec grâce, laissa la jeune femme le débarrasser de sa charge puis s'envola sans attendre de réponse. Impassible, l'adolescente défit l'emballage soigneusement, comme elle l'avait fait à son anniversaire l'été précédent et découvrit un magnifique coffret de bois de rose, sertie de nacre couleur d'aube et d'un fermoir ouvragé. À l'intérieur, il y avait une magnifique fleur de nénuphar, encore perlée de rosée, au cœur d'or et de rose qui s'épanouissait vers le blanc le plus pur. Elle reposait, magnifique et solitaire, sur la soie d'un bleu vert tendre qui garnissait l'intérieur du coffret. Elie caressa d'un doigt léger l'un des pétales et sourit doucement. C'était un des spécimens magiques plutôt rares et la réplique de ceux qui se trouvaient sur sa baguette, mais c'était surtout le cadeau rituel lorsque l'on voulait séduire une femme d'un clan : lui offrir une fleur fraîche.

— C'est une belle fleur, remarqua Eiden qui souriait lui aussi.

— N'est-ce pas ? fit doucement sa sœur en suivant la courbe d'un pétale du doigt.

De l'autre côté de la table, extérieurement tranquille et serein, Drago était en réalité inquiet de connaître la réception de son cadeau. À la mise en couple de Blaise et Eiden, il s'était finalement résolu à prendre les choses en main et à agir pour faire évoluer sa relation avec la jolie blonde. Il avait demandé conseil à son ami basané, tout enfoncé dans la guimauve et les bons sentiments à ce moment. « Les métis et surtout ceux aussi visibles qu'Elie sont en général plutôt méfiant à l'égard des sorciers qui veulent les séduire. Il y a malheureusement, trop de cas où c'était seulement intéressé et même si ce n'est pas le cas, les couples mixtes sont parfois compliqués, les deux mentalités s'opposant sur bien des points. Tu dois donc prouver à Elie que tu es conscient de cela et prêt à faire des efforts que les choses fonctionnent entre vous. » Avait expliqué Blaise. Il lui avait ensuite conseillé de respecter les usages des clans, ce qui serait une belle preuve de respect et de reconnaissance de sa nature, ce que Drago avait fait avec plaisir, se renseignant sur tout ce qui serait bon à prendre. Il avait donc découvert cette tradition de la fleur fraîche, que le prétendant offrait à sa belle pour montrer son attachement. Il avait ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'elle fane pour faire sa cour et séduire la jeune fille.

Elie avait ensuite rangé précieusement le coffret dans son sac et avait entamé une vive discussion avec Pansy, tout émoustillée par ce présent.

Le lendemain, c'est à la midi que son cadeau lui fut offert, un assortiment de chocolat d'une grande marque suisse l'attendait à sa place, enrubanné de blanc. Généreuse, Elie en fit partager ses amis, notamment Eiden et Théo qui raffolaient de telles choses. Les serpentards passèrent un excellent désert, profitant avec gourmandises de ces petites merveilles chocolatées. Les présents se succédèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs jours, attirant les gloussements des filles qui s'étaient aperçues de ce petit manège.

Puis vint finalement le soir de la première réunion et le groupe d'amis se dirigea vers le septième étage et pénétra dans la salle sur demande une fois qu'Eiden l'ait invoqué. Ils commencèrent tout de suite à mettre en place l'espace, sous les directives du fils de Severus et ils attendirent, confortablement installé sur les coussins, que les autres arrivent. Les premiers, arrivant avant l'heure prévue, furent Neville, Ginny, Ron et Hermione qui prirent connaissance avec plaisir, pour les trois premiers de leur futur lieu de rassemblement ;

— C'est vraiment fantastique, souffla Ginny, les yeux brillants.

— Oui, hein, sourit Eiden.

Les quatre gryffondors virent ensuite s'installer avec eux, se mêlant par affinité, la rousse rejoignant Hermione auprès de Pansy. Les autres s'asseyant près de Blaise et Eiden.

Les suivants furent les jumeaux Weasley et Lee qui prirent Elie en otage pour lui parler d'une nouvelle idée. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu et des éclats de rire se firent bientôt entendre.

— On te porte un intérêt tout particulier il me semble en ce moment, glissa George à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Il semblerait, oui, sourit la jeune fille, ce que le rouquin ne manqua pas.

— Aurais-tu changé d'avis ? interrogea, coquin, le garçon.

— Peut-être, concéda Elie, en tout cas il fait des efforts et met tout en œuvre pour.

— La question est, est-ce que ça fonctionne ?

La bouche de l'adolescente se tordit un peu et elle souffla :

— Oui, ça fonctionne.

— À la bonne heure, s'exclama son vis-à-vis. Je suis content pour toi.

Elie fut dispensée de répondre par l'entrée d'Agathe, la petite gryffondor de deuxième année qu'elle avait invitée. La jeune élève, mal à l'aise, se tenait encore dans l'embrassure quand Elie l'invita à s'approcher.

— George, tu connais peut-être Agathe, elle est en deuxième année chez toi ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et serra la main de la jeune fille joyeusement. Elie avait fait la connaissance de la petite gryffondor récemment, elle était une jeune métisse elfe dont les gènes étaient brusquement sortis, dans une famille de sorciers. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui tombait dessus et ses pouvoirs se manifestaient de plus en plus maintenant qu'elle était à Poudlard. Elie lui avait proposé aide et conseil et les deux filles s'étaient doucement rapprochées. La blonde invita la plus jeune à s'asseoir près des jumeaux alors qu'elle-même rejoignait son frère. Les participants arriveraient au compte-gouttes et s'ils se montraient surpris de la présence de Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Drago, pour le moment, personne ne dit rien. Andrew finit par arriver lui aussi, amenant avec lui sa meilleure amie, Amanda, une vélane aux cheveux roux écureuil et aux pétillants yeux noisette. Zacharias Smith et les poufsouffles furent les derniers à arriver et Eiden sentit à son regard furibond que tout ne se déroulerait finalement pas dans le calme.

— Que font-ils ici ? éructa-t-il, en pointant du doigt leurs quatre amis vert et argent.

— La même chose que toi, répondit tranquillement Eiden, ils viennent s'entraîner.

— Ce sont des serpentards et des mangemorts !

— La famille de Blaise n'à jamais été affilié au Mangemort, son père à œuvrer à la capture des hommes du Seigneur des ténèbres. Quant à nous, le département de la justice à statué sur l'innocence de nos parents en 81, énonça platement Drago, pas le moins du monde ému par ce bonhomme rougissant et mugissant.

Zacharias voulut répondre, mais Susan Bones le coupa, excédé :

— Stop Zacharias, on ne va pas recommencer. Tu nous as déjà fait ta petite crise à Pré-au-lard.

— Mais comment peux-tu leur faire confiance ?

— Pour le moment, je ne le fais pas, rétorqua la rousse, mais manifestement Eiden et les autres le font alors comme j'ai confiance en eux, cela me suffit.

L'autre voulu enchaîné, mais une série de regards noirs l'en empêcha et il dû garder le silence. Le fils Rogue put donc accueillir tout le monde et expliquer ce qu'il devait dans le calme. Ils passèrent ensuite un moment à choisir un nom et ils adoptèrent finalement celui de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Et même si Eiden ne goûtait guère à la mention du vieux fou, il reconnaissait que c'était un parfait pied de nez à Ombrage. Puis, désireux de se faire une idée du niveau général, il répartit les élèves par deux et leur fit exécuter une série de maléfices, passant entre les rangs en compagnie d'Elie pour juger des compétences de chacun et de la direction à prendre. Il fut assez déçu de constater que la plupart n'avaient pas de grande compétence en la matière et qu'un simple sortilège de désarmement ne posait apparemment pas mal de problème.

— Ton geste n'est pas bon, Colin, tu dois d'abord monter puis tourner.

Le petit blond lui fit un sourire surexcité et s'exécuta, ne parvenant qu'à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête de son frère. Mais pas dépité pour deux sous, il persévéra pendant un moment, jetant quantité de sorts enthousiastes et inefficaces.

— Cela va être plus compliqué que prévu, glissa à voix basse Eiden à sa sœur qui pouffait en regardant l'aîné Crivey.

— Il va sûrement falloir revoir tes attentes, Eid, mais ne baisse pas déjà les bras. Je vois beaucoup de bonne volonté et ce n'est que le premier jour. Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir ton potentiel.

D'un geste très mature, le garçon lui tira la langue et s'éloigna pour conseiller Cho et son ami. La chinoise, rougissait et battait des cils comme une idiote près de lui, mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Son béguin pour la jeune fille avait complètement disparu et il était tout à fait satisfait de sa relation avec Blaise. La ridicule séduction dont elle faisait preuve à son égard n'avait pas le moindre effet et il adressa même un sourire charmeur à son petit ami par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, puis la quitta pour le rejoindre. Blaise passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille, souriant malgré tout ne l'enlaçant.

— Elle semble t'apprécier, fit simplement le basané.

— Elle ne fait vraiment pas le poids.

Eiden embrassa doucement son homme sur la tempe et continua :

— Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, souffla l'autre dans le creux de son cou, causant un émoi important dans le bas-ventre du brun.

— J'aimerais tant te le prouver, murmura-t-il, mais ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit. Alors, remettons cela à ce soir …

Il s'éloigna avec un regard plein de promesses, sous l'œil moqueur de Drago.

— Depuis quand es-tu devenu si pitoyablement accro ? ricana le blond, il te fait quelques serments et voilà que tu fonds complètement.

Le bistré haussa un sourcil :

— Ce n'est pas moi qu'il lui fait une cour digne du dix-septième et me confond en fleur et cadeaux.

— Je fais ce que tu m'as recommandé, je te signale, rétorqua son ami en levant sa baguette. Et un Malfoy se doit de toujours suivre l'étiquette.

Après plus d'une heure et demie de sort en tout genre, Eiden les arrêta et leur donna rendez-vous deux semaines plus tard, après avoir vérifié l'emploi du temps de chaque équipe de quidditch. Le match Gryffondor/Serpentard ayant lieu la semaine suivante, le garçon préférait ne pas poser de réunion à ce moment.

— Eh bien cela ne s'est pas trop mal passé, déclara Ron une fois que les autres furent partis.

— Ouai, répondit Eiden en rangeant les coussins d'un coup de baguette.

— Quel est le problème ? interrogea Hermione qui avait bien senti le ton lourd de son ami serpentard.

Elie serra brièvement l'épaule de son frère et répondit :

— Il ne pensait pas que le niveau serait aussi moyen, en vérité, à part quelques-uns dans vous tous et les amis d'Assar et Anton, la plupart ne connaissent pas beaucoup de sorts et sont assez médiocres en défense.

— On n'a pas vraiment eu, un programme suivit, les profs sautaient chaque année, grimaça Pansy.

Les autres opinèrent et Théo continua, pensif :

— En vérité le seul qui tenait la route c'était le professeur Lupin, ceux d'avant étaient totalement nuls et à côté de la plaque et celui d'après un fou psychopathe et paranoïaque.

Les gryffondors le regardèrent de travers.

— Quoi ? fit le brun. Par ce que je suis chez les serpents je n'ai pas le droit de dire que ces cours étaient bien ?

— Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment montré, rétorqua Neville.

L'autre souffla, mais ne répondit pas. Il n'allait pas prendre position pour un loup-garou rouge et or, son père l'aurait étranglé.

— Il est plus de neuf heures, intervint Ron, le couvre-feu est passé et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire attraper par Rusard.

Ils quittèrent donc la salle et se séparèrent, regagnant leur dortoir respectif. Arrivée aux cachots, les six amis se laissèrent tomber dans les canapés et fauteuils près de la cheminée et s'installèrent, certains avec leurs devoirs, d'autres simplement pour discuter. La soirée passa ainsi doucement, à la lumière du feu.

0o0o0

— Vous vouliez me voir Albus ?

— Ah Severus ! Oui, asseyez-vous.

Le potionniste obéit et s'installa en face du directeur, séparé de lui par le grand bureau. Le vieil homme le contempla un moment, les yeux étincelant d'intelligence derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune puis, finalement, il demanda :

— Comment cela-ce passe avec vos enfants, Severus ?

L'autre s'installa plus confortablement puis répondit simplement :

— Bien, Monsieur le Directeur.

Le vieillard le regarda à nouveau de ses yeux perçants.

— Mademoiselle Chambord est venue, il y a quelques jours …

L'homme aux cheveux de jais soupira discrètement, il détestait quand le vieux fou agissait ainsi.

— Rose est venue en effet et elle est repartie, seule, chez elle, en France.

— Je n'ai jamais douté de cet état de fait, mais quand revient-elle ?

— Je l'ignore, la situation est un peu compliquée, on ignore si l'agresseur d'Elie la recherche encore. Et vu que l'on sait à présent qu'il est un mangemort, il est vital qu'il ne la retrouve pas. Rose essaye d'agir le plus discrètement possible, mais il y a toujours des risques.

— En effet, souffla le Directeur, il est cependant cruel pour Elienor et elle d'être ainsi loin l'une de l'autre, surtout après ce que votre fille à vécue.

— Me suggériez-vous de la renvoyez en France ? demanda un peu violemment, le professeur de potions, sentant la colère monter.

Albus eut un petit geste apaisant et répliqua :

— Bien sûr que non, je pensais seulement à une façon de faire plus confortable. Bien qu'il ne m'en vienne pas la moindre à l'idée. Je me pencherai là-dessus.

— J'ai invité Rose à venir à Noël chez nous.

Le vieil homme acquiesça.

— C'est une bonne chose, pour vous également. Elle peut vous en apprendre beaucoup sur votre fille. Et puis, d'une certaine façon, Mademoiselle Chambord fait également partie de votre famille à présent.

— J'en suis conscient, opina l'autre. C'est une personne agréable et charmante, elle n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un fardeau. C'est un plaisir de l'accueillir.

— Surtout depuis que vous savez qu'elle n'emportera pas Elienor, sourit le directeur dans sa barbe.

Severus lui décrocha un regard un peu sombre, mais il ne dit rien d'impoli.

— C'est une excellente mère, elle ne fait pas passer ses besoins avant ceux d'Elie.

— Mais vous l'avez cru, à un moment.

— Je ne savais pas alors à quoi m'attendre, je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée. Mais à présent que je la connais, je ne me fais plus de soucis pour cela. Et puis beaucoup de choses me sont tombées dessus récemment et pas toutes aussi agréable que mes enfants, soupira le professeur Rogue.

— J'en conviens, fit doucement l'autre. Mais ne parlons pas de cela aujourd'hui, alors que les ombres s'étendent au-dehors. Avez-vous parlé aux jumeaux de leur famille ?

Severus grimaça, puis joint ses longs doigts blancs sur ses cuisses.

— Non, pas encore. Je voudrai que Rose soit présente également, elle sera plus à même de répondre aux questions d'Eiden et Elienor. Et je préfère … qu'elle soit là …

Le directeur, à ses mots, eut un sourire franc.

— Vous semblez beaucoup l'apprécier …

Le potionniste lui décrocha son second regard noir de la journée.

— Cessez cela, Albus !

— Voyons, Severus, Lily nous a quittés depuis longtemps, vous avez des enfants maintenant et Mademoiselle Chambord est déjà une mère pour Elienor.

Le professeur de potions siffla de colère et détourna la tête, visiblement furieux.

— Je n'ai aucune envie de refaire ma vie, c'est seulement que Rose est métisse, elle sait beaucoup de choses que mes enfants doivent connaître et que je ne peux leur enseigner.

Les yeux du vieil homme brillèrent, mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant de laisser effleurer un petit sourire au coin de ces lèvres.

— Est-ce tout ce que vous me vouliez ? s'enquit Rogue, qui commençait doucement à s'impatienter.

— En vérité je voudrais également que vous passiez donner ceci à Sirius et Remus.

L'autre leva un sourcil, sarcastique.

— Le clébard ne peut même plus emprunter la cheminette maintenant ? ricana-t-il d'un air narquois.

Le sourire du directeur ne disparut pas et il répliqua :

— Je pense qu'il aimerait beaucoup avoir des nouvelles de son filleul.

Si Severus grogna à ces mots, il ne fit rien de plus. Se saisissant du paquet, il se dirigea vers la cheminée, et après avoir fait un signe de tête à Dumbledore en guise de salut, il entra dans l'âtre et cria sa destination.

Il apparut dans une gerbe de flammes, illuminant un bref instant la salle à manger plongée dans l'ombre.

— Rogue ?!

Le potionniste distingua une forme courbée au-dessus de la table, de l'autre côté de la pièce, lisant à la lumière tremblante d'une bougie solitaire une masse de parchemin.

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant d'épousseter ses manches sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

— Il y a un problème ?

— Non, Black, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y a un problème ? grinça l'autre.

Sirius le contempla d'un air critique puis déclara :

— Toi ici. Toi ici à cette heure. Voilà ce qui me fait croire à un quelconque problème. Les jumeaux vont bien ?

— Oui les jumeaux vont parfaitement bien, ils sont suffisamment en forme pour faire le mur tous les soirs et vagabonder dans le parc et le château.

Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de l'animagus et Severus grinça :

— N'ai pas l'air si fier, Black, c'est de ta faute si mes enfants sont de tels délinquants.

— Des délinquants ! répéta, amusé Sirius. Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort ? Et en quoi est-ce de ma faute ?

— Elie est de toutes les combines de ces calamités de copies conformes Weasley et Eid passe plus de temps hors de son lit, la nuit venue, que dedans. Et comme ni Lily, ni moi n'avions de telles accointances, cela ne peut venir que de toi et de Potter.

L'héritier Black éclata de son rire semblable à un aboiement.

— Tu n'abuserais pas un peu ? Et puis, si j'en crois ce que je vois, tu sembles tout à fait satisfait de tes rejetons, même si ils sont ingérables.

Rogue soupira et Sirius lui désigna la chaise en face de lui.

— Whiskey ?

Le professeur opina et l'animagus sortit un instant, revenant avec une bouteille, trois verres et Remus.

— Lupin.

— Severus, fit doucement l'intéressé en s'asseyant en bout de table, entre les deux autres, tandis que son ami servait l'alcool.

— Alors, comment vont les enfants ? interrogea l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le potionniste lui lança un regard douloureux et se lança à contrecœur dans un résumé des dernières aventures des jumeaux. Les deux autres, fort attentifs ne le coupèrent pas une seule fois. Quand il se tu, Remus demanda :

— Comment c'est passé la visite de Rose ?

Severus fut surpris que Remus soit au courant de la visite de la jeune femme, mais il ne le montra pas, fidèle à lui-même.

— Comment sais-tu pour Rose ?

— Albus nous l'a dit … comment va Eiden ? répondit le loup-garou en buvant une petite gorgée du liquide ambré.

— Il va … mieux. Sur le coup je crois qu'il a eu très peur et que d'une certaine façon il m'en voulait de l'avoir laissé venir, ayant trop peur qu'elle reparte avec Elie. Il s'en voulait aussi à lui, d'être égoïste et de vouloir garder de force sa sœur près de lui, mais Enor à mis les choses au clair, plusieurs fois et je crois qu'il a enfin intégré le fait qu'elle reste ici.

— Je ne doute absolument pas d'elle sur ce point. Elle a dû lui répéter à chaque fois qu'il y réfléchissait.

Le potionniste acquiesça.

— Mais il semble avoir d'autres choses à penser maintenant, sourit Remus. Il a, comme qui dirait, une distraction personnelle à présent pour éviter d'y penser.

Severus s'autorisa un minuscule début de sourire alors que Sirius grimaça.

— Qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant Black ? Que ton précieux filleul soit gay ?

— Bien sûr que non, grogna l'animagus.

— C'est le fait qu'Eiden se soit entiché d'un serpentard qui l'embête, rit doucement le loup-garou.

Sirius lui offrit un regard d'outre-tombe et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

— Eiden est aussi un serpentard maintenant, il faut t'y faire.

— Je m'y fais, fit d'une voix funèbre l'héritier Black.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard entendu.

— Et toi ?

— Comment cela et moi, Lupin ? Si je me fais à ce que mon fils soit à serpentard ? Oui plutôt, surtout lorsque l'on sait qu'il aurait dû y aller dès sa première année.

Sirius tournait dramatiquement son alcool dans son verre tandis que Lupin répondait :

— Je ne parlais pas de cela, mais de la relation d'Eiden avec Blaise.

— Blaise est parfait pour Eiden, c'est un jeune homme de bonne famille, métisse, ouvert, agréable, intelligent et plutôt beau garçon. Pourquoi ne me satisferais-je pas d'un tel parti comme gendre ? Même si, Merlin soit loué, nous n'en sommes pas à là, déclara Severus en s'étirant placidement et en se réinstallant contre le dossier de bois de sa chaise. Ils ont de plus l'air très attachés l'un à l'autre. Je crois qu'il fait beaucoup de bien à Eiden, c'est bon pour lui de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'Elie et d'être proche d'une autre personne. Cela devrait l'obliger à être moins exclusif, possessif et protecteur avec elle.

— Il est toujours aussi … s'enquit l'ancien professeur de défense.

Severus hocha la tête sombrement. Oui il l'était, et cela n'allait probablement pas s'arranger avant un moment. Bien sûr le potionniste comprenait parfaitement son fils, après cette séparation de quatorze, il était normal qu'il agisse ainsi, surtout au vu de l'existence qu'il avait eue jusque là. Severus était lui-même exagérément protecteur avec ces enfants et devait vraiment se contrôler pour ne pas les enfermer dans ses appartements pour qu'ils n'en sortent plus jamais. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres, tout en laissant son esprit dériver. Il avait tout arrangé pour que les jumeaux et lui passent d'excellentes fêtes, en sécurité et tranquilles. Il était hors de question pour le potionniste que leur premier Noël ensemble se fasse au château. Leur famille avait besoin de faire épanouir leur lien ailleurs qu'à Poudlard, et il tenait vraiment à offrir un peu d'intimité à ses enfants, qu'ils se retrouvent tous les trois, loin de tout.

Un appel doux de Lupin le fit sortir de ces pensées :

— Et toi, Severus, comment te sens-tu par rapport à la visite de Rose ? demanda le loup-garou.

Le professeur de potion cligna des yeux, tâchant de revenir au moment présent, puis il prit une seconde avant de répondre :

— Je pense que j'avais très peur également, comme Eiden, même si je suis pleinement rassuré à présent. Je veux dire, je n'imagine pas qu'Elie parte loin de moi. Ce serait déjà horrible de la perdre, mais en plus je les perdrai tous les deux. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Eid puisse tenir si elle part, pas maintenant en tout cas. Et moi … ils sont tout ce qu'ils me restent de Lily et je les aime, vraiment, et cela m'arrache le cœur qu'ils m'aient été pris pendant si longtemps, que la relation avec Eiden ait été … ce qu'elle était … alors oui je redoutai beaucoup la venue de Rose.

— Mais tu l'as tout de même fait venir, fit délicatement Remus.

— Oui, pour Elie. Par ce qu'elle en avait besoin et par ce qu'elle à abandonné sa vie française pour nous. Cela n'aurait pas été juste de la priver de la venue de celle qui a été comme sa mère pendant quatorze ans ni de la séquestrer ici.

— C'était … vraiment altruiste et empli d'abnégation, dit, incertain, Sirius qui visiblement n'en revenait pas d'un tel comportement de la part de _Servilus_.

Rogue lui adressa un regard sévère :

— Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je lui interdise de revoir ses proches ? Que je l'enchaîne à mon bureau ? Je suis son père, Black, pas son geôlier. Je me dois de faire son bonheur, même si cela ne fait pas le mien.

L'animagus secoua la tête, mais ne répondit rien, que pouvait-il répondre à cela de toute façon ?

— Mais en réalité, je me suis trompé, Rose m'a tout de suite assuré qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Elie rentre avec elle, et qu'elle voulait qu'Enor reste avec nous. Elle m'a juste demandé l'autorisation de la voir de temps en temps.

— Albus nous à dit qu'en réalité elle est de la famille des jumeaux, intervint l'héritier des Black.

— Oui, c'est la cousine de Lily, la fille de sa tante maternelle.

— Est-ce qu'elle … commença Sirius.

— Lui ressemble ? Oui, d'une certaine façon. Elle est rousse également, mais d'une teinte différente, vénitienne, elle n'a pas de taches de rousseur, mais leurs visages ont des traits communs. Elle, en faîte elle ressemble aussi aux jumeaux et je m'étonne qu'aucun d'eux n'ait fait le lien. Enfin elle ressemble plus à Elie, mais c'est elle qui l'éduquée alors je suppose que c'est normal.

— C'est une bonne chose, que tu l'apprécies, se serra plus facile ainsi, déclara Remus en repoussant légèrement son verre vide.

Severus haussa les épaules et finit son whiskey d'un trait.

— J'ai compris que je n'avais pas forcément à faire cela seul. Rose c'est occupée d'Elie et elle s'inquiète pour Eiden, elle le considère comme de sa famille également, elle a été une mère pendant longtemps pour Enor. Elle peut m'aider à traverser cela, elle peut nous aider.

Les deux autres approuvèrent silencieusement.

— Je crois que j'aimerai la rencontrer, souffla Sirius, pensif. Même si ce sera étrange et douloureux de voir Lily en elle …

— En réalité elles ne se ressemblent pas à ce point, c'est vraiment très lointain. Mais je comprends, c'est douloureux pour moi également …

— Bien entendu, fit doucement l'animagus.

Severus passa encore un moment en compagnie des deux hommes, puis rentra à Poudlard. C'était étrange de penser qu'il s'était confié à Black et Lupin et qu'il avait _apprécié_ le faire. Il perdait vraiment l'esprit ces derniers temps. Ou peut-être était-ce ces enfants qui l'entraînaient dans leur _ouverture d'esprit_ ?

0o0o0

Il était très tard et Eiden, dans les bras de Blaise, ne dormait toujours pas. Tranquillement allongé, il recevait les émotions diffuses de sa sœur. Le souffle de Blaise contre lui était calme est régulière, cela faisait de nombreuses heures qu'il dormait. Le métis d'elfe en profita pour contempler son compagnon tout son soûl. Blaise était vraiment un homme très séduisant. Une mâchoire carrée, masculine, une peau parfaite : douce et lisse, des yeux en amande et de longs cils noirs. Il passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux courts et malgré lui, le réveilla. Le bistré papillonna des yeux, découvrant la couleur miel de ceux-ci.

— Tu sais qu'il est horriblement tard, murmura le basané.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

— Ce n'est pas grave.

Il s'étira, tout en gardant Eiden tout contre lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement, une main sous son menton

— Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ? Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? continua-t-il, l'air inquiet et les sourcils froncés.

Le fils Rogue embrassa avec un sourire les rides frontales de son amant que son humeur avait créé.

— Non, je … réfléchissais.

— Ah oui, fit Blaise avec un sourire coquin, et à quoi ?

Il se colla un peu plus contre lui.

— Ah rien de particulier.

Les yeux de son petit-ami se firent perçants, mais il ne répondit pas, posant sa tête sur la poitrine d'Eiden.

— Ton cœur bat très lentement et tu as l'air serein. Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi bien ?

— Je suis bien contre toi et puis je me concentre sur les pensées d'Elie, cela me calme, répondit le brun.

Blaise sourit amoureusement et parsema le coup d'Eiden d'une multitude de baisers.

— Tu peux voir les pensées d'Elie ?

— Non, pas réellement, je sens ses émotions si je me focalise dessus et j'ai comme des flashs, des images floues qui me viennent parfois. Bien sûr si elle choisit de partager cela avec moi c'est plus clair, mais il faut que l'on soit en contact pour cela.

— C'est … fascinant …

Eiden se redressa sur un coude :

— Cela ne te dérange pas ?

Blaise tourna vers lui un regard interrogatif.

— Elie et moi, la relation vraiment étrange que l'on à tous les deux, notre exclusivité, enfin tout cela quoi. Cela ne te dérange pas, de devoir me partager tout le temps avec elle, expliqua Eiden.

Son compagnon rit et caressa doucement sa joue.

— Non Eid, ça ne me dérange pas. Vous avez … cette relation si spéciale et magnifique, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que ce que nous avons. Chacun à sa place et tu as besoin des deux.

Il s'arrêta, à court de mots, et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis s'arrêta, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Et à quoi pense Elie en ce moment ?

— Elle est bien, elle est dehors, je pense, sous sa forme d'animal par ce que ces sensations sont différentes. Probablement sous sa forme de louve par ce qu'elle est avec Anton et qu'Anton et … une sorte de chien sauvage lui aussi.

Blaise grimaça.

— Elle est avec Anton.

— Oh, mais qu'avez-vous tous avec les frères Menes ?! Eiden en cognant son front contre l'épaule du basané.

— C'est juste qu'ils sont vraiment sexy et gentils, et charmants et rieur et … j'ai déjà dit sexy ?

Eiden leva un sourcil, un petit sourire ornant son visage d'albâtre.

— Bref, ce n'est pas le principal problème, le problème est que Drago à un faible pour Elie et qu'il fait beaucoup d'effort pour la séduire, alors je ne voudrai pas qu'elle …

— Batifole ailleurs ? ricana Eiden. Lui fasse perdre son temps ? Se moque de lui ?

Blaise souffla, son compagnon s'était éloigné un peu de lui et le regardait à présent un peu froidement.

— Eiden …

— Non, c'est ton meilleur ami, je comprends. Elie est arrivée après et elle est cette … aguicheuse qui rend triste Drago, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

Le brun commença à se lever, mais le bistré le retient de toutes ses forces par le bras.

— Eiden, je n'ai jamais dit cela. Je ne pense pas du tout qu'Elie soit … non c'est horrible, tu ne peux pas dire ça, moi je ne l'ai pas fait.

Le fils de Severus se tourna vers son petit-ami, mais resta loin de lui, toujours retenu par le bras.

— Tu es du côté de Drago, mais est-ce que toi, ou les autres, vous vous êtes déjà mis du côté d'Elie ? D'essayer de la comprendre ? Elle ne joue pas, Anton est un ami, et il ne sera jamais que cela, comme George, comme Neville. Quoi que vous imaginiez dans vos esprits torturés. Mais je pensais que toi au moins Blaise tu comprendrais. Les Malfoy ne sont pas connus pour leur tolérance, Drago a passé sa scolarité à se moquer de ceux qui n'avaient pas le même sang que lui. Alors est-ce si étrange qu'Elie ait peur qu'il n'accepte pas entièrement sa nature ? Qu'elle ait peur de ce qu'il fera lorsqu'il se rendra compte du regard des autres, du regard de sa famille et des conséquences d'une telle relation ?

— Mais il est ami avec moi et il l'aime, il ne fera jamais une chose pareille.

Eiden lui lança un regard critique, froid encore.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour le petit cœur de ton ami, c'est normal. Mais il peut survivre à une peine de cœur. Mais Elie … je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal encore une fois, et certainement pas cette fouine arrogante, déclara le brun d'un air polaire.

— Mais …

— L'année passée, un sorcier l'a détruite, il la reniée et la traînée plus bas que terre à cause de sa nature. Et cet été … Je ne laisserai plus aucun des leurs s'en prendre à elle.

« Des leurs » ? Au moins il accepte sa naissance maintenant, fit pensivement Blaise, en caressant doucement le bras blanc de son pouce.

— Eiden, calme-toi. Je ne reproche rien à Elie, ni les autres et personne ne va lui faire du mal. Non, mais sérieusement, tu te rends compte du nombre de gens qui serait prêt à vous défendre tous les deux ici ? Cela fait à peine deux mois que vous êtes ici et vous êtes déjà adopté par tous, déclara Blaise, sur un ton calme. Eiden, reviens t'installer.

À contrecœur, le brun revint sur le lit, mais le basané ne lui laissa pas le choix, il l'attira contre lui et le reprit dans ses bras. Si Eiden soupira fortement, il ne chercha pas à se reculer. Il aimait que Blaise prenne les choses en main, il avait été timide au début de leur relation, mais à présent qu'une certaine routine c'était installée, il n'hésitait plus à se montrer possessif quand il le voulait. Les deux garçons restèrent un moment ainsi puis finalement le fils Rogue se détendit.

— Elie le sait, murmura-t-il.

— Quoi donc, Eid ?

— Elie sait que c'est Drago qui lui envoie tout cela. Elle sait qu'elle l'intéresse depuis un moment, je ne sais pas exactement quand elle l'a compris, mais elle le sait. Elle ne fera pas de mal à Drago, quoiqu'il se passe, elle fera attention à ne pas le blesser.

— Elle sait, souffla Blaise.

— Ouai.

— Et bien cela va faciliter les choses, je suppose.

— Ouai, peut-être.

Et sur ces mots Eiden s'endormit.

0o0o0

Plusieurs jours étaient passés et c'était le matin du match Gryffondor/Serpentard. Elie rejoignait la grande salle après avoir passé un moment dehors, elle c'était réveillé tôt, et ne parvenait à se rendormit, elle avait préféré traîner dans le parc. L'air était froid, mais le soleil brillait d'une lumière pâle, sans aucun nuage pour l'entacher.

— Est-ce que les serpentards ont besoin de piéger le terrain de quidditch pour gagner à présent ?

Elie se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé dans le hall.

— Cesse donc de dires des bêtises, Anton.

— Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, Elie, mais des suppositions éclairées, fit un autre garçon.

— Éclairées ?! De ta part, j'en doute fort George ! rit la jeune fille.

— Ce que tu peux être cynique, Elie ! répondit le rouquin.

Les deux septièmes années étaient installées sur les marches intérieures, visiblement penchées sur un devoir. Voyant cela la jeune fille leur adressa un regard surpris.

— Tu fais des devoirs, à cette heure, avant un match ?

— Bien sûr Elie, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? fit George avec un sourire resplendissant.

Mais l'œil sceptique de la blonde eu raison d'Anton qui, d'un petit coup de baguette, rendit son aspect originel au parchemin. Le devoir quelconque de métamorphose se changea doucement en une longue liste d'ingrédients et d'autres notes et croquis sur les dernières expériences des jumeaux Weasley.

— On à quelques difficultés avec les nouvelles versions de boîtes à flemmes et on n'arrive pas à arrêter l'hémorragie des nougats Néansang. Donc comme Anton est plutôt doué en soins magiques, on a pensé à lui en parler.

— Oh je vois ! Et où est Fred ?

— Fred est avec Lee, ils font hum … des échanges nos chers camarades.

Elie leva un sourcil amusé au mot « échanges », mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle échangea seulement un regard avec Anton qui lui demanda malicieusement :

— Alors, comment va ton petit prétendant ?

— Oh est qui est cynique à présent ? répliqua la jeune femme.

— Ne prends pas la mouche ainsi, Enor, rit George. Mais il déborde de guimauve et de sucre en ce moment, c'est … plutôt inhabituel pour un Malfoy.

— Il ne _déborde_ _pas_ de guimauve et de sucre, il me fait la cour, comme on pourrait s'y attendre dans un clan, ou dans les vieilles familles. Ce n'est pas dégoulinant, il n'y a pas de cœur ou d'autres stupidités, rétorqua la fille de Severus, son regard noir braqué sur les deux hommes. Elle ressemblait étonnamment à son père en ce moment, mis cela ne fit reculer aucuns des deux jeunes hommes.

— Tu es étonnamment protectrice envers lui, Enor. Aurais-tu changé d'avis à son sujet ? interrogea innocemment Anton.

La jeune fille eut un rictus.

— Il fait beaucoup d'efforts …

— Et donc, que vas-tu faire ?

— Je ne sais pas, après tout mon nénuphar n'est pas encore fané, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

— En tout cas il ne se moque pas de toi, déclara Anton, il t'a tout de même offert un artefact rare.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Drago lui avait en effet offert un pendentif magique, un peu semblable à la Sphaera qu'elle avait utilisée lors du premier cours de Mcgonagall, mais en plus petit. Son utilité était cependant la même, servir de support à la métamorphose. Elie se refusait à le porter, ainsi que le bracelet offert la veille, tant qu'elle n'avait pas fait un choix. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs ni être une sorte de ''croqueuse de diamants''.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et ils entrèrent tous deux dans la Grande Salle, se séparant devant les longues tables.

— Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la salle commune, dit Andrea alors qu'Elie s'asseyait près d'elle.

— Ni au dortoir, continua Artémisia qui était elle aussi déjà levée.

— Je me suis réveillée tôt, alors j'ai fait un tour dans le parc, expliqua la blonde en prenant le pot de confiture que lui tendait gentiment son amie.

— Stressée ? interrogea la capitaine qui entamait un solide petit déjeuné.

— Non pas vraiment, excitée plutôt. J'ai vraiment hâte de voler.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête et elles continuèrent toutes les trois de manger dans le calme. Peter ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, offrant un sourire timide à Elie qui lui servit une tasse de thé dès qu'il s'assit.

— Lui en revanche l'est, déclara-t-elle à l'attention des deux autres adolescentes.

— Je vois cela, mais respire Peter, tout va bien se passer, on s'est bien entraînés et préparés à affronter les gryffons. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à jouer aussi bien qu'à l'entraînement et tout ira bien.

La voix de la capitaine était rassurante et assurée, elle calma le petit batteur qui put enfin avaler quelque chose. De longues minutes plus tard, les trois derniers membres de l'équipe firent leur entrée, la mine encore endormie et la démarche incertaine.

— Déjà levé ? fit sarcastiquement Andrea.

Eiden bailla seulement ouvertement pour toute réponse et se laissa tomber à coter de Peter, lui empruntant son pot de mélasse.

— Si tu passais plus de temps à dormir, Rogue, qu'à traîner dans le parc et le château la nuit, tu serais sûrement moins fatigué, continua la capitaine.

— Je ne suis pas fatigué, je dors suffisamment, c'est juste que j'ai le sommeil lourd et le réveil difficile.

— Je confirme, intervint Blaise qui dissimula un bâillement lui aussi.

La jeune femme leur lança un regard noir à tout les deux puis se tourna vers Drago qui avait repris un peu de contenance et beurrait à présent ses toasts avec emphase, les yeux tournés résolument vers ses mains, tachant d'échapper aux yeux perçants de la capitaine.

— Et toi ?

— Comment cela moi ? demanda Drago qui essayait toujours d'éviter les yeux noirs de la jeune femme.

— Sommeil lourd toi aussi ?

— Non, mais Andrea, le terrain ne va pas s'envoler, il ne sert à rien de se lever à l'aube.

— Même si certaines se plaisent à le faire, grommela Eiden sans regarder Elie qui sourit cependant.

— Je t'ai réveillée, questionna-t-elle avec un grand sourire innocent.

— Non, mais j'ai rêvé de la forêt et du terrain, donc j'ai bien compris que c'était toi.

— C'était juste pour te montrer comme il faisait beau dehors, déclara la jeune fille en haussant les épaules, pas du tout ému du ton brusque de son frère.

— J'aimerai vraiment que tu cesses de polluer mes rêves Elie, grogna-t-il en réponse, piquant un toast de sa fourchette avant de l'avaler tel quel.

— Ah oui ? fit la jeune fille avec un sourire rusé qui ne valait rien qui vaille aux yeux de son frère. Et moi j'aimerai tant que tu cesses de polluer les miens, Eid, mais vois-tu, on a pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je trouverai un moyen de te rendre la pareille un jour.

Sous les eux de toute l'équipe, les joues du fils de Severus devinrent cramoisies et il baissa brusquement les yeux sur son assiette.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, souffla-t-il, les joues toujours en feu.

— Oh, si je crois que c'est la peine, fit narquoisement sa sœur, son large sourire dévorant son visage moqueur.

— Tu es vraiment cruelle parfois, Elie, j'ai peine à croire que tu ne sois qu'à cinquante pour cent la fille de Sev.

Elienor éclata de rire, mais ne rajouta rien, ce dont son frère lui fut grandement reconnaissant, mais Blaise, fort surpris de voir son compagnon dans un tel état, l'interrogea quant à cette ''pollution'' de ses rêves.

— Oh ce n'est rien qu'Eiden qui a parfois du mal à garder ces fantasmes pour lui-même.

— Hey, ce n'était rien d'aussi explicite ! contesta son frère.

— Peu importe, répondit la blonde, c'était déjà bien assez. Qu'aurais-tu ressenti si les rôles avaient été inversés ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, marmonnant seulement pour lui-même des sentences terribles et fortement imagées.

— Je crois qu'il aurait détruit la personne qui en faisait l'objet, rit Blaise en passant une main amoureuse dans les cheveux de son petit-ami qui ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Le temps passant toute l'équipe termina son petit déjeuner et quitta la salle, dans le hall, ils croisèrent là Théo et Pansy qui venait de se lever, tous les deux vêtu des couleurs des serpentards.

— Bonne chance ! firent-ils d'une même voix.

Les autres leur répondirent par un signe ou un sourire et ils prirent le chemin du terrain, tout en écoutant les conseils d'Andrea.

Arrivée aux vestiaires, les filles se déshabillèrent de leur côté et les garçons de l'autre puis ils se retrouvèrent pour les dernières recommandations.

— Eiden, tu sais ce que tu as à faire, si jamais on se retrouve en difficulté ; et priez tous Salazar que ce ne soit pas le cas, sinon gare à vos fesses ; attends avant d'attraper le vif et tâche d'empêcher Weasley de le faire.

Le fils Rogue opina du chef, l'air résolu.

— Blaise, Peter, agissez comme vous le faites toujours entre nous et je n'aurai aucune crainte quand à l'issue de ce match. Blaise, tu es un véritable mur, ne te laisse pas abattre par les gryffons. Oui leurs poursuiveuses sont excellentes, vraiment excellentes, mais toi aussi tu l'es Blaise, alors ne te laisse pas abattre.

Le bistré leva des yeux incertains vers elle, mais constatant que tous le regardaient d'un air semblable à celui de la capitaine, confiant et fier. Il hocha lui aussi la tête. Eiden passa un bras autour de ces épaules et embrassa son crâne pour lui donner du courage.

— Peter, tu sais également quoi faire, ils ne vont sans doute pas te prendre pour un danger, car tu n'as pas vraiment la carrure d'un joueur, mais à toi de profiter de leur surprise lorsque tu leur montreras que tu es parfaitement à la place sur ce terrain. Tu es vraiment mortellement précis, profites-en et concentre-toi sur Weasley fille si tu vois qu'Eiden est en mauvaise posture, sinon ouvre l'œil et agit en conséquence, selon les plans que l'on à prévu.

Peter lui fit un clin d'œil coquin puis Andrea se tourna vers les trois poursuiveurs, assis côte à côte.

— Et vous, je ne me fais aucun souci, enfin sauf pour Weasley cadet, par ce que vous allez vraiment lui causez des problèmes. Sérieusement, je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu un trio pareil, vous êtes vraiment une machine terrible tous les trois. Gardez les formations que l'on a mises au point et Elie, fais attention. La paire de Weasley va te prendre en grippe immédiatement, ils connaissent ton adresse et fraîchement, tu es plutôt frêle alors tu seras la cible à abattre. Mais je compte sur toi pour ne pas te laisser faire, ok ? Ce n'est pas par ce que vous êtes amis que tu dois les laissez te démolir la face ?

— Ce n'est pas ma conception de l'amitié, rassura Elie avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Parfait ! Drago tu as vraiment bien fait de changer de poste, donc continue ainsi, quant à toi, Artémisia, fais ton boulot fais le relais entre Drago et Elie et évite cognards et adversaires. Je vous ai tous choisis, j'ai confiance en vous, je sais ce que vous valez alors faîtes de votre mieux et tout ira bien.

Tous approuvèrent et se levèrent. Drago tendit une main galante pour aider Elie à se relever qu'elle saisit avec un sourire de remerciement. Elle était vraiment adorable dans sa robe verte, elle semblait mignonne et fragile dans le long vêtement, mais le blond savait bien qu'elle était une guerrière et une adversaire redoutable. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en une longue natte africaine très serrée et elle souriait, visiblement ravie de disputer ce match. Elle était vraiment séduisante en ce moment et Drago ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

— Bonne chance Elie.

Elle se pencha et glissa à son oreille, avant d'embrasser la peau fine derrière :

— Bonne chance aussi Drago.

Elle le tira par la main jusqu'aux autres et fort heureusement, car Drago était momentanément privé de toutes force.

L'instant d'après ils étaient tous dans les airs et Andrea serrait la main d'Angelina Johnson, la nouvelle capitaine des gryffondors. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Eiden était à Poudlard, la poignée de main des deux capitaines était parfaitement cordiale, voire même amicale. Les deux filles se sourirent même, impatientes de jouer l'une contre l'autre. Andrea, bien que d'une famille de sang pur, était une fille vraiment sympathique, bien que parfois volcanique, elle donnait vraiment tout ce qu'elle avait pour son équipe et ses joueurs. D'ailleurs, Eiden trouvait que les deux capitaines se ressemblaient beaucoup. Elles avaient la même façon de leur hurler de dessus lorsque les choses n'allaient pas comme elles le voulaient et le même caractère entier. Le coup de sifflet retentit et Alicia Spinnet attrapa le souafle, avant de se le faire dérober par Drago qui l'envoya à Artémisia, qui le donna à Elie qui tira. Mais Ron, le nouveau gardien de gryffondors l'arrêta avec un petit signe de tête en direction d'Elie qui sourit malgré tout puis repartit dans l'autre sens comme une fusée.

Eiden passa un moment à regarder le match, en attendant de trouver le vif d'or, Ginny le suivait de près, consciente qu'il avait plus d'expérience qu'elle. Il vit les jumeaux Weasley causer pas mal de problèmes à leurs poursuiveurs, il vit aussi Andrea et Peter rendre coups pour coût, il vit aussi Elie marquer, au moins quatre fois, ainsi que Drago. Blaise ne laissa passer que quatre buts, arrêtant même les plus cadrés et il ne fut immensément fier. Un éclat doré brilla sur sa gauche et il plongea, mais le vif lui échappa et disparut à nouveau. Un cognard particulièrement vicieux le pris en chasse et il du foncé de l'autre coté du terrain pour lui échapper, du coin de l'œil, il vit Drago marquer à nouveau et Alicia désarçonnée par Peter.

Le match dura un moment, les deux équipes se battant férocement, offrant un spectacle palpitant aux élèves et professeurs. Puis, après près d'une heure, Fred envoya un cognard parfaitement bien placé sur Elie qui ne put l'éviter et le prit en plein dans l'épaule. Un bruit sec d'os qui se brise fit grimacer Drago, qui volait tout près et du sang jaillit. La clavicule d'Elie venait de se casser, perçant sa peau, mais la jeune fille ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention et serra son balai d'une main, le souafle dans l'autre pour rester en place puis elle fila comme le vent vers les buts adverses, exécutant une magnifique roulade pour esquiver Angelina qui venait dans le sens inverse. Puis elle marqua, perçant la défense de Ron une nouvelle fois. Puis le match repris, plus impitoyablement que jamais.

— Andrea, tu devrais peut-être demander un temps mort pour Elie, cria Blaise à sa capitaine, qui stationnait non loin.

— Je voulais le faire, elle à refusé, répondit la jeune femme avant de renvoyer férocement un cognard en direction de George Weasley.

De l'autre côté du terrain, Drago s'inquiétait aussi du sort de la petite blonde. Il ne cessait de l'observer, alors même qu'elle levait un pouce vers le haut en direction de son frère qui filait à quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux. L'autre hocha la tête puis se lança à la poursuite du vif qui venait de réapparaître. C'est à ce moment qu'Artémisia attira son attention, sifflant avec ses doigts avant de lui envoyer le souafle, il poussa son balai à sa vitesse maximale, flanquée des deux filles qui le suivaient de près. Les trois poursuiveuses adverses s'étaient érigées en défense des buts, conscientes qu'elles ne pourraient leur prendre le souafle à temps.

— Elles nous bloquent le passage, fit Drago en ralentissant un peu.

— On le voit bien, rétorqua Artémisia, qui réfléchissait intensément. Manœuvre de la voltigeuse ? interrogea-t-elle.

Drago grimaça et vira pour éviter un cognard.

— Elie n'est pas vraiment en état.

— Je suis en état, rétorqua la jeune fille sous l'œil critique du blond. Je suis en état.

Drago hésita, mais capitula, passant le souafle à Artémisia, il se porta en avant à pleine puissance, tandis que les deux filles filaient derrière en direction des buts. Elles prirent de l'altitude puis Elie récupéra le souafle, sauta de son balai pour se rattraper à celui d'Artémisia quelques mètres plus bas, échappant à Alicia et Katie. Puis plongea, les bras bien ouverts, envoyant le souafle de toutes ses forces à travers l'anneau central avant que Drago n'apparaisse sous elle et la rattrape. La cloche du but retentit, témoin de la réussite de la petite poursuiveuse.

— Merci de m'avoir rattrapé, fit Elie dans le vent, toujours installée devant Drago, attendant qu'Artémisia, qui avait récupéré son balai, le lui rende.

— Je n'aime pas vraiment cette manœuvre, souffla le jeune homme, serrant un peu plus étroitement que ce qu'il fallait la blonde contre lui.

— Elle a fonctionné pourtant, sourit l'adolescente, et regarde.

Eiden plongeait à présent à une vitesse folle en direction du sol, ne remontant qu'in extremis, la petite balle bien au creux de sa main. Ginny loin derrière. Elle ne pouvait rivaliser, ni avec le talent d'Eiden, ni avec la puissance de son balai. Le coup de sifflet final retentit et une foule immense envahit le terrain, multicolore. Cela avait été un très beau match et tous été très fier des deux équipes qui s'étaient bien battues.

Drago prit lentement la direction du sol, tenant toujours dans son bras fort Elie qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Ils se posèrent en douceur sur la pelouse verte du terrain et Eiden se jeta sur Elie, prenant bien garde à ne toucher ni son épaule ni sa clavicule.

— Tu as été incroyable Eiden ! dit-elle avec enthousiaste.

— Non, tu as été incroyable. Même si là j'ai vraiment envie de te ligoter et de t'enfermer dans le bureau de père pour que tu n'en sortes plus jamais.

— Il n'y avait pas vraiment de risque, on a répété des dizaines de fois cette manœuvre, répondit Elie d'un air tranquille.

— Je sais, mais vous voir faire à l'entraînement été déjà difficile, mais là, c'était carrément fou, dangereux, suicidaire, soupira le brun.

— Tu exagères, parce que la descente en piquée n'était pas affreusement téméraire peut-être ? Tu aurais pu t'écraser dans l'herbe.

— _Tu_ aurais pu t'écraser dans l'herbe.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

— Drago m'a rattrapé.

Eiden lança un regard acéré au blond, montrant très clairement ce qu'il lui aurait fait s'il n'avait pas rattrapé sa sœur.

— Elie ! Ça ma petite féline, c'était _vraiment_ génial ! fit la voix de George Weasley derrière eux.

Il prit doucement la petite poursuiveuse dans ses bras, tout en la félicitant encore de sa manœuvre.

— Ton frère lui bousillant l'épaule et la clavicule, ça aussi c'était vraiment génial ? grommela le fils Malfoy.

— C'est le jeu Drago, tempéra l'adolescente. Il ne voulait pas me blesser, mais je ne l'aurais pas épargné non plus, c'est le _jeu_.

Elle serra la main gantée de Drago dans la sienne, tandis que le reste de l'équipe de serpentard déboulait près d'eux et que Ginny sautillait autour, pas du tout triste d'avoir perdu.

— C'était vraiment un match du tonnerre, riait-elle, même si on s'est fait écraser.

— Jolie tactique vous trois, sourit Andrea aux trois poursuiveurs vert et argent. Je savais que vous feriez des merveilles ensemble.

— Ouai et vous nous avez fichu une sacrée frousse, intervint Blaise un bel hématome naissant sur sa pommette gauche, là où il s'était pris le bord d'un anneau en arrêtant un but. Quand Elie a sauté de ton balai Misia …

Le basané frissonna et passa un bras autour de la blonde, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait définitivement pas fini écrasée dans la pelouse.

Les trois poursuiveurs sourient et échangèrent un regard. Artémisia rendit d'ailleurs son balai à son amie en lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille qui les fit rirent toutes les deux. Mais avant que les autres ne puissent les interroger quant à ce brusque éclat de joie, une voix glaçante retentit, aussi froide que l'Antarctique.

— Elienor Sarah Rogue.

Le ton n'était même pas agressif, ni même accusateur. Juste immensément polaire. Le sourire d'Elie glissa de son visage et la jeune femme leva des yeux inquiets vers son frère qui se raidit aussi.

— Tu crois que j'ai encore une chance de lui échapper ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu désespérée.

Eiden grimaça et secoua la tête. Elie soupira et fit le plus joyeusement possible.

— Papa ! Tu as vu, beau match hein ?

Mais les sourires crispés des autres et leur dénégation nerveuse fit valser sa fausse bonne humeur, qui mourut complètement lorsque son père apparut devant elle, vêtu de ses habituelles robes noires, debout, droit, mais surtout furieux.

— Alors ? fit-il menaçant, faisant décamper une bonne partie de leur auditoire, qui trouva une excuse quelconque pour ne surtout pas rester là.

— Alors on a gagné, risqua la jeune fille, souriant à nouveau, bien que faiblement.

Autour il ne restait plus que Blaise, Drago, Eiden et les jumeaux Weasley.

Le potionniste soupira et fouilla dans une de ses poches, puis il tendit quelque chose en direction de sa fille, qui eut un mouvement de recul, craignant qu'il ne lui jette un sort. Mais il ne lui donna qu'un mouchoir, l'appuyant avec toute la douceur possible sur sa blessure qui continuait de saigner. Malgré toutes ses attentions, Elie ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, serrant fort la main de Drago qui ne l'avait pas lâchée.

— Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, Elie, déclara Severus. Vous aussi, Monsieur Zabini, cette pommette prend une couleur vraiment désagréable.

Blaise hocha la tête et entraîna la blonde avec lui en direction du château.

— Il serait plus judicieux de les suivre, Eid, tu ne crois quand même pas que je n'ai pas vu l'état de tes doigts.

Eiden haussa les sourcils, mais sourit.

— Bon bah allons-y alors Drago !

Le professeur les contempla s'éloigner d'un air critique puis soupira :

— Jeu de dégénérés sauvages !

Eiden et Drago rejoignirent assez rapidement l'infirmerie. Blaise était déjà là, se faisant houspiller par une Madame Pomfresh apparemment remontée à bloc.

— Monsieur Zabini, cessé donc de bouger s'il vous plaît.

Le basané marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Eiden sourit avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés, capturant la main de son compagnon, il se prit un regard acide de l'infirmière :

— Encore vous !

— La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, Madame, c'était pour Elie, fit Eiden en haussant un sourcil.

— Hum, fut la réponse, sarcastique, de l'infirmière. C'est dans les gênes alors !

Eiden lui offrit son plus beau sourire puis demanda :

— Alors comment il va ?

— Monsieur Zabini à l'os fracturé et un petit traumatisme crânien. Mais je lui ai donné une potion et s'il se tient tranquille et qu'il se sent bien dans quelques heures il pourra partir.

La bistré parut soulagé de ne pas être obliger de passer la nuit à l'infirmerie et sourit à son compagnon qui renchérissait déjà.

— Et ma sœur ?

— Je lui ai donné une potion antidouleur, j'attends qu'elle fasse effet avec de lui remettre l'épaule en place et réduire sa fracture.

Sur ces mots elle fit asseoir le brun sur un lit voisin et jeta un œil à ses doigts.

— Rien de bien méchant, juste l'annulaire et l'auriculaire de cassé. Buvez cela !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et la femme lui jeta un sortilège qui créa une intense chaleur dans ses doigts qui se ressoudèrent d'eux-mêmes sans lui causer la moindre douleur.

— Voilà, vous êtes comme neuf ! fit l'infirmière. Et vous Monsieur Malfoy, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

— Oh je n'ai rien, je venais seulement pour mes amis.

— Je vois, répondit la vieille femme en le regardant d'un air perçant.

Puis elle disparut un peu plus loin, derrière les rideaux tirés d'un autre lit, Eiden sur ses trousses qui voulait s'assurer de la bonne santé de sa sœur. Poppy le fixa d'un œil désapprobateur, mais lui permit tout de même d'entrer à sa suite. Elle connaissait le lien qui unissait les jumeaux et laissa donc couler, même si ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes.

Elie était assise sur le lit, le torse presque nu, seulement couvert de sa brassière de sport, raison pour laquelle Pomfresh avait tiré les rideaux autour d'elle.

— Hey, fit Eiden en s'asseyant près d'elle, comment vas-tu ?

— Plutôt bien, je ne sens vraiment plus rien maintenant.

— Vous auriez dû venir le plus tôt possible, Mademoiselle Rogue et non traîner sur le terrain. Cette fracture est particulièrement douloureuse.

Elie haussa les épaules.

— J'ai une bonne résistance à la douleur.

L'infirmière souffla, mais ne répondit pas, tout affairée qu'elle était à tamponner un liquide bleu ciel sur la blessure d'Elie. Son épaule avait pris une vilaine couleur noirâtre, mais semblait plus saine à présent que Poppy l'avait remis en place. L'infirmière sortit un moment, laissant les jumeaux seuls le temps d'aller chercher une potion. Quand elle revint, elle ne le fit pas seule, mais accompagnée de son père et d'une femme, pas vraiment inconnue.

— Rose ! s'exclama Elie, mais que fais-tu ici ?

— Ton père m'a prévenue, expliqua la Française en s'approchant pour déposer un baiser sur le front des deux adolescents.

— Ça n'était pas la peine de te déranger pour si peu, je n'ai pratiquement rien !

La femme eut un rictus et soupira avant de passer ses doigts fins sur l'épaule meurtrie de sa pupille.

— Ce n'est pas rien. Tu t'es pris un cognard et tu as plongé d'un balai à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol.

Elie jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur à son père qui leva seulement un sourcil.

— N'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait ? interrogea le potionniste.

— Ça n'était pas aussi dangereux que cela en avait l'air ! rétorqua la jeune fille, secouant sa longue crinière blonde.

— Non bien sûr que non, répondit Rose, comme lorsque tu as sautée de cette falaise chez Orsu, ou que vous avez tenté d'attraper ce cocatris avec Ravena et Lysandre, ou que vous avez conjuré cette espèce de jungle avec Neville et Charlotte. Non rien de tout cela n'était dangereux, pas plus que ton saut de l'ange.

— Je … commençai la jeune fille, mais elle ferma la bouche devant l'air qu'affichaient les deux adultes.

Eiden pouffa, recevant un regard noir de sa sœur qui lui reprochait manifestement son manque de soutien.

— Veux-tu que nous parlions de tes propres aventures, Eiden ? susurra Severus d'un air dangereux, sous le sourire de sa fille.

— Non on va éviter, rétorqua le jeune homme. Nous étions sur la folle hardiesse d'Elie, restons-y.

La susnommée plissa les yeux d'un air courroucé, mais ne put corriger son frère à cause de sa blessure.

— _§ Sale traître ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! §_ siffla-t-elle à l'attention du garçon qui souriait innocemment.

Madame Pomfresh lui remit la clavicule en place d'un sortilège et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une petite cicatrice, là où l'os avait percé sa peau.

— Géniale, une de plus ! souffla la jeune fille en effleurant la peau de son doigt. Quand pourrais-je sortir ? demanda-t-elle à l'infirmière.

— Je veux que vous restiez allongés cette après-midi et si tout va bien après ce délai vous pourrez partir. Je vais immobiliser votre épaule, mais éviter quand même de trop vous agiter.

Puis elle sortit s'occuper d'autres patients, l'épaule de la jeune femme avait été bandée et ne lui faisait plus vraiment mal. Les deux hommes sortirent et rejoignirent Blaise et Drago plus loin le temps que la jeune femme s'habille. Rose l'aida à présent à revêtir un t-shirt qu'elle avait pris soin de récupérer dans les appartements de Severus.

— J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de cela aussi, fit-elle en lui tendant un jean propre.

— Oui merci.

— Alors, vous avez gagné le match.

— Oui.

— Et tu as fait cette manœuvre abominablement dangereuse ?

— Oui.

Rose sourit et remit derrière son oreille une mèche échappée de sa natte.

— J'aurai vraiment aimée voir cela. Je suis sûr que c'était incroyable.

Elie opina et sourit avant que sa tutrice la prenne dans ses bras.

— Tu me manques Elie, ce qui est ridicule par ce que l'on ne se voyait jamais lorsque tu étais à l'école.

— Tu me manques aussi Rose, ce n'est pas ridicule. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et … il s'est passé beaucoup de choses.

Elie se recula et la femme ajusta son haut sur son épaule

— Tu as l'air en meilleure forme que le mois dernier.

— Eiden me gave.

— Il a bien raison.

Puis les deux femmes sortirent, Rose soutenant la jeune fille. Elle l'aida à s'installer sur le lit à côté de Blaise. Madame Pomfresh leur apporta à tous de quoi déjeuner puis partit s'occuper de Katie Bell, elle aussi touché par un cognard, brillamment envoyé par Peter. Apparemment Andrea était passée prendre des nouvelles de son équipe et était repartie, virée de l'infirmerie par une Poppy très en forme qui jugeait qu'il y avait déjà assez de monde comme cela dans ses locaux.

— Alors, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda le basané.

— Assez bien je dois dire, je peux normalement sortir en fin d'après-midi, et toi ?

— Pareil, sourit Blaise. On pourra se joindre à la fête.

Puis il se tourna vers Rose est se présenta de la manière la plus respectable possible, connaissant la réputation de la femme parmi les métis.

— Je suis enchantée, Monsieur Zabini. Je connais votre mère et c'est une femme que je respecte grandement. Vous semblez lui ressembler beaucoup.

Le basané resta coint mais la française serra son épaule gentiment avant de se tourner vers Drago qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

— Drago Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, pour vous servir, fit le jeune homme avec son élégance habituel.

— Et bien enchantée également, Monsieur Malfoy, votre famille est fameuse, même au-delà de la Manche. La Française promena son regard sur les adolescents installés autour d'elle. Je suis vraiment heureuse de rencontrer les amis d'Eiden et Elie.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ainsi, Rose posant toutes sortes de questions aux jeunes gens, cherchant à mieux les connaître. Drago fut positivement surpris par cette femme à l'allure si aristocratique, mais qui se montrait si ouverte envers eux. Il sentait bien qu'elle était puissante, à la fois en tant que sorcière et en tant que métisse et qu'elle était également très haut placé sur l'échelle de la noblesse européenne. Mais elle ne se montrait ni froide ni distante, contrairement à ce à quoi était habitué à voir le fils de Lucius aux nombreuses réceptions de ces parents. Et si rencontré la femme qui avait élevé Elie était source de peur pour lui, elle parvint rapidement à le calmer, le mettant à l'aise avec ces sourires et sa gentillesse. Il vit bien que Blaise était dans la même position que lui, pire, vu que sa relation était officielle et certainement connue de la Française, mais lui aussi se détendit assez rapidement. Il ne pouvait en être autrement au côté de Rose. Drago comprit beaucoup de choses sur le caractère et les manières d'Elie durant cette heure. Il était visible que la jeune fille avait été élevée dans l'amour et la douceur et que sa tutrice était très attachée à elle, comme elle semblait l'être elle-même. Les manières aristocratiques de Rose transparaissaient chez Elie, ainsi que son attitude calme et ouverte. Elle était vraiment très belle aussi, ses cheveux formant de lourdes boucles, cascadant sur une de ses épaules. Il vit également les relations plus que cordiales, empruntent de respect, que semblait entretenir la femme et son parrain et il en fut heureux. Il était sûrement plus simple pour tout le monde que Severus et Rose s'entendent. Bien sûr la présence de la tutrice posait une fois de plus la question de l'absence de ceux d'Eiden, mais le garçon leur avait dit que ces tuteurs n'étaient pas des gens aimant et qu'ils étaient parfaitement heureux de ne plus l'avoir sur le dos. Et si ses amis étaient tristes d'entendre cela, Drago se réjouissait de voir Rose aussi attentive à Eiden qu'à Elie. Le garçon n'avait manifestement pas gagné qu'un père et une sœur dans cette histoire.

Puis Madame Pomfresh vint et libéra Blaise et Elie qui sautèrent au bas de leurs lits, très contents d'être autorisés à s'en aller. Dans le couloir, Rose embrassa les deux enfants Rogue et déclara :

— Il faut que j'y aille, je ne peux pas m'absenter trop longtemps, j'ai de nombreuses affaires à régler avec le Clan. Mais portez-vous bien, on se voit pendant les vacances.

Elle les quitta donc, menée par Severus qui glissa à ses enfants un « ne faite tout de même pas trop de folie, même si c'était une très belle victoire » puis les deux adultes disparurent, laissant seul les quatre élèves dans le couloir.

— On y va ? proposa Blaise.

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils rejoignirent les cachots. Là-bas, ce qui promettait d'être une immense fête était en préparation. Une fois assurée que ses joueurs n'avaient rien de grave, Andrea et les autres s'étaient attelés à l'organisation de la soirée, aidée par d'autres élèves qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie. La salle commune avait été surchargée de bannières et de drapeau de l'équipe et quelqu'un avait même acheté des centaines de petites lumières aux jumeaux Weasley qui illuminaient l'endroit en rebondissant au plafond et sur les murs.

— Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama Pansy en les voyant arriver.

Elle installa immédiatement Blaise et Elie sur un canapé et leur ordonna de ne pas en sortirent.

— Vous vous êtes quand même sérieusement blessés tous les deux, argumenta-t-elle.

Blaise voulut lui dire que si Madame Pomfresh les avait autorisés à sortir, c'est qu'ils plus n'avaient rien, mais il ne réussit pas à placer le moindre mot. Fort heureusement Théo arriva bientôt avec un paquet de friandises et cela les occupa un moment, le temps que l'installation se termine et que la plupart des serpentards se rejoignent dans la pièce pour fêter l'événement.

— À notre équipe qui a ravi la victoire à ses débiles de gryffons, fit Trevau, un septième année à l'allure de bœuf qu'Eiden trouvait parfaitement antipathique.

Tous levèrent leur verre de bière au beurre et portèrent un toast avant qu'Andrea n'intervienne :

— L'équipe d'Angélina s'est très bien battue, ils n'ont vraiment rien de débile, dois-je te rappeler qu'ils nous battent depuis quatre ans ?

L'infâme individu se contenta de grogner et d'abandonner la partie, vidant son verre pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

Andrea se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils avec son équipe plus Théo et Pansy puis elle fit à l'adresse d'Eiden :

— Je n'ai pas encore pu te féliciter, mais très bon piqué, Eid.

Le garçon sourit seulement puis dit, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

— Moi je voudrai souligner que Blaise n'a laissé passer que peu de tirs alors qu'il n'avait cessé de répéter qu'il nous ferait perdre ce match. Alors Blaise, avons-nous perdu ?

Le basané fit une grimace à son compagnon puis se réfugia dans sa bière, peu désireux de répondre à cela.

— Tu as vraiment géré Blaise, intervint Théo, et cet arrêt du genou, vraiment fantastique ! Digne des plus grands !

— Oui et j'ai nettement vu sa roulade pour intercepter le second but, ajouta Artémisia de sa voix flûtée.

La jeune fille avait également eu son lot de réussite, comme chacun dans l'équipe, mais elle s'en était sorti, elle sans séjour à l'infirmerie. Son don pour l'esquive l'avait bien aidée, ainsi que le fait que les jumeaux s'acharnaient sur Elie, leur meilleure buteuse et de consistance plus frêle. Artémisia n'était elle-même pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait appeler une fille taillée, mais elle était tout de même moins mince que son amie et semblait plus solide, même si ça n'était pas forcément la vérité.

— Oh et personne n'oubliera votre magnifique manœuvre de la voltigeuse, fit Pansy, du grand art ! Même si j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter.

— C'est une chose que nous avions travaillée à l'entraînement, mais je dois dire qu'ils l'ont magistralement exécuté, ronronna Andrea, particulièrement fière. En vérité, je ne pensais pas qu'ils oseraient véritablement la tenter, c'est tactique si difficile …

— Un pur régal à voir renchérit Théo, elle est si rarement utilisée. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas qu'elle ait déjà été tentée à Poudlard.

— J'ai cru qu'Elie allait s'écraser, confessa Peter, lové dans un fauteuil. Et pourtant je les ai vus s'entraîner !

— Ouai, moi aussi déclara sombrement Eiden.

— Et bien moi j'étais sûr qu'elle allait réussir ! répliqua Artémisia en mordant joyeusement dans un petit gâteau.

— Encore heureux, protesta Drago, c'est toi qui l'as proposée.

— Moi pendant quelques secondes, j'ai eu l'impression de voler … fit rêveusement Elie, confortablement installée dans le canapé, les genoux ramenés contre elle

— Voler sur un balai ne te suffisait pas, il fallait que tu te jeter dans le vide ! gronda son frère, assis en face. Il fit un mouvement vers elle mais la main de Blaise sur son genou le contraint à rester assit.

— Je me suis senti tellement … libre, continua sur le même ton la blonde, faisant fit de l'intervention de son frère. En tout cas c'est grâce à Drago, c'est lui qui m'a rattrapé.

— Encore heureux, cela aurait fait tache, dans tous les sens du terme, rit Théo de sa blague douteuse.

Tous les autres lui lancèrent un regard incertain, pas sûr que la blague soit vraiment drôle, mais Elie souriait, elle, comme inconsciente du fait qu'elle aurait très bien pu se fracasser sur le sol.

La soirée passa doucement ainsi, entre rires, gâteau, musique et bière au beurre puis la salle commune se vida petit à petit, ne laissant plus que quelques personnes en son sein. Drago resta longtemps devant le feu, sortant ses devoirs, n'ayant pas encore sommeil. Tous ses amis étaient montés, même les jumeaux qui pour une fois restèrent bien sagement dans leurs dortoirs. Le blond écrivait depuis un moment quand un doux bruissement lui fit lever la tête et qu'une odeur merveilleuse florale et boisée l'enveloppa. Il tomba sur le regard aux reflets argentés d'Elie qui déposa son nénuphar sur la table basse devant eux.

— Il est fané à présent Drago, dit-elle simplement.

— Tu savais que c'était moi ? fit-il surpris et ne sachant que faire.

— Oui, je le savais.

— Depuis combien de temps … commença-t-il puis il secoua la tête, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Doucement il sortit sa baguette et toucha le cœur de la fleur, murmurant un sort qui eut pour effet de raviver la plante, déversant une lueur qui s'épanouit lentement du cœur vers les extrémités, rendant son aspect originel au présent. Quand elle le prit dans ses mains, Elie fut surprise de voir qu'il s'était changé en une sorte d'albâtre blanc, rose et dorée, figeant la fleur dans sa beauté pour l'éternité. Elle la reposa doucement tandis que Drago disait, rassemblant tout son courage :

— Tu sais, si tu refuses tu peux garder tous les présents, je ne veux pas que tu me les rendes, je te les ai offerts, ils sont pour toi.

— Je pense que je vais les garder, répondit tranquillement Elie.

— Oh tu …

— Drago, sais-tu comment se finit une telle tradition ?

— Et bien, tout dépend de la réponse, mais oui je sais, murmura le jeune homme au comble du stresse.

— Oh alors tu sais quoi faire si je te dis que j'accepte tes attentions.

— Je ….

— J'accepte tes attentions, Drago Malfoy, chuchota Elie en souriant.

Le cœur battant, le garçon se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur celles, douces de la fille qu'il aimait et elle répondit sans attendre, bougeant contre lui. Les mains de Drago se frayèrent donc un chemin vers elle, sur sa taille et son dos, tandis qu'Elie venait caresser sa nuque et son cou des siennes, englobant le jeune homme de son odeur et de sa chaleur. Puis sans qu'ils ne sachent qui avait commencé, leurs langues se mêlèrent, dansèrent ensemble, prenant bien le temps d'explorer la bouche de l'autre tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient encore. Une mèche d'Elie vint caresser le visage de Drago et il put respirer à plein poumon l'odeur entêtante de ses cheveux. Il resserra sa prise sur la jeune fille, immensément heureux qu'elle soit enfin à lui, contre lui. Puis ils séparèrent finalement et avec un petit sourire craquant, Elie demanda :

— Personne ne s'enfuit cette fois ?

— Non, sourit lui aussi Drago en se penchant à nouveau vers la jeune femme, pas encore rassasié d'elle, non personne ne s'enfuit.

0o0o0

La nouvelle de la relation d'Elie et Drago fut accueillie avec plus de calme que celle de son frère, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord elle n'était pas homosexuelle, car bien que les relations de même sexe soient bien tolérées dans le monde des sorciers, elles restaient tout de même marginales, et puis beaucoup avaient devinés la nature des sentiments que Drago nourrissait pour la belle serpentard.

Quand ils apparurent main dans la main, le lendemain du match au petit déjeuner, Severus ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en son for intérieur : ciel, pas de gryffondors ni de poufsouffles, mais bel et bien deux serpentards, et pas des moindres ! Le potionniste était pleinement satisfait, même si cela ne l'empêcherait pas de faire de la vie de son filleul un enfer si jamais il blessait sa petite princesse. Ce dont il s'assura d'ailleurs que Drago avait bien compris, et ce dès le petit-déjeuner, d'une mise ne garde visuelle parfaitement claire. Le garçon déglutit d'ailleurs : il connaissait trop bien le caractère cruel de son parrain pour ne pas prendre au sérieux la menace qu'il représentait.

— Cesse de te laisser intimider par mon père, Drago, dit Elie en posant sa main sur la sienne pour lui faire détourner le regard puis elle roula des yeux à l'adresse de son géniteur qui fit comme si de rien n'était.

Libéré de Severus, Drago tomba cependant sur l'air menaçant d'Eiden qui lui promettait mille morts lentes et douloureuses.

— Eiden s'il te plaît, cesse de tuer mon récent petit-ami du regard, j'aimerai qu'il le reste encore un peu.

— Un peu, rit Blaise.

— Beaucoup, assura Elie avec un sourire. Eiden !

— Je n'ai strictement rien fait, protesta le garçon.

Cependant, Drago tient tête au père, comme au fils, refusant de baisser les yeux ou de s'avouer apeuré par leurs menaces. Il était un Malfoy tout de même.

— Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? interrogea Pansy, le nez dans sa tasse de thé.

— On pourrait peut-être faire le devoir du vieux crapaud ? fit, la mort dans l'âme, Eiden. Ce n'est pas que j'en ai envie, mais il va bien falloir le faire.

Ils acquiescèrent tous sombrement.

— C'est sûr quoi cette fois ? demanda Blaise, que cette idée désespérait vraiment.

— La théorie du sortilège de désarmement, ou comment décrire ce sort ainsi que ses usages et ses limites, répondit funèbrement Drago.

— Génial, répondit sombrement le basané. Pédagogique et intéressant, comment pourrais-je ne pas sauter de joie ?

Le repas terminé, ils s'installèrent donc tous dans leur coin favori de la salle commune et s'attelèrent à la tâche, échangeant des idées et des remarques de temps à autre. Théo fut le premier à terminé, c'étant déjà avancé, puis Elie s'étira et commença à se lever, privant Drago du contact réconfortant de sa cuisse contre la sienne.

— Déjà terminée ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— Oui, je l'ai fait dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

— Oh … ok

Elie se pencha et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Drago.

— Je reviens dans une minute.

Elle disparut dans le dortoir et le garçon la suivit du regard. Blaise le regarda, l'air moqueur et dit :

— Depuis quand es-tu devenu si pitoyablement accro ? Elle te fait quelques serments et voila que tu fonds complètement !

Entendant les mots qu'il avait lui-même prononcés à la première réunion de l'AD, le blond grimaça, mais se replongea dans son devoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Elie revint et se réinstalla près de Drago, continuant la rédaction d'une longue lettre commencée l'avant-veille. Eiden avait à présent terminé lui aussi et il discutait avec Théo de la prochaine réunion de l'AD, qui devait avoir lieu le vendredi suivant.

— Je pensais aborder les sortilèges de réduction et d'entrave et peut-être aussi le sortilège de stupéfixion, expliqua Eiden à son ami aux cheveux noirs qui s'était allongés en travers de son fauteuil.

— Ça me paraît bien, suffisant en tout cas pour nous faire travailler toute la séance, je ne pense pas que nous soyons beaucoup à avoir déjà lancé un sortilège d'entrave.

— Non, mais il m'a été plutôt utile dans le passé, il est toujours bon de le maîtriser.

Surtout lorsque l'on se retrouve au milieu d'un labyrinthe peuplé de monstres et de sortilège, songea Eiden. Il échangea un regard avec sa sœur et il vit qu'elle pensait à la même chose. Elle lui lança un regard entendu et poursuivit son écriture. À présent que ses amis de Beauxbâtons étaient au courant de son état, ils s'échangeaient régulièrement des nouvelles. Tout semblait bien aller pour eux, même si depuis le retour de Voldemort, le Clan s'inquiétait de leur sécurité.

— Hum …

Un tout petit garçon, probablement en première année, se tenait devant eux, gêné d'avoir à les interrompre.

— Oui ? demanda gentiment Eiden.

— Le professeur Rogue voudrait vous voir tous les deux après le déjeuner, il dit que Madame Menes est là, fit précipitamment l'élève, comme s'il ne désirait pas rester là plus longtemps que nécessaire.

— Oh, d'accord. Merci du message.

Le garçon s'enfuit littéralement, disparaissant de leur vue plus vite que le vent.

— Tu pourras nous rejoindre après, Blaise, je suis sûr que Sekhmet sera ravie de te voir, fit Elie au basané.

— Oui, je passerai plus tard, pour vous laisser entre vous.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et reprit sa rédaction. La mère de Blaise était proche de certains membres du clan de la Main de Lazuli, sa grand-mère en était issue et Helena, la mère du bistré, l'avait parfois emmené avec elle lors de ces visites. Blaise connaissait donc un peu la famille Menes, et notamment la tante, Sekhmet, l'alpha.

Après le déjeuner donc, les jumeaux rejoignirent leur père dans ses appartements. Leur invitée n'était pas encore arrivée, alors ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour l'attendre. Profitant qu'il était seul, Severus demanda :

— Alors Drago, Elie …

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air amusé.

— Je suppose que cela ne te pose pas de problème, père, parfait spécimen de serpentard pour moi aussi.

— Je dois admettre qu'ils sont plutôt à mon goût, du moins tant qu'ils se tiennent à bien.

— Tu ne ferais quand même pas du mal à ton Drago chéri, ton petit filleul adoré, ironisa Eiden.

Son père lui lança un regard acéré.

— Filleul ou pas s'il fait le moindre mal à Elie …

— Bien, bien, assez de manifestations d'amour paternel coupa en riant la jeune fille. Vous ne me croyez pas capable de me débrouiller seule ?

— Si, mais on ne va pas refuser un petit plaisir lorsqu'il se présente, déclara placidement son frère en étendant ses longues jambes.

Elie soupira et secoua la tête, passablement déprimée par l'attitude des deux hommes de son sang.

— Narcissa va être enchantée, intervint Severus, elle ne cesse de me demander de tes nouvelles depuis qu'elle t'a rencontrée, ainsi que des tiennes, Eiden, même si elle n'a pas eu l'insigne honneur de te connaître.

Pour toute réponse son fils l'ignora superbement, examinant un de ses ongles avec une attention surprenante.

— Ce qui ne va sans doute pas être le cas de son mari, lui qui prône si fort la pureté de son sang, répliqua l'adolescente.

Son père tourna son regard vers elle.

— N'en soi pas si sûr Elie, les sangs mêlés de ton rang sont très recherchés pour les unions, un tel apport de pouvoir dans sa lignée ne pourrait que séduire Lucius. Car ce qu'il aime, encore plus que son nom, c'est le pouvoir. Et une telle alliance est vraiment attirante pour lui, surtout lorsqu'il saura que vous êtes les derniers héritiers Grimm. Severus soupira fortement. Non, en réalité, je ne me méfie pas trop de Lucius pour t'accepter, je me méfie plus de ce qu'il manigancera pour t'utiliser.

Avant qu'aucun des deux enfants ne puisse répondre, les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes et une femme apparut, ressemblant beaucoup aux frères Menes. Elle avait la peau mate, le visage fin, un nez droit, des yeux en amande ourlée de cils épais et noirs que se fermait sur des pupilles dorées, une longue chevelure noire retenue sur le côté gauche par une large tresse compliquée et entrelacée d'or. Elle portait un pantalon noir qui collait à ses jambes musclées et une tunique cintrée, légère, pas vraiment adaptée au froid hiver écossais. Ses ongles d'une teinte sombre et d'une coupe effilée semblable à des griffes, et ses oreilles, de formes particulières, plus allongées que la normale, lui conférait un aspect étrange, un peu animal.

— Bonjour, fit-elle avec un sourire qui découvrait des canines aiguisées. Je suis Sekhmet Menes, l'alpha et la chef du clan la Main de Lazuli.

Elle parlait avec un fort accent méditerranéen et les bracelets à son poignet cliquetaient quand elle bougeait. Elle serra la main de Severus, qui lui tendit sa gauche, comme le voulait l'usage des métis et le sourire de la nouvelle venue s'agrandit encore, lui donnant un air un peu sauvage.

— Enchanté, Madame Menes, Severus Rogue, le père d'Elie et Eiden.

L'orientale se tourna alors vers l'adolescent qui ressentit une petite tension, comme devant une créature inconnue et potentiellement meurtrière.

— C'est un plaisir, assura-t-elle avant de serrer sa main à son tour, effleurant d'un doigt la marque nouvellement acquise d'Eiden. Son regard sembla le transpercer et il sentit qu'elle lisait au plus profond de lui. Mes neveux m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi.

Quand elle se détourna finalement pour serrer contre elle sa sœur, Eiden ne put s'empêcher de soupirer légèrement, soulagé qu'elle cesse de le jauger ainsi.

— Ma petite louve, je suis si heureuse de te retrouver.

— Moi aussi Sekhmet.

Le ton de la femme avait presque imperceptiblement changé, passant sur une gamme plus douce. Quand elle relâcha Elie, aucun des deux hommes ne manqua le rapide examen qu'elle faisait déjà de la jeune fille. Elle se tourna d'ailleurs vers le potionniste.

— Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerai m'atteler tout de suite à cette tâche, autant régler les choses tout de suite.

L'homme acquiesça et lui désigna la porte de la chambre des jumeaux et elles disparurent toutes deux derrière. Elles revinrent quelques minutes plus tard puis l'Égyptienne invita d'un geste Eiden à prendre la place de sa sœur. Celui-ci, pas vraiment assuré, échangea un regard avec Elie qui l'encouragea d'un sourire.

— Il n'a pas l'air très rassuré, souffla Severus en contemplant toujours la porte close.

— Sekhmet est assez impressionnante, mais elle ne fera rien à Eiden.

— Elle à l'air … assez sauvage, confessa l'adulte.

— Oui, c'est une métamorphe sous sa véritable forme. C'est une marque de confiance, d'ordinaire, devant un sorcier non affilié à un clan elle garde son apparence humaine.

Severus hocha la tête, Rose lui avait enseigné les bases des mœurs métissées dans ses nombreuses lettres, à sa demande. Il voulait vraiment en apprendre plus sur le peuple de ses enfants.

— Tu voyais souvent ses neveux ? interrogea l'homme.

Ses enfants lui avaient raconté qu'ils avaient tout avoué aux frères Menes, sous couvert de serment sorcier. Ils avaient reconnu Elie dès son arrivée.

— Non pas vraiment, répondit Elie, je ne les voyais qu'assez rarement, car ils vivent ici, en Angleterre avec leurs parents.

Eiden et Sekhmet revinrent à ce moment et prirent place à leur côté.

— Qu'en est-il ? s'enquit immédiatement le professeur.

— Et bien rien de fâcheux, heureusement. Même si les circonstances de leur héritage n'étaient pas favorables, il semblerait pourtant que tout se soit déroulé correctement. Bien sûr, j'aimerai tout de même les surveiller et faire des examens réguliers, au moins jusqu'à leur majorité. Ils ont un grand potentiel, qui va encore augmenter régulièrement, il serait plus prudent d'en suivre l'évolution, pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

Severus opina, parfaitement d'accord, puis l'orientale continua :

— L'ossature et la musculature d'Eiden se développent correctement, ainsi que celle de sa sœur, il devrait probablement grandir encore tous deux, d'après ce que j'en ai vu. Leur flux magique est bon, ainsi que leur état général. Je leur ai tout de même donné quelques potions et exécuté certaines incantations pour les aider à reprendre un poids et une forme normale, mais tout cela devrait se réguler avec le temps. Elie n'a pas vraiment de séquelles de sa séquestration, même si je vais continuer de la surveiller. Concernant leurs héritages, ils me semblent plutôt bien accepter l'elfique, qui est déjà bien incorporé. Même si vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de quelques éclats de magie impromptue, surtout dans le cas d'Elie qui avait déjà cette tendance avant. Dans quelque temps ils vont développer leur nature de changeforme, ce qui posera peut-être plus de problèmes.

— Comme ? demanda Severus.

— Et bien comme tous les métamorphes, ils vont probablement avoir des petits problèmes de transformations.

— Leur mère avait passé un certain temps avec des griffes à la place des ongles, sans pouvoir rien y faire, se souvient le potionniste.

— Des tracas dans ce style-là, oui, sourit Sekhmet en agitant sa chevelure de jais. Mais nous passons tous par là, il n'y a pas lieu de s'alarmer. Quelques gouttes de la potion métamorphosys et des sortilèges de dissimulations permettent de maîtriser le problème. Et si vous avez des difficultés, demandez conseil à Anton, il saura quoi faire pour vous aidez. Ou prévenez-moi si c'est vraiment grave ou handicapant.

— Handicapant ? interrogea, le teint brusquement plus pâle, Eiden.

— Rien de bien méchant, assura la femme.

Elle continua ainsi, leur faisant des recommandations et dispensant des conseils pour mieux gérer les changements, même si, d'après elle, ils semblaient vivre bien la chose.

Alors que l'après-midi était bien entamé, de faibles coups retentirent contre la porte et Severus pria les visiteurs d'entrer. Les jumeaux lui avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient invité Blaise à passer, mais le bistré n'entra pas seul, mais accompagné des deux neveux de Sekhmet, qu'il était passé chercher. Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses, bien que courtes, l'alpha étant attendue ailleurs.

Les cinq jours qui les séparaient de la troisième réunion de l'AD semblèrent s'égrainer mortellement lentement aux yeux d'Eiden. Ses nuits étaient ponctuées de cauchemars ou Voldemort arpentait les couloirs du Ministère, cherchant avec ardeur une chose cachée derrière une porte qu'il ne parvenait à trouver. Il se réveillait en sueur, désorienté, pris d'une colère qui n'était pas la sienne, mais surtout sa tête menaçait d'éclater et il ne parvenait à se rendormir. Parfois les cauchemars étaient si fort qu'ils réveillaient aussi Elie, il sentait alors ses mains parcourir ses cheveux, son visage, secouer ses épaules. Elle était la seule qui parvenait à le réveiller et à le calmer. Parfois, quand elle était assez calme elle-même, elle l'entraînait dans cet espace blanc où il s'oubliait.

Mais cette semaine, les songes étaient tellement forts qu'ils affectaient également sa sœur et qu'elle ne parvenait pas non plus à se réveiller. Le jour, il était tellement fatigué qu'il traversait la journée comme dans un brouillard épais, comme un fantôme, suivant à peine le discours ronronnant de ses enseignants. Blaise s'inquiétait bien sûr, ainsi que leurs amis, vert et argent ou rouge et or, mais aucun ne pouvait réellement l'aider, lui ou Elie. Alors il attendait les vacances avec impatience, certain que l'acharnement du vieux crapaud à son égard ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. La professeure semblait en effet avoir définitivement pris Eiden en grippe et lui infligeait régulièrement des retenues, dont il revenait la main ensanglantée et la tête douloureuse. Fort heureusement, grâce à sa sœur, Anton et l'essence de Murlap, il parvenait à cacher cela aux autres. L'égyptien avait de grandes connaissances en soins magiques et il aidait toujours Eiden quand celui-ci refusait d'aller à l'infirmerie ou de demander l'aide de son père. Les jumeaux avaient décidé d'un comment accord de ne pas alerter Severus sur la persistance des cauchemars d'Eiden, tant que ceux-ci ne devenaient pas ingérables. Il avait déjà bien assez de soucis comme cela, avec son rôle d'espion chez Voldemort.

Le soir de la réunion, Eiden retrouva pourtant le sourire, cela le mettait particulièrement en joie d'entraîner tout ce monde au nez et à la barbe d'Ombrage et de ce dire que ceux-là au moins pourraient se défendre un peu plus efficacement des mangemorts. Quand tout le monde fut rassemblé dans la Salle sur demande, il expliqua :

— Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer avec les sortilèges de réduction, puis nous travaillerons ceux d'entraves et enfin, si nous avons le temps, nous verrons les sortilèges de stupéfixion.

Des murmures parcoururent les rangs, c'était un programme ambitieux et des sortilèges complexes. Tous avaient hâte de s'y mettre.

Le brun les répartit donc par groupe, les encourageant à mélanger les maisons. Il demanda à Elie et Hermione de le seconder, maîtrisant toutes deux les trois sortilèges. Il était ainsi plus facile de gérer la quarantaine d'élèves et d'aider chacun d'eux à progresser.

Ils commencèrent par le sort de réduction, utilisant les strutoscopes comme cible. La plupart parvinrent à maîtriser le sortilège assez rapidement, d'ailleurs Ginny le fit si bien que l'ultime sortilège qu'elle envoya détruisit la table et tout les strutoscopes qu'elle portait.

Puis ils passèrent au sort d'entrave et l'utilisèrent sur des oiseaux de papiers conjurés par Hermione et Elie, permettant ainsi de s'entraîner sans danger. La séance se passa bien, si bien qu'ils purent également se frotter à la stupéfixion et qu'une bonne part du groupe parvint à en lancer au moins un efficace. Quand tous quittèrent la salle, peu avant vingt et une heures, Eiden avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre.

— Vous avez vu les efforts que vous avez tous faits incroyables ! C'était bien mieux que la fois précédente.

Tous opinèrent et firent part de leurs impressions. Blaise sourit tendrement à son compagnon, il était heureux et soulagé de le voir si optimiste et lumineux, alors que ces jours-ci il était si effacé et perdu. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il l'enlaça par-derrière et déposa sa tête contre sa nuque, inspirant l'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux.

— Ça va Blaise ? demanda doucement le brun.

— Oui, très bien, répondit-il et Eiden sentit son sourire contre sa peau.

— Dors avec moi cette nuit, souffla le fils Rogue.

Pour toute réponse, le basané embrassa la peau douce dernière son oreille et resserra sa prise.

— Je t'aime, dit-il tout bas.

Les yeux d'Eiden brillèrent, mais le bistré ne pouvait les voir. Il se retourna cependant et fit face à son petit ami, laissant ses mains dériver sur la peau sombre.

— Je t'aime aussi Blaise.

Un immense sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du basané qui captura celle de son vis-à-vis dans un baiser tendre qui devint rapidement passionné. C'était la première fois que de tels mots étaient prononcés. Leurs langues dansèrent ainsi de longues minutes tandis qu'ils oubliaient le monde et les gens autour. Puis un toussotement les fit se séparer.

— Ce n'est pas que je voudrai vous déranger, mais il est plus de neuf heures et je ne tiens pas vraiment à attendre Noël avec Rusard, intervint Théo avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Blaise lança un regard peu amène au malotru qui avait osé les déranger en pareil moment, puis il s'éloigna d'Eiden, à contrecœur, gardant sa main dans la sienne.

0o0o0

C'était une nuit très sombre, la lumière de la lune peinait à pénétrer la surface du lac et ne nimbait le dortoir que d'une frêle lueur verte, à peine assez pour distinguer les contours des meubles. C'est pourquoi Blaise eut le plus grand mal localiser la source des gémissements et des murmures, même si il se doutait de qui les produisaient. Se débarrassant de sa couverture, il sauta de son lit pour rejoindre la couche voisine et d'écarter les rideaux. Derrière, emmêlé dans les draps, se tortillait Eiden, vraisemblablement en proie à un violent cauchemar. Son serpent sifflait tout prêt de lui, serrait son poignet, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne parvenait pas à le réveiller. Blaise secoua son épaule, l'appela, mais sans plus de succès que Saffi. Tout ce capharnaüm tira cependant les autres du sommeil. Crabbe et Goyle regardaient Blaise, hébétés, mais Drago et Théo réagirent un peu plus et se virent à la rescousse du basané. Cependant, malgré tout leur effort, ils ne firent pas mieux que le bistré et Eiden continua à s'agiter sans ouvrir un œil. Plusieurs minutes angoissantes passèrent ainsi, sans que la situation ne change. Puis la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur une Daphnée Greengrass paniquée qui bredouilla qu'Elie faisait une crise dans son sommeil. Voyant l'état d'Eiden, la jeune fille se tût et son teint devint très blanc.

— Vous … il … vous ne parvenez pas non plus à le réveiller ? bégaya-t-elle.

Face à l'affolement ambiant, Drago prit les choses en main :

— Ok, Blaise continue de tout faire pour le lever, Théo va chercher Sev et Daphnée aide Blaise, il faut que l'on arrive à en tirer un de là pour qu'il aide l'autre.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le garçon était certain de cela. Il fallait absolument réveiller un des jumeaux, pour que ce cauchemar cesse.

Théo disparut immédiatement, enfilant rapidement un pull par-dessus son pyjama : les cachots en hiver étaient particulièrement froids. Blaise retourna à sa tâche tandis que Daphnée regardait toujours le blond :

— Et toi ?

— Je vais essayer d'aller à votre dortoir, pour vous aider avec Elie, répondit le fils Malfoy en quittant le dortoir lui aussi.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé, l'escalier des filles le laissa passer, comme s'il semblait saisir l'urgence de la situation. Dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années, l'ambiance n'était pas meilleure. Elie semblait tout aussi mal que son frère, complètement prisonnière des couvertures. Pansy et Artémisia tentaient par tous les moyens de la réveiller, tandis que Millicent, impuissante et ne sachant que faire, attendait sur son lit, la mine blanchâtre.

— Drago ! s'exclama Pansy. On a envoyé Daphnée chercher Eiden …

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'approcha de sa petite amie.

— Oui, mais Eiden est dans le même état alors il ne peut rien faire. J'ai demandé à Théo d'aller querir Sev.

— Lui sera quoi faire, approuva Artémisia qui secouait toujours son amie gémissante.

Finalement, à trois, ils parvinrent à tirer Elie de son cauchemar et à la réveiller. Même si elle ne semblait guère en meilleur état, tremblante et les yeux dans le vague, elle avait au moins cessé de gémir. Sans attendre, Drago la prit dans ses bras et la serra exagérément contre lui, tentant de les rassurer tous les deux par ce contact. Cela sembla fonctionner puisque quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux flous de l'adolescente se posèrent sur lui et elle s'écarta un peu.

— Eiden … murmura-t-elle, la voix un peu rauque, en se redressant difficilement.

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, Drago la soutint, la portant à moitié, jusqu'au dortoir des garçons où le fils Rogue s'agitait toujours. Une fois près de lui, sa sœur se laissa tomber sur le lit et le secoua comme les autres, d'une main, posant l'autre sur son front trempé de sueur. Elle l'appela et lui parla en celtique, espérant l'atteindre par delà les limbes du sommeil et du songe. Après un moment, elle réussit elle aussi à le réveiller et il bafouilla des phrases sans suite, dans la même langue qu'Elie. Il voulut se redresser, mais elle le maintint allongé. Ce qui était une bonne idée, considérant les tremblements et l'agitation de l'adolescent. Celui-ci chercha d'ailleurs à se dégager puis retomba finalement sur les couvertures, vaincu.

— Vous avez fait chercher père ? interrogea Elie de la voix la plus fatiguée que ses amis ne lui avaient jamais entendue.

— Oui, il ne va pas tarder, rassura Blaise en serrant doucement l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Elle opina seulement, sans les regarder et passa une main rassurante dans les cheveux défaits de son frère qui se calmait doucement. Saffi continuait de siffler doucement, sur un ton apaisant, des paroles que seuls les jumeaux pouvaient comprendre, même si le sens n'avait que peu d'importance pour le moment.

— **_Sev va arriver, Eid, il s'occupera de tout_** , murmura-t-elle tandis que la main de son frère serrait douloureusement la sienne.

Assia, le petit serpent d'Elie, tomba du pyjama de celle-ci sur la poitrine du garçon et se lova contre son cœur, le faisant profiter de sa chaleur enchantée.

C'est sur ses entrefaites que Severus entra en trombe, suivant d'un Théodore à moitié habillé. Le professeur se précipita sur ses enfants et demanda doucement à Elie, qui semblait la plus calme, de lui expliquer. Mal à l'aise devant tout cet auditoire, la jeune femme choisie, bien que son esprit soit encore confus, de tendre une main vers son père et de lui montrer le cauchemar d'Eiden qui les avait tous les deux mis dans cet état. Et bien que les images fussent fort emmêlées, il en saisit le message principal.

— Met un pull Elie, nous allons voir Dumbledore.

La jeune fille se releva, tanguant un instant avant que Blaise ne la rattrape. Elle resta contre lui jusqu'à ce que Drago lui passe quelque chose de chaud pendant que Severus tirait Eiden du lit.

— Tu peux marcher, fils ?

L'autre hocha la tête, pâle comme la mort et fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de son armoire sans trop trébucher. Il se couvrit lui aussi et les trois Rogue sortirent, non sans que le plus âgé ne lance aux autres :

— Recouchez-vous, ordonna-t-il. Je m'occupe des jumeaux.

— Mais … commença Drago.

— Je vous tiendrai au courant, assura le professeur. Recouchez-vous !

Il ignora le regard mi-paniqué mi-interloqué de ses élèves et disparut du dortoir avec ces deux enfants.

L'ascension jusqu'au deuxième étage ne se fit pas sans peine et Severus porta à demi son fils jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Elie était toujours très pâle, mais elle pouvait marcher seule et elle ne tremblait presque plus, ce qui rassura, un peu, le potionniste. Arriver devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée, le professeur donna le mot de passe « Fizwizzbiz » et monta sur l'escalier animé avec les deux adolescents.

Malgré l'heure très tardive, Dumbledore ne dormait pas. Il autorisa immédiatement Rogue à entrer et même si il fut surpris de a présence de ces enfants et de leur état, il les invita tout de même de suite à s'asseoir. Sous son encouragement, Severus conta ce qu'il savait des faits. Une fois tout rapporté, le vieillard se tourna vers Eiden :

— Et tu certain de cela ? Un gigantesque serpent aurait attaqué Arthur Weasley ?

— Oui, fit Eiden d'une voix rauque. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve Monsieur, il faut me croire ! Arthur Weasley à été mordu par cette chose et il se vide de son sang dans ce couloir que Voldemort me montre depuis des mois en rêve.

Albus hocha sombrement la tête.

— Je te crois Eiden, je te crois.

Il se leva ensuite prestement, interpellant deux tableaux et leur donnant une série d'ordres auquel le fils Rogue ne prêta aucune intention. Son père avait passé un bras secourable autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de s'effondrer, ce qu'il semblait pouvoir faire à tout moment. De l'autre côté, Elie avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de son père qui caressait son genou d'un geste rassurant. Si la situation avait été plus légère, Albus aurait apprécié la tendresse du tableau. Mais ce n'était guère le moment. Le vieil homme passa la tête dans sa cheminée, réveillant le professeur Mcgonagall et l'enjoignant de faire venir dans son bureau les enfants Weasley. La femme s'exécuta et le directeur sortit de la cheminée.

— Monsieur, je dois vous dire, commença Eiden d'une voix mal assurée, dans mon rêve je n'étais pas le témoin, j'étais le serpent.

Les tremblements du garçon avaient repris de plus belle et sa voix s'était brisée sur la fin. Il baissa la tête, honteux, mais Albus la fit redresser, ses longs doigts sous le menton du jeune homme.

— Eiden, ce n'est pas toi qui as attaqué Arthur, mais Voldemort. Partageant son esprit et donc son point de vue, il est normal que tu l'aies ressenti ainsi, mais ce n'est pas toi qui l'as blessé, d'accord ?

L'adolescent opina douloureusement, mais ne fuit pas le regard du vieillard. Finalement, celui-ci se retourna et enjoint un certain Phineas Nigellus Black de prévenir Sirius de l'arrivée des enfants Rogue et Weasley. Puis Fumseck fut chargé de prévenir Molly et Dumbledore s'affaira auprès des différents tableaux.

La famille Rogue resta un long moment silencieuse, puis Ginny et ces frères entrèrent en compagnie du professeur Mcgonagall.

— Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda tout de suite la jeune fille. On nous a dit que papa était blessé ?

Le directeur eut un geste apaisant et déclara :

— Votre père a été blessé au cours d'une mission pour l'ordre, mais il a été envoyé à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Votre mère l'y a rejoint et vous allez l'attendre au Square Grimmaurd.

Fred voulut protester, mais le directeur l'en empêcha et posa sur son bureau une vieille bouilloire qu'il fit illuminer de bleu un bref instant.

— Tout le monde sait utiliser un portoloin ? interrogea le vieil homme.

Severus souffla à ses enfants :

— Je vous rejoins dès que je le pourrais.

Eiden et Elie acquiescèrent tous les deux et touchèrent d'un doigt la bouilloire avant d'être emportés. Après un court moment, les six adolescents atterrirent au beau milieu de la salle à manger du Square Grimmaurd. Sirius les y attendait et les invita à s'asseoir, faisant venir de la réserve une caisse de bières au beurre. Personne n'avait envie d'aller se coucher. Les enfants Weasley demandèrent bien vite des explications aux jumeaux. Le professeur de métamorphose les avait tirés du lit avec une explication sommaire. Eiden s'exécuta donc, avec l'aide d'Elie, et leur expliqua les grandes lignes de son rêve, en omettant volontairement qu'il _était_ le serpent dans ce songe. De longues heures passèrent ainsi, George avait trouvé refuge contre Elie, qui tenait elle-même la main d'un Eiden encore pâlot, Fred se tenait la tête entre les mains, immobile, mais éveillé, Ginny c'était lovée sur sa chaise et Ron somnolait par à coup, se réveillant brusquement à chaque fois. Sirius, lui gardait le silence, contemplant seulement la scène. Un éclair rouge brilla soudain et un parchemin tomba sur la table, dont Fred s'empara immédiatement. C'était un mot de Molly, leur indiquant que leur père était toujours en vie et à l'hôpital et qu'elle voulait qu'ils restent à Grimmaurd jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne les chercher. Si cela rassura les enfants Weasley, cela ne les empêcha pas de continuer leur veille, jusqu'à ce que le jour vienne et que Molly n'apparaisse dans la cheminée.

— Il va bien, les rassura-t-elle immédiatement. Il dort pour le moment, mais je vous emmènerai le voir plus tard.

La femme n'avait pas l'air en grande forme, mais elle souriait pourtant et après avoir embrassé chacun des adolescents, elle se tourna vers Eiden et le remercia chaleureusement :

— Sans toi, il se serait vidé de son sang là-bas, fit-elle chaudement. Et heureusement il l'on trouver à temps et Albus à pus inventer quelque chose pour justifier sa présence en cet endroit, sinon il aurait eu de très gros ennuis. Alors merci Eiden, merci !

Il accueillit maladroitement l'adulte dans ses bras, la nausée au cœur. Il se sentait mal de lui cacher que c'était peut-être lui qui avait agressé son mari. Mais il fut coupé dans ses noires considérations par Sirius qui revint avec de quoi petit-déjeuner. Tous s'attablèrent et les Weasley mangèrent avec appétit, grandement soulagés que leur père soit tiré d'affaire. Mais Eiden, lui, ne put rien avaler, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa sœur. Alors que tout le monde montait pour dormir un peu elle le poussa dans leur ancienne chambre et soupira :

— Eiden, quoi que tu penses, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

— Mais j'étais le serpent, El ! C'est moi qui ai mordu Arthur, j'ai senti son sang et sa chaleur et le reste. C'était moi !

Elle le tira par la main pour qu'il s'assoie sur le lit et elle dit doucement en serrant plus fort sa prise.

— Tu n'as strictement rien fait Eiden, j'ai tout vu également je te rappelle, je l'aurai su si c'était toi.

— Mais peut-être que Voldemort m'a possédé et qu'il m'a fait transplaner jusqu'au Ministère et … fit Eiden qui perdait sérieusement patience.

— Il est impossible de faire transplaner quelqu'un à distance Eid. Et Voldemort ne t'a pas possédé, tu te rappelles de tout et je n'ai rien senti de telle. Tu as seulement été attirée dans la tête de ce serpent, à cause de ton lien avec Voldemort, c'est tout. Tu as été un témoin Eiden, pas l'agresseur, pas un actif.

— Mais … commença le garçon.

— Eiden, j'ai mis plusieurs minutes avant de te réveiller, et avant cela, nos amis ont tenté de nous tirer de là pendant un long moment. Ils t'ont vu t'agiter bien avant la fin de ce rêve. Tu n'es pas sorti de ton lit Eid, pas plus que moi, ce n'était qu'une vision, rien de plus !

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air perdu, comme un enfant :

— Tu es sûre ? fit-il très bas.

— J'en suis certaine Eid. Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute, tu as sauvé Monsieur Weasley. Sans toi on aurait appris trop tard pour l'attaque.

Elle le prit contre elle et le berça comme un enfant.

— Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Eid. Rien du tout.

Son frère sembla la croire, il s'appuya plus fortement contre elle et il finit par s'endormir, le souffle enfin apaisé. Elie le suivit quelques minutes plus tard, complètement exténuée.

Quelques heures plus tard, après un rapide déjeuné composé de sandwichs, la petite troupe revêtue des vêtements moldus envoyés de Poudlard par Albus et ils prirent le métro londonien en compagnie de Fol Œil et de Tonks, qui abordait ce jour-là encore des cheveux d'un rose chewing-gum. Si Eiden était à présent rassuré sur sa position durant son rêve, il ne voulait pas pour autant parler aux autres. Il se glissa donc entre Elie et George, qui respectèrent son besoin de silence. En plein cœur de Londres, ils quittent la rame de métro et Tonks les dirigent jusqu'à un grand bâtiment de brique rouge, auparavant un grand magasin : Purge & Pionce Ltd. Derrière les vitrines sales, de vieux mannequins défraîchis s'exposaient, au milieu d'un espace miteux et poussiéreux. L'auror s'approcha de l'un d'eux et demanda à entrer. À la plus grande surpris d'Eiden, la chose de plastique démodée lui répondit et leur permit le passage. Comme à la gare, chacun traversa la vitrine et se retrouva dans le hall d'un hôpital bondé où tous les patients semblaient être atteints de syndromes bizarres : des malformations, des métamorphoses incomplètes, des appendices surnaturels … Certains produisaient également des sons étranges ou agissaient curieusement, mais les adolescents n'eurent pas le temps de s'y pencher plus en avant que déjà Tonks les entraînait dans la file du standard. Un moment plus tard, la femme les renseignait sur la nouvelle chambre d'Arthur et ils montaient tous au premier étage. Tonks et Fol Œil laissèrent entrer la famille Weasley en premier, arguant qu'ils ne pourraient pas tous lui rendre visite en même temps. Les jumeaux Rogue voulurent rester eux aussi en arrière, mais Molly les poussa tous les deux dans la chambre.

— Arthur veut te remercier Eiden.

Soupirant intérieurement, le garçon entra dans la petite pièce meublée de trois lits. Deux des patients semblaient dormirent, mais Monsieur Weasley, lui, était bien réveillé et les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il attrapa sa baguette magique et fit apparaître assez de chaises pour tout le monde.

— Alors Papa comment ça va ? interrogea Ron.

— Assez bien je dois dire, quand les guérisseurs trouveront le moyen de fermer mes plaies je pourrais rentrer à la maison.

— Elles ne se sont toujours pas refermées ? s'enquit Molly.

— Non, apparemment le venin les en empêche, mais ils ont bon espoir de trouver. Ils ont vu des cas bien pires apparemment, alors ils veillent à me donner toutes les heures une potion de régénération sanguine et ils cherchent un antidote.

Ils échangèrent ensuite des banalités et les dernières nouvelles jusqu'à ce que Fred demande à son père :

— Alors, que s'est-il réellement passé là-bas ?

Monsieur Weasley eut un sourire pour Eiden et déclara :

— Vous le savez déjà, il me semble.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais Fred continua :

— Ce que nous ne savons pas, c'est se que tu faisais là-bas et pourquoi tu t'es fait attaquer.

— Je travaille au Ministère, Fred, dit tranquillement Arthur.

— Oui, mais pas à ces heures-là. Et d'après Eiden tu t'es fait attaquer dans les bas niveaux, et tu travailles au deuxième.

— Cela ne te regarde pas ce que j'y faisais, fils.

— Oui, mais apparemment tu surveillais quelque chose. Est-ce l'arme dont parlait Sirius cet été ?

Un coup sec sur la main du rouquin l'empêcha de continuer et un regard noir de Molly les mit au défi de poser d'autres questions. Arthur se racla la gorge et bifurqua sur d'autres sujets plus innocents. Deux heures plus tard, après avoir attendu les aurors dans le couloir, tous revirent dans la rue bondée et prirent le métro dans le sens inverse. Arrivés au Square Grimmaurd ils eurent la surprise de voir Sirius et Severus attablés l'un en face de l'autre, autour d'un thé, parfaitement sereinement. Bien sûr Eiden savait que son père faisait des efforts pour lui envers son parrain, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé les trouver en pareille situation, sans explosion ni cris. Mais le garçon ne savait pas que son père avait commencé à tisser des rapports plus calmes avec son ancien ennemi, notamment au cours de la soirée précédente, où il s'était confié à propos de Rose et de ses enfants. Quand il les vit, le professeur se leva immédiatement et se porta à leur rencontre.

— Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il en les inspectant tous les deux.

Mais comme ces enfants semblaient en relative forme, il les relâcha et expliqua.

— Ombrage à piqué une crise lorsqu'elle c'est aperçu que vous aviez tous les six disparut, mais Dumbledore à trouver une excuse et j'ai pu ramener vos affaires. Londubat, Jordan et Granger ont rassemblé celles des Weasley et les serpentards en ont fait de même avec les vôtres. Vous n'avez donc pas besoin de revenir au château.

Les adolescents opinèrent et Elie demanda :

— On reste ici alors papa, où on rentre chez toi ?

— On rentre chez nous, El, répondit l'homme en serrant affectueusement son épaule. Avez-vous des choses à prendre ici ?

— Nos pyjamas, fit la jeune fille en disparaissant pour les chercher.

Eiden lui hésita et tourna un regard un peu désolé vers son parrain, déchiré. Mais celui-ci lui fit un sourire rassurant :

— Ne t'en fait pas Eid, on se reverra bientôt. Il faut que tu passes du temps avec ton père et ta sœur, tu en as besoin et envie.

— Oui, mais toi …

— Oh je vais être bien occupé ici, rétorqua joyeusement l'animagus. Je vais avoir du monde toutes les vacances, les Weasley m'ont demandé de rester, c'est plus près de l'hôpital. Mais on se verra le vingt-cinq, ne t'en fait pas.

Tranquillisé, le garçon sourit et alla embrasser son parrain alors que sa sœur réapparaissait. Après de rapides au revoir, Severus les fit transplaner chacun leur tour.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Noël au Manoir

Chapitre 7 : Noël au manoir

Il faisait nuit à présent, mais les jumeaux distinguèrent autour d'eux un immense parc, composé d'un étant et d'un gros bosquet, plus semblable à une petite forêt. Juste en face, au bout d'une grande allée pavée de pierre, se dressait un manoir de taille respectable, orné de tours et de grandes fenêtres. Juste au-dessus de la lourde porte de bois sculpté, à l'étage supérieur, une immense verrière se donnait à voir, repentant un spectacle champêtre qui ressemblait beaucoup au parc. L'ouvrage donnait de la couleur et de l'élégance à la construction de pierres claires et éclairées ainsi par l'intérieur, il était magnifique. La demeure, mise en valeur par différentes lumières intérieures et extérieures causa un grand émoi chez Eiden :

— C'est ta maison ? fit-il à Severus, soufflé.

— C'était celle de ma grand-mère, mais c'est notre maison maintenant, dit-il doucement. Votre maison aussi, autant que la mienne. Elle vous plaît ?

— Elle est somptueuse tu veux dire ! s'exclama le garçon.

Elie approuva fermement et Severus sourit

— Bien, si on rentrait à présent ?

Il poussa les deux enfants en avant. Leurs pas claquèrent un peu contre la pierre et la porte se dressa bientôt devant eux. Severus la poussa, mais Eiden hésita un instant avant d'entrer alors son père le força doucement à se tourner vers lui.

— Eiden, quand j'ai dit que c'était notre maison, je le pensais. C'est ta maison. Quoiqu'il se passe, même si j'en viens à disparaître dans la seconde. J'ai pris mes dispositions et elle vous reviendra.

L'adolescent opina doucement.

— Mais tu ne vas pas disparaître, n'est-ce pas ? risqua-t-il en levant les yeux vers le potionniste.

— Non, Eid, je ne disparais pas, je reste avec toi et Elie, sourit l'adulte en passant une main tendre dans les cheveux du garçon.

— Ok, souffla le plus jeune en entrant.

Le hall était une immense salle d'où partaient deux très grands escaliers, de chaque côté, pour accéder à l'étage. Au sol on pouvait voir un parquet d'aspect ancien, fait de croisillon et aux murs étaient pendues quatre immenses tapisseries représentant le parc à toutes les saisons.

— Maître Severus, puis-je vous débarrasser ? fit une petite voix flûtée.

— Oui, Paddy merci.

L'elfe de maison s'inclina devant le potionniste puis devant chacun de ces enfants.

— Paddy est honoré de faire la connaissance du jeune Maître et de la jeune Maîtresse.

C'était probablement le plus jeune elfe de maison qu'Eiden avait jamais vu, il n'avait pas encore de poil dans les oreilles et sa peau était lisse et non pas ridée comme beaucoup d'autres.

— Il y a quatre elfes ici, expliqua Severus, Loddy, sa sœur Olly et ses deux enfants, Paddy et Addy.

La créature prit leur cape et disparut tandis que le professeur les guidait de l'autre côté du hall.

— Où sommes-nous père ? interrogea Elie en regardant les tapisseries.

— Dans les Cotswolds, au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Cette maison est protégée, ni Voldemort, ni Dumbledore ne savent qu'elle existe. Personne ne peut y accéder sans invitation, hormis nous et Rose. Donc vous ne risquez rien ici.

Elie sourit en entendant qu'il avait donné l'accès à Rose et Eiden en fût content, il commençait à apprécier cette femme qui s'inquiétait autant de lui que de celle qu'elle avait élevée pendant quatorze ans.

Ils débouchèrent sur une très grande salle, garnie d'assises et de bureaux, ainsi que d'une grande table de bois ciré.

— C'est la salle de bal, mais la plupart du temps elle fait office de pièce à vivre. Il n'y a plus eu de bal ici depuis la mort de mes grands-parents, expliqua Severus.

— Tu as grandi ici ? s'enquit Eiden.

— Non, dans une maison moldu à Carbonne-les-mines. Mon père n'aimait pas beaucoup la magie et mes grands-parents détestaient les moldus. J'ai cependant hérité du manoir à la mort de mes parents, mais je n'y aie jamais vécu, je ne l'ai envisagé que cet été.

— C'est une agréable demeure, fit doucement Elie.

— Oui, mais bien trop grande pour une personne seule, je ne m'y sentais pas à l'aise. Mais à présent, en famille, c'est différent …

Il leur fit rapidement visiter la demeure. Derrière la salle de bal, il y avait une large salle à manger, ainsi qu'une verrière, donnant sur l'étang et une terrasse sur pilotis. Sur la droite l'espace était réservé à un grand salon et de l'autre à un espace de repos plus petit ainsi qu'à une pièce qui ravit les jumeaux : une salle d'entraînement. D'après Severus, la famille Prince était réputée pour sa puissance et ses capacités de duellistes, ces ancêtres avaient donc aménagé un lieu où ils pourraient entretenir leurs capacités. Les quatre tours du manoir abritaient une cuisine, un boudoir et deux bureaux. Tandis qu'à l'étage les adolescents découvrirent dix chambres, toutes équipées d'une salle d'eau et une immense bibliothèque qui aurait rendu Hermione folle de jalousie. Mais le clou du spectacle était sans conteste la grande verrière qui ouvrait le plafond de la bibliothèque sur le ciel empli d'étoiles.

La visite se termina du côté sud, où se trouvaient les appartements des enfants, Severus les entraîna le long du couloir puis dans une très longue pièce, mi-bureau mi-salon.

— Cette pièce, est commune aux quatre chambres sud, mais vous pouvez condamner cette entrée pour que l'on ne puisse y accéder que de vos appartements. Le potionniste ouvrit une double porte sculptée. Voilà tes appartements Eiden !

C'était immense, bien plus grand que ce qu'Eiden pouvait imaginer avoir à sa disposition un jour. Il y avait une antichambre, qui devait à elle seule faire au moins une demi-douzaine de fois sa chambre chez les Dursley, une salle de bains rien que pour lui, avec une baignoire semblable à une petite piscine, une pièce pour son usage personnel à l'étage au-dessus de la tour. La chambre, se trouvait juste en dessous, de forme parfaitement sphérique, elle était percée de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc et le petit bois. Le mobilier était d'un beau bois, gravé de la faune et flore des environs, et un lit immense à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce. Les draperies et le linge étaient d'une couleur vert d'eau, apaisante et le plafond enchanté figurait le ciel, comme dans la salle de bal.

— Si la couleur et le mobilier ne te plaisent pas, Eid, on changera, assura son père.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, c'est très bien comme cela, répondit le garçon.

Mais son père vit sa gêne et l'interrogea.

— C'est que … mes appartements font la taille de la maison de mon oncle, dit à voix basse l'adolescent.

— Eiden, cesse de croire que tout ceci n'est pas mérité, tu es mon fils, ici c'est ta maison. Il y a de la place, alors prend là. Ce n'est pas par ce que cette …chose vit dans un clapier que tu dois faire de même.

Malgré lui, le jeune homme sourit.

— On peut voir les appartements d'Elie ? demanda-t-il.

— Bien sûr, je vous montre !

Ils étaient en réalité en tout point semblables à ceux de son frère, sauf que la couleur était ici une déclinaison d'améthyste et de pourpre. Le plafond était lui aussi enchanté et les étoiles brillaient doucement dans les hauteurs.

— Ma chambre et de l'autre côté, n'hésitez pas à venir me chercher au moindre problème, d'accord ? Vous avez accès à l'intégralité du Manoir, vous faites ce que vous voulez, installez-vous, sentez-vous à l'aise.

Sur ses bons conseils, ils redescendirent à la salle à manger où un bon dîner les attendait, préparer par les elfes. Deux d'entre eux étaient d'ailleurs là, le petit Paddy et une jeune fille elfe, visiblement sa sœur.

— Addy, Maîtres, pour vous servir, fit-elle de sa voix cristalline.

Elle s'abaissa jusqu'à ce que son nez pointu touche presque le sol puis disparut. Comme c'était la coutume, elle ne portait pas de vêtement, mais une sorte de tissu cousu des armoiries Prince, drapé comme une sorte de tunique.

Les trois sorciers s'installèrent et entamèrent le repas, fort bon d'ailleurs, devisant tranquillement avant que Severus ne prenne un air sombre.

— Qu'y a-t-il, papa ? demanda Eiden en engloutissant une part de gâteau parfumé à la cannelle.

— J'ai une assez mauvaise nouvelle, commença l'adulte.

Son fils haussa un sourcil et Elie reposa sa cuillère dans son assiette, soudain sérieuse, attendant tous deux qu'il veuille bien continuer.

— Lorsqu'il a appris que j'avais des enfants, Lucius c'est montré plutôt … curieux et il semblerait que la nouvelle de ta ... hum relation avec son fils Elie, lui soit parvenu. Il voudrait donc que l'on se joigne à lui pour la réception qu'il organise pour le Nouvel An.

— Est-ce qu'il y aura ses collègues ? interrogea sarcastiquement Eiden.

— Certains oui, mais pas tous, seulement ceux qui ceux qui sont de sangs purs ou bien placés dans l'échelle sociale. Ce n'est pas vraiment une fête ouverte à n'importe qui.

— J'avais oublié que nous sommes fréquentables à présent.

— Crois-moi Eid, je préférerai que ce ne soit pas le cas.

— Tu as peur qu'ils parlent de nous à Voldemort ? s'enquit Elie, qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque là.

— Non, Voldemort ne s'intéresse pas aux adolescents, vous ne lui servez à rien. Trop immature, trop près de Dumbledore. Le risque qu'il y aurait serait à cause de votre sang, mais je compte sur l'envie de pouvoir de Lucius. Il ne révélera pas une telle information au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas s'il peut en avoir l'usage.

— Et les autres ?

— Il n'y aura que Nott et Parkinson qui sont assez intelligents ou observateurs pour comprendre votre nature, et ils ne diront rien. Ils attendront de voir ce que Lucius fait. Et même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'apprend, je dirais que je suis surveillé étroitement par Dumbledore et que vous ne pouvez rejoindre ces rangs qu'une fois votre scolarité terminée, pour ne pas faire peser de soupçon sur moi dans l'autre camp, cela lui suffira, il sait que vous êtes dans l'entourage proche des autres enfants de Mangemorts, il ne se méfiera pas. Non cela ne sera guère agréable, mais ce ne sera pas dangereux. Mais j'imagine que pour toi te retrouver si près de lui et des autres après les événements du Tournoi ne va pas être facile.

— Non, mais je vais devoir faire avec, n'est-ce pas ? soupira le garçon.

— Oui, il ne serait pas de bon ton de refuser, je parviens d'habitude à éviter cela, mais pas cette année, pas avec vous.

Eiden fit une petite grimace bizarre et demanda :

— Quoi d'autre ?

— C'est tout pour les mauvaises choses, Rose arrivera dans trois jours, la matin du réveillon, nous le fêterons ensemble puis le vingt-cinq nous le passerons chez Black et enfin le 31 chez Malfoy.

— Quel choix aussi Elie, marmonna le jeune homme.

— N'est-ce pas toi, il y a un moment encore, qui me conseillais de le laisser venir à moi ? s'enquit Elie.

La réponse de son frère fut incompréhensible et Severus rit.

— Tu as poussé Elie dans les bras de Drago, toi ?!

— Ils vont bien ensemble, grommela Eiden. Et pour une raison qui m'échappe, il est presque humain lorsqu'il est avec elle.

Elie lui jeta un regard sombre et voulut le frapper de sa cuillère, mais le garçon ôta sa main juste à temps.

— Hey ! Sauvage ! persifla l'autre.

— Cesse de l'insulter à tout va, gronda la jeune femme.

— Cesse de le défendre sans arrêt, tu n'es pas son chevalier sur son blanc destrier.

— Alors, cesse de l'attaquer ! Tu m'encourages à accepter ces avances, mais tu te moques sans arrêt de lui. Est-ce que je remets ton choix en cause moi ?

— Tu n'as pas à le faire, fit Eiden en tournant le contenu de son verre, Blaise est super. Tu l'adores !

— Là n'est pas la question, opposa Elie, tu ne peux pas souffler le chaud et le froid tout le temps ainsi !

— Mais c'est les vieilles habitudes !

Les yeux d'Elie se plissèrent dangereusement, mais son frère risqua tout de même.

— Avoue que c'est une cible facile, il est si arrogant.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard de reproche. Severus les regardait se chamailler en souriant, heureux qu'ils soient tous les trois réunis ici.

La soirée était bien avancée lorsqu'ils allèrent tous se coucher et alors qu'il s'allongeait dans son grand et nouveau lit, Eiden entendit des coups légers contre sa porte, certain de l'identité de son visiteur, il l'autorisa à entrer et s'avança, en effet, Elie, avec son coussin et la mine penaude.

— Je peux dormir avec toi, chuchota-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse il ouvrit sa couverture et elle se glissa contre lui.

— Cauchemars ? interrogea le garçon.

— Non, j'ai juste peur de dormir ici, toute seule. Les lieux inconnus maintenant c'est … compliqué.

Bien sûr que c'était compliqué. Si la journée Elie faisait plutôt bonne figure, la nuit cependant, c'était une autre affaire. À Grimmaurd où chez Sev, avec lui ça allait, mais dans ailleurs … Même le dortoir de Poudlard, entouré des autres, avait été difficile. Elie avait besoin de maîtriser son environnement, de savoir qu'elle était en sécurité, que personne ne l'attaquerait dans son sommeil, qu'elle pouvait dormir en paix. Elle n'en disait rien, mais Eiden était certain que c'était pour cela qu'elle veillait autant. Bien sûr leur héritage leur avait octroyé une plus grande résistance à la fatigue et un besoin de grand air et de liberté, associé à leur caractère aventureux et indépendant, mais Elie préférait de loin avoir les yeux ouverts que de s'exposer en dormant, même si elle n'était pas seule. Il n'y avait qu'en quelques endroits qu'elle parvenait à surmonter cela, chez leur père à Poudlard, au Square et avec Eiden, mais là, dans cette grande maison inconnue loin de tout, c'était compliqué. Bien que Severus leur ait promis qu'ils étaient en parfaite sécurité. Et le garçon savait que même dans son lit, avec lui, Elie allait se réveiller en sursaut au moindre minuscule bruit, au moindre courant d'air suspect. Et ce même si elle était exténuée de n'avoir presque pas dormi ces deux derniers jours, avec le cauchemar et l'attaque d'Arthur.

— Tu as vu le parc ? souffla le jeune homme.

— Oui, on va pouvoir faire de bonnes balades.

Eiden bâilla, mais approuva tout de même.

— Heureusement que j'ai mes propres toilettes, songea-t-il tout haut.

— Comment ? sourit sa sœur.

— Je suis certain de me perdre ici si je cherche les toilettes en pleine nuit, alors c'est cool que j'en aie ici par ce que sinon j'aurai fini par dormi dans le hall.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire un peu étouffé par l'oreiller et elle demanda :

— Comment tu trouves la maison ?

— Grande, sûrement trop, mais belle. Je nous vois bien avec nos enfants tous ensemble ici l'été.

— Nos enfants ?

— Oui, souffla le garçon qui commençait doucement à s'endormir. Pleins d'enfants métisses et d'autres avec d'horribles cheveux peroxydés.

— Hey ! rouspéta Elie en lui fichant un coup dans la jambe pour le punir.

— Désolé, elle était trop facile.

L'adolescente sourit cependant.

— C'est vrai que ce serait bien, murmura-t-elle.

— Sev va s'arracher les cheveux, il aura plein de petits monstres vadrouilleurs à surveiller.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux finit par endormir.

Le lendemain, quand Eiden ouvrit les yeux, la couverture était soigneusement remontée jusqu'à son nez, le soleil était déjà haut et il était seul dans son lit. Il mit un moment avant de situer où il était et ce qu'il y faisait, mais une chose était sûre, sa chambre était vraiment aussi belle de jour que de nuit. Il se tortilla un moment dans son lit puis il se leva, presque à contrecœur. Il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'armoire et que part conséquent il ne pouvait se changer.

— Euh Paddy ?!

Un craquement plus tard et le petit elfe apparut.

— Maître Eiden ?

— Je … ne trouve pas mes affaires.

— Paddy les a rangés Maître.

— Euh … où ?

La petite créature le mena jusqu'à une petite pièce attenante emplie d'étagères et de penderies.

— Voilà Maître.

Le jeune homme était stupéfait, un dressing, pour lui ? Alors que pendant quatorze ans toutes ses possessions avaient tenus dans une valise ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre qu'une telle pièce soit nécessaire, fit-il en montrant la demi-penderie et les trois étagères qu'occupaient ses vêtements.

— Il ne tient qu'à Monsieur de la remplir, répondit l'elfe.

— Hum, dit Eiden.

Il attrapa rapidement un jean, un t-shirt et un pull et prit l'escalier. Heureusement que sa chambre était toute proche, car il ne se saurait jamais retrouver sans cela. Il déboucha dans le hall, traversa la grande salle et la salle à manger puis trouva son père et sa sœur sous la véranda, l'un corrigeant des copies, l'une un livre à la main. Mais les deux relevèrent la tête et sourirent à son arrivée. Elie se leva de son fauteuil et ils s'installèrent sur la table avec Sev, entre les copies et les manuels. Une elfe d'âge mûr apparut avec un petit-déjeuner pour lui.

— Tu n'as pas encore rencontré Olly je crois, Eid.

— Non, enchanté Olly.

— Le jeune Maître Eiden est un gentil garçon, dit l'elfe en tapotant son bras.

— Tu ne sais même pas à quel point, Olly, fit Severus en raturant d'un grand trait le parchemin d'un de ses malheureux élèves.

L'elfe disparut et Eiden entama joyeusement son déjeuner.

— Désolé si on ne t'a pas attendu pour manger, mais nous n'avons pas l'habitude de petit-déjeuner à l'heure du déjeuner, se moqua gentiment le potionniste.

— Il est loin d'être l'heure de déjeuner, Sev, souligna son fils.

— Comment trouves-tu tes quartiers à la lumière du jour ? interrogea Elie.

— Très cool, assura le jeune homme. Bien que démesurément grand.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, souriant cependant.

— Et j'ai un dressing ! Quelle est l'utilité d'une pareille chose ?

— A priori, ranger des vêtements, intervint le professeur de potion.

— Je n'ai pas autant de vêtements ! rétorqua son fils.

— Pansy peut facilement arranger cela, répondit Elie. Son frère lui lança un regard noir signifiant sans doute « essaye seulement de faire cela ». Elie sourit seulement et déroba une petite brioche de son plateau.

— Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Eiden.

— Et bien je pensais vous faire visiter le parc ce matin, expliqua Severus. Et vous allez être bien occupés cette après-midi alors …

Les deux enfants le regardèrent d'un air interrogatif, mais leur père dit seulement « Vous verrez ».

Le parc était incroyable, un grand étang entourait la propriété, envahi par les joncs et les nénuphars. Le jardin était à l'anglaise, travailler de façon à faire naturel et sauvage. L'elfe Loddy, le seul que les jumeaux n'avaient pas encore rencontré, s'en occupait. Ils le trouvèrent d'ailleurs affairé autour des haies de la voie principale, occupée à soigner les plantes malmenées par le froid. Les trois sorciers suivirent les circonvolutions du chemin de promenade, passant tout prêt de l'eau, sous un saule pleureur qui semblait très ancien, plus encore que ceux de Poudlard. Malgré la saison, le jardin avait été crée de façon à ce qu'il y ait en tout temps des couleurs et des fleurs, et en effet Eiden vit de nombreux hellébores, primevères et pensées, ainsi que de la bruyère, du jasmin d'hiver et du houx, un régal pour les yeux et le cœur. Le chemin les mena finalement à une petite terrasse ronde à demi battit sur l'eau, meublée d'un petit banc de pierre qui en faisait le tour, le givre c'était déposé dessus, formant un vernis brillant et un if la gardait, planter tout près de la rive. Le fils Rogue imaginait sans mal combien cet endroit pouvait être agréable en été, sous le soleil, entouré de ses amis. Puis Severus les mena aux serres, réalisation de métal et de verre dans une mode ancienne, splendide et fonctionnelle. Elles étaient divisées en quatre, trois par température et la dernière, au fond, pour les plantes aquatiques. Il faisait doux à l'intérieur voir même franchement chaud dans la dernière section et Eiden put admirer des plantes qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir.

— Il y a beaucoup de choses pour les potions, évidement, expliqua Severus, la famille de ma mère en étant très féru, mais il y a aussi des plantes de décoratives et de spécimens rares.

— Neville adorerait cela, fit Elie, je devrais lui montrer.

Elle s'arrêta, incertaine, jetant un coup d'œil à son père qui rétorqua :

— Tu peux l'inviter ici, Elie, vos amis peuvent venir. Ils ne pourront seulement pas localiser cet endroit, ni en faire part ou entrer sans invitation, mais vous pouvez les inviter. Vous êtes ici chez vous.

— Mais tu n'aimes pas Neville.

Severus sourit et répliqua :

— Je trouve que Londubat est un cornichon dans ma matière et qu'il a l'immense défaut d'être à gryffondor, mais je reconnais qu'il est doué en botanique et c'est ton ami, pas le mien. Je n'ai nul besoin de fricoter avec lui.

— Maman était à gryffondor et moi aussi, et Elie a faillit y être, opposa Eiden en lançant un regard désabusé à son père qui fit mine de ne pas l'entendre.

Après un moment dans la serre, ils revirent au manoir pour déjeuner. Comme la vieille, tout était déjà prêt et les attendait sur la table de la salle à manger. En s'asseyant, Eiden eut une grimace qui n'échappa pas à son père.

— Un problème ?

— C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire servir comme cela, sauf à Poudlard. C'est … étrange et je trouve cela un peu mal. Hermione s'étranglerait si elle voyait cela.

— Je comprends, déclara le potionniste en se saisissant de son verre, vous avez été tous les deux élevés chez les moldus, alors cela vous pose problème, évidemment, mais dans les riches familles moldus aussi ils ont des serviteurs.

— Oui, mais ils sont payés, ils ont des vacances et des congés et leur employeur n'à pas tout pouvoir sur eux, opposa son fils.

— Avoir tous pouvoirs ne veut pas forcément dire que tu vas l'utiliser. Tu n'as eu que l'exemple de Dobby, mais lui était maltraité et c'est un original, en quelque sorte. Les elfes d'ici sont nés dans ce domaine, leur famille sert la nôtre depuis des générations. Ma grand-mère n'était pas quelqu'un avec une moralité des plus reluisantes, elle aimait beaucoup trop la pureté de son sang, mais elle traitait convenablement ses elfes et je le fais également. Je ne les ai jamais frappés ou blessés. Ils ne veulent pas être libérés, Eiden, Dobby est un cas isolé, mais si c'était le cas, je le ferais. Ils me sont fidèles, je respecte cela.

Eiden comprit et attaqua son dessert sous l'œil attendri de son père.

Ils avaient fini depuis un moment et avaient migré dans le grand salon face à l'étang quand un Paddy apparut sans un bruit près de Rogue, qui lisait distraitement un traité de potion tout en regardant ses enfants jouer à la bataille explosive. Leurs rires emplissant joyeusement la grande pièce.

— Maître Severus, vos invités sont arrivés. Ils attendent dans le hall.

— Oh très bien, j'arrive Paddy.

Sans que ne le remarquent les deux adolescents pris dans leur jeu, le potionniste se leva et sortit du salon. Traversant rapidement la demeure, il déboucha dans le hall où quatre personnes l'attendaient en effet.

— Severus, fit une très belle femme blonde, cette maison est vraiment splendide, je ne comprends pas que tu t'en sois privé si longtemps.

— Je ne pouvais vivre ici tout seul Narcissa, rétorqua l'homme.

Il salua les nouveaux venus et la blonde continua :

— Je suis si heureuse que tu nous aies fait venir, mon cher ami, déclara-t-elle joyeusement. N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse idée, Helena ?

— Si, Narcissa, une excellente, répliqua la très belle femme qui l'accompagnait.

Helena Zabini était aussi brune et hâlée que l'épouse Malfoy était blonde et pâle. Elle avait des cheveux foncés, réunit en queue de cheval basse lisse et épaisse, qui effleurait le bas de ses clavicules. Elle était d'une grande beauté, exotique, avec sa peau sombre, ses yeux de miel et ses pommettes bien dessinées. Quelques bijoux brillaient contre sa peau parfaite, rehaussant son éclat naturel.

— C'est un plaisir d'enfin rencontrer tes enfants, continua-t-elle d'un ton innocent, tout en jetant un regard à Blaise qui fit une légère grimace. Les nouvelles allaient vite à Poudlard, Helena avait appris la relation que son fils entretenait avec celui du professeur et elle était curieuse de le voir enfin, d'autant qu'elle avait pu arracher certaines informations très intéressantes à Blaise. Celui-ci échangea un regard désespéré avec Drago, tout à fait conscient de ce à quoi pensait sa génitrice.

— Et bien, allons-y alors, ne restons pas dans le hall.

Ils le suivirent tous à travers le hall et la grande salle et furent accueillis dans le salon par le bruit d'une explosion et le rire cristallin d'Elienor, vite rejoint par celui de son frère. Les deux adolescents étaient assis par terre, sur très beau tapis à motif bleu, épais et confortable, abattant leurs cartes sur une petite table à émaux. Ils ne se rendirent pas tout de suite compte de la présence des autres, mais ils se levèrent gracieusement dès que ce fut le cas.

— Les enfants, Narcissa Malfoy et Helena Zabini. Narcissa, Helena, Eiden et Elienor, présenta sommairement Severus.

Narcissa serra immédiatement la main d'Elie dans la sienne.

— Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, fit-elle en souriant, et je me réjouis de te voir en meilleur forme.

La jeune fille la remercia et le sourire de la plus vieille s'agrandit à l'entente de sa voix.

— Oh et je constate que cela aussi c'est arrangé, dit-elle avec plaisir.

Eiden baisa la main de chacune des femmes et serra celle des deux autres adolescents, même si le geste dura un peu plus que nécessaire pour Blaise, ce qui n'échappa pas l'attention d'Helena Zabini. Les deux garçons en firent de même avec Elie et ils prirent tous place sur les confortables canapés bleus du salon.

— C'est une merveilleuse surprise, glissa Elie à son père en s'asseyant près de lui.

— Je me doutais que cela vous ferait plaisir. Et puis ils semblaient sérieusement troublés par votre départ hum … agité du château. Ainsi ils peuvent constater par eux même que vous allez bien.

Elie lui serra le bras en remerciement. Severus pouvait se montrer aussi prévenant envers ses proches qu'impitoyable et injuste envers les autres, mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était.

Les deux femmes posèrent immédiatement quantité de questions aux jumeaux, cherchant à mieux les connaître. Elles étaient toutes les deux des amies de Severus, et étaient très heureuses pour lui de cette nouvelle paternité.

Narcissa, qui avait déjà rencontré brièvement Elie, avait déjà pu constater la beauté de la jeune fille, mais elle la trouva plus belle encore, souriante et confiante. Ses trois mois lui avaient été fort profitables, son teint n'était plus blafard et elle avait un peu repris de poids. Mais surtout les marques que son corps portait s'étaient presque toutes effacées, laissant la place à de très discrètes cicatrices. Elle était assise en contact avec son père, qui avait posé une main sur sa cuisse, comme pour la protéger inconsciemment. De l'autre côté se tenait Eiden, tout près de sa sœur lui aussi. La blonde détailla pour la première fois le fils de son ami : il avait ses cheveux sombres, son menton et son front, ses pommettes volontaires également et un je ne sais quoi d'insoumis et de combatif dans l'œil, comme Severus, bien qu'il se tienne parfaitement calme et posé dans le canapé. Il était très beau, comme sa sœur, d'ailleurs presque identique, mais ses yeux étaient différents, d'un vert envoûtant, entouré d'un cercle doré brillant. Le regard des deux enfants reflétait la maturité et trop d'épreuves pour des jeunes de leur âge, pourtant, ils avaient gardé une légèreté et un rire clair et joyeux qui émerveillait la femme. Elle se tourna discrètement vers son amie qui scrutait également les deux enfants. La belle vélane assurait le discours tout en étudiant ses interlocuteurs subtilement. Un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres, satisfaites apparemment de ce qu'elle voyait.

Olly vint apporter du thé et les questions se calmèrent un peu, laissant place à une discussion plus naturelle qui concernait surtout les trois adultes. Blaise se leva un moment plus tard, demandant des toilettes et Eiden se proposa immédiatement, ils disparurent bientôt sous le regard entendu des deux autres adolescents. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore revenus, Severus dit à sa fille :

— Pourquoi ne pas attendre ton frère et Blaise dans la grande salle et montrer à Drago et lui la maison ?

— C'est une très bonne idée, sourit Elie, elle sera une nouvelle fois le bras de son père et quitta la pièce en compagnie du blond.

— Alors Severus, interrogea Narcissa en buvant délicatement une gorgée de thé, mon fils c'est enfin lancé ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, alors le potionniste se permit de ne pas répondre, haussant seulement un sourcil.

— S'il te plaît, fit la femme en voyant son attitude, je connais Drago. Il ne cesse de parler de ta fille depuis cette entrevu d'août, dans chacune de ses lettres et il à tourmenté Blaise avec cela tout le reste de l'été. Je ne suis pas aveugle, même si je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ainsi.

— Il lui a fait la cour, expliqua, amusée, Helena qui croisa les jambes sous sa robe d'un vert sapin.

— Oh, fit, surprise la blonde, c'est très … Malfoy en vérité. Et cela à fonctionné ?

— D'après Blaise, plutôt oui, plaisanta la basanée.

— Il l'a étouffée sous les fleurs et les cadeaux pendant deux semaines, grogna Severus.

Narcissa eut un sourire rusé.

— Papa poule, je l'aurais parié.

Le professeur grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se dissimula derrière sa tasse de thé.

— Drago peut se montrer un peu … exagéré sur certains points, continua l'épouse Malfoy, je suis sûr qu'il ne la quitte plus d'une semelle maintenant.

— Jaloux et possessif tu veux dire, gronda l'homme.

— Je suis certaine qu'Elienor gérera cela très bien, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

— Non en effet, répondit Severus en repensant à l'altercation que sa fille avec eu avec l'héritier Malfoy à propos de Londubat.

— C'est une bonne chose, rétorqua Narcissa, Drago à besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse s'opposer à lui ou il finira comme son père.

— Sais-t-il pour ton fils et ma fille ?

— Je l'ignore, mais s'il le sait il ne m'en a rien dit. Ce qui n'a rien de surprenant.

— Il doit être très content de cette alliance, dit Helena en se tournant vers elle.

— De cela c'est certain, il pardonnera même à Elie son quart de sang moldu pour cela.

— C'est une métisse, intervint la bistrée qui savait de quoi elle parlait, elle n'a pas de sang moldu, le sang de créature magique n'est pas compatible avec le leur, il l'élimine. Son sang est probablement plus pur que celui de Lucius.

Narcissa ne répondit pas, le sang n'avait jamais eu une importance primordiale pour elle, mais c'est ce qu'elle devait donner à voir, même si lorsqu'elle pensait sang pur elle songeait à consanguinité, stupidités et sectarisme plutôt que noblesse, honneur et pouvoir. Mais c'était l'avis de son époux alors …

— Sa mère était d'une grande lignée, n'est-ce pas Severus ? demanda la basanée en dardant sur lui ses yeux brillants.

Le professeur de potion soupira et posant sa tasse sur la soucoupe de porcelaine, il leur dit :

— Je veux un serment sorcier avant de vous révéler la vérité.

Les deux femmes s'exécutèrent et il leur conta les véritables origines des jumeaux, passant seulement sous silence que Lily Evans était leur mère et l'ancien nom d'Eiden.

— Grimm, c'est une très grande famille de sorciers français, descendante de Nicolas Flamel et même de Vivianne d'après ce que l'on dit. Une lignée très puissante, fit Narcissa une fois que Severus eut terminé.

— Pas seulement rebondit Helena, il y a plusieurs elfes dans leur arbre généalogique, ainsi que des métamorphes et même certains cas de changeurs de peaux. C'est vraiment une très puissante lignée métisse, liée à la plupart des grandes autres familles mâtinées. Je comprends mieux le pouvoir de tes enfants, Severus, leur mère était comme cela ?

Severus prit un moment, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

— Et bien elle avait beaucoup de capacités, c'est certain, mais il me semble moins que les jumeaux et moins que Rose.

— Qui est Rose ? s'enquit poliment Narcissa.

— La tutrice d'Elie et la cousine de mon ancienne femme. À moitié elfique aussi.

Helena fixa Severus et se racla la gorge.

— Tu as eu beaucoup de chance Sev, qu'elle ne te pose pas de problème avec Elie, c'est vraiment une sorcière douée et influente également. Elle aurait pu te causer pas mal de difficultés.

— Tu la connais ?

— Je l'ai rencontré quelques fois, tu sais, c'est comme les sangs purs, tout le monde se connaît, du moins dans les plus grandes lignées, son clan et celui de ma mère sont de vieux alliés.

— Elle a été très compréhensive avec moi, elle demande toujours des nouvelles de nous trois, mais sans chercher à s'imposer. Elle m'est d'une grande aide pour comprendre la nature de mes enfants …

La vélane hocha la tête.

— C'est une bonne chose, la situation est déjà assez compliquée. Je suppose que vous avez pris des dispositions pour que la véritable ascendance d'Elie et Eiden ne soit pas découverte. Ils sont assez … intéressants pour certains et notamment le serpent que tu sers.

— Je ne le sers pas, siffla le potionniste. Tu sais ce qu'il en ait réellement. Et j'ai fait en sorte d'avoir un peu de temps avec lui. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de l'école …

Les trois adultes gardèrent un moment le silence.

— Lucius va vraiment adorer cela … souffla Narcissa.

— Il ne va pas le savoir, opposa férocement Severus.

La femme lui lança un regard perçant.

— C'est Lucius, Sev, un Malfoy. Il a dû faire des recherches dès que nous avons appris l'existence de tes enfants. Peut-être même sait-il déjà tout cela, il a beaucoup de contact, et l'argent permet de faire beaucoup de choses …

Dans le secret de son cœur, le professeur remercia Albus d'avoir mis au point la couverture des jumeaux et d'empêcher de remonter à Lily.

— L'information permet à celui qui la détient de contrôler les autres, Lucius le sait, continua son épouse la voix basse, il manie cela très bien. L'information c'est le pouvoir.

0o0o0

Drago et Elie avaient à peine passé la porte que le garçon passa une main autour de sa taille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la tint un instant puis ils échangèrent un baiser tendre.

— Tu m'as manqué, chuchota le blond.

— Je ne suis parti que depuis deux jours, rit la jeune fille.

— J'ai eu très peur cette nuit-là, on n'arrivait pas à vous réveiller et vous sembliez si mal, avoua Drago.

Elle écarta une mèche de son visage et dit doucement :

— C'est fini maintenant, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

L'autre posa sur elle un regard sceptique, mais il ne dit rien et l'embrassa à nouveau, se perdant dans l'intensité du geste.

— Hey ! Vous savez que nos parents sont juste à côté, intervint joyeusement Eiden qui revenait en compagnie de Blaise. Et la bienséance Monsieur Malfoy !

— Je me fiche de la bienséance, grommela l'intéressé en resserrant son étreinte. Et ose me dire que ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait également.

— Blaise la fait, pas moi, fit Eiden avec un sourire éclatant.

— Tu as tout de même participé, intervint son petit ami en enroulant ses bras autour de son brun.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, Elie se glissa hors de ses bras et fut serré par un Blaise soulagé de la voir en bonne forme.

— Vous nous avez fait peur, murmura le basané.

— C'est aussi ce que m'a dit Drago.

Le garçon la relâcha sans poser de questions : les deux sangs purs savaient parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir avec les jumeaux. Ils n'ignoraient pas qu'un grand nombre de leurs interrogations restaient sans réponse, mais ils l'acceptaient, plus ou moins de bon gré, par ce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

— On vous montre ? fit Eiden, excité comme un enfant.

— Nous te suivons, répondit Blaise, souriant à l'attitude de son petit ami.

Après une rapide visite de l'étage, ils s'effondrèrent sur le grand lit d'Eiden. Et le basané en profita pour embrasser passionnément son compagnon, ignorant l'autre couple.

— Ok, on va vous laissez, fit Elie en prenant la main de Drago.

— Non, s'il te plaît, restez, plaida Blaise en retenant la jeune fille par le poignet. Je vais me tenir bien.

Elle lui lança un regard amusé, elle avait quelque doute concernant la bonne tenue de son ami, mais elle ne dit rien et s'installa entre les jambes de Drago, lui-même appuyé contre l'un des piliers qui soutenait le baldaquin de la couche, tandis que Blaise tirait Eiden près de lui, contre la tête de lit.

— Ta chambre est vraiment sympa, déclara le bistré en promenant son regard autour, en faite non, tout cet endroit est vraiment sympa.

— La famille Prince était plutôt riche, intervint Drago et ils aimaient les potions et les plantes, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils aient battit une telle demeure, mais je rejoins Blaise, c'est un chouette endroit. Plus bucolique que le Manoir Malfoy, plus simple, plus agréable.

— C'est vraiment très grand … dis Eiden. J'ai du mal à m'habituer à ce que mon dressing fasse la taille de mon ancienne chambre.

— Tu as un dressing, rit Blaise, que vas-tu en faire ?

— Le remplir d'accessoires de quidditch probablement, où utiliser une penderie par vêtement, fit l'autre en haussant les épaules, ou acheter une armoire. Je ne sais pas encore.

— Pourquoi ne pas le remplir ? interrogea en souriant Blaise.

— Pour le remplir, il va falloir essayer des choses. Ce qui est tout à fait exclu.

— Les nobles ont des tas de vêtements pour chaque occasion, Eid, expliqua Drago. Il faudra bien t'y mettre.

Eiden lança un regard à Drago qui montrait bien tout le crédit qu'il accordait à sa _condition_.

— Tu _es_ noble maintenant Den, rappela le blond.

— Oui, mais j'ai été très mal élevé alors …

Son ami secoua la tête et abandonna, il savait reconnaître une cause perdue.

— Alors il paraît que le père de Drago vous a convié à la réception du Nouvel An ? demanda Blaise.

— Tu y seras aussi ? fit avec espoir son petit-ami.

Blaise hocha la tête et Drago renchérit avec cynisme :

— Son père fait partit des gens que l'on se doit d'inviter, même si _ses idées politiques_ laissent à désirer …

— En d'autres termes ? interrogea Elie qui jouait avec les tentures du lit de son frère.

— Et bien, même s'il prône un peu trop l'intégration du bas peuple et des nés moldus, grimaça le fils Malfoy.

— Sans doute son hybride de femme qui lui a monté à la tête, déclara tranquillement Blaise.

— Ouai, elle la séduite avec ces charmes animales et il va probablement finir comme ses six autres époux, assassinés pour son argent.

— Quoi ? interrogea Eiden, qui ne comprenait rien.

Blaise lui fit un sourire amusé et répondit.

— C'est la rumeur qui court depuis que mes parents se sont mariés et que ma mère s'est installée en Angleterre. Les gens ont vite deviné que c'était une vélane, ce dont elle ne se cachait pas vraiment et ils ont inventé cette histoire de veuve noire pour justifier sa fortune et le fait qu'un honnête sang pur épouse une telle femme.

— Oh … et comment ta mère prend cela ? s'enquit Eiden.

— Elle s'en fiche complètement. Elle a été élevée dans un clan, ses deux parents sont mâtinés, elle ne comprend pas toujours les réactions des sorciers, mais cela la fait rire. Cela c'est un peu calmé à présent, les gens sont bien obligés de la considérée comme quelqu'un de son rang. Elle travaille au département de la coopération magique internationale, au bureau de l'Organisation du commerce international. Son … charme naturel est plutôt bien apprécié là-bas.

— J'imagine, sourit Eiden. Donc la réputation de ton père pâtit de son mariage avec une métisse ?

— Oui, enfin c'était surtout avant, maintenant ma mère leur rend trop service pour qu'ils puissent la dénigrer tout haut, mais il est clair que les plus radicaux n'apprécient pas.

— Mais la plupart lui pardonne par ce qu'il est très riche, l'héritier d'une vieille famille et qu'il a un excellent poste au Ministère, se moqua un peu Drago.

Devant le regard interrogatif des jumeaux, le bistré expliqua :

— Il travaille au département de la justice, il fait la liaison entre le juge et les aurors, coordonne les enquêtes avant de les présenter à la justice.

— Un peu comme le procureur chez les Moldus ?

— Oui. Il est plutôt réputé au Ministère, alors Lucius nous invite toujours, cela fait bien tu comprends, surtout depuis qui c'est lui qui s'occupe de l'enquête sur la mort d'Harry Potter.

— Oui, ce ne doit pas être simple … répondit doucement Eiden.

— Non, en effet. Apparemment il y a beaucoup de flous dans cette histoire et mon père subit beaucoup de pression pour qu'il classe l'affaire et qu'il conclue à un accident où Potter aurait fait une sorte de crise, mais il pense sérieusement que ces moldus sont coupables. De l'avoir maltraité, sinon tué et mis le feu à leur maison. Mais Fudge veut en finir et empêcher les gens de croire que Tu-sais-qui a fait le coup, puisqu'il est censé être toujours mort.

— Fudge est vraiment un idiot, quand le Seigneur des ténèbres décidera de mener une vraie offensive, le Ministère tombera comme un château de cartes s'il ne se décide pas à ouvrir les yeux, soupira Drago qui entourait la taille d'Elie d'un bras, la maintenant contre lui.

Les trois adolescents gardèrent le silence, plombé par ses dernières paroles, Elie et Eiden échangèrent un regard, mais gardèrent le silence, ils ne pouvaient de toute façon pas parler devant les deux autres.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites pour Noël ? demanda gentiment Elie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

— Je le fais en famille et Drago vient chez nous, répondit Blaise.

— Mon père est invité à une quelconque réception, comme souvent, donc ma mère a fait pression pour qu'il me laisse aller chez les Zabini pour que je ne sois pas tout seul. Cette année j'ai de la chance, il a cédé, expliqua Drago qui faisait comme si le sujet ne le touchait pas.

Les jumeaux avaient appris, en ces trois mois de cohabitation avec le fils Malfoy, que sa vie n'était pas vraiment comme l'avait toujours imaginé Eiden. Son père faisait bonne figure en public, mais il se fichait complètement de Drago tant qu'il tenait sa place d'héritier de la lignée. Il était vraiment dur, violent psychologiquement, surtout dans son enfance, ''pour l'endurcir'' et cruel dans son éducation. Surtout lorsque Drago était enfant. Il l'enfermait dans les cachots, lui faisait faire des cauchemars, appuyait sur ses peurs et ses doutes pour l'endurcir et enfonçait dans son crâne les préceptes du parfait petit héritier de sang pur. Heureusement pour le garçon que sa mère était beaucoup plus douce et maternelle et qu'elle corrigeait comme elle le pouvait la désastreuse éducation de Lucius. Dans son enfance, elle l'emmenait souvent chez son parrain, qui s'il était strict, n'était pas violent ou cruel et prenait du temps pour lui, ou chez les Zabini, qui l'accueillaient toujours chaleureusement et chez les Nott. Du temps où la mère de Théo était encore en vie, les deux femmes se serraient les coudes pour affronter leurs mangemorts de maris et élever leurs fils de la manière la plus humaine possible. Bien sûr, lorsque l'épouse Nott décéda, peu avant l'entrée de son fils à Poudlard, Narcissa continua à s'occuper de Théo comme elle le pouvait et de le soutenir à distance, l'invitant souvent au manoir.

— Et vous ?

Elie se tourna vers Blaise.

— On reste ici avec Sev, il a invité Rose. On va faire cela tous les quatre.

— Ça semble sympa, fit doucement le basané.

— Ça le sera, rétorqua Eiden, c'est ce dont on a besoin.

Drago, Blaise et leurs mères partirent à la nuit tombée, tout enchantés de leur visite. Les jumeaux remercièrent chaleureusement leur père pour cette merveilleuse idée. Le lendemain, ils passèrent tous les trois une excellente journée, passant leur temps dans le salon à discuter et à plaisanter. Elie et Eiden dormirent ensemble toutes les nuits, soit dans la chambre d'Eiden, soit dans celle d'Elie, aidant la jeune fille à apprivoiser son nouveau chez elle. Au matin du réveillon, elle s'éveilla la première, avec l'aube et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre avant de s'exclamer :

— Eid il neige !

Un grommellement endormi lui répondit et elle le secoua son épaule.

— Réveil-toi Den, il neige !

Vaincu par l'allégresse et le trépignement de sa sœur, Eiden consentit à ouvrir un œil et vit par lui-même le splendide tableau du parc blanc.

— Viens on y va !

— Où ça ?

— Dehors, dans la neige !

Après l'avoir à moitié traîné hors du lit, Elie disparut de la chambre en coup de vent, pour y revenir une minute plus tard avec un tas de vêtements qu'elle jeta à Eiden avant de s'habiller elle aussi de vêtements chauds. Puis elle dévala les escaliers du Manoir, entraînant derrière elle son frère encore un peu dans le vague. Mais le froid finit brusquement de le réveiller alors qu'Elie le propulsait eu dehors. Sans attendre, elle prit sa forme de louve et se précipita dans la neige, jappant joyeusement et battant follement de la queue. Soupirant, mais heureux malgré tout, Eiden en fit de même et la poursuivit autour du parc. La jeune femme lui causait cependant de grandes difficultés, si son pelage à lui ne l'avantageait guère avec ce temps, celui d'Elie se fondait parfaitement dans le blanc de la neige et elle parvenait toujours à le surprendre et à lui tendre des embuscades. Ils jouèrent ainsi un long moment dans le parc, sous l'œil de Severus, réveillé lui aussi, et qui les regardait des grandes fenêtres du salon. Les ombres rose et dorée de l'aurore avaient complètement disparu, faisant place à un bleu sans tache quand Rose entra dans la pièce suivant Addy. Le potionniste avait demandé aux elfes de l'amener à lui dès son arrivée.

— Severus, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous depuis la fois dernière ? interrogea la femme en se portant à sa hauteur.

Il lui serra la main, pas vraiment à l'aise avec les coutumes tactiles françaises.

— Plutôt bien, et vous ?

— À merveille, assura la rousse. Merci encore de m'avoir invitée.

— C'est bien normal je ne l'aurai pas imaginé sans vous.

Elle sourit doucement, tournant son regard vers les deux adolescents qui jouaient comme des louveteaux dans la neige.

— Ils font de très beaux loups.

— Oui, je trouve également, répondit le professeur de potion, bien que je ne sois pas un expert en la matière.

— Ils sont … vraiment de grande taille, nota la Française. C'est plutôt inhabituel …

Severus eut une sorte de sourire fatigué.

— Mais vous et moi y sommes habitués, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, fit la femme avec un petit rire, mais c'est toujours curieux de le constater. Je me demande quand cela va s'arrêter.

— À chaque fois que j'ai cru qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire pire, ils le faisaient, donc je dirai, probablement jamais. Nous devrions nous y préparer. Mais si nous les rejoignons, je suis certain qu'Elie à très envie de vous voir, ainsi qu'Eiden, il s'est attaché à vous.

— Moi également, assura Rose. C'est un gentil garçon.

— Il n'a pas eu une existence facile, c'est bien ce que vous faites pour lui. Il a besoin d'une attention féminine.

La Française secoua ses boucles vénitiennes.

— Elie est comme ma fille, et il est son frère. Et j'ai de la tendresse pour lui, je sais que rien n'est facile, mais j'espère faciliter certaines choses.

— Vous le faites, assura le potionniste. Vous le faites.

Ils passèrent au dehors, par les grandes portes-fenêtres qui menaient directement au jardin et les deux loups, détectant de nouvelles odeurs les remarquèrent et vinrent à leur rencontre. À mi-chemin cependant, la louve blanche sembla bondir et se changea en un rapace blanc moucheté de noir qui fondit sur Rose. Tout naturellement, l'adulte lui présenta son bras et l'oiseau se posa, tanguant un instant, pas encore maître de sa nouvelle forme.

— Un faucon Gerfaut ? Tu ne fais rien d'ordinaire Elie.

L'oiseau battit un instant des ailes puis courba la tête. Une sorte de tremblement la parcourut et ses plumes changèrent pour un dégradé de brun et de sépia du plus bel effet.

— Vantarde, plaisanta Rose grattant les plumes près de son bec.

L'animal pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air innocent et Severus caressa sa tête de deux longs doigts, appréciant les plumes douces de la nouvelle forme de sa fille. Le grand loup noir jappa et le faucon quitta le bras de Rose. Ils se métamorphosèrent en même temps, retrouvant leur corps d'adolescent.

— Ça c'était plutôt cool, déclara Eiden. Tu penses que j'aurai une forme ailée aussi ?

— Il y a des chances, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas. En théorie, à terme on devrait pouvoir prendre pas mal de formes, c'est cela Rose ?

— Et bien il faudrait demander à Orsu ou Morwen, répondit la femme, mais oui a priori une fois adulte et avec le temps vous devriez développer plusieurs formes oui. Mais cette fois était ta première, n'est pas ?

La jeune fille opina.

— Deux en quelques mois, tu vas vite ! Prends le temps de maîtriser chacun d'elles, ton corps de loup est bien, mais ton vol n'est pas encore au point.

— C'était involontaire, expliqua Elie, c'est quand je t'ai vu que j'ai senti le besoin de … changer.

Rose acquiesça. Sa forme animagus était un épervier, le besoin de proximité d'Elie s'était sûrement manifesté ainsi, de manière inconsciente, en adoptant une forme assez proche.

— En tout cas, tu étais très belle Elie, dit Severus en passant une main dans les cheveux humides de neige de sa fille.

— Papa poule le retour, souffla Eiden suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entendent.

Tous sourirent sauf Severus qui lança un regard acéré à son fils.

— Tu n'as pas de cœur Eid.

— Je sais c'est a seconde fois que tu me le dis, rit l'autre.

— Fils indigne !

— Cela aussi tu le dis souvent.

Puis il s'enfuit, échappant à la fausse claque de son père.

Après le déjeuner et une matinée plutôt calme, Severus et Rose demandèrent aux jumeaux de s'installer avec eux dans le salon.

— Nous devons vous parlez de quelque chose, fit le potionniste et les deux adolescents, au ton brusquement sérieux de leur père, s'exécutèrent.

L'homme semblait mal à l'aise, ce qui était presque invisible pour tous ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas intimement. Cela n'échappa pas à Elie qui posa une main encourageante sur la sienne puis s'installa dans le canapé qu'elle partageait avec son frère.

— Il y a quelque temps, le soir de votre anniversaire au Square Grimmaurd, je vous ai racontez comment votre mère et moi avions cherché des traces de sa famille et que nous n'en avions pas trouvé.

Il s'arrêta un moment, ne sachant comme continuer, mais l'attitude calme et patiente de ses enfants lui donna du courage et il reprit :

— En vérité, le frère de votre grand-père, Alexandre, n'est pas mort comme nous le pensions. Il est seulement éteint.

— Éteint ? questionna Eiden, reprenant sans le savoir les mots que son père avait eu pour Rose à Poudlard, lorsqu'il avait lui aussi appris la nouvelle, mais cette fois c'est Elie qui apporta des précisions au garçon.

— C'est ce qui arrive parfois aux métis d'elfes, ils perdent l'esprit, s'enfoncent dans le noir et finissent par tout oublier et vivre dans les songes.

— Oh, je vois. Alors il est mort d'une certaine façon, cet homme qui est de notre sang ? C'est cela ?

— Oui, en quelque sorte, lui répondit Rose qui semblait aussi un peu tendu, à la surprise des deux plus jeunes. Mais aucuns d'eux ne pointa se fait, attendant seulement que les deux autres continus.

— Sa femme est morte bien avant votre naissance, mais ils ont eu une fille ensemble, Morwen.

Le souffle d'Elie se bloqua dans sa poitrine et elle murmura :

— Morwen, comme Morwen Venturi ?

La femme opina doucement.

— Mais elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle s'appelait Pezennec avant son mariage ?

— C'était le nom de sa mère, expliqua Rose qui comprenait le trouble de sa pupille, il n'était pas prudent de conserver celui de Grimm après les agissements de Voldemort et la mort de Sarah et Nicolas.

— Mais alors cela veut dire que Morwen était la cousine de notre mère, notre cousine, alors cela veut dire que …

— Que Ravena est aussi de votre sang, oui.

La blonde eut un instant de stupeur, partagé, dans une moindre mesure, par Eiden. C'était comme s'il apprenait soudain qu'Hermione était la fille de sa cousine. Puis Elie sourit, un vrai sourire chaleureux et elle demanda à sa tutrice :

— Est-ce qu'elle le sait ?

— Pas encore, mais Morwen le sait, ainsi qu'Orsu.

La jeune fille semblait vraiment heureuse, elle souffla à Eiden.

— Tu as maintenant trois petits-cousins métis et ils sont vraiment formidables.

Le garçon, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ressentit une intense chaleur dans son ventre qui se propageait doucement au reste de son corps. C'était comme ce qu'il avait ressenti à la découverte de l'identité d'Elie, et même si c'était bien plus faible, cela faisait tout de même du bien.

— Ce n'est pas tout, déclara doucement Severus, peu désireux de rompre la liesse de ses enfants.

Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux, attendant la suite.

— Nicolas n'avait qu'un frère, mais Sarah avait une sœur.

— Oui, morte quand vous avez appris son existence, se rappela Eiden.

— En effet, Violette. Elle s'est mariée elle aussi et a eu deux enfants, Éric et …

— Rose, coupa Elie, reconnaissant en elle celle qui avait été comme sa mère pendant quatorze ans et qui se révélait être finalement liée à elle par le sang.

— Comment ? interrogea le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas tout.

— La fille de Violette, la sœur d'Éric … c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? fit sa sœur en regardant toujours Rose.

— Oui, souffla la Française.

— Depuis quand vous le savez ? interrogea l'adolescente.

— Depuis Halloween, confessa Severus qui se refusait de laisser Rose seule dans cette situation.

— C'était il y a presque deux mois, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? souffla Elie en serrant brusquement la main de son frère. Étais-tu mécontente de cela ? Avais-tu honte ?

— Non, Elie, mon ange, bien sûr que non, s'exclama la rousse en se levant précipitamment pour se porter à la rencontre de la plus jeune et de la prendre dans ses bras. On ne savait juste pas vraiment comment vous l'annoncer, comment vous alliez prendre cela. Mais je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir honte ou d'être mécontente, Elie.

Elle referma ses bras autour de la jeune fille et poussa doucement sa tête sur son épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

— Alors tout ce temps où tu étais ma famille …

— Je l'étais par le sang, oui, sans que personne ne le sache, mais je suis si heureuse El, vraiment que vous soyez de ma lignée ton frère et toi.

L'adulte relâcha le dos de la fille d'une main pour prendre celle d'Eiden.

— Donc on est … commença celui-ci, semblant calculer dans sa tête, cousins issus de germain ?

Rose sourit et opina, tandis qu'Elie se redressait.

— Cela veut aussi dire que vous avez également trois merveilleux cousins du côté maternel, ajouta la femme.

— Comment … fit Eiden avant que la Française ne lui réponde.

— Félicitée, Marc et Aristée.

— Tu vas adorer Aristée, lui dit sa sœur, les yeux brillants, il est si … à croquer.

Eiden sourit, il n'en doutait pas. Puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers son père qui les contemplait tous les trois.

— Papa, je … on …

Il ne savait pas comment exprimer cela. Assurer son père que la découverte de personnes de leur sang ne changeait rien à leur relation avec lui. Qu'il n'aurait pas à les partager, que tout cela ne modifiait en rien leurs sentiments à son égard, mais il ne sût comme le dire. Heureusement Severus sembla comprendre et déclara :

— Ça va Eid, j'ai saisi. Je suis vraiment très heureux pour vous, vous n'êtes finalement pas aussi seul que vous le pensiez. C'est vraiment une très bonne chose, assura son père avec un sourire apaisant.

0o0o0

— Elie.

La jeune femme papillonna un instant des yeux, puis fixa son regard sur le visage réjoui de son frère.

— C'est Noël, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle sourit également et s'étira. La journée de la veille avait vraiment été délicieuse. Ils avaient fêtés ensemble l'heureuse nouvelle qu'était la découverte de leur famille le soir, avec un repas grandiose, mi-français, mi-anglais pour que chacun y trouve son compte et Elie, qui n'avait plus goûté à la gastronomie de l'hexagone depuis son arrivée en Angleterre, en avait été fort contente. Rose et son père s'entendaient à merveille, pour son plus grand bonheur et avaient discuté de moult sujets, les potions, Poudlard, l'alchimie, les enfants … Pour la première fois, Eiden eut le sentiment de passer Noël en famille. Car même s'il l'avait déjà célébré avec les Weasley, c'était différent. Ils s'étaient tous couchés assez tard et avait profité un maximum de cette soirée magique. Une nouvelle fois, les jumeaux avaient partagé le même lit, s'éveillant au matin de nouveau sous la neige.

— Viens on descend !

— On ne sait même pas si Père est réveillé, Den.

— Tant pis, on descend quand même !

Gagnée par l'enthousiasme, si rare de bon matin, de son frère, Elie s'extirpa des chaudes couvertures et se leva pour s'habiller. Fort heureusement, ils avaient investi sa chambre cette nuit-là, alors elle n'eut pas à traverser leurs appartements, contrairement à son frère. Ce qui n'entacha pas pourtant la bonne humeur de celui-ci, il continuait à trépigner, heureux comme un enfant, tout prêt de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, ils eurent la surprise de constater que Severus et Rose étaient déjà là, occupés à converser autour d'un thé.

— Déjà levé ? s'enquit l'homme.

— Eiden nous a mis à bas du lit, expliqua Elie en s'asseyant près de son père. Il ne faudra d'ailleurs pas attendre trop longtemps pour l'ouverture des cadeaux, il est assez excité.

— Pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant alors ? sourit le potionniste.

Severus appela Olly et lui demanda que le petit déjeuner soit servi dans le salon et ils suivirent tous un Eiden fort enthousiaste. Le garçon récupéra les paquets sous le sapin et les entassa sur une table basse, devant la cheminée. Tout le monde s'installa et Eiden tendit son cadeau à sa sœur. Il était emballé d'un papier bleu à étoiles, qui brillait doucement dans la lumière des flammes. Elie s'en débarrassa, sans arracher le papier, comme à son habitude et découvrit dans la boîte trois coffrets de bois tout simple puis ouvrit le premier, le plus petit. À l'intérieur était couchée une mésange de métal articulé, peinte à la main, reprenant les couleurs et les motifs à la perfection. Dans les deux autres boîtes, il y avait un merle et un martin-pêcheur, tout aussi bien réalisés. Quand elle effleura du doigt une aile du merle, l'oiseau la déploya et en battit, comme un véritable animal vivant.

— Comment tu …

— Je savais que tu les désirais, répondit Eiden à sa sœur. Alors je me suis débrouillé pour t'en trouver.

— Mais comment as-tu fait ? Ils sont si rares …

— J'ai eu un peu d'aide, expliqua le garçon à qui Rose faisait un clin d'œil.

Elie effleura la mésange d'un air émerveillée, elle avait toujours eu une fascination pour les objets enchantés. Mais ces oiseaux, c'était un ouvrage datant de la renaissance, un sorcier français en avait réalisé une série, représentant les principaux volatiles de ces contrées pour sa fille qui les adoraient. Avec le temps la collection fut dispersée et les pièces vendues séparément. Elie en avait vu une chez le grand-père de Lysandre, petite, et il l'avait complément fasciné. Eiden avait dû le voir dans ses souvenirs et s'en était rappelé, elle était vraiment touchée et heureuse.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Eiden sourit simplement et ouvrit son cadeau à elle pour lui. Elie lui avait offert un cadre photo enchanté, ou s'ébattaient dans un grand jardin tous ses proches. C'était un cadre magique, qui contenait la représentation de ceux qui étaient chers à son possesseur, tous rassemblé en un même lieu, riant et plaisantant ensemble. En regardant mieux, le garçon reconnut le jardin du Manoir.

— Il s'adapte à son possesseur, expliqua la jeune femme. Donc il se … met à jour en quelque sorte.

— C'est une excellente idée, il lui colla un baiser sur le front pour la remercier et ils ouvrirent tous deux les cadeaux de Rose et Severus. La femme avait offert des livres rares en français sur la magie défensive et offensive à Eiden et d'autres sur les sortilèges et la métamorphose à Elie. Les enfants en furent enchantés, cela leur serait probablement utile pour l'AD. Le potionniste, quant à lui, offrit tout un nécessaire d'alchimie à sa fille, qu'il avait fait installer au-dessus de sa chambre par le Loddy et agrémenter la salle d'entraînement de nouvelles installations pour son fils. Il les encouragea également à se lever et à contempler la clairière de l'autre côté de l'étang, maintenant aménagé en terrain de quidditch.

— Il va falloir vous entraîner, car je compte bien conserver la coupe dans mon bureau jusqu'à, au moins, votre départ du château.

Les deux adolescents avaient aussi pensé aux deux adultes, achetant des bijoux d'un grand joaillier du chemin de traverse pour Rose et un gros manuscrit d'aspect neuf, étrangement écrit à la main pour Severus.

— Elie s'est fait envoyer du clan plusieurs traités de potions écrits en celtique par hiboux, et nous les avons traduits et retranscrits dans ce livre, déclara le jeune homme.

— Tu veux dire que …

— Que tu es le seul détenteur de cette compilation et qu'il y a dans ces pages des breuvages dont bien peu de monde possède les instructions.

Les yeux du potionniste brillèrent, c'était un merveilleux cadeau. De plus les jumeaux avaient dû y passer du temps.

— On à utiliser une des plumes dicteuses des Weasley, précisa Elie, vu qu'aucun de nous n'a réellement une belle écriture compréhensible …

Ils échangèrent une grimace et les deux adultes sourirent.

Même Rose et Severus échangèrent des présents et quand Olly vint apporter le petit-déjeuner, les rires et la bonne humeur régnait dans le salon. Les deux plus vieux avaient aussi fait réaliser, à nouveau, une quantité de vêtements qu'Eiden trouva absolument déraisonnable. Usant des mensurations prises par Madame Smith, la couturière, ils en avaient fait faire de nouveaux.

— Mais qu'avez-vous tous avec les vêtements ! s'exclama Eiden.

— Tu ne cries que par ce que tu vas devoir les essayer, répliqua moqueusement sa sœur.

L'autre répondit par une grimace.

— Il va te falloir des choses pour la réception des Malfoy, Eid. Soit content que nous nous soyons occupés de cela à ta place, tu n'as même pas eu à entré dans un magasin.

L'autre bougonna en découvrant un pantalon à pince noire qu'il supposa être pour le Nouvel An.

— Je vais devoir mettre cela, marmonna-t-il, je vais avoir l'air d'un pingouin.

— Tu vas devoir être en costume, c'est une soirée où on ne peut passer à côté, rétorqua son père.

— Alors tu en porteras aussi ? s'étonna le garçon.

— Évidement, grogna le professeur que cette idée semblait enchanter.

Cela remonta immédiatement le moral d'Eiden qui se surprit à sourire à l'idée que son père partagerait sa torture. Il en fut immédiatement de bien meilleure humeur et éclata de rire à l'image mentale qu'il s'en faisait.

— J'ai voulu aussi t'amener quelqu'un Elie, dit Rose une fois que le rire de son frère un peu calmé.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ne sachant qui cela pouvait bien être, puis une petite créature apparut dans un tintement et l'adolescente s'exclama :

— Nannez !

La petite korrigane sera la jeune fille contre elle, pressant sa tête contre son torse.

— Je suis tellement soulagé de vous voir en pleine santé, Mademoiselle Elie, fit-elle d'une voix flûtée.

Eiden et Severus considérèrent la nouvelle venue avec curiosité. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore vu de korrigan en chair et en os. Ils étaient en France l'équivalent des elfes de maison, même si on trouvait également des elfes dans les grands domaines de l'hexagone. Les korrigans étaient certes des serviteurs magiques, mais ils n'avaient pas la servilité des elfes, ils recevaient un salaire et des jours de congé, avaient plus mauvais caractère que leurs homologues, bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas non plus dispenser les secrets de leurs Maîtres. Certains les préféraient aux elfes, d'autres non. Plus débrouillards, plus autonomes, mais moins obéissants et contrôlables, les korrigans étaient des créatures indépendantes, qui se chargeaient aussi bien des tâches ménagères que de l'éducation des enfants. Nannez c'était en effet occupé d'Elie pendant toute son enfance, engagée par Rose à l'arrivée de la fillette. Elles étaient toutes les trois proches, la korrigane étant la nourrice d'Elie, un membre de la famille. Et elle avait eu si peur, et c'était senti si coupable de la disparition d'Elie, bien que rien ne soit de sa faute, évidemment.

La créature prit des nouvelles de la jeune femme et serra son frère contre elle avec une force surprenante pour sa petite taille. Elle était très maternelle, dans ses actions et ces paroles et Eiden se surpris à lui superposer l'image de Molly Weasley. La petite chose lui plaisait, elle était bien plus caractérielle que les serviles elfes de maison et cela lui allait parfaitement. Nannez resta un moment puis partit avec le même tintement, arguant une montagne de travail.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle peut bien avoir comme montagne de travail, vu que je suis ici, sourit Rose.

— Elle doit profiter que tu as quitté la maison pour la nettoyer de fond en comble, fit pensivement Elie.

— Oui tu as sans doute raison.

Nannez faisait souvent cela quand Elie vivait encore avec sa tutrice. Elle attendait que tout le monde soit parti pour récurer le logis de la cave au grenier, astiquant les sols, les meubles et les murs comme si cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Cela avait toujours beaucoup fait rire Elie, qui ne comprenait pas un tel excès de zèle.

Peu avant midi, ils transplanèrent tous au Square Grimmaurd pour fêter Noël avec les Weasley, Sirius et Lupin. Severus avait invité Rose à venir avec eux, tous voulaient la rencontrer et la famille Rogue était heureuse de l'avoir à son côté. Après avoir fait lire le morceau de parchemin à la Française et regardé apparaître le numéro 12, ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Ils avaient fait preuve de discrétion pour ne pas réveiller le portait fou de Walburga Black, mais Ron apparut avec un grand sourire et lança un tonitruant :

— Eiden ! Elie ! Joyeux Noël !

Et la vieille femme se mit à hurler, dispensant ses insanités à la cantonade. Ses yeux peints se posèrent sur Rose et elle brailla :

— Sale hybride sortez de ma maison, vous contaminez la demeure de mes ancêtres avec votre sang impur, animal !

— Charmant accueil, fit Rose, visiblement amusée. C'est l'hôtesse de réception ?

— En quelque sorte, répondit le potionniste avec un rictus, tandis que Sirius faisait taire la peinture. Elle a enchanté son portrait pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'enlever.

— Oh je vois, brillante idée. C'est ce que je ferai.

Elie ricana :

— Vas-tu également beugler contre les métisses toi aussi ? Et hurler à la profanation de ton manoir ?

— Non, Rose secoua la tête en riant, seulement après les sorciers, tu ne pourras entrer à la maison sans m'entendre te brailler dessus.

— Je ne suis pas sorcière, mais c'est un bon programme. Surtout que je passe beaucoup moins de temps chez toi maintenant.

L'adulte sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de sa pupille, observant l'homme aux cheveux noirs tiré violemment sur les rideaux du tableau.

— Navrée, elle est toujours comme cela, expliqua l'animagus en se tournant vers eux, ayant enfin eu raison du portrait récalcitrant. Mais je trouverai bien un moyen de la faire taire, définitivement. Sirius Black, je suis le parrain d'Eiden.

— Enchantée, Monsieur Black, je suis Rose Chambord, l'ancienne tutrice d'Elie.

— Oh appelez-moi Sirius ! Mais entrez donc, ne restez pas dans le couloir.

Il les mena à la salle à manger où les adultes étaient installés, Ron était parti chercher les plus jeunes à l'étage. Monsieur Weasley était assis sur une chaise confortable, en bout de table, il était sorti de l'hôpital le matin même. Il serra les jumeaux contre lui de son côté sain et leur assura qu'il se sentait en pleine forme. Les guérisseurs étaient enfin parvenus à trouver un antidote et refermer ses plaies. Severus quant à lui présenta Rose aux parents Weasley et à Remus en attendant que les adolescents n'arrivent.

— C'est un honneur de vous rencontrez, assura Remus après s'être présenté lui aussi. On a beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

— Moi de même.

Rose était vêtue très simplement, d'un pantalon beige et d'un haut vers sombre, mais elle était très belle, élégante dans sa simplicité. Ses cheveux cuivre, rehaussés par la couleur de son vêtement, tombait librement. Elle avait une très vague ressemblance avec Lily, en effet, mais Remus se demandait si ce n'était pas par ce qu'ils désiraient la retrouver en Rose. Ou bien à cause de leur sang elfique.

Sirius invita les nouveaux venus à s'asseoir et Molly servit des chocolats chauds et du lait de poule à tout le monde.

Quelques instants plus tard, un grondement retentit et un vague de tête rousse entra dans la pièce, suivie d'une Hermione plus calme, mais tout aussi souriante. Voyant la surprise des jumeaux Rogue elle déclara :

— Je suis arrivée ce matin, je n'aime pas vraiment le ski alors mes parents m'ont laissé venir.

Ils se présentèrent tous à Rose qui sourit devant tant d'effervescence et les plus jeunes s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux sans attendre, sous l'impulsion de Ron et Eiden. Puis les enfants de Severus se lancèrent dans une description du Manoir Prince et de leurs quelques jours passés là-bas. Le plus jeune des fils Weasley fut pris de frénésie en entendant Eiden parler du terrain de quidditch et Hermione s'enthousiasma du nouveau nécessaire à alchimie d'Elie.

— Vous pourrirez peut-être venir ? risqua Eiden en croisant le regard de son père.

Les jumeaux étaient toujours mal à l'aise et n'osaient pas agir comme si la maison était la leur et inviter des gens sans que leur père ne le propose au préalable, les paroles du garçon lui avaient échappé.

— Et si Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger venaient demain ? proposa l'adulte à son fils. Ils pourraient passer quelques jours au Manoir, ainsi que Monsieur Londubat. Quand penses-tu Eid ?

— Oui ce serait super, approuva le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

Que Severus accepte de remplir son manoir de gryffondors était vraiment un cadeau de Noël supplémentaire et le plus jeune en était ravi.

L'après-midi fut joyeuse, Elie poussa Hermione vers son ancienne tutrice, qui accueillit ses questions et sa soif d'apprendre avec bienveillance. La petite blonde savait que la née moldu c'était passionné au sujet des elfes et des métis depuis l'héritage d'Eiden et qu'elle mourrait d'envie dans savoir plus. Rose était de plus une sorcière très douée, dépositaire d'un savoir exotique, peu ou pas approché au Royaume-Uni. Les deux femmes se plurent immédiatement. En femme d'éducation et de savoir, Rose savait reconnaître en la plus jeune le génie et la culture, ainsi que l'envie de changer les choses. Elle prit grand plaisir à s'entretenir avec elle, certaine qu'elle deviendrait une femme tout à fait intéressante. Elle se promit de suivre son avancée et l'assura de son soutien si elle voulait étudier en France, lui proposant ses services et ses contacts. La brune en fût terriblement embarrassée, mais heureuse néanmoins. Elle n'ignorait pas que la femme pouvait lui donner de sérieux coups de main pour sa carrière future.

Elie était enchantée, elle savait que les deux femmes accrocheraient, Rose tenait le travail et le savoir en plus hautes qualités et Hermione les possédaient tous deux à un large niveau. La jeune métisse avait vu en elle cette ambition de changer les choses et de faire bouger le monde sorcier, tâche qu'elle la croyait tout à fait capable de mener. C'est pourquoi elle était contente que son ancienne tutrice ait ainsi proposé son aide à son amie.

Pour le dîner, Molly avait à nouveau préparé assez à manger pour un régiment et pourtant tout disparut, jusqu'à la dernière miette. À la fin du repas, Severus entendit son fils, la née moldu et le dernier des rouquins parler des présents que lui et Rose lui avaient offerts et combien ils leurs seraient utile pour les ''entraînements''. Mais avant qu'il puisse se pencher un peu plus sur la discussion, Elie, qui mangeait à côté de lui, l'interpella et lui fit part d'une remarque tout à fait insipide, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Pas du tout dupe du pourquoi de cette intervention, Severus se tourna complètement vers la jeune fille et demanda :

— Alors, vas-tu me dires de quoi il est question puisque tu me coupes dans mon audition ?

L'adolescente lui fit un sourire éclatant d'innocence.

— Il ne se passe rien, Père, pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

Le potionniste jaugea sa fille du regard. Par certains points, Elie était bien plus serpentard que son frère et ce bien qu'elle avait dû demander au choixpeau de l'y envoyer. Elle ne lâcherait rien, contrairement à Eiden et elle veillait discrètement à empêcher son frère de révéler leurs secrets. Le garçon avait un manque de discrétion et une impulsivité qui expliquait à eux seuls son envoi chez les rouges et or. Cela et sa témérité de tête brûlée. Contrairement à Elie qui, si elle ne manquait pas de courage, pouvait se montrer secrète et calculatrice. Nul doute qu'elle tenait ses facultés de son père, il était tout de même le seul espion de l'Ordre du phénix auprès de Voldemort.

— Je sais que tu ne me diras rien Elie, mais cela semble plus gros et plus dangereux que vos farces habituelles.

Elle sourit seulement, énigmatique et déclara :

— Si tu ne sais rien, on ne pourra rien te reprocher.

La plupart des parents auraient paniqué à cette phrase, mais Severus n'était pas comme la plupart des parents, ses enfants n'étaient pas vraiment dans la norme et ils les avaient rencontrés déjà adolescents et indépendants. Si Elie ne lui disait rien, c'est qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien. Il savait que s'il y avait un véritable problème, elle lui en ferait part sur le champ, alors il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Après tout, lui-même n'avait jamais pu prendre sa fille sur le fait. Il se détourna donc et se lança dans un débat avec Remus, son voisin de gauche.

— Ton père est bien plus coulant que ma mère, souffla George, si elle lui ressemblait, on pourrait écouler tous nos stocks en quelques jours.

Les jumeaux Weasley devaient se montrer à chaque fois plus ingénieux pour échapper à la surveillance constante de leur génitrice. Elle avait, comme un sixième sens pour débusquer leurs produits dissimulés dans les endroits les plus curieux.

— C'est l'avantage d'hériter d'un père à quinze ans, fit Elie en haussant les épaules. Et Sev est plutôt tolérant comme père, je veux dire, il nous laisse faire à peu près tout ce que l'on veut.

— Il est tellement étrange de parler de Rogue en disant tolérant, grimaça le jumeau rouquin en recommençant à manger.

— On parle du père, pas du professeur. Et je t'assure qu'il l'est, je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde qui nous laisserait agir à notre guise ainsi.

— C'est peut-être par ce qu'il sait que vous le ferez de toute façon, même s'il vous l'interdit, rit le garçon.

— C'est possible, sourit Elie en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

0o0o0

Le lendemain après-midi, Eiden dévalait les escaliers en courant, s'arrêtant dans une longue glissade devant son père qui haussa un sourcil :

— Que cherches-tu aussi frénétiquement ?

— Mon pull vert bouteille. L'aurais-tu vu ?

— Non ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe du linge.

— Oh, d'accord.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à courir ailleurs, mais le potionniste le rattrapa par le poignet.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe du linge, répéta l'homme. Mais demande à ceux qui le font. Olly ?

L'elfe apparut immédiatement à leur côté.

— Oui maître Severus ?

— Aurais-tu vu le pull vert bouteille d'Eiden.

Elle opina, disparut puis réapparut presque aussitôt, revenant avec ledit vêtement.

— Pourquoi le voulais-tu tellement d'ailleurs, je croyais que tu te fichais de ce que tu portais ? interrogea Rogue.

Eiden grimaça tout en enfilant son pull.

— C'est Hermione qui me l'a acheté, je peux bien faire un effort et le porter lorsqu'elle est là, même si je trouve qu'il est un peu trop ajusté.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et abandonna son fils là, retournant à ses potions. Elie débarqua plus tard, les cheveux trempés et les joues rougis par le froid. Nul doute qu'elle avait passé une partie de la matinée dehors, voire l'entièreté.

— J'ai volé, fit-elle en réponse à la question silencieuse de son frère.

— Plumes ou balai ?

— Plumes. Rose dit que je ne maîtrise toujours pas le planage.

— Et qu'est ce que tu en penses toi ? interrogea le jeune homme.

— Que vu le nombre de fois où j'ai chuté comme une pierre, elle à raison, répondit tranquillement Elie.

Eiden grimaça, l'adolescente était terriblement désinvolte avec son corps et son état. Elle ne prenait jamais soin de ses blessures et semblait se ficher complètement de la douleur. Ce n'était pas sain. Il se promit d'en parler à Severus et Rose pour comprendre et l'aider, savoir si cela était une conséquence des événements de l'été ou si c'était plus vieux.

— Tu as l'air gelée, fit le jeune homme.

— Je le suis, la neige m'a trempée. Je vais prendre une douche rapide avant qu'ils n'arrivent, déclara la fille avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Eiden tourna un moment dans le hall, faisant les cent pas puis il se décida à attendre dehors, près du portail. Ses amis allaient bientôt arriver. Il prit sa forme de loup pour affronter le froid et détala le long de la grande allée, posant son séant juste devant les grills, à la limite de la zone de transplanage. Quelques minutes passèrent puis Bill et Hermione apparurent dans un craquement sec avant que l'aîné Weasley ne disparaisse et n'apparaisse à nouveau avec un Ron gesticulant et grommelant :

— Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! reprocha le plus jeune.

L'autre leva seulement les yeux au ciel.

— Je te signale que tu as loupé ton permis de transplanage !

— Je l'ai eu ensuite Ron !

L'autre recommença à grommeler, mais Bill salua Eiden qui avait repris forme humaine et quitta les lieux. Hermione se projeta dans les bras de son ami brun et le rouquin lui serra la main. Puis ils levèrent les yeux sur le manoir et Ron siffla :

— Wouaw ! Sacrée maison.

Eiden ne répondit pas, un peu gêné et il les guida à l'intérieur. Quand la née moldu lui demanda si Neville était arrivé, il répondit que non, sa grand-mère devait l'emmener dans une heure.

— Nous ne sommes pas raccordés au réseau de cheminette ici. Pour la protection du domaine. En faîte, seule celle du bureau de Sev et celle de la maison de Rose sont accessibles.

— Je comprends, Rogue prend très à cœur votre sécurité.

Le garçon acquiesça et poussa la grande porte d'entrée. Aussitôt Paddy apparut et prit les manteaux de Ron et Hermione. Si la brune grimaça à la vue de l'elfe de maison, elle ne dit cependant rien.

— Où est Elie ?

— Elle a été volée ce matin donc elle prend une douche maintenant, expliqua le jeune homme.

La née moldu remarqua l'éclat sombre qui avait brièvement apparu au fond de ces yeux de son ami, mais avant qu'elle ait pu prendre la parole, Elie descendit les escaliers. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et elle avait revêtu rapidement un jean et le pull que Drago lui avait prêté. Il était trop grand pour elle et couvrait ses fesses et le haut de ses cuisses.

Elle les salua joyeusement et ils montèrent à l'étage pour installer leurs amis. Les jumeaux avaient fait préparer pour eux les deux autres chambres de leur aile et avaient descellé les portes communiquant avec le salon. La chambre de Ron était de belle taille, comprenant également une salle de bains et un immense placard à vêtement totalement superflu où on pouvait entrer à plusieurs. La pièce était une déclinaison de tons bleus doux tandis que celle d'Hermione, presque identique, se composait de lavande. Le meilleur ami d'Eiden sauta sur le large lit et s'enfonça dans le duvet.

— Cette chambre est … vraiment superbe et ce lit est génial, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me lever demain matin.

— Tu es toujours un cauchemar à réveiller de toute façon, sourit le brun. Cela ne nous changera pas beaucoup.

Ron ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller. Ils restèrent un moment dans la chambre de Ron puis furent interrompus par le carillon de l'entrée. Ils gagnèrent le hall en vitesse, mais Severus avait déjà ouvert la porte, invitant Neville et sa grand-mère à entrer. La vieille femme salua tout le monde avant de sourire à Elie et de serrer sa main :

— Comment trouves-tu l'Angleterre ma chère ?

— Plutôt agréable Augusta, répondit la blonde, même si j'ai un peu plus de mal avec l'hiver écossais.

— J'imagine, répondit Mme Londubat, le climat n'est guère celui de Beaubâtons.

Severus entraîna la vieille femme au salon, l'assurant que Rose allait bientôt rentrer et qu'elle serait enchantée de la voir. La sèche Mme Londubat le suivit et les autres montèrent à Neville ces nouveaux appartements, tout prêt de ceux des autres, et après une rapide visite du domaine, ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon à l'étage.

— Est-ce que Rogue sait pour l'AD ? demanda Ron.

— Je ne pense pas, pourquoi ? répondit Eiden tandis qu'Addy apportait pour eux des chocolats chauds et des biscuits.

— Je ne sais pas, mais il m'a semblé nous regarder avec insistance hier et j'ai l'impression qu'il nous a entendus.

— Il vous a entendu, intervint Elie après avoir remercié la petite créature, mais j'ai fait diversion avant qu'il n'en apprenne plus. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment d'une discrétion exemplaire.

Ron voulut répliquer, mais Hermione s'interposa :

— Non Ron, elle a raison, on devrait faire plus attention.

— On ne risque rien avec père, répliqua Eiden, même s'il le savait, il ne ferait rien.

L'adolescent rit puis expliqua à ces amis :

— Il dit toujours que c'est de James et Sirius que l'on tient notre caractère, qu'ils nous ont contaminés, mais c'est lui qui nous laisse faire et ne s'interpose jamais.

— Je suis certaine qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne le laisse voir, déclara pensivement la née moldu en sirotant sa boisson.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et le garçon souffla :

— Si on m'avait dit que Severus Rogue serait le complice passif de mes manquements au règlement, je ne l'aurai jamais cru.

— Ouai, quand on voit comment il était avec toi avant … dit Ron.

— On évite d'en parler, fit Eiden avec un rictus, il s'en veut toujours beaucoup et moi je veux simplement … tourner la page.

— C'est l'attitude la plus sage, surtout que nous ne sommes pas tout blanc dans cette affaire, approuva Hermione.

— C'est vrai qu'on la tout de même soupçonné des pires actes pendant quatre ans, ajouta le rouquin.

— On avait même cru qu'il voulait me tuer et faire revenir Voldemort, soupira le fils de Severus.

Il eut un moment de silence où chacun savoura le délicieux breuvage fumant, puis Elie sourit bizarrement :

— On n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de vous en parlez, commença-t-elle, mais on a … appris des choses sur notre famille.

— Quelles choses ? interrogea Neville qui intervenait pour la première fois.

— Qu'en réalité nous avions des cousins maternels encore en vie, répondit le brun.

— C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma Hermione. C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Et vous allez les rencontrer ?

— On les a … déjà rencontrés, grimaça Elie en croisant les jambes, en tout cas moi je les aie déjà rencontrés et Eiden à fait la connaissance d'une avant que nous ne sachions la vérité sur tout cela.

Elle se lança dans une explication de leur généalogie et des révélations faites par Severus et Rose et finalement Neville prit la parole :

— Donc Ravena est ta cousine ? Liée à toi par le sang ? questionna le jeune homme brun. C'est …

— Incroyable oui, répliqua l'adolescente.

— Vous êtes proche ? interrogea la née moldu.

— Autant que vous trois, répondit la jeune femme. C'est comme si toi ou Ron vous vous révéliez finalement être le cousin issu de germain d'Eiden. Et même plus, car je connais Ravena depuis l'enfance, c'est ma meilleure amie.

— Oh ! D'accord ! Mais tu n'as pas fait le lien lorsque Rogue vous a révélé le nom de naissance de votre mère ?

— On ne parle guère des assassinats Hermione et encore moins aux enfants. De plus ni Morwen, ni Rose n'avaient jamais révélé le nom de leurs mères.

La brune comprit et n'insista pas, les victimes de la première guerre n'étaient pas non plus trop évoquées ici, cela restait un sujet tabou. Soudain le rire grave de Neville se fit entendre et il contempla Elie d'un air amusé :

— C'est Lys qui va rire en entendant cela, son grand-père va être vert que tu lui files entre les doigts maintenant.

— Ne perdons pas espoir, fit Eiden en contemplant tranquillement le fond de son verre, rien ne dit que je vais devoir subir Malfoy en tant que beau-frère. Dieu merci, beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer d'ici cet événement cauchemardesque qui fera de ce blond peroxydé l'époux de ma sœur.

Il évita souplement le cousin que lui envoya Elie et ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard.

— Encore là-dessus, le gronda Hermione. Je croyais que tu avais tourné la page sur ton passé avec Drago.

— Je l'ai fait, fit toujours aussi tranquillement le garçon, mais cela met vraiment en rogne Elie et même si je trouve qu'ils vont vraiment bien ensemble j'ai toujours du mal avec l'idée de Malfoy comme frère.

Sa sœur roula des yeux, mais ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. À quoi cela servirait-il de toute façon ?

— Qui est Lys ? demanda Ron, désireux de s'éloigner du terrain dangereux qu'était Drago Malfoy et ses liens avec son ami.

— Lysandre est le petit fiancé d'Elie, fit Neville d'un air rusé, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Quoi ? Mais ne vient-on pas de parler de Drago et de votre possible future union ? fit, surpris, le rouquin.

Elie soupira et échangea un regard avec son ami brun.

— Peut-on cesser de parler de ma future union ? Je n'ai que quinze ans et même si cela me fait mal de le reconnaître, Eid à raison, il peut se passer quantité de choses d'ici là. Lys n'est pas vraiment mon promis. C'est juste la personne à qui je suis destinée si je choisis de faire un mariage de raison.

— Un mariage de raison ? s'enquit Hermione qui fronçait les sourcils à l'entente de cette pratique qu'elle jugeait rétrograde. Je croyais que les mâtinés étaient différents des sangs purs ?

— Ils sont différents Hermione, mais les unions de raison ne sont pas l'apanage des seuls sangs pur, même certains moldus le pratiquent encore, répondit Neville. Et Elie n'a pas dit qu'elle était obligée de le faire, elle a dit si …

— Notre monde n'est pas comme le vôtre, enchaîna la blonde. Les mariages sont compliqués pour nous, beaucoup de sorciers voudraient en contracter pour accroître le pouvoir de leur lignée ou nous le mettre a leur ''service''. Donc un certain nombre d'entre nous se choisissent un compagnon dans notre propre espèce ou parmi les sorciers initiés, comme Neville.

— Le cas d'Elie est un peu différent, ajouta ce dernier, le clan a su très tôt que ses pouvoirs seraient bien supérieurs à la moyenne et lorsqu'elle est entrée à l'école, Rose et Armand Provans se sont ''promis'' leurs enfants pour les protéger mutuellement.

— Donc Enor devra se marier avec ce type ? interrogea Ron qui ne comprenait visiblement pas tout.

Neville en secouant la tête.

— Non, c'est la version officielle, c'est pour dissuader les autres de leur proposer de telles alliances, en vérité, Lysandre et Elie ne sont obligés de rien.

— C'est mon meilleur ami, expliqua Elie, je l'adore, il est comme un frère pour moi. Sa famille est l'une des plus puissantes, c'est un arrangement pratique pour nous deux.

— C'est … bizarre, dit Hermione qui n'approuvait pas le procédé.

— Ce n'est pas ta culture, c'est pour cela, rit la jeune fille blonde. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que je vais choisir celui avec qui je ferai ma vie, accord factice ou pas.

— Tu ne l'as pas encore dit à Drago ? demanda Eiden.

— Il n'a rien à dire, c'est un pacte de vent.

— Je vais tellement apprécier sa tête quand il l'apprendra, ricana son frère en mordant joyeusement dans un biscuit.

Elie leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu sais que tu peux demander la même chose si tu veux. Le clan te trouvera une mignonne fille ou un charmant garçon bien né pour faire une promesse en l'air avec toi, dit-elle, amusée cependant.

— Ça se fait aussi chez les sorciers, déclara Ron.

— Je n'en ai aucun besoin, rétorqua Eiden.

— On en reparlera quand tu recevras des dizaines de propositions de mariage, sourit Neville en se servant lui aussi.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas, déclara le fils Rogue, Sev leur montrera le fond de sa pensée.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire un peu sadique à ces mots qui assurèrent, si il y avait encore des doutes, qu'ils étaient bien les dignes enfants du potionniste.

0o0o0

Le lendemain à onze heures, Elie et Neville passaient un moment à deux dans les serres du domaine. Les deux adolescents étaient heureux de se retrouver et le trio partageait les mêmes sentiments. Car bien que les jumeaux s'adoraient et étaient inséparables, l'ancienne complicité qu'ils avaient eue avec leurs amis leur manquait parfois. Elie avait donc entraîné Neville de bon matin dans la serre, certaine qu'elle lui plairait. Et en effet, ils ne l'avaient pas encore quittée de toute la matinée. Après avoir fait le tour des serres et avoir dispensé des soins aux plantes qui en avaient besoin, les deux adolescents s'occupaient à présent chacun d'un plan qui se tortillait. Ils avaient parlé de Noël et de leur début de vacances et de Poudlard.

— C'est difficile pour toi de parler de Lys ? demanda doucement Neville.

— Comment cela ? fit Elie tandis que la plante commençait à s'enrouler autour de sa main restée sur le pot.

— Eh bien je t'ai senti te tendre lorsque on l'a évoqué et tu as frotté la cicatrice de ton poignet, celle du cocatris, sourit Neville à cette histoire. Tu le fais toujours lorsque tu es mal à l'aise. Il te manque ?

— Bien sûr qu'il me manque, comme les autres, mais on correspond et c'est plus simple maintenant qu'ils sont au courant de tous.

— Quel est le problème alors ?

— Je … ne suis pas toujours à l'aise avec les gens d'ici. À Beaubâtons c'était plus simple, il y a beaucoup plus de métis et mon cercle d'amis faisait pratiquement tous parti d'un clan. Je n'avais pas peur de leur jugement, mais ici … je suis une étrangère et tout me ramène toujours à ma condition.

— Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne voulaient te juger, tenta de la rassurer Neville.

— Je le sais bien, pourtant tu as bien vu sa réaction, elle ne comprend pas, elle n'approuve pas, répondit son amie blonde.

— Hermione est née moldu, elle a déjà du mal à intégrer les usages sorciers, regarde son opinion sur les elfes de maison, alors imagine comme les mœurs de ton peuple peuvent être obscures pour elle.

Cela tira un petit sourire à Elie.

— Pour les elfes elle a parfaitement raison, comment prouver vous vous satisfaire de serviteurs si serviles, cela me dépasse.

Neville rit et ajouta de l'engrais au terreau, le mélangeant de ses doigts.

— J'avoue que les korrigans sont plus distrayants, mais les gens d'ici ne connaissent que les elfes, cela à forger leur goût.

Ils continuèrent un moment silencieusement puis Elie reprit à mi-voix :

— Eiden n'accepte toujours pas ce qu'il est. Enfin non, ce n'est pas réellement cela, en faite il vit simplement comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé.

— Ces pouvoirs ne sont pas comme les tiens, ils sont principalement sorciers, sa nature elfe ne prend pas une aussi grande place en lui que toi.

— Je me sens seule, avoua la jeune fille. Avant j'avais Lys et Ravena qui étaient comme moi.

Elle soupira, la plante s'était enroulée presque amoureusement autour de ces doigts, comme pour la réconforter et de petites fleurs avaient éclot par magie, totalement hors saison.

— Ici je suis obligée de jouer à la sorcière, continua-t-elle. On ne respecte pas les règles des clans à la maison, on ne fait pas de magie elfique. On est juste … des sorciers. Mais moi je ne suis pas comme cela, qu'importe combien je ferai d'effort.

— Et tu ne le dois pas, répondit Neville qui s'approcha pour serrer sa main libre dans la sienne. Elie, tu ne dois pas te brider, surtout ici où tu es en sécurité, sans que personne ne puisse découvrir la vérité. Alors, laisse-toi aller, parle à Rogue si certaines coutumes te manques, si certains de nos usages ne te corresponde pas. C'est ton père Elie, il veut que cela se passe bien pour vous.

— Mon père est sorcier Neville, mon frère se conduit comme tel et presque tous mes amis le sont également. Je sors avec un sorcier Nev !

Le brun sourit à nouveau.

— Je crois que tu te crées des problèmes là où il n'en a pas. Aucun d'eux ne s'attend à ce que tu te comportes en parfaite petite sang pur. Tu peux lâcher, être toi Elie, tu es la seule qui t'en empêche, personne ne va te rejeter pour cela. Ils sont tous tes proches et tes amis, ils méritent que tu leur fasses un peu confiance. Tu ne penses pas ?

— Peut-être, souffla la fille.

— Arrête d'avoir peur Elie, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire et elle le fit, ses yeux brillants à nouveau.

— Bon, est si tu me montrais tes tout nouveaux talents pour les plantes ?

Ils passèrent ensuite un moment à expérimenter leur magie, utilisant même de jeunes plants de bonzaï sorciers pour les sculpter grâce à leurs dons. La magie qu'utilisait Neville était ancienne et élémentale. Elle puisait sa source de la terre et pouvait agir sur les plantes. Il l'utilisait pour soigner la flore, l'aider à grandir et à se développer. Sous sa main, le petit arbuste poussa lentement et se tordit pour prendre la forme que le jeune homme souhaitait. Celle d'Elie lui venait de sa nature et elle permettait, à moindre échelle, d'agir également sur les plantes. Elle avait elle choisit un spécimen spécial de cerisier auquel elle fit prendre une forme tourmentée, comme battu par les vents, que les moldus adeptes de cet art appelait _Fukinagashi_. Puis d'un geste doux, elle fit naître un souffle qui balaya les ramures, les couvrant de fleurs d'un blanc immaculé.

— Tu vois que c'est bien lorsque tu utilises tes pouvoirs, fit gentiment Neville en rempotant un autre spécimen.

Elle hocha la tête puis se figea. Un courant d'air leur parvenait, tenu, mais réel et un parfum étranger leur parvint, alors qu'un jeune homme blond pâle apparaissait au bout de la serre.

— Que fais-tu ici ? s'étonna Elie.

Drago sourit et s'approcha, passant précautionneusement entre les longues rangées couvertes de plantes.

— Blaise et moi ont s'ennuyaient alors Sev nous a invités à passer.

— Père vous a invité, il est bien magnanime en ce moment. Passé ses précieux congés entourés d'adolescents.

— C'est pour ne pas que vous vous ennuyiez, suggéra Neville.

Drago opina, il ignorait les raisons de son parrain, mais il n'en avait cure. Il expliqua :

— On m'a chargé de venir vous chercher, le repas va être servi.

— Je pars devant, dit le brun en déposant avec précaution son pot et disparaissant rapidement, laissant les deux autres seuls.

Drago se rapprocha encore et Elie se blottit contre lui.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit le blond, un peu inquiet.

— Non, rien du tout, je suis juste contente que tu sois là.

Le jeune homme sourit et la serra contre sa poitrine.

— Moi aussi. Ton père nous a proposé de rester quelques jours. Les ''collègues'' de mon père sont au Manoir.

— Oh ! Cela vaut mieux que tu restes ici alors.

— C'est ce que ma mère et lui ont pensé. J'aurai pu aller chez Blaise bien sûr, mais je préfère être ici.

Sur ses mots il embrassa sa petite amie avec douceur, lui prouvant ses allégations, elle répondit aussitôt, glissant sa langue rose dans sa bouche, caressant la sienne. Le baiser s'éternisa un peu, les mains de chacun voyageant un peu sur le haut de leur corps, puis Elie, qui s'était retrouvée appuyée sur le plan de travail, poussa légèrement le garçon.

— Attends, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se retourna pour remettre les pots à leur place et éviter qu'ils ne soient projetés à terre par accident.

— C'est Londubat et toi qui avez fait cela ? interrogea son compagnon.

— Oui, on faisait quelques tests.

— C'est très réussi et vraiment très beau.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle en reprenant ses lèvres.

Il passa une main autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher encore et elle mordit tendrement sa lèvre inférieure ce qui électrisa immédiatement Drago qui passa une main sous ses fesses pour la soulever et l'asseoir sur la longue table. Immédiatement, Elie enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son homme et se colla un peu plus à lui, ce qui les fit haleter tous les deux. Ne voulant pas être en reste, le jeune homme passa une main douce juste au-dessus de son jean, sous son pull, dans le bas de son dos. Mais il n'alla pas plus loin, conscient qu'elle se tendrait immédiatement. La première fois où il l'avait fait, elle l'avait gentiment, mais fermement repousser. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il touche ses cicatrices ou qu'il voit l'étendue de celles-ci. Il respectait cela et la laissait faire à sa guise, ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin qu'elle ne le voulait. Mais ils avançaient, doucement, mais sûrement, et Elie se découvrait chaque jour un peu plus, même si le dos restait une zone proscrite. Sa main gauche voyagea, se logeant sur son flanc et il effleura du pouce une fine cicatrice le long de l'os de la hanche, encore un peu trop visible. Mais la blonde ne protesta pas et en réponse elle passa ses mains sous ses vêtements, elle aussi, pour flatter les abdominaux du garçon qui se contractèrent de plaisir à son passage. Ils passèrent un moment ainsi, à s'embrasser doucement puis la réalité sembla les rattraper et ils se séparèrent, cherchant leur souffle. Drago colla son front à celui d'Elie et sourit doucement en effleurant sa joue. Les autres allaient les attendre, mais il s'en fichait, il aurait voulu rester éternellement ainsi, contre Elie dans cet endroit empli de plantes aux odeurs merveilleuses.

— Père à eu une excellente idée, sourit Elie.

— Je suis d'accord, répondit l'autre en embrassant sa tempe, repoussant quelques mèches rebelles.

Elle essuya tendrement un peu de terre qui s'était collé à la pommette du garçon lors de leur baiser, puis laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

— Comment c'est passé ton Noël ? souffla-t-elle contre la peau fine de Drago, ce qui le fit frissonner.

— Bien, la famille de Blaise est toujours super avec moi. On a fêté cela et le lendemain j'ai pu passer un peu de temps avec ma mère là-bas. Sans lui.

Lui. Lucius Malfoy. Autant Drago adorait sa mère, autant il détestait son géniteur. Et plus le temps passait, plus c'était le cas. Petit, il avait tout fait pour être à la hauteur, attirer son regard et qu'il soit fier de lui, mais l'homme ne lui prêtait aucune intention, ordonnant seulement ce dont il avait besoin. Les moments partagés avec sa mère, surtout loin de lui, étaient des moments précieux au jeune homme, bien qu'ils soient rares.

— Et toi ?

— On est restés ici, avec Père et Rose, c'était tranquille, mais nécessaire. Cela nous à tous fait du bien, je crois.

Elie ne pouvait évidemment pas lui dire qu'ils avaient été au Square le vingt-cinq, les jumeaux n'avaient aucune raison de passer Noël avec les Weasley. Alors elle dit ce qu'elle pouvait sans trahir leur secret.

— J'imagine, répondit Drago. Tu n'es pas retournée en France ?

— Non, c'est compliqué.

— À cause de ce qui s'est passé cet été ? demanda le garçon.

La jeune femme se raidit. Elle savait parfaitement que Drago ne faisait pas allusion à son héritage, mais bien à sa séquestration dont il avait deviné les grandes lignes.

— Elie, murmura le blond à son oreille, caressant son dos d'une main apaisante par-dessus ses vêtements. Je le sais … tu n'as pas à me le cacher. Parle-moi s'il te plaît …

Elle savait bien qu'il savait. Eiden lui avait avoué avoir répondu à ses questions ce soir-là, dans la salle commune, il se doutait de toute façon de ce qu'il en était et sa sœur ne lui en avait pas voulu. Elle allait une nouvelle fois se refermer. Drago soupira intérieurement, sa compagne était une véritable tombe, elle ne laissait rien sortir, rien à découvert, elle se contrôlait en permanence. Un peu comme lui, en vérité.

— Elie … s'il te plaît …

Elle céda. Tout en Drago, de son odeur à son attitude la poussait à la rassurer et lui faire lâcher prise.

— Oui c'est par rapport à ce qui s'est passé cet été. On ne sait pas si l'homme qui m'a enlevé me cherche encore. Donc on évite la France.

L'adolescent resserra son étreinte, juste ce qu'il fallait, heureux et soulagé qu'elle se soit enfin, un peu, confiée.

— J'ai reçu ton cadeau, fit-il avec un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais je voulais te donner le mien en main propre.

Il sortit de la poche de son manteau un petit paquet violet entouré de ruban qu'Elie ouvrit immédiatement. Le serpentard lui avait offert un bracelet, orné de nénuphars, d'une facture assez ancienne, élégant et simple, tout à fait dans le style d'Elie.

— J'ai appris pour ton prénom, expliqua-t-il, petit nénuphar, c'est adorable.

— C'est en celtique, comment l'a-tu sus.

— C'est Helena qui m'en a parlé. Cela te va à ravir je trouve.

Elle sourit et le laissa passer l'objet à son poignet.

— C'est un ouvrage elfique, comment te l'es-tu procuré ? interrogea la jeune fille, curieuse, mais touchée par cette attention.

— Les Malfoy ont des contacts, fit-il mystérieusement avant qu'Elienor ne l'embrasse en riant.

— Merci, dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

— C'est un plaisir.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un moment puis il la fit descendre de la table et ils sortirent de la serre, Elie frissonnant sous le brusque froid. Drago la rapprocha de lui et ouvrit son manteau pour elle.

— Comment tu t'appelais avant ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprise par la question, indécise quant à la réponse. Même si elle savait que Drago ne la trahirait pas, elle se méfiait toujours.

— Anna, souffla-t-elle finalement.

— C'est joli, cela t'allait bien aussi, mais je préfère Elienor.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, après que les elfes les aient débarrassés de leurs affaires, tout le monde était déjà attablé et à l'œuvre.

— Je leur ai dit de ne pas vous attendre, expliqua Neville qui s'était douté qu'ils allaient prendre du temps.

— Tu as très bien fait, répondit la jeune femme en faisant le tour de la table pour saluer Blaise à la française, en lui embrassant la joue.

Le jeune lui rendit la pareille, pas gêné, sa mère avait des origines italiennes et françaises, elle agissait également ainsi, il en avait l'habitude et Elie et lui étaient proches.

Les deux nouveaux venus se servirent et le repas se déroula dans les rires. Severus et Rose avaient prévenu les jumeaux qu'ils ne seraient pas rentrés pour le déjeuner, alors ils n'étaient qu'entre eux. Après le dessert, une délicieuse tarte aux myrtilles, les adolescents restèrent attablés pour un thé et l'échange des dernières nouvelles. Le carillon sonna et Eiden se leva pour aller voir, enjoignant les elfes à vaquer à leur occupation. Cela devait être Severus et Rose, c'était étrange qu'ils sonnent, mais comme personne ne pouvait atteindre le Manoir sauf eux …

Mais devant la porte ne se tenait pas son père et la tutrice, mais des personnes qu'il n'avait connues que dans sa tête.

— Vous êtes là pour Elie, souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme la plus proche sourit et hocha la tête.

— Venez, fit le garçon en les invitant à entrer.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Lucius

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir !**

 **Exceptionnellement je poste le nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui car je ne serais pas disponible en fin de semaine.**

 **Je voudrai juste répondre aux deux reviews qui ne se sont pas affichées, sans que je comprenne pourquoi.**

mamy 83 **:** **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. Vos éloges me vont droit au cœur et je suis enchantée que l'histoire et l'écriture vous plaise. A bientôt pour la suite !**

adenoide **:** **Merci également pour le review. Si les nouveaux venus ont pus trouver et entrer dans le manoir, c'est justement car Severus les a invités, comme vous le découvrirez plus bas.**

 **Comme d'ordinaire, merci à ceux qui visitent, lisent et commentent ! En espérant que la suite vous plaise ...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Lucius Malfoy

Quand Eiden fit entrer les nouveaux venus dans la salle à manger, il vit la surprise et la joie se peindre brusquement sur le visage de sa sœur et il en fût heureux. Elie se leva prestement et courut se jeter dans les bras d'une fille de leur âge aux cheveux foncés, coupés au carré et à la peau d'albâtre.

— **_Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, Elie_** , fit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

— **_Moi aussi Ravena si tu savais_**.

Puis elles se séparèrent et Elienor se tourna vers un blond aux magnifiques yeux bleus foncés qui la regardait avec tendresse. Il ouvrit les bras et elle s'y engouffra.

— **_Hey, salut ma féline_** , fit-il d'une voix basse et douce en la serrant contre son torse, plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux. Elle sourit contre son épaule puis il la redressa pour la regarder d'un air inquiet, constatant ses changements, les bons comme les mauvais, et il la laissa aux bras d'une petite blonde aux yeux noisette.

— **_Tu as bien changé Elie, plus encore que je ne l'imaginais._**

L'autre sourit simplement et salua de la même façon un petit châtain et une très belle fille au teint olivâtre. Puis elle se tourna vers les autres, toujours attablés et fit les présentations.

— Alors je vous présente mes amis français, Ravena (elle hocha simplement la tête), Lysandre (il fit à tous un sourire ravageur que Drago accueillit avec une grimace), Charlotte (la petite blonde sourit elle aussi), Arthus (il fit un petit signe de la main) et Soraya (qui inclina la tête également).

Puis elle fit de même avec ses amis de Poudlard :

— Mon frère, Eiden, commença-t-elle avec chaleur, Hermione, Blaise, le compagnon d'Eiden, Neville que vous connaissez déjà (le garçon leur adressa un immense sourire), Ron et Drago, mon petit ami.

Elle avait prononcé ses derniers mots avec tendresse, les yeux brillants, ce qui n'échappa à personne surtout pas à l'intéressé qui lui rendit son sourire.

Une fois les présentations faites, chacun se salua et les jumeaux installèrent les nouveaux venus à leurs côtés, demandant à Olly plus de thé et de douceurs. L'elfe revint bientôt avec le nécessaire, sous le regard amusé d'Arthus qui suivait les actions de la créature d'un air curieux.

— J'avais oublié qu'il y en avait ici ! déclara-t-il, avec un très fort accent français, qui le rendait difficile à comprendre.

— De quoi parle-t-il ? interrogea Ron qui ne comprenait pas la réaction du châtain.

— De l'elfe de maison, expliqua Neville, en France ils préfèrent utiliser les korrigans.

— Alors, comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? demanda Elie qui semblait euphorique.

Ravena, qui était assise à côté d'elle déclara :

— C'est grâce à Rose et ton père, ils ont tout organisé pour que l'on puisse venir et ils nous ont fourni un portoloin clandestin. On va pouvoir rester quelques jours incognito, puis on rentrera.

La jeune fille attirait les Anglais. Bien sûr, tous les nouveaux venus avaient un petit quelque chose d'exotique qui les rendait attrayants aux yeux des autres, mais Ravena et Lysandre étaient particuliers. Un grand pouvoir se dégageait d'eux, une aura semblable à celle d'Elie et Eiden et aucun ne douta qu'ils possédaient le même métissage. Ils avaient tous les quatre les traits fins et gracieux et étaient particulièrement beaux, trop pour être de simples sorciers. Les deux élèves de Beaubâtons semblaient également maîtriser la magie sans baguette avec la même facilité et le même naturel que les jumeaux, faisant venir à eux ce qu'ils désiraient d'un simple geste. Mais celui qui fût le plus scruté fut Lysandre, d'une part à cause des révélations de Neville, d'autres part, car il était vraiment charmant, trop au goût de Drago. Le fils Malfoy avait immédiatement décelé en lui l'éducation et le maintient des plus nobles familles, les cheveux d'or et les yeux de saphir de cet ange tombé du ciel. Il n'appréciait guère la proximité qu'il semblait avoir avec Elie et la tendresse qui illuminait son regard chaque fois qu'il le posait sur elle. Dans un élan de jalousie, il passa un bras autour de la jeune femme pour bien montrer à ce petit prince français qu'elle était engagée. Mais Elie lui fit un doux sourire et caressa la main qui la tenait, le rassurant. Elle ne chercha pas le moins du monde à se dégager de son étreinte et s'appuya même un peu plus contre lui.

L'attitude de Drago fit sourire Lysandre, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires, échangeant juste un regard amusé avec Ravena qui l'avait remarqué elle aussi.

— Tu ne te ressembles plus vraiment Elie, ton héritage à eu une étrange influence sur toi, déclara Soraya qui l'avait scruté de haut en bas.

La jeune femme avait un accent méditerranéen tout à fait charmant qui émaillait de chaleur son anglais parfois incertain. C'était une chance que les amis d'Elie aient tous bénéficié d'une certaine éducation, car ils maîtrisaient tous à peu près la langue de Shakespeare, suffisamment en tout cas pour pouvoir converser.

— Notre mère avait également lancé sur nous un sort de dissimulation de nos traits pour nous protéger. Il a également sauté ce jour-là c'est pour cela que mon changement est plus prononcé que d'ordinaire. Mais Eiden a été plus radical que moi, c'est lui qui a vraiment changé.

Les jumeaux se sourirent, se rappelant tout les deux de la scène de l'infirmerie, des mois auparavant, lorsqu'Eiden s'était inspecté pour la première fois dans la glace.

— J'ai appris que nous avions quelques ascendants en commun, sourit Ravena en regardant les jumeaux.

Cette nouvelle semblait vraiment la réjouir au plus haut point et elle avait été surprise, mais ravie lorsque Rose lui avait appris ce fait la veille, en leur remettant le portoloin.

— Mère est extatique, tu devrais la voir, je l'ai rarement vue aussi heureuse, mais c'est vrai que tu es un peu sa troisième fille.

Elie adorait la mère de Ravena, Morwen et celui-ci lui rendait bien. Elle avait été une figure maternelle pour elle, en plus de Rose, lui enseignant des tas de choses qu'une jeune métisse de bonne famille doit savoir.

— Je l'étais aussi, avoua Elie, tu te rends compte du hasard ? Rose, qui est en faîte la cousine de ma mère. C'est … vraiment incroyable.

— Le sort fait parfois bien les choses, fit Charlotte avec philosophie.

Quelque temps plus tard, chacun fut installé dans les douze chambres du manoir et voyant que Blaise avait pris ses quartiers dans celle d'Eiden, Elie proposa à Drago de dormir avec elle.

— Mais ton père ne va pas …

— Allons, Drago, aurais-tu peur de mon père ? Toi, un Malfoy ? dit-elle en se moquant gentiment.

— J'ai un minimum d'instinct de survie, marmonna le jeune homme

Mais il ne résista cependant pas à l'invitation, trop tentante, et les elfes de maison apportèrent ses affaires dans les appartements d'Elie. Pendant que tout le monde s'installait, il entreprit de montrer toute l'étendue de ses sentiments à sa petite amie, allongé sur le grand lit de celle-ci.

— Drago, il faut que je te dise quelque chose à propos de Lys avant qu'Eiden ne s'en charge, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

L'autre grogna à l'entente du nom, mais la laissa tout de même continuer.

— C'est mon fiancé alibi.

Le blond se figea au-dessus d'Elie, plantant son regard d'acier dans le sien.

— Alibi ? gronda-t-il.

— Oui alibi. Si j'avais voulu que cela change, j'aurai agi depuis longtemps, on se connaît depuis le berceau. J'ai connu d'autres gens et lui aussi.

Drago gémit dans son épaule.

— Évite de me parler d'autres s'il te plaît, El, ça ne me met pas dans de bonnes … hum inclinations.

Elle saisit doucement son menton et l'obligea à lui faire face.

— Tu n'es pas … je ne sais pas … en colère à propos de Lys ?

Drago soupira et se laissa tomber sur le flanc, à côté de la jeune femme.

— Non, je sais ce que c'est que ces contrats. De manière non officielle, j'ai le même avec Pansy. Et je sais que ni toi ni Lysandre n'envisagez de telles relations.

Elie était soufflée, elle s'attendait à devoir argumenter et se défendre, à de la jalousie et de la possession, pas au calme apparent de son compagnon. Il s'était montré parfaitement excessif dans ce domaine depuis qu'il était ensemble et même avant d'ailleurs, alors qu'il agisse ainsi …

— Tu … prends la chose vraiment bien. Me crois-tu enfin quand je te dis qu'il n'y a que toi ?

— Je t'ai toujours cru, je n'aime simplement pas que l'on s'approche trop de toi. Mais j'ignore pourquoi Lysandre ne m'apparaît pas comme une menace. Bien sûr cela me tue que vous soyez si proche alors qu'il est si beau et qu'il se montre si tendre avec toi, mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Aucun de vous ne voit l'autre de cette façon, je le sais. C'est comme Londubat et Weasley paire.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur le nez avec un sourire, contente.

— Par contre cela ne vaut pas pour tout les autres, les Menes et autres imbéciles.

— Les Menes ne sont pas imbéciles, fit Elie en roulant des yeux, et ils ne veulent rien de moi. Assar est gay !

— Oui, mais pas l'aîné.

La jeune femme colla ses lèvres aux siennes pour le faire taire, coupant court à la crise de jalousie. Et si Drago voulut protester, il rendit les armes très rapidement. Un craquement les interrompit finalement et la petite voix d'Addy se fit entendre :

— Maître Eiden demande si la Maîtresse et le jeune Monsieur Malfoy veulent se joindre à eux pour un quidditch.

Elie échangea un regard avec Drago et se releva sur un coude pour dire à l'elfe qu'ils étaient d'accord. Addy disparut et les deux adolescents s'extirpèrent du lit pour s'habiller. En cherchant quelque chose de chaud, Drago tomba sur son propre pull, qu'il lui avait prêté à Poudlard, fraîchement lavé et convenablement plié qui attendait sagement sur la commode. Il le prit dans ses mains et sourit avant d'en vêtir Elie qui ne se fit aucune illusion sur le pourquoi de cet acte. Elle sourit un peu moqueusement et dit :

— Dray, on dort ensemble, dans ma chambre, je crois que tout le monde à bien saisit que tu es mon petit ami.

— Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, répondit l'autre innocemment.

— Mais bien sûr ! ironisa Elie en l'entraînant à sa suite dans le couloir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au terrain, Eiden, Blaise, Ron étaient déjà là, avec leurs propres balais, que les deux derniers avaient emmenés en prévision, sachant pour le nouveau terrain. Le fils de Severus avait prêté des balais de la remise à Lysandre, Arthus et Charlotte et sortit une vieille boîte de balle. Ils n'en utilisèrent qu'une, le souafle et mirent Blaise et Ron aux buts. Les autres prirent le rôle de poursuiveurs, avec d'un côté Eiden, Drago, Charlotte et Lysandre, Arthus, Elie de l'autre. Elie et Drago formaient un trop bon duo et avaient trop l'habitude de jouer ensemble pour qu'ils puissent être mis ensemble sans avantager leur équipe, et même si Arthus était habituellement batteur et Eiden attrapeur, les deux se débrouillaient tout de même à ce nouveau poste. Neville, Hermione, Soraya et Ravena avaient choisi de ne pas jouer et s'étaient installés tout prêt, assis sur des couvertures autour d'un feu invoqué pour échapper au froid de l'hiver.

Le match fut dès le début palpitant, chacun faisant de son mieux pour mener. Les forces s'équilibraient plus ou moins. Même si l'équipe de Lysandre se montrait un peu meilleure, les deux excellents balais dont disposaient Drago et Eiden rattrapaient un peu le coup. Quand ils firent une pause, l'équipe du français menait tout de même de plusieurs buts.

— Vous avez vraiment tenté cette figure ? En plein match scolaire ? Et personne n'a rien dit ? s'étonna Arthus qui parlait avec Eiden, Lysandre, Charlotte et Elie de la manœuvre de la voltigeuse qu'ils avaient effectuée au premier match.

— Père était furieux qu'on l'ait tenté, grimaça Elienor, mais finalement il n'a pas trop crié. Et à part lui, non, personne ne nous l'as reproché.

— Sans doute par ce que tu avais l'épaule ravagée et la clavicule cassée, rétorqua son frère qui frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

— En tout cas j'aurais aimé voir cela, fit Charlotte, ça a dû être un grand moment. Vous avez dû beaucoup la travailler pour la réussir en situation !

— Drago, Elie et Artémisia ont vraiment une alchimie ensemble, expliqua Eiden, ils parviennent à mettre en place des stratégies vraiment difficiles, même s'ils sont incroyablement téméraires.

Charlotte sourit au dernier mot du garçon et au regard courroucé qu'il adressa à sa sœur. La jeune fille était ravie de voir qu'ils s'entendaient si bien, et même si elle avait été étonnée d'apprendre qu'Harry Potter était le jumeau de son amie, Eiden n'était pas du tout comme elle se l'imaginait. Ou du moins pas comme les livres et les journaux le décrivaient. Mais elle voyait bien la complicité qu'il y avait entre le frère et la sœur et combien ils se ressemblaient, autant physiquement que mentalement.

Tous s'étaient finalement retrouvés autour du feu et les jumeaux subissaient un véritable interrogatoire de la part de leurs amis.

— Alors déjà une forme de loup ? s'enquit Ravena, tout à fait au faîte des histoires que l'on racontait sur les héritiers Grimm.

Elie sourit et hocha la tête :

— Oui, le même soir.

— Aw adorable ! s'exclama Soraya, la belle vélane. Elle avait également du sang de métamorphe dans les veines, mais ne pouvait prendre qu'une seule forme, celle d'un chat sauvage à la fourrure chocolat.

— Vous nous montrez ? demanda gentiment Charlotte.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, à part les frères Menes et plus rarement la paire Weasley, personne n'avait encore vu leur forme lupine. Mais ils se levèrent pourtant et se métamorphosèrent sous l'œil surpris de leurs amis.

— Waw, vous êtes vraiment grand, souffla Ron faisant face au loup noir d'Eiden qui était plus haut que lui assis.

— C'est plutôt inhabituel, souffla Lysandre en caressant la douce fourrure d'Elie. Ils sont bien plus grands qu'Arthus.

Pour prouver ces allégations, le lycanthrope se métamorphosa aussi. En effet il était plus petit, plus fin, ses poils étaient moins fournis et son aspect un peu différent. Même à côté d'Elie, qui était moins imposante que son frère, il paraissait presque frêle. Il jappa joyeusement après Eiden qui le poussa un peu de son flanc, puis ils se mirent à jouer comme des louveteaux, Arthus tentant de mordiller les oreilles du loup noir. Le jeune français était un loup-garou de naissance, descendant d'une longue lignée. Il ne rejetait ni sa nature ni son loup et vivait sereinement les pleines lunes, en grande partie car il gardait une totale maîtrise de lui-même pendant toute la durée de la nuit. Il pouvait aussi changer de forme à son aise, sans représenter le moindre danger pour lui-même ou les autres.

Elie avait quant à elle préférer fourrer son museau dans le cou de Drago, ce qui faisait rire le jeune homme essayant vainement de la repousser. Les poils soyeux de sa tête chatouillaient la peau fine du garçon et ses longs doigts grattouillèrent ses oreilles pour lui rendre la pareille. L'immense loup gronda et referma délicatement sa mâchoire sur le poignet du blond, sans lui faire le moindre mal. Malgré lui, Drago frissonna, la louve le regarda d'un air interrogateur et s'assit sur son derrière, la tête un peu penchée.

— Je pensais juste que … si tu le voulais, tu pourrais m'arracher le bras, ou la tête.

Le loup gronda à nouveau, comme s'il riait et poussa gentiment son épaule. Frottant son museau contre lui.

— Je te manquerai trop en faite, rigola-t-il et pour toute réponse elle le poussa suffisamment fort pour qu'il tombe sur le dos et qu'elle le surplombe. Un instant plus tard, elle était redevenue humaine et l'embrassait sur le bout du nez.

— C'est certain.

— Tu fais une très belle louve, sourit Drago.

— C'est ce qu'Eiden dit aussi, même si je fais un peu fragile à côté de lui …

— Fragile ?! hoqueta son compagnon qui avait eu, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, des crocs d'une dizaine de centimètres autour du bras.

— Je suis toute petite par rapport à lui !

— Tu es _un peu_ plus petite et plus fine, mais tu n'as _absolument rien_ de fragile, crois-moi.

Elie se pencha à nouveau sur lui avec un sourire enjôleur qui ne disait rien qui vaille à son compagnon.

— Et là tu me trouves comment ?

Elle changea à nouveau, mais pour sa forme d'once et Draco se figea, pas franchement à l'aise de se faire dominer par un félin aux griffes longues. Gentiment, Elie passa un coup de langue rappeuse sur sa mâchoire et ronronna.

— Tu en as d'autres dans ce genre-là ? fit Drago, mi surpris mi-inquiet.

Pour toute réponse l'animal se lécha le pelage, totalement ignorant du commentaire de son petit ami.

— Pourquoi faut-il que tu prennes la forme de deux tueurs sanguinaires ? Tu ne peux pas te changer en chaton ou en faon ?

La jeune femme métamorphosée ronronna de plus belle.

— On vit une époque troublée, la guerre sera bientôt sur nous, intervint Lysandre. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle ait de quoi se défendre.

Drago était d'accord bien sûr, mais il était assez déstabilisant de voir Elie ainsi. Elie qui était habituellement si douce et ouverte … C'était vraiment perturbant de constater qu'elle pourrait lui déchirer les entrailles du seul coup de patte si elle le désirait. Drago n'était pas habitué à être ainsi menacé. Comme si elle avait entendu ces pensées la panthère fourra à nouveau son museau contre le torse du fils Malfoy et sans pouvoir sans empêcher, Drago entoura son cou puissant de ses bras, plongeant ses mains dans la fourrure mouchetée. Elle ronronna doucement et il fit basculer sa tête contre l'épaule duveteuse. Elle était chaude et douce, les muscles roulaient dessous et ses ronronnements semblaient gagner l'intérieur même du jeune garçon. Chose étrange, ses poils dégageaient la même odeur que ses cheveux. Et c'était une odeur franchement agréable.

— J'avoue que si on oublie les crocs et les griffes, tu es plutôt attendrissante. Une véritable peluche, déclara en souriant son petit ami.

Léchouillant sa mâchoire à nouveau elle frotta gentiment sa tête contre lui, comme un petit chaton d'un mètre vingt.

0o0o0

Severus et Rose les avaient rejoints pour le dîner et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, la salle à manger du Manoir Prince était emplie des bruits des conversations et des rires. Les amis des jumeaux étaient particulièrement heureux d'être ensemble et ce fut un joyeux repas.

Le potionniste était intrigué par les adolescents de Beaubâtons, mais tous semblaient beaucoup apprécier Elie et s'être parfaitement intégrés à la petite troupe de Poudlard. Il fut particulièrement attiré par Lysandre et Ravena, les deux meilleurs amis de sa fille. C'était les premiers métis elfe-changeur de peaux qu'il rencontrait en dehors de ces enfants. Ils avaient, même pour le garçon qui ne partageait aucun sang avec eux, quelque chose de semblable dans leurs traits et dans leur aura, une élégance et un certain exotisme particulier, différents des autres mâtinés présents, que seuls eux quatre partageaient. Il sentait qu'ils étaient également tout particulièrement puissants, même si Elie et Ravena paraissaient l'être un peu plus. Le regard de Severus s'attarda un moment sur la cousine de ses enfants. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, coupés en carré, lisses et brillants, une peau claire et des yeux onyx qui brillaient d'intelligence. Elle parlait moins et plus calmement que les autres, mais rien ne semblait lui échapper. Un peu plus grande qu'Elie, elle était aussi mince et bougeait avec grâce et noblesse, comme il seyait à quelqu'un de son rang. Elle semblait également communiquer de façon non verbale avec ces deux amis, par le biais de regard ou de simples gestes, même si rien de tout cela n'était aussi élaboré que ce qu'avait développé les jumeaux.

En face d'elle était assis Lysandre, aussi blond que Ravena était noire et aussi solaire qu'elle était taciturne. Le garçon était un hôte charmant, rieur, agréable, poli et bien élevé. Ses beaux yeux bleus foncés se posaient avec calme et intelligence sur ce qui l'entourait et, tout comme Ravena, Charlotte et Elie, il parlait un anglais parfait. Severus n'était pas étonné qu'il soit, en quelque sorte, le promis non officiel de sa fille, il faisait un excellent partie et leur couple aurait pu être harmonieux s'ils nourrissaient de tels sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Lorsque Rose lui avait expliqué l'arrangement tissé autour des deux adolescents, le potionniste s'était d'abord insurgé : il refusait de soumettre sa fille à un mariage arrangé. Mais lorsque la Française lui avait expliqué le réel intérêt de cette ''alliance'' il avait compris. Après tout, nombre de sangs purs agissaient ainsi en Angleterre. Le monde sorcier, comme celui des moldus, regorgeait de croqueurs de diamant et autres intéressés qui ne rêvait que d'une union lucrative.

Plus tard, dans la chambre d'Elie, Drago se glissait sous les couvertures avec bonheur, la journée avait été forte en émotion. Il avait eu peur que son parrain ne lui arrache la tête lorsque sa fille lui avait annoncé qu'ils dormiraient ensemble, mais il avait juste arqué un sourcil corbeau, sans rien dire, puis s'était détourné. Severus Rogue était parfois un homme étrange.

Sortant de ses pensées, Drago laissa son regard dériver sur sa petite amie, vêtu d'un joli pyjama aubergine. Elle finissait de tresser rapidement ses cheveux pour la nuit, avec la maîtrise que donne l'habitude puis elle se leva pour le rejoindre. S'étendant à ses côtés, elle laissa Drago la prendre par la taille pour la rapprocher tout contre lui. Contre sa poitrine la jeune femme soupira et il passa une main tendre sur son visage, la questionnant sur ce qui n'allait pas.

— C'est la première fois que l'on dort ensemble, répondit-elle.

— C'est un problème ? Je peux dormir ailleurs si cela te gêne finalement ? assura le garçon.

— Non, bien sûr que non. Reste ici, fit-elle en passant une de ses mains sur la nuque pâle et masculine. C'est juste … un peu stressant.

Il eut un sourire tendre et embrassa son front.

— Tout va bien se passer, je suis certain que je vais passer la meilleure nuit de ma vie !

Elle rit et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, profitant quelques minutes de sa chaleur et de son odeur réconfortante. Leurs deux souffles s'étaient progressivement calmés et la béatitude du présommeil les submergeait lorsque Drago demanda :

— Elie ?

— Hum

Il remonta doucement sur son épaule son pyjama qui avait glissé : Rose l'avait rapporté de l'année passée et il était à présent trop grand.

— Tu as déjà rencontré des elfes ? Je veux dire, des elfes de sang purs ? interrogea le jeune garçon.

Elle bougea un peu contre lui puis leva ses yeux presque totalement violets ce soir-là et lui répondit :

— J'en ai rencontré oui. Un quand j'étais toute jeune et ensuite, plus tard, l'été de ma deuxième année. Je crois qu'ils étaient de la lignée de la dernière qui s'est unie à la famille de ma mère.

— Ils sont comment ?

— Les elfes de pure naissance ? Assez semblable aux hommes en vérité. Leurs oreilles sont plus pointues évidement et ils dégagent … quelque chose de différent, ils semblent terriblement jeunes et un peu innocents, même les plus vieux. Il n'y en a plus beaucoup et la plupart ne sorte jamais. Leur mode de vie est mis à mal, ils ne construisent presque rien, vivent proche de la nature, loin de toute civilisation, pratique une magie élémentale. Le développement de notre monde, le nombre toujours grandissant des humains et leur construction frénétique mettent à mal leur existence. Ils n'ont presque plus d'endroits pour vivre. Beaucoup s'éteignent, leur esprit s'efface jusqu'à les laisser vides et fantomatiques puis ils meurent, incapables de se nourrir ou de se déplacer.

Drago ne savait quoi répondre, mais Elie continua :

— Ils ressemblent beaucoup aux métis elfe/sorciers en vérité, si ce n'est leur vision plus pure et innocente du monde. Physiquement, je ne pense pas que tu vois une grande différence entre eux et moi, c'est plus profond, davantage lié au mode de vie et à l'éducation.

— Je vois, il y en a beaucoup dans ta lignée ?

— Et bien je sais encore peu de chose sur elle, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, oui plus tôt. De toute façon pour faire naître des changeurs de peaux, il faut une grande concentration de pouvoir et de magie elfique, ainsi que des gênes de métamorphes. Donc oui, il y en a un certain nombre. Mon arrière grand-mère l'était, et le grand-père de ma grand-mère également à ce que l'on dit.

— Lysandre et Ravena aussi ont beaucoup de sang elfique, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, surtout Ravena.

Drago lui fit un sourire tendre.

— Tu a l'air enchanté qu'elle soit ta cousine.

— Je le suis, assura la jeune femme. Elle est comme ma sœur, ma meilleure amie, la seule de mon âge à être comme moi.

À ces mots elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre Drago, mêlant leurs jambes.

— Tu restes avec moi ?

La question était posée si doucement que le garçon aurait pu ne jamais l'entendre, mais il le fit et l'embrassa doucement.

— Bien sûr que je reste avec toi, aussi longtemps que tu me le permettras.

Le lendemain, lorsque Drago se leva, pourtant assez tôt, Elie n'était déjà plus là. Mais le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas, il savait bien que sa compagne dormait beaucoup moins que lui. Il choisit soigneusement un pantalon gris et une chemise blanche et prit les escaliers. Il trouva Elie dans la véranda, installée avec son amie Ravena. Les deux filles étaient penchées l'une vers l'autre et parlaient en celtique, emplissant l'espace de leurs voix exotiques. D'un même mouvement, elles se tournèrent vers lui. Il n'avait fait aucun bruit, mais l'oreille elfique était plus affûtée que celle humaine et Elie était capable de reconnaître son parfum n'importe où.

— Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant.

— Viens donc t'asseoir Drago ! invita la brune en montrant un siège.

Le garçon s'exécuta et s'installa près d'Elie.

— J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, commença la Française. L'héritier de la dynastie la plus riche d'Angleterre, le fils du grand Lucius Malfoy …

Drago grimaça, si enfant il avait été très fier d'être identifié à son père, à présent, la comparaison lui était franchement douloureuse. Il exécrait cet homme qui était son géniteur, celui qui baisait les pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui croyait que le monde était aux pieds de toute personne portant le nom de Malfoy.

— Ta propre famille n'a rien à nous envier … rétorqua-t-il.

La jeune brune eut un petit rire, assez froid et coupant, mais son sourire était bizarrement moqueur.

— Ma famille n'est pas de sang pur, elle n'aura jamais la considération dont la tienne jouit.

— Tu n'as pas de sang moldu, donc au sens strict du terme, tu es une sang pur.

Le sourire de Ravena s'élargit, toujours railleur.

— Ne jouons pas sur les mots Drago, je ne suis pas une véritable sorcière, c'est tout ce que cela veut dire, même si je n'ai aucun sans moldu en moi.

— Ce que tu dis est ridicule, pas une ''véritable sorcière'', cela n'a vraiment aucun sens ! protesta le jeune homme.

— Oh s'il te plaît, Drago, même en France nous avons entendu parler des théories raciales de ta lignée. Ne soyons pas hypocrites !

Drago serrait les mains sur les accoudoirs, franchement en colère à présent et furieux contre cette fille qui ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre.

— Je ne partage pas ces théories. Mon nom ne contraint pas mon âme, j'ai mes propres convictions. Si mon père est un chien servile et enfermé dans ces principes, ce n'est pas mon cas, j'ai mes propres opinions, merci bien.

Un vrai sourire orna le visage de sa vis-à-vis, un brin impertinent, semblable à celui qu'Elie produisait parfois.

— Tu l'as bien choisi en vérité, dit-elle à Elie.

— Je te l'avais dit, répondit la blonde, en lissant le devant de son haut.

— Même s'il semble avoir le caractère d'un fangieux enragé, termina Ravena d'un air moqueur, mais tu as toujours eu un faible pour les créatures caractérielles.

Drago s'étouffa, une créature caractérielle, lui ?

— Je ne m'ennuie jamais, confia Elie en riant.

— J'imagine, badina Ravena. Il a l'air d'un parfais spécimen de ce que la société sorcière peut produire. _Très_ distrayant !

— Eh je suis encore là je vous signal ! interrompit Drago qui n'en revenait pas. Je vous entends !

— Bien sûr que tu es là, ronronna la brune, quel serait l'intérêt sinon ?

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait guère l'habitude d'être ainsi mis de côté et raillé. Même si ça n'était pas méchant. Puis les paroles de Ravena lui revirent en mémoire « Tu l'as bien choisi ».

— Attendez … est-ce que c'était une sorte de test ?

Il était stupéfait de s'être laissé manipuler ainsi.

— En quelque sorte, fit Ravena. Mais tu t'en es admirablement sorti !

— Oh … alors c'est bien … je suppose.

La Française se pencha vers lui, un sourire faussement agréable plaqué sur le visage.

— Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, tu souhaiteras ne jamais être née, je peux te l'assurer.

Drago lui rendit son sourire.

— Je ne compte pas le faire et elle a déjà assez de protecteurs comme cela sans que tu t'y mettes également.

— C'est par fraternité, répondit la jeune femme. Elle n'a absolument besoin de personne pour te faire payer tes incartades.

— Crois-moi, je le sais parfaitement, grimaça Drago en repensant à l'incident de la grande salle.

— Hey vous savez que je suis là ? intervint en souriant Elie en reprenant les mots de son compagnon.

— Bien sûr qu'on le sait, rétorqua la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment t'oublier, féline ? N'est-ce pas petit sorcier ?

— Vena, cesse de l'embêter, soupira la blonde.

La jeune fille fit un sourire carnassier et ses yeux noirs brillèrent. Dans la pièce à côté retentit le rire de Blaise et Drago se décida à les rejoindre, laissant seules les deux filles non sans avoir embrassé tendrement sa petite amie. Celle-ci le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ravena.

— Tu sembles beaucoup l'apprécier.

— Je l'apprécie, approuva Elie.

— Et même un peu plus, n'est-ce pas ?

La blonde ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire.

— Ce n'est pas Guillaume, continua doucement Ravena en serrant la main de l'autre adolescente.

— Je le sais.

— Il ne te fera pas le moindre mal. Par Vivianne il est comme un véritable gentilhomme avec toi, il t'a fait la cour !

Elie sourit à nouveau.

— En vérité il ressemble beaucoup à Lysandre.

— Oui, d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi tu fais tant d'effort pour finalement reprendre le même ! Ravena rit puis redevint sérieuse. Je sais que c'est difficile, par ce qu'on nous a tellement répété, mis dans la tête de faire attention, de nous préserver, de garder le secret. Et puis il y a eu Guillaume, et Arthus a eu Andreo. Mais je ne pense pas que tu te trompes avec Drago.

— Je le sais.

Ravena détailla son amie, elle était encore mince, trop, mais sa musculature, fine et discrète, était bien présente, plus présente qu'avant l'été.

— Tu as repris les entraînements, n'est-ce pas ?

Elie qui avait suivi son regard haussa les épaules.

— J'ai repris le quidditch et Andrea n'est pas une tendre.

La brune lui retourna un regard perçant.

— Ne te fiche pas de moi Elie, tu t'es musclée, tes pouvoirs sont franchement meilleurs et je t'ai vu voler, tu es en meilleur forme qu'avant l'été, même avec ce qui c'est passé.

Le visage d'Elie n'exprimait rien, mais Ravena avait une longue pratique de son amie, elle ne lâcha rien et l'autre finit par soupirer :

— Oui.

— Pourquoi ?

Elie afficha une mine dure.

— Je ne serais plus jamais une victime.

— C'est pour cela que tu ne prêtes aucune attention à ton corps, il te dégoûte ?

La blonde garda le silence.

— El, Eiden m'en a parlé, il voit bien que tu ne te soignes pas et il trouve que tu te blesses souvent. On sait toutes les deux que tu ne te mutiles pas, c'est juste que tu te fiches de ce qui peut t'arriver.

— Ton père nous a appris à faire fit de la douleur. À nous dépasser.

— Il nous a aussi appris à nous respecter, les autres et nous même. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu fais. Je ne te juge pas Elie, dit-elle en posant une main sur son bras. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Et Eiden aussi.

Elie leva les yeux vers elle après les avoir baissés.

— J'ai besoin de reprendre le contrôle de ma vie, tu comprends Vena. Et cet héritage, il est vraiment fort, je dois l'apprivoiser, pour ne plus me laisser emporter.

— Comme chez les tuteurs d'Eiden ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— Elie c'est normal de ne pas toujours tout maîtriser, laisse Eiden et tes amis t'aider, laisse Rose t'aider et ton père. Tu leur fais de la peine en ne leur faisant pas confiance ainsi.

— Eiden et père on assez de problèmes comme cela sans ajouter les miens.

0o0o0

Blaise était en effet réveillé, ainsi qu'Eiden et Neville. Tous les trois levèrent la tête à son entrée et sourire de son air un peu chagriné.

— Qu'y a-t-il Dray ? demanda Blaise alors que son ami s'asseyait en face d'eux.

— Ravena m'a … testé, je crois.

— Testé ? s'enquit Eiden.

— Et il a réussi, sinon il ne serait pas dans cet état, fit Neville, les yeux rieurs.

Drago releva élégamment un sourcil interrogateur.

— Ravena et Elie sont comme des sœurs, elles se protègent mutuellement, avec Lysandre. Tous les trois ils sont soudés depuis qu'ils sont tout petits, toujours ensemble.

Blaise déposa une tasse devant Drago qui le remercia d'un regard.

— Quel est le problème avec vous autres les métis ? demanda le blond au basané. Qu'est ce que Ravena craint tant ?

— Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, répondit l'autre. Le monde sorcier n'est pas toujours très accueillant envers nous.

Drago porta son thé à sa bouche d'un geste élégant et Lysandre, Hermione et Charlotte entrèrent à ce moment-là. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et s'assirent à leur côté babillant de chose et d'autres. Il avait croisé Severus et Rose à l'étage et ils s'étaient tous deux retirés dans le bureau du potionniste pour régler quelques affaires en cours. Ils leur avaient dit de ne pas s'occuper d'eux, ils avaient beaucoup à faire. Elie et Ravena revirent un moment plus tard, et enfin Arthus, Soraya et Ron, qui s'étaient un peu attardés au lit.

— Veux-tu que nous le faisions ce matin Eiden ? interrogea Lysandre, en posant sa cuillère en argent.

— Oui, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

— Qu'avez-vous décidé ? demanda Blaise.

— Lysandre doit m'enseigner quelques façons des métis. Je ne sais encore que peu de choses là-dessus.

— J'aurai pu le faire, intervint doucement Elie, fixant d'un visage de marbre son frère.

Celui-ci grimaça, il savait qu'il l'avait blessé.

— Tu me l'as proposé, mais je n'étais pas prêt alors. Et lorsque je le fus, je n'ai pu te le demander. Je ne voulais pas te déranger avec cela et tout est si naturel pour toi … _§ Je suis désolé Enor, je ne voulais pas te blesser. §_ ajouta le garçon.

— _§ Je sais Eiden, ne t'en fais pas pour cela §_

— _§ Ce n'est pas pour te rejeter en aucune façon, c'est juste que je me sentais un peu … honteux alors que tu connais cela depuis le berceau §_

— _§ C'est naturel, ne vous en formalisez pas, ni l'un ni l'autre,_ interrompit doucement Ravena.

Eiden fut quelques secondes surpris, mais il se ressaisit : il avait oublié que Ravena parlait également fourchelang, c'était un don si rarissime.

— On pourrait se joindre à vous ? interrogea Hermione. Il serait bon pour nous également d'en savoir plus.

— Et tu es très intéressée, sourit Eiden.

— Et je suis très intéressée, consentit la brune en souriant.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans la bibliothèque, sous la coupole, dans les canapés bleu nuit et Lysandre commença à parler :

— Elie et Blaise ont dû vous dire que les métis se cachent en général, surtout les enfants. Mais notre clan par exemple, ainsi que d'autres, ne fait pas vraiment de secret. Nous prônons l'intégration des fils de créatures magiques à la communauté sorcière, à une vie en communauté. Beaucoup d'entre nous vivent en France, en Italie, en Suisse et dans les pays ibériques, là où les lois sorcières sont les plus souples envers nous. Beauxbâtons accueille également un certain nombre d'enfants de lignées magiques, plus que n'importe qu'elle autre école, c'est pour cela qu'il y a une grande concentration de mâtinée en Europe occidentale.

— Les lois de votre pays étant bien plus dures, poursuivit Ravena, peu des nôtres y vivent. Cela explique qu'il n'y ait que peu de métis à Poudlard.

— Il y a trois grandes races magiques qui peuvent se reproduire avec les humains, les vélanes, les elfes et les métamorphes, qui comptent les loups-garous et les changeformes, ceux qui peuvent prendre l'apparence d'un animal, continua le blond d'une voix calme et claire.

— Et les changeurs de peaux ? interrogea Hermione.

— Ils sont une sorte d'anomalie en vérité. Ce n'est pas réellement un peuple à proprement parler. Ils apparaissent dans les lignées puissantes, où se côtoie le sang sorcier, elfique et métamorphe. Ils sont de rares cas de transformations multiples, une mutation génétique, ils ne sont pas différents des changeformes habituels, si on exclut la pluralité de leurs formes animales.

— J'ai lu que des légendes parlaient également de certains changements corporels de leur part humaine, comme les métamorphomages, intervint la née-moldu, impatient de vérifier son savoir.

— Il y a eu certains cas, très rares, chez des individus âgés et expérimentés, mais rien de commun avec les métamorphomages, expliqua Ravena. Ils parvenaient seulement à changer quelques traits de leur visage, leur faisant prendre une autre forme, toujours là même. Mais c'est vraiment très rare, pour ma part, je n'en ai jamais vu.

— Elie et Eiden le sont c'est cela ? Changeurs de peaux ? questionna Ron.

Les autres acquiescèrent et Lysandre reprit ses explications :

— Les vélanes sont en général les mieux acceptés par les sorciers, surtout les minors.

— Les minors ? s'enquit Drago, élégamment installé dans un large fauteuil, Elie tout contre lui. C'est elle qui lui répondit.

— C'est un rang de sang, il y a les minors, ceux qui ont assez peu de sangs de créatures en eux, ensuite les edams et les altas. Ces catégories sont assez larges, certains minors n'ont presque aucune trace de sang magique et certains altas sont presque purs, alors que d'autres sont plus mâtinés.

— De quel rang es-tu ?

— Alta, comme Ravena. Soraya est edam, Lysandre et Eid sont probablement à cheval entre les deux et Blaise …

— Je suis entre les minors et les edams selon Sekhmet, intervint le basané. Les catégories sont assez floues.

Il était installé près de Drago et Elie, dans un sofa avec son petit ami, un bras possessif autour de la taille fine du brun.

— Est-ce en rapport avec l'éloignement du parent créature ? interrogea Hermione. Les petits enfants d'un elfe seront forcément des minors ?

— Non, les gènes ressortent aléatoirement, répondit Blaise. Ils se réveillent parfois après des générations de sorciers, où à l'inverse, deux parents altas peuvent avoir un enfant minors, ils n'y a pas de règles. Ma mère est alta et moi non.

— Et Arthus ? Qu'en est-il pour lui ?

Le garçon sourit, découvrant ses dents un peu pointues.

— Les rangs ne s'appliquent pas au loup-garou, ont l'est ou on ne l'est pas. C'est tout. D'ailleurs, on ne peut être qu'un sang-pur. Il n'y a pas de métissage avec d'autres races, pas de loup-garou vélane ou elfe. La seule chose qui varie est le degré de maîtrise de sa lycanthropie. Les nés loup-garous comme moi sont en général plus en harmonie avec leur nature et maîtrisent mieux leurs loups que les mordus. Mais chacun peut y parvenir avec du travail et de la volonté, malgré ce qu'en disent les sorciers. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment différents des autres métamorphes. Le loup-garou sanguinaire est une construction sorcière, si les miens étaient moins stigmatisés, ils seraient plus nombreux à s'accepter et maîtriser leur nature. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent pas ainsi …

— Les hommes ont toujours eu peur de ce qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas, dit sagement Charlotte près de Neville.

— En tout cas, il y a pas mal de choses qui sont différentes dans la culture sorcière et la culture métisse, reprit Lysandre, désireux de changer de sujet. Le plus important pour nous est résumé dans notre devise : Clan, Respect, Magie.

Eiden opina, Elie lui en avait déjà parlé.

— Les liens à la famille et aux nôtres sont les plus importants, récita le fils Rogue. Honorer les anciens et protéger les jeunes. La magie est le fondement de notre monde, ce qui nous relie à ce qui nous entoure. Le respect est fondamental pour les métis, respect de soi et des autres, des lois et de tous êtres vivants, fidélité envers les siens et son compagnon.

— Fidélité ? l'interrompit Drago.

— Elle est une des principales valeurs des mâtinés, lui expliqua Lysandre. En général, les métis ne s'unissent qu'une seule fois. Et même si ils peuvent avoir plusieurs compagnons dans leur vie, en règle générale ils ne se marient qu'à un seul et lui reste fidèle. Beaucoup meurt d'ailleurs à la disparition de leur époux ou épouse, surtout s'ils n'ont pas d'enfants. L'adultère est vraiment rare chez nous.

— Tu peux donc calmer ta jalousie dévorante Malfoy, se moqua Ron.

Le blond lui lança un regard meurtrier, mais le rouquin en eut cure.

— Je ne suis pas …

Un haussement de sourcil de Blaise le fit taire et les autres sourirent. Il resserra machinalement son étreinte sur Elie et bouda un peu.

— C'est souvent un sujet tendu dans les couples mixtes, intervint doucement Charlotte, le fossé des cultures est important et les métis ne pensent pas toujours comme les sorciers.

Hermione encouragea la petite Française à donner des exemples et elle s'exécuta :

— Et bien dans le cas des nés moldu, généralement les mâtinés ne soutiennent pas les thèses sur la pureté du sang. Un sorcier est un sorcier, qu'ils soient d'origine moldu ou non. Certains considèrent que ces derniers ne sont pas vraiment différents des magiciens. Un humain est un humain pour eux. Il y en a qui nous prennent même comme une sous-espèce, plus faible, plus étriquée d'esprit, aveuglé.

Neville grimaça et prit la relève de Charlotte :

— Les métis ne sont pas tous ouverts d'esprit, comme les nôtres. Quelques-uns ont des théories raciales bien affirmé. Puissiez-vous ne jamais rencontrer Nadeshda …

Les Français échangèrent un regard et face à la curiosité des autres, Neville explicita sa pensée :

— Nadeshda est une métamorphe, descendante d'une très ancienne lignée russe. Sa famille rejette la société sorcière depuis des siècles et aucuns de ses enfants n'a jamais mis les pieds à Dumstrang ou dans une autre école. Ils ne se cachent pas, ils considèrent juste les sorciers comme une espèce inférieure qui ne mérite pas leur intérêt. Ils sont … plutôt racistes.

— C'est un euphémisme, grommela Soraya, qui n'avait pas dit le moindre mot depuis le début. Ils ont la même considération pour votre race que vos sangs-purs ont pour les moldus. Pour eux, vous n'êtes rien de plus que des animaux.

— Elle est vraiment effrayante, confessa Neville. Je fais toujours tout pour ne pas la croiser, ses yeux semblent toujours vous geler sur place.

— Je te rassure, je ne suis pas beaucoup mieux considéré. Apparemment je me comporte comme une de ces ''aveuglées'' et je bien trop immergée dans la culture sorcière, ricana Soraya. Je trahis ma lignée sûrement.

— Tout comme moi, souffla Ron, un peu aigre malgré tout.

La belle vélane lui sourit :

— Je le vis très bien et toi ?

— Cela dépend …

— La société n'est pas toujours tendre, fit Charlotte. Mais même si Nadeshda est horrible, la pire, pour moi, est Xenia. Je me sens toujours comme une sorte d'animal en captivité à expérimenter pour elle. Elle est faussement amicale et fraternelle, mais elle a les mêmes pensées que Nadeshda.

— Si je ne me trompe pas, elle est liée aux Grimm, elle est ta cousine, soupira Elienor.

— Et donc à vous aussi, répondit Ravena d'un air rusée, apparemment ravie de partager les branches les plus désagréables de sa famille. Mais Natalia et Olga aussi. Elles vont te plaire Eiden, elles sont vraiment de chouettes personnes, elles étudient toutes les deux à Dumstrang.

Le garçon opina, un peu perdu. Il était habitué à n'avoir aucune famille et maintenant, régulièrement il apprenait l'existence de nouveaux parents éloignés. C'était une bonne chose évidemment, même si elle était un peu déroutante.

— Le clan de la Nenia est connu pour ses positions antihumaines, répliqua Arthus, la dernière qui en a épousé un a été tant dénigrée qu'elle a finalement quitté le clan pour celui de l'Arbre Bleu.

— Est-ce que ton clan … commença Drago sans terminer, mais tout le monde comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et Elie lui répondit.

— Non, Charlotte en est la preuve, ainsi que Neville, nous ne croyons guère à la suprématie des races, nous aspirons juste à un peu de paix ensemble.

Elie embrassa doucement la tempe de son petit-ami à ses mots, le rassurant sur l'accueil qui lui serait réservé.

— Mais revenons au sujet des usages, dit Lysandre. Dans le doute, appliquez les règles de bienséances sorcière et faite montre du plus grand respect. D'ordinaire on salue, le chef de clan en premier, puis ensuite l'alpha, et l'omega s'il est présent et que l'on connaît son identité.

— Je croyais que le chef de clan et l'alpha étaient une seule et même chose, fit Eiden.

— Non, même si généralement la même personne endosse les deux rôles, il arrive qu'ils soient occupés par deux personnes distinctes. Le chef dirige le clan, tandis que les fonctions de l'Alpha sont avant tout guerrières : il est chargé de la protection du clan et doit obéir au chef pour tout autre sujet. Il est secondé d'un bêta et d'un delta tandis que les seconds du chef de clan sont l'epsilon et l'omicron. Ce groupe est complété par un intendant : l'omega.

— Cela semble bien compliqué, risqua Ron qui ne voulait pas vexer les autres.

— Les mâtinés ont un sens aigu de la hiérarchie et de l'autorité, bien plus poussé que les sorciers. C'est normal que tout ceci te semble complexe, rassura Charlotte.

Ils discutèrent un moment encore, jusqu'à ce que la tête de Ron, Hermione, Eiden et Drago soit prête à exploser.

0o0o0

L'horloge venait de sonner 18h30, est Drago était fébrile, les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et avec eux, sa petite amie, que son géniteur avait vraiment _hâte_ de rencontrer. Lucius avait glissé quelques commentaires à son fils au sujet de sa nouvelle relation avec la belle serpentard, ce qui avait confirmé les craintes du jeune homme : il était au courant et cette nouvelle lui importait. Que Lucius approuve ou non, Drago n'en savait rien, mais il se doutait que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cela n'était pas bon pour lui.

Assis, encore seul, dans le grand salon d'apparat du Manoir Malfoy, le garçon tirait nerveusement sur sa manche de chemise immaculée, agité.

— Respire Drago, tout va bien se passer, le rassura sa mère en entrant dans la pièce.

Il se leva d'un bond et la femme le rejoint, chassant une mèche pâle de son visage avec un sourire tendre.

— Tu es si beau mon fils ! Je ne parviens pas à croire que tu sois déjà ce magnifique jeune homme. Je te revois encore le jour de ta naissance.

Drago eut un regard mi reproche, mi aimant pour sa mère et lui répondit :

— Vous êtes éblouissante Mère ce soir.

Le sourire de la femme s'agrandit et elle caressa doucement sa joue. Il était vrai que Narcissa Malfoy, déjà d'ordinaire très belle femme, était absolument magnifique en ce réveillon de la nouvelle année. Ses cheveux avaient été relevés en un chignon aristocratique, laissant échapper une longue mèche du côté droit et elle portait une robe de brocart argenté, assorti à ces yeux, serré à la taille et au buste. Le tableau était complété d'une parure de diamants et d'un maquillage discret, rehaussant sa beauté de fleur fragile.

— Tu ne devrais pas te mettre martel en tête, Drago. Ton père ne fera rien de compromettant en public et Severus ne le laissera pas faire de mal à ses enfants.

Le garçon opina, mais ne parvint cependant à se détendre.

Narcissa rit doucement et serra le bras de son fils avant qu'un elfe ne vienne leur annoncer le premier invité. L'adolescent passa rapidement ses mains le long de son pantalon à pince gris perle, tâchant de chasser les plis insidieux qui pourraient s'y être logé et Lucius Malfoy entra en compagnie d'un homme de belle taille et d'une femme aux cheveux foncés.

— Mon cher Edgar, Madame Dénis, vous connaissez déjà mon épouse.

Narcissa serra la main de chacun avec un sourire poli et son mari se tourna vers leur jeune garçon.

— Et voici mon fils, Drago, qui étudie actuellement à Poudlard.

Ils se saluèrent et le bal des politesses commença. Nombre de personnes se succédèrent devant les Malfoy, adressant leurs salutations. La réception du Nouvel An des Malfoy était un événement dans la bonne société anglaise et tout le gratin y était convié. Un nombre affolant de personnes se succédèrent devant eux et Drago, pourtant habitué à cet exercice, commença à se sentir mal. Les derniers arrivés, un couple de diplomates accompagnés de leur fille, s'attardait et la jeune femme en profitait pour lancer des œillades de braise au fils de Lucius. Touchant légèrement son bras dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle tachait de le séduire éhontément devant leurs parents, mettant Drago fort mal à l'aise, bien qu'il conserve un sourire de circonstance. Le salut du blond vint d'un solide quadragénaire, à la peau chocolat, qui se porta à leur rencontre et baisa la main de Narcissa avec distinction.

— Marcus ! s'exclama la femme. Quel plaisir de vous voir ce soir ! Nous ne nous sommes plus revus depuis cette réception au ministère, le mois dernier.

— J'ai été grandement occupé par le travail, ma chère, mais je compte bien me faire pardonner mon absence auprès de vous ce soir, répondit l'homme avec un sourire ravageur aux dents éclatantes.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Lucius et Drago, qui n'avaient jamais été aussi soulagés de voir apparaître le père de son meilleur ami.

— Marcus, c'est un plaisir, fit le plus âgé des Malfoy, votre femme et vos enfants ne sont pas là ?

Voyant qu'ils étaient de trop, le couple et leur fille les quittèrent en s'excusant, se tournant vers d'autres invités, à la plus grande joie de Drago qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour repousser l'assaut de leur calamar de progéniture.

— Ils sont là, Helena a été accosté par une collègue et retardée. Mais la voilà déjà qui vient par ici !

La belle vélane avait cette fois revêtu une robe grenat et laissé ses cheveux libres. Elle portait pour seul bijou une paire de boucles en or aux oreilles et un unique rubis sur la poitrine, attirant le regard sur sa gorge délicieuse. Ses talons vertigineux claquèrent sur le sol de marbre de la demeure des Malfoy et elle s'approcha avec bonne humeur, suivit par un Blaise très en beauté et une magnifique jeune femme, de quelques années son aînée. Elle était vêtue de rouge, comme sa mère, mais une teinte plus sombre et sa chevelure de jais étaient nattées. Elle s'appelait Olivia et travaillait aussi au Ministère, au Département des Mystères et bien qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, elle possédait les yeux noirs chaleureux de Marcus.

Helena laissa Lucius lui faire un baisemain puis salua Narcissa et Drago à la française, d'un doux baiser sur la joue, sans laisser le temps à l'adolescent de réagir.

— Tu es à croquer Drago, roucoula la basanée. À tomber dans ce costume !

Marcus, Olivia et Narcissa eurent un léger sourire à ses mots tandis que Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et que Lucius restait de marbre. Le blond, lui, fut un peu gêné. Les manières d'Helena étaient plus chaleureuses et anticonformistes que ce que la bonne société anglaise magique pouvait tolérer, du fait de sa naissance sur le continent et de son éducation de vélane. Elle se montrait toujours tactile et passionnée, entière, mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme.

— Merci Helena, fit-il doucement.

Il se souvenait encore de la façon dont la femme l'avait harcelé pour qu'il abandonne le Madame Zabini d'usage et il ne désirait pas revivre cela, se forçant à plus de familiarité avec la plantureuse métisse. Marcus passa un bras autour de la taille de son épouse, souriant encore. Ils étaient vraiment bien assortis tous les deux : un charme ravageur, une beauté noble et élégante, une peau sombre et un charisme certain. De mauvaises langues avaient pariées sur la chute de leur couple dans les premières années, mais il leur avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence, les Zabini s'aimaient profondément et n'allait pas se séparer de si tôt, malgré les quand dira-t-on et leur sang différent. Ils impressionnaient d'ailleurs toujours Drago qui les considérait comme une sorte de couple parfait, loin de l'harmonie factice de ces propres parents.

— Severus est-il arrivé ? s'enquit Marcus qui ne manqua pas l'intérêt soudainement éveillé dans les yeux de Blaise qui n'avait cessé de scruter la foule discrètement.

— Pas encore, répondit Narcissa d'une voix douce, mais nous savons tous qu'il n'est jamais pressé de se rendre à ce genre de soirée.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire de connivence, amusées, mais ne rajoutèrent rien. Lucius et Marcus échangèrent des banalités sur le Ministère et les dernières nouvelles puis ils furent interrompus par un homme sec aux cheveux sombres.

— Pouvons-nous vous aidez Darius ? interrogea l'époux Malfoy à l'adresse du nouveau venu.

Dans le sillage de Darius Nott se tenait son fils, Théo, parfaitement silencieux, il risqua seulement un regard à Drago et Blaise, mais ne fit rien d'autre, connaissant le caractère orageux de son géniteur.

— Un imprévu m'oblige à vous quitter, expliqua Nott de sa voix froide et sèche. J'en suis navré, mais je vous remercie tout de même de l'invitation, cette soirée promet d'être fameuse Lucius, comme toujours.

L'autre hocha la tête, interceptant le léger mouvement de Darius en direction de son avant-bras gauche et le père Nott fit signe à son fils de le suivre avant que Narcissa ne l'intercepte :

— Théodore peut peut-être rester, c'est un jour de fête après tout et cela ne nous dérange pas de veiller sur lui pour vous.

L'homme jeta un regard froid à l'adolescent qui baissa les yeux, évitant ceux de son père, connaissant la punition qu'il encourait s'il ''défiait'' son géniteur. L'adulte sembla hésiter un moment, mais l'idée de ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes le séduit.

— Tâche de ne pas me décevoir pour une fois.

Le jeune homme opina sans relever la tête et l'autre disparut sans plus de mot. Théo adressa un coup d'œil reconnaissant à Narcissa, qui lui sourit en retour. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il passe le Nouvel An seul dans le manoir de son père, consigné dans sa chambre. Helena le prit ensuite à partie joyeusement, lui demandant comment étaient sa vie et ses études depuis leur dernière rencontre. L'épouse Zabini, tout comme l'épouse Malfoy, avait promis à la défunte mère de Théo de s'occuper de lui et elle le faisait autant qu'elle le pouvait, bien que son glacial père ne rendait pas la tâche facile.

Darius Nott était un mangemort convaincu, de la première heure, suivant le Maître avec frénésie, partageant sa passion pour le massacre des moldus et des sangs de bourbes. C'était un homme terrible et sanguinaire, au cœur plus froid que l'Antarctique. Il ne voyait en son fils que l'héritier de son nom, un être qui le décevait sans cesse. Théo était trop faible pour lui, trop timoré concernant les idées du Lord Noir et trop doux pour faire un fils correct à ses yeux. Seul sa sainte horreur du mariage et l'idée de devoir à nouveau partager sa vie avec une autre épouse le retenaient de renier Théo et de concevoir un autre héritier. Alors il se contentait de le punir à la moindre incartade et de l'enfermer dans sa chambre ou dans les cachots chaque fois que sa vision le dérangeait. L'adolescent ressemblait bien trop à sa mère, cet être chétif, emporté par la maladie jeune encore, pour être un fils satisfaisant.

L'intervention de Nott jeta un froid, mais elle fut vite oubliée lorsque Severus fit enfin son apparition, aux côtés de ses deux enfants. Le potionniste portait exceptionnellement un costume noir et une chemise blanche presque entièrement dissimulée par sa veste sombre à la coupe stricte. Qui avait bien pu lui faire abandonner ses éternelles robes longues, personne ne le savait, mais il avait eu bien du mérite et Rogue était plutôt agréable à regarder dans cette tenue, ses cheveux propres encadrant son visage pâle. Ainsi mis en valeur, on percevait plus nettement d'où venait la beauté des jumeaux, il ressemblait beaucoup à Eiden.

— Severus ! Enfin ! Nous commencions à nous inquiéter ! déclara Narcissa avec un sourire à peine moqueur.

— L'invitation disait à partir de 18h30 Narcissa, elle ne commandait pas d'être là pour cet horaire. Nous ne sommes donc pas en retard.

Le potionniste salua tout le monde d'un hochement de la tête sec, sans faire plus, mais les jumeaux se montrèrent plus démonstratifs et firent montre de leur politesse.

Eiden se présenta le premier devant Lucius Malfoy qui le regarda d'un air critique. Aux yeux de tous, il n'y avait nul doute que l'aristocrate connaissait parfaitement le statut de métis du jeune homme. Il tendit une main froide et serra brièvement la main de l'adolescent et échangea quelque politesse, se faisant rapidement une opinion sur le garçon puissant et inébranlable devant lui avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Ses yeux étaient de glace et n'exprimaient rien, mais un sourire de prédateur vint orner ses lèvres lorsqu'il les posa sur les jointures blanches de la jeune fille.

— Mademoiselle Rogue-Grimm, fit-il très doucement, de sorte que seul elle, Drago et Severus, les plus proches, purent entendre.

Si le potionniste n'eut aucune réaction, Drago lui pâlit brusquement : avait-il bien entendu ?

— Il me semble que tu as gardé quelques secrets sur le sang et l'ascendance de tes enfants, Severus, continua Lucius, son sourire toujours présent et mettant l'autre mal à l'aise.

— Je savais que rien ne t'échappait, Lucius, répondit simplement le professeur.

— En effet, ni cela ni la relation que vous entretenez avec mon fils, ma chère.

Elie ne se laissa pas intimidée, elle fit un beau sourire et inclina juste la tête.

— Je dois dire que si la nouvelle m'a surpris de prime abord, déclara le père Malfoy en lançant un regard froid à son rejeton, je suis pleinement satisfait de celle-ci. Même si j'aurai préféré l'avoir appris de la bouche de mon fils.

— C'est encore très récent, père, je ne savais pas que cela vous importait.

— Tout ce qui concerne mon enfant m'importe, Drago, surtout si celui-ci s'unit à une jeune femme si _intéressante_.

— Ils n'ont encore que quinze ans, il est un peu tôt pour parler d'union, Lucius, intervint le potionniste d'une voix calme, mais assurée.

— Des mariages ont été contractés bien avant cet âge, à commencer par le mien …

— Ma fille choisira son compagnon lorsqu'elle sera majeure, grinça le potionniste.

— Bien sûr Severus, original comme toujours ! ricana l'homme blond. Drago il ne te reste plus qu'à conserver cette relation jusqu'à cette date heureuse.

Il lança un regard d'avertissement à son fils qui resta de marbre puis le plus vieux continua :

— Mademoiselle Rogue-Grimm, ce serait véritablement un honneur de vous compter dans notre famille. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de votre lignée et j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer certains d'entre eux et tout particulièrement votre ancienne tutrice, Rose Chambord. Une femme … surprenante.

— Elle l'est en effet, opina la jeune fille.

— C'est un terrible gâchis qu'elle ne se soit jamais mariée, après le tragique incident du décès de son fiancé …

Severus, ignorant ce fait, coula un regard interrogateur vers sa fille, mais elle ne put lui répondre en ce lieu. Avant que Lucius n'ait pu reprendre, Narcissa, qui s'entretenait avec Eiden et les autres se tourna vers eux.

— Elienor, je suis si heureuse de vous recevoir ton frère et toi ici. Nous n'avons guère eu le temps de parler la dernière fois …

La femme arracha l'adolescente des griffes de son époux et l'interrogea joyeusement sur sa tenue, une magnifique robe bleu pétrole aux motifs argentés.

— Elle vient de la boutique Fils d'or n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours aimé cette marque française, leurs réalisations sont toujours si délicates !

Elle l'entraîna plus loin, en compagnie d'Helena et d'Olivia et Drago loua sa mère d'avoir protégé sa petite-amie de son géniteur. Il put ainsi se consacrer à ses devoirs d'hôte plus sereinement et rejoignit ses amis dès qu'il le put. Théo, Blaise, Eiden et Elie avaient retrouvé Pansy, arrivée un peu plus tôt. Le basané avait passé autour de son compagnon un bras qui aurait pu passer pour innocent si sa main n'était pas fermement posée sur sa hanche en un message clair : il est à moi. Les quelques coups d'œil polaire qu'il lançait à ceux qui regardaient avec un peu trop d'insistance Eiden renforçaient encore ce sentiment, bien qu'un sourire heureux éclairait son visage. Les jumeaux attiraient les regards, tous deux vêtu de riches étoffes françaises bleu pour la robe d'Elie, vert émeraude pour la chemise d'Eiden, ils se tenaient avec une grâce et une noblesse naturelle, ne dépareillant pas le moins du monde au milieu du gratin anglais. Drago s'approcha et posa une main tendre sur l'épaule d'Elie, effleurant les boucles lâches de son chignon. Elle lui sourit et il embrassa sa tempe en un geste doux.

— Grimm … souffla-t-il simplement.

— Père ne voulait pas attirer encore plus l'intention sur nous. Je ne pensai pas que cela avait de l'importance pour toi ...

— Ça n'en a pas, assura Drago, mais mon père est enchanté. Une des plus puissantes familles du continent …

— Suis-je à la hauteur du grand héritier Drago Malfoy maintenant ? interrogea malicieusement Elie.

— Tu l'as toujours été, El, c'est lui qui ne te mérite pas !

Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre sous l'œil amusé de leurs amis.

La fête battait son plein et la grande salle de bal des Malfoy était emplie de musique et de paroles. Sur le côté, de longues tables chargées de mets avaient été disposées, de façon à ce que chacun puisse se restaurer à sa convenance. On trouvait également des chaises et de petites tables rondes pour ceux qui préféraient s'asseoir ou discuter, c'est ce qu'avaient fait les cinq amis, trop heureux de s'extraire des mondanités un moment. Ils étaient parvenus à semer leurs parents, au plus grand soulagement d'Eiden qui avait redouté la rencontre avec le père et la sœur de Blaise. Bien entendu, tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé, le jeune homme étant un être foncièrement bon et courtois, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'être nerveux tout le temps que dura l'entrevue.

Une musique retentit soudain, éveillant l'intérêt de Blaise qui proposa à Elie de danser. Il savait pertinemment qu'Eiden n'était pas à l'aise sur la piste de danse et il ne voulait pas le forcer. La jeune fille accepta immédiatement et le suivit, posant une main légère sur le bras présenté. Posant une main sur son épaule et l'autre dans celle, plus foncé, du garçon, elle le laissa la prendre par la taille et initier le mouvement. Ils dansèrent ainsi un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Blaise déclare :

— Tu es vraiment une excellente partenaire Elie.

— Merci, tu ne te défends pas mal non plus, sourit-elle ne réponse.

— Ma mère m'a appris, confessa le basané.

— Elle a été une bonne professeure.

— Lucius ne t'a pas trop fait de misère ?

Il la fit tourner doucement, suivant le rythme de la mélodie et elle lui répondit.

— Non, je pense qu'il voulait seulement s'assurer que ces informations étaient bonnes, et comme Père ne m'a jamais quitté, il n'a rien pu faire. Même si je dois avouer que l'arrivée de Narcissa était à point nommée.

— Tu sais, si …

La jeune femme le coupa :

— Blaise, ce n'est pas le premier à agir ainsi, je peux me débrouiller.

Ils continuèrent à valser doucement, parlant parfois de choses et d'autres. Puis Drago vint reprendre sa petit-amie des bras du bistré et il serra tendrement sa compagne contre lui, l'entraînant dans un rythme lent et doux. Surprenant le regard que plusieurs hommes, plus ou moins jeunes, lançaient à sa compagne, il l'étreignit un peu plus et laissa échapper un grognement rageur.

— Je leur arracherais bien les yeux …

— Ce serait plutôt indélicat pour tes invités, sourit Elienor. Les Malfoy sont de plus réputés pour leur réception, pas sûre que ton père apprécie.

— Je me fiche de mon père, assura le blond.

La jeune femme rit et l'embrassa doucement, laissant ses lèvres bouger paresseusement contre celles du blond. Il lui rendit son baiser avec enthousiasme, mais Elie sentait qu'il était un préoccupé. Ses muscles demeuraient tendus et son dos raide.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? finit-t-elle par demander.

— J'appréhendais seulement cette fête et tant qu'elle ne sera pas terminée … Tout serait si simple si nous n'avions pas à passer par la présentation aux familles et toutes ces choses déplaisantes.

— Avais-tu peur de l'accueil que me réserveraient les tiens, ou bien l'inverse ? interrogea la fille.

— Les deux, je pense, même si je sais déjà que ma mère t'adore.

— Severus est ton parrain, il t'aimait avant même de connaître mon existence, Eiden est ton ami et Rose t'apprécie.

Dans les bras d'Elie, Drago grimaça.

— Severus m'aimait jusqu'à ce que je lui prenne sa petite princesse.

L'adolescente se contenta de rire et le jeune homme ajouta :

— Et je ne sais pas si Rose m'apprécie, elle est courtoise et polie avec tout le monde. Et après tout, je suis un sorcier.

— Le fiancé de Rose était sorcier, répondit simplement la blonde.

Drago l'interrogea sur lui, Rose semblait célibataire et elle l'avait élevé seule. Elie lui révéla qu'il était décédé avant qu'on ne la confie à elle. Tué par des braconniers alors qu'il tentait de protéger une femme métamorphe et son petit garçon. Ils étaient morts tous les trois.

— Des braconniers ?

— Le sang et la chaire des mâtinés sont utilisés dans certains rituels. Ils peuvent rapporter beaucoup d'argent.

— C'est horriblement barbare !

Elie ne répondit pas, la tête nichée contre le cou de son compagnon. Il se passa un moment pendant lequel elle embrassa doucement la mâchoire du jeune homme. Drago sourit malgré lui :

— Lysandre m'a dit que les métis étaient généralement tactiles.

— Cela vient des gênes métamorphes.

— C'est une chose qui me plaît, dit-il tout bas.

Il captura ses lèvres et ils échangèrent un baiser tendre, oublieux du monde autour, jusqu'à ce que Blaise s'approche et leur glisse d'un air moqueur :

— Voulez-vous une chambre ?

— Je suis chez moi, Blaise, je fais ce dont j'ai envie. Et si je veux une chambre, je la prends, grommela Drago.

L'autre sourit simplement en retour, toujours rieur.

— Tu es toujours si agréable Dray, un hôte parfait !

Le blond l'ignora superbement. Blaise avait finalement réussi à tirer Eiden sur la piste de danse et les deux jeunes hommes dansaient lentement. Et même si le brun ne semblait guère à l'aise, il se bougea cependant contre son petit-ami jusqu'à la fin du morceau, jusqu'à ce que sa sœur le kidnappe.

— Alors que penses-tu de cette soirée ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils dansaient sur un morceau plus lent.

— A l'image des Malfoy, je suppose, il semble y avoir toute la crème du Ministère.

Elie opina.

— C'est le but de ses soirées, se faire voir, montrer que l'on à des relations et nouer de nouvelles alliances. Tout ceci est politique.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit le jeune homme. Tu en as subi beaucoup ?

Eiden savait que Rose faisait partie de la haute société en France, elle avait donc dû entraîner Elie dans ses soirées.

— Quelques unes, moins que tu pourrais le croire, Rose a toujours été très protectrice envers moi, elle ne voulait pas trop m'exposer. Mon sang était assez visible, même enfant, à celui qui savait regarder. J'ai assisté à plusieurs de ces réceptions, mais le moins possible, le minimum exigé pour la pupille de la cadette Chambord. J'ai connu plus de rassemblements de métis que de fêtes sorcières.

— Est-ce différent ?

Elie sourit à son frère.

— Oui, tu auras bientôt l'occasion de comparer toi-même. C'est plus joyeux, moins guindé si je puis dire et plus exotique. Lorsqu'il n'y a que des alliés, chacun laisse voir sa véritable nature et c'est plus intéressant que les froufrous sorciers. Les enfants jouent et courent partout, les gens rient et dansent sans se soucier de l'étiquette sorcière, c'est plus convivial. Je suis certaine que cela va te plaire.

— Je le pense aussi.

Un son clair de cloche retentit, ainsi qu'une série de douce percussion et chacun fêta la nouvelle année qui commençait.

— Bonne année, Enor, ma petite étoile, fit doucement Eiden en la serrant contre lui. Tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux cette année.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

— Je pense la même chose Eid, merveilleuse année à toi aussi mon frère.

Ils se tirent un moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que viennent leurs compagnons respectifs, désireux eux aussi d'échanger leurs vœux.

— Bonne année, El, souffla Drago à l'oreille de la jeune blonde.

— Bonne année Dray.

Une main pale passa sur la joue douce de la jeune fille, finissant sa course dans ses cheveux et le garçon se pencha un peu plus encore, lui confiant tout bas :

— Je t'aime, Elienor.

— Je t'aime aussi Drago.

Ils unirent leurs lèvres en un baiser amoureux, inconscient du fait que Blaise et Eiden agissaient de même à côté.

0o0o0

Le retour à Poudlard après les vacances se fit dans le calme, contrairement à leur départ. Severus déposa ses enfants sur le quai et ils prirent le train en compagnie de leurs amis serpentards. Malheureusement, il leur fallait éviter de se montrer avec les gryffondors, pour que rien de cette proximité de remonte aux oreilles de leurs parents. Il était maintenant treize heures passées, Drago et Pansy avaient disparu un moment auparavant pour remplir leur devoir de préfet. Eiden somnolait, la tête sur les genoux de Blaise qui lisait un traité de Défense pendant que Théo et Elie discutaient doucement, tout prêt l'un de l'autre.

— Tu crois que cela va suffire ? demanda le fils Nott.

— Je l'ignore, mais d'après Arthus, c'est la meilleure façon de faire.

Le garçon ne dit rien, mais il semblait septique.

— J'ai tout envoyé à Fred et George pendant les vacances, continua Elie, ils ont fait quelques tests …

— Et ? interrogea son ami.

— Après quelques ajustements, il semblerait que tout ait fonctionné comme prévu. Au-delà même de nos espérances apparemment …

— Oh ! Très bien ! répondit l'autre en se calant un peu mieux contre le dossier. Et donc, qui va profiter de cette toute nouvelle invention ?

La jeune fille eut un sourire rusé.

— Et bien nous avions le choix bien entendu, mais une personne en particulier me semble toute désignée …

Théodore lui rendit son sourire avec le même éclat.

— Laisse-moi deviner, le vieux crapaud ?

— Théo ! Je suis sidérée que tu puisses penser que nous nous en prendrions à une représentante du Ministère !

— Elle ne fait plus tout à fait partie du Ministère à présent alors …

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire, assez bas cependant pour ne pas déranger Eiden et Blaise.

— Et quand cet incident aura-t-il lieu ?

— Sous peu, très cher, sous peu.

— Tu me préviendras ?

Le sourire d'Elie s'élargit.

— Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin, je pense que tu le remarqueras sans mal, en faîte, tout le monde le remarquera sans mal.

À ce moment entrèrent Pansy et Drago qui les rejoignirent sur les banquettes.

— Vous avez le bonjour d'Hermione et Ron, déclara la brune en se saisissant de son sac pour y trouver quelques choses à manger.

— Et MacMillan nous a demandé quand se tiendrait la prochaine réunion de l'AD, continua Drago.

Elie haussa les épaules et désigna son frère assoupi.

— Je n'en sais rien, nous n'en avons pas encore discuté, je crois qu'Eid attend les emplois du temps des entraînements de quidditch.

— C'est plus sage, opina Drago, le match contre Poufsouffle approche et Andrea va sûrement intensifier la fréquence des entraînements.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

— Il paraît que tu as vu tes amis de Beaubâtons pendant les vacances ? intervint Pansy qui mordait joyeusement dans un sandwich.

L'autre acquiesça et la brune continua :

— Je suppose que cela t'a fait du bien, tu ne l'ai avait pas vu depuis combien de temps ?

— Depuis la fin de l'année dernière, même si nous avons correspondu par chouette depuis, répondit la blonde.

— En tout cas, vous avez dû beaucoup vous entraîner, j'ai remarqué à Nouvel An que tu avais quelques marques en plus, tout cela n'est guère aristocratique, fit, sur un ton léger et rieur, Pansy.

— Sev a installé un terrain de quidditch, on a eu quelques parties mémorables, rétorqua Elie prudemment, qui avait appris à se méfier de la soi-disant légèreté de son amie.

— Je vois cela, mais tu devrais être plus prudente, El, je trouve que tu te blesses beaucoup, dit doucement l'autre fille.

La mine de la fille de Severus se tendit imperceptiblement et elle répliqua, d'une voix parfaitement neutre :

— Quelques bleus n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne Pansy.

— Cela semble bien plus que quelques bleus, Elie.

— Le quidditch n'est pas exactement un sport calme, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, répondit la blonde sur un ton plus froid.

L'autre eut un petit sourire tendu et triste, comme si elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait dire à son amie.

— Je ne pense pas que le sport en soi la seule cause, El, tu reviens souvent blessée de tes petites escapades et tu ne sembles … pas vraiment te soucier de toi-même et de ton état.

Elie se renfrogna, elle avait déjà entendu cela d'Eiden et Ravena, elle n'était pas du tout disposée à recommencer avec elle.

— Nous faisons beaucoup d'excursion dans la forêt mon frère et moi. Et son état ne semble pas autant t'alarmer.

— Il ne rentre pas aussi blessé que toi … commença Pansy. Elie, es-tu certaine que tout va bien ?

L'adolescente se referma totalement à ces mots, affichant un visage de marbre et des yeux sans âme. De part et d'autre des filles, les trois jeunes hommes n'osaient prendre la parole, Drago était trop loin pour prendre la main d'Elie et sa petite amie ignorait totalement Théodore qui lui caressait doucement le genou en un geste apaisant. Blaise avait relevé le nez de son ouvrage un peu plus tôt, surpris par le ton inhabituellement froid de la sœur de son compagnon.

— Je vais bien Pansy.

— Elie … tu peux nous parler tu sais, nous sommes amis et …

— Non.

La voix d'Elienor était à présent froide et coupante, ses yeux semblaient de glace et tout son être transpirait la distance. Elle était d'une implacable autorité en cet instant et son ordre sembla s'infiltrer en chaque occupant du compartiment, leur interdisant même de bouger. Tous ne pouvaient qu'être d'accord : elle était à ce moment particulièrement effrayante, l'aura sauvage et dangereuse. Ses dents étaient devenues plus pointues, ses canines plus longues et ses ongles s'étaient mués en une matière dure et nacrée, blanchâtre et aiguisée, telles des griffes.

Eiden avait brusquement ouvert les yeux et contemplait à présent sa sœur d'un air inquiet, encore embrumé de sommeil. La jeune fille capta son regard et soupira, regrettant de s'être laissé ainsi emporter, puis elle se leva et disparut dans le couloir avant que personne ne puisse faire le moindre geste.

Elle marcha un moment le long du train encombré d'élèves et finit par se laisser glisser à terre. Le coin était tranquille, seul le lointain grondement des conversations et le bruit de la course effréné du train se faisaient entendre. Un moment passa ainsi, hors du temps puis un léger bruit lui parvint, comme une porte qui s'ouvre, se ferme et quelqu'un qui approche. Elle ne releva même pas la tête, parfaitement consciente, à l'odeur et au son ténu des pas, de l'identité de cette personne. Elle ne réagit donc pas en la sentant s'asseoir si près d'elle que leurs corps se touchaient des pieds à l'épaule. Elle ne protesta pas non plus quand un bras puissant vint entourer son flanc et qu'une main large vint câliner l'arrière de sa tête pour l'inciter à la poser sur un poitrail musclé. Elle respira un moment l'odeur envoûtante et musquée du nouveau venu puis releva la tête pour tomber sur une paire d'yeux d'or fondu.

— Je t'ai vu traverser mon wagon comme un fantôme, expliqua Anton en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

— J'ai eu … quelques contrariétés, répondit la jeune femme.

— C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé, sourit doucement l'autre adolescent. Et puis-je savoir quelles sont-elles ?

Elie soupira contre lui, mais s'exécuta, elle ignorait pourquoi, mais les choses étaient plus simples avec Anton, moins qu'avec Eiden bien entendu, mais très facile pour le presque inconnu qu'il était encore quelques mois auparavant. Elle ne s'en formalisait cependant pas, les mâtinés se laissaient énormément diriger par leurs instincts, et son instinct lui disait que l'égyptien était fiable, une épaule solide et une tombe.

— Les autres sont très curieux à propos de ce qui est arrivé cet été et moi, je ne suis pas du tout prête à en parler.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

— Qui est au courant ?

— Les proches d'Eiden, par Dumbledore, dans une certaine mesure, mes amis de Beaubâtons par Rose et les jumeaux Weasley, Neville et toi par moi. Mais seuls mes amis français et vous quatre êtes au courant de tout.

— Et Drago ?

— Il sait pour … la séquestration et les tortures.

« Pas pour le reste » termina-t-elle en pensée, bien que les mots flottaient entre eux.

— Il est ton petit ami, il a le droit de savoir, tu ne penses pas ? Ne lui fais-tu pas confiance ? interrogea doucement Anton.

— Si, mais je redoute sa réaction, avoua Elie.

— Oh, Enor, cela ne changera rien, il ne va pas te rejeter pour cela, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Rien n'est de ta faute.

— Si j'avais été plus forte, j'aurai pu le repousser, murmura l'adolescente.

Le garçon prit son visage en coupe et riva ses yeux merveilleux aux siens.

— Cet homme t'a attaqué Elie, il t'a fait du mal alors que tu n'es encore qu'une enfant. Lui un adulte à user de sa force et de son pouvoir sur toi. Tu ne pouvais pas te défendre, c'était lâche et terriblement mal et cruel. C'est un monstre et toi tu as fait ce que tu as pus, rien n'est de ta faute, répéta-t-il.

Elle garda les yeux baissés, évitant son regard.

— Tu m'entends ? C'est lui qu'il faut blâmer, pas toi.

Elle opina doucement et il la serra gentiment contre lui.

— Alors, et ces fêtes ? demanda-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère.

— Bien, on a fait le réveillon avec Sev et Rose et Noël avec les Weasley. Puis Nouvel An chez Malfoy.

— À la grande fête de Lucius Malfoy, tu es une privilégiée ! se moqua gentiment le garçon de serdaigle.

Elle enfonça son coude en représailles dans les flancs de son ami, ce qui eut pour seule conséquence de déclencher ses rires chaleureux.

— Je suis tout de même heureux de ne pas avoir eu cette _chance_ ! rit-il.

Elie sourit.

— Ce n'était pas si terrible en vérité, nous avons passé une assez bonne soirée. Même si Lucius sait tout de nos origines, il ne pouvait pas trop en faire ne public.

— Penses-tu qu'il va tout dire à son Maître ?

Anton savait parfaitement qui servait Lucius et que cet homme n'était pas disparut comme le prétendait le Ministère.

— Père pense qu'il ne dira rien et je le crois. Une telle information est plus profitable à Lucius seul. Et toi qu'as-tu fait ?

— On a passé les fêtes au Clan, sur le continent, comme chaque année. Tante Sekhmet était très contente de nous revoir, elle a aussi demandé de vos nouvelles, même si je suis certain que Rose la tient au courant.

— Tu as sans doute raison.

Anton saisit doucement son menton et l'obligea à lever le visage vers lui, découvrant ses dents transformées. Il passa un doigt tendre le long de sa mâchoire et sourit un peu :

— Tu as tout l'air d'une petite prédatrice maintenant, mais ce n'est guère prudent de rester ainsi. Peux-tu changer cela ?

L'adolescente hocha la tête et sa dentition repris son aspect d'antan, le garçon prit ensuite délicatement ses mains dans les siennes et inspecta ses doigts.

— Tes griffes semblent bien formées, leur aspect est bon et leur forme également. De l'excellent travail tout cela, assura le jeune homme, toujours souriant. Tu ne peux pas encore les métamorphoser, n'est-ce pas ?

Elie secoua la tête et l'autre la poussa légèrement de l'épaule, rassurant.

— On va attendre un peu, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras, il suffit seulement de faire redescendre la pression. C'est ta première transformation, je me trompe ?

— Non, souffla la jeune fille.

Anton fit un petit sourire.

— Et bien félicitation Elie, c'est un événement, si peu de temps après ton héritage, c'est remarquable. D'ordinaire, les métis elfiques comme toi mettent plus de temps à y arriver, leur nature d'elfe étouffant un peu celle du métamorphe. C'est vraiment bien ! Où en es-tu avec tes formes animales ?

— Une de plus depuis ces vacances, faucon gerfaut, répondit son amie.

— Une forme ailée ? Ça, c'est vraiment cool, et utile. Il lui adressa un regard de connivence. Assez proche de celle de Rose en plus.

Ces mots déclenchèrent également le sourire d'Elie.

— Elle est apparue la première fois quand Rose est arrivée au Manoir, le matin du réveillon.

— Elle a dû en être fort heureuse.

— Elle l'était, même si je ne maîtrisai pas encore bien mon vol. Je me suis beaucoup amélioré depuis.

— Tu me montras cela une de ces nuits.

La fille opina et soupirant, elle parvint à faire disparaître ses griffes, qui laissèrent ses doigts parfaitement intacts.

— Comme je l'avais dit, souffla l'égyptien. Ça va mieux, Elie ?

— Oui, merci. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, El, fit-il en la serrant d'un bras musclé.

La jeune fille souffla, la proximité d'Anton l'aidait vraiment à se calmer, elle s'appuya un peu plus contre lui et ils passèrent un moment ainsi, en silence, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau et que n'apparaisse la tête rousse de George.

— Quelqu'un de terriblement inquiet pour toi, m'a demandé de l'aide pour te trouver, déclara le gryffondor.

Elie soupira à nouveau et tendit une main au jeune homme pour qu'il l'aide à se relever.

— Allons le retrouver avant qu'il ne retourne tous le train.

— Se serait plus prudent en effet, répondit, amusé l'égyptien en se levant souplement.

— Merci de ton soutien, Aton.

— Pas de problème, petite féline, fit le garçon en passant une main gentille dans ses cheveux. Mais allons voir ton frère.

Ils traversèrent en sens inverse le train et ne tardèrent pas à croiser Eiden, un peu pâle qui scrutait la foule d'un air angoissé.

— Elie ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur sa sœur.

— Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas loin, Eid, elle n'a pas pu sauter du train ! rit le jumeau Weasley tandis que son frère les rejoignait.

Le fils Rogue se contenta de lui lancer un regard sombre, par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur qu'il serrait fortement contre lui.

— Tu m'as fait peur, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

— Elle avait simplement besoin de temps, Den, rétorqua Fred, on t'avait dit qu'elle allait revenir.

L'autre jumeau écopa du même regard que son frère, mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus, conservant son sourire éclatant.

— Elle était avec moi, Eiden, rassura Anton. Ne t'en fais pas, elle va très bien.

Le possessif et surprotecteur jeune homme remercia l'autre d'un regard et l'égyptien disparut bientôt, suivit par Fred et George qui laissèrent les enfants de Severus seul.

— Est-ce que ça va Elie ? interrogea doucement le garçon.

— Oui ça va. Je suis ... désolée d'avoir perdu le contrôle _Caruos_.

Le brun lui chuchota que ce n'était pas grave. Une intense chaleur envahit ses entrailles à l'entente du petit surnom que lui avait donner Elie. Elle lui avait un jour confié que son patronus lui allait parfaitement, un cerf, noble et protecteur de son peuple et elle avait commencer à l'appeler ainsi.

— Veux-tu retourner avec les autres ? Ou ailleurs ? Peut-être pouvons-nous rejoindre Ron et Hermione ?

— Non, cela ira, assura l'adolescente, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver ainsi.

— Pansy peut se montrer parfois un peu insistante …

— Je sais qu'elle ne pense pas à mal, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à en parler.

Eiden lui fit un sourire tendre et compréhensif.

— Je sais Elie, je n'ai pas non plus parlé de mon passé. Aucun de nous n'est prêt à cela, mais cela viendra.

Elle hocha la tête et il prit sa main pour la mener jusqu'à leur compartiment. À l'intérieur, l'ambiance était plutôt fraîche. Blaise avait repris son ouvrage, mais ses yeux restaient immobile, Théo semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Pansy fixait la fenêtre, mal à l'aise, et Drago lui, scrutait la porte. Quand les jumeaux apparurent, tous se tournèrent vers eux et Pansy intervint, embarrassée :

— Je suis désolée, El, je ne voulais pas …

L'autre la coupa d'un geste de la main, tâchant de sourire à son amie tendue.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Pansy, c'est moi qui vous demande pardon à tous de m'être mise en colère.

— Ce n'est pas utile, déclara Blaise en invitant Eiden à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta et Elie resta une seconde debout, ne sachant que faire, lorsque Drago ouvrit ses bras. Elle s'y lova, sur la même banquette que son frère et laissa son petit ami lui embrasser le front et plonger ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux. Théo amorça la conversation et entraîna tout le monde sur un terrain plus léger, faisant oublier le récent incident à tous. Lorsque le train arriva en gare, tout le monde avait tourner la page.

Pour la première fois, Elie utilisa les calèches pour se rendre au château. Si cela l'amusa, elle ne manqua pas les sourcils froncés de son frère et se pencha vers lui pour comprendre.

— Je n'avais jamais vu de telles montures avant …

— Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela, elles ont sans doute toujours été là, mais sans que tu les remarques.

— Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea le garçon.

— Ce sont des sombrals, des créatures que l'on ne peut voir que s'y l'on à déjà vu la mort, expliqua Elie.

L'image du corps raide et froid de Cédric s'imposa à l'esprit d'Eiden, ses yeux morts tournés vers le ciel et il frissonna.

— Alors tu … commença-t-il.

— Oui.

— Oh, fit le jeune homme, ne sachant quoi dire.

Puis ils montèrent sans rien ajouter, et alors qu'il allait entrer dans la Grande Salle, leur père les accosta.

— Vous avez passé un bon voyage ? s'enquerra le potionniste.

Ses deux enfants acquiescèrent, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de parler du saut d'humeur d'Elie.

— Dumbledore voudrait nous voir après le dîner, alors attendez-moi ici lorsqu'il sera terminé, expliqua le professeur.

Une nouvelle fois les jumeaux opinèrent et rejoignirent leurs amis pour dîner. L'ambiance était aux retrouvailles et chacun passa un excellent moment. L'estomac plein et les assiettes vides, Eiden et Elie retrouvèrent Severus devant la porte et le suivirent jusqu'à l'étage du bureau directorial. À l'entente du mot de passe, énoncé par Severus, la statue s'anima et ils purent tous trois emprunter l'escalier animé. Un coup de heurtoir et la porte s'ouvraient, les laissant pénétrer dans le vaste bureau de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier était déjà installé, plongé dans la lecture d'un long parchemin. Il cessa son activité à leur entrée et les salua, les invitant ensuite à prendre place sur les chaises qui lui faisaient face. Le directeur se rassit ensuite et joignit ses longs doigts devant lui.

— Je voulais te parler des événements de la veille des vacances, Eiden et de ce cauchemar que tu as fait.

Le garçon hocha la tête attendant qu'il continue.

— Je ne voulais pas t'en faire part plus tôt que tu profites des congés de fin d'année, mais cet incident n'était pas anodin.

— Mais encore, grinça Severus qui n'avait guère de patience et qui ne goûtait pas au temps que prenait le directeur.

Le vieillard sourit de l'intervention du professeur, mais ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde.

— Le sort d'avada que Voldemort lança à Eiden voilà quatorze ans à créé un lien entre eux. Un lien qui s'est manifesté à l'époque par sa cicatrice.

— Mais je ne l'ai plus, elle a complètement disparu lorsque mon héritage s'est révélé, intervint l'adolescent.

Album Dumbledore sourit gentiment :

— En vérité Eiden, ta cicatrice n'a pas disparu, elle est simplement dissimulée par tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Tu ressens toujours de la douleur à son emplacement, n'est-ce pas ? Et une certaine sensibilité ?

Frictionnant machinalement son front, le jeune homme opina à nouveau, le regard un peu dans le vague.

— Il l'a frotte de temps en temps et son front prend parfois une teinte un peu rosée, fit Elie qui n'avait encore rien dit.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, surpris. En réponse, la jeune femme haussa simplement un sourcil.

— Eiden est mon frère, je me soucis de lui, je fais attention.

— Cela arrive souvent ? interrogea son père.

— De temps en temps, surtout lorsqu'il est fatigué ou nerveux et plus souvent depuis quelque temps.

— Eiden ? questionna le potionniste.

— Je … n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, avoua l'adolescent. Mais c'est vrai que maintenant qu'Elie le dit … cela s'est intensifié depuis quelque temps.

— Ton lien avec Voldemort n'a pas disparu avec ton héritage Eiden, intervint Dumbledore. Il est toujours là, même si ça forme visible ne l'est plus.

— Et que ce que cela implique ? demanda le plus jeune.

— C'est justement de cela que je voulais te parler. Tes cauchemars et les visions de ce que fait Voldemort te viennent de lui et de cette connexion. Tu entres en quelque sorte dans sa tête lorsque ton esprit et le moins protégé, lorsque tu dors. C'est assez délicat et douloureux, mais surtout c'est devenu un problème maintenant que Voldemort s'en est rendu compte que vous partagiez un tel lien, et donc que tu es encore en vie.

— Il est au courant ? s'exclama Eiden.

— Je le pense, lui répondit le directeur, avec une connexion d'une telle intensité, comme celle que tu as connue lors de l'attaque de Monsieur Weasley, il est presque certain que Voldemort ait découvert que tu vis et ce que vous partagez et je ne doute pas qu'il veillera à l'utiliser contre toi le moment venu.

— Mais il ne sait pas n'y où je suis, ni qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, votre couverture est très sûr. Il ne peut pas deviner qui tu es, surtout que tu es arrivés avec Elie dont tout le monde ignore l'existence.

— Que va-t-il faire, professeur ? s'enquit l'adolescent.

— Je l'ignore, mais j'ai quelques suppositions : il peut te torturer à coup d'images mentales, d'autant qu'elles semblent très réalistes dans ton cas, ou il peut te faire voir des choses qui n'existent pas, pour te tromper et te vaincre.

— Quelle est la solution ? demanda le professeur de potion, très inquiet pour son fils.

— Je crois que vous la connaissez déjà, Severus.

— L'occlumancie, fit Elie, qui avait parfaitement deviné.

— En effet, ma chère, l'occlumancie permettra à Eiden de fermer son esprit à Voldemort et de ses protéger de ses atteintes.

— Eiden ne peut pas apprendre l'occlumancie à temps, c'est un art très obscur et difficile et …

— C'est pour cela qu'il lui faut un enseignant digne de ce nom.

Severus haussa un sourcil, conscient que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

— Vous ne m'aurez rien épargné, grommela l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

— Vous êtes le plus qualifié pour enseigner cela à Eiden. Ainsi il pourra se protéger de Voldemort et du lien.

Eiden grimaça :

— Cela risque d'être compliqué, je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de choses, Elie m'a déjà montré quelques petits trucs et c'était extrêmement difficile pour moi, expliqua le jeune homme.

— Il va pourtant falloir y arriver, Eiden, tu n'as plus le choix à présent. Promets-moi que tu feras tout ce que tu peux pour cela, dit le vieil homme.

Le fils de Severus opina, pas vraiment rassuré par le temps inhabituellement sérieux du directeur.

— Bien. Sinon mes enfants, comment se passe cette année ?

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avec le vieillard puis ils quittèrent son bureau en compagnie de Severus qui les laissa devant l'entrée de la salle commune des serpentards.

— Passe à mon bureau samedi soir Eiden et nous verrons comment procéder, fit le potionniste avant de laisser partir ses enfants.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Visites

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir, heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite !**

 **Je réponds ici aux deux reviews publiées sans compte et remercie ses auteurs :**

mamy 83 **:** **Une fois encore, merci de votre lecture, je suis contente de voir que la suite vous plait. J'essaye en effet de faire une histoire détaillée et documentée, c'est plus agréable et réaliste à mon avis. À bientôt !**

adenoide **: Pour l'identité du mangemort qui a sequestré Elienor, elle sera en effet divulguée, mais pas tout de suite ... en attendant petit indice, c'est quelqu'un dont-il a déjà été mention dans l'histoire. Je sais cela n'aide pas beaucoup, mais patience ... Concernant l'identité des jumeaux, il va falloir attendre quelques chapitres.**

 **Comme d'ordinaire, merci à ceux qui visitent, lisent et commentent ! En espérant que la suite vous plaise ...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Elishae**

Chapitre 9 : Visites

Dans la salle commune, l'atmosphère était calme, une bonne partie de leur maison avait regagné leurs dortoirs et seuls leurs amis et quelques autres s'attardaient encore.

— Vous nous avez attendus ? interrogea Eiden.

— Oui, rien de grave ? s'enquerra Pansy, un peu inquiète.

— Non, la rassura Eiden, il voulait seulement savoir comment cela se passait pour nous, l'école et le reste, rien qui ne vous obligeait à rester debout.

Il souriait et cela dérida la brune.

— C'est bien normal, souffla-t-elle avant de s'étirer et de se lever. Bien, maintenant que vous êtes là, je vais me coucher. Tu montes Elie ?

— Oui, je te suis.

La blonde embrassa tendrement Drago puis Eiden et suivit son amie dans les escaliers, souhaitant une bonne nuit à tous. Les garçons ne tardèrent pas les imiter et gagnèrent le confort de leur dortoir. Crabbe et Goyle y étaient déjà assoupis, de légers ronflements s'échappant de leurs solides carcasses. Eiden, assit sur le lit, contemplait d'un air éteint son compagnon se changer, l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Un petit sourire tendre sur le visage, il s'approcha et effleura les épaules du brun pour le faire réagir. Les deux émeraudes se tournèrent vers lui et Blaise murmura :

— Tu es sûr que tout va bien, tu sembles … ailleurs.

— Oui, je pensais juste à certaines choses …

Le basané ne se formalisa pas du mystère de son petit ami, il en avait l'habitude, et passa ses mains doucement le long de ses côtes pour le déshabiller et l'inciter à se mettre en pyjama. Ce que l'autre fit un peu gauchement. Puis Eiden demanda, d'une voix inhabituellement timide et hésitante :

— Je peux dormir avec toi ?

— Bien sûr.

Le bistré sourit et le mena à son propre lit, ouvrant les couvertures pour l'y installer et le ramenant contre son torse fort. Mais malgré la proximité de Blaise et l'odeur réconfortante de sa peau, Eiden ne parvint à trouver le sommeil et cela alerta son petit ami qui l'interrogea sur ce qui n'allait pas.

— Tu es complètement dans les nuages Eid, depuis que tu es revenu de chez Dumbledore et là tu ne cesses de te tortiller depuis que l'on est installé. Alors vas-tu me parler de ce qui te mine, ou vas-tu continuer ce manège jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève ?

Son compagnon ne semblait guère enclin à laisser couler cette nuit alors Eiden capitula et murmura :

— Je suis … très en colère contre Dumbledore.

L'autre leva un sourcil interrogateur et en demanda la raison.

— Il savait qu'Elie et moi étions les enfants de Sev quand notre mère et morte, et pourtant il nous a tout de même fait adopter en France, et dans des familles différentes.

— Il a fait quoi ? fit, surpris, le basané.

— Il savait pour Severus et il nous a tout de même éloignés. Et il nous a séparés, El et moi, sachant le mal que cela nous causerait.

— Pourquoi a-t-il fait une telle chose ?

— Il pensait que Père nous livrerai au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il utilise nos pouvoirs, grinça Eiden.

— C'est complètement stupide ! Sev n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille ! s'indigna le fils Zabini.

— Apparemment, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de fiable … cracha le brun, vraiment remonté à présent.

Blaise grogna pour toute réponse et caressa la tête de son petit ami doucement, pour le calmer un peu.

— Et Severus n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher ? demanda-t-il, surpris de l'attitude de son directeur de maison.

— Il ne savait pas pour nous, ma mère ne lui avait rien dit de la grossesse. Elle a simplement disparu. Elle était en danger, alors elle c'est cachée et Père n'a pas pu la retrouver. Il ne savait pas.

— Oh … et pourquoi vous avoir séparé El et toi ?

— Protection, éructa le jeune homme en serrant les poings. Si tu savais Blaise, comme j'ai envie de le massacrer lorsque je le vois, j'ai envie de frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un petit tas sanguinolent de lui.

— C'est tout à fait compréhensible … fit à mi-voix l'autre garçon.

— Il a volé notre vie et m'a mis chez ces gens horribles qui ne voyaient en moi qu'un monstre alors que j'avais un père et une sœur en vie. Je le hais de toutes les fibres de mon être. Je l'exècre par tous les pores de ma peau.

De petites étincelles de magie s'échappaient des doigts d'Eiden et il tremblait de rage à présent, mais Blaise mit tout en œuvre pour le calmer. À coup de caresses, de baisers bien placés et de paroles rassurantes, il parvint à faire refluer la colère de son compagnon qui se tranquillisa peu à peu.

— Allez viens !

Surpris, Eiden vit le basané rejeter la couverture et l'entraîner avec lui.

— Qu'est-ce que …

— Habille-toi on va faire un tour dehors !

Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas quelle mouche pouvait bien avoir piqué Blaise, Eiden s'exécuta et le suivit jusque dans le parc, tout près du lac. Respirant l'air frais à pleins poumons, il sentit la paix et le calme l'envahir. Reconnaissant envers son compagnon, il l'attira dans ses bras pour de douces embrassades.

— Merci, c'était une excellente idée.

Les doigts de Blaise parcoururent son visage tandis qu'il souriait doucement, soulagé qu'Eiden soit de nouveau en paix.

— Une petite course, ça te dit ? interrogea-t-il malicieusement.

Eiden ne put s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil corbeau.

— Je croyais que tu n'étais guère friand de promenades nocturnes ? ricana le jeune fils de Severus.

— Tout dépend de la compagnie, répondit le bistré en embrassant légèrement les lèvres fines de son petit ami.

Il abandonna ensuite sa forme humaine pour celle, puissante et féline d'une panthère noire. Blaise n'avait pas la moindre gêne de métamorphe dans le sang, mais comme tous les mâtinés, il avait une prédisposition à être animagus. Sa mère lui avait appris, quelques années plus tôt et il avait revêtu cette forme, tout à fait conforme à son caractère : un animal puissant et calme, patient et protecteur, avec un faible pour les siestes à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Eiden voulut l'imiter et prendre sa forme lupine mais les sensations lui apparurent différentes lorsqu'il se changea. Son pelage était toujours noir d'encre, mais moins fourni et le poil différent. Ses griffes étaient d'une autre forme et son corps, plus petit qu'en loup, était de facture différente, plus souple, plus déliée. Il grogna sans s'en rendre compte et le son qui sortit le fit définitivement douter : ce n'était pas du tout le même qu'à l'ordinaire. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux, miel, de Blaise, assit sur son derrière devant lui et y distingua une certaine lueur de fierté et de plaisir. Se souvenant de l'attitude d'Elie lors de sa transformation, Eiden trottina vers la surface noire et lisse du lac pour y contempler son reflet. Ce qu'il y vit le fit rire, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher : face à lui se trouvait un lion aux yeux d'émeraude, couvert d'une toison noire, particulièrement dense au niveau du cou. Son rire, semblable à un ronronnement rassura Blaise qui l'avait suivit puis le jeune métis revint à son corps d'homme pour passer une main dans la crinière de son compagnon.

— C'est … très gryffondor … rit-il également. Même si je dois avouer que tu as beaucoup d'allure.

Le lion ronronna de plus belle et arqua le dos pour profiter un peu plus encore des caresses et des gratouilles de Blaise.

— Le roi des animaux, rien que cela ! continua le basané. Voilà qui ne va guère arranger ton ego démesuré !

À ces mots Eiden aussi changea, la mine boudeuse et le regard noir.

— Je n'ai pas d'ego démesuré, tu me confonds avec la fouine peroxydée, gronda le jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse, Blaise éclata de rire, pas vraiment d'un grand secours.

— Je plaisante Eid ! Mais tu es vraiment très majestueux sous cette forme, cela te donne un petit côté suffisant !

— Suffisant ?! s'étouffa Eiden. Tu as perdu la tête ?!

Pour se faire pardonner, Blaise l'entraîna dans un baiser vertigineux et caressa amoureusement les flancs de son petit ami avant de souffler :

— Alors, on la fait cette course ?

Si quiconque avait regardé par une des fenêtres du château cette nuit-là, il aurait vu deux félins ébène jouer comme des chatons et se poursuivirent autour du lac. Spectacle étrange, s'il en est, au beau milieu de l'Écosse, en plein hiver.

0o0o0

Le lendemain, avant le dîner, les enfants Rogue se glissèrent jusqu'au bureau de leur père et le trouvèrent en pleine rédaction d'une longue lettre, sa plume glissant sur le parchemin à la lumière de quelques chandelles. Severus Rogue s'était arrangé depuis l'arrivée de ses enfants, son visage n'était plus aussi souvent déformé par ses rictus déplaisants, il n'était plus aussi aigre et triste, ce qui lissait son visage et il prenait un plus grand soin de lui-même et de son apparence. Ces cheveux n'étaient plus gras des relents de potions, son teint était net et ses yeux habités d'une lueur nouvelle, agréable et vivante. Ainsi en meilleure forme, la ressemblance avec les jumeaux était plus flagrante.

Il ne les avait pas entendu entrer, discret comme ils pouvaient l'être, mais il parvint à maîtriser sa surprise et ne relever qu'un sourcil en guise de réaction.

— Un problème ? demanda-t-il alors qu'Eiden se laissait tomber sur un des canapés.

— Pourquoi y aurait-il forcément besoin d'un problème pour venir te voir ? s'enquit Elie en s'installant aux côtés de son frère.

— Et bien le dîner va commencer et je connais le grand intérêt que porte ton frère à ce genre d'activité, alors je m'interroge.

L'adolescent ignora totalement la perche qu'il lui tendait, fourrageant distraitement dans sa chevelure, se décoiffant totalement.

— On reprend ses anciennes habitudes ? ricana le potionniste en le voyant faire.

Eiden soupira.

— C'était bien plus simple lorsque le peigne ne me connaissait pas. Les cheveux longs sont d'un tel entretien !

Elie rit doucement de ces mots :

— On ne peut pas véritablement dire que tu consacres beaucoup de temps à leur ''entretien'', Eiden.

Son frère planta un doigt vengeur dans ses côtes, la chatouillant sans aucune pitié, comme un enfant.

— Ce n'est pas par ce que ton petit ami passe une heure tout les matins devant le miroir que je dois faire de même. Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il est un extrême ?

— Et toi tu en étais un autre, répondit sa sœur. Et même aujourd'hui, tu fais à peine d'effort, Den.

Le garçon souffla dramatiquement tout en continuant son manège, tirant de rires et des tortillements de sa sœur.

— J'envie tellement Blaise, il n'a rien à faire lui.

Severus lui envoya un regard troublé. Eiden était obligé de garder son catogan pour éviter que certains ne fassent le lien, ténu, avec Harry Potter. Son fils intercepta ce regard et soupira discrètement.

— Papa …

Les yeux noirs du professeur rencontrèrent ceux, émeraudes, de l'adolescent qui l'emprisonnèrent.

— Rien de tout ceci n'est de ton fait, arrête de tant vouloir.

— Oui, mais si tu n'avais pas changé d'identité tu …

— Serais assailli par les journaux et la populace. Je crois franchement que j'y gagne. Et puis de toute façon rien de tout ceci n'est de ta faute, tu ne m'as pas obligé à changer d'identité, j'ai choisi de le faire.

— Mais …

— Non ! coupa Eiden. Tu ne vas pas te sentir coupable à chaque fois que je fais un commentaire idiot.

Severus referma la bouche. Il fut traversé par la pensée furtive que jamais Harry Potter ne l'aurait interrompu ainsi et, souriant bizarrement en constatant que cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'Eiden le fasse, il se tu.

— Alors, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

— On t'a déjà dit, répliqua son fils en étendant ses longues jambes sur la table basse sous le regard désapprobateur du professeur. Tu es notre père, que l'on veuille te voir parfois te dépasse ?

— Tes pieds Eid ! gronda le plus vieux des Rogue. Nous nous voyons tous les jours, je te rappelle.

— Nous nous croisons tous les jours, intervint Elie qui claqua une petite tape sur la cuisse de son frère qui avait ignoré le commentaire de son père. Mais nous ne nous voyons pas réellement.

— Mmm, émit simplement Severus. Et la véritable raison ?

— Tu ne devines pas ? interrogea Eiden avec un petit sourire rusé. Face à la dénégation de son père, il souffla et fit à sa sœur. Irrécupérable je t'ai dit.

— C'est un jour important … fit doucement sa fille, semblant un peu peinée qu'il ne comprenne pas.

Severus se reposa un instant sur le dossier de sa chaise, fouillant sa mémoire, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

— C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui papa, continua à mi-voix la jeune femme sur un ton un triste.

— Oh …

— C'est tout ce que cela t'inspire ? rit Eiden, mais le cœur n'y était pas, il avait trop souvent partagé l'état d'esprit de son père, quand il était encore chez les Dursley.

— J'avais … oublié, déclara-t-il.

— On avait remarqué, répondit sa fille.

Severus avait un peu mal de constater l'effet que produisait ce simple fait sur la jeune fille, alors il se força à sourire.

— Tu sais El, lorsque l'on vieillit on n'accorde plus vraiment d'importance à ce genre de chose …

— Tu n'as que trente-six ans …

Le potionniste ne savait pas quoi dire, fort heureusement, Eiden intervint.

— Heureusement que l'on en s'en ait rappelé pour toi alors ! Bon anniversaire Papa !

Le garçon bondit sur ses pieds et serra son père fortement contre lui. Severus eut un moment de flottement, incapable de bouger puis il rendit son étreinte à son fils. Il entendit le minuscule soupir qu'émit Eiden en sentant qu'il répondait et se promit intérieurement d'initier plus de contacts avec son fils, le plus jeune en avait besoin et lui aussi, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il profita de l'instant, trop bref et le garçon laissa la place à sa sœur qui fit de même, lui chuchotant un joyeux anniversaire à l'oreille. Severus fut fortement secoué par cette irruption de ces enfants dans ces appartements et encore plus lorsqu'ils déposèrent sur la table basse trois cadeaux enrubannés.

— Vous m'avez offert des cadeaux, fit-il, stupéfait.

— C'est ce que traditionnellement on fait à un anniversaire, se moqua Eiden, notamment lorsque l'on aime une personne et qu'on veut lui montrer.

Le potionniste du faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas se laisser submergé par les paroles du garçon et il se contenta de le fixer, voyant la sincérité et l'amour dans les quatre yeux de ses enfants. Il baissa la tête avant de perdre contenance et passa un doigt long sous le papier pour le déchirer. Il découvrit une petite boîte en carton, assez simple, renfermant une plante magnifique, d'un vert sombre, où fleurissait une nuée de fleurs émeraude, jais, saphir et améthyste. Il effleura doucement un pétale délicat, doux sous sa peau, l'adulte ne doutait absolument pas que les jumeaux avaient créé cette merveille pour lui.

— On a eu un peu d'aide de Neville, expliqua Elie en le regardant faire. Tu peux utiliser toutes ses composantes, les pétales pour les potions de souvenirs, les tiges pour les décoctions de clame et les racines pour celle d'oublies.

— Mais c'est notre premier essai alors on te conseille de les tester avant, conseilla sérieusement Eiden.

Severus était estomaqué, ne venaient-ils pas de dire qu'ils avaient créé une nouvelle plante médicinale ? Elie sembla deviner sa pensée puisqu'elle dit :

— On c'est inspiré de plants préexistants, et on a un peu joué avec des graines de fleurs différentes, on ne l'a pas vraiment créé de toute pièce en ce qui concerne son aspect médicinal …

— C'est incroyable Elie, vous ne vous rendez pas compte !

— On va avoir des points ? questionna en riant Eiden, mal à l'aise au fond de lui que son père soit si soufflé. Il n'était guère friand, ni lui ni sa sœur d'ailleur, de compliments.

Dans le cadeau suivant il trouva une sorte de cloche de verre, un peu comme un boule à neige moldu, où s'ébattait dans un paysage ressemblant à s'y méprendre au parc du château, deux petits loups enchantés, parfaites répliques des formes lupine de ces enfants. La neige tombait magiquement sur le tout, apportant une petite touche supplémentaire de merveilleux. Le professeur contempla un moment les deux animaux jouer dans ce décor miniature puis il parvint à s'en arracher lorsqu'ils se roulèrent en boule, l'un contre l'autre, pour faire un petit somme, leur large poitrail se soulevant régulièrement.

Sans un mot, Eiden poussa vers lui le dernier cadeau, le plus petit, plat et dur. C'était en réalité un petit coffret tout simple, mais refermant le plus grand des trésors. À l'intérieur, se trouvait une vingtaine de photographies, représentant une Lily enceinte ou les jumeaux nourrissons, avant qu'ils ne soient séparés pour quatorze ans. Lorsque Severus les prit dans ses mains, religieusement, il s'aperçut que celles-ci tremblaient. Il les parcourut toutes longuement, s'arrêtant sur une qui montrait deux magnifiques petits bébés, aux cheveux déjà bien reconnaissables, qui babillaient ensemble comme s'ils avaient une conversation. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être effectivement le cas, songea en lui-même le potionniste, les jumeaux avaient une telle connexion entre eux. La dernière montrait une Lily regardant à la fenêtre, les mains sur son ventre arrondi, comme attendant quelqu'un. Elle faisait si peu de mouvement que l'on aurait pus croire à une prise de vue moldu si l'on ne voyait pas sa poitrine se soulever doucement. Severus caressa du doigt la silhouette tant aimée et une larme perla au coin de ses yeux, la deuxième en quinze ans. Il ouvrit les bras pour ses enfants qui ne savaient pas trop quoi faire et les serra fort contre lui.

— Je vous aime tellement, murmura-t-il si bas que des oreilles non métissées n'auraient pas pu entendre.

0o0o0

La troisième réunion de l'AD se tint le vendredi suivant, au même endroit qu'à l'ordinaire, avec un public un peu élargi. Les serpentards avaient en effet entraîné avec eux Peter et Andrea, les deux batteurs, rejoignant Artémisia invitée à la réunion précédente, ce qui faisait que désormais l'intégralité des équipes rouge et verte assistaient aux séances de l'AD. Peter en fut enchanté et s'y lança avec enthousiasme, ponctuant le moment de ses rires chaleureux et nombreux. Andrea, si elle se montra plus mesurée, était ravie que les autres les conviés à cela et s'appliqua à mettre en pratique chaque conseil d'Eiden.

— N'est pas trop dur d'inverser les rôles ? lui demanda malicieusement Drago en la voyant hocher gravement la tête à une remarque du brun.

La solide jeune fille leva les yeux aux ciels et répondit :

— Chacun sa place, Dray, je le sais parfaitement. Je sais prendre les enseignements là où je peux les trouver et celui d'Eiden est plutôt bon. Et toi, comment ton petit orgueil prend la chose ?

— Assez bien, tu le vois, sourit le jeune homme sans saisir la perche que sa capitaine lui tendait.

La fille Shafiq le contempla un moment d'un œil critique puis dit sur un ton mortellement sérieux.

— Cette année est une bien grande surprise, j'ai peine à croire que se tient devant moi le Drago Malfoy que j'ai côtoyé pendant quatre ans.

— Les gens changent … dis simplement le blond en haussant les épaules.

— Enfin, quelle que soit la personne à l'origine de cet heureux changement, je la félicite, continua la brune.

— Tu l'as devant toi, enfin, avec l'aide de quelques autres … fit le jeune homme en agitant nerveusement sa baguette.

Andrea partit dans un grand rire :

— Qui pourrait le croire, Drago Malfoy est finalement devenu quelqu'un de bien … contre toutes attentes

L'autre grimaça, mais ne répondit pas.

— Le changement de poste, de personnalité et de relations … je me demande ce que tu nous réserves comme autre surprise, Drago, mais j'ai vraiment hâte de les voir et même dis participer, termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Saisissant le message, le fils Malfoy hocha la tête. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour les serpentards, s'ils voulaient bien se secouer un peu et accepter de changer. Théo, lui et Andrea n'étaient sûrement pas les seuls à ne pas partager les idéaux de leurs parents. La difficulté était à présent de découvrirent les autres et de les persuader d'avoir le courage de changer de camp, comme eux l'avaient fait.

— Comment en es-tu venue à ces nouvelles _amitiés_ ? interrogea doucement l'héritière de la famille Shafiq.

Drago désigna du menton les jumeaux Rogue qui remontraient patiemment, un peu plus loin, la gestuelle du sort qu'ils étudiaient à deux jeunes poufsouffles.

— Je vois … étranges créatures que ces deux-là … murmura la jeune femme.

Puis Andrea fut prise à partit par une Angelina très heureuse de la voir en ces lieux et les deux capitaines se lancèrent dans une conversation passionnée sur les sorts de défense et leur utilisation dans la vie courante. Drago les regarda un moment, perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que deux bras fins s'enroulent autour de sa taille et qu'un parfum envoûtant et clairement identifiable ne l'en fasse sortir. Un beau sourire vint germer sur son visage et il s'appuya doucement contre le petit corps qui l'enserrait. Un ronronnement lui parvint et il sourit un peu plus. Cette attitude était à ses yeux si adorable qu'elle le faisait complètement fondre, cela et les réactions parfois étranges, mais si attendrissantes de son exotique et pas vraiment humaine compagne.

— Tu as l'air ailleurs, fit la voix, un peu inquiète d'Elienor alors qu'elle le tenait toujours contre elle, le visage enfoui dans son dos. Quelque chose ne va pas ? interrogea-t-elle en serrant doucement son étreinte.

Il frissonna en sentant la douce vibration que créait la prise de parole d'Elie dans son dos et il serra dans ses mains celles, plus petites, de la fille de son parrain, caressant tendrement la peau douce.

— Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas.

— Et à quoi songeais-tu si fort, Drago Malfoy ?

— À la chance que j'avais de t'avoir.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître le sourire qui avait envahi les traits gracieux de la jeune femme.

— Flatteur, murmura-t-elle en bougeant un peu sa tête, enveloppant le blond de l'odeur de ses cheveux.

— Ce n'est que la stricte vérité, fit-il en se retournant enfin pour prendre le visage parfait de sa compagne entre ses longs doigts, profitant de sa position pour déposer un doux baiser sur le nez de celle-ci. Si vous n'étiez pas venu avec Eiden, je ne serais jamais là, ni les autres, à choisir ce que je veux faire de ma vie et à envoyer les beaux principes de mon père à la poubelle.

— C'est une bonne chose alors …

— C'est une très bonne chose, assura Drago en promenant la pulpe de ses doigts sur les tempes de sa petite amie.

— Andrea a l'air tout à fait satisfaite de ses nouveaux camarades d'entraînement, ajouta-t-elle sous les caresses du garçon.

— Elle l'est, sans aucun doute et ce n'est pas la seule.

Le rire fleurit dans les yeux d'Elienor et elle continua :

— Eiden se demande si nous n'avons pas fait une bêtise. Il dit qu'Angelina à la même tendance au verbe haut et facile et qu'elles vont probablement se liguer ensemble pour nous hurler dessus.

— Ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose, tu ne crois pas ? Si l'on excepte la paix de nos oreilles, évidemment. Je veux dire, la coopération entre les maisons, et plus particulièrement les gryffons avec les serpents.

— Ce serait une excellente chose, approuva la jeune femme.

Le garçon promena son regard sur l'étrange assemblée, s'arrêtant parfois sur des paires insolites, mêlant les serpentards avec les gryffondors ou les poufsouffles.

— Qui aurait pu dire l'année passée qu'une telle chose arriverait. Vous avez bousculé pas mal de choses, Eid et toi.

— Il fallait peut-être un regard neuf ? déclara la jolie blonde, ou peut-être un peu de foi en vous ?

Drago était entièrement d'accord, la foi inébranlable des jumeaux était ce qui avait fait changer les choses, ce qui l'avait fait changer lui …

— Elie, tu peux m'aider une seconde ? les interrompit Eiden de l'autre bout de la salle, visiblement en mauvaise posture.

Sa sœur rit doucement et embrassa tendrement son compagnon avant de rejoindre son frère dans la peine.

Ils révisèrent ensuite les sortilèges de stupéfixion et Eiden vit avec plaisir que tous s'étaient améliorés dans ce domaine, même Neville qui avait pourtant tant de mal avec la magie courante. Le soutien et la confiance sans faille dont faisait preuve Elie à son égard n'y étaient sûrement pas étranger et il parvint à exécuter plusieurs fois le sort sans faillir.

La pièce avait été recouverte de ses coussins que la salle avait générés pour eux et bientôt on assista à la chute, heureusement amortie, de plusieurs corps convenablement stupéfixiés. Le fils Rogue était certain que ses ''élèves'' c'étaient entraînés seuls depuis la fois dernière et il en fût heureux. La plupart avaient à présent comblé le retard accumulé par des années de professeurs incompétents et d'enseignements lacunaires et le moral était au plus haut, ainsi que les espoirs. Pris dans l'euphorie de la réussite Eiden proposa pour la première fois qu'ils s'entraînent au sortilège du Patronus. Un silence religieux s'installa dans l'endroit et tous retinrent leur souffle, Eiden pensait réellement qu'ils étaient prêts ?

— Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous pense que ce sortilège est irréalisable par des étudiants tels que nous, mais je l'ai appris et Elie aussi alors vous êtes capable de faire de même, je crois en vous !

À demi rassurés, mais excités tout de même de tenter une telle démonstration de magie, tous se regroupèrent pour regarder Eiden montrer ce sort. Mais alors qu'il levait sa baguette et s'apprêtait à crier les paroles nécessaires, le garçon intercepta le regard effrayé d'Hermione et sa dénégation frénétique. Intrigué il baissa un peu son instrument et sa sœur intervint d'une voix douce :

— Me laisserais-tu le faire, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus utilisé et ce serait une occasion de voir s'il est toujours acceptable. Tu pourras me dire s'il y a quelque chose que je fais mal.

Ne comprenant pas le manège des deux filles, mais leur faisant une entière confiance, il opina et laissa la place à sa sœur qui s'écria « _Spero Patronum_ », faisant apparaître une magnifique et immense louve de fumée, tout à fait semblable à sa forme de métamorphe. L'animal parcourut un moment la salle au galop avant de s'immobiliser devant Eiden et d'effleurer sa main de son museau. Les doigts du jeune homme passèrent à travers la non-matière et le loup poussa un hurlement silencieux avant de se dissiper.

— Et bien il est tout à fait acceptable, sourit Eiden à sa sœur. Maintenant que vous savez comment faire, allez-y, tentez votre chance ! Pensez au souvenir le plus heureux que vous avez et lancer vous !

Chacun s'y attela avec enthousiaste et le fils de Severus se tourna vers Hermione et Elie, qui s'étaient approchées.

— Pourquoi vous …

— Combien de sorciers possèdent un patronus en forme de cerf, Eiden ? demanda à voix basse la née moldu.

— Je …

— Toute l'école t'a vu en exécuter un lors du match de quidditch en troisième année, personne n'ignore qui possède une telle forme. Crois-tu que personne n'aurait fini par faire le lien ? Et notamment tes amis de serpentard ?

Eiden grimaça, il avait bien failli faire une énorme boulette. Heureusement que sa sœur et sa meilleure amie étaient plus avisées que lui. Il n'était pas du tout prêt à ce que son identité soit révélée et certainement pas à ces nouveaux amis verts et argent.

Bien sûr il avait à présent toute confiance en eux, il n'avait pas peur qu'ils ne révèlent son secret, mais il avait plutôt peur de la réception de cette nouvelle et de la façon dont ils prendraient le fait que leur ami Eiden était en réalité le garçon avec qui Drago était ennemi depuis quatre ans, celui qu'ils insultaient et dont ils se moquaient depuis leur entrée au collège. Le balafré, le petit Potty qu'ils détestaient et qui était soi-disant mort depuis l'été. Non, il n'était vraiment pas préparé à ce qu'ils connaissent son ancienne identité et encore moins Blaise … Comment le basané prendrait-il la nouvelle ? Le repousserait-il s'il apprenait qu'Eiden et Harry n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne ? Le brun n'était pas disposé à jouer sa relation pour connaître la réponse, il aimait bien trop Blaise pour risquer de le voir le rejeter.

— Hey ! la coupa Elie de ses pensées macabres. Personne n'est au courant _Caruos[1]_ , tu n'as rien fait de mal !

— Oui, mais j'ai failli …

— Il n'y a rien eu, concentrons-nous sur cela, rien ne sert d'imaginer le pire alors que tout ceci a été évité.

Eiden opina, quoique nauséeux et s'éloigna pour jeter un œil aux tentatives de ses camarades, désireux d'oublier ce presque incident.

0o0o0

Le lendemain, exceptionnellement, l'entraînement de quidditch des verts et argents n'eut pas lieu au lever du jour, mais plus tard, à neuf heures. Les craintes d'Eiden c'était vérifiées et Andrea et Angelina c'était en effet mise à coopérer pour les torturer, proposant à leurs deux équipes un entraînement commun. S'étant déjà affronté en début d'année, il n'y avait pas besoin de tenir les secrets sur les techniques et méthodes. Au contraire, chacun y trouvait son compte et progressait.

À leur arrivée sur le terrain, habillé et prêt, les serpentards trouvèrent une bonne partie de l'équipe des rouges et or déjà présente, discutant sur la pelouse ou s'échauffant dans les airs. Elie grimpa d'ailleurs immédiatement sur son balai et fila rejoindre Ginny à une quinzaine de mètres du sol, semblable à une traînée verte dans le vent.

— Hey Elie comment ça va ? s'exclama la rousse en voyant son amie arriver comme un boulet de canon.

— Plutôt bien, sourit en retour la blonde. Et toi ?

— Au poil, je suis trop contente que l'on s'entraîne ensemble.

Un puissant appel d'air manqua de désarçonner les deux jeunes femmes et la paire Weasley apparut à leurs côtés.

— Alors, prête à en baver ? interrogea Fred. Angelina et Andrea ensemble, mon pire cauchemar …

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, ce qui attira l'attention des deux capitaines au sol et leur valut deux regards noirs.

— Voulez-vous bien venir plutôt que de vous bidonner ainsi. Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps, maugréa Angelina.

Sans se formaliser du caractère de fangieux enragé de la jeune basanée, les quatre amis atterrirent et rejoignirent les autres sur l'herbe glacée.

— Nous allons commencer par une série de figures et de manœuvre à effectuer. Nous avons élaboré une liste avec Angelina et nous attendons de vous qu'elle soit entièrement maîtrisée à la fin de cette séance, déclara avec sévérité Andrea qui promenait son regard froid sur l'entière assemblée.

Les autres acquiescèrent, ne sachant pas s'ils avaient le droit de parler puis Angelina leur ordonna de remonter sur leurs balais et ils gagnèrent tous le ciel.

Ils commencèrent par la roulade du paresseux que tous maîtrisaient à peu près, puis la difficulté augmenta progressivement. Ils finirent par la délicate figure de l'étoile de mer qui consistait à ne se tenir sur son balai que d'une main et d'un pied, habituellement utilisée par les gardiens.

Puis les deux équipes s'affrontèrent pendant plusieurs matchs où Artémisia brilla particulièrement, dérobant à plusieurs reprises le souafle à ses adversaires et évitant presque surnaturellement les cognards des jumeaux Weasley. L'entraînement dura ainsi plusieurs heures et se termina brutalement lorsque George envoya, d'un puissant coup de batte, un cognard perturber le tir d'Elie et que la balle heurta le dos de la jeune femme en la propulsant à terre, plusieurs mètres en contrebas. Sous le regard impuissant des autres, elle atterrit durement sur le dos, au pied des poteaux recouvert de givre. Ron avait bien tenté de plonger pour la rattraper, mais il n'avait rien pu faire. Le son mat de sa chute attira le regard de son frère qui abandonna immédiatement la poursuite du vif pour foncer au chevet d'Elie. Il sauta à terre, ne se souciant pas du clair manque d'élégance de son atterrissage et s'agenouilla promptement prêt de la tête blonde. Il passa une main délicate sur le front blanc et les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent, papillonnant un moment avant de se fixer sur les siens. Eiden constata avec horreur qu'ils étaient ternes et empreints de douleur. Cela lui rappela les événements de son anniversaire et l'état dans laquelle elle se trouvait lorsqu'elle était apparue sur le plancher de sa chambre, à Privet Drive.

— Hey, Elie, tu peux bouger quelque chose pour moi, s'il te plaît ?

La jeune fille ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Elle avait toujours le regard vague et ne réagissait pas à ces paroles. Eiden accentua sa caresse sur son visage, la forçant à lui prêter attention.

— Elie, je t'en prie, serre ma main !

Elle n'en fit rien et ses yeux commencèrent même à se refermer, malgré tout les efforts que déployait son frère pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Il n'osait cependant trop la secouer, de peur d'aggraver d'éventuelles blessures, mais il paniqua quand il sentit la chaleur humide du sang sous ses doigts. Il revint à ces yeux clos et se sentit perdre pied. Dans son affolement, il chercha de l'aide du regard, entendant finalement les appels des autres joueurs. Il vit leurs mines angoissées et soudain, Hermione, qui avait suivi l'entraînement avec Neville, Pansy et Théo sur les gradins fut à ses côtés. S'agenouillant rapidement la née moldu dit d'une voix qui se voulait douce et rassurante :

— Ça va aller, Eiden, Peter et Katie sont partis chercher ton père et Madame Pomfresh, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

— Elle saigne, Hermione, gémit lamentablement le garçon.

— Peux-tu me laisser la toucher pour que je regarde si je peux faire quelque chose ?

Le brun la regarda d'un air perdu, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle voulait dire.

— Tu ne laisses personne approcher Den, tu as dressé un bouclier instinctif et tu m'as laissé passer lorsque tu as paniqué, mais là, tu la protèges toujours et je ne peux pas la toucher. Arrêtes, s'il te plaît que je puisse voire si je peux l'aider.

Vaguement conscient de sa magie maintenant qu'elle l'avait mis au courant, il put abattre le mur invisible qui séparait son amie de sa sœur blessée. La brune commença immédiatement son inspection, localisant la source de l'hémorragie et l'endiguant comme elle le pouvait sans trop bouger le petit corps malmené. De la voix, elle tentait de rassurer un Eiden complètement affolé. Fort heureusement l'infirmière et Severus virent bientôt et la vieille femme concentra immédiatement son attention sur Elie. Severus quant à lui passa un bras autour de son fils et le força à le regarder, une main sous son menton.

— Poppy s'occupe d'elle, Eiden, elle va la soigner, fit-il d'une voix apaisante. Calme-toi mon ange, ça va aller.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant la voix de son père que le garçon se rendit compte qu'un torrent de larmes s'échappait de ses yeux et qu'il tremblait violemment.

— Arrêtes tes sorts, fils, tu t'épuises. Il ne va rien lui arriver, on s'occupe d'elle.

À contrecœur le brun laissa tomber son bouclier, laissant les autres s'approcher. Ils restèrent cependant à une certaine distance, ne voulant pas perturber les soins de la blessée.

— C'est bien, Eiden, c'est bien, souffla le potionniste en tenant toujours son fils apeuré contre lui.

Quelques longues secondes passèrent ainsi puis Madame Pomfresh adressa à Severus des paroles que le jeune garçon ne comprit pas et le professeur se leva, entraînant Eiden avec lui et il appela Blaise, non loin derrière :

— Monsieur Zabini, pourriez-vous vous charger d'Eiden ? Mademoiselle Granger, puis-je vous demander de vous occuper de Monsieur Weasley ?

L'intéressé n'entendit pas de réponse, mais bientôt deux bras forts virent remplacer ceux de son père et une douce odeur de cèdre l'enveloppa. Il vit Severus lancer un sort à Elie pour empêcher son état de s'aggraver et la saisir délicatement sous la nuque et les genoux pour la porter au château. L'adolescent voulut les suivre, mais il n'aurait manqué de chuter, chancelant, si Blaise ne l'avait pas retenu à temps. Des paroles douces furent prononcées, sans qu'il n'en comprenne le sens et il se sentit soulever de terre et blotti dans l'étreinte rassurante de son petit ami qui le porta lui-même à l'intérieur. Blotti contre le basané ; que sa nature aidait bien en ce moment pour porter son compagnon ; il ne parvint cependant à ne calmer ni ces pleurs, qui s'étaient seulement faits moins torrentiels, ni ses tremblements. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Rogue désigna au bistré un fauteuil qu'il avait conjuré et Blaise si assis, installant son petit ami confortablement lové sur lui et continua ses mots apaisants et ses douces caresses. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermione pousser gentiment un George choqué sur un lit et son jumeau venir à son chevet. Il vit aussi les autres arrivées et Drago se glisser à ses côtés, mortellement inquiet pour sa compagne. Il avait le teint blafard et les yeux un peu fous, ce qui n'échappa pas non plus à Pansy qui se tint derrière lui pour lui assurer un peu de réconfort. Quand Severus se retourna et vit l'assemblée derrière lui, il soupira, mais dit calmement :

— Vous ne devriez pas être tous ici. Je sais que cet accident vous a tous profondément choqués, mais vous gênez plus qu'autre chose en restant là. Regagnez vos salles communes, je m'assurerai que chacun d'entre vous soit prévenu de son état, mais pour le moment, allez ! Ne restez pas là !

Qu'ils aient été touchés par le ton inhabituellement doux et presque compréhensif du potionniste, ou la justesse de ces paroles, la plupart des élèves opinèrent et quittèrent à contrecœur l'infirmerie. Ne restèrent plus que les amis serpentards d'Elie et Hermione, Neville et les Weasley, prudemment retranchés près du lit de George dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire jeter dehors. Délaissant un instant sa fille, le professeur vint à la rencontre du jeune batteur et lui dit quelques mots que lui seul put entendre avant de lui faire boire quelques gouttes de potion de sommeil sans rêves. La mixture eut un effet immédiat et le garçon s'endormit, apaisant un peu les traits marqués de son visage. Severus s'assura qu'il était bien dans les bras de Morphée puis remonta sur lui la couverture. Le gryffondor était mortifié d'avoir envoyé le cognard qui avait causé la chute et l'état d'Elie, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute et le potionniste ne lui en voulait pas. Les accidents arrivaient tout le temps au quidditch et sa fille serait bientôt sur pied. Il revenait au chevet de celle-ci lorsque Madame Pomfresh terminait ses soins et elle leur expliqua :

— Sa chute à causé quelques blessures importantes, mais rien qu'un petit séjour ici et une bonne dose de poussos ne puissent arranger. Elle ira parfaitement bien dans quelque temps, assura l'infirmière. Elle a déjà connue bien pire, rajouta-t-elle, pour elle-même, si bas que seul le professeur put entendre.

Tous respirèrent, rassurés et la vieille femme ne tarda pas à les mettre également à la porte, arguant que ni Elie, ni George ne se réveilleraient avant, au moins, le lendemain matin. Severus autorisa seulement Blaise, qui rassurait Eiden et Drago, qui était encore fortement angoissé, à rester encore un peu.

— Bois cela mon ange s'il te plaît, demanda Severus à son fils qui s'il ne pleurait plus, semblait encore en fort mauvais état.

Le jeune homme tourna un regard vide vers son père et bu sans discuter la mixture que son père présenta à ses lèvres. Cela calma les relents de peur et de larmes qu'il avait encore en lui et sa respiration, ainsi que les battements de son cœur se firent plus lents et plus profonds. Sa tête roula sur la poitrine de Blaise, pesant un peu plus lourdement contre les pectoraux musclés, mais il garda les yeux ouverts.

— Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Poppy, Eid, elle va bien maintenant et dans quelque temps elle rentra aux cachots. Ce n'était qu'un accident et tout est fini maintenant.

Eid cligna des yeux et se pencha en avant pour caresser le visage de sa sœur, ses bras appuyés sur le matelas, il prit la main d'Elie dans la sienne et resta ainsi. Bientôt Blaise, qui lui caressait doucement le dos le sentit s'endormir et il le souleva doucement pour qu'il puisse reposer contre sa sœur sur le petit lit d'infirmerie. Dans son sommeil il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui et les trois autres hommes purent voir la respiration des jumeaux s'apaiser conjointement à ce geste. Severus soupira à nouveau, mais de soulagement cette fois et se laissa tomber près de Drago, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot. De l'extérieur on aurait pu croire qu'il était parfaitement maître de lui-même, mais son regard et l'imperceptible tension de son corps en disait long à son parrain qui le connaissait tout de même depuis sa naissance.

— Drago ? appela-t-il.

Le plus jeune se tourna vers lui.

— Pourquoi ne pas t'approcher un peu ?

Ces mots firent trembler le jeune sang pur qui ferma quelques secondes les yeux.

— J'ai peur qui si je la touche tout cela s'effondre et que je me retrouve de nouveau sur le terrain, à la voir s'écraser sans pouvoir rien faire et la regarder se vider de son sang par terre, inatteignable, à quelques mètres seulement de moi.

— Ce n'est pas le cas, rassura l'adulte. Elle est là, dans ce lit, c'est la réalité. Elle a été soignée et demain tu la retrouveras.

Très lentement le fils Malfoy se leva et contourna le lit pour ne pas déranger Eiden dans son sommeil. Très doucement il avança une main fine vers le visage d'albâtre de sa compagne et ne put retenir un petit gémissement de soulagement de voir qu'elle bien là, dans ce lit et plus sur le sol gelé du terrain, hors d'atteinte. Il caressa tendrement sa joue et son front, faisant glisser ses longs doigts sur la peau d'ivoire, se rassurant de la sentir chaude sous la sienne. Il s'attarda un moment sur ses lèvres puis, sans se soucier de la proximité de son parrain et père de sa petite amie, il l'embrassa amoureusement, un bref instant avant de se redresser.

— Blaise et toi feriez mieux de retourner à la salle commune maintenant, la matinée a été rude et éprouvante. Je demanderai aux elfes de vous apporter quelque chose pour le déjeuner que vous avez loupé.

Sentant le ton intransigeant sous le paternalisme des propos, les deux garçons se levèrent et jetèrent un dernier regard sur les jumeaux avant de sortir. Blaise s'autorisa même un baiser furtif sur le front d'Eiden avant de le quitter, laissant Severus comme seul veilleur de ses enfants. Une fois solitaire, Rogue se leva à son tour pour embrasser les deux adolescents endormis et chasser de leur visage les mèches qui s'attardaient. Il prit un moment pour les contempler, le blond contre le noir, seul différence entre eux une fois leurs yeux clos, leur peau nacrée de teinte identique, le petit nez de Lily, ses adorables pommettes et ses yeux de chat. Son menton à lui et son front aussi, dont les jumeaux avaient hérités et leurs longues mains, l'une enlacé, l'autre serrant le corps étranger. Il se surprit à les imaginer tout petits, bébé encore, ainsi endormit l'un contre l'autre dans le même berceau, couvé du regard par sa Lily, sa magnifique Lily qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Sa magnifique Lily dont il aimerait tant qu'elle soit aujourd'hui à ces côtés.

— Tu as vraiment bien travaillé, chuchota l'homme, je regrette tellement que tu ne sois plus là pour voir le résultat aujourd'hui.

Il se rassit, le cœur triste, mais plus déchiré par l'absence de son grand amour, la seule qui n'avait jamais réussi à voir l'intérieur de son cœur. Il secoua la tête à ses pensées et se reprit : non, pas la seule. Les jumeaux aussi avaient su voir au-delà de l'être froid et cruel, eux aussi avaient réussi à le toucher et lui faire donner le meilleur de lui-même. Avec un sourire il repensa au soir de son anniversaire, où ils s'étaient glissés dans son bureau. Le professeur de potion n'avait plus accordé d'importance à ce jour depuis qu'il avait perdu la seule personne avec qui il aurait aimé le fêter. Il en avait même oublié jusqu'à l'existence. Alors voir que ces enfants s'étaient mis au courant et avaient organisé un petit quelque chose pour lui l'avait profondément touché. Il remonta la couverture sur l'épaule d'Eiden. Oui, les jumeaux étaient la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée, le plus beau cadeau que Lily lui avait fait et il la remerciait chaque jour un peu plus pour cela, lui pardonnant presque de l'avoir laissé seul en ce monde gris et terne sans elle.

Il abordait encore ce petit sourire tendre, si incongru sur son visage de professeur aigri, lorsque l'infirmière revint. Elle traversa silencieusement la pièce, désireuse de ne pas troubler les trois endormis, et prit place au côté de Severus, le visage parfaitement neutre. Pourtant, quelque chose, dans son calme où sa proximité alerta le potionniste qui leva des yeux interrogateurs vers elle.

— Je dois vous parler de quelque chose, Severus …

Le potionniste avait fixé son regard implacable sur l'infirmière et ne lâchait plus ses yeux fatigués.

— C'est à propos d'Elie.

— Elle a des difficultés avec l'incident d'aujourd'hui ? interrogea Rogue qui refusait de céder à la panique qui s'infiltrait rapidement dans ses veines.

— Non pas avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin non. Mais lorsque je l'ai auscultée tout à l'heure, j'ai fait … certaines découvertes …

Le peu d'empressement dans faisait preuve la vieille femme mettait vraiment Severus dans une colère noire, mais il tâcha de se contenir, voyant que Poppy cherchait désespérément comment lui annoncer ce qu'elle avait à dire. Voyant qu'elle peinait toujours, le professeur de potion soupira :

— Juste … dites-le … peu importe ce que c'est.

L'autre eu une grimace peu amène, mais s'exécuta :

— Elienor a des blessures, un grand nombre de blessures, plus ou moins anciennes, mais surtout qui n'ont pas été soignées.

L'information mit un certain temps à pénétrer l'esprit de l'homme pourtant si alerte à l'ordinaire.

— Est-ce que vous suggérez que … je pourrais … faire du mal à ma fille, dit-il sur un ton dangereux.

La femme ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

— Merlin non, pas le moins du monde. J'étais là le soir où vous avez appris pour eux, tout le long de la convalescence d'Elie et ensuite, je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas capable d'une telle chose, jamais je n'aurai même l'idée de vous accuser ! Je me demandai plutôt si vous aviez eu connaissance de quelques … problèmes qu'aurait eu votre fille, avec d'autres étudiants, par exemple …

— Non rien de tel, répondit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

— Il y a des blessures assez sévères, plus ou moins guéries par magie, mais qui n'ont vraisemblablement pas été soignées par quelqu'un maîtrisant les soins. Une forte magie en cache la plupart, mais ce matin, avec sa perte de connaissance, beaucoup de choses me furent révélées. Des choses que je n'avais pu voir lors de son dernier passage entre ces murs. Êtes-vous certain qu'elle n'a pas été molestée ?

— J'en doute, Eiden et elle sont presque inséparables et il ne laisserait jamais une telle chose arriver.

Il réfléchit puis son visage se fronça. Il repensa à certains regards que jetait Eiden sur sa sœur, sur la tristesse qu'il y voyait parfois lorsque la jeune fille revenait d'une autre expédition à l'extérieur.

— Se pourrait-il ... qu'elle … se fasse cela elle-même ?

— Comment cela elle-même ? demanda l'infirmière, un peu perdue.

— Et bien, se pourrait-il qu'elle se blesse durant ses activités et qu'elle ne se fasse jamais soigner ?

— Cela semble étrange. Ou alors elle est incroyablement malchanceuse, ou bien …

— Elle se met dans des situations à risques.

Disant cela, l'esprit de Severus s'éclaira et il continua :

— Elie passe beaucoup de temps dehors à s'entraîner, au quidditch, aux exercices dispensés par son ancien clan … elle veut maîtriser son héritage et son nouveau corps.

— Après un traumatisme comme le sien, c'est naturel de se dépasser pour que cela ne recommence plus jamais. Elle doit certainement s'entraîner bien plus durement que ce que vous imaginiez, opina Madame Pomfresh.

— Elle a dit à sa meilleure amie qu'elle ne serait plus une victime.

La vieille femme grimaça en l'entendant.

— Elle doit certainement prendre ses blessures comme des punitions pour ce qui est arrivé cet été, une manière de nier ce corps qu'elle ne reconnaît plus et qui l'a dégoûte. Cela arrive parfois après une agression de ce type …

— Et ses blessures, qu'en est-il ? interrogea le professeur.

— J'ai soigné ce que j'ai pu, mais certaines sont trop anciennes et d'autres vont nécessiter du temps …

— Je vais en parler avec elle, assura l'homme en regardant sa fille pour le moment endormi. Mettre un terme à cela.

L'infirmière soupira tristement.

— Cela ne va probablement pas être simple, elle a vécu un grand traumatisme pour une personne si jeune.

Elle lissa sa robe et se tourna vers Rogue.

— Il est inutile de rester ici, Severus, ils ne se réveilleront pas avant demain matin.

L'homme hocha la tête et se leva sans trop y croire. Il embrassa les deux fronts de ces enfants avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Il avait un elfe à envoyer et deux équipes de quidditch à rassurer.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, entre les assauts des gens inquiets pour ses jumeaux et la montagne de choses qu'il avait à faire, mais finalement Severus parvint à tout finir et put revenir à l'infirmerie après le dîner. Tirant à lui une énorme pile de copie non corrigées, il s'y mit sans grande envie, Madame Pomfresh l'avait accueilli sans surprise, sachant très bien qu'il serait revenu tôt ou tard. Elle était retournée à ses tâches dans son bureau, laissant le professeur au calme au milieu de l'infirmerie silencieuse. Aussi, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il sut immédiatement que cela ne pouvait être elle. Il laissa cependant l'intrus approcher et releva la tête alors qu'il se tenait tout prêt.

— Je ne t'ai pas vu au dîner Drago, fit-il.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

— Tu es tout seul ? s'enquit le professeur.

— J'ai faussé compagnie à Pansy, elle a réussi à endormir Blaise.

L'adulte leva un sourcil noir de jais.

— Les potions l'ont un peu aidée, concéda le jeune homme en s'installant un peu gauchement à ces côtés.

Il était assez proche, ils se touchaient presque et Severus sentit qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps, Drago faisant toujours tout pour cacher ses sentiments, mais aujourd'hui était particulier. Il tendit un bras et rapprocha son corps fin du sien. Soupirant, le plus jeune se laissa un peu aller et pesa contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, le silence seulement troublé par le grattement de la plume du professeur.

— Sev je voulais te demander quelque chose …

Les yeux onyx de son parrain se braquèrent immédiatement sur lui et il attendit qu'il continue, la plume à quelques centimètres du parchemin.

— Si jamais … il arrivait … quelque chose … tu pourrais protéger ma mère ?

Cette fois-ci les deux sourcils se levèrent.

— Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit dont tu voudrais me parler Dray ?

— Non … je … laisse tomber, souffla le jeune homme en s'écartant de lui et se levant pour partir.

Severus le rattrapa par le poignet et le força d'un geste à se rasseoir.

— De quoi parles-tu par Merlin ?

— Rien d'important, marmonna le garçon.

— Drago, soupira Severus, mais l'adolescent garda la tête obstinément baissée.

L'homme contempla un moment le jeune homme de marbre près de lui puis il demanda doucement :

— Comment cela se passe à la maison avec ton père, Dray ?

Pendant un bref instant, une lueur de tristesse et de colère brilla dans les yeux du blond puis il revint à son visage sans âme.

— Pas vraiment bien. Il était plutôt content pour Elie, mais il m'a fait payer de ne lui avoir rien dit. Depuis juin c'est … et bien je pense que l'on se rapproche doucement de l'enfer.

Rogue encaissa les paroles de son filleul sans broncher, même si elles lui donnaient une envie furieuse de frapper Lucius.

— Je ne sais pas trop comment cela va se passer l'année prochaine et même cet été, Père devient vraiment fou. Je m'inquiète pour Mère, moi au moins quand je suis à Poudlard, je suis en sécurité.

Le potionniste serra les épaules juvéniles de sa longue main.

— J'essaye de suivre tout cela de près, Drago, je te promets de faire ce que je pourrai pour ta mère et toi. Mais je voudrai que tu sois prudent …

— Je le suis, assura le plus jeune. J'ai rassemblé mes affaires dans ma chambre, je suis prêt partir si … mais c'est pour ma mère que je m'inquiète.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de cela, lui promit de professeur.

Drago ne méritait pas cela, personne ne le méritait bien sûr, mais aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à passer par là, lui, Théo, Pansy, tous ces adolescents pris dans la tourmente et dont les parents avaient décidé de faire des soldats cruels et sanguinaires. Bien sûr, tous seraient probablement des soldats bientôt, mais ils méritaient d'avoir le choix de leur camps, qu'on leurs tendent la main. Le fils Malfoy sembla deviner ses pensées puisqu'il dit :

— Nous ne sommes pas tous seuls, tu sais. Toi d'abord tu nous aides et puis tes enfants et ils ont amené d'autres à le faire aussi, ce ne sera pas comme la dernière fois. Vous n'aviez pas eu le choix, nous, nous l'avons.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Drago passa une main nerveuse sur son visage et souffla tout bas :

— Mordred, Elie va me tuer si je te le dis …

Il risqua un rapide coup d'œil vers le lit tout proche, s'assurant que la jeune femme dormait toujours. Mais Severus méritait de savoir et Drago voulait lui dire qu'un certain nombre d'entre eux se sortiraient de là, grâce à ses enfants.

— Tu sais que depuis qu'Elie et Eiden sont là, les conflits entre maisons ont un peu faiblit et que quelques un d'entre nous ont … élargi l'horizon de leurs fréquentations.

— J'ai vu cela, oui, ne put s'empêcher de sourire son parrain.

— Et donc fort de ces nouvelles alliances, certains serpentards ont décidé de faire face à leurs parents et de se joindre à la lumière.

Le professeur était abasourdi, bien sûr il avait vu le vent tourner dans sa maison, mais il n'imaginait pas que son filleul et ses amis étaient parvenus à un tel exploit. S'ils avaient réussi ne serait-ce qu'à détourner un seul enfant de Mangemort des Ténèbres, c'était déjà une grande victoire.

— Qui ? demanda-t-il.

— Et bien Pansy, Théo et moi d'abord, même si c'était déjà prévu, ça ne va pas du tout plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Andrea Shafiq, Henry Wilkes, Daria Wellnet et Alrus Peckett.

Severus hocha la tête, des enfants de sangs-purs promis à la marque, les adolescents avaient fait du bon travail.

— C'est assez impressionnant je dois dire, tu es sûr de toi cependant ? C'est une décision très lourde, probablement la plus difficile de leur existence, êtes-vous certain qu'ils le désirent et qu'ils le feront ?

Le jeune homme opina et le potionniste se demanda comment il pouvait être aussi affirmatif. Il le questionna donc et Drago grimaça.

— Si je ne me trompe pas, fit doucement Sévères, on arrive au point crucial où Elie t'en voudra à mort si tu me mets dans la confidence, n'est-ce pas ? La partie ''moquons nous royalement du règlement et agissont à notre guise'' ?

Le garçon ricana, Severus connaissait bien ses enfants.

— Il se pourrait que ce soit cette partie-là en effet …

— Parle Drago, je te promets que je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur.

— Ouai, mais tout le monde n'aura peut-être pas cette magnanimité … grommela le jeune homme.

Le professeur de potions ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, la réaction de sa fille semblait vraiment inquiéter Drago, même si lui ne se faisait que peu de soucis concernant ce fait.

— Il se pourrait que l'on … s'entraîne régulièrement à la défense contre les Forces du mal avec quelques autres élèves …

Le sourcil de Severus se leva à nouveau.

— Quelques autres élèves ?

— Il se pourrait que l'on soit en réalité une cinquantaine.

L'homme était profondément surpris à présent. Cinquante ? Comment avaient-ils fait une chose pareille ?

— Autant ? Depuis combien de temps cela dure ? Où avez-vous trouvé un endroit suffisamment grand ?

Drago lui lança un regard malicieux.

— Depuis un certain temps. Il semblerait que nous ayons quelques ressources …

— Dois-je essayer de me persuader que mes enfants n'ont rien à voir avec ce projet totalement fou et suicidaire ?

— Tu peux essayer, répondit l'adolescent en lissant sa manche avec un petit air moqueur inscrit sur le visage.

— Ils en sont à l'origine, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il d'un ton douloureux à son filleul à présent franchement amusé.

— Et bien Hermione a eu l'idée, mais comme ils gèrent le tout, on peut considérer que c'est eux en effet.

Un profond soupir s'échappa de la bouche fine de Rogue.

— Donc je suppose que ceux que vous avez convaincus vous suivent dans cette combine et l'étroite collaboration avec les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors est une preuve suffisante de leur désir de ne pas suivent leurs parents ?

— Oui, nous cherchons toujours un moyen pour les mettre en sécurité, surtout Andrea qui ne peut vraisemblablement pas rentrer chez ces parents cet été si elle ne veut pas être marquée.

— Je vais en discuter avec Dumbledore.

— Ce serait bien, si nous pouvons leur proposer un refuge, ils hésiteront moins à quitter leur maison.

Severus acquiesça, impressionné en vérité.

— Comment ce sont passés les premiers temps en ''communauté'' ? s'enquit-il auprès du jeune blond.

— Mieux que l'on aurait pu le croire, il n'y a que ce crétin de Smith qui ait fait des histoires, les autres ont cru tes enfants sur parole. Je dois dire que je m'attendais à plus de difficulté, mais finalement, tout s'est bien passé. Je suppose que la relation d'Eiden et Blaise et celle d'Elie et moi ont facilité les choses, ainsi que nos nouveaux amis.

— Amis ? se moqua le potionniste.

— C'est ce qui s'en rapproche en tout cas, soupira le garçon. Tu sais ils ne sont pas si terrible une fois qu'on les côtoie. Bien sûr j'ai souvent envie de balancer mon poing à Weasley cadet et Londubat, mais dans l'ensemble, on se tolère assez bien.

— Et les Menes ? glissa Severus.

Il se prit un regard noir de son filleul qui ne goûtait guère à sa petite plaisanterie, mais cela ne mit pas à mal son sourire.

— Allons Drago, tu es ridicule !Toute cette jalousie et cette possessivité n'a pas lieu d'être ! Ne sais tu rien des métis ? La fidélité est une de leur valeur fondamental !

— Nul besoin de tromperie si elle me quitte simplement pour un autre.

Le plus vieux des Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, de son avis, il était très improbable que sa fille le laisse. Mais Drago avait toujours été ainsi, déjà enfant il était jaloux et possessif et il n'allait pas changer, c'était inscrit dans ses gènes …

— Ton fils l'est tout autant et s'il y a toujours une possibilité pour que l'on se sépare avec Elie, il n'y aura jamais moyen qu'ils cessent, eux, d'être frères et sœur.

— Ils n'ont pas eu une vie facile et Eiden est très en colère d'avoir été séparé d'Enor.

— On a vu ça, grommela Drago.

Il resta encore un peu puis Severus le poussa à rentrer au dortoir. Il était déjà très tard et veiller ne changerait rien. Lui passa cependant la nuit là, somnolant par à coup sur son fauteuil. Au petit matin il s'éveilla lorsque Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau et vint vérifier l'état de ses patients, les quelques mots, pourtant à peine chuchotés suffire à réveiller Eiden qui avait dormi plus que son soûle.

— Bonjour Eid, sourit tendrement Severus en le regardant papillonner, un peu perdu.

— Que fais-je encore ici ? interrogea le jeune homme, encore enfoncé dans les brumes du sommeil.

— Tu es là pour Elie, tu te rappelles ?

Instinctivement le garçon resserra son étreinte sur sa sœur.

— Oui, souffla-t-il, comment va-t-elle ?

— Bien, elle se réveillera bientôt.

Il acquiesça et profita pendant quelques minutes de l'agréable chaleur de la couche, reprenant ses esprits. Puis Severus lui dit :

— Va à mon bureau prendre une douche et te changer, je reste là.

Il se leva avec difficulté, un peu ankylosé d'avoir dormi sur ce petit lit, il se traîna jusqu'à la porte et disparut. Le petit corps d'Elie se recroquevilla sous la perte de chaleur et se tortilla un peu avant de s'éveiller elle aussi. Son père s'approcha immédiatement pour s'assurer de son état et elle lui sourit, apparemment en forme, ce que l'infirmière confirma peu de temps après. Elle lui apporta de quoi déjeuner et les laissa seuls sur un regard du professeur de potions. Severus tira le fauteuil plus près du lit et dit à sa fille :

— Elie, j'aimerai que l'on parle tous les deux.

Quelque chose dans sa voix ou son attitude dut mettre la puce à l'oreille de sa fille, car elle pâlit brusquement.

— Poppy a découvert que tu n'étais pas en aussi bonne forme que tu nous le laisses croire, fit-il doucement.

Elle grimaça et se tendit un peu alors qu'il caressait tendrement sa main. Si ce mouvement de recul lui déchira le cœur, il n'en montra rien.

— Elie, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit, à moi ou à Eiden ? Nous aurions pu t'aider !

— Vous avez assez de choses à penser sans que j'en rajoute. Eiden à ses cauchemars et son enfance pourrie et toi tu as Voldemort et ton espionnage.

— Elie, tu ne dois jamais hésiter à venir me parler, rien n'est plus important à mes yeux que votre santé.

Elle baissa la tête, frottant son poignet nerveusement. Le plus vieux saisit son bras et lui fit relever le visage.

— Elie, parle-moi, quel est le problème ?

— Je …

La jeune fille ne continua pas, mais Severus avait sa théorie.

—Tu est encore perturbée par ce qui est arrivée cette été et tu ne veux plus que cela arrive, alors tu t'épuises en entraînement pour devenir plus forte ? Et lorsque tu te blesses, tu ne te soignes pas parce que ton corps te dégoûte, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

L'adolescente garda le silence, mais celui-ci était éloquent. Son père se leva de son siège pour la prendre dans ses bras et la tint contre lui, dans le fauteuil.

— Oh El, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu n'y es pour rien.

— Je suis dégoûtante … souffla la jeune femme.

— Non Elie, ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'as absolument rien de dégoûtant, c'est lui qui l'est pour t'avoir fait cela.

Les bras du potionniste serraient sa fille, probablement trop fort, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle ressente cela, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense ceci. Mais avant qu'il ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement et Eiden entra en coup de vent. Il fonça sur sa sœur, posant une main sur sa joue et l'autre dans son dos et il lui murmura quelques paroles en celtique en la berçant doucement. Les pleurs de la blonde se calmèrent et finalement elle retrouva une respiration normale, elle chuchota en réponse à son frère qui se laissa tomber sur un le lit en face d'eux.

— Tu seras toujours ma parfaite petite étoile El, quoiqu'il arrive. Ne laisse pas cette ordure te changer _Mela Blediā_ [1].

— Je ne veux pas qu'il recommence … fit tout bas la jeune fille.

Eiden caressa seulement ses cheveux avec un sourire apaisant. Étrangement, Severus sentit que la crise était passée. Qu'Elie extériorise enfin la douleur de son calvaire était une bonne chose, elle qui n'en parlait jamais et agissait comme si cela ne l'avait pas atteint. Et en voyant sourire timidement sa fille il sut que les choses iraient mieux. La gardant contre lui, il les écouta parler de choses et d'autres, faisant revenir la paix. Puis l'infirmière revint avec le petit déjeuner d'Eiden et les deux enfants mangèrent sans plus faire mention des récents événements. Le garçon aida sa sœur à revêtir les vêtements qu'il lui avait apporté, vu qu'elle n'avait pas encore le droit de quitter l'infirmerie, contrairement à lui que l'on avait endormi seulement pour le calmer et ils se réinstallèrent sur le lit, Elie appuyée contre le mur et son frère assis en tailleur en face. Il s'avéra qu'elle n'avait plus aucune séquelles de sa chute de la veille, même si Madame Pomfresh voulait tout de même la garder jusqu'à la fin de la journée pour surveiller son état, elle put même se lever sans mal et rejoindre la couche de George qui se réveilla lui aussi peu après. Le fils Weasley était affreusement mal et honteux d'avoir blessé son amie, mais celle-ci lui assura qu'elle n'avait rien et le félicita même pour son excellent coup de batte.

— J'ai eu tellement peur, El, quand je l'ai vu te heurter et toi tomber. Je pensais juste à te gêner, pas à te toucher, mais c'est comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu.

— En vérité Monsieur Weasley, intervint doucement Rogue qui était revenu de sa discussion avec l'infirmière, cet incident n'est pas de votre faute. J'ai discuté avec Poppy et Eiden, et je pense qu'Elie aurait parfaitement pu éviter ce cognard si elle n'avait pas été aussi fatiguée ces derniers jours. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais concours de circonstances, rien de plus.

Le jeune homme n'en fut qu'à moitié rassuré, mais il opina tout de même, surpris que la chauve-souris des cachots se montre si compréhensif. Il aurait cru qu'il allait lui arracher la tête pour avoir blessé son enfant, mais il l'avait rassuré la veille et ce matin encore. Severus Rogue était vraisemblablement une bien étrange créature.

Severus garda un œil sur sa fille les jours suivants, mais elle semblait véritablement aller beaucoup mieux, comme si le fait d'avoir enfin exprimé ce qu'elle ressentait même succinctement l'avait libéré. Le professeur l'avait forcé à se faire examiner une nouvelle fois par Madame Pomfresh plus tard dans la semaine, mais celle-ci lui assura que tout allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas constaté de nouvelles blessures sur sa fille. Eiden semblait lui aussi plus confiant, il sentait qu'Elie allait enfin pouvoir surmonter cela sainement. Les deux jumeaux étaient d'ailleurs d'une humeur joyeuse et caline, ce qui n'échappa à personne et ravit leurs compagnons respectifs et leurs proches. La seule mauvaise conséquence qu'il y eut à cet état d'esprit fut qu'ils se liguèrent une nouvelle fois pour rabrouer Ombrage qui les colla tous deux en retenue pendant une semaine, ce dont les jumeaux se fichaient totalement. Ils débordaient d'une énergie incroyable et passaient la plupart de leurs nuits dehors. Leurs amis avaient bien du mal à les suivre et ils se demandaient comment les enfants Rogue pouvaient tenir un tel rythme. Ce fut Anton, un peu avant que ne commence une réunion de l'AD qui leur donna la réponse alors que Ron se lamentait :

— Mais que quelqu'un les fasse cesser, ils me donnent le vertige rien qu'à les voir s'agiter ainsi.

Les jumeaux testaient leur tout nouveau mannequin d'entraînement, inspiré de celui du Manoir Prince, qui envoyait aléatoirement des jets de lumière, semblable à des sorts que l'élève devait éviter, faisant travailler l'esquive, sans danger. Et Eiden et Elie semblaient particulièrement apprécier l'engin et s'y confrontaient depuis de longues minutes, riant aux éclats à chaque fois qu'un sort inoffensif les frôlait.

— Héritage métis, fit seulement Anton, qui le regardait d'un air désabusé. C'est l'apprivoisement de leur nature de métamorphe qui leur donne cette énergie.

— Et cela dure combien de temps ? geignit Ron.

Anton eut un sourire narquois.

— Vu la puissance des jumeaux, je dirais encore au moins une semaine, probablement plus.

— C'est une blague !

L'égyptien éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite du rouquin.

— C'est toujours comme cela demanda, vivement intéressé, Hermione.

— Non, il y en a que ça rend somnolent … ça dépend de chacun.

Le plus jeune des Weasley aborda un air funèbre, évitant de regarder ses amis qui s'agitaient encore.

— C'est à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas mieux endormis à l'infirmerie, bougonna-t-il, puis il croisa le regard noir de Drago et leva les mains en signe d'innocence. Ça va, calmes-toi, je plaisantais !

— Mais il y a d'autres effets sympathiques … glissa Anton en échangeant un regard avec Blaise qui souriait. N'est-ce pas Drago ?

Le jeune homme blond fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait pas du tout où l'autre voulait en venir … Levant lui aussi les yeux vers Blaise il vit qu'il souriait toujours et que ces yeux brillaient de malice.

— Voyons Drago, se moqua le serdaigle, tu as forcément noté quelques changements. Une recherche de proximité et de contact, une humeur plus câline et un fort entrain pour tout geste ou action _intimes_.

Les paroles de l'égyptien pénétrèrent l'esprit du blond et ce dernier sourit d'un air un peu pervers. En effet maintenant qu'il le disait … il tourna son regard vers Elie qui lui sourit avant de se baisser rapidement pour éviter un sortilège.

— C'est possible en effet, dit-il d'un air réjoui.

— Ah trop d'informations … se lamenta Ron, mais le fils Malfoy l'ignora complètement, se contentant de fixer d'un air gourmand sa petite amie qui jouait toujours avec leur nouvelle acquisition.

Eiden lui avait abandonné cette activité pour s'en trouver une meilleure encore : s'installer sur les genoux de Blaise et embrasser son cou délectable. Comme l'avait dit Anton, il ressentait un fort besoin de contact avec son compagnon et ne manquait jamais une occasion de le câliner ou de le laisser le câliner. Si cette forte envie l'avait plutôt surpris le bistré au début, il s'en accommodait plutôt bien. La basané passa une main tendre sur les pectoraux fermes de son compagnon et Eiden ronronna de plaisir. Se décalant légèrement il continua ses baisers, faisant frissonner Blaise qui le repoussa légèrement.

— Pas ici. Ce soir, souffla-t-il.

Les yeux d'Eiden s'étrécirent, mais il ne protesta pas. Il se leva de sa confortable assise et rejoint sa sœur.

Les premiers élèves apparurent sur ses entrefaites et Eiden et Elie retrouvèrent leur sérieux. Une fois que tout le monde arrivé et installé, la réunion put commencer. Ils reprirent leur travail sur le patronus et chacun s'attela à la tâche.

— Si vous ne parvenez qu'à produits un peu de fumée argentée, c'est déjà très bien, rassura Eiden en passant entre eux.

— Encore faut-il y arriver, soupira Neville.

Elie l'entendit et vint a lui. Il soupira et agita sa baguette sans que cela ne produise aucun effet.

— Il faut souvent un long moment pour que cela fonctionne, Nev. C'est normal de devoir s'entraîner.

— Ton frère a réussi au bout de seulement quelques essais Elie et c'est déjà ma deuxième séance !

— Regarde autour de toi Nev, la plupart ont autant de difficultés que toi. Ne te base pas sur mon m'as-tu-vu de frère !

Le garçon debout à quelques mètres se retourna :

— Eh ! Je t'ai entendu !

Elie eut un sourire brillant d'innocence avant de revenir à son ami en difficulté.

— Ton souvenir n'est peut-être pas assez fort.

La bouche de Neville se tordit d'une grimace.

— Je n'en ai pas d'autres.

Elie réfléchit un instant puis souffla discrètement :

— Tu sais parfois un espoir, même s'il n'est pas réel, peut être plus fort que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Le garçon acquiesça et s'exécuta et se concentrant il réussit à faire sortir un peu de brume grise de sa baguette.

— Super Neville ! s'exclama la jeune fille blonde en serrant son épaule de sa petite main blanche.

Il acquiesça heureux de voir Elie si joyeuse. Il s'était tellement inquiété de la voir morose et triste.

— C'est vraiment fantastique ! Je suis sûr que tu parviendras bientôt à lancer un patronus corporel !

Neville n'en était pas aussi certain, mais il se garda bien de le dire. Elie semblait transportée de contentement.

L'exercice dura encore un moment puis ils s'essayèrent à l'esquive, usant des nouveaux mannequins d'entraînement. Observant et en discutant entre eux, ils élaborèrent des stratégies pour mieux sans sortir et se perfectionner. Eiden constata avec plaisir lors de cette séance que les dernières réticences intermaisons semblaient être tombées. Il vit une fois encore Angelina et Andrea faire équipe, Théo et Drago discuté tactique avec Susan Bones et Michael Corner et Blaise, Pansy, Ginny et Luna en conciliabule dans un coin. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur et il fut heureux que les tensions ne s'effacent. Il s'en voulait un peu lui même de ne pas avoir su voir au-delà des apparences avant cette année, mais il fallait dire que l'attitude de Drago à son égard ne l'avait pas encouragé dans cette direction, même s'il aurait dû voir que tous n'étaient pas ainsi. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Blaise et son regard s'adoucit, s'il était resté Harry Potter, il n'aurait probablement jamais été son petit ami. À cette pensée son cœur se serra. Définitivement il préférait sa vie de maintenant avec Elie, Severus, Blaise et les autres, et même Drago qui n'était pas si terrible lorsqu'on le connaissait.

Comme à l'ordinaire la réunion se termina peu avant vingt et une heures et chacun regagna son dortoir. Après un moment passé ensemble dans la salle commune, les cinquièmes années de serpentards montèrent se laver et se coucher. La séance d'entraînement avait été éprouvante, entre l'esquive et la pratique du Patronus et tout le monde était harassé de fatigue. Seuls Eiden et Pansy s'attardèrent encore pour discuter un peu.

Après sa douche, Blaise s'allongea sur son lit en attendant Eiden, toujours en bas. Sa tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller de plume et il ferma les yeux de contentement, il se sentait doucement somnolent. Mais il résista au sommeil, désireux de profiter un moment de son petit ami. Celui-ci entra d'ailleur au dortoir au moment où Drago quittait la salle de bains et il l'y remplaça. Blaise commençait sérieusement à s'endormir lorsque la voix d'Eiden murmura quelques sorts et que la nuit les envahit brusquement. Le brun avait vraisemblablement fermé les baldaquins et se tenait à présent à genoux sur le lit, tout près de lui, seulement vêtu d'un boxer sombre qui faisait magnifiquement ressortir sa peau marmoréenne.

— Alors Blaise, fit-il en se penchant sur lui, cette promesse …

— Je suis tout à toi, assura le bistré.

— Je suis enchanté d'apprendre cela, murmura l'autre garçon.

Dans la pénombre, ses yeux brillaient très légèrement. Il s'écarta et se plaça entre les jambes musclées de son petit ami, caressant l'extérieur de la cuisse sombre de sa main pâle. Il remonta doucement à son cou et l'embrassa langoureusement.

— J'attends cela depuis le début de la soirée …souffla-t-il en traçant un sillon de feu sur sa mâchoire de sa langue rose.

Sa voix était chaude, envoûtante, légèrement différente de sa voix habituelle. Sentant son souffle contre la peau fine de sa nuque, Blaise frissonna. La main d'Eiden se fit plus directive et il souleva un peu sa tête pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Le baiser fut époustouflant, mais ils leur fallut s'écarter pour respirer un peu. Toute la fatigue que Blaise avait pu sentir peser sur lui un moment plus tôt semblait s'être envolée, balayer par la passion dévorante qui animait son compagnon.

— Tu es si délectable, dit Eiden à mi-voix.

À ces mots, la pointe de deux canines aiguisées vit marquer légèrement la peau à la naissance de ces épaules, sans lui faire le moindre mal.

— J'ai tellement envie de te croquer.

Il accentua la pression, à peine, suffisamment pour que Blaise ne ressente la puissante tenaille que pouvait être sa mâchoire. Sur sa cuisse il sentait la main désormais griffue du fils Rogue, qui avait revêtu, sans doute sans même s'en appercevoir, sa forme de métamorphe. Un nouveau frisson parcourut le corps du bistré, ce Eiden là lui faisait vraiment beaucoup d'effet, mais il n'allait pas lui laisser tout mener seul. D'un coup de hanche, il le fit basculer sous lui et l'embrassa tendrement en passant sa main sur son ventre ferme. Ne semblant pas lui en tenir rigueur, le brun sourit et flatta les fesses rondes de Blaise, laissant les lèvres du basané parcourir son torse.

— Blaise, soupira-t-il alors qu'une main possessive se refermait sur sa hanche, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

Ce fut au tour du basané de sourire, il adorait mettre Eiden dans cet état, il adorait embrasser sa peau si douce, le faire gémir et frémir sous ses mains.

— Eiden … tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des compétences cachées, chuchota Blaise en mordillant la peau blanche de ses abdominaux.

— Ah oui ? minauda l'autre.

— Et si je te montrais ?

0o0o0

Au matin de second match de l'équipe des serpentards, contre Poufsouffle, une fois encore les filles et Peter étaient arrivés au vestiaire avant les trois autres. Elie discutait vivement des conditions météo avec Artémisia, seulement habillée d'un top vert qu'elle portait sous son pull et sa robe de quidditch quand Drago entra avec sa nonchalance habituelle, ignorant le regard peu amène que lui lançait la capitaine.

— Surtout ne te presse pas Drago, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un match aujourd'hui, ironisa-t-elle.

L'autre l'ignora totalement pour aller embrasser sa petite-amie, profitant éhonteusement de sa tenue pour caresser son dos et ses hanches. Il finit cependant par la laisser et se préparer, se changeant rapidement. Andrea cependant qui avait suivi les actions de son poursuiveur fit d'une voix un peu surprise.

— C'est moi Elie où tu t'es franchement musclé depuis quelque temps ? Par ce que je sais que je te vois pas souvent sans tes gros pulls, mais tout de même !

La jeune blonde haussa les épaules.

— Je m'entraîne.

— Oui, mais même.

— Il ne fait pas franchement chaud dans ce pays, je ne me découvre pas souvent.

— Hum, répondit seulement Andrea, puis elle tomba sur le regard noir et possessif de Drago et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Par pitié Dray, je suis hétéro, H-E-T-E-R-O, mon intérêt est purement sportif.

Elle ne reçut qu'un nouveau regard polaire et quelques grommellements en réponse, mais n'y prêta aucune attention, car Eiden et Blaise avaient choisi ce moment pour débarquer en coup de vent.

— C'est sympa à vous d'arriver avant le coup de sifflet finalement, déclara la capitaine qui ne plaisantait plus du tout.

— Nous … commença Blaise, mais elle l'interrompit.

— Je me fiche totalement de tes excuses, Zabini, grinça-t-elle d'un air froid.

Le basané jeta un regard à son petit ami qui fit une grimace avant de se changer prestement lui aussi, sous le regard glacial de la jeune sang-pur. Finalement, après le petit discours d'usage, ils sortirent tous sous les commentaires de Lee et rejoignirent les jaunes et noirs dans les airs. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main et Blaise eut juste le temps de voir Drago échanger un coup d'œil rusé avec Elie et Artémisia avant de lancer un regard sadique à Zacharias Smith qui se tortilla un peu, mal à l'aise, sur son balai.

Et la suite donna raison au pauvre garçon. Dire que l'équipe de poufsouffle s'était fait écraser aurait été un mensonge. En réalité, c'était bien plus que cela : pendant les quinze minutes que dura le match, les jaunes et noirs encaissèrent quatorze buts et Eiden finit par se saisir du vif d'or juste sous le nez de Summerby qui ne fit absolument aucun geste vers lui pour l'en empêcher. Dégoûté par ce match lamentable, l'équipe de serpentards se retira dans les vestiaires.

— Ils n'ont même pas approché une seule fois nos buts, fit d'un ton funèbre Blaise qui n'avait absolument rien fait de ces quinze dernières minutes.

— Ouai, l'équipe de Smith est navrante, je ne comprends même pas qu'ils aient pu tenir tête à Serdaigle.

— Ils n'étaient pas en grande forme, expliqua Théo, qui les avait rejoints. Dan Zerrat, leur meilleur buteur, est à l'infirmerie et Dwaine Mentorsen est malade.

— Même, c'était vraiment honteux. Summerby n'a même pas essayé d'empêcher Eiden de prendre le vif, répondit Pansy.

— À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si il l'a vu, rétorqua le fils de Severus, il n'a eut aucune réaction.

Les autres secouèrent la tête, il n'y avait vraiment rien de plaisant à gagner dans ses conditions, vraiment rien. Seul Drago semblait fort content, souriant d'un air un peu malsain et ils surent bientôt pourquoi :

— En tout cas, Smith a eu le temps de se ridiculiser.

— Tu veux dire que vous avez eu le temps de le ridiculiser, rigola Blaise en caressant la cuisse d'Eiden, un peu dépité du match.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit avec un rictus méchant le fils Malfoy.

Le basané lui fit un regard indulgent, mais sourit cependant.

— Vous lui avez fait la pince de Parkin et tu lui as foncé dessus.

— Eh ! Tu dis ça comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal !

— Il a quand même failli s'écraser …

— C'est bien la seule chose que l'on a foirée … soupira le blond en secouant la tête, apparemment fortement déçu.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

— Ne riez pas ! C'est la seule action qu'il y ait eu dans ce foutu match ! protesta Drago en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Eiden secoua la tête :

— C'est bien vrai malheureusement. On se demande pourquoi on s'est même levé ce matin, souffla-t-il.

— C'est clair que maintenant je me demande si ça n'aurait pas été mieux si tu étais arrivé après le coup de sifflet, opina Andrea. Ça aurait mis un peu de suspense et ils auraient peut-être pu attraper le vif …

— Qui sait ? Les miracles peuvent arriver, répondit Eiden.

Ils finirent par retirer leur robe de quidditch, mais restèrent encore dans les vestiaires, se trouvant plutôt bien en cet endroit.

— Au moins lorsqu'on sortira de là ce sera comme si on avait vécu un match potable, avait argué Andrea.

Ils étaient au chaud dans la pièce et plutôt bien installé, affalés sur les bancs ou par terre.

— Comment ça se passe le quidditch à Beauxbâtons Eid ? demanda finalement Peter, assis non loin de lui.

Une fois de plus, le garçon loua l'échange d'âme et son lien privilégié avec sa sœur qui lui avait légué sa mémoire.

— Les élèves sont bien plus nombreux alors il y a plus de maisons, donc plus d'équipes, mais dans l'ensemble un peu comme ici.

L'autre acquiesça et la conversation dévia sur un sujet moins dangereux pour le fils de Severus. Finalement l'équipe de quidditch quitta les vestiaires et les jumeaux Rogue se rendirent dans le bureau de leur père. L'accident d'Elie avait repoussé la première séance d'occlumancie d'Eiden, mais son père avait veillé à corriger cela et maintenant il faisait attention à ce qu'il s'y entraîne le plus souvent possible. Le jeune homme n'appréciait guère ces leçons qui étaient pour lui atrocement difficiles, mais il faisait des efforts pour Severus et pour lui-même, conscient de l'importance de celles-ci. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, leur père était déjà là.

— Tu as assisté au match ? lui demanda Elie.

— Bien sûr, répondit l'homme.

— Pour ce que cela valait, maugréa Eiden, encore déçu.

— Vous avez gagné au moins.

— Ouai, mais à ce prix là ce n'était pas la peine. Je suis sûr que si on les avait laissés, ils auraient marqué contre leur propre camp.

— Ils étaient plutôt pitoyables c'est vrai, accorda le professeur.

Son fils se contenta de secouer la tête de dépit. Il était toujours si excité de jouer un match et il y en avait si peu. Cela le mettait vraiment en rogne que celui-ci eut été gâché. Il se prépara cependant à sa leçon et se mit en place, sous le regard critique de son père.

— Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir prendre un petit moment avant ? interrogea-t-il. Tu ne me sembles pas vraiment dans de bonnes dispositions …

— Je n'en aurais pas de meilleurs plus tard, assura faiblement le garçon. Cette journée est déjà pourrie de toute façon.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, le potionniste acquiesça et poussa un peu les canapés pour faire de la place et matérialisa un tapis moelleux au sol pour Eiden qui tombait souvent durant leur séance, à bout.

— Cela te gêne si je t'emprunte quelques petites choses ? lui demanda sa fille qui s'était également mise à l'aise, ôtant les gros pulls de laine qui ne la quittait pas.

— Non, répondit le plus vieux des Rogue, prends ce dont tu as besoin.

La jeune femme rassembla donc tranquillement les ingrédients que lui indiquait le livre qu'elle avait apporté et les entassa sur la grande table de préparation de son père, qui ne manqua pas d'observer d'un air curieux son manège.

— Que prépares-tu ?

— Une potion de métamorphosys pour commencer, je me suis dit que se serait bien d'en avoir quelques-unes d'avance maintenant qu'Eiden et moi montrons des signes physiques de changeforme. Et aussi quelques autres de cet ouvrage qui me semblent intéressantes, répliqua l'adolescente.

Elle tourna quelques pages et se pencha dessus, suivant du doigt la colonne d'ingrédients avant de les chercher dans la réserve de son père.

— Quel est ce livre ? s'enquit le professeur en s'approchant du plan de travail. Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu …

La couverture était de cuir, teinte en un bleu roi et liseré d'or. De curieux symboles entouraient le titre écrit en celtique, ainsi que quelques dessins représentant la faune, la flore et quelques objets. C'était un bel objet, apparemment coûteux, et il semblait assez récent, même si Severus ne l'avait encore jamais aperçu, ni dans les affaires de sa fille, ni dans celles que son fils abandonnait un peu partout.

— C'est le dernier de Mélina, tu sais la marraine de mon amie Charlotte, la sœur de Morane celle qui m'a appris à mêler les potions et l'alchimie.

Severus fouilla dans ses souvenirs et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Rose lui en avait parlé aussi. Les deux sœurs, mi-alchimistes, mi-potionniste, travaillaient sur les liens qu'il pouvait avoir entre les deux disciplines et leurs applications concrètes. Mélina travaillait également plus spécifiquement sur la médecine métisse. Bien qu'elles soient toutes les deux humaines, elles étaient nées dans un clan et côtoyaient des mâtinés depuis toujours, raison pour laquelle elles s'intéressaient à leur savoir et à une manière de liés leurs soins à ceux des sorciers.

— Je me souviens, répondit le professeur.

— Elle me l'a envoyé en début de semaine et je me suis dit que j'allais profiter de l'occasion pour tester quelques mixtures qu'elle propose.

— Tu es chez toi, répondit seulement son père et sa fille lui sourit avant de retourner à son occupation.

Eiden quant à lui se concentrait désespérément pour faire le vide et tâcher de se concentrer suffisamment.

— Es-tu prêt ? demanda Severus.

Le garçon acquiesça à contrecœur et la leçon commença, le professeur lançant le sort pour entrer dans sa tête. Les barrières d'Eiden ne tirent pas une minute et le potionniste fut envahi par le flot des souvenirs de son fils.

 _« — Madame Dursley, je voudrai vous parler d'Harry, fit une femme, vraisemblablement une institutrice. J'ai constaté des bleus et des blessures sur son corps et je pense qu'il se bat en dehors de l'école. Vous savez, il n'a pas vraiment d'amis ici, peut-être que s'y vous l'inscriviez à une activité extrascolaire, il pourra diriger son énergie vers autre chose et se faire de nouvelles connaissances._

 _La Tante Pétunia pinça les lèvres fortement et lança un regard à un très jeune Harry qui promettait les pires tourments une fois revenu à la maison. »_

Mais Severus ne vit pas la suite, car déjà le souvenir changeait.

 _« C'était la nuit, au dortoir des gryffondors, tout le monde était couché depuis de longues heures, mais Harry fixait les tentures fermées du lit voisin. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Ron lui faisait la tête, depuis que son nom était sorti de la Coupe de feu. Il n'avait pas voulu croire Harry lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il ne l'avait pas déposé et lui avait tourné le dos et ne lui adressait plus la parole. »_

 _« Des sifflements retentissaient dans le couloir, comme la dernière fois et Harry courut pour les suivre. Ils semblaient venir du mur, mais se déplaçaient rapidement. Il semblait qu'il était le seul à les entendre, Hermione et Ron assurant qu'ils ne les percevaient pas. Harry ne savait pas que penser. Mais au bout du couloir, dans la pénombre, il tomba sur le corps froid et rigide de Justin Finch-Fletchley._

 _— Justin … »_

 _« Le froid l'envahit soudain, un froid glacial qui semblait pénétrer en lui, un froid qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout. La surface du lac gela tout prêt de lui et il releva brusquement la tête pour voir une centaine de détraqueurs l'entourer, s'approchant de plus en plus. Le froid s'intensifia et le désespoir se mit à couler dans ses veines. Il était comme paralysé, incapable de bouger et même de respirer._

 _— Sirius …_

 _Il tenta de le réveiller, le secouant durement, mais l'autre ne bougea pas, se contentant de laisser échapper un râle de plus en plus sonore._

 _— Sirius !_

 _Harry tacha de lancer un patronus mais il n'y parvint pas. Les détraqueurs se rapprochaient toujours et le jeune homme bafouillait, incapable de faire sortir la moindre brume de sa baguette. »_

 _« Le couloir sombre. Comme tous les soirs il faisait ce rêve. Ce couloir à la fois connu et inconnu et cette envie, chaque jour plus pressente d'ouvrir cette maudite porte vernie._

 _— Un peu plus loin, murmura-t-il._

 _De longs doigts blanchâtres entrèrent dans son champ de vision, se tendant comme deux araignées vers la poignée de métal poli._

 _— Juste un peu plus …_

 _Il y était presque, elle était tout prêt … »_

— Eiden ! Eiden !

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était au sol, sur le dos, avec son père qui le surplombait, le visage inquiet.

— Que … que c'est-il passé ? bafouilla-t-il en se redressant.

— Tu t'es évanoui, expliqua son père en l'aidant à se redresser. Il y a eu ce dernier souvenir et tu as crié et … tu es tombé.

Eiden, assis sur le canapé par Severus, avait le plus grand mal à se ressaisir, il était encore perdu et cet étrange sentiment de désir l'habitait encore. Il sentit Elienor lui fourrer dans la main une petite fiole et l'encourager de la voix à la boire. Il obéit et le liquide tiède coula dans sa gorge, lui redonnant quelques forces.

— Eh bien, merci d'être mon cobaye _Caruos_ [1], cette potion semble bien marcher ! sourit sa sœur en le voyant se reprendre.

— On dirait, fit prudemment le garçon en se redressant un peu.

La main fraîche d'Elie se posa sur son front, écartant les quelques mèches sombres qui s'étaient échappées de leur attache. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux, en effet la mixture d'Enor semblait bien fonctionner.

— Que m'as-tu donné ?

— Une potion du livre de Mélina que je viens de réaliser. Elle est conçue pour les métis c'est pour cela que son effet est plus rapide, elle est plus adaptée à ton organisme et à ses besoins, expliqua la jeune femme.

— Heureusement que tu as choisi de faire tes tests aujourd'hui.

— On dirait en effet.

Il y eut du mouvement sur la droite du garçon et Severus, qui était resté silencieux pendant l'échange de ses enfants, s'assit en face de lui.

— Cette porte et ce couloir Eiden, ils viennent d'où ? Les as-tu déjà vus ? interrogea le professeur.

— Il me semble, du moins dans mes rêves. Je crois qu'elle obsède Voldemort, elle revient souvent dans mes cauchemars. Il semble désirer très fortement qu'elle s'ouvre et je pense qu'il veut quelque chose retenu derrière, il ne cesse de dire « encore un peu » « juste un peu plus loin ».

Le garçon fouilla dans ses pensées un moment puis releva brusquement la tête, dévisageant son père.

— Ce couloir, fit-il, c'est celui où c'est fait attaquer Monsieur Weasley. Et tu sais ce qu'il est, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

Severus ne mentait jamais à ses enfants, il se le refusait. Peut-être n'était-il pas un père modèle, mais il s'en fichait, il avait connu ses jumeaux à quinze ans, avait un lourd passif avec l'un d'eux et ils n'étaient pas exactement comme tout les autres enfants, alors le reste du monde n'avait vraiment rien à redire quant à la manière dont il s'y prenait avec les deux adolescents, même s'il les laissait transgresser le règlement de l'école et vagabonder dans le château toutes les nuits.

— Vous gardez quelque chose là-bas ? La chose que Voldemort recherche, vous voulez l'empêcher de s'en emparer ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et Severus se contenta d'acquiescer.

— Tu sais ce que c'est ?

— Non Eid, je l'ignore. Je pense que seul Dumbledore le sait, nous savons juste qu'il ne faut pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en empare.

Eiden soupira et s'avachit un peu sur le canapé, épuisé.

— Qu'y a-t-il Den ? demanda le potionniste.

— J'en ai vraiment assez des secrets de Dumbledore. Et de Dumbledore aussi, répondit le jeune homme.

Severus ne dit rien. Il était d'accord avec son fils bien sûr, leur famille avait trop souffert des cachotteries du Directeur. Il contempla un moment l'adolescent qui semblait abattu puis ses yeux dérivèrent vers Elie, qui travaillait toujours en silence sur son chaudron.

— Que fais-tu Elie ?

La blonde releva la tête vers lui et sourit à travers la brume argentée que dégageait sa préparation.

— Une potion de soins. En faîte, je pense réaliser toutes les potions de première nécessité de ce livre. Elles seront bien plus efficaces sur nous, comme en témoigne celle que j'ai utilisée sur Eiden.

— C'est une bonne idée, approuva le plus vieux des Rogue, mais tu vas en avoir pour un moment, non ?

— Je ne suis pas pressée, déclara Elie. Mais peut-être ne veux-tu pas que je t'envahisse encore longtemps ?

Son ton était marqué par l'inquiétude et la phrase avait été soufflée si bas que Severus avait eu peine à l'entendre.

— J'adore que tu m'envahisses Elie, je n'en aurai jamais assez, la rassura gentiment le potionniste.

Un sourire brillant lui répondit et Severus y répondit avant que la jeune fille ne replonge dans les profondeurs du chaudron. Eiden s'était, lui, installé plus confortablement et la regardait œuvrer du canapé. Un moment passa ainsi, dans le calme puis le jeune homme demanda à son père :

— On continue ?

Severus haussa les sourcils.

— Tu te sens prêt ?

— Je sais que c'est important, il faut que j'y arrive et pour cela, il n'y a pas d'autre solution que de recommencer, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive.

Ils se remirent donc à la tâche et Severus tenta une nouvelle fois de pénétrer son esprit. Eiden parvint à tenir ses défenses quelques dizaines de secondes puis le professeur de potions investit son esprit. Les images défilèrent sous ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'une en particulier le fasse s'éjecter de la tête de son fils. Celui-ci, la respiration sifflante, haletant, avait les yeux rivés sur le sol et les mains sur les cuisses. Il s'approcha doucement, effleurant son dos avant de l'appeler :

— Eiden ?

Le garçon ne réagit pas, cherchant toujours sa respiration.

— Eiden ?

Il se releva finalement et plongea ses deux émeraudes ternies par la fatigue dans ses iris préoccupés.

— Eiden, quel était ce dernier souvenir ?

Le jeune homme grimaça, le souffle encore un peu court, mais répondit tout de même à voix basse.

— Mon oncle.

— Cela je l'ai bien vu, mais que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ?

La voix de Severus était froide à présent, bien que son fils n'y soit pour rien et il espérait sincèrement avoir mal interprété ce qu'il avait vu.

— Ce jour-là, j'ai fait brûler le dîner par ce que Dudley avait une fois de plus ramené sa bande chez eux et que j'avais peur qu'ils s'en prennent à moi dans leur ennui. Alors Vernon m'a traîné dans mon ancien placard et …

Il se tu, son père était furieux à présent et rappelait à l'adolescent le glacial professeur sadique et cruel qu'il pouvait être.

— Eiden … fit-il froidement en s'approchant et son fils, instinctivement recula d'un pas et se recroquevilla légèrement, se qui rappela immédiatement son père à la réalité et l'immobilisa plus sûrement qu'un stupefix.

— Eiden, tu n'as pas … peur de moi ?

La question n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle atteignit tout de même le cœur du jeune garçon qui fit :

— Je …

Severus soupira et ses mains virent couvrir son visage, tremblant un peu. Eiden était horrifié d'avoir mis son père dans cet état et se précipita vers lui.

— Désolé Papa, désolé ! Non je n'ai pas peur de toi, mais ce souvenir et ta voix, ça m'a rappelé … d'autres choses.

Il ceintura la taille de son père de bras et se serra contre lui.

— Je suis vraiment désolé Papa, gémit Eiden qui ne savait quoi faire. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît !

Ces mots sortirent l'adulte de son absence et il rendit son étreinte à son fils, le serrant un peu plus que nécessaire.

— Pardon, souffla le plus jeune.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Den.

— Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je te promets, c'est juste, ça m'a rappelé … avant et l'oncle Vernon aussi.

— Il t'a frappé n'est-ce pas ? Cette immonde ordure !

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas. À quoi bon ? Mais l'étreinte de Severus se resserra encore sur son corps fin.

— Je rêve tellement de le brûler vif.

— Elie a déjà essayé, risqua Eiden, tentant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

— Mouai, c'est bien dommage que cela n'ait pas marché d'ailleurs, marmonna-t-elle en tournant un peu brusquement sa potion.

— Il me détestait, je n'étais qu'un anormal pour lui, pas un humain, ce n'était pas très grave à ces yeux je suppose d'en venir aux mains.

— On ne frappe pas un enfant, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Il n'y a que les monstres qui agissent ainsi.

— Tous les adultes n'ont pas ces pensées, Papa, fit un peu froidement sa fille, les yeux brûlants de colère.

Fermement, Eiden guida son père pour l'asseoir. L'adulte était mal, il le voyait bien. Sa réaction l'avait blessé, même si elle n'était pas volontaire. Et savoir ce que tous ces enfants avaient enduré alors qu'il n'était pas là pour les protéger.

— Je m'en veux pour tout cela, dit-il.

— Rien n'est de ta faute. Tu n'es pas celui qu'il faut blâmer Papa, opposa doucement, mais fermement Elie.

— Non, mais j'ai une parfaite personne en tête pour cela, grogna Eiden.

0o0o0

Le lendemain, le plan préparé par les Weasley fut finalement déclenché et chacun eut l'immense plaisir de voir entrer une Ombrage horrifiée et appeurée dans la Grande Salle, traverser l'allée et bafouiller devant le Directeur :

— Des … des … cra … cra

Elle était vêtue d'un de ces affreux cardigans pelucheux, à présent vert marécage, d'une veste de couleur boueuse et d'un pantalon rainette qui ne la flattait pas du tout. Sa broche ne montrait plus de petit chaton, mais une belle grenouille bien dodue. Avec tout cet attirail et ses bredouillements, elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à …

— Des crapauds ! finit-elle par proférer. Des centaines ! Dans mon bureau !

— Professeur Ombrage, je crains de ne pas comprendre, fit avec politesse Dumbledore, toujours installé sur son siège.

— Il y a des crapauds dans mon bureau ! cria-t-elle de sa voix pinçante de petite fille hystérique.

— C'est un problème en effet, répondit le Directeur sans se départir de son calme. Voulez-vous que nous vous envoyions le concierge pour régler cette mésaventure.

— Je … je …

Gentiment le vieux sorcier se leva et la conduisit à sa place.

— Mangez donc, respirez, calmez-vous et nous tâcherons d'éclaircir cette histoire après le dîner, voulez-vous ?

La petite femme, tremblante et bredouillante n'était pas vraiment en état de protester et fut contraint de manger en silence. Elle ne semblait pas avoir encore remarqué l'état de ses vêtements.

Les amis des jumeaux se tournèrent immédiatement vers eux et les deux enfants Rogue affichèrent un regard surpris et innocent. Pansy les considéra avec méfiance puis déclara finalement :

— Bon on sait que c'est vous, comment vous y êtes-vous pris ?

Les deux concernés prirent une expression outragée et blessée sous l'œil intransigeant de leur amie.

— Mon cœur saigne que tu puisses croire une telle chose de nous, Pans ! s'exclama fortement Eiden.

Pas du tout impressionnée, la brune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et sa bouche se tordit d'un rictus :

— Vous êtes dans tous les coups foireux de cet établissement. Tout ce qu'il y a d'étrange en ces murs à un rapport plus ou moins direct avec vous !

— Tu nous flattes Pansy, vraiment, rigola Elienor, mais nous ne sommes pas les jumeaux Weasley.

— Vous êtes toujours fourré avec eux, tu les aides même dans leur entreprise de Farces et Attrapes, El.

— Crois-moi, pour une fois, nous n'y sommes réellement pour rien ! assura la jeune fille blonde.

— Mouai … répondit l'autre, pas vraiment convaincue.

— Je t'assure, nous sommes innocents ! continua le fils de Severus.

— Enfin concernant cette affaire du moins, sourit Elienor en portant son verre à ses lèvres, ignorant les soupirs de la brune.

— Délinquants ! Quand on sait que votre figure d'autorité est le bourreau des cachots, cela fait peine à voir ...

Les jumeaux ne répondirent pas, se contentant de sourire d'un air impertinent.

— C'est les jumeaux Weasley qui ont fait cela, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Blaise qui n'avait aucun doute.

— Je ne sais rien, assura Elie en continuant joyeusement son repas.

Le basané ne la croyait pas le moins du monde, mais il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien, ici en public au milieu de la grande salle, alors il recommença lui aussi à vider le contenu de son assiette, observant du coin de l'œil la table des professeurs.

— Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que Pansy qui doute de vous, déclara-t-il à l'intention des jumeaux Rogue.

Son compagnon et sa sœur relevèrent la tête et croisèrent le regard résigné et un peu amusé de leur père. Ils haussèrent les épaules, l'air parfaitement innocent et l'adulte détourna le regard sans qu'ils aient su s'il les croyait ou non.

— C'est incroyable la propension que tout le monde a à nous condamner au moindre événement bizarre.

— C'est que ce n'est tellement pas votre genre ! dit Théo qui ne cachait pas son hilarité, contrairement à ces amis qui tentaient de conserver leur sérieux en public.

— À t'entendre, on dirait que l'on passe notre vie à faire de tels coups, geignit Eiden.

Quatre paires de sourcils se levèrent, mais personne ne dit rien à haute voix. Le brun soupira exagérément.

— La présomption d'innocence ça ne vous dit rien dans ce pays ?

Le repas se poursuivit ainsi, seulement troublé par le cri d'Ombrage qui s'était finalement rendue compte de la transformation de sa garde-robe. À la fin du dîner, alors que le directeur et les professeurs Mcgonagall et Ombrage disparaissaient par la porte de derrière, les serpentards rejoignirent les frères Weasley qui se tenaient dans le hall en compagnie de Ginny et Lee Jordan.

— Alors qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Pansy.

— Tout de suite, ma bonne amie ! fit aimablement Fred. Pourquoi y serions-nous pour quelque chose ?

— Par ce qu'apparemment ce n'est, ni Eiden, ni Elie, donc c'est que ce doit être vous ! répondit la serpentard.

— Je suis outré de … commença le rouquin, mais elle l'interrompit.

— Oui, oui, on sait. On nous l'a déjà faite celle-là !

Le sourire du gryffondor s'agrandit :

— Nous avons juste procédé à un petit changement de garde-robe et de décoration, répondit le jeune homme.

— C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Théo.

— Eh bien nous avons pensé à quelque chose de plus … en adéquation avec sa personnalité et son physique, ricana Fred.

— Outre ce que vous avez vu, nous avons également changé les affreux chatons de ses assiettes en mignonnes petites grenouilles et nous avons rempli son bureau de quelques crapauds, continua George.

— Quelques ?! rit Elie.

— Quelques centaines, pas plus, sourit l'autre ce qui eut le mérite de faire éclater de rire tout le monde.

— En faite je le trouve presque mieux comme cela son bureau, intervint Lee, il me fichait la chair de poule avant tellement il était kitch.

— Ah c'est sûr au moins maintenant c'est original …

Un cri de féminin hystérique leur parvient de très loin et chacun sur qu'Ombrage avait rouvert son bureau.

— On devrait d'ailleurs remercier Dumbledore de l'avoir fait patienter, fit George avec un sourire lumineux.

— Oui, je suis sur qu'il y en a plus que quelques centaines maintenant … répondit son frère nonchalamment.

Les autres étaient partagés entre le plaisir de la farce et l'horreur qui en découlait. Et les images mentales ne les aidaient vraiment pas.

— Oui, c'est vraiment fantastique cette poudre, tu remercieras bien Arthus de notre part, petite féline.

— Ça lui a fait plaisir, assura la blonde.

Pansy se ressaisit à ses paroles, chassant de son esprit les crapauds envahissant le bureau d'Ombrage.

— Je savais bien que tu étais lié à cela, dit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle. Tu l'es toujours.

— Je n'y suis pour rien, Arthus les a fournis, pas moi, répondit la jeune femme en triturant l'une de ses mèches, semblant se ficher totalement des accusations de son amie qui abandonna. La jeune brune connaissait trop bien la blonde pour croire qu'elle pouvait lui faire entendre raison.

— Alors, qu'avez-vous choisi comme crapauds ? s'enquit Eiden, désireux de se faire une image nette et fidèle de ce carnage.

— Oh une petite sélection, on ne voulait pas risquer de la décevoir, glissa George avec un clin d'œil coquin.

— Pauvres bêtes tout de même … soupira Ginny.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'Hagrid se chargera de les relâcher dans le parc, la rassura son frère.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment chez Weasley, il n'y en avait pas un pour racheter l'autre.

— Bon je vais vous laisser, il se fait tard et j'ai un devoir de sortilège à finir, leur dit la serpentard avant de prendre le chemin de la salle commune.

— Je devrais probablement la suivre, fit pensivement Théo, je ne l'ai pas fini non plus.

Il salua les autres et partit lui aussi en direction des cachots. Les jumeaux Rogue croisèrent la petite Agathe de gryffondors et prirent un peu de temps pour lui parler et voir comment elle allait. Des gênes elfiques c'étaient brusquement éveillés en la jeune fille, dans une longue ligné de sorcier et elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Personne n'était au courant dans sa famille et elle tenait à ce que cela reste ainsi, elle était donc soulagée de pourvoir trouver du soutien et des conseils des jumeaux. Son héritage ne s'était pas révélé encore, mais les manifestations de son pouvoir se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses au fil du temps, n'étant pas soumises à des sorts de dissimulation.

— Alors, demanda Fred à Blaise et Drago qui étaient restés, comment ça se passe aux cachots avec les petits soucis d'Eiden et Elie ?

— Assez bien, répondit le basané, ils incorporent correctement l'héritage métamorphe et ils sont capables, en général, de contrôler leurs changements corporels. La potion métamorphosys aide bien également.

— Je vois, opina le rouquin et quant à leurs _besoins_ ?

Blaise eut un sourire.

— Si tu parles de leur subite envie de contact et de câlin, c'est plutôt agréable. Même s'il ne faut pas trop s'habituer.

— Je crois que tout le monde à remarquer, ils sont positivement adorables …

Drago grimaça, c'est vrai que les jumeaux étaient à croquer lorsqu'ils venaient réclamer des baisers ou leurs bras, mais la jalousie du blond avait explosé et dans un sens, il attendait avec impatience la fin de cette phase, qu'il puisse récupérer sa petite amie adorable _dans l'intimité_ et qu'elle calme un peu ses élans tactiles envers d'autre que lui.

Son air n'échappa aux trois autres garçons qui ricanèrent un peu de sa possessivité.

— On pourrait parler d'autre chose, grogna-t-il.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et c'est ce moment que choisirent les enfants Rogue pour revenir vers eux :

— Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Eiden.

— Rien d'important, assura Blaise en souriant toujours.

Elie se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon et lui souffla, l'air un peu inquiète :

— Tout va bien Drago ? Tu as l'air chiffonné ?

— Les Malfoy n'ont jamais l'air chiffonnés ! fit-il, le nez en l'air.

— Si tu le dis, sourit Elie. On y va ?

— Oui, oui, on y va.

Mais à l'entrée des cachots se tenait Luna, l'air perdue comme à son habitude, qui demanda auprès des jumeaux.

— Que voulais-tu Luna ? s'enquit Eiden une fois que Blaise et Drago furent rentrés dans la salle commune.

— Je voulais vous prévenir de faire attention, il y a quelque chose dans l'air et j'ai le sentiment que cela à rapport avec vous, déclara-t-elle de sa voix éthérée, les yeux fixés sur le plafond sombre.

Elie et son frère échangèrent un regard, Luna était toujours un peu étrange, mais ils avaient appris à écouter ce qu'elle disait et de parfois, lire entre les lignes de ses mots un peu fous. Ils la remercièrent de son conseil, ne sachant comment le prendre puis la jeune fille partit sans une parole, les prenant un peu de court.

— Humm, commença Elie les yeux toujours tournés dans la direction où la serdaigle avait disparue.

— Ouai, grogna Eiden.

— On fait quoi ?

— Rien, soupira le garçon, de toute façon, tu as compris quelque chose ?

— Non, souffla la jeune femme.

Puis son frère l'entraîna dans la salle commune.

* * *

[1] _Caruos_ : cerf


	11. Chapitre 10 : Petite baignade nocturne

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Exceptionnellement, par ce que j'ai pus avancer dernièrement, je vous poste la suite deux semaines à la suite, petit cadeau pour fêter mon avancée !**

mamy 83: **Merci** **pour ces compliments et encouragements.**

adenoide : **Le patronus d'Eiden a peut-être changé, mais il n'est guère judicieux de s'en assurer devant autant de spectateurs :)**

 **Merci à tout les autres qui passent, suivent et laissent des reviews !**

 **En espérant que la suite vous plaise ...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Petite baignade nocturne

— Monsieur Rogue.

— Oui Professeure ? fit le garçon d'un air angélique.

— Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne recopiez pas le chapitre que je vous ai indiqué en début de cours ?

Blaise grimaça, il sentait que la suite n'allait pas être reluisante. La haine entre le fils de Severus et la professeure de Défense contre les forces du mal s'était intensifiée et Eiden ne faisait plus aucun effort pour cacher ses sentiments.

— Peut-être par ce que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, fit le garçon exaspéré. Professeure, ajouta-t-il ensuite avec un sourire moqueur.

— Il me semble que ce n'est pas à vous de juger de cela, Monsieur Rogue, grinça le vieux crapaud joufflu, ce programme a été approuvé par le Ministère et il est sans aucun doute meilleur juge que vous de ce que l'on attend d'un enseignement de cinquième année à Poudlard.

En retour le jeune homme brun ne lui fit qu'un sourire éblouissant, mais ne répondit rien. Le crapaud sembla enfler :

— Veuillez retourner à vos notes, Monsieur Rogue et laissez cette classe travailler dans le silence.

Mais Eiden n'en fit rien, continuant de sourire. Blaise, assit à ces côtés, serra sa cuisse pour le faire baisser la tête, mais il l'ignora.

— Un problème ? demanda Ombrage.

— Aucun, professeure.

— Alors, reprenez votre plume, fit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Toujours rien et la femme se mit en colère. Se saisissant d'un parchemin elle gribouilla quelque mot puis lui fourra contre la poitrine.

— Sortez ! Allez voir votre directeur de maison !

Le garçon disparut sans se départir de sa bonne humeur et prit le chemin de la salle des professeurs, certain que son père y serait à cette heure. Il traversa rapidement le château et frappa à la double porte. Le professeur Mcgonagall lui ouvrit et l'invita à entrer. À l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'elle et Severus, installé sur les fauteuils devant la cheminée.

— Ne devrais-tu pas être en Défense contre les forces du mal ? interrogea son père, certain de connaître la réponse.

— Je devrais.

— Et pourquoi n'y es-tu pas ? soupira le professeur de potion.

— Par ce qu'elle m'a envoyé ici.

— Encore Den !

Le garçon haussa les épaules, c'était évidant non ? Il tendit le parchemin à l'homme qui le prit, la mort dans l'âme. Derrière eux le professeur Mcgonagall le contemplait d'un air sévère sous son chapeau pointu. Severus prit un moment pour lire le message de sa collègue puis leva un regard perçant vers son fils.

— Nous en avons pourtant discuté Eid, profil bas devant Mademoiselle Ombrage. Retiens-toi un peu ! Tu n'es plus à gryffondor, fait preuve d'intelligence ! le morigéna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

La sorcière écossaise derrière leva les yeux au ciel et adressa un regard de reproche à son collègue.

— Je ne comprends pas que vous acceptiez une telle situation, protesta Eiden. On n'a pas eu un seul cours digne de ce nom depuis le début de l'année !

— Crois-tu qu'on ne le sait pas ?

— Eh bien agissez alors ! s'emporta quelque peu le jeune homme. Nous avons les Buses en fin d'année, les septièmes années ont les Aspic, comment sommes-nous sensé réussir ?

— Je ne pense pas que votre réussite aux examens soit un problème, il est évident que vous les réussirez, rétorqua le potionniste avec un regard étrange pour son fils.

— Le problème est qu'elle a été envoyée par le Ministère, intervint Minerva, on ne peut rien contre elle. Ceci dépasse le seul cercle de cette école.

Eiden retint de toutes ses forces ce qu'il avait à dire, mais c'était tout juste. Il ne voulait pas se montrer impoli envers son ancienne directrice de maison. Il reconnaissait toujours son autorité, même si ce n'était plus elle qui était chargée de lui à présent.

— Tu joues avec le feu, Eiden, ce n'est pas seulement des retenues et quelques lignes à copier que tu risques avec elle. Elle est sous-secrétaire d'État, elle peut faire beaucoup de mal. Alors s'il te plaît Eid, tache de faire attention !

Son père avait l'air inquiet et son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique, même si il restait paternel, alors le garçon souffla :

— Je … vais essayer.

Le cours d'Ombrage devait être terminé à présent et le jeune homme s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Severus le rattrapa sur le seuil de la porte.

— Elle t'a mis en retenu pour le reste de la semaine, Den. Mais s'il te plaît, fait en sorte que ce soit les dernières, il n'est pas bon d'attirer ainsi l'attention sur toi.

Il acquiesça et le potionniste le laissa partir. À mi-chemin de la Grande salle, il retrouva Elie et les autres qui s'y rendaient aussi.

— Alors ? demanda Théodore.

— En retenue jusqu'à samedi.

L'autre grimaça, il n'avait jamais été en retenue avec Ombrage, mais tout le monde les disait terribles. C'était d'ailleurs étrange que rien de ces méthodes n'avait encore filtré, il semblait que tous gardaient le silence, pour une raison ou une autre. Du moins, rien n'était encore venu aux oreilles des autres professeurs.

— Ce n'est pas si grave, répondit Eiden. Je crains plus Sev, même si pour cette fois il m'a laissé tranquille.

— Comme si Sev allait te punir, ricana Théo.

— Il l'a déjà fait, dit Eiden en repensant à leurs quatre années de haine réciproque.

Il se souvient brusquement des mots de son père et de son curieux regard.

— Dites-moi, quelqu'un aurait-il vendu la mèche pour l'AD à mon père ? demanda-t-il en les regardant tous tour à tour.

Tous lui rendirent son regard, surpris, sauf Drago qui jeta un petit coup d'œil à Elie avant de détourner la tête.

— Drago, minauda-t-elle dangereusement. Aurais-tu quelque chose à confesser ?

— Peut-être, concéda-t-il.

La jeune fille le contempla d'un air critique, mais finalement hocha la tête et reprit sa route, sous l'œil surpris de son compagnon.

— Tu n'es pas … en colère ? fit-il, interrogateur.

— Je ne voulais pas que Père sois impliqué, mais tu avais tes raisons, non ?

Drago fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la jeune femme. Il pensait qu'elle serait vraiment furieuse qu'il ait tout déballé à Severus.

— Tu voulais protéger ta mère et tu as parlé à Père pour qu'il discute avec Dumbledore et l'Ordre de l'accueil des enfants de Mangemorts qui se détourneront des Ténèbres.

— Comment tu …

— Je te connais bien Drago, sourit simplement Elie.

Elle prit sa main et l'entraîna avec elle, continua sur le même ton calme, rassurant son compagnon :

— Même si je ne voulais pas que Père soit au courant de quoique se soit pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'accuser, je sais que nous avons besoin de lui si nous voulons convaincre d'autres de rejoindre notre camp, il leur faudra une assurance qu'ils pourront se réfugier quelque part. Tu as eu raison de le faire.

Drago la regarda, le regard soudain plus amer.

— J'ai préparé mes affaires, tu sais. S'il arrive quelque chose, je ne veux pas me prosterner devant ce malade. Je ne veux pas être pris au dépourvu, je suis prêt à partir en quelques minutes, mais je ne voulais pas laisser ma mère ...

Elie plongea ses yeux étranges dans les siens et levant sa petite main blanche, elle caressa sa joue.

— Je sais Drago, on ne le laissera pas faire. Elle embrassa la peau fine derrière son oreille. Je ne le laisserai pas faire.

Le garçon frissonna, incapable de dire s'y c'était à cause du baiser ou du ton froid, dangereux, qu'avait utilisé Elie pour sa dernière phrase.

— Je le sais, fit-il, je te fais confiance.

Il la tira doucement contre lui pour l'embrasser et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent quelques secondes, juste le temps d'un chaste et doux baiser. Puis ils se séparèrent et rejoignirent les autres qui leur avaient laissé un peu d'intimité, de l'autre côté des portes.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Eiden sortit de retenue et retrouva sa sœur dans une des salles abandonnées de l'étage où elle attendait que l'affreux crapaud le libère. Assise sur le vieux bureau du professeur, elle lisait un livre en attendant qu'il daigne se montrer. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'il arriva, et ce bien qu'il n'eut fait aucun bruit. Outre leurs sens surdéveloppés qui les aidaient à détecter les intrus, les jumeaux pouvaient ressentir la présence de l'autre, pouvant même, dans certains cas, se localiser vaguement dans l'espace, s'ils étaient suffisamment proches l'un de l'autre.

— Alors ?

— Comme d'habitude, répondit son frère en tirant une chaise près d'elle. Elle n'a pas changé de méthode.

La jeune femme grogna et sortit de son sac un linge propre et une fiole qu'elle versa sur le tissu pour en tamponner la blessure du garçon. Le liquide était bleu et dégageait une odeur fraîche qu'il ne reconnut pas, il n'avait jamais vu cette mixture. Pourtant elle se montra fort efficace et atténua considérablement la douleur, ainsi que l'aspect malsain de la blessure.

— Merci, dit-il à sa sœur qui récupéra sa main d'un geste vif.

— Je n'ai pas fini, le gronda-t-elle.

Il la laissa appliquer sur sa main un baume pervenche qui rendit à sa peau son aspect lisse, quoiqu'encore légèrement rouge. Levant sa main à la lumière, Eiden siffla en constatant l'effet des remèdes de sa sœur.

— Wouaw c'est vraiment efficace !

— Il semblerait, sourit la jeune fille.

— D'où est-ce que tu sors cela ?

— Du livre de Mélina. Celui des potions de base pour les métis.

Eiden acquiesça.

— Ils fonctionnent vraiment bien en tout cas !

— C'est normal, répondit la blonde en sortant quelques pots et fioles de son sac, c'est par ce qu'ils sont plus adaptés à ton organisme que les potions des sorciers. J'en ai fait un stock d'ailleurs, mieux vaut être préparé à toute éventualité.

Elle aligna tous les petits contenants sur le bois fatigué et poussiéreux du meuble délabré. Regroupant certaines choses avec d'autres.

— Je t'ai tout étiqueté. C'est principalement des potions de soin. Celles-ci sont pour les plaies, celles-ci pour les brûlures, coups, douleurs, désinfection, une fiole de métamophosys, quelques baumes, des teintures de sommeil, quelques petites choses contre la nervosité et là contre les cauchemars …

— Euh merci, fit Eiden, un peu déstabilisé par le nombre de flacons.

— C'est pour que tu les mettes dans ton dortoir Eid, ou dans ton sac, enfin bref que tu les aient sous la main en cas de problème.

Sa sœur semblait un peu ennuyée de son manque de prévoyance, mais il est vrai qu'il avait toujours vécu au jour le jour, la planificatrice c'était Hermione, c'était elle qui faisait des listes et se préparait aux coups du sort, pas lui. Mais Elie n'était pas comme cela, Elie, sans être au point de la née moldu, était prévoyante, on lui avait appris à se débrouiller et à se suffire elle-même. Comme un soldat pensa un peu tristement Eiden.

— Qui a-t-il ? demanda sa sœur qui n'avait pas manqué sa petite mine.

— Je pensais à ton entraînement.

Elie haussa un sourcil.

— Et en quoi est-ce triste ?

— Dans mon idéal, on ne fait pas des enfants des soldats, grimaça l'adolescent.

— Dans mon idéal, répéta Elie, on ne fait pas des enfants des esclaves et on ne les enferme pas dans un placard.

— Je suis un cas particulier.

— Si tu sais que ton enfant est en danger, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il soit capable de se défendre ? demanda Elie.

— Je ferai tout pour qu'il n'ait pas à le faire, je le défendrai.

— Et si tu n'es pas là pour le faire ?

Le ton d'Elienor était calme, mais on sentait la peine derrière, le cœur de son frère se serra. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'ils ressentaient le plus le poids de ces quatorze années loin l'un de l'autre. Leur éducation avait été différente, elle avait fait deux des personnes qui ne pouvaient parfois se comprendre.

— Ok, fit-il doucement, cette voie est sans issue, alors je vais me taire et tu vas m'expliquer ton point de vue.

Un maigre sourire vint orner le visage de la blonde et elle expliqua :

— Rose t'a parlé des braconniers n'est-ce pas ?

Le hocha la tête, attentif.

— Et bien il y a cela déjà évidemment, qui, conjugué à d'autres choses, notamment le rejet des sorciers a conduit à faire de nous des créatures plutôt méfiantes, mais c'est également dicté par nos mœurs. Nous sommes plus indépendants que les humains, nos enfants vagabondent et nous fausses compagnie très jeune et nous tenons à ce qu'ils puissent se débrouiller sans les plus vieux. De plus nos habitudes sont un peu plus … hum … sauvages que les sorciers.

— Sauvage ?

— Tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, puisque nous sommes entourés de sorciers et que les métis que tu fréquentes sont immergés dans la culture sorcière, mais dans un clan, les affrontements physiques sont nombreux, que se soit pour jouer, pour s'entraîner ou même pour régler un différent.

— Vous vous battez ? s'exclama, surpris, Eiden.

La jeune femme lui fit un regard indulgent.

— Tu penses en sorcier là Den, mais oui on se ''bat'' comme tu dis. Tu as déjà remarqué combien les contacts physiques sont importants pour nous, tu croyais qu'il ne se limitait qu'aux câlins et caresses ? Réfléchis et pense à ce que nous faisons lorsque nous sommes transformés tous les deux.

— On joue, on se pourchasse, se mordille et on se … bat.

Elie sourit.

— Et cela n'a jamais paru te gêner.

— Ça ne me gêne pas, mais c'est vrai que dit ainsi ça m'a perturbé. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore encore.

— Tu apprendras, assura Elie, nous pourrons passer un peu de temps au clan si tu veux, tu verras ainsi de tes propres yeux comment cela se passe.

Eiden était partagé, d'un côté il était curieux de voir dans quelles conditions avait vécu Elie, mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur de l'accueil qui lui serait réservé.

— Je … ils ne vont pas … je ne sais pas … me rejeter ? J'ai été élevé par des humains, je pense et j'agis comme un humain, même pas un sorcier parfois.

— Oh Den, fit sa sœur en prenant sa main, t'es-tu sentis rejetée par mes amis de Beauxbâtons ? T'ont-ils fait la moindre remarque à propos de cela ?

— Non, mais ils sont jeunes, élèves dans une école sorcière et tes amis, ils ont fait attention, mais les autres ?

— Les autres feront de même Eiden. Nous ne sommes pas si nombreux tu sais, la famille est importante pour nous. Personne ne te fera de mal Eiden, ils seront tous tellement contents de te connaître, je t'assure. Souviens-toi de Rose ! Souviens-toi de Ravena et des autres ! Tout se passera bien.

Peut-être avait-elle raison, peut-être que tout irait bien finalement. Eiden avait eu l'habitude que sa seule famille le rejette, mais cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela et avec Severus et Elie, ce n'était pas ainsi. C'était les Dursley les montres, les anormales, chaque jour sa sœur et son père le lui prouvait. Il pouvait avoir une famille, il en avait une, qui l'aimait et qui ne le lâcherait pas et une autre, élargie, qui ne demandait qu'à le connaître.

0o0o0

Le lendemain, les murmures envahirent la Grand Salle au déjeuner, il s'était manifestement passé quelque chose, mais Eiden s'en fichait totalement, dévorant son petit déjeuner avec plaisir. Il écoutait distraitement Elie et Blaise parler du cours imminent de métamorphose, savourant une délicieuse tartine à la mélasse, lorsque Pansy s'exclama, rompant la quiétude ambiante :

— Elle est _quoi_ ?

Tous ses amis se tournèrent vers elle, alors qu'elle posait violemment son journal sur la table, se fichant éperdument de sa tasse et des pots de confitures traînant là. Elle rumina dans sa barbe, grommelant et maugréant tout en tournant avec brusquerie une page qu'elle manqua d'arracher.

— Pansy, soupira Drago en éloignant sa tasse du journal, pourrais-tu laisser de côté tes élans de passion pour une fois et nous laisser profiter d'un bon petit-déjeuner avant d'aller en métamorphose ?

La brune lui adressa un regard cinglant et abattit une nouvelle fois son journal, sur la table, faisant fit du petit cri outragé de Drago lorsque sa tasse se renversa.

— Regardez ! fit-elle, impérieuse.

Sur la une s'étalait l'horrible image d'Ombrage, la mine réjouie et saluant les journalistes avec un affreux sourire qui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait les manger tout cru. En grosses lettres était écrit ''La nouvelle Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard''.

— La quoi ? demanda Blaise en tendant le cou pour lire. C'est quoi cette histoire de Grande Inquisitrice ?

— Apparemment c'est le nouveau décret d'éducation, marmonna Pansy en tournant brutalement la page pour exposer l'immense article en double page qui l'expliquait. Il y avait à l'intérieur deux nouvelles photos, une autre du vieux crapaud et une de Fudge, _a priori_ occupé à faire un discours dans le grand hall du Ministère de la magie. Eiden le trouva tout aussi insipide qu'à l'été dernier.

— Inquisitrice, ça sonne comme … inquisition ? fit le fils de Severus, grimaçant. Pourquoi Merlin avoir choisi un tel nom ?

— Inquisition ? interrogea Théo qui ne connaissait pas ce terme.

— C'est un mot pour désigner les répressions de l'Église Catholique contre les infidèles et les … sorciers, expliqua Elie qui l'avait étudié en histoire de la magie à Beauxbâtons.

Théo frissonna, abasourdi :

— Et ils ont choisi ce terme-là ? Drôle de sens de l'humour …

— Je pense que c'est plutôt dans l'idée de contrôle et de répression, pas pour … les gens brûlés sur des bûchers, grimaça la jeune blonde.

— Et concrètement qu'est-ce que cela change pour elle ? intervint Blaise qui voulait savoir ce qu'il en était.

— Elle va avoir le droit d'inspecter les autres professeurs, répondit Pansy en parcourant l'article du doigt.

— Elle quoi ? Inspecter les autres ?

— Apparemment, répondit laconiquement son amie.

— Et Dumbledore accepte ça ?

— Il n'a pas vraiment le choix, rétorqua Drago. Si c'est un décret d'éducation du Ministère, il est obligé de plier …

— Mais c'est despotique ! plaida Blaise.

— Peut-être, mais c'est la loi, répondit le blond.

Un éclat de rire nerveux les interrompit et ils se tournèrent tous vers le fils Rogue qui l'avait produit :

— Désolé, c'est juste … imaginez Mcgonagall ou Sev inspecté par le crapaud… ricana le jeune homme.

Les autres sourirent, c'est vrai que l'image était tordante.

— Et bien j'ai hâte de voir cela, continua Eiden.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'espérait le garçon, Ombrage ne se montra pas du cours de métamorphose et ils purent tous changer leur oiseau en théière sans que le moindre crapaud ne pointe le bout de son nez. Et si d'un côté Eiden était très content de ne pas avoir à souffrir sa vue, il était aussi déçu de ne pas assister à sa confrontation avec la professeure de métamorphose qui promettait d'être épique. À la fin de l'heure, il prit son sac et se dirigea avec les autres vers les cachots, pour le double cours de potion.

— Tu penses qu'elle sera là cette fois ? interrogea le fils Zabini qui l'embrassait tendrement devant les cachots de Rogue en attendant que celui-ci daigne enfin leur ouvrir et les laisser entrer.

— Je l'ignore, répondit Eiden.

— Je me demande bien ce qu'elle dira sur lui … fit pensivement Blaise.

Eiden ne répondit pas, sa bouche à nouveau capturée par celle de son petit ami. Il se laissa embrasser puis s'éloigna en entendant un raclement de gorge. Derrière eux se tenait Elie qui voulait manifestement lui parler. Il lui adressa un regard interrogatif et elle le scruta un moment avant de lui dire :

— Quoiqu'il se passe ici Eiden James Rogue tu vas garder ton calme et rester un gentil garçon, fit-elle très sérieusement.

L'autre leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas le moins du monde l'intervention de la jeune femme.

— Si Ombrage vient, elle sera là pour inspecter Père, le noter en quelque sorte et voir s'il est un professeur compétent. Ce qu'il est. Il est hors de question que des facteurs aggravants, tels que toi et ton caractère de fangieux par exemple, ne le tire vers le fond. Alors tu vas faire un effort et garder ton calme et tes commentaires pour toi pour qu'Ombrage laisse notre père en paix. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Si Blaise était étonné et, il devait bien l'avouer, un peu effrayé par le ton froid et sec de son amie, cela ne semblait pas être le cas d'Eiden qui souriait narquoisement.

— Insinuerais-tu que je ne sais pas me tenir, El ?

Un sourire sauvage envahit les lèvres fines de la blonde et elle inclina un peu la tête sur le côté, considérant son frère d'un air moqueur.

— C'est exactement ce que j'insinue, Den.

— Ne t'en fait pas, je me tiendrai bien.

— C'est tout ce que j'attends de toi.

L'autre lui rendit son sourire railleur, puis elle les laissa seuls à nouveau, rejoignant les autres un peu plus loin.

— Elle est … assez impressionnante lorsqu'elle le veut je dois dire, fit Blaise qui se remettait doucement de son interruption.

— Elle peut l'être, en effet, fit avec plaisir son compagnon.

— Je me trompe ou tu sembles content qu'elle t'ait menacé ? interrogea le basané, un peu surpris.

Le sourire d'Eiden s'agrandit et il ronronna en blottissant sa tête dans le cou chaud de son compagnon.

— J'adore quand elle est comme cela, qu'elle casse son image de petit ange et qu'elle montre les crocs.

Le bistré comprenait son point de vue, il était en effet heureux de voir qu'Elie pouvait parfaitement se défendre et même imposer ses idées si elle n'avait envie. C'était rassurant en quelque sorte.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et Severus les fit tous entrer chacun leur tour. Comme à son habitude, il n'eut pas besoin de demander le silence pour l'obtenir, son aura inquiétante suffisant.

— Nous avons une invitée aujourd'hui, fit-il sur un ton neutre. Donc ce serait peut-être l'occasion de faire montre de vos talents cachés …

Personne ne répondit, bien trop apeuré par leur professeur puis celui-ci agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître sur le tableau le nom de la potion du jour ainsi que la page correspondante dans le manuel et ils se mirent tous au travail.

Les premières vingt minutes se passèrent comme à l'accoutumée, chacun était penché sur sa potion, tâchant de la réussir au mieux pour éviter les foudres de Rogue tandis que le vieux crapaud griffonnait sur un petit calepin dans son coin. Puis elle se leva et vint à la rencontre de Severus pour lui poser quelques questions : depuis combien de temps il exerçait, comment en était-il venu à devenir professeur et d'autres choses stupides, mais Severus parvint cependant à garder son calme.

— Mais n'aviez-vous pas postulé pour le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal ? interrogea Ombrage.

— Si, au départ, mais le professeur Dumbledore cherchait quelqu'un pour les potions, alors comme j'étais plutôt doué dans cette discipline, il m'a engagé pour ce poste.

— Vous n'êtes pas trop déçu d'être ici ? demanda-t-elle avec un horrible sourire.

Severus haussa un sourcil noir de jais. Qu'attendait-elle de lui au juste ? Qu'il lui confie désirer ardemment son poste et faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'elle disparaisse et le lui laisse ?

— Je suis très bien à cette place, assura le professeur.

— Pourtant vous renouvelez chaque année votre candidature, rétorqua l'affreuse femme en cardigan rose.

— C'est par ce que chaque année ce poste se libère, j'aime mon poste, mais je ne perds rien à vouloir changer un peu d'air.

— Hum, fit simplement Ombrage en notant quelques lignes sur son calepin. Et pourquoi selon-vous Dumbledore ne vous laisse-t-il pas ce poste ?

— Je vous suggère de lui demander.

— Je n'y manquerai pas. Mais parlons un peu de vos réalisations, j'ai découvert que vous collaboriez depuis longtemps avec Sainte-Mangouste et qu'un certain nombre des potions que les guérisseurs utilisent sont de votre invention.

— En effet.

— Mais dites-moi, si vos compétences sont si hautes, pourquoi rester à ce poste de professeur ? s'enquit en minaudant la femme.

— J'aime être ici, Poudlard est ma maison depuis l'adolescence, répondit froidement le potionniste qui commençait sérieusement à être agacé par sa consœur.

— Je vois, je vois. Mais dites-moi, une autre question, est-ce que vous restez ici pour vous protéger de votre passé trouble et des accusations qui pesaient contre vous en 91 ? Il est vrai que Poudlard a toujours été un refuge pour les âmes en peine et Dumbledore s'est toujours montré si _tolérant_ …

Severus était furieux à présent, ainsi que ces enfants. Ne venait-elle pas d'évoquer son passé de mangemort devant toute la classe ? À quoi jouait cette horrible bonne femme ? Quel était l'intérêt de tout ceci ?

— Je ne comprends pas votre interrogation. J'ai été innocenté à la fin de la guerre, répliqua sèchement l'autre professeur.

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit l'autre avec toujours cet affreux sourire.

La plume gratta à nouveau son calepin puis elle releva la tête et parcourut la salle des yeux, s'attardant sur Elie et Eiden, penchés chacun sur leur chaudron afin d'éviter son regard et de lui sauter dessus.

— Et dites-moi n'est-ce pas un problème d'avoir ces enfants comme élèves ? Je veux dire, vous ne pouvez pas être tout à fait _impartial_ …

— Mes enfants n'ont pas le droit au moindre traitement de faveur, grinça Severus. Ils sont des étudiants comme les autres.

— Bien entendu, déclara l'autre de son horrible voix de petite fille.

Elle fit un autre sourire atroce au potionniste et fit le tour de la classe pour poser des questions et vérifier le niveau, collectant quelques informations au passage tandis que Rogue reprenait son inspection. Tout était relativement silencieux, si l'on exceptait le bruit des potions qui chauffaient et les murmures des élèves répondant aux interrogations du vieux crapaud. Celle-ci s'approchait d'ailleurs petit à petit de la paillasse d'Elie, posant des questions à Drago assit juste devant.

— Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous me donner les principaux éléments qui composent la potion d'oubli ?

— La fleur de lune, le venin de runespoore et les racines de rougebaies.

— Parfait, Monsieur Malfoy et quelles potions avez-vous apprises cette année ?

— Le filtre de paix, la teinture de Diromède, des potions de soins, la potion d'euphorie, quelques antidotes et la potion de force.

— Vous faites apprendre à vos élèves la potion de force ? demanda impérieusement Ombrage à Severus qui hocha la tête, parfaitement stoïque.

— En effet, et ce depuis plusieurs années maintenant, c'est un excellent exercice pour les Buses.

Cela ne semblait guère plaire au crapaud qui tordit sa bouche de mécontentement en raturant quelque chose de son carnet.

— Vos élèves sont pourtant encore immatures pour une telle potion.

— Je n'ai jamais eu de problème et le Directeur, ainsi que le Conseil à valider ce programme, rétorqua-t-il.

— Je ne suis pas certaine que le Ministère approuve.

— Faites-m'en part si je dois en changer, déclara Rogue avant de s'éloigner de l'horrible femme.

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sévèrement Dean Thomas lorsque la main de sa fille se leva et qu'elle demanda :

— Professeur, je crains de manquer de cendre de salamandre, puis-je en emprunter dans la réserve ?

Severus se tourna vers elle, surpris. Elie ne manquait certainement pas d'ingrédients, elle avait accès à la réserve de son père et était toujours extrêmement prévoyante en ce qui concernait le matériel utilisé, conséquence de l'enseignement qu'elle avait reçu de plusieurs maîtres en potions en France. Il tâcha de deviner ce que tramait sa fille, mais elle abordait un visage totalement innocent et une gêne feinte de le déranger ainsi. En silence, il acquiesça et la jeune fille revient bien vite avec ce qu'il fallait. Elle s'était de nouveau attelée à la préparation de sa mixture lorsqu'Ombrage vint à elle pour l'interroger, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Son animosité envers la blonde n'était pas aussi forte que ce que la professeure ressentait pour son frère, mais elle ne la portait pas dans son cœur, détestant cette jeune fille trop douée pour être normale, qui se comportait toujours avec la plus grande politesse. Le respect des enseignants était bien plus important à Beaubâtons qu'à Poudlard, en témoignait l'habitude qu'avaient les étudiants de l'école française de se lever à chaque apparition de leur directrice. Elie n'échappait pas à la règle, même si intérieurement elle exécrait l'adulte.

— Mademoiselle Rogue, que fait-vous là ? demanda sur un ton désagréable la femme du Ministère en se penchant sur le chaudron.

— Je m'apprête à verser la cendre de salamandre, Mademoiselle, aussi je vous demanderai de vous reculer un peu, je ne voudrai pas que des remous vous atteignent.

L'autre grimaça, mais ne recula pas pour autant, regardant la jeune femme verser la poudre et remuer dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, elle allait d'ailleurs se détourner lorsque que le chaudron se mit brusquement à siffler et le contenu à bouillir tellement fort qu'elle en reçu une quantité non négligeable sur les mains et le visage, causant une intense douleur là où elle était entrée en contact avec sa peau. La femme hurla et Severus les rejoint en quelques enjambées, faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette la mixture qui couvrait l'autre professeur. Celle-ci cessa de hurler, mais tourna ses yeux furieux vers la petite blonde qui semblait au bord des larmes :

— Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, j'ai dû me tromper quelque part.

De véritables larmes coulaient à présent de ses yeux et elle semblait si horrifiée qu'Ombrage n'eut d'autre choix que de ce calmer, même si son regard lançait toujours des éclairs en direction de la jeune fille toute retournée qui répétait ses désolées d'un air paniqué.

— Vous avez oublié d'ajouter la sève avant de mettre la cendre, Mademoiselle Rogue, une erreur de débutant totalement indigne de vous. Vous serez en retenue jusqu'à la fin de la semaine avec le professeur Mcgonagall, fit sèchement le potionniste.

Puis il ajouta, considérant l'adolescente en pleurs.

— Elle saura vous punir en toute _impartialité_.

Severus enjoignit ensuite sa collègue à aller voir l'infirmière et ordonna à tous de retourner à leurs travaux, tandis qu'Elie reniflait toujours. Tous la contemplaient, ébahis. Elienor ne faisait jamais d'erreur en potion et encore moins une aussi grossière. Mais elle semblait vraiment touchée et angoissée d'avoir pu blesser un professeur de Poudlard alors chacun revint à ses chaudrons, laissant en paix la jeune fille. Seul Eiden regardait sa sœur sangloter avec un petit sourire, dont il ne put se répartir lorsqu'il se remit au travail. La fin du cours passa ainsi dans le silence le plus total.

— Je ne sais si je dois te féliciter ou te faire un sermon pour ce que tu as fait Elie ? soupira Severus alors que tout le monde sauf sa fille avait quitté la salle.

Sa fille serra la mâchoire, toute trace de tristesse disparut.

— Cette mégère t'a quasiment traité de mangemort devant toute la classe.

Malgré lui, le professeur eut un sourire.

— Je suis capable de me défendre seul, tu sais.

— Tu n'étais pas en position de le faire dans l'immédiat, moi je le pouvais, répondit seulement l'adolescente.

— C'était terriblement téméraire de faire cela mon ange. Si elle n'avait pas cru à ton petit numéro …

— Je n'allais pas la laisser t'insulter sans rien faire, fit, butée, Elie.

« Elle est bien trop mignonne ainsi pour son propre bien » songea Severus en la serrant dans ses bras.

— Merci tout de même.

La jeune femme eut un sourire satisfait.

— Mais de rien, c'était un plaisir crois-moi.

— Je n'en doute pas, sourit le potionniste. Superbe potion cuisante d'ailleurs ! Comment as-tu fait pour qu'elle ait la couleur et l'aspect de celle demandée ?

— J'ai ajouté quelques fleurs de mauve pour la couleur et remonter le feu pour qu'elle épaississe un peu, tout cela n'a aucune conséquence sur la mixture.

Son père hocha la tête très fier et touché dans le secret de son âme qu'elle soit intervenue pour lui, bien qu'il regretta qu'elle ait pris le risque de se faire renvoyer pour cela.

— Et j'y pense, c'est la première fois que tu peux prouver ma culpabilité, rit la jeune fille, toujours dans les bras de son père.

— En faîte non, répondit Severus, j'ai fait disparaître ta potion. Alors je n'ai que des soupçons.

Elle lui lança un regard entendu puis sortit déjeuner, retrouvant ses amis qui l'attendaient non loin. Croyant qu'elle s'était fait passer un énorme savon par son père, ceux-ci gardèrent le silence et Drago passa un bras réconfortant autour de sa taille avant d'embrasser gentiment son front. Seul Eiden, encore une fois, souriait bizarrement.

— Que m'as-tu dit déjà ? Ah oui, ''tu vas faire un effort et garder ton calme'' ! Alors, qui n'a pas su garder son calme de nous deux Elie ? Interrogea-t-il, narquois, ignorant le regard noir de Drago qui lui intimait de laisser en paix sa petite-amie.

— Oh s'il te plaît, tu étais prêt à bondir sur elle ! Si je ne l'avais pas fait, qui sait ce que tu aurais inventé …

Le garçon secoua la tête, riant doucement. Les autres, surpris par la tournure des choses, semblèrent comprendre peu à peu.

— Attends … tu veux dire que tout ceci était … intentionnel ? demanda d'une voix un peu aiguë Pansy.

La blonde ne répondit pas, mais son sourire malicieux le fit pour elle.

— C'était … vraiment … totalement …

— Incroyable, magique, jouissif, éclata de rire Théodore.

— Je voulais dire gonflé et dangereux, mais je suppose que cela convient aussi, dit la brune en le rejoignant dans son hilarité.

— Père a dit téméraire, avoua la fille de Severus.

— Ça, c'est clair, renchérit Théo, mais ça en valait la peine.

— Tu es une bien trop bonne actrice pour ton propre bien, Elie, fit Blaise, intervenant à son tour.

— Et heureusement pour moi, rit la jeune femme, sinon je serais déjà dans le bureau du directeur.

Tous rirent de concert et ils avancèrent vers la Grande Salle. En chemin le bras de Drago se resserra sur sa taille et le garçon parla pour la première fois :

— Ne fait plus cela, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois renvoyée, souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux.

— Je protège les miens Dray.

Il ne répondit pas, la tenant tout contre lui.

— J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais bouleversée, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

— Je suis désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas te le faire comprendre devant tout le monde.

— Tu es vraiment une serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Il souriait à présent et cela rassura la fille qui craignait de l'avoir mis en colère avec toute cette machination.

— Tu en doutais encore ?

— Parfois tu n'agis guère comme tel.

Il apparut que Madame Pomfresh avait pu faire disparaître les brûlures et autres marques déplaisantes du visage et des mains d'Ombrage en quelques secondes, mais elle ne put cependant rien faire pour son orgueil blessé. Mais le fait que le vieux crapaud pensait réellement à un accident de la part d'Elie lui évita de se faire renvoyer. Elle ne fit rien de plus que les retenues déjà infligées par Mcgonagall. Apparemment, elle avait eu le droit à un sermon de l'infirmière pour s'être penchée ainsi au-dessus d'une potion alors que toutes règles de prudence le déconseillaient fortement. Elle se contenta donc de fusiller du regard la fille du Severus lors de leur cours de l'après-midi, ce qui ne causa pas un grand émoi à l'adolescente, contrairement à ce qu'elle lui laissa croire.

Le soir même, elle quitta son frère dans les escaliers, lui se rendant chez Ombrage, elle dans le bureau de la professeure de métamorphose. Frappant quelques coups, elle fut immédiatement autorisée à entrer. Derrière son bureau la professeure la regardait, non pas d'un œil sévère comme elle l'aurait craint, mais avec une certaine lueur de fierté. Nul doute que son père lui avait dit la vérité sur _l'accident_ qui l'avait conduit ici.

— Asseyez-vous Mademoiselle Rogue, invita-t-elle et la jeune fille s'exécuta, attendant la suite.

— Votre Père m'a informé de la raison de votre présence ici, commença la sorcière. Mais voyez-vous, je n'ai pour habitude de punir que les élèves qui ont _réellement_ fait quelque chose de mal, alors puis-ce que ce n'est pas le cas, que diriez-vous que nous en profitions pour accroître vos compétences en métamorphose ?

— J'en serais très honorée, Madame, assura l'adolescente, souriante.

— Bien, selon votre père, vous seriez déjà animagus.

— En réalité, c'est plus compliqué que cela, Professeur. Vous savez que j'ai … quelques prédispositions de naissance …

L'Écossaise hocha la tête.

— C'est ce que l'on m'a dit en effet.

— Et bien mes gènes un peu particuliers me permettent en effet de revêtir plusieurs formes animales et pas seulement celle que j'utilise depuis l'enfance.

La femme était curieuse, elle avait étudié les métamorphes bien sûr, comme toutes personnes intéressées par les métamorphoses, mais ce peuple restait très secret et il était difficile d'obtenir des informations précises.

— Parlez-moi un peu de vos différentes formes, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Elie s'exécuta, sachant par son père et son frère qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en cette femme d'apparence sèche et stricte. Minerva Mcgonagall semblait très intéressée par ce qu'Elie avait à lui dire et surprise également de constater les différences entre une forme animale animagus et une forme animale métamorphe, à commencer par la possibilité de faire de la magie sous cette forme. En effet les métamorphes, comme d'autres êtres magiques étaient capables de faire de la magie sans baguette, ce qui leur permettait de jeter des sorts même lorsqu'ils se changeaient en animaux, contrairement aux sorciers animagus. Elle fut également curieuse de voir l'aspect métamorphe humain de la jeune fille et posa nombre de questions sur ses griffes, ses yeux, ses dents et ses oreilles qui changeaient quand elle quittait son apparence totalement humaine.

— Mais si votre première forme était un léopard, pourquoi ne pas en avoir les attributs ? interrogea l'adulte.

— Par ce que ma forme de léopard n'est pas celle inscrite génétiquement dans mon patrimoine, mes gênes de métamorphes sont lupins, ma forme l'est donc aussi. C'est à ma capacité de changeur de peaux que je dois mes autres métamorphoses, mais la réelle, instinctive, qui ne c'est révélé qu'à ma puberté est celle d'un loup, répondit Elie, tachant de lui expliquer tout ceci clairement.

— Pourquoi dans ce cas n'a-t-elle pas été votre première forme ?

— Je pense que c'est à cause du sortilège de ma mère, celui qui cachait mes origines. Elle avait très peur que l'on reconnaisse les Grimm en nous. En plus de nous faire prendre l'apparence de James, elle a aussi cherché à dissimuler notre héritage.

Leur discussion se poursuivit encore un moment puis Mcgonagall invita Elie à rentrer dans son dortoir, ce qu'elle ne fit évidemment pas. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous, ces amis, son frère et elle après leur retenue dans la salle de bains des préfets, dont Anton en avait l'accès, du fait de sa fonction. Elle gagna donc le cinquième étage et passa la quatrième porte à droite de la statue de Boris le Hagard avant de donner le mot de passe et d'accéder à la pièce. Bien qu'elle n'y soit jamais allée elle-même, les souvenirs d'Eiden avaient été suffisants pour qu'elle la retrouve et qu'elle y entre, avec le mot de passe d'Anton.

Celui-ci y était d'ailleurs déjà, discutant dans la piscine avec les jumeaux Weasley. Ils s'étaient dit que cela aurait été un lieu sympathique pour se retrouver, pour changer un peu et être au chaud. Et sympathique, l'endroit l'était : un magnifique lustre éclairait l'endroit d'une lumière chaleureuse, apaisante, une centaine de robinets assuraient le remplissage de la piscine rectangulaire qu'était le lieu de bain et les murs étaient percés de grandes fenêtres encadrées de longs rideaux blancs. Bien que l'ayant déjà vu en pensée, Elie ne put s'empêcher d'être saisie par la beauté de cette salle un peu magique.

Se déshabillant rapidement derrière un paravent délicat, elle enfila un maillot de bain une pièce qui couvrait parfaitement son dos et son ventre avant de se glisser elle aussi dans l'eau chaude et savonneuse.

— Alors, verdict ? interrogea Anton en souriant.

— Absolument magnifique, répondit-elle, soupirant de bonheur quand la chaleur envahit son corps.

— Content que sa te plaise.

— C'était vraiment une idée merveilleuse, assura la jeune fille.

— Comment était la retenue avec Mcgonagall ?

— Très bien, surtout par ce que je l'ai passé à discuter de métamorphose avec elle plutôt que de travailler.

Fred rit et demanda, curieux :

— Et pourquoi la si gentille Elienor Sarah Rogue était-elle en retenue ?

— Serait-ce à cause de ce que tout Poudlard murmure depuis ce midi ? ajouta son frère en s'approchant de quelques brasses.

— Et que murmure Poudlard depuis ce midi ?

— Que tu as accidentellement aspergé Ombrage de potion et qu'elle a du se rendre à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner.

— Poudlard à raison alors, sourit Elie.

— Sauf que tout ceci n'avait rien d'accidentel, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, ricana Fred. Tu n'as jamais raté la moindre potion !

— Ce que tu dis est faut, bien sûr que j'ai déjà loupé une potion.

Fred haussa les sourcils :

— Tu vas vraiment essayer de me faire croire que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ?

— Je n'ai pas dit cela, bien sûr que je l'ai fait exprès.

La paire Weasley applaudit d'enthousiasme.

— Ça féline c'est vraiment cool, on aurait tellement aimé être là pour voir !

— Oui, renchérit l'autre, elle devait être furax.

Elie leur raconta donc l'affaire, les remous de la potion, la peau d'Ombrage, ces larmes aussi et sa fausse panique, ainsi que sa réaction et celle de Severus qui avait parfaitement tenu son rôle. Les jumeaux ponctuèrent le discours de leurs rires tandis qu'Anton souriait simplement, plus mesuré de nature.

Puis les fils Weasley se calmèrent et chacun profita de l'eau chaude, maintenu à température magiquement. Puis Elie s'approcha des robinets, les scrutant avec attention, essayant de deviner leur effet.

— Il ne faut pas trop jouer avec cela, ça peut vite dégénérer et je ne veux pas encore fuir mon bain, la prévint Anton.

— Je sais, Eiden à essayer l'année dernière et il a en quelque sorte empoisonné l'eau tellement il avait fait de mélange, il ne pouvait plus respirer. L'eau était devenue verte et il a dû sortir au plus vite.

Anton la contempla un moment, elle le remarqua et lui demanda, de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, nageant tranquillement, à quoi il pensait pour la fixer de la sorte. Le jeune homme sourit et lui répondit :

— Je pensais seulement à votre lien d'âme. C'est vraiment quelque chose de curieux … et de beau aussi je trouve, ça compense un peu ses années de séparation.

— Crois-moi, fit sombrement Elie, rien ne compensera jamais ses années de séparations comme tu dis.

— Je sais El, répondit l'égyptien avec un sourire indulgent, je voulais juste dire que vous aviez de la chance de l'avoir. C'est un rituel si ancien, je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un de vivant à notre époque la déjà effectuée.

— Probablement pas, c'est vraiment très dangereux, nous ne l'aurions jamais fait de notre plein gré. Même si je suis immensément heureuse que cela se soit fait maintenant.

— J'imagine.

— Cela nous a beaucoup facilité les choses, surtout pour la couverture d'Eiden. Il n'aurait jamais pu apprendre le français en quelques semaines sinon. Et c'est plus simple maintenant pour lui de prétendre venir de Beaubâtons avec les informations qu'il a eues de ma mémoire, expliqua Elie.

Elle testa ensuite quelques robinets, pas trop pour ne pas être submergée par leurs effets. Elle aimait particulièrement les bulles colorées, comme son frère et la senteur de lavande apaisante qui se dégageaient d'un lait blanc nacré. Puis les jumeaux les entraînèrent dans des chamailleries et ils se poursuivirent dans la piscine, créant encore plus de mousse qu'il n'y en avait déjà et emplissant l'espace de leurs cris et rires. Puis ils revirent près du bord, épuisé et Anton demanda aux Weasley comment avançait leur entreprise. En effet les jumeaux cherchaient un local depuis un moment, de préférence sur le Chemin de traverse, mais ne trouvaient pas encore leur bonheur. Ils avaient des idées bien précises de ce qu'ils désiraient et rien ne faisait l'affaire. Cependant ils ne perdaient pas espoir et continuaient de prospecter. De toute façon, la vente par hibou postal fonctionnait bien et ils voulaient profiter de leur dernière année à Poudlard pour établir une liste des besoins des élèves et voir ce qu'ils pourraient inventer pour y remédier.

— On a fini de mettre au point la crème canari, leur apprit George, il ne nous reste plus qu'à la tester sur quelqu'un d'autre que nous même.

Les deux métis échangèrent un regard et dirent d'une même voix :

— Ne comptez pas sur nous !

Les deux autres ricanèrent.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, déclara Fred avec un grand sourire, on préfère des victimes plus … innocentes.

Anton fronça les sourcils.

— Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je dois prendre cela.

— Moi non plus renchérit Elie.

— C'est simplement que vous êtes aussi retors que nous et que vous vous méfieriez. Ce n'est pas drôle ainsi, expliqua Fred.

En son for intérieur, Elienor se promit de ne plus rien accepter de comestible des jumeaux avant un moment.

— Et les tubes à étincelles ? interrogea la jeune femme. J'en vois assez souvent à la salle commune.

— Oui cela marche assez bien, très bien même, on est content.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle.

— On n'est sur un projet de feux d'artifice en ce moment. Les premiers essais sont concluants, mais on voudrait les améliorer encore avant de les rendre disponibles sur le marché et de faire des stocks.

À ce moment entra Eiden, enfin libéré par Ombrage suivi d'une silhouette familière, aux cheveux blond pâle. Le premier souriait tandis que le second avait un air plutôt gêné, comme si il craignait l'accueil qui lui serait réservé.

— J'ai trouvé ce petit quelque chose sur la route alors je l'ai emmené, se justifia le brun en commençant à se déshabiller.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit Anton en replongeant dans l'eau savonneuse jusqu'aux oreilles, échappant au froid.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans l'eau quelques secondes plus tard, joyeusement pour Eiden, mais avec plus de circonspection pour Drago.

— Première visite Drago ? interrogea George qui voyait bien que le jeune homme était mal à l'aise.

— Non, seconde. Mais je suppose que vous non, malgré le fait que vous ne soyez pas préfets, répondit le fils Malfoy.

— En effet, mais il y a peu d'endroit dans ce château où nous n'avons pas mis les pieds, rétorqua George.

— Excepté les quartiers privés des professeurs, je pense que nous avons visité tout ce que nous pouvions.

— À part chez Rusard, plaisanta Eiden, puis il vit le visage des jumeaux. Non ? Sérieusement ? Pourquoi s'infliger cela ?

— Il avait pris quelque chose qui nous appartenait et nous voulions le récupérer, fit mystérieusement Fred. Nous avons donc dû … hum … investir ses appartements personnels pour la récupérer.

— Et comment était-ce ?

— Crois-moi Eid, tu ne veux pas savoir à quoi peuvent bien ressembler les quartiers d'un vieux concierge aigri et sadique.

Eiden rit, se frottant vigoureusement les bras avec la mousse nacrée qui flottait tout autour de lui.

— Non probablement pas, admit-il.

— Pas notre meilleure expédition, avoua Fred en frissonnant, malgré l'eau chaude. Mais d'ailleurs Eid, comment c'est passé ta retenue ?

— Comme à l'ordinaire, répondit le brun.

— Toujours cette bonne vieille plume.

Le brun hocha la tête, les jumeaux avaient eux aussi goûté à la punition spéciale d'Ombrage, plusieurs fois d'ailleurs et ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'il en retournait. Anton lui ne l'avait jamais pratiqué, mais avait eu des échos, par les jumeaux notamment.

— Cette femme est malfaisante, dit-il en secouant la tête, folle à lier et cruelle. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils nous l'ont imposé.

— Je croyais qu'elle ne faisait que faire copier des lignes ? risqua Drago.

— Oh elle fait bien copier des lignes, pour cela pas de problème, mais elle te le fait faire avec ton propre sang, lui répondit Fred en frottant sa propre cicatrice.

Le blond était stupéfait. Avait-il bien entendu ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, c'était immoral et illégal en plus !

— Mais c'est de la torture !

— Oui, mais Madame la Grande Inquisitrice et ses méthodes ont l'approbation du Ministère alors que veux-tu faire ?

— Mais il faut la dénoncer, en parler à quelqu'un, protesta Drago qui n'en revenait pas de l'abandon du gryffondor.

— À qui veux-tu le dire ? rétorqua le rouquin. Personne ne peut rien faire, le Ministère est derrière elle.

— Mais ce n'est pas légal !

L'autre haussa les épaules et Drago se tourna vers Eiden.

— Tu n'as rien dit à Sev ?

— Non, et tu ne vas rien dire non plus, crois-moi … Il a déjà assez de problèmes comme cela sans que je ne vienne en rajouter.

— Mais il serait tellement furieux de l'apprendre, comment peux-tu lui cacher ce qui se passe ? insista le fils Malfoy.

— Cela ne changerait rien. Il ne pourrait pas intervenir. Je ne veux pas qu'il perde son travail ou qu'il ait Ministère contre lui.

— Mais … commença le blond.

— Laisse Drago, c'est sa décision, intervint Elie qui était restée un moment silencieuse, écoutant simplement.

— Tu ne peux tout de même pas être d'accord avec lui, s'exclama son petit ami désespéré qu'ils ne repoussent son avis.

Elie soupira, s'approchant un peu plus de son compagnon.

— Je n'ai pas à l'être, c'est son histoire, puis elle ajouta. Il faut admettre qu'il a raison, rien ne changera de toute façon. Le Ministère tient Dumbledore.

Drago retint sa remarque brûlante, mais seulement car il ne désirait pas se disputer avec sa petite amie. Elle l'enlaça donc, tentant de la calmer et il dit, les mots un peu étouffés contre le cou d'Elienor.

— C'est vraiment injuste.

— Ce n'est pas de toi qu'il s'agit, rappela doucement la jeune femme.

— Qu'importe, c'est cruel, elle ne devrait pas avoir autant de pouvoir. Personne ne devrait avoir autant de pouvoir.

Elie était d'accord bien sûr, mais que pouvait-il y faire. Ils étaient presque encore des enfants et ils faisaient déjà ce qui était possible pour contourner la tyrannie d'Ombrage. Ils ne pouvaient en faire plus.

Drago mit quelque temps à se reprendre, mais sous les caresses d'Elie il finit par retrouver une certaine paix. Les jumeaux Weasley et Eiden avaient repris leurs jeux tandis qu'Anton les regardait en riant. Puis vint le moment d'aller se coucher et tous sortirent sauf Elie et Drago qui voulait prendre un peu de temps ensemble. La jeune femme était restée dans les bras de son compagnon qui la tenait contre lui, assise sur les marches de la piscine, immergée dans l'eau savonneuse. Ils étaient bien ainsi, savourant la proximité de l'autre et sa peau chaude, mais une question la tracassait.

— Tu n'es pas en colère ?

Elie savait que beaucoup de choses les séparaient elle et Drago et que souvent ils ne se comprenaient pas, ils avaient donc pris l'habitude de discuter, d'interroger et de parler si quelque chose les dérangeait, ou si ils ne saisissaient pas le comportement ou les idées de l'autre.

— Pourquoi serais-je en colère mon ange ? interrogea Drago, laissant jouer ses doigts contre le dos de la jeune fille.

— Et bien … je suis toujours assez … hum … pudique avec toi et réservée en ce qui concerne mon corps, mais tu me trouves en maillot de bain devant trois autres hommes.

Eiden ne comptait pas évidemment, il était son frère et Drago savait qu'il n'y avait aucune pudeur entre eux, ce qui lui semblait normal au vu de l'étroitesse de leurs liens.

— Ton habit ne découvre rien que je n'ai déjà vu, Elie, répondit le garçon. Il te cache beaucoup. Mais même sans cela je comprends que tu sois plus gêné avec moi qu'avec eux. Ils ne sont pas tes compagnons, c'est différent, il n'y a pas d'enjeux.

— C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas juste pour toi, fit un peu tristement la blonde.

Le garçon sourit et embrassa son nez, pour la rassurer.

— On en a déjà parlé El, tu n'es obligée de rien, fit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui, tentant de lui faire comprendre par le corps ce qu'elle ne semblait pas entendre par la voix.

Elie ne sembla pas réagir pendant un moment puis elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant quelque chose. Conscient que le moment était important, Drago ne fuit pas son regard, respirant simplement doucement. Et en effet, après s'être réinstallée contre lui, Elie murmura quelque chose et la main de Drago rencontra brusquement sa peau, la peau de son dos, qui lui avait jusque là été proscrite. Ne sachant quoi faire, le jeune homme s'immobilisa totalement. Mais Elie promena ses paumes sur les épaules d'albâtre, descendant le long de la colonne vertébrale du garçon, comme pour l'encourager à faire de même. Alors, timidement et très doucement, Drago s'exécuta, il commença par la base de son cou, endroit encore familier puis toucha ses omoplates et rencontra les premières cicatrices inconnues. Certaines étaient fines, d'autre plus profondes, elles barraient toute la surface de son dos et formait comme un dessin étrange. Laissant sa main suivre le tracé de l'une d'elles, il sentit Elie frissonner alors qu'il passait sur sa colonne vertébrale.

— Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

— Non, répondit sa compagne en cachant un peu plus son visage contre lui. C'est juste … le souvenir …

À ces mots un braiser brûlant de haine et de colère enflamma brusquement le cœur du jeune homme qui ne voulait plus que se lever et courir à la recherche de l'homme qui avait fait ça pour lui faire souffrir le martyre avant de le faire définitivement disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Il voulut écarter un peu Elie de lui, pour voir son visage et l'embrasser, pour la rassurer et lui dire qu'il serait là maintenant, mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment disposée à découvrir sa tête.

— Continue, souffla-t-elle.

Les mâtinés avaient un rapport important au toucher et Drago comprenait qu'elle préférait qu'il la découvre ainsi, sans réellement la voir, alors il la laissa faire à sa manière, euphorique qu'elle lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour se dévoiler. Il reprit sa tâche, passant doucement ses doigts sur les entailles, grimaçant parfois de leur profondeur puis, lorsque ses paumes vinrent flatter sa taille, elle se retourna, offrant son ventre nu à son inspection tactile. Elle avait mué il ne savait comment son maillot de bain en un deux-pièces qui lui assurait un minimum d'intimité. Gentiment, les longs doigts de Drago parcoururent le ventre mince et ferme, caressant doucement la peau marquée. Il y a avait moins de cicatrices sur son ventre et il en connaissait certaines. Notamment, celle qu'il exécrait le plus, vraisemblablement causée par une botte cloutée, sur son flanc gauche. L'assaillant avait déchiré la peau, causant des marques profondes et encore un peu en relief. Elle n'avait de toute évidence pas été soignée, comme tant d'autres. Laissant une main apaisante sur son ventre, l'autre vola jusqu'à ces clavicules, retraçant la fine coupure causée par le cognard et descendit le long de ses bras, relativement épargnés, en dehors d'une marque qui semblait profonde et avait un tracé étrange. Il resta un instant de plus sur elle, tâchant de deviner ce qui avait bien pu la causer. Devinant son interrogation, Elie expliqua d'une voix très basse :

— Il m'a cassé le bras … fracture ouverte, Madame Pomfresh l'a réparé mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour la cicatrice.

Les mains de Drago remontèrent à nouveau à ses mots et plongèrent dans ses cheveux mouillés alors qu'il embrassait sa nuque. Elie soupira sous la caresse et les baisers puis elle se décolla un peu de lui, exposant son dos nu à son regard. Contrairement à ce qu'avait craint le garçon, les marques qui le couvraient n'étaient pas laides. Peut-être était-ce dû au sang d'Elie, ou aux bons soins de l'infirmière, mais elles formaient plutôt une espèce de dessin, mystérieux et d'une certaine façon, beau. Les cicatrices ne ressortaient pas autant visuellement que d'ordinaire et elles étaient bien moins visibles que ce qu'elles le suggéraient au toucher. Il approcha à nouveau la main de celle qui barrait son dos de l'épaule au bassin et qui était étonnamment belle sous la lumière. Il sentit sa compagne trembler un peu sous son contact, il le retourna doucement pour la prendre dans ses bras.

— Tu es magnifique Elie, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

— Tu mens, répondit-elle tout bas, refusant de croiser son regard.

— Je te promets que non, ce qui les a causées est horrible, mais eux, sur toi, contre ta peau, ils sont étrangement beaux.

Elle bougea un peu contre lui et Drago cru un instant qu'elle allait le rejeter et l'accuser encore une fois de mentir. Mais elle n'en fit rien et resta lovée sur sa poitrine.

— C'est ce qu'Eiden dit aussi.

— Et il a raison, crois-moi.

Il la sentit faire une grimace contre la peau de son épaule et un petit sourire lui échappa malgré lui.

— C'est normal que vous le disiez, fit la jeune fille. Vous ne voulez pas me faire du mal.

— C'est la vérité, El. J'aimerai que tu les voies comme je l'aie vois.

— Quand je les regarde je le vois lui.

— Quand je les regarde, je vois qu'elles appartiennent au passé, dit doucement en réponse Drago.

Elle ne répondit pas et il releva la tête pour l'embrasser, joignant leurs langues avec tendresse. Il avala le soupir qui lui échappa et elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, profondément heureuse de le sentir contre elle. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi un moment, amoureusement avant qu'ils ne s'écartent finalement et qu'ils ne décident de rentrer aux cachots. Drago s'empara d'une épaisse serviette dès qu'ils furent sortis de l'eau et frotta doucement le corps de sa compagne, la séchant soigneusement. Elle le remercia d'un petit baiser et ils s'habillèrent tous deux, retraversant rapidement le château. Grâce aux sens surdéveloppés de la jeune femme, ils purent éviter les rondes de Rusard et atteindre l'antre des serpentards sans problème.

— Je peux dormir avec toi s'il te plaît ? demanda si doucement Elie que Drago faillit ne pas l'entendre.

— Bien sûr, El.

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes, le temps pour Elie d'aller chercher quelques affaires pour la nuit. Drago en profita pour se changer lui aussi et récupérer une autre couverture, il savait qu'Elie était très frileuse. Il s'asseyait sur le lit, seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama lorsque sa compagne se glissa dans son dortoir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au lit d'Eiden, vide, mais sentit son odeur du côté de celui de Blaise qui avait fermé ses baldaquins. Elle sourit pour elle-même et rejoint Drago, laissant des affaires pour le lendemain aux pieds du lit. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue chaude et douce, comme à son habitude, mais le haut était très large, suffisamment pour que Drago puisse atteindre sa peau. Souriant de cette constatation et du grand pas qu'avait fait la fille de son parrain, Drago l'entraîna sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser, ne s'interdisant plus de caresser son dos et son ventre dans la manœuvre. Riant lorsqu'il passa ses doigts sur ses cotes, elle le poussa un peu pour qu'ils tombent allongés. Drago la laissa faire et les blottit tous deux sur la couverture, Elie couchée sur lui.

— Je suis tellement heureux que tu me fasses confiance mon ange, murmura le garçon à son oreille.

Elle sourit embrassant son épaule.

— Je sais que je peux te faire confiance Dray.

Ces mots emplirent le ventre du jeune homme de chaleur, il savait qu'Elie était très méfiante et secrète, presque craintive sur sa vie intime, alors qu'elle lui confie qu'il avait sa confiance le rendait euphorique.

— Je ressens la même chose, El.

Il la lova doucement contre lui, l'enserrant à la taille et caressant sa joue de l'autre main.

— Tu sens la lavande, sourit-il.

— C'est mon pyjama, à cause de la potion, expliqua-t-elle.

— Tu n'en veux pas pour ce soir ?

— Pas besoin ce soir, assura-t-elle.

Leurs respirations se tranquillisèrent et bientôt ils s'endormirent paisiblement. Comme l'avait supposée Elie, la nuit fut calme, pour les deux.

Le lendemain, la lumière du matin passant au travers des baldaquins de Drago les réveilla, mais ils profitèrent encore un moment de la chaleur des draps et de la proximité de l'autre.

— Bien dormi, interrogea Drago en s'étirant comme il pouvait tout en gardant sa compagne contre lui.

— Comme un bébé.

Sa natte s'était un peu défaite durant son sommeil, dégageant quelques mèches et lui donnant un petit air négligé. Avec ces grands yeux encore embrumés de sommeil et sa petite voix enrouée, elle était adorable. Le garçon ne résista d'ailleurs pas à lui embrasser les lèvres alors qu'elle souriait.

— Et toi ? s'enquit-elle.

— Toujours merveilleusement lorsque tu es à mes côtés.

Des sons et le bourdonnement des conversations leurs parvenaient de derrière les rideaux et ils se décidèrent à ce lever. Comme Elie l'avait deviné, Eiden avait dormi dans le lit de Blaise, profitant d'ailleurs d'un dernier câlin avant de quitter la couche. Pansy était également là, assise sur le lit de Théo, habillé de pied de cap avant tout le monde comme à son habitude. La jeune femme était elle aussi vêtue pour la journée, d'une robe d'excellente facture et d'une paire de collants en laine.

— Oh tu étais ici alors, fit la jeune fille d'un air amusé, pas vraiment surprise, alors qu'Elie apparaissait, encore vêtu de son pyjama beaucoup trop large.

Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à bâiller. Son pull glissait un peu de son épaule et couvrait ses mains, trop grand. Son amie sourit, la trouvant attendrissante. Drago devait partager son avis, car il la tira contre lui, entre ses jambes, alors qu'il était encore assis à demi dénudé sur son lit. Il joua un instant avec sa natte avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse sur le front et ne passe ses mains sur ses épaules et sa nuque.

— Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller, dit-elle en riant doucement.

— Hum le veux-tu ?

Elle approcha sa tête contre la sienne et chuchota :

— Tu es bien trop beau pour que j'accepte de te partager.

— Dans ce cas alors …

Elle le quitta pour se rafraîchir à la salle de bains et en ressortit habillée du pull doré que son compagnon aimait beaucoup. Le voyant il sourit et termina de boutonner la chemise blanche qu'il avait passé. Eiden était finalement sorti du cocon qu'étaient les bras de Blaise et contempla sa sœur d'un air amusée.

— Bonjour, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas dormir ici, se moqua-t-il un peu.

Elie eut alors une réaction très mature et lui tira la langue et sautant sur le lit de son frère elle se mit à pépier comme un oiseau en français, parlant d'on ne savait quoi avec Eiden qui hocha la tête au départ, encore un peu endormit puis il participa plus activement. Quand tous furent finalement prêts ils purent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il était encore assez tôt et peu d'étudiants étaient déjà levés. Attrapant le pot de marmelade, Eiden eut tout juste le temps d'ôter sa main en vitesse avant qu'un hibou grand-duc n'atterrisse sur la table. L'oiseau lissa ses plumes avec importance avant de tendre sa patte à Pansy qui la prit d'un air sombre, certaine de son expéditeur. Elle présenta un morceau de brioche à l'oiseau qui l'a dédaigna d'un air fier avant de s'envoler.

— Foutue bestiole, grommela la brune.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe sans se soucier de l'élégance et en sortit le court message qu'elle contenait. Le lisant rapidement elle finit par la déchirer et y mettre le feu, sous les yeux de ses amis abasourdis. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers eux et constatant leurs mines la jeune femme soupira :

— Rien qu'une lettre de mon père.

La compassion brillait dans le regard de tous et Drago et Théo hochèrent la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

— Et que voulait-il ? interrogea gentiment Blaise.

— Que je me rappelle comment une véritable sang pur doit se comporter.

— Ce qui veut dire ?

— Ce qui veut dire que _Père_ n'apprécie pas mes nouvelles fréquentations, répondit la brune en agitant sa baguette pour faire disparaître les cendres du message.

— Comment … commença Eiden.

— Mon géniteur, comme celui de Drago, fait partit du conseil, il sait parfaitement ce qui se passe ici et beaucoup de monde se fait un _plaisir_ de le renseigner sur ma vie et ce que j'en fais loin de lui.

— Alors, que vas-tu faire ? demanda le fils de Severus.

— Rien.

L'autre arqua un sourcil sombre, ne comprenant pas.

— Je ne vais rien changer du tout, j'apprécie mes nouvelles relations comme dit mon père et je ne compte pas redevenir la petite peste aux idéaux mangemoriens qu'ils croyaient tous. Je ne veux plus faire semblant.

— Mais cela ne risque-t-il pas de … l'irriter ? s'enquit Blaise.

Son amie éclata d'un rire sans joie, dur et cynique.

— Crois-moi Blaise cela fera bien plus que l'irriter, mais je ne me mettrais pas à genoux devant un malade sanguinaire, même si lui se complet à le faire. Mon père ne me forcera plus à faire quoi que ce soit.

— C'est dangereux, souffla le basané.

Pansy ne répondit pas, évidemment que c'était dangereux, mais il s'agissait de leur vie et ils ne voulaient pas la détruire, ni Théo, ni Drago, ni elle en se soumettant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, jamais.

Eiden et Elie échangèrent un regard. Depuis la discussion de Drago et de leur père, plus personne n'avait parlé d'aider les enfants de Mangemorts. Ils se promirent de demander ce qu'il en était et ce qu'avait décidé Dumbledore, si Severus lui avait parlé.

Le soir venu, Eiden se rendit à sa retenue comme les autres jours, heureux qu'elle soit la dernière. Il entra avoir frappé et s'assit sous le regard réjoui d'Ombrage qui tendit une main impérieuse vers l'endroit qui lui était réservé.

— Monsieur Rogue, asseyez-vous donc ! Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ! fit la femme avec un horrible sourire.

— Oui.

Sur la petite table honnie à napperon se trouvaient un parchemin et la plume acérée qu'Ombrage utilisait pour ces punitions.

— Eh bien allez-y alors ! déclara sur un ton doucereux, la professeure.

S'asseyant sur la chaise inconfortable, Eiden se saisit de la plume et commença à écrire, retenant un soupir. Ses blessures se rouvrirent instantanément, pour ne plus se refermer. Il en avait l'habitude, c'était toujours ainsi après plusieurs cessions à la suite. Mais cette fois, une douleur différente, piquante et brûlante envahit sa main et remonta dans tout son corps, comme une sorte de chaleur malsaine. Le sang battant à ses tempes, Eiden se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait presque plus sa main et que son bras était comme engourdi. La vue un peu floue, il contempla ses doigts qui le brûlaient comme s'il avait soudain plongé sa main dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

— Un problème, Monsieur Rogue ?

— Non, bredouilla Eiden, non pas le moindre.

Il ne voulait pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse devant le vieux crapaud, même si sa tête menaçait d'exploser et que le brasier envahissait maintenant son coude, remontant toujours, inéluctable.

— Pourquoi ne pas continuer dans ce cas ? fit-elle avec un sourire mauvais, semblable à un affreux batracien sur le point de gober une mouche bien juteuse, lissant le devant de son cardigan rose.

Eiden baissa docilement la tête, mais il ne put faire le moindre geste, son bras tout entier était pris dans les tourments et la brûlure gagnait à présent sa poitrine, s'infiltrant dans ses veines comme un poison. Sa vision devint franchement floue et il tangua un peu, bien que toujours assis.

— Je … je, commença-t-il.

Un voile incandescent était tombé sur ses yeux et il ne voyait plus rien, sa main gauche, moins atteinte se referma sur la table pour l'empêcher de tomber alors qu'il se sentait partir en arrière.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, murmura-t-il complètement retourné.

C'était comme s'il se consumait de l'intérieur, un feu liquide parcourait son corps, partant de sa main et son bras pour se diffuser partout ailleurs.

— Monsieur Rogue !

Il n'entendit même pas la professeure lui parler, complètement perdu dans la douleur. Il avait le plus grand mal à respirer, ses poumons s'étaient enflammés. De râles difficiles sortaient de sa gorge et sa tête lui faisait plus mal que jamais et chaque pulsation de son cœur était une torture, diffusant la chaleur maudite plus loin à chaque fois, plus fort. La pièce tourna et il s'effondra sur les pierres froides du sol, apercevant à peine une masse blanche pénétrer la pièce avant de sombrer.

0o0o0

Severus travaillait sur une potion particulièrement délicate lorsque des coups furent frappés sur sa porte. Il jura et attendit que le visiteur s'en aille, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien et tambourina une nouvelle fois contre le panneau de bois. Maugréant des sentences contre l'opportun qui osait le déranger et baissant le feu sous son chaudron, il traversa la pièce à grands pas pour ouvrir brutalement la porte, prêt à maudire sur treize générations le perturbateur. Mais tous ces désirs de torture le quittèrent à la seconde où il trouva devant sa porte une Pansy Parkinson inhabituellement pâle et bégayante :

— Severus, c'est pour … pour …

— Essayez de vous calmer, Miss Parkinson et d'être plus claire, fit le potionniste sans parvenir à se défaire de son ton froid et sec.

Cela sembla cependant secouer la jeune femme et lui permit de se ressaisir.

— C'est les jumeaux, Severus.

Le potionniste blanchit immédiatement et son cœur rata un battement. Les jumeaux ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

— Quoi les jumeaux ? demanda-t-il brusquement, mécontent et inquiet qu'elle ne se montre pas plus explicite.

— Il y a un problème, Severus … il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, éteignant le feu de sa potion d'un coup de baguette il suivit l'étudiante dans les étages. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à l'étage du bureau d'Ombrage et le ventre du professeur se serra. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment. Si cette affaire se jouait entre cette femme et ces enfants, elle était forcement sérieuse. Le grognement qu'il entendit alors qu'il approchait confirma ses doutes. Devant la porte du bureau, grande ouverte et la serrure détruite, se tenait Blaise et Drago. La main du basané semblait retenir le blond par l'épaule l'empêchant de se précipiter à l'intérieur.

— Oh, Severus, soupira Blaise, apparemment fortement soulagé de le voir.

Ignorant l'intervention de son élève, l'homme parcourut les derniers mètres qui les séparaient pour constater l'incident lui-même. Car incident il semblait y avoir. À l'intérieur du bureau se tenait Ombrage, collée contre le mur du fond, menacé par une immense louve blanche qui protégeait entre ces pattes le corps inanimé d'un jeune garçon brun. Le cœur de Severus se serra lorsqu'il reconnut son fils et il voulut se précipiter sur lui, mais la louve grogna plus fort et il s'immobilisa. Les yeux d'Elie étaient complètement noirs et ne reflétaient que la colère la plus pure, teintée d'inquiétude. Elle retroussa ses babines, exposant à sa vue ses crocs impressionnants.

— Elie, mon ange, c'est moi, fit doucement Severus. Je ne te veux aucun mal, ni à toi ni à Eiden.

L'animal se tassa un peu sur lui-même, couvrant un peu plus le corps immobile de son frère. Son attitude ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une posture d'attaque. Cependant Severus s'interdit d'avoir le moindre mouvement de recul, refusant qu'elle y voie un signe de culpabilité. Il tint bon et Elie approcha, très doucement, sa truffe de sa main ouverte, reniflant son odeur comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Mais alors qu'il allait toucher sa tête et la rassurer, Ombrage poussa un cri suraigu et lui lança un sortilège qui ouvrit son épaule et éclaboussa son pelage immaculé de sang. Avec une vivacité surhumaine, la louve fit volte-face et grogna de plus belle, se préparant à se jeter sur elle.

— Severus, ordonna la Grande Inquisitrice d'une voix aigrelette, retenez cette bête sauvage !

— J'allais le faire, Dolores, répondit sèchement l'autre, mais vous avez préféré la blesser d'un sort.

Toujours immobile, Severus appela doucement sa fille, tentant de la rassurer et de la calmer par ses mots.

— Severus, si vous n'écartez pas cet hybride de mon chemin, je vous promets qu'elle recevra plus qu'une petite coupure.

L'homme lui adressa un regard noir puis se désintéressa d'elle, interpellant toujours Elienor qui restait braquée sur Ombrage, la silhouette de son frère presque entièrement caché sous elle.

— Éloigne-toi monstre ! ordonna la femme, perdant patience.

L'animal gronda, mais n'en fit rien. La professeure de Défense tenait à présent sa baguette devant elle, la tenant en joue. Severus prit peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré et la mit en garde :

— Dolores …

— De telles anormalités ne devraient pas étudier ici, Severus. Ce ne sont tous que des monstres assoiffés de sang !

Elle leva sa baguette et jeta un sort de découpe qui entailla plus encore la peau d'Elie et s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau lorsque Drago cria, retenu par Blaise :

— Non, ne lui faites pas de mal !

Mais la femme ne l'écoutait pas et lança un sortilège à Elie qui le reçut de plein fouet, tombant à terre, se tortillant et gémissant.

— Ombrage ! cria le potionniste, bondissant dans la pièce.

La Grande Inquisitrice réagit immédiatement, tournant son arme contre lui.

— N'approchez pas Severus.

Mais l'homme ne l'écouta pas et se précipita sur le corps de sa fille qui convulsait toujours. Le visage de la femme se tordit d'une horrible grimace et un éclair argenté manqua de peu l'autre professeur, poussé à terre par sa louve de fille qui se jeta sur Ombrage et la propulsa contre le mur, l'assommant sur le coup. Mais l'animal ne s'en occupa pas, fixant Severus de ses yeux sombres.

— Elie, c'est fini mon ange, murmura-t-il en se redressant.

Elle s'approcha lentement, reniflant toujours et finit par lui lécher la main, courbant les oreilles en signe de pénitence. Il effleura le pelage clair de ses longs doigts et lui murmura des mots d'apaisement. La louve geignit doucement, poussant du museau le corps inanimé de son frère, passant sa langue sur sa peau, tentant de le réveiller, sans succès.

— On va s'occuper de lui, El, ne t'en fait pas, lui assura son père.

À ce moment des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et Albus Dumbledore et Minerva Mcgonagall, prévenus par Théo, apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

— Mais qu'est ce que … commença la sorcière écossaise.

— Nous verrons cela plus tard, Minerva, coupa Severus. Elie est blessée et Eiden inconscient, il leur faut des soins.

Se relevant tant bien que mal, le côté un peu endolori, Severus se pencha pour prendre son fils dans ses bras, sous les gémissements de sa fille, toujours sous sa forme animal.

— Ça va aller, chérie, chuchota son père. Lève-toi maintenant mon cœur, tu es blessée aussi.

Elie tenta bien de lui obéir, mais elle ne parvint à tenir sur ses jambes encore tremblantes. Severus n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que déjà Drago était près d'elle, ayant échappé à la poigne de Blaise.

— Drago non ! Elle n'est pas dans son état normal ! s'écria le basané.

Mais Drago n'en avait cure, il tendit sa main vers la tête d'Elie qui le laissa la caresser gentiment, au plus grand étonnement de tous.

— Hey mon ange, si tu ne peux pas te lever il faudrait que tu reprennes ta forme humaine ? Tu es trop lourde pour moi sous celle-ci .

L'adolescent savait bien qu'il fallait éviter à tout pris d'utiliser la magie sur les jumeaux tant qu'on n'en savait pas plus sûr ce qui avait conduit à cet incident.

La louve tenta à nouveau de se relever, mais ne tint pas longtemps, retombant lourdement sur le flanc.

— Allez, El, amour, la poussa son petit ami, essaye encore une fois !

Encouragée par le blond, Elie finit par tenir debout, assez précairement sur ses jambes flageolantes, mais debout tout de même et elle put suivre Severus et son précieux fardeau jusqu'à l'infirmerie, flanquée de Drago et de Blaise qui l'empêchait de tomber, se collant à ses flancs. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à leur but, Madame Pomfresh les attendait déjà, prévenue par Pansy et prit en charge immédiatement Eiden. Elle s'affaira plusieurs minutes, ne posant aucune question sur la louve blessée, couchée au pied de son patient. Elle avait très certainement deviné son identité puis rendit son verdict, la voix fatiguée :

— Eiden est dans le coma.

— Dans le coma ? fit Severus, très inquiet. Mais ne pouvez-vous rien faire pour l'en sortir ?

— Malheureusement, répondit doucement l'infirmière, j'ignore ce qu'il l'a causé.

Elie grogna à ses mots et se releva à moitié pour mordiller gentiment la main de Blaise, l'invitant à s'approcher d'Eiden. Surpris, mais obéissant, le jeune homme se pencha sur son petit-ami avant de sursauter et de s'écarter brusquement.

— Je … je sais ce qu'il l'a causé, expliqua le basané en se rapprochant de son petit ami pour écarter une mèche de ses cheveux de ses yeux clos. Il a été empoisonné par de l'ancolie.

— La fleur d'ancolie ? interrogea, surprise, l'infirmière. Mais elle n'est pas vénéneuse.

— En tout cas pas pour les humains, souffla Severus, et c'est bien là tout le problème, n'est-ce pas Blaise ?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

— As-tu une idée de la façon dont il a été contaminé ? demanda le potionniste.

Le bistré allait répondre que non, mais à ce moment Elie se releva difficilement et lécha doucement la plaie du dos de la main d'Eiden, qu'elle atteignait sans trop de mal du fait de sa grande taille.

— Cette plaie est la seconde chose dont je voulais vous parler, intervint doucement l'infirmière tandis que les trois autres adultes s'approchaient. Les yeux de Severus se firent sombres en la voyant et il se tourna vers les deux étudiants, presque certain de comprendre cependant.

— D'où vient cette chose ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et baissèrent la tête, Rogue cependant insista et Blaise finit par répondre :

— C'est les punitions du professeur Ombrage pour les retenues, elle utilise une plume particulière.

Particulière, c'était bien le moins que l'on puisse dire. À cette annonce le professeur Mcgonagall pâlit et la mâchoire de Severus se contracta si fort que les adolescents crurent qu'elle allait se briser. Quant à Dumbledore, il resta stoïque, mais le regard qu'il lança à sa professeure de Défense, emmenée par un _mobilicorpus_ , révélait l'étendu de ses sentiments.

— Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ? interrogea Minerva qui semblait secouée.

Les garçons ne répondirent pas, mais Severus devina, promenant un regard froid sur chacun et particulièrement sur Dumbledore.

— Par ce qu'ils savaient que de toute façon personne ne pourrait rien faire et par ce que mes enfants leur ont interdit. N'est-ce pas cela Messieurs ?

Les deux jeunes approuvèrent.

— Je ne l'ai appris, pour ma part, qu'hier et Blaise à peine plus tôt, mais bien que j'étais horrifié, je comprends que personne n'ait rien dit. Vous avez tous les poings liés concernant Ombrage, tout le monde le sait. Il est inutile de faire des vagues pour rien.

L'Écossaise grimaça, mais ne dit rien aux paroles du blond. Elle comprenait la logique, mais cela la répugnait que des adolescents avaient du affronter ceci seul, qui sait combien avaient eu droit aux retenues _spéciales_ de sa collègue. Puis Madame Pomfresh intervint doucement :

— Severus, je crains que mes compétences ne soient pas suffisantes pour aider votre fils. Il faudrait peut-être penser à contacter Mademoiselle Chambord …

— C'est déjà fait, j'ai demandé à Mademoiselle Parkinson et Monsieur Nott de s'en charger, pendant que nous emmenions leurs amis ici.

Et effet, Rose apparut quelques secondes plus tard, suivant une Pansy inquiète et ébranlée qui l'avait conduit le plus vite possible. La Française passa rapidement son regard sur l'assemblée et s'approcha vivement du lit d'Eiden. Voyant la louve mal en point à son pied et le corps pâle et inconscient de son frère, elle murmura pour elle-même en celtique quelque chose que personne ne comprit. Comme Blaise, elle eut un mouvement de recul en comprenant ce qui était, au moins en partit, la cause de l'état d'Eiden. Elle l'ausculta doucement, s'attardant sur la plaie de sa main puis s'accroupit pour s'occuper de sa fille adoptive.

— **_Je sais que tu veux protéger Den, mais on s'occupe de lui maintenant. Alors ne veux-tu pas te transformer chérie ? On ne peut te soigner correctement sous cette forme._**

La louve gémit pitoyablement, pressant sa tête contre la main de Rose qui la lui caressa tendrement.

— **_Tu ne peux pas le faire n'est-ce pas ?_** demanda la femme. ** _Ce n'est pas grave mon coeur, on va faire ce que l'on peut et te laisser te calmer. Ça va aller._**

La rousse se releva sur une dernière caresse et se tourna vers Severus.

— Il faudrait prévenir Sekhmet, l'ancolie semble avoir fortement atteint Eiden et mes compétences ne sont pas suffisantes pour l'aider efficacement.

— Monsieur Nott est parti la chercher, il reviendra bientôt.

Rose sourit à Severus, soulagée qu'il ait pensé à lui demander de l'aide tout de suite. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre du temps.

— Pourquoi Elie reste sous cette forme ? demanda Pansy en fixant son amie qui léchait une de ses plaies.

— Par ce qu'elle a sentit une menace contre Eiden, qu'elle a eu très peur et que son instinct lui a dicté que sous cette forme elle pourrait mieux le protéger ainsi qu'elle-même. Lorsqu'elle se sentira plus en confiance, elle pourra reprendre sa forme habituelle.

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre et Sekhmet arriva enfin. L'Égyptienne était une fois de plus vêtue bien trop légèrement pour l'endroit et avait conservé son apparence de métamorphe. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se cacher et toutes les personnes présentes connaissaient son statut de sang alors …

Elle salua chacun de sa voix chaude à l'accent chantant et demanda de plus amples explications. Théo avait fait ce qu'il pouvait en la conduisant de la cheminée de Rogue à l'infirmerie, mais il savait peu de choses, ce que Severus, Rose et Madame Pomfresh s'empressèrent de compléter. Elle ausculta d'abord Elie, demandant de l'aide à Blaise pour la déposer sur un lit et demanda à son ancienne tutrice de lui passer quelques pommades en attendant qu'elle puisse être soignée sous sa forme normale. Elle fronça le nez en détectant le sortilège Doloris usé sur elle, mais elle ne dit rien, gardant pour le moment le silence sur ce fait qui ne manquerait pas de faire piquer une crise à ses proches.

— Rose dans ma sacoche il y a une fiole de filtre d'apaisement et une autre vermillon tu peux lui donner s'il te plaît ?

La rousse, parfaitement consciente de l'utilité de la seconde potion, se figea un moment en braquant ses yeux sur Ombrage toujours évanoui puis se ressaisit et fit ce que lui demandait l'autre femme. Elle eut quelques difficultés à faire boire à Elie les deux mixtures sous sa forme de loup, mais elle réussit finalement et la jeune femme se calma peu à peu, cessant de trembler et se roulant en boule sur les couvertures, déposant son museau sur ses pattes. Elle aurait pu passer pour une grosse peluche si elle n'avait pas été couverte de plaies profondes et sanguinolentes, même si elle restait étrangement mignonne pour un prédateur garni de crocs et de griffes. Elle commençait à fermer les yeux quand de longs doigts vinrent caresser son dos. Elle tourna la tête vers Drago qui l'a rejoint, grimpant sur le lit.

— C'est encore une sale situation dans laquelle vous vous êtes fourrés, El, fit-il en essayant de sourire. Il y a trop de gens qui vous veulent du mal.

« Si tu savais ! » pensa Severus en l'entendant, assis entre le lit de sa fille et de son fils, attendant la fin des soins d'Eiden et le verdict de Sekhmet.

Le jeune gratta doucement l'arrière des oreilles duveteuse de sa compagne, étrangement apaisé lui aussi par cette forme.

— En faite, je sais que je devrais avoir un peu peur, surtout que tu étais franchement effrayante tout à l'heure, fit-il pensif, mais je te trouve tellement adorable comme cela, tu as un petit côté apaisant. Dans le genre peluche toute douce.

Elie gronda gentiment et lécha tendrement son cou avant de fourrer son museau dedans.

— Tu vois, exactement ce que je te disais !

Il la caressa un long moment, satisfait de sentir son souffle qui s'apaisait et le pelage doux entre ses doigts.

— En savez-vous plus ? demanda Severus à Sekhmet qui se redressait.

— Et bien il semble que la plume qui ait servi à dispenser cette … punition, répondit la femme en crachant presque le dernier mot de dégoût, ait été trempée dans une solution à l'ancolie. La plante s'est ensuite propagée dans son sang par le biais de la plaie et a gagné le reste de son corps, affectant les organes et les tissus. Il semblerait qu'il en ait aussi respiré des spores, ce qui voudrait dire qu'Elie et Blaise sont également atteints, dans une moindre mesure.

— Mais pourquoi … commença Madame Pomfresh.

— Les postions anti-hybride de Mademoiselle Ombrage ne sont guère un secret, déclara Mcgonagall outrée par tout ceci. Elle a sans doute dû chercher à prouver que Monsieur Rogue avait bien du sang mâtiné …

Elle semblait totalement révoltée, Madame Pomfresh revint à ce moment-là et assura à tous que le vieux crapaud avait seulement été assommé et qu'elle n'avait rien de grave.

— Que faisons-nous Albus ? interrogea l'écossaise. Elle a volontairement mis la vie d'un élève en danger. Nous ne pouvons pas passer outre cela, ni même pour le … reste.

Personne n'ignorait que le reste comprenait la plume et ses punitions moyenâgeuses qui relevaient plus de la torture que de la correction. Le vieil homme acquiesça, plongé dans ses pensées.

— Malheureusement je crains que vous ne puissiez rien faire, intervint Sekhmet qui affichait à présent son sourire étrange, sauvage et qui faisait toujours naître un peu de crainte dans le cœur de ceux qui n'y était pas habitué.

— Pourriez-vous développer, Mademoiselle ? demanda le Directeur qui la fixait par-dessus ses lunettes à demi-lune.

— Vous n'avez pas vraiment de marge de manœuvre, sinon cette femme se fera un plaisir de tout raconter des origines de vos enfants à votre gouvernement qui ne tardera pas à lever le voile sur leur secret. Et, si je n'abuse, votre Ministère est déjà infiltré par Voldemort. Je suis certain qu'il sera enchanté de découvrir la lignée de vos enfants … déclara l'égyptien en fixant Rogue que les conséquences percutèrent immédiatement.

— Que proposez-vous ? s'enquit-il, la tête encore emplie d'images de ces enfants aux mains de Voldemort.

— Effacez sa mémoire, répondit la métamorphe sans la moindre once de pitié. C'est le seul moyen pour que cette histoire n'aille pas plus loin qu'elle ne l'a déjà été. Et par pitié, veillez à ce qu'elle ne recommence pas !

La femme était critique et en colère. Les jeunes étaient primordiaux pour son peuple et l'idée qu'on laisse une telle femme au milieu d'enfants la dépassait complètement. Bien sûr elle comprenait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix et que l'État était derrière elle, mais elle ne pouvait tolérer qu'une telle chose se produise, d'autant plus de la part d'un professeur. S'ils avaient été de sa race, les choses auraient été vite réglées … et définitivement.

— Je pense que Mademoiselle Menes à raison, approuva le vieil homme. Minerva, pouvons-nous discuter de tout ceci dans mon bureau et voir comment nous pourrions nous organiser ?

La professeure de métamorphose acquiesça et après avoir fait promettre à l'infirmière de les prévenir de toutes évolutions, ils quittèrent la pièce. L'Égyptienne les regarda faire et échangea quelques commentaires en celtique avec Rose qui ne semblait guère flatteur, puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers les proches des jumeaux.

— J'ai donné des potions à Eiden pour chasser le poison de son corps et guérir les dégâts engendrés, expliqua-t-elle calmement. Mais j'ignore combien de temps ça prendra et … dans quel état il se réveillera.

Le « s'il se réveille » n'était que sous-entendu, mais tout le monde saisit la gravitée de la situation. Même les adolescents qui courbèrent un peu la tête.

— Elie ne devrait pas rester comme cela longtemps, je pense que demain matin au plus tard elle aura repris une forme normale, continua-t-elle en posant un regard tendre sur la louve assommée par les événements et les mixtures qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle eut également un petit sourire pour Drago qui continuait de lui caresser amoureusement la tête, qu'Elie avait déposé sur ses cuisses.

Sekhmet ne faisait pas partit des métis qui considérait les humains comme une sous-race, mais elle était extrêmement méfiante envers eux et surtout envers ceux qui nouaient des relations intimes avec l'un des leurs. Il y avait eu trop de cas où cela c'était mal passé, intentionnellement ou non. Leurs mœurs étaient simplement trop éloignées, même si elles n'en avaient pas l'air. Cependant elle voyait bien que le blond aimait tendrement sa compagne et ils étaient si jeunes tous les deux …

— Si c'est possible Madame Pomfresh, je voudrais pouvoir dormir ici, pour surveiller Eiden, au moins cette nuit.

L'anglaise lui donna son accord et l'égyptienne demanda également à ce que les amis des jumeaux puissent rester pour la nuit également.

— Ils sont tous choqués et fatigués, ils sont aussi bien ici, au calme et ensemble qu'à leurs dortoirs.

Les quatre adolescents, reconnaissants, sourirent à la métisse qui leur donna à tous de quoi passer une bonne nuit sans cauchemars. Elle insista également pour ausculter Blaise, exposé aux spores d'ancolie, mais ne lui trouva qu'une très légère intoxication, qui s'éliminerait tout seule avec du sommeil et quelques bons repas. À Drago qui s'étendit comme il put aux côtés de sa petite amie, présentement beaucoup plus volumineuse qu'à l'habitude, Severus agrandit le petit lit d'infirmerie pour qu'il puisse passer la nuit avec elle.

— Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'aiderais un garçon à mettre ma fille dans son lit, grommela-t-il.

Drago sourit, déjà à moitié endormit et déclara après un grand bâillement :

— Vu l'état actuel des choses, Sev, je ne risque pas de faire quoi que ce soit avec ta petite princesse chérie.

— Silence impertinent et dors que je cesse de t'entendre.

Le ton de Severus était doux cependant, contrairement à ces paroles et le blond s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, sous la couverture à côté de sa compagne roulée en boule dessus.

La voix basse de Sekhmet et Elie réveillèrent Drago d'assez bonne heure le lendemain matin. Les deux femmes s'exprimaient en celtique et cela, associé à la peau chaude de sa compagne contre la sienne lui firent comprendre qu'elle était parvenue à redevenir humaine. Se redressant un peu, Drago bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire sous le sourire des deux femmes.

— Ça va ? interrogea Elie.

Elle était assise sur le lit, tenant la main de Drago dans la sienne, habillée de vêtements simples et confortables sans doute pris dans ses affaires du bureau de Severus. Elle n'avait plus de plaies ouvertes et semblait en assez bonne forme.

— Très bien depuis que ma petite amie a décidé que sa forme sans poil était préférable, répondit-il sérieusement.

Elie le poussa un peu du coude, mais il se contenta de sourire.

— Et toi comment vas-tu ? demanda le garçon, alors qu'elle était prise d'une quinte de toux.

— Mieux depuis que Sekhmet m'a soigné sous cette apparence, répondit-elle en serrant doucement sa main.

— Mais elle a respiré une bonne quantité de spores d'ancolie, donc ces poumons, ses bronches et sa trachée mettront un peu plus de temps à guérir. Rien d'alarmant cependant, le rassura l'égyptienne.

Il semblait que ce matin non plus la femme n'avait pas daigné s'habiller en adéquation avec le climat. Elle portait un t-shirt sans manche rouge très foncé et un pantalon marron qui collait à ses jambes musclées. Comme ces neveux, Drago remarqua qu'elle était très belle, mais d'une beauté différente de celle d'Elie et Eiden, plus vénéneuse, plus sulfureuse, bien que rien dans sa tenue ne suggère une telle chose. Elle dégageait également une forte aura d'autorité, chose que le garçon n'avait encore jamais vue ou ressentit aussi fort. Il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était son rang d'alpha et de chef de clan qui le lui conférait. Sekhmet dû se rendre compte de ses observations, car elle lui répondit en souriant :

— Les mâtinés ont une température corporelle supérieure à celle des humains, nous sommes moins sujets aux rigueurs du temps que vous autres.

— Elie est vraiment très frileuse, rétorqua Drago.

— Il y a des exceptions bien sûr, mais même si Elie n'aime guère le froid, il est certain qu'elle survivrait bien plus longtemps que toi si vous vous retrouviez perdu dans la neige.

La guérisseuse lui offrit un nouveau sourire sauvage et Drago, un peu mal à l'aise, s'empressa de changer de sujet :

— Combien de temps Elie va devoir rester ici ?

— Si ce n'était que de moi, elle pourrait sortir dès maintenant, elle peut parfaitement se débrouiller seule avec ces potions, mais votre peuple est plus craintif et je ne doute pas que Madame Pomfresh ne l'oblige à tenir le lit quelque temps encore.

— Je ne veux pas quitter Eiden, souffla la blonde en réponse.

— Je sais, _Mela Blediā_ [1] et je ne te forcerai pas. Il est de toute façon profitable à vous deux que vous restiez aussi proche l'un de l'autre que possible.

Voyant l'air de Drago qu'il ne comprenait pas, l'égyptienne ajouta :

— Les jumeaux ont toujours un lien puissant et un peu étrange entre eux. Et c'est encore plus vrai pour des enfants métissés, encore plus liés par un rituel d'âme. La magie de l'un stabilise l'autre et favorise la guérison, dans une certaine mesure.

— Mais Eiden a été contaminé par l'ancolie non ? N'est-ce pas dangereux pour elle de rester dans les parages ? interrogea Drago.

— Je me fiche de l'ancolie, gronda Elie alors que ses ongles prenaient cet aspect nacré et dur qui précédait la pousse de ces griffes.

— La contamination d'Eiden a été maîtrisée, elle ne concerne plus l'extérieur de son corps, du moment qu'Elie ne se tient pas trop près de lui, le risque est minime. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse lui imposer de le quitter, sinon par la force, ce qui serait une très mauvaise idée.

Un grognement sourd en provenance de la jeune fille appuya ses propos et Severus, arrivé sur ses entrefaites, en fut surpris. Il scruta sa fille d'un air inquiet, mais elle reprit immédiatement son calme et ouvrit les bras pour un câlin que l'adulte ne lui refusa pas.

— Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à m'éloigner d'Eiden n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle contre lui.

L'homme caressa un moment ses cheveux libres de toutes entraves et répondit :

— Bien sûr que non El.

— Tu me le promets ? demanda la fille en levant de grands yeux vers son père.

— Je te le promets.

Cela suffit à redonner le sourire à l'adolescente qui appuya sa tête contre le torse de son père.

— Sekhmet m'a prévenue que tu venais de te réveiller. Comment te sens-tu ?

— Bien, mais je voudrai qu'Eid se réveille …

— Je sais mon ange, moi aussi, mais on s'occupe de lui et ça va aller.

Elle toussa un peu et enfouit de nouveau son visage dans les robes de Severus. Celui-ci, sans cesser ses caresses apaisantes, demanda des nouvelles à l'égyptienne, l'infection d'Elie l'inquiétait, mais la femme le rassura, assurant qu'elle n'aurait bientôt plus la moindre gêne. Elle expliqua également que l'état d'Eiden n'avait pas évolué depuis que Severus était parti se coucher, à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Son corps devait à présent lutter contre le poison et purger son organisme pour qu'il puisse se réveiller. Et même armée de ses connaissances médicinales élevées, Sekhmet ignorait combien de temps tout ceci allait prendre.

— Mais ne perdez pas espoir et soyez patient, Eiden est fort, son organisme solide. Si je ne m'abuse, il a déjà connu des situations plus dangereuses que celle-ci …

Le professeur soupira :

— Ne me le rappelez pas.

La métamorphe sourit.

— C'est toujours difficile pour les parents sorciers de suivre leur enfant métissé. Nous sommes plutôt casse-cou et aventureux.

— Vous oubliez téméraire, ajouta le professeur.

— Seulement pour les pires d'entre nous, rigola la femme en agitant ses bracelets de métal, alors que le potionniste soufflait, dépité. Rose n'est pas là ?

— Elle va arriver, répondit l'autre. Elle avait … certaines personnes à prévenir …

L'égyptienne acquiesça, rejetant sa natte derrière sa nuque.

— Morwen et Orsu doivent être très inquiets. Surtout Morwen, elle a toujours été si maternelle avec Elie ...

Severus ne répondit pas. Il savait par Rose que Morwen avait été une sorte de tante pour Elie, la maternant et lui enseignant ce qu'elle avait à savoir, mais lui ne l'avait pas encore rencontré. Il savait qu'elle était la mère de Ravena, une cousine de Lily, mais il ignorait à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer un peu jaloux à l'idée qu'elle ait été si proche de sa fille alors que lui-même ignorait tout de son existence, qu'elle avait partagé ses joies et ses peines pendant quatorze ans, lui procurant l'amour et le réconfort que Lily et lui auraient du lui fournir. Étrangement, il n'en voulait plus à Rose, elle avait été d'un tel secours pour lui durant ses mois difficiles, présente mais sans trop s'imposer, malgré la tristesse que lui causait sa séparation avec Elie. Pour Severus, leur relation n'avait jamais semblé faire de l'ombre à la sienne et il s'en était expliqué auprès de la française qui lui avait révélé qu'elle avait toujours su qu'Elie s'éloignerait à un moment ou un autre. Elle se doutait bien que cette affaire était plus importante qu'elle semblait l'être : ce bébé, né en Angleterre, mais rapatrié en France, alors que l'on ne savait soi-disant rien de sa famille, rien de tout ceci n'était clair. Mais elle avait pris soin de la petite fille comme si elle était la sienne, se répétant toujours qu'elle pourrait partir. Le contact qu'elle avait signé à son adoption ne permettait que de devenir sa tutrice, pas sa mère adoptive et cela aussi lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Mais Dumbledore étant ce qu'il était, au Royaume-Uni comme à l'étranger, elle n'avait pas insisté. Dans les premiers moments de cette révélation, Severus avait d'abord cru que le Directeur connaissait la lignée des jumeaux et qu'il avait sciemment confié Elie à une représentante de sa famille, mais en réalité, le vieux fou l'ignorait et avait seulement voulu confier l'enfant à une métisse puissante qui pourrait prendre soin d'elle. Sans le vouloir, la colère que Severus éprouvait pour le directeur enfla brusquement, seulement contenue par le poids chaud de sa fille contre lui qui l'obligeait à se reprendre.

— Papa ?

Le potionniste baissa les yeux vers Elie qui venait de parler.

— Que va-t-il se passer avec Ombrage ?

Elle ne semblait pas avoir la moindre peur en elle, seulement de la haine. Elle serra un peu plus ses mains sur les robes de son père, tentant d'endiguer ses sentiments qui la poussaient à traverser la salle et à déchiqueter d'un coup de mâchoire le cou du vieux crapaud.

— Il n'y a pas de bonnes solutions El. Mais le Directeur propose de lui faire oublier les derniers événements et de lui faire croire qu'elle c'est simplement évanouie dans son bureau et que l'un de vous la trouvée en allant la prévenir qu'Eiden ne pourrait effectuer sa retenue, étant à l'infirmerie. Un bon élixir d'oubli mêlé à quelque goutte de potion de confusion devrait effacer ce que nous désirons.

— Elle ne sera pas punie alors ?

Les entrailles de Severus se serrèrent et la colère le reprit :

— Pas pour le moment, mon cœur, mais je te promets que ce ne sera pas toujours le cas.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution, la plus prudente, s'il ne voulait pas qu'Ombrage révèle leurs secrets, mais cela la rendait furieuse qu'elle en sorte impunie. Elle avait torturé des élèves et empoisonné sciemment son frère.

— Je lui ferai payer ce qu'elle a fait à toi et ton frère, Elie. Un jour, elle payera.

D'un geste calme, contrastant avec la tempête qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui, Severus s'empara de la main de sa fille, cherchant la trace de la punition d'Ombrage. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, l'adolescente expliqua :

— On ne la voit pas, j'ai réussi à la faire disparaître avec des potions. Eiden y a été bien plus que moi, on n'a rien pu faire pour la sienne.

— Que dit la tienne ?

— « Je dois me montrer obéissante », fit-elle d'un air détaché. Apparemment je suis une élève _indisciplinée_.

Rogue grimaça de dégoût et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard mortel aux rideaux qui cachait son infâme collègue. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant se tourner.

— Je suis d'accord l'idée que cette femme ne devrait plus exister, intervint Sekhmet. Mais la situation et votre gouvernement étant ce qu'ils sont, c'est la seule solution si vous voulez garder vos enfants près de vous.

— Je le sais, répondit l'autre à contrecœur.

— Cependant, lorsqu'il sera venu l'heure de faire payer à cette pourriture, n'hésitez pas à demander notre concours.

Les canines de la métamorphe avaient encore grandi, ajoutant à son côté sauvage et Severus ne put que sourire devant tant d'ardeur.

Les autres adolescents s'éveillèrent l'un après l'autre, le premier fut Théodore qui gigota un moment dans ses draps, puis Pansy, presque immédiatement après. Clignant des yeux un instant, elle contempla le plafond d'un œil critique avant de se rappeler où elle était et de se lever de sa couche. Soupirant en constatant que ces vêtements de la vieille étaient tout chiffonnés, elle les repassa d'un sort et arrangea sa coiffure comme elle put.

— Du nouveau, s'enquit-elle auprès de Théo, assis sur son lit.

Le garçon secoua la tête, mais lui montra Elie, à présent sous forme humaine, somnolant contre Severus. Voyant cela la brune fronça les sourcils, mais Sekhmet la rassura :

— Les métamorphoses violentes comme celle-ci sont souvent éprouvantes, sans compter le choc et le lien qu'elle partage avec son frère. Cette attitude est parfaitement normale.

La jeune femme opina, rassurée, avant de jeter un œil au lit d'Eiden. Le garçon était toujours aussi immobile et pâle, mais semblait avoir repris de très légères couleurs depuis la veille. Se portant à la rencontre de Drago, assis sur un siège près d'Elie et son père, elle demanda à son ami de lui conter les derniers événements, Théo les rejoint aussi, voulant savoir ce qu'il avait manqué et Drago leur raconta. Une bonne demi-heure passa ainsi avant que Blaise ne se réveille à son tour, immédiatement il demanda des nouvelles des jumeaux et se pencha un peu sur Eiden. Il fut cependant vite repris par Sekhmet qui le tira gentiment, mais fermement en arrière.

— Il est encore très contagieux Blaise.

Le basané serra la mâchoire et tourna un regard dur vers la femme.

— Et si je m'en fiche ? demanda-t-il un peu brusquement.

— Tu ne t'en fiches pas, _Ada[2]_ , tu ne voudrais pas qu'il soit encore plus malade, répondit doucement la femme en serrant plus tendrement ses bras contre lui. Vous vous feriez mutuellement du mal.

Elle sentit le corps de Blaise se relâcher un peu, vaincu et elle le mena à ses amis. Cela ne lui plaisait guère d'agir ainsi, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Pansy vint immédiatement entourer ses épaules musclées de son bras pour le soutenir, mais cela n'eut pas grand effet.

— Dans deux jours tu ne seras probablement complètement guérit Blaise, continua l'égyptienne.

Il ne réagit pas, cela ne changeait rien de toute façon. Eiden, lui, ne le serait pas. Il se laissa un peu aller contre Pansy et ferma les yeux, espérant une nouvelle fois que tout ceci ne fut qu'un affreux cauchemar. En vain.

Et quand quelques minutes plus tard Elie fut de nouveau prise par une violente quinte de toux il voulut l'enlacer et la serrer fort, pour se rassurer et la rassurer, mais une nouvelle fois on le lui refusa.

— Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas contaminée vous ? interrogea Pansy. Vous avez été en contact avec les trois.

— Je suis guérisseuse, je m'expose à l'ancolie depuis des années pour être plus résistante, et surtout je prends des antidotes avant de m'exposer. Je ne risque rien tant que je ne touche pas leur sang.

— Je pensais que l'ancolie affectait tout leur corps ?

— Elle le fait, mais elle est bien plus concentrée dans le sang, je ne dois pas mettre en contact une de mes plaies, même minuscule sinon je serais contaminée aussi. Les antidotes ne protègent pas à ce point.

— Blaise pourrait le prendre.

Sekhmet secoua la tête. Il était trop tard à présent pour que Blaise prenne l'antidote. Il n'aurait aucun effet.

Rose revint une heure plus tard, l'air préoccupée et elle aussi pas assez vêtue pour la saison.

— Quelle est cette habitude de tenter la pneumonie ainsi ? grommela Severus qui tenait toujours sa fille endormie.

Rose eut un petit sourire d'excuse et se pencha pour scruter le peu du visage que l'on voyait d'Elie.

— Il fait bien plus chaud sur les terres du Clan, expliqua-t-elle. Et j'étais … quelque peu pressée.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû, répondit l'homme, rien n'a changé. Tu aurais eu le temps de passer un pull.

Il surprit le regard peiné de la femme sur sa fille et la décala légèrement pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage apaisé par le sommeil. Il savait que cela dévorait Rose de l'intérieur de ne pas pouvoir prendre Elie dans ses bras, mais elle était contagieuse, tout comme Blaise et la rousse n'avaient pas eu l'entraînement de Sekhmet pour résister à l'ancolie …

— Je n'aime pas la voir malade, ni elle ni Eiden et ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir les toucher, fit-elle tout bas.

— Je sais, répondit Severus. Mais elle va aller mieux et Eid aussi et bientôt tu pourras les prendre dans tes bras autant que tu le voudras.

La femme se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, à distance suffisante d'Elie et Blaise qui somnolait aussi contre Pansy. Elle soupira fortement, perdu dans ses pensées puis se tourna vers son voisin :

— Comment vas-tu Drago ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Le jeune homme parut un instant surpris et un peu craintif, mais il se reprit bien vite et afficha un visage neutre.

— Aussi bien que l'on pourrait aller dans une telle situation, répondit-il poliement.

— Elie parle beaucoup de toi dans ses lettres, fit-elle avec un gentil sourire.

— Ah oui ? je …

Il se fustigeait mentalement, il avait vraiment l'air d'un idiot et passer pour stupide devant la tutrice de sa petite amie ne lui plaisait pas des masses … Mais Rose lui sourit et il se calma un peu.

— Elie vous a parlé des _tendances_ de mon père ? interrogea-t-il, inquiet de l'image qu'il pouvait donner.

— Elle l'a fait oui, opina l'adulte. Et je trouve que tu es très courageux, ainsi que tes amis. C'est très difficile de tourner le dos ainsi à sa famille.

Le garçon grimaça et détourna un peu la tête.

— Ce n'est pas ma famille. Ma mère est ma famille, mais Lucius c'est seulement celui … qui a participé à ma conception.

Rose lui serra gentiment la main, elle était très triste pour le jeune homme. Parmi les siens, la famille était primordiale et elle ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse faire du mal à son enfant alors la relation qu'entretenaient Lucius et Drago la dépassait un peu.

— Tu sais que si tu as besoin d'aide … toi ou les autres, nous pouvons le faire.

Drago fit un petit sourire à la femme.

— Merci, Mademoiselle Chambord, Severus veille sur nous ne vous en faites pas.

— Oh Drago appelle-moi Rose voyons !

* * *

 _[1] Mela Blediā_ = petite louve

 _[2] Ada =_ terme affectueux inventé, désigne un enfant, un jeune chez les métisses.

N'ayant pas trouver d'équivalant en celte, j'ai du en créer un pour ce que je voulais, même si je voulais l'éviter.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Ancolie

**N.D.A :**

 **On se retrouve ce soir pour la suite ! Merci une fois de plus à tout les lecteurs, furtifs ou non !**

mamy 83 **: Merci des compliments, j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire !**

Adenoide : **Je suis tout à fait pour faire disparaitre Ombrage de la surface de la terre, mais j'ai malheureusement encore besoin d'elle. Je suis d'accord que les professeurs et Dumbledore ne font pas grand chose, mais dans le canon non plus ils ne font rien ! Pour** **la marque de Severus, j'avoue ne pas avoir décidé quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Je vais considérer l'idée de la faire suprimer, mais ce ne sera de toute façon pas pour tout de suite.**

Guest : **C'est toujours un plaisir de lire de nouveaux commentaires et de voir de nouvelles personnes ! Pour le rythme des publications, c'est une fois toutes les deux semaines, je ne peux pas boucler des chapitres aussi longs en seulement 7 jours en ce moment. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de commenter, à bientôt.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Ancolie

Il fallut deux jours à Blaise pour être complètement débarrassé des traces d'ancolie dans son organisme, mais comme il l'avait pensé, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne pouvait approcher ni Eiden ni Elie qui eux étaient encore infectés. Et même si les autres faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le réconforter, il se sentait terriblement seul et le fait de ne même pas pouvoir toucher Eiden le mettait vraiment très en colère. Le mardi matin, lorsqu'il fut enfin autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie, les jumeaux étaient tous les deux endormis. Elie était très fatiguée par l'infection qu'elle combattait et par l'état d'Eiden qu'elle recevait de plein fouet, mais en dehors de cela et de ces crises de toux, elle allait plutôt bien, quoique toujours sans énergie. Ayant mangé à l'infirmerie, Blaise rejoignit ses amis directement au cours de potion. Il était un peu en retard, mais Severus ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, il savait après tout exactement pourquoi il l'était. Et en effet …

— Monsieur Zabini, veillez rejoindre votre place.

Sans s'offusquer du ton glacial de son directeur de maison, le basané se laissa tomber sur la chaise vide à côté de Drago.

— Je croyais que Pomfresh ne devait te laisser sortir que ce soir, fit le blond.

— Je devais déjà sortir il y a deux jours, Dray, soupira Blaise.

— Sekhmet t'avait dit que Pomfesh te garderait. Comment vont-ils ?

— Ils dormaient tous les deux quand je suis parti.

— Oh ... est-ce qu'Eid c'est ...

— Non l'interrompit Blaise, il ne ce n'est pas réveillé.

Et rien n'indiquait qu'il allait le faire. Sekhmet était répartie depuis la veille, prise par ses obligations auprès de son clan, mais Rose était restée et c'était désormais elle l'interlocutrice de Madame Pomfresh. Elle avait même convaincu Severus d'assurer ses cours, lui promettant de le prévenir à la moindre évolution. Puis l'infirmière avait flanqué tout le monde dehors et interdit les visites, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire aux trois serpentards sans nouvelles de leurs amis. Blaise vit d'ailleurs Pansy le scruter d'un air inquiet, de sa place à côté de Théo qui adressa un sourire à son ami rétabli. Blaise soupira de l'attitude de la brune est articula un « je vais bien maman » un peu sarcastique qui fit sourire les deux autres garçons. Pansy, elle, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de maugréer dans sa barbe contre les amis ingrats.

La potion du jour n'était heureusement pas particulièrement difficile à réaliser, car ni Blaise ni Drago n'étaient très concentrés, chacun songeant à son compagnon alité.

Le cours de potion passa affreusement lentement, même pour les serpentards qui l'adoraient. Severus était d'une humeur massacrante et reprenait sèchement quiconque avait le malheur de faire quelque chose qui lui déplaisait. Gryffondor perdit d'ailleurs de nombreux points durant ce cours, mais cela n'affecta guère ses élèves qui s'inquiétaient pour leurs amis. Ombrage avait été réveillée le dimanche matin et soumise à une potion d'oubli et de confusion. Elle croyait à présent fermement, comme toute l'école, que Pansy l'avait trouvée évanouie dans son bureau lorsqu'elle était venue la prévenir qu'Eiden ne pourrait faire sa retenue, étant alité. L'infirmière l'avait ensuite convaincue que ce n'était que du surmenage. Hermione, Neville et les Weasley leur étaient également tombés dessus au dîner de dimanche, exigeant des explications quand à leur disparition et à la non-réapparition des jumeaux et de Blaise. Les trois autres leur avaient expliqué toute l'histoire et ils en étaient tout aussi furieux qu'eux. Personne n'arrivait à croire qu'Ombrage s'en sorte ainsi, après avoir failli tuer Eiden. Mais les adolescents n'avaient pas voix au chapitre alors ...

À la fin du cours, Ron, Hermione et Neville traînaient dans la salle pour avoir des nouvelles, mais rien n'avait changé et chacun prit la route de ces cours respectifs : les gryffondors en métamorphose avec les poufsouffles et les serpentards avec les serdaigles. Assar et Pavaan, ne manquèrent d'ailleurs pas non plus de s'installer près d'eux pour connaître eux aussi l'état des enfants Rogue. C'était Pansy qui les avait prévenus, arguant à un Drago bougon qu'ils étaient aussi leurs amis et méritaient par conséquent de savoir ce qui se passait, quelle que soit la jalousie que le blond éprouvait pour eux. Le fils Malfoy avait protesté, outragé et s'en était allé le nez en l'air, niant de tels sentiments. Personne ne l'avait contredit : il était d'une telle mauvaise foi ...

— C'est étonnant qu'Elie se soit contenue ainsi, fit Pavaan, voisin de Théodore.

— Contenue, rigola l'autre en lançant un aguamenti sur le petit brasero enchanté. Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état on a conduit le vieux crapaud à l'infirmerie !

— Elle aurait pu faire bien pire dans une telle situation, elle a remarquablement bien dominé ces instincts, rétorqua le métamorphe. Elle aurait pu tous vous attaquer et vous tuer ! Et au vu de sa taille, ça n'aurait pas été particulièrement difficile.

— C'est pour cela que tu m'as retenu ? interrogea le fils Malfoy qui en voulait toujours un peu à Blaise pour cela.

— Rien ne dit qu'elle t'aurait reconnue, répondit vivement le jeune basané. Elle aurait pu te massacrer !

— Elle n'aurait jamais fait cela ! protesta le blond.

— Bien sûr que si, dit Assar calmement, dans une telle situation, la plupart d'entre nous ne se contrôle plus. Lorsqu'un métamorphe a très peur ou est très en colère, son humanité peut disparaître complètement au profit de l'animal. Vous avez eu de la chance qu'elle ait gardé ces esprits et qu'elle n'ait considéré aucun de vous comme une menace.

— À vrai dire, intervint Blaise, elle ne s'est réellement montrée violente que lorsqu'Ombrage a attaqué Severus, avant cela elle se contentait d'être suffisamment menaçante pour que nous ne nous approchions pas d'Eiden.

Pavaan acquiesça.

— Il est sa priorité, c'est normal.

Après le dîner, les quatre serpentards voulurent faire une tour à l'infirmerie. Ils y trouvèrent Elie réveillée, assise en tailleur sur son lit, la plus proche possible de son frère toujours inconscient. Blaise vint d'ailleurs à lui, aussi près qu'il lui était autorisé alors que Drago entraînait Elie dans un baiser si amoureux et passionné qu'il fit grimacer ses camarades.

— Tu m'as manqué, souffla le blond, le front collé contre le sien.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, sourit la jeune femme en caressant sa nuque. Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques instants et Elie adressa un pauvre sourire à Blaise qui s'était assis au bout de son lit. C'était un déchirement pour les deux de ne pas se toucher, ayant tout les deux des habitudes tactiles, mais ils n'avaient guère le choix.

— Comment vas-tu Blaise ? demanda-t-elle très doucement.

— Ça va ma petite louve, ça va.

Elie ne répondit pas, mais elle tendit un peu sa main, comme pour prendre celle de Blaise, bien trop éloigné pour que ce soit possible. Elle savait que cela n'allait pas. Elle voyait bien qu'il était fatigué et que ces traits étaient tirés, mais elle ne dit rien, à quoi cela servirait-il ? Les autres faisaient leur possible pour l'épauler, mais elle n'ignorait pas comment cela était difficile de voir son compagnon dans cet état. C'était presque une douleur physique, un manque qui ne se remplirait que lorsqu'Eiden se déciderait à se réveiller. Et le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas l'aider plus que cela la déprimait. Elle aurait pu combler une infime partie du trou béant qu'était le cœur de Blaise en ce moment, mais même cela lui avait été refusé. Qu'elle détestait Ombrage de tout son être ! Elle aurait voulu lui avoir déchiqueté la poitrine d'un coup de griffes à présent, cela aurait fortement empiré la situation, mais au moins ça aurait réglé le cas Ombrage.

Les serpentards restent une petite heure avant que l'infirmière ne les jette dehors, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu et ils ne doivent pas être prit en hors de leur salle commune. Avant qu'ils ne partent, Elie attrapa le bras de Pansy et lui murmura :

— Prenez-soin de Blaise.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, El, on le fera, lui assura-t-elle.

— Il lui faut du soutien physique et des contacts. Les mâtinés sont très poche de leur compagnon, c'est difficile pour lui.

La brune opina et déposa un léger baisé sur sa joue avant de quitter l'endroit avec les autres. La blonde se tortilla un moment et s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain, une caresse sur ses cheveux la réveilla et elle reconnut sans même ouvrir les yeux le parfum de Rose.

— Tu as raté ton père de peu, il vient de partir pour donner cours aux deuxièmes années, l'informa gentiment la femme.

— Je tâcherai d'être debout lorsqu'il passera à la pause, répondit la jeune fille en s'étirant un peu.

Les mains de l'adulte passèrent dans son dos et sur son épaule pour l'aider à se redresser et elle examina à l'aide de quelques sorts l'état de ses poumons. Puis elle lui fit prendre ses potions et coiffait à présent ses cheveux tendrement.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de faire cela tu sais, je peux me coiffer seule, fit remarquer l'adolescente. Je le fais depuis des années.

Elle souriait, un peu moqueuse, mais Rose n'en fit pas grand cas, se contentant de poursuivre sa tâche.

— Tu ne devrais même pas me toucher, je suis encore contagieuse, continua la plus jeune.

— J'ai pris les antidotes et tu ne l'es presque plus. En tout cas pas suffisamment pour me faire quoique se soit.

— Et Eiden ?

La première chose qu'elle avait vérifiée en se levant était que son frère était toujours endormi, mais il l'était et rien n'avait changé.

— On fait ce que l'on peut Elie et lui aussi. Ces choses-là prennent du temps.

— J'aurais dû la massacrer, grogna la jeune fille.

Rose secoua ses beaux cheveux et termina de natter ceux de sa pupille.

— Non Enor, tu sais très bien que non. La situation n'est pas bonne, mais c'est la meilleure que l'on puisse espérer dans ce cas.

— Eiden dans le coma est une bonne situation ? grinça Elienor en lui lançant un regard peu amène.

— Non, mon ange, je n'ai pas dit cela. Mais si tu avais tué cette femme, tu aurais eu de gros problèmes et ton frère et ton père également. Je partage ta haine pour cette … chose, mais c'est mieux ainsi, même si elle le payera à un moment ou un autre.

La mine sauvage de l'adolescente ne permettait pas d'en douter un seul instant. Mais elle abandonna la partie pour prendre une douche et enfiler des vêtements confortables pour affronter cette nouvelle journée. Quand elle revint, Rose était toujours là et l'infirmière administrait les soins matinaux de son frère.

— Tu n'auras pas de problème avec le Ministère de rester ici ? demanda Elienor à son ancienne tutrice.

— J'ai pris un congé. Avec ta disparition, personne ne m'a posé de question. Je peux rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'Eiden aille mieux. Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle acquiesça et découvrit une nouvelle pile de livres sur son chevet, certains en anglais, d'autres en français ou en celtique.

— Je sais que tu t'ennuies ici et que je ne suis pas assez disponible, alors je t'ai ramené quelques petites choses.

Il y avait des traités de potions et d'alchimie, un livre sur les légendes anglaises et quelques autres.

— Merci. Mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher, je sais que tu as à faire et que même si tu as pris des congés, tu continues de travailler sur les affaires urgentes.

Rose passa une main douce sur sa joue.

— Tu me connais trop bien, fit-elle en souriant.

— D'ailleurs où en es-tu avec cette nouvelle loi ?

Son ancienne tutrice travaillait au Ministère Français de la Magie, au Département de liaison et de protection des créatures magiques. Elle s'occupait de faire le lien entre celles-ci et les sorciers et de trouver des compromis pour chacun vive en bon entendement. En tant que métisse et sang pur elle avait de nombreux contacts et une certaine autorité des deux côtés. Elle y était entrée après l'institut, désireuse de changer les choses, mais son fiancé était mort et elle avait redoublé d'énergie, se noyant dans le travail jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Elie. Nommée rapidement à la tête du département elle n'avait eu de cesse de prôner le dialogue et la paix entre les deux mondes, de se battre contre le racisme et les braconniers, encore trop nombreux. Bien que mère attentionnée et présente, elle travaillait avec acharnement, ramenant toujours ses dossiers à la maison pour profiter une peu de sa pupille, même si c'était seulement pour la voir jouer en silence à côté d'elle.

— Ça se passe plutôt bien, avec le soutien d'Armand je ne doute pas qu'elle ne soit adoptée bientôt.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle.

— Oui en effet, répondit Rose.

Mais Elie voyait bien que son sourire n'était pas aussi habité qu'à l'accoutumée. Pire les yeux de Rose semblaient un peu voilés et elle était tendue, comme si elle lui cachait quelque chose. Pas dupe, la jeune fille retint sa mère adoptive par le bras.

— Qu'est-il arrivé que tu essayes de me cacher ?

L'adulte soutint son regard un instant sans rien laisser paraître puis répondit avec prudence et douceur :

— Les Van Ernz ont été attaqués. Vendredi dans la soirée.

C'était donc pour cela que la femme disparaissait souvent et qu'elle ne faisait que passer à l'infirmerie. Le cœur d'Elie se serra dans sa poitrine alors que Rose continuait.

— Une dizaine d'hommes les ont pris par surprise dans leur maison du Nyhavn. Ils ont juste eu le temps de mettre Margarethe en sécurité et … Oh je suis désolée Elie …

— Aksel n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il était à l'école, il n'était pas là-bas … n'est-ce pas ? Et Margarethe ?

Le ton de la jeune femme était suppliant, Aksel était un très bon ami et elle refusait de croire qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

— Non, Aksel va bien, enfin aussi bien que quelqu'un dans sa situation et Margarethe aussi. Elle est chez le clan de l'Øresund. Il s'occupe d'elle jusqu'à ce que leur tante revienne d'Asie.

Rose caressait gentiment la tête de son ancienne pupille.

— C'était des mangemorts, El, cela a déjà commencé. Il faudra être particulièrement prudent maintenant.

Il fallut encore deux jours à Elie pour être complètement guérie et encore quatre à Eiden pour se débarrasser totalement de l'ancolie, mais il ne se réveillait toujours pas. Cela faisait une semaine et demie à présent qu'il était dans le coma et son père et sa sœur commençait très sérieusement à s'en faire. Le jeune homme ne montrait aucun signe de mieux, si ce n'est son organisme à présent nettoyé de toute substance. Sekhmet avait pensé qu'une fois son corps purgé du poison, il se réveillerait, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas.

— Sans doute a-t-il encore besoin de temps, avait-elle dit lorsqu'elle était passée à nouveau. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

Cependant elle savait, comme les autres que ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe et que plus le garçon restait inconscient, moins il avait de chance de se réveiller. Et malgré tout les efforts de Severus et de Rogue, Elie sombrait doucement dans l'apathie, refusant de manger et gardant le silence.

Ses amis et sa famille firent tout pour qu'elle ne glisse pas dans le désespoir, mais rien n'y fit. À vrai dire ils étaient complètement démunis, car à part le réveil d'Eiden, rien ne semblait pouvoir tirer Elie de cette mauvaise passe.

— C'est ce que je craignais depuis le début, souffla une Rose exténuée, aux cernes violacés à un Severus guère en meilleur état. Ils sont liés tous deux, et tout ceci est trop récent pour qu'elle le surmonte.

— Il se bat encore, répondit doucement le potionniste, tentant de se rassurer lui-même.

Ce soir-là, les amis des jumeaux étaient encore là, Blaise et Drago tentaient une fois de plus de faire réagir Elie.

— El, s'il te plaît, faisait d'une voix implorante le blond qui la serrait contre lui.

— Eiden serait très triste de te voir dans cet état, renchérit le basané.

La jeune femme lui envoya un regard étonnamment brûlant pour quelqu'un de si apathique quelques secondes auparavant et déclara très bas :

— Eiden est en train de mourir, ma tête est le cadet de ces soucis.

Elle ne parla plus du tout après cette intervention qui avait glacé ses amis. Elle se retira lentement en elle-même, faiblissant également chaque jour un peu plus. Le mal d'Eiden finissait par l'atteindre par le lien : ils étaient séparés depuis bien trop longtemps. Ni les visites des serpentards, ni celle des gryffondors ou des frères Menes ne purent améliorer son état et il devint rapidement préoccupant. La jeune femme ne faisait à présent presque plus que dormir elle aussi, semblant aussi mal qu'Eiden.

Au matin du douzième jour, Rose et le potionniste la trouvèrent même lovée au pied du lit de son frère, refusant totalement de bouger. Severus tenta bien de la secouer, mais elle protesta, les ongles mué en griffe et se renferma encore plus sur elle-même, dissimulant entièrement son visage.

—Elie mon ange, tu dois manger un peu …

La jeune fille ne réagit même pas. La mort dans l'âme, Severus dégagea son visage et porta une fiole à ses lèvres. Maintenant sa tête d'une main ferme sur la nuque, le potionniste versa le liquide dans sa gorge, la massant un peu pour l'encourager à déglutir. Elie protesta mollement puis finit par abandonner. La reddition de sa fille brûla les entrailles du professeur qui n'y voyait qu'un signe de plus qu'elle avait totalement cessé de se battre. Lui-même devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire, l'organisme d'Eiden avait éliminé le poison depuis plusieurs jours pourtant il ne se réveillait toujours pas, pire il montrait des signes de dégradation de son état. Personne ne savait quoi faire et lui-même était au plus bas. Rose tentait bien de lui remonter le moral et de lui faire garder espoir, mais même l'état d'Elie était critique à présent. Bien sûr, Severus savait qu'il fallait s'y attendre, les jumeaux avaient un tel lien, si jeune encore, qu'il était certain que leurs corps agissaient en miroir. Sekhmet s'était d'ailleurs demandé s'il n'aurait pas été plus prudent d'éloigner Elienor d'Eiden pour ne pas qu'il l'entraîne plus bas encore, mais il n'y avait que très peu de chance que cela fonctionne et la jeune fille, même extrêmement faible, ne les aurait pas laissé faire.

— Severus ?

Le potionniste encore penché sur le lit se redressa pour faire aux nouveaux visiteurs. Remus et Sirius se tenaient prêts à la porte de l'infirmerie, visiblement très inquiets. Ils étaient tous les deux venus une semaine auparavant alors qu'Elie était encore éveillée. Ils s'approchèrent rapidement, leurs deux visages devenant très pâles à la vision des enfants allongés. La fille c'était de nouveau blotti sur elle-même, mais on voyait clairement qu'elle avait encore perdu du poids et que son teint était maladif. Le garçon, lui, ne cachait rien de sa face crayeuse et de ces gigantesques cernes. Sa peau avait pris une couleur étrange, un peu grisâtre. Aux yeux des adultes ils semblaient déjà morts. L'animagus passa même une main peu assurée sur la joue d'Eiden pour se rassurer de sa chaleur, mais la trouva d'une froideur inquiétante.

— Est-ce qu'il …

— Il ne s'est pas réveillé et son état ne fait qu'empirer, répondit Severus d'une voix sans âme, se laissant tomber sur une des chaises.

— Et il entraîne Elie … souffla le loup en dégageant une des mèches dorées de sous son petit corps.

— Il n'y a rien à faire, même si on les sépare, leurs corps continueront d'agir en miroir. On a d'abord cru qu'elle pourrait l'aider, mais …

— Mais ça n'a pas été le cas, termina le loup-garou pour le professeur.

— Il … Pomfresh peut bien faire quelque chose, plaida Sirius qui n'avait pas lâché la main d'Eiden.

— Poppy n'a pas vraiment les compétences pour agir dans cette situation présente. Elle n'est pas formée à soigner des enfants mâtinés, pas pour des cas aussi graves et Sekhmet elle-même avoue qu'elle sait plus quoi faire …

— Alors tu vas simplement les laisser mourir ! protesta véhément Sirius à l'adresse du potionniste qui blanchit encore plus.

Sirius ne pouvait envisager de perdre Eiden, ni Elie qu'il connaissait encore si peu. C'était ses derniers liens avec Lily, avec James, il ne pouvait concevoir un monde sans eux et il était vraiment hors de lui que Severus ait baissé les bras si facilement. Son regard tomba une nouvelle fois sur les cernes violacés de son filleul. Il ne pouvait croire que le potionniste avait laissé son état se dégrader autant.

— Sirius ! le repris Remus. Comment peux-tu dire cela ?

L'animagus lança un regard noir à son ami, mais ne répondit pas. Le loup-garou semblait vraiment horrifié de ces paroles, mais il n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter que Severus s'était levé et avait quitté l'infirmerie. Il n'était pas en état d'affronter Black, encore moins sur ce terrain. Bien entendu qu'il ne s'était pas résigné, mais il était si facile de s'insurger pour le cabot qui venait d'arriver. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait passé des jours et des jours à regarder son fils sombrer, emportant sa sœur dans sa chute. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres et se laissa glisser contre le mur du couloir, se fichant complètement de son manque de tenu ou du risque de se faire voir dans cet état. Il se sentait affreusement mal. Comment Merlin pouvait-il lui reprendre ces enfants après seulement quelques mois passés avec eux ? Pourquoi est-il si cruel ? Severus avait prié chaque secondes pour que quelqu'un l'entende et le prenne à la place des jumeaux. Ils ne pouvaient mourir, ils étaient trop jeunes, pas de cette façon. Il était tellement furieux contre Ombrage et seul le peu de vie qui courait encore en ses enfants l'empêchait de la tuer sur le champ, mais à la seconde où Eiden et Elie le quitteraient … il allait la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit anéantie pour toujours, rayée de la carte à jamais. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux d'onyx et il baissa la tête. Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Cela ne ramènerait pas les jumeaux. Il avait été un mauvais père, il l'avait laissée leur faire du mal. Il n'avait pas vu ce qu'elle projetait de faire. Comme les autres il avait fermé les yeux, conscient qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre elle et il avait laissé tout ceci arriver. Dire qu'il s'en voulait était un euphémisme, il se consumait de colère contre elle et lui-même.

Le potionniste prit sa tête entre ses mains, gémissant sourdement. Que dirait Lily si elle le voyait, incapable de protéger ses petits anges. Elle était morte pour eux et lui, en seulement quelques mois ils arrivaient à les perdre et échouaient là où elle s'était sacrifiée. Il n'était pas un bon père, ça non, sinon jamais ils ne se seraient trouvés dans une telle situation. Il voulait mourir, son cœur et son corps lui faisaient mal, sa tête menaçait d'exploser et il ne voulait plus voir l'image de son fils et de sa fille gris et immobiles, comme déjà partit. Il ne voulait plus voir Ombrage déambuler dans le château comme si c'était le sien et Black lui hurler dessus.

Une main tiède et apaisante se déposa sur son épaule et il releva légèrement la tête pour considérer son possesseur, pas vraiment surpris d'apercevoir un éclat bronze.

— Que fais-tu ici Severus ?

La voix de Rose était douce, réconfortante, quoique teintée de tristesse et de fatigue.

— Je ne pouvais plus rester …

Elle fit une grimace puis prit un air compatissant.

— J'ai entendu Sirius crier.

Il ne répondit pas, elle se laissa glisser gracieusement à ses côtés. Il était étrange de voir la métisse, toujours si élégante, se laisse choir ainsi contre les pierres comme une écolière entre deux cours. Elle avait revêtu pour une fois des vêtements chauds. Elle faisait moins d'aller-retour entre la France et l'Écosse depuis quelque temps et cela en soi ne pouvait être bon signe. Le potionniste savait bien qu'elle agissait ainsi pour ne pas manquer une brutale chute de l'état des enfants. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de les perdre sans pouvoir leur dire au revoir. Comme Elie elle avait opté pour un pull épais et doux, d'un bleu pétrole sur un pantalon de tailleur parfaitement déssiné. Elle était toujours habillée avec goût, même dans une situation si critique, héritage de son éducation noble et de son travail de haut fonctionnaire. Et comme Sekhmet et Elie, elle ne semblait pas rechigner à porter des vêtements moldu ou du moins d'inspiration moldu. Severus ne l'avait encore jamais vu porter de robe sorcière comme les anglaises et il s'était déjà demandé si c'était le cas de toutes les françaises, ou bien seulement les métisses. Il savait qu'elles au moins n'avaient pas de préjugés concernant la pureté du sang, ne faisant pas la moindre différence entre un sang pur et un né moldu, mais il ignorait si c'était le cas de tous ou simplement des trois femmes.

— Tu n'es pas responsable Severus, soupira Rose.

— Je le suis, dénia le professeur. Je l'ai laissé faire.

— Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, ils n'avaient rien dit. Et même si tu l'avais su tu n'aurais rien pu faire, à part perdre ton emploi.

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un grognement éloquent.

— Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, répéta doucement la rousse.

— J'aurai dû les protéger, Rose, tu le sais très bien.

— Personne ne pouvait savoir que cette horrible femme allait faire cela.

— J'aurai dû me méfier, tout le monde sait qu'elle déteste les hybrides.

— Oui, mais empoisonner un élève … personne ne pouvait même imaginer qu'elle irait jusque là …

— Elle est complètement folle, grogna le potionniste.

— De cela nous sommes certain, répondit la femme en secouant sa chevelure, mais elle est aussi la Sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du Ministre, elle a les pleins pouvoirs ici, surtout depuis ce maudit décret d'éducation.

Le silence lui répondit, que pouvait ajouter le professeur de toute façon. Il soupira fortement, glissant de quelques centimètres encore le long du mur.

— Je voudrais tant faire quelque chose de plus, souffla-t-il.

— Tu fais déjà le maximum, Severus, ainsi que nous tous.

— Ils vont mourir.

— Pour le moment, ils sont encore vivants, ne baissent pas les bras.

— Je ne veux pas le faire, protesta l'homme aux cheveux de jais, mais ils sont si mal et rien de ce que nous faisons ne fonctionne. J'ai parfois le sentiment que c'est pire. Si nous n'avions pas laissé Elie ici au moins …

— Eiden serait déjà mort sans cela, argua la française.

— À cause de cela, ils vont mourir tous les deux.

— Cela n'aurait rien changé, assura la rousse.

Elle se releva, tendant une main à Severus.

— Viens, il y a quelque chose que nous n'avons pas tenté.

L'homme la regarda d'un air suspicieux. Ils avaient tous essayé, lui, elle, Pomfresh, Sekhmet et même Dumbledore, alors il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'ils pourraient faire qu'ils n'avaient déjà fait ou envisagée. Mais il se laissa emporter par Rose cependant. Elle le tira jusqu'aux cachots et se mit à chercher frénétiquement dans la bibliothèque du potionniste, suivant de son doigt fin les titres poussiéreux. Elle murmurait en français tout en parcourant le cuir vieilli des grimoires, semblant se parler à elle-même. Comprenant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus tant que Rose restait prise de frénésie, il la laissa marmonner tout son soûl et s'affala dans un fauteuil, plus épuisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ce manège dura un moment jusqu'à ce que la française soupire fortement et qu'elle se tourne vers lui, le visage défait.

— Que cherches-tu si ardemment ? l'interrogea le professeur.

— Un vieil ouvrage de potion, j'avais espéré que tu l'avais, mais cela ne semble pas être le cas, répondit l'autre.

— Il n'est peut-être pas ici, lequel est-ce ?

Elle lui donna le titre, mais il était en celtique et Rogue ne le parlait pas. Il demanda cependant à la femme de l'écrire, peut-être cela éveillerait-il sa mémoire. Les jumeaux et lui-même avaient collecté nombre d'ouvrages dans cette langue, les plus jeunes se faisant un devoir de les traduire pour leur père, apprenant au passage quantité d'informations auquel n'auraient jamais eu accès des élèves de cinquième année normaux. La femme traça quelques runes sur un parchemin et Severus fronça les sourcils : il lui semblait avoir déjà vu ce livre, il avait déjà vu ces runes et il était presque certain d'avoir discuté d'une recette d'un baume de livèche tiré de lui avec Eiden deux semaines auparavant.

— Il doit être au dortoir d'Eid, fit-il.

— Il me le faudrait, Severus.

— Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il pourrait y avoir dedans quelque chose qui nous aiderait ? Nous avons déjà cherché partout, soupira le potionniste.

Il ne voulait pas y croire à nouveau, avoir un nouvel espoir qui s'éteindrait aussi brutalement et violemment que les autres. Il voulait vraiment tout faire pour les aider, mais il était à bout de voir qu'aucune de leurs tentatives ne fonctionnaient. À chaque fois qu'ils échouaient, c'était lui aussi qui mourrait un peu plus.

— Je suis certaine de ce que j'avance Severus, déclara doucement Rose, tout à fait consciente de l'état d'esprit de l'homme. Je pense réellement que ce livre pourrait détenir la solution.

Le professeur la considéra un instant, immobile, mais il ne pouvait abandonner ses enfants, même s'il n'y croyait plus vraiment en son cœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rejoint Lily, même si cela le détruisait. Alors il se leva et entraîna la femme dans le dédale des couloirs froids, jusqu'à la salle commune des serpentards. Les deux adultes passèrent le portrait sans croiser personne et débouchèrent dans la vaste salle commune où travaillaient dans le calme quelques étudiants. Ils levèrent tous la tête à leur arrivée, surpris et un peu inquiet de voir leur directeur en ses lieux. Il ne venait jamais, cela ne pouvait qu'être mauvais signe. D'une voix fatiguée, mais ferme, le potionniste les enjoignit d'aller lui chercher un ami des jumeaux et une toute petite première année revint bientôt avec une Pansy au teint pâle qui semblait exténuée elle aussi. Ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse et de douleur, mais elle se tint bien droite devant lui, attendant qu'il ouvre la bouche pour verbaliser ce qu'elle craignait depuis des jours. Mais le professeur la rassura immédiatement :

— Ils sont toujours en vie, assura-t-il à l'adolescente qui soupira discrètement. Mais nous aurions besoin d'accéder aux affaires d'Eiden.

La jeune fille opina et les invita à la suivre dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années. À l'intérieur, il n'y avait que Blaise, Théo et Drago, les deux derniers assis sur le lit du blond, la tête penchée l'une vers l'autre, travaillant vraisemblablement sur un quelconque devoir alors que le basané était allongé sur le lit d'Eiden, les yeux dans le vague. Aucun d'eux ne semblait en grande forme, mais cela n'était guère étonnant. Drago, face à la porte, fut le premier à connaître l'identité des nouveaux venus et pâlit aussi considérablement que sa peau, déjà claire, pouvait le lui permettre. Théo se figea et Blaise ferma douloureusement les yeux, comme s'il voulait échapper à la sentence qui ne manquerait pas de leur tomber dessus.

— Il n'y a pas de changement, ils sont toujours à l'infirmerie, nous venons juste chercher quelque chose, dit rapidement Severus aux trois jeunes hommes.

Rose s'approcha de Blaise et lui parla de l'ouvrage qu'elle cherchait. Le basané, sans quitter la couche de son petit ami, lui désigna la petite commode de celui-ci, ou reposait un tas de parchemin et un vieux grimoire un peu défraîchit, couvert de runes partiellement effacées. Sans attendre, la française s'en saisit et tourna rapidement les pages, ne pouvant retenir un léger soupir alors qu'elle trouvait enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Ces yeux brillèrent un instant d'une lueur étrange puis elle se tourna vers le directeur des serpentards, désignant le livre :

— Voilà ce qui pourrait nous aider.

L'homme s'approcha un peu, mais évidemment cela de l'avança pas à grand-chose vu qu'il ne comprenait pas le celtique, mais la foi de la femme était contagieuse. Il se méfiait un peu cependant, il était certain que Rose n'avait pas soudainement repensé à cette potion, elle devait l'avoir déjà envisagé, mais la situation n'était pas encore assez désespérée alors pour y avoir recours. Il garda le silence, conscient que ce n'était guère le lieu de débattre de cela. Blaise le fit pour lui cependant :

— _Senon gedia anation_ [1] ?! murmura-t-il en apercevant brièvement l'intitulé du chapitre. Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement envisager ceci ?

Au vu de la face alarmée et effrayée du jeune métis, Severus comprit que c'était plus risqué encore que se qu'il avait cru.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, continua le garçon, c'est extrêmement dangereux.

— Et totalement illégal, répondit la rousse calmement, mais la situation est désespérée Blaise. Si nous ne faisons rien, Eiden et Elie ne passeront probablement pas la nuit.

Le teint sombre du jeune homme prit une teinte étrangement pâle et il vacilla un peu. Pansy accourut immédiatement, passant un bras mince autour de ces épaules pour le soutenir. Ces yeux à elle brillaient de larmes contenues et le cœur de Severus se déchira un peu plus de constater la peine immense des amis de ses enfants. Cela rendait les choses encore plus réelles si cela était possible. Personne ne l'avait en effet énoncé à voix haute, mais c'est pour cela que Dumbledore avait fait venir le loup et le chien, pour les derniers moments des jumeaux. Severus avait refusé de le croire, mais entendre Rose l'admettre brisait l'écran de fumée qu'il tenait devant ses yeux.

— S'il y a la moindre chance que cela marche, intervint la voix cristalline de Drago, il faut la tenter.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, d'accord avec lui, mais Blaise fixait toujours Rose avec horreur. Eux seuls semblaient savoir de quoi il était question. Le potionniste en eut assez et pria la rousse de leur expliquer.

— C'est un très ancien rituel, qui fait appel aux pouvoirs enfouis d'un métis pour les éveiller. C'est une procédure très dangereuse, interdite depuis plusieurs centaines d'années et tabou dans notre société. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il n'y a que cet ouvrage qui en face mention et encore, de façon assez vague et générale.

— Tu pourrais le faire ? s'enquit le professeur.

— Je pourrais, avec un peu d'aide …

— Alors, fais-le, répliqua un peu durement Severus, ce dont son interlocutrice ne s'offusqua pas.

La femme acquiesça et referma délicatement le livre pour l'emporter et les deux adultes quittèrent le dortoir non sans avoir assuré aux plus jeunes qu'ils les tiendraient informés de la moindre avancée. Rose et Severus leur avaient demandé de rester dans les cachots, ils allaient avoir besoin de travailler vite et efficacement pour tout mettre en place et la présence des adolescents ne ferait que les retarder. Ils prirent donc leurs quartiers dans les appartements du potionniste et se mirent au travail, Rose parlant à travers la cheminée et Severus réunissant les ingrédients qu'elle lui avait listés. Finalement, un moment plus tard chacun avait finit sa tâche et leurs regards se croisèrent, chacun à un bout de la pièce.

— À quel point ce que nous allons faire est dangereux ? interrogea l'homme.

La française grimaça, les yeux plongés dans ceux, noirs comme l'abysse de l'autre.

— À un point tel que je ne l'envisage qu'en ultime recours, il y a de très grandes chances que cela les tue sur le coup.

— Mais sans cela ils vont mourir cette nuit.

— Oui.

0o0o0

Rose et Severus passèrent une grande partie de la matinée à courir en tout sens pour réunir tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour le rituel. Ils mangèrent très rapidement à la midi, plus pour tenir le choc de cette journée qui s'annonçait très, très longue, que part réelle faim. Severus avait soigneusement évité de recroiser Black, ce qui ne fut pas très difficile au vu de ses pérégrinations. Le cabot n'avait pas quitté l'infirmerie, alors que lui n'avait cessé de courir partout. Peu avant quatorze heures cependant il revint à son bureau où l'attendait déjà Rose. Il ne put dissimuler sa nervosité à la rousse qui lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de se tourner vers la cheminée qui s'enflamma brusquement d'émeraude. Un homme grand et musculeux en sortit, trapu et hâlé, vêtu d'un vêtement de toile clair et d'une chemise solide. Il dégageait une aura de charisme et d'autorité écrasante qui aurait fait ployer même le plus fier des hommes. Sortant de l'âtre avec une grâce animal, il posa immédiatement ses yeux noirs sur ceux de Severus, semblant lire au plus profond de son âme. Refusant de baisser la tête, le potionniste soutient son regard sans fléchir. Il voulut le saluer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, la cheminée s'embrassa de nouveau pour laisser apparaître une femme aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux clairs comme un ciel d'été. Elle était plus petite que l'homme et de consistance plus frêle, mais le professeur ne s'y fia pas, sachant très bien que les métis possédaient une plus grande force que les humains de sang pur. Elle n'avait pas l'aura écrasante de l'autre, mais dégageait un certain mystère qui ne laissait pas indifférent. Il regarda l'homme tendre une main secourable à la nouvelle venue pour l'aider à sortir de l'âtre, ce qu'elle fit avec beaucoup de grâce, le sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux fixant également le professeur qui se sentit à nouveau sondé, mais avec bien plus de douceur. Le sourire de la femme s'agrandit, satisfaite apparemment de ce qu'elle découvrait et elle tendit sa main gauche à Severus, effleurant son poignet vierge avec une lueur au fond des yeux. Elle était bienveillante cependant, bien qu'un peu étrange.

— Je suis Morwen Venturi et voici mon époux, Orsu, alpha et chef de notre clan. Nous sommes enchantés de vous rencontrer enfin Monsieur Rogue.

Son anglais était parfait, comme l'était celui de sa fille Ravena et le professeur reconnut en fond les intonations caractéristiques du celtique. Il lui rendit malgré lui son sourire, bien que très faiblement. On ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas résister à cette femme, même si on s'appelait Severus Rogue.

— Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous, renchérit son mari, d'une voix profonde et un peu rocailleuse.

Contrairement à sa femme, son discours était teinté d'un fort accent méditerranéen et son ton n'avait rien de doux, bien qu'il reste très calme.

— Je peux en dire autant, rétorqua Rogue, ce qui fit sourire Morwen.

L'homme eut ainsi tout le loisir d'enfin poser ses yeux sur l'une des personnes les plus importantes de l'enfance de sa fille, sa seconde mère de substitution. Il n'était pas du tout surpris qu'elle l'ait considéré comme telle : la femme semblait si maternelle et réconfortante qu'il n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer prendre soin d'elle. Intérieurement, il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir assuré la place qui était celle de Lily, mais il était rassuré de voir qu'Elie au moins n'avait pas manqué de soutien et d'amour. Il chercha en elle des traits communs à sa défunte femme, mais n'en trouva aucun, mis à part ceux que son sang mâtiné produisait. Il savait qu'elle était la cousine de Lily, comme Rose, mais rien en elle n'en témoignait. Dans le secret de son cœur, il en fut content, Lily était Lily, elle devait rester unique.

— Rose nous a prévenus qu'il serait bon de hâter notre visite. Apparemment l'état de vos enfants s'est encore détérioré …

Le cœur du potionniste se réchauffa à l'entente des mots ''vos enfants'' et il était certain que Morwen les avait utilisés dans ce but. Il lui en fut reconnaissant de rappeler ainsi son statut. C'était idiot et anecdotique bien sûr, mais cela le rassurait. Personne ne lui prendrait ses enfants. Il hocha simplement la tête, n'ayant pas la force de répondre.

— Ils ne verront probablement pas l'aube, fit Rose. Pas si nous ne faisons rien.

Les deux invités opinèrent gravement et ils suivirent Severus à l'infirmerie tandis que Rose leur résumait les dernières nouvelles. Et bien qu'elle évitât soigneusement le sujet du rituel, le professeur savait très bien que les deux autres étaient parfaitement au courant de ses intentions mais qu'ils gardaient le silence. L'homme tenta bien de discerner un signe, un indice, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu trahir leurs pensées, mais il ne trouva rien. Pendant une seconde le visage neutre qu'abordait Elie lorsqu'elle ne voulait rien révéler flotta devant ses yeux et il le repoussa. Il ne voulait pas penser à cela, pas maintenant. Tentant de fuir ses propres réflexions il accéléra un peu le pas sans que les autres ne protestent. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'infirmerie où une véritable armada était présente : le cabot et le loup étaient toujours là, entourés par Dumbledore et Pomfresh. Mcgonagall et Flitwick étaient venu aussi, ainsi que Sekhmet et Monsieur et Madame Weasley, vraisemblablement prévenus par le directeur. Tous se tenaient silencieux et immobiles, sauf Molly qui sanglotait et l'égyptienne qui auscultait les enfants. Elle ne devait pas être arrivée depuis longtemps, Rogue ne l'avait pas encore croisé. Il lui adressa un signe de tête pour tout salut et tourna un regard agacé en direction de la mère Weasley qui continuait de pleurer.

Comme Severus ne semblait pas disposé à le faire, Rose se chargea des présentations et Morwen rejoint Sekhmet, posant quelques questions à voix basse pendant que son époux interrogeait Dumbledore sur les circonstances de l'accident. Accident qui n'en était guère un puisqu'Ombrage avait volontairement enduit la plume d'ancolie dans le but de faire réagir Eiden. Et bien qu'Orsu resta calme et poli, tous sentir clairement sa fureur et personne ne douta que le vieux crapaud ne s'en tirerait pas ainsi. Il écouta cependant le vieillard sans l'interrompre et se contenta d'opiner à la fin. Quoiqu'il ait décidé, personne ne pouvait le deviner, mais cela n'inquiétait pas Severus. Orsu était chef de clan, responsable d'une grande communauté de personnes, de vies d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, il ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré qui mettrait l'existence ou la couverture des jumeaux en danger. Perdu dans ses pensées, il manqua le regard que s'échangèrent Sekhmet, Rose et Morwen et n'émergea quand entendant la voix profonde de l'égyptienne.

— … ce rituel est extrêmement dangereux, mais c'est leur seule chance à présent. Si l'on ne fait rien, ils vont s'éteindre cette nuit.

— Quelles sont les chances pour que cela réussisse ? demanda doucement Lupin à la belle métamorphe.

— Assez mince je dois dire, répondit la femme, mais nous n'avons guère le choix. C'est cela ou ne rien faire.

Les sanglots de la petite rousse potelée déchirèrent une nouvelle fois le silence qui avait suivi les paroles de la guérisseuse, mais Minerva, que Rogue n'avait jamais vu aussi pâle et abattue intervint :

— Quand et comment va-t-il se dérouler ?

— Et bien Severus et moi avons préparé tout ce que nous pouvions ce matin, fit Rose à la professeure, et j'ai bon espoir que nous puissions achever les préparatifs pour ce soir, avec l'aide de Sekhmet et Morwen. Nous l'exécuterons dans la foulée.

Son regard chocolat passa sur chaque personne de l'assemblée et elle continua :

— Nous n'interdirons à personne d'y assister, mais questionnez-vous sur votre réel désir et sur ce que vous pouvez supporter. C'est une procédure délicate, plus tentée depuis des décennies et nous ne savons pas comment Eiden et Elie vont réagir. Il y a de grandes chances qu'ils meurent tout deux, êtes-vous prêt à endurer cela ?

Quelques-uns grimacèrent à ces paroles sans fard, les mâtinés ne s'embarrassaient généralement pas de manière, encore moins dans de telles situations et livraient l'information telle qu'elle était. Severus c'était habitué à cela avec Elie et Rose, mais les autres ne l'avaient que peu ou pas expérimenté et cette honnêteté dure et franche étaient très déconcertante pour des sorciers. Si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique, Severus aurait ri de l'air stupide qu'abordaient certains, mais il n'avait guère envie de plaisanter pour le moment.

L'après-midi fut entièrement consacrée à l'élaboration du rituel _Senon gedia anation_. Rose et Severus s'occupèrent des potions à réaliser pendant que Morwen et Sekhmet organisaient le reste de la procédure. Toutes les trois ne s'exprimaient qu'en anglais pour qu'il puisse intervenir et participer, ce dont il leur fût immensément reconnaissant. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux cérémonies métisses, mais Morwen lui expliqua calmement et posément tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir dans le cas présent. La femme semblait gérer admirablement bien la situation, bien que le potionniste soit certain qu'elle mourrait de peur pour les jumeaux. Elle était l'une de ceux qui demandaient régulièrement des nouvelles des enfants et Eiden lui avait confié qu'elle avait été très gentille avec lui par courrier, répondant à ces interrogations et s'inquiétant pour lui autant que pour sa sœur. Le professeur savait que les enfants étaient sacrés chez les métis, mais il était toujours agréablement surpris de voir combien Eiden et lui avaient été accueillis avec sincérité et bienveillance par les proches de la jeune fille. Il louait Merlin chaque jour qu'Elie soit tombée dans une famille si généreuse car il savait bien que tout les mâtinés n'étaient pas ainsi ouverts. C'était bien là la seule chose correcte qu'avait fait Dumbledore dans cette histoire, même si jamais Severus ne le lui avouerait.

Avec l'aide des deux nouvelles venues, les choses avancèrent bien plus vite. Les compétences en médecine de Sekhmet et les connaissances étendues de Morwen permirent aux quatre adultes de tout préparer pour la nuit. Rose avait confié au professeur que Morwen avait été une sorte d'exploratrice dans sa jeunesse, une briseuse de sort qui parcourait le monde pour le compte de la banque sorcière française. Elle avait beaucoup étudié les rituels et les enchantements sorciers et métis avant de revenir auprès du clan lorsqu'Orsu en était devenu le chef. Elle n'avait cependant jamais arrêté d'étudier et de voyager, même si elle partait beaucoup moins longtemps à présent. Elle connaissait le _Senon gedia anation_ , sans jamais l'avoir pratiqué, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Il fallait concocter trois potions différentes pour le rituel, une qui assurerait que les jumeaux resteraient bien endormis, une qui stabiliserait leur esprit et une autre pour faire appel à leurs pouvoirs, gênes enfouies. Sekhmet lui avait expliqué cela de son mieux. Les deux tiers environ des pouvoirs étaient attribués à l'adolescent lors de son quinzième anniversaire puis le reste émergeait plus posément, au fur et à mesure de l'année, jusqu'à ses seize ans, date à laquelle le jeune atteignait son maximum de potentiel, même s'il ne savait pas encore le maîtriser. C'était pour cela que la majorité était à seize ans chez les métis et non dix-sept comme pour les sorciers. Rose et Severus décidèrent également de réaliser plusieurs autres potions de soins tirées du livre d'Elie pour pallier aux conséquences du rituel et le professeur découvrit avec joie que sa fille en avait déjà brassé et stocké une bonne partie, ce qui leur fit gagner du temps. Rose avait souri tendrement à la vue de la série de petites fioles ouvragées soigneusement alignées sur l'étagère de bois et effleura doucement les étiquettes griffonnées .

— Elie a toujours adorée les potions. Je me souviens qu'elle était une fois allée chez Armand Provans, le grand-père de Lysandre et qu'il leur avait montré quelques petites choses. Il lui avait dit, je cite ''ta potion peut-être la plus parfaite du monde, si ton contenant n'est pas à la hauteur, elle ne le saura pas plus''. C'était philosophique bien entendu, mais elle était jeune, cela lui ai resté. Au Noël suivant Armand lui avait fait faire et envoyer toute une série de fioles d'une célèbre cristallerie, elle était si contente ! Et même si maintenant elle comprend ce que cela sous-entendait elle a gardé cette habitude.

Severus sourit lui aussi. Il imaginait sans mal un vieux noble anglais dire la même chose, son propre grand-père aurait pu le dire.

— Elle a commencé à les faire à la réception du livre de Mélina. Elle en a stocké ici, dans le dortoir et en a donné tout un tas à Eiden. Elle est très prévoyante.

— Elle a appris à l'être, opina Rose, Orsu a été particulièrement exigent avec elle, à cause de son potentiel, cela l'a conditionné.

— C'est une bonne chose, fit songeusement le professeur, Eiden a le don pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles. Il est bon qu'un d'eux au moins ait quelques plans de secours, même s'ils se jettent toujours la tête la première dans les ennuis.

L'homme s'assombrit suite à cette dernière phrase, revenant brutalement à la réalité de ses enfants moribonds à l'infirmerie. Rose passa une main douce dans son dos, rapportant son attention sur elle.

— Le rituel va fonctionner et ils vont continuer de se fourrer jusqu'au cou dans les ennuis, Severus.

Malgré lui un très faible sourire fleurit sur le visage de l'autre.

— Est-ce censé me rassurer ?

La rousse rit un bref instant et répondit :

— C'est s'ils n'en avaient plus que cela ne me rassurerait pas. Ce serait une situation tellement inédite …

Dans le secret de son cœur, une fois de plus, Rogue remerciait le ciel d'avoir placé Rose à ces côtés. Il savait pertinemment que la femme était aussi inquiète et épuisée que lui, mais elle faisait remarquablement fit de tout cela pour lui et le soutenais de la meilleure façon qui soit, restant positive malgré tout sans dégouliner de bon sentiment. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait tenu sans elle. La métisse était son pilier, son soutien pendant ces heures sombres, sans jamais s'imposer ou outrepasser son rôle et il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Quand il leva les yeux vers elle, il ne put que souffler un « Merci » en croisant les siens et elle déclara, tranquille :

— Attends d'être certain que cela fonctionne pour me remercier.

— Que le rituel marche ou pas, dénia le professeur, merci de ton soutien, je n'y arriverai pas sans toi.

La femme sourit et dans son regard passa brièvement une flamme avant qu'elle ne s'efface, conservant seulement son aspect chaud et rassurant.

— C'est normal, Severus, ce n'est pas facile tout ce qui te tombe dessus, ni très juste. J'essaye seulement de faciliter les choses.

— Et tu le fais, sois-en sûr, murmura l'homme.

Le soir arriva à la fois trop vite et trop lentement. Trop vite, car Severus n'était pas prêt à dire adieu à ces enfants. Et trop lentement, car leur état s'était encore fortement dégradé durant ses quelques heures, confirmant, s'il y avait encore besoin, que l'enchantement était leur unique chance et qu'il devait être tenté. Severus, Minerva et Dumbledore avaient pris la décision de ne faire venir aucun des amis des jumeaux. Tous les avaient longuement visités et ce n'était guère une bonne idée qu'ils les voient ainsi, si près de la mort. Quoiqu'il arrive avec l'aube, ils devraient y faire face, inutile des les torturer plus. On leur avait seulement parlé vaguement de rituel et de ses potentiels effets, sans trop s'attarder. Les jumeaux Menes étaient apparemment aussi réticents que Blaise, mais comprenaient qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative désespérée. Finalement Monsieur et Madame Weasley, ainsi que Sirius et Remus avaient décidé de ne pas assister au rituel et restèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Flitwick. Le vieil homme comprenait que Severus ne voulait sûrement pas l'y voir, après toutes les erreurs qu'il avait fait concernant ses enfants et il avait fortement encouragé Sirius à se tenir à l'écart, connaissant son caractère emporté. Remus acheva de le convaincre, arguant que le directeur avait raison et l'assurant de son soutien. Ils ne participeraient donc pas tous les deux, ce qui valait mieux de l'avis de Severus. Moins il y avait de gryffondors insensés et téméraires, mieux cela valait. Minerva avait voulu se retirer également, mais son collègue lui avait demandé de rester, sachant que son inquiétude était réelle et désirant la présence d'une sorcière puissante de plus pour agir si les choses se passaient mal. Il avait confiance en la stricte femme et elle serait un soutien au milieu de tous ses métis. Rose avait approuvé et avait elle aussi priée l'écossaise de rester, consciente du malaise de l'homme. La professeure de métamorphose avait passée une partie de l'après-midi à discuter avec Orsu, qui semblait la respecter et décida donc les aider. Madame Pomfresh était également là, en tant qu'aide médicale et soutien.

Morwen et Sekhmet mirent rapidement en place ce qu'il fallait pour exécuter le _Senon gedia anation_ et disposèrent à portée de main toutes les potions dont-ils pourraient avoir besoin tandis que les deux autres expliquaient à Poppy et Minerva comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Orsu se contenta de se tenir un peu à l'écart, attentif, veillant à ne pas entraver le travail des deux femmes.

— Ce sera très douloureux pour eux, peut-être tellement que leur corps ou leur cœur ne le tolérera pas, révéla Rose. Préparez-vous à cela. Se sera de toute façon un grand traumatisme pour eux et pour vous, que cela fonctionne ou pas.

— Que pouvons-nous espérer en cas de réussite ? interrogea l'infirmière en contemplant les deux formes allongées au-dessus des draps.

Le lit d'Eiden avait été agrandi afin d'y coucher les deux enfants en sous vêtement et un sort les maintenait pour le moment au chaud afin que l'on puisse agir le plus rapidement possible en cas de problème. Pendant le rituel, ils devraient en être débarrassés, mais la température de la pièce avait été augmentée pour prévenir l'hypothermie. Au cause de leur mauvaise santé, leurs corps n'assuraient plus nombre de ses fonctions vitales, telles que le maintien de la température et il était important qu'ils ne se refroidissent pas exagérément.

— Le mieux que l'on puisse espérer et qu'ils se réveillent, ensuite tout le reste est du bonus, répondit la rousse.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? fit Minerva en relevant un sourcil.

— Qu'il y a de grandes chances que s'ils sortent du coma, ils gardent des séquelles mentales et physiques. Il faut comprendre que le fait qu'ils s'en sortent serait déjà miraculeux, donc tout est bon à prendre. Qu'ils comprennent ce qui les entoure serait formidable, qu'ils parlent et puissent se mouvoir en partie également, mais il ne faut pas trop l'espérer tout de même.

Les deux sorcières ne répondirent pas, ébranlées, la franchise métisse avait encore frappé.

— Il faut bien comprendre que nous allons faire en sorte que tout le potentiel qui aurait dû émerger progressivement jusqu'à l'été soit incorporé d'un coup. C'est un immense choc pour leur corps et leur esprit, mais nous espérons que rendre ce potentiel accessible pourra les aider à guérir et sera un électrochoc suffisant pour les ramener à la conscience, mais …

— Cet électrochoc pourrait tout aussi bien les tuer, termina Pomfresh.

Rose acquiesça.

— De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si nous avions d'autres choix … soupira Poppy en passant une main sur son visage fatiguée.

Ils se mirent en place peu après, Morwen, Sekhmet et Orsu au pied du lit, Rose et Severus de part et d'autre afin de pouvoir leur administrer les potions et Minerva et Pomfresh à leurs côtés, comme aide. Les trois premiers réaliseraient les incantations, espérant que la magie et le statut d'Orsu aideraient les jumeaux à se stabiliser. Severus prit un instant pour écarter une mèche terne de sa fille qui barrait son visage crayeux et effleura la joue de son fils.

— C'est le moment de prouver à nouveau que vous êtes tous deux des têtes de bois, leur chuchota-t-il tout bas avant de leur faire boire les trois potions.

Il n'était pas prêt, mais il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient attendre plus longtemps alors il fit signe aux autres de commencer. La voix chaude de Morwen commença à incanter et les choses se floutèrent un peu pour tous. La magie émergea immédiatement de la métisse, tourbillonnant doucement autour d'elle et recouvrant lentement, comme une chape de brume, le lit des alités. Le potionniste ne savait si elle était réellement matérialisée où si sa tête le bernait, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'y pencher plus en avant, car Sekhmet rejoint Morwen, répétant ces mots en celtique et la brume se densifia, parant le blanc nacré de reflets irisés. La voix des deux femmes envahit l'esprit de chacun et le temps sembla s'étirer, les plongeant tous dans une sorte de transe immobile qui devint plus prenante encore lorsqu'Orsu psalmodia lui aussi. La magie crépitait autour d'eux, comme une sorte de tempête et Severus vit dans les yeux de l'infirmière, en face de lui qu'elle craignait la situation. C'est vrai que tout ceci était fort étrange et intimidant, mais étonnamment, la chape de brume ne semblait pas affecter les trois sorciers, contrairement aux autres, elle déviait de leur corps, les effleurant, ne laissant que quelques centimètres de vide autour d'eux.

— C'est un enchantement métisse, il ne peut vous atteindre, fit la voix de Rose dans sa tête et au discret soupir que laissa échapper Mcgonagall, Severus sut qu'elle l'avait fait entendre à tous.

Un moment passa ainsi, emplissant la pièce qu'ils utilisaient de magie puis l'ancienne tutrice d'Elie se pencha sur Eiden et incisa son torse à l'aide d'un couteau d'argent, juste au niveau du cœur. Un peu de sang coula de la blessure, mais il se tarit lorsque la brume sembla pénétrer l'ouverture. Severus l'imita, coupant la peau d'Elie sur quelques centimètres. Pendant un instant il ne se passa rien, seulement le cœur des trois voix et le mouvement de la brume, puis un étrange ballet de filaments se dessina sous la peau des jumeaux, couvrant progressivement l'ensemble de leur corps. L'effet était étrangement beau et Severus contempla avec fascination le réseau multicolore gagné le ventre de sa fille et le reste de ses membres, faisant étrangement luire la peau opaline par en dessous. Puis soudain tout bascula, les filaments prirent une teinte noire et les enfants se mirent à convulser durement. Les deux professeurs tâchèrent de maintenir comme ils le purent Elie pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse ou tombe du lit, tout comme le faisait Rose et Poppy de l'autre coté, mais le calvaire des adolescents semblaient sans fin. Les convulsions paraissaient durer depuis des heures et tout le corps de Severus lui criait d'interrompre la litanie des trois autres pour faire cesser le martyre de ses enfants. Mais il se retint, sachant que c'était la seule façon de les aider.

« Tu le savais, se répéta-t-il intérieurement, tu étais prévenu, c'est dur, mais nécessaire, c'est pour leur sauver la vie, tu le savais … » Il ferma les yeux très fort, tentant de se ressaisir, mais il ne pouvait y parvenir avec sous ses doigts le corps de sa fille qui souffrait si durement. Il s'excusa des dizaines de fois, répétant ses pardons à Elie et Eiden de leur infliger cela. Les lignes noires étaient toujours aussi sombres et il n'aurait bientôt plus la force de maintenir ainsi la jeune fille. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les larmes refoulées de Minerva et la savait agitée des mêmes pensées. Il avait l'horrible sentiment de torturer les jumeaux.

— Je sais que c'est difficile, fit la voix de Rose dans sa tête, mais rien de tout ceci n'est anormal. Leur corps se débat contre l'intrusion, tentant d'empêcher ce qui est enfoui de remonter. Mais ils vont y arriver.

Une fois de plus le son de cette voix eut un effet apaisant sur Severus qui risqua un regard vers elle. La rousse était très blanche et contenait comme elle le pouvait son patient, mais elle semblait calme et résignée, aussi confiante que ces paroles, alors Severus se calma lui aussi un peu. Il ne doutait pas de Rose. Et en effet, les convulsions s'arrêtèrent progressivement et un étrange ballet de lignes dorées foncées, de la même teinte que les tatouages du clan remplacèrent les filaments noires, les chassant des veines et des tissus, envahissant les deux corps minces. Cette progression cependant ne se fit pas dans le calme et les enfants s'agitèrent à nouveau, comme retenues par des liens invisibles. Le cœur à la dérive, Severus leur trouva une horrible similarité avec les victimes de doloris, prisonnier de leur propre corps en fusion. Cette étape fut la pire pour tous et plus d'un faillit défaillir devant ce spectacle, se sachant impuissant à arrêter la torture des deux plus jeunes. Rogue passa tout ce temps à prier Merlin que le rituel ne fût pas vain et qu'il n'avait pas infligé toute cette souffrance à ses enfants pour les perdre finalement.

Il était tombé dans une sorte d'état second, se balançant d'avant en arrière dans ses supplications mentales, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la litanie des trois métisses avait faibli et que les corps des deux adolescents semblaient irradiés de lumière, s'accroissant régulièrement. Mû par un espoir fou, il s'approcha un peu et soudain la lumière sembla prendre consistance et implosa pour toucher chaque participant, avant de réintégrer leur source et laisser Elie et Eiden étendus, calmes, la peau encore nimbée d'une légère lueur. Un brusque silence envahit l'espace, laissant chacun un peu secoué et perdu. Puis Sekhmet s'approcha, se ressaisit et chercha le pouls de chacun des adolescents, soupirant de soulagement de le trouver fort et régulier. Leur aspect même s'était amélioré : leur teint retrouvant cette couleur ivoire et leurs cheveux leur brillance. Il n'y avait pas de doute, le rituel avait fonctionné. Il fallait à présent attendre le réveil des enfants pour voir à quel point, mais un immense soulagement déferla sur Severus lorsqu'il considéra ce fait. Il serra la main de sa fille, toute proche, et souffla de contentement de la trouver chaude à nouveau. Elle avait été si glacée ses derniers jours … Il regarda Sekhmet les ausculter, se laissant tomber sur une chaise, plus harassée de fatigue qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Poppy lui glissa entre les mains une tasse de chocolat chaud, sans aucun doute mélangé à quelques potions et y trempa les lèvres avec bonheur, sentant la chaleur du breuvage se propager dans tout son être. À quelques mètres Orsu et Morwen en faisaient autant, discutant à voix basse en français.

— Il c'est passé quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il Rose qui avait pris place à son côté. Quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu …

L'autre hocha la tête, portant la tasse à sa bouche et Severus soupira.

— Pourquoi cela m'étonne-t-il encore ? Ils sont de véritablement aimants à faits inhabituels.

— Ce n'est pas seulement inhabituel, c'est totalement unique. Aucun de nous n'en a jamais entendu parler.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

Severus était doucement gagné par la douce quiétude du breuvage et l'accueillit avec plaisir. Il savait, d'instinct, que ce n'était pas une chose mauvaise.

— Pendant ce genre de rituel, celui qui en est l'objet utilise les magies des participants pour faire émerger ce qui est enfoui et se protéger du choc. Il en absorbe également une petite partie.

— Ils sont donc plus puissants à présent à cause des autres magies qu'ils ont absorbées ? s'enquit le potionniste.

La femme secoua la tête, buvant à nouveau avant de répondre.

— C'est vraiment minime, cela ne changera pas grand-chose, c'est seulement qu'ils n'auraient dû utiliser que les magies des mâtinés …

— Et ils ont également fait appel aux nôtres, termina Severus. Je l'ai senti en moi, comme un flux qui nous reliait. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, je me trompe ?

— Non, c'est seulement inhabituel, répondit la femme.

— N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu serais étonnée le jour où ils feront les choses comme les autres ? se moqua gentiment l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

Elle le poussa un peu de l'épaule en représailles, mais elle souriait. Ils gardèrent ce contact réconfortant pendant un moment, attendant que la guérisseuse et l'infirmière ne terminent leurs soins et ne leur content ce qu'elles avaient notées, ce qu'elles firent quelques minutes plus tard.

— Ils semblent aller bien, expliqua l'égyptienne, particulièrement soulagée. Bien sûr on ne saura rien de leur état mental tant qu'ils ne seront pas éveillés, mais leurs capacités motrices sont intactes et à part de la fatigue et une légère hypothermie, ils sont en bonnes formes. Nous allons les surveiller cette nuit et demain, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'ils se réveillent bientôt.

La joie de la femme était communicative et Severus ne lui trouva plus le moindre air dangereux avec un tel sourire sur le visage, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il la connaissait mieux à présent.

— Merci beaucoup à toi et aux autres pour ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez vraiment ma gratitude éternelle, assura Severus, légèrement euphorique.

— Des remerciements et la gratitude éternelle de Severus Rogue, le taquina Minerva en levant les sourcils. Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour en recevoir.

Rose et Morwen eurent un petit rire tandis que les autres se contentèrent de sourire. Mais la professeure était heureuse de voir combien la nouvelle de sa paternité avait changé son acariâtre collègue. Bien qu'à présent qu'elle connaissait la vérité elle pouvait comprendre ce qui l'avait rendu ainsi.

— Il est très tard et il ne sert à rien de rester ici, intervint Pomfresh. Nous avons posé des sorts d'alerte Sekhmet et moi, et nous passerons la nuit ici pour nous assurer que tout se passe bien. Vous autres, allez dormir un peu, vous en avez tous besoin.

Puis elle les chassa de l'infirmerie. Minerva regagna son bureau sur un dernier salut et les autres suivirent Severus dans ses appartements. Le professeur avait fait préparer la chambre des jumeaux pour Orsu et Morwen et avait proposé sa propre chambre à Rose, se réservant lui-même le salon pour le reste de la nuit. La française avait bien tenté de protester, mais il l'avait assuré que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

— Ce canapé est fort confortable et il sera plus que suffisant pour les quelques heures qui nous restent.

Rose avait donc abandonné et avait laissé Severus s'installer sur la couche de fortune que lui avaient préparée les elfes. Il se rendit immédiatement compte que le meuble était encore plus confortable que ce qu'il avait cru et qu'il pourrait facilement céder à l'attrait d'une petite sieste sur ses cousins à l'avenir. Perdu dans cette pensée fort plaisante, il s'endormit presque immédiatement, serein pour la première fois depuis presque trois semaines.

Tôt le lendemain matin, trop tôt, des coups à la porte le réveillèrent et il se hâta d'aller ouvrir pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de ses trois invités. Il était encore vêtu du pantalon confortable et de la chemise noire qu'il avait passer pour le rituel et donnait sans doute une image particulièrement chiffonnée de lui-même, mais il n'en avait cure. Ouvrant rapidement le panneau de bois, il trouva derrière Hermione, Neville, Drago et Blaise, habillé de pied de cap malgré l'heure matinale et l'air inquiet. Aucun ne fit de commentaire sur sa tenue et il ne leur posa en retour aucunes questions, se contentant de les laisser entrer. Se saisissant de sa baguette abandonnée sur la table basse il lança un sort de silence sur chacune des portes et replia ses couvertures d'un geste nonchalant. Devant l'air interrogatif des adolescents, il expliqua, les invitant à s'asseoir :

— Rose, Orsu et Morwen sont ici et ils ont besoin de sommeil.

Les plus jeunes opinèrent et s'installèrent.

— Comment c'est passé le … commença Drago, à peine assis.

— Le _Senon gedia anation_ , l'aida Blaise.

— Oui le rituel. Est-ce qu'ils sont … reprit le blond.

Il serrait convulsivement ses mains l'une dans l'autre et Severus ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu si misérable. Il mit fin à sa torture en le rassurant immédiatement.

— Ils sont toujours en vie, Drago et ils vont mieux. Sekhmet et Pomfresh ont de bons espoirs.

— On peut les voir alors ! fit le fils Malfoy, soulagé de l'entendre.

Cependant l'homme secoua la tête.

— Je préférais que vous attendiez qu'ils se réveillent pour cela. Cela ne devrait plus trop tarder à présent.

Malgré les paroles réconfortantes du professeur, Hermione comprit immédiatement.

— Vous ne voulez pas qu'on les voie jusqu'à ce que vous sachiez dans _quel état_ ils vont se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus ne répondit pas, mais son silence était éloquent. La bonne humeur des adolescents redescendit sensiblement jusqu'à ce que Neville intervienne.

— Nous ne pouvons pas savoir, réjouissons-nous déjà qu'ils soient en meilleur forme. C'est déjà miraculeux, rappela-t-il sagement.

Ses paroles semblèrent apaiser les trois autres qui acquiescèrent. Rogue, lui, contemplait Londubat avec acuité. Il avait toujours considéré ce garçon comme un abruti congénital, mais il était plus que cela. Bien sûr ses capacités en potions étaient désastreuses et il était un piètre sorcier, mais il avait de réels dons pour l'herbologie et faisait souvent preuve de sagesse, sinon d'intelligence, même si Severus ne l'avouerai jamais …

— Je vous préviendrais dès qu'ils seront revenus à eux, promit-il.

— Est-ce que l'on sait comment le rituel les a affectés, demanda Blaise, je veux dire, magiquement et corporellement parlant ?

— Leur santé est bien meilleure à présent, ils ont retrouvé une température, une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal, leur corps va mieux, beaucoup mieux. Pour leur magie en revanche, je ne sais pas. Hier elle était encore trop instable pour être testée et ils devront l'utiliser pour que l'on s'assure que tout est normal. Tout cela va prendre du temps Blaise, je n'ai pas les réponses.

— Je comprends, répondit l'adolescent. C'est déjà un miracle que le rituel ait fonctionné, même si c'est finalement en partie. C'était tellement risqué …

Il frissonna et Severus fut heureux de ne pas avoir compris tous les enjeux de ce qu'ils avaient fait hier, il n'aurait peut-être jamais autorisé une telle tentative sinon. Le basané avait vraiment semblé effrayé par l'idée de Rose et n'osait même à présent pas trop croire à sa réussite …

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il était encore tôt, mais c'était un jour de semaine et les adolescents devaient aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Bien sûr ils étaient tous dispensés de potions depuis une semaine, mais les autres cours continuaient comme à l'accoutumée et ils n'avaient pas de raison de les louper. Il les poussa donc au-dehors, les suivant afin de rejoindre l'infirmerie. Réitérant sa promesse de les prévenir au moindre changement, il put finalement les convaincre d'aller dans la Grande Salle, tandis que lui continuait son chemin. L'homme savait qu'ils se chargeraient de prévenir tous les proches des jumeaux et il était surpris, mais heureux qu'ils aient pris d'eux-mêmes l'initiative de venir en émissaires, sans tous débarouler dans son bureau. Une idée de la gryffondor d'après lui, ou de Drago, qui connaissait bien son dégoût pour les assemblés et autres devoirs de sociabilisation. Il pressa encore le pas et arriva rapidement au domaine de Pomfresh. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs debout, occupée à donner de la pimentine à une étudiante visiblement enrhumée. Elle leva la tête à son entrée et l'autorisa d'un hochement à rejoindre la petite salle à part ou avaient été installés les jumeaux. Le rituel avait eu lieu là et ils avaient décidé de laisser les enfants à l'écart des autres, ignorant encore comment les actes de la nuit allaient les affecter. Il faisait bon dans la pièce, suffisamment pour que les deux patients habillés légèrement soient bien. L'entrelacs de veines et de lignes avait disparut, laissant leur peau aussi pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et il était très net, dans la lumière du matin, qu'ils avaient retrouvé une certaine forme. S'approchant, Rogue constata aussi que leurs cheveux étaient plus longs et plus fournis, que leurs traits avaient un peu changés, perdant leurs dernières rondeurs de l'enfance. Il lui semblait également qu'ils paraissait plus adultes, plus sauvages, plus semblables à Sekhmet et Orsu. Leur ascendance métamorphe était bien plus visible à présent, même si cela n'enlevait rien à leur beauté, au contraire. Ils dormaient encore, mais leur sommeil paraissait normal, comme si le moindre bruit un peu fort suffirait à les en tirer. Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres du potionniste qui soupira d'aise en les voyants si sains.

— On dirait que l'idée folle de Rose a fonctionné, fit une voix connue d'un coin de la pièce.

Severus retint de justesse un sursaut et se tourna vers la source du bruit. Remus Lupin se tenait là, ainsi que Sirius Black, étonnamment calme et silencieux, contrairement à son habitude. Il semblait même un peu gêné.

— On dirait oui, répondit l'homme aux cheveux sombres.

Toute son attention dirigée vers ses enfants, il n'avait même pas songé à ce qu'il y ait pus avoir d'autres visiteurs.

— Ils semblent aller bien mieux, continua le loup sur le même ton calme.

— C'est le cas, le rituel a fonctionné, fit Severus en s'asseyant lui aussi. Reste à savoir à quel point.

— Tout est bon à prendre, rétorqua Lupin et Rogue ne put que lui donner raison.

Ils passèrent un moment ainsi, en silence puis le potionniste, agacé d'être ainsi fixé par le clébard, s'enquit de sa brusque admiration pour lui.

— Je … commença l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise, je voulais m'excuser de mes paroles inconsidérées d'hier. J'ai été injuste, tu ne te fichais pas du sort des jumeaux. Je n'avais pas à t'accuser alors que je venais à peine d'arriver et que toi tu supportais leur affaiblissement depuis des semaines. Je suis désolé.

Il grogna seulement pour toute réponse et balaya les paroles d'un geste de la main. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec Black, il n'en avait pas la force et les paroles avaient été dites sous le coup de la peine et de la colère. Même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, il comprenait. Et cela coûtait visiblement à l'animagus de s'excuser auprès de lui, alors il s'en satisferait. Le silence repris, plus confortable jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, laissant entrés Poppy et Rose qui venait visiblement de se lever. Elle s'était apparemment changée, elle, mais n'avait pu chasser la fatigue de ses yeux et de ses traits parfaits. La lumière les atteints pourtant lorsqu'elle considéra les deux adolescents endormis et elle se pencha un moment sur eux, avant de rejoindre Severus, saluant au passage les deux autres hommes.

— Tu aurais dû dormir encore, tu sembles avoir un siècle de sommeil à rattraper, lui dit le professeur.

— Tu ne t'es pas regardé apparemment Sev, rit la femme. Tu étais de plus levé avant moi.

Il voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas de son fait, mais de celui des amis de ces enfants qui l'avaient tiré du lit, mais Pomfresh l'en empêcha.

— Sekhmet prend un peu de repos, mais il n'y a rien d'alarmant a priori. Elle dit que leur héritage est entièrement incorporé à présent et que le très fort afflue de magie avait joué son rôle d'électrochoc, tirant les jumeaux du coma. Ils devraient bientôt se réveiller à présent.

Puis elle repartit s'occuper de ses autres patients, Remus et Sirius se levèrent aussi et le loup déclara avant de partir :

— Molly et Arthur attendent des nouvelles et nous leur en avons promis. Prévenez-nous quand ils se réveilleront.

Severus ne répondit pas, mais Rose leur assura que ce serait fait. Sur un dernier regard au lit, les deux hommes s'en allèrent aussi. La chaleur confortable et le calme qui régnait dans la pièce enjoignirent le couple à somnoler, la tête de la femme pesant agréablement sur l'épaule de l'homme et ils basculèrent tout deux dans un état second, entre la veille et le sommeil. Une heure passa ainsi, reposante et sereine puis un très léger mouvement attira l'œil de Rogue qui se redressa brutalement, dérangeant Rose qui se redressa vivement.

— Qu'est-ce que … commença-t-elle, mais elle se tu immédiatement en voyant la couverture bouger doucement.

Elle se porta au bas du lit, tout comme Severus qui avait déjà rejoint son fils qui gigotait faiblement. Cela prit un moment, puis un œil émeraude s'ouvrit, papillonnant un instant avant d'être rejoint par son confrère. Ils se posèrent sur Severus, encore flou puis sur Rose et le plafond et Eiden fronça les sourcils.

— Où suis-je ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par sa convalescence.

— Dans une chambre de l'infirmerie, répondit Severus dont le cœur s'inondait de chaleur à l'entente de la voix tant espérée d'Eiden.

Le garçon accentua sa moue.

— Que fais-je encore ici ?

— Tu as un abonnement, tu ne te souviens pas, plaisanta son père alors que le plus jeune bâillait paresseusement. Sais-tu qui je suis ?

Eiden leva un sourcil, le contemplant comme si une paire de cornes lui avaient soudain poussé sur la tête.

— A priori toujours mon père. À moins que tu ne m'aies renié depuis hier. Peut-être as-tu enfin compris que j'étais irrécupérable en potions ?

Severus dégagea le visage de l'adolescent de quelques mèches rebelles d'un geste tendre.

— Je ne t'ai pas renié et tu n'es pas irrécupérable en potions, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès et tes dernières réalisations sont largement au-dessus de la moyenne.

— Si tu le dis, souffla le garçon en bâillant encore. Puis son regard se figea soudain, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose sur le visage de son père. Je ne suis pas ici depuis hier n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

— Non en effet. Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

Eiden fit un effort pour se concentrer et chercha à se redresser un peu, son bras butant contre celui d'Elie. Il avisa de la présence de sa sœur avec suspicion, ne l'ayant pas remarqué alors que les brumes du sommeil l'entravaient encore. Il leva difficilement une main pour la poser sur la sienne et ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau.

— Je me souviens de la douleur et d'une grande ombre blanche.

Il sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs puis il continua, l'air incertain :

— J'étais en retenue, je crois, ma main a commencé à me brûler et ensuite c'était comme si de la lave en fusion avait été versée dans mes veines, j'ai eu horriblement mal, ma tête me donnait l'impression d'exploser et je crois que je suis tombé. Avant de perdre connaissance, je me souviens d'avoir vu Elie bondir et … il se stoppa un instant, cherchant les yeux de Rose et de Severus tour à tour. C'est Ombrage c'est cela, avec sa plume, c'est cela qui m'a fait du mal.

— Oui, elle a enduit cette … chose d'ancolie pour te démasquer et elle t'a empoisonnée. Tu as sans doute appelé Elie avant de perdre connaissance.

— Oui … je crois … cela me dit quelque chose. J'ai entendu son cri dans ma tête, celui de la louve et puis après elle est arrivée. Elle a sauté sur Ombrage.

Eiden semblait se débattre un peu avec ses souvenirs, mais son esprit ne semblait pas avoir été endommagé, au plus grand soulagement des deux adultes. Il se perdit un moment dans sa mémoire puis grimaça.

— Elle l'a tué ?

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de regret dans les paroles du garçon et aucun des plus vieux ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur, ils étaient si furieux eux-mêmes.

— Non, elle l'a seulement éloigné de toi et elle t'a protégé jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive. Puis Ombrage et moi nous sommes disputé, elle m'a envoyé un sort et Elie l'a assommé, résuma grossièrement le potionniste, mais Eiden n'était apparemment pas d'accord, il secoua la tête.

— Non, elle a envoyé des sorts de découpe à Elie et un doloris aussi, je l'ai senti avant de vraiment sombrer. Je me souviens qu'Enor était au-dessus de moi et qu'elle grognait.

La mâchoire de Severus se contracta dangereusement, dans la tourmente, il en avait oublié le doloris. De cela aussi le vieux crapaud devrait répondre. Il acquiesça cependant à son fils et ce dernier repartit dans ses souvenirs, mais ne parvint pas à y remettre de l'ordre, alors il demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

— Pansy et Théo étaient venus nous prévenir, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall et moi. On vous a emmené à l'infirmerie et Poppy, Rose et Sekhmet vous ont soignés comme elles ont pu, mais tu étais inconscient et Elie bloquée dans sa forme animal … le lendemain elle a réussit à redevenir humaine, on c'est occupé d'elle, mais tu ne te réveillais pas. Le temps a passé, ton état se dégradait, ainsi que celui de ta sœur et vous avez fini tous les deux dans un coma très profond et dans un état grave. Si Rose n'avait pas eu cette idée de rituel … vous seriez morts tous les deux cette nuit.

Eiden n'eut pas vraiment de réaction et Severus ne savait quoi en penser. Est-ce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte encore de tout cela ? Où était-il passé si près de la mort de si nombreuses fois durant sa courte existence qu'il ne s'en formalisait plus ? Apparemment, au vu du regard de l'adolescent c'était la seconde option, ce qui ne réjouissait guère son père.

— Qu'est-il arrivé au vieux crapaud ? demanda-t-il sur un ton calme, comme si l'annonce de sa presque mort en l'avait pas touché.

Mais Severus n'était pas dupe si la nouvelle de son propre état n'avait pas particulièrement ému son fils, ce n'était pas le cas de celui de sa sœur, dont il tenait toujours la main fermement. La puissance de leur lien sauta une fois de plus aux yeux de l'homme, mais n'était-ce pas en partie à cause ou grâce à cela qu'ils étaient tous ici, dans cette pièce ?

— Nous lui avons effacé la mémoire et arrangé les faits pour qu'elle oublie tout de sa tentative et de ce qui a suivi. Elle ne se souvient plus de rien.

— Alors elle est toujours ici …

Rogue ouvrit la bouche, voulant expliquer à son fils le pourquoi de cette décision, mais il la referma. Eiden avait parfaitement compris pourquoi les choses s'étaient passées ainsi et pourquoi cette horrible femme était toujours en service. Il ne parvenait simplement pas à l'accepter, comme eux tous.

— Bon, soit, souffla le jeune homme. Et Elie ? Comment va-t-elle ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas encore réveillée ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?

Il tourna une mine inquiète vers elle et marmonna :

— Bien sûr que c'est ma faute, j'étais celui qui était le plus mal, je l'ai entraîné avec moi …

Severus était choqué et attristé qu'Eiden pense cela, tout ceci était uniquement l'œuvre d'Ombrage, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire part à son fils que déjà Rose c'était levée et avait pris le menton du garçon entre ces doigts, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

— Rien n'est de ta faute, Eiden. C'est celle de cette affreuse femme raciste. Tu n'as rien fait pour que tout ceci arrive.

Les paupières de l'adolescent se refermèrent et il détourna la tête, fuyant le regard de la femme.

— Je l'ai provoqué à chaque cours. Tout le monde m'avait dit d'arrêter, mais j'ai continué. C'est ma faute si Elie est ici.

— Non Eid, ce n'est pas de ta faute, répéta la femme. Rien ne peut justifier un acte comme le sien et encore moins l'effronterie d'un élève. On ne punit pas l'insolence ainsi, on ne punit rien ainsi, c'est de la torture, l'œuvre d'un monstre.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord, mais il ne fuyait au moins plus le regard de Rose qui lui sourit doucement, caressant sa joue d'une main rassurante.

— Elie et toi allez bien, elle va bientôt se réveiller et tout ceci sera bientôt derrière nous. Ce qui, je ne te le cache pas, est un grand soulagement pour moi.

Elle eut au moins le mérite de tirer un sourire à Eiden qui, une fois calmé, en profita pour l'interroger sur les transformations qu'il avait noté chez sa sœur. La rousse se chargea de tout lui expliquer, plus efficacement que ce qu'aurait fait Severus qui se contenta d'écouter.

— Les choses vont certainement être un peu difficiles pour vous à présent et vous allez sans doute avoir quelques problèmes de contrôle de vos pouvoirs, mais vous n'êtes pas seul et nous ferons tous en sorte que tout se passe le mieux possible, d'accord ?

Le garçon opina, il avait parfaitement confiance en Rose, si elle lui disait que tout irait bien, alors toute irait bien, même si son cœur se brisait de ne pas tenir une Elie réveillée et en forme contre lui.

— J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

— Plus trois semaines, répondit Severus. Tout le monde est très inquiet, ils sont tous passés vous voir. Vos amis venaient dès que Poppy les en autorisait et ne partaient que lorsqu'elle les jetait dehors. Blaise se fait un sang d'encre.

— J'imagine, grimaça Eiden. Il dort déjà mal lorsque je traîne dehors alors ça ….

Il parut emporté dans ses souvenirs puis il éclata de rire

— Il est pire que Molly parfois, assura-t-il, ce à quoi les deux adultes sourirent. Et Elie ?

— Moitié moins.

Eiden ne répondit pas, mais caressa doucement la main qu'il tenait, comme pour effacer cette épreuve. Il demanda ensuite des nouvelles de tout le monde, revenant doucement à la réalité et se mouvant de plus en plus facilement pour les gestes simples. Il lui semblait que ces membres étaient coulés dans le plomb, mais c'était sans doute normal après tant de temps sans en user. Il parlait de ses amis lorsqu'il sentit Elie bouger légèrement contre lui. Il se tû immédiatement et s'immobilisa, à l'affût. Elle ne le fit pas attendre trop longtemps cependant et s'agita à nouveau avant d'ouvrir les yeux à son tour, tombant immédiatement dans ceux de son frère.

— Hey _Blediā[2]_ , fit doucement celui-ci en souriant largement. Je suis réveillé avant toi.

— Tu as dormi plus longtemps, c'est naturel _Caruos[3]_ , répondit-elle tout bas, la voix encore mal assurée.

— J'ai eu un peu d'aide, je dois bien te l'avouer, continua-t-il.

— Je sais, cet épisode ne m'a pas échappé, j'étais encore alerte à ce moment moi, répondit-elle en se moquant un peu.

Puis elle avisa de la présence des deux autres et souffla un bonjour doux.

— Cela fait un moment que je suis dans cet état apparemment, continua-t-elle en les observant.

Severus haussa un sourcil, curieux de connaître son raisonnement.

— Vous avez sincèrement l'air d'être sur le point de vous écrouler au moindre courant d'air, fit-elle. Vous n'étiez pas à ce point au moment où j'étais encore capable de réagir à mon environnement.

Comme à Eiden, Severus et Rose lui firent un résumé de tout ce qui s'était passé et elle ne fut pas plus émue que son frère que la perspective de mourir eût été si proche d'eux. Ils étaient décidément des enfants forts étranges. Et elle hocha la tête lorsque Rose en arriva aux conséquences du rituel.

— J'avais vu qu'Eiden avait changé, confessa-t-elle, je pouvais donc supposer qu'il en était de même pour moi. Ce qui m'interroge en revanche, c'est pourquoi nous ne sentons pas le poids de tout ce brusque afflux ?

— Sekhmet vous a donné des potions qui ont en quelque sorte endormi votre magie. C'est temporaire, mais elle espère ainsi qu'elle vous revienne graduellement, bien plus rapidement bien sure qu'en situation normale, mais que tout ceci soit progressif plutôt que tout vous tombes dessus d'un coup. Cela devrait prendre quelques heures, je pense. Mais comme je l'ai dit à Eiden, tout va bien se passer et nous vous aiderons au moindre problème.

La jeune fille grimaça :

— Je suppose que je vais refaire des crises, le temps que tout soit bien assimilé ?

— Il y a des chances, avoua son ancienne tutrice, mais quelques tables tremblotantes ne feront de mal à personne. N'oublie pas qu'il ne s'agit que d'une faible part de magie, beaucoup moins que lors de votre héritage.

— Oui, mais c'est le plus visible celui des métamorphes …

Les deux adultes la rassurèrent, ils feraient tout ce qu'ils pourraient pour que les choses se passent bien pour les deux plus jeunes, ce dont Elie ne doutait absolument pas.

— Ça va aller El, fit son père, l'important c'est que vous alliez bien tous les deux.

Ils appelèrent ensuite Pomfresh, qui réveilla Sekhmet et toutes deux assurèrent que les jumeaux se portaient à merveille. Leur noyau magique ne semblait pas trop secouée pour le moment et l'égyptienne pensait qu'ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à apprivoiser leur nouvelle puissance.

— Vos transformations vont être bien plus importantes maintenant, il faudra s'attendre à des changements spontanés et être plus vigilant, mais en dehors de cela, ça devrait se faire naturellement.

— Je vais peut-être enfin te rattraper, sourit Eiden à sa sœur.

Elle avait une forme animal que lui qui n'en avait que deux pour le moment.

— Peut-être, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça sera …

— Moi aussi, même si je préférais que toute l'école ne le voie pas également …

— Anton pourra vous aider au besoin et le professeur Mcgonagall également, expliqua Sekhmet, elle connaît les techniques de méditation des animagus qui sont similaires à ceux que nous utilisons pour nous contrôler.

— Elle a proposé de vous faire quelques sessions, renchérit Severus.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard amusé, Minerva était très curieuse vis-à-vis de leur héritage métamorphe, mais ils savaient tous deux qu'elle pourrait les aider et qu'elle était bien intentionnée. Poppy repartit, se chargeant de prévenir les autres du réveil des enfants Rogue, Sekhmet elle s'en alla chercher Orsu et Morwen. Le couple arriva le premier, à la grande surprise d'Elie qui ne savait pas que son père les avait fait venir.

— Comment allez-vous mes chéris ? s'enquit la belle femme en les embrassant chacun leur tour.

Elie sourit et Eiden balbutia un peu, peu habitué aux étreintes maternelles. Il ne connaissait Morwen que par ces lettres et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'enlace ainsi. Étrangement, il ne se sentit pas étouffé, comme c'était parfois le cas avec Molly. C'était comme Rose, réconfortant et doux, les deux femmes semblaient savoir précisément ce dont il avait besoin et quand il en avait assez. Les yeux bleus ciel de l'adulte les scannèrent rapidement et elle sourit de les voir en si bonne forme, si dissemblable à hier encore. Elle repoussa quelques mèches sombres échappées de son chignon et exprima une fois encore son soulagement et sa joie de les voir en bonne santé. Eiden l'adopta immédiatement, mais il doutait que cela ne puisse être le cas avec une telle femme. Elle était si gentille, si douce et en même temps pleine d'entrain et intelligente. Elie lui avait appris ses activités de jeunesse et Eiden avait été fortement intéressé par tous ses voyages. Il était moins confiant envers Orsu. Bien sûr il savait que l'homme ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal, il avait été comme un oncle pour Elie et il s'inquiétait aussi pour lui, avait même qu'il entre dans le clan, mais le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en méfier. Il savait que l'homme avait un pouvoir sur lui à cause du clan et il n'aimait pas cela, il se méfiait des adultes, surtout des spécimens masculins qui lui avaient souvent fait du mal. Il croisa les yeux sombres de l'alpha et il entendit sa voix dans sa tête :

— Nous devons parler tous les deux, Eiden.

Le garçon acquiesça et se détourna, désireux d'échapper à ce regard qui semblait tout lire de lui. Et il fut heureux que n'arrivent Sirius et Remus pour le tirer de cette situation délicate.

A la midi, après un bon repas, Severus et les autres laissèrent les jumeaux faire une longue sieste, épuisés par tous ses va et viens et ses visites. Molly et Arthur étaient passés peu avant le déjeuner et avaient été grandement soulagés de les trouver éveillés et valides. Ils n'avaient pu rester trop longtemps cependant, bien conscient de la fatigue des deux jeunes.

Quand Elienor ouvrit finalement les yeux, un long moment était passé et il semblait être plus de seize heures au vu de la position du soleil. Elle s'étira légèrement et ne parut pas surprise de voir ses amis dans la petite pièce, contrairement à eux qui affichaient des mines désolées. Hermione agita sa baguette et s'excusa :

— Le sort de silence n'a pas du fonctionné, grommela-t-elle. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

— Je ne vous ai pas entendu, opposa la blonde. C'est votre odeur qui m'a alerté.

— Notre odeur ?

— Le sort de silence ne protège pas de cela, sourit Elie.

La née moldu rit et la prit dans ses bras, puis tous les autres et la jeune métisse finit dans ceux de Drago, qui ne semblait pas disposé à la lâcher avant un siècle ou deux. Il ne parlait pas, se contentant de la tenir, tiède et vivante contre lui, se repaissant de son odeur et du bruit merveilleux de son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Les autres leur laissèrent un peu d'intimité, retournant à leur discussion.

— Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ? demanda Elie, les doigts caressant la nuque raide de son compagnon.

— Quinze minutes tout au plus, nous venons de finir les cours. Severus nous a prévenus ce midi, mais vous dormiez déjà. Il la serra plus étroitement, enfouissant l'une de ses mains dans sa chevelure dense. Il ne voulait pas que l'on vienne tant que vous ne seriez pas réveillé.

La fille ne dit rien, elle se doutait des raisons de son père. Embrassant la tempe de Drago, elle le tira légèrement pour l'inciter à s'installer avec elle sur le lit. Il ne se fit pas prier et ôta rapidement ses chaussures pour venir se placer derrière elle, faisant reposer son dos contre son propre torse et enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille fine. Nichant son nez dans ses cheveux, il soupira lourdement et se détendit un peu. Il ne parla pas, mais tous ses gestes trahissaient son angoisse et le souci qu'il s'était fait. Il laissa ses lèvres envahirent sa joue douce et le coin de sa bouche, prolongeant la petite bulle d'intimité qu'ils c'étaient crées puis ils revinrent à la civilisation, Elie souriant doucement à Blaise qui serra une de ses mains dans les siennes. Il s'était lui aussi assis sur le lit, de l'autre côté, près d'Eiden et caressait son visage doucement.

— Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point je suis soulagé, souffla le métis.

Elie pouvait facilement le voir, elle avait suivi l'inquiétude de Blaise avant de tomber dans le coma elle aussi et elle se doutait que les jours suivants avaient été fort éprouvants.

— Vous avez changé, intervint Hermione. On nous avait prévenus que ce serait le cas, mais c'est étrange de le constater.

— C'est l'apparence que nous aurions dû avoir dans quelques mois, mais comme les choses se sont fait en quelques heures, le changement est d'autant plus visible, même s'il est parfaitement normal.

Elie avait récité cela scolairement, sans vraiment y penser puis elle garda le silence un moment, avant de demander faiblement, la voix un peu tremblante :

— On a vraiment changé tant que cela ? Je veux dire, Eiden est toujours lui, mais moi ? Je n'ai pas osé me regarder …

— C'est assez faible El, rassura Blaise. Tu es toujours toi.

Appuyant les dires de son meilleur ami Drago caressa son ventre tendrement et l'embrassa.

— Tu es seulement encore plus belle, assura-t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il était vraiment adorable.

Il fallut encore quelques minutes à Eiden pour se tirer du sommeil, s'éveillant pour son plus grand bonheur entre les bras de Blaise. N'ouvrant qu'à demi les yeux, il enfouit paresseusement son visage dans la poitrine de son petit ami.

— Bonjour, souffla le basané en passant une main amoureuse dans ses cheveux.

Il le sentit sourire contre l'étoffe de son t-shirt et un œil émeraude s'ouvrit, brillant de la même malice qu'à l'accoutumé. Cette vision acheva de rassurer Blaise qui sourit en retour.

— Toujours du mal au réveil à ce que je vois.

— J'ai dormi fort longtemps, répondit simplement Eiden, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Il se redressa cependant, étouffant un immense bâillement puis il accueillit chacun des visiteurs. L'incroyable et brusque guérison des jumeaux les surprit tous. Bien que Severus et Rose leur avaient expliqué que le rituel avait eu un effet détonnant, qui dépassait de loin leurs espérances, c'était tout de même ahurissant de le constater de leurs propres yeux. Seul Blaise bien sûr, du fait de son sang et Neville qui avait beaucoup côtoyé les métis pouvait en saisir la profondeur, mais la bonne santé des jumeaux et leur entrain n'avait échappé à personne. La veille ils étaient encore étendus gris et froid sur les petits lits de l'infirmerie, presque mort et maintenant, ils étaient là, parlant et plaisantant comme avant. C'est ainsi que les trouva Severus, les deux couples entrelacés sur le lit et Neville, Ron, Hermione, Pansy et Théo confortablement installés autour.

— Vous ne devriez pas être en cours, grogna-t-il alors que Rose entrait également, souriant à la vue des adolescents rassemblés.

— Si, mais notre professeur est absent, fit candidement Pansy en croisant ses jambes élégamment.

— Il semblerait que ces enfants lui donnent du souci, rétorqua l'homme.

Les concernés baissèrent la tête, blessé à l'idée de causer du tort à leur père. Celui-ci regretta immédiatement ses mots et soupira en prenant place au pied du lit.

— Vous avez bien conscience que c'est de l'humour n'est-ce pas ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, mais gardèrent la tête baissée.

— Merlin avont-nous fait l'impasse sur l'humour lors de votre conception ? soupira le potionniste.

Eiden releva la tête.

— Parce que tu avais de l'humour à nous léguer ?

— Sale gamin impertinent ! grinça le professeur, mais ses yeux brillait d'amusement.

Il était préoccupé cependant que ses enfants réagissent encore comme cela des mois après la révélation de sa paternité. Comme s'ils craignaient qu'il ne les renie et les jette dehors à la moindre occasion.

— Vous savez ce que les papiers que j'ai signés cet été signifient, à propos du fait que je sois votre père et vous mes enfants ? interrogea Severus.

— Que tu es destiné à supporter toutes nos frasques tant que durera notre existence ? tenta Eiden.

— Et que vous serez coincé avec moi tout aussi longtemps.

— Et on en est très content _Atta_ , assura Elie en souriant.

Severus sourit au mot celtique, les jumeaux en usaient de plus en plus, sous l'impulsion de leur héritage, qui leur tissait des liens privilégié avec cet idiome et de celle d'Elie qui ne cherchait plus à les retenir. Son père était heureux qu'elle se sente suffisamment confiante et adopté par les anglais pour reprendre certaines de ces habitudes du clan, et il devait dire qu'entendre ses enfants l'appeler Papa, quelque soit la langue, le comblait toujours de joie.

Sekhmet, Orsu et Morwen restèrent jusqu'au soir, mais durent finalement repartir, ayant tous les trois des responsabilités ailleurs. Les deux derniers invitèrent cependant chaudement Severus et ses enfants à venir passer un moment sur les terres du clan et à continuer de leur envoyer des nouvelles régulièrement. Orsu avait aussi pris à part Eiden et avait répondu à toutes ses questions et inquiétudes avant de quitter l'Ecosse :

— Le fonctionnement des clans n'a pas d'égal dans le monde des sorciers et il n'est pas régi par leur mentalité. Il est normal que tu le penses comme l'un des leurs, car c'est tout ce que tu connais et ces fausses idées te font peur, je le vois bien.

Elie avait voulu les laisser seuls, mais Eiden l'avait prié de rester et l'alpha n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Elle se tenait cependant à l'écart, silencieuse. Elle savait que le moment était important, elle n'avait pas réussi à expliquer véritablement ce qu'il en était à son frère, mais Orsu, plus vieux, plus sage et pédagogue pouvait y parvenir. Il était un père également et savait comment parler aux adolescents. Eiden avait toujours un peu peur de lui, mais cela tendait à se calmer. Il fallait dire qu'Orsu, avec sa stature d'athlète, son autorité naturelle et ses habitudes un peu sombres et taciturnes encourageaient de tels sentiments, mais ce n'était pas un mauvais homme. D'une certaine manière, il rappelait un peu au jeune homme l'auror Kingsley, en plus froid et imposant.

— Notre indépendance est certainement l'une des choses qui nous différencie le plus des sociétés sorcières, expliqua Orsu, nous élevons nos enfants ainsi et nous restons sauvage en quelque sorte, vivant dans une plus grande autonomie vis-à-vis du gouvernement que les humains. Le clan n'est pas là pour imposer les lois, tout le monde les connaît et la plupart les respectent, car ils les ont choisis. Si leurs avis divergent, alors d'autres clans seront certainement plus en phase avec leurs propres idéaux, nous n'imposons rien. Le conseil en est garant et globalement, nous n'avons qu'assez peu de problèmes. Il n'y a pas vraiment de criminalité chez nous, du fait de notre mode de vie.

Eiden opina, cela semblait logique, puisque chacun pouvait choisirent sous quelle sorte de régime il voulait vivre.

— Le rôle de l'alpha et du chef de clan diffèrent donc selon les clans, mais les grandes lignes restent les mêmes. L'alpha est le chef militaire, responsable de la sécurité et de l'offensive dans les clans violents. Le chef lui a un rôle plus social, il gère plutôt la vie quotidienne, un peu comme un maire de village. Souvent, surtout dans les groupes plutôt pacifistes comme le nôtre, ils sont une seule et même personne. Je détiens une certaine autorité de par mes deux rôles, mais en aucuns cas je ne peux contraindre ou imposer des choses à mon peuple. En dehors des soldats, personne n'est tenu de respecter mes ordres s'il n'en reconnaît pas la légitimité. Tu comprends, Dumbledore à plus de pouvoir sur toi actuellement dans cette école que moi si tu vivais sur nos terres, je suis plus un guide, une aide, j'œuvre à assurer le meilleur quotidien possible à ceux qui sont sous ma protection, mais c'est tout. Et le tatouage n'est qu'un signe d'appartenance, une sorte de carte d'identité, pas du tout une marque de suzeraineté. Une façon de nous reconnaître et de nous identifier.

— Vous ne croyez guère aux écrits, se rappela Eiden, le souvenir d'une conversation avec Blaise sur le sujet lui revenant.

Orsu sourit, content de voir que le jeune homme s'était visiblement apaisé.

— Non en effet, traditionnellement du moins, même si nous devons bien nous mettre au diapason avec le reste du monde.

— Elie m'a dit que ce n'était pas le cas de tous.

— C'est vrai, certains clans vivent encore selon les anciennes lois et respectent les coutumes ancestrales, mais nous ne sommes pas de ceux-là. Ceux-ci sont en général secrets et retirés du monde des sorciers, alors que nous prônons l'intégration. Il y a d'ailleurs beaucoup d'A _stu_ chez nous …

— _Astu_? interrogea Eiden qui avait bien compris le sens du mot en celtique, mais qui ignorait ce qu'il pouvait désigner dans ce contexte.

— Initiés, les sorciers affiliés ou vivants au sien du Clan. Comme Neville et Charlotte.

— Ah … et certains de notre peuple rejettent les sorciers n'est-ce pas ? Même les _astu_?

Il se souvenait qu'ils en avaient parlé au Manoir. Neville et Charlotte avaient évoqué deux filles du nom de Nadeshda et Xenia qui faisait montre d'un racisme virulent.

— En effet oui, il y a plusieurs degrés bien sûr, certains rejettent seulement les sorciers alors que d'autres les considèrent … et bien comme du bétail, ou du moins une sous-espèce. Comme les sangs purs avec les moldus.

— Je vois parfaitement, murmura Eiden.

Orsu sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de garçon d'un air paternel, il était content d'avoir réussit à calmer un peu les peurs de l'adolescent. Il comprenait ses craintes, surtout connaissant son histoire et c'était toujours difficile pour les métis élevés par les sorciers d'appréhender et de comprendre leur nouveau peuple, Eiden ne faisait pas exception.

— Si tu as la moindre question, envoie-nous un hibou et je me ferais une joie de te répondre, assura l'homme. Quelques jours sur nos terres t'aideraient sûrement à mieux comprendre tout ceci. Je sais que c'est compliqué de l'extérieur, mais c'est dans ta nature, tu va vite t'y faire, je ne m'en fais pas.

— Je serais heureux de découvrir le clan, répondit le fils Rogue, tirant un autre sourire à Orsu et Elie.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis le moment du départ arriva et ils se saluèrent à la façon métisse, récitant la devise « Clan, Respect, Magie » en guise d'au revoir.

Alors que l'homme se levait pour partir, Eiden se disait qu'il n'était pas si effrayant que cela finalement, malgré son apparence austère. Il était même assez paternel. C'était probablement ses propres peurs projetées qui avaient faussé le jugement du jeune homme. Quand il avait avoué cela à sa sœur, le soir, du fond de leur lit à l'infirmerie, Elie avait ri :

— Je suis contente que tu le remarques, mais il a un sens de la paternité qui ne te conviendrait peut-être pas toujours autant.

— Que veux-tu dires ?

— Je suis comme une nièce pour lui, pourtant cela ne l'a pas empêché de me martyriser pendant des heures et des heures d'entraînement pour me former avec Lysandre et Ravena. Il est extrêmement exigeant.

— Cela ne t'a pas desservi, répondit Eiden.

— Non, ni moi ni les autres.

L'infirmière voulut les garder encore une nuit supplémentaire et les jumeaux se soumirent. Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas vraiment le choix. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin sortirent, le soleil se couchait et vendredi se finissait dans une explosion de rouge et d'orange Drago et Blaise étaient venus les chercher, tout deux de fort bonne humeur ce qui n'échappa pas aux enfants Rogue :

— Qu'est-ce qui vous met si en joie ? interrogea Eiden.

— Et bien votre rétablissement seul pourrait largement l'expliquer, mais nous avons également une petite surprise.

Le brun leva un sourcil, mais Blaise n'en dit pas plus et c'est avec surprise qu'ils les menèrent non pas en direction des cachots, mais dans le parc. Ils avaient pris grand soin de leur apporter des vêtements chauds et les jumeaux se réjouirent de cette petite ballade au-dehors, après des jours et des jours enfermés à l'infirmerie. Ils firent une large boucle, passant la cabane d'Hagrid pour finalement rejoindre le lac. Cela leur prit un certain temps, l'obscurité tombait à présent sur eux et les fenêtres du château s'ornaient de lumière réconfortante, il ne devait pas être loin de l'heure du dîner.

— Merci pour la petite escapade, fit Eiden à un Blaise qui le tenait par la taille.

— La promenade n'est pas la surprise, Den. Mais tu vas bientôt le découvrir, je pense qu'ils sont prêts maintenant.

Curieux et totalement confiants, les jumeaux se laissèrent entraîner en direction des sous-bois et eurent la surprise d'y pénétrer, droit vers le cœur.

— Vous avez prévu quelque chose _dans_ la forêt interdite ? s'étonna Elie, hilare de marcher en cet endroit dont ses amis se méfiaient tant. Vous avez choisi sciemment en votre âme et conscience d'y entrer, de nuit et dans une de ses parties les plus sauvages ?

— Crois-moi, ce n'était pas mon idée, grimaça Drago. Et si je ne doute pas du projet, j'ai encore quelques réserves sur le lieu de son exécution.

Blaise lui lança un regard de biais, mi-moqueur mi exaspéré et lui rappela :

— Nous ne risquons rien, Dray, nous te l'avons assuré des centaines de fois.

— La dernière fois que je suis entré ici de nuit, je suis tombé sur un être obscur se repaisant de sang de licorne qui a ensuite essayé de se jeter sur Potter et moi ! Désolé d'avoir été légèrement traumatisé par cet incident.

Eid fit un léger clin d'œil à sa sœur et elle contenue son rire. Drago avait hurlé comme une fillette et c'était lâchement enfui à cette vue, laissant Harry seul face à Voldemort. Bien sûr ils étaient en première année et le blond n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de l'agresseur de la licorne, mais tout de même ! S'enfuir ainsi !

— En faite, Eiden est moi sommes considérés au mieux comme des prédateurs par les créatures de la forêt, au pire comme des égaux, il n'y a pas vraiment de risque. Tant que l'on ne fonce pas tête baissée dans le nid d'accromentules.

— Le nid de quoi ?! s'exclama Drago en tournant la tête si vite vers elle que la jeune femme entendit ses os craquer.

— D'accromentules, il y en a une colonie bien plus à l'ouest. Mais tant que nous les évitons, elles ne nous feront rien.

Le garçon grommela tout un tas de choses incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels et lança un regard assassin à Blaise qui haussa les épaules.

— Anton m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de risque.

— Tu sais ce que je lui dis moi à Anton, grogna le fils Malfoy.

— J'ai ma petite idée, oui, sourit en réponse son meilleur ami.

Ils marchèrent pendant une petite demi-heure, s'enfonçant profondément dans la forêt, seulement éclairés par leur baguette et ils débouchèrent finalement sur une petite clairière éclairée d'un grand feu et des dizaines de guirlandes accrochées aux arbres proches. Des couvertures avaient été déposées sur le sol, tous autour du grand foyer et de plus modestes braseros apportaient un ajout de lumière et de chaleur. C'était vraiment magnifique, magique même. À leur arrivée, tous se tournèrent vers eux et les accueillir avec allégresse, les étreignant et les apostrophant. Ils y avaient le cercle le plus proche des jumeaux : Pansy, Théo, Ron, Hermione et Neville, les jumeaux Weasley, Lee, Ginny, Luna, Seamus, Dean, les frères Menes, Paavan et les deux amis d'Anton, le reste des équipes rouge et vertes, Andrew et Amanda de serpentard et Agathe, la petite elfe de gryffondor.

Aux deux anciens patients surpris Ron répondit :

— On voulait fêter votre rétablissement et Neville et Anton ont dit que vous aviez loupé une célébration, celle de l'Im-je-ne-sais-quoi que l'on fête en France …

— L'Imbolc, clarifia Hermione.

— C'est ça, alors on s'est dit que c'était une bonne excuse et qu'on allait la refaire ici, termina le rouquin.

— Ici ? s'amusa Eiden.

— Bah il paraît que ça se fait dehors et les Menes nous ont assurés que c'étaient sans risque alors …

Ron ne semblait pas plus perturbé que cela, contrairement à leur deuxième année où il avait crevé de trouille à l'idée d'entrer dans la forêt. Mais l'absence des acromentules et la présence de nombreux feux semblaient l'apaiser, à moins que ça ne fût la promesse des deux serdaigles …

Les participants avaient apporté de grandes caisses de boisson et de nourriture et une vielle radio enchantée diffusait des titres des Bizzar'Sisters. La fête ne tarda pas à battre son plein et les adolescents à s'égailler autour du feu, se déhanchant ou discutant autour d'un verre.

— C'était une excellente idée, merci, fit Eiden à Blaise en se contorsionnant un peu pour l'embrasser sur la pommette.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis près du feu, se reposant un moment en regardant les autres danser, le fils Rogue dans les bras de son compagnon.

— C'était une idée collective, répondit le basané, mais c'est les Menes qui ont proposé cet endroit.

— C'est bien qu'ils l'aient fait, on est bien ici.

— C'est certain, la paire de Weasley a aussi bien œuvré. Ils ont apporté des tas de choses de leur cru et ont pris la déco en main.

— C'est vraiment réussi, assura Eiden en frottant tendrement son nez contre la peau sombre. Et je suis contente qu'ils aient pensé à Imbolc, je sais que ces célébrations sont importantes pour Elie.

Imbolc était l'une des anciennes fêtes celtiques, celle qui marquait la fin de l'hiver. Elle était le témoin de grand rassemblement dans les familles métisses.

— Elles le sont pour nous tous et elles le seront aussi pour toi lorsque tu commenceras. Tu verras, c'est toujours d'excellents souvenirs.

— Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit l'autre en souriant au spectacle qui l'entourait.

Cette soirée avait en effet toutes les chances de rester gravée dans sa mémoire pour le reste de sa vie. Il n'aurait jamais cru en vivre de telle un jour, dans ce lieu et avec toutes ses personnes, contre le corps chaud et ferme de Blaise qui ne cessait de le tenir près de lui, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il était réellement là, vivant et respirant la santé. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de son séjour à l'infirmerie, mais Eiden savait que cela avait profondément marqué son petit-ami et qu'il avait eu très peur, comme les autres de le perdre. L'impossibilité de le toucher et de se tenir près de lui, du fait de l'ancolie, n'avait pas dû aider non plus, cela et le fait que même Elie n'avait pu le réconforter, pour les mêmes raisons. Presque sans y penser, il couvrit la main de Blaise, égarée sur son estomac, de la sienne et la serra gentiment. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il ne savait pas comme lui aurait géré toute cette situation. Le voyant soudainement si pensif, le bistré lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.

— Je pensais juste à comment les choses ont dû être difficiles pour toi.

Difficile, doux euphémisme, rien que l'idée de Blaise dans le coma lui soulevait le cœur. Blaise et son sourire enchanteur effacé, sa peau si belle, grisâtre et pâlie, son corps amaigrit et faible, non il ne pouvait y penser. Heureusement, son compagnon mit fin à ses pensées d'un baiser époustouflant.

— J'essaye de ne plus y penser, avoua-t-il. Et de me concentrer sur ton corps contre le mien, tiède, éveillé et sur Elie, joyeuse et sereine.

En effet, elle l'était, elle dansait actuellement avec Pansy et Ginny, couvé du regard par un Drago en pleine conversation avec Anton Menes. Ce fait amena d'ailleurs un sourire sur les lèvres des deux garçons, le blond avait-il enfin surmonté son immense jalousie ? Car bien qu'il avait assuré qu'il savait quels rapports entretenaient sa petite amie et le bel égyptien, il avait de nombreuses fois fait montre de sa possessivité, de sa jalousie et de son peu de tolérance sur le sujet. Comme quoi, l'euphorie des fêtes …

Comme s'il les avait entendus, le fils Malfoy s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur et s'éloigna pour enlacer par derrière Elie qui sourit à son contact, se tournant vers lui pour qu'ils dansent ensemble. Le garçon avait déposé une de ses mains sur la joue de la jeune femme, l'embrassant tendrement tout en continuant leurs légers balancements. Puis la musique se fit plus entraînante et elle l'emmena à sa suite dans une chorégraphie plus rapide. Personne n'avait rien dit au sujet des légers changements des jumeaux, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant mettant cela sur le compte de leur absence de trois semaines et sur leur nouvellement bonne santé. Mais pour des yeux affûtés et connaisseurs, on voyait bien ce qui avait évolué. Ils avaient à présent un air plus sauvage, des traits plus marqués : les pommettes, le nez, les muscles plus dessinés. En un mot, ils étaient plus animal, mais cela n'entachait en rien leur charme, au contraire, et Blaise ne se privait pas d'en profiter. Passant une main sous ses vêtements pour caresser sa peau nue, il nota que l'aspect de celle-ci avait subtilement changé. Elle était toujours aussi douce et souple, mais semblait à présent plus solide et le basané ne doutait pas qu'il serait plus difficile de la percer à présent. Il avait hâte également que les effets des potions stabilisatrices cessent pour qu'il puisse contempler son compagnon sous sa forme de métamorphe, mais il devrait probablement encore patienter quelques jours. La pointe d'une langue rose dans son cou le ramena à la réalité et il frissonna de plaisir en la sentant parcourir sa peau. Il en était sûr, Eiden avait accru son potentiel de charme métamorphe et contrairement à celui, mystérieux des elfes, celui, animal de son héritage changeforme le touchait bien plus, embrassant ses sens et son esprit enfiévré. Désireux de rendre la pareille à son compagnon, il lâcha un peu la bride de ses pouvoirs et laissa une partie de son attraction vélane l'atteindre. En réponse, le jeune homme grogna sourdement et lui attrapa le menton pour lui administrer un baiser époustouflant.

— Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous jouez, Monsieur Zabini, gronda-t-il.

— Je crois que si, au contraire, sourit Blaise en l'embrassant à nouveau, oublieux de la fête et des autres qui batifolaient autour. Cette nuit était la leur, il comptait bien en profiter tout son soûl, s'assurant à sa manière que son compagnon lui était enfin revenu.

* * *

[1] _Senon gedia anation_ = ancienne prière de l'âme.

[2] _Blediā_ = louve

[3] _Caruos_ = cerf


	13. Chapitre 12 : Blaise

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Pas de panique pour le brusque régime de cette fiction, j'ai simplement remodelé les chapitres pour les harmoniser. Les premiers étaient beaucoup plus court que ceux qui ont suivit, donc j'ai aplanis le tout.**

 **De plus je prévois une fiction longue, donc c'était inutile de prendre de la place pour rien ...**

 **Les chapitres vont également grossir encore par rapport à ce que je pouvais proposer. Tous seront maintenant à l'image de celui-ci.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**

 **Merci aux visiteurs furtifs ou non !**

 **Elishae**

* * *

mamy 83 **:** **Merci de me suivre si fidèlement, c'est un plaisir !**

adenoide **:** **Je sais que c'est décevant, c'est le but. Je veux dire, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que Dumbledore agit beaucoup dans le canon et c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire que les plus jeunes se sentent obligés de faire les choses eux même. Les jumeaux se vengeront plus tard (bien plus tard) je promet. Merci de ta fidélité !**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Blaise

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que les jumeaux étaient sortis de l'infirmerie et même si l'expérience avait bien failli tourner au drame, elle avait eu certaines conséquences positives. Toutes traces de potions et de charmes avaient à présent disparu et les jumeaux avaient assez bien accueillit le brusque réveil de leur sang. Il n'y avait eu que peu d'incidents et seulement dans l'intimité de ceux qui connaissaient leur secret. Anton avait d'ailleur été d'une grande aide, dispensant conseils et encouragements, les poussant à se dépenser et sortir dehors au maximum pour dissiper toute énergie pernicieuse. Plus d'une semaine après, ils avaient quasiment maîtrisé tout ceci, du moins pour leurs apparitions publiques, bien qu'ils se laissent souvent aller dans l'intimité à laisser sortir leur véritable apparence et leurs pouvoirs. Leurs proches, Severus en tête, étaient vraiment très fiers d'eux et de la façon dont ils géraient admirablement tout cela, sans parler de Drago et Blaise qui étaient vraiment émoustillés par les attributs plus sauvages de leurs compagnons.

L'incident avait eu également comme conséquence étrange, mais heureuse, de faire se détendre Elie par rapport à sa nature et de lui faire lâcher la bride concernant tout ce qu'elle retenait. Elle ne cherchait plus à se conformer en tout temps à l'image de la parfaite petite sang pur devant ses proches et laissait progressivement quelques-unes de ses habitudes revenir. Il n'était plus rare d'entendre des mots en celtique parsemer son langage, comme ce que ces amis avaient entendu chez les autres enfants du clan venu chez Severus. Habitude qu'Eiden avait également adoptée. Il était normal selon Anton et Assar qu'il en soit ainsi puisque les liens avec le celtique avaient encore été intensifiés avec le reste de leur héritage, au vu de leur nature et de leur magie fortement liée à cette langue. Tous les métis, du fait de la très ancienne utilisation de cet idiome dans leur vie courante, ressentaient une forte affinité avec elle, qu'ils l'apprennent sur le tard ou dès le plus jeune âge. S'était inscrit au fond d'eux. Severus trouvait cependant adorable et rassurant qu'Elie ne se sente plus obligée de garder pour elle tous ses diminutifs et désignations dans ce langage. Il devait avouer également qu'il se sentait toujours toutes choses lorsqu'un de ses enfants le nommait papa ou père en celtique, l'utilisation de ce dialecte les rendait pour lui plus intimes, plus personnels d'une certaine façon, comme quelque chose qu'il ne partageait qu'avec peu de personnes.

Le mercredi soir, le petit groupe de serpentards se retrouva dans la salle commune après le dîner, à leur place habituelle. C'étant débarrassé rapidement de leurs devoirs respectifs, ils en profitèrent pour passé du temps ensemble, à simplement discuter et se prélasser. Comme souvent, Elie et Théo s'étaient allongés sur le tapis, devant la cheminée et jouaient à un de leur obscur et ancien jeu oublié, pour lesquels ils partageaient une passion commune. La lumière mouvante dansait sur leur visage, réchauffait agréablement leur corps. Ils adoraient tous deux la chaleur, s'installant plus près que la plupart auraient pu le supporter aussi longtemps. Pansy et Drago les regardaient jouer, tout en discutant du programme d'arithmancie, discussion agrémentée des interventions des deux autres, suivant également ce cours. Blaise et Eiden étaient quant à eux blotti sur un canapé, à demi-allongés, le second confortablement installé contre le torse du premier. Profitant simplement de la quiétude du soir. Blaise laissait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres de son compagnon, faisant ronronner celui-ci sous le traitement. Les yeux d'Eiden étaient à demi fermés et sa main reposait sur celle que le bistré avait abandonnée sur ses abdominaux fermes. Les jumeaux avaient repris le quidditch le samedi précédant, à leur plus grand bonheur et offraient à leur équipe leur énergie explosive. Leurs quatre semaines d'arrêt n'avaient heureusement pas affecté leur capacité et ils seraient sans aucun doute prêts pour le prochain match.

— Tu penses que les poufsouffles ont une chance face aux gryffondors samedi ? interrogea le basané.

Un sourire un peu moqueur s'étala sur le visage de l'autre garçon.

— J'en doute fort, surtout s'ils offrent la même performance dont ils ont fait montre devant nous …

— Ils ont récupéré leurs deux joueurs vedettes à présent.

— Cela m'étonnerait que ça suffise. Je veux dire, Dan Zerrat est un très bon buteur et Dwaine Mentorsen est assez impressionnant, probablement l'un des meilleurs batteurs de cette école, mais ils ne peuvent sauver l'équipe à eux deux. Ginny est bien plus douée que Summerby, elle pourrait le battre les yeux fermés. Je parie qu'elle attrapera le vif pendant la première heure.

— Nous verrons cela, fit Blaise en embrassant le crâne d'Eiden.

— Voudrais-tu le parier avec moi ? demanda l'autre d'un air rusé.

Le basané rit, il était probable que le fils Rogue ait raison, quel était l'intérêt de parier si l'on est presque certain de perdre ?

— Tout dépend de ce que l'on y gagne, souffla le brun en relevant la tête pour embrasser le menton sombre qui le surplombait.

— Et que ce que j'y gagne ? demanda son petit ami.

Eiden susurra quelques paroles à son oreille qui firent légèrement empourprer les joues de Blaise.

— Dans ce cas, Den, il n'y a pas vraiment de perdant … répondit, rieur, le bistré.

Ils échangèrent un baiser renversant, qui fit brusquement baisser la tête à quelques premières années qui l'avait relevé en entendant l'éclat de rire de Blaise. Inconscient de l'attention qu'ils suscitaient, les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leur activité, les mains de chacun s'évadant fougueusement sur le corps de l'autre, effleurant leurs torses et caressant leurs nuques. La main de Blaise avait empoigné les cheveux de son compagnon, inclinant sa tête pour lui offrir un meilleur angle pour que sa langue puisse piller un peu plus la bouche sucrée d'Eiden, tandis que son autre main titillait l'un de ses pectoraux athlétiques. L'autre garçon n'était pas en reste et c'était glissé entre le canapé et le corps du bistré, flattant ses fesses rondes pendant que ses doigts câlinaient sa taille musclée. Ils avaient complètement oblitéré le lieu où ils se trouvaient lorsqu'une toux insistante de Pansy les fit revenir à la réalité.

— Même si vous êtes tous les deux de très beaux spécimens, ce n'est pas pour cela que vous devez faire partager à toutes vos petites activités, intervint-elle.

Les deux garçons eurent la grâce de rougir et Blaise enfouit son nez dans la chevelure corbeau de son compagnon, soustrayant son visage au regard implacable et accusateur de son amie.

— Il y a des enfants ici, continua-t-elle sur un air de reproche.

Eiden tourna deux yeux pénitents dans sa direction et sembla la toucher avec son regard de chiot battu puisqu'elle grogna, marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et se détourna, sous le regard amusé des trois autres. Le basané se redressa quant à lui un peu, entraînant le fils de Severus à sa suite et ils retrouvèrent un semblant de tenue.

— Maintenant que vous êtes de nouveau parmi nous et à peu près présentable, nous avons quelques questions pour le petit exhibitionniste que tu tiens Blaise.

Eiden ouvrit la bouche pour protester, offensé, mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et continua :

— Nous nous demandions, pour les réunions, que comptes-tu faire ?

Les yeux de l'intéressé s'arrondirent et il se redressa un peu, manifestement pas de bonne humeur.

— Je rêve ! C'est pour cela que tu nous as interrompus ? Pour mon programme de vendredi ? éructa-t-il.

Pansy leva un sourcil et fit un petit geste de la main, semblant balayer les propos stupides de son ami.

— Bien sûr que non Eiden, voyons ! Je vous ai interrompu parce que vous deveniez franchement malséants et irrévérencieux.

— Malséant et irrévérencieux ?! s'étouffa le garçon, que son petit ami tentait de calmer en caressant doucement son dos, ce que le premier semblait totalement ignorer, dans l'hypothèse bien sûr où il s'en soit seulement rendu compte.

— Cela veut dire que tu avais une attitude tout à fait déplacée en public, Eiden, expliqua un brin moqueuse Pansy.

— Je sais très bien ce que cela veut dire merci !

— Parfait alors laissons cela de côté et concentrons-nous plutôt sur la question que je t'ai posée : que vas-tu proposer après-demain ?

Eiden plissa les yeux, tout prêt de jeter un sort à la fille qui lui servait d'amie, mais il inspira un grand coup et tâcha de se calmer. Il était totalement inutile de répliquer à Pansy lorsqu'elle était ainsi. Cela ne revenait qu'à s'engager dans une guerre vaine sans fin dont ni lui ni ces pauvres nerfs ne sortiraient vainqueurs. Le plus sage était toujours de l'ignorer, d'autant que son intervention recelait un petit fond de vérité, même si le jeune homme ne l'admettait jamais à voix haute.

— Je pensais que nous pouvions étudier plus spécifiquement la défense et notamment les différents moyens de se sortir d'une situation. Il n'y a rarement qu'une seule solution et il est toujours bon d'avoir plusieurs choix pour se sortir d'un mauvais pas. D'autant que si l'on a vu la situation avant, même de façon théorique et sécuritaire, on a plus de chances d'y faire face et même de s'en sortir.

La main de Blaise effleura sa chute de rein, comme pour le récompenser du calme et de la diplomatie dont il avait réussi à faire preuve, chose incroyable pour le tempérament orageux et volcanique d'Eiden.

Pansy croisa élégamment ses jambes, appuyant son coude sur l'accoudoir avec grâce.

— Cela semble une excellente idée, pas vraiment dans les cordes des gryffondors, mais sans nul doute un bon programme.

— Enchanté que cela siée à Mademoiselle Parkinson ! fit sarcastiquement le brun, qui se sentit malgré sa nouvelle répartition un peu insulté.

Elle lui offrit un sourire ravageur et rit doucement.

— Voyons Eid, il est inutile de se montrer si narquois !

Eiden ne répondit pas, enterrant seulement son visage dans la poitrine de Blaise, ce qui provoqua à nouveau le rire de la fille.

— Tu n'es qu'une affreuse sorcière Pansy, assura le fils de Severus, le son de sa voix atténué par le t-shirt et la peau de Blaise.

— Quel merveilleux compliment que voilà très cher !

Ce dernier et son petit ami finirent un peu plus tard par fuir leur amie très en forme et ses remarques incisives pour se câliner en paix dans le dortoir vide. Ils étaient étendus depuis un bon moment sur le lit d'Eiden lorsque quelques coups doux furent frappés à la porte. Sur leur invitation Elie entra, sans surprise pour eux qui avaient reconnu ses manières calmes. Elle tenait une lettre à la main et s'approcha de la couche pour la tendre à Blaise, blotti dans les bras de son compagnon en dessous de la couverture.

— Ça vient d'arriver en bas, expliqua-t-elle.

La salle commune des serpentards était dotée d'une sorte de puits donnant sur l'extérieur et la surface du lac de façon à ce que les hiboux puissent y accéder, étant la seule hors de leur portée.

Le basané la remercia et elle sortit sur un petit sourire, laissant les deux garçons tranquilles. Rapportant son attention sur l'objet, Blaise fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le sceau de cire de sa famille. Que lui voulait ses parents à une heure pareille, eux qui n'envoyaient jamais de lettre en dehors de l'heure habituelle du courrier. Passant un doigt dans le pli, il fit sauter le sceau et sortit de l'enveloppe une lettre de son père. Il la lut immédiatement, tandis qu'Eiden se rallongeait pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité, les mains reposant légèrement sur ses hanches. Cela prit quelques minutes à Blaise pour finir la lecture du parchemin et il le fixa encore pendant un moment après cela. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses réflexions et sa mine sombre inquiéta Eiden qui caressa doucement sa peau pour attirer son attention. Saisissant sa question muette, le basané fit d'une voix hésitante :

— C'est mon père. Il a apparemment quelques problèmes avec le Ministère par rapport à l'affaire Potter …

Eiden grimaça dans le dos de Blaise et ses entrailles se tordirent un peu : il ne voulait causer le moindre problème au père de son compagnon qui avait été si bienveillant et accueillant envers lui à la soirée du Nouvel An des Malfoy. Il avait même demandé de ses nouvelles et s'était inquiété pour lui lors de son séjour à l'infirmerie.

— Il pense que Potter a été battu, ce que confirment les souvenirs de sa famille.

Le brun se tendit à ses mots, mais Blaise ne le remarqua pas, heureusement. Eiden eut un instant peur que les aurors découvrent la vérité sur ce soir-là dans les souvenirs des Dursley, mais il se rappela que Dumbledore avait tout orchestré et fait disparaître tout cette partie de la nuit de leur mémoire. Les décisions de Dumbledore le concernant cette dernière décennie n'avaient guère son approbation, mais il lui faisait au moins confiance pour avoir suffisamment sécurisé leur couverture.

— Il veut conclure à l'homicide, reprit Blaise, même s'il ne sait pas encore s'il est volontaire ou non, mais le Ministre veut enterrer l'histoire et le faire passer pour instable et sa mort pour un suicide.

Le fils de Severus resserra gentiment son étreinte, lui montrant son soutien et l'encourageant à continuer.

— Mon père campe sur ses positions et le Ministre également, pour le moment il a assez de pouvoir pour que le désir de Fudge ne se fasse pas, mais cela ne va pas durer éternellement, même si Amélia Bones et de son côté.

— Bones ? Comme Susan ? interrogea l'autre garçon.

— Oui, c'est sa nièce. Amélia est la directrice du département de la justice, la patronne de mon père. C'est une femme assez dure et stricte, mais c'est une bonne personne qui fait très bien son travail, l'une de celle qui ne se fait ni embrouiller par Fudge, ni par Dumbledore. Quelqu'un de droit. Je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois et elle est vraiment impressionnante.

Le brun hocha la tête puis tira doucement Blaise pour qu'il se réinstalle contre lui, ce que l'autre fit de bonne grâce.

— Père est certain que cette histoire est plus grosse que ce qu'il semble et il a en général un très bon instinct. S'il pense qu'il y a quelque chose, je le crois.

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur Eiden et il fit de son mieux pour inspirer et expirer calmement et garder contenance.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Il y a des preuves des mauvais traitements infligés à Potter. Des souvenirs, de ces tuteurs et des voisins, le témoignage d'une cracmolle et la maison aussi. Apparemment il ne reste pas grand-chose de sa chambre, mais les aurors ont trouvé du sang en grande quantité, des verrous à sa porte, une trappe et il semblerait qu'il ait vécu pendant des années dans un placard.

Eiden ferma douloureusement les yeux, il ignorait pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal que Blaise connaisse une partie de son passé le moins glorieux. Comme s'il allait le rejeter après cela et le trouver sale, indigne de lui. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, puis il se rappela que son compagnon ignorait que c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de deviner que celui qui le tenait dans ses bras était Harry Potter. Cela le calma un peu, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il puisse cacher son émoi au bistré qui continua.

— Je n'imagine pas qu'on puisse traiter un enfant de cette façon. Je sais que cela existe bien sûr, mais je ne pourrais jamais même penser à lever la main sur un être sans défense. Cela me dépasse.

Il s'agita un peu dans l'étreinte devenue plus étroite encore de son petit-ami.

— Le sauveur du monde sorcier traité de la sorte ! C'est difficile à croire et en même temps … je veux dire, il y a avait quelques signes …

— Quelques signes ? s'étrangla le brun, mais Blaise ne le remarqua pas.

— Drago et Severus disaient toujours que ce n'était qu'un gosse gâté, un petit arrogant qui se complaisait dans sa célébrité. Mais cela n'a pas vraiment été le cas. Tu ne l'as pas connu, mais il semblait plutôt fuir la notoriété que la rechercher. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il était l'année dernière lorsqu'un mangemort l'a inscrit dans ce maudit tournoi.

Si la mention de Severus lui fit un pincement au cœur, Eiden l'ignora et demanda à son petit ami :

— Comment sais-tu que c'est un mangemort ? La presse a dit qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de mettre son nom dans la coupe de feu.

Blaise ricana.

— Potter n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, personne avec un minimum de cerveau ne l'aurait fait. Ce tournoi était dangereux, pas à la portée d'un quatrième année, Diggory en est même mort. Et cela ne colle pas avec l'image que je me fais de Potter, cela ne colle pas avec ce que je sais de lui et ce qu'il a montré pendant quatre ans. Et je sais aussi que c'est vrai, car l'auror Kingsley en a parlé à mon père et qu'il lui fait confiance.

Le brun ne répondit pas, mais une immense chaleur se répandit dans son corps à l'entente des mots de Blaise. Savoir qu'il l'avait cru, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas et appartenaient à des maisons ennemies le rendait immensément heureux. Il avait envie de l'étouffer sous les baisers pour cela, pour avoir vu le vrai lui. Mais il ne le fit pas, parce qu'il n'était plus Harry et que Blaise ne devait rien savoir, même si il lui avait finalement avoué l'une des plus belles choses qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit.

— Je croyais que c'étais votre ennemi ? dit-il finalement, d'une voix basse.

Blaise secoua la tête.

— C'était Dray qui en avait après lui, nous on s'ignorait. Ce n'était pas un mauvais gars, juste un mec sur qui était tombé un truc énorme. Il revenait de chaque été plus maigre et on voyait clairement qu'il ne grandissait pas comme il le devrait. Franchement, avec la gazette et le reste, je ne vois pas comment les gens pouvaient l'envier, comment Drago pouvait l'envier …

Drago Malfoy l'enviait ? C'était la meilleure de l'année. Pourquoi ce petit snobinard fils à papa pouvait-il l'envier ? Immédiatement Eiden se sentit injuste. Drago avait eu une vie bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre dans le fond. Mais de là à envier sa vie … Lui au moins n'avait pas été harcelé par les journaux et il avait a priori mangé à sa faim. Et même si Lucius était un enfoiré de première, il n'égalait tout de même pas les Dursley, si ? Au moins sa mère l'aimait elle ...

Blaise soupira et plia la lettre pour la déposer sur le chevet.

— Mon père me prévient qu'il y aura sans doute un article demain et qu'il ne saura pas vraiment à son avantage. Apparemment, Fudge a décidé de passer à l'offensive pour l'empêcher de parler. Vu qu'il ne peut rien légalement contre lui, il essaye de le discréditer auprès du public … Le ministre aime assez agir ainsi.

Eiden garda le silence, mais vint doucement embrasser les cheveux de son compagnon qui se retourna pour lui faire face. Lui offrant un tendre sourire avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres et de les recouvrir des siennes en un baiser doux et amoureux.

— Tu sais que je t'aime Eid, murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue.

— Moi aussi Blaise, de ton mon cœur.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, se laissant aller jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment finalement et ne se réveillent que le lendemain.

La journée suivante ne fut pas vraiment une bonne journée, même si l'envie était là et que Drago avait charitablement tiré le baldaquin sur eux pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés par la lumière au petit matin. L'article de Fudge était effectivement paru dans la Gazette, mettant en évidence les faiblesses de son enquête et d'autres choses désagréables au sujet de sa vie personnelle. Notamment son mariage déraisonnable avec une métisse aux mœurs légères, une étrangère qui n'en voulait qu'à ces galions. Tous étaient désolés pour leur ami, mais Blaise se contenta de secouer la tête.

— Il m'avait prévenu et ce n'est rien de plus que ce que l'on dit d'habitude à propos de ma mère.

— Oui, mais rien n'avait encore été dit dans le journal le plus vendu de ce pays, répliqua doucement Pansy en pliant le papier pour qu'il n'ait plus les lignes cruels sous les yeux.

Le basané haussa les épaules, comme si rien de tout cela ne l'atteignait. C'était faux bien entendu, mais personne ne releva. Eiden passa un bras réconfortant autour de sa taille et son compagnon se blottit contre lui comme un enfant. La tête sous son menton, la main sur sa poitrine et les bras serrés contre lui. Charitable, Elie fit brûler d'un claquement de doigts le tissu d'ineptie qu'était la Gazette du jour et la chose s'enflamma brusquement, faisant se tordre douloureusement le visage de Fudge qui faisait la une. Rapidement il n'en resta plus rien pour témoigner, pas même les cendres et Blaise fit un petit sourire de remerciement à Elie qui l'embrassa sur la joue. Drago poussa une tasse de son thé préféré vers lui et Pansy lui serra l'épaule. Trop loin pour faire quoique se soit, Théo lui adressa seulement un sourire encourageant.

Personne n'était assez fou pour faire des commentaires désagréables à Blaise en face, mais nombre d'entre eux ne se génèrent pas pour le faire dans son dos. De façon plus ou moins discrète et même si le jeune homme ne laissa jamais rien paraître, ses amis savaient bien que cela le blessait, d'autant plus qu'il était certain de la juste cause de son père. Le Ministre avait pris un malin plaisir à le tourner en dérision dans l'article, assurant qu'il se trompait et que ses hypothèses étaient stupides. Eiden n'arrivait pas à croire que Fudge désavouait ainsi un membre de son gouvernement dans le plus grand journal sorcier du Royaume-Uni. N'était-ce pas complètement idiot de tourner en dérision le plus grand procureur de son administration ? Bien sûr Fudge n'était pas exactement quelqu'un que l'on pourrait appeler de sain d'esprit, mais tout de même. Le journal était également pourvu, comme souvent depuis le tournoi, d'écrits ''prouvant'' la folie de Potter et la sénilité de Dumbledore, ce qui faisait grincer les dents du fils de Severus. Certes le vieillard avait fait des erreurs les concernant, Elienor et lui, mais il avait toujours œuvré pour le bien de la communauté sorcière et avait tout de même une longue liste de réussite à son actif.

Puis vint le cours d'Ombrage qui ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire victorieux à Blaise qui l'ignora totalement, mais qui mit Eiden dans une rage folle. La main de son compagnon sur son genou le coupa cependant dans sa tentative de sauter sur le vieux crapaud et de l'étrangler.

— Pourquoi tu … commença Eiden, très en colère contre leur professeure lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin la salle.

— C'est inutile Eid et dangereux qui plus est. Ne te rappelles-tu pas ce qu'elle a fait la dernière fois que tu étais en retenue avec elle ?

Le garçon grogna.

— Et c'est une raison pour la laisser te traiter ainsi ?

Blaise détourna le regard.

— On ne peut rien faire contre elle, Den, elle a le pouvoir de faire ce qu'elle veut ici. Elle est soutenue par le Ministère !

— Je me fiche royalement de ce crétin de Ministre et de sa petite cour pitoyable, cracha le brun, furieux. Et il est hors de question que je m'écrase devant elle !

Les yeux de Blaise s'agrandirent de peur et il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son petit ami, les serrant si fort qu'il lui faisait presque mal.

— S'il te plaît Eiden, je t'en pris ne fais rien contre elle. Je t'en pris …

Le ton brusquement terrorisé et suppliant du bistré le fit se figer, toute colère le quittant tandis que la poigne de l'autre s'intensifiait encore.

— Je t'en supplie Den, je ne pourrais pas … je refuse que tu sois encore envoyé là-bas, froid et gris. S'il te plaît, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir et …

Le cœur au bord des lèvres de voir son compagnon si paniqué, le fils Rogue enroula ses bras autour de lui et le serra fort contre sa poitrine.

— Ça va aller _Caru_ [1], je suis là …

Il sentit quelque chose de mouillé dans son cou et constata avec effroi que Blaise pleurait silencieusement.

— S'il te plaît Eiden, s'il te plaît, plus là-bas …

— Je te promets mon ange, je te promets …

Il passa une main réconfortante dans son dos, le caressant doucement, mais le basané continuait de sangloter silencieusement sur son épaule. Voyant que la situation n'était pas près de s'arranger, Eiden chercha des yeux sa sœur, mais ne la trouva pas. Ses amis leur avaient laissé un peu d'intimité en les voyant tous les deux et aucun n'était plus dans les parages. Se concentrant sur l'inquiétude d'Elie qu'il sentait au fond de lui, il tâcha lui faire comprendre la situation, comme lorsqu'il pouvait, à l'aube du sommeil, voir ce qui était au fond d'elle. Il lui fallait emmener Blaise au calme. Le soulagement le prit lorsqu'il sentit une vague positive en lui et une douce chaleur. Elie avait compris.

Doucement il souleva son compagnon qui se recroquevilla comme un enfant, la tête contre son torse et les mains fermement cramponnées à sa chemise. Fort heureusement, les élèves étaient presque tous en cours et il ne croisa personne sur sa route. Gagnant rapidement les cachots, il monta les escaliers menant au dortoir et allongea Blaise sur son lit. Ce dernier gémit à la perte de contact et ses pleurs redoublèrent, mais bien vite Eiden se débarrassa de son haut et s'allongea lui aussi, le reprenant contre lui. Tout doucement il défit la chemise de son petit ami pour le mettre à nu et rabattit les couvertures sur eux. Collant Blaise contre son torse. Il remercia Sekhmet de lui avoir appris que le contact peau contre peau était important dans les relations métisses et même salvateur dans certain cas. Il l'avait surtout utilisé pour les cauchemars d'Elie et lui, mais cela sembla faire du bien à son compagnon qui vit ses pleurs baisser un peu. Il psalmodiait toujours des supplications, mais ne tremblait plus violemment comme il l'avait fait dans le couloir.

— Ça va aller Blaise, je reste avec toi …

Il fallut un long moment au bistré pour se ressaisir, mais ses larmes se tarirent finalement et sa respiration se fit progressivement plus paisible, bien qu'il s'accrochait encore à Eiden comme s'il allait brutalement lui être arraché.

— Tu vas mieux _Caru_ ? interrogea doucement Eiden.

Son bras gauche enserrait toujours fermement son torse et son autre bras s'était passé sous celui de Blaise, serrant son dos, sa main dans ses cheveux courts, soutenant la tête appuyée contre sa poitrine. L'autre intensifia un instant son étreinte avant de souffler.

— Oui.

Le brun lui embrassa tendrement le sommet du crâne sans le lâcher, murmurant des mots réconfortants, des mots d'amour qui permirent à son petit ami de se détendre complètement et de se laisser aller contre lui.

— Je te promets que je garderai mon calme avec elle, souffla-t-il.

Il ne répondit pas, il n'en était pas encore capable, profitant seulement du contact et des caresses de son compagnon. Il finit par lever les yeux vers le brun et le fixa de longues minutes, le cœur d'Eiden se serra un peu alors qu'il se demandait ce que pouvait bien penser Blaise qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Puis finalement le basané soupira et colla son oreille contre le cœur de son vis-à-vis, écoutant les battements rassurants de celui-ci. Depuis que le fils de Severus était sortit de l'infirmerie, il passait toutes ses nuits ainsi, à écouter le bruit sourd et régulier, rassurer de l'entendre si fort. Il ne desserra pas sa prise sur l'autre et le brun comprit qu'il était véritablement terrifié et que sa crise au sortie du cours de Défense l'avait vraiment paniqué.

— Je suis désolé, murmura Eiden, tellement désolé …

Il ne semblait pas s'excuser que pour Ombrage, il s'excusait pour le coma, les mensonges, les secrets, les problèmes de son père, tout …

— Ce n'est pas grave, Den. Je t'aime.

Et comme si ces trois mots pardonnaient tout, l'intéressé se remit à respirer, sans s'être rendu compte qu'il avait arrêté. Il sentit son cœur s'alléger bizarrement et lorsque Blaise leva la tête pour l'embrasser, il murmura contre ses lèvres :

— Je t'aime.

Une nouvelle fois c'est Elie qui vient frapper contre la porte et lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, un sourire fleurit sur son visage en les voyants encore enchevêtré à l'autre. Mais elle n'avança pas plus, attendant que le couple l'y autorise.

— Tu peux entrer Elie, fit doucement Blaise et elle s'assit sur le lit de celui-ci, voisin du leur.

— J'ai prévenu père pour vous deux, mais il veut te voir Eiden. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse attendre encore longtemps.

Le garçon acquiesça savait que son père ne viendrait jamais faire irruption dans le dortoir, mais il était cruel de le laisser s'inquiéter ainsi. C'était son cours qu'ils avaient loupé et il savait très bien que jamais Blaise et Eiden ne sécheraient sans raison. Il contempla un moment le garçon encore recroquevillé contre lui. Pouvait-il vraiment laisser Blaise ?

— Je m'occuperai de lui, assura Elie dans sa tête.

Il opina et se leva tout doucement. Si le basané fit un moment mine de le retenir, il le lâcha finalement et se roula en boule au milieu de la couche, disparaissant presque complètement sous les couvertures. Se saisissant de sa chemise abandonnée, le brun caressa amoureusement la tête de son petit ami et disparut rapidement, désirant revenir au plus vite. Elie ne perdit pas de temps non plus. Elle ôta son pantalon et sa chemise également et se glissa sous les couvertures, prenant Blaise contre elle. Il s'accrocha immédiatement à sa nuque et sa taille, entremêlant leurs jambes et collant leur corps. Eiden était le compagnon de Blaise et Elie sa sœur, il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre eux, d'autant que le basané n'était pas aux femmes. Tout ce que le vélane en lui sentait à présent c'était une odeur proche de celle de son compagnon et une chaleur qui le rassurait et le calmait. Une sorte de substitut. C'était notamment pour cela que l'épisode de l'infirmerie avait été si difficile : privé, l'un du compagnon de son jumeau, l'autre de la sœur de son compagnon, ils n'avaient pas eu accès à cette paix. Mais aujourd'hui Elie était là pour Blaise et c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ait une si parfaite connaissance de sa nature, de leur nature et qu'elle sache exactement quoi faire pour soulager le garçon.

— Il est là Blaise, il est vivant, avec toi et il ne part pas. Tout ceci est terminé tu m'entends ?

Le jeune homme gémit seulement. Mais Elie ne s'en formalisa pas, elle savait qu'il mettrait du temps à se calmer complètement et à sortir de l'espèce de transe où il était entré. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas surprise que cela lui arrive. Les suites de leur réveil avaient été assez calmes, mais entendre les paroles d'Eiden cette après-midi, entendre ce qu'il voulait faire, risquer de le perdre à nouveau était au-dessus de ses forces, surtout si peu de temps après qu'Eiden ait frôlé la mort. Cela montrait le formidable amour qui unissait déjà son jumeau à son compagnon et Elie ne doutait pas que si le destin les laissait faire, ils ne finissent vieux et ridés ensemble. Ils s'étaient fait confiance si vite, tout avait été si naturel, simple dès le moment où ils l'avaient décidé.

— Il va faire ce qu'il faut pour que ça n'arrive plus, assura-t-elle.

Elle frottait gentiment son dos et caressait ses cheveux, tentant de l'apaiser, lui laissant placer sa tête près de son cœur. Bougeant sa main pour la poser sur son cœur à lui, elle tâcha de lui faire passer une partie de son lien avec Eiden. Blaise sentait à présent confusément ces émotions et avait des flashs flous de ses images mentales. Se concentrant un peu plus, Elie parvint, grâce à sa magie à lui faire partager les battements d'Eiden, identique aux siens. Cela sembla faire un bien fou au basané qui soupira longuement.

— Ça ira bientôt mieux, _Bratir_ [2], il fallait passer par là.

Le basané hocha lentement la tête puis leva son regard vers Elie, laissant son oreille et tout le reste de son corps à la même place.

— Ça va mieux Blaise ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Oui, souffla le garçon.

Elle effleura tendrement sa joue et lui embrassa le front :

— Je suis soulagée de l'entendre.

L'autre remua un peu contre elle et il finit par reprendre ses esprits. Le voile qui avait recouvert ses yeux disparut et il secoua la tête, comme pour en chasser les dernières brumes.

— Je …

Les doigts minces de la jeune femme se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son menton et elle demanda doucement :

— Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé ?

— Je crois … comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

— Eiden t'a porté.

— Oh … je vois.

— Tu vas avoir bientôt seize ans Blaise, tes instincts sont plus fort maintenant et tu as un compagnon, c'est normal que tu aies réagi ainsi, dit-elle pour le dédouaner, avant qu'il ne puisse s'incriminer. Et la situation est plus que propice …

Il hocha la tête, conscient de la véracité des paroles de la jeune fille. Celle-ci fit d'ailleurs un petit mouvement pour se dégager, mais il la retint contre lui.

— Reste s'il te plaît … jusqu'à ce que Den revienne.

Elle sourit et reprit ses caresses sur son crâne, faisant soupirer l'autre.

— Merci _Suior_ [3].

Eiden rentra un moment plus tard, alors que Blaise s'était endormi. Il échangea quelques mots avec sa sœur et s'installa à sa place. Immédiatement, le corps recroquevillé de son petit ami se colla étroitement à lui et il attrapa le tissu de son pantalon, comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

— Il a émergé ? interrogea Eiden.

— Oui, puis il s'est endormi. Reposez-vous tous les deux je vous ramènerai quelque chose à manger.

Le brun acquiesça et Elie disparue du dortoir. Descendant rapidement les escaliers, elle fut réceptionnée en bas par Drago.

— Blaise ?

— C'est endormi, Eid va rester avec lui.

Ils prirent le chemin de la Grande-Salle avec Pansy et Théo, mais un étrange spectacle les attendait dans le hall. Le professeur Trelawney se tenait au centre, à demi avachie sur un amoncellement de malles et de coffres. Elle pleurait et gémissait tandis qu'Ombrage se tenait, implacable, devant elle. Les élèves l'entouraient, murmurant et échangeant des hypothèses quant à ce qui se passait.

— S'il vous plaît … vous ne pouvez pas faire cela.

— J'ai bien peur que si, répondit le crapaud de son horrible voix de petite fille.

— Mais … mais ….

— Je vous ai prévenue ma chère, si votre enseignement ne remontait pas, que cette école allait se passer de vous.

Trelawney sanglotait, mais l'autre ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper le moins du monde, lissant son affreux cardigan rose pelucheux.

— Face à vos piètres performances tant de voyante que de professeur, vous deviez bien vous douter de ce qui vous pendait au nez, non ?

La professeure échevelée renifla, mais ne répondit pas, toujours secouée de pleurs, ses innombrables bracelets cliquetants comme des chaînes à ses poignets. Le professeur Mcgonagall surgit de la foule et aida sa collègue à se relever, lui tendant un mouchoir dans lequel elle souffla bruyamment.

— Un problème très chère ? interrogea Ombrage.

L'écossaise se contenta de lui envoyer un regard assassin sans rien répondre, soutenant sa collègue au plus mal.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça … fit-elle pitoyablement.

Sa tortionnaire n'eut qu'un rictus de dégoût.

— Bien sûr que si. Dois-je vous rappeler …

— Qu'au terme de ce nouveau décret vous avez le pouvoir de renvoyer mes enseignants, interrompit Dumbledore qui arriva en fendant la foule. Vous n'avez en revanche pas le droit de les chasser de ce château. Ceci m'est encore réservé.

— Pour le moment, répliqua narquoisement Ombrage qui se précipiterait sans aucun doute dans son bureau une fois cette affaire résolue pour changer cet état de fait.

Le directeur ne lui accorda pas un regard, priant les professeurs Flitwick et Mcgonagall de raccompagner leur ancienne collègue à ses appartements.

— Puis-je savoir comment aller vous faire avec cette femme lorsque j'aurai fait venir son remplaçant ? demanda, railleuse, le crapaud.

— J'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un et cette personne préfère être logée au rez-de-chaussée, rétorqua le vieillard.

— Mais … vous … vous n'en avez pas le droit je suis la Grande Inquisitrice et …. bredouilla Ombrage.

— Le Ministère ne se charge de trouver un professeur que lorsque le directeur est dans l'impossibilité de le faire, répondit doucement le vieil homme. Ce qui n'est pas le cas ici puisque j'ai trouvé …

Cela ne sembla pas du tout plaire à la professeure de Défense contre les Forces du mal qui fit une horrible grimace.

— Et puis-je savoir qui est cet heureux élu ? demanda-t-elle avec un affreux sourire qui fit froid dans le dos de l'assemblé.

Une série de claquements retentit et un homme à corps de cheval se montra. Il était d'une grande beauté avec sa robe cuivrée et ses yeux et cheveux clairs. Il avait l'apparence d'un homme jeune encore et sur sa poitrine bien faite se découpait la marque d'un sabot, comme s'il avait pris un coup violent.

— Voici Firenze qui, vous en conviendrez, est parfaitement qualifié pour ce poste, déclara joyeusement Dumbledore à une Dolores Ombrage qui avait tout l'air d'être touchée par la foudre.

0o0o0

Le lendemain, Eiden s'éleva tôt, bien avant le soleil après avoir dormit une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla avant de descendre dans la salle commune, non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de Blaise qui dormait toujours et de se saisir de deux des petits pains que sa sœur leur avait vraisemblablement ramenés la veille. Il la trouva d'ailleurs assise devant le feu, la table basse envahie de croquis et de notes. Elle était elle aussi déjà habillée et plongée dans ce qui semblait être un devoir d'Arithmancie.

— Déjà levée ?

— Je peux te retourner la question, sourit-elle alors qu'il prenait dans un fauteuil proche du sien.

— J'ai dormi plus que mon soûle, assura le garçon.

Elle acquiesça et inscrivit une série de chiffres en bas d'une longue colonne, tachant de tracé le plus clairement possible les signes. Elle n'avait pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler une belle écriture et devait faire un effort pour être véritablement compréhensible, surtout dans le cas des nombres. Elle posa ensuite sa plume et déclara, tout en roulant l'un des parchemins proprement :

— Trelawney s'est fait renvoyer.

Eiden leva un sourcil, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

— Ombrage à finalement décider de s'en débarrasser. Elle l'a mise dehors devant la moitié de l'école, dans le hall juste avant le dîner.

Le garçon grimaça. Il n'aimait pas la professeure de Divination, mais elle ne méritait certainement pas d'être traitée avec une telle cruauté et un tel dédain. Cette mise en scène était si sadique … Et Eiden ne pouvait se réjouir du pouvoir despotique de la Grande Inquisitrice, surtout lorsqu'elle en faisait montre ainsi.

— Elle voulait la remplacer par l'un de ses gens, mais Dumbledore l'a pris de vitesse et à engager un centaure pour les cours et à autoriser Trelawney à rester et conserver ses quartiers du septième étage.

— Ça n'a pas dû plaire au vieux crapaud …

Elie eut un sourire amusé.

— Tu penses ! Un hybride ! On aurait dit qu'elle s'était pris la foudre sur la tête ! Elle n'a même pas protesté.

— Au moins une bonne chose, quoiqu'elle ne puisse rien faire contre lui et Dumbledore, c'est le règlement et leur droit.

La jeune femme opina et continua :

— C'est Firenze. Tu le connais non ?

— Oui, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé de Voldemort dans la forêt en première année et qui m'a ramené à Hagrid.

— Je ne crois pas que son troupeau ait apprécié. Il a une belle ecchymose sur la poitrine et d'après ce que tu m'as dit sur Bane ce ne serait guère étonnant.

Eiden se replongea un instant dans ses souvenirs, non il avait peu de chance que Bane n'accepte de voir l'un des leurs officier en tant que professeur à Poudlard, lui qui l'avait traité de mule lorsqu'il l'avait invité à le chevaucher en première année … Si les autres centaures étaient ainsi, alors Firenze avait dû avoir de sérieux problèmes avec son troupeau.

— En tout cas, les centaures sont réputés pour leur pratique de la divination, il serra certainement un meilleur enseignant que Trelawney.

— En même temps, difficile de faire pire, souffla Eiden.

La femme était vraiment une professeure déplorable et le brun ne pouvait pas dire qu'il la regretterait. Il se perdit un moment dans ses pensées, mordant distraitement dans un des pains amenés du dortoir. Il n'en sortit que lorsqu'un éclat améthyste attira son regard. Assia sortit en effet de la chemise d'uniforme de sa sœur et se tendit vers lui, humant l'air de sa langue. Elle avait encore pris quelques centimètres pendant leur séjour à l'infirmerie et ne devait à présent pas faire loin des trente, même si elle n'avait pas encore atteint sa taille adulte. Cela avait considérablement réjoui Elie de voir que son ''bébé'' avait tant grandi, mais cela l'attristait de ne pas avoir pu y assister. Assia était âgé de plus de quatre mois à présent, elle n'était plus la minuscule petite chose blessée que sa sœur avait trouvée dans l'herbe. Eiden tendit la main pour caresser gentiment sa tête et la petite femelle s'enroula autour de son poignet pour changer de porteur, remontant son bras pour se nicher dans le creux de son cou.

— Saff n'est pas là ? demanda distraitement Elie en effectuant une série de calcul totalement obscur à son frère.

— Non, il dort avec Blaise, il n'aime pas le voir ainsi. C'est étonnant d'ailleurs comme il est protecteur avec lui à présent. Il a sifflé Crabbe lorsqu'il a bousculé Blaise en début de semaine.

—Saffi sait qu'il est ton compagnon, il est normal qu'il le protège. C'est son instinct, il fait partie de son nid.

— Il a dormi avec lui toutes les nuits où j'ai été dans le coma, révéla d'un air tendre le fils de Severus.

Elie sourit en retour et passa un doigt cajoleur sur la tête d'Assia qui s'était confortablement installée.

— Comment Drago prend tout cela ? demanda finalement le garçon. Nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé avec Blaise et maintenant je le regrette. La crise d'hier aurait peut-être pu être évitée.

— Rien n'est certain, répondit doucement sa sœur, nous n'en savons rien. Mais cela lui a au moins permis d'extérioriser et la situation est différente, Blaise est métisse, la mauvaise santé de son compagnon l'atteint physiquement.

— Drago est peut-être humain, mais personne ne peut dire qu'il n'a pas autant souffert que lui, répliqua Eiden.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, fit Elienor. C'est juste que Drago peut plus facilement maîtriser ses instincts, qui ne sont pas aussi fort que ceux de Blaise à ce sujet. Il en a beaucoup souffert, je ne le nie pas.

— Mais vous en avez discuté ?

— Oui, nous l'avons fait. Pendant plusieurs jours il n'en parlait pas du tout, puis nous avons finalement pris un moment pour le faire et cela a été une très bonne chose, pour nous deux.

Eiden eut un petit sourire malgré lui.

— Il ne te quitte plus à présent Enor, même si c'est seulement pour avoir un frêle contact silencieux. Il est très attaché à toi.

— Je sais et c'est aussi mon cas. Il n'a guère besoin des instincts des métisses pour s'en faire. Cette expérience a été traumatisante, pour tous, même Pansy et Théo ont du mal à s'en remettre, ainsi que tous les autres. Tu as dormi tout du long, Den, mais crois-moi, pour ce que j'en ai vécue, c'était effrayant …

Le garçon savait cela, il imaginait bien que cela avait été le cas. Et le regard que posaient encore tous ses proches sur eux en témoignait.

Les deux adolescents parlèrent ensuite de choses plus légères, désireux de changer de sujet jusqu'à ce que les autres n'arrivent et qu'ils ne descendent petit-déjeuner. Blaise, encore dans les nuages après sa très longue nuit, s'assit à côté d'Eiden et posa sa tête sur son épaule sans plus ni parler ni bouger. Son compagnon caressa doucement sa cuisse puis poussa vers lui quelques toasts qu'il avait lui-même enduits de confiture.

— Désolé … commença très bas Blaise. Pour hier …

Eiden sourit, il était vraiment trop adorable ainsi. Serrant ses épaules musculeuses de son bras, il se pencha vers lui et embrassa sa tempe.

— Il n'y a rien à excuser, _Caru_ , dit-il tendrement. C'est moi qui ne sais pas me tenir avec elle ...

Le courrier arriva sur ses entrefaites, engendrant l'atterrissage près d'eux de trois hiboux. Etaine venait apporter des nouvelles de France à Elie, Elwig une longue lettre d'Orsu et Morwen qui s'inquiétait de l'état de santé d'Eiden et une missive de Lucius pour Drago. Si les deux premiers rangèrent leur courrier après les avoir rapidement parcourus, les conservant pour le calme de la salle commune, Drago la lut immédiatement, fronçant les sourcils au fur et à mesure et finissant par la jeter sur la table en soupirant.

— Que veut-il ? demanda Pansy.

— Les bêtises habituelles, tiens-toi bien, n'oublie pas ton rang, ton sang, ne me fait pas honte et autres joyeusetés.

— Je vois, grimaça Pansy.

— Oh est il espère que les jumeaux se rétablissent bien et que ma _relation_ avec Elie est toujours d'actualité.

Tous avaient parfaitement compris la menace sous adjacente dans les propos de Lucius et Théo secoua la tête :

— Au moins tu n'es pas une _immense déception_ pour ton géniteur. Tu peux encore servir à quelque chose …

Elie qui se tenait près de lui posa une main gentille sur la sienne alors que son ami reprenait son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était, comme Drago, mais tous savaient que l'attitude de leurs pères leur faisait du mal.

— Ce n'est pas grave, El, assura le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau. Mon père est une ordure, mais je vous ai vous comme famille, c'est bien suffisant.

L'adolescente lui sourit en serrant un peu sa main, mais elle resta triste cependant voyant bien que cela touchait plus le garçon que ce qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer.

— Père considère que je ne suis pas un fils à la hauteur et s'il n'avait pas une sainte horreur du mariage, il se débarrasserait de moi pour faire un autre héritier. Il préfère passer du bon temps avec du sang jeune que de supporter une autre épouse dans son entourage, ce sale porc, éructa Théodore.

— Mon géniteur m'aura au moins épargné cela, rebondit Drago, ce ne serait pas vraiment le comportement que l'on attendrait de quelqu'un de son _rang_.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

— Les préférences de Père ne sont pas vraiment connues, il cache cela à la bonne société. Avec un peu de chance, je suis une telle déception qu'il ne me présentera même pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Moi en tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'il le fera, intervint Pansy, les femmes sont des créatures inutiles … Mais Richard lui le sera, cela ne fait aucun doute, il accourra même dès que le Maître en fera la demande.

Richard était le frère aîné de Pansy, il avait quelques années de plus qu'elle et travaillait à présent avec son père dans leurs affaires. Il était un fervent partisan de Voldemort, même s'il n'était pas encore marqué lorsque Pansy l'avait quitté à Nouvel An, ce qui ne saurait tarder selon elle. Il n'avait que peu de considération pour elle, jugeant, comme ces parents qu'elle n'était qu'une cruelle déception. La mère de la jeune fille quant à elle était une sotte qui se pâmait devant son noble de mari et considérait tout ce qui n'avait pas le sang parfaitement pur comme des déchets indigne de son intérêt. Elle faisait régulièrement la leçon à sa fille pour qu'elle se comporte mieux et occupait ses journées à rencontrer les femmes des autres privilégiés, à organiser des réceptions ennuyeuses et à dépenser des sommes folles dans les magasins du Chemin de traverse.

— Est-ce que vous savez ce que Voldemort prépare ? demanda finalement Eiden qui semblait plongé dans ces pensées.

Tous grimacèrent, sauf Elienor qui continua tranquillement de petit-déjeuner, s'assurant tout de même que les sortilèges mis en place pour leur assurer une parfaite intimité fonctionnaient toujours. Les jumeaux appelaient toujours Voldemort par son nom. Leurs amis pensaient que c'était par ce qu'ils n'avaient pas été élevés dans cette crainte, puisque pas au Royaume-Uni. Blaise et Pansy jetèrent cependant un regard au brun qui ne fit aucun cas.

— Mon père a laissé entendre qu'il se cachait encore, expliqua Drago, une fois ressaisi. Tant qu'il n'est pas assez fort pour s'emparer du Ministère et que celui-ci daigne gentiment ignorer son retour, il en profite pour reformer ses rangs discrètement.

— Il s'intéresse aussi à la mort de Potter, renchérit Pansy. J'ai entendu mon frère et mon père en parler.

— Oui, fit sombrement Blaise, mon père pense qu'il y a des fuites dans son équipe à ce sujet, mais comme de toute façon le Ministère ne veut plus entendre parler de cette affaire ...

— Si vous voulez mon avis, tout cela n'est pas très clair, soupira Théo. On n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler.

— Comment ? Pourquoi ? demandèrent les autres.

— Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? s'enquit le ténébreux. Potter qui a survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres bébé, en première et quatrième année, au basilic, à un tueur fou, un dragon, une excursion dans le lac et un labyrinthe démoniaque se fait tout simplement tué chez lui, comme ça, dans sa maison ?

Les autres haussèrent les épaules, ils n'avaient pas de réponse.

— Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a pas tué, qui l'a fait ? continua Théo.

— Apparemment les moldus l'ont fait, répondit Blaise.

— Je doute que de simple moldus aient pu tuer Potter, fit Drago avec une grimace. Le garçon avait peut-être été son ennemi, un gosse arrogant et en perpétuelle recherche de célébrité, mais c'était un sorcier puissant et le blond ne pouvait croire qu'il était décédé aussi simplement que cela.

— Je n'y crois guère non plus, intervint Pansy. C'est tout simplement impossible.

— Il y a des preuves de mauvais traitements, fit Blaise d'une voix douce, de blessures graves, de sévices, d'épisodes de famine et de séquestrations. Il est possible que les choses aient fini par aller trop loin …

— Quand est-il de la formidable explosion de magie constatée là-bas ? Comment expliquer cela ?

Elie leva un regard peiné et désolé vers son frère, comme si elle s'excusait de ce qu'elle avait pu faire, mais Eiden lui envoya une vague de sérénité et de calme par le lien. Elle n'y était pour rien, tout ceci n'était pas de leur faute. Eiden n'était pas étonné que ces amis soient si bien informés, après tout, leurs parents étaient tous des gens de la haute société, travaillant au Ministère pour la plupart et pour Voldemort. Par conséquent parfaitement informé de tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans le monde magique. Nul doute que sa prétendue mort avait attisé les vautours en quête de la moindre information. Cependant, il ne pensait pas que les aurors puissent découvrirent la vérité, peu importe combien de questions ils se posaient. Leur père, l'Ordre et Dumbledore avaient couvert leurs arrières et la vérité était si … incroyable … personne ne pourrait jamais deviner, personne ne connaissait même l'existence d'Elie. Cela le rassura et il tenta de faire partager ce sentiment à sa sœur qui en avait grand besoin. Bien qu'elle ne conserve admirablement bien les apparences en extérieur, à l'intérieur, elle était fortement angoissée. Sa manifestation de magie était un point fort étrange pour les aurors.

— Personne ne l'explique, avoua le basané. Potter a de toute façon toujours été adepte des choses incroyables.

— Cette affaire n'est pas terminée croyez-moi, dit Théo en finissant sa tasse. Il y a trop de choses étranges dans tout ceci pour que ce soit le cas et si quelques étudiants peuvent le deviner, j'imagine ce qu'on put comprendre les gens de ton père, Blaise.

Le bistré hocha la tête silencieusement et Pansy se tourna finalement vers les jumeaux qui avaient prudemment gardé le silence.

— Et vous, quand pensez-vous ?

Elie haussa les épaules.

— Je ne connaissais pas Potter, alors je ne peux me prononcer.

Pansy jeta un regard pénétrant à son amie, la scrutant pendant de longues secondes. Ce qui mit mal à l'aise Eiden qui se tenait en face. Qu'avait-elle à la fixer ainsi ? Sur ses gardes, il préféra dévier un peu du sujet :

— Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Ministère voudrait boucler l'enquête et le déclarer responsable …

Drago s'étira et passa un bras possessif autour de la taille d'Elie, coupant heureusement Pansy dans sa contemplation et Théo répondit :

— Le Ministère a commencé à décrédibiliser Potter l'an passé pendant le tournoi. Ils jugeaient sans doute qu'il avait trop de pouvoir sur les gens. Ils étaient donc bien partie et ont continués. Ils ne peuvent simplement pas dire que le grand Survivant est bêtement mort dans une banlieue moldu et non en emportant Voldemort comme tout le monde le pensait. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'un martyr, ou d'un héros disparu, c'est pourquoi, à mon avis, ils ont joyeusement continué de massacrer son image.

— Cela a du sens, dit doucement Elie, même si ce n'est guère sympathique.

— Ils n'ont pas à l'être, Enor, c'est de la politique, déclara Drago en embrassant doucement son crâne.

Elle eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres d'un air noble, foudroyant du regard l'innocente théière.

Ils purent tous constater, lors de leur premier cours de la matinée, qu'Ombrage était d'excellente humeur. Comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que d'avoir une nouvelle fois fait montre de son pouvoir tyrannique, de plus devant une bonne partie de l'école. Eiden eut le plus grand mal à ne pas intervenir et la défier encore une fois, mais croisant le regard implorant et inquiet de Blaise il n'en fit rien. Le bien-être de son compagnon passait avant ces petites luttes de pouvoirs avec le vieux crapaud.

La journée passa rapidement et finalement il fut l'heure de tous se rejoindre au septième étage pour une nouvelle réunion de l'AD. Tous les participants ne manquèrent de saluer le rétablissement des jumeaux et la reprise de leur rendez-vous qui leur avait manqué. Une fois tous arrivé, le fils de Severus commença :

— Bien, comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, nous allons travailler aujourd'hui la défense et plus particulièrement vos réactions face à des situations à risque.

Zacharias Smith souffla lourdement, comme à l'accoutumée, mais tous les autres frémirent d'impatience.

— Nous avons planifié avec Elie plusieurs scénarios, continua Eiden, vous devrez trouver à chaque fois une façon différente de vous en sortir, deux si possible. Faites appel à toutes vos connaissances, Défense contre les forces du mal, Sortilèges, Métamorphose, pourquoi pas potions ou Botanique même. Soyez inventif ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous répartir en petits groupes …

Le garçon vit avec satisfaction que chaque groupe mélangeait les maisons et que tous semblaient impatients de s'y mettre. Elie donnait à chacun un morceau de parchemin avec la situation et ceux qui le recevaient se mettaient immédiatement au travail. Elle lui fit un sourire avant de se tourner dans l'autre sens et de voir si tout le monde s'en sortait. Son frère fit de même et s'approcha du groupe composé par Ernie, Susan, Neville et Théo. Adressant un regard interrogatif à ce dernier, le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau lui expliqua ce que disait leur parchemin :

— Invasion de Mangemorts à Poudlard. On tombe sur cinq d'entre eux dans un couloir, ils ne nous ont pas vus.

Eiden acquiesça avant de se laisser lui aussi tomber sur les confortables coussins.

— Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— On ne peut les attaquer de front, ils sont plus nombreux et plus fort forts, déclara Susan, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine.

\- Exact.

Il se saisit de l'autre parchemin que leur avait donné Elie, qui représentait sous forme de croquis la situation et d'un coup de baguette, l'anima. Les cinq petites silhouettes rouges se mirent en marche et remontèrent le long du couloir, tandis que quatre autres, bleus, étaient dissimulés dans un angle de l'autre côté.

— Alors, continua le fils Rogue, que proposez-vous ?

— La première hypothèse serait d'en mettre chacun un hors d'état de nuire grâce à l'effet de surprise et de s'occuper ensemble du dernier.

Le brun ne dit rien et se contenta de tapoter une nouvelle fois le parchemin. Quatre traits jaillirent des silhouettes bleues pour heurter quatre formes rouges, mais la cinquième se retourna et lança un trait vert à l'une des bleues qui s'effondra avant que les autres ne puissent l'immobiliser. Les amis d'Eiden grimacèrent en voyant cela sous le sourire gentil du premier qui les incita à en parler.

— Ok, soupira Neville, ça ne va pas parce qu'il aura le temps de faire au moins une victime, si ce n'est plus.

— Peut-être que si on conservait l'effet de surprise, mais qu'un l'utilisait différemment, fit pensivement Susan. Je ne sais pas par exemple …

Elle toucha le parchemin et fit naître un anneau de flammes immenses qui entoura brusquement les mangemorts. Les élèves lancèrent une pluie de sortilèges sur eux et les mirent tous les cinq à terre. La jeune rousse y gagna un superbe sourire et les félicitations du brun.

— Excellent !

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire éclatant et il leur donna un nouveau parchemin sur lequel ils se penchèrent immédiatement. Plus loin, il entendit Elie parler avec Ginny, Agathe, Luna et Artémisia.

— Les loups-garous sont très rapides, il faut donc viser leurs jambes en priorité et leurs yeux. Leur instinct animal leur fait également craindre le feu, surtout sous leur forme lupine, vous pouvez donc utiliser cela, expliqua la jeune femme blonde à son petit auditoire qui l'écoutait attentivement.

— Et éviter les morsures, grimaça Ginny.

— Oui, répondit Elienor, elles sont empoisonnées et ne se referment que difficilement, sans parler évidemment du risque de contagion si la victime survit. Mais reprenons, vous êtes face à trois loups-garous, que faites-vous ?

Eiden sentit une douce chaleur se répandre à l'entente de la voix de sa sœur. Elie était une bonne enseignante, patiente et passionnée. Et il sentait au fond de lui cette vague délicieuse qui montrait qu'elle appréciait le faire. Tournant ses yeux à l'éclat d'argent vers lui, elle hocha la tête avant de revenir à son petit cours. Les deux heures passèrent rapidement et lorsqu'Eiden annonça la fin de la réunion, tous soupirèrent. Ces mises en scène avaient rendu les choses plus concrètes et bien que le garçon les ait conçus dans le but de réinvestir tout ce qu'ils avaient appris, mais cela avait également contribué, sans qu'il le prévoie à leur faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient réellement agir et se défendre face à ces attaques. Ils étaient tous un peu plus en confiance à présent, bien que personne n'oublie qu'en situation réelle tout serait différent et que les mangemorts étaient bien plus forts qu'eux. Mais c'était tout de même un grand pas.

Une fois de plus, les six amis serpentards se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, à leur place favorite devant l'une des cheminées. Elie était pelotonnée sur les genoux de son petit-ami, ronronnant aux caresses que ce dernier lui prodiguait dans les cheveux. Celui-ci souriait tendrement tout en serrant de son autre bras la jeune fille contre lui. Ils ne se parlaient pas, se contentant de profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre. Malgré lui, Eiden se sentit sourire. Drago était vraiment le compagnon parfait pour Elie, intelligent, piquant, un peu caractériel, mais terriblement amoureux et affectueux en privé. Il lui laissait assez d'espace tout en entretenant une relation tendre et tactile lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Il ne l'étouffait pas et la laissait faire comme bon lui semblait, tout en accueillant ses besoins de tendresses avec bonheur, exactement comme elle le faisait pour lui. Ils étaient décidément très bien ensemble, ce que jamais, jamais Eiden n'aurait pu imaginer dire il y a encore quelque temps. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait eu auparavant une mauvaise image de Drago, et des serpentards en général, mais ce qu'il avait découvert lui plaisait énormément. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait plier le choixpeau en première année, mais il se disait à présent que son changement de maison était une bénédiction. Il avait eu besoin de la chaude camaraderie gryffondoresque dans ses premières années, mais il appréciait maintenant à sa juste valeur la plus froide, mais tout aussi sincère amitié serpentarde. Cela correspondait à ce qu'il était devenu, c'était vraiment parfait ainsi, surtout avec sa sœur à ses côtés. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les cachots puissent être si agréables à vivre.

— Serais-tu enfin passé par-dessus ta possessivité et ta surprotection ? demanda Blaise en le voyant poser un regard affectueux sur le couple pâle installé non loin d'eux.

Eiden grogna pour toute réponse, poussant un peu son compagnon du coude. Ils avaient pris tous les deux places sur un des canapés tandis que Pansy et Théo se partageaient l'autre.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler … grogna le jeune homme brun avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

Le basané eut un petit rire qui résonna agréablement sous la main que le fils de Severus avait posé sur son ventre.

— Tu ne pouvais pas supporter Dray au début et c'est à peine si tu tolérais qu'il s'approche de ta sœur …

grommela Eiden.

— Tout ceci est faux, je n'ai jamais empêché Enor de le fréquenter.

— Non c'est vrai, sourit le bistré, tu te contentais seulement d'épier ses moindres faits et gestes avec ce regard ''touche la ou fait lui du mal et je t'étripe si finement que l'on ne retrouvera que de la petite bouillie de toi''. Mais je te l'accorde, tu les laissais se parler et se côtoyer à leur guise.

Malgré lui, le fils de Severus sourit d'un air un peu sadique.

— J'ai peut-être un peu surveillé Drago, je l'avoue.

Blaise leva un sourcil narquois et Eiden soupira.

— Et je l'ai peut-être _légèrement_ menacé, termina-t-il en roulant des yeux sous ceux, amusés, de son petit-ami. Mais je ne le fais plus maintenant … à moi qu'il ne m'en donne une raison, fit-il dans un murmure que le basané saisit parfaitement.

— Ah ! fit victorieusement le métis. Vas-tu enfin avouer le complexe de frère-poule que tu éprouves à l'égard d'Elienor ?

— Ce mot n'existe même pas, Blaise, soupira-t-il.

— Et bien il devrait, cela te définit parfaitement, pouffa l'autre.

— Je me suis peut-être montré un peu excessif c'est vrai, lâcha difficilement Eiden, mais le sourcil du bistré se souleva encore. D'accord je me montre encore parfois carrément excessif, mais je travaille dessus je t'assure !

Ces derniers mots provoquèrent l'hilarité de Blaise qui le serra un peu plus le corps du brun contre lui.

— Tu es adorable, assura le basané.

Un marmonnement incompréhensible lui répondit, ce qui accrut la lueur dans les yeux de son petit-ami.

— Je trouve cela mignon que tu veilles sur elle, assura le basané, même si elle n'en a absolument pas besoin.

Nouveau grognement, nouveau sourire de Blaise.

— Je me demande comment tu vas être avec tes enfants. Mon dieu ils vont être totalement surcouvées !

Étrangement ses paroles amenèrent une étincelle de tristesse dans les yeux d'Eiden et son compagnon se maudit de sa mauvaise plaisanterie.

— Je … désolé Den, je n'aurai pas dû me moquer de toi

L'autre balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

— Ce n'est pas grave, _Caru_.

L'usage du terme affectueux rassura le bistré, mais il se sentait toujours un peu mal d'avoir brisé l'instant et provoquer la peine dans le regard de son compagnon. Celui-ci le vit d'ailleurs très bien puisqu'il soupira et déclara doucement :

— Je n'ai pas eu … une enfance très facile, alors je pense que je suis un peu excessif en matière d'amour et de protection par ce que moi-même j'en ai manqué. Je sais que ce n'est pas une attitude très saine.

Les bras de Blaise se resserrèrent autour de lui.

— Je plaisantai Den, tout le monde fait comme il peut avec les cartes qu'il a. Et que je sache, Elie n'a jamais protesté.

— Même si elle le pensait elle ne le ferait pas, sourit timidement le garçon. Elle me passe simplement trop de choses.

— Elle t'aime, elle veut simplement que tu sois bien.

Le brun hocha la tête puis continua :

— Quoiqu'il en soit, je sais que ce petit prince arrogant est parfait pour ma sœur, et même si j'avais un peu de mal avec lui au départ, j'apprécie et j'estime Drago maintenant. D'autant qu'il fait beaucoup d'effort.

— Il fait des efforts, mais pas ceux qu'on le croit. C'est celui qu'il a toujours été dans l'intimité, il tente simplement de se défaire de son rôle qui lui colle à la peau pour que tout le monde le voie au grand jour. C'est quelqu'un de bien, Den.

— Je le sais. _À présent_ , ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Le rire de Pansy le sortit de sa réflexion et il sourit malgré lui. Le véritable rire de Pansy était si différent de celui qu'il avait entendu pendant quatre ans, il n'était ni froid ni haut perché, mais un rire chaud et entraînant, comme il n'était sans doute pas autorisé à être dans le petit cercle des enfants de sang pur. Le masque et la fausse apparence, c'était ce qu'Eiden avait découvert en arrivant dans l'antre des serpents. Car si quelques-uns étaient véritablement des salauds, idiots ou adeptes des préceptes de Voldemort ou des sangs purs, l'immense majorité n'était que des enfants terrorisés, tyrannisés par des parents malades de pouvoir et ''pureté'', comme Sirius en somme. Beaucoup étaient incapables de se lever contre eux et étaient poussé à l'échafaud par le reste des élèves et de la société pour avoir fini chez les verts et argents. Serpentard égal mangemorts, une croyance qu'Eiden avait fermement soutenue et qui s'était révélé vraie, mais d'une façon bien plus terrible que ne l'imaginait le jeune homme. Oui serpentard égal mangemorts, car peu avaient le choix. Vers qui se tourner de toute façon puisque tous les condamnaient déjà ? Il avait discuté avec un garçon de septième année peu de temps avant son coma, un beau brun aux allures de petit prince dont le torse et le dos étaient couverts de cicatrices, bien dissimulé sous les vêtements, comme autant de preuve d'amour de son géniteur qui voulait le remettre dans le ''droit chemin''. Lorsqu'Eiden lui avait demandé s'il voulait prendre la marque à son tour, le garçon avait demandé :

— Si je refuse de la prendre il me tuera et qui va me protéger de lui ? Tout le monde croit déjà que je le suis. Je n'ai pas d'amis en dehors d'ici, car mon père me surveille et ne veux pas que je me mélange au ''peuple''. Qui me croira quand je donnerai ma véritable allégeance ? Qui m'aidera ? Si je prends la marque et que je ne me fais pas remarquer, on me laissera tranquille, mais si je me rebelle, on me tuera.

C'était pour lui et d'autres, comme Andrea, qu'Eiden et Elie pressait Severus de trouver une solution. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être la priorité de l'Ordre et Dumbledore tardait à mettre des choses en place. Et dans quelques mois, ils serraient trop tard pour eux. Comment les convaincre sans garantie ? Pour certains mieux valaient l'esclavage que la mort. D'autres choisissaient les ténèbres, car on les y laissera en paix, un peu d'argent de temps en temps et quelques appuis, sans plus, alors que rejoindre la lumière comme renégat, c'était forcement prendre les armes, pour se défendre soi-même puisque personne ne le fera. Ce n'était pas une vie pour un adolescent à peine sortie de l'école. Les autres avaient le choix, ils le devraient aussi.

— À quoi penses-tu si fort ? interrogea le basané en voyant son petit-ami perdu si loin en lui-même.

— À Andrea et aux autres, je voudrais trouver une solution, avoua le brun.

— Severus ne s'en occupe pas ?

— Il en a parlé à Dumbledore, mais lui-même ne peut pas s'impliquer, pas tant qu'il sera agent double, il ne doit pas trop en savoir, mais le vieux fou n'a pas l'air de vraiment se bouger, gronda Eiden.

Blaise et les autres savaient que Severus était un agent double, ils le savaient depuis un moment, probablement avant son fils lui-même, à cause des parents Zabini et de Narcissa, pour avoir quelqu'un de confiance à qui parler.

— Severus va le relancer, je lui fais confiance, assura le bistré.

« À lui oui, mais pas au Directeur » pensa le brun en se renfrognant. Il n'avait plus guère confiance en le vieil homme : il l'avait trop déçu ces derniers temps sans jamais se rattraper pour qu'il ne croie encore en lui. Son regard dériva à nouveau sur Elie. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais cela, ni de les avoirs séparés, ni ce qu'Elie avait vécu cet été. Quoique le vieillard puisse faire. La jeune fille était toujours dans les bras de Drago, semblant à moitié dans le brouillard lorsque soudain son petit corps d'humaine fut remplacé par un petit tas de fourrure blanche lovée sur les genoux de son compagnon. Un instant figé, le blond passa ses doigts dans les poils pelucheux et une petite langue rose en sortit pour lui lécher la main.

— Oh Merlin ! s'exclama Pansy. Est-ce qu'elle …

La jeune femme était on ne peut plus excitée. Depuis l'épisode prolongé de l'infirmerie, les jumeaux avaient décidé de jouer cartes sur table avec leurs amis, avouant tout ce qu'ils étaient en mesure d'avouer, leur expliquant en quoi consistait leur héritage et leur sang, ainsi que se qu'ils savaient de la famille Grimm. Les enfants Rogue savaient qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en eux et le serment sorcier les empêchait de dévoiler ce qui leur avait été confié contre leur gré. C'était plus juste qu'ils soient au courant de tout, du moins de tout sauf de l'ancienne identité d'Eiden et de sa vie en Angleterre.

— Il semblerait, sourit tendrement Eiden.

Il s'approcha doucement et s'immobilisa devant le fauteuil de Drago, s'agenouillant sur le tapis pour laisser à sa sœur le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait de toute évidence changé alors qu'elle était à moitié endormie et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait tout compris à ce qui s'était passé, ni même qu'elle se soit rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus la même. Et en effet, il fallut quelques instants avant que la petite boule duveteuse montre le bout de son museau. Elle le leva d'abord vers la chemise de Drago, gémissant doucement, ensommeillée. Le garçon caressa sa petite tête pointue avant qu'elle ne tente maladroitement de se lever. Elle devait faire une cinquantaine de centimètres, quelques kilos et avait tout d'une peluche. Une fois sur ses pattes, elle colla celles avant contre la poitrine de Drago et jappa doucement vers lui pour qu'il frotte son nez contre le sien.

— Morgane Elie, tu es la chose la plus adorable que je n'ai jamais vue, fit le garçon en la soulevant doucement.

Elle se pourlécha les babines et émit un grondement de satisfaction au compliment qui fit rire son petit ami avant de la déposer, à contrecœur, sur les genoux de son frère.

— Hey ! Bonsoir petite chose, fit-il en passant une main le long de son dos et de son ventre pour détecter toutes malformations suspectes ou anomalies dans son apparence.

Pour toute réponse, elle léchouilla la joue d'Eiden qui rit.

— Tu peux marcher un peu pour voir ? demanda le garçon et l'animal sauta de ses genoux au sol sans trop de difficulté.

Elle tangua un peu à la réception, mais put faire quelques pas sans mal. D'un geste, Eiden rendit une portion du tapis réfléchissante pour qu'elle puisse voir elle aussi à quoi elle ressemblait désormais. Il avait beaucoup parlé de métamorphose animale avec Sekhmet, Anton, Assar et Paavan et savait parfaitement quoi faire lorsque cela arrivait, ce qui lui permettait d'accueillir tout cela plus sereinement. Ce qui était une excellente chose si l'on en croyait l'égyptienne qui avait prédit une accélération du nombre de leur métamorphose à présent qu'ils avaient incorporé la totalité de leur héritage. Elle les avait cependant enjoints à ne pas se précipiter et à tenter de maîtriser au mieux chaque nouvelle apparence avant qu'une autre ne surgisse. Elie sembla satisfaite de son nouveau elle puisqu'elle jappa joyeusement et courut d'un pas léger vers Pansy qui s'extasiait littéralement sur elle.

— Oh Merlin tu es à croquer ! dit-elle en se pâmant.

Les yeux de son amie semblèrent briller d'hilarité contenue et elle reprit ses joyeux coups de langue, ce qui ne sembla bizarrement pas gêné le moins du monde la toujours si propre sur elle et apprêtée Pansy Parkinson.

— Qu'est-elle ? demanda l'adolescente entre deux rires.

— Un renard arctique vraisemblablement, répondit Théo en regardant, attendri la petite peluche vivante. Elle ferait fondre le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, continua-t-il en grattant son pelage épais.

Tous étaient bien d'accord. Elie laissa chacun la câliner un moment, désireuse de faire plaisir à ses amis, puis, des genoux de Blaise, elle gratta un peu la cuisse de son frère de sa petite patte frêle. Il la regarda un instant, curieux, puis elle lui envoya assez de représentations mentales de ce qu'elle voulait dire pour qu'il puisse comprendre.

— Tu penses ? s'enquit-il, n'ayant pas vraiment l'air convaincu.

La petite renarde jappa et il hocha la tête, se laissant aller contre le dossier de cuir et fermant les yeux. Pendant un moment il ne se passa rien, puis finalement la silhouette d'Eiden se brouilla et il prit lui aussi une forme presque identique à celle de sa sœur, bien qu'un peu plus grand et d'une couleur de jais. Elie en battit la queue d'excitation, glapissant joyeusement. Fort heureusement, il était très tard et les autres élèves avaient tous fini par aller se coucher. Eiden était en réalité aussi adorable qu'Elie, ses grands yeux émeraude contrastant fortement avec sa toison d'ébène. Il sauta sans attendre sur Elie qui se dégagea et lui mordit joyeusement l'oreille, tout cela sur les genoux d'un Blaise hilare. Ils combattirent facticement quelques minutes, puis Elie promena son museau le long du corps de son frère, veillant à son tour à ce qu'il n'y ait rien d'anormal. Puis Blaise le descendit charitablement du canapé pour qu'il puisse lui aussi se regarder dans le miroir toujours en place. Sa sœur lui laissa un peu de répit puis se mit à le poursuivre autour de la table basse faisant rire leurs amis qui s'amusaient de ce comportement enfantin. C'était une façon pour eux d'apprivoiser leur nouveau corps et de laisser un peu sortir leurs instincts de métamorphe. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement à rouler devant la cheminée, Eiden mordillant la patte avant de sa sœur qui fila se pelotonner sur les genoux de Drago d'où elle le nargua du regard, en sécurité. L'autre jappa un instant de dépit puis fit de même avec Blaise qui l'accueillit avec plaisir contre lui.

— Adorables ! assura une nouvelle fois Pansy.

Elie eut une sorte de sourire, heureuse de divertir un peu ses amis, puis reprit forme humaine, toujours assise sur les genoux de son petit-ami.

— Tu es magnifique quel que soit ta forme mon ange, murmura Drago à son oreille.

Cela n'échappa pas à Eiden également retransformé qui ricana :

— En même temps, elle ne prend que des formes de peluches !

Elie plissa faussement les yeux en direction de son frère, mais ne répondit pas.

— J'ignorai que l'on pouvait le faire consciemment, continua-t-il, plus songeur.

— Je sentais en moi que tu pouvais le faire, d'instinct. Mais je pense que notre lien aide, c'est plus simple de prendre une forme que l'autre a déjà prise. Souviens-toi pour le loup, tu l'as fait en premier et j'ai suivi, répondit la jeune femme en remettant correctement en place ses vêtements.

— C'est vrai, c'est une bonne chose qu'on l'ait découvert, ça nous sera probablement utile un de ces jours.

— Je n'en doute pas.

Ils en discutèrent tous un moment, puis finalement ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Il était fort tard et la lune était haute, même pour les jumeaux habitués à veiller.

0o0o0

Le froid était moins vif en cette claire journée de début Mars et ils faisaient un temps magnifique. Une aubaine pour les équipes de gryffondors et poufsouffles qui s'affrontaient ce matin-là. Dans les gradins c'étaient l'effervescence, comme tout jour de match. Eiden, Elie et Blaise avaient troqué leur écharpe aux couleurs de serpentard pour d'autres, rouge profond, montrant clairement de quel côté ils étaient. Théo, Pansy et Drago ne pouvaient se permettre pareille fantaisie, dû fait de l'étroite surveillance de leurs parents. Pas que ce dernier ne s'en plaigne, le rouge ne lui allait guère au teint et il n'allait tout de même pas pousser l'offense jusqu'à porter les couleurs de ses crétins de rouges et or. La petite main d'Elie était enfoncée dans sa poche, joignant la sienne, caressant doucement sa peau. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour profiter de ce délicieux moment, mais un coup de sifflet et les premières clameurs le coupèrent dans son élan.

— Fichus imbéciles, maugréa-t-il.

Elie sourit de l'entendre, mais conserva son regard sur les deux équipes qui faisaient irruption sur le terrain. Ginny passa au-dessus d'eux et leur adressa un petit signe de la main avant de foncer à sa place alors que les deux capitaines se serraient la main.

Le match commença fort avec trois buts des gryffondors durant les cinq premières minutes, puis Ron en encaissa un et Ginny se vengea en en marquant deux autres. La suprématie des rouges s'installait déjà, sans réelle surprise toutefois …

Elie sautilla sur place en voyant George frapper d'un revers le cognard qui partit en sifflant en direction de Dan Zerrat à qui il fit lâcher le souafle. Angelina se fit un plaisir de le récupérer, quelques mètres en dessous et de le lancer à Alicia qui marqua. Lee rappela le score et fit quelques commentaires au sujet des deux jolies poursuiveuses qui ne plurent guère au professeur Mcgonagall qui le tança vertement.

— Monsieur Jordan, veuillez s'il vous plaît rester concentré sur le match, grinça l'écossaise.

— Mais Madame, _c'est_ le match ! répondit le jeune homme en lui adressant sourire éclatant d'innocence.

Elle lui adressa un de ces regards furibonds dont elle avait le secret et Lee reprit prudemment ces commentaires sportifs.

— Est-ce que tous les Weasley ont le gène du quidditch ? interrogea Pansy. Ils forment tout de même la moitié de l'équipe ...

— Leur frère Charlie était un attrapeur très doué apparemment. D'après ce qu'ils en disent en tout cas, mais leur frère Percy était plutôt branché règles et études, lui répondit Eiden. Je ne sais pas pour l'aîné Bill.

— Percy était encore ici il y a quelques années. C'était un petit snobinard accro au règlement, intervint dédaigneusement Drago.

Eiden ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que Katie Bell marquait un autre but.

— C'est toi qui dis cela ?

Mais il ne le disait pas méchamment et le blond ne s'en offusqua d'ailleurs pas.

— Sérieusement, ce mec était plus mortel que Binns. Le préfet en chef le plus tatillon que l'on n'est jamais connu. Un cauchemar pour les gens d'esprit.

Le fils de Severus pouffa.

— On croirait entendre les jumeaux, ricana-t-il.

— En tout cas, on a vu les deux aînés l'année dernière pour le tournoi et ils sont plutôt pas mal, ronronna Pansy. Vous les avez déjà vus ?

— En photo seulement, mentit Eiden.

— Et bien tu rates quelque chose mon très cher ami. L'un est un fantasme en bottes de dragon, avec quelques cicatrices du plus bel effet, juste ce qu'il faut pour lui donner un petit côté ''je fais un métier dangereux et ça me rend carrément chaud''.

Les autres eurent un petit sourire indulgent pour leur amie qui avait complètement délaissé le match pour ses souvenirs émoustillants. Elle continua joyeusement sur sa lancée :

— Et l'autre est plutôt du genre aventurier sexy, avec un look cuir et croc de serpent : torride au possible. Je fonds complètement devant son côté ''viens vivre une passionnée aventure avec moi''.

— On ne dit pas passionnante aventure normalement ? interrogea Elie, amusée.

— Oh El avec lui je peux bien dire ce qu'il veut, s'emporta fougueusement la brune.

La blonde sourit, elle n'imaginait pas ce que dirait Bill en l'entendant. Probablement que cela le ferait rire également.

— Sérieusement Elie, si jamais un jour tu ne supportes plus le petit ego de notre Dray chéri. Profite de ta bonne entente avec la paire de Weasley et saute leur dessus. Ils sont vraiment sexy, pas autant qu'Anton bien sûr, qui est plus dans le style sauvage et animal, mais tout de même …

Pansy ignora totalement le grondement de Drago et le regard noir qu'il posa sur elle en entourant fermement la taille d'Elienor de ses deux bras.

— J'adore ton petit ego, assura la jeune fille blonde avec un sourire malicieux. Il est vraiment à croquer.

Drago se contenta de l'embrasser, laissant tomber son amie qui semblait complètement perdue dans ses fantasmes. Même la victoire des gryffondors et la liesse d'une grande partie de l'école n'arracha pas Pansy à ses pensées torrides. Finalement Eiden avait eu raison, le match avait duré quarante minutes et Ginny c'était emparée du vif sans trop de difficulté malgré le presque parfait coup de cognard de Dwaine Mentorsen, qu'elle avait évitée d'une roulade souple.

L'équipe de Serpentard plus Pansy, Théo, Hermione et Neville attendirent les joueurs rouges et or à la sortie, les congratulant pour cette belle victoire. Andrea en profita pour féliciter plus particulièrement Ginny sur sa magnifique pirouette, qu'elle lui avait apprise lors de leur entraînement commun. Alors qu'ils allaient partir et les laisser fêter cela entre eux, Angelina s'exclama :

— Vous allez où là ? Venez fêter cela avec nous !

— Avec vous … dans votre salle commune ? fit, surpris, Drago.

— Eh bien oui, je suppose. Où veux-tu le faire sinon ?

Drago grimaça malgré lui. Des serpentards fêter la victoire des gryffondors ? Avec eux ? Dans leur salle commune ? Quelle étrange, mais enthousiasmante idée.

— D'accord, répondit-il.

— Super ! s'enthousiasma Alicia, l'une des poursuiveuses. On y va alors.

Ils les suivirent sans plus se poser de question, traversant le château jusqu'au portrait qui s'ouvrit non sans avoir essuyé la surprise de la Grosse Dame. Elle ne s'opposa pas cependant à l'entrée des serpentard, après tout les temps changeaient.

De mémoire d'élèves, il n'y avait jamais eu de serpents dans l'antre des lions, mais beaucoup de choses avaient été bousculées cette année et il n'eut que peu de réfractaires à cette idée, l'euphorie du match aidant. Les jumeaux s'étaient procurés quantité de boissons, de nourriture et de sucreries, grâce aux elfes des cuisines et au passage secret d'Honeydukes.

— Toujours aussi bien fourni à ce que je vois, sourit Eiden en voyant la profusion de bonnes choses.

— Que veux-tu, lorsque l'on a les bons contacts … toi-même tu le sais bien, fit Fred avec un clin d'œil avant de servir galamment Angelina.

Eiden retrouva avec plaisir la salle commune. Il n'avait pas oublié les quatre années passées entre ces murs et les joies que cela lui avait apportées. Bien sûr il se sentait à présent tout à fait chez lui chez les verts et argents, mais c'était différent. L'antre des gryffons était chaleureuse et accueillante alors que celle des serpents était certes aussi confortable, mais d'une façon différente : plus raffinée, un peu plus froide aussi du fait des couleurs et du style. Si Eiden se retrouvait dans les deux, celle des cachots représentait sa nouvelle vie. Ceux qui était dans le secret lui firent quelques clins d'œil, heureux de le revoir ''à la maison''. C'est d'ailleurs avec une satisfaction infinie que le brun se laissa tomber dans son ancien fauteuil favori. Tout prêt de Ron et Hermione qui avaient fait de même, comme pour se rappeler le bon vieux temps.

— Alors Eiden le repère des lions ? lui demanda d'un air taquin Fred en faisant passer des bières au beurre.

— C'est pas mal, je pense que je pourrai m'y habituer, répondit le fils de Severus en se saisissant d'une.

— Sans doute ! rit l'autre. Nous sommes d'excellente compagnie !

Eiden sourit en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres, sourire qui s'agrandit à l'arrivée de Blaise qu'il tira gentiment sur ses genoux.

— C'est plutôt cool ici ! Différent de chez nous, mais sympa ... fit Blaise en dérobant une gorgée de la bière d'Eiden.

— Ouai pas comme chez vous ... grommela Ron en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

— Quand sais-tu ? s'amusa Blaise. Tu sais il n'y a pas de cadavres de moldus exposés ou de mues de serpents clouées aux portes. Je suis certain que ça te plairait !

— Non je ... commença le jeune rouquin, mais Hermione le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse révéler qu'il y avait déjà été.

— Ron s'il te plaît, pour ce soir au moins, fait nous grâce de ton intolérance, dit-elle en lui décochant un regard noir.

Les oreilles du garçon rougirent un peu, mais il ne répondit pas, conscient de son impaire.

— Les autres s'amusent bien ? demanda le fils Rogue à son petit ami pour dévier de ce sujet dangereux.

— Apparemment, Pansy est avec Ginny, Parvati et d'autres filles là-bas et Elie, Théo et Drago parlaient avec George, Lee et les poursuiveuses quand je suis parti.

Eiden balaya la salle du regard et constata que ses amis semblaient parfaitement à l'aise parmi ses anciens camarades. La fête battait son plein, tout le monde riait, discutait et grignotait dans la bonne humeur sur un fond de musique joyeuse. Plusieurs des tubes d'étincelles des jumeaux Weasley avaient été craqués, libérant leurs nuées multicolores qui rebondissaient au plafond. Personne ne semblait s'offusquer de la présence de six serpents dans leur repère, la plupart les connaissaient et faisait partit de l'AD, les autres ne firent aucun commentaire.

George et Lee finirent par entraîner Elie et Alicia dans une danse tapageuse, provoquant les rires des autres membres de l'équipe. Ginny et Dean les rejoignirent, ainsi que Fred, Angelina, Théo et Katie. Drago et Pansy en profitèrent pour rejoindre Eiden et les autres sur les fauteuils, contemplant les danseurs avec bonne humeur.

— C'était une excellente idée, déclara Drago en regardant toujours l'étrange ballet des couples.

Tous se figèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

— Quoi ? s'offusqua Drago.

— Rien, rit Hermione. C'est juste ... le grand Drago Malfoy heureux d'être au milieu des gryffondors, dans leur salle commune.

— Les temps changent ... déclara philosophiquement le jeune homme en étendant élégamment ses longues jambes devant lui.

— C'est une bonne chose, rétorqua Ron en finissant sa bouteille d'un trait, c'est juste ... un peu déroutant.

— Je me demande bien ce que Potter en aurait pensé ... fit pensivement Pansy, le regard dans le vague.

Un silence assourdissant tomba sur le petit groupe, tranchant désagréablement avec l'environnement joyeux et festif qui les entourait. Et malgré le feu qui ronflant vaillamment dans la cheminée, la température aux alentours avait brusquement chuté.

— Je ... commença la jeune fille, consciente d'avoir brisé la joie du moment.

— Harry aurait vraiment été très heureux de voir cela, interrompit doucement Hermione.

Ses yeux étaient tristes et Eiden savait parfaitement qu'il lui manquait, même si elle le savait vivant et auprès d'elle. Il ne vivait plus avec eux, ne partageait plus leur repas et leur salle commune, n'avait plus le même emploi du temps et les mêmes fréquentations. Il n'était plus là et les choses ne reviendraient jamais comme avant. Et cela lui brisait le cœur, même si beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées pour le mieux.

Ron saisit doucement sa main pour la serrer et elle baissa la tête. Mais l'ambiance ne put se dégrader encore car Elie et Théo se laissèrent soudainement tomber à leur côté, babillant joyeusement. Profitant tous de cet heureux revirement de situation, ils se laissèrent emporter par les deux nouveaux venus et leur bonne humeur. Dans le secret de son cœur, Eiden louait sa sœur et ses interventions providentielles. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait saisi son soudain mal-être et la situation. Ce qui se confirma d'ailleurs lorsqu'il murmura des remerciements et qu'elle lui servit l'un de ses adorables sourires.

La soirée se termina fort tard et c'est le professeur Mcgonagall elle-même qui vint finalement mettre un terme à la petite fête, estimant que vu qu'ils tenaient éveillé le château depuis des heures, alors ils pourraient tout de même finir par envisager d'aller se coucher et de laisser les autres faire de même. Elle faillit s'étrangler en voyant six serpentards dans la tour et masqua habilement un sourire avant de les sommer de retourner aux cachots.

— Et Monsieur et Mademoiselle Rogue, fit-elle avant qu'ils ne passent le trou du portrait. Pas de détours je vous pris ...

Les deux adolescents lui offrirent un sourire éclatant et lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit en cœur avant de disparaître.

— Merlin, murmura la sorcière écossaise, quand Albus saura ça !

Puis elle étouffa un petit rire en pensant à la tête de ce cher Severus et rejoignit ses quartiers à son tour.

Ses enfants se changèrent cependant de lui raconter eux-mêmes la soirée le lendemain. Ils avaient pris possession pour l'après-midi de ces appartements, travaillant autour de la table basse sur la nouvelle corvée qu'Ombrage leur avait infligée. Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Drago étaient là aussi, ronchonnant comme eux sur le vieux crapaud.

— Morgane et dire qu'il me reste encore soixante centimètres ! geignit Théo.

Les autres échangèrent des regards sombres, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés.

— Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire ensuite, rebondit Drago en soupirant.

Il se pencha sur Elie assise au sol contre sa jambe qui grattait son parchemin sans trop y croire. Le garçon grimaça en le voyant.

— Euh ... mon cœur ? risqua-t-il.

Elle releva ses yeux de son travail, l'air interrogative.

— Sans vouloir te vexer mon ange, mais ... euh ... ce n'est pas franchement lisible ... expliqua le garçon.

Mais elle ne prit pas la mouche, se contentant de soupirer.

— Je sais, déjà qu'à l'ordinaire ce n'est pas terrible, mais en plus lorsque je n'ai envie d'écrire ... souffla-t-elle en laissant tomber sa plume sur la table cirée.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'une fille aussi gracieuse qu'Elie écrivait aussi mal. Elle avait pourtant eu une éducation noble, ce qui avait dû comprendre des leçons de calligraphie, ou du moins aurait dû ...

— Rose a tout essayé, mais apparemment je suis un cas désespéré, confia-t-elle avec une petite mine.

Drago se saisit doucement de son menton pour l'embrasser, souriant toujours.

— Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il, à vrai dire c'est plutôt mignon.

Severus revint de sa réserve sur ces entrefaites et demanda d'un air buté :

— Alors c'est comme ça que vous travailler vous ? Auriez-vous trouvé une nouvelle méthode de transmission de pensée ?

— On a bien le droit à un peu de réconfort, opposa le jeune homme. Ce truc est plus assommant que les leçons de maintien de Père ...

Le professeur laissa tomber ses ingrédients sur la grande table et soupira :

— Montre-moi cela ...

Drago le lui tendit avec le même sourire qu'il devait aborder en cas de Noël surprise.

— T'ai-je dit que tu es mon parrain préféré ?

— Je suis ton seul parrain Drago ...

— Le meilleur que la terre ait porté, le ...

— Ça va tu peux arrêter ton cirque, je vais vous aidez, coupa l'adulte en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se laissa tomber aux côtés du jeune homme et parcourut les quelques lignes du sujet, fronçant les sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. L'adolescent blond ricana et fit avec un sourire goguenard :

— Tu vois, toi aussi tu trouves cela stupide !

— Je n'ai pas dit cela, réfuta le potionniste en reposant le parchemin sur la table.

— Mais tu l'as pensé !

Le professeur grogna et les autres élèves sourirent discrètement

— Parfois Drago je maudis ta mère de ne pas t'avoir fait muet …

Un grand rire secoua les plus jeunes et le blond noua ses bras d'un air boudeur, fusillant son parrain du regard. Mais celui-ci ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et fit venir à eux quelques ouvrages qui s'entassèrent en une pile bien nette.

— Vous devriez trouver ce dont vous avez besoin là-dedans. Je sais que dans le vert, là, les vieilles lois de 1811 sont répertoriées et dans le rouge est relatée l'affaire des êtres de l'eau. Il doit y avoir également quelques lignes sur le cas des centaures, mais le petit, ici, vous aidera pour ceux du troupeau de Poudlard.

— On aurait pu demander à Firenze … dit Blaise, mais ça n'aurait pas été très délicat de notre part.

Le centaure leur avait expliqué que son troupeau l'avait battu et rejeté lorsqu'il avait accepté le poste de professeur et qu'il ne pouvait plus s'approcher de la forêt tant les siens étaient en colère après lui. Ils avaient tout de même manqué de le tuer, si Hagrid n'était pas intervenu, c'est ce qui se serait passé.

— Non en effet, fit distraitement Severus en consultant la table des matières d'un des ouvrages de la pile. Puis le tendant à sa fille il lui montra un paragraphe. Voilà il y a un petit résumé assez clair ici.

Ombrage avait donné comme devoirs aux cinquièmes années d'étudier pourquoi les hybrides et les êtres magiques devaient être contrôlé par le Ministère et les dangers qu'ils représentaient. C'était totalement stupide et raciste, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait encore la nomination d'un centaure au poste de professeur à Poudlard en travers de la gorge. Elle ne décolérait plus depuis quelque temps, envoyant de plus en plus de personnes en retenue. Eiden avait cependant réussi à se contrôler et à l'éviter, pour le bien de Blaise qui craignait à présent chaque cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Mais Eiden faisait de gros efforts pour tenir sa bouche fermée, au plus grand soulagement de son compagnon qui n'était pas prêt à revivre l'enfer de l'ancolie. Même lorsqu'Ombrage passait à côté de lui avec son petit sourire suffisant, sûrement contente de l'avoir mis au pas, il ne réagissait pas, se contentant de la regarder d'un air neutre comme si elle n'était qu'un autre des meubles de la salle. Severus en était également satisfait, il craignait les thèses raciales de sa collègue et ce qu'elle pouvait faire à ses deux enfants. Ni lui ni les autres n'avaient rien pu faire contre ses horribles punitions, Dumbledore lui avait clairement signifié que de telles pratiques étaient contraires à l'éthique de l'établissement et à la limite de l'illégalité, mais le vieux crapaud lui avait seulement répondu avec un affreux sourire d'adresser ses requêtes au Ministre. Évidemment, aucune réponse n'était revenue et personne ne savait même si Fudge en avait eu connaissance. Ils étaient tous liés et sans possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit.

Les six élèves de serpentards s'étaient plongés dans les différents ouvrages, écoutant les conseils et les explications de Severus. Leur travail avançait ainsi un peu plus vite, bien qu'il reste affreusement laborieux et ennuyant. Il fallait soutenir la thèse d'Ombrage qui considérait les hybrides et les êtres magiques comme des monstres et des bêtes sauvages , dangereuses et aucun d'eux n'était évidemment d'accord avec cette position. Elie était celle qui avait le plus de mal avec ce sujet : elle ne connaissait pas autant la législation anglaise sur ses faits, n'ayant pas suivit leurs quatre années de cours d'Histoire de la Magie et de Défense contre les forces du mal et n'avait donc qu'une vague connaissance de la position des êtres magiques dans la société du Royaume-Uni. Eiden louait d'ailleurs Hermione et ses notes sur le sujet qui lui permettait de se débrouiller aujourd'hui. Ron et lui avaient honteusement profité d'elle durant toute leur scolarité et il ne s'était jamais vraiment penché sur toute l'aide que la jeune née moldu leur avait apportée. Inscrivant quelques faits rabâchés par la brune l'année précédente, il se promit de la remercier comme il le lui devait.

— Pourquoi les êtres de l'eau sont considérés comme des animaux ici ? interrogea Elienor. Ils ont un langage, une culture, une histoire et même un patrimoine. On peut difficilement les considérer comme des bêtes. Leur intelligence est de plus comparable à celle des métis ou des sorciers.

— En vérité, répondit Pansy en levant le nez de son parchemin après avoir inscrit une nouvelle ligne, en 1811 ils étaient considérés comme des ''êtres''. Le gouvernement du ministre Grogan Stump avait établi à ce moment qu'un être était « une créature dotée d'une intelligence suffisante pour comprendre les lois de la communauté magique et pour prendre une part de responsabilité dans l'élaboration de ces lois ». Ce qu'ils sont, à ne pas en douter. Mais ensuite ils ont choisi de retourner sous l'appellation d'animaux.

— Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt d'une telle démarche … avoua Elie, en France ils sont sous le régime des êtres et non pas des animaux.

— Lorsque les êtres ont été conviés par le ministère à accepter ou non ce nouveau statut, certains l'ont refusé ou l'on rendu quelque temps plus tard, comme les merrows, les selkies, les sirènes et les centaures. Ils n'étaient certainement pas d'accord avec les directives du Ministère et ne voulaient qu'on les laisse en paix.

— Ce que l'on peut comprendre, intervint Blaise. Il y a deux ans, Ombrage a fait campagne pour les recenser et les marquer. Et ce n'est, de loin, pas la seule initiative de cette sorte. Cela explique qu'ils aient rejeté les propositions du gouvernement.

— À juste titre, grogna la blonde. Les marquer ? Comme un troupeau de vaches ? Pourquoi pas les enfermés dans un zoo tant qu'on y est …

— Je crois que c'est le projet, à terme, grimaça le basané, conscient de la colère, justifiée, de son amie.

— Et on se demande pourquoi il y a si peu de métis ici, gronda la jeune femme. Ces lois sont tellement rétrogrades !

— Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir Rose comme chef du Département de liaison et de protection des créatures magiques, sourit l'autre en tachant de la faire revenir à une humeur plus joyeuse.

— Vous n'avez même pas de Département de liaison et de protection des créatures magiques, vous avez un Département de _contrôle_ et de _régulation_ ! Le but n'est pas exactement le même … _régulation_ , cracha-t-elle, cela sonne comme si ils organisaient des battues ...

— Le Royaume-Uni n'est pas exactement _ouvert_ sur ses questions, expliqua doucement Drago. Ce sont les sangs purs qui règnent ici et comme ils ne sont pas favorables à une ouverture sur les créatures magiques, en tout cas uniquement lorsque cela les arrangent … et puis nous en sommes là.

— Oui, ricana un peu méchamment Elie, une seule des dix-neuf au sang anglais !

Les autres relevèrent la tête à l'entente du ton sec de l'adolescente, surpris de la voir de si mauvaise humeur. Elie se mettait rarement en colère, sauf sur ce qui concernait ses proches, l'égalité et le racisme.

— Les dix-neuf ? interrogea Pansy curieuse et désireuse de calmer l'atmosphère.

— Une sorte d'équivalent des vingt-huit sacrés chez nous, expliqua Blaise.

— Euh … que sont les vingt-huit sacrés ? s'enquit Eiden qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

— Il est aussi appelé le registre des sangs purs, dit Théo. Il a été inventé en 1930 par mon arrière-grand-père Teignous Nott et liste les vingt-huit plus grandes familles de sangs purs anglaises, celles qui n'auraient pas été ''contaminées'' par les moldus. Une bonne partie d'entre eux suivent Voldemort, comme la mienne, les Travers, Rowle, Rosier, Black, Yaxley, Lestranges, Carrow et les Malfoy.

À la mention de ces derniers, Théo coula un regard désolé vers son ami blond qui haussa simplement les épaules, il était inutile de la nier et cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il partageait ses idéaux, bien au contraire.

— Il y a aussi des familles neutres : les Greengrass, Selwyn, Ollivander et Slughorn et d'autres dites ''blanches'' : les Londubat, les Abbot, Macmillan, Prewett, Shacklebott et les Weasley bien sûr.

— Les Weasley ? s'étonna Eiden. Mais je croyais que …

— En faîte ça vient de là, le truc de traître à leur sang, répondit Théodore en jouant avec sa plume. Quand le registre est sorti, ils se sont insurgés, avec d'autres, que leur arbre généalogique comportait des moldus et qu'ils en étaient fiers.

— Je vois … fit le brun. Et pour Selwyn, ils ne sont pas exactement neutres …

— En faite, historiquement et officiellement si, rétorqua le fils Nott, comme les Flint et les Bulstrode. C'est l'oncle d'Artémisia qui est mangemort, pas son père, l'aîné, ni son grand-père, le patriarche, donc officiellement, tant qu'ils ne prennent pas position … la famille est toujours neutre.

— Mais les dix-neuf alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Pansy qui ne voulait pas que l'on s'écarte du sujet.

— C'est un peu du même genre, déclara Blaise alors qu'Elie reniflait, clairement mécontente qu'il fasse un rapprochement.

Le basané sourit de l'air buté de la jeune fille et continua :

— Bien sûr ce n'est pas une question de pureté du sang, ce serait complètement idiot, mais cette liste rassemble les plus anciennes et puissantes familles d'Europe, celles qui concentrent le plus de pouvoir et de connaissance.

— Ça ressemble en effet au vingt-huit, risqua Théo qui ne voulait pas subir la colère de sa camarade.

— Je sais, soupira-t-elle, c'est aussi exclusif et cela part de la même idée, mais …

— Tu n'aimes pas que l'on fasse le lien avec les idéologies d'ici, acheva le garçon aux cheveux corbeau tandis qu'elle hochait la tête. Je comprends.

— Et donc sur ces dix-neuf, il n'y en a qu'une seule du Royaume-Uni c'est cela ? interrogea Drago.

— Une et demi en faîte, déclara Elie en soupirant. Les Powys sont originaires du Pays de Galles et Quenech d'Irlande, de Cornouaille et de Bretagne française. Il n'y a plus que quelques gens de Powys en Angleterre, les autres ont fui sur le continent ou en Irlande du Sud.

— Ce gouvernement n'est pas vraiment favorable à l'existence des métis donc peu vivent ici, continua Blaise.

— Mais ta mère et celle des jumeaux … rétorqua Pansy.

— Des cas isolés, intervint le basané. Ma mère a suivi mon père et celle d'Elie et Eiden a été adoptée ici. Elles n'ont pas choisi l'Angleterre pour son accueil …

Il étouffa un petit rire, mais Pansy reprenait déjà :

— Et vous ?

— Comment cela est nous ? s'enquit calmement Eiden qui bien qu'il connaissait tout cela avait préféré laisser Elie et son compagnon expliquer.

— Vous en êtes, des dix-neuf ?

Le brun sourit, un peu moqueur.

— Cela changerait quelque chose ?

— Bien sûr que non, c'est de la curiosité rien de plus, grinça la jeune femme. Je te signale que Drago, Théo et moi sommes amis depuis la première année avec Blaise et que les Zabini ne font pas partit des vingt-huit sacrés, contrairement à nous.

— Et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal, répondit celui-ci avec un grand sourire. J'ai mon quota de sang noble de toute façon.

Les Zabini étaient une ancienne famille italienne de sang pur et s'il ne faisait pas partie du registre anglais, ils l'auraient fait d'un italien si une telle chose existait, bien que cela ne l'importe guère.

— Alors, allez-vous répondre à ma question ? s'impatienta l'adolescente brune.

— Les Grimm font partie des dix-neuf, ainsi que les Bordia, la famille de ma mère, consentit enfin à répondre le bistré. Les premiers comptent surtout des elfes et des métamorphes mais les seconds sont presque entièrement vélane.

— La race est importante pour ces lignées ? demanda Théo qui était toujours avide d'en savoir plus.

— Non, c'est simplement que certains gènes ne se mélangent pas. Les loups-garous par exemple ne peuvent être métissés, la génétique ne le permet pas. Les vélanes peuvent se mêler aux autres métamorphes, mais pas aux elfes.

— Cela veut dire qu'ils ne peuvent se … reproduire ensemble ? questionna la fille Parkinson en risquant un regard en coin à Eiden qui n'avait pas bougé.

— Non, sourit Blaise qui devinait parfaitement à quoi elle pensait. Cela signifie juste que les enfants d'un telle couple seront soit l'un, soit l'autre.

— Donc, imaginons, si toi et Eiden avez des enfants …

— Ils seront vélane ou elfe, avec peut-être du sang de métamorphe, mais pas les trois.

— Ils seraient probablement métamorphe, ajouta Elie, le gène est dominant, c'est pourquoi il n'y a plus beaucoup d'elfe et de vélane ''pur''.

— Et c'est une bonne chose, opina Eiden. Les métamorphes sont plutôt solides, c'est un bon ajout de sang.

Ils parlèrent encore un moment, abandonné depuis de longues minutes par Severus qui avait repris ses potions, conscient que le retour au devoir ne se ferait pas tout de suite et qu'ils méritaient bien une pause. Rose et les autres lui avaient déjà expliqué tout cela, mais il voyait bien que le sujet passionnait Pansy, Drago et Théo. Surtout le dernier d'ailleurs qui, s'intéressant de prêt à la médicomagie, était ravi de discuter avec les autres de génétique.

— Est-ce que vous êtes apparentés, vous et Blaise, s'enquit Drago, ici les sangs purs le sont tous.

Les trois se regardèrent. Eiden et Elie s'étaient un peu penchés sur leur généalogie depuis la révélation de Severus et Rose, mais ils n'avaient pas encore eu ni le temps ni les moyens techniques de le faire en profondeur. Blaise, lui, avait une meilleure connaissance de la lignée de sa mère, mais ne s'était jamais posé la question.

— Je n'ai pas le souvenir que les Bordia aient été récemment unis aux Grimm, fit le basané, mais je crois que les Ivrée-Nocera, la famille de ma grand-mère l'ont fait il me semble, mais cela doit remonter à au moins trois générations …

— Plutôt quatre à mon avis, déclara Eiden, du moins dans la branche principale. Ça devait être Anthime Grimm et Amaranthe Ivrée-Nocera, mais je ne suis pas sûr. On n'a pas vraiment trouvé d'information là-dessus, lorsque l'on verra le clan cet été on pourra en savoir plus.

En son for intérieur, Elie souriait comme une bienheureuse. Eiden semblait avoir exorcisé sa peur du clan et de son accueil puisqu'il parlait à présent de s'y rendre prochainement. La jeune fille en était très heureuse, elle voulait partager cela avec son frère.

Ils revirent finalement au devoir d'Ombrage, discutant du cas des loups et de la disparition du Bureau d'assistance sociale aux loups-garous. Ils parvinrent tous à terminer leur devoir en fin d'après-midi et l'abandonnèrent sans un regard en arrière. Profitant que son père soit revenu de sa réserve Eiden demanda :

— Y a-t-il des nouvelles concernant Dumbledore et les enfants parjures de mangemorts ?

L'adulte soupira en passant la main dans sa chevelure, manifestement la nouvelle n'allait pas plaire à son fils.

— Il dit que s'ils peuvent prouver de leur bonne foi, ils pourront se battre aux côtés de l'Ordre du phénix.

— En clair ? interrogea le brun.

— Cela veut dire qu'ils doivent d'abord fuir et se débrouiller seuls puis ensuite faire preuve de bonne foi afin de s'engager dans les rangs du vieil homme, expliqua Théo qui comprenait parfaitement ce que tout ceci sous-entendait.

— En clair il ne les aidera pas, résuma Drago sur un ton sec.

Le fils Nott et Severus hochèrent la tête.

— Mais ils ne peuvent pas s'enfuir comme cela, à l'aveugle sans avoir de refuge ! protesta Eiden. C'est de la folie et aucun ne le fera, ils risquent moins à rester chez eux.

— Je le sais Eiden, mais c'est la position de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre. Tu sais, certains d'entre eux considèrent que ces enfants ne sont pas et ne seront jamais dignes de confiance. Pour eux, ils sont et resteront des Mangemorts …

— C'est la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendue ! tempêta Eiden. Ils ne sont encore rien du tout, ils sortent à peine de l'enfance !

— Je suis d'accord avec toi fils, mais je te rapporte ce que l'Ordre pense et cela m'étonnerait qu'ils changent d'avis. Ils estiment que s'ils ne réussissent pas déjà à protéger les leurs et les familles blanches, alors il n'est pas de leur ressort de gaspiller du temps et de l'énergie pour des jeunes qui n'ont montré toute leur scolarité que la haine et le mépris des autres.

Eiden roula des yeux, fortement agacés et en colère.

— Tout ceci est ridicule, les petites histoires d'écoliers n'ont rien à voir avec ce qui se passe dehors, nous avons tous fait des erreurs et les rivalités d'enfants idiots n'ont pas lieu d'être prises au sérieux. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre l'Ordre !

— Tous ne pensent pas ainsi, modéra Rogue. Kingsley, Tongs, Lupin, Black et les Weasley pour ne citer qu'eux sont de ton avis. Mais le problème est que l'Ordre n'est pas en mesure d'accueillir tous les enfants parjures. Nous n'avons pas de lieu sûr pour eux.

— Mais le QG …

— On ne peut faire entrer des civils là-bas, encore moins avec un tel passif Eid et tu le sais très bien. D'autant qu'il n'y a de toute façon pas assez de place. Ceux qui veulent combattre seront sans doute acceptés, avec beaucoup d'effort, mais les autres … Dumbledore ne peut rien faire.

— Ce n'est pas juste, fit remarquer Elie. Ils ne devraient pas avoir à choisir entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. Tout le monde a le droit de rester neutre et soutenir une cause ne veut pas dire se battre pour elle. La plupart d'entre eux préféreront rester du côté des mangemorts qui les laisseront tranquilles, à l'écart des combats, plutôt que de devoir mourir avec l'Ordre. Et je les comprends, chacun ses choix.

— Je l'ai comprends aussi Enor, répondit calmement son père, mais je vous rapporte seulement la réalité des choses.

— Alors on ne fait rien ? demanda son frère.

— L'Ordre en tout cas ne fera rien de plus et je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait faire … soupira l'homme en tournant son chaudron. À part la fuite à l'étranger …

— On peut peut-être aider ceux qui le veulent, intervint Drago. La plupart de mes relations ont un lien avec mon père, mais il y a peut être des moyens de …

— Et puis quoi, souffla Pansy, on les aide à partir et ensuite ? Sans argent et cachés, que veulent-ils qu'ils fassent ? Ils seront repris à un moment ou un autre et ils souhaiteront ne jamais être partis, crois-moi !

— On pourrait peut-être … commença Blaise, mais Elie secoua fermement la tête.

— Quoi ? interrogea Théo qui les avait vus faire.

— Blaise voulait demander l'aide de certains clans, mais nous en avons déjà parlé et ils ne peuvent et ne veulent pas prendre position officiellement, lui répondit son compagnon.

— Pourquoi ?

— La plupart considèrent que c'est un problème sorcier et que cela ne les regarde pas, expliqua le basané. Le très petit nombre de métis anglais sera accueilli s'ils fuient, mais pas les humains non _Astu_. Ils ne voient pas pourquoi ils prendraient position pour eux alors que les sorciers continuent de les chasser et de les massacrer. Et je dois avouer que je suis assez d'accord … termina très bas le bistré en baissant les yeux.

— Il faut aussi comprendre que nos communautés sont réduites et on déjà bien du mal à se protégé eux-mêmes de Voldemort et du reste du monde, on ne peut leur demander de mettre en danger des non-combattants, des vieillards et des enfants pour servir de refuge.

Il eut un silence, en effet, cette voie était sans issue. Même Severus ne savait que faire.

— Et si nous nous occupions de cela ? risqua Blaise.

— Je te signale que nous sommes mineurs, Blaise si tu l'avait oublié, ricana Pansy. Tu n'as pas de possession pour le moment et nous non plus.

— En vérité, dans quelques jours ce ne sera plus le cas … dit doucement le garçon à la peau sombre.

— Comment ? questionna Drago qui ne voyait pas comment cela était possible.

— Les métis sont majeurs à seize ans, pas dix-sept comme les sorciers, et bien que nous respections la législation sorcière concernant l'usage de la magie et le reste, les nôtres nous considèrent adultes à cet anniversaire et donc il est d'usage de mettre une partie du patrimoine de la famille à son nom, expliqua posément Elie. En revanche, même si cela paraît être une bonne idée Blaise, je ne pense pas que cela soit prudent. Ton père est déjà surveillé par le Ministère et les mangemorts, ainsi que ta famille, ce n'est pas un refuge idéal. En revanche, même si Eiden et moi sommes surveillés en tant que métis et enfants de Severus, personne ne connaît notre réelle ascendance et l'étendue des possessions Grimm …

— Tu proposes de … commença Drago.

— Oui. Nous en avons longuement discuté avec Den, fit-elle en adressant un sourire à son jumeau et nous avons découvert avec l'aide d'Orsu, Morwen et Rose que notre famille avait des demeures au Royaume-Uni et comme les Grimm sont censés être éteint, tout ce patrimoine n'est pas très clair et encore moins inscrit sur les registres du Ministère. Seule la banque Hemlotts, le pendant sur le continent de Gringotts, à la liste complète de ce que cela représente. Et comme les gobelins ici, leurs homologues ne divulgueront jamais leurs informations. Rose travaille actuellement là-dessus, avec Hem, le gobelin en charge de notre patrimoine. Il tente de trouver quelque chose qui fera l'affaire en tant que refuge, mais nous serons de toute façon limités, ce n'est qu'une partie de la solution.

— Mais c'est déjà quelque chose, approuva Théo.

— L'ennui c'est que nous n'en serons propriétaires que le 31 juillet, donc nous ne pourrons pas accueillir Andrea et les autres avant cette date, l'accès sera impossible.

Severus n'en revenait pas de tout ce que ces enfants avaient mis en place et sous son nez en plus, bien qu'il sache déjà qu'ils étaient fort doués en la matière. Il avait oublié la majorité précoce des métis, cela ne lui avait pas semblé important puisqu'ils étaient de toute façon soumis à la loi sorcière. Mais en vérité, ses choses allaient être d'une grande importance.

— Je ne pourrais pas … commença-t-il, mais Elie comprit immédiatement.

— En partit oui, mais se serait dangereux. D'abord à cause de ton statut d'espion, il est nécessaire que tu restes le moins mêlé possible à tout cela, que Voldemort ne découvre rien et ne te le fasse pas payer. Mais aussi, car Maman n'avait pas pris réellement possession de cet héritage, elle ne savait pas son existence et ne c'était jamais rendu dans aucune de ses demeures, la magie ne l'a donc pas reconnu complètement et de fait toi non plus. D'autant que vous n'avez pas eu un mariage métis ...

— C'est important ?

— Oui, répondit Blaise. Notre magie familiale et fortement liée au sang et aux rites, que vous n'avez pas échangée lors de la célébration, les protections seront donc instables jusqu'à ce qu'Eiden et Elie les réactivent à leur majorité. Donc pour le moment, les possessions des Grimm sont dangereuses à approcher, surtout pour toi qu'elles ne reconnaîtraient probablement pas.

— Tout ceci me paraît fort compliqué, murmura Pansy qui se massait la tempe droite en réaction.

— Ça l'est, acquiesça le basané avec un sourire d'excuse, mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment d'en discuter. La question est maintenant : qu'allons-nous faire des parjures entre la fin des cours et le 31 juillet ?

C'est à ce moment que Severus intervint :

— Je peux trouver quelque chose pour un mois, si l'on se contente pour le moment des cas les plus urgents, ceux des septièmes années qui seront marquées à leur retour chez leurs parents. Après nous aviserons pour le reste.

— Je suis d'accord, mais je préférerai que Dumbledore n'en sache rien, répondit Eiden en tentant de trouver une meilleure position sur le canapé, depuis le temps où il y était assis. S'il ne veut pas s'en mêler très bien, mais il ne les sollicitera donc pas pour en faire des soldats, ils ne le feront que s'ils le désirent.

Severus acquiesça, il connaissait quelqu'un qui le ferait pour un mois. Il devait bien sûr lui parler, mais il était presque certain de sa réponse.

— De combien d'élèves parlons-nous ? interrogea-t-il.

— Trois, déclara Drago. Andréa Safiq, Kathleen Mevan et Allen Fawley.

— Fawley ? s'étonna Severus. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il soit contre les thèses du Maître. Son père est un mangemort convaincu et lui-même n'est pas tendre avec les autres maisons …

— Il n'a sans doute pas le choix. Son père fait partit du conseil de l'école et ils les surveillent de très près Elijah et lui. Au moindre faux pas, il s'assure que cela ne recommence jamais. Allen m'a montré les cicatrices que les corrections de son père lui ont laissées, cet homme est un véritable bourreau et sa mère une faible qui n'a jamais rien fait pour les défendre. Il s'acharne sur Allen par ce qu'il défend son cadet et si on ne fait rien pour lui il sera livré au Seigneur des Ténèbres et marqué. Allen n'est pas un mauvais gars, il a juste du mal à faire confiance et il se méfie de Dumbledore, mais c'est de lui-même qu'il est venu me voir et je suis certain de sa sincérité.

Eiden avait débité son discours d'un ton sec, non pas qu'il reproche quoi que ce soit à son père, mais l'histoire d'Allen lui paraissait un peu trop semblable à la sienne sous certains aspects pour qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Il n'avait aucun doute le concernant, il savait, comme Elie, lorsqu'on lui mentait grâce à l'empathie héritée de sa mère.

— Je ne remets pas en cause la confiance que tu lui portes, mon ange, intervint Severus d'une voix douce, ni sa légitimité. Je suis surpris c'est tout. Mais le fait de jouer le jeu est son seul moyen de survie je l'entends bien.

Eiden hocha la tête et ramena ses longues jambes contre lui, soufflant longuement. Toute cette situation le rendait dingue et le vieux fou qui ne faisait rien …

— Je suis sûr que cela ne posera pas de problème à mon contact de les garder en sécurité pour un mois le temps de trouver quelque chose de mieux, fit Severus pour le rassurer.

— Il va tout de même y avoir un souci, dit la fille Parkinson, pensive. Jamais Andrea ne laissera Arya toute seule chez ses parents et les autres non plus.

— Kathleen c'est arrangée avec sa tante cracmolle avec qui elle est en contact secrètement, elle laissera son petit frère et sa sœur chez elle lorsqu'elle partira et ils quitteront le pays, elle a fait faire des papiers moldus pour eux, tout est prévu depuis l'été dernier. Même si elle ne vient pas avec nous elle les laissera à sa tante, elle ne veut pas qu'ils soient donnés à Voldemort.

— Ce ne sont que des enfants que veut-il qu'il leur fasse … répliqua Drago.

— Il les a menacés d'envoyer Greyback à la dernière mission ratée de son père, elle a raison de craindre pour eux, personne n'est à l'abri, intervint le potionniste. Les faire passer côté moldu et mieux encore, la frontière, est la meilleure solution.

— C'est ce qu'elle pense également, approuva Elie, mais Allen n'a pas cette chance et s'il déserte, son père va se venger sur Elijah, c'est certain. Il ne partira pas sans lui et Andrea pas non plus sans sa sœur.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, fit Severus. Je vais en parler à mon contact et je vous dis dès que j'ai des nouvelles.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent, mais les jumeaux ne semblaient pas très heureux.

— Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas me mêler à cela, mais nous n'avons pas le choix dans ce cas là.

— On sait, mais ça ne nous oblige pas à apprécier, répondit son fils.

— C'est une bonne chose, Eiden, vous allez sauvez trois jeunes de Voldemort, cinq si on compte Arya et Elijah. Sans vous, ils seront marqués cet été, sans espoir de retour en arrière. Ne vous rendez-vous donc pas compte à quel point c'est miraculeux ?

— On ne les a pas sauvés, fit doucement Elie. Nous sommes en guerre, qui sait lesquels d'entre nous vont survivre à tout cela. Nous leur donnons seulement du temps.

— Et vous êtes les seuls à le faire, ça et l'AD, Merlin vous en faites plus que certains membres de l'ordre et même si cela ne me réjouit pas, je dois bien avouer que cela me rend très fier, dit le professeur.

Les jumeaux lui offrirent un pâle sourire et Eiden haussa les épaules :

— On fait ce qu'on peut. On ne peut pas tous être de super espion.

La journée se termina donc sur une note plus légère et lorsqu'ils prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner, tous étaient d'humeur plus joyeuse.

* * *

[1] _Caru_ : chéri, aimé

[2] _Bratir_ : frère

[3] _Suior_ : sœur

Je rappelle que tout les termes que j'utilise viennent du celte.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Le coup du crapaud

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Je poste aujourd'hui car je ne serais pas disponible demain et je préfère poster en avance qu'en retard.**

 **Je vous annonce aussi avec grand plaisir que j'ai maintenant un bêta, ce qui devrais vous garantir une lecture plus fluide. Merci beaucoup donc à** Cognards **de faire ce travail.**

 **Merci également à ceux qui passent, lisent, commentent.**

 **Elishae**

* * *

mamy 83 **:** **Je suis heureuse de voir que le changement de taille vous plaise, je sais que c'est un gros changement.**

Guest **:** **Pour leur réaction, réponse plus bas. En effet les jumeaux font ce qu'ils peuvent pour agir vu que les autres ne font rien, mais c'est certain que tout ceci attirera l'intention de Dumbledore.**

Adenoide **:** **Je suis d'accord, Eiden devrait dire la vérité à Blaise, d'ailleurs c'est se qu'il fait dans ce chapitre.**

 **En ce qui concerne l'identité de l'agresseur d'Elie, je ne vais pas confirmer ou infirmer ta théorie ici, il faudra patienter encore, mais dans tout les cas elle tient la route. La suite que tu t'es imaginée est intéressante, mais la mienne est déjà prévue, tu verras donc à ce moment sur quels points tu avais vu juste.**

 **Comme dans le canon les parents sont affligent d'aveuglement, apparemment être loup-garou est plus grave qu'être incompétente et sadique. Et comme je suis les grandes lignes de l'oeuvre pour la cinquième année, il en est de même ici. Ombrage va cependant fort dégringoler dans la hiérarchie du Ministère à son retour, certains vont s'en assurer. Quelqu'un de compétent (enfin) va la remplacer à Poudlard et ceux qui le veulent vont continuer de s'entraîner, je ne l'ai abandonne pas, contrairement à Dumbledore.**

 **Merci pour ta fidélité et ton avis sur la fiction et la suite. Je trouve toujours cela intéressant de lire les hypothèses des lecteurs.**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le coup du crapaud

Severus ne tarda pas à s'entretenir avec son mystérieux contact et le lendemain il avait déjà une réponse. Glissant discrètement un morceau de parchemin sur le bureau de son fils pendant son cours, il lui fit un faible hochement de tête qui ravit le garçon avant même qu'il ait ouvert le petit morceau de papier. Le soir même, Elie et lui se chargèrent de mettre au courant les trois concernés. L'air de rien, la jeune fille prit place aux côtés de ses amis bleus et bronze et convint d'un rendez-vous avec Kathleen en toute discrétion. Elle expliqua également à Andrea, plus tard, les arrangements pris en ce qui concernait Arya. La petite fille avait huit ans, elle était suffisamment âgée pour comprendre la situation et suivre le plan qu'ils prépareraient pour elle. Lorsque sa sœur reviendrait pour les vacances de printemps, elle lui remettrait un portoloin qu'elle allait devoir utiliser à la gare, le jour du retour de sa sœur et qui l'emmènerait en sûreté, chez le contact de Severus. Andrea l'aiderait à faire une liste de ce qu'elle devait emmener avec elle. Le potionniste avait même prévu en plan de secours qu'un des elfes des Rogue la fasse transplaner s'il y avait le moindre problème, mais la capitaine était confiante : Arya était maligne, elle suivrait les consignes à la lettre et tout se passerait bien. Pour Kathleen, Allen, Andrea et Elijah le plan était plus simple. Ils devraient se retrouver à l'arrière du train à son arrivée et prendre ensemble le portoloin avant que quiconque ne puisse les rattraper. Ayant déjà leur valise sur eux, ceci serait assez simple. Tout avait été prévu et les six amis serpentards se réjouissaient de cette manœuvre.

La réunion suivante de l'AD eut lieu le vendredi soir, après une journée particulièrement détestable, passée pour les cinquièmes années à braver le regain soudain de froid pour se rendre aux serres. La pluie les avait surpris pendant le double cours de soins aux créatures magiques, rendant l'endroit boueux et glissant. Ces en pataugeant dans la fange et l'eau qu'ils regagnèrent le château, épuisé et de fort mauvaise humeur, rêvant d'une douche comme un assoiffé rêve d'un peu d'eau. Un nouveau décret stupide d'Ombrage avait été promulgué et découvert au dîner, rendant Eiden et les autres de plus méchante humeur encore.

Mais tout fut oublié en passant la porte de la salle sur demande, au septième étage et c'est avec entrain qu'ils attendirent les autres. Le fils Rogue avait prévu de revoir les sorts de défenses et d'essayer de trouver différentes façons d'y faire face ensemble. Dans un coin Elie et Anton discutaient en celtique. Les pouvoirs métis d'Elie avaient grandement augmenté, tandis que pour Eiden c'était plutôt ses pouvoirs sorciers. Les jumeaux le savaient, même s'ils se ressemblaient énormément, certaines choses divergeaient et la jeune fille était plus une métisse que le garçon ne le serait jamais, mais cela lui allait. Il se sentait bien avec sa magie, son utilisation était naturelle et intuitive, comme il savait que c'était le cas pour la magie elfique et métamorphe d'Elie. Anton était également un puissant mage métamorphe, la magie ancienne coulait en lui, forte et sauvage. Ces deux-là en usaient sans même s'en rendre compte et en dehors de quelques crises passagères mais jamais dangereuses, ils maîtrisaient cette ancienne magie plutôt bien, elle qui était pourtant si versatile. Ils agissaient davantage par instinct et n'avaient pas toujours l'entière maîtrise de ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ils savaient que c'était le prix à payer et ils s'y soumettaient avec joie. Eiden trouvait qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tous les deux, ils avaient cette même lumière dans les yeux, cette même confiance et ce pouvoir brut qui se dégageait. Lui-même était un sorcier très puissant, plus que sa sœur, mais il n'avait pas cette aura sauvage qu'eux possédaient, ou du moins à moindre échelle. Anton aidait beaucoup son amie à se canaliser et la conseillait comme il le pouvait. Il était un Alta, tout comme elle et était plus à même de comprendre ce qu'elle traversait. Si Eiden était triste de cette barrière entre eux, il savait que même si sa nature profonde était différente de celle de la blonde, ils avaient des tas d'autres choses en commun que leur pouvoir et leur nature. Il restait un changeur de peau particulièrement doué, même si il n'était pas autant en phase avec cela qu'Elie. Au fond de lui il était un sorcier, cela avait toujours été et cela serait toujours ainsi, quoi qu'il puisse faire et cela lui convenait. L'appel du clan et de ses instincts n'était pas aussi fort pour lui et certaines choses humaines resteraient à jamais hors de portée de sa sœur. Blaise les rejoignit et Eiden sourit. Son compagnon était comme lui, avec ces deux parts en son sein, mais la sorcière prenant plus de place. Il l'avait totalement accepté et le vivait plutôt bien. Il soutenait Eiden sur ce chemin comme Anton le faisait pour Elie, chacun y trouvait son compte. Même Drago avait fini par faire taire la jalousie qu'il éprouvait envers le bel égyptien, même s'il ne s'était guère calmé pour les autres, il avait enfin compris que ni lui, ni Neville, ni George n'étaient une menace. Et Merlin que cela avait été long …

— Alors on rêvasse capitaine ?

Eiden se retourna pour découvrir le visage charmeur et réjoui d'Assar. Comme à son habitude, il avait envoyé bouler l'uniforme réglementaire pour des vêtements moldus qui lui seyait bien mieux. D'ailleurs le brun ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner :

— Est-ce pour les besoins de ton sex-appeal que tu boudes toujours les robes de l'école ?

L'autre découvrit un sourire aux dents légèrement pointues.

— Les robes en générale d'ailleurs, déclara-t-il sans réellement confirmer l'hypothèse de son ami. On n'a pas idée de se vêtir comme une femme !

Le fils de Severus éclata de rire.

— Je savais que tout ceci n'était en faite qu'une question d'ego … déclara-t-il d'un air malicieux.

— Pas seulement très cher, pas seulement, fit l'égyptien en souriant encore. En vérité je trouve cela plus confortable et pratique, mais c'est également une question de culture, je suppose … Tante Sekhmet me charrie à chaque fois qu'elle me voit attifé de l'une de ces choses repoussantes.

— Une question de culture ? interrogea le brun.

— Et bien je suppose qu'il est délicat pour certains de notre peuple de porter les vêtements et de respecter les usages de ceux qui les braconnent. Mais c'est souvent une question de pratique, nous sommes un peu plus … remuants que les humains diront nous … Tout ceci n'est pas étudié pour courir et sauter.

— Les sorciers raisonnables ne sautent pas et ne courent pas dans une école, Assar, le gronda-t-il faussement.

— Fort heureusement je ne suis ni sorcier ni raisonnable alors …

Il rit et chassa ses paroles d'un geste de la main. Lui non plus ne se considérait pas comme sorcier, contrairement à Blaise et Eiden qui se tenaient en équilibre sur la ligne.

— Alors il paraît que tu te tiens enfin tranquille en Défense contre les forces du mal, ricana Assar. Comment as-tu réussi ce prodige ?

Pour toute réponse, le fils Rogue fit un signe discret en direction du basané qui discourait toujours avec Elie et Anton.

— Je vois … c'est une bonne motivation je l'avoue, dommage que je n'en ai pas de telle, c'est chaque jour plus difficile de se taire.

— Il le faut Assar, ils ont peut-être effacé sa mémoire, mais si l'idée à germée une fois … Elle peut très bien recommencer, sur n'importe lequel d'entre nous tu le sais, rétorqua le garçon aux cheveux bruns.

— Je sais, ma tante m'a fait la leçon, grimaça le jeune métamorphe. Et crois-moi, _personne_ ne voudrait désobéir volontairement à ma tante, pas lorsqu'elle est dans cet état. Ce que cet affreux crapaud a fait l'a mise dans une rage folle. Elle n'a pas décoléré pendant des jours et je suis certain qu'elle cherche toujours un moyen de l'éliminer sans laisser de trace. Ce n'est pas une femme qu'il faut se mettre à dos …

— Je te crois sans difficulté, mon père et Rose sont furieux également, mais ils ont tous les mains liées. Je ne me retiendrais pas si Blaise ne m'avait pas supplié de le faire. S'il n'avait pas été aussi mal …

— Elie m'a parlé de sa crise. C'était vraiment si terrible que cela ? s'enquit le garçon en gratouillant la marque invisible à son poignet.

Eiden avait déjà vu sa sœur, son petit-ami, Anton, Paavan et d'autres faire la même chose. Le clan et la proximité de ses membres était une chose primordiale pour les métis, même ceux qui ne le côtoyaient que peu comme les Menes et à plus forte raison Blaise. Même habitué à l'éloignement physique et psychologique, tous ressentaient le manque, plus ou moins léger selon les cas. Le fils de Severus ressentait également parfois quelque chose, mais c'était léger et vague puisqu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le clan qui l'avait accepté et il était certain que pour ceux comme son compagnon et lui qui avaient fait le choix du sorcier c'était plus simple à gérer. Neville le ressentait bien plus faiblement qu'Elie ou Anton.

— Cela nous a pris des heures pour le calmer El et moi. Il avait complètement perdu pied, il était dans un autre monde et ne faisait que pleurer et s'accrocher à moi comme si j'allais soudainement disparaître, expliqua l'adolescent.

— Le lien des compagnons est très fort chez les métis et vous avez un lien étonnamment solide pour des personnes si jeunes et en couple depuis si peu de temps, opina le jeune homme à la peau caramel. Nul doute que ton petit séjour aux portes de la mort a dû lui faire beaucoup de mal …

Eiden fit une affreuse grimace.

— C'était le cas en effet, je l'ai senti une fois réveillé, comme une pression constante sur le cœur.

— Oui, le lien cause des douleurs physiques et mentales aux deux compagnons s'ils sont séparés trop longtemps ou si l'un est gravement atteint. Dans le cas de Blaise, ces deux conditions étant réunies, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il à vécu. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait se réconforter auprès d'Elie … c'était difficile pour les deux.

— Je n'en doute pas. Mais depuis, il panique assez rapidement, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible.

— Oui, approuva Assar, mais les choses vont doucement revenir à la normale et ses instincts vont se calmer un peu. Je me répète, mais vous avez un lien puissant, je ne me suis guère trompé dans mes intuitions …

L'égyptien se moquait ouvertement de lui à présent. Il avait passé des jours au début de l'année à lui ouvrir les yeux sur se qu'il ressentait pour Blaise et à le convaincre que le bistré partageait ses sentiments. Vivianne, cela crevait les yeux ! Mais Eiden n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa perspicacité dans ce domaine alors …

— Ouais et je te remercie d'avoir insisté lourdement et de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Le métamorphe eut un sourire carnassier.

— Je dois avouer que l'aide d'Elie n'a pas été de trop. Quand je pense que j'ai précipité le meilleur coup de Poudlard dans les bras d'un autre, j'ai encore peine à y croire. Quel gâchis ! Je n'en ai même pas profité !

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire et la séance ne tarda plus à commencer, tout le monde était à présent arrivé et ils pouvaient démarrer.

— Nous allons commencer par travailler à nouveau la déviation et la parade des sortilèges. Tiens Andrew, lève-toi et montre-nous ce que tu sais faire !

Le petit angelot de serpentard vint à lui, ses boucles dorées s'agitant au rythme de sa marche.

— Bien, mets-toi en place et bloque mon sortilège.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se prépara à l'assaut, sa baguette levée. Eiden lui envoya un simple sortilège de chatouillis informulé et le plus jeune le para juste à temps.

— Très bien Andrew, très bien. Recommençons veux-tu ?

Une seconde fois il dévia le sort qui heurta le plafond en produisant quelques minuscules étincelles. Le brun le félicita une nouvelle fois et le renvoya à sa place.

— Le sortilège du bouclier est parfait pour se protéger d'un sort, mais à votre niveau, il n'arrêtera pas un sort sombre ou un impardonnable. Mais il existe heureusement d'autres parades à votre portée, autre que l'esquive j'entends.

Sans même prévenir, il envoya un sortilège puissant contre sa sœur qui éleva devant elle une sorte de mur de métal qui renvoya le sort contre un des miroirs qui explosa. Elle haussa un sourcil amusé tandis qu'Hermione réparait l'objet d'un coup de baguette.

— Aurais-tu quelque chose me dire mon cher frère ? demanda-t-elle plaisamment sous les rires des autres.

— Rien. As-tu quelque chose à te reprocher ? répondit le garçon avec un grand sourire éblouissant.

— Pas le moins du monde, contrairement à certains …

Il fit mine de s'offusquer et les autres élèves rirent à nouveau. Eiden avait rapidement compris que l'humour permettait de garder son public intéressé et concentré. De petites pauses de la sorte étaient toujours bienvenues.

— Attaquer sans prévenir n'est pas exactement ma définition de l'innocence Den, s'amusa Elie, mais elle se leva sur un signe de lui.

— Comme vous l'avez vu, reprit plus sérieusement le jeune homme, dévier un sortilège est également un moyen de s'en protéger. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas prévoir dans quelle direction il rebondira et cela peut être dangereux pour ses alliés. Ce qui nous amène à la troisième solution, nettement plus difficile, mais que nous allons cependant également travailler.

Il prévint sa sœur cette fois et agita sa baguette, envoyant un trait rouge de stupéfix vers elle. Mais alors qu'il allait l'atteindre, la jeune fille fit naître un vague d'eau qui s'enroula autour du sort et l'emporta. Ils recommencèrent, usant cette fois d'une sorte de sphère gazeuse qui absorba le trait coloré.

— La dernière solution, la plus risquée est d'interrompre la course d'un sortilège par un autre. Les effets sont toujours … hum … assez spectaculaires.

Pour illustrer ses propos, les jumeaux le mirent en pratique et lorsque le sort violet du brun rencontra celui doré de la jeune fille ils explosèrent en crépitant, emplissant l'espace entre eux d'étincelles.

— Je ne vous conseille pas cette solution, déclara le fils de Severus. Les effets peuvent être très dangereux et vous blesser vous ainsi que ceux qui vous entourent. Mais il est bon de la connaître et de voir ce qu'elle produit. Je vous propose de vous y mettre et de tester vous-même les trois autres solutions. S'il vous plaît, pas de choc entre deux sortilèges, vous êtes nombreux et je ne veux pas expliquer à Madame Pomfresh pourquoi autant de monde est blessé.

Les autres se répartirent en groupe de deux et les incantations commencèrent. Très peu d'entre eux pouvaient faire usage d'informulés, mais ils étaient pour la majorité très jeune alors cela n'avait rien d'alarmant, c'était quelque chose que l'on n'apprenait normalement pas avant la sixième année. Dans l'ensemble, tout le monde se débrouillait honorablement, tous avaient fait de gros efforts et maîtrisaient quantité de sortilèges qu'ils n'auraient sans doute pas appris ailleurs. C'était rassurant pour Eiden de se dire que ceux-là au moins pourront (àici l'emploi du conditionnel présent serait plus judicieux) plus facilement se protéger en cette période sombre. Même Neville avait fait des progrès spectaculaires, n'hésitant plus à faire appel à sa magie terrestre lorsque c'était l'occasion. Ses notes en sortilèges et métamorphose s'en ressentaient et Minerva avait même écrit une lettre à sa grand-mère pour lui faire part de ses bons résultats, pour la plus grande fierté de la vieille femme. Tout se passait merveilleusement bien lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre et qu'un elfe de maison paniqué fit son apparition.

— Dobby !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La petite créature était toute tremblante et ses yeux écarquillés de terreur. Il ne parvenait pas à faire une phrase correcte et balbutiait sans arrêter.

— Monsieur Eiden Rogue … couina-t-il. Monsieur … Dobby venu … elle … interdit de dire …

L'être semblait vraiment en plein conflit moral et Elienor coupa court à la situation en posant une main très légère sur l'épaule de la créature.

— Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici n'est-ce pas ? Et tu ne peux rien dire ? Mais tu pourrais me montrer ce qu'il se passe, d'accord ?

L'elfe sanglota et hocha la tête, les yeux cachés derrière ses mains. Les yeux de la jeune fille se firent trouble un bref instant puis elle revint parmi eux, le visage de marbre.

— Anton, Paavan, Assar, Luna, par petits groupes vous ramenez les serdaigles chez eux le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible. Les serpentards avec Andrea, Allen, Artémisia, les Poufsouffles avec Hanna, Ernie, Justin, Susan, les gryffondors avec Angelina, Katy, Fred et George. Ombrage arrive, sortez ! Maintenant !

La voix d'Elie était dangereusement calme et douce, mais tous obéirent sans discuter fuyant rapidement de l'endroit sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'ils faisaient.

— Dobby elle a tout découvert ? s'enquit nerveusement Eiden en sortant la carte du maraudeur pour scruter l'étage.

L'elfe opina et voulut se projeter contre le mur pour se punir, mais le garçon l'attrapa au vol.

— Dobby, je t'ordonne de retourner immédiatement aux cuisines et de ne parler à personne de ceci, tu n'es jamais venu et tu ne m'a pas prévenu. Qui que ce soit qui te demande, tu n'étais pas là et tu ne sais rien, d'accord ?

L'elfe s'immobilisa en gémissant.

— Et je t'interdis de te faire du mal, ajouta précipitamment le jeune homme en voyant qu'il allait recommencer.

L'elfe couina un merci et disparut aussitôt. Il ne restait plus que les six serpentards, Ron, Hermione et Neville.

— On bouge d'ici, ordonna Elie de la même voix de commandement et tous se dépêchèrent de quitter les lieux.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient tous tourner à l'angle d'un couloir, des bruits de courses se firent entendre. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, ils étaient coincés. Eiden murmura précipitamment quelque chose en celtique que personne ne comprit et il agrippa la main de sa sœur qui chuchota une incantation, brouillant l'air un instant, ne laissant visible que leur deux corps.

Ombrage et sa brigade inquisitoriale arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites et les deux enfants Rogue plaquèrent sur leur visage une expression de franche innocence.

— Alors on organise une petite réunion secrète ? fit-elle d'une voix extasiée, comme si son plus beau Noël état arrivé.

Les jumeaux ne répondirent pas et la petite femme furieuse et fulminante se tourna vers sa petite troupe :

— Vous deux restez ici, les autres allez rattraper ceux qui se sont enfuis, ordonna-t-elle aux élèves sous sa coupe et ils disparurent. Lorsque l'on m'a parlé de ces petites réunions secrètes, sourit-elle méchamment, j'étais persuadée que c'était vous. Étonnant n'est-ce pas ?

Eiden voulu répondre quelque chose de brûlant et d'impoli, mais la pression de la main de sa sœur sur la sienne l'en dissuada et elle déclara sur un ton totalement angélique.

— Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, Professeure.

La femme tourna vers elle un regard stupéfait. Elie croisa brièvement les yeux de son frère et fit résonner dans sa tête un brusque « Silence ».

— Vous ne voyez pas ce dont je veux parler, minauda le vieux crapaud. N'étiez-vous pas en train d'organiser des sessions d'entraînement illégales dans cette salle un peu plus loin ?

— Pas le moins du monde, assura la blonde calmement. Nous faisions juste une petite balade fraternelle, j'aime beaucoup cette partie du château.

La femme semblait mi-stupéfaite, mi-furieuse de l'obstination d'Elie (mal dit, je suis furieuse à cause de, pas furieuse de), mais elle ne lui cria pas dessus, continuant plutôt d'une voix onctueuse et parfaitement désagréable.

— Votre dénégation est inutile, Mademoiselle Rogue, j'ai toutes les preuves de votre forfait.

Elie ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Eiden ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi prétendre l'innocence pouvait avoir un quelconque intérêt, ils venaient tout de même d'être pris sur le fait !

— La seule preuve qu'elle a, fit en réponse sa sœur dans sa tête, c'est que nous sommes dans ce couloir, ce n'est pas suffisant. Elle n'a pas surpris ni cette réunion ni les autres et elle ignore qui en fait réellement partie.

La femme aboya sur les deux élèves qui les saisirent brutalement par le bras pour les faire suivre leur professeure qui avait pris leur baguette. Comme s'ils en avaient besoin ! Mais conscients qu'il ne servirait à rien de fuir, les deux adolescents firent route sagement jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. À l'intérieur, il y avait le directeur, le professeur Mcgonagall, leur père, Fudge, Kingsley, Percy Weasley et un auror inconnu. Eiden envoya un regard noir au fils d'Arthur et Molly qui l'ignora complètement. Il était le seul de la famille à ne rien savoir de la véritable ascendance des jumeaux, ayant déjà coupé les ponts avec sa famille à ce moment. Puis croisa le regard inquiet de son père et il se sentit mal, tentant de faire passer ses excuses dans ses yeux il le contempla un instant puis se détourna. Finalement, ils avaient fini par se faire prendre.

— Monsieur et Mademoiselle Rogue, interrogea le Ministre avec un air dégoûté. Comme si leur nom ne lui inspirait que ceci. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Bien conscient des dernières paroles de sa sœur, le garçon dénia.

— Non Monsieur.

— Pardon ? fit Fudge, stupéfait.

— J'ai dit que j'ignorai pourquoi nous sommes ici. Elie pressa vivement sa main et il rajouta : Monsieur.

Fudge, incrédule, passa successivement ses yeux sur lui, Ombrage et Elie.

— Vous ne savez pas … Ne pensez-vous pas avoir violé le règlement de l'école et même les décrets du Ministère ?

— Je regrette Monsieur le Ministre, mais non.

Le sarcasme était clairement visible dans la voix de Fudge, mais celle d'Eiden restait très calme et posée. Celle-ci tranchait d'ailleurs fortement avec la tempête qui faisait rage en lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait tous deux faire leur bagage et que les autres allaient être au mieux sévèrement puni, au pire … il l'ignorait et ne préférait pas le savoir. Il s'en voulait à présent d'avoir été si effronté. Comment avait-il pu entraîner les autres là-dedans, lui se fichait du règlement, mais les autres ? Les influençables et doux premières années, les enfants des gens du Ministère et ceux des Mangemorts, quel accueil auraient-ils ? Il commençait à sérieusement paniquer intérieurement lorsqu'il sentit la brume blanche caractéristique de sa sœur envahirent son esprit et effacer ses doutes et ses peurs, le laissant seulement déterminé et avec une seule phrase en tête : elle n'a pas la moindre preuve. Il soupira très discrètement.

— Vous n'avez donc absolument rien à voir avec une certaine organisation illégale d'élèves découverte un peu plus tôt dans la soirée ?

— Pas le moindre Monsieur.

— Et vous Mademoiselle Rogue ? éructa le Ministre qui commençait franchement à s'emporter, prenant peu à peu une jolie teinte carmine.

— Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez, Monsieur le Ministre, fit-elle plaisamment.

L'homme la fixa quelques secondes, ailleurs, et Eiden ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un tout petit sourire amusé. Ah la voix d'Elie et les ravages du charme elfique. Tout le monde lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession quand elle était ainsi, enfin tout le monde sauf …

— Si vous le permettez Monsieur le Ministre, je pense que nous gagnerions du temps à faire monter la personne qui m'a renseigné.

Son patron hocha la tête et elle disparut, toute guillerette. Eiden recommençait doucement à paniquer lorsque sa sœur intervint une nouvelle fois dans son esprit et que Kingsley effleurait gentiment et très discrètement son dos pour lui donner du courage. Personne ne parla et le vieux crapaud fut rapidement de retour avec une élève de sixième année aux cheveux bouclés et au visage enfoui dans ses mains. L'amie glousseuse et idiote de Cho se rappela-t-il. Un frisson de haine parcourut l'échine d'Eiden, écho de celui de sa sœur qui fusilla un bref instant la fille du regard.

— Mademoiselle Edgecombe est venue me voir tout à l'heure pour me signaler qu'un groupe d'étudiants étaient sur le point de se réunir au septième étage. Une réunion parfaitement illégale bien entendu.

— Je vois … fit Fudge qui avait l'air parfaitement stupide en ce moment dans sa parodie de pouvoir.

— Mademoiselle Edgecombe est la fille de Madame Edgecombe du Département des transports magiques, elle travaille au Service du réseau des cheminées et nous aide pour la surveillance de cette école.

— Et bien telle mère telle fille hum ! Mais voyons ma petite regardez nous donc, ce n'est guère pratique de converser avec les mains sur le visage.

Le Ministre était ridicule et Eiden percevait parfaitement l'hilarité de sa sœur à travers le lien même si sa propre nervosité l'empêchait de la partager. Il ne put cependant ignorer l'éclat de rire intérieur de la blonde qui retentit dans sa propre tête lorsque la serdaigle enleva ses mains. Son visage était couvert de pustules purulentes et violacées qui formaient un ravissant « CAFARD » étalé sur ses joues et son nez. Eiden surprit même une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux de son père avant de les détourner pour ne pas rire lui-même. En son cœur il louait Hermione plus encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Cette fille était véritablement brillante.

À la vision de son visage défiguré, Fudge sursauta si fort qu'il faillit tomber dans la cheminée et enflamma sa cape. Charitable, Minerva lança un aguamenti qui l'éteignit et le détrempa du même coup. Ignorant le regard furibond du Ministre goûtant au sol, elle se détourna. Marietta avait à nouveau caché son visage et refusait de parler, malgré les demandes d'Ombrage. Furieuse, elle finit par expliquer elle-même. Elle avoua à Fudge qui le demandait qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de contre-sorts pour cette irruption et Eiden entendit une nouvelle fois le ricanement d'Elie dans sa tête et ses moqueries en celtique. Il savait que sa sœur était hors d'elle, pour les métis la fidélité était une des plus hautes vertus, la trahison de Marietta la reléguait à un rang minable. La parjure était une des pires choses qu'un métis puisse faire, un impardonnable. Elienor ne montrait donc aucune pitié pour la pauvre serdaigle défigurée, ce n'était pas dans son éducation et Eiden était très loin de l'en blâmer.

— Très bien petite sotte, puisque c'est ainsi, fit-elle en relevant le menton. Mademoiselle Edgecombe est venue me prévenir de cette réunion et je suis immédiatement montée avec ma brigade inquisitoriale et je suis tombée sur ces deux jeunes gens. Vous vous souvenez sans doute de ce dont m'a fait part Willy Labrousse en octobre dernier, sur cette réunion d'élève à Pré-au-Lard, au pub de la Tête de Sanglier, mené par Monsieur Rogue ici présent.

— Voilà donc le grand mystère de la cessation de poursuite qui pesait contre lui. Tout ceci éclaire un peu mieux la façon dont notre système fonctionne, intervint Minerva d'un air dédaigneux avant que le Ministre n'ait pu répondre à Ombrage.

L'un des portraits du bureau cria à la corruption, mais Dumbledore le fit taire.

— Le but de Monsieur Rogue était d'enrôler ses camarades dans une organisation illégale visant à pratiquer des sortilèges désapprouvés par le Ministère, dangereux pour de si jeunes enfants.

Elie ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Même sans le lien, Eiden aurait compris ce qu'elle ressentait, il le faisait aussi. À entendre Ombrage, ils faisaient quelque chose d'horrible, entre le trafique de drogues et le terrorisme, ils pervertissaient d'autres et les entraînaient dans leur chute.

— Il me semble Dolores que vous vous trompez sur ce point, intervint doucement Dumbledore.

Fudge et le crapaud lui lancèrent un regard sarcastique et Eiden lui-même était septique. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que le vieil homme pourrait dire pour le défendre, il avait bien tenu cette réunion et ces propos.

— Quand Monsieur Rogue a organisé ce rassemblement, il était tout à fait légal, puisque le décret n'a été promulgué que le lendemain.

La joie d'Eiden fut de courte durée cependant, car Ombrage intervient de son horrible ton mielleux :

— Si celle-ci l'était, toutes celles qui ont eu lieu depuis ne le sont pas, voilà six mois que le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre a été promulgué.

— Certes, approuva Dumbledore et Fudge jubilait. Elles le _seraient_ si elles avaient _continué_ , mais avez-vous la preuve qu'elles aient été reconduites ?

Les oreilles métissées d'Eiden entendirent un doux bruissement et le son à peine perceptible d'un murmure et il aurait juré que Marietta avait légèrement tangué. La lumière se fit brusquement dans son esprit et il remercia Kingsley dans le secret de son cœur. Un sortilège de confusion. Cela paya puisque lorsqu'Ombrage interrogea Marietta, celle-ci assura qu'il n'y avait pas eu de réunion depuis celle de la Tête de Sanglier. Et même lorsqu'elle lui demanda de confirmer celle du soir même, l'élève secoua la tête brutalement.

— Que voulez-vous dire par là, demanda Ombrage d'une voix menaçante. Vous êtes venue me trouver pour me prévenir de cette réunion … N'est-ce pas ? … Ils l'ont fait …

La serdaigle continuait de dénier avec ferveur, causant la colère de la professeure de Défense et le sarcasme de celle de Métamorphose.

— Habituellement lorsque quelqu'un secoue la tête de gauche à droite ça veut dire non, fit cette dernière et Eiden aurait juré l'avoir vu faire un clin d'œil à Elie.

Puis tout bascula, Ombrage secoua durement Marietta et Kingsley, Severus, Minerva et Dumbledore s'interposèrent. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs terrifiant de colère.

— Je ne puis accepter que vous molestiez mes élèves Dolores, fit-il sur un ton dangereux et les trois autres approuvèrent fermement. Même Elie qui n'avait que du dégoût pour la jeune fille semblait prête à bondir, tout comme lui. Cette femme était une brute.

— Revenons à cette réunion Dolores, dit Fudge qui sentait que les choses tournaient mal. Celle de ce soir …

— Je n'ai malheureusement pu coincer personne, hormis ces deux-là, mais l'un des membres de la brigade a trouvé ceci dans la salle …

Elle tendit au Ministre la liste de nom affichée dans la salle, jubilant.

— Voyez, il y a clairement inscrit ici le nom de ces deux élèves, ainsi que nombre d'autres connus pour leur manque obéissance et leur ingérence.

— Leur manque d'obéissance, grommela Severus, consterné que l'on parle en ces termes d'enfants, de ses enfants. C'était des élèves, pas des petits soldats par Mordred !

— Mais voyez le plus intéressant, Monsieur le Ministre, juste ici !

Elle désigna le nom d'un doigt triomphant.

— L'Armée de Dumbledore, s'étouffa Fudge.

Sans un mot le vieil homme prit la feuille puis la lui rendit avec un sourire.

— Eh bien je pense que nous y sommes, fit-il plaisamment. Cornélius voulez vous une confession écrite ou une déclaration devant témoin sera suffisante ?

Kingsley, Mcgonagall et Severus échangèrent un regard empreint de peur tandis que le Ministre cherchait toujours à comprendre, puis il s'étouffa à nouveau et balbutia :

— Vous… vous… je... ce papier…

— En effet, Cornelius, ce parchemin dit très clairement l'Armée de Dumbledore, pas de Rogue. C'est moi qui ai organisé ceci. Je me suis cependant manifestement trompé en faisant confiance à Mademoiselle Edgecombe. Nous devions tenir cette réunion plus tard ce soir. Moi et moi seul suis responsable.

Eiden était choqué, il comprenait bien ce que signifiait tout ceci. Dumbledore s'accusait à sa place ! Et il empêchait de plus le Ministre et Ombrage de punir les élèves contre lesquels ils n'avaient pas de preuve. C'était une liste d'invités, pas des pris sur le fait. Même lui et Elie n'avaient pas réellement été découverts _dans_ la salle.

— Non, fit-il d'une voix forte. Dumbledore avait fait des erreurs les concernant, mais il ne pouvait le laisser s'accuser de cela.

Un regard conjoint de son père et de Minerva le fit taire et Kingsley effleura une nouvelle fois son dos pour lui intimer de garder le silence. Même Elie serra plus fort sa main.

— Vous … éructait Fudge, vous avez _comploté_ contre moi. Vous vouliez entraîner ces jeunes et faire tomber le Ministère ! Vous …

— Moi en effet, déclara joyeusement le vieillard.

Le ministre semblait partagé entre la jubilation et la colère. Il était euphorique d'avoir enfin une raison de coincer Dumbledore, mais il était furibond de s'être fait rouler ainsi et que le vieil homme ait œuvré dans l'ombre pour sa chute.

— Weasley, prenez bien en note tout ce qu'il a dit, Kingsley, Dawlish, emparez-vous de lui, il sera envoyé à Azkaban dans l'attente de son procès pour trahison.

Le dénommé Dawlish s'avança, mais Kingsley ne bougea pas. Dumbledore lui souriait toujours.

— Vous semblez caresser l'espoir Cornelius que je vais me laisser emmener sans opposer de résistance. Mais comprenez que je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à Azkaban.

Ombrage ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme le gros crapaud qu'elle était et Fudge fixait le directeur d'un air idiot. L'autre auror s'avança encore et le vieillard intervint d'une voix douce :

— Voyons Dawlish, ne vous mettez pas en mauvaise posture, je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous faire du mal.

Tout se précipita ensuite, Fudge hurla une nouvelle fois qu'on l'arrête, un cri de Fumseck retentit et une brusque déflagration coucha à terre les cinq membres du Ministère, laissant les autres debout et sans dommage. Eiden tourna un regard surpris vers sa sœur qui grogna légèrement :

— Quoi ?! Je n'y suis pour rien.

— En effet Elienor c'est moi ! fit le vieil homme avec un clin d'œil.

— Mais Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas, je suis désolé, mais je … commença Eiden, mais le Directeur le coupa gentiment.

— Écoute mon garçon tout ceci n'est pas de ta faute, c'est seulement politique. Je m'en vais, mais c'est temporaire et crois-moi Fudge regrettera bientôt de m'avoir délogé de cette école et de m'avoir imposé Ombrage et ses décrets. Continue de t'exercer à l'occlumancie c'est primordiale et n'oublie pas de fermer ton esprit. Tu entends Eiden ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, affreusement désolé d'avoir mené l'AD et de l'obliger à partir pour sauver sa peau à lui. Dawlish commença à bouger et Dumbledore fit un sourire à Eiden, un clin d'œil à Elie et un signe de tête aux autres avant de disparaître. Les cinq membres du Ministère se relevèrent d'un bon et Fudge se mit immédiatement à crier sur tout le monde et à chercher frénétiquement le Directeur sous et derrière un tas de choses improbables. Les aurors se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, tentant de l'y rattraper. Kingsley leur fit d'ailleurs un petit sourire avant de s'élancer par la porte.

— On dirait bien que le règne de Dumbledore s'achève Minerva, fit le Ministre d'un ton mauvais.

— Vous croyez, déclara-t-elle avec mépris en se détournant de lui. Monsieur Rogue, Mademoiselle Rogue, il est tard, retournez à votre dortoir. Severus, pouvez-vous conduire Mademoiselle Edgecombe à l'infirmerie pendant que je reste avec le ministre ?

L'homme accepta et fit un regard encourageant à ses enfants qui quittèrent le bureau. À aucun moment Elie ne lâcha la main de son frère qui semblait dans un état second. Elle le mena directement au dortoir, l'aidant à se dévêtir avant de le pousser gentiment sous la douche. Elle les lava tous les deux rapidement et lui enfila un pyjama chaud avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

— Il …

— Oui, mais comme il te l'a dit, ce n'est pas ta faute, Fudge aurait trouvé quelque chose pour le faire virer de toute façon.

— J'ai mené l'AD, répliqua d'une voix sombre le garçon.

— Et nous t'y avons tous poussé, moi la première. Si tu es fautif, nous le sommes tous, mais tu ne l'es pas.

Elle se hissa sur le lit à côté de lui et posa la tête sur son épaule, ils restèrent ainsi quelque temps avant que la porte du dortoir ne s'ouvre à nouveau, laissant entrer les autres qui vinrent s'installer près d'eux. Sur le lit de Blaise pour Drago et Pansy et au sol, entre les deux couchages pour Blaise et Théo.

— Dumbledore nous a couverts, il s'est enfui de l'école. Ils voulaient l'arrêter, expliqua sommairement Elie.

Les précisions pouvaient attendre la lumière du jour et elle n'avait ni l'envie ni l'énergie de s'étendre là-dessus ce soir.

— Pourquoi nous avoir dissimulés tout à l'heure ? demanda doucement Blaise.

— Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'Ombrage nous attrape tous et elle savait déjà que j'étais dans le coup alors … déclara Eiden en haussant les épaules, désabusé.

— Et je vous rappelle que tes parents travaillent au Ministère Blaise et que les vôtres, fit-elle en désignant les autres, croient que vous soutenez les thèses de Voldemort. Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils seraient enchantés de vous voir collaborer avec des gryffondors et des poufsouffles pour apprendre à se battre ? Je suis certaine qu'ils se seraient montrés très compréhensifs … soupira la jeune fille.

— De toute façon c'est trop tard ils ont la liste, dit sur un ton funèbre son frère.

Un sourire rusé éclaira le visage d'Elie.

— Oh ils ont la liste en effet, mais cela ne les aidera pas beaucoup, je pense …

— Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea Eiden.

— J'ai tout effacé. Il n'y a absolument plus rien sur cette liste et aucun d'eux ne se rappellera le moindre nom. Ce fut une soirée fort _embrouillée_ … ricana-t-elle.

— Kingsley a bien jeté un sort de confusion à Marietta alors …

— Oh oui, rit toujours sa sœur, et je ne me suis pas gênée pour faire de même aux autres. Aucun d'eux ne pourra véritablement nous accuser. À chaque fois qu'ils repenseront à ce soir, tout se floutera …

— Tu es un génie, murmura tendrement le brun en frottant son nez contre sa joue.

— Dumbledore est un génie et un pro du spectaculaire ! contra joyeusement la jeune femme.

Ils rirent tous deux, mais Pansy intervint.

— Marietta ? Comme Marietta Edgecombe ? C'est elle qui nous a balancés ? Je vais lui faire regretter à cette abrutie !

— Oh ne t'en fais pas, Hermione s'en est déjà chargée. Au moment où elle nous a trahit, une violente et douloureuse poussée de furoncles violets est apparue sur son petit minois, contra Elie avec un sourire sadique.

Un sourire satisfait s'étendit sur les lèvres de la brune puis il pâlit et son visage se fit brusquement résolu. Elle lança fermement :

— Nous devons parler.

Intrigués par son ton brusque, les jumeaux tournèrent la tête vers elle et le basané soupira :

— Pas ce soir Pansy, ce n'est pas le moment, tenta-t-il d'une voix lasse.

— Tout ceci a suffisamment duré Blaise, c'est ce soir !

— Mais …

Le regard noir de la jeune femme le fit taire et elle se tourna vers le fils Rogue.

— Alors _Eiden_ , vas-tu enfin nous dire qui tu es réellement ?

Personne ne faisait plus le moindre mouvement dans le dortoir et c'est à ce moment qu'Eiden réalisa que Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient là. Où étaient-ils ? Mais ce n'était pas le problème le plus urgent, le principal était dans les yeux noirs et froids de Pansy qui semblaient le transpercer. Eiden soupira intérieurement, il savait bien que cela finirait par arriver. Il espérait avoir quelques mois encore devant lui, mais apparemment, tout se terminait ce soir. Bizarrement, il n'était pas paniqué. Il ne savait si c'était à cause de cette soirée plutôt forte en émotions où s'il était simplement soulagé que le dernier de ses secrets tombe enfin. Mais il se sentait prêt à affronter cela. La petite main d'Elie se glissa dans la sienne et elle lui envoya des ondes de réconfort, elle aussi pensait qu'il était temps.

— Très bien, fais-moi part de tes soupçons et je te dirais si tu as tort ou raison, déclara-t-il calmement, se surprenant lui-même de la constance de sa voix.

La jeune femme eut un rictus.

— Qui me dit que tu n'essayes pas de m'embobiner ? Que tu ne me conforteras pas dans une fausse hypothèse ?

— Rien, mais si tu le crois c'est que j'ai vraiment chuté dans ton estime et ta confiance.

Pansy le fixa un instant. Les paroles du garçon étaient justes, lui faisait-elle encore confiance ? La réponse était évidente et la franchise des mots du brun acheva de la convaincre.

— D'accord.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et se redressa un peu, attendant la confrontation imminente, mais son amie se radoucit un peu.

— En faite c'est Blaise qui s'en est douté le premier, concéda-t-elle.

— Vraiment, fit le jeune homme à mi-voix sans oser regarder son compagnon.

— Oui, puis j'ai commencé à remarquer aussi quelques petites choses, expliqua Pansy. Ta chouette, ton balai, le quidditch, l'attitude des Weasley et d'Hermione, ton attitude, les commentaires que Severus et toi faites parfois, ta connaissance de Poudlard, de l'Angleterre … Votre façon de ne jamais prendre parti lorsqu'on discute de _lui_ et le fait que vous prononciez son nom, la Défense contre les forces du mal et ton caractère aussi, tes petites escapades, le fait que tu ne tolères pas les propos racistes, l'inégalité et le Ministère. Tes cauchemars aussi, bref beaucoup de choses anecdotiques seules, mais qui misent ensemble … et ce soir, lorsque tu as sorti cette carte …

— Alors, ton hypothèse ? interrogea le garçon en étirant ses jambes, les yeux rivés dans les siens.

— Elle est si incroyable, mais en même temps, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses … Mais si c'est le cas, Rogue comme père, ça a dû te paraître la blague la plus cruelle de l'univers !

— C'était … surprenant, avoua Eiden sans l'éclairer plus.

— Tu es Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ?

Les mots tombèrent plus durement dans le silence qu'ils ne l'auraient cru et cela dura quelques instants, étranges et pesants avant qu'il ne murmure.

— Oui, j'étais Harry Potter.

Les réactions furent assez diverses, Pansy eut un petit sourire satisfait, Blaise ne fit rien, les yeux de Théo s'agrandirent un peu et Drago pâlit brusquement.

— Je suis désolé de vous l'avoir caché, mais …

— C'était nécessaire, pour notre sécurité à tous les deux, termina Elie serrant toujours la main de son frère.

— Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, la tête tournée vers Blaise, mais toujours incapable de le regarder.

Le basané cependant sourit et attrapa sa main libre.

— J'ai de soupçons depuis un moment, cela ne change rien.

Eiden osa risquer un coup d'œil et tomba sur le visage tendre et souriant de son compagnon qui ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur d'avoir gardé son identité secrète. Le basané s'approcha encore et captura amoureusement les lèvres de son petit ami.

— Mince, ça veut dire qu'on est ami avec Saint Potty ? fit Théo, sans que personne ne parvienne à dire s'il le regrettait au non.

— Je suppose, dit Pansy en haussant les épaules.

— Tu aimes toujours le chocolat ? Pas de secret là-dessus ?

— Non, répondit Eiden qui ne comprenait pas vraiment où l'autre voulait en venir.

— D'accord, c'est ok alors.

Elie ne put retenir un petit rire.

— C'est vrai que c'est déroutant, mais bon on te connaît, ce n'est pas comme si ce que nous avons cru sur le balafré était vrai … Je veux dire, on s'est bien planté sur ce coup-là, continua le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux.

— Si cela peut te rassurer, vous n'êtes pas du tout comme je le croyais non plus, lui répondit Eiden.

— J'imagine, répliqua l'autre en faisant venir d'un accio un paquet de bonbon qu'il proposa aux jumeaux en signe de paix.

Tous se servir, mais lorsque Théodore agita le paquet sous le nez de Drago, celui-ci le contempla sans faire le moindre geste.

— Dray, l'interpella doucement Pansy.

Il leva ses yeux clairs vers elle, mais ne répondit pas.

— Cela te pose un problème ? demanda calmement Eiden. Je sais que l'on a une histoire commune pas vraiment reluisante, mais je suis passé au-dessus moi et je suis certain que tu peux le faire aussi.

Le blond ne répondit toujours pas. Elie se leva lentement pour prendre place à ses côtés, mais au moment de la toucher, le garçon eut un mouvement de recul, brisant le cœur de la jeune femme. Il était aux premières loges pour assister à la peine qui envahit les yeux de la fille de son parrain, mais il ne bougea ni ne parla. Elle se leva alors et disparut promptement du dortoir, y laissant un silence assourdissant.

— Bouge Drago, siffla avec colère Pansy entre ces dents et l'adolescent sembla enfin se réveiller et sortit en trombe de la pièce.

Il rattrapa la jeune femme dans les escaliers, la retenant par le bras. Elle se retourna brusquement à son contact, plongeant ses yeux assombris dans les siens.

— Alors Drago, le problème c'est mon survivant de frère ou ma sang de bourbe de mère ?

— Elie, je …

La voix de la jeune métisse était glaciale et son visage semblable à du marbre, dur et sans émotion. Le jeune homme en fut déstabilisé et ne put que bredouiller :

— Rien de tout cela, El. Eiden reste Eiden, même s'il était Harry avant et le sang de ta mère n'a aucune importance.

D'autant qu'elle n'était pas du tout sang de bourbe, mais cela il le garda pour lui, ne voulant pas exacerber plus encore l'ire de l'adolescente qui semblait déjà bien partit.

— Je suis désolé, implora-t-il, je ne t'en veux pas du tout, ni à toi, ni à Eiden d'ailleurs. C'est… après moi que j'en ai.

Ces derniers mots eurent le mérite de faire hésiter la fille qui tourna un regard plus interrogatif que furieux vers lui.

— J'ai vraiment fait des efforts cette année, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais qu'un petit bâtard de fils de riche et j'ai essayé d'être moins pourri… Alors savoir qu'en réalité vous saviez tout… et qu'Eiden était parvenu à passer outre notre passé et à devenir mon ami… cela m'a dévasté.

Il semblait véritablement désolé et mal, alors Elie oublia un peu sa colère et sa peine pour le laisser s'expliquer.

— Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de faire de même, j'ai vraiment été un tel connard avec lui…

— Je sais.

Loin de le rassurer, ces deux mots abattirent encore plus le garçon qui chancela, se retenant au mur.

— Depuis combien de temps sais-tu… commença Drago.

— Depuis le début.

Elie semblait s'être calmée à présent, du moins, elle ne paraissait plus à deux doigts de l'étriper et ses yeux ne le fusillaient plus du regard. Elle l'écoutait, attentive.

— Et tu… enfin tu… m'as quand même laissé … enfin je veux dire on… et ensuite nous… bégaya le garçon.

Confus, irrité par sa propre incapacité à s'exprimer, la colère de Drago envers lui-même grandit encore.

— Merlin je n'arrive pas à y croire, souffla-t-il. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu ne serait-ce que m'adresser la parole …

La jeune fille s'adoucit à cette phrase et à ces réflexions un peu brouillonnes.

— J'ai tout de suite vu que ce n'était qu'un rôle Drago. Que tu étais différent à l'intérieur, déclara-t-elle. Dès la boutique du chemin de Traverse.

Le garçon soupira lourdement et s'affaissa un peu.

— Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, j'ai été tellement horrible pendant toutes ces années.

— Tu as changé, Drago. Tu étais un enfant alors, embrigadé par ton père et ses croyances.

— Ça ne m'excuse en rien …

— Peut-être, mais ça explique. Ce qui compte c'est que tu t'en sois rendu compte et que tu ais agi dans ce sens.

Drago baissa les yeux, fixant le sol piteusement.

— Je ne te mérite vraiment pas ni toi ni Eiden comme ami.

Elie pencha un peu la tête, les sourcils froncés, ne semblant pas comprendre ces dernières paroles. Pourquoi dire cela maintenant ? La métisse ne saisissait pas.

— Je ne vois pas ce que cela change. J'étais au courant depuis le début, mon frère aussi, la situation est la même. Mon opinion de toi n'a pas changé depuis ce soir ni celle d'Eiden. C'est toi qui as découvert des choses à notre propos, pas l'inverse.

— Oui, mais tant que je croyais que tu ne savais rien je pouvais m'en persuader… me persuader que tu n'étais pas trop bonne, trop gentille et adorable pour moi.

Il semblait si misérable, le visage tourné vers le sol et les cheveux le recouvrant qu'Elienor ne résista pas et l'étreignit, encaissant son sursaut et sa passivité sans broncher. Puis finalement il céda et la lui rendit, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi et la métisse finit par s'apercevoir qu'il pleurait. Elle lui embrassa alors tendrement le front, écartant quelques mèches rebelles et essuya les perles qui coulaient. Drago finit par relever la tête et elle murmura :

— Cela ne change rien pour moi. Et pour toi ?

Il n'hésita pas, même s'il avait le sentiment que tout ceci était trop beau pour être vrai et qu'on allait la lui reprendre.

— Rien du tout.

Elle sourit.

— Fort bien, nous allons pouvoir retourner dans le dortoir alors et voir si tout le monde s'est remis du choc d'avoir Potty comme ami depuis la rentrée, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, incapable d'en faire plus et elle l'entraîna dans les escaliers. Arrivé devant la porte il la plaqua doucement contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre. Le baiser était doux, amoureux, comme les centaines d'autres qui l'avaient précédé. Rien n'avait changé. Les voyant revenir complices, les mains liées, les quatre autres se rassurèrent et Pansy intervint :

— Maintenant que Drago a achevé son petit numéro de connard, pourrait-on avoir la véritable version de cette histoire ?

Drago grimaça, mais il ne dit rien, conscient que les paroles de son amie étaient vraies.

— Moi ce que j'aimerai d'abord savoir, c'est quand est-ce que vous avez découvert cela ? questionna Eiden.

Ils étaient à présent tous assis entre les deux lits, confortablement installés sur une pile de couettes et de coussins, vraisemblablement préparés à passer une partie de la nuit à éclaircir les choses.

— Où sont Gregory et Vincent ? interrogea Elie en s'installant entre les jambes de son petit ami.

— Peu importe, répondit Pansy en coupant court à la question. J'ai pour ma part commencé à avoir de sérieux soupçons au retour des vacances, même si je n'avais pas encore pensé à Potter, mais je savais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Blaise, lui, a commencé avant, au début de l'hiver, mais ce n'est qu'il y a une quinzaine de jours que nous en avons discuté ensemble et que nous avons commencé à penser que tu puisses être lui. Je veux dire, une fois que nous avions mis nos informations en commun, c'était tellement évidant !

— Ça veut dire que ce soir là, ici, quand tu as reçu la lettre de ton père… fit Eiden qui ne savait s'il devait se sentir blessé ou heureux des propos qu'avait tenu petit ami ce jour-là. Étaient-ils toujours aussi sincères sous cet éclairage ?

Le basané passa un bras fort autour des épaules du brun, voyant bien ce qui le tourmentait.

— Je pensais chaque mot de ce que j'ai dit Eid, à ce moment je n'avais pas encore intégré le fait que tu étais peut-être lui. C'est étrange, mais c'était une chose de le suspecter avec Pansy, mais une autre d'y croire lorsqu'on était ensemble. C'était… comme si mon cerveau était séparé en deux.

— Je vois tout à fait de quoi tu parles, grommela Drago. Vous aviez beau nous avoir fait part de votre quasi-certitude ce soir, il n'empêche que lorsque tu l'as avoué Den, eh bien cela a été un choc. Je savais que c'était toi, surtout avec la carte et tout, mais c'est une chose de le savoir et une autre de se l'entendre confirmer. J'ai… un peu perdu mes moyens je dois dire…

Le blond serra un peu plus Elie pour se faire pardonner et elle caressa doucement ses mains jointes sur son ventre. Le brun hocha la tête, il comprenait.

— En fait je voudrais m'excuser, continua Drago, envers toi pour se que j'ai pu faire pendant ces quatre années et envers Elie pour tout à l'heure.

— Tu l'as déjà fait, souffla la jeune femme.

— Je veux recommencer, assura l'autre, publiquement.

— Je m'excuse aussi des crasses que j'ai pu te faire Drago, mais si tu le permets, j'aimerai que l'on oublie cela et que l'on passe à autre chose. Ça vaut pour tout le monde, on était tous des gosses embrigadés, on a levé le voile maintenant et vous me plaisez bien finalement. Donc on passe à autre chose. Les circonstances sont contre nous et je suis persuadé que nous n'en serions jamais arrivés à ce point si tout Poudlard ne nous mettait pas en situation favorable au conflit entre maisons.

Pansy et Théo hochèrent la tête et Blaise embrassa sa tempe pour réponse. Drago fut un peu plus lent, comme s'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à réaliser puis chuchota un finalement un « oui ».

— Comment as-tu pu être ami avec moi cela me dépasse… fit-il doucement, très loin en cet instant du petit prince arrogant qu'il pouvait être.

— De la même façon que tu restes ami avec moi maintenant que tu es au courant de tout, supposa Eiden en haussant les épaules, appuyant son côté un peu plus confortablement sur Blaise assis près de lui.

— Oui, mais moi je t'ai balancé à Mcgonagall en première année, attiré dans un piège, fait ces badges en quatrième et puis les insultes et le reste. Toi tu t'es contenté d'être le petit sauveur horripilant et tout ce que j'avais cru sur toi s'est révélé faux. Alors que moi …

— Si ça peut te rassurer, tout ce que j'avais cru sur toi s'est révélé faux également et tu as pas mal contribué à te racheter depuis notre re-rencontre. Merlin Drago tu ne te rends pas compte de combien tu as changé ! Tu viens juste de me présenter des excuses publiques, à moi le balafré ! Tu as fait partie d'un groupe anti-Ministère et Voldemort et tu aides des élèves à échapper à la marque, sincèrement, si je n'avais pas assisté à cela de mes propres yeux, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

— Moi ce que je trouve le plus incroyable, intervint pensivement Théo, c'est que tu lui ais laissé Elie en toute connaissance de cause …

— Hey je ne suis pas un objet ou un animal de compagnie, je fais mes propres choix merci ! rouspéta la susnommée.

— Je le sais bien El, répliqua Théo, ce que je veux dire, c'est que concernant leurs… antécédents, je m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas été plus vindicatif. Il n'a rien fait pour empêcher votre relation.

— Eh bien on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'au début cela m'enchantait, mais elle s'est montrée plutôt têtue et confiante envers ce qu'elle voyait en lui donc j'ai laissé couler, expliqua le fils de Severus. Elle est plutôt butée et convaincante. Et je suppose que je me doutais déjà que les choses étaient plus compliquées que le petit masque d'enfoiré de Drago parce que je ne l'ai pas réellement empêché.

— Oui enfin j'ai essuyé quelques bouderies et moqueries... sourit la jeune femme.

— Dois-je te rappeler que je t'ai poussée plusieurs fois dans ses bras ?

Elienor tira simplement la langue à son frère sous les rires des autres. Blaise ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un air amusé et Eiden se tourna vers lui :

— Quoi ? J'ai toujours dit qu'ils allaient bien ensemble !

— Oui, oui on sait … s'impatienta Pansy. Mais nous on voudrait des précisions sur cette folle histoire et enfin la vérité. Vous allez nous dire toute la vérité n'est-ce pas ?

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête de concert. Leurs amis avaient mérité de savoir, ils avaient largement prouvé qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en eux.

— Oui, répondit le brun sans hésiter. Et c'est Elie qui va commencer …

Il sentit une pointe de nervosité venir de sa sœur, mais surtout une grande résolution. Pour elle aussi c'était le moment de tout révéler à ses amis. Elle savait que c'était la chose à faire et grâce à ses proches et à Drago, elle avait pu vaincre beaucoup de ses fantômes issus de cet horrible cauchemar. Ce soir, le dernier disparaîtrait.

— À la sortie du carrosse de Beauxbâtons en juin dernier, un mangemort a frappé Nannez, ma nourrice korrigane venue me chercher et m'a enlevé. Pendant un mois, il a tout tenté pour me briser et faire de moi un pantin de Voldemort, avant que je ne parvienne à m'enfuir, par hasard, un soir de juillet.

— Il … commença Pansy qui avait peur de comprendre.

— Il m'a battue, torturée et… violée.

La jeune femme ferma douloureusement les yeux à ce dernier mot et Drago l'entoura plus encore de son corps, comme pour la soustraire au monde extérieur, mais Elie était étrangement calme. Son petit ami l'avait compris à demi-mot, mais l'entendre... Tendant son esprit vers celui de sa sœur, Eiden ne constata qu'une pointe de tristesse et de la résolution. Rien d'autre. Elle semblait faire à présent complètement face à son passé et le garçon s'aperçut que c'était la première fois que le mot viol était clairement énoncé à voix haute. Personne, ni lui, ni elle, ni Severus ou Pomfresh ne l'avait jamais prononcé. Et cette étape montrait bien le chemin qu'avait parcouru la blonde. Elie avait raconté à son frère les progrès qu'elle avait fait avec son petit ami concernant les rapports intimes, il savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bains des préfets avant leur coma, mais il n'imaginait pas que cela ait aidé Elie à ce point.

— Je ne suis pas un cas isolé, continua l'adolescente. Des familles ont été assassinées durant cette période et cela continue encore. Les Van Ernz, les Berhn, les Sax, la jeune Honorina de Saint Alouin et le petit Enersto Carix, tous ont été confrontés aux gens de Voldemort.

Théo avait pâli, à l'entente du calvaire de son amie, mais aussi du reste :

— J'ai surpris mon père qui parlait de cela avec Rosier, cela dure depuis l'été dernier. Voldemort essaye de convertir de gré ou de force les individus ''intéressants'' à sa cause sur le continent pour ne pas encore trop attirer l'attention ici.

— Et il réussit, souffla Elie. Peu le suivent certes, préférant mourir, mais certains le font et de leur plein gré. Il fait des tas de promesses à ceux de notre peuple et plus particulièrement aux loups-garous sur un monde meilleur et une entière acceptation de leur condition.

— Et ils le croient ? s'enquit, stupéfait, Drago.

— La plupart voient clair dans ses manigances, mais certains, marqués par les pertes, le désespoir et le braconnage se laissent embrigader, expliqua Blaise.

— Voldemort peut se montrer très séduisant et convaincant. Il m'a presque eu en deuxième année avec ses petits airs d'élève parfait.

— Comment ? s'exclama Pansy, mais Eiden leva une main pour l'empêcher d'aller plus en avant.

— Ce n'est pas le moment. On parlera de tout cela une autre fois, je te le promets.

La jeune fille acquiesça, consciente que tout ne pourrait être éclairé cette nuit, elle savait qu'il respecterait sa promesse.

— Et donc ce mangemort, tu sais quelque chose sur lui ? intervint Théo pour recentrer la discussion.

— Non je n'ai rien vu à part la marque. Il se dissimulait toujours sous les vêtements et les sortilèges. Il était toujours très méticuleux, mais il a fini par faire une erreur une nuit et n'a pas replacé tous les sortilèges qui me maintenaient enfermée. J'ai donc pu briser ceux qui restaient, récupérer ma baguette et m'enfuir le plus loin possible. Je suis restée cachée pendant des heures puis une lueur m'a entourée et j'ai transplané chez l'oncle et la tante d'Eiden.

— Ouais et elle a atterri à moitié morte sur le plancher de ma chambre. Je fais mon maximum pour la soigner avec le peu que j'avais et elle a fini par s'endormir sur mon lit.

— Le sang chez les moldus… commença Blaise qui semblait comprendre.

— Était le sien, termina Eiden alors que l'autre encaissait la nouvelle. Son père lui avait dit qu'il y en avait tant que Potter était sûrement mort de cette hémorragie, si le feu ne l'avait pas surpris avant. Apparemment, il s'en était fallu de peu pour sa sœur.

— Cela a bien failli être le tien, répliqua Elie, ton oncle avait l'air tout prêt à te tuer.

Eiden se tortilla un peu sous le regard des autres et déclara sur un ton qui se voulait léger :

— Ouais, il se pourrait que les thèses des aurors ne soient pas si éloignées de la vérité …

— Ta famille te maltraite réellement depuis des années ? questionna Théo qui en avait cessé de manger des friandises. Lui d'ordinaire si imperturbable.

— Il semblerait, grimaça le brun, pas vraiment à l'aise de leur confirmer ce pan guère glorieux de son passé. Mais revenons à cette nuit. Une lettre de ma mère est apparue sur mon bureau, elle m'avouait que mon père n'était pas James Potter, mais Severus Rogue. Elle expliquait également les circonstances de leur séparation et elle espérait que ma sœur Anna et moi étions en sécurité. Je vous laisse imaginer le choc d'apprendre que mon père était Rogue et que j'avais une sœur dont personne ne savait rien.

Les autres échangèrent un regard éloquent et Drago souffla seulement :

— J'imagine…

— Bref, Elie a commencé à s'agiter dans son sommeil alors je l'ai appelée par son ancien nom et elle a réagi. Mais une fois encore ma délicatesse habituelle s'est manifestée et ayant été un peu trop enthousiaste, j'ai appuyé sur l'une des blessures d'Enor qui a crié et réveillé mon oncle. Il a déboulé, bien décidé à me faire payer son saut du lit et la présence d'une anormalité femelle sous son toit. En le voyant si menaçant, El l'a assommé d'une onde de choc si puissante qu'elle a secoué toute la maison. Puis Sev est apparu comme une fleur dans ma chambre et ma sœur adorée l'a envoyé au tapis, causant le début d'incendie.

La susnommée lui adressa un regard sombre, mais il balaya ses reproches d'un geste de la main.

— Honnêtement, ricana le brun, je dois avouer que sur le moment j'étais plutôt heureux que tu lui ais fait payer un peu de ses traitements à mon égard.

— Attends, attends, tu veux dire qu'Elie a démoli une maison en deux ondes de magie instinctive ? s'exclama Pansy.

La blonde roula des yeux.

— Je n'ai pas démoli la maison, elle est toujours debout !

— Pas tout à fait si l'on en croit la photo publiée dans la Gazette cet été, rit Théo.

— Calomnies ! ronchonna Elie ce qui fit sourire les autres.

— Tu as envoyé Sev à terre, demanda Drago sur un ton amusé. Sympa comme première rencontre !

— Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, Eid ne le considérait pas comme un allié, j'ai agi par instinct, geignit-elle fourrant sa tête dans la poitrine du garçon, gênée.

Il passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque alors qu'Eiden contait aux autres la suite des événements.

— On est restés une semaine à l'infirmerie et ensuite on a rejoint le QG de l'Ordre, passant le reste des vacances la semaine là-bas et le week-end à Poudlard avec Père.

— Donc les Weasley, Hermione et Neville sont également au courant ? devina Pansy.

— Oui, les Weasley et Hermione depuis le début et Neville a tout découvert en octobre. Il a reconnu Elie et a fait le lien avec moi. Les Menes de même.

— Wouah ça fait un sacré paquet de monde dans la confession ! s'étonna Théo.

— Oui, mais tout le monde est soumis à un serment sorcier alors… et puis ce n'est pas comme si le monde entier finira par le savoir …

Eiden avait l'air passablement déprimé, mais sa parole était assurée, il ne fléchissait pas.

— Pourquoi veux-tu que… commença son amie brune.

— Voldemort veut ma peau et il sait que je suis vivant. Je ne suis pas bête au point de croire qu'il ne finira pas par me trouver. J'espère juste que ce soit le plus tard possible et de préférence lorsque Sev ne sera plus à sa portée.

— Ce n'est pas dangereux pour lui de continuer de faire l'espion ? demanda Théo. Je veux dire plus dangereux encore que le simple fait d'espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

— Ça l'est, mais il veut le faire. Il est le seul aussi bien placé dans ces rangs et ses informations ont sauvé nombre de fois la mise de l'Ordre. Il est beaucoup plus prudent, mais il sait également que sa couverture ne tiendra pas éternellement, comme la nôtre.

— C'est pour cela que l'on veut qu'il en sache le moins possible sur tous nos plans, expliqua Elie. La situation est déjà assez précaire comme cela…

—Tu m'étonnes, grogna Drago, le meilleur espion de l'Ordre, le survivant et la plus puissante métisse de ce pays. Le Lord mettrait l'Angleterre à feu et à sang pour vous avoir.

— Il semblerait que ton goût pour le danger ne s'est pas franchement atténué avec ton changement de nom, ricana Théo en regardant Eiden.

— Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me chiffonne, avoua Blaise. Comment as-tu fait pour que le choixpeau t'envoie ici ?

— Eh bien cela n'a pas été très difficile, répondit le brun avec un petit sourire, en fait il était plutôt ravi, c'est là qu'il voulait m'envoyer depuis le début...

— Quoi ?! fut le cri unanime de ses amis.

— Le choixpeau voulait que j'aille à Serpentard, mais j'ai refusé, explicita simplement le garçon.

— Tu as _refusé_ ! émit Pansy d'une voix aigu alors que l'autre haussait simplement les épaules. Mordred Blaise, est-ce que tu as conscience que tu sors avec monsieur Harry-les-lois-de-l'univers-ne-me-concerne-pas-Potter ?

— En effet, sourit le basané, et je m'en porte très bien.

— Non, mais _refuser_ ! On n'envoie pas bouler le choixpeau ! Qui fait cela ? Ce truc officie depuis que l'école est debout, tu ne peux pas simplement ignorer ce qu'il dit et te dire : ''non je m'en balance, je vais chez les gryffonds'' ! Je rêve ! Qui fait ça ? s'emporta la jeune femme.

— Bah moi apparemment et Elie même si elle a _demandé_ Serpentard.

— Quoi ? s'étouffa la fille Parkinson qui semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

— Il voulait que j'aille à Gryffondor ou Serdaigle, mais je préférai être avec Eiden alors… répondit très calmement la blonde qui ne semblait pas voir où était le problème. Si vraiment il n'avait pas voulu, il l'aurait dit !

La brune était à présent muette de stupéfaction, comme si elle ne parvenait à croire le peu de cas dont semblaient faire preuve les jumeaux envers un objet souverain et mythique de cette école.

— Il a été très sympa d'ailleurs, on a bien discuté, cela le faisait bien rire de mettre finalement Den chez les verts.

Il y eut un silence, chacun tentant d'intégrer les paroles de la blonde et sa familiarité envers le choixpeau.

— J'ignore pourquoi cela m'étonne en fait, déclara Blaise en riant nerveusement. Vous avez le truc pour les choses étranges et inhabituelles. Je ne devrais même pas être étonné que vous teniez tête à ce pauvre chapeau.

— Il ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur ! On s'est revu ensuite et on a parlé un peu, rétorqua Eiden au souvenir de sa deuxième année. Bien sûr il m'a fait le coup du ''je te l'avais bien dit'', mais c'était de bonne guerre.

— Le coup du ''je te l'avais bien dit'', répéta d'une voix faible Pansy.

Théo, hilare, cru bon d'intervenir pour éviter plus de mal à son amie :

— Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir ici ?

— Pour plusieurs choses, on m'avait dit dans le train que c'était la maison des sorciers noirs et je venais tout juste d'apprendre que j'étais un sorcier et que le meurtrier de mes parents venait de là. Oh et bien sûr le comportement exécrable de Drago durant nos deux entrevues a aussi pesé dans la balance …

Le susnommé se rembrunit un peu, mais ne dit rien. Il avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir été un horrible petit connard arrogant, même s'il n'aimait guère qu'on le lui rappelle.

— Je vois … sourit Théo, les yeux braqués sur le blond.

— Enfin tout est bien qui finit bien, je suis content, Père est content, le choixpeau est content et j'espère que vous l'êtes également ?

— Beaucoup, assura Blaise en promenant ses lèvres dans le cou de son compagnon, tandis que les autres opinaient.

— C'est très bizarre de se dire que l'image que l'on avait de Potter est si fausse. Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que tu ais tant changé ? Cela fait donc quatre ans que l'on aurait pu profiter de tout cela.

Eiden grimaça un peu.

— Non, on ne se serait pas approchés. Les tensions entre les maisons sont bien trop fortes et ancrées dans les mœurs pour cela. La seule chance que j'ai eue de passer par-dessus, c'est que je devais bien faire des efforts pour vous connaître puisque nous devions nous côtoyer toute l'année et la seule raison pour laquelle personne ne nous a vraiment empêchés de tisser des liens avec tout le monde, c'est qu'ils nous croyaient tous étrangers et ignorants des usages. Un autre gryffondor ou autre maison n'aurait pas pu faire amis amis avec les serpents, à cause de la pression de l'entourage et du bain de préconçut qui nous inonde dès le premier jour. Honnêtement, je crois que sans l'AD, même les gryffondors et les pouffsoufles ne se seraient pas autant mélangés. Je veux dire on se croise, se supporte pendant les cours communs, à l'occasion on parle un peu, mais on ne fait rien ensemble. Et c'est encore plus vrai pour les serpentards, on peut compter sur les doigts de la main ceux qui ont de véritables amis en dehors de ses murs.

— En tout cas avant cette année, intervint Blaise. Les choses ont changé depuis.

— Oui, par ce que nous faisons tout pour, mais si j'étais resté Harry Potter, j'aurai sûrement mené l'AD, mais je n'aurai jamais convié des serpentards. C'est le fait qu'Elie et moi avions déjà des amis dans d'autres maisons avant la rentrée qui nous fait enfreindre les règles tacites de non-approche.

— Une bénédiction, assura Pansy, sinon nous n'aurions jamais eu le soutien et le courage nécessaire à nous rebeller contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et nos parents.

— Et des tas de choses n'auraient pas eu lieu, renchérit Eiden en enserrant tendrement le corps musclé de Blaise qui lui rendit son regard amoureux. Bien sûr je n'aurais pas eu à supporter la fouine comme beau-frère, mais…

Un oreiller, envoyé magiquement par sa sœur s'écrasa sur son visage, mais il s'en fichait complètement, riant à pleine gorge au délicieux souvenir de ''l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante de Maugrey''. Drago grogna une nouvelle fois et lança un reproche à Eiden en voyant que sa petite amie souriait elle aussi.

— Tu lui as raconté ? Quelle question évidemment… grommela-t-il, même s'il savait le mériter un peu. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

— Je n'ai rien eu à faire puisque nous avons échangé tous nos souvenirs je te rappelle, riait toujours le brun.

La soirée dura encore un moment, faisant se coucher fort tard les six amis

0o0o0

Ebloui par la brassée de flammes émeraude, la première chose que vit Severus quand il atterrit dans la cheminée étrangère fut le visage souriant de Rose. Elle se leva immédiatement à son arrivée et se porta à sa rencontre, serrant doucement son épaule en guise de salutation.

— Comment vas-tu Severus ? demanda la demi-elfe de sa voix mélodieuse.

— Aussi bien qu'on le peut.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil intéressé autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans la demeure de la femme, celle où sa fille avait grandi. Il était apparu dans un vaste salon décoré dans un style art nouveau dont la cheminée semblait être le point central. Il fallait dire qu'elle était magnifique, tout ornée d'albâtre, de bois poncé et d'émaux. C'était presque un crime de l'utiliser pour faire un feu et à plus forte raison comme moyen de locomotion. Le reste de la pièce était à l'avenant : les canapés et fauteuils étaient tissés de riche tapisserie représentant des végétaux ou de petits animaux, une immense table d'acajou trônait sur un des côtés et quatre grandes fenêtres habillées de voilage laissaient voir le ciel assombri et le jardin environnant. Dans son pantalon de toile verte d'eau et sa chemise immaculée, évasée au-dessous des coudes, Rose ne dépareillait pas le moins du monde de l'atmosphère élégante et sereine de l'endroit. Et bien que le potionniste se doutât que la moindre chaise coûtait plus cher que tout ce que pouvait contenir son appartement de Poudlard, il ne régnait pas en ce lieu le faste ostentatoire de certains manoirs anglais, tel que celui de Lucius Malfoy. Il s'assit à l'invitation de la rousse, qui considérait sa curiosité avec amusement.

— C'est une très belle pièce, déclara l'homme en s'installant. Je ne crois pas en avoir déjà vu de telles au Royaume-Uni.

Un sourire tranquille fleurit sur le visage parfait de son hôte.

— Cette demeure a été construite à la demande de mon arrière grand-père maternel au début du siècle dernier, elle s'inspire largement du style de l'école de Nancy et de la célèbre villa Majorelle, dont l'homme était un fervent admirateur. Je m'y suis toujours sentie bien, alors son fils m'en a donc fait cadeau à ma majorité. Nous sommes dans un village exclusivement sorciers, plusieurs familles de métisses y vivent également, c'est un endroit parfait pour quelqu'un qui travaille au Ministère. Accessible, mais protégé.

— Je vois cela, opina l'autre.

Sur ces entrefaites entra discrètement un petit korrigan vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une veste de drap qui demanda d'une voix flûtée ce qu'ils voulaient boire. Le professeur fit confiance à son hôtesse qui demanda au petit être de lui apporter un vin de miel aux épices, une des spécialités françaises auxquelles Severus n'avait pas encore eu la chance de goûter. La créature fit un petit sourire malicieux et se retira. Il semblait plus jeune que Nannez, l'employée de Rose qu'il avait déjà rencontrée, ses immenses oreilles en pointe étaient encore plus grandes et la touffe de cheveux désordonnée qui poussaient entre elles avait une couleur châtaigne. Il revint assez vite, mais toujours par la porte et repartit après avoir déposé sur la table basse deux verres et une carafe de cristal pleine d'un liquide ambré que Rose servit. Prenant un verre sculpté entre ses longs doigts, le potionniste demanda :

— Je croyais que les korrigans pouvaient transplaner.

— Ils le peuvent en effet, mais il n'est pas considéré comme poli d'apparaître et de disparaître devant des tiers dans ce pays. C'est vu comme une habitude assez hum… brutale… donc ils attendent de sortir de la pièce pour le faire. C'est l'usage des sorciers ici.

Ils prirent chacun une gorgée et l'homme aux cheveux de jais fut une fois de plus grandement satisfait d'avoir fait confiance à la française : le liquide avait un véritable goût de paradis et l'enveloppait d'une douce chaleur. Severus se détendit un peu plus dans le confortable canapé, reprenant rapidement son inspection de la pièce. Il y avait de nombreuses plantes aux environs, des fleurs coupées et rassemblées dans de grands vases ou de spécimens mis en terre dans de grands pots ornés d'émaux. La lumière de quelques fragiles lampes murales, œuvres de ferronnerie et de pâte de cristal, venait seconder celle, réconfortante, du feu qui brûlait toujours dans la cheminée.

— En tout cas cette maison te correspond tout à fait, fit doucement l'homme. Je comprends pourquoi Elie l'adore …

Le rire cristallin de Rose le berça de sa douce musique.

— Tu n'en as vu que cette pièce !

— Elle a suffi pour me faire forte impression et ma fille m'en a parlé.

— Nous vivions ici lorsque nous n'étions pas auprès du clan, bien plus au sud. Elle y a passé son enfance. J'ai d'autres propriétés bien sûr que nous investissions plus ponctuellement, mais celle-ci était la principale. Elle promena son regard autour d'elle et revint à son invité. Elle dispose de toutes les protections possibles et même si nous sommes à l'écart, je ne voulais pas couper Enor du monde, qu'elle se fasse des amis autres que ceux du clan. Bien sûr cela n'a pas été si simple, mais j'ai bon espoir de lui avoir offert une enfance agréable, du moins, je pense…

— C'est le cas Rose, tu le sais parfaitement, répondit le professeur puis il continua : qu'est-ce qui n'a pas été simple ?

Rose soupira et fit tourner son hydromel dans son verre.

— Elle était particulièrement puissante, je crois qu'elle faisait un peu peur aux autres enfants, de plus élevée par une femme seule et ouvertement métisse, bref cela ne rassurait pas trop les autres parents et puis elle a toujours été très solitaire en dehors du clan …

— Tu penses que c'est à cause de la séparation d'avec Eiden n'est-ce pas ? soupira le potionniste qui était certain de la réponse.

— Oui, approuva la rousse. On ne sépare pas sans conséquence des jumeaux de sang magique et je ne comprends toujours pas que Dumbledore l'ait fait, cela aurait pu être bien plus grave et engendrer des conséquences irréversibles pour eux …

Elle ne manqua pas le visage brusquement durci de celui qui était devenu son ami, presque un membre de sa famille et elle s'empressa de changer de sujet.

— J'ai eu des lettres bien sûr, mais comment se passe l'incorporation ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Très bien, un peu trop même, déclara le professeur avec un rictus tordu, mi-sourire, mi-grimace ennuyée. Ils vadrouillent plus encore et deviennent franchement impertinents !

Rose dissimula un sourire derrière son verre, elle n'avait pas manqué l'amour et la fierté dans la voix de l'autre, ainsi que le nouvel éclat de ses yeux.

— Tu adores qu'ils soient ainsi, Sev ne tente pas de me faire croire le contraire, rit-elle doucement.

L'autre plissa un peu les yeux puis rit également.

— J'aime qu'ils soient indépendants, uniques, c'est leur nature je ne veux pas qu'ils en changent, même s'ils me feront blanchir avant l'heure.

— Quelques sorts régleront ce souci, se moqua gentiment la femme. Et ça te donnerait un petit côté poivre et sel sexy…

Il grimaça franchement sous les facéties de son amie.

— Je ne veux pas d'un côté poivre et sel sexy Rose, grogna-t-il.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, le petit korrigan refit apparition pour annoncer à sa maitresse que son rendez-vous était arrivé.

— Merci Briac, nous venons, assura la femme en réponse.

Severus la suivit sans un mot, traversant un couloir orné de vitraux éclairés par les mêmes réalisations délicates de fer et de cristal. Il semblait que la maison tout entière était bâtie et meublée dans ce style particulier de l'Art Nouveau. Il passa devant une grande salle à manger et un petit boudoir avant de rejoindre le bureau de Rose. Le visiteur les y attendait déjà, debout au centre de la pièce. Celle-ci était de belle taille, meublée de bois d'acajou dans le même style que le reste de la maison. Derrière le somptueux bureau, les murs en demi-octogone étaient percés de six grandes fenêtres ourlées de riches tentures bleues batik. Ici encore il y avait de nombreuses plantes et un gracieux lustre en forme de branche d'arbre fleuri trônait au-dessus du bureau.

Rose accueillit le nouveau venu avec politesse et respect, dans la langue dure et complexe des gobelins et la créature lui répondit dans la même avant de saluer le sorcier en anglais en serrant sa main :

— Bonsoir Monsieur Rogue, je suis Hem, il me semble que l'on vous a parlé de moi, ma famille est en charge des voûtes et du patrimoine de la famille Grimm, depuis la fondation de notre établissement par Hemlott.

— En effet, répondit l'homme, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Le gobelin hocha la tête et tous trois s'assirent autour du bureau, Rose à la place d'honneur et Hem sortit une liasse de parchemin.

— Après avoir été prévenu du retour des héritiers Grimm, Hemlott a commencé à classer et lister l'ensemble du patrimoine dans l'attente de leur majorité. Bien sûr cela n'avait jamais été abandonné, mais à présent que les descendants sont connus, notre établissement se prépare à pouvoir répondre à leurs attentes.

— Qu'entendez-vous par ''maintenant que les héritiers sont connus'' ? interrogea le potionniste.

— La magie des gobelins est différente de celle des vôtres, Monsieur Rogue, étant en charge de leur patrimoine, nous avons nos propres moyens de savoir si une lignée est éteinte ou non. Bien sûr sans votre manifestation nous n'aurions appris la réelle filiation de vos enfants qu'à leur majorité magique, dans quelques mois, mais nous connaissions leur existence.

— C'est pour cela notamment que les possessions des Grimm n'ont pas été dispersées entre les branches secondaires et que les voûtes sont restées inaccessibles, expliqua Rose.

— Donc vous saviez que la lignée n'était pas détruite ? s'enquit le professeur.

— Oui, mais sans les récents événements, nous n'aurions pu les connaître et les localiser qu'à partir du jour de leur seize ans. Il y a également un système semblable chez les sangs purs anglais si je ne m'abuse… continua la rousse.

— Oui, mais je ne me suis pas vraiment penché sur tout ceci, ma mère était sang pur, mais mon père était un moldu qui détestait la magie.

Rose ne dit rien, mais le couva de son regard tendre, rassurant, qu'elle utilisait aussi pour Eiden et Elienor.

— Pour ce qui nous intéresse, la famille Grimm a plusieurs demeures au Royaume-Uni. Une en Irlande à Antrim, ainsi qu'une en Écosse, près du Loch Lomond. Il y a aussi un cottage dans les Cotswolds, une propriété non loin de Tinworth et une autre dans la péninsule de Gower, et également une maison à Londres dans le quartier d'Ealing.

— Autant que cela ? s'étonna Severus.

— Les Grimm sont très riches, Sev, intervint doucement Rose, et très anciens, ils ont des liens avec la plupart des grandes familles métissées et ont toujours aimé voyager.

— Toutes ses propriétés hormis celle de Londres sont des demeures assez isolées et protégées par tous les sortilèges possibles. Tinworth et Ealing sont un peu moins à l'abri, bien qu'elles soient plus imperméables que la plupart des possessions sorcières, mais de toute façon j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas de demeures trop proches du monde sorcier …

Les deux humains hochèrent la tête et le gobelin posa sur le bois verni quatre dossiers assez épais.

— Voici ce que Hemlott a pu recueillir comme informations, mais je vous pris de garder à l'esprit que personne n'a pu y pénétrer depuis la mort de Nicolas et Sarah Grimm donc notre connaissance des lieux n'est malheureusement que fragmentaire. Je vous invite à en prendre rapidement connaissance avant que nous discutions des choix à faire.

Rose s'empara du dossier irlandais tandis que Severus faisait de même avec celui des Cotswolds. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, le cottage de la famille de Lily n'était guère loin du Manoir Prince, proche du village moldu de Bourton-on-the-Water. Il lut également qu'elle était bardée de sortilèges et protégée par la magie spécifique des métisses, reposant en partie sur le sang. Comme les autres elle était à l'écart de tout voisinage, près d'une petite rivière d'après la vieille photographie que lui avait donnée le gobelin. Il se surprit à penser que si les choses avaient été différentes, c'était un endroit où Lily aurait adoré élever ses enfants avec lui. Il reposa le dossier, surpris de ne pas ressentir la cruelle morsure habituelle, juste un pincement au cœur. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Rose qui lisait consciencieusement la liasse de parchemin, Eiden, Elie et elle avaient soigné son cœur brisé, ils étaient sa famille et même si Lily lui manquait, il était à présent capable d'avancer sereinement à leurs côtés.

— L'Irlande n'est pas une option, soupira la métisse française, interrompant les pensées du potionniste.

— Pourquoi ? s'enquit ce dernier.

— Elle est trop près du territoire du clan du Feu d'Aibell. Ils ont été durement touchés par les sorciers dans le passé et se cache à présent, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient mêlés à cette guerre. Voldemort sera attiré par cette demeure et je refuse de le faire venir si près d'eux et Elie sera du même avis.

— Je le pense également, lui assura Severus. Éliminons Antrim alors. Il reste l'Écosse, le Pays de Galle et les Cotswolds.

— Le cottage est le plus près de Londres, ce qui est à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose, Loch Lomond est proche de Poudlard, seul Gower est éloigné des deux.

— Les protections sont semblables pour chacune, intervint le gobelin, mais si je puis me permettre, si vous prévoyez d'y loger un nombre encore inconnu de personnes, peut-être que le cottage n'est pas la meilleure solution, il est le plus petit des trois. Mais peut-être pouvez en parler avec Monsieur et Mademoiselle Rogue-Grimm ? En tant qu'héritiers ils sentiront certainement les choses différemment et pourront se décider pour l'une ou l'autre de ces propriétés.

— Pouvez-vous faire mettre en leurs possessions ses trois domaines pour leur seize ans ? s'enquit le potionniste.

— La réglementation est très stricte en la matière, avec un pourcentage très faible d'héritage du patrimoine, mais au vu des possessions, disons… hum… étendues de la famille Grimm, ces trois demeures devraient pouvoir être léguées à vos enfants, assura le gobelin en déposant un parchemin entre eux.

— Et par rapport à ce dont nous avions discuté Hem…

— C'est tout à fait possible, Mademoiselle Clairbois, si le lègue des jumeaux ne comprend que des possessions immobilières et pas monétaires. Nous rentrons dans les quotas.

— Parfait.

Rose était satisfaite, Severus et elles voulaient que les enfants aient également accès à une propriété en France, si jamais les choses tournaient mal, qu'ils puissent se mettre à l'abri. Elle avait donc fait en sorte que la demeure que possédaient les Grimm ici, à Combe-les-lys deviennent la propriété des jumeaux. Ils en avaient discuté tous les quatre et si Elie était enchantée d'hériter d'une propriété toute proche de celle de sa tutrice, les enfants avaient choisi de devenir conjointement propriétaire de tout ce que leur lignée leur léguerait. Leurs deux magies viendraient ainsi renforcer les protections.

— Nous voudrions que vous transfériez à la date du 31 juillet les sommes indiquées ici sur les comptes de Mademoiselle et Monsieur Rogue-Grimm ainsi que celles-ci sur leur compte commun. Pouvez-vous vous mettre en relation avec Gringotts pour que la voûte de Monsieur Rogue et la mienne puissent être prélevées ?

— Bien sûr, Mademoiselle, ce sera fait, fit le gobelin en inclinant la tête.

Comme le premier héritage des adolescents ne comprendrait que des biens immobiliers, l'anglais et la française voulaient s'assurer qu'ils auraient tout de même une somme confortable à leur disposition en cas de problème et avaient transféré une partie de leur fortune sur leur compte. Avec l'ancien compte français d'Elie, ouvert et abreuvé par Rose dans son enfance, et la fortune conséquente des Potter qu'avait légué James à Eiden, les enfants avaient à leur disposition un tas de galions des plus respectables, sans parler leur coffre commun ouvert par Severus à leur intention. Avec la guerre qui se profilait, il fallait être prudent. Ils échangèrent encore un moment sur les différentes décisions à prendre et ce qui allait changer à compter des seize ans révolus des jumeaux puis le gobelin s'inclina et quitta la demeure, raccompagnée à la cheminée du hall d'entrée par les deux êtres humains. Rose se tourna vers Severus avec un sourire tendre :

— Ça te dirait de voir la chambre d'Elie ?

Severus s'immobilisa à cette demande, regardant son amie.

— Bien sûr, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très juste pour elle de fouiner dans ses affaires.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

— Qui te parle de fouiner dans ses affaires ! rigola-t-elle. Juste te montrer, je suis sûre que cela ne la dérangerait pas. De plus elle sait que tu ne ferais rien pour l'espionner. C'est étrange d'ailleurs comment ta conception de l'éducation est proche de la nôtre. Tu les éduques à la métisse sans même le savoir !

Le professeur leva un sourcil interrogatif.

— Tu prônes l'indépendance, tu leurs laisses la toute jouissance de leur compte sans vérifier, tu fermes les yeux sur leurs escapades dans le château, sur le non-respect du règlement, sur leur participation à une entreprise florissante de farces et attrapes. Ils ont monté une association de défense illégale sous le nez de la sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du Ministre et ils organisent la résistance contre Voldemort sans que tu ne te mettes jamais en travers de leur route.

L'homme aux cheveux de jais haussa les épaules.

— Ils savent très bien se débrouiller sans moi et c'est une bonne chose qu'ils soient indépendants. Ils connaissent les limites et viennent me trouver lorsqu'ils ont besoin d'aide, je leur fais confiance et c'est réciproque. Ils savent que je suis là pour eux s'ils ont besoin, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

— On aurait pu croire qu'après tant de temps passé loin d'eux tu te montres plus restrictif et hyperprotecteur, que tu les consignes dans tes appartements loin du monde et des dangers, surtout connaissant leur passé mouvementé.

— C'est un reproche ? Tu penses que je n'agis pas de la façon qu'il faudrait ? s'enquit Severus qui parvint à garder un visage de marbre.

La rousse éclata de rire et caressa doucement la joue de l'autre.

— Bien sûr que non, je trouve que tu es un père formidable et un aveugle verrait que les jumeaux sont parfaitement heureux avec toi. C'est juste étonnant que tu ais les mêmes habitudes parentales qu'un membre d'un clan.

Il la suivit en silence dans le grand escalier de pierre blanche et ils montèrent au deuxième étage. Un parquet blond recouvrait le sol et faisait claquer les souliers à talons de Rose. La cage d'escalier s'ouvrait sur un espace ouvert et agréable prolongé par un couloir percé de porte de bois chacune sculptées d'une espèce de fleurs différentes. La femme en passa plusieurs et ouvrit doucement celle ornée de fleurs de cerisier et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

La pièce était de belle taille et trois grandes fenêtres adjacentes perçaient le mur opposé. Les motifs floraux de la porte étaient repris et tous les meubles étaient faits du même arbre. Un lit à la tête sculptée d'un paysage bucolique occupait le centre, en face d'une cheminée surmontée d'un tableau de maître. Sur le côté se dressait une glace sur pied ornée de fleurs et de nacre, renvoyant la douce lumière des deux lampes de chevet de pâte de cristal enchantée. Au plafond une branche de cerisier taille réelle, de bois et de verre faisait office de plafonnier. L'ambiance était douce, dans les tons pastels rose et vert, des photographies ornaient la cheminée et Severus y reconnut Rose ainsi que les amis de sa fille en compagnie d'une enfant blonde et souriante. Sans un mot il s'en approcha et détailla la petite. Elie n'avait pas autant changé qu'Eiden, on la reconnaissait encore si l'on était attentif, mais elle avait le visage un peu plus rond de James et des yeux d'un bleu-violet-vert renversant, mais sans la couleur changeante et l'éclat d'argent qui les caractérisait à présent. Elle possédait déjà la peau pâle de Lily et ses longues mains à lui, ce que le sort n'était pas parvenu à dissimuler. Elle ressemblait déjà beaucoup à son frère. Rose saisit un cadre de nacre et le lui tendit :

— C'était à ses onze ans, le premier jour d'école.

L'enfant avait revêtu son uniforme de soie bleu et avait attaché en longue natte ses cheveux dorés, Rose la tenait dans ses bras et on voyait la petite et elle échanger un regard tendre puis reprendre leur place face à l'objectif.

— J'étais complètement déchirée entre la fierté de la voir entrer à l'école et l'inquiétude que je me faisais pour elle. Illégitime je le savais bien, elle était déjà tout à fait capable de prendre soin d'elle-même, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

— Elle est comme ta fille, répondit le potionniste, ses doigts s'attardant sur le visage enfantin d'Elie, c'est tout à fait normal.

— Je sais, on avait toujours été que toutes les deux alors c'était difficile pour moi de la laisser s'en aller aussi longtemps.

Elle sortit sa baguette et incanta doucement pour qu'apparaisse dans sa main une autre photographie, assez vieille et un peu usée sur les côtés, comme si elle l'avait emportée partout avec elle, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Elle montrait un nourrisson d'un peu plus d'un an, dans les bras d'une très jeune femme. Severus reconnut immédiatement Rose et Elie.

— Celle-ci a été prise le jour où elle est arrivée chez moi.

— Tu as l'air très jeune, commenta le potionniste en contemplant le visage de son amie.

— J'avais dix-neuf ans, je travaillais au Ministère depuis à peine un an et demi et Roman était mort ...

Elle cessa quelques instants de parler, perdue dans des souvenirs peu joyeux. Son visage s'était fermé brusquement et le professeur en connaissait parfaitement la cause. Roman était son fiancé, assassiné quelques mois après être sortis de Beauxbâtons. Rose n'en parlait jamais et il lui semblait que c'était plus difficile pour elle que pour lui. Son union avec Lily avait été officialisée et deux magnifiques enfants en étaient nés, lui rappelant chaque jour leur mère alors que Rose n'avait plus rien de Roman. Sa famille, des sorciers, ne voulait pas entendre parler d'elle, l'accusant d'avoir mené leur fils à la mort. Rose ne leur en voulait pas cependant, comprenant leur peine, elle était seulement en contact avec le frère cadet de Roman, Thoman qui travaillait avec elle au Ministère, le seul qui acceptait de la voir. Il faisait partit d'une grande famille de sangs purs français et œuvrait au parlement sorcier, ainsi qu'au Bureau international des lois magiques. Severus la laissa se reprendre puis elle continua, le visage plus ouvert :

— Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir m'occuper d'un enfant, mais lorsque Dumbledore me l'a présentée, j'ai tout de suite senti un lien avec elle et j'ai cédé. Elle était tellement calme pour un bébé, tellement triste et aussi seule que moi. Maintenant je me sens mal de te l'avoir enlevée.

— Tu ne me l'as pas enlevée, Rose, Dumbledore l'a fait. Toi tu lui as offert une enfance heureuse et protégée, tu lui as fait connaître son monde, ce que j'aurai été incapable de faire. Je suis vraiment content que ce soit toi qui te sois occupée d'Elie.

Il continua son inspection, observant les bibelots et autres petits objets qui peuplaient l'antre de sa fille. Il y avait une très grosse quantité de livres et des petites figurines enchantées, domaine qu'adorait Elie ainsi que des dessins et des croquis de sorts, de runes et d'expériences d'alchimie et de potions, tous classés ou punaisés au mur près du grand bureau. Le potionniste sourit en les voyant, il savait que l'adolescente avait besoin d'être stimulée, de réfléchir et de créer, elle se passionnait pour les enchantements, surtout les plus anciens et secret. Morwen lui avait parlé de ses voyages et lui avait enseigné quelques-unes de ses méthodes de travail, et visiblement cela avait porté ses fruits, il suffisait de voir sa participation active à l'entreprise des frères Weasley …

— Tu sais, fit Rose en s'approchant elle aussi, hormis lorsque nous étions au clan, Elie était assez solitaire comme je te l'ai dit. Elle passait énormément de temps à étudier et à faire ses expériences. Elle passait plus de temps avec les adultes, mes amis et mes proches, plutôt qu'avec les enfants de son âge, elle apprenait frénétiquement tout ce qui était nouveau et j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle cherchait à compenser un manque, maintenant je sais ce que c'est…

— Je ne connaissais pas très bien le Eiden d'avant, je ne le voulais pas. Mais je sais qu'il avait de très bons amis, il n'était pas seul à Poudlard, même s'il l'était chez sa tante et son oncle. Cependant, il m'a récemment confié qu'il avait également toujours ressenti ce manque, ce froid en lui. Je pense que c'est cela que je ne parviendrais jamais à pardonner à Albus, de les avoir éloignés et amputés d'une part d'eux même. Il aurait pu les briser et il leur a fait du mal.

— Il ne s'était pas renseigné sur les conséquences. Peu de sorciers s'intéressent à nos mœurs et nos besoins, cela nous met très souvent en danger je le crains. Même s'il pensait agir pour le mieux.

— Je me fiche de ce qu'il a pu penser, il n'avait pas le droit de prendre cette décision, de détruire ainsi ma vie et la leur, même pour le plus grand bien !

Severus s'était emporté sur le sujet Dumbledore, encore, et il en était désolé que Rose en fasse à nouveau les frais. Il le lui dit, mais elle balaya ses mots d'un geste gracieux de la main.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends tout à fait, je suis fort en colère moi aussi, plus encore depuis l'épisode Ombrage. Cela me met dans une rage folle de la savoir là-bas avec les pleins pouvoirs.

Le professeur passa une main lasse sur son visage.

— Comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? interrogea doucement la métisse en les menant à nouveau au salon.

— Pas très bien, elle fait passer toute sorte de décrets stupides et nous empêche de faire notre travail correctement. La seule bonne chose et qu'elle n'a toujours pas pu pénétrer le bureau de Dumbledore. Cela la rend vraiment folle.

— Je peux l'imaginer sans peine.

— C'est tout à fait normal, elle est un imposteur, l'école ne la reconnaît pas comme véritable Directrice, alors elle a gardé son bureau et elle se défoule sur les décrets d'éducation et nous en pond de nouveau tous les jours.

— Qu'a-t-elle inventé cette fois ? grimaça la femme en entourant la porcelaine délicate de sa main gracieuse.

— Nous n'avons plus le droit de parler d'autres choses que des cours à nos élèves. La situation devient vraiment compliquée, mais personne ne peut rien y faire.

— J'imagine, avec le Ministère derrière elle.

— Oui, mais je ne pense pas que Fudge surveille vraiment Ombrage, il est en plein dans l'affaire Potter et cherche à empêcher Marcus Zabini de trop en révéler, ils veulent étouffer tout ceci et conclure une bonne fois pour toutes à un accident ayant causé la mort, voire à un suicide.

Rose eut un rictus un peu douloureux.

— Je suis certaine qu'Eiden s'en veut pour tout ceci.

— C'est le cas, il veut écrire à Marcus de laisser tomber, mais sans lui avouer la vérité il ne pourra l'en convaincre. Mais c'est trop dangereux pour le moment donc on attend de voir en espérant que les choses se calment d'elle-même.

— De ce que tu m'as raconté de l'époux d'Helena il y a peu de chance …

— Non en effet, mais si les choses restent aussi tendues nous serons bien obligés de tout raconter à Marcus, Eiden ne veut pas qu'il perdre son travail en se battant contre des moulins. Il se fiche de ce que l'on peut bien penser de son ancien lui.

— Cela n'a vraiment pas d'importance ou il voudrait simplement le croire ? interrogea la française.

— Eiden n'en est pas à sa première polémique et personne ne s'attaque à lui directement, contrairement aux fois précédentes. Je pense que c'est réellement plus simple, même si cela doit tout de même le blesser.

Briac, le jeune korrigan revint leur apporter quelques douceurs et une théière fumante puis il s'éclipsa à nouveau, les laissant tous les deux.

— Je croyais que tu avais une korrigane, Nannez il me semble, s'enquit le professeur en prenant la tasse que lui tendait son hôtesse.

— Elle travaille toujours pour moi, mais elle est en congé aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas comme les elfes de maison, elle n'est pas enchaînée ici. J'ai pris Briac récemment, il s'occupe surtout du service et de choses en rapport avec mon travail tandis que Nannez œuvre dans la cuisine et tient la maison. Je suis beaucoup moins présente ici depuis le retour de Voldemort, nous essayons de faire ce que nous pouvons entre le Ministère et les clans pour protéger la population.

— Le ministère français reconnaît le retour de Voldemort ? interrogea Severus en savourant les délicieux gâteaux de Nannez.

— Ils savent que des jours sombres arrivent, il y a de nouveau des attaques, des disparitions et on commence à le murmurer. Mais comme il n'y a pas de confirmation de votre gouvernement et qu'il s'échine à réfuter son retour, ce nom n'est pas prononcé.

— Au moins ils font quelque chose, pas comme Fudge. J'ai entendu qu'il y avait eu de nouveaux incidents cette semaine…

— Oui, deux familles de petites envergures, mais puissantes, fort heureusement nous avons pu intervenir avant qu'il ne leur soit fait trop de mal. Le père de l'une est à l'hôpital, mais il va s'en sortir, les autres vont bien. Notre liaison avec l'Ordre du Phénix est une bonne chose, avec se partage d'information nous arrivons plus souvent à contrer ses plans.

À cet instant une espèce de monstre bleu au pelage moucheté d'or sauta souplement sur les genoux de Rose et s'y installa en fixant Severus d'un air mauvais. L'homme se contenta de subir le regard de la créature d'un air blasé, pas le moins du monde apeuré par les petites canines aiguisées. Voyant cela l'œil du petit fauve se fit un peu boudeur et il se lova plus confortablement sur sa maîtresse avec un air de propriétaire.

— Un Aelurus ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait faire office d'animal de compagnie…

Le très gros chat gronda à ses mots et la rousse rit.

— Mahès ne se considère pas comme un animal de compagnie, plus comme un colocataire. Il se débrouille sans moi et seule la paresse l'enjoint à manger ce que je lui donne.

— Je ne connais personne chez les sorciers qui possèdent un tel animal, dit pensivement le professeur, ils ont la réputation de se laisser mourir en captivité s'ils ne parviennent à s'échapper.

Les doigts fins de Rose se perdirent dans les poils soyeux du chat et il ferma langoureusement ses paupières sur ses yeux d'or, contemplant moqueusement l'homme face à lui.

— Ils s'accommodent assez bien de la compagnie des métisses, bien qu'ils se méfient en général des êtres humains. Il y a quelques cas de maître sorcier _Astu,_ mais ils sont rares, je pense simplement que les mœurs des clans leur conviennent et qu'ils y gagnent un certain confort. Nous leur laissons leur indépendance et ils vont et viennent à leur guise. Mahès n'était pas rentré depuis quatre jours, je suppose qu'il veut me voir avant que je reparte pour l'Italie.

— Combien de temps pars-tu ?

— Je l'ignore, répondit la femme, quelques jours au moins, le temps de nous accorder sur la nouvelle loi bilatérale. Mon département entretient de bonnes relations avec celui d'Italie, mais il nous reste encore à convaincre le parlement sorcier et le ministre. J'ai de bons espoirs cependant…

— Qu'en est-il avec l'Angleterre ? interrogea Severus en croisant élégamment ses pieds devant lui.

Il portait pour une fois un pantalon noir simple et une chemise gris anthracite, omettant volontairement ses robes de sorciers habituelles. Il faisait davantage d'effort au sujet de son apparence depuis que ses enfants étaient là et il savait que les semblables de Rose ne portaient pas de robe, du moins la plupart du temps. Ceux qui, comme la rousse, travaillaient avec les sorciers devaient parfois y passer, mais lui-même ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi vêtu. En les voyant tous deux côte à côte on aurait pu les prendre pour un couple de moldu si les bottines de la rousse n'avaient pas été en peau de dragon et la chemise de l'homme en soie d'acromentule. Il était d'ailleurs assez séduisant dans ces vêtements, élégants et bien coupés. Bien sûr il ne serait toujours d'une beauté particulière, avec ses traits marqués et son nez plus long que la normale, mais il avait un charme indéniable, surtout lorsqu'il mettait ses atouts et son corps élancé en valeur.

— Le ministère ne souhaite pas se pencher sur ces questions pour le moment, grimaça la française.

Elle était déçue, le potionniste le savait. Rose œuvrait par tous les moyens pour une meilleure qualité de vie de son peuple et avait espéré faire un peu bouger les choses au Royaume-Uni, surtout depuis qu'Elie y vivait, mais Fudge se fichait royalement du sort des autres créatures.

— Il prévoit une nouvelle loi contre les loups-garous, Helena pense que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'attaque aux autres métisses.

— C'est dangereux pour elle ? s'inquiéta Severus qui était ami depuis de longues années avec la belle vélane.

— Je l'ignore, Ombrage prévoit une loi pour restreindre leur emploi et même les interdire si c'est possible. Helena n'a pas vraiment besoin de travailler pour vivre, mais si elle est mise au ban de la société, il sera de même pour sa famille et les autres de notre race.

— Ses enfants ont été déclarés sans sang mâtinés aux autorités par le médecin de famille. Eux au moins ne risquent rien.

— Les enfants de mariage mixte au sang purement sorcier sont aussi rares que les cracmols… commença Rose qui ne comprenait pas comment leur gouvernement avait pu gober une chose pareille.

— Je le sais, mais eux non, ils ne s'y connaissent guère en la matière, Helena a fait cela pour les protéger et son médicomage a accepté de falsifier les résultats.

Rose eut un rictus et Severus savait qu'elle n'approuvait guère. Elle n'en voulait pas à la basanée de l'avoir fait, elle comprenait qu'elle veuille garder ses enfants en sûreté, mais elle réprouvait que l'on soit obligé d'en arriver là.

— Les jours prochains s'annoncent sombres, souffla-t-elle.

— Je le crains en effet.

0o0o0

Drago se dépêcha de sortir de la douche pour retrouver sa petite amie qui l'attendait toujours assise en tailleur sur son lit. Elle avait libéré ses cheveux après l'entraînement de quidditch et ils avaient gardé une forme bouclée que le blond adorait. Ils lui faisaient comme un halo sur la tête, accentuant son petit côté sauvage. La jeune fille était en pleine discussion avec son serpent qui avait encore pris quelques centimètres. Pour une fois Assia n'était pas blotti contre sa maîtresse, mais à demi enroulée sur la couette, le reste du corps dressé vers le ciel dans une étrange symétrie de la posture d'Elie. De doux chuintements et sifflements s'échappaient des deux créatures, en grande conversation. Il s'arrêta un moment pour les observer puis il s'approcha doucement.

— Vient donc t'asseoir Drago, fit gentiment Elie.

Il s'exécuta en tentant de mettre le maximum de distance entre le serpent et lui tout en restant sur le lit, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa compagne qui fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Le petit serpent tira la langue dans sa direction puis sifflota à l'adresse de la blonde qui fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea Drago en les voyant faire.

— Tu as peur d'Assia ?

— Je… peur non, mais… je ne suis pas super à l'aise…

Le petit serpent siffla encore et s'approcha doucement de Drago qui ne put empêcher un mouvement de recul.

— Désolé…

Il se disciplina et laissa le reptile lui effleurer la main. Assia n'insista pas et revint sagement se lover dans le cou d'Elie, remontant lentement le long de son bras.

— Assia voulait te réconforter lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie, comme Saffi l'a fait avec Blaise, mais elle a deviné qu'elle ne serait pas la bienvenue.

Drago fit un rictus tordu, mais ne réfuta pas. La petite créature siffla d'un air interrogatif et Elie traduisit :

— Elle demande si elle a fait quelque chose de mal ?

— Non ! Rien de tout cela ! C'est juste... Lucius aimait assez m'enfermer dans les cachots avec des serpents lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Ils me terrifiaient.

— Était-ce... une punition ? grimaça la blonde à l'idée de jeter un enfant en pâture à de telles créatures.

— Il semblerait, il aimait assez en user, cela me rendait particulièrement obéissant parait-il… répondit froidement l'adolescent. Alors évidemment maintenant…

Aucun des deux reptiles ne s'était jamais montré menaçant envers lui, mais il ne parvenait à maitriser les réminiscences de son enfance qui lui venait à chaque fois que l'un d'eux le touchait.

— Je sais qu'elle ne me fera jamais de mal, assura-t-il.

En réponse l'animal chuinta gentiment, comme pour confirmer ses dires.

— En réalité les races de Saff et Assia sont très protectrices et comme ils considèrent que vous faites partie de leur nid, ils ne vous toucheront jamais et même vous protégeront en cas d'agression. Elle a vu que tu n'étais pas bien lorsque j'étais absente, elle aurait voulu te rassurer.

Drago hocha la tête et se sentit un peu peiné de fuir la créature apparemment si bien attentionnée envers lui. Courageusement il tendit donc la main vers elle, la laissant s'approcher lentement. Elle darda sa langue en avant, semblant le goûter puis glissa progressivement sur les doigts du jeune homme et remonta le long de son bras sans qu'il n'ait de mauvaise réaction. Étrangement, son contact ne lui rappelait pas si fortement ses cauchemars juvéniles. La peau d'Assia était chaude, ses écailles très douces au toucher et elle sifflotait d'un air tranquille. Arrivée près de son épaule, elle bifurqua soudain et passa délicatement autour de son cou pour finir sa course la tête sur sa clavicule. Confortablement installée elle produisit une sorte de ronronnement satisfait et transmis sa douce chaleur au corps de son porteur qui ne s'en trouva pas plus mal.

— C'est… assez étrange, fit le blond, mais pas désagréable. Je crois que je pourrais m'y habituer.

— Elle aussi je crois, sourit sa petite amie en contemplant sa compagne fermer paresseusement les yeux. Je suis sûre qu'elle est très contente de la tournure des choses, elle t'aime bien.

— Tu crois ?

— Elle adore te regarder te préparer le matin, expliqua Elie en souriant de plus belle.

— Génial ! Un serpent voyeur et pervers ! Elle m'espionne sous la douche également ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ainsi. Elle ne voit même pas la nudité. Pour elle, en dehors de nous protéger du froid, les vêtements ont pour seul utilité d'appâter nos congénères, comme la couleur des écailles pour eux. Tes petits rituels du matin l'amusent beaucoup.

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de gratter la tête de la bête qui ferma langoureusement les paupières.

— Elle te couve du regard, elle trouve que tu ressembles aux bébés qui veulent impressionner les plus grands qu'eux en se redressant et gonflant leur corps. Elle trouve cette attitude très attendrissante.

Le garçon savait qu'il aurait dû s'offusquer de cette comparaison, mais l'attitude quasi maternelle que le reptile montrait envers lui faisait chaud au cœur. Consciente de ses bons sentiments, Assia accentua sa petite pression réconfortante. Jamais le fils Malfoy n'aurait imaginé qualifier quarante centimètres de mort potentielle de réconfortants, mais c'était le cas cependant.

— Elle connait toutes tes petites habitudes, je crois que cela l'amuse.

— Mes petites habitudes ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

Le serpent et la fille échangèrent quelques chuchotis puis Elie traduisit.

— Elle dit que tu utilises ton savon aux oranges amères lorsque tu dois me retrouver parce que tu sais que je l'adore et elle trouve ton attitude très mignonne lorsque tu cherches absolument à déposer ton odeur partout sur moi avant que l'on se sépare.

— Je… commença l'adolescent, mais il se stoppa, conscient que tout était vrai.

Elie rit de son attitude, mais un crachotement l'interrompit et le rouge colora ses joues tandis qu'Assia laissait échapper une sorte de grondement réjouie.

— Est-ce qu'elle est en train de rire ? Peut-elle réellement faire cela ?

— Il semblerait en tout cas, rétorqua la blonde, l'air toujours gênée.

Le sang affluait délicatement à ses joues et son nez, la rendant totalement adorable couplé avec son attitude embarrassée. Drago ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi et il ne pût s'empêcher de se réjouir de ce fait. Il était certain que c'était une très bonne chose pour lui.

— N'as-tu rien à m'avouer El ? minauda-t-il.

— Je… peut-être que tu n'as pas le monopole de la possessivité après tout.

— Voyez-vous cela, ricana son compagnon que la situation intéressait de plus en plus.

Assia se laissa tomber sur la couette, riant toujours et Elie parla finalement.

— Je laisse souvent une empreinte magique sur toi, avoua-t-elle, gênée. Je ne le fais pas vraiment exprès, c'est comme laisser son odeur, pour les métisses c'est un comportement instinctif pour montrer aux autres que tu es pris.

Drago affichait à présent un sourire immense et éclata de rire avant de prendre Elie dans ses bras, pas du tout en colère. Il se trouve en réalité très satisfait de la possessivité de sa petite amie et le lui dit. Elle fronça le nez avant de répondre :

— La moitié de l'école te cours après et même si ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire preuve de jalousie, j'aime que les choses soient claires. Même si c'est inconscient, tout le monde sait que tu n'es plus libre.

Pour toute réponse Drago embrassa son nez plissé, fort heureux de cet aveu. Elie ne faisait jamais montre de jalousie et bien qu'il sache qu'elle l'aimait, il était très agréable d'en avoir une nouvelle preuve.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres dans la salle commune un moment plus tard, ils parlaient encore tous de l'extraordinaire farce des jumeaux Weasley qui avaient lâché des dizaines de feux d'artifice enchantés dans le château, plongeant l'établissement dans le chaos pour toute une journée. Lorsque les serpentards les avaient croisés après le lancement, Fred avait simplement déclaré à Blaise, l'air malicieux, qu'ils lui avaient simplement organisé un petit cadeau d'anniversaire.

— Les meilleurs étaient tout de même ces petits cochons volants adorables ! pépia Pansy, encore enthousiasmée par cet interlude.

— Je dois bien avouer qu'ils étaient à croquer, opina Blaise, Fred et George sont vraiment doués !

— Et en marketing également, bonjour le coup de pub ! renchérit Théo.

— Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'exclama Pansy en voyant les deux blonds arriver.

Le couple échangea un regard tendre avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, se mêlant avec plaisir à la conversation.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Rêves et marécages

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Merci à** Cognards **d'avoir relu ce chapitre et merci aux lecteurs, furtifs ou non.**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Stormtrooper2 **:** **Elle ne peut en effet pas les accuser pour l'AD mais ils n'en ont pas finit avec elle en effet. Oui tout est clair maintenant, plus de secret.**

mamy 83 **:** **Il fallait mettre les serpentars au courant à un moment où un autre, cela fait tout de même depuis septembre que les jumeaux leurs cachent la vérité. Pour savoir s'il va se passer quelque chose entre Rose et Severus, il faudra encore attendre un peu.**

Hp-clem **:** **Merci du compliment et enchantée que cela te plaise.**

Adenoide **:** **Dumbledore se garde bien de donner toutes ses informations à Harry. Je n'imaginai pas leurs amis réagirent violemment à l'annonce de l'ancienne identité d'Eiden, pas après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble. Pour Severus et Rose, comme je l'ai dit, il va falloir patienter encore un peu.**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Rêves et marécages

Le matin de la sortie à Pré au lard, Eiden n'était pas dans le dortoir et lorsque Blaise descendit dans la salle commune pour le rejoindre il la trouva vide de toute présence de son compagnon. Cela n'était guère inhabituel, car le garçon n'avait pas renoncé à ses petites escapades, mais il le faisait d'ordinaire le soir et non le matin, lui qui préférait traîner au lit avec son compagnon. Il descendit donc dans la grande salle en compagnie de Théo et Drago, rejoignant Elie et Pansy qui sirotaient leur thé en toute sérénité, discutant d'un obscur personnage de la dernière guerre avec les gobelins dont probablement elles seules, avec Hermione, avaient retenu le nom. Les voyant ainsi Blaise parcourut la pièce du regard, mais Eiden n'était nulle part et cela commençait à l'interroger. Il s'assit cependant, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire et que son petit ami était certainement en vadrouille Merlin seul savait où. Il ne toucha pas à la moindre nourriture, se contentant de café jusqu'à ce qu'une petite brioche enduite de chocolat et de marmelade d'orange apparaisse devant lui.

— Il est dans la forêt, ne t'en fais pas pour lui.

Blaise opina à la sœur de son compagnon mais ne toucha pas à la nourriture.

— Mange Blaise, il va revenir, il ne sert à rien de s'affamer.

Une force irrépressible sembla s'emparer du bistré et il se saisit de la pâtisserie et la mangea sans même s'en rendre compte.

— Il va rentrer bientôt ?

— Pas tout de suite, dit la jeune fille doucement, consciente du désappointement de l'adolescent.

— Oh … alors il ne petit-déjeunera pas …

— Je ne pense pas non.

Le basané grimaça et fixa un instant la porte comme s'il pouvait voir au travers et trouver Eiden. Soupirant en voyant que son manège n'avait aucun effet, il mordit dans sa brioche de dépit. Il brûlait de demander des précisions, mais il ne voulait pas se montrer trop insistant et il craignait que la blonde ne le rembarre. Il n'imaginait même pas comment Drago faisait pour s'empêcher de retenir Elie dans leur dortoir. Lui-même, avec son sang métissé, avait le plus grand mal à ne pas attacher son petit ami à lui.

— Il est dans la forêt. Il est sur le point de prendre une nouvelle forme. Cela prend un peu de temps.

La jumelle d'Eiden avait glissé cela calmement, sans même lever la tête, parfaitement au courant de ses pensées. Le bistré ne put s'empêcher de sourire de la prévenance de son amie, mais l'interrogea, semblant prendre conscience de quelque chose :

— Pourquoi cela prend autant de temps ? Je croyais que c'était toujours très spontané, comme la fois dans la salle commune…

Elie but tranquillement sa gorgée de thé puis reposa sa tasse.

— Ce n'est pas obligatoire. Rien n'est vraiment écrit. Les premières métamorphoses le sont souvent, puis ensuite cela dépend de chacun. Certaines sont rapides et faciles, d'autres non, c'est ainsi. Celle-ci ne le sera pas.

— Comment cela ? demanda Blaise.

— La nouvelle forme de Den le hante depuis quelques jours, mais il lui ait difficile de passer le cap, donc cela traine.

— Ça traine ?

— Rien de tout ceci n'est anormal Blaise, sourit la jeune femme. On a tous nos petites difficultés.

Et en effet, Elie avait passé plusieurs jours avec des minuscules plumes sur le dos de la main qu'elle avait dû dissimuler avec des sortilèges, conséquence de sa transformation chaotique en rouge-gorge.

— En quoi … commença le jeune homme.

— Un cerf.

Blaise opina. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'Eiden ait des difficultés. Le cerf était la forme animagus de James, celui qu'il avait cru être son père pendant quinze ans, celui qui était l'ennemi de son véritable père et celui dont son propre patronus avait encore la forme. Le garçon s'était posé beaucoup de questions en constatant que son patronus n'avait pas changé. D'un côté il était heureux que son protecteur soit toujours le même, qu'il garde un lien avec celui qu'il avait cru marié à sa mère, mais en même temps, il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de Severus qui lui avait pourtant assuré que cela ne lui posait pas de problèmes. James était celui qui les avait protégés bébés, celui qui était mort pour eux, leur famille également. Il était normal qu'inconsciemment il garde ce symbole de protection. De plus, le patronus de Lily et lui étaient tout les deux des biches, donc en lien avec sa forme à lui. Le basané imaginait sans mal le dilemme moral que cette nouvelle forme pouvait représenter. Mais si Elie était là, si calme, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter et qu'ils devaient tous laisser Eiden se dépêtrer avec son maëlstrom de sentiments en paix.

Le courrier interrompit ses pensées et il accueillit avec un sourire la chouette à lunette qui venait de se poser devant lui. L'animal hulula doucement avant de mordiller son doigt gentiment.

— Hey Abãos, fit Blaise en le débarrassant de son courrier.

L'animal était le cadeau de sa sœur pour son entrée à Poudlard, cinq ans auparavant. Il détonnait assez au milieu de tous ces hiboux européens, mais le bistré l'aimait beaucoup. Il avait un caractère calme et patient et était d'une efficacité remarquable. La lettre était de sa mère, elle lui demandait des nouvelles, de lui et de ses amis et lui rappelait de demander à Severus d'inviter Eiden à prendre le thé chez eux pendant les vacances. Tout à fait conscient de la curiosité de sa mère à l'égard de son petit-ami, Blaise avait déjà interrogé celui-ci et son père, mais ce dernier lui avait malheureusement répondu que ça ne serait pas possible. La semaine de Pâques allait être très chargée pour les jumeaux et ils n'auraient pas une minute à eux. Quand Blaise demanda des précisions à son compagnon, ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne sachant visiblement pas ce qu'avait prévu pour eux son père. Il ne s'en inquiétait cependant pas, faisant confiance à l'adulte pour tout lui dire en temps voulu. Les Rogue étaient étranges, tout le monde s'accordait à le dire, aucune famille ne fonctionnait ainsi, à la fois si indépendants et si confiants les uns envers les autres. Le bistré devait donc le dire à sa mère qui serait vraisemblablement déçue, mais elle pourrait attendre jusqu'aux vacances d'été pour satisfaire sa curiosité légendaire. Même si c'était lui qui devrait en faire les frais. Il parcourut rapidement la lettre et son regard accrocha la dernière ligne : '' _N'en veux pas à ton père s'il ne t'a pas écrit, il a beaucoup de travail en ce moment avec sa nouvelle affaire''_.

Alors finalement sa mère avait réussi à convaincre son mari d'abandonner l'affaire Potter. C'était… étonnant ! Marcus Zabini était reconnu pour sa ténacité et son engagement alors qu'il ait accepté de lâcher du leste… Blaise était surpris. Bien sûr son père était aussi connu pour l'amour et la confiance qu'il portait à sa femme, mais jamais le basané n'aurait imaginé qu'elle parviendrait à lui faire lâcher prise. Eiden était mal de mettre le géniteur de son compagnon en mauvaise posture et une fois que ce dernier fut mis au courant de sa véritable identité, il lui demanda de prier son père de cesser de s'opposer au Ministère au sujet de sa prétendue mort. Ce qu'on pouvait dire de son ancienne identité importait peu au fils Rogue et il ne voulait pas que Marcus se mette en position délicate pour lui. Blaise en avait donc parlé à sa mère, sans lui révéler le secret de son petit-ami, lui demandant simplement de lui faire confiance. Helena n'avait posé aucune question, n'avait fait aucun commentaire, mais apparemment elle avait réussi à faire en sorte que son époux passe à autre chose. Avait-elle deviné le véritable lignage d'Eiden ? Son fils l'ignorait, mais il était heureux que son père sorte enfin de cette situation et il était certain que le fils de Severus en serait grandement soulagé. Il s'en voulait tellement à propos de cela.

Le son d'un étranglement lui parvint et il eut tout juste le temps d'éviter le thé recraché par son voisin de troisième année avant que celui-ci ne l'asperge copieusement. Grand seigneur il lui tendit une serviette et en profita pour jeter un œil au journal qu'il avait lâché, apparemment objet de son effroi. Sur la première page s'étalait dix portraits en noir et blanc, représentant tous des sorciers sauf une qui donnait à voir une sorcière aux cheveux emmêlés et sales. Au premier regard Blaise les reconnut. Ces dix prisonniers comptaient parmi les plus cruels et dévoués mangemorts et un large encadré indiquait '' _Évasion massive à la prison_ _d'Azkaban_ ''. Un filet de sueur froide recouvrit son dos et un frisson le gagna alors qu'il posait les yeux sur la photo d'Antonin Dolohov qui semblait le dévisager d'un air sarcastique. La légende indiquait qu'il avait été condamné pour les meurtres particulièrement violents de Gideon et Fabian Prewett, les frères de Molly Weasley, mais Blaise le connaissait pour d'autres ''faits d'armes'' que la Gazette n'allait surement pas mentionner. En effet, cet homme était particulièrement connu par les métisses pour avoir torturé et massacré un grand nombre d'entre eux, que ce soit pour le compte de Voldemort ou par appât du gain. Il en avait entendu parler par sa mère et d'autres gens du clan et le savoir de nouveau libre de ses mouvements le rendait malade. Sous sa photo se voyait celle de Bellatrix Lestrange, condamnée, entre autres, pour les tortures commises sur Franck et Alice Londubat, ayant conduit l'auror et sa femme à la folie. Discrètement il risqua un regard en direction de Neville qui avait subitement blanchi. Au vu des regards que ses camarades rouges et or lui lançaient, le jeune homme ne leur avait vraisemblablement jamais parlé de l'état de santé de ses parents. Il vit Hermione lui serrer gentiment l'épaule, mais il ne sembla pas réagir. Un mouvement à la droite de Blaise le fit se retourner et il vit Elie se lever calmement pour rejoindre le fils Londubat et l'exhorter d'une douce pression à quitter la Grande Salle avec elle. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'assaillir de questions, le garçon avait disparu.

— Ce n'est pas bon, fit sombrement Théo en reposant le journal de Pansy sur la table.

— Non, pas du tout, grimaça la jeune fille. Si le Ministère ne contrôle plus Azkaban et les détraqueurs, nous sombrerons dans le chaos dans quelques mois.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que Bellatrix soit en liberté, fit Drago qui avait entendu parler de sa tante folle et sanguinaire par ses parents.

— Et pourtant, soupira Blaise. Les choses vont devenir vraiment difficiles à partir de maintenant …

— Comme si elles ne l'étaient pas déjà, grinça la brune. Le Lord a ramené à lui ses meilleurs soldats, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

La matinée fut morose. Et lorsqu'Eiden réapparut dans la salle commune peu avant le déjeuner, il semblait déjà au courant. Il avait compris le principal par le biais de l'esprit d'Elie et Hermione et Ron s'étaient chargés de lui expliquer le reste. Son regard brûlait d'une flamme sombre lorsqu'il rejoignit ses amis, mais il ne dit pas un mot, attendant de retrouver sa sœur pour échanger dans un celtique trop rapide pour être compris de qui que ce soit. Les deux enfants de Severus avaient la tête penchée l'un vers l'autre, le visage de marbre et la voix calme, mais l'aura qu'ils dégageaient montrait bien toute la portée de cette nouvelle. Ils discoururent un moment, perdu dans leur monde à deux puis continuèrent leur repas comme si de rien n'était.

— Ça vous dirait d'emmener Neville avec nous à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Eiden d'une voix neutre.

Les autres le regardèrent tous d'un air surpris.

— Tu suggères que des enfants de Mangemorts accompagnent le fils de Franck et Alice Londubat aujourd'hui ? questionna Théo, incertain. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille nous voir après l'annonce de ce matin…

— Nous sommes ses amis avant d'être des enfants de Mangemorts, répondit tranquillement le brun, et Neville a vraiment besoin de ses amis à présent. Et vous serez les seuls à ne pas faire montre de pitié envers lui. Peu était au courant chez les gryffondors et ils ne seront pas d'une meilleure compagnie. Il n'a pas besoin que l'on agisse différemment avec lui et c'est ce que les autres feront.

Le raisonnement du garçon plongea tout le monde dans le silence, mais finalement tous acquiescèrent, d'accord avec ce qui venait d'être énoncé.

— Comment va-t-on expliquer à nos parents que l'on traine avec Londubat au-dehors ? interrogea tout de même Pansy. Parler parfois avec lui en public à l'école est une chose, mais aller à Pré-au-lard…

— Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, personne ne nous dira rien, assura son ami et personne ne le contredit.

Et en effet, lorsqu'Elie réapparut peu après avoir déserté juste après le dessert, elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns clair et aux grands yeux bleus qui leur étaient totalement inconnus. Son regard triste et sa démarche un peu maladroite mirent cependant les serpentards sur la voie.

— Neville ? demanda Théo assez bas pour que personne ne les surprenne.

Le garçon hocha la tête et fit un maigre sourire.

— Ça alors comment avez-vous fait cela ? s'enquit Drago.

— Métamorphose humaine n'est-ce pas ? répondit à la place des jumeaux Pansy qui étudiait le visage de son camarade. Ce n'est pas censé être à la portée d'une cinquième année.

Elie haussa simplement les épaules.

— Je pense qu'être incognito pour quelques heures lui fera le plus grand bien.

Cela c'était certain et au vu de l'air soulagé qu'affichait le gryffondor en se mêlant à la foule sans heurt, il appréciait véritablement cette accalmie. On ne cessait de le prendre à partie et de lui poser des questions sur ses parents et les circonstances de leur accident depuis ce matin, alors il était fort content d'être enfin un peu tranquille. Ils trainèrent un peu ensemble dans le village puis Pansy décréta aux garçons qu'elle et Elie avaient rendez-vous et elles les laissèrent devant chez Zonko.

Cela faisait des semaines que la brune tannait la blonde pour l'emmener chez Madame Zimitrov, une sang pur qui tenait un salon de thé réservé aux femmes au village. C'était un établissement fréquenté par tout le gratin féminin du Royaume-Uni et Elie se devait d'en passer la porte au moins une fois selon son amie. La serpentard avait également convié Luna, Hermione et Ginny pour passer un moment ''entre filles'' et leur avait donné rendez-vous devant l'établissement.

Lorsque les deux serpentards arrivèrent devant la devanture discrète, les trois amies les attendaient déjà en effet. La rousse et la née moldu discutaient avec animation tandis que la blonde contemplait le ciel d'un air absent, jouant avec un collier de coquillage qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elles s'échangèrent quelques salutations avant d'entrer. Si Théo et Drago se montraient encore prudents vis-à-vis de l'exposition de leurs ''mauvaises fréquentations'', Pansy ne se donnait pas cette peine. Elle avait pris la décision de s'afficher quelque soit l'avis de son père et ne dérogeait pas à ce commandement. Elle risquait cependant beaucoup moins que ses deux amis, étant une femme et la cadette et si elle recevait régulièrement des lettres assassines de son père, elle les ignorait totalement, les brûlant sans pitié au petit-déjeuner.

L'intérieur du commerce était d'un charmant camaïeu de violet et de rose, affichant sans détour son type de clientèle. Le mobilier était raffiné et cher, ainsi que la carte qui affichait des prix plus dignes d'un restaurant de luxe que d'un simple salon de thé. Saluant la propriétaire d'un signe de tête, Pansy mena sans hésiter ses amies dans un coin un peu reculé, à une table de bois sombre entourée d'un petit sofa et de quelques fauteuils. Toutes passèrent commande rapidement et la brune assura devant le regard horrifié que les deux gryffondors lancèrent à la carte qu'elle s'occuperait de l'addition.

— J'ignorai qu'il existait de tels établissements à Pré-au-Lard, fit Hermione en contemplant le décor et les clientes qui les entouraient, toutes richement vêtues à la sorcière.

— Oh pas qu'ici, mais celui-ci est plutôt réputé, lui répondit Pansy en inspectant consciencieusement l'un de ses ongles peints.

— Ciel que peuvent-elles bien faire toute la journée dans cette endroit ! s'exclama Ginny en voyant trois femmes discuter un peu plus loin.

— Cancaner pour la plupart, passer le temps, se montrer soi-même et ses nouvelles acquisitions, conclure des alliances et discuter des futures noces, ricana la serpentard aux cheveux sombres.

— Les futures noces ? interrogea Hermione.

— Oui. Tu n'imagines pas combien de couples ont été formés dans ce genre d'endroit !

Les autres sourirent du ton grandiloquent de Pansy, mais la née moldu se rembrunit à ces paroles. Un sourire moqueur fleurit sur le visage de la sang pur.

— Toujours bloquée sur cette histoire de mariage arrangé n'est-ce pas ? rit-elle.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous cautionnez cela ! C'est tellement rétrograde et barbare ! s'irrita la brune.

— C'est ainsi que fonctionne ce monde Hermione ! Ton monde, lui rappela la jeune femme en lissant sa jupe bleu nuit.

L'autre leva le nez en l'air.

— Je ne me soumettrai certainement pas à cette pratique digne des hommes de cavernes. C'est comme se considérer soi-même comme un objet.

— Mais c'est la pensée de nombre de personnes dans ce pays ma chère !

Elle avait un affreux ton faussement enjoué et la née moldue se crispa, puis se tourna, le visage fermé vers Elie qui n'avait encore rien dit :

— Cela ne te gêne pas qu'elle soit fiancée avec ton petit ami ? fit-elle un peu brusquement.

— Je ne suis pas réellement fiancé avec lui, nous avons seulement un accord marital, opposa Pansy.

— Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont fiancés officiellement, expliqua doucement Ginny qui s'était prudemment tenue à l'écart. Cela veut dire simplement dire que Pansy est le choix le plus probable pour une future union, du moins tant que cet accord tient toujours. Mais en réalité…

— En réalité je ne suis plus le partie le plus intéressant, donc cet arrangement sera bientôt caduque, continua la fille Parkinson joyeusement. Lucius est bien plus intéressé par Elie que par moi. L'héritière Prince-Grimm, élevée par une Clairbois, métisse de haut rang et sorcière puissante ! Elle est un ajout bien plus enrichissant que moi à sa lignée !

La bouche d'Hermione se tordit à l'entente de cette dernière phrase et ses yeux brillèrent de colère.

— Elie a un cercle de relation très entendu en Europe continentale et des liens avec la plupart des grandes familles et sa venue en Angleterre à encore accru cela. Ma valeur est donc fortement dépréciée face à elle.

La née moldu avait beau savoir que la serpentard usait exprès de ces termes pour la mettre en rage, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se soulever. Elie trouva bon de calmer le jeu tout de suite.

— Mais comme mon Père n'a pas du tout l'intention de me livrer en pâture comme du bétail, le désir de Lucius n'a pas d'importance. Cela facilitera juste les choses si on en arrive là avec Drago. Et comme en plus cela arrange Pansy…

Ginny leva un sourcil interrogateur tandis que Luna pianotait distraitement sur la table de ses doigts. Personne ne pouvait dire si la jeune serdaigle les écoutait ou non, elle ne les regardait même pas.

— Vous croyez franchement que je veux me marier avec Drago ! C'est un de mes meilleurs amis, mais très franchement il a un caractère de fangieux et nous ferions sauter le manoir en quelques heures !

Les autres rirent alors qu'une serveuse discrète et empruntée leur apportait chacune leur petite théière personnelle.

— Tout le monde se marie par amour alors chez les moldus ? interrogea Pansy, sincèrement curieuse, comme si elle se lançait à la découverte d'une communauté inconnue particulièrement sauvage et reculée.

— La plupart oui, du moins dans les pays occidentaux. C'est même interdit de forcer l'union de quelqu'un ! On ne peut pas se servir de quelqu'un de cette façon pour conclure des accords commerciaux ou politiques !

— Je comprends bien que tout ceci te semble rétrograde Hermione, fit doucement Ginny. Mais c'est ainsi que fonctionne le monde des sorciers et tu y vis à présent. Ce que Pansy essaye de t'expliquer, c'est qu'il vaut mieux pour les jeunes mages de contracter une union avantageuse et d'y gagner pouvoir et autonomie plutôt que de devoir se marier de toute façon sans amour à quelqu'un de moindre. Cela ne concerne pas toutes les sorcières, seulement les grandes familles de sang pur. La plupart d'entre nous ont la possibilité de choisir et même si c'est difficile, les filles comme Pansy peuvent refuser des prétendants et orienter le choix de leurs parents.

— Du moins nous le pouvions avant la renaissance du Lord, grimaça la brune. À présent c'est comme si nous avions reculé d'un siècle dans le droit des femmes…

— Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de fiancer ses enfants si jeunes…

— Les alliances commerciales et politiques bien sûr ! répondit la fille Parkinson en portant élégamment sa tasse de porcelaine fine à ses lèvres. Si tu donnes ta fille, tu donnes ton soutien à la famille du promis. Et pour les plus scrupuleux, la protection. Si tu officialises des fiançailles, normalement cela t'assure une certaine paix, moins de harcèlements pour obtenir des accords.

Elles parlèrent un moment puis alors qu'elles quittaient l'établissement, les cinq jeunes filles tombèrent sur Narcissa et ses amies. La femme de Lucius leur adressa un sourire éblouissant, apparemment très heureuse de les revoir.

— Pansy ! Elie ! Quelle surprise !

Elle s'approcha et leur colla à toutes les deux un baiser sur la joue. Le protocole entre femmes était un peu plus lâche en de tels endroits et elle pouvait se permettre plus de familiarité. Elle demanda immédiatement des nouvelles des deux jeunes femmes et fit à Elie :

— Drago m'a raconté que vous aviez un eu accident ton frère et toi. J'en ai parlé à ton père évidemment, mais allez-vous bien à présent ?

Elie sourit, touchée par la sollicitude de la mère de son petit-ami.

— Eiden et moi allons bien mieux en effet, tout ceci est derrière nous maintenant.

La belle femme blonde hocha gravement la tête :

— Je l'espère, Drago a été si bouleversé par tout cela. Je suis tellement soulagée de te trouver en bonne forme.

Puis elle se tourna vers les trois autres et Pansy fit rapidement les présentations. Madame Malfoy ne put évidemment pas se montrer trop chaleureuse envers deux filles de familles blanches et une née-moldue, mais elle leur adressa un sourire discret avant de retourner avec ses amies.

— Elle est… très différente de la dernière image que l'on a eu d'elle, à la Coupe du monde de quidditch l'an passé, fit Hermione alors que Ginny acquiesçait.

— Madame Malfoy se doit de tenir une certaine image lorsqu'elle est en public, notamment lorsqu'elle est en compagnie de son mari, grimaça Pansy.

— Il est difficile de paraitre lorsque l'on n'est pas ainsi dans son cœur, fit sagement Luna qui n'avait presque rien dit jusque là, se contentant d'observer la situation paisiblement.

— En effet, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien et elle aime sincèrement son fils. Elle n'a juste pas eu de chance pour sa naissance et son mariage. Ni les Black, ni les Malfoy ne sont réputés pour leur ouverture d'esprit…

Pansy baissa la tête et Hermione serra gentiment son bras. Tout ce qu'elle avait cru pendant sa scolarité sur les serpentards s'était effondré cette année. Ils ne voulaient pas tous être du côté du Lord, ils n'étaient pas tous cruels et racistes. Ils n'avaient simplement pas eu de chance. Ils étaient nés du mauvais côté et les autres faisaient tout pour qu'ils y restent.

— Allez, sourit-elle, allons rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne dévalisent Honeyduck !

Les yeux d'Elie brillèrent à ces paroles, faisant rire les autres filles.

0o0o0

 _\- Lily !_

 _La petite rousse se retourna et pressa le pas pour qu'il ne voie pas ses pleurs._

 _— Lily ! S'il te plait !_

 _Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la força à lui faire face, son beau visage strié de larmes._

 _— Quoi Sev ! explosa-t-elle de lassitude. Vas-tu encore t'excuser et tout recommencer ? Je ne peux plus supporter cela._

 _— Je suis désolé, Lil…_

 _— Non, Sev ça ne marche plus ! tempêta la jeune femme, bien plus en colère que triste à cet instant._

 _Sans attendre, il s'approcha et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle chercha d'abord à se dégager puis s'abandonna, lasse, dans son étreinte._

 _— Ce n'est plus possible Sev… renifla-t-elle. Je ne veux plus faire cela. Tu restes avec toute cette bande de futurs mangemorts, ces gens qui sont si mauvais et cruels avec tout le monde. Tu restes là sans rien dire lorsqu'ils font leurs horribles coups et je sais que tu partages leur opinion._

 _— Pas pour tout, Lil, tu le sais bien, souffla le garçon, très peiné lui aussi. Et puis avec qui veux-tu que je sois ? Tout le monde me déteste, Potter et sa bande s'en sont assurés. Il n'y a qu'eux qui m'acceptent._

 _— Moi je t'acceptais Sev._

 _Ignorant l'emploi du passé qui lui brisait le cœur, Rogue serra un peu plus ses bras autour de la taille fine de la rousse._

 _— Personne de ton entourage ne comprend pourquoi, tous les autres pensent que tu es folle d'être amie avec moi._

 _— Je me fiche des autres ! opposa Lily._

 _L'adolescent ne répondit pas, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter._

 _— Je t'ai entendu traiter Marla de sang de bourbe, murmura très bas Evans._

 _— Je…_

 _— Non, s'il te plait, ne cherche pas à t'échapper encore une fois. Tu traites tous les autres comme moi ici. Pourquoi serais-je différente ?_

 _Il baissa la tête, échappant à ses grands yeux émeraude et souffla sans le vouloir, comme s'il avait pensé à voix haute._

 _— Parce que je t'aime._

0o0

 _— Tu étais encore avec eux n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Severus n'avait pas vu en entrant dans le salon que Lily était blottie dans le fauteuil. Les bras entourant ses genoux relevés contre son torse. Il ne répondit pas cependant, c'était inutile. Quelques minutes passèrent, lentes et douloureuses alors qu'ils se regardaient en silence.  
— Es-tu toujours heureux avec moi Sev ? demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix éteinte.  
— Bien sûr ! Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? s'exclama l'homme fort surpris._

 _— Tu n'es jamais là. Tu traînes toujours avec ces gens et tu sembles... ailleurs._

 _— Je..._

 _— Est-ce que tu veux encore des enfants de moi Sev ?_

 _La voix brisée de son épouse écrasa le cœur de Severus qui tomba à genoux devant elle. Il prit sa main dans les siennes, mais elle détourna le regard._

 _— Parles-moi Lily, amour, supplia-t-il._

 _Elle le regarda enfin et le jeune homme vit qu'elle pleurait._

 _— Je pense que tu vas me quitter, avoua-t-elle._

 _Il s'immobilisa, interdit._

 _— Par Merlin, mais de quoi parles-tu ? chuchota-t-il._

 _La jeune femme sourit tristement._

 _— Je te connais Sev, tu ne veux pas de cela, de cette vie-là avec seulement moi et des enfants.  
— Tu te trompes, fit-il rapidement, paniqué à l'idée de la perdre. Je veux cette vie avec toi et des enfants, c'est tout ce que je veux._

 _— Non chéri je le vois bien. C'est pour cela que tu continues de fréquenter les mangemorts. Tu ne peux te satisfaire de cela, tu veux faire quelque chose, être quelqu'un._

 _— Peut-être, mais rien ne vaut notre famille._

 _— Pendant un moment peut-être, mais ensuite ?_

 _La peine de Lily le transperçait et enflammait la sienne, attisant le feu dans ses veines, faisant naître sa colère._

 _— C'est ce que Potter et sa clique disent n'est-ce pas ? Ils font de moi un mage noir en puissance qui te sacrifierait sur l'autel de son pourvoir et tu les crois ?  
Elle secoua la tête, ayant toujours cet air triste qui lui arrachait le cœur.  
— James n'a rien à voir avec tout cela Sev..._

 _Il gronda et lâcha brusquement sa main :_

 _— C'est cela n'est-ce pas ? Tu regrettes de t'être mariée avec moi et tu cherches des excuses pour me quitter ?_

 _— Bien sûr que non mon amour ! s'exclama la femme, horrifiée de ces paroles._

 _Il se redressa l'air mauvais et le cœur en miette._

 _— Oh si c'est cela ! Pauvre Lily mariée à un mangemort qui l'a délaissé pour les forces du mal !_

 _Elle se leva à son tour et attrapa son visage._

 _— Que se passe-t-il réellement Severus. Tu es distant et tu te mets en tête des sottises qui te font du mal._

 _— Je ... Il ne voulait pas répondre, mais les yeux suppliants de sa femme l'y poussèrent. Peut-être que c'est moi qui ai peur que tu me quittes... avoua-t-il finalement très bas._

 _Lily l'embrassa tendrement à ces mots et se glissa tout contre lui._

 _— Je ne pars pas Sev. Je t'aime et je reste avec toi, je ne veux aller nul part ailleurs.  
Elle s'écarta un peu et caressa sa joue en souriant doucement._

 _— Va voir Adam. Parle avec lui et quand il t'aura remis les idées en place nous en discuterons. Je t'attends._

 _Elle ne l'avait pas attendu. Lorsqu'il était revenu, elle était partie avec Potter. Sans un mot. Severus avait passé trois jours à se soûler et lorsqu'il avait enfin trouvé le courage de la confronter il avait transplaner chez son rival pour trouver sa mère, Euphemia, qui n'avait pu que bredouiller qu'ils étaient partis à Gringotts pour arranger les fiançailles._

 _0o0_

 _— Vous deviez la protéger !_

 _Severus était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dévasté. Depuis quelques mois il survivait. Depuis que Lily était partie avec_ lui _. Et maintenant elle était... sa Lily, sa parfaite Lily...  
— Son fils est vivant, vous savez._

 _— C'est le fils de l'autre ! cracha le jeune homme. Que voulez-vous que son sort me fasse ?_

 _Le vieillard le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes à demi-lune._

 _— Elle est morte pour le protéger. Ne voulez-vous pas que son sacrifice soit honoré. Il a ses yeux.  
Rogue ferma douloureusement les siens et une plainte étouffée s'échappa de sa gorge._

 _— Que risque-t-il ? Le seigneur des ténèbres est mort..._

 _— Voldemort reviendra. Et à ce moment le fils de Lily aura besoin d'aide. De votre aide…_

 _Pendant un moment l'homme aux cheveux corbeau fusilla le directeur du regard puis il soupira d'un air las._

 _— Personne ne doit savoir._

 _0o0_

 _C'était le jour. Et si Severus s'était interdit d'espérer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire encore un peu. De croire que sa Lily ne l'avait jamais trahi et que tout ceci n'était qu'un immense quiproquo. Mais c'est à cet instant qu'Il entra et que les derniers espoirs du potionniste partirent en fumée. C'était comme si l'autre était à nouveau de ce monde et revenait le hanter. Il était son portrait craché, mêmes cheveux, même teint, même visage, même silhouette malingre. Merlin, l'autre réincarné._

 _Severus dû faire appel aux dernières forces qu'il lui restait pour ne pas s'écrouler devant l'école tout entière._

 _Il ignora la bouche de Lily, ses pommettes et surtout ses yeux. Ses grands yeux verts si semblables à ceux de sa mère. Il ferma les yeux sur la petite taille et le corps trop frêle de l'enfant, sur ses cernes et ses airs de faon traqué qui lui rappelaient douloureusement lui au même âge. C'était le fils de l'autre. Pas le sien et Lily était partie pour lui._

 _0o0_

 _— Monsieur Potter, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse, luttant de toute la force de son âme pour ne pas lui jeter de sort et éradiquer de la surface de la Terre la jeune copie de son ennemi. Êtes-vous incapable de réussir la moindre petite potion ? Où votre tête est tellement enflée que vous considérez que cette tâche est indigne de vous ?_

 _Il leva deux émeraudes attristées vers lui et pendant un bref instant il vit sa mère, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé. Il se gifla mentalement, repoussant le douloureux sentiment que Lily n'approuverait pas du tout son attitude envers son bébé. Après tout elle lui avait menti. Elle était partie._

 _0o0_

 _— Vous le saviez._

 _La voix du potionniste débordait de sentiments. La colère, la peine, la honte, l'incompréhension, les remords et une petite lueur de soulagement._

 _— En effet. Je le savais,_ _mais seule Lily pouvait vous le dire. Par mesure de précaution._

 _— Vous le pouviez encore lorsque je suis venu vous révéler le choix du seigneur des Ténèbres ! Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à ce moment-là ? s'emporta le professeur de potion._

 _— Par ce que je ne savais pas si je pouvais vous faire confiance. Vous aviez la marque et vous étiez si furieux qu'elle soit avec James Potter._

 _— Nous étions mariés ! Bien sûr que je l'étais, qui ne le serait pas !_

 _— La situation était compliquée alors, expliqua le directeur. J'ignorais à ce moment que vous n'aviez jamais reçu la lettre de Lily et je pensais que vous l'aviez abandonné._

 _— C'est elle qui… commença Severus puis il se stoppa. Quelle lettre ?_

 _Sans un mot Dumbledore lui tendit une vieille lettre de la main de sa femme dont il se saisit sans attendre. À l'intérieur Lily expliquait que Rogers était venu la trouver peu après son départ chez Adam et qu'il lui avait révélé que les mangemorts préparaient une attaque contre lui, contre eux, à cause des doutes qu'il avait sur Rogue. La nouvelle de son couple secret avec Lily avait filtré et Voldemort préférait voir Severus mort qu'à l'ennemi avec ses dons en potions. Lily avait donc quitté leur maison, plus sûre à présent et Rodgers s'était proposé de lui transmettre sa lettre._

 _— Il est finalement apparu que Rodgers ne vous avait jamais transmis son message. Il vous avait prévenu à cause d'une dette entre vous, mais il ne vous aimait pas et a vraisemblablement sauté sur l'occasion pour vous faire payer vos inimités. Lily n'a jamais pu vous retrouver._

 _— Je suis revenu, fit Severus, complètement abattu à présent. J'ai trouvé la maison vide et ma femme chez mon rival, toute prête à se marier. J'ai cru…_

 _Il ne put continuer et des sanglots sans larmes le prirent. Sa peine était si forte qu'elle l'écrasait, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement._

 _— J'ai cru qu'Harry était le fils de l'autre, j'ai été horrible avec lui et Anna… Salazar elle a été prise par les mangemorts. Qu'ai-je fait à Merlin pour qu'il détruise ainsi ma vie ?_

 _— Allons, Severus, vous avez connu des moments difficiles, mais tout va s'arranger à présent…_

 _— Comment ? s'emporta l'homme. Comment ? Il me déteste et Anna est à l'infirmerie. Je n'avais aucune idée de leur existence, j'ai été anéanti et maintenant je dois juste… être un père pour eux ? C'est impossible._

 _0o0_

 _Puis soudain tout bascula, les filaments prirent une teinte noire et les enfants se mirent à convulser durement. Les deux professeurs tâchèrent de maintenir comme ils le purent Elie pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse ou tombe du lit, tout comme le faisaient Rose et Poppy de l'autre côté, mais le calvaire des adolescents semblait sans fin. Les convulsions paraissaient durer depuis des heures et tout le corps de Severus lui criait d'interrompre la litanie des trois autres pour faire cesser le martyre de ses enfants. Mais il se retint, sachant que c'était la seule façon de les aider._

 _« Tu le savais, se répéta-t-il intérieurement, tu étais prévenu, c'est dur, mais nécessaire, c'est pour leur sauver la vie, tu le savais… » Il ferma les yeux très fort, tentant de se ressaisir, mais il ne pouvait y parvenir avec sous ses doigts le corps de sa fille qui souffrait si durement. Il s'excusa des dizaines de fois, répétant ses excuses à Elie et Eiden de leur infliger cela. Les lignes noires étaient toujours aussi sombres et il n'aurait bientôt plus la force de maintenir ainsi la jeune fille. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les larmes refoulées de Minerva et la savait agitée des mêmes pensées. Il avait l'horrible sentiment de torturer les jumeaux._

 _— Je sais que c'est difficile, fit la voix de Rose dans sa tête, mais rien de tout ceci n'est anormal. Leur corps se débat contre l'intrusion, tentant d'empêcher ce qui est enfoui de remonter. Mais ils vont y arriver._

 _Une fois de plus le son de cette voix eut un effet apaisant sur Severus qui risqua un regard vers elle. La rousse était très blanche et contenait comme elle le pouvait son patient, mais elle semblait calme et résignée, aussi confiante que ses paroles, alors Severus se calma lui aussi un peu. Il ne doutait pas de Rose. Et en effet, les convulsions s'arrêtèrent progressivement et un étrange ballet de lignes dorées foncées, de la même teinte que les tatouages du clan remplacèrent les filaments multicolores, les chassant des veines et des tissus, envahissant les deux corps minces. Cette progression cependant ne se fit pas dans le calme et les enfants s'agitèrent bientôt, comme retenues par des liens invisibles. Le cœur à la dérive, Severus leur trouva une horrible similarité avec les victimes de doloris, prisonnier de leur propre corps en fusion. Cette étape fut la pire pour tous et plus d'un faillit défaillir devant ce spectacle, se sachant impuissant à arrêter la torture des deux plus jeunes. Rogue passa tout ce temps à prier Merlin que le rituel ne fût pas vain et qu'il n'avait pas infligé toute cette souffrance à ses enfants pour les perdre finalement._

 _0o0_

 _— Non pas Severus, s'il te plait…_

 _Une femme blâfarde aux longs cheveux noirs se tenait sur le sol, tentant de protéger comme elle le pouvait un petit garçon malingre au visage orné d'un énorme hématome._

 _— Silence idiote ! J'avais prévenu qu'il ne devait jamais refaire cela !_

 _Un homme les menaçait, grand, mince et le nez crochu. Ses yeux bruns étaient fous et il semblait fortement alcoolisé._

 _— Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, Tobias, c'est un enfant, c'est normal que cela arrive !_

 _— Rien de tout ceci n'est normal, Eileen, cracha l'homme. Aucun de vous deux ne l'est, avec toutes vos stupidités !_

 _— Je…_

 _Tobias balança un coup de pied à la femme pour la faire taire, faisant gémir le petit garçon, qu'il attrapa par le col avant de le gifler._

 _— Silence imbécile ! Ne t'avais-je pas dit de te taire !_

 _Le petit Severus se mit à pleurer et la femme se releva pour tenter de l'arracher à la poigne de l'autre. Tobias grogna et la poussa rudement et la projeta sur la table basse, que sa tête heurta avec un craquement affreux. Eileen s'effondra comme une poupée de tissu et un flot de sang s'écoula de sa plaie, tachant le sol._

 _— Maman !_

 _0o0_

 _— Eh Rogue !_

 _L'élève se retourna rapidement, l'air paniqué._

 _— Alors Rogue, comme ça on ne prête plus attention à ses supérieurs ?_

 _Celui qui l'avait interpelé était un poufsouffle de septième année, quasiment aussi large que haut, et le rire gras. Il l'agrippa par le bras et le força à se tourner vers lui et ses amis_

 _— Où tu vas avorton ? Tu crois qu'on ne t'a pas vu avec les mangemorts ?_

 _Severus tenta de se dégager, mais l'autre le tenait trop fermement._

 _— Tu crois que parce que tu as mis Slughorn dans ta poche maintenant tu es intouchable ?_

 _Il ne répondit pas, cela ne servait à rien, il avait l'habitude._

 _— T'as perdu ta langue Servilus ?_

 _La poigne sur son bras se resserra et il grimaça, ayant la sensation que ses os n'allaient pas tarder à se briser comme du verre. Les deux autres gros durs s'approchèrent et l'entouraient lorsqu'une voix retentit :_

 _— Rogue ! On te cherchait !_

 _Les trois jaunes et noirs s'écartèrent et contemplèrent les deux nouveaux venus d'un air mauvais._

 _— Tiens tiens, les petits copains mangemorts de Servilus viennent à son aide ? ricana le premier poufsouffle._

 _— La ferme Davis, fit l'un des serpentards, lorsque j'aurai envie d'avoir l'avis d'un pauvre sang-mêlé tel que toi je le demanderai. Viens Rogue, Slughorn te demande !_

 _Le jeune garçon les suivit sans un mot, soulagé d'échapper cette fois-ci à ses camarades »_

 _0o0_

 _— Ça va, Servilus ? lança James d'une voix forte._

 _Rogue réagit si vite qu'il semblait s'être attendu à cette attaque. Lâchant son sac, il plongea la main dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier et sa baguette était à moitié levée lorsque James cria :_

 _-_ Expelliarmus _!_

 _La baguette magique de Rogue fit un bond de quatre mètres dans les airs et retomba derrière lui avec un bruit mat. Sirius éclata d'un grand rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement._

 _—_ Impedimenta _! dit-il en pointant sa propre baguette sur Rogue qui fut projeté à terre au moment où il plongeait pour ramasser la sienne._

 _Autour d'eux, les élèves s'étaient retournés et regardaient. Plusieurs d'entre eux se levèrent pour venir voir d'un peu plus près. Certains semblaient inquiets, d'autres avaient l'air de s'amuser._

 _Rogue était allongé par terre, le souffle court. James et Sirius s'avancèrent vers lui, leur baguette brandie. En même temps, James lançait des regards par-dessus son épaule vers les filles assises au bord du lac. Queudver était également debout à présent. Il avait contourné Lupin pour mieux voir et contemplait le spectacle avec délectation._

 _— Alors comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilo ? demanda James._

 _— Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin, dit Sirius d'un air mauvais. Il va y avoir de grosses taches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot._

 _Des rires s'élevèrent un peu partout. De toute évidence, Rogue n'était pas très aimé. Queudver émit un ricanement aigu. Rogue essayait de se relever, mais le maléfice agissait encore sur lui. Il se débattait comme s'il était attaché par d'invisibles cordes._

 _— Attends… un peu, haleta-t-il en regardant James avec une expression de haine. Attends… un peu !_

 _— Qu'est-ce qu'il faut attendre ? demanda Sirius avec froideur. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ?_

 _Rogue laissa échapper un flot de jurons et de formules magiques, mais avec sa baguette à trois mètres de lui, rien ne se passait._

 _— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave-toi la bouche, dit James d'un ton glacial._ Récurvite _!_

 _Des bulles de savon roses s'échappèrent alors de la bouche de Rogue. La mousse qui recouvrait ses lèvres le faisait tousser, l'étouffait à moitié…_

 _— Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !_

 _James et Sirius se retournèrent. James se passa aussitôt la main dans les cheveux._

 _L'une des filles assises au bord du lac s'était levée et s'approchait d'eux. Elle avait une épaisse chevelure rousse foncée qui lui tombait sur les épaules et d'extraordinaires yeux verts en amande – les yeux de Harry._

 _La mère de Harry._

 _— Ça va, Evans ? demanda James._

 _Tout à coup, le ton de sa voix était devenu beaucoup plus agréable, plus grave, plus mûr._

 _— Laisse-le tranquille, répéta Lily._

 _Elle regardait James avec la plus grande répugnance._

 _— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?_

 _— Eh bien voilà, répondit James qui sembla réfléchir à la question, le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

 _Un bon nombre d'élèves éclatèrent de rire, y compris Sirius et Queudver, mais Lupin, toujours concentré sur son livre resta impassible, tout comme Lily._

 _— Tu te crois très drôle, dit-elle d'un ton glacial, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le_ tranquille _!_

 _— C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondit précipitamment James. Allez… Sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo._

 _Derrière lui, les effets du maléfice d'Entrave se dissipaient. Rogue rampait imperceptiblement vers sa baguette en crachant de la mousse de savon._

 _— Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant, répondit Lily._

 _— Pas de chance, Cornedrue, dit vivement Sirius qui se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue. Oh ! Attention !_

 _Mais il était trop tard. Rogue avait pointé sa baguette droit sur James. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et une entaille apparut sur la joue de James, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. James fit volte-face. Un deuxième éclair de lumière plus tard, Rogue se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Le bas de sa robe était tombé sur sa tête, révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon grisâtre._

 _Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la petite foule des élèves. Sirius, James et Queudver rugissaient de rire._

 _Lily, dont le visage furieux avait un instant tressailli comme si elle allait sourire, lança :_

 _— Fais-le descendre !_

 _— Mais certainement, dit James._

 _Il donna un léger coup de baguette et Rogue retomba par terre comme un petit tas de chiffons. Se dépêtrant de sa robe, il se hâta de se relever, la baguette brandie, mais Sirius s'exclama :_

 _—_ Petrificus Totalus _! et Rogue bascula à nouveau par terre, raide comme une planche._

 _— LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! hurla Lily._

 _Elle avait sorti sa baguette, à présent, sous l'œil méfiant de James et Sirius._

 _— Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit James avec gravité._

 _— Alors, libère-le du maléfice !_

 _James poussa un profond soupir puis se tourna vers Rogue et marmonna la formule de l'antisort._

 _— Et voilà, dit-il tandis que Rogue se relevait tant bien que mal. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus._

 _— Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !_

 _Lily cligna des yeux._

 _— Très bien, dit-elle froidement. Je ne m'en mêlerais plus, à l'avenir. Et si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon,_ Servilus _._

 _— Fais des excuses à Evans ! rugit James d'une voix menaçante, sa baguette magique pointée sur Rogue._

 _— Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! s'écria Lily en se tournant vers James. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui. [1]_

Severus était perdu dans ses cauchemars, incapable de sortir du tourbillon infernal, condamné à revivre les pires moments de sa vie. Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était plus arrivé, depuis le retour des jumeaux. Sa vie avait été plus simple depuis ces quelques mois, mais Merlin se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler à présent à quel point son existence avait été un désastre. La douleur afflua à nouveau et il s'agita comme une victime d'un doloris. L'épreuve lui sembla durer des siècles puis il sentit une main tiède le saisir et lui secouer l'épaule pour le réveiller. Il sentit une seconde étreinte, mais rien ne semblait l'extraire de ses tourments. Il entendit des voix, comme à travers l'eau et une lueur blanche l'envahit, grignotant les morceaux de son cauchemar, envahissant sa vision jusqu'à les plonger dans une étendue calme où régnait un silence réconfortant. Il cessa de s'agiter comme un damné et revient doucement à la conscience. Il battit des paupières dans la pénombre et sentit une petite main lui saisir doucement la nuque, incliner sa tête et l'inviter à boire le contenu d'une fiole. Une main vient toucher légèrement son front puis il y eut de nouvelles paroles. La main se retira et fut remplacée par une autre serrant la sienne. Il cligna à nouveau les yeux et distingua dans le noir une vague forme claire surmontée d'une tache sombre.

— Elie est partie chercher quelque chose pour ta fièvre, fit la voix d'Eiden, étouffée, comme si elle provenait d'une autre pièce.

Severus sentit un poids à côté de lui et le matelas s'enfonça près de son flanc. Il sentit son fils peigner ses cheveux humides en arrière de ses longs doigts.

— Ça va aller, fit-il doucement. C'est terminé maintenant.

Il le distinguait un peu mieux à présent et il lui semblait qu'il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama vert foncé.

— Pourquoi es-tu as moitié nu ? murmura difficilement le potionniste, la voix encore éraillée d'avoir hurlé et gémit à cause de son cauchemar.

Le rire mélodieux de son garçon lui parvint et il tirailla légèrement ses cheveux en les plaquant en arrière, comme une punition.

— J'étais quelque peu pressé, déclara-t-il, riant toujours.

Son image était toujours floue pour le professeur, mais sa voix lui paraissait plus clairement.

— Comment tu… commença le plus vieux, mais il fut interrompu par le retour de sa fille et soudain une masse dorée envahit son champ de vision.

— Coucou, murmura la jeune femme doucement. Je te serais reconnaissante de boire cela, _Atta_ [2].

Il s'exécuta et sentit la tiédeur du liquide passer dans sa gorge jusqu'à son estomac, le réconfortant du même coup. Bientôt la chaleur se diffusa dans son corps entier et il se sentit mieux.

— Je vais t'enlever ta chemise pour appliquer le baume d'accord ? Il devrait t'aider à respirer, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Avant qu'elle ne lui en parle, Severus n'avait même pas remarqué que sa respiration était toujours chaotique et rauque. Il sentit ses doigts défaire agilement son vêtement et exposer son torse pâle. Le potionniste n'avait jamais été très épais, mais depuis que ses enfants lui avaient été rendus, il prenait davantage soin de lui et avait repris goût à la vie, mangeant correctement et faisant plus d'exercices. De fins muscles s'étaient donc développés là où n'avait régné que la maigreur depuis le départ de Lily. La saveur fraiche et légèrement mentholée du baume pénétra ses narines et doucement il se calma et inspira plus lentement et profondément. Eiden l'avait enjambé au retour de sa sœur et se tenait à présent de l'autre côté, caressant toujours ses cheveux, assis en tailleur contre son flanc. Severus ne l'avait jamais connu si attentionné, mis à part envers Elie et cette constatation lui réchauffa agréablement le cœur. Il ne subsistait de son mal qu'une légère douleur aux tempes qui s'évapora lorsque la jeune fille y apposa quelques gouttes d'une potion violine. Il la soupçonnait de garder à l'écart les horribles images de ses rêves et de maintenir la douce félicité blanche dans son esprit.

— Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? demanda Eiden.

— Oui, ta sœur m'a rafistolé.

— Ouais, elle est douée pour cela, ricana le garçon.

Elie leva les yeux au ciel et envoya une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule de son frère.

— Ne vous battez pas au-dessus de moi s'il vous plaît, fit Severus en se relevant difficilement avec l'aide de ses deux enfants.

— On ne se bat jamais physiquement sous notre forme humaine, répliqua Elie en remontant la couverture sur lui.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois prendre cela, grogna le professeur.

— Comme cela vient, je suppose, se moqua gentiment son fils.

— Je préfère ne pas savoir que mes enfants sont de petites brutes qui en viennent aux mains.

— On n'en vient pas aux mains, riposta le garçon, ce n'est pas comme cela.

— Je le sais bien, Eiden, souffla Severus en les couvrant d'un regard tendre. Merci de prendre soin de moi.

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris qu'il les remercie.

— Tu es notre père, répondit-il, c'est normal que l'on te soutienne. Tu prends soin de nous également.

— C'est mon rôle de le faire pas le vôtre, soupira Severus.

— Oui tu as raison, il vaut bien mieux qu'on te laisse te débattre seul avec les horreurs de ton passé. Ce n'est pas comme si la mort de maman, les brimades de ta jeunesse, tes peines nous intéressaient ! Je veux dire, on s'en fiche non ? grinça ironiquement l'adolescent.

— Je… commença Severus puis il sembla comprendre ce que cela sous-entendait. Attends, comment sais-tu cela ? Et d'ailleurs que faites-vous ici ? Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard et détournèrent la tête sous l'œil blasé de leur père :

— D'accord, soupira-t-il à nouveau. Qu'avez vous encore fait ?

Eiden ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour protester, mais la referma face au sourcil arqué de son géniteur et ce fut sa sœur qui répondit :

— Il est possible que…

— Que ? fit le potionniste, s'attendant à peu près à tout.

— Et bien les métisses ont un lien plus fort avec ceux qui partagent le même sang que les sorciers et…

— El, la vérité, l'interrompit son père alors qu'elle grimaçait.

— On a semble-t-il pratiqué un rituel pour renforcer ce lien, termina-t-elle précipitamment, tentant de noyer ses propos.

— Un rituel ? s'exclama l'adulte. Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez assez donné dans les rituels dangereux et oubliés.

— Celui-ci n'était ni dangereux, ni oublié, apaisa Eiden. Il est couramment utilisé dans les familles métisses. En réalité c'est un dérivé de celui réalisé lors des mariages.

— Pourquoi avez-vous fait une telle chose ?

— On voulait pouvoir te venir en aide s'il t'arrivait quelque chose et comme c'est tout à fait ton style de te laisser mourir dans un coin sans rien nous dire… explicita le jeune homme.

Severus était choqué. Chaque jour il était plus heureux d'avoir ses enfants, chaque jour plus fier. Il savait qu'ils l'aimaient, ils ne se gênaient pas pour le lui dire et le lui montrer, souvent, pour rattraper le temps perdu et le rassurer. Mais il n'imaginait pas qu'ils feraient cela, qu'ils feraient en sorte de veiller sur lui en toutes circonstances… Bien sûr c'était plutôt à lui de faire une telle chose, mais Eiden et Elie ne s'étaient jamais vraiment comportés comme des enfants normaux et leur famille était atypique alors… Une famille atypique, mais parfaite, _sa_ parfaite famille.

— On a senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, dit Elie. Et en te touchant tout à l'heure, tu nous as fait voir tes cauchemars. Je pense que tes défenses étaient mises à mal et que la douleur a abaissé les barrières.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de se sentir honteux, mal qu'ils aient vu tout cela et en particulier le dernier souvenir, celui où il se faisait humilier par James et Sirius, celui où il insultait Lily…

— Cela ne change rien, s'empressa de dire Elie, devinant ses pensées.

— En vérité, cela nous fait simplement être encore plus fier de t'avoir comme père, renchérit Eiden. Que tu ais tenu après toutes ses horreurs, que tu sois un si bon père malgré tout ce qui t'est arrivé.

L'homme resta silencieux, il voyait à présent nettement le visage tranquille de ses jumeaux qui ne paraissaient pas du tout choqués ou rebutés de ce qu'il venait de voir. Merlin ce qu'il pouvait les aimer.

— Écoute, cela ne change rien, on a tous des choses honteuses de notre passé, j'en ai ma part et Elie a la sienne aussi. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'a jamais parlé de cette mésaventure avec la parisette de la Lande aux jonquilles et…

Il y eut un éclair et Eiden poussa un petit cri, frottant son bras orné d'une marque rouge.

— Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire cela, bougonna-t-il.

Elle ne lui offrit qu'un sourire carnassier en réponse.

Le lendemain les trouva ainsi, discutant tous les trois blottis dans le lit du plus vieux. Au petit déjeuner ils se séparèrent et Eiden s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, juste en face des jumeaux Weasley qui parlaient des nouveaux tests de leur boîte à flemmes.

— J'ai besoin de votre aide, fit-il sans détour.

Les deux rouquins le regardèrent avec curiosité, cessant immédiatement toutes autres activités:

— Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ? interrogea Fred.

— Je dois entrer dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

Les deux autres ne frémirent même pas, se contentant de sourire d'un air rusé.

— On a peut-être une solution.

— Je vous écoute.

Le matin suivant, alors qu'il s'asseyait avec les autres à la table du petit-déjeuner, sa sœur le contempla un instant en silence puis commença à manger, sans rien dire.

— _§Vas-tu essayer de me persuader de ne pas le faire ?§_

— _§Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?§_ déclara-t-elle tranquillement, mordant avec effusion dans un petit pain au lait.

— _§Peut-être parce que c'est incroyablement dangereux et stupide ?§_

— _§Ce n'est pas stupide. §_

Il la contempla, surpris. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé et malgré leur lien, Eiden était certain que ses sentiments embrouillés n'avaient pu être interprété par sa sœur. Il s'attendait donc à devoir argumenter et plaider sa cause. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

— _§Je sais que voir ses souvenirs a été difficile pour toi, quoi que tu en ais dit à Atta. Cela a été difficile pour moi aussi. Mais je sais que c'est surtout ce dernier rêve, avec James et Sirius qui t'a bouleversé et cela, je ne peux le partager entièrement avec toi, parce que Sirius n'est pas mon parrain, parce que je ne le connais que depuis quelques mois, parce que je n'ai pas vécu quatorze ans en croyant que James était mon père. Tu as besoin de le voir, d'en parler avec lui. Je sais que cela te mine et je te comprends, alors ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais te dire de ne pas le faire. §_

Sans un mot, Eiden l'attrapa dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

— Je t'aime El. Je suis tellement heureux que tu fasses partie de ma vie, chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux.

— Je le suis aussi, Eiden.

Il la tint un moment puis la relâcha sous le regard surpris des autres qui ne s'en mêlèrent pourtant pas, respectant leur intimité. Ils se rassirent convenablement et reprirent leur repas comme si de rien n'était.

— _§Sais-tu ce que préparent les jumeaux ?§_

— _§Oui. §_

— _§Tu participes à cela ?§_

— _§Je ne suis pas dans toutes les combines de Fred et George, Den. §_

Il ricana, la faisant sourire malgré elle.

— _§Pas cette fois,_ Caruos _. Je sais cependant que c'est une diversion parfaite pour toi. §_

— § _Je vois_ , § sourit le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres.

— _§Non ça m'étonnerait,_ rit Elienor. _C'est vraiment… enfin bref tu verras. §_

Il n'insista pas, sachant qu'elle ne lâcherait de toute façon rien. Mais il était rassuré de savoir qu'elle le soutenait et qu'elle comprenait. Elle pourrait l'aider à expliquer son renvoi à leur père s'il se faisait attraper. Sur cette bonne pensée, il prit le chemin de la salle d'histoire de la magie. Les cours passèrent lentement pour lui et il ne put empêcher une vague de nervosité de monter en lui. Après le déjeuner et les cours de l'après-midi, il se rendit dans les étages comme le lui avaient conseillé les jumeaux, ignorant le brouhaha inhabituellement élevé qui retentissait non loin. Devant la porte d'Ombrage, il hésita un instant puis se tourna vers sa sœur à qui il tendit la carte du maraudeur. Elle lui avait proposé de faire le guet, seule elle était au courant de son plan.

— Si je me fais renvoyer…

— Tu ne te feras pas renvoyer Eiden, même si je dois assommer une nouvelle fois le vieux crapaud pour cela, assura sa sœur.

Il acquiesça, incapable de faire un sourire et serra sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa main.

— J'y vais, à tout à l'heure.

Il entra dans le bureau grâce au couteau offert par Sirius et ne perdit pas de temps, s'agenouillant immédiatement sur le tapis rose devant la cheminée. Il se saisit d'une pincée de poudre verte, la jeta dans l'âtre et s'exclama ''12 square Grimmaurd !''.

La sensation de sa tête tourbillonnant tandis que le reste de son corps restait lourdement cloué au sol était étrange et déplaisante. Décidément, les transports magiques n'étaient guère son fort. La chaleur environnant sa tête était vraiment bizarre et il ne put s'empêcher de tousser en avalant de la poussière.

— Eiden?

La voix de Remus l'interpela et une paire de jambes apparut dans son champ de vision avant que l'homme se baisse et emmène sa tête au même niveau que la sienne.

— Eiden ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Il y a un problème ?

Le garçon grimaça.

— Non, pas exactement. Enfin… je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

— Explique-moi, le pria-t-il gentiment.

Il le fixa un moment, l'image du jeune lui ne faisant rien pour défendre son père de ses deux parrains lui revenant douloureusement, mais il répondit cependant.

— J'ai vu un cauchemar de Père, un souvenir de sa scolarité. Dedans vous étiez là, toi, Pettigrow, James et Sirius. C'était après les BUSE de défense, près du lac, le jour où James jouait avec un vif d'or et vous… ils…

— Ils malmenaient Severus, termina pour lui le loup-garou. C'est ce jour-là ?

Eiden hocha la tête, incapable de faire autre chose.

— Ok. Attends un instant, je vais chercher Sirius, lui fit l'adulte, semblant comprendre à présent ce qui l'amenait.

S'il répugnait à laisser l'adolescent seul dans un état qu'il devinait difficile, le problème ne pouvait se résoudre sans l'animagus. Il se dépêcha donc de trouver Sirius et de le ramener en bas.

— Hey Eiden salut !

— Salut Sirius, fit ce dernier un peu timidement compte tenu de la situation.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as l'air préoccupé ?

La gorge soudain nouée l'adolescent ne put répondre et fut très reconnaissant à Remus de l'expliquer pour lui.

— Il a vu l'un des souvenirs de Severus accidentellement, celui près du lac, après les BUSE de Défense contre les Forces du mal…

L'homme aux cheveux de jais sembla réfléchir un moment puis son visage s'éclaira avant qu'il ne se rembrunisse finalement :

— Oh...

Un silence tendu s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'Eiden le rompe :

— Pourquoi ?

— Eiden… commença son parrain.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir été si horrible avec lui ?

— Lui et James se sont détestés dès le premier regard. Comme toi et le fils Malfoy avant l'arrivée d'Elie.

— Non, opposa le garçon. Nous nous détestions c'est vrai, mais jamais l'un de nous n'a humilié l'autre ainsi. C'était plus que de simples querelles, c'était de l'humiliation pure et simple. Malfoy et moi avions chacun nos amis, nos soutiens, aucun de nous n'était malheureux et rejeté par toute l'école. Vous vous êtes acharnés sur une victime qui ne pouvait pas répliquer.

— Severus était déjà très bon en magie, Eiden, temporisa Lupin. Il était capable de répliquer, il l'a fait de nombreuses fois. Ce souvenir n'était peut-être pas à son avantage, mais il y a eu d'autre fois où c'était le cas.

L'adolescent lui lança un regard noir.

— Toute l'école le détestait. Alors, ne venez pas me dire qu'il pouvait répliquer. Vous l'avez humilié devant tout le monde et personne n'a bougé le petit doigt pour l'aider, si ce n'est ma mère et vous avez provoqué leur première véritable dispute.

Les deux hommes eurent le bon sens de paraître gênés.

— Écoute Eid, commença Sirius, ne nous juge pas trop durement. Nous n'avions que quinze ans et…

— Moi aussi j'ai quinze ans, s'emporta le jeune homme. Et alors que vous vous amusiez à mettre la honte à un pauvre gars devant tout le monde, mes amis et moi nous nous entrainons contre Voldemort et organisons des filières de sauvetages pour les enfants de mangemorts…

— Vous faites quoi ? s'exclamèrent ensemble les deux hommes.

Le fils de Rogue fit un geste agacé de la main.

— Vous le savez très bien, c'est pour cela que Dumbledore s'est enfui !

— Oui nous savions pour l'AD, mais pas pour le reste… qu'avez-vous organisé Eiden ? interrogea Remus d'une voix douce qui se voulait apaisante.

— L'Ordre ne voulait pas aider ceux qui vont être marqués alors nous l'avons fait ! fit-il effrontément, une lueur accusatrice dans ses yeux émeraude.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent de concert.

— Nous avons soutenu Rogue sur cette question, Den, déclara Sirius en s'agenouillant sur le tapis, mais les autres…

— Je sais, souffla le jeune homme. Mais nous ne pouvions pas les laisser se faire marquer sans rien faire.

— C'est vraiment très courageux de faire cela. Vous allez sauver ces jeunes.

Remus s'était lui aussi assis en tailleur pour plus de confort.

— Personne ne sera sauvé Rem, soupira Eiden. C'est la guerre, la plupart d'entre nous vont mourir et ceux qui survivront seront brisés à jamais.

Les deux hommes frémirent d'entendre le garçon parler ainsi. Il était si jeune, jamais de telles paroles n'auraient dû sortir de sa bouche. Sirius pâlit puis déclara :

— Tu as raison Eiden, nous avions le même nombre d'années que toi, mais nous n'avions pas le même âge. Nous étions insouciants, confiants en l'avenir et un peu idiots c'est vrai, nous nous amusions à faire tourner en bourrique ton père et c'était cruel, je m'en rends compte maintenant, mais tu es bien plus mature que nous l'étions. Tu as su voir au-delà des maisons…

— Si vous aviez tendu la main aux serpentards à l'époque, certains ne seraient pas devenus Mangemorts, papa n'aurait pas été obligé de se réfugier auprès d'eux et maman ne serait peut-être pas morte.

Le cœur d'Eiden était comme serré dans un poing glacial et sa respiration se faisait plus difficile sur le coup du chagrin.

— Rien n'est certain, mon garçon et de toute façon nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière. À nous de nous concentrer sur ceux que l'on peut sauver maintenant.

— Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous poussait à vous acharner autant sur lui, murmura le fils de Severus.

— Je te l'ai dit, nous étions des idiots et Rogue était un petit personnage sombre, enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux dans la magie noire, il était terne et ne parlait à personne. De plus James était persuadé d'avoir le béguin pour Lily alors il voulait lui faire payer leur proximité.

— Croyait ? demanda le plus jeune.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

— Il ne l'aimait pas, même s'il le pensait durant un moment. C'était plus de la jalousie envers ton père. Il ne croyait simplement pas que quelqu'un de lumineux et gentil comme Lily soit si proche de lui.

— Quel était le problème avec cela ? Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance… argumenta le jeune garçon.

— James était le fils unique d'un couple âgé et riche, il était un peu trop gâté et supportait assez mal qu'on s'oppose à lui, dit doucement Remus. Mais ça s'est arrangé avec l'âge et il a fini par comprendre qu'il aimait Lily comme une sœur et rien d'autre.

L'adolescent eut un rictus tordu.

— Écoute, James était quelqu'un de bien, un peu idiot parfois, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Severus, mais le meilleur ami que l'on puisse avoir. Il est devenu animagus pour moi, rappela le loup-garou. Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi incroyable que vous à quinze ans.

— Nous ne sommes pas incroyables, bougonna Eiden. On fait simplement ce qu'il faut pour avancer dans le noir.

— Et c'est vraiment impressionnant, Den, même si aucun de vous ne devrait avoir à le faire, ajouta Sirius. Nous sommes très fiers de toi et d'Elie aussi. Et je suis certain que James et ta mère le seraient également. En faite ils sauteraient au plafond de savoir que tu as monté une association de défense illégale sous le nez du ministère.

Eiden sourit et voulut répondre lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son épaule, restée à des centaines de kilomètres, en Écosse.

— C'est Elie, je dois y aller, fit-il rapidement.

— D'accord. Prends soin de toi et souviens-toi que l'on t'aime et que tu es le digne héritier des maraudeurs ! lança Sirius avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Le retour au sol dur du bureau d'Ombrage fut un peu douloureux et déplaisant, mais Elie ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et le traina dans un coin avant de les recouvrir tous deux de la cape.

— Rusard arrive ! chuchota-t-elle.

Et en effet, le déplaisant personnage entra quelques secondes plus tard, marmonnant dans sa barbe avec excitation.

— Elle est là, elle est là, siffla-t-il joyeusement.

Il tira joyeusement les tiroirs du bureau et finit par en sortir un morceau de parchemin qu'il contempla un instant comme le Saint-Graal.

— Le voilà, l'autorisation ! Des années que je l'attendais et la voilà !

Il semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque tellement il sautait partout et ce n'était sûrement pas bon pour son âge de s'agiter ainsi comme un cabri. Les yeux injectés de sang et la bouche si étirée que cela ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire. Il embrassa le parchemin et sortit sans attendre en scandant :

— Ils vont payer, toutes ces années de tortures et maintenant ils vont payer. À présent que les châtiments corporels sont autorisés finit le règne des petits voyous.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard horrifié.

— Qu'ont fait les Weasley ? souffla Eiden.

— Normalement rien qui ne lui permette de les attraper, répondit Elie qui semblait cependant s'en faire.

Elle se releva et le tira dans son sillage vers la sortie, s'assurant cependant que la cape les couvrait bien tous les deux. Ils traversèrent le couloir après avoir convenablement refermé la porte. Une fois assez éloignés, ils purent retirer la cape et Eiden suivit Elie à l'étage inférieur, le ventre tordu d'appréhension. Ils gagnèrent finalement un autre couloir envahi par un grand nombre d'élèves, mais la blonde se faufila entre eux et parvint à guider son frère jusqu'à l'objet de toutes les attentions. Au milieu du grand cercle des adolescents se tenait une Ombrage fulminante, mais étrangement satisfaite, un Rusard euphorique, serrant toujours son décret contre son cœur et la paire de Weasley, parfaitement calme et souriante. Une partie des adolescents étaient recouvert d'une substance marron-verte indéfinie, qui couvrait également le sol et les murs jusqu'à mi-hauteur. Un certain nombre d'enseignants et de fantômes étaient également présents et Severus haussa un sourcil en les voyant débarquer, son front se plissant sous la réflexion qui se mettait en marche dans son crâne.

— Vous trouvez amusant de transformer un couloir de mon école en marécage ? interrogea une Ombrage triomphante.

Fred lui lança un regard mi amusé, mi-moqueur.

— Follement en effet !

Il n'y avait aucune trace de peur dans le regard malicieux des rouquins et cela ne semblait guère plaire à la ''Directrice''.

— Vous allez voir ce qu'il en coûte de dégrader mon établissement Messieurs ! répondit vertement le crapaud. Argus, avez-vous le formulaire ?

— Oui Madame, assura-t-il, un sourire lui mangeant le visage et l'excitation à un tel niveau qu'il ne tenait pas en place.

— Parfait ! Vous allez donc… commença l'immonde chose rose.

— Oh nous n'allons rien faire du tout avec vous, ricana George. En vérité, nous n'aurons à partir d'aujourd'hui plus le moindre rapport avec votre détestable personne.

— Comment osez-vous… s'étrangla Dolores Ombrage qui enflait à présent tel un crapaud-buffle.

— Oh nous nous permettons beaucoup de choses, vous savez ! Et si notre mère n'a pas été capable de nous remettre dans le droit chemin en dix-sept ans, je doute que vous puissiez le faire, se moqua Fred en fusillant la femme du regard. Surtout avec des méthodes cruelles et d'un autre temps…

— Vous… commença la Directrice, mais le cri assuré des jumeaux l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

— _Accio balais_ !

Un grand bruit retentit et les deux objets arrivèrent, et Ombrage voulut dire quelque chose, mais George la coupa :

— Non, inutile de nous dire au revoir, nous nous en passerons bien.

— Inutile également de nous souhaiter bonne chance, c'est nous qui le faisons, renchérit son frère.

Après une parodie de salut militaire moldu, les deux rouquins montèrent sur leur balai et décolèrent immédiatement, se mettant hors de portée d'Ombrage et de Rusard qui les contemplait d'un air idiot, les bajoues pâles et frémissantes.

— Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par cette petite merveille…

— Le Marécage portable, disponible, tout comme nos autres produits…

— A notre nouvelle adresse, au 93 Chemin de Traverse, chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux…

— Nos nouveaux locaux…

— Nous accordons une réduction aux élèves de Poudlard…

— Qui promettent de s'en servirent contre cette vieille harpie.

La susnommée hurla à sa brigade inquisitoriale de les rattraper, mais ils étaient déjà hors d'atteinte. Une seconde plus tard, ils s'élançaient au-dehors dans la lumière rouge du crépuscule, sous les applaudissements nourris de la foule. Eiden nota même les sourires réjouis de bons nombres de professeurs, dont son père qui ne cachait pas son air moqueur.

— Merlin, ma mère va me tuer… souffla Ron.

0o0o0

— Je te dis que ma mère va me reprocher cela à l'instant même où je poserai le pied sur le quai ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de bêtise.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi Ron, comment ta mère pourrait te reprocher le départ des jumeaux ? C'est ridicule.

— Que tu dis ! Elle va me reprocher de ne pas avoir deviné, de ne pas les avoirs empêché et tout sera de ma faute.

La née moldu renifla, mais ne répondit pas. Ginny éclata de rire et se moqua de son frère alors que les autres souriaient simplement.

— Oh s'il te plait Ron, cesse de jouer les martyrs ! lui dit-elle et le garçon lui lança un regard sombre avant de s'enfoncer dans la banquette.

— Lorsque je mourrai sous la colère de Maman, vous ferez moins les malins ! geignit le jeune garçon.

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre et il retomba dans sa bouderie, laissant tomber sa tête contre le mur du compartiment. Près de lui était installés Hermione, Drago et Elie qui somnolait dans les bras de ce dernier. Neville était à leurs pieds, jouant à la bataille explosive avec Théo et Ginny. Pansy, Luna, Blaise et Eiden avaient investi le banc opposé. La main du basané était possessivement posée sur la cuisse d'Eiden tandis qu'il discutait avec Pansy et Luna. Lui était occupé à regarder la partie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, riant des pitreries de ses trois amis.

— Et puis comment ont-ils eu cet argent de toute façon ? renchérit Ron qui n'avait de toute évidence pas lâché cette histoire.

— Ron… soupira Ginny.

— Non sérieusement, il y a dû falloir beaucoup d'argent et ils n'ont pas pu en gagner autant avec leurs ventes à la sauvette !

Eiden détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise alors qu'un œil aux couleurs changeantes s'ouvrait et se fichait dans le sien. Puis Elie le referma et retourna à son somme. Du moins, elle en avait l'air.

— Je ne sais pas, leur entreprise fonctionne peut-être mieux que ce que nous l'avons cru, dit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

— Moi aussi je me suis posée la question, intervint Hermione, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer que ce soit le cas. Je veux dire, cela marche bien, mais de là à pouvoir se payer un local si vite…

— Quelle importance ? intervint Pansy. Ils en ont un et leurs affaires marchent, cela ne nous regarde pas comment ils les gèrent.

La sang pur avait évidemment un rapport différent avec l'argent que les Weasley, ayant toujours vécu dans l'opulence et n'étant certainement pas aussi regardante qu'eux sur sa provenance…

— Je suis sûr que Dingus les a persuadés de tremper dans ses sales histoires, continua le rouquin.

— Tu crois qu'ils feraient quelque chose d'illégal ? s'inquiéta Hermione, qui semblait à la fois songeuse et anxieuse.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua le plus jeune fils des Weasley, ils n'ont jamais franchi la ligne, mais ils voulaient tellement leur entreprise et cet argent n'est pas arrivé tout seul alors…

— Oui, mais de là à s'acoquiner avec des voleurs ou faire du trafic de chaudrons volés, s'exclama la brune.

Eiden fit une grimace agacée, il ne voulait pas que l'on découvre son implication dans cette histoire et il ne désirait certainement pas que Madame Weasley l'apprenne, mais si les autres commençaient à s'imaginer de telles choses, alors il ne pouvait garder plus longtemps le silence.

— Ils ne font pas de trafic de chaudrons volés, soupira-t-il.

— Comment le sais-tu ? interrogea Ron.

— Je le sais c'est tout.

Le rouquin tourna le regard vers la petite blonde qui avait toujours les yeux clos et semblait dormir.

— Est-ce qu'Elie leur donne de l'argent ?

Nul n'ignorait que les jumeaux étaient très riches, surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et avaient mis leur fortune en commun.

— Elie ne leur fournit que des services, pas d'or, répondit avec lassitude le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

— Mais alors, qui l'a fait ? s'enquit Hermione qui avait elle aussi fortement envisagé cette possibilité.

— Je l'ai fait.

— Toi ? Mais c'est parfait ! s'enthousiasma son ami. Alors tout est entièrement de ta faute ! Je peux le dire à Maman ?

— Je suppose, soupira Eiden. Surtout si elle s'imagine qu'ils font du trafic de chaudrons volés…

Ces mots firent rire Pansy, Neville, Théo, Ginny et Blaise et sourire les autres. Mais Hermione, elle, fronça les sourcils :

— Tu as dû leur donner une grosse somme pour qu'ils en soient là, c'est vraiment très généreux de ta part Eiden, même si cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

— Je leur ai simplement donné mon prix du Tournoi. Pas mon argent personnel.

Le silence régna soudain dans le compartiment.

— Tu leur as donné l'argent de la récompense ? Mille gallions ? s'étouffa Ron. Merlin Eiden, c'est une fortune !

Son ami haussa les épaules.

— Je ne le désirais pas, c'était aussi le prix de Cédric et ses parents n'ont pas voulu le prendre et moi je… je ne pouvais pas garder cette chose tachée de sang alors que je ne le méritais pas… Donc je l'ai donné aux jumeaux et je ne regrette pas le moins du monde.

La poigne de Blaise se resserra doucement sur lui, sentant la tristesse l'envahir au souvenir de la mort du jeune poufsouffle.

— C'est vraiment généreux, répéta doucement la née moldu.

— Je n'ai jamais considéré ce prix comme mon argent Hermione. Je l'aurai probablement jeté dans un égout alors il est bien où il est. Je suis content et fier de ce que les jumeaux en ont fait.

Elle opina, comprenant le point de vue de son meilleur ami. Ils changèrent ensuite de sujet, voyant qu'il était douloureux pour leur ami.

Lorsque le chariot passa pour le déjeuner, Eiden acheta des friandises pour tout le monde et du chocolat pour sa sœur qui s'était éveillée entre temps. Celle-ci prit aussi de ces friandises à la menthe que Blaise adorait et lui fourra dans la main.

— Ce n'est pas la peine El, je peux les payer, fit-il en sortant un peu d'or de sa poche.

— C'est un cadeau Blaise garde ton argent.

Le ton était très doux, mais le geste du basané fut suspendu comme si elle lui avait envoyé un sort. Incapable de terminer son mouvement il s'immobilisa puis baissa le bras, cachant sa surprise à la sœur de son compagnon.

— Ok, répondit-il.

Il se rassit, prit dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait, mais le basané n'avait aucune explication. Le rire communicatif de Ginny retentit soudain dans le compartiment, chassant ses réflexions de sa tête. Ce n'était de toute façon pas très grave, et il finirait bien par avoir des réponses, tôt au tard.

Elie avait elle aussi regagné sa place et enfournant l'immense barre dans sa bouche, elle ronronna de plaisir et se glissa à nouveau entre les bras de son compagnon.

— Je peux ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit air adorable sur le visage.

Drago sourit et accepta avant de lui embrasser la tempe. Quelques secondes plus tard, un petit renard blanc pelucheux se tenait sur ses genoux. Se roulant en boule, l'animal s'installa confortablement et ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

— Merlin, j'adore lorsqu'elle fait cela, fit Pansy en couvant son amie métamorphosée du regard.

— C'est de loin sa forme la plus mignonne, approuva Ginny en passant doucement ses doigts dans la fourrure douce tout en prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller.

— Et encore tu ne l'as pas vu jouer ou faire la sieste avec Eiden lorsqu'il est également sous cette apparence, sourit Blaise.

— J'imagine, répondit la rousse.

— Elle dort beaucoup en ce moment non ? intervint Théo en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est normal, le rassura son jumeau. Elle va probablement se métamorphoser dans les jours qui viennent, mais elle n'arrive toujours pas à distinguer la forme. Ça la fatigue un peu, mais rien de grave.

— Je vois, mais pourquoi se métamorphoser pour une sieste ?

— Les émotions sont plus primitives ainsi et puis c'est une question de confort, elle a plus de place comme cela.

— Cela n'a évidemment rien à voir avec le fait que Dray aime avoir sa petite peluche à câliner, se moqua gentiment Blaise en riant.

Le blond lui lança un regard polaire tout en ramenant un peu plus le petit corps d'Elie contre lui.

— Comme si tu n'aimais pas non plus, grogna-t-il, son image de petit prince froid et sans cœur sérieusement atteinte.

— Oh, mais je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire moi, rétorqua son ami en riant plus fort.

Le voyage fut paisible, ils discutèrent, jouèrent aux cartes, ayant condamné l'entrée de leur compartiment pour que personne ne les surprenne ensemble. Elie se réveilla plus tard de sa sieste et se lança dans un débat avec Ginny, Neville et Luna sur les propriétés de la narcisse de mer, toujours contre Drago qui n'avait pas prévu de la lâcher, sachant très bien qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant la rentrée. Severus les avait prévenus qu'ils seraient très occupés cette semaine et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas au Manoir Prince. Si cela avait intrigué les jumeaux, ceux-ci n'avaient pas insisté, se doutant qu'ils sauraient de toute façon ce qu'il en était en temps et en heure.

Des heures plus tard, Eiden et Elie descendirent du train avec leur valise et les cages des hiboux, leur serpent confortablement installés sous leurs vêtements. À peine sortis, ils furent happés dans l'étreinte de Molly Weasley qui les inspecta scrupuleusement en quête du moindre signe de mauvaise santé.

— Je me suis tellement inquiétée pour vous mes enfants ! dit-elle en frottant maternellement le dos d'Elie. Et tu as l'air fatigué mon ange. Tu es certaine que ça va ?

— Oui Madame Weasley j'ai simplement fait une sieste dans le train, assura la jeune femme.  
— Oh, d'accord…

— Laisse les Molly voyons, tu les étouffes ! rit Arthur en les embrassant tous deux.

Derrière eux se tenait un jeune homme aussi roux qu'eux, vêtu de bottes, d'un jean et d'une chemise solide. Le garçon était plutôt trapu, mais assez grand tout de même, très semblable à la paire Weasley bien que ses yeux soient bleus et non pas marrons. Il présentait d'assez nombreuses cicatrices, notamment une grosse brûlure sur le bras. Il souriait et tendit joyeusement la main à Eiden :

— Content de te revoir, Maman s'est fait du mouron.

— Il semblerait en effet, fit en retour le brun. Mais il n'y a plus lieu à présent. Je te présente ma sœur Elienor, que tu n'as pas encore rencontrée. Elie voici...

— Charlie, acheva-t-elle à sa place.

— Euh oui... fit le rouquin, surpris.

Elie sourit et serra sa main.

— Tu sens le dragon, précisa Eiden.

— Oh je vois. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si flagrant.

— Ça ne l'est pas, on a juste quelques facilités.

Les canines aiguisées de la jeune fille sortirent légèrement, instinctivement, mais Charlie n'eut pas le moindre mouvement de recul. Bien qu'il fût au courant de la nature des jumeaux, c'était tout à son honneur.

— Dans une réserve en Roumanie c'est cela ? interrogea la blonde.

— Cela aussi on le sent sur moi ? demanda malicieusement le jeune homme.

— Non, ça c'est tes frères qui me l'ont dit.

— Ils ne jurent que par toi. Tu les aides dans leur entreprise si j'en crois mes informations…

— Je donne quelques coups de main, accorda-t-elle.

Le dragonnier lui rendit son sourire espiègle et ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur père qui les attendait non loin en compagnie de Narcissa et Helena. Les deux femmes serrèrent les jumeaux contre elles et demandèrent des nouvelles bien qu'il fut certain que Severus les avaient déjà renseignées.

— C'est dommage que tu ne puisses venir ces vacances au Manoir Eiden, cela aurait été un plaisir de t'y accueillir.

Le garçon eut un petit sourire d'excuse, mais Severus leva les yeux au ciel et déclara à son amie :

— Tu peux bien attendre encore quelques semaines avant de kidnapper mon fils et de lui faire subir ton interrogatoire.

— Tu es toujours si dramatique Severus ! soupira la belle vélane. Je n'imaginais rien de tel.  
Cependant le regard éloquent qu'échangèrent Blaise et le potionniste convaincu les autres de la justesse de cette analyse et Helena rit doucement en secouant la soie brune de ses cheveux.  
Les trois adultes s'éloignèrent ensuite un peu pour laisser les quatre adolescents se dirent au revoir et Blaise attira aussitôt à lui son compagnon. Enroulant ses bras autour de son corps fin, il fourra son nez dans ses cheveux, s'enivrant de son odeur pour tenir cette semaine loin de lui. Jamais depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ils n'avaient été séparés si longtemps. Même à Noël. Bien sûr il y avait eu l'épisode de l'infirmerie, mais Blaise avait pu le voir à ce moment et Eiden avait dormi tout du long.

— S'il te plaît, fais attention à toi...

— Je ferais mon possible, assura Eiden en caressant le creux de ses reins.

— Tu vas te jeter dans les ennuis tête baissée oui. Devons-nous réellement parler de Quirrell, du basilic, des détraqeurs et du tournoi ? murmura le basané.

— Tu dis cela comme si c'était de ma faute, rit doucement le brun.

— Prend seulement garde, chuchota l'autre.

Ne le laissant pas répondre, le bistré l'entraîna dans un baiser tendre et amoureux. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent Drago parlait à l'oreille d'Elie, la main plongée dans ses cheveux. Un baiser plus tard, ils se séparaient également.

— Par pitié, prenez soin de vous et essayez de rester sage ! soupira le fils Zabini, certain cependant que ses mises en garde resteraient sans effet.

— On tâchera de rester en bonne santé, répondit docilement Elie.

— Je doute de toute façon de pouvoir espérer mieux.

Puis ils retrouvèrent leurs parents. Le professeur les entraîna à l'écart et les fit transplaner chacun leur tour dans une petite ruelle sombre et mal famée.

— Charmant, ironisa Eiden.

— La prochaine fois nous arriverons directement dans la maison, promit Severus, mais il faut déjà que je vous enregistre dans les protections.

Le garçon hocha la tête et ils sortirent de la ruelle pour déboucher sur une autre, un peu plus grande, mais en meilleur état.

— Où sommes-nous ?

— Dans la petite ville de Carbonne-les-mines. C'est ici que votre mère et moi on a grandi.

— Oh... c'est...

— Lugubre ? proposa Elie.

— Ouai, quelque chose comme ça. Sans vouloir t'offenser _Ater_ [1].

Severus sourit.

— Non je suis d'accord. C'est lugubre. C'était mieux avant, maintenant c'est un peu sinistré, beaucoup de gens sont partis et la population vieillit. Il y avait un parc plus loin qui était sympa quand j'étais jeune. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est à présent.

— Pourquoi est-on ici ? s'enquit sa fille.

— Officiellement je vis ici, puisque personne ne connaît l'existence du Manoir. Donc vous également.  
Il les mena dans une autre petite rue, franchit un minuscule jardin à l'abandon et grimpa les quelques marches de pierres avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un simple touché sur le panneau. Il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et Elie le fit courageusement, débouchant dans un petit vestibule sombre. Deux capes étaient pendues dans l'entrée et on distinguait dans l'ombre un grand placard mural. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et accrocha son blouson moldu près des capes.

— _§Drôle d'odeur. Beaucoup de poussière,_ siffla Assia dans son cou. _§_

— _§La maison n'est jamais habitée.§_

— _§Lourde ambiance. Air pesant.§_

— _§Oui, papa n'était pas heureux tout seul ici.§_

— § _Cela va changer maintenant. Il est heureux avec vous. Bonnes odeurs.§_

Elle darda sa langue dans le vide comme pour les goûter et glissa vers l'épaule de sa porteuse, sortant à demi de son pull.

— Venez, ne restons pas là, dit Severus en les entraînant ailleurs.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce qui faisait office de salon et de salle à manger. Une vieille cheminée faisait face à un canapé et deux fauteuils défoncés du côté de l'entrée tandis qu'une vieille table et quelques chaises étaient regroupées de l'autre. Entre on trouvait un antique meuble à vaisselle et un bureau couvert de parchemin. La pièce dégageait une impression froide et austère. De lourds rideaux défraîchis cachaient la double fenêtre du fond. Sur la droite un vieil escalier branlant menait à l'étage et sur la gauche une porte ouverte donnait sur la cuisine. Un pan de mur était couvert de rayonnages où s'alignaient des dizaines et des dizaines de livres. Une impression étrange à cet endroit et une odeur bizarre parvenait à Elie. Eiden semblait aussi l'avoir senti puisqu'il demanda à leur père :

— Il y a un passage derrière la bibliothèque ?

Severus fronça les sourcils.

— Oui, mais comment le sais-tu ? Il est censé être indétectable.

— Je l'ai sentis. L'odeur est différente là-bas.

— Évidement, marmonna le potionniste.

Elie renifla un peu et identifia les fragrances mêlées à celle de la poussière et du renfermé.

— C'est un laboratoire n'est pas ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Oui, répondit, résigné, son père. Ce passage est censé être secret et vous le découvrez en deux secondes.

— Rassure-toi peu de gens ont nos gènes, encore moins dans ce pays, mais un sort pourrait sans doute camoufler les odeurs.

— J'imagine. Je ferai des recherches pour en trouver un intraçable.

Il leur fit visiter la cuisine, le petit cellier attenant et l'étage où se trouvait trois petites chambres, une minuscule salle de bains et une pièce qui devait servir de bureau à une époque, mais qui était plutôt un débarra à présent, ainsi qu'un grenier presque vide et une cave emplit de toiles d'araignées. La pièce cachée était comme Elie l'avait deviné un laboratoire de potions.

— Allons-nous rester ici toutes les vacances ? interrogea Eiden en descendant les escaliers.

— Non, fort heureusement nous ne passerons que deux nuits ici.

La maison n'était guère accueillante il est vrai, mais rien qui ne motive la haine que semblait ressentir Severus à son égard et Eiden eut sa réponse lorsque son père avoua :

— C'est ici que j'ai grandi, c'est la maison de mon père. Je l'ai quittée dès que j'ai pu et ne suis revenu que lorsque...

Il ne termina pas, mais chacun avait compris.

— Vous n'avez pas vécu ici alors avec Maman en sortant de Poudlard.

— Non, nous avions une petite maison à Flagley-le-Haut, mais je l'ai vendue. Je ne voulais plus y vivre après qu'elle soit partie.

— Ça fait quatorze ans que tu passes tes deux mois d'été ici ? demanda doucement Eiden d'une voix où transparaissait malgré tout la surprise et la tristesse.

— Oui. Je n'étais pas exactement la personne la plus enjouée du monde et je me fichais bien à l'époque d'où je vivais ou de quoi j'avais l'air. Je n'y ai rien changé.

Il semblait vraiment triste et amer à propos de ces quatorze longues années de solitude, mais il se reprit et leur adressa un sourire.

— Mais c'est différent maintenant et j'aimerai la remettre en état si vous êtes d'accord pour m'aider. Après tout vous êtes censés avoir passé Noël ici donc la maison devrait être... Je ne sais pas, plus accueillante et chaleureuse.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent vigoureusement, faisant naître un sourire tendre sur le visage de l'adulte.  
— Bon et si nous nous attaquions au dîner avant toutes choses. J'ai ramené de la nourriture de Poudlard, mais n'en prenez pas l'habitude, il va falloir cuisiner ici. Il n'y a pas d'elfes dans cette maison et je ne veux pas les faire venir pour que personne ne se doute de leur existence et par extension celle du Manoir. Un bon sorcier peut toujours déceler des traces de magie.

— Pas de problème, cela ne nous dérange pas de cuisiner, répondit Eiden.  
Le potionniste ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son fils.

— C'est ne sera l'affaire que de demain de toute façon, affirma-t-il.

Ils dînèrent donc sur la table branlante du salon et discutèrent joyeusement des changements à opérer dans la maison. Conscient qu'ils n'auraient que le lendemain pour s'y atteler, ils identifièrent le plus urgent et se mirent d'accord. Quelques croquis furent dessinés par Severus et les compétences d'Elie en enchantement d'objet furent mises à contribution. Pendant que les deux hommes réfléchissaient aux changements à apporter à la cuisine, Elie partit jeter un coup d'œil au grenier pour y dénicher quelques petites choses qu'elle pourrait utiliser.

Ainsi d'un jeu de vieilles flûtes en verre qu'elle changea en globes, elle fit une sorte de guirlande, incorporant de véritables flammes à l'intérieur. Quelque uns des plus beaux croquis de Severus furent encadrés et vinrent orner le mur au-dessus du bureau, représentant tous des plantes médicinales ou en usage dans les potions. Une jolie lampe, métamorphosée à partir d'une grande feuille de parchemin et d'un serpent de papier vint éclairer d'une lumière douce le coin détente. Le plafonnier avait été remplacé par une brassée de boules de verre enflammées et la table, ainsi que les chaises, nettoyées, poncées et vernies par les soins de Severus. Eiden quant à lui s'occupa d'offrir une seconde jeunesse à la cuisine, son sens pratique fortement aiguisé par le temps passé dans celle de la tante Pétunia.

Quand Severus les invita à aller se coucher, il était déjà minuit passé et les enfants n'avaient pas arrêté.

— On s'occupera des meubles, de l'étage et du jardin demain. Il est tard, allez vous coucher.

Il monta lui aussi, l'estomac noué à l'idée de dormir à nouveau dans cette maison. Se laissant tomber sur le matelas de la chambre parentale, il contempla les murs nus avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Il avait fait disparaître toutes traces de son géniteur en réinvestissant l'endroit après la mort de Lily, mais c'était toujours aussi difficile, surtout à cet endroit. Il écouta un moment le bruit de la douche d'Eiden. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait terminé et que la porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte lorsqu'un poids prit place sur ses genoux et entoura son torse de ses bras. Même les yeux fermés il aurait reconnu sa fille. Son odeur, bien que très proche, était tout de même subtilement différente de celle de son frère. Une odeur de muguet en plus de celle de mousse et de sous-bois et un petit quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

— On peut dormir avec toi ?

Elie n'aimait pas dormir en lieu inconnu, mais elle y réussissait normalement en dormant avec son frère. Cependant Severus n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'Elie le faisait pour elle. Nul doute que ses enfants avaient deviné les sentiments qui l'habitait dès qu'il passait la porte de cette maison.

— N'est-ce pas à moi de vous rassurer ?

Elie haussa les épaules, pas du tout surprise d'être percée à jour.

— On anticipe. Si c'est pour te tirer de tes cauchemars dans quelques heures... autant que chacun d'entre nous passe une bonne et complète nuit.

— Je vois…

Il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir mal d'être ainsi rassuré comme un enfant, par _ses_ enfants, et c'était le cas, mais il était également touché de leur sollicitude. Il avait passé quinze ans le cœur brisé, certain d'être indigne de tout amour et ses enfants apparaissaient et lui prouvaient que tout ceci était faux. Ils lui montraient chaque jour qu'ils l'aimaient indéfiniment, tout entier et tel qu'il était avec son passé, son affreux caractère et le reste.

Profitant du câlin de sa fille au maximum, il poussa doucement la tête de la plus jeune contre sa clavicule. Il l'avait fait d'instinct la première fois, puis ayant constaté que cette position leur faisait beaucoup de bien à tout les deux il avait recommencé. Plus tard, en lisant les grimoires envoyés par Rose sur la nature de ses enfants, il avait appris que c'était une posture appréciée des métisses pour réconforter leurs enfants. Une histoire d'énergie qu'il n'avait pas vraiment comprit, mais savoir que c'était efficace lui suffisait. Les interactions physiques avaient toujours été simples avec Elie, même pour une chauve-souris des cachots comme lui. Elle avait été élevée dans ce mode de communication et allait toujours le trouver si adorablement lorsqu'elle voulait un câlin qu'il n'avait jamais pu le lui refuser. Il n'en avait de toute façon jamais eu l'envie. C'était une chose naturelle avec elle, d'autant qu'elle savait parfaitement quoi faire et comment se placer pour les réconforter tous les deux. Avec Eiden cela avait été plus long, à cause de leur passif important d'une part, mais aussi parce que le garçon ne savait pas comment faire, n'ayant pas été habitué à cela et n'osait jamais prendre l'initiative. Et comme lui non plus… c'était l'attitude totalement ouverte d'Elie qui les avait décoincés par rapport à cela, quémandant régulièrement les bras de l'un et de l'autre, elle avait montré la voie. Et même si à présent il en avait légèrement moins avec le jeune homme, qui préférait s'asseoir contre lui, les cuisses en contact que véritablement sur lui, tous deux avaient brisé la glace et trouvaient tout ceci normal.

Au bout d'un moment Elie se releva et disparut quelques instants pour le laisser se mettre en pyjama, puis réapparut avec son frère qui frottait ses cheveux d'une large serviette. Il l'abandonna dans un coin et se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le lit avec un grognement de plaisir. Si Severus sourit de ce comportement, il ne chercha pas à le reprendre, il était tard, tout le monde était fatigué et il était si content de les avoir près de lui. Il s'installa un peu maladroitement et Eiden roula pour se coller contre lui, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller qu'il avait apporté. Rapidement la chaleur du corps de son fils, plus élevée que la sienne, se propagea dans le sien et sa respiration se calma. C'était presque comme s'il n'était plus dans cette affreuse maison. Il se concentra sur la présence d'Eiden qui s'était blotti contre lui bien qu'il ne soit qu'un peu plus petit et sentit quelques minutes plus tard le matelas s'affaisser un peu et l'odeur d'Elie l'envelopper. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Dans la pénombre il la vit se glisser sous les couvertures qui luirent un bref instant avant de redevenir normales, diffusant à présent une douce chaleur.

— Merci Den, chuchota la jeune femme.

Un grognement endormi lui répondit et elle se lova contre l'autre flanc de son père. Eiden s'était endormi immédiatement après son sort, comme en témoignait le calme et la profondeur de sa respiration.

— Bonne nuit _Atta_ [2].

— Bonne nuit El.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'immobilisa, le souffle paisible. De longues minutes passèrent et pourtant, malgré la présence de ses deux enfants contre lui et le calme de son esprit qu'il était certain de devoir attribuer à sa fille, Severus ne réussissait pas à s'endormir. Il ne bougeait pas et tentait de rester serein pour ne pas réveiller ses enfants, mais le sommeil le fuyait. Un poids semblait être tombé sur sa poitrine et la bile lui remontait à la gorge. Une fois encore cette maison le rendait fou. Décalant légèrement sa tête, il tomba sur les yeux ouverts de sa fille qui luisaient très légèrement dans le noir. Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais la blonde chuchota quelques mots en celtique et les murs et le plafond disparurent, laissant la place à un ciel clair et étoilé. Une légère brise odorante vint caresser le visage du potionniste qui contemplait, ahuri, la plage sauvage qui avait remplacé sa maison. Bien qu'il sache qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion et que personne n'avait bougé de l'Impasse du Tisseur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être bluffé, et de se sentir bien mieux. L'air était chargé d'odeur d'iode et de plantes et le doux ressac de la mer apaisait son cœur. L'endroit ne ressemblait à rien qu'il avait connu et il s'interrogea sur sa localisation et sa réalité.

— C'est une plage où j'aimais aller lorsqu'on était sur les terres du Clan, avoua à voix basse Elie pour ne pas réveiller son frère. Je la trouve rassurante.

Il hocha doucement la tête, les yeux perdus dans les étoiles brillantes. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit.

* * *

[1] extrait d' _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , J.K Rowling, Gallimard, 2003, Londres. p723 à 727.

Je voulais cet épisode dans ma fiction, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la réécrire alors qu'elle est très bien dans le livre, donc la voilà. Elle n'est évidemment pas de moi, c'est un emprunt.

[2] _Atta_ : papa


	16. Chapitre 15 : Vacances

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Merci à** Cognards **d'avoir relu ce chapitre et merci à ceux qui passent, lisent, commentent.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre j'ai le regret de vous annoncez qu'il faudra patienter une semaine de plus, je serais en déplacement donc dans l'impossibilité de le poster à la date prévu. A dans trois semaines donc.**

 **Elishae**

* * *

mamy 83 **:** **Une nouvelle fois merci de votre fidélité et de vos commentaires, cela fait chaud au cœur.**

Guest **:** **Je les trouvent également particulièrement imbuvables, d'autant qu'eux étaient plusieurs face à un adolescent seul. Pas vraiment le comportement dont pourrait se vanter des gryffondors. Fort heureusement Severus a sa famille maintenant. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter !**

Adenoide **:** **Severus a malheureusement un certain nombre d'ennemi. Merci de ta fidélité !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Vacances

C'est le soleil doux du printemps anglais qui le réveilla, passant à travers le rideau qu'il avait oublié de fermer. Sa chambre avait repris son aspect normal et il était seul dans son lit, apparemment depuis un moment si l'on en jugeait à la froideur des draps. La lumière qui entrait semblait encore jeune, mais il s'était réveillé plus tard qu'à son habitude. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se leva, se passa rapidement un coup d'eau sur le visage pour en ôter les dernières traces de sommeil et s'habilla rapidement de vêtements moldu. Quoi qu'en dise Eiden et ses gentilles moqueries sur son goût pour les dramatiques mouvements de cape, il aimait le plaisir simple de revêtir un pantalon. C'était tout de même bien plus pratique et accommodant que de porter une robe. Évitant habilement les deux marches particulièrement bruyantes du vieil escalier, il traversa le salon vide pour trouver son fils devant un mug moldu, en grande discussion avec les deux serpents de la famille. Il portait un t-shirt où s'étalait une image animée de Victor Krum exécutant la feinte de Wronski et un jean brut bleu. La scène était étrange, entre deux mondes, mais bizarrement réconfortante, comme une chose naturelle qui pouvait se produire tous les matins ce qui pourrait être le cas. Le potioniste resta un moment silencieux sur le pas de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'Assia ne le voit et ne siffle pour indiquer sa présence à l'adolescent. Les deux autres tournèrent alors la tête vers lui et le garçon fit moqueusement :

— Déjà debout ?

— Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi, riposta l'adulte, mais il n'eut en réponse qu'un sourire éblouissant.

Intérieurement il était reconnaissant à Eiden de dédramatiser un peu la situation. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'il savait que la première partie de sa nuit avait été difficile, comme son retour en cette maison et qu'il déviait volontairement le sujet. S'avisant de l'absence de sa fille tout en se servant lui aussi un mug nouvellement métamorphosé de café, il s'assit en face du garçon.

— Elle est partie acheter quelque chose pour le petit-déjeuner. Et de la viande pour Saffi et Assia.

Severus avait apporté quelques petites choses, suffisantes pour les deux repas qu'ils devraient concocter, mais il n'y avait rien de frais pour les deux serpents. Il posa son regard sur la plus proche des créatures qui s'approcha doucement et posa sa tête sur sa main. Comprenant la demande il ouvrit légèrement ses doigts pour l'inviter à monter sur lui. Le professeur n'avait jamais été homme à éprouver de la peur pour les serpents et ceux de ses enfants étaient tout à fait civilisés. Il avait eu de nombreux contacts avec eux au fil de ces derniers mois et les deux reptiles l'approchaient régulièrement. Le corps chaud et étrangement doux de la petite béryl glissa contre sa peau jusqu'à son épaule où elle resta juchée, le corps enroulé au-dessus de son coude pour ne pas le gêner dans ses mouvements. Elle siffla un instant puis laissa sa langue effleurer la peau de son cou.

— Qu'a-t-elle dit ? interrogea Severus.

— Elle est contente que tu ais dormi, elle dit que tu es bien plus apaisé ce matin, répondit le garçon tandis que Saffi oscillait devant lui dans une parodie de posture d'attaque qui semblait les amuser tout deux.

Le potioniste haussa un sourcil et le jeune homme continua :

— Ils font attention à nos proches. Je ne sais pas si c'est leur statut de familier ou leur race qui est plutôt sociable, mais ils sont assez protecteurs avec notre famille au sens élargi. Tu savais que Saff avait dormi avec Blaise tout le long de mon séjour à l'infirmerie ?

— Je l'ignorai.

— Assia aurait probablement fait la même chose si Drago l'avait laissé faire.

— Il a… un passif avec les serpents.

— Je sais. Mais cela tant à se résoudre, du moins avec Assia. Il la laisse venir à lui à présent.

L'adulte hocha la tête, en tant que parrain, il n'ignorait pas les réticences du jeune Malfoy à l'encontre de ces animaux, ni même son origine, mais il était heureux qu'il tente d'exorciser cela.

Ils parlèrent ensemble pendant encore quelques minutes des cours et plus particulièrement de l'enseignement déplorable de Défense contre les forces du mal lorsque la porte d'entrée se ferma doucement et qu'Elie apparut dans la cuisine chargée de deux sacs en papier kraft. Elle en déposa un sur la petite table de la cuisine en embrassant son père sur la joue puis se chargea de découper rapidement l'une des pièces de viande qu'elle avait rapportées en petits morceaux pour les deux serpents. Saffi migra immédiatement vers le plan de travail, couvant des yeux la nourriture tout en se tenant tout de même à distance du couteau aiguisé. L'œil empli de convoitise il parvint à chiper un morceau sans se blesser et s'écarta pour le savourer au calme. Severus le regarda faire d'un air amusé puis recentra son attention sur Assia.

— C'est étrange comme ils vous correspondent, murmura-t-il. Je veux dire, cette petite chose est le seul reptile capable de transmettre de la chaleur et plus je la côtoie et plus je me dis que son caractère ressemble à celui d'Elie. Comme pour Saffi, qui adore littéralement les lits et Blaise (à ces mots Eiden rigola doucement). Il a un caractère assez tempétueux lorsqu'il est de mauvaise humeur et ce sont des serpents, les seuls animaux avec lesquels vous pouvez communiquer. Alors il est remarquable qu'ils soient justement vos familiers.

— Il n'y a rien d'étrange là-dedans, papa, tout ceci est au contraire parfaitement logique, ils sont nos familiers, des compagnons de vie si aucun accident ne se produit, c'est normal qu'ils nous soient compatible. Parce qu'ils sont une part de nous.

— Je vois, des serpents pour des fourchelangs, quoi de plus normal.

— C'est un avantage non négligeable il est vrai, répondit Elie en déposant deux petits tas de viande sur la table. Mais tout le monde ne peut pas converser avec le sien, même s'ils se comprennent tout de même, dans une certaine mesure.

— Rose a un familier ? demanda Severus. Ne me dit pas que cet Aelurus est son compagnon de vie !

Elie ricana mais ne répondit pas.

— Merlin, dis moi que cette créature de l'enfer n'est pas son familier ! Il a un caractère déplorable…

Elie secoua la tête et éclata de rire en donnant des morceaux de chairs tendres à Assia toujours installée sur le professeur. Rose n'avait pas de familier.

— Tu as rencontré Mahès ?

— Tu veux parler de ce monstre à poil bleu ? Oui je l'ai rencontré. Quel fichu caractère, il semble plus orgueilleux encore que Drago.

Elie ne réagit même pas. Si même son père s'y mettait…

— Euh, un Aelurus ? C'est… le gros chat de Rose n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Eiden qui se débattait avec les souvenirs de sa sœur.

Elle opina et Severus en profita pour changer de sujet, non pas que le fauve vaniteux et sadique de Rose ne soit pas un sujet satisfaisant, mais…

— Vous êtes toujours d'accord pour aller chercher des meubles ce matin ?

— Bien entendu, rétorqua Eiden en prenant une des pâtisseries qu'Elie avait ramenées de la boulangerie.

— Il y a une boutique sur le chemin de traverse qui devrait faire l'affaire. Vous avez d'autres choses à voir ?

Les deux enfants secouèrent la tête.

— Très bien, alors si vous êtes prêts, ne tardons pas.

Ils furent rapidement sur place et s'occupèrent d'abord de la cuisine, Eiden avait pris les mesures et savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. L'électroménager de Severus était vieux et entièrement moldu, mais les sorciers avaient adapté certains appareils non magique pour le confort de la population sorcière. La famille Rogue changea donc la cuisinière, qui faisait également four et le frigidaire, bardé de sortilèges de refroidissement et de conservation. De l'extérieur ils avaient tout d'innocents objets moldus mais en réalité, ils étaient améliorés par magie. Ils firent également l'acquisition d'une nouvelle table, plus élégante et plus adaptée à la nouvelle décoration, l'ancienne serait reléguée dans le laboratoire. Ils prirent aussi trois nouveaux lits, le potioniste se refusant à les faire dormir dans des meubles de son père plus longtemps et quelques autres petites choses que l'employé fit livrer directement chez eux grâce à un des elfes de maison de la boutique. Une fois revenus à l'Impasse du Tisseur, il leur fallut le reste de la matinée pour tout mettre en place, mais grâce à la magie, ils purent s'en sortirent sans trop de problèmes et pendant qu'Elie terminait d'arranger les draps de chacune des chambres, les deux hommes se chargeaient de préparer rapidement le déjeuner. L'ambiance de la maison avait totalement changé. Bien sûr l'extérieur côté moldu était resté le même, mais le salon s'était paré de vert amande et mousse, confortable et serein. L'ancien canapé avait été remplacé par un nouveau, plus moderne et deux fauteuils assortis. Le mobilier avait été soit changé, soit harmonisé avec le nouveau bois clair, la salle de bains s'était vue remettre au goût du jour et les chambres, quoique simples, avaient totalement changé de visage. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de l'ancien logis des parents de Severus et celui-ci semblait respirer convenablement pour la première fois en ces lieux.

Il était en train de mettre le couvert quand Elie redescendit et il sentit son regard peser sur son dos. Il se retourna, l'air interrogatif et elle sourit :

— Tu as l'air bien plus apaisé. Ton esprit est enfin calme.

— Calme ?

— Il était comme une tempête qui faisait rage dans ta tête.

— Tu vois cela ? demanda l'adulte, curieux de connaitre le ressentit de sa fille.

— Je le… sens d'une certaine manière. Je ne sais pas vraiment l'expliquer. Je ne suis pas assez bonne empathe pour le voir réellement ou agir dessus, alors je le sens juste lorsque les émotions sont fortes, répondit la jeune femme. Était-ce ainsi pour maman ?

— Non, ta mère avait un ressenti plus précis. Je pense que son don était plus fort que le tien. Tu sembles seulement sentir ce qui est intense.

Elle acquiesça, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Eiden aussi ressentait les fluctuations les plus fortes, bien qu'il ne s'y connaisse pas suffisamment en magie de l'esprit pour en faire quelque chose.

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, l'esprit plus léger maintenant que la lugubre maison avait été apprivoisée.

— Tu n'avais rien changé avant hier ? demanda Eiden.

— Non. Je ne suis revenu ici qu'après la mort de votre mère et je me fichais complètement de ce qui m'entourait.

Eiden n'insista pas, comprenant que le sujet était difficile et Severus, bien qu'il aurait aimé en parler avec ses enfants, leur expliquer, il ne le pouvait pas. Après le départ de Lily il n'avait fait que vivoter à droite et à gauche, puis la rousse était morte et il était revenu ici, ne pouvant se résoudre à retourner dans la maison qu'il partageait avec sa femme. Et même s'il se sentait étouffé et mal en ces lieux, il se disait que c'était sa punition, pour avoir laissé Lily mourir, pour ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, pas suffisament pour l'empêcher de partir. Cette maison froide et inquiétante était comme son existence, grise et triste. Mais il avait toujours cru que ce n'était que ce qu'il méritait, jusqu'à ce qu'Eiden et Elie entrent dans sa vie. Il secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ses idées noires.

— Alors El, qu'as-tu prévu pour le jardin ?

— J'ai quelques idées, répondit la jeune femme en piquant dans sa viande pour en donner un morceau à son serpent, mais je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez.

— Oh… Moi je n'ai pas de désir particulier, avoua le potioniste, et toi Den ?

— Je sais que nous n'allons pas vivre ici, mais… ça serait peut-être bien d'avoir un coin agréable, pas forcément un truc de folie, mais un endroit où on pourrait se poser tranquillement pour regarder les feuilles changer.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, d'accord avec lui.

— Je ne veux pas quelque chose de trop net, de trop maitrisé, continua Eiden, pas comme chez les Dursley.

Ces années chez la prétendue famille de sa mère l'avaient quelque peu refroidi à propos des jardins proprets de banlieue.

— Je n'y connais rien en jardinage magique, mais je me suis occupé du jardin de mon…

Il s'interrompit, alors que les yeux de son père se glaçaient et qu'il détournait les yeux. Lui aussi était toujours en colère à propos de cela.

— On pourrait le faire ensemble ? _Atta_ [1] ?

— Oui, oui, fit Severus d'un ton lointain.

Ses enfants l'entrainèrent donc au-dehors, évitant qu'il ne s'enfonce une fois de plus dans le noir. Le petit jardin de la maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur était un endroit ceint de grands murs gris. Une sorte de gazon composite recouvrait l'espace et des massifs sauvages poussaient çà et là, complètement anarchiquement. Il n'y avait ni fleur, ni quoi que ce soit qui puisse faire penser à un jardin, juste la pierre et la couleur verdâtre des plantes à demi morte.

— Ok, par quoi on commence ? s'enquit Eiden.

Sa sœur lui fit un sourire malicieux et d'un simple geste de main, fit naitre un feu qui se propagea rapidement.

— On repart à zéro.

Heureusement que Severus avait jeté tous les sortilèges nécessaires pour cacher la magie aux yeux des moldus, car le brasier qui envahit l'espace, d'un orange soutenu, n'avait rien de naturel. Il rampait sur le sol comme une vague de brume, les débarrassant de tout ce qui survivait là.

— Efficace, commenta le professeur, expéditif et un peu brutal, mais efficace.

— Brutal ! rit Elie. Non ! Expéditif d'accord, mais brutal non. La cendre est un excellent fertilisant et cela va nous permettre de tout recommencer avec de bonnes bases.

Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort gris qui parcourut le sol comme une onde avant de rentrer en terre. C'était un sortilège que lui avait appris Neville pour désintégrer la moindre semence, racine ou pousse qui restaient après l'incinération. Très utile.

— On y va ? demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste, en leur fourrant dans les mains des petites bourses de graines.

Une bonne heure et quelques sortilèges plus tard toutes les semences avaient été plantées. Des futurs massifs remplaceraient bientôt les anciens, à moitié morts, des roses et d'autres plantes grimpantes courraient prochainement sur les murs. Eiden avait aménagé un petit coin potager et ils avaient réussi à ensemencer convenablement la future pelouse.

— Et maintenant ? interrogea le jeune homme en contemplant la terre fraichement retournée.

— Maintenant tu vas nous montrer l'étendue de tes pouvoirs elfiques jusqu'ici trop peu expérimentés, répondit tranquillement sa sœur.

— Mais je… je ne.

L'adolescente le coupa d'un geste et dit :

— Je sais que tu as choisi ta partie sorcière Eiden, mais tes pouvoirs sont là, même s'ils sont plus faibles que certains. Ils sont en toi, utilise-les !

— Ok, soupira le garçon, montre-moi.

En voyant le sourire éclatant d'Elie, il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Elle était si heureuse de le voir accepter. Quelques essais plus tard, il parvint à faire pousser convenablement une partie des plantes, Elie se chargeant des autres. Severus fit venir par magie un petit salon de jardin à l'ancienne en métal blanc et ils s'installèrent.

— Alors, ça te convient ? demanda Elie.

— Oui, ça me convient assez, je m'y vois tout à fait !

— Sans doute par ce que tu y es, se moqua gentiment Severus.

0o0o0

Lorsque les Rogue arrivèrent au Square Grimmaurd le dimanche après-midi, une bonne partie de l'Ordre était déjà présent. Les Weasley, Remus, Sirius et Tonks les accueillirent joyeusement, contrairement à l'attitude plus mesurée des autres. Comme à l'ordinaire les enfants furent envoyés à l'étage le temps que dura la réunion et ne revinrent que pour le diner. Les Weasley étaient restés, ainsi que les jumeaux, que leur père avait dû laisser pour une mission. Il devait s'absenter jusqu'au mardi matin et préférait savoir ses enfants sous la garde de Sirius et Remus plutôt que seuls à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Charlie et Bill, les deux ainés Weasley avaient eux aussi choisi de rester diner pour profiter une peu de leur famille. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en face d'Eiden et Elie et ne tardèrent pas à leur poser des questions sur Poudlard et leur vie, se renseignant au sujet du meilleur ami de leur frère et de sa sœur. Elie sourit d'ailleurs discrètement en contemplant pour la première fois les plus vieux des rouquins, le souvenir du petit égarement de Pansy encore bien en mémoire. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient tous les deux très beaux, mais elle était presque certaine que Charlie était gay et que Bill était en couple, du moins si l'on en croyait le mélange d'odeur qu'il portait sur lui. Le plus vieux travaillait pour Gringotts en Égypte, mais avait demandé à la banque de lui trouver un poste en Angleterre pour pouvoir aider l'Ordre du Phénix.

— Tu es déjà allé en Égypte ? interrogea le jeune homme à qui Elie avait demandé dans quelle région il travaillait.

— Oui, plusieurs fois, ma tutrice et moi avons des amis là-bas.

— Oh je vois, du côté de l'oasis d'Ourèth n'est-ce pas ?

Elie était surprise, mais elle n'en montra rien.

— J'ignorai que tu étais si bien informé.

— J'ai parfois travaillé avec les gens de Sekhmet. Je sais reconnaitre un sang mâtiné lorsque j'en vois un, s'il est suffisamment fort, j'en ai côtoyé plusieurs au fils des années. Les métisses connaissent des magies que nous avons oubliées, il est primordial d'être en bon terme avec eux.

— Tous les sorciers n'ont pas ces pensées.

— Je le sais bien, rétorqua le garçon, mais c'est une hérésie à mon avis.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en buvant son verre, Charlie et Eiden ne leur prêtaient pas attention, discutant d'un certain dragon appelé Norberta.

—Et je dois dire que j'ai… mes propres raisons égoïstes à faire un effort, avoua le rouquin en souriant.

Alors Elie ne s'était pas trompée, elle laissa sa magie toucher brièvement son voisin et en sentit une autre, métissée.

— Félicitation, fit-elle doucement.

— Comment…

— Nous avons nos propres méthodes pour faire comprendre à tous que notre partenaire est engagé, déclara malicieusement la jeune femme.

Cette révélation sembla enchanter le jeune homme dont le visage fut envahi par un rictus satisfait. Il semblait vraisemblablement très content que sa petite amie se montre possessive.

— Cela fait peu de temps n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Elie.

— Quelques mois, mais nous nous connaissons depuis plus longtemps. Elle est venue travailler à Gringotts après le tournoi de l'an dernier pour parfaire son anglais et… les choses ont évoluées entre nous. Mais personne n'est au courant à part Charlie alors si tu pouvais…

— Bien entendu, déclara immédiatement la blonde.

— Merci. Mes parents la connaissent de vue, mais je voulais … je ne sais pas, attendre encore un peu je suppose.

— Les couples mixtes sont toujours délicats à annoncer.

— Oh mes parents n'y verraient pas le moindre inconvénient, mais ma Mère est plutôt, eh bien assez mère poule alors je voudrais préserver Fleur encore un moment.

Le déclic se fit alors dans l'esprit de la plus jeune, cette odeur de vélane, ce prénom et le tournoi…

— C'est Fleur Delacour ?

— Tu la connais ? Ah oui j'oubliais que tu étais également à Beauxbâtons auparavant…

— Les métisses se connaissent souvent de vue à l'école, nous ne sommes pas si nombreux et puis Fleur à tout de même été la championne du tournoi.

— C'est vrai, comme ton frère.

— Eiden… n'aime pas trop en parler, à cause de ce qui s'est passé après la troisième tâche, dit doucement Elie.

— C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Je pourrais peut-être donner de tes nouvelles à Fleur et lui dire que je t'ai vu, fit le garçon pour changer de sujet.

— Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, j'ai changé d'identité et je suis supposée avoir disparu l'été dernier, grimaça la blonde.

Bill opina gravement et ils s'engagèrent dans une longue conversation sur les balais volants avec Charlie et Eiden.

Le lendemain après déjeuner Elie s'était éclipsée à l'étage pour laisser à Eiden et son parrain un peu d'intimité et les deux hommes purent profiter de quelques heures ensemble. Ils s'étaient échangés des lettres bien sûr, mais ce n'était tout de même pas pareil qu'un véritable face à face.

— Alors comment va Blaise ? demanda sans préambule Sirius, l'œil coquin.

— Il va bien, j'ai eu une lettre ce matin, sa mère a réussi à convaincre le père de Théo de le prendre avec elle.

— Oh c'est une bonne chose pour ton ami, Darius Nott n'est pas franchement un modèle de père aimant. Bien sûr Lucius est à peine mieux, mais il adresse au moins la parole à Drago. Je ne sais pas comment Narcissa peut vivre à ces côtés depuis tant d'années...

— Elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, rappela le garçon.

— Je le sais Eiden. Mais nous parlions de ton petit Serpentard, comment cela se passe avec lui?

— Plutôt bien je dois dire. Mais je... eh bien je pensais que peut-être tu... tu sais, tu aurais… un problème avec ça...

— Avec le fait que tu sois avec un homme ou un vert et argent ?

— Hum eh bien les deux.

Sirius leva les mains en signe de paix.

— Je n'ai absolument pas de problème avec le fait que tu aimes les garçons. J'avoue que le fait de te voir en couple avec un serpent à été plus dur à accepter, mais si tu l'aimes c'est que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

— Il l'est, assura Eiden dont les yeux brillaient de tendresse.

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement en voyant la mine de son filleul et déclara :

— Je connais un peu Marcus, il avait quelques années de plus que moi, mais il était encore à Poudlard quand nous y sommes entrés James, Remus et moi. Il était à Serpentard et ami avec ma cousine Andromeda qui était de la même année, je ne lui ai pas trop parlé à cette époque, mais il était toujours courtois. Malgré le fait que je sois une honte pour ma famille et que lui soit un sang pur, il était toujours très respectueux avec moi. Je me souviens que c'était quelqu'un de posé, bon élève, travailleur, calme. Il était apprécié dans sa maison et parmi les Serdaigle. Tu sais ce n'était pas encore l'unité entre les maisons à ce moment-là, fit-il en souriant au plus jeune.

— Blaise est également comme cela, je veux dire calme et respectueux avec tout le monde. Tu sais il m'a défendu contre Ombrage, enfin il a défendu Harry au tout début d'année alors qu'il ne savait rien de moi et puis d'autre fois également contre Drago et Sev…

Il se tut un peu brusquement et Sirius posa une main paternelle sur son épaule.

— C'est difficile pour toi de penser à l'ancien comportement de Severus ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Le jeune homme garda les yeux fixés sur ses genoux.

— Ça l'est, mais… je ne lui en veux pas.

— Tu sais que tu en as le droit, c'est normal, ton père le sait…

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je ne lui en veux pas répéta Eiden. Celui à qui j'en veux c'est Dumbledore.

La voix du garçon s'était faite glaciale et il fixa à présent le canapé comme s'il allait soudainement lui mettre le feu, ce qui était tout à fait possible au vu des pouvoirs de l'adolescent.

— C'est très compréhensible, souffla l'animagus.

— C'est le chef de notre camp, un des plus grands sorciers qui ait jamais existé. Le grand vainqueur de Grindelwald, le seul qui ait jamais été craint par Voldemort. C'est… tout le monde est certain qu'il est infaillible, je l'ai moi-même cru pendant quatre ans et il a littéralement détruit ma vie.

— Eiden… commença son parrain.

— C'est la vérité Sirius. Il a caché notre existence et la raison de la fuite de maman à Père, il nous a séparés avec Elie, j'ai été élevé par ma fausse famille qui me détestait et Enor a été enlevée, torturée et violée. Elle se bat chaque jour contre cela, tu sais qu'elle fait encore des cauchemars ? Qu'elle ne laisse Drago la toucher que depuis quelque temps, qu'il n'avait jamais vu ni son dos ni son ventre avant récemment ? Que lorsqu'elle reçoit un contact imprévu elle sursaute encore ? Que parfois elle est obligée de détourner le regard de notre père parce que la marque à son bras lui rappelle ce qu'elle a subi ?

— Eiden je…

— Tu sais que chaque fois qu'Elie ou Blaise sortent de mon champ de vision j'ai le sentiment qu'ils vont disparaitre ? J'ai cette impression horrible et étouffante que mon cœur est comprimé et que mon torse s'emplit de vide. J'entends toujours James et Maman mourir et je n'entends rien sur Elie alors je panique et je pense en me réveillant qu'elle n'a jamais existé et que tout cela était un rêve et que je suis de nouveau seul avec cet immense vide en moi. Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu ce sentiment qu'une partie de moi m'avait été arrachée ? À cause de Dumbledore qui m'a enlevé ma sœur jumelle. Tu conçois comme cela peut-être dur pour des jumeaux magiques d'être séparés pendant quatorze ans ? C'est comme si la moitié de toi-même était morte. À cause de Dumbledore je suis anxieux et possessif avec Elie et mon compagnon, je les laisse à peine quitter mon champ de vision !

Il était immensément en colère à présent et Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa magie bouillonnait en lui et les meubles tremblaient autour d'eux. Eiden s'était levé et il semblait à deux doigts de perdre pied. Son parrain ne savait pas quoi faire et voulut s'approcher, mais la magie de l'adolescent explosa et il fut projeté sans douceur dans le fauteuil.

— Eiden ! appela Sirius.

Le garçon tremblait et tentait de se contenir, mais il était clair qu'il y parvenait de moins en moins. Un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre et Elie débarqua comme une furie avec un Remus inquiet sur les talons. Elle jeta un coup d'œil panoramique pour analyser la situation et se précipita sur son frère pour le ceinturer de ses bras minces.

— **_Eiden calme toi, s'il te plait petit cerf._**

Elle chuchotait contre son oreille et le serrait fort pour que son organisme enregistre la pression et se détende. Cela prit quelques minutes, mais elle parvint finalement à le calmer et l'allonger sur l'un des divans, chantonnant doucement une vieille berceuse en celtique que Rose lui chantait lorsqu'elle était petite. Cela sembla tranquilliser efficacement son frère qui la reconnaissait et l'associait à d'heureux souvenirs grâce à la mémoire de sa sœur. Sa magie retomba finalement et les meubles cessèrent de trembler. Lui prit plus de temps pour se stopper à son tour, mais il y parvint et s'endormit, épuisé par son brusque élan de magie et sa colère dévastatrice.

— Est-ce qu'il… commença Lupin.

— Il dort, oui, mais cela ne devrait pas durer plus d'une heure ou deux. C'est simplement ses sentiments qui l'ont quelque peu submergé.

— Il… on a parlé de Dumbledore et…

— Je sais. J'ai perçu l'essentiel, fit la jeune femme en chassant une mèche du visage de son frère.

— Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute, si je ne l'avais pas lancé sur le sujet…

Elie secoua la tête.

— Rien de tout ceci n'est de ta faute Sirius. Eiden est vraiment très en colère contre Dumbledore et le fait qu'il fasse beaucoup de cauchemars et ne s'en sorte toujours pas avec l'occlumancie le fragilise beaucoup.

Les deux hommes comprirent, c'était tout à fait normal. C'était beaucoup de choses à supporter et ils étaient tous les deux si jeunes…

— Je suis vraiment navré El, je n'imaginais pas que c'était si difficile pour vous, je veux dire vous avez l'air de faire face avec tellement de force !

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder le visage enfin serein et endormi d'Eiden.

— Je crois que tout le monde, nous y compris, oublie parfois que nous n'avons que quinze ans, murmura-t-elle.

— Je crois aussi, rebondit Remus. Vous avez vécu beaucoup trop de choses pour des enfants de cet âge.

Elle haussa les épaules, que pouvait-elle répondre ?

Lorsque Severus revint les chercher le lendemain en tout début d'après-midi, Eiden était installé dans la cuisine devant une tasse de chocolat chaud et lisait une liasse de parchemin couvert d'une écriture claire et soigneuse que le professeur identifia comme celle d'Hermione Granger.

— Que lis-tu ?

Le garçon releva la tête, il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Il posa la pile de papier et soupira lourdement :

— Histoire de la magie. Il parait que j'ai bientôt des examens.

— Il parait en effet, répondit Severus en s'approchant. Ton parrain m'a parlé de ce qui s'était passé hier.

L'adolescent releva les yeux en direction de son père.

— Ce n'était rien, fit-il en repoussant les mots de son père d'un geste nonchalant.

— Non, c'est faux, répondit l'homme en prenant une chaise aux côtés d'Eiden. Vas-tu bien à présent ?

— Oui.

Le potioniste le fixa un moment puis abandonna. Si le jeune homme ne voulait pas aborder le sujet, il ne le forcerait pas.

— Où est ta sœur ?

— À l'étage, je crois, la bibliothèque Black est très bien pourvue en ouvrages sur la vieille magie.

— J'imagine, on dit qu'Arcturus Black troisième du nom était très friand de ce genre de connaissances.

Le silence s'installa peu à peu, non pas gênant, mais réconfortant d'une certaine façon, berçant les deux hommes.

— Comment s'est passé ta… mission, s'enquit Eiden.

— Bien, répondit seulement son père, peu désireux de s'étendre sur ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pu lui demander.

— T'a-t-il interrogé à propos de nous ?

— Non, il ne sait pas pour votre nature. Tout va bien.

 _Pour le moment_ , pensa l'adulte en lui-même. Il faisait tout pour ne rien faire savoir au Lord, mais chaque jour qui passait accroissait le risque qu'il l'apprenne et alors, tout deviendrait beaucoup plus compliqué. Mais pour le moment, obnubilé par son retour, Voldemort se fichait bien des rejetons encore élèves de ses mangemorts.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi.

— Je le sais.

— Je ne laisserai personne refaire du mal à Elie.

Severus couva d'un regard tendre son ainé.

— Moi non plus Eid, moi non plus.

Elie choisit de revenir sur ses entrefaites, sautillant jusqu'à la table pour enlacer son père. Elle portait le sac de son frère et le sien à l'épaule, l'ayant vraisemblablement entendu arriver. Elle babillait comme une bienheureuse, apparemment d'excellente humeur.

— Tu sais que les enfants de sorciers ne font pas ça, soupira Eiden.

— Ça quoi ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

— Être aussi tactile avec leur père, tu es quasiment installée sur ses genoux ! Les gens trouvent cela un peu… malséant.

— Malséant, rit Elie.

— Ça ne se fait pas c'est tout ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Les sorciers trouveraient cela tendancieux et diraient que Severus est un vieux pervers.

— Les sorciers sont stupides, déclara nonchalamment la petite blonde.

— Eh ! protesta le potioniste.

— Pas toi _Ada_ [2], tu te comportes comme un _Astu [3]_ , tranquillisa l'adolescente qui se tourna ensuite vers son frère. Tu vas avoir un sacré choc en allant au clan Eiden. Tu es si coincé !

— Coincé ! s'offusqua le jeune homme alors que sa sœur riait de bon cœur à sa mine scandalisée.

Ils se chamaillèrent encore un peu, passant le temps en attendant que Sirius revienne de la chambre de Buck. Ils le faisaient de temps en temps. Sous leurs formes animales ils se bagarraient, sous leur forme humaine ils se chamaillaient, comme des louveteaux. Remus était parti tôt dans la matinée pour une mission de l'Ordre et ne devait pas revenir avant la fin de la semaine. Eiden n'était guère heureux de laisser son parrain seul dans cette horrible maison qu'il détestait, mais c'était ainsi et Tonks passait le soir même pour qu'il ne mange pas seul. La jeune auror était très enthousiaste à propos de passer du temps avec son cousin et le faisait dès qu'elle le pouvait, ce qui rassurait un peu l'adolescent sur le sort de l'homme esseulé.

— Où va-t-on ? interrogea finalement Eiden.

— Je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un, puis nous allons prendre quelques jours de vacances loin d'ici.

Les jumeaux n'insistèrent pas, Severus ne dirait rien de plus et ils lui faisaient de toute façon confiance. L'animagus revint finalement et les au revoir ne s'éternisèrent pas, Sirius les chassant assez rapidement de chez lui avant qu'il ne puisse céder et les retenir par la force. Prononçant les mots donnés par leur père en jetant la poudre verte, ils disparurent l'un après l'autre dans la cheminée après Severus qui avait préféré passer en premier pour une fois.

Ils atterrirent tous dans un salon propret et confortable, qui mélangeait agréablement le vert et le bleu. Une femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés les y attendait, ses yeux gris chaleureux les contemplant gentiment. Elle avait une peau claire et un beau sourire, mais elle rappelait à Eiden quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui lui provoquait des sueurs froides. Il s'immobilisa un instant et soudain un nom lui vint : Bellatrix Lestrange. La femme sembla deviner ses pensées puisque son regard devint un peu triste et qu'elle déclara :

— Je sais, je ressemble énormément à ma sœur, pour mon plus grand malheur.

— Votre sœur ?! s'étonna Eiden qui ne comprenait plus trop.

— Je suis Andromeda Tonks, expliqua la sorcière, auparavant Andromeda Black, la sœur reniée de…

— Bellatrix Lestrange.

Elle hocha la tête, mais Severus intervint :

— C'est aussi celle de Narcissa Malfoy.

Eiden secoua la tête, Sirius lui avait parlé de cette femme, sa cousine, qui avait été reniée par sa famille pour avoir épousé un né-moldu, la mère de Tonks, la meilleure amie de Marcus Zabini…

— Alors tu es la fameuse petite amie de mon neveu ? demanda gentiment Andromeda pour éloigner la tension qui s'était installée. Elle semblait avoir l'habitude.

— Oui Madame, répondit poliment Elie.

— Oh pas de Madame, juste Andromeda suffira, assura la femme avec un clin d'œil. Cissa m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, et Drago aussi lorsqu'il est passé la dernière fois. Il m'a dit que tu étais merveilleuse.

— Drago parle trop, ne put s'empêcher de maugréer la blonde.

La cousine de Sirius éclata d'un rire joyeux qui emplit la pièce.

— Il a surtout l'air très amoureux.

La mine de l'adolescente s'adoucit et la femme les invita tous à s'installer avant de faire venir à eux un plateau de thé.

— Si je vous ai fait venir, ce n'est pas uniquement pour vous présenter une amie, mais aussi pour que vous rencontriez la personne qui s'occupera des renégats serpentards de la fin d'année scolaire à votre anniversaire.

Le regard des jumeaux se tourna immédiatement sur la femme.

— J'ai moi-même fui ma famille pour épouser mon mari, je suis tout à fait disposée à aider ceux qui veulent se soustraire à cette vie. Personne ne devrait être obligé de vivre cela, et surtout pas des jeunes tels que vous.

— Andromeda les cachera pendant les quelques semaines nécessaires, puis nous les transférerons vers la destination que vous aurez choisi, explicita le professeur de potions en s'asseyant à son tour.

— On n'a pas… encore décidé, répondit Eiden.

— Je sais, rien ne presse pour le moment, de toute façon nous ne pourrons pas y accéder avant le 31 juillet.

— Mon mari a hérité par sa tante moldu d'une maison à la campagne, continua la femme brune. Personne dans le monde sorcier ne sait que nous la possédons, c'est l'endroit idéal. Severus est passé pour poser quelques sortilèges et la demeure sera mise sous fidelitas. Personne à part Ted et moi ne saurons où elle est et j'en serais la gardienne. Ils seront aussi protégés que possible.

Les deux adolescents se contentèrent de boire leur thé en silence. L'arrangement leur convenait tout à fait. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'a choisirent le futur refuge, mais ils ne savaient quoi faire pour le moment.

— Ma fille m'a dit le plus grand bien de vous, renchérit Andromeda en leur proposant des petits gâteaux. Même si elle ne connait pas votre véritable lignée.

Eiden lança un regard de biais à son père. Ainsi donc il avait renseigné l'épouse Tonks à propos de cela également.

— Meda est une de mes meilleures amies, je lui fais confiance et elle avait besoin de saisir tout le sérieux de votre entreprise.

— Pas qu'elle ne paraisse pas sérieuse, rétorqua la concernée en faisant un clin d'œil au plus jeune. Mais j'avoue que de savoir Harry Potter impliqué là-dedans est intéressant, même si c'est surprenant.

— Je ne m'appelle plus Harry Potter, cela n'aurait jamais dû être mon nom, répondit le jeune homme.

— Je le sais, mais les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on l'aurait souhaité. Crois-moi j'en sais quelque chose, soupira la femme puis elle sourit doucement. Est-ce que Marcus sait ceci ?

— Non, je te rappelle que c'est censé être un secret Meda, fit Severus en secouant sa chevelure de jais.

— Marcus est quelqu'un de confiance ! protesta la cousine de Sirius en reposant sa tasse sur sa soucoupe.

— Je le sais, déclara le potioniste en roulant des yeux. Mais toutes les personnes dignes de confiance de ce pays ne sont pas pour autant mises au courant. Il travaille au Ministère je te rappelle, sur l'affaire de Potter. Il a déjà bien assez de problèmes sans que l'on en lui rajoute il me semble.

— Il a toujours été si obstiné. Il ne lâche rien, cela finira par le perdre. Même si c'est là l'une de ses plus grandes qualités.

— Helena l'a convaincu d'abandonner pour cette fois, la renseigna tout de même le professeur de potions.

— Incroyable ! souffla la brune. Puis elle contempla son ami d'un œil suspicieux. Est-ce qu'elle sait ?

— Non, mais je pense qu'elle commence à avoir des doutes, mais tu la connais, tant qu'elle ne sera sûre de rien elle ne me l'avouera pas. Je suis certaine qu'elle a mené sa propre petite enquête de son côté. Mais on peut lui faire confiance, en elle et en la fraternité des métis, elle ne dira rien.

— Je le sais, je ne mets pas cela en doute, tu sais très bien ce que je pense d'Helena, j'ai toujours soutenu leur mariage, rétorqua la sœur de Narcissa. Elle se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers Eiden et lui sourit : alors il semble que tu entretiennes une certaine relation avec ce cher Blaise…

— Il semblerait.

— Marcus est mon meilleur ami depuis la première année à Poudlard, je suis assez proche de ses enfants, comme il l'est de la mienne. Je suis contente pour vous, il a l'air parfaitement heureux.

— Je le suis également, assura le garçon.

La femme hocha la tête et dit à Severus :

— Cissy est passée en coup de vent vendredi. Les _collègues_ de son mari sont au manoir, elle a réussi à convaincre Lucius et Darius de prendre les enfants pour aller en Suisse, ''profiter des dernières neiges'' et leur laisser le champ libre.

Après la fuite de sa sœur, Narcissa ne l'avait plus vu pendant quelques années, le temps pour elle de se marier et de quitter sa famille. Lorsque l'attention de Lucius s'était un peu relâchée et qu'elle fut un peu plus libre de ses mouvements, elle retrouva sa sœur et renoua le contact. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas envoyé elle-même aux mandragores les valeurs et la pression familiale, elle comprenait son ainée qui elle l'avait fait. Narcissa elle n'avait simplement pas de raison suffisante, elle était jeune, Lucius était un bel homme, puissant et de lignée excellente, elle s'était dit que ce ne serait pas si terrible de vivre à ces côtés. Mais c'était sans compter Voldemort. Avant sa chute les choses étaient plus simples, Lucius n'était qu'un criminel en col blanc, il magouillait, finançait et jouait de son pouvoir et de son prestige pour servir les intérêts du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais cela n'avait guère de conséquences sur sa famille, hormis bien évidemment l'éducation déplorable qu'il prodiguait à leur fils, ce que la femme tentait toujours de corriger. Mais à présent, depuis le retour du Lord, Lucius s'était fait plus fanatique. Comme pour se faire pardonner d'avoir retourné sa veste et d'avoir feint un envoûtement de Voldemort. Il rivalisait de cruauté et prenait une part bien plus importante aux actions de son seigneur, quitte à se servir de sa baguette, ce qu'il n'avait presque jamais fait avant la chute. Oui Narcissa s'était bien fourvoyée et elle regretterait sans doute toute sa vie de ne pas avoir eu le courage de sa sœur, si elle n'avait pas eu un merveilleux fils qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Rien ne comptait plus pour elle que Drago et pour lui elle était capable de supporter cette mascarade de mariage encore un siècle s'il le fallait, même sous la domination du Lord Noir.

— J'ai appris cela oui, j'y étais il y a peu de temps. Voldemort reprend des forces, il est totalement obsédé par le département des mystères, mais il est obligé de se faire discret, puisque le Ministère a l'obligeance de fermer les yeux sur son retour.

— Je vois, pas d'amélioration à prévoir de ce côté j'imagine ? interrogea son amie.

— Tu as vu ce que publie la Gazette ? Non pas d'amélioration en vue et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver crois-moi. Fudge a tout de même réussi à croire que Dumbledore avait monté une armée d'étudiants contre lui pour le renverser et prendre son poste.

— Il n'a jamais été très brillant, déclara seulement Andromeda en sirotant son thé. Mais je dois bien avouer que c'est pire avec le temps qui passe.

— Qu'en pense MacKlaksy ?

— Pas grand-chose de bon je le crains. Il est partagé, tu sais qu'il n'apprécie guère Dumbledore, même s'il sait très bien que les élucubrations de Fudge ne sont que cela, des chimères. Il ne prend pas vraiment parti en vérité, même s'il pense que Dumbledore cache quelque chose. J'ignore s'il croit au retour de Tu-sais-qui, il n'en parle jamais et tu sais comme il est difficile de lui faire dire ou de deviner ce qu'il tait. Je pense qu'il attend de voir comment les choses vont évoluer avant de prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre, s'il le fait véritablement à un moment.

— Je vois, on ne pourra guère compter sur lui.

— Non je le crains, mais en vingt ans il m'a quelques fois surprise.

Après sa fuite Andromeda n'avait que très peu de ressources, les parents de Ted ne roulaient pas sur l'or et elle n'avait pu mettre qu'un peu d'argent de côté elle-même avant de quitter Poudlard et sa famille. De plus peu de personnes étaient enclines à l'engager et prendre le risque de recevoir le courroux des Black contre lui. Élève douée sans être extraordinaire, elle aurait pu prétendre à un poste au Département de la justice si elle n'avait pas été reniée. Clairement rejetée par les sangs-purs, elle n'avait pu entrer au Ministère, la pression familiale et l'argent des Black étant ce qu'ils étaient, sa propre mère s'était assurée qu'aucun avenir plaisant ne pourrait lui être offert. La jeune et fraichement mariée Andromeda avait frappé à de nombreuses portes restées closes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un apprentissage comme juriste auprès d'un certain MacKlaksy, un sang mêlé âgé et un peu fou qui se fichait bien de la malédiction des vieilles familles. Il l'avait formée et offert un poste dans son cabinet, lui permettant de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille et d'exercer un métier qu'elle aimait. Elle lui en était vraiment très reconnaissante, même si ses théories sur ce qui se passait en Angleterre et son caractère de fangeux enragé laissaient parfois à désirer. Il était celui qui lui avait offert une nouvelle vie. Il n'était ni pour Dumbledore, ni pour le Ministère où il avait toujours refusé de travailler, mais restait à l'écart de l'agitation et vivait sa vie comme il l'entendait.

Les trois Rogue et Andromeda parlèrent ensuite du plan qu'ils avaient conçu pour amener les cinq enfants de mangemorts jusqu'ici, puis Severus et les jumeaux prirent finalement congé, l'homme leur tendant une tasse ébréchée qui s'avéra être un portoloin.

— Où allons-nous ? demanda Eiden.

Severus sourit d'un air rusé.

— C'est une surprise, mais je suis certain que cela va vous plaire.

Une lueur bleue s'échappa de l'objet et un instant plus tard ils avaient quitté le salon confortable d'Andromeda.

0o0o0

Le portoloin les mena dans un vaste vestibule ensoleillé, juste derrière une porte faite de verre et de métal qui donnait sur une allée fleurie et une petite route inondée de lumière. Les murs étaient de pierres claires et le sol ancien carrelé de motifs floraux. Une immense cheminée servant vraisemblablement au transport magique était réalisée dans la même roche et faisait face à une fontaine intégrée au mur et entourée de plantes. L'endroit respirait le calme et la sérénité. Les souvenirs brumeux du lien et le sourire immense de sa sœur permirent à Eiden d'identifier le lieu de leur atterrissage.

— Combe-les-lys… souffla-t-il.

Severus hocha la tête et le sourire d'Elie s'agrandit encore. À cet instant Rose entra, précédant un petit korrigan à la démarche sautillante. Elle les salua chaleureusement, prenant dans ses bras les deux enfants et l'adulte qui ne protesta pas, à la grande surprise d'Eiden qui n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir si familier. Il savait que l'épisode du coma et de l'infirmerie les avaient rapprochés, mais il ignorait que la française était enfin parvenue à percer la carapace de glace du professeur et à instaurer un contact physique. La petite créature qui l'accompagnait prit leur manteau et leurs bagages et les débarrassa avant de s'éclipser. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas revu Rose depuis plusieurs semaines, depuis leur sortie de l'infirmerie en fait. Ombrage avait commencé à faire surveiller les cheminettes à ce moment et la femme n'avait pu revenir à Poudlard. Cela n'aurait pas été prudent. Et Eiden était surpris de voir combien elle lui avait manqué et combien il s'était senti à sa place et heureux dans son étreinte rassurante.

— Tu as l'air fatigué _Ada_ , nota d'un air soucieux la rousse.

— Ça va Rose, assura le jeune homme.

— Bon, accorda-t-elle en terminant rapidement son inspection. Bienvenu à Combe-les-lys, tu étais le seul jusqu'ici à n'être jamais venu. Mais je pense que le domaine te plaira.

Il opina. Des souvenirs qu'il en avait de par sa sœur, l'endroit était très agréable.

— Mais ne restons pas ici, fit la propriétaire des lieux en les guidant plus en avant dans la demeure.

Ils traversèrent un couloir emplit de lumière et débouchèrent dans un salon fort agréable dans les immenses fenêtres donnaient directement sur le jardin et le petit étang qu'il abritait. Ils prirent place sur l'invitation de Rose et Nannez, la korrigane qui s'était occupée d'Elie lorsqu'elle était enfant, vint leur apporter quelques douceurs. Elle servit aux adolescents une étrange boisson au miel et aux épices et un verre de vin aux adultes. Eiden n'avait jamais rien bu de tel, mais sa sœur lui apprit que c'était une boisson plutôt répandue dans ces régions. Il trouva cela bon, parfumé et sucré, une alternative agréable à la bièraubeurre. La météo semblait plus favorable qu'à Londres et Eiden ne doutait pas qu'ils étaient à présent bien plus au sud. Ils passèrent un moment ainsi, échangeant les dernières nouvelles puis Rose les mena à leur chambre. Elle avait fait préparer celle attenante à celle d'Elie pour Eiden, bien qu'elle sache qu'ils dormiraient de toute façon ensemble.

— Voici ta chambre Eid, déclara-t-elle en poussant une porte ornée de lierre, tu es ici chez toi, au même titre que ta sœur, sens toi libre de faire ce que tu désires, aucun endroit de cette demeure ne vous est proscrit.

Le garçon acquiesça, le cœur étrangement serré par ces quelques mots, touché de la gentillesse de la femme. La pièce était assez grande, meublée de bois blond et de linge vert, une petite salle de bains privée la collait et un immense lit garni d'édredons trônait au milieu. Les fenêtres donnaient sur le jardin, emplissant le lieu de la lumière encore chaude du soleil. Les deux adultes se retirèrent dans les appartements réservés à Severus, alors qu'Elie montrait à son frère sa propre chambre, celle qu'elle occupait depuis son adoption.

— Alors c'est ici que tu as grandi… fit le jeune homme en contemplant l'antre de sa sœur. C'est un endroit agréable, qui te correspond beaucoup.

— Merci, j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps. Je ne faisais pas partie des enfants les plus… hum… sociables dira-t-on.

Eiden hocha sombrement la tête. Il savait qu'Elie était assez solitaire étant enfant en dehors du clan, son éducation la poussait à la prudence et l'empêchait de véritablement faire confiance aux autres. Et elle avait ressenti fortement ce vide en elle, comme si elle était toujours seule quelle que soit la compagnie qui l'entourait. La faute du lien brisé entre les jumeaux. Rose n'était pas toujours présente et elle s'était plongée dans les livres et ses recherches diverses, ce qui expliquait son bon niveau actuel. Elle avait eu la chance, contrairement à Eiden, d'avoir accès à tous les livres qu'elle désirait et de connaitre sa nature et sa magie. Mais relativement tenue à l'écart de tout ce qui n'était pas métis, elle avait souffert de solitude loin de son frère sans connaitre son existence. Mais son enfance avait été heureuse, contrairement à Eiden, la chance avait été de son côté, Rose était une mère formidable.

— Tu sais qu'elle le pense n'est-ce pas ? Lorsqu'elle dit que tu es chez toi ici ? dit la jeune femme.

— Oui, répondit son frère en se laissant tomber sur le lit confortable de sa sœur. C'est juste un peu étrange pour moi encore, je n'ai pas l'habitude. Mais je le sais, elle m'a terriblement manqué pendant ces dernières semaines. Je n'aurai pas cru, mais je me suis rendu compte tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle m'a serré contre elle. Molly était maternelle avec moi aussi, mais ce n'était pas pareil, elle avait ses propres enfants. Rose est presque ta mère, mais tu es ma sœur et … bref, je ne suis pas très clair …

— Je t'ai compris, intervint Elie. Tu te sens légitime d'aimer Rose comme une figure maternelle, parce que Molly n'était pas ta mère, mais Rose elle pourrait en être une…

— Tu penses que c'est mal par rapport à Maman ? Je veux dire c'est comme si je la remplaçais…

La blonde secoua la tête.

— Non, je l'ai cru aussi lorsque j'étais petite, mais non. Maman voudrait que quelqu'un prenne soin de nous maintenant qu'elle ne le peut plus, elle ne disparait pas maintenant que tu aimes Rose, comme James n'a pas réellement disparu lorsque tu as découvert pour Père. Tu as un cœur suffisamment grand pour aimer plusieurs personnes Eid ne t'en fais pas. As-tu oublié Hermione et Ron lorsque tu m'as rencontrée ? Et m'aimes-tu moins maintenant que tu as Blaise? interrogea-t-elle.

— Bien sûr que non, souffla-t-il.

— C'est bien la preuve que ce que je dis est sensé, sourit l'adolescente en s'étendant à ses côtés. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte ou te sentir mal à propos de ce que tu ressens, ni envers Rose ni envers personne d'autre.

Elle serra doucement sa main et s'approcha suffisamment pour que leur corps soit en contact.

— Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de compter pour des gens et que souvent ceux que tu aimes disparaissent, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Père, ce n'est pas le cas de Blaise, ce n'est pas mon cas non plus, ni celui de Rose, ni de tes amis. Nous sommes en guerre, alors je ne dis pas que personne ne va être atteint, je dis juste que tout le monde ne va pas te quitter subitement. On reste là Den, autant qu'on le peut. Alors laisse Rose être celle dont tu as besoin.

Tous deux proches l'un de l'autre, le garçon n'eut qu'à se pencher pour embrasser le front de sa sœur en réponse.

— Qu'as-tu pensé d'Andromeda ? interrogea-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

— Beaucoup de bien, répondit Eiden. Je suis certain que l'on peut lui faire confiance pour protéger les renégats, et même pour d'autres choses aussi. Et c'est une Black, je suis certain que c'est une sorcière puissante. C'est une excellente chose de l'avoir à nos côtés.

— Je le pense aussi.

Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer, profitant d'un moment de quiétude, seulement blottis l'un contre l'autre en regardant par la fenêtre la brise secouer doucement les arbres. Ils étaient bien, hors du temps pour quelques minutes. Des coups légers à la porte les tirèrent de leur torpeur et les deux adultes entrèrent, ne pouvant retenir un léger sourire face à cette scène attendrissante.

— Nous sommes venus vous proposer de vous changer, on voudrait vous emmener quelque part expliqua Severus.

— Moldu ou sorcier ? demanda le jeune garçon en étouffant avec peine un immense bâillement.

— Peu importe.

Ils les laissèrent ensuite un moment pour qu'ils s'habillent tous les deux. Il faisait plus chaud en ces lieux qu'en Angleterre et une petite veste suffisait pour affronter la fraîcheur de cette soirée. Ils sortirent à pied de la maison et remontèrent le chemin pavé en direction du village. La demeure de Rose était un peu à l'écart, dissimulée par de hautes haies et des arbres, assurant à ses occupants une relative intimité tout en leur offrant les commodités des commerces voisins. Combe-les-lys étaient un village sorcier, comme Pré-au-Lard et chacun pouvait donc déambuler et vivre sa vie sans se soucier d'alerter les moldus. Le village était niché au pied d'une falaise, sur la rive d'un petit lac irrigué par une large rivière aux bords abrupts. L'eau était d'un incroyable bleu, contrastant avec la verdure et la pierre claire des habitations. De petites ruelles aux larges dalles menaient aux maisons couvertes de fleurs. C'était un endroit enchanteur et le soleil qui s'attardait couvrait le tout de sa lumière dorée. Il y avait encore quantité de personnes dehors, des familles discutant, des enfants jouant dans les rues et des passants affairés. Certains portaient des robes de sorciers et d'autres des vêtements d'inspirations moldus, mais dans l'ensemble, il semblait à Eiden qu'ils étaient plus éclectiques qu'en Angleterre. Ils marchèrent un petit moment, profitant du jour qui déclinait et de la température agréable.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu débarques toujours aussi peu couverte, fit Severus à l'adresse de Rose.

Elle sourit malicieusement et passa une main taquine dans les cheveux de son voisin.

— Est-ce de ma faute si vous vivez dans le brouillard et le froid ?

— Pas par choix malheureusement, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de naître dans le sud de la France.

Elle rit pour toute réponse et Severus sourit également. Il était heureux et apaisé en cet instant et cela le transfigurait, changeant son visage et son attitude jusqu'à le rendre presque méconnaissable. Ses cheveux brillaient de santé, voletant légèrement à chaque mouvement, ses yeux noirs étaient emplis de chaleur et il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche qui épousait son corps dynamique, habituellement si bien caché sous ses affreuses robes longues. Avec sa famille à ses côtés il était parfaitement heureux et l'on ne pouvait que le voir : il semblait briller. Rose avait revêtu une robe légère et simple, semblable dans sa coupe à celle d'Elie bien qu'elle la porte bleu et non pas verte comme celle de la plus jeune. Les cheveux et les yeux de la fille de Severus avaient été changés, prenant les mêmes couleurs que ceux d'Eiden, renforçant encore leur extraordinaire similitude. Elle était après tout censée être toujours portée disparue. Rose les mena sur les bords du lac, jusqu'à un restaurant construit à moitié sur l'eau. Un serveur vint immédiatement les accueillir et les mena sur la terrasse qui offrait une vue panoramique sur le lac. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, embrassant les lieux de ses lumières rougeoyantes. La petite famille prit place sur table au bord de l'eau, éclairée par un globe de cristal habité par une dizaine de petites fées lumineuses. Le serveur leur apporta la carte et ils se firent un plaisir de la traduire pour Severus qui était le seul à ne pas parler français. Bien qu'il ait fait des efforts ces derniers mois, il n'avait pas eu le temps de beaucoup progresser. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur se régalant de l'excellente cuisine méditerranéenne et de l'ambiance agréable de l'établissement. De nombreuses familles étaient présentes c'était également les vacances scolaires en France et Eiden put voir pour la première fois le quotidien des familles sorcières. Il était attendri par la petite fille de la table voisine qui s'émerveillait devant les petites fées des lampes et son petit frère qui tentait d'attraper l'oiseau que son père avait réalisé dans une serviette et faisait voleter autour d'eux. Embrassant la salle du regard, il tourna des yeux fascinés vers un petit bébé qui attira sa peluche à lui. Son grand frère d'une dizaine d'années essuya doucement sa bouche souillée et aida sa petite sœur à s'asseoir correctement, sous le regard attendri de leur mère qui discutait paisiblement avec son compagnon. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, si Lily n'était pas morte ce jour d'Halloween, alors ils auraient été une famille comme celles-là, heureuses et sereines, avec un bébé et des petites sœurs adorables. Peut-être qu'il aurait eu d'autres frères et sœurs, peut-être qu'ils seraient venus dans un restaurant de ce type, fêtant simplement le retour de leurs ainés à la maison le temps des congés scolaires, loin de la guerre et du deuil. Peut-être qu'ils auraient été ainsi, une famille unie et heureuse. Mais Voldemort était passé par-là et Dumbledore avait intrigué et fait voler en éclat cette belle image. La colère sourde d'Eiden refit surface en son cœur avant qu'il ne l'ait maitrisé, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Son père surprit cependant son regard triste et l'interrogea sur ce qu'il n'allait pas.

— Aurais-tu voulu d'autres enfants si maman était encore avec nous ? demanda doucement son fils.

— Si les choses avaient été différentes, probablement. Mais elles sont ainsi et vous me suffisez amplement, répondit l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

— Oui, mais si tu rencontrais quelqu'un, est-ce que tu voudrais d'autres enfants ? continua le garçon.

Severus le contempla quelques secondes, hésitant sur la réponse à donner. Il ignorait ce qu'Eiden attendait de lui, mais il choisit le plus simple, la vérité.

— Ce n'est pas du tout à l'ordre du jour, Den. C'est la guerre et je ne suis pas en couple. La question ne se pose pas. J'ai fait mon deuil de Lily depuis quelque temps, grâce à vous, mais je ne me vois pas encore… avec une autre.

— Mais si tu rencontres quelqu'un ?

— Si je rencontre quelqu'un qui me touche assez alors peut-être que je l'envisagerai, mais je le répète Eiden, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

L'adolescent laissa son regard dériver dans le lointain un instant puis il souffla :

— Tu mérites de refaire ta vie si tu en as envie. C'est ce que maman voudrait, c'est ce que je voudrais…

— Moi ça ne me déplairait pas d'avoir des petits frères ou des petites sœurs… souffla Elie gentiment, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

Les yeux de son frère étaient posés sur Rose, mais il n'osait pas lui demander. Elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie elle aussi et il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur ce qu'elle pouvait vivre, après avoir perdu aussi Elie d'une certaine manière. Mais une nouvelle fois Rose sembla deviner ses questionnements puisqu'elle sourit et déclara :

— C'est un peu la même chose _Ada_ , pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai pas eu la chance de croiser quelqu'un qui me donne envie de fonder une famille et puis j'avais Elie, même si j'ai toujours su qu'elle allait partir…

— Tu as toujours Elie, Rose, elle ne vit plus avec toi, mais tu fais toujours partie de sa famille, de notre famille, intervint doucement Severus.

Elle sourit doucement et le potioniste se saisit de sa main. Ils étaient une famille, inhabituelle peut-être, mais une famille tout de même. Le repas se termina dans une ambiance joyeuse et les jumeaux savourèrent longuement la merveilleuse mousse au chocolat apportée par le serveur. Les pieds dans l'eau, ils contemplaient tous les deux la surface du lac où se reflétaient les étoiles et la lune, éclairant les lieux. Rose et Severus parlaient ensemble autour d'une coupe de champagne, la tête penchée l'un vers l'autre, le volume de leur conversation était suffisamment bas pour ne pas perturber celle des enfants. Aux yeux d'Eiden, l'instant était parfait. C'était pour cela qu'il voulait se battre, pour ces moments précieux. Elie chantonnait doucement à côté de lui, une vielle berceuse en celtique sur la mer et ses trésors. Avec ses cheveux momentanément noirs, son visage ressortait surnaturellement dans l'obscurité. Un bruit doux d'éclaboussure se fit entendre non loin d'eux et un visage humanoïde sortit de l'eau. Ses longs cheveux étaient collés à son torse dénudé et la créature avait de grands yeux bleus lagon qui les fixaient gentiment. Elie se ressaisit la première et tendit doucement une main vers l'être étrange qui leur faisait face. La créature effleura sa main puis celle d'Eiden, leur fit un sourire et disparut sous la surface. S'enfonçant sans laisser de trace, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

— Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré de sirènes maritimes avant, murmura Eiden.

— Le Verdon communique avec la mer par la Durance et le Rhône, expliqua la jeune femme en battant lentement des pieds.

— Je croyais qu'elles fuyaient les humains.

Sa sœur lui adressa un regard étrange et dit doucement :

— Tu n'es pas réellement humain Den.

Cela l'attristait toujours un peu de voir que son frère oubliait ainsi sa nature. Elle savait qu'il l'acceptait, c'était juste qu'elle ne prenait pas vraiment de place. Elle comprenait bien sûr le choix de son frère, beaucoup de métis faisaient le même, de laisser leur côté créature à l'écart, mais ce n'était pour Elie qu'un éloignement de plus entre elle et son frère, une autre chose entre eux. Il sembla deviner ses pensées puisqu'il l'attira à lui d'un bras fort et embrassa ses cheveux. Sans un mot. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne laisserait rien ni personne les séparer.

— Il y a pas mal de métis ici n'est-ce pas ? dit-il finalement.

— Oui, incognito évidemment, ou du moins le plus possible. Il y a quelques suspicions bien sûr, mais généralement les gens ici sont moins fermés qu'au Royaume-Uni alors ils se taisent pour les protéger, font comme s'ils n'avaient rien deviné.

Puis la jeune femme sourit et poussa fraternellement son épaule de la sienne.

— Mais dis-moi, tu deviens de plus en plus doué pour les repérer ! Parle-moi de ce que tu vois Den !

— Eh bien je suis presque sûr que la femme là-bas est une vélane, que son compagnon a du sang très faible de métamorphe, que les deux adorables bambins près du ponton sont de sang elfique et je mettrais ma main à couper que ce garçon là-bas est un loup-garou.

— Et qu'il est plutôt sexy… rigola l'adolescente.

— Et qu'il est plutôt sexy, accorda le garçon. Mais bien moins que Blaise.

Elie leva les yeux au ciel.

— Évidemment c'est ton compagnon, tu n'es pas vraiment objectif _Caruos_ , éclata de rire sa sœur.

— Peut-être, mais toi l'es-tu ? répliqua-t-il.

— Non ! Pas plus que toi ! Comment le pourrais-je ? Mon instinct tout entier me dit de faire tout pour garder Drago prêt de moi, je l'ai choisi, lui pas un autre et je ne changerai pas d'avis, c'est ma nature, je le sais parfaitement.

— Et tu aimerais que Drago le comprenne aussi… dit un peu moqueusement le jeune homme qui riait aussi.

— Il ne peut pas, sourit Elie, son caractère l'en empêche, quoi que je fasse ou que je dise. Il en est physiquement incapable.

— Dans quoi t'es tu lancée El, sérieusement.

— J'aime la difficulté que veux-tu, répondit-t-elle.

— Je vois cela.

Le lendemain, Eiden fut tiré de son sommeil par Rose qui lui secoua doucement l'épaule. Il grogna et ouvrit un œil paresseux qui tira un sourire à la française.

— Tu te souviens de ce que l'on a dit hier, demanda-t-elle.

— À propos de sortir aujourd'hui ? Oui je me rappelle, cependant rien ne me revient à propos d'un réveil aux aurores.

— Le soleil est levé depuis un moment Eiden, ce n'est plus vraiment les aurores.

L'adolescent grogna à nouveau et se tourna sur le côté, soupira puis finit par se lever difficilement.

— Je te laisse, ton petit-déjeuner t'attend.

— Merci.

Il s'habilla rapidement avec la pile de vêtements posée sur la commode. Il faisait confiance à Elie pour lui préparer quelque chose d'approprié à l'endroit où ils iraient aujourd'hui. Apparemment, la météo ne serait pas aussi clémente là où ils se rendaient, au vu du pull plutôt chaud qu'elle lui avait mis de côté. Il sortit de la chambre de sa sœur et gagna le salon où tout le monde était déjà là. Nannez lui avait déjà préparé son petit-déjeuner qui l'attendait sur la table basse. Il l'attaqua sans attendre, mordant dans son croissant croustillant avec délice. Il adorait vraiment les pâtisseries françaises. Un moment plus tard, il était fin prêt et ils partaient tous par la cheminée pour atterrir dans une taverne confortable, chaleureuse qui servait de point d'entrée sur l'Avenue des Lumières, le pendant français du Chemin de Traverse. Severus et Eiden ne l'avaient jamais visitée et en profitaient pour s'en mettre plein les yeux. L'endroit était très différent de l'Angleterre, les bâtiments étaient tous assez haut, avec de petits balcons et une architecture Renaissance, le lieu avait été conçu par un alchimiste nommé Marc Delâtre qui l'avait conçu comme une place où l'on pourrait trouver tout ce dont un sorcier avait besoin. Au fil du temps l'Avenue s'était étendu et des habitations avaient fleuri, changeant un peu l'aspect de l'endroit, mais tout en conservant ce style classique qui faisait sa marque. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Rose poussa gentiment Eiden dans une boutique de vêtement. Comprenant le subterfuge de la femme, le garçon grommela, mais toute retraite était coupée.

— Mademoiselle Chambort, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir ici. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

— En vérité je viens pour les enfants d'un ami, ils auraient besoin de quelques petites choses, répondit poliment la femme.

— Oh je vois, sourit la vendeuse en jetant un œil professionnel sur les deux adolescents qui venaient d'entrer.

C'était une petite personne aux formes généreuses et aux cheveux châtains. Elle avait laissé transparaître sa forme de métamorphe dès leur entrée, voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de risque. Ses ongles étaient fins et courbés, comme des serres et un étrange entrelacs de lignes sur les avant-bras qui rappelaient des plumes. Eiden la contempla avec curiosité, n'ayant eu que peu d'occasions de voir des membres de son peuple sous leur véritable forme. Il eut la surprise de découvrir un tatouage sur le haut de son dos et de son épaule gauche, une sorte de tourbillon abstrait ponctué de runes celtiques. Il avait la même couleur or sombre que la marque rituelle des clans.

— C'est une pratique assez répandue chez notre peuple, ils ne sont visibles que des mâtinés et des _astu_ , lui souffla discrètement sa sœur en voyant son air surpris.

Pour qu'Elie puisse choisir convenablement ses vêtements, sa véritable apparence lui avait été rendue à son entrée dans la boutique et un puissant sortilège exécuté par son père empêcherait la femme de se rappeler de ses traits. Ils espéraient que son visage ait suffisamment changé pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la vendeuse et en effet :

— J'ai appris pour votre fille, c'est terrible, je suis désolée. Une enfant si gentille, si bien élevée... se lamenta-t-elle. Serait-se l'œuvre de braconniers. Il y a tant de problèmes depuis un an. Les aurors ont-ils des indices ? Les clans ?

— Pas le moindre, répondit sincèrement Rose.

— Quelle tragédie ! Cela doit-être si difficile pour vous, je n'ose l'imaginer.

La femme avait l'air vraiment accablé pour Rose, mais elle n'insista pas plus, sachant le sujet douloureux. Elle commença à sortir des vêtements pour les jumeaux sous l'œil douloureux d'Eiden qui avait le shopping en horreur. Mais Rose le rassura immédiatement :

— Je peux te promettre que tu trouveras tes achats moins futiles qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Des vêtements sont des vêtements et vous m'en avez déjà donné tant... soupira le fils de Severus.  
— Ce ne sont pas de simples vêtements mon jeune garçon, fit plaisamment la vendeuse. Ce sont des réalisations métisses, ils sont adaptés à notre mode de vie.

— C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit l'adolescent qui était bien décidé à ne pas se faire avoir comme cela.

Mais la femme sourit, consciente d'avoir piqué son attention.

— Et bien d'abord vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de leur aspect, ils peuvent être porté à la fois dans le monde sorcier et moldu sans qu'ils ne surprennent personne. Nos réalisations sont également résistantes à toute épreuve, feu, déchirure, usure, métamorphose violente, balade en nature sauvage et autres joyeusetés. Mais surtout ils sont tous bardés de sortilèges et de potions pour dissimuler vos attributs magiques qui pourraient se manifester à un moment inopportun et ils vous protégeront des sortilèges mineurs visant à vous faire dévoiler votre véritable apparence.

— Oh, je vois.

En effet il n'était pas stupide au point de repousser de tels objets, surtout qu'ils pourraient lui faciliter la vie. Il se soumit donc aux essayages de meilleure grâce. La petite vendeuse était gentille, compréhensive et ils quittèrent la boutique de bonne humeur pour une fois, leurs paquets miniaturisés dans les poches. Elie avait retrouvée son apparence factice et ils s'engouffrèrent avec joie dans une boutique dédiée au quidditch où ils dénichèrent quelques bons livres pouvant les aider à accroitre leur niveau. Puis la fille de Severus insista pour passer dans une échoppe de sa connaissance afin de refaire le plein en ingrédient d'alchimie, pratique peu répandue au Royaume-Uni. Ils passèrent donc la porte de la vieille boutique et entrèrent. L'intérieur était éclairé par des chandelles enchantées qui flottaient toutes seules par grappes, à bonne distance de la tête des clients et Elie se lança immédiatement à la recherche des différents composants qu'elle voulait, en attendant que le vendeur n'apparaisse. Il surgit bientôt sans un bruit, accueillant les nouveaux venus d'une voix éthérée.

— Bonjour, bienvenue dans mon établissement, puis-je vous aider ?

Elie se tourna vers lui pour parler, mais il continua immédiatement, un léger sourire étirant son visage fatigué.

— Mademoiselle Chambort, tout le monde s'inquiète beaucoup à votre sujet.

— Je le sais, Monsieur Valentin et j'en suis désolée.

L'homme la contempla un instant de ses yeux pâles comme la lune et se détourna pour tirer d'un coffre derrière lui un vieux grimoire en latin nommé _Materia Arcana_ [4].

— Je suis sûr qu'il vous sera utile dans vos recherches, déclara le vieil homme en le lui tendant. Votre latin est toujours excellent j'imagine…

— Grâce à l'excellence de vos leçons, répondit en souriant la jeune femme.

L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil et Severus intervint :

— Comment avez-vous deviné ?

— L'apparence de votre fille est peut-être différente et dissimulée sous des charmes, mais son empreinte magique n'a pas changé, ni son aura. Je peux la reconnaitre sous n'importe quels déguisements.

— Comment vous… commença Eiden et l'homme tourna son regard dans sa direction.

— Beaucoup de choses sont visibles à celui qui sait regarder, mon jeune Monsieur, et je suis suffisamment âgé pour connaitre nombre de secrets. Mais je ne ferai rien qui puisse vous mettre dans l'embarras, ni elle, ni vous. Il n'y a que trop peu d'âmes pures comme les vôtres et c'est notre devoir à tous de les protéger. Mais approchez donc, mon garçon, je suis certain que vous trouverez quelques petites choses qui pourraient vous être utiles ici.

Le laissant couper court à la conversation, Eiden se perdit un moment dans les rayonnages, étudiants les différents articles proposés. Il y avait de tout, des ingrédients, des livres, des artefacts, des chaudrons, des ustensiles et des tas d'autres choses dont il ne connaissait ni la nature ni l'usage. Elie prit quant à elle quantité d'objets en tout genre, des manuscrits, des artefacts et des ingrédients qu'elle entassa dans trois boites de carton sous les regards attendris et amusés des deux adultes, elle remplit également un grand sac pour les jumeaux qu'elle se chargerait de rétrécir et d'alléger pour que sa chouette puisse leur apporter. Elle échangea un moment avec le propriétaire, parlant de ses recherches et des dernières nouvelles puis ils payèrent leurs achats, Severus insistant pour régler pour eux malgré la résistance de ses enfants, surtout d'Elie qui en avait pour une petite fortune.

— S'il te plait, El, on en a déjà parlé, rétorqua le potioniste.

La jeune femme abandonna, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir tête à son père et cela semblait lui faire du bien, comme s'il se rachetait de toutes ces années d'absences d'une certaine façon. Il voulait s'occuper d'eux à présent, pour tout et ses enfants finissaient par le laisser faire, même s'ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

En terminant d'emballer leurs différents paquets, le vieillard poussa vers eux un sac de velours bleu nuit.

— La guerre s'avance et les ténèbres s'amoncellent autour de vous. J'espère que ces présents pourront vous aider dans les combats qui seront les vôtres.

Un peu déstabilisés par les paroles prophétiques de l'alchimiste, ils le remercièrent et quittèrent la boutique, regagnant la rue. Aucun d'eux ne parla alors qu'ils suivaient Rose dans un petit restaurant de l'avenue et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent attablés et leur commande passée que les conversations reprirent.

— Qui est réellement ce vieil homme ? demanda Severus.

—Basile Valentin, répondit Elie, un alchimiste très connu dans le milieu. Il s'est retiré depuis des années dans sa boutique et se consacre uniquement à la vente de ses produits et réalisations, ne fréquentant plus vraiment ses semblables. Son homologue et ancêtre était un disciple de Paracelse. Il est brillant et savant, il sait et devine beaucoup de choses. Certain disent même qu'il serait un des ''ceux qui voit'', une sorte de devin, mais j'ignore si c'est vrai. En tout cas, ses conseils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, il ne se trompe jamais.

— Alors tu veux dire que ce qu'il a dit… commença le plus jeune des hommes.

— Il n'y a pas besoin d'être oracle pour savoir que la guerre nous attend Eiden, soupira Severus.

Il haussa les épaules, l'alchimiste semblait savoir de quoi il parlait. Il se saisit du sac de velours et en sortit quatre boites de taille variable. Trois très petites et une plus grande, sans savoir comment, il sut lesquelles déposer devant qui et ouvrit délicatement son coffret. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite pierre blanche taillée en forme de papillon, où se superposait une abeille. Un étrange apaisement l'envahit en touchant l'objet et il le leva à la lumière pour le contempler. La matière était légèrement translucide, très claire et bizarrement tiède. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était, mais il ne pouvait ignorer l'aura qui s'en dégageait.

— C'est une barytine, expliqua Rose en le voyant perplexe. C'est une pierre qui nous protège de nous même et de nos mauvaises pensées et déviances, nous redonne confiance et sérénité.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant le sens de ce cadeau et Rose continua :

— Le papillon est la clef de l'âme, un symbole de pureté, ce qui nous élève et l'abeille est un animal social, il agit en groupe et défend coûte que coûte sa ruche. Elle doit te rappeler que tu n'es pas seul dans ce combat Eiden.

Le garçon, un peu perturbé par la justesse du présent ne répondit pas et l'enfila sur la même chaine que son loup en os de grimm. Il contempla Elie ouvrir une boite en bois de la taille d'une main et il la vit hoqueter de stupeur, alors que les yeux de Rose s'agrandirent. Il y avait à l'intérieur un oiseau articulé comme il lui en avait offert à Noël, ceux du sorcier de la Renaissance, Erneste Melzi, qui en avait réalisé toute une série. Il savait que sa sœur les tenait en admiration mais il ignorait ce qui avait pu engendrer une si vive réaction.

— Le Rouge-gorge… souffla Rose. C'est…

— Incroyable, continua la plus jeune.

— Quelqu'un voudrait bien m'expliquer ce qu'est cette chose ? s'enquit Severus pour qui leur réaction était aussi un mystère.

— La série entière a été léguée à la fille de Melzi, sauf le Rouge-gorge qu'il offrit à sa jeune apprentie métisse, Colombine Mercaux, qui en fit le symbole de son peuple en remerciement de tout le soutien et l'aide que lui avait apporté Melzi, expliqua la française en contemplant toujours l'objet enchanté.

— Le symbole ?

— Au Moyen-âge, lorsque les persécutions sur les sorciers se sont intensifiées, ceux-ci ont décidé de se choisirent un signe distinctif, afin d'identifier qui était acquis à leur cause et où ils pourraient trouver refuge. Ils ont choisi la grenouille et l'on utilisée comme signe de ralliement, explicita la rousse alors que leurs plats arrivaient.

— Je l'ignorais, avoua sincèrement Severus.

— Ce n'est pas ta culture, c'est normal, tranquillisa Rose, mais ce qui nous importe ici c'est que Colombine a reprit cette idée plusieurs siècles après et a choisi le rouge-gorge comme symbole, l'utilisant de la même manière que les sorciers, mais à destination des métis, ce que peu de gens à part nous connaissent. Elle s'est ensuite mariée avec un fils du clan des Cavaliers, Baptiste Grimm et ils ont fondé ensemble leur propre clan, les Passeurs de Brume. Jeunes encore ils se sont fait attaquer par des sorciers et ont tous les deux perdus la vie. Le clan a tenu, mais nombre de ses possessions furent pillées et parmi elles comptent le Rouge-gorge de Melzi, devenu tristement célèbre. C'est un symbole important de notre histoire, le témoin d'un des grands massacres des nôtres, d'autant que ce clan a finalement disparu bien des siècles plus tard, de façon très violente et que le Rouge-gorge n'a jamais été retrouvé.

— Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, souffla Elie.

Elle ignorait comment le vieux Valentin avait mis la main sur cet objet, mais sa brusque réapparition ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait. Ce vieux symbole de lutte, de protection des siens, n'avait pas refait surface par hasard. Ces oiseaux étaient toujours le signe d'une nouvelle, d'un renouveau et cela ne coïncidait que trop avec ce qui se passait en Angleterre pour l'ignorer. Même si elle ne savait pas en quoi il pourrait l'aider pour le moment. Elle avait passé du temps avec le vieil alchimiste pendant son enfance, recevant son enseignement sur nombre de choses et s'il avait justement choisi ce jour pour lui offrir ce présent, c'est qu'elle en aurait besoin dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle vit à peine son père sortir un petit serpent d'or noir monté en bague et Rose prendre entre ses doigts une pierre de lune taillée en œuf. Elie bloqua un instant sur le petit objet. Les trois Rogue avaient eu des objets en rapport avec la guerre et les luttes qu'ils devraient mener, une protection même dans le cas du potioniste puisque son serpent était un ouvrage connu dans le monde de l'alchimie pour être utilisé en cas d'empoisonnement quelconque, le petit serpent mordait une veine et tirait le poison hors du corps. On ne pouvait l'utiliser qu'une fois, mais cela pourrait bien sauver la vie de Severus ou d'un de ses proches un jour. Mais Rose, elle, avait reçu un œuf de lune. Un artefact que l'on utilisait pour avoir et protéger un bébé. Elle savait que c'était le signe qu'elle devait tourner la page et refaire sa vie, mais elle ne pouvait encore l'imaginer pour le moment. C'était la guerre et elle n'avait personne. Elle n'explicita pas la signification de son présent et Elie détourna pudiquement les yeux, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas vu et compris. Ce n'était guère le moment de parler de cela.

— En tout cas Valentin n'a pas changé, déclara-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Il est toujours aussi…

— Fou ? proposa Eiden.

— Il l'a toujours été, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, répondit sa sœur, mais c'est un savant, quelqu'un de brillant, très connu dans le monde de l'alchimie.

— Il me fait un peu penser à Dumbledore en fait, en bien plus ésotérique, ajouta le garçon sérieusement avant que les deux jeunes gens n'éclatent de rire.

La journée se termina tranquillement alors qu'ils flânaient sur l'avenue, profitant des rayons chaleureux du soleil français. En fin de journée, ils firent un crochet par Hemlotts, la banque gobeline française pour leur rendez-vous avec Hem, le chargé des voutes et possessions de la famille Grimm. Le pendant française de Gringotts n'avait rien à lui envier et l'établissement rappelait beaucoup l'anglais. Rose se dirigea immédiatement vers un des guichets libres et fut accueillie avec un respect qu'Eiden n'avait encore jamais vu chez de telles créatures.

— Nous sommes attendus par Maitre Hem, déclara-t-elle dans la langue des gobelins et le jeune homme mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait parfaitement compris les propos de la femme. Il ne chercha pas plus loin la raison d'une telle capacité lorsqu'il croisa le regard malicieux de sa sœur.

— Qui a dit que parler le celtique et le français étaient mes seules compétences… sourit-elle d'un air taquin.

Eiden préféra ne pas s'engager sur cette pente et continua de regarder Rose dialoguer tout à fait cordialement avec la créature. Elie dû sentir sa surprise puisqu'elle prit la peine de lui expliquer :

— Rose est souvent en contact avec les gobelins de par son travail et elle est très respectée, d'autant qu'elle mène son combat pour les droits des créatures non humaines avec opiniâtreté. Mais c'est surtout une métisse, un être magique mis au ban de la société sorcière et donc une égale et une alliée des gobelins.

— Il en est de même pour nous alors ?

— Les gobelins et les métisses ont toujours eu des rapports privilégiés, alliant respect et assistance à l'occasion. C'est d'autant plus vrai pour ceux qui ont des convictions d'égalité entre tous et qui œuvre dans ce but.

— C'est ta manière de répondre à ma question je suppose ? sourit Eiden alors que sa sœur lui faisait un clin d'œil.

Le gobelin les mena hors de la grande salle par un large couloir dallé de marbre et les introduisit dans un petit salon avant de disparaitre par une porte de bois précieux. Il en revint avec un de ses congénères habillés d'un costume noir et luxueux et disparut.

— Hem fils de Elmtrog, se présenta la créature en s'inclinant, je suis en charge des voutes et possessions de la famille Grimm.

Elie et Rose lui rendirent son salut, mais Severus et Eiden, ne sachant que faire restèrent immobile, ce dont le gobelin ne sembla pas leur tenir rigueur. Il les fit entrer dans son bureau attenant et les invita à prendre place sur les confortables chaises mises à la disposition des clients. Les trois métis avaient laissé leur véritable apparence prendre le dessus, c'était une marque de respect envers la créature qui leur faisait face et ils y tenaient, montrant toute la confiance et le crédit qu'ils accordaient à l'établissement et à leur hôte. Rose changea assez peu, n'ayant que le sang elfique d'agissant, mais les attributs métamorphe des jumeaux étaient bien plus visible, ce qui ne sembla pas heurter le moins du monde le gobelin qui avait sans doute l'habitude.

— Je suis honoré d'enfin rencontrer en chair et en os les héritiers de cette noble maison. Nous savions que vous existiez, mais rien ne pouvait nous permettre de vous retrouver avant vos seize ans.

Faisant preuve d'une audace qu'il ignorait avoir, Eiden déclara en langage gobelin :

— Tout l'honneur est pour nous, nous vous remercions, votre établissement et vous-même d'avoir pris soin de notre patrimoine. Mademoiselle Chambord ne nous a rapporté que du bien de votre travail.

— C'est un honneur de servir une telle famille, répondit simplement la créature, mais avec le même respect au fond des yeux que celui qu'il réservait à Rose.

— Et nous souhaitons que cela reste ainsi. Si vous acceptez de continuer votre mission avec nous bien entendu, intervint Elie dans le même idiome.

— J'accepte avec grand plaisir, Mademoiselle.

Les deux adolescents sourirent et ils repassèrent tous à l'anglais pour que Severus puisse lui aussi comprendre.

— Nous sommes en contact permanent avec Gringotts depuis que vos comptes ont été mis en commun et je vous remets aujourd'hui le bilan de ce que vous ont rapporté vos placements.

Hem leur tendit à chacun un long parchemin identique, les jumeaux ayant mis leurs possessions en commun, le tout inscrit en français, mais parfaitement obscur à Eiden qui n'avait reçu le moindre enseignement en la matière.

— L'ancien compte français de Mademoiselle Rogue-Grimm est le plus rentable évidemment, considérant que ses placements sont les plus nombreux et les plus vieux, mais le vôtre a connu une nette plus-value, Monsieur Rogue-Grimm et je vous invite à vous référer aux détails que je vous ai fournis afin d'en connaitre la nature exacte.

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête, certain qu'Elie reprendrait tout cela avec lui dans le calme de leur chambre pour tout lui expliquer. Lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de mettre leur fortune en commun peu de temps après s'être rencontré et Elie, qui était familière de par son éducation avec la gestion des comptes, s'était occupée d'investir au Royaume-Uni et en France, augmentant de façon substantielle en seulement quelques mois leur tas d'or déjà fort honorable. Eiden lui faisait totalement confiance, lui-même n'y connaissant rien, et il avait apparemment eu raison.

— Voici également ce qui entrera en votre possession à votre majorité métis, les quatre propriétés choisies par Mademoiselle Chambord et Monsieur Rogue ici présent.

— Excusez-moi, l'interrompit Elie, vous avez dit quatre ?

— En effet Mademoiselle, les trois demeures anglaises et celle de Combe-les-lys.

Eiden sursauta en entendant le nom du village et au vu du visage incrédule de sa sœur, elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. Ce fut Rose qui leur expliqua :

— Les Grimm ont une propriété à Combe et nous voulions, avec Severus, qu'elle soit incluse dans le lègue afin que vous ayez un refuge en cas de problème. C'est un point que nous voulions aborder avec vous cette semaine, mais le temps nous a manqué, avoua la femme rousse.

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent machinalement, l'un trop surpris de posséder une autre maison et l'autre de la découvrir dans le village de son enfance.

— Cela ne change en rien le fait que vous êtes chez vous à la villa et que vous pouvez venir quand bon vous semble, sourit Rose. C'est juste… eh bien une précaution de plus si jamais un malheur devait arriver.

Hem, sentant l'atmosphère se tendre, choisis ce moment pour intervenir doucement.

— Mademoiselle Chambord m'a parlé d'une requête de votre part. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et c'est Elie qui prit finalement la parole.

— Nous tenons votre peuple et votre travail en haute considération Maitre et nous souhaiterions avoir votre avis quant au choix que nous devons faire et aussi savoir quels services votre établissement pourrait nous proposer.

— Je suis flatté que vous demandiez mon assistance pour une pareille décision, Mademoiselle, mais peut-être pourriez-vous me rappeler ce dont vous avez besoin précisément.

Elie commença par demander s'il connaissait la situation en Angleterre et le voyant répondre par l'affirmatif, elle expliqua :

— Mon frère et moi souhaiterions une demeure, la plus protégée et secrète possible, pour y abriter les enfants renégats des mangemorts de la façon la plus sécuritaire possible. Nous souhaiterions également établir un pied à terre pour un futur combat contre Lord Voldemort.

Les deux adultes se figèrent à ces mots. Les plus jeunes ne leur en avaient pas encore parlé, mais ils étaient certains pour eux qu'ils prendraient part à cette guerre, de façon active, et ils n'avaient pas la moindre intention de compter sur Dumbledore pour assurer leurs arrières.

— Et bien votre ancienne tutrice a écarté Antrim, fit le gobelin, allez-vous faire de même ?

La jeune femme hocha fermement la tête, pas question de mêler le clan du Feu d'Aibelle à ce conflit, il n'avait déjà que trop fait les frais des sorciers.

— Le cottage des Cotswolds est trop petit pour les renégats, mais elle ferait un bon pied-à-terre de combattants si vous êtes un nombre restreint. Un petit espace peut être plus facilement bardé de sortilèges et il y a un terrain convenable pour effectuer des entrainements. Mais je pense que Gower serait le plus approprié pour accueillir des réfugiés. La propriété de Loch Lomond est située au milieu de nulle part et elle est proche de Poudlard, si par malheur l'école tombait… Et puis le domaine de Gower est depuis plus longtemps dans la famille, ce qui apportera plus de puissance aux protections de sang.

— Nous vous remercions, Maitre Hem, pour votre avis éclairé. Rose, Père qu'en pensez-vous? interrogea Eiden qui abordait son masque lisse et sérieux de temps de conflits.

— Je pense que c'est un bon choix. La maison du Pays de Galle est grande et les protections sont tout à fait satisfaisantes. Quant aux Cotswolds, elle est parfaite comme point de ralliement discret.

Il n'aimait guère parler d'une telle implication de ses enfants dans le futur, mais ils ne semblaient pas vraiment lui laisser le choix alors… D'un autre côté, il ne pouvaient pas espérer qu'ils restent les bras croisés si une guerre se déclarait, ce n'était absolument pas leur nature. Rose le rejoignit dans ses propos et Elie demanda, la mine tout aussi sérieuse que son frère :

— Quels services votre établissement peut nous proposer ?

— Nous pouvons renforcer tout ce qui a trait à la magie du sang, de part mon statut. Mais en raison de la fraternité entre nos peuples, le directeur m'autorise à placer sur vos quatre demeures tout les sortilèges sorciers, métis ou gobelins que je jugerai utiles. Nos meilleurs briseurs de sort s'en chargeront dès l'ouverture de ces domaines, à votre majorité.

— Prenez ce qu'il vous faut dans mon coffre, intervint Severus.

Il eut pour la première fois l'étrange vision d'un gobelin lui souriant, bien que cela ressemble plus à une grimace quelque peu inquiétante de son point de vue de sorcier.

— Ce service est inclus dans l'accord qui nous lie avec la famille Grimm depuis des générations, Monsieur Rogue, votre argent n'est pas nécessaire pour que nous l'honorions.

Le professeur n'avait jamais eu connaissance de tels arrangements et le ''sourire'' de la créature s'agrandit.

— De telles dispositions ne sont que rarement conclues et jamais avec des sorciers. Je me doute que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu parler. Nous n'offrons pas notre protection à une race qui nous traite en inférieur. Bien que nous soyons différents des métis, nous avons nos propres griefs contre votre monde.

— Je le comprends tout à fait Maitre, répondit l'homme aux cheveux corbeau.

— J'en suis certain, répondit le gobelin alors que ses dents pointues se découvraient plus encore.

0o0o0

Le lendemain, une nouvelle fois Eiden était seul dans son lit, mais Elie était restée dans la chambre et lisait dans un fauteuil. Il s'étira profitant quelques instants encore de la chaleur des draps. Sa sœur lui sourit en le voyant réveillé et fit voler à lui une lettre.

— Blaise t'a écrit, Elwig l'a apportée il y a une heure.

Il décacheta rapidement la missive et sortit la lettre de son compagnon qui lui parlait de ses vacances et demandait des nouvelles. Il lui répondit comme il le pouvait, n'étant pas autorisé pour des raisons de sécurité à lui révéler qu'ils étaient en France et avec Rose, au cas où le courrier serait intercepté.

—J'ai reçu une lettre de Drago, déclara-t-elle distraitement en tournant une des pages de son livre.

Eiden fronça les sourcils. Elie ne lui proposerait sûrement pas de lire la correspondance tendre qu'elle entretenait avec son compagnon. D'un geste négligent, elle fit venir à lui le parchemin qu'il parcourut rapidement. Parmi les lignes sans réelle importance pour lui certaines phrases lui sautèrent aux yeux comme celle '' _Les amis dont je t'ai parlé sont d'accord pour me donner un coup de main, moyennant quelques faveurs et ils sont à même d'organiser nos vacances dès que le temps le permettra. Je sais que tu aimes l'Europe occidentale, mais l'est peut également t'apporter de bien belles choses. Et puis ma mère a quelques contacts que nous pourrions visiter. Ils pensent qu'il n'est pas juste que ta naissance française t'ait privé de leurs beaux paysages et seront ravi de te les faire découvrir_ ''

— Est-ce ce que je pense ? demanda Eiden.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu penses ? questionna en retour la blonde blottie dans le confortable fauteuil.

— Que Drago fait jouer ses contacts pour monter une filière de fuite hors de l'Angleterre, répondit le garçon en la contemplant.

Elie semblait toujours fortement intéressée par son ouvrage, mais le garçon n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait son entière attention, malgré son apparente nonchalance. Ils étaient comme des félins, malgré leur attitude ils n'y avaient qu'en de rares moments qu'ils baissaient complètement leur garde, même s'ils se plaisaient à tromper leur entourage en prétendant le contraire.

— C'est possible.

— Je croyais que nous avions mis cette idée de côté avec les autres, qu'elle était trop coûteuse et dangereuse.

Elle lui offrit un regard par-dessus son livre.

— Ce n'est pas la solution la plus adaptée, ni même la meilleure, mais il serait bon tout de même de ne pas l'abandonner. Elle ne serait réservée qu'à certains cas, pour des gens pour qui ce serait vraiment trop dangereux, pour eux et pour les autres, de rester. Des dissidents fameux, des personnes activement recherchées ou des résistants acharnés. La rumeur va très vite se répandre que nous cachons des renégats Eiden, et nous ne pourrons aider tout le monde. Et même si c'était le cas, rien ne dit que notre camp va finir vainqueur. Si nous pouvons sortir des gens des îles britanniques, je crois que nous devrons le faire. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de les financer tous, certains ont leurs propres moyens.

— Je le sais.

Il parcourut la lettre des yeux et tiqua sur d'autres choses.

— Qui sont ceux qu'il voudrait te présenter ?

— Dray dit que d'autres enfants de mangemorts voudraient trahir, le faire avant d'être marqué, qui ne sont plus à l'école. Lui, Pansy et Théo se chargent de faire le tri et de parler à ceux dont ils sont sûrs.

— Cela sonne de plus en plus comme une armée, ou du moins un groupe nombreux.

— La plupart ne veulent pas se battre Den.

— Je le sais, mais certains le veulent et ils ne le feront qu'à nos côtés, jamais avec l'Ordre du Phénix, et je les comprends. Personne ne leur a laissé le bénéfice du doute.

Il garda un instant le silence puis repris.

— Tout me dépasse à présent. J'ai toujours eu Voldemort comme objectif, pas de me battre avec toute une légion derrière moi. Je n'ai pas la moindre compétence dans ce domaine et je ne suis même pas certain de le vouloir.

Sa sœur se leva et vint le rejoindre sur le lit, s'allongeant tout contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

— Et si tu te chargeais de Voldemort et que tu me laissais couvrir tes arrières, chuchota-t-elle au creux de son oreille. J'ai le sentiment au fond de moi que seul toi peux te mesurer à lui, mais entre lui et toi, il y a tout un tas de soldats derrière qui il se cache. C'est notre rôle à tous de t'ouvrir un chemin vers lui.

— Je voudrais que tu ne sois pas liée à cela, que personne ne le soit et n'ait à se battre. Ce n'est qu'entre lui et moi.

Elle secoua la tête.

— C'est bien plus que lui et toi Den. C'est une guerre de croyance, vous en êtes seulement les chefs de file, les meneurs.

Elle s'approcha encore et murmura si bas qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre.

— Je ne te laisserais pas affronter cela tout seul, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que tu n'ais à lever qu'une seule fois ta baguette.

Il la serra fort contre lui, tellement heureux de la savoir auprès de lui, qu'il n'aurait pas à faire la route seul, qu'elle serait toujours à ses côtés.

— Je suis peut-être un meneur, mais tu es la soldate, la stratège.

— Ton soldat, sourit-elle dans ses cheveux. Je combattrais pour toi, tu le sais. Rien ne t'oblige à être le pantin de Dumbledore à nouveau. Les gens te suivront, ils te suivent déjà.

— Je ne veux pas mener les autres à la mort, je ne veux pas que l'on se batte pour moi ! soupira-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas pour toi Eiden, cela te dépasse de loin. Ils se battent pour leurs convictions, leur futur, tu es le symbole, le guide, mais tu ne forces personne.

— Tu t'occuperais vraiment de cela pour moi, pour que je n'ai pas à être l'arme de Dumbledore.

— Oui.

Il fourra son nez dans ses cheveux entremêlant encore plus leur corps.

— Tu n'aurais jamais dû poser le pied en Angleterre. À cause de moi tu vas finir comme Maman et James, dit-il d'une voix douloureuse.

Elle éclata d'un rire froid.

— Alors je serais morte cet été. Si je n'avais pas transplané auprès de toi, je me serais vidée de mon sang dans cette forêt. Tu crois franchement que j'aurais pu tenir une nuit de plus ? Mon héritage m'aurait tué dans l'état où j'étais. Et si ce n'était cela, la guerre m'aurait prise de toute façon, Voldemort pourchasse les nôtres, qu'ils portent soi-disant le nom de Potter ou non. Tu n'es pas responsable de toutes ces morts Eid, c'est Voldemort et les idéologies raciales qui le sont, pas toi, tu ne dois jamais le croire.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, silencieux, laissant le temps au garçon de s'apaiser, puis la sensation du parchemin contre la peau de son dos le fit revenir à la réalité. Il extirpa la lettre de Drago de sous lui et la posa sur le chevet, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu ne te moques pas encore une fois de mon compagnon, n'est-ce pas mon cher frère ? interrogea dangereusement la blonde.

— Non, apaisa le jeune homme. Je songeais simplement à combien les choses avaient changé. C'est véritablement étrange pour moi de penser qu'il y a quelques mois encore il réalisait des badges pour m'humilier et m'attaquait dans le dos. Maintenant je lui confierais ma vie sans hésiter et il en sait autant de moi qu'Hermione et Ron.

— Je pense qu'il était à un carrefour et que notre arrivée l'a fait basculer du bon côté.

— Tu penses que sans cela il aurait fini par rejoindre les mangemorts ? interrogea le fils de Severus.

— Je l'ignore, on ne le saura jamais. Mais au vu de l'éducation et de la pression de Lucius, cela se pourrait, oui. Mais fort heureusement, cela ne c'est pas produit.

— Tu crois que tu l'aimerais s'il était avec eux ?

Elienor lui adressa un regard étrange à travers les mèches claires qui lui tombaient devant le visage.

— Si on étaient allés chez les Gryffondor et que tu n'avais connu Blaise que comme le Serpentard sympathisants des mangemorts. Qu'aurais-tu fais ?

— Je… je serais certainement avec une fille, Cho ou une autre. Mais maintenant, je ne m'imagine avec personne d'autre.

— Tu sais pourquoi les métisses n'ont généralement qu'un seul compagnon de vie ? demanda sa sœur alors qu'il secouait la tête. La fidélité n'est pas la seule raison, l'autre est que lorsque tu as trouvé la personne qui te fait vibrer, qui te complète parfaitement, tu ne peux plus te contenter de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pourquoi la plupart d'entre nous ne se remarient pas, sauf pour assurer une descendance, ou si nous rencontrons quelqu'un qui est capable de nous guérir de cette perte. Cela arrive parfois, mais cette relation n'aura rien à voir avec la passion que tu as vécu auprès de ton premier compagnon, c'est comme épouser son meilleur ami, il calme la solitude de ton cœur, tu l'aimes sincèrement, mais ton grand amour, lui, est parti.

— Comme une sorte d'âme sœur ?

— Une âme sœur ? Comme les moldus ? Je ne sais pas, les nôtres n'utilisent pas ce terme. Nous croyons simplement que lorsque tu rencontres un partenaire idéal, la créature en toi efface les autres, mais il n'y en a pas qu'un seul dans le monde, tu as le choix.

— Je vois, donc tu dis que si tu n'avais pas rencontré Drago, tu aurais peut-être rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui te serait moins accordé.

— J'aurais probablement fait un mariage de raison. Parce que je n'aurais pas pris le risque de me lier, à moins de l'aimer passionnément.

— Et j'aurais épousé Ginny, aurais trois enfants et une vie tranquille.

Elie rit doucement.

— Au lieu de cela tu vas t'unir à un homme Serpentard beau comme un dieu.

— Et toi à un petit prince arrogant et fils de mangemort.

— Je préfère cette version, sourit la blonde.

— Moi aussi.

Ils finirent par se lever, rejoignant le salon où Severus et Rose parlaient tranquillement. Ils étaient assez proches tous les deux et Eiden se surprit à penser qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi en cinq ans, à part avec lui, Elie et Drago. C'était cependant une excellente chose que le sombre professeur s'ouvre enfin aux autres et Rose était tout à fait indiquée. À leur entrée, ils les transpercèrent tous deux du regard, comme s'ils savaient de quoi ils avaient parlé, mais ils les accueillirent ensuite en souriant.

— Vous voilà, fit chaleureusement Rose.

— Pourquoi je sens un ''seulement'' induit, fit malicieusement Eiden en s'installant dans un canapé.

— Il n'y en a pas. Vous êtes en vacances, vous êtes ici pour vous reposer. Donc si vous voulez dormir, faites-le !

— Tant que vos devoirs sont faits évidemment, termina Severus en leur adressant un regard menaçant qui n'eut absolument aucun effet.

— Tu sais qu'ils sont faits, rétorqua Eiden. Même ce stupide essai pour Ombrage qui doit expliquer en quoi le terme contre-maléfice est impropre.

Severus marmonna un « ridicule » qui fit sourire les deux femmes et il les laissa attaquer leur petit-déjeuner. Rose les interrogea sur ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour l'école et le potioniste se plongea dans le journal. Eiden adorait les matins comme ceux-là et il espérait en vivre encore beaucoup d'autres.

— Rose, j'ai quelques difficultés avec le sortilège Destructum informulé, tu pourrais m'aider ? demanda-t-il.

— Pour les cours ? dit-elle l'œil brillant, elle savait très bien que ce sortilège dépassait de loin le niveau d'un cinquième année, quelque soit l'établissement, surtout en informulé.

— Évidemment !

Elle lui offrit quelques conseils, étant particulièrement douée en enchantements et elle l'invita à s'entrainer dans la petite salle prévue à cet effet de la villa, laissant les deux autres à leur lecture. La journée se passa calmement, chacun étant parfaitement satisfait de paresser à la maison. Rose avait à nouveau pris quelques jours de congé pour passer du temps avec sa famille, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute pas les revoir avant la fin de l'année, à cause de la tyrannie et de la surveillance d'Ombrage. Chacun chérissait donc les moments passés ensemble, surtout les deux hommes qui n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'expérience d'une famille heureuse. Eiden était d'ailleurs étonné de voir à quel point les petites choses simples que cela impliquait le mettaient en joie. Il avait toujours été très heureux au Terrier au milieu des Weasley, mais ce n'était vraiment rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait ici. Il se sentait chez lui à Combe-les-lys, comme au Manoir, même s'il n'y avait dormit que quelques nuits et il se doutait que ce serait de même pour chaque endroit où serait aussi Rose, Severus et Elie.

Il avait aussi fait la connaissance de Mahès, le ''fauve'' de la française et le trouvait tout à fait agréable, contrairement à ce que son père disait. Bien sûr l'animal était indépendant et ne venait se frotter à eux que lorsqu'il le désirait, mais le garçon trouvait ce comportement très sain. Ce n'était pas un animal de compagnie, mais un compagnon, un ami animal comme l'était sa chouette. Lorsqu'il avait besoin d'elle où qu'elle en avait envie, elle venait le voir, le reste du temps elle vivait son existence loin de lui, comme le gros chat de Rose. C'était vrai que Mahès avait un caractère assez orgueilleux, mais il était amusant et pas du tout malveillant, contrairement à ce que semblait penser le potioniste. Il aimait simplement en jouer et Eiden était sûr qu'il agissait ainsi pour bien montrer à Severus que Rose était _sa_ maitresse. Le félin était assez possessif et ne se privait pas d'en faire montre devant le professeur, le seul homme à approcher la rousse depuis un long moment. Eiden aimait particulièrement plonger ses doigts dans la fourrure bleu et or de Mahès en lisant un bon livre, profitant du poids et de la chaleur de l'animal sur ses genoux. Étonnamment, le fauve avait très bien accepté les deux serpents et réciproquement, mais tous trois étaient des créatures intelligentes et magiques, le chat reconnaissait les familiers en eux et les deux reptiles ne le voyaient pas comme un adversaire. Ils aimaient d'ailleurs s'entremêler pour faire la sieste, les deux serpents profitant de la chaleur du dernier.

Le vendredi après le déjeuner, Briac, le korrigan de Rose vint trouver Eiden dans le salon pour lui annoncer que cinq personnes demandaient une audience. Étonné, le garçon qui n'avait pas connaissance d'une pareille visite demanda à la créature de trouver Rose et de la prévenir. Ce que fit Briac qui revint bientôt avec son employeuse et cinq jeunes personnes. Trois d'entre elles étaient bien connus du garçon, puisqu'il s'agissait des meilleurs amis d'Elie mais les deux dernières lui étaient inconnues. Il tenta bien de fouiller dans la mémoire léguée par sa sœur, mais il fut happé dans l'étreinte d'une Charlotte qui babillait à moitié en anglais et en français sur combien ils s'étaient fait du souci pour eux depuis le coma et comme ils étaient soulagés de le voir en bonne forme.

— Je vais chercher Elie, sourit Rose en voyant le manège de la petite sorcière blonde, elle travaille sur une potion avec son père à l'étage.

— Étonnant, ironisa Lysandre en donnant une accolade fraternelle au frère de son amie.

Rose sortit et Eiden accueillit une Ravena joyeuse dans ses bras. S'il avait été un peu chamboulé par l'accueil chaleureux et particulièrement tactile des adolescents, il n'en était pas surpris. Les anglais étaient plus réservés que les camarades français de sa sœur qui étaient également de sang métisse pour la plupart, au moins d'adoption.

— Eiden nous te présentons Aksel et Margarethe Van Ernz. Aksel, Maggie[5] voici Eiden, le frère d'Elie.

Un très beau et grand jeune homme blond aux yeux clairs lui tendit la main. Une toute petite fille se cachait adorablement derrière sa jambe. Il lui fit un sourire renversant et caressa doucement la tête de l'enfant pour l'encourager à saluer le brun.

— C'est le jumeau d'Anna ? demanda d'une petite voix flutée la fillette en celtique.

— Oui, mais on en a déjà parlé Greta[5], fit gentiment son frère à la petite, c'est Elienor maintenant.

— Mais tu peux m'appeler Elie petit ange, intervint la sœur d'Eiden qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

L'enfant se détacha de son frère et courut vers la jeune femme qui la réceptionna dans ses bras. La plus jeune entoura immédiatement ses jambes et ses mains autour d'elle comme un koala et se pressa contre elle.

— Tu m'as trop manquée ! dit-elle d'une voix étouffée dans le cou de l'adolescente. Papa et Maman ont dit que tu avais disparu et que tout le monde te cherchait.

Elie ne sut quoi répondre et caressa les longs cheveux de la petite fille.

— Ne fais plus cela s'il te plait, murmura Margarethe.

— Je le promets, dit la jeune femme. Mais je ne suis pas partie exprès _Ada_ , j'ai été… obligée.

Margarethe releva la tête et plongea ses yeux clairs dans les siens.

— Est-ce que c'est les mêmes méchants messieurs qui t'ont fait du mal que ceux qui ont pris Papa et Maman ?

Une soudaine tension saisit tout le monde, mais la blonde répondit doucement.

— Oui Greta.

La petite enfouit à nouveau son visage dans les cheveux d'Elie et ne bougea plus. L'ambiance se réchauffa lorsque les amis d'Elie l'enlacèrent aussi profondément que leur permettait le corps de la petite fille blottie contre elle. Ils s'assirent tous et Elie demanda à Nannez de quoi accueillir leurs invités convenablement. Eiden en profita pour observer Aksel, le seul qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était un très très bel homme, peut-être plus beau encore que Lysandre et Eiden se demanda si le sang magique avait pour effet d'embellir ses porteurs ou si c'était leur charme qui opérait. Aksel avait des cheveux presque aussi clairs que ceux de Drago, des yeux bleus ourlés de blanc, comme s'ils étaient givrés et une peau d'ivoire parfaite. Sa silhouette suggérait un corps entretenu et son odeur ne laissait aucun doute sur son sang et son rang : alta, changeur de peau. Il avait une élégance noble tout à fait attendue pour l'héritier d'une famille des dix-neuf. Eiden soupirait d'avance de l'accueil que lui réserverait le compagnon de sa sœur et il se promit de tout faire pour ne pas rester dans les parages lorsque ce moment arriverait. Aksel et sa sœur avaient perdu leurs parents lorsqu'Elie et lui étaient à l'infirmerie. Œuvre des mangemorts une fois de plus. La phrase qu'Elie avait prononcé la veille au matin lui revint brusquement en tête : « La guerre m'aurait prise de toute façon, Voldemort pourchasse les nôtres, qu'ils portent soi-disant le nom de Potter ou non ». Il semblerait bien en effet.

Nannez revint bientôt avec cette étrange boisson au miel qu'il avait goûté à son arrivée. Eiden apprit d'ailleurs à cette occasion qu'elle portait le nom de medu, et une tasse de chocolat chaud pour Margarethe qui était restée sur les genoux de sa sœur. Il savait par les souvenirs de cette dernière que la petite avait un faible pour elle, qu'elle voyait aux réceptions métisses et chez elle au Danemark et en France, sa mère et Rose étant très amies avant la mort de l'épouse Van Ernz. Mais il trouvait la fillette encore plus accrochée à Elie qu'auparavant. Peut-être la mort de ses parents en était-elle la cause ? Suspendant ses interrogations pour un temps, Eiden ramena son attention sur les cinq autres adolescents qui parlaient en anglais de la guerre et des dernières frappes de Voldemort contre les leurs. Margarethe ne comprenait pas cet idiome et cela lui permettait de savourer son chocolat chaud et ses biscuits loin de toutes pensées macabres. Elle semblait avoir l'habitude puisqu'elle ne protesta pas et se contenta de rester silencieusement sur les genoux d'Elie, s'amusant avec les petites figures de fumée que la blonde faisait sortir de sa baguette tout en discutant.

— J'avoue que j'étais curieux de rencontrer le frère d'Elie, dit finalement Aksel en croisant élégamment ses longues jambes.

— Et qu'en penses-tu maintenant que c'est fait ? demanda malicieusement Ravena.

— (Et) tu es assez comme je l'imaginais Eiden, vous vous ressemblez énormément, à la fois physiquement et mentalement, même si vous avez choisi des routes différentes…

Eiden ne répondit pas. Il ne savait toujours pas comment agir lorsqu'on évoquait leur choix de vie à Elie et lui. Il savait par Blaise et elle que nombreux étaient les métis à laisser leur nature de sorcier prédominer, ou du moins lui laisser une part égale à celle de la créature en eux, mais il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec cela. D'une certaine manière, il se sentait comme s'il reniait sa mère et son héritage et qu'il éloignait sa sœur de lui. Ce qui était faux bien entendu, mais c'était une chose encore délicate pour lui.

— Même si je n'imaginais pas Harry Potter ainsi, continua-t-il avec un étrange sourire.

— Et dire que c'est censé être un secret, bougonna le brun.

— C'est Orsu qui me l'a avoué, expliqua le blond. Il m'a conseillé de venir vous trouver tous les deux.

Eiden laissa glisser un œil vers sa sœur qui contemplait son ami, le visage impassible. Laissant parler le lien il sentit sa curiosité et son calme. Elle attendait seulement la suite.

— Les nôtres ne prendront pas position dans cette guerre, continua le jeune danois. Aucun clan, aucun des dix-neuf ne prendra part à cette guerre.

— Nous le savons Aksel, fit tranquillement Elie, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise.

— Les chefs de clans se sont réunis, cette décision est à présent officielle. L'asile sera accordé à tous ceux de notre peuple qui le demanderont, mâtinés ou _atsu_.

— Rien de surprenant, répondit Charlotte. Les clans vont se concentrer sur leur propre sécurité et non pas venir au secours des sorciers qui n'ont pas levé le petit doigt pour eux, bien au contraire.

— Mais ce n'est peut-être pas l'attitude la plus sage. Si nous n'aidons pas et que Voldemort gagne, alors les attaques contre les nôtres vont redoubler, intervint Lysandre.

— Peut-être, mais c'est ce qui a été décidé. On ne peut plus rien y faire à présent, soupira Ravena.

Assise près d'Elie elle conjura une couverture pour Margarethe qui s'était endormie. Aksel souriait doucement en les regardant, sa petite sœur avait le plus grand mal à tomber dans le sommeil depuis la mort de leurs parents, mais elle semblait être suffisamment à l'aise dans les bras de la blonde pour le faire.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés Vena.

Aksel avait dit cela d'une voix parfaitement calme et maîtrisée et Elie lui demanda, le visage de marbre.

— Que comptes-tu faire ?

À son regard elle le savait parfaitement, mais semblait vouloir entendre la confirmation de sa bouche.  
— Mon cursus à l'académie se termine en juin et je compte bien passer la Manche ensuite.

— Certains diront que ce n'est pas ton combat.

— Les mangemorts ont assassiné mes parents. Je crois que ça l'est.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais Aksel sembla comprendre. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, sa mère et Rose étant des amies proches.

— Tu ne peux pas tenir tous ceux que tu aimes loin de cela, El.

— Si je le pouvais, personne ne participerait à ça.

— Mais tu ne le peux pas, fit doucement Ravena. Nous allons participer et certains d'entre nous vont être blessés, voire pire.

Eiden attrapa la main de sa sœur, il avait les mêmes pensées, mais ne pouvait vraiment rien faire.

— Elie, tu ne peux pas nous retenir loin de toi, loin de vous si nous n'en avons pas envie. Les amis d'Eiden n'envisagent même pas de ne pas être à ses côtés, intervint Charlotte.

— Pas si je peux régler cela, ronchonna le susnommé.

La sorcière blonde lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

— Et puis c'est différent pour nous, nous sommes entrainés depuis l'enfance, nous sommes bien plus en sécurité que vos amis sorciers, tempera Aksel. Nous voulons faire quelque chose et vous ne pourrez pas nous empêcher.

— J'aurais aimé que vous restiez en sécurité du bon côté de l'eau, murmura Elienor.

— J'aurais aimé que tu restes en sécurité du bon côté de l'eau, rétorqua sur le même ton son frère.

— Personne n'est en sécurité, quel que soit le côté, ce qui est arrivé à mes parents et à Elie en est bien la preuve, répondit Aksel. Je sais que vous organisez la défense, que vous recueillez les enfants renégats et je veux vous aider. J'ai parlé à Anton et il m'a dit qu'Allen, Kathleen et Andrea ont choisi de se battre tant que l'on protège leurs frères et sœurs, il m'a dit qu'il les rejoindrait à l'endroit où vous les cacherez et qu'ils lutteront contre Voldemort.

Aucun des jumeaux ne réagit, ils savaient déjà cela.

— Nous voulons aider, lorsque cela commencera, nous viendrons, déclara Lysandre sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Orsu a les mains liées, mais ce n'est pas notre cas. Il organise déjà des battus, il traquera avec les autres clans tout mangemorts qui posera le pied sur le continent, mais il ne peut risquer une guerre entre Voldemort et les métisses. Il n'ira pas en Angleterre, mais nous si et il le sait.

— Qui… commença Elie.

— Plus que tu ne le penses, répondit Ravena qui faisait tourner élégamment sa boisson dans son verre en contemplant sa meilleure amie, un discret sourire aux lèvres en la voyant finalement rendre les armes. Mais aucun de nous ne se mettra sous les ordres de Dumbledore, ou d'un autre sorcier. C'est sous votre autorité que l'on se place, seulement elle.

— Je ne suis pas… commença à protester Eiden, toujours mal à l'aise que l'on voie en lui un chef de guerre.

— Si tu l'es, le coupa la fille aux cheveux sombres. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

— Je ne sais pas faire cela, je n'ai aucune compétence dans ce rôle, j'ai toujours foncé tête baissée en ne me souciant que de mon but.

— Heureusement alors que tu as à tes côtés quelqu'un qui sait, sourit-elle machiavéliquement.

— Je n'ai que quinze ans Vena, en quel honneur veux-tu que je conduise une organisation guerrière. Je soutiendrais Den et je me battrais pour lui, pour nos amis, mais je suis trop inexpérimentée pour être un chef de guerre. J'ai dit à Eiden que je m'occuperai de cela pour lui, mais je pensais seulement à nos amis et quelques proches, rien de plus.

Aksel éclata de rire.

— Inexpérimentée ? Tu maitrises des sorts que certains de ma classe ne connaissent même pas et tu es une meilleure combattante que bien des soldats des clans. Orsu t'entraine depuis le plus jeune âge, Orsu, l'un des alphas les plus renommés de notre peuple. Tu es tout à fait capable de cela, j'ai toujours pensé que tu deviendrais Alpha à ton tour, et je ne suis pas le seul. Eiden est peut-être un des sorciers avec le plus grand potentiel que je n'ai jamais rencontré, mais toi tu es la métisse la plus prometteuse qui ait foulé ce continent ces derniers temps. Tu seras l'un des meneurs de notre peuple El, j'en suis certain. Et ce que je vois là me le confirme, déclara-t-il en désignant sa sœur assoupie d'un geste. Elle ne sent plus nulle part assez en sécurité pour dormir, mais elle sent suffisamment de pouvoir et d'autorité en toi pour se sentir assez à l'abri et dormir.

— Père le pense également, ajouta Ravena.

— Ange prendra la tête du clan après ton père, rappela la fille de Severus.

— Il y a d'autres clans que les Cavaliers, répondit simplement son amie en buvant tranquillement une autre gorgée de medu.

Elie détourna le regard, mais garda le silence, tâchant de digérer ce que ces amis venaient de dire. Après un moment Eiden lui toucha doucement le bras pour la faire lever les yeux vers lui et il demanda à voix basse :

— Tu ferais cela pour moi ?

— Tu le sais bien, répondit-elle, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, même conduire ces imbéciles à la guerre s'il le faut. Cela ne me plait pas, mais je ne laisserai pas Dumbledore t'utiliser comme un pantin, je refuse qu'il te manipule une fois de plus, même si pour cela je dois devenir ton… général.

— Père va être furieux, fit Eiden avec un sourire en chassant une mèche du visage de la blonde.

Elie secoua la tête et rit doucement.

— Non, je suis certaine qu'il sait déjà ce que nous ferons, même s'il en est mortifié. Il nous connait bien.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

* * *

[1] _Atta_ = Papa

[2] _Ada_ = enfant, jeune

[3] _Astu_ = initié, sorcier qui fait partie d'un clan.

[4] _Materia Arcana_ = (latin) Matières Mystères

[5] Maggie, Greta = diminutif de Margarethe


	17. Chapitre 16 : Une géante surprise

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Merci à** Cognards **d'avoir relu ce chapitre et merci à ceux qui passent, lisent, commentent.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre il va encore falloir patienter trois semaines, j'ai quelques difficultés d'emploi du temps.**

 **Elishae**

* * *

mamy 83 **:** **Merci pour vos compliments, cela fait beaucoup de bien en ces temps d'écriture plus difficiles.**

Guest **:** **Oui les jumeaux s'écartent de plus en plus de Dumbledore, ou du moins ils font sans lui. Pour Severus et Rose, je ne peux confirmer mais tu devrais avoir la réponse d'ici quelques chapitres.**

Adenoide **:** **Merci pour ta fidélité d'abord et oui, Eiden et Elie s'organisent sans Dumbledore et l'Ordre, vu qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix. c'est regretable, mais ils ont leurs convictions alors ...**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Une géante surprise

La salle commune des serpentards était encore animée à cette heure-ci, la veille de la reprise des cours. Le matin même, Rose avait réveillé Eiden et Elie pour qu'ils préparent leur valise et ils avaient passé leur dernière matinée à Combe-les-lys. Ils avaient déjeuné tous les quatre en famille et s'étaient moqués de Severus qui grognait à l'idée de revoir ces ''cornichons d'élèves incapables de réaliser la moindre potion''. Rose les avait serrés dans ses bras et leur avait fait promettre de lui écrire au moins une fois par semaine et ensuite ils avaient pris la cheminette pour l'Impasse du tisseur et transplané sur le quai de la gare où ils avaient retrouvé leurs amis et compagnons.

— Tu as vu ton père pendant les vacances ? demanda Elie assise tout près de Drago à leur place favorite.

— Seulement le premier jour heureusement, ensuite Mère nous a emmené Théo et moi sur le continent. Le père de Théo ne l'a même pas vu, il est venu de la gare avec Mère et moi.

— Et c'est très bien comme cela, crois-moi. Moins je le vois, mieux c'est, déclara Théo, installé en face.

— C'est ton père… commença Blaise qui était triste de l'entendre.

— Non, c'est mon géniteur, pas mon père. Il ne me regarde pas, ne me parle pas, je ne fais qu'exister pour lui, gênant et honteux. Je ne suis pas son fils, seule une immense déception, rétorqua le jeune homme d'une voix qui se voulait sans âme.

— Ouais, tout comme le mien, fit Drago. La seule chose qu'il m'a demandé en arrivant c'est : j'espère que tes résultats seront meilleurs cette année et que tu es toujours avec la fille de Severus.

— C'est agréable de se sentir désirée par sa belle famille, rit Elie.

— Tu es son petit incubateur pour purifier sa lignée, ricana son frère.

— Il n'y a probablement pas grand-chose à purifier en raison de la… hum… tolérance des Malfoy à l'égard des moldus. Mais il ne crache pas sur un petit ajout de puissance, même s'il doit mâtiner son sang pour cela, grimaça Drago.

— Que du magique ! assura joyeusement Elie.

— Et vous, où étiez-vous finalement ? s'enquit Blaise. Vous êtes restés très vague dans vos lettres.

— On ne pouvait pas en dire trop, on était en France, chez Rose, expliqua son compagnon.

— Je vois, c'était bien ?

— C'était super, Combe est vraiment géniale, la maison est fantastique et on a fait des tas de trucs intéressants, s'enthousiasma Eiden. Mais tu m'as vraiment trop manqué.

Il ponctua ses mots d'un petit bisou dans le cou, à cet endroit précis qui faisait toujours soupirer Blaise et cette fois fût semblable à toutes les autres. Les autres sourirent et leur laissèrent un peu d'intimité tandis qu'ils échangeaient un baiser tendre.

— Et moi je t'ai manqué ? demanda à voix basse Drago à l'oreille de sa petite amie.

Elle lui renvoya un doux sourire et répondit sur le même ton.

— Tu sais bien que oui. Tu me manques à chaque fois que tu t'éloignes de moi, même une minute.

Satisfait le garçon caressa tendrement sa joue avant de l'attirer lui aussi dans un long baiser amoureux.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Ils se câlinèrent encore un moment puis il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Tout le monde s'exécuta, heureux malgré le crapaud et les B.U.S.E. de retrouver le château.

0o0o0

— Pas d'explosion de chaudron cette fois-ci ? la taquina Hermione en remuant le leur dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, comme indiqué par le manuel.

— Non, jamais deux fois la même blague Hermione voyons ! répondit malicieusement Elie. Et puis pourquoi te ferais-je une telle chose à toi ?

L'autre sourit simplement d'un air indulgent, comme on le ferait à un enfant turbulent, mais attachant malgré tout.

— J'ai commencé le livre que tu m'as rapporté, il est vraiment très intéressant, j'ignorai qu'il y avait tant de variantes à prendre en compte pour le sort Animae.

— Je te l'ai donné hier ! As-tu passé la nuit dessus ? s'enquit la blonde.

— Une partie seulement, répondit l'autre d'un air coupable, mais ravi. Il est si intéressant, je n'ai pas pu attendre.

Elles rirent toutes les deux, suffisamment doucement pour que Severus ne les reprenne pas. Elles ne tenaient ni l'une ni l'autre à faire perdre des points à leur maison, bien qu'Hermione risquait certainement bien plus gros dans cette histoire que sa fille.

— J'ai ramené pas mal de traités d'alchimie. Je te les prêterais lorsque je les aurait traduit, reprit la serpentard.

— Oh ne t'embête pas tant, je peux sûrement m'en sortir avec mes connaissances et un bon dictionnaire.

Elie secoua la tête et grimaça.

— Je ne pense pas, ils sont en vieux français, même pour moi c'est un peu déroutant. De toute façon je les traduis pour Drago aussi, le sujet l'intéresse. Mais en attendant, je peux te passer ceux en latin, il y en a assez peu, mais ils traitent de sujets vraiment passionnants.

— Ce serait avec plaisir, rétorqua la née-moldu en jetant dans le chaudron les racines que sa voisine venait de couper.

Severus leur avait à nouveau demandé de faire équipe, en mélangeant les maisons et ils réalisaient une teinture de mémoire en couple, mettant en commun leur capacité avec plus ou moins de bonheur. Du coin de l'œil, Elie jeta un œil à Drago qui avait fait équipe avec Susan Bones. Passé les premiers a priori, la nièce d'Amélia s'était plutôt bien entendu avec le fils de Lucius, après tout ils venaient tous deux d'une famille de sang-pur et connaissaient bon nombre de choses sur la société ou le ministère. Susan était une fille gentille et intelligente et Drago pouvait se montrer tout à fait charmant et agréable lorsqu'il le décidait. Pansy était avec Hannah Abbot, Théo avec Justin Finch-Fletchley et Blaise avec Seamus et ils semblaient bien s'amuser à en croire les rires étouffés qui provenaient de leur table. Eiden était avec Ron et tentait d'empêcher celui-ci de faire fondre leur chaudron : le rouquin ne prêtait pas une grande attention aux consignes et s'évertuait à fourrer dans le chaudron tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez. Les tensions s'étaient grandement amenuisées depuis la création de l'AD et même si celle-ci ne se réunissait plus, les alliances étaient restées, fort heureusement. Il n'était plus rare à présent de voir les maisons se mélanger et tout le monde, hormis Crabbe et Goyle, se parlaient en cinquième année, au moins poliment si ce n'est amicalement. Et c'était une excellente chose pour la paix de tous. Les professeurs n'hésitaient plus à leur demander de se mettre en groupe mixte à présent et le niveau s'en était ressenti.

Elie se leva pour chercher des ingrédients spéciaux dans la réserve et alors qu'elle parcourait les étagères du regard deux bras finement musclés l'entourèrent et elle fut enveloppée d'une odeur d'orange amère. S'appuyant un peu contre le torse de son petit ami elle soupira de contentement. Il la retourna bientôt et la poussa doucement contre l'étagère pour l'embrasser.

— Que m'as-tu fait ? murmura-t-il.

— La même chose que toi je suppose, plaisanta-t-elle en mordant tendrement sa lèvre inférieure.

Il gémit doucement et la souleva sous les fesses pour l'asseoir sur le petit plan de préparation sans cesser leur baiser.

— Tu en dois une à Théo, fit-il. Il paraît que j'étais insupportable sans toi.

— Je plains Théo, mais je suis tout à fait satisfaite d'entendre ça, rit-elle doucement alors qu'il attaquait son cou. Je lui offrirais le plus gros paquet de chocogrenouilles que je pourrais trouver pour le remettre de cette peine.

Drago baladait ses mains sous sa chemise d'uniforme pour caresser sa peau, mais cela ne la dérangeait plus désormais. Ça avait pris du temps, mais elle était à l'aise à présent avec lui et les caresses et les câlins un peu plus poussés n'étaient plus un problème, même s'ils n'avaient pas encore sauté le pas ultime. Enthousiasmée par la tournure que prenaient les choses, la blonde ne put s'empêcher d'abandonner un peu sa nature sorcière et ses longs crocs virent se refermer délicatement sur la clavicule de son compagnon, le faisant soupirer de plaisir.

\- Oh là...

Les ongles mués en griffes d'Elienor passaient amoureusement sur ses abdominaux et le bas de son dos, le chatouillant agréablement.

— _§Tu es si délectable§_ , souffla-t-elle dans la langue des serpents en mordillant son cou avec délectation.

Un grognement de plaisir échappa au garçon et il resserra sa prise sur la taille fine de l'adolescente.

— El, geignit le fils Malfoy, si tu continues je…

— Hmm, hmm.

Les crocs et les griffes d'Elie disparurent immédiatement et Drago se retourna brusquement vers la source du bruit. Blaise se tenait derrière eux, l'air franchement moqueur et dans les mains un bocal rempli d'une chose verte et visqueuse.

— Vous savez que vous êtes en plein cours n'est-ce pas ? déclara-t-il, l'œil rieur.

Drago lui assena un regard noir, mais Elie se contenta de replacer son uniforme correctement d'un air impassible, comme si elle ne s'était pas retrouvée en position compromettante quelques secondes auparavant.

— Je suis sûr que Severus serait enchanté de voir que vous lui fassiez des petits-enfants dans sa réserve, mais vous pourriez trouver un autre endroit qu'à quelques mètres de toute notre promo, non ?

— Et toi Blaise, ne peux-tu pas trouver d'autres endroits que le couloir des premières années ? opposa tranquillement la blonde.

Drago rendit son air moqueur au basané et sortit de la petite pièce. Les deux autres le suivirent peu après, sous le regard soupçonneux du maître des potions qui les laissa cependant se réinstaller sans faire de commentaire. Ils ne s'étaient absentés que quelques minutes. Elie se glissa à sa table sous l'œil mi critique mi-amusé d'Hermione.

— Que faisais-tu si longtemps dans la réserve ?

Pour toute réponse la blonde laissa choir sur la table ce qu'elle avait ramené. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

— Et avais-tu besoin de si longtemps avec Drago pour les trouver ?

— Ils étaient bien cachés, répondit son amie en haussant les épaules.

La née-moldu secoua la tête, amusée malgré tout, mais elles terminèrent la potion sans parler plus de cette interruption. Elles rendirent leur fiole sans plus de péripéties et Elie rejoignit ses camarades de maison pour leur cours suivant. Eiden la considéra d'un air franchement narquois. Pour se venger, elle lui envoya ses pensées du moment dans la petite pièce avec son compagnon et son frère grommela :

— Garde ton intimité pour toi Enor.

— Oh, mais j'aimerai le faire Eiden, j'aimerai tellement… fit la jeune femme d'une voix railleuse.

Pansy, Drago et Théo éclatèrent de rire tandis que Blaise passait un bras autour de son compagnon pour le soutenir. Eiden se massait les tempes comme pour faire disparaître les images de sa sœur et du fils de Lucius se câlinant joyeusement dans la réserve de son père, à un mur de celui-ci. Elienor était délicieusement revancharde lorsqu'elle le voulait et visiblement elle était plutôt ennuyée de se faire railler par son frère… Lui adressant un regard sans pitié, la blonde se saisit de la main de son petit ami et l'entraîna à ses côtés en direction de la forêt interdite, où ils devaient avoir un double cours de Soin aux créatures magiques. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, une bonne partie des serdaigles étaient déjà là et le rire communicatif d'Assar se faisait entendre. Il discutait avec Pavaan, Terry Boot et Michael Corner tout prêt de la clôture du jardin d'Hagrid et Elie sautilla vers eux, entraînant son petit ami à sa suite avant de les saluer joyeusement. L'égyptien et l'indien serrèrent la petite blonde dans leurs bras avant de faire saluer les autres arriver peu après. Ils parlèrent un moment puis Hagrid apparut, les invitant à le suivre à l'orée de la forêt. Non loin des premiers arbres étaient retenues par des colliers plusieurs créatures, à l'aspect semblable à de grands chiens fantomatiques. Les colliers devaient certainement être enchantés puisque les étranges canidés ne semblaient pas vraiment palpables.

— Voici les cynospectres, il y en a toute une meute dans la Forêt Interdite, ils ne sont pas dangereux et fuient généralement les humains. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous donner leur autre nom ?

Personne ne fut surpris de voir la main d'Hermione jaillir vers le ciel à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

— Les gytrash, dit-elle.

Hagrid hocha la tête en souriant et leur expliqua les consignes à respecter avant de les envoyer en groupe autour de chacune des créatures. Ils devaient les dessiner et noter tout ce qu'ils pourraient relever sur elles. Eiden fit à Blaise son petit regard de chiot battu pour qu'il l'aide avec son croquis, étant moins doué que son compagnon là-dedans. Le basané soupira faussement, mais le fit, n'étant pas en capacité de résister à son petit ami dans une situation comme celle-là. Leur groupe, ainsi que celui d'Assar et Paavan avait un léger avantage au vu de leur sang. Les créatures magiques leur faisaient un peu plus confiance qu'aux sorciers et leur permettaient de les approcher plus facilement.

— Tu as vu Hagrid ? souffla Eiden à sa sœur.

— Difficile de le louper, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Le demi-géant passa près d'eux en leur souriant gentiment et ils se turent pour lui rendre avant de reprendre leur conciliabule dès qu'il avait tourné le dos.

— Il est encore blessé. Je peux comprendre qu'il l'ait été en revenant de sa mission en début d'année, mais là ça fait des mois que c'est comme cela et de nouvelles blessures semblaient apparaître chaque jour.

— Peut-être qu'il y a un mauvais sort, une infection qui les empêchent de guérir ? essaya le fils de Severus.

— Je ne crois pas, regarde, elles semblent différentes à chaque fois.

Eiden jeta un nouveau coup d'œil discret au professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques qui passait non loin.

— C'est vrai, mais je ne l'explique pas. Et toi ?

— Non plus, déclara sa sœur en secouant la tête.

— J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus la dernière fois que nous y sommes allés avec Ron et Hermione, mais il n'a rien voulu nous dire. Il s'est montré d'ailleurs étrangement prudent, d'habitude on arrive toujours à le faire parler.

Les jumeaux ne dirent rien, mais l'image de Flamel et de Touffu envahirent leur esprit et ils sourirent sans pouvoir sans empêcher.

— On finira bien par le savoir, continua à voix basse Eiden. Pour le moment même s'il est blessé, il semble avoir une constante, si les choses empirent on l'obligera à nous dire ce qu'il se passe.

Ils retournèrent à leur étude, conscients qu'ils ne pourraient de toute façon rien faire dans l'immédiat.

Mais la réponse vint finalement plus vite que les enfants Rogue ne l'auraient cru. Deux semaines plus tard vint le moment du dernier match de quidditch de la saison, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle qui se battait pour la seconde place du championnat. Serpentard ayant vaincu les bleus et bronzes avant les vacances, la suprématie des serpents était incontestable, l'équipe ayant gagné tous ses matchs. Severus en avait d'ailleurs bien profité pour se pavaner devant Minerva Mcgonagall qui rappela que c'était un élève à elle qui avait fortement contribué à cette victoire. Au potionniste qui lui rappela qu'Eiden était chez les verts maintenant, la professeure de métamorphose contra qu'il avait été préalablement chez les lions et y était resté pendant quatre longues années.

Après le petit déjeuner les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers le stade et s'installèrent sur les gradins, tous ensemble, faisant fit pour une fois du clivage Serpentard Gryffondor, les verts et argents soutenant l'équipe des lions, discrètement pour Drago et Théo, de manière plus voyante pour les autres. Le match avait commencé depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'Hagrid vint appeler doucement Eiden, tâchant, sans grand succès au vu de sa taille, d'être discret. Le brun échangea un regard avec sa sœur et celle-ci hocha la tête. Hermione et Eiden se glissèrent auprès du demi-géant et s'éloignèrent rapidement du stade.

— Que voulez-vous Hagrid ? interrogea la née-moldu.

— Je… je ne peux pas encore vous le dire. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît et je vous montrerai.

L'homme semblait anxieux et faisait tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer, fort heureusement pour lui toute l'école était bien trop concentrée par le match pour leur prêter attention. Les trois amis marchèrent en direction de la forêt puis disparurent rapidement sous le couvert des arbres, progressant toujours plus loin en avant. Ils marchèrent un bon moment, les deux plus jeunes suivant avec plus ou moins de peine l'homme à travers les bois. Il faisait comme d'habitude de grandes enjambées et ne semblait pas se rendre compte que son rythme n'était pas adapté à deux adolescents.

— Où allons-nous Hagrid ? demanda Hermione, la voix fortement essoufflée.

— Juste un peu plus loin, répondit le demi-géant sans même se retourner.

Juste un peu plus loin se transforma en de longues minutes, de longues minutes où les deux élèves bataillèrent contre les broussailles et les ronces. Ils atterrirent finalement dans une grande clairière où trônait une espèce d'immense roché moussu. Eiden le contempla d'un air perdu et demanda :

— Hagrid, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Eh bien…

La jeune née moldue ne semblait pas non plus avoir la moindre idée de ce pour quoi leur ami les avait fait venir, puis le rocher bougea légèrement et elle sursauta fortement :

— Hagrid, je croyais qu'aucun d'eux n'avait voulu venir…

L'homme grimaça.

— Il… ne voulait pas venir, mais... je ne pouvais pas le laisser…

— Mais de quoi… commença Eiden alors que le rocher se redressait, ou du moins se qu'il pensait être un rocher.

— C'est mon demi-frère, je ne pouvais pas le laisser, il est si petit. Ils étaient toujours horribles avec lui et le battaient. Ce n'est pas une société tendre avec les plus faibles.

Ce qui semblait être un ensemble de pierres était en réalité une forme gigantesque, vaguement humanoïde. Ça n'était pas un humain, de par sa taille d'abord, mais aussi parce qu'il était difforme. Sa tête était très grande par rapport à son corps, parfaitement ronde, comme un ballon de football moldu, surmontée d'un tapis de boucles courtes et serrées d'une étrange couleur fougère. Ses yeux, petits en considération du reste, étaient aussi d'une couleur bizarre d'une couleur marron-vert comme la vase. Il n'avait de plus qu'une seule oreille, immense et charnue, implantée tout en haut de sa tête, à une place vraiment étrange. Le reste de son visage était également inhabituel, son nez était court et sans véritable forme, sa bouche s'ouvrait de travers et était pleine de dents jaunâtres et irrégulières de la taille d'une brique. Ses bras étaient larges et ronds, ses mains de la taille d'un parasol et ses pieds aussi grands que deux luges, posés au bout de deux jambes larges comme des troncs d'arbre. Il était vêtu d'un ensemble disparate de peaux de bêtes maladroitement assemblées entre elles. Une nouvelle fois la question de la conception d'Hagrid se posa dans l'esprit d'Eiden. Le demi-géant ressemblait simplement à un homme très très grand, mais son frère lui était vraiment difforme, pas comme un humain de cinq mètres, mais différent.

— Graup n'est pas dangereux, déclara précipitamment Hagrid, je l'ai ramené avec moi parce qu'ils le maltraitaient là-bas. Et maintenant j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'il s'intègre ici, je lui fais la leçon.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard stupéfait et les yeux d'Eiden glissèrent vers les grosses cordes qui retenaient le géant. C'était cela l'idée pour l'intégration d'Hagrid ? Le garçon avait quelques doutes.

— Il essaye encore de s'enfuir, c'est pour cela que je le laisse attaché, expliqua le très grand homme.

— Oh Hagrid, mais s'il ne veut pas rester pourquoi ne le laissez-vous pas rentrer chez lui ? demanda la née-moldu.

— Parce qu'il n'est pas heureux là-bas, les autres géants sont méchants avec lui, plaida l'adulte.

— Vous voulez dire qu'il est attaché ici, retenu contre sa volonté depuis la rentrée, depuis que vous êtes revenu de votre mission ? s'enquit Eiden.

Hagrid était triste et mal, ils le voyaient bien alors ils laissèrent tomber.

— Graupy, viens par-là !

Le géant s'approcha de son pas pesant, faisant trembler la terre et les arbres autour des trois autres. Les deux élèves ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Mais Hagrid, lui ne bougea pas. Le géant tendit une main vers eux, mais les cordages l'empêchèrent de la refermer sur les deux adolescents.

— Non Graup, ce sont Eiden et Hermione, deux nouveaux amis.

La créature lui adressa un regard torve et se laissa tomber sans douceur sur les fesses, faisant tout trembler à nouveau.

— Je vous ai fait venir pour vous le présenter, parce qu'Ombrage m'a vraiment à l'œil et je pense qu'elle n'attend que de pouvoir me mettre dehors moi aussi et Dumbledore n'est plus là pour arrondir les angles maintenant.

Un vif pic de culpabilité serra le cœur d'Eiden une fois de plus et son amie lui serra la main pour le réconforter, consciente des pensées qui l'assaillaient.

— Et je voudrai, si vous êtes d'accord, que vous vous occupiez de lui quand je ne serais plus là. Il sait se nourrir tout seul, c'est de compagnie dont il aura besoin.

Eiden s'étrangla discrètement, Hagrid voulait qu'ils poursuivent les ''cours'' de son géant de frère ? Sérieusement ? Il secoua la tête, pourquoi cela l'étonnait encore ? Il faisait face à l'homme qui avait fait éclore un dragon dans sa cabane en bois, qui avait élevé un cerbère, une acromentula géante, des scrouts à pétards et des tas d'autres créatures étranges et surtout très dangereuses.

— Nous… commença-t-il, mais il croisa le regard emplit d'espoir de son ami et ne put continuer.

— Nous le ferons, assura Hermione.

Eiden hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas le refuser à Hagrid, pas lorsqu'il prenait cet air-là. Merlin dans quoi s'étaient-ils embarqués ? Ils laissèrent donc Graup à ses occupations, en l'occurrence tenter d'arracher les pins qui l'entouraient et retournèrent vers le stade. Ils se glissèrent tous les deux dans les gradins au moment où le coup de sifflet retentissait.

— Victoire de Gryffondor ! hurla Lee Jordan dans le mégaphone magique.

— Juste à temps, souffla Elie en les voyant arriver.

— Où étiez-vous ? interrogea Pansy. Vous avez loupé tout le match ?

Les trois garçons les fixèrent avec curiosité, mais Eiden souffla un ''plus tard'' avant que Lee n'appelle leur équipe sur le terrain pour leur remettre la coupe. Minerva la tendit à Andrea dont le sourire faisait facilement trois fois le tour de sa tête, elle était tellement heureuse d'offrir la victoire à sa maison pour sa dernière année.

Ce soir-là, une fête immense eut lieu dans les cachots, les jumeaux, avec le concours de la carte des maraudeurs et du service par correspondance des Weasley, abreuvèrent tout le monde de nourriture, de bonbons et de boissons en tout genre. La fête dura longtemps, Severus les laissant charitablement célébrer leur victoire en paix.

— On ne devrait peut-être pas venir ici, souffla Blaise alors qu'Eiden le poussait dans sa chambre des appartements du potionniste.

— Père n'est pas là, répondit l'autre garçon en l'embrassant sauvagement. Il est en France pour la nuit.

— Je croyais que les cheminées étaient surveillées ? souffla Blaise entre deux baisers.

— Elles le sont, mais il a réussi à convaincre Ombrage qu'il s'y rendait pour faire le plein d'ingrédients spéciaux pour les potions de l'infirmerie. Il ne peut pas y aller souvent, mais c'est toujours cela.

— Lui et Rose sont très proches non ?

Eiden haussa les épaules, ils l'étaient en effet, mais ni lui ni Elienor n'avaient surpris un quelconque geste équivoque. Et s'ils étaient heureux ainsi, il n'y voyait pas le moindre inconvénient. Mais là n'était pas le sujet ce soir, il s'empressa de pousser Blaise sur le lit et de reprendre possession de ses lèvres, il voulait un peu d'intimité avec son compagnon et il n'allait pas cracher sur celle qu'offrait sa chambre ce soir-là. Passant une main tendre sur le torse de son petit ami, il entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise pour mettre à nu la peau sombre en dessous. Il caressa ensuite amoureusement les pectoraux musclés, s'émerveillant une fois de plus du contraste entre sa peau de nacre et celle chocolat de Blaise. Ce dernier l'attira d'ailleurs à lui en posant une main sur sa nuque et ravit ses lèvres amoureusement.

— Je t'aime, souffla-t-il contre sa peau.

— Je t'aime aussi, à la folie, répondit le brun en souriant.

L'odeur de cèdre du basané était envoûtante, puissante et le mettait à chaque fois en émoi. Fourrant son nez dans le cou de Blaise, il mordit la peau tendre, laissant une marque de croc à peine perceptible. Laissant sa nature de métamorphe émerger, il prit garde à ses griffes pour ne pas blesser son partenaire qui soupirait sous lui.

— Continue, souffla le bistré alors que son compagnon mordillait le lobe de son oreille, passant et repassant sa langue dessus.

Il descendit quelques secondes plus tard, traçant une ligne de baisers jusqu'à son épaule, ses doigts s'activant à l'arrière de sa tête, caressant la nuque sensible de Blaise. Il arriva finalement aux tétons déjà raidis de plaisir et les cajola de sa langue, jouant avec le petit bouton de plaisir, arrachant des gémissements tout à fait délectables à sa victime. Il adorait la peau de son petit ami, douce, parfumée, si réactive sous ses attentions… Il laissa un peu de son aura métamorphe effleurer Blaise qu'il en savait friand. Les métisses avaient toujours cette sorte de charme qui leur permettait de jouer sur les ressentit des autres, il faisait ressortir le meilleur d'entre eux, le charme des vélanes, l'attirante sauvagerie des métamorphes et le mystère des elfes. Eiden en usait sans scrupule pour faire plaisir à son compagnon et l'inverse était également vrai, Blaise était déjà un très bel homme, mais sous le charme de son sang… Le basané gémit à nouveau sous les assauts du brun et il reprit sauvagement ses lèvres, l'embrassant comme un assoiffé, faisant courir ses grandes mains sur le dos, les hanches étroites et les fesses fermes de son compagnon. Merlin qu'il le désirait. Avec le temps leur relation s'était faites de plus en plus ''physique'' et les caresses appuyées avaient remplacé les tâtonnements d'adolescents, mais ils n'avaient pas encore réellement fait l'amour, laissant les choses se passer à leur rythme.

Ce soir cependant ils étaient pris d'une si grande soif l'un de l'autre qu'elle menaçait de les consumer. La chemise d'Eiden vint rejoindre celle du basané sur le sol et ce dernier n'attendit pas plus pour fourrer ses mains sous le pantalon de son amour et de lui baisser rapidement, le laissant très excité et en boxer au-dessus de lui. Un sourire prit le fils de Severus en voyant l'impatience de son petit ami et il mordit doucement sa clavicule avant d'y apposer un suçon.

\- Eiden...

Le susnommé aurait pu répondre, mais il était très occupé à défaire Blaise de son pantalon en effleurant le maximum de peau noire possible, tirant des soupirs au corps dénudé en dessous de lui. Son boxer eut droit au même traitement et le brun ne put s'empêcher de passer une main cajoleuse à l'intérieur des cuisses du bistré, ignorant volontairement son anatomie plus que réveillée. Les mains de son compagnon se serrèrent brusquement sur ses épaules et d'un habile coup de hanche il échangea leur position.

— Tu crois que tu peux me taquiner ainsi sans représailles ? interrogea dangereusement Blaise en le dominant de toute sa taille.

— Oh, mais j'ai exactement le genre de représailles que je voulais, susurra l'autre en caressant distraitement les abdominaux de l'autre.

Il fut cependant pris par surprise et poussa un petit cri lorsque son petit ami descendit brusquement son sous-vêtement émeraude et qu'il se retrouva totalement à nu devant celui qu'il aimait.

— Ah oui et à quoi pensais-tu exactement ? interrogea sur le même ton le métis.

Tout en parlant, il passa un doigt tout le long de la verge durcie de son amour, faisant cambrer le dos d'Eiden.

— Oh oui à cela, soupira l'autre. Exactement à cela.

Blaise sourit d'un air carnassier et referma sa main autour de la longueur blanche, imprimant un doux mouvement, assez pour faire se tordre l'autre, mais pas suffisant pour lui apporter un vrai plaisir.

— Plus vite _caru_ … gémit Eiden.

— Oh non mon ange, tu as dit que tu cherchais exactement cela, je ne voudrai pas gâcher ton plaisir…

Le basané jouait sadiquement avec sa langue et l'un des tétons roses de son homme tout en continuant son affreusement lent mouvement.

— _§ Blaise s'il te plaît… §_

Le bistré était d'abord bien convaincu de ne pas accélérer, mais les supplications en fouchelangue d'Eiden lui embrassait les reins et il ne put résister à lui en tirer d'autre. Sa bouche descendit doucement vers son nombril, parsemant la peau d'ivoire de marques rosâtres. Ses doigts vinrent cajoler les bourses pleines du brun qui gémit un peu plus fort. Il prit le temps d'opposer lui aussi un suçon à son compagnon, sur la peau fine de son ventre, juste au-dessus de la toison douce et sombre qui recouvrait son intimité. Eiden se tortilla plus fermement, mourant d'impatience que le basané ne descende encore. Blaise n'avait pas le cœur de le faire patienter plus, d'autant que lui aussi en avait très envie alors il reprit sa verge entre ses doigts et lécha doucement la pointe de son gland, tirant un soupir à son petit ami. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se faisaient plaisir ainsi, mais l'un comme l'autre chérissait ces moments d'intimité où ils se consumaient littéralement pour leur compagnon. Ils adoraient voir leurs yeux s'assombrir de désir. Blaise fit courir sa longue main tout le long du pénis dur comme la pierre et le fit finalement entrer dans sa bouche, imprimant un mouvement régulier qui fit gémir de plus belle son amant. Le métis était exalté de le voir ainsi, abandonné à lui. Il s'évertua à procurer un maximum de plaisir à son amant qui ne cessait de répéter son nom. Eiden semblait pris dans les affres du contentement et caressait passionnément la tête du basané, ne le forçant pas dans ses mouvements, se contentant de le tenir. Les longues mains qui caressaient ses joues, son crâne et ses tempes allumaient en Blaise un feu qu'il ne pourrait éteindre qu'en engloutissant de plus belle la verge de son compagnon. Ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que cela, mais ce soir était différent, Blaise se sentait différent. Il n'osa pourtant pas le demander à son compagnon.

Il n'eut pas à le faire cependant, car une des mains pâles fichées dans ses cheveux descendit sur sa joue et le fils Rogue remonta gentiment son visage vers le sien. Eiden l'embrassa doucement et lui sourit, l'encourageant à continuer, à passer à la prochaine étape. Son air confiant et aimant rassura le bistré qui reprit ses baisers. Il descendit doucement sa main, caressant le ventre clair en passant et alors qu'il approchait à nouveau de l'intimité de son compagnon, il sentit une chose humide recouvrir ses doigts : le brun avait lancé un sort sans baguette de lubrification et lui souriait à nouveau tendrement, totalement en confiance. Alors le basané poussa délicatement un premier doigt en lui, attentif au moindre signe de douleur qu'aurait pu montrer son petit-ami. Mais celui-ci se contenta de soupirer et d'agiter doucement ses hanches.

— Plus Blaise, s'il te plaît, plus, souffla-t-il.

Et le susnommé s'en acquitta avec joie, mouvant son doigt en lui en embrassant toujours ses lèvres si appétissantes. Il en rajouta progressivement et de véritables cris commencèrent à échapper à Eiden, plus ou moins étouffés par leurs embrassades. Finalement il soupira à l'oreille de Blaise.

— Vas-y maintenant amour.

Il retira ses doigts et présenta un peu nerveusement sa verge à son entrée. Le rire d'Eiden retentit.

— Ce ne serait pas à moi d'appréhender normalement ? taquina-t-il.

— Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, riposta le métis.

Le brun se redressa et l'embrassa voluptueusement et retomba sur le lit, ramenant ses pieds contre ses fesses.

— Tu ne me feras rien, _caru_ , j'ai confiance en toi, fit-il.

Un peu rassuré, Blaise commença à pousser doucement, ne manquant pas la grimace de son compagnon.

— Continue ça va, rassura le fils Rogue.

Malgré ses réticences le basané continua d'entrer dans le corps d'ivoire et ne s'immobilisa qu'une fois totalement en lui, attendant quelques instants qu'Eiden s'habitue à son intrusion.

— Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? interrogea le bistré en caressant son visage.

— Tout à fait sûr, rétorqua l'autre et il commença à imprimer un mouvement de hanche pour faire bouger Blaise en lui.

L'autre suivit le mouvement, entrant et sortant de plus en plus de l'étroit et chaud fourreau, cherchant ce petit point magique qui lui ferait voir des étoiles.

— Blaise encore ici… oui…

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en percutant vivement sa prostate. Il referma ses mains sur sa taille fine et accéléra encore, augmentant leur plaisir à tous les deux.

— Plus fort, geignit le brun en dodelinant de la tête de droite à gauche, une main serrant l'épaule de Blaise et l'autre les draps, comme pour trouver une attache dans cet océan de luxure.

Leur étreinte ne fut pas aussi longue que l'aurait espéré les deux adolescents, mais ils étaient tous les deux jeunes et inexpérimentés et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à venir, Eiden entre eux deux et Blaise profondément enfouit en lui.

Encore perdu dans la tourmente de leur orgasme, Blaise se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de son compagnon et le serra contre lui, profitant de sa merveilleuse odeur à peine voilée par la sueur et l'amour. Ils reprirent leurs souffles dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant des derniers relents de plaisir. Eiden fut le premier à se ressaisir et parsema le cou de son petit ami de baisers, le temps qu'il émerge lui aussi.

— Est-ce que… commença-t-il.

— C'était vraiment parfait Blaise, ne t'en fais pas. Je peux t'assurer que tu ne m'as pas fait du tout de mal, termina-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Blaise grogna et le serra plus étroitement.

— Je ne suis pas de verre, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? sourit le brun.

— Tu es mon compagnon, l'idée que tu ais le moindre mal me rend malade, rétorqua le jeune métis.

— Oh, mais je n'ai pas eu le moindre mal, au contraire.

Il vola ses lèvres d'un nouveau baiser enflammé, se glissant entre les jambes de son amant pour caresser son torse. La passion les reprit de nouveau et Eiden ne mit pas longtemps à descendre le long du corps de son compagnon et lui rendre sa petite caresse buccale.

— Eid, je veux… je te veux… en moi, souffla le jeune homme.

L'autre se redressa et lui sourit gentiment.

— Tu n'es pas obligé _caru_ , ça me va de recommencer.

— Non, je te veux, je veux ressentir cela aussi.

Le basané déroba sa main, enduisit de salive ses doigts et les amena à son intimité, montrant clairement son désir à son compagnon.

— S'il te plaît…

Eiden l'embrassa et commença doucement à le préparer, lui tirant un concert de gémissement qui s'accrut encore lorsqu'il le pénétra enfin. Ils firent donc l'amour une seconde fois, passionnément, tendrement et alors qu'ils s'étaient à nouveau tous deux libérés et que Blaise avait ramené contre son torse le corps d'ivoire il rit doucement :

— Heureusement que Severus n'est pas ici.

Un sourire sauvage étira les lèvres d'Eiden.

— Ça, c'est certain.

Puis il rougit et rit aussi nerveusement.

— Je n'imagine pas du tout rejouer cette situation avec mon père à côté.

— La première ou la seconde, interrogea Blaise d'un air coquin.

Il le poussa pour lui faire payer sa moquerie.

— Les deux ! Mordred, je ne vais jamais pouvoir regarder Elie dans les yeux demain, gémit-il en cachant son visage contre le torse de son petit-ami.

Blaise eut un sourire amusé et passa une main dans les mèches décoiffées

— Tu n'auras qu'à penser à autre chose, fit-il simplement.

Il lui décocha un regard sombre.

— Par ce que tu crois que je suis en mesure de lui cacher quoi que ce soit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix fiévreuse.

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

— On est liés, elle ressent mes sentiments les plus forts et même certaines de mes pensées, que l'on soit proche géographiquement ou non. Et puisque je n'étais pas en état de les contenir, puisque dans une situation où mes ressentis étaient plutôt… hum… forts, alors il est certain qu'elle est déjà parfaitement au courant de ce que nous avons fait.

Il rougit et enfouit un peu plus sa tête. Blaise rit de plus belle.

— Hey tu n'as pas à avoir honte, nous n'avons rien fait de mal !

— Je le sais bien, maugréa l'autre. Mais c'est juste… savoir qu'elle sait…

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, mais son compagnon ne l'épargna pas pour autant et il susurra moqueusement.

— Si ça se trouve, elle a profité de ton _état_ et l'a fait partager à Drago, j'ai entendu qu'ils dormaient ensemble ce soir…

Les yeux d'Eiden s'écarquillèrent, il devint rouge, puis blanc, puis vert, puis rouge à nouveau et frappa du point le torse de Blaise.

— Hey ! Tu me fais mal violent personnage !

— Silence ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Merlin imaginer ma sœur et ce petit prince arrogant en train de… pendant que nous…

Il fut parcouru d'un violent frisson et il frappa à nouveau Blaise qui riait comme un bossu.

— Mais silence te dis-je !

Il ne cessa pas et resserra son étreinte sur lui.

— Allez, ta sœur a le droit à sa vie sexuelle, tu as bien la tienne à présent !

— Pas tant que je vivrais, rétorqua avec une mauvaise fois évidente Eiden.

Il se figea un instant puis ricana :

— Quand Sev va apprendre que sa petite princesse a une intimité avec son parfait petit filleul, il va le trucider ! Et je veux être là pour ça !

Blaise secoua la tête aux paroles d'Eiden, mais celui-ci se calma vite et reprit un visage bien plus sérieux.

— Je ne pense pas cependant que ce soit le cas, malgré le fait qu'ils semblent aimer batifoler dans des tas d'endroits plus ou moins publics.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Je ne pense pas qu'Elie soit prête à franchir le pas avec Drago. C'est vrai qu'elle va beaucoup mieux ces derniers temps et que l'épisode de la salle de bain des préfets l'a vraiment fait avancer, mais… je ne crois pas qu'elle en soit capable, pas pour le moment.

— C'est encore assez récent, quelques mois ne suffisent pas pour oublier une chose pareille, répondit le basané.

— Je le sais, je suis immensément fière d'elle de l'avoir si bien surmonté, mais je pense être encore à l'abri de sa vie sexuelle encore un moment.

— Nous verrons cela demain, dit seulement Blaise avec un petit sourire en coin qui fit gémir le fils Rogue à nouveau et enterrer sa tête dans le coussin.

C'est donc un Eiden circonspect qui entra dans la grande salle, Elie était déjà là, assise tout contre Drago ainsi que Théo et Pansy. Et si elle eut un sourire taquin lorsqu'il entra, elle ne fit rien de plus, se contentant de continuer de discuter avec son compagnon. Eiden ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était inquiété, elle ne le mettrait jamais gratuitement dans l'embarras et ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il sentait d'ailleurs par le lien qu'elle était heureuse pour eux qu'ils aient approfondis encore leur relation. Eiden eut cependant un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'à la fin de son cours, Severus lui fit signe de rester. Ils rentrèrent tous deux à ses appartements et le potionniste appela un elfe pour lui demander un repas pour deux. Bien que prudent, Eiden apprécia cependant ce petit moment seul à seul avec son père, jusqu'au dessert où l'adulte poussa vers lui une fiole d'un rose pâle.

— Tu as besoin de cela maintenant si je ne m'abuse.

Les joues de son fils prirent feu lorsqu'il reconnut la potion contre les maladies sexuellement transmissibles et il s'étouffa avec sa part de tarte à la mélasse. Il baissa les yeux devant le regard neutre du professeur et grommela, le visage encore plus rouge :

— J'ai déjà pris ce qu'il me faut. Je ne suis pas stupide.

— Je vois, et Blaise ?

— Également, nous prenons nos précautions. Même si je ne comprends guère pourquoi c'est si important… nous ne pouvons tomber enceintes et nous n'avons été qu'ensemble.

— De telles maladies peuvent se transmettre autrement que par les relations sexuelles.

— Je ne connais pas les infections sorcières, agréa Eiden, toujours aussi gêné.

Il se demandait bien comment son père avait pu deviner puisqu'il avait bien fait attention à ce qu'il ne reste aucune trace de leurs ébats. Severus sembla deviner ses pensées puisqu'il eut un sourire moqueur et déclara :

— Oh tu n'as rien oublié, mais je te connais Den et cette façon d'éviter mon regard n'était pas la plus discrète que tu puisses avoir.

Le jeune homme fit la moue, mal à l'aise et un peu honteux que son père soit au courant de sa vie sexuelle, mais il ne répondit pas et changea de sujet :

— Comment va Rose ?

Severus étira ses jambes sous la table.

— Plutôt bien, répondit-il. Vous lui manquez beaucoup, même si ça ne fait qu'un mois que vous êtes partis. J'avais peur qu'elle se sente seule, mais elle n'a pas beaucoup été à la maison de Combe. Sa loi est finalement passée et elle a réussi à conclure les accords avec l'Italie donc il y a eu tout un tas de paperasse à régler. Je sais que Thoman l'a beaucoup aidé et qu'ils se sont beaucoup fréquentés, mais c'est maintenant que cela sera le plus dur, à présent qu'elle est de retour en France.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Severus à ses paroles et Eiden se demanda un instant si… non ce n'était probablement pas cela.

— Elle me manque aussi, elle nous manque à tous.

— En effet.

Le regard de Severus s'était fixé dans le vague et Eiden commença à se lever. Les cours allaient bientôt reprendre et il devait rejoindre ses camarades.

— À tout à l'heure, lança-t-il à son père toujours songeur avant de disparaître.

La semaine suivante fut essentiellement consacrée aux révisions, les BUSES peu de temps après et tous les cinquièmes entamaient leur dernière ligne droite. La plupart d'entre eux avaient investi la bibliothèque, tout comme les amis serpentards et gryffondors des jumeaux. Ils s'étaient tous installés à deux grandes tables qu'ils avaient collées ensemble et travaillaient chacun sur un sujet différent. Seuls Drago et Elie manquaient à l'appel, ayant disparus quelques instants plus tôt derrière les hauts rayonnages.

— Ils expérimentent une nouvelle technique de révision ? ricana Pansy en ne les voyant pas revenir.

— Ils vont seulement chercher un livre Pans, tu vois le mal partout, lui répondit son ami basané.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

— Bien sûr et moi je suis Morgane ! Deux et si longtemps pour un simple bouquin… Ne te fiche pas de moi Blaise, je sais parfaitement ce qu'ils sont en train de faire.

— Non tu ne le sais pas, grimaça Eiden, mais moi si.

L'adolescente fut prise d'un fou rire et manqua de s'étrangler avant que Théo, charitable, ne la frappe dans le dos.

— Je croyais que vous pouviez garder un peu d'intimité à présent, fit sérieusement remarquer Hermione en levant à peine son nez de son exemplaire de _Traité des potions les plus complexes_.

— On en garde, la plupart du temps, mais lorsque je ne fais plus attention mes barrières d'occlumancie s'abaissent.

— Elie se contient d'ordinaire non ? continua la née moldu.

— D'ordinaire oui, mais lorsqu'elle est… distraite dirons-nous elle laisse parfois passer des choses. Que des choses auxquelles je ne voudrais pas assister évidemment, fit Eiden en grommelant.

Les autres se moquèrent plus ou moins gentiment selon les personnes et Pansy fut sans conteste la pire.

— C'est bien qu'Elie soit à l'aise avec Drago et leurs… hum… activités, déclara une Hermione un peu rougissante. Je veux dire après ce qu'il lui est arrivé…

Mauvaise idée, la mâchoire du fils de Severus se contracta et il baissa brutalement ses yeux sur ses mains. Les problèmes d'Eiden envers Dumbledore ne s'étaient vraisemblablement pas arrangés. Pire, la fatigue et la nervosité le rendaient d'autant plus prompt à la colère en ces temps de révisions.

— Tu crois que tu pourrais nous faire partager quelques petites choses ? intervint licencieusement Pansy pour détourner son attention.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de fonctionner et Eiden s'étouffa avant de tourner vivement sa tête vers elle, les yeux exorbités.

— Pardon ?!

La brune fit la moue.

— Quoi ? Ce sont tous les deux de très belles personnes et sexy en diable. En plus avec l'alchimie de leur couple… cela doit être vraiment un beau tableau à admirer.

L'autre s'étouffa un peu plus et protesta vivement :

— Non, mais ça ne va pas ?! Je ne risque pas de te faire partager de telles choses sur ma sœur et son crétin de petit ami. C'est déjà assez douloureux de l'avoir dans ma propre tête, grogna l'adolescent.

— Oh allez, ça te débarrasserait comme cela !

— Non, grogna-t-il.

Sur ces entrefaites Elie et Drago revinrent, ce dernier levant un sourcil en voyant le sourire pervers de Pansy et la mine pas vraiment réjouie d'Eiden.

— Ce n'est que Pansy qui taquine Den, expliqua Hermione.

Drago eut un petit sourire rusé.

— Oui, elle fait ça souvent.

Ils s'assirent tous deux et se replongèrent dans les révisions, jusqu'à ce que Madame Pince ne les chasse de la bibliothèque.

Le premier matin des examens, c'était l'effervescence dans la Grande Salle, les examinateurs, un groupe de vieux sorciers pour la plupart à moitié sourds, étaient arrivés la veille et tout avait soudainement pris réalité pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années de Poudlard. La première épreuve était théorie des sortilèges et après le petit discours de Mcgonagall sur la fraude et leur avenir, ils purent enfin commencer.

— Ce n'était pas si terrible finalement, déclara Pansy en sortant de la salle.

— Non, c'est vrai, répondit Théo en mordant dans une barre de chocolat.

Ils sourirent en entendant Hermione refaire nerveusement le test au plus grand dam de Ron qui grimaçait en tentant de la faire taire. Eiden et Blaise étaient tout prêts, riant de l'état de leurs amis.

— Prête pour l'épreuve de cette après-midi ? demanda Théo à Elie. Je suppose que tu ne t'en fais pas trop ?

— On verra. J'ai travaillé, il n'y a pas de raison que cela se passe mal, répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules.

Elienor ne paraissait pas aussi nerveuse que les autres élèves, la jeune femme vivait plutôt bien le stress des examens. Sans doute que se faire kidnapper et torturer permettait de relativiser les choses…

Et en effet l'épreuve pratique ne posa pas réellement de problèmes aux jumeaux et ils sortirent tous les deux souriants et sereins. Le professeur Flitwick fit même un clin d'œil à Elie, elle avait parfaitement exécuté tous les sortilèges demandés, sous l'œil fier du petit homme qui rapporterait sans nul doute sa réussite à son père.

La métamorphose posa un peu plus de difficulté à Eiden, mais il s'en tira honorablement, que ce soit à l'écrit et en pratique, il sortit un peu avant Elie, en même temps que Pansy qui paraissait soulagée.

— Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Assez bien je pense, je n'ai pas réussi le dernier sortilège, mais dans l'ensemble je pense que ça va. Et toi ?

— Également, sourit la jeune brune. Je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis pour cette matière, je suis meilleure qu'en sortilèges. Je suis plus nerveuse quant à la Défense contre les forces du mal… même si j'ai eu un excellent professeur, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement en faisant un clin d'œil au fils de Severus.

— Tu va y arriver Pansy, tu as fait d'énormes progrès et lorsque nous avons répété ensemble la semaine dernière tu étais tout à fait au niveau. Je ne me fais pas le moindre souci pour toi, déclara le jeune homme tout à fait confiant.

Elle se précipita dans ses bras pour l'étreindre.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

L'examen de Défense vint après celui de Botanique, qui eut lieu le mercredi, et le groupe d'amis rouge et vert s'en sortit avec les honneurs, particulièrement Eiden qui fit apparaître un magnifique cerf lorsque le professeur Tofty lui demanda s'il pouvait effectuer un patronus.

— Il y en a un qui a fait sensation… fit remarquer Blaise alors qu'ils se rejoignaient dans la salle commune plus tard.

Eiden le poussa de l'épaule, mais sourit tout de même.

— Il n'est pas le seul. Marchebank a demandé ensuite à Elie si elle savait le faire aussi. Ils semblaient tous deux extatiques avec Tofty.

— Tu m'étonnes, deux petits génies des sorts dans la même promo ! ricana Drago en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

— La plupart d'entre nous auront une bonne note dans cette matière, répliqua Eiden comme si le blond n'était intervenu. Ombrage était folle de rage de nous voir tous réussir les épreuves. Mais avec l'AD, tout le monde a pu apprendre et progresser.

Finalement, tout le monde survécu aux jours suivants, bien sûr l'on dénombra quelques crises de paniques et de nerfs lâchés, mais dans l'ensemble, tout se passa à peu près correctement. Ils passèrent les épreuves des potions, Soins aux créatures magiques, Divination, Runes et Arithmancie pour ceux qui les avaient choisis. Le mercredi soir, tous les cinquièmes années prirent le chemin de la tour d'Astronomie pour l'épreuve pratique qui devait évidemment se dérouler de nuit. Chacun se mit au travail au signal des examinateurs, pendant que les professeurs Marchebank et Tofty passaient parmi eux. On n'entendait rien d'autre que les grincements doux des télescopes et le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins lorsque les portes du château s'ouvrirent brusquement, éclairant de lumière une large portion du parc. Sous couvert d'ajuster la position de son télescope, Eiden jeta un coup d'œil en contrebas. Une demi-douzaine de personnes apparurent et traversèrent le parc et le jeune homme eut la désagréable impression que la petite silhouette appartenait à la détestable Directrice, même à cette distance il pouvait sentir en lui la bouffée de haine irrépressible qu'accompagnait toujours la proximité du vieux crapaud. Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Ombrage à cette heure du château et un coup d'œil furtif à Elie lui apprit que c'était également son cas. Elle avait les sourcils à peine froncés et les lèvres un peu pincées, des signes presque invisibles de son questionnement, mais révélateurs.

Eiden avait repris son travail lorsque des bruits de coups se firent entendre, comme si l'on frappait sans ménagement sur un panneau de bois. Il osa un second coup d'œil et vit les silhouettes pénétrer dans la petite cabane d'Hagrid et la porte se refermer. Pendant un moment il ne se passa plus rien, seulement les formes qui masquaient parfois les petites fenêtres de la maison. Sans plus d'indice sur ce qui était en train de se passer, le fils de Severus dut se remettre au travail. Un rugissement l'interrompit cependant quelques minutes plus tard, la plupart des élèves relevèrent la tête et scrutèrent le parc en quête d'indice.

— Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, concentrez-vous s'il vous plaît, l'épreuve n'est pas encore terminée, dit le professeur Tofty.

Les plus jeunes reprirent leurs observations, mais les amis des jumeaux, eux, continuèrent de jeter des regards vers le parc. Les serpentards n'aimaient pas beaucoup Hagrid pour la plupart, mis à part Blaise qui le trouvait balourd, mais gentil, mais ils s'inquiétaient pour l'ami des jumeaux qu'il était.

— Il ne reste plus que vingt minutes, rappela Tofty.

Ils se remirent donc à contrecœur à travailler, mais soudain un grand BANG retentit, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit à la volée et Hagrid rugit à nouveau, mis en joue par les six personnes qui tentaient de le stupefixier.

— Non ! s'écria Hermione en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

— Mademoiselle, ceci est un examen voyons ! la rappela à l'ordre le professeur Tofty, tout à fait scandalisé.

Plus aucun élève cependant ne s'intéressait à l'examen, malgré ses remontrances et celle du professeur Marchebank. Des sortilèges continuèrent d'être envoyé au demi-géant, mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup d'effet, l'homme restait bien droit et repoussait ses assaillants, vociférant toujours. D'autres cris retentirent et une voix d'homme retentit.

— Allons, Hagrid, soyez raisonnable !

Mais Hagrid ne semblait pas du tout vouloir être raisonnable, il hurla sur l'homme qui recula. Dans le peu de lumière, Eiden reconnut l'auror qui était venu avec Fudge dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le jour de sa fuite, un certain Dawlish. Il lança un sort à Crockdur qui tentait de protéger le demi-géant et cela mis ce dernier dans une rage folle, il souleva le responsable et l'envoya voler et s'écraser loin sur la pelouse. L'homme ne se releva pas. Hermione et Pansy s'étranglèrent et les autres arboraient tous un visage effaré. Eiden, Ron et Hermione n'avaient jamais vu Hagrid dans un tel état.

Une exclamation retentit tout près et Parvati pointa du doigt l'entrée qui s'était ouverte à nouveau, laissant sortir une longue forme en robe.

— Allons, allons jeunes gens ! Il ne reste que seize minutes vous savez ! Remettez-vous au travail ! pria Tofty.

Mais plus personne ne lui accordait la moindre attention, même Marchebank contemplait le parc d'un air vaguement horrifié. Tout le monde suivait la progression de la silhouette des yeux.

— Comment osez-vous ? vociféra la voix du professeur Mcgonagall, complètement hors d'elle et audible jusqu'en haut de la tour. Laissez-le ! Je vous dis de le laisser tranquille ! De quel droit vous…

Un concert de hurlements retentit lorsque pas moins de quatre éclairs de stupéfixion frappèrent le professeur de métamorphose à la poitrine. La faisant luire un instant d'un halo rougeâtre inquiétant avant d'être propulsée dans les airs et de retomber brutalement sur le dos. Étendue dans la pelouse elle était parfaitement immobile.

— Mille milliards de gargouilles galopantes ! s'emporta le professeur Tofty qui avait enfin oublié son stupide examen. Une conduite scandaleuse ! S'attaquer ainsi sans la moindre sommation !

— LÂCHES ! hurla Hagrid. IGNOBLES LÂCHES !

Le demi-géant balança ses énormes points contre les agresseurs les plus proches qui s'effondrèrent sous la force herculéenne de l'homme. Il prit le corps inerte de son chien sur ses épaules et s'enfuit sous les braillements d'Ombrage qui exigeait qu'il soit attrapé et maîtrisé. Avant que quiconque ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il disparut dans le noir, laissant un silence assourdissant dans le parc et sur la tour. La voix chevrotante et hésitante du professeur Tofty annonça qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes, mais personne ne put réellement reprendre son observation et l'examen se termina dans une ambiance étrange.

— Que va-t-il arriver à Mcgonagall ? interrogea nerveusement Ron.

Assar qui les avait rejoints grimaça et répondit :

— Quatre éclairs de stupéfixion à son âge, ça ne peut pas être bon. Mais Pomfresh devrait pouvoir la rafistoler, elle est solide.

— En tout cas Hagrid peut dire merci à sa mère ce soir, intervint Paavan en se joignant à eux à son tour.

— Comment cela ? demanda Ron.

— Hagrid est à demi géant, c'est pour cela que les stupéfix n'avaient pas d'effet sur lui, c'est comme avec les trolls, c'est dans leur nature, la magie ne les atteint pas autant que nous. Ils sont très coriaces. Mais Mcgonagall…

Tout le monde garda le silence, tous étaient choqués que l'on ait pu faire cela à cette femme, très respectée et appréciée dans cette école et au-dehors.

— La seule chose de bien dans cette histoire c'est qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à avoir Hagrid. J'imagine qu'il va rejoindre Dumbledore maintenant, fit à mi-voix Hermione.

— Pourquoi s'en prendre à Hagrid ? s'enquit Eiden qui pensait déjà à la _gigantesque_ _implication_ de son départ. Ce n'est pas comme Trelawney, il a fait des efforts, ses cours sont bien meilleurs et nous étions tous près pour l'examen.

— À ton avis ? dit doucement Elie en fourrant ses affaires dans son sac. Ombrage déteste les hybrides, Hagrid en est un est un proche de Dumbledore, elle voulait absolument se débarrasser de lui. Et avec Mcgonagall hors-jeu pour un temps indéterminé, c'est un magnifique combo pour elle.

Les amis durent se séparer pour ne pas se faire mettre en retenue, mais chacun avait la mine basse et sombre.

— Dors avec moi s'il te plaît, murmura Eiden à sa sœur alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune des cachots.

Elle hocha la tête et disparu promptement dans le dortoir des filles pour se changer. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, embrassa tendrement son petit ami sur les lèvres avant de rejoindre son frère déjà sous les draps. Un petit salut général et ils tirèrent les rideaux sur eux.

— Deux de moins. Il ne reste plus que Sev, Flitwick et Chourave, souffla le jeune homme en accueillant sa sœur contre lui.

— On peut aussi compter sur Vector et Sinistra.

— Elles ne font pas partie de l'Ordre.

— Non c'est vrai, mais elles sont totalement du côté de Dumbledore. Mais c'est vrai que pour les ''hommes'' du Directeur il ne reste plus qu'eux.

— Ombrage va trouver quelque chose pour tous les virer je n'en doute pas. Prions seulement Merlin pour qu'elle ne soit plus là l'an prochain.

Il passa un bras étroit autour de la taille de la jeune femme et ils s'endormirent ainsi, son dos à elle collé contre son torse.

Le lendemain, Elie lui secoua gentiment l'épaule pour le réveiller et Eiden ouvrit une paupière lourde, la nuit avait été difficile et les cauchemars nombreux.

— Quelle heure est-il ? grommela le fils Rogue.

— Huit heures, si tu veux relire les notes d'Hermione il faut que tu te lèves.

Il grogna et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elie rit gentiment et frotta tendrement son nez contre sa joue.

— Debout Eid, c'est la dernière épreuve cette après-midi, après tu es tranquille.

— Ne veux-tu pas lire les notes à ma place et me les refiler par pensées pendant l'examen ?

Elle rit plus fort.

— Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, il faudrait qu'on soit en contact et je suis presque sûre que tout ceci serait considéré comme une fraude.

— Rabat joie.

Il consentit à sortir son visage de l'oreiller lorsqu'Elie ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec et partit se débarbouiller dans la salle de bains. Il se redressa difficilement sur ses coudes et jeta un coup d'œil périphérique au dortoir. Crabbe et Goyle semblaient avoir déserté, mais les autres étaient tous là. Théo allongé au-dessus de la couverture et à l'envers, lisaient ses notes sur son lit. Drago faisait réviser Pansy sur le sien et Blaise venait d'apparaître, vêtu simplement d'un pantalon et encore humide de sa douche. Eiden ne se priva pas de lorgner son torse sombre, ce qui n'échappa pas à son compagnon :

— Tu te décides à te lever ? interrogea-t-il malicieusement.

Eiden attrapa son poignet au passage et le tira sur son lit.

— Oh, mais je suis tout à fait réveillé, ronronna le jeune homme brun en lui roulant une pelle enflammée.

Ses longs doigts passèrent sadiquement sur son entrejambe, caressant sa virilité et faisant grogner le basané.

— Den… gronda-t-il comme un avertissement.

— Oh, mais je vois que tu es tout à fait réveillé toi aussi Blaise, susurra Eiden en faisant glisser son autre main sur ses fesses rondes.

Son petit-ami le fit taire d'un autre baiser et monta complètement sur le lit, dominant l'autre, un genou de chaque côté de son bassin. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour remontait à vraiment trop longtemps et il en avait très envie, vraiment très envie, mais le moment n'était pas vraiment bien choisi. Il repoussa le fils de Severus et glissa à son oreille.

— Tu te lèves et je te laisse faire ce que tu veux de moi ce soir.

— Ce que je veux ?

Le bistré hocha la tête et se releva sur un ultime baiser, les mains d'Eiden glissant de son postérieur. Ce dernier s'extirpa de la couverture et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains. Sa sœur se lavait en fredonnant une chanson des Bizzar'Sisters.

— Tu es conscient que je suis nue ? fit-elle en reniflant différentes bouteilles de shampoing avant de choisir celle de Théo.

— Tu es consciente que je n'en ai pas la moindre chose à faire ? répliqua-t-il en se débarbouillant le visage.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, faisant mousser le produit sur ses cheveux comme si de rien n'était.

— Et puis tu es ma sœur et les femmes ne m'intéressent pas. Deux excellentes raisons de n'en avoir rien à faire.

— Les femmes ne t'intéressent pas ou personne ne t'intéresse à part Blaise ? s'enquit Elie en se rinçant.

— Je ne sais pas exactement. Je suppose que c'est la deuxième solution puisque je trouve toujours des femmes attirantes, mais toujours moins que Blaise évidemment. Alors peut-être que je suis… bi ? Je veux dire le problème au début de cette histoire était les enfants, pas le fait de désirer des hommes ou de devoir les toucher intimement.

— Peut-être que tu te fiches simplement du sexe de la personne tant que tu as des sentiments pour elle ? proposa Elie.

Il lui passa une serviette et l'aida à sécher ses très longs cheveux. Il se stoppa un instant puis déclara pensivement :

— Oui, c'est possible. C'est comme cela que je le sens, parce que si Blaise était une femme, je ne crois pas que cela aurait changé quelque chose pour moi.

Elle passa une main gentille dans ses cheveux pour le remercier, il la remplaça dans la douche et elle fila réviser.

— Ce serait vraiment bizarre si on ne vous connaissait pas mieux, déclara Pansy en la voyant réapparaître.

— Hum ? interrogea distraitement Elie.

— Vous deux, dans la salle de bains et le manque total de pudeur que vous montrez l'un envers l'autre, explicita la brune.

— Oh… et bien j'imagine que ce n'est pas le pire, la proximité de nos pensées et esprit le sont probablement.

— Oui c'est sûr, mais avoue que ce n'est pas habituel…

— Pour nous peut-être, intervint Théo sans même relever le regard de ses notes, mais les métisses ont un rapport beaucoup plus apaisé à la nudité et ne sont pas particulièrement pudiques.

Elie lui adressa un sourire tendre, Théo savait énormément de choses sur les métisses, le sujet l'avait toujours passionné, bien avant de rencontrer les jumeaux, depuis l'enfance en réalité. Même s'il avait dû cacher à son père ce centre d'intérêt… Il jouait énormément le tampon entre Elie, Blaise et les autres et particulièrement entre la jeune femme et Drago, le rassurant et éclaircissant certaines interrogations. C'était parfois plus simple pour lui d'aider le blond que les autres puisqu'il était lui-même humain ayant un point de vue sorcier sur les choses. Et surtout il connaissait Drago depuis toujours alors il savait parfaitement le manœuvrer, lui et son caractère difficile.

— Tu n'es pourtant pas particulièrement exhibitionniste, fit remarquer Pansy, je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu…

Elle se coupa brusquement, consciente de son impaire. Ce n'est pas avec son corps qu'Elie avait un problème, mais avec ce qu'il y avait _dessus_.

— Je suis désolée Elie je… commença-t-elle.

— Il n'y a aucun problème Pansy je t'assure, rassura la jeune femme. Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement exhibitionniste en effet, même avant… tout ça. Le fait que la nudité ne me dérange pas ne veut pas forcément dire que je me plais à l'être tout le temps.

Elle enfila promptement son pantalon qu'elle avait oublié au pied du lit de son frère et continua pour changer de sujet :

— Pourrais-tu me réexpliquer les causes de la deuxième guerre avec les gobelins, je veux être bien certaine d'avoir tout compris.

— Bien sûr, viens par ici que l'on revoit cela ensemble.

Après le déjeuner, tous les cinquièmes années furent à nouveau rassemblés dans la grande salle pour passer leur ultime épreuve, celle d'Histoire de la Magie, que beaucoup d'entre eux redoutaient en raison des cours soporifiques et ennuyants du professeur fantôme Binns. Eiden se sentait d'ailleurs somnolent et avait le plus grand mal à ne pas simplement poser la tête sur sa table et s'endormir. Mais il se fit violence et commença à parcourir les questions. Il lui semblait qu'il était principalement question de la législation sur les baguettes magiques, mais il n'en était pas certain, tant la fatigue s'était brutalement abattue sur lui. Il tenta de répondre comme il pouvait, mais passa de nombreuses questions avant de s'attaquer au sujet des sorciers du Liechtenstein qui avaient refusé d'adhérer à la Confédération internationale des sorciers à sa création. Il commença à rédiger ce qu'il savait, mais la torpeur le prit plus violemment, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux et plonger son visage dans ses mains.

— Réfléchis ! s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même sans que ça n'ait une réelle efficacité.

Il ne se sentit pas partir et s'endormit.

 _Il marchait à nouveau dans le couloir sombre et frais qui menait au Département des mystères. Parfois, il se mettait à courir, décidé à atteindre enfin son but… La porte noire s'ouvrait, comme d'habitude, et il se retrouvait dans la salle circulaire avec toutes mes autres portes…_

 _Il la traversait en arpentant le sol de pierre et franchissait la deuxième porte… toujours les taches de lumières sur les murs et cet étrange cliquetis mécanique, mais pas le temps d'explorer les lieux, il fallait se dépêcher…_

 _Il parcourait au pas de course les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la troisième porte. Elle s'ouvrait comme les autres…_

 _Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait dans la salle vaste comme une cathédrale, remplie d'étagères et de globes de verre… Son cœur battait très vite, à présent… Cette fois, il allait y arriver… Lorsqu'il atteignait le numéro quatre-vingt-dix-sept, il tournait à gauche et se hâtait de parcourir l'allée, entre les deux rangées d'étagères…_

 _Mais tout au bout, une forme se dessinait sur le sol, une forme noire qui remuait comme un animal blessé… Eiden sentait son estomac se serrer sous l'effet de la peur… et de l'excitation…_

 _Une voix s'éleva alors de sa propre bouche, une voix aiguë, glacée, dépourvue de toute chaleur humaine…_

 _— Prends-la pour moi… Rapporte-la… Je ne peux pas y toucher… mais toi tu peux…_

 _Sur le sol, la forme noire bougeait légèrement. Eiden voyait une main aux longs doigts blafards serrés sur une baguette magique se lever au bout de son propre bras… Puis il entendit la voix glacée prononcer le mot :_

 _—_ Endoloris _!_

 _L'homme étendu par terre laissait échapper un cri de douleur. Il essayait de se relever, mais retombait en se tortillant sur le sol. Eiden éclatait de rire. Il brandissait sa baguette pour interrompre le maléfice et la silhouette à nouveau immobile poussait un gémissement._

 _— Lord Voldemort... assister_

 _Très lentement, les bras tremblants, l'homme étendu par terre souleva ses épaules de quelques centimètres et redressa la tête. Son visage émacié était maculé de sang, tordu par la douleur, mais restait crispé dans une expression de défi._

 _— Tu devras me tuer, murmurait Sirius._

 _— Sans aucun doute, c'est ce que je finirai par faire, disait la voix glacée. Mais tu commenceras par aller me la chercher, Black … Tu crois donc que c'était vraiment de la douleur, ce que tu as éprouvé jusqu'à maintenant ? Réfléchis… Nous avons des heures devant nous et personne ne peut t'entendre…_

 _Quelqu'un se mit alors à crier lorsque Voldemort abaissait à nouveau sa baguette. Quelqu'un qui hurlait et tombait d'une table brûlante sur la pierre froide. Eiden se réveilla en heurtant le sol, hurlant toujours, sa cicatrice en feu tandis que des clameurs s'élevait autour de lui dans la Grande Salle'' [1]_

Il sentit des mains contre lui, essayant de le retenir pendant qu'il s'agitait sur le sol froid de la Grande Salle. Les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues et il gémissait sourdement, tentant de repousser les mains qui le tenaient.

— Monsieur Rogue, calmez-vous je vous prie, nous allons vous emmener à l'infirmerie !

La voix était chevrotante et n'atteint pas du tout l'adolescent qui entendit à peine dans les brumes de son esprit intervenir une autre voix.

— Professeur, laissez-moi l'aider !

— Mademoiselle, ceci est un examen et…

— Je me moque bien de votre examen, professeur, quand mon frère est dans cet état, grinça la jeune femme.

Des mains apaisantes se posèrent sur lui et le calmèrent doucement, le retenant pour qu'il ne se fasse pas plus de mal. Il se sentit coller contre un torse chaud et la voix d'Elie murmura à son oreille.

— Ça va aller ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, cela va aller Eiden.

Elle parlait en anglais, pour qu'on ne l'accuse de rien. Ombrage aurait bien été capable de dire que c'était une tentative de tricherie.

— Il faudrait sans doute amener ce jeune homme à l'infirmerie, intervint une nouvelle fois le professeur Tofty.

Mais Eiden s'agita de nouveau.

— Non ! Pas l'infirmerie… pas besoin. Je vais bien, je vais bien, bredouilla Eiden.

— En ce cas, laissez-moi prendre votre copie et vous conduire au-dehors, au calme. Ou peut-être pouvez-vous terminer tout de même votre examen, faire un effort pour répondre aux dernières questions ?

L'adolescent secoua la tête sous le regard soucieux de sa sœur et se releva.

— L'examen est bientôt achevé, venez avec moi nous allons vous trouvez un peu d'eau. Mademoiselle, veuillez retourner à votre place, fit l'examinateur à Elie qui s'exécuta en lâchant à contrecœur la main de son frère.

— On se retrouve dans un moment, murmura-t-elle avant que le vieil homme ne le guide au-dehors.

Elie ne semblait pas avoir vu son rêve, ou du moins pas clairement, car il sentait son incompréhension et son inquiétude dans son esprit. Lui était fébrile et son cœur battait la chamade dans sa cage thoracique, comme s'il allait soudain s'échapper.

— Je remettrai votre copie au professeur Marchebank pour vous ne vous en faites pas, assura l'examinateur, mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous alliez vous allonger un moment, les examens sont stressants pour tout le monde, vous n'êtes pas le premier à en subir la pression.

Le ton était paternel et conciliant, mais Eiden n'y prit pas garde. Hochant fermement la tête il approuva l'homme et disparut dans le couloir.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue du vieillard, Eiden monta dans les étages et gagna le plus vite possible les cachots et les appartements de son père. Il frappa, mais rien ne vint, reprenant sa course folle il le chercha dans sa salle de classe et dans la salle des professeurs, mais il n'était nulle part. Il se rabattit donc sur sa seconde idée et rejoignit rapidement l'infirmerie.

— Je voudrai voir le professeur Mcgonagall, haleta-t-il, fatigué par son cauchemar et sa course dans le château.

— Est-ce que tout va bien Eiden ? s'inquiéta Poppy.

La femme avait fini par les appeler par leur prénom, après leur long séjour à l'infirmerie et la fréquence de leurs visites.

— Oui, oui, assura le garçon, je suis juste essoufflé.

Elle opina et lui tendit un verre d'eau.

— Malheureusement le professeur Mcgonagall n'est pas là, son état ne s'améliorait pas alors votre père l'a conduit à Sainte Mangouste. Quatre éclairs de stupéfixion en pleine poitrine, à son âge, il ne faut pas s'en étonner…

— Mais, mais, commença à paniquer Eiden, quand Père revient-il ?

— Pas avant ce soir je le crains. Il devait voir le guérisseur en chef Hippocrate Smethwyck à propos des potions qu'il fournit à l'établissement.

L'adolescent sentait ses tripes se tordre. Ni son père ni Minerva, qu'allait-il faire ? Si Sirius était réellement retenue prisonnier par Voldemort, alors il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Mais si ce n'était qu'une vision factice ? Comment faire ? Que faire ?

— Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas vous aider Eiden ? interrogea la femme.

— Non, dit le jeune homme en tentant de se calmer. Je vais attendre qu'il revienne, ne vous en faites pas. Je vais aller m'allonger, je crois que les examens me pèsent plus que je ne le pensais…

Elle eut un regard indulgent et le laissa partir après qu'il ait refusé un filtre d'apaisement. Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps à crapahuter ainsi dans le château, les autres étaient sortis de la Grande Salle et il ignorait où ils se trouvaient. Il tomba cependant sur Blaise qui l'attendait dans les escaliers.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en voyant son teint plus que blanc. On a décidé que l'un de nous resterait là pour te retrouver vu que tu n'étais pas au dortoir. Les autres nous attendent à l'endroit habituel, Elie dit que tu as des choses à nous dire.

Le fils de Severus était encore trop nerveux et confus pour protester et suivit donc son petit ami dans la vieille salle abandonnée qu'ils utilisaient pour se retrouver en toute discrétion. Neville, Ron, Hermione, Elie, Drago, Théo et Pansy étaient là, assis sur les habituelles couvertures, le contemplant d'un air inquiet.

— Voldemort détient Sirius, dit-il sans préambule.

— Sirius Black ? Ton parrain ? interrogea Pansy. Mais comment le sais-tu ?

— Oui, mon parrain, je l'ai vu pendant l'examen, c'est pour cela que j'étais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais tout le monde l'avait compris.

— Il est retenu au Département des mystères, dans une salle remplie d'étagères et de petites sphères de verre, au bout de la rangée numéro quatre-vingt-dix-sept. Il… il est en train de le torturer.

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin.

— Comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est bien la réalité que tu as vu et non une vision construite de toute pièce par Voldemort ? demanda Hermione. Je veux dire, il te connaît Eiden il t'avait déjà attiré dans la Chambre des Secrets en kidnappant Ginny. Il pourrait… il pourrait te faire croire que Sirius est là haut pour t'amener au Ministère.

— Je sais Hermione. Je ne peux pas savoir si tout ceci est la réalité. Mais même ainsi je ne peux pas le laisser, si c'est vrai, s'il… Voldemort a dit qu'il finirait par le tuer, je ne peux pas perdre Sirius, jusque-là il était la seule famille qu'il me restait, c'est mon parrain, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir là-bas…

Personne ne le contesta, bien sûr qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

— Cela semble fou, le Ministère doit être plein à craquer à cette heure-ci, comment le Lord aurait pu emmener Black en son sein sans se faire remarquer ? fit remarquer Théo, la mine inhabituellement grave.

— C'est le Département des mystères, c'est un endroit étrange et vraiment vaste à ce que l'on dit, c'est possible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a de très grands pouvoirs, rétorqua Drago qui en savait un peu sur l'endroit du fait des accointances de son père avec ce lieu et ceux qui y travaillaient.

— La question n'est de toute façon pas de savoir si c'est réel ou pas, je ne risquerai pas la vie de Sirius. J'ai cherché père pour l'informer, mais il est parti emmener Mcgonagall à Sainte Mangouste, elle est en mauvais état.

— Mais alors nous n'avons aucun moyen de prévenir l'Ordre à temps ! s'écria Ron qui commençait lui aussi à perdre son calme.

— Nous en avons un et qui nous permettra de vérifier également que Sirius à bien disparut… intervint calmement Elie.

Tous pivotèrent le regard vers elle.

— Il n'y a qu'une seule porte sûre vers le monde ici et tu l'as déjà empruntée, continua la jeune femme.

— La cheminée d'Ombrage, souffla Eiden en réponse.

— Quoi ?! Non ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu as déjà eu de la chance la dernière fois, ne tente pas le diable à nouveau Eid, elle va tout découvrir et te renvoyer, peut-être même pire !

— Hermione je n'ai pas le choix.

Il eut un silence gênant puis Eiden reprit doucement :

— Je ne vous demande rien, vous n'avez pas à vous impliquer là-dedans.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

— Comme si on allait te laisser seul ! grommela-t-il. Alors, comment procédons-nous ?

Eiden ne répondit pas, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Elie.

— Les jumeaux m'ont laissé quelques petites choses, ainsi qu'à Ginny, je peux voir avec elle pour organiser une diversion.

— Et nous on montera la garde, termina Pansy, Hermione dans le bureau avec toi, Blaise et Drago dans le couloir, Neville et Ron à l'étage, Théo avec Elie et Ginny et moi je filerai Ombrage pour être sûr.

— Ça semble bon… fit prudemment Hermione, dans l'hypothèse bien sûr où toute cette histoire n'est pas complètement folle et téméraire.

— Elle l'est évidemment, mais nous n'avons pas réellement le choix de toute façon, Eiden est bien capable de foncer au Ministère seul sans cela, riposta Elienor.

Ce dernier approuva fermement et se leva.

— Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Je vais aller récupérer la cape et la carte du maraudeur, Elie trouve Ginny, on se retrouve tous devant le tableau de Gwendoline la Fantasque dans vingt minutes.

Juste avant qu'Elie ne passe la porte, Hermione la retint par le poignet.

— Tu penses réellement que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je pense que c'est la seule que nous ayons. Nous sommes seuls au moins jusqu'à ce soir et si Sirius est effectivement prisonnier, il sera mort bien avant.

— Tu crois réellement que cette vision est véridique ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua Elie. Mais nous ne pourrons pas retenir Eiden ici sans preuve qu'il va bien et je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

— Moi non plus, assura l'autre.

Ils se retrouvèrent comme prévu au point de rendez-vous, Ginny ayant amené Luna avec elle.

— Elle était avec moi, expliqua-t-elle. Elle veut aider.

La blonde loufoque hocha la tête et serra dans sa main le petit sac de toile que les filles lui avaient remis. Eiden laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les trois sacs et croisa les yeux changeants de sa sœur :

— Combien de temps j'ai ?

— Je peux t'assurer une douzaine de minutes à partir du lancement, guère plus, l'hideux crapaud est de plus en plus méfiante.

— Ça suffira, affirma Eiden en sortant la cape d'invisibilité de sa poche.

— N'oublie pas de vérifier les sortilèges et la porte, elle en a sûrement posé depuis le problème des niffleurs.

Il hocha la tête et Hermione et lui disparurent sous la cape. Pansy tapota l'écran de sa montre et déclara :

— Dans cinq minutes on lance le compte à rebours. Rendez-vous tous dans la salle du troisième une fois tout ceci terminé.

Tout le monde se mit en place et bientôt un intense craquement retentit et une épaisse fumée grise enveloppa tout le couloir, réduisant à néant le champ de vision et étouffant les sons.

— Vas-y, entendit Eiden dans sa tête et il entra avec Hermione grâce au couteau offert par Sirius.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et plongea sa tête dans la cheminée.

— 12 Square Grimmaurd !

Il sentit la désagréable sensation familière de sa tête tournant dans l'âtre puis il s'immobilisa, le regard plongé dans la lugubre cuisine de Grimmaurd. Il n'y avait personne alors Eiden appela aussi fort qu'il put :

— Sirius ? Sirius tu es là ? Sirius ?

Sa voix retentit dans l'espace vide, créant un écho désagréable, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il n'y avait personne. Puis un bruit à peine perceptible se fit entendre et Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de la famille Black apparut dans son champ de vision.

— Qui est là ? croassa-t-il.

Puis il vit la tête d'Eiden dans le feu.

— Mais c'est le jeune Monsieur Rogue-Grimm.

Le petit être semblait partagé, il ne semblait pas l'aimer beaucoup, mais vouait un grand respect aux anciennes familles de sangs-purs et Eiden descendait de trois des plus grandes.

— Je cherche Sirius, Kreattur. Est-il ici ?

L'elfe se balança légèrement d'avant en arrière.

— Le maître est sorti, Monsieur Eiden Rogue Grimm.

— Comment ?! Où ça ?! Où est sorti Sirius Kreattur ?

L'elfe se balança plus rudement, mais ne dit rien.

— Kreattur, menaça le jeune homme. Où est-il ? Où est Lupin ? Ou n'importe qui d'autre de l'Ordre ?

— Il n'y a que Kreattur ici, Monsieur, fit doucement l'elfe.

— Où est Sirius ?

— Le maître est sorti. Il n'est pas ici.

— Mais _où_ est-il ! Est-il… Kreattur est-il au Département des mystères ? s'emporta Eiden, frustrer de ne pouvoir secouer le petit être comme un prunier.

— Le maître ne dit pas à Kreattur où il va, dit très bas l'elfe de maison.

Eiden voulais riposter et lui faire cracher la vérité, mais une douleur intense le prit au crâne, comme si l'on tentait d'arracher la peau fine de sa tête et il fut tiré en arrière. S'étouffant à moitié avec la cendre et la soudaine douleur, il fut traîné hors du feu et du square.

— Monsieur Rogue, quelle surprise ! ironisa Ombrage qui tremblait de fureur.

Le garçon ne dit rien et elle le projeta contre le mur de pierre froide que sa tête et son dos heurtèrent violemment.

— Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'après les deux Niffleurs j'allais laisser mon bureau sans surveillance. J'ai jeté des sortilèges Anticatimini tout autour de la porte pour me prévenir de la moindre infraction. Je n'allais laisser personne et surtout pas vous pénétrer par effraction dans mon bureau. Prenez sa baguette ! ordonna-t-elle.

Un des idiots de sixième année de serpentard qui avait intégré la Brigade Inquisitorial fouilla brutalement dans sa poche et en retira sa baguette magique avant de le pousser un peu plus contre le mur.

— La sienne aussi.

Il eut un bruit de lutte et Millicente s'empara de la baguette d'Hermione.

— Alors Monsieur Rogue, on a très envie de se faire renvoyer n'est-ce pas ? fit la Directrice perfidement. Ayant raté votre coup la dernière fois vous retentez et en emportant à nouveau vos petits camarades avec vous. Mais cette fois, vous ne pourrez rien pour eux…

À cet instant entrèrent Neville, Pansy, Ron, Neville et Drago, tous encadrés par des membres de la Brigade Inquisitorial qui remirent leur baguette sur le bureau d'Ombrage.

— Vous essayez de contacter Dumbledore n'est-ce pas ? grinça-t-elle.

— Non.

Elle le saisit par le col et le projeta à nouveau contre le mur.

— _Menteur_ !

— Non.

— Je sais que vous êtes de mèche avec lui, il vous a toujours défendu. Je sais que vous savez où il est et ce qu'il prépare, hurla la femme.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, fit difficilement Eiden, sa tête le lançant douloureusement.

— Menteur !

Elle le gifla violemment et les yeux de Blaise luire de haine avant qu'il ne frappe son agresseur pour venir en aide à son compagnon. Mais deux autres colosses de la Brigade le tirent en arrière et l'empêchèrent d'avancer.

— Dites-moi où est Dumbledore ? tonna-t-elle.

— Je l'ignore.

Elle le gifla une nouvelle fois et à ce moment entrèrent deux autres membres de la brigade tenant Luna.

— Madame la Directrice, nous avons trouvé la responsable de la diversion.

La femme fit une grimace de dégoût et leur ordonna de la mettre avec les autres, le temps qu'elle s'occupe de leur cas. Du coin de l'œil, il sembla à Eiden que l'air s'agitait étrangement dans un coin et que la porte était restée ouverte un instant de trop pour être normale. Mais peut-être était-ce son crâne malmené qui lui jouait des tours… Il sentit cependant une vague de chaleur réconfortante dans sa poitrine et sa douleur diminua très légèrement.

— Je suis vraiment très déçu de votre attitude, Miss Parkinson, déclara le vieux crapaud, et plus encore de la vôtre Monsieur Malfoy, lorsque votre père sera au courant de cela il sera sans nul doute très déçu et en colère. Un tel proche du Ministre…

Pansy et Drago levèrent le menton d'un air hautain, ne faisant visiblement pas grand cas de l'opinion de leur père ou de celle de la Grande Inquisitrice. Celle-ci se détourna d'eux pour reprendre son interrogatoire, mais comprenant qu'Eiden n'allait pas coopérer, elle posa ses yeux sur Blaise et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais.

— Vous ne semblez pas très réceptif, Monsieur Rogue, mais peut-être le serez-vous plus face à de meilleurs arguments.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le bistré et lui envoya un sort en plein ventre qui le fit se plier, le souffle coupé. Eiden bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds, mais il fut retenu comme les autres par les stupides membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale.

— Ne le touchez pas ! grogna-t-il.

— Oh, mais moi je ne le veux pas, fit cruellement Ombrage, c'est vous qui m'y obligez Monsieur Rogue… Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Blaise qui respirait toujours difficilement et cria : Endol…

— Non !

Le cri simultané d'Eiden et Hermione la coupa tandis que les autres étaient simplement figés d'horreur.

— Quelque chose à dire très cher ? minauda la Grande Inquisitrice.

— C'est illégal ! s'écria Hermione, c'est de la torture et…

— Mais la fin justifie les moyens, Mademoiselle Granger et quelqu'un dans ma position peut se permettre d'engager de tels moyens en cas de trahison envers la patrie et tentative de coup d'État.

— Trahison envers la patrie et tentative de coup d'État ? s'étouffa Eiden. Vous perdez complètement la tête !

Elle lui offrit seulement un horrible sourire et se tourna à nouveau vers Blaise, mais Hermione la coupa en s'écriant.

— Nous avons essayé de contacter le professeur Dumbledore, s'exclama-t-elle.

Tous ses amis se tournèrent vers elle, la contemplant comme si elle était soudainement devenue folle.

— Vous savez donc où est Dumbledore !

— Non, continua Hermione. Nous avons tout essayé, le Chaudron Baveur, les Trois Balais, la Tête du Sanglier…

— Imbécile, il est en cavale, il ne va pas s'installer dans un pub, tout le Ministère est à sa recherche ! s'exclama Ombrage.

— Mais nous avions quelque chose d'important à lui dire… gémit la jeune née moldu, accroissant encore l'incompréhension de ses camarades qui gardèrent tout de même un visage de marbre.

— Que vouliez-vous lui dire ? interrogea la Directrice qui semblait sur le point de se faire dessus tant elle jubilait.

— Nous… voulions lui dire que c'est… p-prêt… l'arme, balbutia Hermione d'une voix étouffée.

— Une arme !

Ombrage était surexcitée, elle secoua durement la brune.

— Dites-moi où est-elle ! De quelle arme s'agit-il ?

Eiden voulut profiter de sa baisse de vigilance pour sauter sur sa baguette et l'attaquer, mais la voix de sa sœur dans sa tête le stoppa juste à temps.

— Ne fais pas cela ! Ça n'arrangera rien. En plus Hermione a un plan.

— Elle te l'a dit ?

— Non, mais elle en a un. Elle essaye d'éloigner Ombrage et de gagner du temps.

— Je savais bien que quelqu'un était entré tout à l'heure.

— Luna a proposé de se laisser prendre pour qu'on puisse suivre derrière, on est désillusionné, tant qu'on ne bouge pas personne ne peut nous voir.

Il hocha la tête et elle bougea légèrement pour lui montrer sa position, apparemment, Ginny était tout prêt elle aussi. Entre temps, Hermione avait convaincu le crapaud de les suivre elle et Eiden dans la forêt pour qu'ils lui montrent l'arme, préférant laisser les autres sous la bonne garde des membres de la Brigade inquisitoriale.

— Rogue et Granger allons-y ! fit-elle en pointant sa baguette devant elle.

Les deux adolescents et le vieux crapaud disparurent et au moment où elle ferma la porte, huit sortilèges frappèrent les membres de la Brigade Inquisitorial qui s'écroulèrent, suivit de près par leurs compères qui n'avaient pas du tout compris ce qu'il leur arrivait. Les derniers corps tombèrent et Ginny et Elie apparurent dans un coin de la pièce. Elles avaient profité de la sortie d'Ombrage pour dérober les baguettes et les rendre à leurs possesseurs.

— Merci pour la baguette, sourit Drago en l'embrassant légèrement.

— C'était un plaisir, répondit-elle en caressant sa nuque avant de se tourner vers Blaise. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

— Oui, répondit le jeune homme en grimaçant un peu alors qu'elle le forçait à s'asseoir pour soulever sa chemise.

Elle palpa doucement la peau sombre qui prenait déjà une teinte malsaine.

— Elle ne t'a pas loupé cette enflure ! siffla Elie en sortant de son sac une petite boîte de nacre emplie d'une pâte orange qu'elle appliqua doucement sur les hématomes qui ornaient le ventre de son ami.

— Ça aurait sûrement été bien pire si Ginny n'avait pas détourné une partie du sortilège, fit remarquer Blaise. Merci pour cela au fait, dit-il à la petite rousse.

— Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir fait plus, ça aurait paru suspect si je l'avais simplement bloqué, répondit Ginny en heurtant, presque sans faire exprès, la tête de Crabbe en se rapprochant.

— Je sais ne t'en fais pas, merci d'avoir fait le maximum.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, fit la jeune femme en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les adolescents rassemblèrent les corps de la Brigade Inquisitorial et les tirèrent dans le couloir après s'être assuré que la voie était libre.

— On ne peut pas les laisser comme cela, intervint Ron.

— Non tu as raison, répondit Théo en farfouillant dans le sac d'Elie.

— On pourrait peut-être leur mettre de la poudre de Granulot dans le nez pour qu'ils croient à un rêve, intervint pensivement Luna.

Théo lui offrit un gentil sourire.

— Nous n'en avons pas malheureusement, mais en revanche il y a ceci.

Il sortit une fiole d'un intense violet et en glissa une goutte dans la bouche de chacun des élèves sans connaissance.

—C'est un filtre d'oubli, ils ne risqueront pas de moucharder quoi que ce soit, expliqua-t-il en terminant son ouvrage.

— Vous les serpentard vous êtes un peu expéditif, nota Ron que cela ne semblait pourtant pas plus gêner que cela.

— On est en guerre, faire preuve de pitié c'est risquer de mourir, lui rétorqua le garçon aux cheveux corbeau.

— Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ? demanda Ginny alors que Théo achevait sa tâche.

— On les retrouve, Hermione les a emmenés dans la forêt, répondit Elie.

— J'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, grommela Drago qui n'était pas un grand fan de la Forêt Interdite.

— Elle espère aussi apparemment, rétorqua, tout à fait rassurante, sa petite-amie.

L'autre se contenta de grimacer et de se saisir de son sac.

— Puisqu'il faut y aller, soupira-t-il en se mettant en marche.

— Comment va-t-on faire avec Ombrage ? s'enquit Ginny alors qu'ils prenaient tous la direction du parc.

— J'espère qu'Hermione a une idée de ce qu'elle fait, par ce que l'on ne s'en sortira pas comme cela cette fois, soupira Ron.

Les autres hochèrent sombrement la tête, mais aucun d'eux ne regrettait leurs actions. Cette folle avait voulu jeter un impardonnable à Blaise et l'avait frappé, ainsi qu'Eiden. Et ce n'était pas nouveau.

— Hors de question qu'elle en réchappe cette fois, fit Drago d'une voix polaire.

Ils avaient atteint les frondaisons de la Forêt Interdite quand Elie donna son sac à Théo et fit un signe à Blaise.

— La piste est encore fraîche, mais ce sera plus clair sous une forme animale, déclara la jeune femme.

Blaise approuva et prit sa forme d'animagus, celle d'une longue et gracieuse panthère noire d'encre.

— J'ignorai que tu étais animagus Blaise ! s'exclama Ron. C'est vraiment cool.

— Les enfants de sang mâtinés ont des facilités à le devenir. Ils peuvent souvent l'être très tôt, répondit Neville.

La très grande louve d'Elie le rejoignit aussitôt et ils les menèrent droit dans la forêt, reniflant de temps en temps pour vérifier la piste. Ils croisèrent de nombreux animaux qui disparaissaient avant même que les adolescents ne puissent les voir. Tout ceci ne participait pas à rassurer Drago qui n'appréciait toujours pas de passer du temps en ce lieu, Elie semblait en être tout à fait consciente puisqu'elle ralentit un peu et lui permit de se coller à ses flancs. Elle fourra gentiment son nez dans sa main et gronda doucement pour le rassurer.

— Ouais je sais, je suis ridicule, on ne risque rien, soupira le blond en retour, mais ici, ça ressemble bien trop à mes cauchemars pour que j'y sois à l'aise. Lucius aimait trop me perdre dans les bois du Manoir pour que je me sente bien ici.

L'animal immaculé gronda sourdement d'un air menaçant et poussa un peu plus sa tête contre lui. La longue panthère noire fit de même et retroussa les babines, dévoilant deux paires de crocs aiguës.

— Eh ben, vous ne faîte pas franchement petits nounours ainsi, déclara doucement Ginny.

— Je crois que c'est le but, répondit sérieusement Théodore en réajustant sur son épaule mince la besace de cuir remplit de potions d'Elie.

— Ouais bah ça fonctionne, rétorqua Ron en continuant d'avancer.

Le rouquin regarda autour de lui et déclara :

— Au moins, on ne prend pas la route du nid des acromentules.

Drago lui adressa un regard noir.

— Quoi ?! fit le fils Weasley. Je te signale que je m'y suis déjà frotté et j'ai bien failli y rester, je ne tiens pas à recommencer.

— On peut peut-être se concentrer sur les acromentules plus tard, vu que pour le moment elles ne semblent pas être un risque immédiat, suggéra doucement Neville qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour ses amis. Ils commençaient à être profondément enfoncés dans les bois et la lumière baissait de plus en plus.

— Il va bientôt faire nuit, ils sont encore loin ? questionna Pansy.

La louve secoua sa grosse tête et pressa un peu le pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendirent des éclats de voix et pressèrent encore le pas pour tomber sur une scène surréaliste. Ombrage était tenue par deux centaures, à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres du sol, ses pieds délestés de leurs horribles souliers vernis. Hermione et Eiden se tenaient de l'autre côté de la clairière.

— Est-ce que c'est un géant ? s'exclama Pansy en voyant la haute forme qui leur tournait le dos, fuyant les flèches des hybrides homme-chevaux.

— Graup, souffla Ron.

Les hurlements d'Ombrage perçaient leurs tympans et chacun fut très satisfait de la voir disparaître dans la forêt, emportée par le groupe de centaures. En quelques secondes la clairière se vida entièrement, laissant les onze adolescents seuls au milieu de l'endroit brusquement silencieux. Elie et Blaise abandonnèrent alors leur forme animale, leur flair n'étant plus nécessaire.

* * *

 _[1]_ extrait d' _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , J.K Rowling, Gallimard, 2003, Londres _,_ page 816-817 _._ Rêve avec Voldemort et Sirius, j'ai simplement changé le nom d'Harry en Eiden.


	18. Chapitre 17 : C'est mon parrain !

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé et je cherche un nouveau beta, si vous en connaissez un prêt à reprendre cette histoire ...**

 **Désolée pour le retard, j'ai seulement un accès internet** **. Concernant la suite, elle sera postée dans deux ou trois semaines, suivant comment je m'en sors avec les montagnes de choses que je dois faire. Je suis confuse, je vais faire au mieux.**

 **Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont signalés des soucis avec l'envoi de reviews, si c'est votre cas et que je n'y ai pas répondu, par mail ou avant le chapitre suivant, ce n'est pas normal et cela signifie que je ne l'ai pas eu.**

 **Merci aux lecteurs, furtifs ou non**

 **Elishae**

* * *

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont commentés c'est vraiment super d'avoir des reviews, surtout lorsque j'ai des difficultés à écrire. Donc merci beaucoup à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot, même très court.**

mamy 83 **:** **C'est comme toujours un plaisir.**

hathor2 : **merci pour le petit mot.**

elo-didie **:** **Je suis bien d'accord ! Merci d'avoir laisser un mot.**

Adenoide **:** **Eiden n'est pas le maître de Kreattur, il n'est donc pas obligé de lui répondre, ni de lui dire la vérité. Et au sujet d'Eiden et Blaise, je n'ai peut-être pas été clair mais Severus était sortit pour tout la nuit, ils pouvaient donc batifoler en paix :)**

Stormtrooper2 : **Pour Elie et Drago en effet cela va se faire dans quelques chapitres, en revanche non Severus n'est pas jaloux de Thoman, c'est un simple commentaire. Pour le reste, réponse plus bas.**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : C'est mon parrain !

— Est-ce que ça va ? interrogea Ginny alors qu'Hermione et Eiden les rejoignaient. Ils n'avaient tous deux, semble-t-il, rien de plus que quelques égratignures.

Ils hochèrent la tête tous les deux et Eiden s'assura que son petit ami n'avait pas trop souffert du sort d'Ombrage.

— Que c'est-il passé ? interrogea Drago qui contemplait l'endroit où avait disparu la Grande Inquisitrice les sourcils froncés.

— Hermione a eu l'idée de la mener jusqu'à Graup, le frère géant d'Hagrid, espérant que l'on puisse tirer partit de sa surprise et les centaures sont arrivés. Ils n'étaient pas franchement contents que l'on vienne sur leurs terres et qu'on amène le vieux crapaud, mais on a finalement eu de la chance, expliqua le fils de Rogue.

— La mégère c'est mise à insulter les centaures, les traitants de sales hybrides et faisant montre de sa formidable autorité d'employée du Ministère et de sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du Ministre, grimaça la jeune née-moldu. Le troupeau n'a que moyennement apprécié, mais ils se sont véritablement mis en colère lorsqu'elle à user de la magie pour ligoté et étranglé l'un deux.

— Et ils nous en ont débarrassés ... fit Pansy.

— Je crains que ce ne soit pas aussi simple que cela malheureusement, fit Elie alors qu'un rictus envahissait son visage, mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour le moment de nous en soucier.

— Ils n'ont pas apprécié que vous l'emmeniez ici, déclara Luna, en contemplant elle aussi l'endroit où ils avaient tous disparu.

Blaise approuva.

— Ils ne vont pas être tendres avec elle, cela fait des années qu'elle fait campagne contre eux, pour les marquer comme du bétail et les chasser de leurs terres, honnêtement, je la plaindrai presque, les centaures ne sont pas connus pour leur bienveillance envers les humains. J'espère juste que Dumbledore va réussir à la tirer de là, pour notre bien à tous, malgré que ce soit tout ce qu'elle mérite.

— Mais ne nous occupons pas de cela pour le moment, trancha Hermione. Eiden, as-tu vu Sirius ?

— Non, la voix du garçon était sans âme, froide.

— _Caruos_ , souffla Elie, qu'as-tu appris ?

— Il n'était pas là, ni lui, ni Remus, ni personne. Il n'était pas là, il était sorti.

Sa sœur effleura sa main pour obtenir le souvenir original et il la laissa faire. Hermione sembla hésiter un instant puis dit :

— Peut-être est-il ailleurs Eiden, peut-être est-il simplement … sorti prendre l'air ?

— Sirius n'a pas quitté cette maison depuis un an, alors pourquoi serait-il sorti justement aujourd'hui pour _prendre l'air_ ?

— Je l'ignore, souffla la brune.

— Il peut-être n'importe où, risqua Ron même s'il ne semblait pas réellement y croire lui-même.

Le fils Rogue eut un rire sans joie.

— Oui il fait sans doute du shopping, ou un ciné, ou un tennis …

Seuls Hermione, Elie et Blaise comprirent cette phrase, mais les autres n'osèrent pas demander au ton tranchant qu'avait utilisé l'adolescent.

— Je ne l'abandonnerai pas, continua-t-il, sa voix calme tout emplie d'autorité et de volonté pure.

— Alors nous venons avec toi, déclara doucement Blaise qui s'empara de sa main pour confirmer ses dires.

Eiden soupira à ses paroles, il ne pouvait de toute façon pas les en empêcher, qu'importe combien il voulait les garder en sécurité.

— La question est de savoir comment nous allons y aller, intervint Ron.

— En volant bien sûr ! dit le plus sérieusement du monde Luna qui ne regardait personne en particulier.

Il eut un bref silence de surprise puis Ginny demanda doucement :

— Quelle est ton idée, Luna ?

La jeune fille blonde montra pour toute réponse l'autre extrémité de la forêt d'où sortir deux sombrals, attirés par le sang de Graup, blessé par les flèches des centaures, qui goûtait des vêtements d'Eiden et Hermione.

— Mais oui … chuchota Théodore dont les yeux s'agrandirent de compréhension.

— Brillant … ajouta Neville et Eiden hocha la tête.

— Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? fit Ron qui regardait la zone sans rien voir.

— Oui nous n'avons pas tous été touch2 par la grâce, renchérit Hermione, un peu sèchement. La jeune femme était quelque un peu frustrée de ne pas comprendre. Cela lui arrivait si rarement.

— Le sang de vos vêtements à attiré les sombrals, expliqua Elie.

— Oh … firent Pansy et Hermione en même temps, tandis que Ginny fronçait les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que les sombrals ? demanda la rouquine.

— Les montures qui tirent les calèches de l'école, expliqua Neville.

— Il n'y a rien qui tire les calèches de l'école, rétorqua la fille Weasley.

— Si, eux, mais vous ne pouvez les voir que si vous avez vu la mort, répondit le garçon en souriant tristement.

— Ah … fit simplement l'autre. Et qui d'entre vous les voit ?

Luna, Théo, Neville et Eiden levèrent la main évidemment, mais également Elie et Blaise.

— Je croyais que tu ne les voyais pas, tu ne l'a pas dit en début d'année pendant le cours d'Hagrid, dit Drago à Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je ne l'ai voyais pas alors, mais depuis les dernières vacances si, depuis l'enterrement du cousin de ma mère.

— Tu ne m'as pas parlé de lui, comment est-il mort ?

— Mangemorts, répondit doucement le bistré.

Drago hocha la tête, il savait que Blaise n'en avait pas parlé pour ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise, cela pouvait être l'œuvre de leurs pères et les deux garçons n'étaient pas vraiment fiers de leurs activités …

— Il n'y en a pas assez cependant, coupa Neville pour s'éloigner de ce sujet dangereux.

— Il y en a six, c'est assez, rétorqua doucement Luna. Nous pouvons chevaucher à deux, ils sont assez fort pour supporter notre poids, même en couple. Nous ne sommes même pas encore adultes.

Elle prit la main de Ginny et l'aida à monter sur le cheval-dragon. C'était une expérience étrange pour la petite rousse qui ne voyait pas sa monture. Elle se sentait comme suspendue dans les airs, elle sentait l'animal sous ses doigts, mais il lui restait invisible. Luna se glissa derrière elle et encouragea les autres à faire de même. Théo mena Pansy, Neville, Ron, Blaise aida Hermione et Elie invita Drago à s'asseoir devant elle. Eiden prit le dernier, un très grand mâle et se jucha dessus, se sentant un peu idiot, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

— Comment faire pour qu'ils nous mènent Londres ? interrogea Eiden.

— Simplement leurs demander, déclara la fille Lovegood comme si c'était une chose tout à fait normale.

Elie sourit à la jeune femme et ajouta pour son frère.

— Les sombrals sont des créatures intelligentes, dit ta destination et ils te mèneront, ils peuvent te comprendre parfaitement.

Un peu septique, le jeune homme s'exécuta et le cheval ailé battit des ailes avant de prendre son envol, suivi des autres, provoquant un concert des cris de surprises de tous ceux qui ne les voyaient pas.

— Merlin, c'est la chose la plus étrange que je n'ai jamais faite ! s'exclama le plus jeune des garçons Weasley.

— Plus qu'un nid d'acromentules, que la légendaire Chambre des secrets, qu'un cerbère où que des pièces d'échecs sanguinaires ? le taquina Neville en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

La monture fit une embardée à ce moment, empêchant Ron de répondre et le faisant devenir un peu verdâtre, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Ce n'est pas du tout comme un balai, grogna-t-il en se cramponnant à la crinière invisible du cheval.

Leur périple dura un moment et la nuit tomba complètement alors qu'ils traversaient le pays pour gagner Londres. Ils chevauchèrent par-dessus les campagnes et les villes, croisant parfois le feu des voitures et le dessin tentaculaire des lampadaires.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Elie qui tenait Drago entre ses bras.

Ils avaient jeté un sort sur eux pour ne pas être gênés par le bruit de la course et le vent froid qui les giflait.

— C'est vraiment … une expérience bizarre, mais c'est une chose à faire une fois dans sa vie, je suppose …

L'étreinte de la jeune femme se resserra et elle laissa sa tête tomber doucement sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il se colla contre elle pour qu'ils partagent leur chaleur et referma ses mains sur les siennes.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour tout à l'heure ? s'enquit-il.

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

— Non.

— Pourquoi, les choses peuvent très mal se terminer ?

— Je n'y pense pas. On ne sait pas ce qu'il se produira, rien ne sert de supposer. Je ne me projette pas, je ne regarde pas dans le future. Dans des cas comme celui-ci, c'est le meilleur moyen de paniquer et de faire des erreurs.

Drago comprenait, mais cela lui semblait si froid, si mécanique. Pour la première fois, l'éducation rude et guerrière de sa petite-amie le frappa et il grimaça. C'était tout à fait ce à quoi son père avait voulu arriver et c'est ce à quoi il était sans nul doute parvenu, de façon différente. Lui non plus ne craignait pas se qui allait se passer, il attendait juste que les choses se passent, quelque qu'elles soient. Il craignait la forêt et les serpents par ce que Lucius les avait utilisés pour le terroriser lorsqu'il était enfant, mais si jamais il se trouvait forcer à s'y confronter, il ferait face, il n'était pas un lâche, il fuyait simplement tout ce qu'il pouvait éviter, par instinct de survie, tant que l'on pouvait se préserver … Il avait déjà trop donné avec son géniteur.

Finalement ils atteignirent Londres et son immense flaque de lumières et les six montures entamèrent leur descente. Ils atterrirent dans la petite rue abritant une vieille cabine de téléphone.

— C'est ici ? demanda Eiden qui n'était jamais venu.

Théodore hocha la tête.

— La cabine est l'entrée des visiteurs, il faut faire le code et s'annoncer et elle te descend sous terre, au Ministère. C'est un lieu immense et les sorciers de l'époque n'ont pas trouvé de lieu suffisamment sur pour lui alors ils l'ont construit sous terre, comme Gringotts, afin d'avoir tout l'espace qu'ils désiraient. Contrairement à Sainte-Mangouste, pour qui cela n'aurait pas été très sain, cela ne posait pas de problème.

— Ok, peux-tu nous faire entrer ?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

— Je vais y aller en premier avec la moitié d'entre nous et l'autre ira ensuite avec Drago. La cabine est trop petite pour nous tous.

Il commença à avancer lorsqu'Elie l'arrêta :

— Attends !

Elle le rejoignit, prit sa main rapidement et murmura plusieurs sorts en le pointant de sa baguette. Il avait désormais des cheveux blonds dorés, des yeux lagon et une peau délicatement hâlée ainsi qu'un petit nez retroussé, très différent du sien habituel. Théodore était méconnaissable.

— Qu'as-tu fait ? interrogea l'homme en tirant sur ses cheveux mi-long.

— Ton père est un mangemort, lui ou les autres vont te reconnaître s'ils sont ici et je ne suis pas sur qu'ils soient enchantés de te savoir les affrontant aux côtés d'Harry Potter, répondit la jeune fille.

Elle passa ensuite à Théo, Pansy, Drago et Blaise, changeant leurs traits et leurs attributs jusqu'à les rendre méconnaissables. Elle s'appliqua également à métamorphoser Eiden et elle pour ne pas causer de tort à la couverture de leur père.

— Pourquoi m'avoir changé ? interrogea Blaise qui abordait maintenant des cheveux bouclés d'un beau caramel.

— Ton père travaille au Ministère et Fudge est déjà sur son dos, pas la peine d'en rajouter si l'on se fait prendre, par l'un ou l'autre des camps.

— Et ourquoi m'avoir rendu mon ancienne apparence ? demanda Eiden qui avait eu la surprise de retrouver ses cheveux courts et indisciplinés, sa peau hâlée, et ses yeux seulement verts, sans pointe d'or.

— Voldemort cherche Harry Potter, dit seulement Elie.

Elle ne le formula pas, mais en son cœur, elle comptait sur le fait que Voldemort le souhaitait pour lui-même pour protéger un peu son frère. Il aurait ainsi un peu moins à craindre des mangemorts qu'eux.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi laisser les autres sans changement ? s'enquit Pansy.

— Nous avons été dans toutes les combines d'Harry, cela ne changera rien, expliqua Hermione. Il est inutile de dépenser du pouvoir pour nous. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour en faire autant sans t'écrouler.

— J'ai puisé dans la magie de chacun, expliqua Elie. De cette façon, même si je suis blessé gravement ou tué les charmes resteront en place.

Tous grimacèrent de l'entendre parler de sa mort avec tant de légèreté, mais ils étaient à bonne école avec Eiden.

— Donc à moins que nous soyons nous-mêmes blessés grièvement, les sorts resteront ? éclaira Théodore.

— Oui.

— Et bien je pense que si cela devait arriver notre tête sera la dernière de nos soucis, continua le garçon.

Il marcha vers la cabine et y entra avec Eiden, Hermione, Blaise, Neville et Ginny qui se tassèrent les uns contre les autres pour pourvoir tous passer. Il fit le code et l'appareil descendit dans les profondeurs en grinçant. Il remonta ensuite, permettant aux autres d'entrer à leur tour.

— Bon, par où va-t-on ? demanda Eiden alors que tout le monde était arrivé dans l'immense hall.

— Par là-bas, répondit Drago, il faut traverser le hall.

Il ne semblait y avoir pas un chat et un sortilège _Homonium revelo_ permit de s'en assurer. Même le guichet d'accueil était vide.

— C'est vraiment étrange, dit Pansy, il devrait au moins y avoir un gardien.

Tous s'en doutaient, mais il n'eut pas de commentaire. Le groupe d'adolescents passa ensuite devant la détestable fontaine et Hermione renifla avec mépris et dit :

— La ''fraternité magique'' ! Mes fesses oui !

La phrase tira à tous un sourire, la sage Hermione sortait rarement de ces gongs et ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans l'ascenseur.

— C'est au neuvième étage, fit Drago à voix basse.

En effet, ils descendirent et arrivèrent devant une grande et lisse porte noire, en tout point semblable à celle des rêves d'Harry. Il la toucha un instant, comme pour retrouver les sensations passées.

— C'est ici … souffla-t-il.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, bien sûr que c'était ici il les avait menés, il n'était pas un idiot, il était venu bien assez de fois avec Lucius.

— Bien entendu que c'est ici !

Eiden l'ignora et inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans une grande pièce percée de onze autres.

— Où allons-nous ? demanda Hermione.

— Je ne sais pas trop, d'habitude, je me vois simplement marcher droit devant, avoua le fils Rogue.

— Oh … et bien je suppose que l'on peut les ouvrir chacune leur tour jusqu'à ce que tu tombes sur quelque chose de connu.

— Cela semble une bonne idée, approuva le garçon.

Il ouvrit celle qui leur faisait face et dévoila un immense espace sombre, au courant d'air qu'il reçut, le jeune homme sentit qu'elle était immense et il la referma sans hésiter, certain que ce n'était pas celle qu'il cherchait. Mais à peine avait-il poussé le battant que la salle se mit à tourner, jetant la confusion.

— Merlin, rien ne se passait ainsi dans mon rêve, grinça-t-il. Comment trouver la bonne porte si elles ne cessent de changer, cela va nous prendre des siècles, pourvu que l'on ait un peu de chance.

Mais Hermione intervint et lui demanda de recommencer. Comme il le soupçonnait, ce n'était toujours pas la bonne, mais la jeune née moldu y apposa une croix enflammée d'un _Incendio_ et tous virent avec joie que la marque restait en place, éliminant de fait les accès déjà ouverts.

— T'ai-je déjà dit combien je te trouvais brillante ? dit doucement le brun en ouvrant une autre porte.

— Oui, mais c'est toujours agréable à entendre, sourit son amie.

L'endroit qu'il venait de révéler était meublé d'un immense aquarium peuplé de choses rosâtres et gélatineuses qui ressemblaient furieusement à …

— Des cerveaux ! grimaça Ginny.

— Il semblerait, répondit Théo en s'approchant.

— Cet endroit est vraiment bizarre, bizarre et glauque, ajouta Ron qui contemplait les ''poissons'' d'un air vaguement horrifié.

Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de s'approcher des trucs flottants et Luna dû le retenir par le bras, le surprenant par la force de sa poigne.

— Encore un peu tôt pour une baignade, déclara-t-elle d'un air rêveur.

Ron s'exécuta et tous sortirent de la pièce. Une autre porte due fut ouverte et Eiden marcha à l'intérieur, comme mû par une impulsion étrange. Il n'en avait pourtant jamais rien vu dans ses rêves.

C'était une vaste salle bien plus grande que celle aux portes rectangulaire et faiblement éclairé. On distinguait au centre une vaste fosse en pierre creusée de gradins. Au centre se dressait une vielle arcane un peu mal en point, où une voile ondulait mystérieusement. Des sons de murmures et de chuchotis semblaient en émergeaient et Eiden sauta sur un des bancs de pierre pour mieux les entendre.

— Ne t'en approche pas Den, je ne le sens pas, murmura Blaise en lui crochetant le bras pour le ramener à lui.

Théo échangea un regard avec Elie et demanda à voix haute :

— Ancienne magie ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et le garçon poursuivit :

— Blaise à raison Eiden, on ferait mieux de s'en aller, cette chose ne m'inspire pas confiance et la magie qui s'en dégage est inquiétante.

— Ok, fit l'enfant Rogue, les suivants à contrecœur.

Mais Luna s'en approcha également, vite rattrapé par Neville.

— Il y a des personnes qui appellent, fit-elle.

— C'est une simple arcade, Luna, dit gentiment Ginny, personne n'est dedans, personne n'appelle. Il n'y a pas de voix.

— Il y a des voix, contra Théo qui semblait tout faire pour ne pas regarder le centre de la pièce. Mais ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Partons !

— Qu'est-ce que … commença Hermione qui fixait la chose comme pour en faire apparaître quelque chose d'invisible.

— Rien auquel nous devrions porter attention pour le moment, souffla Elie qui avait refermé étroitement les bras de Drago autour d'elle, comme pour s'empêcher de courir vers le rocher elle aussi.

— Partons ! répéta Théo. Il n'y a rien pour nous ici.

La pièce suivante était étrange, mais pas celle que cherchait Eiden. Il y avait des pendules de toute sorte, des lueurs étranges qui coulaient du mur et une grande cloche de cristal tout au fond de la pièce. Certain du chemin, il accéléra le pas et traversa rapidement l'endroit, sans prêter aucune attention au colibri qui répétait indéfiniment le cycle de son existence sous la cloche. Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas de Pansy et Ginny qui s'immobilisèrent pour le regarder, fascinées.

— Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps, fit sèchement Eiden.

— Oui, mais … commença Ginny, mais elle plia et suivit le mouvement.

L'endroit où ils entrèrent ensuite était aussi grand qu'une cathédrale et emplit d'immenses rayonnages ou s'alignaient des milliers de petites sphères poussiéreuses. Des chandeliers éclairaient ponctuellement le chemin, baignant tout d'une lumière fragile. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et leurs pas résonnaient immensément dans cette espace gigantesque.

— La salle des prophéties, chuchota Théodore, surpris qu'elle ne soit pas un mythe.

Il avait entendu parler de cet endroit, mais comme les Langues de plomb ne pouvaient pas en parler, personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il en était. Certains savaient seulement que ce lieu existait.

— C'est à l'allée quatre-vingt-dix-sept, murmura Eiden, conscient que le moindre bruit était un comme une explosion dans cette pièce.

Les rangés étaient toutes chiffrées et marquer en signes argentés, ainsi ils leurs fut assez simple de se diriger dans la bonne direction après avoir tous tiré prudemment leur baguette. Tendant l'oreille, Eiden ne capta cependant pas le moindre bruit autre que ceux qu'ils avaient pu produire et cela gonfla encore son inquiétude. Il avait vraiment une excellente audition depuis son héritage et s'il n'entendait rien alors cela signifiait que Sirius n'était pas là, ou alors qu'il n'avait pas de respiration. Deux sombres hypothèses.

— C'est ici, chuchota Hermione.

Comme il l'avait craint, l'allée était complètement déserte. Cherchant à la lueur de sa baguette le moindre signe que Sirius avait été là, une marque, une empreinte, du sang … mais il ne trouva rien.

— Eiden, je ne crois pas qu'il soit là, continua sur le même temps bas la jeune femme née moldu.

Le garçon garda la tête baissée, il savait qu'il y avait une chance que tout ceci fut faux, mais il ne voulait pas y croire, pas croire qu'il avait mené ses amis ici pour rien, les avoirs fait courir tant de risque pour ne finalement pas trouver Sirius.

— Relève-toi Den, fit Elie en posant sa main sur son épaule, nous savions tous que cela pouvait arriver. Allons-nous-en, rien ne sert de rester ici …

Le garçon se releva difficilement et s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Ron l'interpella.

— Eid?

— Quoi, fit l'autre d'une voix las.

— Il y a ton nom sur cette chose.

— Mon nom ?

Il le rejoignit et vit qu'en effet une petite étiquette vieillie portait une écriture longue et fine et une date, seize ans auparavant.

 _S.P.T à A.P.W.B.D_

 _Seigneur des Ténèbres_

 _et ( ?) Harry Potter_

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny.

— Une prophétie, répondit Théodore sans la toucher la petite sphère poussiéreuse. Concernant Harry et le Lord.

— Il n'y a ton nom que là-dessus, continua Ron qui observait toujours les alentours avec attention.

— C'est déjà bien assez, marmonna le garçon.

— Oh je ne crois pas qu'il soit prudent d'y toucher, fit rapidement Hermione en le voyant tendre la main vers l'objet.

— Il peut, contra Théo. Cela ne lui fera rien.

— Alors prenons cette chose et quittons les lieux, répondit Eiden en ôtant la sphère de l'étagère.

— Fort bien Monsieur Potter, à présent donne-moi ceci et vous serez gentil, fit une voix traînante et glaciale.

Tous se retournèrent et Drago se figea à l'entente de son père, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas le reconnaître. Des silhouettes vêtues de cape noire et cagoulées sortirent de l'ombre et douze baguettes furent pointées sur le groupe d'adolescent.

— Sois un gentil garçon Potter, répéta Lucius Malfoy et donne-moi ceci.

Le cœur d'Eiden serra, il était plus nombreux et bien plus fort qu'eux, la situation n'était pas brillante. Il s'était fait prendre comme un vulgaire rat et tous ses amis avec.

— Où est Sirius ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

— Il n'a jamais été ici, Potter, comme tu le devines déjà, ricana Malfoy sous sa cagoule. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait parfaitement manœuvrer avec toi.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever un peu plus sa baguette, menaçant le père de Drago.

— Donne-moi la prophétie Potter.

Les autres adolescents s'approchèrent un peu plus, baguettes prête, ne voulant pas que Lucius blesse Eiden.

— Oh comme c'est adorable, les petits bébés pensent qu'ils peuvent quelque chose contre nous, caqueta Bellatrix Lestranges, les cheveux emmêlés et le regard fou. Azkaban semblait l'avoir durement atteint et précipité plus encore sa maladie de l'esprit. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine et hystérique.

— Tu ne connais pas Potter comme je le connais Bella, rit Malfoy, il a un très net penchant pour le mélodrame, ce qui n'a pas échappé au Seigneur des Ténèbres … _Maintenant, donne-moi cette prophétie Potter !_

Un sifflement retentit derrière le garçon et une volée de sort atteint les étagères, les précipitant sur les mangemorts alors que les plus jeunes s'égrainèrent le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie. Il vit distraitement les autres courir autour de lui et gagner la sortie de la salle. Un sort manqua de le toucher, mais une main le tira violemment, entraînant son corps qui évita de peu le trait lumineux.

— Reste avec moi d'accord ? fit Blaise, essoufflé par la course.

Eiden hocha la tête et le couple passa en coup de vent une porte qui claqua durement derrière eux.

— _Collaporta_ ! cria Hermione et le panneau se scella de lui-même avec un horrible bruit de succion.

Neville la soutenait alors qu'elle haletait durement, le sport n'avait jamais été le fort du petit rat de bibliothèque.

— Où sont les autres ? interrogea Eiden qui tentait lui aussi de reprendre sa respiration.

— Ginny, Drago, Ron, Pansy et Luna ont pris à droite. Je les ai vu sortir de la salle aussi, répondit la née moldu.

— Et Elie et Théo ?

Elle grimaça.

— Ils ont ralenti un peu pour faire tomber d'autres étagères et je l'ai est perdu de vu, souffla la brune.

Un pincement de douleur prit le ventre d'Eiden, mais Blaise serra un peu plus sa main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée.

— Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien, tu le sentirais si Elie était mal et elle est Théo sont deux petits génies.

Eiden acquiesça et Neville lui passa une petite fiole tirée de son sac.

— Mets cela sur ton bras.

Le garçon baissa le regard, il n'avait même pas remarqué la vilaine coupure qu'il avait reçue dans la chute des prophéties. La blessure disparut en quelques secondes au contact de la potion, ne laissant qu'une marque rouge peu douloureuse.

— Qui d'autres à des potions ? demanda-t-il.

— Luna, Pansy, Elie et Théo.

Hermione soupira bruyamment, au moins chacun des groupes avait de quoi se soigner au besoin.

— Ils ne doivent pas être loin, fit la voix de Lucius derrière le panneau. Ils n'ont pas passé les portes.

Les quatre élèves grimacèrent en entendant cela, mais une autre voix se fit entendre.

— Ici, ici ! brailla une voix d'homme.

Un grand boom retentit, ainsi que le bruit cristallin de centaines de sphères qui s'écrasent. Il y eut une cavalcade, des jurons et des cris de douleurs et le bruit de deux pas légers tout près de la porte. Neville et Eiden collèrent leur oreille au panneau et un long et étrange sifflement leur parvint.

— Ouvre Hermione ! fit précipitamment le fils de Severus à voix basse pour ne pas alerter les mangemorts, c'est Elie !

La jeune femme retira son sort et deux silhouettes déboulèrent dans la pièce et refermèrent à nouveau la porte avant de se laisser aller contre elle, la respiration difficile, mais apparemment sans dommages visibles.

— Qu'était-ce cela ? interrogea Blaise. Nous avons entendu …

— Nous avons fait sauter une partie de la salle, répondit Théo.

— Les allés trente-et-une à soixante-sept exactement, ricana Elie en repoussant les mèches folles échappées de sa tresse.

— Quoi ?! firent les autres. Comment ?

— Les cristaux de sel de l'Himalaya et la poudre d'Amanite ne font pas très bon ménage, expliqua Théo, le résultat et plutôt …

— Explosif, termina Elie.

— Vous avez mélangé des potions de soin pour faire exploser le Département des mystères ? s'exclama, stupéfaite, Hermione.

— Il semblerait, fit nonchalamment Théo.

Les deux plastiqueurs abordaient le même sourire réjoui et sauvage et se relevèrent pour épouser un peu de la poudre de cristal qui les recouvrait, les faisant scintiller à la faible lumière des torchères.

— On a eu au moins deux, Judson et un des Lestrange je crois, déclara la blonde en aidant Neville à se mettre debout.

— Et j'ai eu mon père, il va avoir beaucoup plus de mal à marcher à présent avec son bout de jambe en moins, susurra sadiquement l'héritier Nott avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Comme c'est dommage. Mais levez-vous ! On ne peut pas rester là, ils s'approchent !

Ils gagnèrent le plus silencieusement possible l'autre côté de la salle du temps et se dissimulèrent sous des tables en entendant les mangemorts approcher.

— Ils doivent être ici, je les ai vu entrer, fit une voix.

— Ils se cachent quelques parts, fouiller cette salle ! ordonna une autre.

Les mangemorts s'approchaient petit à petit de l'endroit où les adolescents étaient cachés et Blaise, qui avait pu les apercevoir, leva quatre doigts en direction de Neville, Théo et Elie, caché sous une table face à la leur.

— Regarde sous les tables ! ajouta la même voix.

Mais personne n'eut la chance de regarder quoique se soit, les plus jeunes avaient brandi leurs baguettes et atteint les mangemorts avant de courir le plus vite possible vers la sortie. D'autres sortilèges fusèrent, dans les deux camps et Eiden, Blaise et Hermione perdirent les autres de vue.

— Attention derrière ! cria Blaise.

Un trait rouge toucha la née moldu qui s'effondra. Mais le métis ne laissa pas le temps au mangemort de terminer son œuvre, il le stupéfixia et se saisit du bras d'Hermione pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses jambes, mais la jeune femme semblait avoir perdu connaissance.

— Hermione, fit le basané en la secouant, Eiden couvrant leurs arrières.

Son pouls battait encore, il en était certain. Il hissa la jeune fille sur son dos, remerciant le ciel pour son sang mâtiné et tous trois quittèrent le plus discrètement possible la salle. Ils atterrirent dans une sorte de bureau où se trouvaient également Drago et Pansy. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit l'état de son amie brune.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? fit-elle en fouillant fiévreusement dans le petit sac de soin.

— Ils nous sont tombés dessus dans la salle du temps, expliqua Blaise en déposant la jeune femme inerte le plus délicatement possible sur le sol. Pansy lui fit immédiatement boire deux fioles, massant sa gorge pour qu'elle puisse les avaler.

— Tu penses que cela va aller pour elle ? fit nerveusement Eiden.

La serpentard hocha la tête et murmura :

\- _Enervate_ !

Hermione cligna des yeux une seconde plus tard et bégaya un truc incompréhensible avant de décider de se relever brutalement. Pansy la retint et l'aida plus lentement à s'asseoir et s'appuyer sur Blaise.

— Hermione est-ce que ça va ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Oui … je … crois.

Elle se releva difficilement, toujours avec l'aide du bistré et Drago intervint.

— On a réussi à gagner la salle des portes, mais les marques ont disparu. On s'est replié ici lorsque les mangemorts nous ont retrouvés, expliqua-t-il. On a perdu la trace des autres il y a un moment …

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, découvrant un Neville au nez cassé, un Théo semble-t-il en bon état qui soutenait un Ron complètement à la dérive qui riait tout seul et divaguait et Elie et Luna qui aidait une Ginny pâle et frissonnante à marcher. Les filles assirent la rouquine sur une vieille chaise de bois et Elie remonta doucement le pantalon de Ginny et ôta sa chaussure.

— Je crois que tu as la cheville cassée Gin, dit-elle doucement en palpant délicatement la peau blanche.

La cadette Weasley hocha la tête, refusant de desserrer les dents pour ne pas se mettre à hurler de douleur.

— C'est hors de mes compétences, continua Elienor, mais je peux te mettre une attelle et te donner un antidouleur, cela devrait considérablement te soulager, à défaut de régler le problème.

Elle s'exécuta et en effet la plus jeune semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Elle pouvait même se tenir, bien qu'un peu vacillante, sur son pied. Pansy s'était occupée du nez de Neville qui ne saignait plus, mais abordait toujours une vilaine couleur violacée.

— Vous avez vu la tête de ce gars-là bas, il est comme un bébé ! ricana Ron en faisant de grands gestes maladroits.

— Bébé ?! interrogea Blaise.

— Un des mangemorts est tombé sous la cloche du temps, sa tête a rajeuni, mais pas son corps, expliqua Pansy.

Le basané fit une horrible grimace en imaginant le tableau puis secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser.

— Hey ! Den ! Comment ça va ? Tu as l'air tout bizarre ! s'exclama Ron en roulant des yeux, le teint très pâle.

— Quel est le problème avec lui ? s'inquiéta le susnommé.

— Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Luna, on c'est fait poursuivre dans la salle des planètes et ils ont lancé cela sur Ron, il est comme cela depuis.

Un peu de sang goûtait de la bouche du rouquin qui ricanait à genoux sur le sol, complètement à l'ouest.

— On les a trouvés dans la salle des portes, expliqua Théo, on fuyait Lucius et Lestrange numéro deux. Macnair a brisé le nez de Neville en faisant exploser l'armoire des retourneurs de temps.

— Eh bien, plus de fugitif sauvé du baiser maintenant, grommela Eiden et seules Elie et Hermione purent comprendre, Ron n'étant pas vraiment en état et les autres ne connaissant pas l'histoire.

— Il faut retourner dans la salle des portes et trouver la sortie, fit Pansy.

Chacun se releva, Eiden et Neville soutenant Ron tandis que Blaise Pansy, et Elie et Luna faisaient de même avec Hermione et Ginny.

Quelqu'un ouvrit une porte et la salle des cerveaux apparus devant eux.

— Oh ! fit Ron. Des cerveaux !

Il échappa à l'étreinte de ses deux guides et se précipita dans la salle. Au même instant les mangemorts revinrent et un combat s'engagea dans la salle des portes. Les sortilèges ricochaient contre les murs noirs et frappaient aléatoirement tous ceux qui ne parvenaient à les éviter. Dans la cohue, Eiden perdit une nouvelle fois de vue les autres et échappa à Lucius en se précipitant dans la salle de l'arène. Il entendit un bruit de chute et un gémissement de douleur derrière lui qui lui ressemblait horriblement à la voix de sa sœur, mais il ne put se retourner, car Lucius le menaçait à présent de sa baguette.

— Alors Potter, on pensait peut-être nous échapper ? Vous, des adolescents face aux soldats du plus grand sorcier de tout les temps ?

Eiden garda le silence, mais son masque de haine parlait pour lui.

— Donne-moi cette prophétie où ce cher Londubat va en payer le prix …

Derrière le mangemort se tenait Bellatrix Lestrange qui tenait Neville et lui ronronnait comme cela avait été un plaisir de rencontrer ses parents. Le jeune homme semblait au comble de la colère, mais ne parvenait pas à échapper à l'étreinte.

— Donne-la-moi, Potter et peut-être que nous nous montrerons miséricordieux avec tes petits amis …

Le garçon effleura la sphère dans sa poche, mais ne la lui donna pas. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que Lucius épargnerait ses camarades.

Un sort fonça vers eux et Malfoy, qui tenait en joue le brun, ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter. Une longue et profonde estafilade s'ouvrit sur sa pommette, venant mourir sur sa joue et le sang goûta sur le sol. Eiden reconnut l'auteur du sort comme la silhouette métamorphosée de Drago avant qu'un autre des hommes en noir ne lui tombe dessus et ne le fasse tomber genoux à terre.

— Espèce de sal petit … commença le mangemort, mais soudain son bras qui tenait la baguette prit feu et il hurla à la mort alors que les flammes violettes léchaient sa peau.

— Ici ! hurla Avery en désignant la petite forme qui avait attaqué Dolohov.

Trois mangemorts se lancèrent à sa poursuite, tandis que les autres tenaient Drago, Neville, Théo et Hermione. Il n'y avait aucune trace des autres adolescents et Eiden priait pour que rien ne leur soit arrivé.

Un des mangemorts s'effondra, mais Nott parvint à la toucher d'un trait argenté et leur ennemi dégringola dans les escaliers de pierre jusqu'aux pieds de son agresseur. Du bout de sa jambe blessé le mangemort retourna le corps et Eiden reconnut avec horreur les cheveux métamorphosés en roux écureuil de sa sœur. Elle avait les yeux clos et du sang sur le visage.

— Alors petite chose, on pensait nous tenir tête ? susurra-t-il.

Il frappa un grand coup dans son ventre et un horrible craquement retentit. Drago s'agita pour se débarrasser de l'homme qui le retenait, mais un Doloris bien lancé eut raison de sa volonté.

— Arrêtez ! hurla Eiden en le voyant se tordre sur le sol.

— Il suffit que tu nous donnes ce que nous voulons, Potter, déclara Lucius d'une voix de velours.

Pas un son ne sortait de la bouche du torturé, mais tous savaient à quel point il souffrait. De grosses larmes coulaient des yeux d'Hermione et Théo et Neville se débattaient comme de beaux diables.

— C'est un joli petit cobaye que tu nous amènes là Potter, ricana Lestrange qui malmenait toujours Drago. Mais je suis certain qu'il finira par crier. Alors, sur combien de temps paries-tu ?

— On peut peut-être ajouter Londubat ? Je suis certain qu'il ne tiendra pas aussi longtemps que ces parents ? fit joyeusement Bellatrix en lançant le sort à Neville.

— Ne la lui donne pas ! hurla le garçon avant de se tordre également, gémissant et retenant ses cris comme il le pouvait. Il ne voulait en aucun cas faire plaisir à la folle qui avait rendu fou ses parents.

Eiden s'apprêtait à donner la prophétie quand un cri retentit. Le mangemort qui tenait Théo se plia en deux, lui permettant de stupéfixier Lestrange. Quelqu'un attaqua Bellatrix et Nott hurla de douleur lorsqu'Hermione lui envoya par-dessous le bras de celui qui la retenait un trait dans sa jambe blessée. Le fils Rogue vit son compagnon et Pansy sortir de l'ombre et engager une nouvelle bataille. Le visage de Lucius se tordit de rage à cette vision et il levait sa baguette pour frapper Eiden quand la haute silhouette de Sirius apparut de nulle part et le mit à terre. Profitant de sa chance, le petit brun lança un sort qui atteint de plein fouet Avery qui courrait vers eux. Le mangemort bascula, raide comme une planche et chuta dans un bruit sourd.

— Bien joué Harry, siffla Sirius. Maintenant prends tes amis et sortez d'ici …

Le garçon acquiesça et se dirigea le plus vite possible, évitant les sorts qui pleuvaient, jusqu'à sa sœur. Il la secoua doucement et un gémissement se fit entendre, mais elle ne bougea pas. Du sang semblait goûter de son ventre, formant une flaque sur le sol de pierre. Ses yeux étaient à demi clos, mais dans la pénombre, le jeune homme ne pouvait voir si elle était consciente ou pas.

— Elie, réveille-toi s'il te plaît, fit-il en la secouant plus durement, l'appelant dans son esprit aussi bien que dans la réalité.

—Den arrête, grimaça-t-elle.

Son frère soufflait de soulagement en la voyant parler quand il entendit des pas se précipiter vers eux. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lever sa baguette et de la mettre en joue que déjà la personne était sur eux.

— Pousse-toi Den, intervint doucement une voix et Théodore s'accroupit près d'elle pour palper délicatement sa blessure. Elie tu as perdu connaissance ?

— Non, mal côtes … tête … dos.

Le garçon hocha la tête et lança un sort pour ne pas laisser empirer son état et la prit dans ses bras.

— On ne peut pas rester ici, Eiden, tu nous couvres et on court.

Le fils de Severus s'exécuta et ils grimpèrent aussi vite que possible les gradins pour se dissimuler dans un coin sombre, le temps pour Théo de soigner un peu Elie. Il lui donna des potions et banda comme il put sa blessure au ventre avant de l'aider à se relever. La jeune fille tangua un instant et toussa avant de cracher du sang sur le sol. Théodore grimaça en voyant cela et lui donna une fiole de régénération sanguine. La respiration d'Elie était sifflante et elle semblait avoir très mal.

— Ses côtes ont dû perforer ses organes, les potions limitent la casse pour le moment, mais cela ne va pas durer. Il faut quitter cet endroit tout de suite ! dit Théo en aidant Elie à marcher.

— Emmène là dans la salle des portes je me charge de rassembler les autres, répondit l'autre jeune homme.

Drago avait déjà été tiré des gradins, mais Neville y était toujours, sous la protection de Tonks et de Kingsley. Eiden passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida à se redresser sur ses jambes flageolantes.

— Est-ce que ça va Nev ?

Le garçon opina difficilement et tachèrent d'éviter le feu croiser des sortilèges. Voyant Dolohov et Remus se battre non loin, Neville leva la baguette qu'il tenait en main et grommela :

— _Pétrificus Totalus_ !

Le mangemort le reçut en pleine poitrine et bascula en arrière avant d'atterrir brutalement sur le dos.

— Harry, emmène Neville et les autres et allez-vous-en ! haleta Remus en reprenant son souffle.

Tonks tomba à ce moment, frapper par un sortilège de Bellatrix qui eut un cri de triomphe avant de se jeter à nouveau dans la bataille.

— Allez-vous-en ! répéta le loup-garou en se précipitant sur Lucius.

Les deux garçons reprirent leur route, mais un sort qui les manqua de peu atteint les escaliers et les détruisit, les précipitant tous les deux à terre. Neville se raccrocha instinctivement à Eiden qui chancela durement, la prophétie glissa de sa poche et se brisa au sol, laissant s'échapper une silhouette nacrée qui parla un moment avant de se volatiliser.

— Oh Eiden je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas … se lamenta Neville.

— Ne t'en fait pas, c'était un accident. Sortons d'ici et …

De grands cris les interrompirent et ce fut la panique dans les rangs des mangemorts qui couraient en tout sens. Eiden fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, mais Neville, toujours à moitié affalé sur lui s'exclama :

— Dumbledore !

Eiden tourna brusquement la tête, à temps pour voir le Directeur descendre deux par deux les escaliers, lançant des sortilèges à tout va sur les mangemorts en fuite. La plupart furent maîtrisés en quelques minutes lorsque les échos de deux voix fortes résonnèrent dans l'arène. Neville glissa de plusieurs centimètres contre Eiden, mais celui-ci ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard. Un jet de lumière venait de frapper durement la poitrine de Sirius Black, en provenance de la baguette de Bellatrix. Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent sous le choc, un rire mourant sur ses lèvres et il bascula en arrière à travers le voile déchiré de l'antique arcane. Le corps de Sirius ne réapparut pas de l'autre côté, se contentant de disparaître sans d'autre trace que le voile s'agitant légèrement.

Eiden se laissa glisser à terre, le cœur au bord de l'explosion et la tête en feu. Sirius avait disparu, il était parti, il ne reviendrait plus. Le corps de l'adolescent semblait peser une tonne et il ne sentait même pas les larmes couler de ses yeux, dévalant son visage pour s'écraser dans la poussière. Il était mort lui aussi à l'intérieur, il ne sentait, ne ressentait plus rien. Des mains tremblantes virent s'accrocher à ses épaules, mais il ne réagit pas, contemplant de ses yeux fous l'arcane qui lui avait pris son parrain. Des voix semblaient l'interpeller, mais il n'en avait cure. Se relevant difficilement, il serra sa baguette et quitta la pièce avant que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher, envoyant à terre Remus Lupin qui avait tenté de le retenir.

Suivant le rire hystérique et les paroles obscènes de Bellatrix, le jeune homme traversa sans hésiter la salle des douze portes, sans même voir les traces de sang vraisemblablement laisser par ses amis. Il lui sembla voir le corps inanimé de Drago sur le sol, une forme rousse feu recroqueviller qui pouvait être soit Ginny, soit Ron et Théodore qui tenait son bras blessé contre lui. Il entendit des cris et des appels, des sortilèges vraisemblablement envoyer par la mangemort qui sifflait au-dessus de sa tête, mais c'est comme si son esprit s'était brusquement vidé. Il ne pensait plus qu'à la tuer celle qui avait tué Sirius et il la suivit jusque dans le hall du Ministère. Il n'y avait semble-t-il personne dans l'Atrium, ou du moins il n'entendait personne. Soudain un trait de lumière le frôla et le jeune homme se réfugia derrière la fontaine de la Fraternité magique.

— Si tu sortais bébé Potter, minauda Bellatrix.

D'autres sorts sifflèrent, mais aucun ne l'atteint.

— Allez, sort petit Harry.

La fausse voix de petite fille de la femme attisa encore la colère d'Eiden qui s'écarta un instant pour lui lancer quelques traits.

— Oui viens jouer avec moi ! ricanait l'autre.

Vif comme un serpent, Eiden roula hors des statues et la frappa d'un doloris. La mangemort chuta et se tortilla, mais n'hurla ni ne gémit. Après à peine une dizaine de secondes elle se releva, haletant, mais sans avoir trop souffert.

— Tu es plus doué que je le pensai, avoua-t-elle d'une voix normale cette fois. Mais tu es bien trop _pur_ pour lancer un tel sort.

Elle riait, dans sa bouche ''pur'' semblait comme une insulte.

— Il faut vouloir la souffrance de l'autre. Mais toi tu ne l'a veux pas assez fort, peut-être que tu n'aimais pas vraiment Sirius …

Le garçon grogna et lança un arsenal de sortilèges varié qu'elle évita tous.

— Tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec la plus loyale servante du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter. Personne n'a été aussi bon élève que moi. Il m'a tout appris des forces du Mal, des choses que tu ne peux même pas rêver de connaître !

— Comme si je voulais être comme vous ! cracha le fils de Severus.

Un rire de petite fille rompit le silence du hall.

— Non, c'est vrai, tu préfères être du côté des faibles, des morts …

Deux traits argentés filèrent vers lui, mais il les arrêta d'un _protego_.

— Maintenant, donne-moi cette prophétie et je te laisserai peut-être tranquille. Tu pourras toi-même annoncer la mort de tes amis à leurs parents …

Le cœur d'Eiden cogna fortement dans sa poitrine. Non, personne d'autre n'était mort, il le refusait.

— N'as tu pas vu, les corps sur ton chemin, le sang sur les murs et la petite rouquine disloquée sur le sol ? Nott a fait de l'excellent travail avec elle, elle a probablement beaucoup souffert avant de mourir …

Il rit de nouveau et un froid horrible prit tout le corps du garçon. Non Elie ! Pas elle ! Pas Elie par pitié.

— Et c'est toi, c'est toi qui les as tués. Tu les as amenés ici, c'est de ta faute !

Non, Drago allait aller mieux, Elie parlait et était consciente lorsqu'il l'avait quittée et les autres …

— Donne-moi cette prophétie et personne d'autre ne mourra.

Le garçon ne bougea pas.

— Potter, Donne-moi la prophétie et le reste de tes amis pourront partir. Tous ne seront pas morts par ta faute.

L'image d'Elie dégringolant les escaliers s'imposa à lui et il gémit alors que la voix de Théo retentissait dans sa tête « Les potions limitent la casse pour le moment, mais cela ne va pas durer. Il faut quitter cet endroit tout de suite ». Avait-il tué sa sœur comme il l'avait fait pour sa mère, James, Cedric et Sirius ?

— **_Ne l'écoute pas Eiden, elle te ment, aucun de nous n'est mort_** , fit la voix de sa sœur dans sa tête.

— Elie, chuchota-t-il. Puis il se redressa et cria : la prophétie a été détruite, vous ne l'aurez jamais.

Une douleur aiguë prit sa tête et l'endroit de son ancienne cicatrice le brûla comme si on y avait apposé un tison. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler alors que Bellatrix glapissait :

— Non ! Tu mens !

— Non je ne mens pas et Voldemort le sait. J'imagine qu'il ne va pas très bien prendre votre immense échec.

La douleur le transperçait, mais il parvenait tout de même à faire face.

— Menteur ! vociféra la femme, à moitié en colère, à moitié terrorisée. Elle devait s'imaginer sans peine ce que lui réservait son maître. Donne-moi là ! _Accio prophétie_ !

Rien ne vient et Eiden s'efforça d'éclater de rire pour la déstabiliser encore, malgré la douleur chaque seconde plus forte.

— Tu as échoué, fit-il comme un coup de grâce.

— Non ! Maître ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je le jure, j'ai tout essayé ! hurlait la voix emplie de panique de Lestrange.

— Il ne vous entend pas d'ici, grimaça le jeune garçon.

— Crois-tu Potter ? dit alors une voix aiguë et glacée.

Devant lui se tenait une longue, très haute forme vêtue d'une cape noire. Une main squelettique sortit du tissu, tenant une baguette pâle comme un os. Lord Voldemort. Les pupilles rouges de son visage de serpent fixé sur lui, il continua à mi-voix :

— Ainsi tu as détruit ma prophétie. Je vois la vérité dans ta misérable tête. Des mois d'efforts et une fois de plus mes mangemorts ont fait montre de leur stupidité

— Maître, s'il vous plaît, je combattais Black, je n'étais pas là, je ne savais pas … sanglota Bellatrix en se jetant aux pieds du Lord.

— Tais-toi ! coupa froidement Voldemort, je m'occuperai de toi le moment venu. Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses. Il se tourna vers Eiden. Mais je vais me débarrasser moi-même de toi Potter …

Il leva sa baguette et un cri retentit de l'esprit du garçon.

\- **_Eiden, attention_** !

— AVADA KEDAVRA ! siffla le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais le jeune homme l'évita en se précipitant derrière la fontaine.

— Encore à fuir Potter, je croyais que tu avais enfin gagné un peu de courage en un an. Fais honneur à ton père une dernière fois !

Il lança un autre sortilège qui ne le trouva pas non plus.

— **_Tiens bon Den, il arrive_** !

L'adolescent n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce ''il'', mais il avait bien l'intention de suivre le conseil, tournant autour de la fontaine en évitant et parant comme il le pouvait les sortilèges.

— Tu sembles t'être amélioré mon garçon, ronronna Voldemort, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de te tuer aujourd'hui.

Il s'apprêtait à lancer un ultime sort quand un autre fila vers lui, venant d'une direction totalement inattendue. Le Seigneur des ténèbres fit volte-face s'écria :

— Dumbledore !

Le vieil homme agita sa baguette et la fontaine s'anima, l'elfe de maison et le gobelin disparurent dans les cheminées alignées contre les murs, tandis que la sorcière se ruait sur Bellatrix qui cria. Le sorcier tira Eiden à l'écart et le centaure chargea Voldemort qui l'évita en transplanant de l'autre côté du bassin.

— C'était idiot de venir ici Tom, les aurors arrivent, fit tranquillement le vieillard.

— Je ne serais plus là quand ils arriveront et toi tu seras mort, rétorqua d'une voix mauvaise le Lord avant d'envoyer un autre sortilège.

Les deux hommes entamèrent un duel époustouflant et violent, mais qui ne permit pas de les départager, tous deux rivalisant d'adresse et de pouvoir. Eiden ne pouvait pas se défaire de la poigne du sorcier d'or, mais il pouvait voir de loin les deux sorciers. Au bout de très longues minutes, il sembla que le Directeur avait vaincu, enfermant son ennemi dans un cocon de verre fondu avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse, mais soudain la tête d'Eiden explosa et il sentit Voldemort entrer en lui et le contrôler.

— Si la mort n'est rien Dumbledore, alors tue ce garçon, tue-moi …

Le feu consumé l'adolescent, ne lui faisant plus que souhaiter la mort pour en être enfin délivré. Mais Dumbledore n'en fit rien. Au plus profond de sa douleur, Eiden sentit un minuscule éclat blanc et s'y accrocha désespérément. L'éclat était chaud et réconfortant et lui rappelait tout ce qu'il y avait de bon dans sa vie, Elie, Blaise, son père, Rose, ses amis, ses proches et tous ce qui avait de bon en lui et en ce monde. Très lentement la douleur reflua et soudain elle disparut, le laissant seul et frissonnant sur le marbre du hall, la respiration haletante.

— Eiden est-tu blessé ?

— Non, professeur je .. Voldemort … et

une foule nombreuse avait envahi l'atrium, éclairait de temps en temps par les flammes vertes des cheminettes. L'elfe et le gobelin d'or tirèrent vers eux un Cornelius Fudge abasourdit qui ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Eiden allongé par terre.

— Potter ?! Mais qu'est-ce que … mais que fait Potter ici il n'est pas …

L'homme semblait légèrement dépassé par la situation, vêtu d'un pyjama et bégayant.

— Monsieur le Ministre, intervint un auror, j'ai vu Vous-savez-qui, il était là et a emmené cette femme avec lui.

— Le ministre le sait Williamson, fit sur un ton un peu ennuyé un bel homme à la peau sombre qu'Eiden reconnu comme le père de son compagnon. Nous l'avons tous vu.

— Oui et bien que l'on nous ait assuré qu'il n'était pas réapparut, ajouta d'une voix tranchante une femme aux traits durs et à la coupe courte gris fer.

— Et bien Amélia je … commença le Ministre mais il fut interrompu par le Directeur qui aida Eiden à se relever.

— Amélia, Marcus, vous trouverez dans la Chambre de la Mort plusieurs des Mangemorts évadés, immobilisés par un sortilège, ainsi que d'autres porteurs de la marque des ténèbres qui avait été apparemment injustement innocentés lors de la Chute.

— Nous allons faire ce qu'il faut, assura la femme.

— Vous devriez peut-être faire examiner ce garçon, il ne semble pas être au mieux de sa forme, fit avec sollicitude le père de Blaise en regardant Eiden.

— C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, assura Dumbledore. Marcus, attendez mon hibou, je voudrai solliciter une entrevu avec vous dans les plus brefs délais.

— Je me tiens à votre disposition, assura respectueusement le grand basané.

— Mais, mais … vous ici Dumbledore … vous … je …

— Cornelius, tonna le vieil homme, tout ceci est ridicule et je suis prêt à affronter une nouvelle fois vos hommes si ceci s'avère nécessaire. Vous avez eu il y a quelques minutes la preuve que je vous disais la vérité, Voldemort est revenu, il serait temps de devenir enfin raisonnable.

— Mais je ..

Il chercha des yeux un soutien qu'il ne trouva pas, se contentant de se heurter au regard froid de Marcus Zabini et Amélia Bones.

— Monsieur le Ministre, cela fait des mois que l'on vous dit que cette histoire est scandaleuse, grinça la responsable du Département de la justice. Alors laissez Albus en paix !

— Mais la fontaine ? gémit l'homme en parcourant les débris du regard. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Nous parlerons de tout cela lorsque j'aurai renvoyé mon étudiant en sécurité.

Le vieil homme se pencha pour attraper la tête coupée du sorcier doré et l'illumina d'un sort d'une lumière bleue.

— Attendez ! s'exclama Fudge. Vous n'avez pas d'autorisation pour ce portoloin ! Vous ne pouvez en faire qu'a votre tête ! Et si c'est bien Potter alors vous ne pouvez le renvoyer ce garçon est …

Il se tu sous le regard glacial du Directeur qui déclara froidement :

— Vous allez donner l'ordre de mettre fin aux fonctions de Dolores Ombrage à Poudlard et cesser d'envoyer vos aurors à la recherche de mon professeur de soins aux créatures magiques afin qu'il puisse reprendre son travail. Je vais vous accordez une demi-heure de mon temps ensuite je devrais retourner à mon école. Si vous besoin de mon aide, envoyez un hibou, les lettres adressées au Directeur me parviendront.

Fudge hoqueta et ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans parvenir à emmètre le moindre son.

— Albus, lorsque les choses se seront un peu calmées, je voudrais vous voir, certaines choses qui ont eu lieu à l'école me sont parvenues et il est intolérable qu'elles restent impunies, déclara Amélia Bones en menaçant très clairement Fudge du regard.

— J'en serais ravi, assura le vieil homme en inclinant poliment la tête puis se tourna vers Eiden :

— Tu vas prendre ce portoloin et je vais te retrouver dans une demi-heure, souffla-t-il.

Le garçon posa sa main mécaniquement sur l'objet, trop perdu pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il vit Madame Bones et Monsieur Zabini incliner la tête pour le saluer et il disparut dans le tourbillon désagréable.

0o0o0

Eiden atterrit directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore et mit de longues minutes avant de réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Le bureau de Dumbledore semblait avoir été réparé depuis la nuit de sa fuite et l'on n'entendait aucun bruit si ce n'est le bourdonnement des instruments et les ronflements des portraits endormis.

Le jeune home se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises, Sirius était mort par sa faute et peut-être d'autres également. Il était si mal qu'il avait sûrement imaginé la voix d'Elie dans sa tête, elle n'était sûrement pas en état de lui parler après les blessures des mangemorts. Et Drago qui avait été longuement torturé, à cause de lui encore … Tout était de sa faute. Il aurait voulu crier et pleurer, mais il était comme prisonnier de son propre corps, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, comme si tout le poids du monde s'était abattu sur lui. S'il ne s'était pas précipité au Ministère, alors Sirius serait toujours en vie. Dans la lumière de l'aurore, il vit que ces cheveux avaient repris leur taille habituelle et qu'ils flottaient à présent sur ses épaules, libre de toutes entraves. Dans le reflet d'un des instruments de métal, il remarqua que ses yeux et son visage étaient aussi revenus à la normale après son arrivée.

Des flammes émeraude envahirent brusquement la cheminée et Dumbledore apparut dans l'âtre, sous les applaudissements des portraits d'anciens directeurs, apparemment ravis de le revoir parmi eux.

— Merci, fit le vieil homme à mi-voix.

Il fit le tour de son bureau sans regarder son élève et joignit les longs doigts avant d'inviter le plus jeune à s'asseoir. Il ne parla pas cependant, se contentant de fixer par l'une des fenêtres l'aube qui se levait.

— Comment vont mes amis ? Ma sœur ? demanda Eiden d'une voix très basse et fragile. Il se sentait toujours à deux doigts de fondre en larme.

— Tout le monde devrait sans sortir sans trop de problèmes, répondit le vieillard.

Le garçon voulut pousser un soupir de soulagement, mais celui-ci restait douloureusement bloqué dans sa gorge.

— Alors aucun d'eux n'est … mort ? Bellatrix Lestrange a dit … fit le jeune homme sur le même ton.

— Non Eiden, elle voulait simplement te faire perdre tes moyens. La cheville de Mademoiselle Weasley à été réparée, ainsi que le bras de Monsieur Nott. Mademoiselle Lovegood et Monsieur Zabini n'ont que des égratignures que Poppy à soigner et Monsieur Londubat et Mademoiselle Granger devrait se remettre sans problèmes. Ils ont simplement été un peu secoués. Les cas de Messieurs Weasley et Malfoy, ainsi que de votre sœur sont plus graves, mais rien que notre infirmière ne puisse corriger.

La douleur investit à nouveau le cœur d'Eiden par vague brûlante alors qu'il culpabilisait d'avoir mis ses amis dans cet état.

— Est-ce que les apparences de Drago et Elie ont été préservées ? Ils ont été durement atteints …

— Oui, le rassura Dumbledore, il semble que votre sœur soit une des meilleurs élèves de métamorphose que le professeur Mcgonagall et même que cette école ait connue, tout comme toi en défense contre les forces du mal. Un si grand nombre de transformations humaines, si parfaites, à cet âge, c'est remarquable.

Malgré la situation, Eiden ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de fierté à l'encontre de sa sœur, le Directeur semblait vraiment impressionné.

— Je crois qu'elle m'a parlé pendant le combat contre Voldemort. Je ne sais pas si j'ai halluciné ou non, mais je l'ai entendu dans ma tête.

— C'est le cas en effet, elle m'a prévenue d'où tu étais et de ce qui se passait.

— Elle m'a dit que vous arriviez, que je devais tenir encore un peu …

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait mené ses amis là-bas, qu'il les avait blessés.

— Elie devra sans doute rester un peu à l'infirmerie, mais elle va se remettre complètement, comme les autres, rassura Dumbledore qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées.

— Et l'Ordre ?

Le Directeur soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier de son grand fauteuil.

— Eh bien Nymphadora Tonks devra peut-être faire un court séjour à Sainte-Mangouste, mais elle ira bien elle aussi. Les autres n'avaient que des blessures légères.

« Sauf Sirius » pensa Eiden amèrement puis soudain le déroulement des choses lui revint.

— J'ai bousculé durement Remus lorsque … pour suivre Bellatrix, murmura Eiden, coupable. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, mais j'étais si furieux et perdu …

L'homme hocha la tête d'un air indulgent.

— Je le sais, et Remus le sait aussi. Il ne t'en veut pas. Tout ce qu'il a récolté ce n'est que quelques bleus que ton père a rapidement effacés.

Chaque parole du vieil homme semblait précipiter plus profondément Eiden dans la douleur et la culpabilité. Il n'imaginait pas ce que sont père avait du endurer, coincer à Poudlard alors que les autres étaient envoyés auprès d'eux. Il avait fait blesser gravement sa fille et son filleul et avait entraîné tout le monde à Londres sur un coup de tête, pénétrer le bureau d'Ombrage et mis à mal une vingtaine d'étudiants. Son père allait le détester. Mais une nouvelle fois le Directeur comprit ce qui le tracassait et y mit fin :

— Ton père ne t'en veut pas du tout Eiden, il est au contraire très inquiet pour toi. Tu pourras le voir dès que notre entretien sera terminé et constater cela par toi-même.

— Il va être en colère et déçu, souffla le garçon en baissant la tête.

— Non il ne l'est pas. Tu t'es battu avec beaucoup de courage et de maîtrise pour une si jeune personne, aucun de nous n'est déçu, nous avons simplement eu peur pour vous.

— J'ai tué Sirius, chuchota Eiden, assez fort tout de même pour que son ancêtre Phineas Nigellus n'entende et étouffe tant bien que mal une exclamation. Il est mort à cause de moi.

Le petit homme peint disparut, certainement pour aller vérifier tout ceci dans son tableau du Square Grimmaurd et Dumbledore intervint d'une voix douce.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute si Sirius est mort.

Les mains d'Eiden se mirent à trembler alors qu'il retenait toute la peine, la douleur et la culpabilité en lui.

— Ne dites pas cela, c'est de ma faute, dit le plus jeune.

— C'est normal que tu le penses, que tu te sentes ainsi, rétorqua le vieux directeur, mais ce n'est pas …

— Arrêtez ! coupa Eiden.

Ses mains tremblaient violemment à présent et des vagues de magie semblaient en sortir, vertes et dorés.

— Vous ne savez pas, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre …

— Si au contraire … je sais exactement ce que tu traverses Eiden, répondit doucement le plus vieux.

— Non ! Vous ne savez pas ! Je l'ai tué, je les ai blessés ! Mon père a failli perdre sa fille à cause de moi ! J'ai précipité en enfer mes amis, ma jumelle, mon compagnon, les personnes qui ont le plus d'importance pour moi ! Le compagnon de ma sœur a été torturé par ma faute, devant elle ! Elle ne me pardonnera jamais cela ! cria Eiden dont les larmes commençaient à couler.

— Elle ne t'en veut pas Eiden, elle ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoique se soit à pardonner.

Eiden planta son regard furieux et empli de douleur dans les yeux bleus perçants de son Directeur.

— Vous ne savez pas ! cracha-t-il. Vous ne savez rien des métisses, vous ne savez rien de l'importance du sang et des compagnons, nous mourrions plutôt que de les savoir mal, Elie ne peut que m'en vouloir d'avoir fait du mal à Drago, c'est dans sa nature. Je m'en veux, je me sens horrible à propos d'elle et des autres, de Sirius.

— Même si je n'ai pas de sang mâtiné, je comprends ce que cela peut impliquer et … commença Dumbledore, mais Eiden le coupa et se leva brusquement.

— Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Si vous aviez compris jamais vous ne nous auriez séparés, jamais vous ne nous auriez infligé une aussi grande peine ! Se que vous avez fait est un crime pour notre peuple, vous nous avez privé d'une partie de nous même ! Jamais je ne pourrais vous pardonner cela ! _Jamais_ !

Eiden pleurait vraiment à présent et son corps entier tremblait, ses mains serraient le bureau, enfonçant ses griffes dans le bois dur. Le vieil homme encaissa ses paroles et une grande tristesse envahit ses traits.

— Vous avez détruit ma famille, gronda le jeune homme d'une voix étonnamment basse pour quelqu'un qui hurlait à peine une seconde auparavant.

— Je suis désolé, je voulais vous protéger, dit Dumbledore.

— Nous protéger ?! Eiden éclata d'un rire sans joie qui secouait son torse douloureusement. J'ai été traité comme un esclave toute ma vie par ma ''famille'', j'ai subi les coups, les humiliations, les brimades toute mon enfance. J'ai été affamé, enfermé dans un placard, battu. Vous saviez qu'il enfermait mes affaires dès que je rentrais pour l'été ? Qu'il enfermait Hedwige dans sa cage et moi dans ma chambre avec des verrous ? Qu'il me faisait payer mon existence chaque jour que Merlin faisait ? Qu'avant d'aller à l'école je n'avais aucune idée de mon prénom puisque personne ne m'avait jamais appelé autrement que le monstre, l'anormal ou garçon ?

Le vieil homme voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais l'adolescent ne le laissa pas faire.

— Vous savez que même si Elie n'a pas connu cela, elle était presque incapable de se faire de véritables amis, qu'elle a ressentit un vide toute sa vie en elle, qu'elle passait ses journées dans sa chambre par ce que personne ne l'a comprenait et qu'elle était si douée et si visible comme métis que c'était difficile et dangereux pour elle de côtoyer quiconque en dehors des clans ? Elle a été enlevée et torturée par des mangemorts alors que vous deviez la protéger, elle a failli mourir sous mes yeux dans cette chambre ! Elle a été éduquée comme un soldat par ce que son monde n'était pas sûr et que la plupart des gens qui l'entouraient lui auraient fait du mal s'il découvrait ce qu'elle était ! Elle a vu son amie mourir sous les coups des braconniers lorsqu'elle était enfant parce que les sorciers se fichent totalement de ce qui peut arriver aux métis et même qu'ils participent aux brimades.

— Les gens ont des préjugés, mais tous ne sont pas sombres, déclara Dumbledore.

Il reçut en réponse un regard noir et furieux.

— Ah oui ? C'est étrange, car il me semble que même le camp de la lumière, même le grand mage blanc Albus Dumbledore n'a pu s'empêcher d'en faire montre lorsque mon père est venu le trouver. Vous vous revendiquez bon, mais vous vous êtes servi de lui, vous lui avez caché l'existence de sa famille et lui avait laissé croire que sa femme l'avait quitté et trompé. Vous lui avez laissé croire que j'étais l'enfant de James toutes ses années, le torturant pendant tout ce temps.

— J'ai fait des erreurs Eiden, de graves erreurs, je le sais bien.

La magie du garçon explosa à ses mots et un souffle d'air balaya le bureau, faisant se briser les fenêtres et les délicats instruments. C'était comme si un cyclone avait officié entre les murs de pierre.

— Non vous ne savez pas, cracha le jeune homme. Rien de tout cela n'a impacté votre vie, notre foyer a été brisé, nos enfances ont été gâchées, la vie de _mes_ parents a été brisée. Pas la vôtre ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que cela peut faire !

Eiden souffla, il se sentait comme s'il avait couru un marathon, la dépense magique avait été importante, surtout après la nuit qu'il avait passé et il était épuisé, épuisée et mal. Son cœur semblait s'être brisé et il ne pouvait cesser de trembler. Aucun des portraits n'avait osé dire le moindre mot, même lorsque le bureau avait été ravagé. La colère d'Eiden avait été titanesque et maintenant il s'effondrait.

— Je l'ai tué, murmura-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute Eiden, tout ceci est l'œuvre de Voldemort. Je sais que tu te sens détruit et si mal que c'est comme si tu mourrais à l'intérieur.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas.

— Mais c'est ce qui prouve que tu es humain.

— Je ne suis pas humain, souffla l'adolescent et quelque part en lui une voix lui dit que sa sœur serait fière de l'entendre.

— Non c'est vrai, tu n'es pas un homme à part entière, mais tu es un être humain, comme les loups-garous et les vélanes. Un sang commun coule dans nos veines, nous sommes cousins, à l'intérieur, nous sommes les mêmes. Avec les mêmes douleurs, les mêmes peines, les mêmes joies …

— Je ne veux pas de cela, fit Eiden à voix très basse. Je veux simplement … ne plus rien ressentir.

— Je sais, mais tu ne peux pas. Mais Eiden ce n'est pas qu'une mauvaise chose, c'est ta force ce que tu ressens.

— Ma force ? dit sarcastiquement le garçon. C'est ma force de précipiter mes proches à la mort et de culpabiliser chaque jour de ma vie.

L'homme se pencha un peu vers l'adolescent détruit.

— C'est l'amour que tu as en toi qui te fait ressentir cette douleur, mais elle prouve que tu es un être humain, c'est une chose que Voldemort ne possède pas. Et c'est ce qui l'a poussé hors de toi tout à l'heure. Il ne peut rester trop longtemps en toi, car ton âme est si pure, ton amour si grand qu'il ne peut le supporter.

— Je ne suis pas pur, j'ai tué Quirrell, j'ai tué Sirius, ma mère et James sont morts à cause de moi.

— Le professeur Quirrell est mort, car il hébergeait Voldemort et le décès de Lily et James est également de son fait, pas du tien. Quant à Sirius … le vieil homme inspira et continua : c'est ma faute s'il est mort.

Eiden releva brusquement la tête et la secoua brutalement.

— Non, j'ai été au Ministère, je …

Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains, incapable de continuer, et Dumbledore parla d'une voix tranquille :

— Si Sirius est mort, c'est ma faute. Du moins, presque entièrement ma faute. Sirius était un homme intelligent et courageux et sa décision de partir pour le Ministère précipité son destin, mais si j'avais été franc avec toi, sans doute que rien de tout ceci ne se serait passé. Je savais que Voldemort tournerait tes visions à ses avantages un jour où l'autre.

— Vous m'aviez prévenu, lorsque nous revenu des vacances de Noël, je le savais, chuchota Eiden qui n'avait toujours pas levé la tête.

— C'est vrai, mais ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité. Je savais aussi qu'il essaierait de t'attirer au Ministère et tu n'y serais sans doute pas allé si je t'avais tout dit là-dessus.

— Je savais qu'il y avait une chance que cela soit faux, mais j'y suis allé. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de le perdre … et c'est ce qui est pourtant arrivé.

— Je le sais mon garçon, mais si je t'avais appris la raison de l'intérêt de Voldemort pour le Département des mystères, rien de tout ceci ne se serait passé.

Eiden renonça à se battre et le laissa parler.

— Lorsque j'ai vu ta cicatrice pour la première fois, il y a quinze ans, j'ai compris qu'elle pouvait être la marque d'un lien avec Voldemort et cela c'est confirmé plus clairement suite aux événements de la Troisième tâche.

— Je sais déjà cela, soupira Eiden.

— C'est vrai, mais je dois commencer par le début. Sachant cela, j'ai craint que Voldemort n'utilise cette connexion contre toi, surtout depuis l'attaque de Monsieur Weasley que tu avais vécu si clairement. J'ai donc demandé à ce que ton père t'enseigne l'occlumancie et bien qu'il soit remarquable dans cette pratique, ce n'est pas la seule raison, j'avais également peur que ma proximité avec toi ne précipite Voldemort. J'ai donc pris mes distances pour te protéger et j'ai fait là aussi une erreur, la première, mais pas la plus grave.

Le vieil homme soupira et Eiden vit pour la première fois la lassitude envahir les traits du Directeur.

— Severus m'avait dit que tu voyais le Ministère en rêve, pourtant même en sachant cela je ne t'ai pas prémuni contre le danger qu'il représentait, car voix-tu, Voldemort voulait que tu y ailles et que prenne cette prophétie, afin qu'il s'en empare et l'entende dans son intégralité. Car seuls les sujets de la prophétie peuvent la retirer de son étagère et c'était trop dangereux pour Voldemort de se rendre lui-même dans un endroit pleins d'aurors.

— Je n'ai pas réussi à maîtriser l'occlumancie, Père a essayé de me l'apprendre, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé, si je l'avais fait … Sirius ne serait pas mort.

— L'occlumancie est un art extrêmement difficile, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que tu ais des difficultés et Severus m'a assuré que tu faisais de ton mieux. Il est très fier de tes progrès.

Ces dernières paroles ne rassurèrent pas Eiden qui dit :

— Elie et mes amis y arrivent.

Dumbledore s'autorisa un sourire.

— Eh bien nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que ta sœur est aussi douée que tu ne l'es, mais dans des domaines différents. Elle a de plus commencé son apprentissage dès l'enfance, comme les autres, tu ne peux pas te comparer à eux.

— Je savais qu'il y avait une chance que ce ne soit qu'un leur, j'ai essayé de trouver Sirius à Grimmaurd, mais Kreattur m'a dit qu'il était sortit.

— Je sais que tu as vérifié, fit Dumbledore avec un deuxième sourire, en forçant l'entrée du bureau de Dolores Ombrage. Et il se trouve que Kreattur t'a menti. Tu n'es pas son maître, il pouvait donc le faire, il voulait que tu ailles au Ministère.

— Mais … pourquoi ?

— Kreattur est un elfe de la famille Black, il a donc profité d'un ordre de Sirius d'aller dehors pour se rendre auprès d'un autre membre de la famille, quelqu'un pour qui il avait du respect et qui n'avait pas trahi son sang.

Eiden blanchit d'un coup et demanda :

— Il n'a pas été voir la mère de Drago ?

Son ventre se tordait de penser que ce fut le cas, le père de Drago était déjà un salaud sans cœur, il ne pouvait croire que la mère adorée de son ami avait trahi son cousin et la cause de son ami Severus.

— Non, le rassura le vieil homme. Narcissa Malfoy est remonté dans l'estime de Sirius lorsqu'il a appris les renseignements qu'elle donnait à l'Ordre et le soutien qu'elle offrait à Drago pour se tourner vers la lumière. Kreattur savait que Sirius avait repris contact avec sa cousine, elle n'était donc pas une bonne maîtresse pour lui, du moins pas une aussi bonne que Bellatrix Lestrange.

— Alors elle lui a dit de me mentir … Comment savez-vous cela ? demanda-t-il, grandement soulagé que Madame Malfoy n'ait rien à voir là-dedans.

— Je l'ai interrogé hier. Lorsque ton père à trouver le mot laissé par tes amis et ta sœur à son bureau, il a immédiatement contacté l'Ordre et vérifié que Sirius était bien en vie et en sécurité au Square. Alastor Maugrey, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Remus Lupin étaient au quartier général à ce moment et son immédiatement partit votre recherche. Severus à demander à Sirius de rester à la maison pour m'attendre et m'expliquer ce qui c'était passé, mais Sirius à insisté pour aller avec les autres. Il a donc confié cette tâche à Kreattur qui s'étouffait de rire en me racontant où Sirius était allé. J'y suis donc parti après avoir l'obligé ton père à rester à Poudlard pour ne pas mettre en péril sa couverture. Il était mortellement inquiet pour vous.

À nouveau la culpabilité enserra le cœur d'Eiden.

— Kreattur n'était pas le gardien du secret, il ne pouvait pas révéler quoique ce soit sur l'Ordre, nos plans, le lieu de notre réunion où vos véritables identités, mais il pouvait révéler à Bellatrix qu'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour Harry Potter était Sirius. Voldemort sachant par votre lien que tu n'étais pas mort, il a monté ce subterfuge pour que tu sortes de ta cachette et accourt au Ministère. Il pouvait ainsi faire d'une pierre deux coups, même s'il a finalement échoué sur les deux tableaux.

— J'ai échoué aussi, renifla le garçon.

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre cela Eiden, mais tu n'as pas échoué. Personne ; à part Sirius qui était un combattant tout à fait au courant de ce qu'il risquait ; n'est mort et tu as obligé Voldemort à se révéler au Ministère, mais tu lui as également fait perdre onze de ces mangemorts, même si c'est pour peu de temps. À présent Fudge est obligé de croire au retour de Voldemort, Marcus Zabini et Amélia Bones n'ont plus les mains liées, tout cela de façon publique et non contestable. Vous avez de plus protégé non seulement votre identité ta sœur et toi, mais aussi celle de vos amis serpentards qui auraient eu de gros problèmes sans cela. Je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas peu fier de toi, Eiden et que nombreux sont ceux qui pensent la même chose.

Des coups retentirent à la porte et le Directeur invita immédiatement la personne à entrer. Severus Rogue fit alors son apparition et un maelström de sentiments contradictoires prit l'adolescent. Il était d'un côté soulagé de voir son père, il avait envie de se blottir contre lui et de ne plus jamais le quitter, mais il était aussi très mal et peiné à l'idée de l'avoir déçu. Déchiré entre le désir de sauter dans ses bras et celui de se cacher sous la table, Eiden ne bougea pas, laissant l'homme décider pour lui.

— Oh Eiden, soupira l'homme dont le soulagement de le voir entier explosait son habituel masque impassible.

Il s'approcha rapidement de lui et le garçon lui tomba dans les bras, se remettant à pleurer silencieusement.

— Je suis tellement soulagé mon ange, murmura le potionniste en le serrant étroitement contre lui.

Il voulut voir le visage de son fils et posa ses longues mains sur ses joues en tentant de s'écarter, mais Eiden, le visage enfoui contre son torse semblait déterminé à ne pas le laisser faire, craignant sans doute sa déception et sa colère, ce que l'adulte comprit très bien.

— Je ne suis pas en colère, mon cœur, n'y déçu, par Salazar, c'est même le contraire ! Je veux juste te voir.

Le ton inquiet et pressant du professeur fit relever très lentement la tête d'Eiden et Severus plongea ses yeux sombres dans l'océan émeraude empli d'eau d'Eiden. Il lui semblait soudain qu'il n'était plus qu'un tout petit enfant et il caressa les joues de son fils, le cœur brisé par sa peine.

— Je suis désolé pour Sirius, Den, mais rien de tout ceci n'est de ta faute. Je n'aurai pas dû prendre autant de temps à Sainte-Mangouste, si j'avais été là …

— Rien de tout ceci n'est de ton fait, murmura le jeune homme alors que la culpabilité le saisissait à nouveau de plein fouet.

— Ce n'est pas le tien non plus. Le seul responsable des morts dans une guerre et celui qui la provoque, et tu ne l'as pas provoqué.

— Je me suis précipité là-bas, fit douloureusement l'adolescent.

Severus secoua la tête et embrassa les cheveux sombres de son fils.

— Non tu ne t'ai pas précipité, tu as fait la seule chose que tu pouvais. Tu as cherché de l'aide, tu as essayé de savoir où était Sirius et tu savais que c'était peut-être un piège, les autres m'ont raconté. Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait Eiden, je le sais, même si j'aurais préféré que vous ne vous embarquiez pas dans ce périple pour Londres. Il ajouta à son oreille, assez bas pour que le Directeur n'entende pas : tu nous as même débarrassés d'Ombrage.

— Tu as vu Elie, Blaise et les autres ? demanda le plus jeune.

— Oui, tout le monde va bien et fait un somme à présent. Rose est venue aussi, elle est restée à l'infirmerie.

Eiden prit un moment pour se calmer dans les bras de son père, mais finalement il parvint à retrouver une respiration normale et un semblant d'apaisement. Il ne bougea cependant pas du côté de Severus, presser contre son flanc, même si ce n'était guère une position pour un garçon de son âge.

Le directeur posa ses longues mains bien à plat sur la table et reprit la parole doucement en le voyant plus tranquille.

— Je vais maintenant te révéler ce que j'aurai dû te dire il y a cinq ans, comme je le voulais au départ. En te laissant devant la porte de Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, je savais que tu n'aurais pas une vie facile, mais je ne voulais pas renoncer à cette protection magique, même si elle était minime en raison de l'adoption de ta mère. J'avoue que je ne pensai pas qu'ils seraient si terribles et je ne mesure qu'aujourd'hui à quel point ils ont pu te faire du mal. (Severus se tendit à ces mots, mais il ne dit rien). Lorsque tu es arrivé ici, en relative santé compte tenu de la situation, tu as combattu dans l'année Voldemort pour la première fois et tu as survécu et l'as empêché de retrouver son pouvoir, chose que tu as réitérée en seconde année. En quatrième tu l'as vu revenir, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas me résoudre à te livrer l'entière vérité, je voulais te préserver encore un peu, mais j'ai fait une erreur. Je me soucier d'avantage de ton bonheur et de ta tranquillité que de t'apprendre la vérité, d'avantage de ta vie que de celle qui pourraient être perdu si je ne te disais rien et c'est la une de mes plus grandes fautes. J'ai voulu t'épargner des douleurs supplémentaires, mais j'ai de ce fait conduit aujourd'hui à une plus grande encore et tu as perdu ton parrain. Je voulais simplement te garder un peu plus longtemps loin de tout cela. Qu'importe si d'autres souffraient tant que ce n'était pas toi.

Il avait l'air sincèrement dans la douleur et Eiden ne put fermer les yeux sur l'amour que lui portait cet homme, même après ce qu'il lui avait hurlé dessus tout à l'heure. Quelque part dans son cœur, Albus Dumbledore regagna un peu de sa confiance et de son respect.

— Voldemort a essayé de te tuer quand tu été bébé à cause d'une prophétie, faite avant ta naissance, dont il ne connaissait pas les détails, mais qui te désignait, toi ou un autre enfant du même âge, comme son ennemi. Il t'a choisi toi et en a payé le prix, Lily et James sont morts pour toi et il a disparu pendant treize ans. C'était cela l'arme qu'il cherchait cette année.

— La prophétie a été détruite, elle s'est brisée au Ministère pendant la bataille.

— La chose qui s'est cassée n'était qu'une copie. C'est moi qui détiens la véritable prophétie, car c'est à moi qu'elle fut révélée il y a seize ans.

D'un coup de baguette il fit venir sa pensine et l'encouragea à écouter le souvenir de cet entretien. La silhouette bien plus jeune du professeur Trelawney s'éleva, et elle débita ses quelques paroles d'une voix inhabituellement rauque et dure qu'Harry n'avait entendue qu'une seule fois, en troisième année.

— _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche, il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié. Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche sera née lorsque mourra le septième mois …_

Eiden s'écarta de la pensine et hocha pensivement la tête, un grand nombre de choses s'éclairaient. Le silence régnait dans le bureau, les deux adultes attendant vraisemblablement sa réaction. Cependant il les surprit tous en restant parfaitement calme.

— Eiden ? s'enquit prudemment son père.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers lui puis croisa le regard de Dumbledore avant de soupirer et de déclarer.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit réellement une surprise. Elie et moi en avant beaucoup parler et elle m'a confié un jour qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle que je devais être celui qui lui ferait face. J'étais d'accord avec cela dans mes ressentis donc cette … prophétie confirme seulement nos intuitions, quoique cette histoire de pouvoir que Voldemort ignore m'intrigue un peu …

Les deux adultes semblaient soufflés par sa réaction.

— Comment peut-on être sûr que c'est bien moi l'objet de cette chose ? interrogea le fils de Severus.

— Et bien la date de naissance, les parents qui avaient échappés à trois reprises et de justesse à Voldemort permettaient de désigner deux garçons, mais c'est Voldemort qui a choisi en te marquant toi, répondit Dumbledore.

— Qui était l'autre garçon ? s'enquit Eiden.

— Neville Londubat, souffla son père.

— Pourquoi ne pas attendre est voir qui de nous deux aurait représenté le plus grand danger ? Pourquoi tenter d'en éliminer un alors que nous étions encore bébé ?

— Par ce qu'il y avait un espion à la taverne ce soir-là, un espion qui fut repéré avant d'entendre la prophétie complète et qui rapporta à Voldemort uniquement la première partie, pas celle sur le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et le fait de le marquer comme son égal.

Severus s'agita douloureusement à ces mots et Eiden tourna vers lui son regard d'or et d'émeraudes.

— C'était toi n'est-ce pas ? L'espion ?

Le potionniste hocha très lentement la tête, se préparant à recevoir toute l'ire de son fils. Mais pour la seconde fois, il n'en fut rien.

— C'est pour cela alors que tu t'en veux tant pour la mort de maman ? Par que tu l'as mis sur notre route ?

Le professeur ne put répondre, les yeux limpides de son fils le figeant plus sûrement que stupéfix.

— Ton père est immédiatement venu me trouver quand Voldemort a décidé que ce serait toi, cru bon de préciser le Directeur.

Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre colère en Eiden, il se pencha juste vers son père et déclara à voix basse, intime :

— La mort de maman et James n'est pas de ton fait, Voldemort aurait mis un autre espion si ce n'était pas toi et au moins le professeur Dumbledore a pu être au courant de ces actions en rapport.

— Mais … j'ai … c'est de ma faute si Voldemort t'a choisi, s'il est venu ce soir-là et à tuer James et Lily. C'est à cause de moi que vous avez été séparé Elie et toi.

Il s'était toujours senti égoïste depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses enfants de profiter ainsi d'eux en leur cachant la vérité.

— Tu m'as dit il y a quelques minutes que celui qui était responsable était celui qui déclenche la guerre. Tu ne l'as pas fait, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

— Comment peux-tu me pardonner ? souffla Severus.

— Il n'y a rien à pardonner et Elie pensera exactement la même chose. Tout ceci nous dépasse de loin, comme me l'a gentiment fait remarquer ma sœur. Ce n'est pas notre dessein.

Le potionniste semblait avoir reçu un coup de massue sur la tête, mais quand il put enfin bouger, il serra son fils contre lui. La rédemption que lui offrait Eiden guérissait un peu son cœur malmené.

— Alors quel est ce pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore ? demanda le plus jeune pour changer de sujet.

— Je pense que c'est l'amour, avoua Dumbledore, celui qui t'a protégé de la mort il y a quinze ans, celui qui t'a protégé ce soir et qui continuera à le faire. En définitive, il semble que tu n'ais pas eu besoin de maîtriser l'occlumancie pour garder ton esprit et ton corps de Voldemort, l'amour que tu as en toi le fait, il ne peut prendre possession de toi.

«Mais si je l'avais fait, Sirius ne serait pas mort » pensa-t-il. Toute la fatigue et la douleur de cette affreuse nuit s'abattirent d'un coup sur lui et il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père, les yeux clos.

— Je voudrais Elie, chuchota-t-il.

Son père hocha la tête et se redressa doucement, prenant dans ses bras le corps de son fils qui glissait doucement vers l'inconscience. Le jeune homme capta le son des deux voix du professeur et de son directeur, mais il était bien trop loin dans son propre esprit pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, il se sentit transporter de longues minutes puis reconnut l'odeur caractéristique de l'infirmerie. Il eut de nouvelles paroles et un baiser sur le front d'une femme qu'il identifia comme Rose et son père le porta jusqu'au couchage de sa sœur. L'adolescent ouvrit alors difficilement les yeux et reconnut la forme blonde et pâle de Drago à côté d'elle. Tous deux étaient endormis, mais la main qui ne serrait pas Drago joignait celle de Blaise, dont le lit avait été poussé contre celui du couple. Eiden sourit dans sa demi-conscience à ce tableau et Severus l'aida à se pelotonner contre son compagnon, la tête sur son bras et l'une de ses mains sur celles jointes de sa sœur et du basané. Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de seconde pour qu'il s'endorme.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Marques et prophétie

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Ce chapitre est posté ce soir car je ne serais pas disponible demain, je préfère donc vous le livrer en avance qu'en retard, d'autant qu'il y a déjà assez de temps d'attente entre chaque post ...**

 **Comme d'habitude, merci aux lecteurs invisibles ou non.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Elishae**

* * *

mamy 83 **:** **Une très fidèle ! Merci beaucoup.**

Stormtrooper2 : **La mort de Sirius est triste, c'est vrai, mais c'est la guerre et des gens meurt (je sais c'est pas top comme excuse). J'ai gardé le Dumbledore du canon, donc qui donne les infos que lorsque bon lui semble. Il est peu être même pire dans cette version, il faudra attendre un peu avant qu'il révèle à Eiden l'existence des horcruxes. Merci pour le commentaire, c'est toujours très apprécié.**

 **P.S : Je sais, les reviews bloquent, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi.**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Marques et prophétie

Lorsqu'Eiden s'éveilla le lendemain, il était encore tôt le matin et il se sentait comme s'il avait dormi pendant un siècle. L'infirmière et son père avaient fait en sorte que tous dorment au moins jusqu'au lendemain, les laissant presque vingt-quatre heures en sommeil afin que tout le monde reprenne des forces.

— Comment vas-tu Eiden ? demanda la femme, pleine de sollicitude.

— Assez bien il me semble, merci Madame.

Elle l'ausculta rapidement et dit :

— Tout semble être en ordre. Puis-je te charger de réveiller Blaise ?

Il accepta et elle le laissa sur un dernier petit sourire. Profitant de l'intimité que lui offraient les rideaux entrouverts, Eiden caressa doucement les cheveux de son compagnon pour le tirer du sommeil. Blaise ouvrit les yeux après quelques dizaines de secondes de ce traitement et Eiden captura ses lèvres d'un baiser tendre. Le basané, encore un peu endormit, soupira d'aise et passa un bras paresseux autour de la taille du jeune homme pour le rapprocher.

— Comment te sens-tu ? murmura Eiden.

— Bien, fit-il en passant une main derrière sa tête pour l'embrasser encore. Et toi ?

Le fils de Severus ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux parlèrent pour lui.

— Oh Den, soupira Blaise en le ramenant contre lui.

— Je suis désolé de vous avoir entraîné dans cet enfer.

Les mains du bistré glissèrent sur les joues du brun et il immobilisa sa tête avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

— Eiden, dans mon souvenir on ne t'a pas vraiment laissé le choix de venir avec toi ou non et on était tous tout à fait au courant que c'était possiblement un piège. On s'en est tous sorti, et Elie va être aux petits soins pour Drago pendant des jours, ce qui va l'enchanter. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Le plus pâle baissa les yeux, tentant d'échapper à ceux de son petit-ami qui resserra sa prise sur son visage.

— Den, la mort de Sirius n'est pas de ta faute. Personne ne l'a forcé à venir, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, Tonks, Fol Œil ou Remus et ça n'auraient pas été plus de ton fait.

Eiden ne répondit pas et Blaise souffla :

— Allez viens par-là.

Il l'embrassa doucement et entoura sa taille et ses épaules de ses bras, l'enfermant dans un cocon de douceur et d'amour. Eiden mit finalement fin au baiser et fourra son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami se repaissant de son odeur enivrante. Les mains brunes se baladaient sur son dos, caressant les muscles fins, mais puissants sous la peau opaline.

— Tu t'es battus avec Tu-sais-qui, murmura finalement le bistré.

— Il semblerait, répondit l'autre en mordillant gentiment la peau fine.

— Et tu encore en vie, et entier.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois en réalité, c'est la quatrième, bien que l'on ne puisse en compter que deux si l'on considère celles qui m'ont opposé à son véritable corps.

Blaise soupira.

— Comment peux-tu être si détaché à propos de cela ?

— Peut-être par ce que cela devient désespérément habituel ? Il n'y a eu qu'une année où je n'ai pas eu affaire à lui.

C'est à cet instant que le métis mesura tout ce que cela signifiait de sortir avec Eiden James Rogue anciennement Harry James Potter et il resserra son étreinte sur son lui un moment avant que l'autre ne se dégage doucement.

— Je voudrais voir Elie.

Ils se levèrent et tirèrent les rideaux de leur lit. On les avait séparés d'Elie et Drago pendant leur sommeil pour que chacun dorme bien et Eiden désirait vraiment voir sa sœur à présent pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Le bruit étouffé d'une conversation leur parvenait du lit voisin et ils les interpellèrent avant d'entrer. La voix de Pomfresh sembla poser une question puis ils entendirent Elie accepter. L'infirmière sortit et referma un instant le tissu derrière elle.

— J'aimerai que vous gardiez votre calme d'accord ? La plupart de vos amis dorment encore et je ne veux pas les réveiller en sursaut.

Les deux garçons froncèrent les sourcils à ses mots et la femme les laissa passer la barrière d'étoffe. Le lit de Drago et Elie avait lui aussi été agrandi pour les contenir tout deux et eux aussi étaient encore en pyjama, du moins le blond l'était, puisque l'on ne voyait presque rien du corps de la sœur d'Eiden, qui leur tournait le dos. Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, le fils Rogue voulut se précipiter sur elle, mais la jeune femme le stoppa de la voix puis murmura précipitamment avant de se retourner.

— Ne panique pas ok.

Elle leur fit doucement face, les laissant découvrir les lignes et symboles qui avaient envahi sa tempe et sa pommette gauche, ainsi que le bord de sa mâchoire et sa joue droite. Les arabesques se poursuivaient sur un côté de son cou et la naissance de ses épaules puis disparaissaient sous les draps qu'elle tenait contre elle. Les délicats dessins semblaient tracés dans à l'encre dorée, de l'exacte teinte des marques d'appartenances aux clans.

— Par Morgane ! s'exclama Blaise et Eiden émit un juron beaucoup moins poli.

Elie les regarda d'un air un peu penaud.

— C'est apparu dans mon sommeil, expliqua-t-elle.

Les deux nouveaux venus s'approchèrent et elle repoussa le drap pour qu'ils mesurent l'étendue des marques. Elles semblaient couvrirent l'ensemble de son corps, du moins c'est ce qu'ils soupçonnaient puisqu'Elie portait un pantacourt de nuit et un soutien-gorge.

— Est-ce que c'est douloureux ou quoique se soit ? interrogea Eiden en effleurant les entrelacs de son épaule.

— Non, mais c'est une sensation étrange, comme si ma magie pulsait dedans et se baladait, répondit la jeune femme. Madame Pomfresh dit que ce n'est pas dangereux à priori, mais elle ne pouvait pas les voir tant que je ne lui avais pas montré consciemment, alors je pense que c'est …

— De la magie métisse, continua pour elle Blaise en les inspectant à son tour. Je ne suis pas un expert, mais il y a les runes pour le clan et le peuple ici, et celle du pouvoir là et d'autres que je ne connais pas.

— Oui, Drago essayé de me décrire celles que je ne peux pas voir, mais elles sont mêlés au dessin et il est difficile pour lui de les différentier de ce qui semble être des fioritures, souffla la jeune femme en inspectant à son tour.

— Comment vas-tu Drago ? interrogea Eiden.

— Bien, ce n'est pas mon premier doloris, fit-il sur un ton détaché, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Elie serra doucement sa main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne et se tourna à nouveau vers Blaise qui suivait les lignes du doigt. Drago grimaça d'ailleurs en voyant son manège.

— Si je n'en savais pas plus sur tes préférences et tes sentiments pour Eiden, Blaise, je t'enverrais un vicieux maléfice bien placé, grommela-t-il.

— Tu sais qu'on a dormi collés ensemble en sous-vêtement il y a quelques semaines ? rétorqua innocemment le basané sans prendre la peine de lui accorder un regard.

Le blond gronda et les trois autres rirent.

— C'est incroyable ce que tu peux être drôle lorsque tu le veux Zabini, grogna Drago en entourant la taille de sa compagne d'un bras possessif pour la ramener contre lui.

— Hey ! Je lisais ! protesta le métis.

— Lis ailleurs que sur ma petite-amie sale traître, bougonna l'héritier Malfoy.

— On n'en sera pas plus si tu ne nous laisses pas voir, fit sagement l'autre.

Se rangeant à cet avis pertinent, Drago consentit à lâcher Elie qui s'allongea sur le lit pour faciliter l'entreprise de Blaise. Eiden le rejoint et ensemble ils purent déchiffrer une partie des runes. Ils y étaient encore, se concentrant à présent sur son dos lorsque Théo et Neville demandèrent s'ils pouvaient se joindre à eux. Elie les autorisa à entrer et les deux garçons lâchèrent un « Wow » de surprise.

— C'est étrange, déclara pensivement Neville, le pas encore mal assuré de son réveil récent, mais cela ressemble aux marques rituelles de cérémonie, comme celle qu'a eue Leria en devenant Delta.

Les yeux d'Elie brillèrent un instant de cet éclat argenté caractéristique et elle sembla comprendre un peu mieux la situation :

— Tu as raison Neville. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi cela m'arrive à moi ? Je n'ai pas été au clan depuis plus d'un an et je ne suis sûrement pas à un poste de commandement.

Cette phrase fit s'immobiliser Blaise qui chuchota :

— El, je crois … je crois que c'est des marques d'Alpha.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de surpris alors qu'elle se tordait le cou pour en voir plus.

— Non, c'est impossible.

— Ça y ressemble beaucoup Enor.

Elle secouait la tête mécaniquement, comme si cela suffisait à effacer les paroles de son ami. Puis Elienor se rassit brutalement, remontant les draps contre son torse pour couper la vue aux autres.

— Elie, tu … commença doucement Blaise.

— Euh, vous devriez venir voir cela, le coupa prudemment Drago en fixant le dos de sa petite amie.

La voix du blond était inhabituellement nerveuse et chacun se tu et ne bougea plus, laissant Eiden faire le tour du lit pour voir ce dont parlait le fils Malfoy. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, mais il était presque certain que ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux n'était définitivement pas normal. Car sur le dos étroit et pâle de sa sœur, était dessiné un immense cerf dont la ramure suivait la ligne de ses omoplates. Ses sabots effleuraient le haut de ses fesses, laissant l'animal s'épanouir sur presque la totalité de son dos. Seul l'espace supérieur, juste en dessous du cou et des épaules était laissé à un oiseau aux ailes déployées, apparemment une corneille de ce que pouvait voir Eiden.

— Parle Eiden ! ordonna sèchement sa sœur en sentant sa respiration changée et la stupéfaction envahir leur lien.

— Il y a … un cerf dans ton dos … un très très grand cerf.

Les mains douces de Blaise virent découvrir le reste du bout de motif près de son cœur, laissant voir un petit rouge-gorge. Enlevant totalement le drap de son torse, le bistré découvrit un loup sur tout le ventre, la truffe logée au milieu, en dessous des seins. Les entrelacs et les runes étaient toujours là, courants sur toute la surface du corps.

— Il y a une libellule sur le dessus de ton pied droit et un écureuil sur la cheville et le mollet de l'autre jambe, ajouta Théo qui était resté en arrière.

— Est-ce que quelque tu vois un serpent Eiden ? interrogea Blaise en fixant Elie qui ne faisait plus le moindre mouvement.

Cherchant le regard de sa soeur, le jeune homme demandait l'autorisation de relever la jambe de son pyjama, mais elle gardait les yeux fixes, comme s'il elle n'était plus présente. Très doucement il remonta donc le tissu, révélant la pointe d'une queue de reptile.

— Je crois qu'il y en a un ici, fit-il à mi-voix. Et il y a un oiseau dans le haut de son dos, une corneille ou …

— C'est un merle, fit la voix, atone, d'Elie.

— Les Passeurs … murmura Blaise en réponse.

La panique prit la jeune fille à ces mots et elle se mit à hyper ventiler, immédiatement Blaise se recula pour laisser Drago et Eiden la calmer et l'encourager à respirer. Après quelques minutes elle y parvint et son compagnon l'amena doucement à s'appuyer contre lui, son dos contre son torse et il remonta sur elle la couverture pour dissimuler les marques.

— Ok, fit Drago à mi-voix, maintenant si quelqu'un pouvait expliquer ce que tout ce cirque signifie ?

— J'aimerai bien le savoir aussi, renchérit une voix grave.

Tous se retournèrent sur Severus qui était arrivé avec Rose et Pomfresh. Il les contemplait avec une certaine colère dans les yeux.

— Alors qui va m'expliquer pourquoi ma fille est dans cet état ? Poppy dit que les marques ne sont pas douloureuses.

— Elles ne le sont pas, confirma Blaise, c'est seulement …

Rose s'approcha de quelques pas et sourit gentiment à Elienor qui semblait encore en état de choc.

— Je peux regarder ma chérie ?

Elie fixa son regard dans le sien et hocha très lentement la tête, laissant Rose jeter un œil à ces marques.

— Est-ce que c'est … ce que Blaise et Neville pensent ? interrogea Eiden.

— Est qu'est ce que Messieurs Londubat et Zabini pensent ? demanda le potionniste d'une voix glacial, toujours en colère qu'ils aient mit mal à l'aise sa fille.

— Les dessins sur la peau d'Elie ressemblent beaucoup à celles des représentants de l'autorité des clans métis, j'y ai pensé en me souvenant de la cérémonie de Leria, lorsqu'elle est devenue Delta …

— Ce n'est pas des marques de Delta, dit doucement Rose en prenant précautionneusement le bras de la blonde entre ses doigts.

— Non je sais … murmura Blaise.

— Ok, Messieurs Zabini, Malfoy, Londubat et Nott, pourriez-vous nous laisser s'il-vous-plait ? demanda Rogue sur un ton qui sonnait beaucoup plus comme un ordre.

Les quatre jeunes garçons quittèrent les lieux rapidement et Pomfresh les suivit pour réveiller et ausculter les autres. Jetant un sortilège d'intimité totale sur les rideaux, Severus s'approcha du lit de sa fille et s'assit dessus.

— Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionna-t-il.

— Elie a les marques traditionnelles que les nôtres ont lors des cérémonies claniques, celles que l'on trace sur le corps de ceux qui passent à un poste de commandement.

— Et pourquoi sont-elles apparues aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce que cela implique ?

— Les symboles que j'ai appartiennent à un clan disparu il y a près d'un siècle, un clan très puissant et fondé en 1552 qui a complètement disparu en 1855, expliqua Elie qui était sorti de son silence. À cette époque les persécutions contre les métis étaient vraiment violentes et ce clan, les Passeurs de Brumes étaient très engagés dans la protection de notre peuple et cela c'est mal terminé : les chefs ont été tués, ainsi que bon nombre de familles et les autres ont trouvés refuge sur d'autres terres. Le clan a été dissout et nombre de ces possessions perdues.

— Tu en as déjà parlé, intervint Eiden, pendant les vacances, c'est de là que vient le rouge-gorge de Melzi.

Elle opina.

— Mais pourquoi ces marques sont apparues sur toi ? continua son frère.

— C'est un phénomène très rare, commença Rose, très peu de clans ont été complètement éradiqués, mais lorsque cela arrive, ou lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'héritiers officiels à un poste de commandement, il arrive que la magie du clan choisisse elle-même le nouveau détenteur du titre. Parfois des années après.

— Où plus d'une centaine dans ce cas, souffla Eiden.

— Donc vous voulez dire que … qu'Elie a été choisie par la magie de ce clan disparut depuis cent cinquante ans pour être …

— L'alpha et si j'en crois les runes, le chef de clan également, termina pour lui la femme rousse.

— C'est une plaisanterie ?! s'exclama Severus.

— J'ai bien peur que non. Elie est maintenant à la tête d'un clan.

— Mais j'ai seulement quinze ans ! opposa la plus jeune. Ce clan n'existe plus, même les marques au poignet ont disparu ! C'est de la folie, comment veux-tu que je dirige une telle organisation.

— Calme-toi, temporisa Rose, nous allons prendre les choses les unes après les autres. Ça va aller mon ange, tout va bien se passer, nous ne te laissons pas tomber, moi, ton père, ton frère, tes amis. Tout va bien se passer.

Elle prit l'adolescente dans une étreinte rassurante et Elie laissa échapper quelques larmes qui se tarirent bientôt, alors que son père succédait à Rose.

— Euh … je suppose que tout ceci est normal, mais … intervint prudemment la voix d'Eiden qui offrit son poignet à leur vue.

Sur la peau, près de la main, au-dessus du cercle des Cavaliers, s'étendait à présent un autre cercle, présentant également des sous-bois, mais six animaux dispersés autour d'une grande louve hurlant à la lune. Le cerf était en second plan, entre les arbres, le serpent au sol, le merle et l'écureuil sur les branches, la libellule et le rouge-gorge en vol, tout prêt de la louve.

— Il ne faut pas une cérémonie normalement, du moins un sort, quelque chose pour marquer le coup ? s'enquit le garçon qui voyait sur sa sœur le même cercle que le sien.

— Habituellement si, mais rien de tout ceci est habituel, soupira Rose.

— Cela veut dire que nous ne sommes plus sous l'autorité d'Orsu ? interrogea Elie. Que nous ne faisons plus partit des Cavaliers ?

— Je l'ignore, répondit honnêtement la française. C'est … sans précédent.

— Mais tu as dit Rose que … plaida le garçon.

— Les cas comme celui-ci ont presque toujours eu lieu dans des clans encore vivants, je n'ai pas connaissance d'une autre situation comme celle-ci. Je vais me renseigner et tâcher d'en apprendre le plus possible pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe et nous allons tous vous aider à traverser cela.

Elle sourit de façon rassurante aux deux plus jeunes.

— Je sais que cela vous fait peur, mais vous devez comprendre que cela peut-être une bonne chose, Elie tu as été choisie par la magie, c'est un véritable honneur …

Elle fut coupée par la voix de Blaise qui les appelait de derrière les rideaux. Soupirant, Severus leva le sortilège d'intimité et invita le basané à revenir :

— Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais je dois vous montrer quelque chose, expliqua le jeune garçon.

Sur le bras de Blaise, comme pour les jumeaux, la marque des Passeurs avait pris place, mais ce n'était pas la seule, juste sous la clavicule, au-dessus du cœur était dessiné à l'encre dorée une rune dans Eiden comprit immédiatement la signification, Delta.

— Alors j'espère que vous avez une explication par ce que moi je n'en ai vraiment pas, fit-il nerveusement en replaçant son haut.

— C'est pourtant assez clair, murmura Elie. Si je suis Alpha, alors j'ai besoin d'un second et d'un troisième. Et tu es ce troisième.

Les yeux de Blaise s'agrandir comme des soucoupes et il balbutia :

— Mais je … je ne peux pas être Delta, j'ai seulement seize ans, je n'ai pas eu de formation aux combats métis … je n'ai même pas été élevé au Clan …

— Le fait que tu ne sois pas formé et que tu n'ais pas été élevé au Clan n'a aucune importance pour moi. Et si je peux être à la tête à quinze ans, alors tu peux être Delta à seize, tu es majeur au moins.

— Mais il n'y a même pas eu de cérémonie et je ne crois pas que je sois la personne que …

— Je t'ai choisi Blaise, même si c'est inconscient et je ne doute pas une seule seconde que mon choix soit le bon.

— Mais …

— S'il te plait, ne doute pas de moi, fit doucement Elie. J'ai confiance en toi. Hier tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à suivre Eiden au Ministère alors que l'on savait tous que cela était dangereux et même très certainement un piège. Tu t'es battu pour nos amis, pour ton compagnon, je pense que tu es tout à fait qualifié.

Le basané ne que put répondre, complètement abasourdit :

— C'est mon compagnon et mes amis, je devais …

— Protéger et soutenir les siens est tout ce que l'on attend d'un commandant de notre peuple, Blaise et c'est ce que tu as fait. Alors acceptes-tu ?

Le garçon fit une grimace et se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de faire un minuscule sourire :

— De toute façon si elle est déjà là, c'est que j'ai accepté n'est-ce pas, même si c'est inconsciemment ?

Rose opina et sourit également avant de passer une main tendre dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

— Vous ne ferez jamais rien comme tout le monde ? questionna d'un ton las Severus.

— Probablement pas, répondit Elie en haussant les épaules.

Les deux adultes se levèrent et les laissèrent un peu en paix.

— Tes parents vont passer tout à l'heure Blaise, Albus les a appelé et les a prévenus de votre petite escapade …

Le ton sonnait de Severus comme avec un soupçon de menace et de désapprobation, mais en réalité tous savaient bien qu'il était assez fier d'eux pour avoir tenu tête aux mangemorts, sous une immense couche d'inquiétude.

— Oh … fit seulement Blaise. Et bien …

Il imaginait comment cela allait se passer, lui parlant à son père d'eux pénétrant illégalement et nuitamment au Département des mystères, volant une prophétie et combattant une douzaine des plus dangereux mangemorts. Et il faudrait également expliquer à lui et sa mère qu'il était devenu en une nuit le delta d'un clan disparut depuis un siècle et demi, sous l'autorité d'une adolescente géniale, mais même pas majeure.

— Je parlerai à tes parents de la … situation, déclara Rose, pleine de sollicitude.

Il lui sourit reconnaissant, mais ce sourire glissa lorsqu'elle ajouta :

— Mais tu devras leur expliquer toi-même pour votre petite ''escapade'' comme dit Severus …

0o0o0

— Respire Severus !

— Respire ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?

Rose soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé familier des appartements de Severus.

— Sev …

— Non ! Non Rose ! J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux avec toute cette histoire, mais aujourd'hui je ne peux pas !

— Sev …

— Non ! Mes enfants ont pénétré illégalement dans le bureau de l'envoyée du Ministère, ils se sont battus avec leurs camarades, ont traversés la Forêt interdite, gagnés le Ministère et affrontés les plus retors des mangemorts. Eiden a fait à nouveau face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et maintenant j'apprends que mon fils est le seul à pouvoir vaincre le Lord et que sa sœur a été choisie par la magie pour refonder un clan détruit cent-cinquante ans plus tôt !

Severus n'avait plus rien du professeur froid et toujours en contrôle à présent. Il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les événements, mais là … s'en était trop.

— Vient t'asseoir Sev, fit tranquillement la française.

— Je ne vais certainement pas m'asseoir avec toi ! gronda l'homme

Rose haussa un sourcil parfaitement taillé et l'homme soupira en passant une main lasse sur son front avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

— Désolé, je suis un peu débordé par la situation.

— Je peux comprendre que l'affrontement des mangemorts au Ministère t'ai inquiété, mais je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi les choses sont différentes après la prophétie et les marques d'Elie …

— Tu plaisantes ? s'étouffa le potioniste en se relevant brusquement. Tu ne vois pas ce que cela change ?

La rousse posa une main apaisante sur le bras de l'homme furieux et le força doucement à se rasseoir.

— Sev, prophétie ou pas, Eiden sentait déjà que c'était à lui de faire face à Voldemort. Les élucubrations de cette femme à moitié-folle ne changent rien, il aurait affronté de toute façon Voldemort par ce que celui-ci ne l'aurait jamais laissé vivre après avoir échoué tant de fois et Eiden se serait battu contre lui à cause de Lily, James, Cédric et des autres. Connaître cette chose en intégralité ne change pas le future, pas à présent crois-moi. Tout ceci a été mis en place il y a très longtemps, nous n'avons pas de prise là-dessus.

Severus avait laissé tomber sa tête dans ses mains en gémissant sourdement.

— Quant à Elie … as-tu cru un seul instant qu'elle ne suivrait pas son frère jusqu'au bout. Elle a déjà prévu de se battre pour lui et je les soupçonne très fortement de rallier d'autres jeunes à leur cause.

— Quoi ?

Le professeur releva brusquement la tête, mais Rose était parfaitement calme.

— Aksel Van Ernz a longuement discuté avec Orsu à propos de ce qui se passe ici et je sais de source sure qu'il passera la Manche à la fin de ces études, dans quelques jours. Je suis également presque certaine qu'Eryn Lieben fera de même.

— Lieben ?

— Tu as déjà en entendu parler, une des familles des dix-neuf, des loups-garous, ils collaborent énormément avec les potionnistes européens au sujet de la potion tue-loup.

— Je croyais que les gens comme eux étaient contre son utilisation ? fit Rogue avec surprise.

— Ils ne pensent pas que ce soit une solution à long terme c'est vrai et ils n'en ont pour la plupart pas l'utilité, vu qu'ils sont en parfaite harmonie avec leur loup, mais ils soutiennent la recherche pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas cette chance et pour apaiser les porteurs du gène qui ont des difficultés.

— Oh je vois …

— Quoiqu'il en soit, tu ne peux pas fermer les yeux plus longtemps, Sev. Ils ont monté l'AD, ils s'entraînent dès qu'ils le peuvent et ont monté tout un plan pour évacuer les renégats. Tes enfants vont se battre et je ne comprends même pas que tu ais pu en douter, c'est les tiens, ils te ressemblent, ils ne restent pas inactifs. Tu devrais être fier d'eux !

— Je suis fier d'eux, souffla l'homme. Je ne pourrais l'être plus et je suis certain que Lily l'est aussi là où elle est. Mais tout devient terriblement réel à présent. Tant que cela restait des plans et des conjectures, à l'abri de la maison ou du château, cela m'allait très bien. Mais à présent, avec ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, je ne peux vraiment pas continuer d'espérer qu'ils seraient épargnés par tout ceci. Ce sont des enfants Rose !

— Ils le sont tous.

— Je le sais et je ne veux pas plus que les autres soient pris là-dedans. C'est peut-être des incapables à peine fichus de faire tenir un chaudron debout, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je veux qu'ils meurent. Aucun d'eux ne devrait à vivre cela.

Rose secoua sa tête aux cheveux de feu.

— C'est un trait sorcier que j'avoue ne pas comprendre, déclara-t-elle. Vous savez qu'ils courent un danger, mais pourtant vous les enveloppez dans du coton et vous les tenez à l'écart le plus longtemps possible. C'est adorable, mais cela rend la chute vraiment dure et dangereuse pour eux. Nous sacrifions peut-être une part de l'innocence des nôtres, mais ils résisteront bien mieux aux tourments qui s'annoncent. Vous avez cette étonnante capacité à vous aveugler et vous ne pouvez pas reprocher aux enfants de ne pas vouloir en faire de même. Si Dumbledore et l'Ordre avaient été plus actifs à leurs sujets, plus à l'écoute de leurs besoins, ils n'auraient pas fait tout ce qu'ils ont fait, l'AD et le reste. Cela aurait dû venir de vous, ils auraient pris moins de risques.

— Je le sais bien, opposa Severus. J'ai tenté de faire valoir cette opinion auprès de Dumbledore et les autres, mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. ''Ce sont des enfants'' m'a-on-dit, ''Laissons-les profiter encore un peu''.

— Pour les précipiter plus rapidement à la mort ensuite renifla Rose en riant froidement. Tu savais que les jumeaux Weasley ont espionné presque toutes les réunions de l'Ordre cet été ? Qu'ils transmettent toutes leurs informations à nos jumeaux, encore maintenant ? Que ceux d'ici sont en relation avec les anciens amis d'Elie qui lui font un rapport très précis sur tout ce qui se passe sur le continent. Ils en savent probablement plus que certains membres de l'Ordre et ils ne vous attendront pas quand viendra le moment.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Je suis au courant, qui participe à les informer d'après toi ? déclara-t-il. Je ne leur cache rien.

— C'est pourquoi je pense que ce nouveau statut d'Elie même s'il arrive tôt dans sa vie et qu'il s'accompagne immanquablement de nouvelles obligations est une bonne chose pour eux. Ils vont probablement se réunir sous l'égide de ce nouveau clan et cette association leur offrira de nouvelles protections et possibilités.

— Qu'en diront les autres alphas et chef de clans à ton avis ? demanda le potionniste qui commençait à comprendre la position de son amie.

— Personne ne s'opposera, cela c'est certain. Elle a été choisie par la magie. De plus la fondation d'un clan ici, où il n'y en a pas, est vraiment une très bonne chose pour notre peuple. Les métis d'ici ne seront plus obligés de se placer sous des autorités étrangères et je suis certaine qu'Elie fera un excellent travail avec le temps.

— Une partie très égoïste et possessive de moi est ravie de cela, Elie restera ici ainsi, grimaça le professeur de potion.

— Elle ne comptait pas partir, elle a totalement converti Hermione Granger à notre cause. Elles ont bien l'intention de faire bouger les choses dans votre ministère.

Severus renifla et étouffa un ricanement :

— Granger se passionne pour les causes perdues et les discriminations en tout genre. Elle a monté une association l'année dernière pour libérer les elfes de maison.

Le rire musical de Rose tinta contre la pierre.

— Elle a fait cela ? Bonne petite …

Severus secoua la tête, souriant de l'amusement de sa comparse et fit venir à eux une bouteille de Whisky pur-feu et deux verres de cristal.

— Espérons seulement que tous survivent à cette guerre, soupira-t-il.

Lorsqu'ils revirent à l'infirmerie, tout le monde hormis Ron Weasley était réveillé. Il avait apparemment été attaqué par les cerveaux de la salle du savoir et Pomfresh avait préféré le laisser dans un sommeil magique pour qu'il ne souffre pas. Les autres n'avaient pas de problème majeur, le nez, la cheville et le bras de Neville, Ginny et Théo avaient été ressoudés en quelques secondes et l'infirmière avait soigné les effets du Doloris prolongé sur Drago et ceux du fait de Nott sur Elie. Luna lisait un magazine, ignorant totalement les autres réunis autour du lit d'Hermione et de Drago.

Rose prit un moment avec Elie et Blaise pour leur expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de leurs nouveaux statuts et la jeune femme avait réagi comme l'avait prévu la française et son père : elle avait immédiatement commencé à s'organiser pour utiliser sa nouvelle position et la magie du clan pour leurs activités en rapport avec la guerre. Eiden n'avait pas de marque de commandement, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. Le futur lui réservait déjà assez de choses comme cela sans devoir en rajouter. De plus il n'avait ni l'envie, ni le caractère pour une telle chose et été immensément soulagé de ne pas avoir à se préoccupé de cette façon d'autres personnes que lui-même. Il avait l'âme d'un leader, c'est vrai, mais c'était avant tout un inspirant, une tête d'affiche, pas un général comme ils l'avaient déjà défini avec sa sœur. Blaise s'était senti un peu mal par rapport à cela, mais son compagnon l'avait immédiatement rassuré. Il était tout à fait satisfait de la situation.

— Mais si Elie m'a choisis, déclara le basané, alors il est logique de penser que je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas. Elle a sûrement au moins désigné un bêta, non ?

La jeune femme, qui avait passé une sorte de tunique légère afin de pouvoir continuer de surveiller la progression des marques, le contempla d'un air pensif.

— Je suis d'accord avec Blaise, approuva la française. Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée ma chérie ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Cela pourrait être beaucoup de personne … dit-elle. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

— Tu le sais El, intervint Eiden qui était lové dans un fauteuil près d'eux, discutant avec Drago et Théo. Tu as choisi Blaise par ce que tu as confiance en lui, par ce qu'il a prouvé qu'il serait bon à ce poste. Tu sais qui tu veux d'autre à tes côtés pour cette tâche.

— Anton, souffla alors Elie, souriant de ce qui était si évidant, mais qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

— On va demander à ton père de le faire chercher alors, dit Rose.

Le bel égyptien arriva peu de temps après, il avait remarqué les nouveaux signes sur sa peau, mais n'en avait pas compris la raison et s'apprêtait à écrire à sa tante lorsque Severus l'avait mandé.

— Tout s'éclaire, dit-il en voyant Elie.

Il suivit d'un doigt léger le signe de l'alpha sous la clavicule de la jeune femme. Elle attrapa sa main et chuchota :

— Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter.

— Elle est là, rétorqua l'autre. J'ai déjà accepté.

— Je ne veux pas t'obliger à quitter la Main de Lazuli.

— Tu ne m'y obliges pas, opposa Anton en lui offrant un sourire plein de crocs. C'est mon choix. À vrai dire, je suis très honoré.

— Tu ne devrais pas, tu vas servir une enfant.

— Tu n'es pas une enfant et je reste tout de même très honoré. Tu ne peux pas régenter mes sentiments !

Elie eut un rire léger.

— Mais je peux régenter le reste !

L'égyptien se contenta de sourire et de l'amener plus près de lui, d'une pression sur la nuque.

— Allez viens là, murmura-t-il.

Les canines nouvellement allongées de la blonde effleurèrent le dessous de sa clavicule et entaillèrent suffisamment la peau pour qu'elle saigne. Le garçon fit de même ensuite et un halo doré les nimba un instant avant de disparaître en eux.

— Plus moyen de reculer maintenant, déclara Anton.

— Je n'en avais pas l'intention, opposa Elie.

— Je sais.

— Même si toute cette histoire est complément folle.

Ils s'étaient isolés, mais revirent auprès des autres suite à cela. Enfin Anton puisqu'Elie repartit immédiatement avec Blaise.

— Met ça sur ta coupure Anton, fit Eiden en lui passant un baume nacré. Rose l'a laissé pour toi. Elle et Severus viennent de partir, Dumbledore a fait venir nos parents dans son bureau, ils viendront ensuite.

—Merci, répondit le garçon en l'étalant sur la petite blessure, une entaille de quelques centimètres.

— C'est toujours comme cela ? interrogea Eiden.

— Et bien si les circonstances étaient plus habituelles, il y aurait eu une cérémonie et des célébrations, mais dans le fond cela ne change rien, expliqua l'égyptien dont la plaie avait déjà cicatrisé. Seul l'échange de sang est nécessaire, pour lier les magies et les individus, le reste n'est que dû plus.

— Vous aurez vous aussi votre fête dès qu'ils le pourront, j'en suis certain, sourit Neville, assis près du lit de Drago.

— Est-ce que Blaise va mordre Elie aussi ? Je veux dire, il n'est pas vraiment _équipé_ pour cela … questionna le fils Rogue.

— Non, ceux qui le peuvent préfèrent faire ainsi, d'instinct, mais l'on peut très bien le faire avec une lame, répondit Anton.

— Et qu'est-ce qui va changer concrètement ? Pour vous et pour nous ? Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur les clans, regretta Drago que Poppy avait forcé à se rallonger.

— Pour le moment pas grand-chose pour vous, mais au dehors, après Poudlard, si vous prenez la marque des Passeurs il y aura évidement quelque petits changements. Très mineur, comme tout membre d'un clan.

— Personne ne prendra cette marque sans y avoir mûrement réfléchi, tout ceci n'est pas un jeu et la plupart d'entre vous ne savent pas de quoi il retourne réellement.

C'était Elie qui avait parlé, elle venait de revenir avec Blaise et ne semblait guère de bonne humeur.

— Elie … commença Drago.

— Non ! coupa-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas métis, vous ne savez pas à quoi cela vous engage, ce n'est pas votre culture.

— Envisages-tu de me garder toute notre relation loin de ton monde, fit l'héritier Malfoy qui semblait blessé par ses dires.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, soupira la jeune femme. Je dis simplement que rien ne nous oblige à faire cela aujourd'hui.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit qu'elle partageait avec Drago et se glissa contre lui.

— Quelles seraient les avantages ? questionna Hermione, toujours pragmatique.

Ce fut Anton qui répondit :

— Et bien cela vous procurait une protection supplémentaire, des enchantements liés à la magie métisse, mais c'est surtout pour les combattants que les gains seraient intéressants.

— Les combattants ?

C'était Pansy qui demandait, du pied du lit de la née moldu.

— Un clan est généralement composé d'un groupe de combattants, qui protègent les autres, ceux qui ne le sont pas, même si habituellement tout le monde apprend à se défendre. Les non-combattants sont chapeautés par l'Omega, avec l'aide l'Omicron et l'Epsilon, des sortes d'intendants, de gestionnaires, alors que les soldats sont sous l'autorité de l'Alpha, de son Bêta et de son Delta. Le fonctionnement des soldats est un peu particulier, ils développent une cohésion ensemble, partage un certain pouvoir, c'est comme une sorte de meute, avec une hiérarchie stricte.

— Donc les soldats obéissent à l'Alpha, Elie dans notre cas, ensuite au Bêta et à l'Oméga c'est cela ? s'enquit Ginny. Comment cela fonctionne ?

— Lorsque tu deviens soldat, continua Anton, tu reconnais et te soumet à l'autorité de l'alpha et de son deuxième et troisième, eux-mêmes soumis à la première. Le lien est plus fort chez les métis puisqu'ils résonnent avec notre nature, nos gênes, mais un alpha puissant gagne un certain pouvoir. Il est difficile de résister à ses ordres.

— Tu veux dire que si Elie à un pouvoir sur vous maintenant. Si elle t'ordonne quelque chose, tu es obligé de le faire ? s'horrifia quelque peu Hermione, cela lui semblait terriblement barbare et violent.

Blaise rit.

— Cela ne fonctionne pas comme cela, on l'a choisi comme figure d'autorité, donc on lui fait confiance, à elle et ses choix. En se soumettant à elle, on accepte qu'elle ait une certaine autorité sur nous, mais si nous nous opposons franchement à ce qu'elle dit, avec de la volonté nous pouvons le faire.

— Ce qu'il ne dit pas c'est que c'est extrêmement difficile et douloureux, intervint Elie, l'œil encore un peu sombre. Il est presque impossible de contrer un ordre de son alpha si celui-ci est puissant.

Hermione semblait mal à l'aise face à cette idée et la blonde continua :

— Tu vois, cela te dégoûte. L'idée que je puisse avoir un tel pouvoir sur eux te répugne. Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas que …

— Non cela ne me dégoûte pas, coupa la née moldu, c'est juste, étrange pour moi. Mais je sais que tu ne leur imposerais jamais quelque chose de mauvais pour eux.

— Cette autorité est présente pour une bonne raison, continua Anton, la cohésion et l'efficacité du groupe de combattants, il faut un chef, c'est normal.

Hermione opina et demanda curieusement :

— Vous … ressentez déjà des … je ne sais pas … des effets ?

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

— En faite j'ai senti son pouvoir avant ce matin. Au moins deux fois, pour autant que je m'en souvienne.

— Que dis-tu ? fit Elie, surprise.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, déclara Anton, j'ai senti aussi quelque chose depuis plusieurs semaines, tout ceci ne t'est sûrement pas tombé dessus d'un coup. D'autant qu'Aksel m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé avec sa sœur pendant les vacances, comme elle se sentait en confiance avec toi. Il a dit aussi qu'il t'avait trouvé changé.partit

— Et moi, continua le bistré, il y a eu la fois au petit déjeuner, Eiden était en forêt et tu m'as dit de manger quelque chose, j'ai obéi sans même y penser. Et l'autre fois dans le train, j'ai voulu te rembourser, tu as refusé et c'est comme si ma main ne m'obéissait plus, j'ai été figé.

— Je suis désolée, fit d'une voix penaude la jeune fille.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est normal que tu ne saches pas encore te contrôler, cela viendra, la rassura Anton.

— Nous voulons en être El, dit Pansy en fixant son amie. Nous sommes déjà soudés, c'est juste une opportunité de rendre cela physique si je puis dire.

— Ouai, notre Ordre du Phénix à nous quoi ! éclata de rire Ginny.

— Et c'est plus classe que l'Armée de Dumbledore, renchérit Théo avec un clin d'œil pour Eiden.

Tous les adolescents riaient encore lorsque les professeurs Dumbledore, Mcgonagall et Rogue virent à l'infirmerie, accompagnés de Madame Weasley, Madame Londubat, le couple Zabini, Rose et Narcissa. Les parents d'Hermione étant moldus et ceux de Pansy et Théo mangemorts, ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant de la situation. Xenophilius Lovegood, en Norvège pour chasser le Ronflak cornu, n'était pas présent non plus. Molly écrasa immédiatement les enfants dans son étreinte et se mit à discuter vivement avec Madame Pomfresh de l'état de Ron. Augusta prit Neville à part pour lui faire montre de toute sa fierté et les parents des serpentards se portèrent à la rencontre de leurs enfants.

— Drago ! s'exclama l'épouse Malfoy en voyant le teint encore un peu pâle et maladif de son fils.

— Mère je vais bien.

— J'étais morte d'inquiétude en recevant le message de Severus ! fit la femme en inspectant l'adolescent sous toutes les coutures.

Elle le serra contre lui et expira longuement. Même si la situation n'était pas la meilleure possible, Drago profita au maximum de cet instant avec sa mère avant qu'elle ne se recule.

— Est-ce que ton père t'a touché ? siffla-t-elle.

— Non, mais moi oui ! ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner le jeune homme.

— Ils l'ont arrêtés Drago, il est à Azkaban maintenant.

— Mais il n'y restera pas, soupira le blond.

— Probablement pas, accorda Narcissa, mais tout est bon à prendre et avec la disgrâce de Lucius, le Lord s'intéressera peut-être moins à toi.

La femme se saisit doucement du menton du garçon et dit très sérieusement.

— Tu sais que je ne le laisserai pas te faire quoique ce soit Drago, je suis immensément fière de ce que tu as fait au Ministère même si j'ai failli mourir de peur mais je veux qu'au moindre problème tu disparaisses. Severus s'occupera de toi.

— On en est pas encore à là, Mère, fit doucement l'adolescent, et je ne veux pas vous abandonner.

— Et moi je veux que tu sois sain et sauf. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je m'occupe de moi-même, assura-t-elle.

0o0o0

— El ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son petit ami. Pomfresh les avaient séparés arguant qu'ils n'étaient plus nécessaires pour eux d'être en contact pendant la nuit, compagnons ou pas, et qu'il y a avait des règles à respecter. Mais Drago s'était glissé dans son lit dès que l'infirmière les avait quittés pour se coucher, profitant encore un peu de la présence d'Elie. Les marques de sa peau commençaient enfin à s'estomper et il était certain que dans quelques heures il n'y paraîtrait plus.

— Hum ?

— Je veux faire partie du clan.

La jeune décolla son nez du cou du garçon et se releva légèrement, de façon à ce que son visage surplombe celui de l'autre. Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder de ses yeux insondables.

— Je sais que tu penses que je ne sais pas à quoi je m'engage, mais j'en ai parlé avec Anton tout à l'heure et …

Elie arqua un sourcil de surprise.

— Tu en as parlé avec Anton ? sourit la jeune femme malgré elle. Je veux dire, de façon civilisée ?

Ce fut au tour du blond de hausser un sourcil.

— Je peux parler avec n'importe qui civilement, j'ai reçu une certaine éducation je te rappelle !

Un sourire goguenard étira les lèvres d'Elie.

— Je n'en doute pas.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, mais redevint brusquement sérieux.

— Je veux faire partie de cela avec toi.

— Dray …

— Non je te veux, toi tout entière, gènes métis, héritage bizarre et explosions de magie compris. Je sais que nous sommes jeunes et que l'on n'est ensemble que depuis quelques mois, mais je sais que je te veux avec moi pour le reste de ma vie. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour, tu es ma famille, la personne sur qui je peux compter entre toutes, je ne veux pas être éloigné de cela, je veux le partager avec toi.

Il la tira doucement contre lui et enroula ses bras autour d'elle en chuchotant à son oreille :

— Ne me met pas à l'écart s'il te plait.

— D'accord.

Elle embrassa son poignet, chuchota quelques paroles et une douce chaleur irradia de l'endroit, se propageant jusqu'à son cœur et sur toutes la zone sternale et les pectoraux. Il leva son bras pour admirer les entrelacs de l'encre magique. Maintenant qu'il l'avait sur lui, plus rien ne lui rappelait la marque des ténèbres, contrairement à ce qu'il l'avait pensé au départ. Elle n'avait rien d'avilissant ou de dégradant, au contraire, c'était un lien de plus avec Elie et les autres, une fierté.

— C'est la seule marque que je n'aurai jamais, murmura-t-il.

Sa compagne lui embrassa doucement la joue à ses mots, sachant de quoi il parlait.

— C'est normal que je me sente … chaud.

— Oui, la marque est un symbole de fraternité, de lien, de confiance les uns envers les autres, de protection, des choses positives. Elle est là pour te rappeler que tu n'es pas seul.

— Je le sens aussi ici, fit le garçon en désignant la zone entre ses épaules, perpendiculaire au sternum.

— C'est normal, cela va s'estomper, contrairement au poignet qui sera là quand tu en auras besoin. Cette zone de la poitrine est importante pour les métis, nous croyons que la magie s'y concentre.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, l'un contre l'autre puis Drago fit sur un ton malicieux :

— Est-ce que tu vas me donner des ordres maintenant ?

Elle enfonça son coude dans ses côtes pour le punir et il rit.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, gronda Elie.

Mais le jeune homme n'en avait cure, il la tira à lui et entoura sa taille mince de son bras, prenant garde à ne pas lui tirer les cheveux au passage. Il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux respirant leur douce odeur. La jeune femme oublia son mécontentement et se lova contre lui, à moitié allongée sur son torse, sa main caressant faussement distraitement ses côtes, là où le doloris l'avait atteint. Le geste aurait pu paraître innocent si Drago n'avait pas senti la tension de sa petite amie et ses doigts légèrement crispés. Il n'en dit rien cependant, se contentant de poser sa propre main sur la sienne. Sa chaleur s'infiltra sous sa peau et bientôt elle se détendit et soupira légèrement contre sa clavicule. Drago n'avait pas paru plus ébranlé que cela par le doloris, est pour cause, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sentait sa morsure brûlante. Il avait souffert bien sûr, voulu que ça s'arrête, mais il avait tenu, sans hurler ni trop s'agiter, comme son père l'avait voulu. Il ne le lâchait que s'il se montrait fort et bien que cette ordure ne le saurait jamais, il était heureux d'avoir gardé pour lui ses cris, pour ne pas avoir donné cette satisfaction à son malade d'oncle. Le ministère les avaient tous fait enfermés à Azkaban à présent et bien que le blond savait qu'ils n'y resteraient pas, il était tout de même soulagé de les savoir en ces lieux maudits, empêcher pour un moment de faire du mal aux autres. Son père n'avait rien pu faire cette fois pour l'éviter, tout ses pots-de-vin et ses manigances ne pouvaient faire oublier qu'il avait été retrouvé au beau milieu du Département des mystères, en compagnie de mangemorts avérés et qui c'étaient battu contre une bande d'adolescents qui leur avait tenu tête. Il avait été emmené comme les autres et cette seule pensée emplissait l'adolescent d'une joie et d'une satisfaction intense. Peut-être que les vacances seraient meilleures que prévu. Une sensation de poids sur sa poitrine lui apprit que sa petite amie s'était endormie sur lui. Il la considéra un moment, l'œil tendre, mais ne put se résoudre à la réveiller en se dégageant pour regagner son lit.

— Oh au diable les ordres de Pomfresh, marmonna-t-il avant de se laisser lui aussi gagner par le sommeil.

L'infirmière ne fut guère heureuse en le retrouvant là le lendemain, mais elle se contenta d'un petit sermon, sans doute était-elle aussi désarmée que lui face à une Elie encore à moitié endormie et violemment adorable dans son pyjama, ses petits poings frottant ses yeux.

— Vous pouvez partir dès que vous aurez mangés, vous êtes excellente santé, fit-elle avant de se reculer.

Elle leur déposa un plateau chargé d'un appétissant petit-déjeuner et ajouta sur un ton malicieux :

— Comme cela vous pourrez vous introduire dans le lit de votre compagne en toute paix Monsieur Malfoy, hors de ma vue et de mon infirmerie.

— Peut-pas, bougonna le jeune homme. Foutus escaliers.

Elle eut un sourire mi-désapprobateur, mi-indulgent et fit le tour de ses patients. Seul Ron resterait encore un peu, il était réveillé, mais les plaies de ses bras n'étaient pas encore guéries. Il ne resta seul cependant que la nuit, ces amis s'installant avec lui toute la journée. La Gazette avait fait part des événements du Ministère, ou du moins une partie. L'article expliquait que onze mangemorts avaient été arrêtés alors qu'ils s'étaient infiltrés au Département des mystères, mais il ne disait rien des adolescents qu'ils les avaient affrontés ni du retour d'Harry Potter. Très peu de gens l'avaient reconnu ce soir-là et il avait tous été tenu au secret par un sortilège sur la demande de Dumbledore qui voulait assurer à Eiden le plus de temps loin de ceci possible. Harry Potter n'était toujours présumé mort pour la communauté sorcière, ce qui arrangeait parfaitement les Rogues. Le directeur avait également fait en sorte que l'on ne parle d'aucuns des adolescents, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, surtout que tout Poudlard avait bien remarqué qu'ils avaient tout les onze fait un petit séjour à l'infirmerie. Les marques d'Elie avaient fini par s'effacer et elle avait accepté que ses amis prennent celle du nouveau clan. En vérité, ils ne lui avaient pas vraiment laissé le choix, arguant que de toute manière Eiden, Drago et Blaise l'a portait déjà. Mais c'est Théo qui la fit finalement basculer :

— On est la famille les uns des autres maintenant El, c'est vraiment ce que je ressens et je suis certain que pour les autres c'est la même chose.

Tous acquiescèrent gravement et il continua :

— Et pour ma part, vous êtes vraiment la seule que j'ai, donc je ne renoncerai pas à cela.

Le garçon avait les yeux rivés sur ses genoux, évitant ceux de la blonde.

— D'accord.

Il la releva brusquement aux mots de la jeune femme et elle lui sourit doucement avant de reprendre :

— Lève-toi Théo.

Il le fit un peu maladroitement et bientôt la chaleur bienfaitrice qu'accompagnait la marque l'envahit. Les autres firent de même, Hermione était particulièrement excitée, il y avait si peu de sorciers faisant partie d'un clan et elle avait fait tant de recherche là-dessus depuis l'héritage d'Eiden.

— La magie offensive métisse aura moins de portée sur vous à présent, expliqua Blaise, la marque vous en accorde une infime partie, en protection, rendant plus faibles les sorts qui pourraient vous atteindre.

— C'est … chaud, fit Ron, toujours couché dans son lit, je veux dire il y a une chaleur là et ici …

Blaise acquiesça et lui expliqua ce qu'il en était et des plateaux apparurent devant eux pour le déjeuner, Pomfresh les avait autorisés à manger à l'infirmerie avec Ron, et même si celui-ci en était heureux, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner que les jumeaux avaient enroulé une nouvelle personne autour de leur petit doigt. Ils savouraient tous le délicieux fondant au chocolat du dessert lorsqu'un merle au plumage immaculé entra par la fenêtre ouverte et se posa sur l'épaule d'Elie, laissant tomber une sorte de bracelet de lierre tressé de chèvrefeuille, orné de trois pièces de platine. Deux étaient rondes et présentait la même image sur le coté pile : un rouge gorge au centre de la triquetra celtique et un côté face différent : une corneille posée sur un grimoire pour l'un et un grimm avec la lune et trois étoiles pour l'autre. La dernière pièce était en forme de triangle et présentait une rune et un loup debout hurlant. Elie esquissa un sourire et chuchota quelque chose qui fit rire doucement Eiden.

— Qu'est-ce c'est ? interrogea Pansy. On dirait un bracelet, mais …

— Mais c'est difficilement portable, termina à sa place le fils Weasley avec une grimace.

— C'est un présent, expliqua Elie, un cadeau traditionnel lorsque l'on veut offrir ses services et sa personne à quelqu'un. C'est comme cela que les anciens demandaient à se placer sous la suzeraineté d'un alpha. Il y a les deux blasons des familles, fit-elle en effleurant les deux pièces rondes, et ce à que l'on promet.

— Le loup hurlant dit : je me battrais pour le clan, le lierre symbolise la fidélité et le chèvrefeuille la loyauté, continua Blaise, c'est une tradition qui se perd un peu, essentiellement perpétuée par les vielles familles.

— Aksel a toujours aimé soigner ses entrées, sourit Neville en contemplant l'objet.

— Comment peut-il être déjà au courant ? s'enquit Théo.

— Le nouveau statut d'Elie n'est sûrement déjà plus un secret, tous les alphas et les chefs de clan du continent ont du sentir la renaissance des Passeurs de Brumes, rétorqua Blaise.

— Et Aksel s'attendait à ce qu'elle le devienne, il avait déjà de forts doutes lorsque l'on s'est rencontrés pendant les vacances, apprit Eiden. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il surveille El de très près, attendant ce moment.

Drago grimaça à ses mots, mais réussit à contenir. Il n'était pas certain d'aimer qu'un homme surveille étroitement sa compagne. Eiden dissimula un sourire, il n'avait pas encore rencontré le très beau jeune homme.

— Anton le lui a certainement dit et après ce qu'Aksel à dit la dernière fois, au sujet de passer la Manche et de se battre, rien de tout ceci ne m'étonne.

— Alors tu vas accepter ? interrogea Ginny.

— Je ne pense pas pouvoir refuser cela à Aksel, rit Elie. Il est plus buté qu'Eiden dans ses mauvais jours.

Le garçon enfonça son coude dans le flanc de sa sœur, mais elle ne lui adressa qu'un sourire moqueur en retour. Hermione contemplait quant à elle le curieux messager, toujours juché sur l'épaule de la blonde, les yeux brillants.

— J'ai lu que traditionnellement les missives de cet ordre, les officielles, qui avait rapport aux clans et aux anciennes familles, étaient délivré par un merle blanc.

Blaise et Eiden acquiescèrent, chaque famille des dix-neuf, et d'autres d'envergure comparable en possédait un.

— Que dois-tu faire pour lui montrer que tu acceptes ? continua la née moldu.

— Je garde le présent et je lui renvoie son messager, en attendant qu'il se présente lui-même à moi.

— Tout ceci est follement intéressant, vos coutumes sont riches et complexes, autant que celles des sangs-purs ! s'enthousiasma la brune.

Elie se contenta de sourire et renvoya l'oiseau avant de glisser le présent d'Aksel en sécurité. Elle ne doutait pas de le voir très prochainement et qu'ils puissent parler ensemble de la suite, notamment de ce qui adviendrait de Margarethe, allait-il la laisser au Danemark où l'amènerait-il avec lui en Angleterre ?

Severus vint les trouver à la fin du repas et demanda à Elie et Eiden de le suivre.

— Dumbledore voudrait vous voir.

Aucun des deux n'était très emballé, mais ils y allèrent tout de même. Dans le bureau du Directeur, il y avait le vieil homme, Marcus Zabini et Amélia Bones. Les trois sourirent aux jeunes gens et Albus fit rapidement apparaitre deux sièges de plus alors que Severus s'asseyait sur le troisième, qu'il venait de quitter. Eiden salua d'un signe de tête respectueux et d'un murmure les deux officiels du Ministère, tandis que sa sœur, en bonne ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons, ploya légèrement le buste, allumant une lueur de respect dans les yeux de la femme strict.

— J'ai décidé, en accord avec votre père bien entendu, de mettre Monsieur Zabini et Madame Bones au courant. Marcus, Amélia, voici donc Eiden et Elienor Rogue, anciennement Potter, enfants de Lily Evans et Severus Rogue.

Le garçon s'agita un peu sur son siège, mal à l'aise à la révélation de son identité face au père de son compagnon. Bien sûr il avait déjà rencontré Marcus, mais il ne savait pas jusque là qu'il était celui qui lui posait tant de problèmes depuis l'été dernier.

Mais tout comme son fils, cette révélation ne semblait pas provoquer la colère de l'homme. Il se contenta de sourire et de leur dire :

— Enchanté de vous rencontrer à nouveau.

— Je suis désolé pour … commença Eiden, mais l'homme le coupa d'un geste gracieux de la main.

— Vous n'avez pas à l'être, rien de tout ceci n'est de vôtre faute.

— En vérité, nous nous le devrions, renchérit Amélia, le Ministère vous a causé énormément de problèmes par le passé. Et j'ai bien peur que cela continue, au moins tant que Cornelius sera à ce poste …

— Cela peut s'arranger, fit à mi-voix Severus, un air sauvage et sadique sur le visage.

Marcus sourit et croisa élégamment ses jambes, dans un mouvement si semblable à celui de son fils qu'Eiden rougit légèrement en le regardant faire.

— Amélia et Marcus voudraient recueillit ton témoignage Eiden sur ton enfance et ce qui a suivi, ainsi que ce qui c'est passé au Ministère. Et le tien Elienor.

— Je croyais que nous voulions garder le secret ? dit avec surprise le garçon.

— Nous le voulons, accorda le Directeur, tant que cela sera possible. Mais il est important que toutes les preuves soient réunies et dissimulées quelque part, pour lorsque nous en aurons besoin.

— Et après t'avoir soutenu, ne crois-tu pas que Marcus mérite de savoir la vérité, de savoir que nombre de ces hypothèses étaient bonnes ? fit doucement Severus.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et commença à répondre maladroitement aux questions des deux employés du Département de la Justice et raconta, du mieux qu'il put, sa vie chez les Dursley et cette fameuse nuit où il avait rencontré Elie. Il termina par le récit de l'avant-veille et de l'affrontement au Département des Mystères, complété par sa sœur lorsqu'il y avait besoin.

— Vous êtes tous les deux métis ? nota Amélia Bones qui n'avait cessé de les scruter de son regard perçant.

Aucun des adolescents ne prit la peine de nier.

— Vous êtes pourtant répertoriés sorciers sur les registres.

Rien n'accusait dans sa voix, mais Elie ne se retint pas de lui lancer un petit sourire moqueur.

— Mes enfants ne le sont pas non plus, opposa doucement Marcus qui n'avait rien raté de l'expression de la jeune femme et qui connaissait les positions des métis continentaux sur les listes de recensement anglaises. Je ne pense pas qu'un parent inscrirait volontairement ses enfants comme métis, pas dans ce pays et avec cette conjoncture.

— Je m'en doute, rétorqua sa consœur, et je comprends bien pourquoi, je voulais simplement vérifier. Il semblerait que l'on se trompe drastiquement à votre sujet, Monsieur Rogue, personne n'imaginait Harry Potter ainsi.

— Peu de gens se sont donné la peine de connaitre le véritable Harry Potter, répondit le garçon. Vous étiez bien trop occupés à me glorifier et me trainer plus bas que terre successivement pour cela.

La juge ne s'offusqua pas de ses paroles.

— C'est malheureusement vrai, soupira Marcus puis il demanda à Eiden : que comptez-vous faire à présent, au sujet de votre identité ?

— La dissimulée tant que je pourrais. Vous n'ignorez pas la position … hum … particulière de mon père.

— Cela a pu venir à mes oreilles en effet, répondit l'homme à la peau sombre en souriant en coin.

— C'est donc capital que l'on ne me rattache pas à Harry Potter. Et je dois avouer que cela m'arrange à titre personnel …

— Je peux l'imaginer, accorda Monsieur Zabini, souriant toujours.

— Vos dépositions seront conservées à Gringotts, par les gobelins, lui apprit Amélia Bones, comme c'est la procédure dans ce genre de cas. Elles seront donc mises hors de portée le temps que vous soyez prêt à revendiquer votre ancienne identité.

— À Gringotts ?

— Oui. Les gobelins assurent le secret de ce genre de choses, expliqua la femme stricte. Étant neutre votre déposition est en sécurité chez eux, quoiqu'il se passe dans le monde des sorciers …

— Vous ne semblez pas très optimiste, fit Elie.

— Je suis seulement prudente, Mademoiselle Rogue, c'est ce qui m'a amené où je suis aujourd'hui.

— Et elle a raison, intervint Severus. Il est primordial que rien de ce qui s'est dit dans ce bureau n'en sorte, les conséquences seraient trop dangereuses pour vous.

— Et pour toi aussi, rappela son fils.

— Mais c'est vous qui m'importez.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux suffirent à le faire.

Les deux officiels du Ministère se préparèrent à partir et Marcus Zabini laissa sa patronne emprunter la cheminée la première. Il se tourna d'abord vers Severus qu'il salua chaleureusement puis prit dans ses mains celles des jumeaux et glissa à l'oreille d'Eiden.

— Nous t'attendons au Manoir cet été, Olivia a hâte de rencontrer le compagnon de son frère officiellement et nous serions tous très honorés de vous accueillir. Ainsi que votre sœur, même si je pense qu'elle préférera le Manoir Malfoy.

Il sourit à la jeune femme et à son frère aux joues rougies, avant de quitter le bureau lui aussi, par le même chemin.

0o0o0

La fin de l'année scolaire arriva rapidement et les serpentards se retrouvèrent ensemble dans un compartiment, sans les griffondors pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Aujourd'hui était le jour où Kathleen, Allen, Andrea et Elijah fuyaient leurs familles. Ils ne pouvaient pas être vu avec eux pour ne pas risquer de les compromettre, mais un rendez-vous avez été donné et chacun espéraient que tout ce passerait bien.

— El, soupira Drago.

La jeune femme, assise dans les bras de son compagnon, ne répondit même pas et le jeune homme répéta son appel.

— Quoi ? fit-elle, nerveuse.

— Tu perds le contrôle, répondit le garçon.

— Quoi ?

Soupirant à nouveau, Drago repoussa les cheveux dorés et pinça doucement la peau du dessus de son épaule. Elienor loucha sur le pan de peau désigné et grimaça en constatant qu'il était couvert d'écailles.

— Désolée … souffla-t-elle.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le fils Malfoy tentait de la tranquilliser un peu, il s'immobilisa en sentant une texture étrange sous ses doigts. Deux toutes petites plumes lui tombèrent sur les cuisses et il s'en saisit doucement pour les mettre sous le nez de sa petite amie.

— Tu veux bien te calmer, s'il te plait. Tout va bien se passer.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Drago abandonna, elle était de toute façon bien trop stressée. Le blond lui se sentait étonnamment calme, bien sûr il espérait que tout ce passe bien et que leurs camarades soient bientôt en sécurité, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait aucune crainte à rentrer au Manoir. Lucius étant loin et maitrisé, il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir passer de bonnes vacances. Elles commenceraient de toute façon bien puisque tous les serpentards avaient été invités à passer quelques jours au Manoir Prince, avant que les jumeaux et Severus ne partent en France. Théo viendrait ensuite vivre un moment chez les Malfoy, son père étant lui aussi détenu à Azkaban.

— Aksel et Eryn viennent toujours demain ? demanda-t-il pour détourner l'attention de la jeune fille.

— Oui, il a décidé d'emmener Margarethe finalement. Eryn a un frère de son âge et l'emmène également.

— Ils ne voulaient pas les laisser en sécurité sur le continent ?

— Personne n'est en sécurité, même sur le continent et ils préfèrent les avoir près d'eux. La seule famille qui reste à Margarethe est sa tante, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté elle n'est pas vraiment douée avec les enfants et souvent en déplacement. La petite est mieux avec son frère, au moins pour le moment. Lorsque les choses se compliqueront, Aksel reconsidérera la question.

— Et Eryn ?

— C'est un peu la même chose, leur mère est décédée dans leur enfance et leur père est mort en combattant les mangemorts en Allemagne. Samuel est mieux avec elle.

— J'imagine. Où vont-ils vivres en attendant que vous entriez en héritage ? s'enquit son petit ami.

— Ils avaient prévu de louer des chambres discrètement pendant un mois, mais Andromeda, en l'apprenant, à insister pour qu'ils viennent à la maison sous fidélitas avec les autres. Nous ne les verrons donc plus jusqu'au mois prochain.

— C'est pour un bien, ils seront en sécurités là-bas.

— Oui, et nous ferons en sorte qu'ils le soient dans la future maison.

— Vous vous êtes décidé finalement ? interrogea le blond en s'étirant un peu avant de plonger sa main dans le sac de bonbons de Théo.

— Ils seront tous placés sous enchantements, mais nous avons décidé avec Eiden que celle de la péninsule de Gower serait le meilleur choix. À confirmer quand nous pourrons la visiter cependant.

— Quand pensez-vous en faire le tour ?

— Dès le premier, à notre retour de France. Nous ne voulons pas mettre Andromeda dans l'embarras plus longtemps et tout le monde sera mieux installé. Ils pourront sortir dans le parc sans risquer leur vie et mettre un peu le nez dehors après un mois enfermé dans une maison moldu.

— Ouai, grimaça Drago qui ignorait comme les autres allaient faire pour rester enfermé si nombreux pendant tout ce temps, je pense que ça leur fera plaisir.

— Je pense aussi, sourit la jeune femme en se coulant à nouveau contre lui.

Le voyage se passa plutôt bien si l'on exceptait la nervosité d'Elie et la tristesse d'Eiden qui ne se remettait pas de la mort de son parrain. Il semblait qu'à Poudlard, avec tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite, il avait pu tenir cette idée éloignée de lui, mais à présent … Il se sentait terriblement coupable et aucun de ces amis ne parvenait à le réconforter. Il passa le voyage dans les bras de Blaise qui l'entourait comme s'il allait soudain lui être arraché, silencieux, et ailleurs. Quelques minutes avant d'arriver, comme ils l'avaient prévu, Kathleen, Allen, Andrea et Elijah les rejoignirent dans leur compartiment, tous désillusionné pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

— Tout c'est bien passé ? interrogea Pansy, vous n'avez pas été vu ?

— Je ne pense pas soupira, Andrea alors qu'ils revenaient tous à la normale et que Théo scellait la porte pour plus de sureté.

— Vous avez récupéré vos affaires ? interrogea Drago.

— Ouai, celles de Poudlard sont celles qu'on a pu prendre pendant les dernières vacances, expliqua Kathleen.

— Andromeda se chargera de vous fournir ce qui manque, rassura Eiden, l'air blafard, mais qui leur souriait tout de même. Mais récapitulons. Nous attendons l'arrivée du train et le signal d'Ourell, pour être sûrs qu'Arya a bien pris le portoloin et qu'elle est en sécurité. Ensuite vous partirez.

Ourell était une petite korrigane qu'Elie et lui avaient engagée lorsqu'ils étaient en vacances en France, n'ayant pas accès à ceux de la famille Grimm tant qu'ils n'avaient pas seize ans.

— Rappelez-vous que vous ne devez sous aucun prétexte sortir de la maison, intervint Elie. Le fidelitas vous protègent tant que vous êtes à l'intérieur. Père, la famille Tonks et nous même sommes au courant pour vous, mais seule Andromeda a accès à la maison. Vous ne devez donc ouvrir qu'à elle seule et personne d'autre. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus faire de magie avec votre baguette, vous vous feriez repérer. À moins que vous ne maitrisiez les sorts sans baguettes abstenez-vous et demander à Ourell pour tout ce dont vous auriez besoin. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en elle, les korrigans sont un peu différents dans leur nature des elfes de maisons, mais ils sont profondément fidèles envers le foyer qui les emploie et elle a juré de s'occuper de vous.

— Vous les trouverez sans doute bien plus divertissants que les elfes, sourit Théo avec un clin d'œil.

Les autres sourirent aussi, le jeune homme tentait de crever un peu la pression. Eiden fouilla dans son sac et en sortit pour chacun une pièce de platine aux couleurs du clan des Passeurs de Brume. Il les tendit à tout le monde.

— Prenez-en tous une et posez votre index gauche sur la face. Ceci est un objet soumis a un sortilège protéiforme lancé par Hermione, pensez à un message en le touchant et il s'affichera sur les autres pièces.

— Comme les gallions de l'AD ? interrogea curieusement Andrea qui inspectait le sien avec soin.

— Une version améliorée je dirais, répondit Eiden. Il a cette forme pour ne pas risquer de le confondre avec un autre, mais tous ceux qui n'en possèdent pas un eux-mêmes ne le verront que comme un gallion. Andromeda en possède un aussi, ainsi que notre père, donc si vous avez le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à les contacter. Ce système-là est sûr.

— Trois de nos amis vous rejoindront demain, expliqua la blonde, ils vous expliqueront plus précisément la situation et les choix qui s'offrent à vous.

Les quatre fuyards hochèrent la tête et le train ralentit pour finalement arriver en gare.

— Nous viendrons vous chercher le deux août, rappela le fils de Severus. Il ne vous faudra tenir qu'un mois sans sortir. Je sais que cela va être difficile, mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix.

— C'est peu payer pour ce que vous nous offrez, murmura Allen.

Le train s'immobilisa finalement et à peine quelques secondes plus tard un doux carillon retentit.

— C'est le signal d'Ourell, tout est bon du côté d'Arya, déclara Elie en leur tendant un portoloin fourni par le potionniste.

Les quatre le prirent et quand Elie finit le décompte, ils disparurent.

— Une bonne chose de faite, fit doucement Blaise.

— Oui, espérons que tout continue de se dérouler selon nos plans, soupira Pansy en se saisissant de son sac.

Ils sortirent tous avec leurs bagages sur le quai et firent un signe discret aux gryffondors, de loin, pour leur faire comprendre que le plan avait réussi sans accros et ils rejoignirent Severus et Narcissa qui les firent tous transplaner à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

— Ça a bien changé ici, remarqua Drago quand ils y furent tous. Tu t'es décidé à rénover ce trou à rats qu'une fois que tu ni vivais plus, c'est plutôt étrange.

Narcissa le reprit pour son impolitesse, mais Severus balaya les propos d'un signe de la main, il n'en avait cure.

— Officiellement je suis toujours sensé y vivre je te rappelle. Personne en dehors de vous ne connait l'existence du Manoir, pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme pour Dumbledore, je vis ici avec les jumeaux. Je ne pouvais donc décemment pas laisser cet endroit dans son état pitoyable, pas avec mes enfants vivant ici.

Narcissa les quitta bientôt pour ses affaires Lucius hors course elle avait énormément de choses à gérer et Severus et ses élèves gagnèrent le Manoir par cheminette. Ils profitèrent tous d'un bon repas préparer par la maternelle elfe de maison des Rogues, Olly et ils se partagèrent les quatre chambres du couloir des enfants.

Le lendemain, alors que les six adolescents avaient investi le grand salon, Severus travaillait sur ses recherches dans son bureau, au calme. Les manuscrits traduits par les jumeaux du celtique lui avaient ouvert de nouvelles possibilités concernant l'amélioration de plusieurs potions, notamment celle post-doloris et la potion tue-loup. Quelques coups sur la porte le firent quitter son ouvrage et il ouvrit à Paddy.

— Les invitées de la Maitresse et du jeune Maître sont ici, avec Madame Rose.

— Merci Paddy, je vais les accueillir. Peux-tu préparer quelques rafraichissements sur la terrasse s'il te plait ?

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut. Remettant de l'ordre dans ses papiers, le professeur se leva et passa dans le hall, attenant à son bureau. Il salua d'abord Rose, qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis quelques jours puis souhaita la bienvenue aux quatre plus jeune qui l'accompagnait. Il avait déjà rencontré Aksel et Margarethe à Combe-les-lys, mais les deux autres lui étaient inconnus. La jeune adulte qui se tenait près du danois n'était pas très grande, moins que Rose et Aksel en tout cas, elle avait ce hâle de peau que les gens qui vivent toujours dehors ont et des yeux d'ambre foncé. Ses cheveux étaient d'un beau brun, coupés courts à l'arrière, mais laissant des mèches à l'avant pour balayer son visage volontaire. Elle avait passé un bras autour d'un petit garçon de six ans qui lui ressemblait en tout point, plus pour le retenir semblait-il que pour le rassurer. L'enfant adressa d'ailleurs un sourire aveuglant au potionniste et déclara joyeusement :

— Vous sentez les baies noires !

Cela fit sourire l'adulte qui répondit :

— J'ai en effet travaillé avec tout à l'heure, il doit m'en rester encore un peu, en voulez-vous petit-homme ?

Il hocha la tête vigoureusement et sourit de plus belle. Les loups-garous raffolaient de ses baies qui semblaient également avoir un pouvoir stabilisateur sur leur nature, associer avec d'autres ingrédients, comme l'avait découvert des années auparavant Severus.

— Présente-toi, ordonna doucement la jeune fille en le poussant dans le dos.

— Samuel Lieben, Monsieur, fit poliment le garçon en tendant une main au plus vieux.

— Enchanté, je suis Severus Rogue.

— Mon grand-père parle de vous parfois, il dit que vous êtes le plus sérieux potionniste qu'il connait.

— Et bien je suis flatté, répondit l'homme, même si je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaitre votre aïeul.

Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui lui tendit la main.

— Eryn Lieben, notre famille suit de très près vos travaux sur la potion Tue-loup.

— C'est ce que j'ai appris, rétorqua l'homme en coulant un regard vers Rose. Mais entrez donc, mes enfants sont dans le salon.

Les cinq nouveaux venus suivirent l'homme à travers le Manoir et pénétrèrent dans le salon. Les six adolescents étaient installés sur les sofas, autour de la table basse recouverte de parchemins et de croquis. Les voyants arriver, Eiden fit disparaitre d'un air nonchalant les parchemins, comme si ce n'était rien d'important, ce dont son père doutait sérieusement. Ils échangèrent d'ailleurs un regard que son fils s'efforçait de laisser innocent. Severus n'était pas dupe, mais il abandonna la partie, ce n'était guère le moment.

— Blaise ! Si longtemps ça faisait ! déclara Eryn qui, au vu de l'éclat de ses yeux, détournant sciemment l'attention.

— Eryn ! Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir ici !

Le basané serra la jeune femme contre lui ainsi que son petit frère :

— Comment vas-tu Sam ? Tu as l'air si grand maintenant !

— Plus que toi ? s'enquit le garçon avec un fort accent Allemand.

— Bien entendu, sourit Blaise en le soulevant haut au-dessus de lui, avant de le chatouiller sur le ventre.

— Noooonn Blaaaaise … rigoler le petit. Stop ! Stop ! Elie, au secouuuuuur !

La jeune femme le prit des mains du bistré et le ramena contre elle, l'entourant de ses bras.

— Non tu m'étouffes ! plaida l'enfant qui riait toujours.

— Comment ? fit Elie en resserrant encore son étreinte. Je te sauve !

— Noooooon.

Les rires de l'enfant retentissaient dans la grande pièce, faisant sourire les autres. Elie finit par lâcher le garçon qui s'accrocha aux jambes d'une Pansy stupéfaite.

— Belle Dame vous voulez bien m'aider ? s'enquit Samuel.

— Euh oui, accorda la serpentard en clignant des yeux.

— Chouette !

Il drapa le bras fin de Pansy autour de ses épaules et ne bougea plus.

— Désolée, fit sa sœur en riant doucement, il n'a jamais été très timide.

— C'est un euphémisme, sourit Pansy en passant une main dans les cheveux bruns du petit garçon.

— **_Qu'est ce que Sammy fait ?_** interrogea Margarethe.

— **_L'imbécile_** , répondit doucement Rose.

— **_Il le fait souvent_** , opina gravement la petite, puis elle se tourna vers Elie. **_Je peux avoir un câlin moi aussi ?_**

— **_Bien sûr !_**

L'enfant sauta dans ses bras puis son regard tomba sur Drago.

— **_Celui-ci sent ton odeur et tu as la sienne sur toi. Est-il ton compagnon ?_**

 _—_ _ **Oui, il s'appelle Drago**_ _._

Margarethe tendit une main vers le jeune homme, tout proche, et caressa sa joue en l'inspectant sérieusement.

— **_Il est beau, il sent bon et il a l'air gentil._**

— **_Gentil ?_** rigola Eiden qui n'avait rien perdu du manège.

— **_Il est bon._**

— **_Bon ?_** interrogea le brun.

— ** _Elle dit simplement que son instinct lui dit qu'il est ok, qu'elle ne risque rien._**

L'enfant avait retiré sa main de Drago et s'était à nouveau blotti contre Elie. Le blond la regarda d'un air un peu perdu, les enfants métisses étaient si étranges.

— Elle t'aime bien, déclara Blaise en anglais, un peu amusé. Elle trouve que tu es beau et que tu sens bon.

— Oh … ne put que répondre l'autre. Alors je suppose que c'est bien …

— Je suis Eryn, la sœur de ce petit monstre, déclara la jeune loup-garou. Lui c'est Samuel.

— Et je suis Aksel et voici ma sœur Margarethe, veuillez lui pardonner elle ne cesse de coller Elie depuis que ses pouvoirs d'alpha se sont révélés. Elle se sent en sécurité avec elle, ça la rassure et l'attire comme un papillon une flamme.

— C'est tout à fait compréhensible, déclara à mi-voix Théo qui contemplait l'enfant d'un air quasi scientifique.

Les anglais se présentèrent chacun leur tour et tous s'installèrent sur la terrasse pour profiter un peu du début de l'été anglais. L'endroit était construit sur pilotis, dominant l'étang et apportant une fraicheur bienfaitrice. Des fleurs grimpantes tombaient du plafond pour parachever ce tableau idyllique. Une heure passa et les adultes se retirèrent pour les laisser deviser en paix, ils avaient leurs propres affaires à mener.

— Argion est revenu les serres vides, fit tranquillement Aksel, les yeux rivés sur les deux enfants qui jouaient avec les serpents d'Elie et Eiden un peu plus loin, près de l'eau.

— Tu en doutais ? fit sarcastiquement Elie.

— Toutes ses années d'amitiés m'ont appris que tu pouvais te montrer détestablement obtus El, et cela ne m'aurait pas étonné outre mesure que tu refuses cet héritage d'un bloc.

— Elle a essayé au début, lui apprit Eiden, mais elle s'est assez vite rendue. Je dois avouer que j'en suis encore surpris qu'elle l'ait acceptée si vite, elle a même accordé la marque à nos camarades.

— Oh ! Quelle surprise ! ricana Aksel.

— Merci de ton soutien cher frère, gronda la blonde.

— Voyons El, n'en veux pas à Eiden, il souligne simplement que tu as une grande propension à te construire un manoir sur les rives du déni.

— C'est joliment dit, souligna Pansy, et tellement vrai par ailleurs …

— Tous des traitres ! cracha la blonde.

— Au moins tu n'es pas un chef despotique, sourit Eryn assise près de Théo. Tu leur laisses leur libre arbitre.

— C'est une chose qui peut encore changer.

Les autres ne firent qu'éclater de rire et Elie enterra son nez contre le torse de son compagnon qui referma immédiatement ses bras autour d'elle.

— Pourquoi suis-je ami avec ces gens déjà ?

— Parce que tu as bon cœur ? proposa Drago, amusé lui aussi.

— Ça reste à voir.

Drago embrassa ses cheveux avec un sourire. Contrairement à ce que tous avaient cru, il n'avait pas fait montre d'une jalousie excessive envers le jeune danois. Il était beau, cela ne pouvait se discuter, même magnifique, plus encore qu'Anton et Lysandre à son avis, mais il n'en éprouvait aucune jalousie. Il avait enfin compris que les métis au moins n'allaient pas tenter de briser son couple, c'était contre leurs croyances. Le jeune homme bascula sa main contre la joue de sa compagne et ils échangèrent un baiser tendre et amoureux.

— Bien que je vous accorde que vous êtes très mignon tous les deux, nous avons quelques petites choses à régler, les interrompit le danois, l'œil gentiment moqueur.

— Silence Aksel, où je vais reconsidérer ma décision en rapport à ta petite personne, répliqua Elie en se séparant de son petit ami.

— Et quelle est cette décision ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

— De te nommer Omega.

Le jeune homme en face n'eut même pas la grâce de paraitre surpris, même s'il l'était en réalité.

— Ce serait un honneur, déclara-t-il, le visage parfaitement maitrisé, et je suis touché que tu m'en penses digne.

— Je le pense, répondit Elie, Anton t'a surement déjà parlé de son statut et de celui de Blaise, ici présent.

— Il l'a fait, acquiesça le jeune homme. Un très bon choix.

— Tu ne me connais pas, intervint le basané calmement, sans animosité, simplement constatant.

— Non en effet, pas personnellement en tout cas. Mais j'ai entendu parler de toi, par Eryn, Lysandre et Ravena notamment, mais ailleurs aussi. Je connais ta mère de vue et j'ai un bon instinct. Mais surtout je fais confiance à Elie.

— C'est une bonne chose dans ta nouvelle position de lui faire confiance, sourit Eryn. Elle sortit ensuite de sa poche le même bracelet que celui envoyé par Aksel, seul le blason changeait.

— Je me battrai pour le clan, souligna Elie en prenant entre ses doigts la médaille.

— Il me semble que ma présence éclaire plutôt ce propos. Je ne pouvais rester inactive là-bas.

— Les chefs de clans ont pourtant décidé de traquer chaque mangemorts qui poserait le pied sur le continent. Tu aurais pu te battre là-bas.

— Ils l'ont fait, mais mordre deux trois imbéciles de temps en temps qui aurait la stupidité de s'approcher des terres des clans ne me suffit pas.

— Qu'en pense ton oncle ?

— Mon oncle pense que je suis une soldate et que j'offre mes crocs à qui je le veux, sourit sauvagement la jeune femme.

— Tu quitterais ton clan, celui où tu es née, celui de ta famille ?

— Le temps de la guerre au moins oui, mais tu le sais parfaitement.

— En effet.

— Et puis il ne faut pas oublier qu'un clan tel que le tien nous donne l'occasion de faire nos preuves, bien plus qu'un vieux clan établi depuis des siècles.

— En somme tout ceci n'est que du profit, plaisanta Elie.

— Tout à fait ! s'exclama joyeusement Aksel. Mais passons aux choses sérieuses, déclara-t-il en tendant sa main gauche vers Elie. Moi, Aksel Jens Mads Van Ernz Lens, fils de Jens Van Ernz et Dorete Lens me place sous l'autorité d'Elienor Sarah Rogue-Grimm, fille de Severus Tobias Rogue et Lily Violette Grimm Clairbois et jure respect et assistance à mes frères, à mon clan et obéissance à la loi.

— Moi Elienor Sarah Rogue-Grimm, fille de Severus Tobias Rogue et Lily Violette Grimm Clairbois, chef et Alpha du clan des Passeurs de brume, accepte Aksel Jens Mads Van Ernz Lens, fils de Jens Van Ernz et Dorete Lens et lui promet l'assistance du clan pour lui et les siens.

Une lueur or nimba leurs mains liées et la nouvelle marque naquit sur le poignet du jeune homme, mais la blonde ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

— Aksel acceptes-tu la responsabilité que je place sur tes épaules ?

— Je l'accepte.

Il eut une seconde lumière puis la rune de l'Omega sur la poitrine d'Aksel puis les deux jeunes gens se lâchèrent.

— Pourquoi ça ne s'est pas passé comme cela pour nous ? interrogea Pansy.

— Par ce que tout ceci n'est que du décorum, ce n'est pas utile. Mais Aksel est si friand des grands usages … se moqua gentiment Elie.

— J'aime les traditions, il n'y a pas de mal à cela, riposta l'autre.

— Non en effet, mais c'est agréable parfois de faire juste simplement les choses, répondit Eryn en effectuant à son tour le rituel, beaucoup plus simplement.

— Vous êtes sûr pour Sam et Greta ? interrogea la blonde.

Une nouvelle fois les deux métis lui assurèrent que oui et Elie apposa la marque aux deux enfants.

— Est-ce qu'on n'a plus le droit de te faire des câlins maintenant ? questionna naïvement le petit brun.

— Pourquoi n'aurais-tu plus le droit ? s'enquit Elie.

— Bah parce que tu es notre alpha maintenant et tout alors … fit tout tristement l'enfant, Saffi drapé autour du cou comme une étrange écharpe.

— Viens là, Sammy.

L'enfant s'exécuta et Elie l'attrapa adroitement.

— J'ignore comment cela se passait au clan de l'Øresund, mais ici tu peux faire des câlins à qui tu veux tant que nous ne sommes pas en célébrations officielles.

— Vrai ?! s'enquit l'enfant, soudain plus joyeux.

— Bien sûr, d'ailleurs tu pourras en faire un énorme à mon bêta, Anton, lorsque tu le verras, je suis certaine qu'il appréciera.

Le petit était de nouveau tout sourire, et pour lui prouver que rien de ceci n'était des mensonges, Aksel l'attrapa vivement et chahuta un moment, feignant de le lancer dans l'étang.

— Je sens que les choses vont être très différentes ici, déclara Eryn en regardant son frère hilare. Mais c'est une bonne chose.

Ils restèrent encore un peu, mais finirent par rejoindre la maison sous fidelitas d'Andromeda eux aussi, chargés par Eiden de leur expliquer toute la situation notamment leur véritable sang et comment les choses allaient se dérouler ensuite.

Le soir fut plutôt calme et chacun alla se coucher assez tôt. Eiden retrouva avec délice son grand lit à baldaquin et attendit patiemment Blaise qui terminait de se doucher. Il essayait de ne pas sombrer dans les pensées moroses, mais il ne put s'en empêcher et son compagnon le remarqua dès qu'il revint dans la chambre.

— Que ce passe-t-il ?

— Rien je … des mauvaises pensées.

— À propos ? insista le basané en s'étendant à ses côtés.

— De Sirius, de Voldemort, de la guerre.

Les bras forts de Blaise l'entourèrent et le collèrent à son torse chaud, rassurant.

— Je m'inquiète pour Elie, murmura le fils de Severus.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— À cause de ce qui lui tombe dessus, à cause de la guerre, du clan et du reste.

Blaise caressa le dos de son petit ami, tentant de le rassurer un peu. Mais Eiden restait tendu dans ses bras et il savait qu'il était encore plongé dans ses noires pensées.

— Elle est très nerveuse à propos des renégats. Elle était si paniquée pour eux dans le train, ça inondait notre lien.

— Elle avait simplement peur que les choses se passent mal, on parle de la vie de cinq personnes, c'est normal qu'elle le soit.

— Ce n'est pas à elle de gérer cela toute seule.

— Non tu as raison, mais c'est ce qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser, à cause de son nouveau statut.

— Elle pense qu'elle ne sera pas à la hauteur.

Blaise ne sut quoi répondre. Il continua gentiment ses caresses sur le corps fin de l'autre jeune homme.

— Je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider, murmura-t-il.

— Tu as tes propres soucis Den.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour la laisser seule face à cela.

— C'est difficile pour vous deux.

— Je sais, c'est tout la le problème, souffla Eiden, c'est difficile pour chacun d'entre nous et nous nous soucions trop de la bonne santé de l'autre pour en faire par à l'autre. Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de le sentir chacun par le lien, bref une situation triste et un peu ridicule je dois bien l'avouer.

— Parle-lui, fit Blaise. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi, cela vous fait du mal à tous les deux.

— Je le ferais, assura l'autre.

Le basané fit glisser ses lèvres sur sa tempe jusqu'à mordiller son oreille, profitant d'un temps à deux. Cela faisait si longtemps. Les longues mains d'Eiden se saisirent de son visage et placèrent leurs bouches l'un en face de l'autre avant de la prendre tendrement.

— Je t'aime Blaise, chuchota-t-il tout contre son visage.

— Moi aussi Eiden, tellement.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et engagèrent un lent ballet, dégustant l'autre comme s'il était le plus merveilleux des nectars. Blaise écrasait délicieusement son compagnon qui appréciait le poids réconfortant de son amant sur lui.

— Tu me veux bien me faire l'amour s'il te plait ? murmura-t-il.

Il semblait tellement fragile et mal en ce moment que le basané sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

— Bien sûr mon cœur, si c'est ce que tu veux, fit-il doucement.

— Ce que je veux, c'est te sentir en moi, que tu me prennes complètement et que je ne pense plus qu'à toi.

Blaise écarta une mèche sombre échappée du catogan et embrassa son front. Eiden caressa doucement la peau au-dessus de son cœur, puis ses pectoraux, ses cotes, ses abdominaux, ses flancs puis ses reins, l'enflammant lentement. Ils s'effeuillèrent en prenant tout leur temps, après tout, ils avaient toute la nuit.

— Tu es tellement beau, souffla le bistré contre la peau douce de son petit ami enfin de le mettre totalement nu.

— Tu l'es, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Blaise mordit doucement le cou pâle, lui tirant un soupire de plaisir. Ses doigts descendirent lentement le long du corps mince et s'enroulèrent autour de son membre déjà dur, pour le caresser. Eiden arqua les reins délicieusement, aggravant le toucher et offrant son corps à la vue gourmande de son petit ami.

— Blaise s'il te plait … encore.

Continuant sa caresse, le bistré commença à le préparer précautionneusement, ne voulant surtout pas causer de douleurs à Eiden. Il avait un peu dépassé sa peur de lui faire mal durant leurs ébats, mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se sente en mal ce soir, pas en plus de tout le reste. Cette nuit devait simplement être du désir, de la passion et de l'amour. Effleurant sa prostate qu'il trouvait maintenant facilement, il fit arquer à nouveau l'autre jeune homme qui laissa échapper un long sifflement.

— _§ Encore ! §_

Comme à chaque fois l'usage du fourchelang électrisa le métis qui ajouta un doigt tout en s'appliquant à frapper à chaque fois ce point merveilleux qui faisait décoller son compagnon.

— _§ Plus … §_

Quatre doigts étaient à présent à l'intérieur du corps d'Eiden et Blaise était à présent assuré de ne pas lui faire de mal quand il entrerait en lui. Il les ôta donc, coupant court au petit gémissement de déception de l'autre garçon en prenant ces lèvres amoureusement.

— Vas y maintenant _caru_ , soupira le brun, je t'en prie.

Le basané ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et se glissa dans le fourreau de chaire d'un seul mouvement ample lent.

— Oh Salazar je t'aime Eiden, fit le jeune homme, complètement fiché en lui. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime …

Le fils Rogue gémit une réponse incompréhensible et cria lorsque l'autre se mut et frappa à nouveau sa prostate. Il referma sa main sur la nuque de Blaise et flatta ses fesses rondes de l'autre, accompagnant son mouvement, l'encourageant.

— Viens plus près amour, je veux te sentir complètement, murmura Eiden après un nouvel assaut.

Son amant s'allongea alors sur lui, le dominant complètement de son corps ferme et musclé, il ne pouvait plus aller aussi vite dans cette position, alors il mit plus d'ampleur dans ses coups de reins qui se furent plus lent, mais plus profond, arrachant des cris de plaisir à Eiden à chaque fois qu'il entrait en lui. Ils continuèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes puis virent ensemble, l'orgasme les laissant pantelants et frémissant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Récupérant ses esprits, Blaise voulut se retirer de l'intimité de son compagnon et se décaler, mais celui-ci le retint en rougissant.

— Reste s'il te plait.

Pour toute réponse le basané l'embrassa doucement et Eiden l'entoura de ses bras avant de s'endormir.

Le soleil les réveilla très tôt le lendemain et ils en profitèrent pour se câliner un moment avant de décider de lever pour manger un morceau, puisqu'ils étaient levés. Ils se glissèrent hors des appartements d'Eiden silencieusement et traversèrent le grand salon pour gagner les cuisines.

— Drago ? fit Blaise, surpris en voyant le jeune homme.

Le blond était plutôt matinal, mais là il était vraiment tôt, le soleil n'était même pas encore levé.

— Un problème ? interrogea Eiden en voyant son teint pâle et son air fatigué.

— Mauvaies nuit, murmura seulement l'autre.

— Enor va bien ? continua le brun.

— C'est elle qui a passé une mauvaise nuit, grimaça le garçon en prenant le plateau qu'avait préparé Olly.

— Où est-elle ?

— Au petit salon, avec Severus.

Ils passèrent tous dans l'autre pièce ou Elie était blotti contre son père, qui lui caressait les cheveux doucement. Rose mélangeait quelques petites choses dans une tisanière de porcelaine, elle voulut le tendre à la jeune femme, mais celle-ci ne se sépara pas de son père.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Cauchemars, fit simplement Rose à voix basse.

— Elie s'il te plait, boit ça.

La jeune fille s'accrocha simplement un peu plus au potionniste et ne leva pas la tête.

— Tu as été les chercher ? demanda Eiden à au fils Malfoy en désignant les deux adultes du menton.

— Pas eu besoin, répondit l'autre.

— Il y a des sortilèges sur les chambres des enfants, qui préviennent la suite parentale en cas de problème.

— Oh … d'accord, fit Eiden avant de s'approcher de sa sœur. Caressant sa tête doucement, il lui murmura des choses à l'oreille, suffisante apparemment pour qu'elle prenne la décoction et se calme un peu. Il s'assit ensuite à ses côtés, mal à l'aise à l'idée de ne pas l'avoir aidé à traverser cela. S'ils avaient parlé avant …

— _§ De quoi as-tu rêvé ? §_

— _§ De là-bas §_

Son frère savait parfaitement ce que signifiait ce ''là-bas''. ''Là-bas'' était avec ce mangemort, l'été dernier, avant la révélation de leur identité.

— _§ Pourquoi maintenant ? §_

— _§ Parce qu'il était là. §_ siffla Elie, cachant toujours son visage dans la poitrine nue de son père, dissimulée par ses cheveux.

— _§, Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? §_ demanda son frère en plongeant ses doigts dans la soie blonde.

— _§ Et si c'était le père de Théo, ou pire Lucius ? §_

Eiden avait envie de vomir, si jamais c'était Darius, ce serait terrible, pour Elie comme pour Théo, mais si c'était Lucius … Lucius qui ressemblait tellement à Drago, cela serait véritablement insoutenable.

— _§ Ne dit rien, à personne à part Blaise §_

— _§, Mais Père … §_ commença Eiden.

— _§ N'as pas besoin de savoir que c'est ceux qu'il côtoie le plus qui on fait cela,_ rétorqua Elie, _il est plus facile pour lui de croire que ce n'est qu'un petit mangemort étranger à la recherche d'un peu de prestige. §_

— _§ Si c'est Lucius … §_ commença le garçon.

— _§ Je ne veux pas en parler ! §_ coupa sa sœur et l'autre n'insista pas. Il la laissa se reprendre, expliquant succinctement la situation aux autres, avouant simplement que l'épisode du Ministère lui avait remis en tête sa captivité sans en dire plus. Rose fit venir à Severus une chemise pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid et ils mangèrent le petit déjeuner précoce dans le calme, jusqu'à ce qu'Eiden s'immobilise, la cuillère à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il leva un œil vers son père et l'interrogea :

— Tu dis que ces sortilèges, ils retentissent dans la suite parentale ?

— Hum, fit Severus en buvant son thé tout en promenant sa main sur le dos de sa fille toujours installée contre lui.

— La question que je me pose, c'est comment Rose a pu les entendre, puisque, a priori, elle ne dormait pas dans la suite parentale.

— J'ai pu la prévenir, répondit tranquillement l'homme sans réagir aucunement.

— Tu aurais pu en effet, reprit l'adolescent sans se démonter.

Les joues de la femme aux cheveux de feu s'ornèrent de rouge et elle baissa pudiquement les yeux, gênée. Ce qui fit sourire Eiden, Blaise tourna poliment le regard tandis que Drago souriait d'un air un peu moqueur. Même Elie avait légèrement décalé la tête du torse de son père pour jeter un œil à sa tutrice. Severus quant à lui n'avait pas du tout l'air touché par la situation, continuant de tenir sa fille près de lui. Il se saisit nonchalamment d'un petit pain brioché fourré au chocolat et le rompit en deux avant d'en fourrer un morceau dans la main de sa fille.

— Vous vous êtes enfin décidé alors ? s'enquit négligemment le fils Rogue.

— Il semblerait.

La rougeur de la française s'accrut encore même si le potionniste lui ne se départit pas de sa neutralité.

— C'est un problème ? interrogea Rose, un peu inquiète.

— Pas le moins du monde, assura le garçon, en vérité ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise nous attendions juste l'officialisation.

Aucun des adultes ne répondit et c'est Elie qui le fit, d'une toute petite voix.

— Moi je trouve ça bien.

— Je trouve ça bien aussi, approuva son frère.

Suite à cette conversation, Rose et Severus se permirent plus de liberté dans leur relation, même si rien ne changeait fondamentalement. Ils n'étaient pas un couple très démonstratif. Cependant ils échangeaient souvent des sourires et des petites caresses discrètes, mais rien de plus. Ce qui ne manqua d'interroger Pansy, le lendemain de la révélation.

— Ils ne sont pas vraiment comme vous, dit-elle.

— Comment comme-nous ? interrogea Blaise qui lisait l'un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque Prince.

— Comme ça, fit la jeune femme en montrant d'un signe de tête en direction de Drago et Elie, installés l'un contre l'autre dans un fauteuil qui lisait le même livre, la main du blond caressant distraitement la cuisse de l'adolescente.

— Moi je dirais qu'ils sont plutôt comme cela justement, tranquilles et sans ostentation, rétorqua Théo qui recopiait de vieux sortilèges en latin sur un morceau de parchemin.

— Eid et toi vous êtes tout le temps ensemble, vous vous touchez tout le temps, vous embrassez dès qu'on a le dos tourné.

— On est plus jeune, expliqua le basané, pas encore liés mais surtout Eid est mon compagnon, ceux de Severus et Rose sont morts, ce n'est pas la même chose. Ça ne sera jamais un amour passionné.

— C'est assez triste, déclara la brune.

— Perdre ceux qu'on aime est triste, pas retrouver quelqu'un pour panser nos blessures, fit sagement le bistré.

Son compagnon revint sur ses entrefaites, un peu gêné et nerveux, et se planta devant sa sœur :

— On peut parler El ?

La blonde releva les yeux vers lui, surprise par sa mine.

— Oui bien sûr.

Elle se leva, prit sa main et l'entraina dehors pour qu'ils parlent tranquillement. Ils en profitèrent pour plonger leurs pieds dans l'étang, profitant de sa fraicheur bienfaisante.

— Je suis désolé.

La voix d'Eiden était hésitante

— Désolé de quoi Den, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

— Je sentais que tu n'étais pas bien et je n'ai rien fait.

Elie soupira et appuya son épaule contre la sienne.

— Tu avais tes propres problèmes, c'est … une période un peu morose pour nous deux.

— Je n'aime pas être loin de toi, murmura le jeune homme.

— Je suis là, on passe moins de temps ensemble, mais je suis là, souffla Elie en caressant son bras.

— Non c'est faux. Tu n'es pas là et moi non plus. Tu joues à la fille assurée, mais tu es morte de peur et moi j'ai même renoncé à faire semblant. On n'est pas là ni toi ni moi.

— C'est tout à fait normal que Sirius te manque.

— Il me manque, horriblement, mais toi aussi. J'ai le sentiment que l'on n'a rien partagé depuis cette nuit-là.

Il laissa courir ses doigts sur la joue pâle, amenant les yeux de la jeune femme dans les siens.

— Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour tout, pour le Ministère, pour la torture de Drago, pour le clan … Si jamais tout ceci te tombe dessus c'est de ma faute …

Elie posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira avant de déclarer :

— On en a déjà parlé Den, rien n'est de ta faute, ni le clan, ni le Ministère, ni Drago.

— C'est ton compagnon, c'est naturel que tu m'en veuilles, il a été grièvement blessé à cause de moi.

— Je ne t'en veux pas, et lui non plus. J'en veux aux mangemorts et à leur maitre.

Il ne sembla pas réagir, elle le poussa légèrement.

— Cette idée ne m'a pas effleuré un seul instant. Et je peux te promettre qu'il en de même pour Drago.

— Il devrait pourtant, et tu devrais aussi.

— Sottises ! rit-elle, se qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

Ils passèrent un petit moment silencieux puis Eiden dit doucement :

— Tu as peur, je le sens. Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de cette tâche.

— En effet, cela semble une évidence pour tout le monde, mais pas pour moi. Elle grimaça en coinçant une mèche derrière son oreille. Ce n'est pas comme cela que j'imaginai ma vie de jeune adulte …

— Qu'imaginais-tu ?

— Je voulais parcourir le monde, découvrir des choses, pratiquer et apprendre la magie. Je voulais être libre …

— Et tu ne l'es plus maintenant …

— Non …

— On n'a pas vraiment de chance à ce niveau, la prophétie et cet héritage, sourit tristement Eiden.

— Une fois tout cela finit on s'installe à la campagne et on vit nos petites vies tranquillement.

— Tu abandonnerais le clan ?

Elle soupira.

— Non, j'ai pris des engagements, des gens me font confiance, je ferais ce que je peux pour eux, même si ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu.

— Tu sais, fit Eiden en passant son bras autour de la taille mince d'Elie, je n'ai aucun doute quant à ta légitimité et ta capacité à gérer ces nouvelles responsabilités. Je crois en toi et je ne suis pas le seul.

— Je crois en toi aussi, souffla-t-elle.

— Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois à mes côtés, avoua-t-il en posant sa tête contre la sienne.

Un baiser sur la tempe lui répondit. Et soudain il éclata de rire.

— On a doublé Dumbledore, fit Eiden d'un air très satisfait.

— On dirait bien, sourit Elie. Et ça continuera.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Muredda

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Voici le 19ème chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, il est plus calme et plus court que les autres, un chapitre de transition en somme. Le prochain sera publier le 9 septembre.**

 **Une prochaine fiction sera aussi posté à l'automne, se serra un drarry, dans un style totalement différent, mais je vous en reparlerai prochainement.**

 **Merci aux visiteurs furtifs ou non.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Elishae**

* * *

mamy 83 **:** **Heureuse de lire qu'il vous plait, merci pour le commentaire.**

Stormtrooper2 : **Très long chapitre en effet, mais nécessaire pour poser les bases de la suite. Il y aura plus d'informations concernant Rose et Severus dans ce chapitre. Merci pour le commentaire.**

Adenoide **:** **En effet Eiden et Elie s'organisent petit à petit et la relation entre Rose et Severus se concrétise, enfin ! Pour Lucius et Darius, effectivement c'est l'un des deux. Je ne le dévoilerai pas tout de suite cependant, il faudra patienter encore un peu, même si en réalité, on peut déjà le deviner grâce aux indices laissés dans les chapitres précédents.**

Cyril **:** **Le voici ! Désolée mais je ne peux pas répondre avant sans que la personne soit connecté, à moins de me donner une adresse mail.**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Muredda

La première chose qu'Eiden perçut fut l'odeur, cette fragrance odorante et iodée qui emplit délicieusement ces poumons. Ensuite se fut la lumière, forte, et la chaleur, bien plus importante qu'en Angleterre. Il vacilla, mais les mains de Rose le protégèrent d'une chute imminente. Il détestait vraiment les transports magiques. Le magnifique sourire que lui fit Morwen l'accueillit lorsqu'il releva la tête et il en oublia cette arrivée chaotique.

— Bienvenu à Muredda, fit la femme en le serrant contre elle.

— Merci de m'accueillir, souffla le garçon.

— Tu es chez toi ici Eiden, nouvelle marque ou pas.

Il savait que Morwen soutenait à fond Elie dans son nouveau rôle et qu'elle ne prenait pas du tout ombrage de leur changement de clan instinctif, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle renouvelle ces vœux d'accueil dès son arrivée. La femme s'écarta et il vit Elie dans les bras d'un jeune homme à la peau hâlée qui ressemblait beaucoup à Ravena et qui lui souriait fraternellement. Le garçon se tourna ensuite vers Eiden et lui offrit une accolade chaleureuse :

— Bonjour, je suis Ange Venturi, le frère de Ravena et le fils d'Orsu et Morwen.

— Enchanté je suis Eiden.

— Je sais qui tu es, répondit le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil, ma mère ne fait que parler de toi et Vena et mon père on put également en glisser quelques mots, ainsi que Rose bien entendu.

Il avait les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux noirs que sa sœur, un peu ébouriffée par le vent, mais sa peau était hâlé et ses traits plus marqués, à l'image de son père. Il était cependant plus fin et bien qu'à peine plus grand que son géniteur. Il semblait également plus ouvert, il salua chaleureusement Severus et échangea un regard amusé avec Elie en constatant l'odeur de Rose sur lui. Il ne fit cependant pas de commentaire, se contentant d'un sourire entendu pour la rousse lorsqu'il l'embrassa pour la saluer.

— Le village est plus loin, suis moi, encouragea Ange.

Ils avaient atterri en haut d'une falaise, au-dessus de la mer. Un petit sentier de terre menait plus bas, en direction du village et de la plage.

— On ne peut pas transplaner sur l'île, à part à cet endroit, pour la sécurité de notre peuple, expliqua Morwen.

Eiden acquiesça, c'était logique.

— L'endroit est un peu différent de ce qui tu as pu connaitre, continua la femme d'Orsu, semblant inquiète qu'il se sente bien. Mais je pense que tu vas t'y plaire. Elie t'a surement parlé de l'ile ?

— Oui un peu, mais elle voulait aussi me laisser découvrir. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Morwen. Je suis sûr que je vais être parfaitement bien ici.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

— Tu es un bon garçon !

Sur les bords du sentier poussaient tout un tas de plantes odorantes et de fleurs qui fleurait bon le maquis. Eiden s'emplit les poumons de cette odeur vivifiante et tiqua en en reconnaissant une en particulier, familière. Morwen ne manqua pas sa réaction et cueillit une longue tige chargée de petites fleurs jaunes avant de la tendre au garçon qui la reconnut en la reniflant.

— Qu'est-ce ? Ça sent Elie.

— De l'immortelle, on en glissait des sachets sous son oreiller lorsqu'elle était petite, cela l'apaisait. Elle a gardé cette habitude.

— Ça me rassure, intervint la jeune fille qui parlait avec Ange, ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs.

— Je peux l'imaginer, souffla Eiden en observant le paysage.

Après quelques minutes ils atteignirent les premières maisons, toutes construites en pierre et en tuiles ocre et rouges. De nombreuses plantes les ornaient, grimpantes, pendantes, en jardinières ou en buissons. Les demeures ne comptaient qu'un seul étage, voir moins et de petits balcons s'ouvraient sur l'extérieur, joyeusement fleurit. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Eiden était les cactus, parfois immenses qui ponctuaient le chemin.

— Où sommes-nous ? demanda le garçon.

— En France, la côte que tu vois là-bas c'est le nord de la Corse et le Cap par ici, expliqua Morwen.

— Il y a des moldus sur l'île ?

— Sur l'île principale, la Corse oui, mais sur celle-ci non. La magie de ceux du clan la dissimule à leurs yeux et également en partie aux sorciers non _astu_. Il y a de nombreuses créatures magiques ici, des sombrals comme à Poudlard et tu pourrais même croiser des dragons … termina la femme avec un sourire.

— Des dragons ?! s'exclama le jeune homme, sa dernière rencontre avec l'un d'eux bien ancrée dans sa mémoire.

— Oui, deux races : des Dragons des sables et d'autres que nous nommons les Nicheurs, mais ne t'en fait pas, l'un comme l'autre fuis les êtres humains et ne représente pas de véritable danger pour nous. Ils sont bien plus petits que les autres spécimens et bien moins colériques.

— Je croyais que les réserves étaient toujours installées loin de lieux de vies ?

— Ce sont des races endémiques, ils étaient là avant nous et en tant que lieu magique, éloigné du monde moldu, nous nous devons, comme Poudlard d'être un refuge pour les créatures magiques de toutes sortes. C'est important pour nous de leur offrir un environnement sûr et leur présence renforce nos barrières magiques.

— Je ne savais pas que cela le pouvait … songea le fils de Severus.

— La magie coule dans les veines de chacun des êtres de notre monde, une telle concentration ne peut que nourrir nos sortilèges.

Morwen les mena à travers le village, jusqu'à une maison que rien ne différentiait des autres et elle les invita à entrer. Une jeune fille d'environ dix ans faisait des pâtisseries tout en babillant avec une korrigane aux cheveux sombres tandis que Ravena les écoutait distraitement, assise sur la fenêtre, un livre à la main. Elles relevèrent toutes la tête à leur entrée.

— Hey des anglais ! rit Vena en venant saluer les nouveaux venus.

— À moitié seulement, sourit Elie en réponse.

La petite fut plus timide et il fallut l'encouragement de sa sœur pour qu'elle se décide à approcher et à embrasser timidement Eiden. Ainsi il fit la connaissance de Carla, la plus jeune fille de Morwen, qui entrait à Beauxbâtons à la fin de l'été. Comme Ange, elle était métisse d'elfe et de métamorphe, les changeurs de peaux étaient rares, seul Ravena avait hérité du gène d'Orsu. Elle semblait être une enfant joyeuse, ses grands yeux clairs brillaient toujours lorsqu'elle parlait et son rire résonnait souvent, elle était intimidée par Severus, qui ne le serait pas, mais très contente de rencontrer Eiden, dont on lui avait souvent parlé. Les anglais restèrent encore un moment puis Rose les invita à gagner sa maison à elle, ici au Clan, pour déposer leurs affaires et s'installer. La demeure se trouvait un peu plus loin, tout près de la plage. La grande terrasse ombragée donnait d'ailleurs sur la mer, calme en cette journée et l'on apercevait au loin les côtes moldus de l'île principale. Rose leur avait indiqué qu'Orsu voulait leur souhaiter officiellement la bienvenue, mais qu'il était pour le moment retenu en réunion du clan, les quatre nouveaux venus en profitèrent donc pour se détendre sur la terrasse, dans le petit salon de jardin de bois tressé. Eiden et Elie avaient investi avec délice la balancelle ornée de gaze et garnie de moelleux coussins. Ils profitèrent pendant un long moment de la simple proximité de l'autre, la jeune femme à demi appuyée contre le torse de son frère, le bras de celui-ci entourant la taille mince de l'adolescente. Ils entendaient sans comprendre le ronronnement de la conversation de Rose et Severus, assis en face. Le sommeil commençait sérieusement à prendre Eiden lors que son père l'interpella :

— Pardon, murmura-t-il, encore dans les limbes.

— Je disais que j'avais reçut il y à peu de temps des nouvelles intéressantes de Narcissa, répéta l'homme.

— Ah oui, fit le garçon d'une voix pâteuse.

— Oui, confirma Severus avec un sourire un peu moqueur, bien que teinté de tendresse. Elle m'a dit avoir reçu au Manoir Jack Harper, qui a, si mes souvenirs sont bons, quitter l'école il ya quatre ans et qui n'a jamais vraiment côtoyé Drago.

Eiden haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas où l'autre voulait en venir.

— Il n'est pas venu seul, Félicia Malkin était avec lui, une élève de Serdaigle qui ne portait guère les Malfoy dans son cœur, étrange qu'elle se soit présentée à leur Manoir tu ne trouves pas ?

— Je ne comprends guère comment fonctionne l'aristocratie anglaise … déclara seulement son fils en bâillant.

Severus lui adressa un regard sévère, ainsi qu'à sa fille qui laissa couler.

— Je sais de source sûre que les Mangemorts ont approché ses deux jeunes gens et qu'ils ont tenté de gagner du temps, ne voulant pas rejoindre les rangs. Alors que feraient de telles personnes chez Lucius Malfoy, qui vient d'être démasqué en tant que serviteur des Ténèbres.

— Lucius Malfoy est en prison.

— Précisément Eiden, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu conduire ces deux personnes qui ne veulent manifestement pas rejoindre les rangs du Lord, à vouloir rencontrer l'héritier Malfoy, fils d'un de ses serviteurs ?

Eiden haussa les épaules à nouveau et Elie ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, son frère faisait vraiment des progrès pour ce qui était de nier et de retenir les informations. Même si tous deux savaient parfaitement que Severus se doutait de ce qu'ils préparaient, et pour cause :

— Je croyais que nous nous étions entendus sur le fait de se contenter, pour le moment, d'aider les cas les plus urgents, ceux qui devaient quitter Poudlard cette année sans ressources, pas ceux qui ont les moyens de fuir.

— Nous n'avons jamais dit cela, intervint le brun, tu la fais, lui rappela-t-il.

— Eiden, cette guerre va être terrible et ce que vous faites est affreusement dangereux, vous êtes toujours à Poudlard, on peut vous atteindre facilement.

Ses deux enfants lui lancèrent un regard un peu ennuyé et le garçon déclara :

— Ah c'est clair que c'est beaucoup plus dangereux que d'être espion pour la lumière, fit-il nonchalamment, mais que veux-tu.

— Eiden … commença Rose.

— Je suis adulte, je sais ce que je fais.

— Tu insinues que nous non ? s'enquit doucement Elie.

À moitié allongée sur le torse de son frère et parfaitement silencieuse, il en avait presque oublié sa présence, ou du moins sa conscience. Son regard scrutait celui de son père et le potionniste y décela une pointe de déception qui lui fit mal.

— Non, je ne l'insinue pas. Vous savez ce que vous faites, mais vous êtes encore jeune, vous n'avez pas de recul sur les choses. Vous n'êtes même pas majeur.

— C'est l'affaire de quelques poignées de jour maintenant, souffla à mi-voix la jeune femme.

— Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? interrogea l'adulte, nous n'étions pas si loin la dernière fois que nous en avons parlé ensemble.

— Tout a changé, fit amèrement Eiden en promenant sa main sur le ventre de sa sœur. La prophétie, le clan …

— Leurs révélations ne changent pas le fait qu'elles ont toujours été présentes en vous, expliqua calmement Rose.

— Certes, répondit le garçon, mais leurs révélations ont précipité les choses. Voldemort c'est révélé maintenant, tout sera différent, la guerre est sur nous, et si on attend après Dumbledore …

— J'ai parlé avec lui, il va venir te voir lorsque tu reviendras, éclaircir certaines choses ...

— Et bien, quelle surprise ! fit-il ironiquement. Et il a mis seulement quinze ans pour se décider !

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres d'Elie, sa tête roula vers celle de son frère et ils échangèrent un regard.

— Il semble enfin décidé à t'apprendre ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

— Ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Il se décide, mais il ne se décide que pour moi.

— Il a toujours eu une certaine tendresse pour toi, il veut te protéger, depuis le début, c'est la cause de nombre de ses erreurs. Il se fiche des autres tant que toi, tu es en sécurité.

— Mais moi je ne veux pas de ça ! La sécurité, ce n'est pas que pour moi !

Les yeux de Severus brillaient, il semblait très fier de lui.

— C'est Elie qui a raison, reprit l'adolescent. On ne voulait pas de cela, ni l'un ni l'autre, mais ça nous est tombé dessus et on va assumer.

— On ne se battra pas seul, d'autres ont envie de changer les choses. Et ce qui le veut devrait pouvoir le faire sans avoir à s'écraser devant Dumbledore, rajouta Elie.

— Donc c'est bien ce que vous faites, vous rassemblez des combattants ? soupira le professeur de potion alors que Rose prenait sa main, pas vraiment surprise.

— Pas seulement, avoua le jeune homme. Nous ne forçons personne.

— On suit l'organisation du clan. La protection est accordée à ceux qui la demandent, autant qu'on le peut, en échange la personne s'engage à agir pour la communauté et ceux qui veulent se battre le peuvent, mais chacun contribue selon ces désirs et compétences.

— Tu les fais entrer dans le clan ? interrogea Rose.

— Je l'ignore, pour le moment il n'y a que nos amis, ceux qui veulent agir expliqua Elie. Mais probablement oui, cela apportera une protection de plus. Tant que durera la guerre cela restera ainsi, si tout ceci se termine un jour, on avisera pour faire évoluer les Passeurs comme un véritable clan.

— C'est déjà un clan El, c'est pour cela qu'ils avaient été créés à l'origine, pour défendre les nôtres.

— Vous êtes tous très jeunes … fit remarquer Severus.

— Les plus vieux suivent aveuglément Dumbledore et nous empêchent de faire quoi que ce soit, on doit bien se débrouiller.

À nouveau Severus soupira mais ne le contredit pas. Il se contenta de demander :

— Qui des anciens élèves vous ont contactés ?

— On ne sait pas le détail, ils passent par Drago, Théo et Pansy, expliqua Eiden. Dray est le seul à les connaitre tous pour le moment. Il veut être sûr de leur sincérité avant de nous les présenter.

— Vous allez les loger à la maison de Gower ?

— Ceux qui le souhaitent oui. Eryn, Aksel et Allen ont proposé d'organiser des séances d'entrainement. Allen est vraiment doué en magie offensive.

— Son père à dû le former, et j'ai une assez bonne idée de la façon dont il récompensait l'échec, grimaça Severus.

— Les jumeaux Weasley vont se joindre à eux pour s'entrainer quand ils le pourront, et Anton va certainement se joindre à eux, et enseigner la magie médicale. Et on va surement reprendre l'AD.

Les deux adultes hochèrent la tête, c'était une bonne idée de les entrainer.

— Tu vas en parler à Dumbledore ?

— Oui, avoua Eiden. De toute façon il le saura assez tôt. J'ai beau avoir des différends avec lui, j'avoue qu'il sait toujours ce qui se passe dans le château et je ne pense pas qu'il s'opposera à nous.

— Non en effet, cela m'étonnerait. Mais il est inutile de trop s'étendre sur vos … autres activités.

— Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

— Vous vous êtes remarquablement bien débrouillé jusque là, mais n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin d'aide, les pria la rousse.

— En vérité, commença Elie. Nous voudrions savoir si vous pouviez contribuez aux entrainements de temps en temps. Pour toi papa on sait que c'est compliqué, mais si tu pouvais nous réaliser des fiches pour les potions qui se révéleraient utiles et d'autres simplistes, pour les plus jeunes, on ne veut pas qu'ils soient privés d'éducation magique.

— Nous le ferrons, assurèrent les deux autres.

— J'enverrai mes cours de l'année à Elijah pour qu'il puisse apprendre à distance, rajouta Severus. Je corrigerai ses devoirs et son frère s'occupera de la pratique, il est suffisamment doué. Il ne pourra plus retourner à Poudlard maintenant qu'il a fuit.

— Il le sait et il accepte, c'est le prix de sa liberté, expliqua le jeune brun. Les autres s'occuperont de son éducation le temps que l'on trouve une solution. Mais c'est génial que tu acceptes de l'aider.

— J'aurais aimé qu'on le fasse pour moi Eiden, j'aiderai autant que je peux.

— Et moi également, ajouta Rose. Je passerai quand je pourrai pour leur faire travailler leurs sortilèges.

— Merci, soufflèrent les deux adolescents.

Ce soir-là, Eiden rencontra les membres importants du Clan des Cavaliers d'Ombre et Orsu parla avec eux de la nouvelle position d'Elie et de ce que cela entrainait. Il maintient qu'ils étaient tous les deux bienvenus en tout temps, et que leur nouvelle allégeance ne changeait rien. Tout le monde fut agréable et accueillant envers le garçon, pour ce qu'il était et non à cause de sa parentèle avec Elie.

Le lendemain, en milieu de matinée, alors qu'il végétait sur la terrasse devant son devoir estival d'histoire de la magie, Eiden entendit frapper à la porte. Rose était au Ministère, son père était rentré en catastrophe en Angleterre dans la nuit suite à un appel de Voldemort et Elie s'entretenait avec Orsu, son Bêta et son Omega au sujet de ses nouvelles responsabilités. Lorsque le garçon ouvrit la porte, il eut la surprise de découvrir Ravena, Charlotte et Lysandre sur le perron.

— Euh … Elie n'est pas là, fit-il.

— On sait, répliqua la brune en levant les yeux au ciel, on vient pour toi.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Pour te tenir compagnie, expliqua Charlotte. Sauf si tu ne veux pas ?

— Si, si bien sûr entrez.

Il s'effaça et ils s'exécutèrent. Une fois à l'intérieur, le garçon se dandina un peu, gêné.

— Si on s'installait sur la terrasse, suggéra Charlotte, prévenante.

— Ouai …

Il prit quand même le temps de prendre des rafraichissements dans le placard bardé de sortilèges réfrigérants et les mena à la terrasse.

— Comment vas-tu Eiden ? interrogea Charlotte.

— Assez bien je dirai, c'est un bel endroit, répondit l'autre.

La blonde le contempla quelqueS secondes puis reprit :

— Et pour Elie et le clan, comment prends-tu tout cela ?

Eiden s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et déclara :

— Cela ne change pas vraiment les choses en vérité pour moi. Ça rajoute seulement … hum … un côté un peu plus officiel à tout ce que l'on organise. C'est surtout pour elle que c'est différent. Elle est très nerveuse à propos de tout cela, mais je pense cependant que tout va bien se passer, je veux dire, nous sommes suffisamment bien entourés pour que ce soit le cas.

— En parlant d'entourage, es-tu sorti de cette maison ? interrogea Ravena.

Il secoua la tête, il n'avait pas bougé depuis leur arrivée, la veille.

— Viens donc avec nous, que l'on te fasse visiter, proposa la jeune femme.

— Mais Elie …

— Ne va pas en finir tout de suite et il ne sert à rien de se terrer ici en l'attendant. Il fait un temps magnifique.

Sans plus lui laisser le choix, les trois amis entrainèrent l'anglais au-dehors. Le soleil les frappait durement, mais fort heureusement une petite brise rafraichissait le tout, rendant la ballade supportable. Tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent étaient d'ailleurs vêtus d'étoffes légères et colorées soulevées par le vent. Empruntant une petite rue pour rejoindre la place du village, Eiden croisa deux enfants loup-garou qui jouaient à l'ombre d'une maison. Ils lui offrirent un sourire plein de dents et retournèrent à leurs activités sans plus leur accorder un regard. Sur la place étaient tendus des petits chapiteaux, abritant des étals de diverses sortes, proposant tout ce dont les habitants pourraient avoir besoin.

— Les vendeurs se réunissent ici deux fois par semaine, expliqua Ravena, la plupart ont des boutiques dans le village, mais c'est une tradition que l'on a gardé des temps plus anciens. C'est aussi l'occasion de se voir et de discuter des dernières nouvelles.

Et en effet, nombreux étaient les badauds regrouper ça et là, en pleine discussion ou marchandages. Ravena se dirigea vers l'un deux, acheta quelques provisions et mena Eiden plus loin, en direction de la mer.

— Les plus jeunes aiment se réunirent sur la plage, à l'ombre des arbres, on y est tranquille et il fait frais, déclara la brune. Tu pourras ainsi rencontrer d'autres membres du clan de nos âges.

L'endroit était paradisiaque, un sable blanc et fin recouvrait tout, des eucalyptus embaumaient l'air et apportait une ombre bienvenue et la mer, calme ce matin, berçait les oreilles d'Eiden qui ne l'avait jamais vu, hormis cette fois, à ces onze ans, où l'Oncle Vernon les avaient emmené sur cette île perdue, avant son entrée à Poudlard.

Il y avait une trentaine de jeunes, de tous les âges, des plus petits surveillés par leurs ainés aux jeunes adultes récemment sortis de l'école. La plupart étaient installés sur le sable, ou pataugeaient sur la plage, mais d'autres avaient pris place un peu plus loin, dans de plus ou moins vastes trous d'eau formée dans la roche par la mer. Les amis d'Elie le menèrent d'ailleurs à l'un d'eux, peu profonds et délicieusement réchauffés par le soleil. Un couple y était déjà installé, profitant de l'ombre bienfaitrice. Ils leur offrirent un sourire en les voyants approché et se décalèrent pour les laisser s'asseoir aussi. Les arrivants ôtèrent leurs vêtements et se plongèrent avec délice dans l'eau.

— Voici Hélène et Mathis, ils sont aussi à Beauxbâtons, de notre année, présenta Lysandre.

— Enchantée, déclara un peu timidement Eiden qui ne savait comment agir face à ceux de sa race.

— De même, déclara le garçon, un grand adolescent à la peau de miel et aux cheveux bruns.

— Eiden est … commença Lysandre.

— Sans vouloir t'offenser, sourit la compagne du brun, c'est inscrit sur son visage qui il est. C'est un plaisir Eiden, ta sœur parle beaucoup de toi dans ces lettres.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire incertain, le visage de la jeune femme était atrocement brulé sur un côté, marquant profondément sa joue et sa pommette. La cicatrice, vraisemblablement causée par un sort, semblait ancienne et paraissait saine, à défaut d'avoir disparu. Hélène sembla remarquer le regard de l'anglais, mais fit comme si de rien n'était, sans doute habituée.

— Votre père est ce potionniste, Severus Rogue ? interrogea Mathis.

Eiden acquiesça, soulagé que le jeune homme coupe ce moment gênant.

— Oui en effet.

— Ces travaux sur la potion tue loup sont remarquables, continua le garçon, nombre d'entre nous lui en sont redevable.

Mathis semblait un peu gêné et Eiden en devina rapidement la raison :

— Tu as été mordu ?

— Oui, lorsque j'avais huit ans. Je me suis débrouillé quelques années puis j'ai rencontré Hélène à Beauxbâtons et elle m'a fait connaitre le Clan. Je vis ici maintenant.

— Je croyais que le gouvernement français aidait les mordus et qu'il les mettait en contact avec les métis pour qu'ils les aident, fit, surpris, Eiden.

— C'est ce qui se passe lorsque le Ministère est au courant, mais pour mes parents ma morsure était une honte inimaginable et ils ont tout fait pour que personne ne sache rien, y compris les autorités. J'ai totalement cessé d'exister pour eux après cet incident, le seul contact que j'avais avec eux était lorsqu'ils m'enfermaient dans la cave à la pleine lune. Ces yeux se firent brièvement tristes puis il se sourit à nouveau. Mais je vis ici maintenant. J'ai des tuteurs géniaux et j'apprends à me contrôler. Je prends la potion et je passe la pleine lune avec tout le monde, j'ai une compagne, une famille qui m'aime et un clan, tout est différent.

Il offrit un sourire à Hélène qui serra sa main sous l'eau cristalline. Eiden sentait sur elle l'odeur mêlée des elfes et des métamorphes, ce qui expliquait sans doute sa couleur de cheveux inhabituelle, bleu foncé. Il avait déjà vu des métis avec de telles teintes, hérité de leur forme animale pour la plupart, bien que certains ne les colorent artificiellement.

— Il y a beaucoup d'enfants sous tutelle ici ? s'enquit le fils Rogue.

— Quelque un, pour la plupart rejeté par leur famille en raison de leur sang, répondit Ravena. Mais nous trouvons toujours une famille pour les accueillir et les aider avec leur nature. Nous sommes peu, chaque nouvel arrivant et un cadeau.

Eiden hocha la tête, il savait l'importance des enfants pour les clans. Les adolescents passèrent un moment dans l'eau, discutant de tout et de rien puis ils s'installèrent non loin pour prendre le déjeuner acheté par Ravena. La journée se passa tranquillement et lorsqu'Eiden rentra finalement, il trouva son père installé dans la balancelle. L'adulte tourna le regard vers lui en le voyant arrivé, s'arrachant à ces pensées. Il garda cependant le silence, laissant son fils s'asseoir tout contre lui. Eiden n'aimait guère voir son père retourner auprès de Voldemort et restait tendu tout le long de sa ''visite'', tout comme Elie et Rose.

— Tu rentres tôt, souligna-t-il, ne sachant comment commencer cette discussion, laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son père.

— Ce n'était qu'une banale réunion. Les choses ne se sont pas vraiment passées comme il l'aurait souhaité au Ministère, il veut définir une nouvelle marche à suivre.

— Comment cela ?

— Tant que le Ministère se contentait d'ignorer gentiment son retour, il pouvait se préparer tranquillement à la guerre qui approche, mais comme tu l'as obligé à se révéler … expliqua Severus. Bref il n'est pas très content que son plan ait capoté.

— Son plan n'a pas capoté, fit douloureusement Eiden.

Le potionniste soupira à ses mots et passa un bras autour de son fils, le serrant contre lui.

— Si Den il la fait, tu n'es pas mort et le Ministère ne peut plus ignorer son retour. Ses meilleurs mangemorts ont été emprisonnés et il n'a pas pu entendre la prophétie.

— Mais Sirius … commença le garçon.

— Sirius est mort oui, c'est horrible, mais c'est la guerre Eiden et des gens vont trouver la mort, malheureusement. Mais aucune de ces morts ne sera de ta faute. Sirius a choisi de se battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres bien avant ta naissance, ce n'est pas ta faute.

— Je voudrai que personne n'ait à se battre, souffla le jeune homme.

— Je le voudrai aussi, renchérit le professeur, mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix.

Le jeune homme soupira et baissa la tête :

— Je n'aime pas te voir aller près de lui. À chaque fois que tu pars, j'ai l'horrible impression que tu ne vas jamais revenir.

La main de Severus qui serpentait dans les cheveux de son fils s'immobilisa avant de reprendre ces caresses.

— Je suis le seul dans le cercle proche du Lord, Den, je ne peux pas abandonner. Et je ne le veux pas, je fais des choses dont je ne suis pas fier, je dois payer maintenant.

Eiden braqua sur lui un regard noir.

— Tout le monde fait des erreurs et tu as suffisamment payé les tiennes ! s'exclama-t-il. Il n'y a pas besoin de courir dans la gueule du serpent sans cesse pour cela.

Les yeux de Severus se firent tristes.

— Si je n'avais pas été si stupide, ta mère serait encore ici et nous aurions été une famille.

— Nous sommes une famille et ne prend pas le blâme pour cela, c'est le fruit d'un tas de choses et en grande partie des erreurs de Dumbledore. Il a eu plusieurs opportunités de mettre fin à tout cela et il ne l'a pas fait.

— Je … commença le potionniste, mais le regard de son fils le coupa.

— Rose n'a pas dormi de la nuit je l'ai entendu se tourner et se retourner pour finalement se lever. Elle était vraiment très inquiète pour toi. Nous le sommes tous. J'ai peur que Voldemort finisse par découvrir le pot aux roses et qu'il ne te tue, très lentement.

En entendant cela, Severus aurait voulu le rassurer et lui dire que tout irait bien, mais ce serait un mensonge. Il n'en savait rien.

— Je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, ni Elie, ni Rose, fit Eiden.

Cela toucha le professeur de l'entendre, mais il ne reverrait pas sa décision, il voulait faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour faire tomber le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le silence s'installa entre eux puis le plus vieux changea de sujet, désireux d'en finir avec les ombres.

— Es-tu sorti aujourd'hui ? J'ai le sentiment que tu es plus bronzé ?

— Ravena est venu me chercher pour que je ne reste pas seul. Elle m'a emmené à la plage et j'ai rencontré d'autres adolescents. Nous avons pique-niqué là-bas et passé l'après-midi à se baigner.

— Une bonne journée en perspective, opina Severus. Ta sœur n'est pas encore rentrée ?

— Non, elle a passé la journée avec Orsu et ses lieutenants. Je ne l'ai pas vue. Mais de ce que je sens, elle a l'air d'aller bien, seulement un peu inquiète.

L'homme continuait ses caresses apaisantes dans les cheveux du plus jeune qui se prélassait dans son étreinte, parfaitement satisfait de la situation.

— C'est plutôt sympa ici tu ne trouves pas ?

— Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Severus, c'est plutôt sympa.

— Je n'aurais pas dû m'en faire toute une histoire, continua Eiden.

— C'était naturel de le faire, je m'en suis fait une aussi. Tu ne veux juste pas perdre ta famille, même au profit d'autres.

— Je vous ai, je vous garde, fit le garçon en souriant.

Severus sourit aussi. Un carillon se fit entendre et l'adulte s'arracha à l'assise confortable pour voir qui venait les visiter. La porte s'ouvrit sur Ange Venturi, toujours aussi souriant, qui expliqua la raison de sa venue :

— N'attendez pas Elienor, ils en ont encore probablement pour un moment. Julien Merveaux est aussi revenu du Ministère avec un message de Rose, elle sera en retard, un imprévu la retient.

Le potionniste le remercia et le jeune homme disparut. Lorsque Severus se retourna, Eiden le contemplait d'un air un peu moqueur, les bras croisés.

— Pourquoi ce sourire ? s'enquit le plus vieux.

— Je trouve juste cela étonnant que tu supportes si bien Ange alors que tu détestes les adolescents comme lui à Poudlard, tout le temps enjoués, serviables et volontaires.

Le professeur grimaça :

— Je ne déteste pas les gens solaires, seuls les niais m'exaspèrent et nombreux sont ainsi au Collège. Ange n'a rien de naïf, ni aucuns des enfants ici. On ne les élève pas dans du coton et je trouve cela bien plus sain.

— Cet endroit met à mal ton image de glaçante chauve-souris des cachots, tu vas devoir sérieusement travailler pour retrouver ta réputation à notre retour, rit Eiden.

— Silence impertinent !

Le plus jeune se contenta de sourire. Les efforts qu'avait engagés le potionniste à la découverte de ses enfants s'étaient encore approfondis avec l'avancée de sa relation avec Rose et finalisés en ce lieu. La peau et les cheveux de l'homme respiraient la santé, il paraissait dix ans de moins. Une fine musculature s'était développée et sa garde-robe avait subi un changement discret, mais significatif. Les étoffes raffinées sombres avaient remplacé les robes noires cinq fois trop grandes. Il faisait toujours ces entrées théâtrales en grande envolée de robe, mais avec des manteaux longs et des capes bien taillées. Et bien qu'il continue de terroriser ses élèves, on ne pouvait manquer que son caractère c'était apaisé, il n'était plus l'aigre et graisseux professeur de potion, mais la sadique, mais plus sereine terreur des cachots.

— Tu fais le diner, déclara Severus pour se venger et le garçon tourna les talons sur un dernier sourire moqueur.

Rose rentra finalement trois heures plus tard. Elle posa son sac dans l'entrée et rejoint la terrasse où elle entendait la respiration calme de Severus. L'homme s'était endormi sur la balancelle, la tête appuyée contre le bois. La française passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux sombres, les écartant du visage pâle du potionniste. Celui-ci s'agita un peu, mais resta endormi, même lorsque la femme déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'écarter. Elle tomba ensuite sur Eiden qui travaillait sur la table, non loin.

— Que fais-tu si tard Eiden ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Devoirs d'été.

Rose pencha un peu la tête et sourit tendrement.

— Ta sœur ne va probablement pas rentré tout de suite, Den.

— Je sais, répondit l'adolescent.

La femme n'insista pas, elle savait qu'Eiden allait de toute façon l'attendre. Le garçon agita la main et quelques plats volèrent en direction de la rousse. Les deux hommes lui avaient gardé de quoi diner, ensorcelant la nourriture pour qu'elle ne s'altère pas.

— Merci, fit Rose en se servant en salade et poisson qu'Eiden avait cuisiné. Je ne pensais pas rentrer si tard.

— Des ennuis ? interrogea le garçon en levant les yeux de son parchemin.

— Une de mes équipes a découvert deux enfants aux gènes éveillés près de Nantes, les parents n'ont pas vraiment apprécié cette infamie et les ont malmenés suite à cette découverte. Ce sont des voisins qui suspectaient des abus qui ont prévenus le Département de la Jeunesse, qui nous a lui-même contactés. Nous avons envoyé des hommes pour en savoir plus et ils ont constaté la maltraitance et même pris sur le fait les parents. Nous avons donc pu retirer immédiatement les enfants et les placer dans le clan des Glaneurs de sable.

— Pourquoi pas ici ? s'enquit le garçon.

— Parce que les nôtres considèrent qu'accueillir des nouveaux membres est un privilège et lorsque des métisses sont découvertes sur les terres d'un clan, ils sont généralement adoptés par ce clan-là. La Bretagne fait des terres des Glaneurs, alors ce sont eux qui vont s'occuper de ces enfants. S'ils avaient été découverts en Corse, où au sud de la France, nous nous en serions chargés. Tu comprends ?

Le garçon acquiesça puis demande :

— Il y a combien de clans en France.

— Les clans ignorent les frontières administratives, mais on peut en compter quatre. Les Glaneurs à l'ouest, les Parisii au Nord, nous au sud-est et le Clan des dunes au sud-ouest. Trois clans ont leurs territoires à cheval sur les frontières, celui de la mère de Blaise, le Souffle de Vesta s'occupe de la Savoie française et du nord de l'Italie, un autre des Flandres et de la France septentrional et un clan de métamorphe allemands s'étend jusqu'à l'Alsace.

— Quel était le territoire des Passeurs ?

— Ce que l'on appelait il y a longtemps la Lotharingie, l'est de la France, ainsi qu'une partie de la Belgique wallonne et de la Suisse. Depuis ils ont été redistribués.

— Je vois. Que va-t-il arrivés aux deux enfants, vont-ils avoir des tuteurs comme Mathis ?

— Tu as rencontré Mathis ? interrogea la femme.

— Ravena nous a présentés.

— Oui, une famille a déjà proposé de s'en occuper. Ils sont métamorphe eux aussi et je connais la mère, c'est quelqu'un de très doux et gentil, je suis certaine qu'ils seront bien.

— Cela ne peut pas être pire de toute façon, murmura Eiden qui comprenait bien ce qu'avaient pu endurer les deux enfants.

— Cela arrive, malheureusement, même ici où les sorciers sont plus ouverts. Mais pour eux au moins les choses vont changer.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence, profitant de l'air frais du soir. Rose terminait tranquillement son repas lorsque Severus s'agita un peu et se réveilla. Ouvrant un rapidement un œil alerte, il soupira doucement en constatant l'endroit où il était. Des années d'espionnage l'avaient rendu méfiant et il ne s'endormait que rarement ainsi, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se sentait cependant en sécurité au Clan, ce qui l'avait poussé à agir plus sereinement.

— Tu es rentré, fit-il à Rose en se redressant.

— Toi aussi, répondit la femme.

Le potionniste fit une petite grimace, les paroles d'Eiden sur l'agitation et l'inquiétude de sa compagne lui revenant en tête.

— Il n'était pas utile de s'en faire, déclara-t-il en s'installant à ces côtés, en face de son fils.

La rousse ne répondit même pas, se contentant de couper les fruits de son dessert. Severus lui embrassa tout de même la tempe et elle s'empara de la main qu'il avait posée sur sa cuisse.

— Elie n'est pas encore revenue ? s'enquit l'homme.

Eiden secoua la tête en continuant sa rédaction.

— Elle ne reviendra probablement pas tout de suite, déclara Rose en offrant quelques fruits à son compagnon.

— Si même ici on l'encourage à veiller la nuit, grommela le professeur, tirant un sourire aux deux autres. Puis il avisa son fils et demanda : Que fais-tu ?

— Sortilèges.

— À cette heure ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

— Il n'est pas si tard. Et il faut bien le faire. Il termina sa phrase et releva la tête : as-tu vu Drago ? Il a envoyé une lettre à Elie mais elle a peur qu'il éclaircisse le tableau pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

— Je l'ai vu oui, répondit Severus, rapidement avant de partir. Pour le moment il n'est pas inquiété, le Lord d'autres préoccupations que le fils de Lucius, mais je vais garder un œil sur lui tout de même et veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Mais je rassurerai ta sœur, il ne lui a pas menti.

— Elle en sera soulagée, cela l'a beaucoup inquiété.

— Narcissa m'a dit qu'elle l'envoyait chez Blaise avec Théo, officiellement pour que les garçons profitent du soutien de leur ami face à cette tragédie. Les deux étaient au Manoir depuis la fin des cours.

— Oui, Drago nous l'avait dit dans sa lettre. Au moins ils sont ensemble.

Le professeur opina puis bâilla.

— Va te coucher Sev, tu es épuisé, fit gentiment Rose.

Il voulut objecter, mais elle continua :

— Je vais prendre une douche et te rejoindre, la journée a été longue.

L'homme capitula, embrassa son fils sur la tempe et gagna la chambre parentale.

— Essaye de te reposer, au moins un peu, fit Rose en embrassant aussi Eiden avant de rentrer elle aussi.

Lorsqu'elle se coucha à son tour, Severus était allongé, les yeux rivés sur le plafond et les mains sous la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ainsi ? demanda-t-elle en se glissant contre lui.

— Drago. Le Seigneur des ténèbres prépare quelque chose pour lui, j'en suis certain. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais je vois bien comment il le regarde. Mais tant que je ne sais rien, il est inutile d'inquiéter les jumeaux, même si je n'aime guère leur cacher des choses.

— Tant que tu n'en sais pas plus, il est plus sage de garder le silence, approuva la française.

Elle passa une main légère sur son torse et il se pencha pour l'embrasser, glissant ses longs doigts dans sa nuque.

— Je n'aime guère lorsque tu pars auprès de lui, chuchota-t-elle.

— Tu t'inquiètes trop, Rose, répondit-il calmement, en souriant cependant un peu. C'était la seule personne qui s'était autant inquiété pour lui, en dehors de Lily, sa mère et de ses enfants, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en concevoir un certain plaisir.

— Tu sais pertinemment que non, soupira-t-elle en nichant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Tu risques tellement à faire cela.

— Tu sais pourquoi je le fais, je n'arrêterai pas tant que je n'y serais pas obligé.

— Je redoute qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

— Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, répondit le potionniste en caressant ses cheveux. D'autant que tu es ici et nous en Angleterre, mais je fais ce que je dois.

Rose serra un peu la main qu'elle avait passée autour de lui et continua, très bas :

— Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer ainsi.

Le cœur de Severus se serra et un poids tomba dans son estomac.

— Tu veux … que ça s'arrête ?

— Cette situation n'est pas tenable, fit la rousse les yeux toujours rivés loin de lui.

Le professeur n'imaginait pas que cela ferait aussi mal. Il aimait Rose. Bien sûr Lily était son grand amour, mais il aimait la française tendrement et son rejet lui brisait le cœur. Malgré lui il trembla un peu, sous le coup des noirs souvenirs affluant. N'était-il pas digne d'être aimé ? Devait-il éternellement vivre sans compagne ? Pourquoi chacune de ses relations, amoureuses ou amicales devait se briser ? Allait-il finir par perdre également ces enfants ? Sa gorge se serra et il se fit violence pour repousser sa peine, il n'allait pas s'effondrer maintenant. Il savait qu'il ne méritait pas Rose, c'était une femme solaire, comme Lily, elle n'avait rien à faire avec une âme sombre comme la sienne, un meurtrier, un homme qui ne semait que le mal autour de lui. Doucement il la repoussa et amorça un geste pour se lever, désireux de ne plus s'imposer à elle. D'abord surprise elle ne fit rien, puis commença d'une voix peinée, l'air désolé :

— Severus je …

Il la coupa d'un geste, effleurant la peau douce de sa joue, peut-être pour la dernière fois.

— Ne t'en fais pas Rose je comprends, je sais bien que cette relation ne t'apporte pas autant qu'à moi.

— De quoi parles-tu ? souffla-t-elle, la peur suintant de ses mots.

— Je comprends que tu veuilles tout arrêter entre nous.

— Tout arrêter … murmura la femme, l'air vraiment accablé.

— Oui, c'est mieux ainsi.

La rousse eut un mouvement de recul et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes malgré elle.

— C'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle très bas.

— C'est sans doute mieux ainsi, tu as raison, répondit le potionniste, le cœur douloureux.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux chocolat de la française et l'homme se rapprocha, déstabilisé de la voir pleurer.

— Est-ce que … est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix très basse et brisée.

— Non, bien sûr que non Rose, fit-il en tendant un peu sa main vers elle, bien qu'il ne la toucha pas. Tu n'as rien fait. C'est moi qui … tu es parfaite, c'est moi qui ne l'est pas.

— Pourquoi veux-tu que l'on se sépare dans ce cas ?

— Je ne le veux pas … mais …

— Pourquoi le faire alors ?

Le beau visage de Rose était marqué par les larmes et quelques-unes coulaient également des yeux du potionniste.

— Je ne comprends pas, c'est toi qui voulais que l'on arrête …

— Cette situation ! Vous en Angleterre et moi si loin, pas notre couple, pleura Rose. Elle était si fatiguée, elle n'avait que peu dormi la nuit dernière, s'inquiétant pour son amant et la journée avait été éreintante. Elle voulait tenir, ne pas se donner en spectacle, mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

— Je croyais que tu voulais me quitter, souffla l'homme.

— Je meurs de peur à chaque fois que tu retournes là-bas, rétorqua la femme. Je compte les jours jusqu'à ce que l'on se retrouve, je ne veux pas te quitter, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Elle avait complètement lâché la bride à son chagrin à présent et les larmes roulaient vivement sur ses joues. Severus se précipita vers elle, l'entourant de ses bras.

— Je suis désolé Rose, je ne voulais pas, j'ai mal interprété, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne veux pas partir. C'est tellement douloureux quand tu n'es pas là, moi aussi je compte les jours, je veux que tu restes avec moi.

Il sera plus fort la femme contre lui, plongeant sa tête dans ses cheveux bronze tandis qu'elle sanglotait dans son cou.

— Calme-toi Rose, je suis là, je ne pars pas et je ne te lâche pas. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi je suis désolé.

Pour toute réponse la rousse entoura son cou de ses bras et se serra plus encore contre lui, ses pleurs se calmant tout doucement. Dans la poitrine de Severus, son cœur ralentissait aussi progressivement et sa respiration se calma. Un tremblement parcourut les épaules de Rose et le potionniste comprit avec surprise qu'elle riait nerveusement.

— Vivianne que nous sommes …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, essuyant ses yeux.

— Je vais m'arranger avec mon travail, je ne veux pas rester encore loin de toi et des enfants cette année. C'est au-dessus de mes capacités.

Severus, qui caressait ses cheveux, répondit :

— Tu aimes ton travail Rose, je ne veux pas t'obliger à le quitter.

— Je t'aime toi Severus, rétorqua doucement Rose, et j'aime les enfants. Je peux quitter mon travail quelque temps, Rania peut tout à fait me remplacer.

L'homme ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser ses lèvres à ces mots. Personne en dehors des jumeaux, de Lily et de sa mère, ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait.

— Je t'aime aussi Rose, souffla le potionniste.

— Alors s'il te plait, arrête d'essayer de nous séparer, fit-elle avec un sourire fatigué.

— Je ne le veux pas, c'est simplement …

La femme s'écarta un peu de lui, les yeux interrogateurs.

— C'est simplement que ça me semble si incroyable que tu veuilles de moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien et toi tu es si merveilleuse, je ne te mérite pas.

Les mains de la rousse gagnèrent tendrement ses joues.

— Ce que tu dis est ridicule, bien sûr que tu me mérites et que tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu as simplement une piètre opinion de toi-même. Mais ce n'est pas ton avis biaisé qui est la réalité. Tu es merveilleux, Sev, je le pense, ainsi que tes enfants et nombres d'autres personnes.

Elle l'embrassa et le professeur accueillit sa langue dans sa bouche avec plaisir.

— Je veux tellement que tu restes avec nous, murmura l'homme en la serrant plus étroitement, stoppant un instant le baiser avant de le reprendre.

— Je le veux aussi, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

— Faisons-le alors.

Elle s'écarta un peu et fit d'un air moqueur :

— Oh ! Je n'imaginais pas que nous y conviendrions si rapidement.

L'homme grimaça et prit à nouveau ces lèvres pour la faire taire. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait une nette tendance à la flagellation, si tout ce qui lui arrivait cette année lui semblait trop beau pour être vrai après toutes ses années de deuil et de douleur. Il promena ses mains sur les hanches de la femme, pris d'une intense soif d'elle, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, avec lui. Rose le poussa doucement sur le lit et plongea tendrement sa main dans les cheveux sombres, laissant son corps reposer sur celui de l'homme, son autre main voyageant sur son torse.

— Tu es beau tu sais, malgré ce que tu penses. Et pas seulement pour moi, fit-elle à mi-voix. Amera n'a cessé de me parler de mon si bel ami, me demandant souvent s'il était chasse gardée.

— Et que lui as-tu répondu ? s'enquit Severus, sa main glissant sur les courbes féminines.

— Qu'il l'était et que je voudrai faire en sorte que tout le monde le sache.

— Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas encore fait dans ce cas ?

Les yeux de Rose se firent incertains et elle stoppa un instant ses caresses.

— Nous n'en avions pas encore discuté, tout est arrivé si naturellement entre nous. Je ne savais pas comment tu considérais notre relation et comment tu voyais la suite.

Severus porta une main à sa joue pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

— Je ne vois la suite qu'avec toi. Tu es la seule qui m'ait donné envie de partager mon existence depuis Lily. Je considère notre relation très sérieusement, sois-en sûr.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

— Je t'aime, souffla-t-il tendrement.

— Je t'aime aussi, sourit-elle. Mais tu es conscient que nous serons compagnons si je fais cela, à nos yeux et à ceux des autres ?

— Je te considère déjà ainsi. Et si cela empêche les autres de te tourner autour, je veux le faire sans attendre.

Rose rit de sa possession et l'embrassa langoureusement, laissant sa magie marquer l'homme comme le sien et elle comme sa compagne. Le potionniste ressentit une certaine chaleur, différente de celle qu'il avait reçue avec son épouse décédée.

— C'est … différent de la première fois, souffla-t-il.

Les yeux de la rousse se voilèrent un peu.

— Tu sais pourquoi, fit-elle doucement.

Severus acquiesça, mais l'habituelle vague de chagrin ne vient pas. Il serait toujours amoureux de Lily, comme Rose le serait toujours de Roman, mais il aimait sa nouvelle compagne aussi, d'une manière différente, quoiqu'aussi profonde. Déposant quelques baisers dans son cou, Severus mis fin à cet épisode triste, faisant glousser Rose qui se tortilla sur lui frictionnant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

— Sev ! protesta-t-elle.

Il continua cependant à révérer sa peau une bonne partie de la nuit.

0o0o0

La nuit était fort avancée, mais Eiden travaillait encore sur la terrasse, l'oreille bercée par la mer toute proche. Il finissait son devoir de métamorphose lorsqu'une Sterne Hansel se posa près de lui.

— Tu es enfin sorti, fit le garçon en posant sa plume.

L'oiseau sautilla jusqu'au bord de la table et se métamorphosa en Elie, vêtu d'une tunique légère, comme nombre de femmes clan, ses longs cheveux détachés. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, mais raisonnablement sereine.

— Il y a une demi-heure, mais je voulais voler un peu.

Eiden hocha la tête, il ne voulait pas questionner tout de suite, il était bien trop tard et après tout ce temps passé avec Orsu et ses lieutenants, elle voulait surement se changer les idées. Il mentionna seulement le retour de leur père et ce qu'il avait rapporté comme nouvelles de Drago.

— Au moins lui et Théo sont en sécurité pour le moment, déclara la jeune femme.

— Oui et au moindre souci, on les rapatrie avec les autres chez Andromeda.

Elie opina, jouant avec l'une des plumes de son frère.

— Ravena est venu me chercher ce matin, avec Lys et Charlotte, ils m'ont emmené au marché puis à la plage. J'ai rencontré Mathis et Hélène, raconta Eiden pour changer de sujet et la tirer de son inquiétude.

— Oh ! C'est cool, j'aurai dû prévoir quelque chose comme cela, je ne pensais pas que l'on en aurait pour si longtemps avec Orsu.

— Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de moi ainsi, je suis un grand garçon, sourit son frère. En tout cas c'était une bonne idée, j'aurais végété toute la journée sans cela. Mathis et Hélène sont très sympa.

— J'étais un peu jalouse des cheveux d'Hélène quand j'étais petite, avoua Elienor.

— Ils sont vraiment magnifiques, accorda Eiden.

— Je suis un peu déçue que ce soit Ravena qui ait dû te faire découvrir les environs, fit un peu tristement la jeune fille.

— Il me reste énormément de choses à voir et c'est important que tu voies Orsu pour le clan.

— Oui, souffla Elie, triste cependant.

— Nous allons rester un long moment ici, Enor, nous aurons bien le temps de le passer ensemble.

Elle gigota un peu sur sa chaise puis demanda :

— Que fais-tu ?

— Métamorphose. Je voudrai me débarrasser de tout ça le plus vite possible. On le fait ensemble ?

— Ouai allez.

Elle fit venir le sien d'un coup de baguette et ils s'y attelèrent ensemble. Le matin venu, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé, Severus et Rose les trouvèrent encore attablés, terminant leurs devoirs de potions.

— Quand es-tu rentrée El ? interrogea son père en masquant un bâillement. La nuit avait été courte, heureusement pour de bonnes raisons.

— Il y a quelques heures, répondit l'adolescente.

— Ne pouviez-vous pas aller vous coucher dans ce cas ? s'enquit le potionniste.

Pour toutes réponses les enfants haussèrent les épaules.

— Vous êtes sur quoi ?

— Ton devoir, merci pour cela d'ailleurs, ronchonna Eiden.

Severus eut un sourire.

— L'utilisation de la chivèche pour vous c'est relativement simple, Eiden.

— Quatre rouleaux de parchemin _Ater_ , c'est simple pour personne, j'ai le poignet en feu ! protesta le jeune homme.

Mais voyant que cela ne semblait pas toucher son géniteur, Eiden s'en plaignit à Rose qui revenait avec un petit déjeuner pour quatre.

— Rose ! Sauve-nous de ce tyran !

La femme ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux du plus jeune et accueillit ses plaintes avec un sourire indulgent, comme on le ferait avec un enfant grognon, ce qu'il était sans aucun doute à ce moment. Severus savait parfaitement que ces enfants avaient senti sur lui la magie de Rose, mais aucun n'avait fait de commentaires, ce dont il leur était reconnaissant. Il savait parfaitement que les jumeaux étaient totalement pour leur couple, mais leur approbation discrète lui fit chaud au cœur. Elie lui sourit par-dessus sa tasse et Eiden ne cessa d'ériger Rose comme son ''rempart contre la tyrannie de son père''.

— Comment c'est passé ton entretien avec Orsu ? interrogea finalement Severus lorsqu'Eiden cessa un peu ses bêtises.

— Assez bien je dois dire, je suis plus rassurée maintenant que nous en avons parlé. Leria m'a fait part de son vécu, elle est devenue omega très jeune, cela m'a aidé d'en discuter avec elle.

— J'imagine, fit le professeur.

— De toute façon, personne ne t'abandonne, fit Rose, tu peux demander de l'aide à chaque fois que tu en ressens le besoin. Et tu n'es pas seule, tu peux aussi compter sur nous, sur Anton, Blaise et Aksel, sur ton compagnon.

Elie sourit malgré elle.

— Drago ne sait rien des métisses.

— Il te soutient tout de même, tu n'as pas besoin que d'informations.

— Il le fait c'est certain, déclara la jeune fille à mi-voix, tendrement.

La journée fut tranquille, les jumeaux terminèrent leurs devoirs de vacances le matin est somnolèrent dans la balancelle l'après-midi, rattrapant un peu de leurs nuits blanches. Le soir venu, ils retrouvèrent les autres sur la plage. Un feu était allumé et de nombreuses petites choses cuisaient, dans les flammes, dans des pots de terre ou dans la cendre. Une multitude de mets froids avaient aussi été apportés et étalés sur un grand linge, isolé du sable fin. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, mais à aucun moment Eiden ne se sentit mal ou comme un étranger. Tous les jeunes métis avaient pris leur véritable forme, comme c'était l'habitude au clan et l'anglais passa un long moment à tous les admirer, constatant qu'il existait autant de formes que de personnes. Certains étaient avaient des crocs, des serres, des écailles, des entrelacs délicats sur la peau rappelant plume et pelage, d'autres, parmi les plus vieux, étaient tatoués. La plupart étaient très peu vêtus, de tuniques, de robe légère ou simplement de short et de pantalons de tissus fins pour les hommes. Rose avait d'ailleurs offert à Eiden de tels vêtements et le jeune homme les préférait à tout ce qu'il avait pu porter, bien que les vêtements ne soient pas sa passion. Les étoffes étaient très agréables, fines, légères et pourtant solides. Souvent colorés et figurant des tas de symboles et de motifs exotiques. Il put discuter avec nombre des jeunes, nouant de nouvelles amitiés. Il rencontra notamment un _atsu_ , David, une elfe Nora et un métamorphe lynx, Malo avec qui il passa une excellente soirée. Chacun se servait en nourriture comme il le désirait et ceux qui en étaient capables se mirent bientôt à jouer de leurs instruments, entrainant les autres dans des danses festives et joyeuses. La nuit était totalement tombée lorsque peu à peu la musique se fit plus lente, plus marquée et que les abords du feu se vidèrent pour laisser une large bande de sable nue.

— Les combats vont commencer, souffla Nora à Eiden qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

— Les combats ? fit, supris, le garçon.

Nora rit, agitant la soie brune de ses cheveux.

— Oui les combats, tu t'affrontes souvent avec ta sœur j'en suis sûr.

— Oui, pour jouer.

— Et bien nous aussi, sourit la jeune fille. Cela nous forment et nous amusent.

— Mais tous ne sont pas métamorphe, fit remarquer Eiden.

— Et alors, rit la jeune femme, chacune faite avec ces capacités. Le but n'est pas tant de gagner que de jouer et progresser.

Un jeune garçon s'avança dans l'espace vide, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon bouffant rouge, assorti à sa chevelure. Presque immédiatement, ce qui semblait être à Eiden une fillette lui fit face, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Cela ne semble pas très égal, souffla le fils de Severus, qui contemplait la mince et petite fille qui ne devait pas atteindre sa poitrine.

— On verra cela, déclara seulement Nora.

— Mais il pourrait la blesser.

— Pas sérieusement non, ce n'est pas le but. De toute façon, nous désignons toujours des arbitres parmi les plus expérimentés pour veiller sur les autres. N'as-tu pas confiance en ta sœur ?

— Si, répondit l'autre.

En effet, Elie se positionna à bonne distance, sur le côté, près des arbres, avec Ravena, tandis que Lysandre, Hélène et deux garçons qu'il ne connaissait pas faisaient de même autour de l'espace de duel. Ange Venturi, l'un des plus âgés, était au centre et donna le signal du départ. Le jeune homme se mit immédiatement à courir en direction de son adversaire, tandis que celle-ci restait immobile. Mais juste avant qu'il ne la percute, la fillette fit apparaitre un large bouclier qui le propulsa à plusieurs mètres de là. Pas refroidi pour autant, le jeune homme se métamorphosa en un ours brun et reprit son assaut.

— On commence toujours par les uns contre un, révéla Nora. Puis ensuite les autres, la stratégie va en s'affinant et chacun peut voir les techniques de ceux qui sont passés avant et élaborer les siennes. Les premiers affrontements sont souvent les plus brutaux.

Et en effet, la fillette ripostait par la magie avec la même violence que l'ours pouvait déployer.

— Pierre n'est pas connu pour sa subtilité, continua l'elfe, il est plus à l'aise dans ce type de combat. Mais si Lisa n'est pas aussi forte et brutale, elle a d'autres qualités et ses sortilèges sont vraiment puissants.

Eiden put voir au fil du combat que si la petite faisait essentiellement appel à de la magie sorcière, elle le faisait sans baguette la plupart du temps, réservant l'outil aux seuls sorts de précision. L'affrontement se solda d'ailleurs par sa victoire, étant parvenu à immobiliser le garçon-ours. D'autres suivirent, sous forme animale ou non, faisant appel à toutes sortes de magie. Puis l'anglais finit par voir apparaitre sur le lieu des batailles une silhouette bouclée connue.

— Je croyais que Charlotte n'était pas une combattante, dit Eiden.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle préfère, en effet, mais elle se défend bien tout de même.

— Elle a quelques capacités sympas.

Mathis s'était glissé près d'eux et souriait en contemplant le combat, essentiellement magique pour le moment.

— On ne t'a pas vu jusque-là, ricana Nora, pas dupe de l'absence du jeune homme, Hélène non plus.

— On était occupés, répondit seulement l'adolescent.

— Tu m'en diras tant, se moqua l'elfe.

— On en reparlera lorsque tu trouveras ta compagne ou ton compagnon Nora.

— Oui bah j'ai le temps, grommela la jeune femme. Autant je vous trouve mignon vous tous les petits couples, autant je voudrai encore en profiter un peu.

Ils recentrèrent tous l'attention sur le combat et soudain le visage de Mathis s'orna d'un sourire un peu vicieux.

— Ça commence ! fit-il.

— Qu'est-ce qui … commença Eiden, coupé par un grondement qui se répercuta jusque sous ses pieds. Avant qu'il ait pus en trouver l'origine, une trombe d'eau surgit tel un geyser du sable et frappa l'adversaire de Charlotte. Mathis sautillait sur place :

— Ouai, scanda-t-il.

— Est-ce que c'est … commença le brun.

— De la magie élémentaire ? interrogea Nora. Oui.

— Un de nos amis avec Elie en fait, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu à l'œuvre, déclara le fils de Severus.

— Neville, devina Nora. J'avoue que c'est assez impressionnant. Peu en font, et encore moins chez nous, c'est un pouvoir de sorcier. Plutôt efficace d'ailleurs.

Et en effet Charlotte avait défait son adversaire, emprisonné par un mur d'eau. Hélène et l'un des garçons-juges les remplacèrent et Mathis encouragea sa compagne bruyamment et bien qu'elle fut vaincue, cela ne semblait pas atteindre sa gaité. Suivirent Ravena et Lysandre qui écrasèrent chacun leurs adversaires puis Ange et Elie. Eiden se redressa à leur apparition et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement inquiet pour sa sœur.

Ange Venturi ne perdit pas de temps et se changea immédiatement en un énorme animal couvert de poil brun, mi-ours, mi-loup.

— Les Venturi se changent généralement en andartos, expliqua Nora.

— Ravena se change en loup, contra Eiden.

— Ravena a du sang Grimm, il semblerait que ce soit celui-ci pour elle qui se soit manifesté. Clara descend elle aussi des Grimm et des Venturi, pourtant elle à la forme des Pezennec.

Eiden hocha la tête, regardant sa sœur se changer en louve. Elle était plus petite qu'Ange et il ne put s'empêcher de s'en inquiéter.

— J'adore les combats de métamorphe ! s'enthousiasma Mathis près d'eux.

Nora lui jeta un regard indulgent, comme celui qu'elle aurait donné à un enfant.

— Tu vois, fit-elle au brun, on s'y fait. Personne n'est gravement blessé dans ces combats, ce ne sont que des jeux d'enfants.

— Tu veux dire que les adultes se blessent ?

— Parfois, lorsqu'ils s'affrontent pour régler des comptes. Mais généralement on ne cherche pas à tuer son adversaire. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux, chaque vie compte.

La froideur des paroles de l'elfe glaça Eiden qui avait décidément bien du mal avec ce versant des mœurs métisses.

— Hey ! rassura Mathis. Personne n'est mort depuis des lustres. Pense à cela comme au quidditch. C'est sportif, rude, parfois violent, mais on ne fait que s'amuser et progresser.

Le fils de Severus ne put répondre, Ange s'était jeté sur Elie qui l'avait évité d'un mouvement souple, se retournant vivement pour mordre sa queue. Qu'elle loupa de quelques centimètres. Mais son cousin répliqua immédiatement et referma sa gueule, sur du vide. Les deux métamorphes étaient rapides et même si Eiden savait qu'ils n'étaient pas au summum de leurs capacités, le combat était tout de même impressionnant. Il se doutait que sa sœur conserverait sa forme de loup tant que durerait l'affrontement, cela n'aurait pas été très juste si elle en avait fait autrement, face à Ange qui lui ne le pouvait pas. La première blessure fut pour Elie, une simple coupure sur le museau, mais elle répliqua bien vite et la créature mi-ours, mi-loup se mit à boitiller légèrement. Le duel se fit plus rapide encore, plus violent aussi, mais malgré son angoisse, le fils de Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la technique des combattants. Ils ne faisaient pas d'erreurs, fondaient vite sur l'autre et se retiraient encore plus lestement, visant généralement les pattes, le ventre et le cou, les zones stratégiques. Pendant de longues minutes, aucun d'eux ne se démarqua particulièrement, puis Ange, se projetant trop puissamment sur son adversaire, commit une erreur et permit à la louve de bondir et de le saisir au cou. Il s'immobilisa immédiatement et grogna sa reddition. Le but n'était pas de se blesser, il avait perdu, elle l'avait coincé. Elle le relâcha d'ailleurs doucement et ils se retransformèrent tous les deux, Ange serrant chaleureusement la plus jeune dans ses bras. Il lui dit quelques mots qu'Eiden ne put entendre à cette distance et ils se séparèrent laissant la place à quatre adversaires pour les combats en équipes.

— Ange doit être très fière d'Elie, supposa Nora, elle ne le battait pas souvent avant et jamais de façon aussi magistrale. Elle a beaucoup progressé. Elle fera un excellent alpha c'est certain, ainsi que Ange, lorsque le moment sera venu pour lui.

Les deux venaient d'ailleurs vers eux et Nora et Mathis s'éclipsèrent après les avoir félicités pour les laisser parler à Eiden en paix :

— Comment se passe cette première expérience ? interrogea Ange qui n'avait plus tracé de sa blessure au pied.

— Assez surpris de prime abord, avoua Eiden, et inquiet également.

Sa sœur rit et serra sa main.

— Il ne faut pas, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Aucun de nous ne veut blesser l'autre sérieusement.

— Je sais, mais c'est tout de même impressionnant la première fois.

— Peut-être pourras-tu essayer la prochaine fois ? fit le jeune homme.

— Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas avoir le niveau, répondit Eiden.

— Il y a tous les niveaux et même si tu perds, cela te fait progresser, la victoire n'est pas vraiment une fin, même si elle est agréable, déclara Ange en coulant un regard amusé à Elie.

— C'est arrivé si peu de fois que j'ai le droit de m'en réjouir lorsque cela arrive plaida la blonde en riant.

— J'ai le sentiment que cela va arriver encore, et bien plus souvent. Tu as vraiment fait des progrès incroyables.

— J'ai une excellente motivation, fit tranquillement l'adolescente.

Ange acquiesça seulement, pas dupe malgré le ton léger prit par son amie.

— Je vous laisse, le devoir m'appel, déclara-t-il en disparaissant sur un clin d'œil.

Le frère et la sœur restèrent un moment silencieux, regardant seulement les quatre adversaires, puis Eiden dit :

— En réalité, c'est moins choquant que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Bien sûr je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise au début, mais en réalité, cela sonne vraiment comme un jeu. Quelque chose de naturel.

Elie déposa sa tête sur son épaule, mais ne répondit pas.

— Je suis très fier de toi, tu le sais, continua le jeune homme en laissant tomber lui aussi sa tête sur la sienne.

La jeune femme sourit.

— Ange est un adversaire difficile, sans doute le meilleur ici, c'est agréable de penser que je peux maintenant me mesurer à lui. C'est aussi rassurant, en quelque sorte.

— À cause de ton nouveau statut ou à cause de ce qui s'est passé, l'été dernier.

Elie ne frémit même pas à cette évocation.

— Les deux je suppose.

Ils rentrèrent finalement très tard et choisirent de dormir sur la terrasse, entre les coussins de la balancelle, la nuit était claire, le fond de l'air parfumé et frais. Ils se lovèrent sous une fine couverture et s'endormirent presque immédiatement, retrouvant Saffi et Asia entremêlés sur un coussin. Ils n'émergèrent que dans la matinée et végétèrent jusqu'à la midi, jusqu'à ce que Rose revienne du travail.

— Je croyais que tu avais pris des vacances, bailla Eiden, en s'installant à table.

Rose sourit en déposant un bol de légume frais garni de brousse devant lui.

— Les plans ont un peu changé.

— Changés ? interrogea le jeune homme.

— Attendons ta sœur et je vous expliquerai.

Elie sortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard et la rousse déclara :

— J'ai décidé de prendre un congé longue durée, je forme donc Rania pour qu'elle prenne ma place quelque temps.

— Tu pars ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Eiden.

— Oui, _Ada_ , avec vous, fit doucement la femme, touchée de voir le jeune homme si triste à l'idée de ne plus la voir.

— Comment cela avec nous ? s'enquit le garçon.

— Je ne veux plus rester loin de vous. J'ai donc posé un congé à durée indéterminée au Ministère et la rentrée j'irai en Angleterre avec vous.

— Mais ton travail, intervint Elie. Tu l'adores et c'est si important !

— C'est vous qui êtes important, El. Toi, ton frère et votre père. Je n'arrive plus à rester loin de vous si longtemps, c'est trop difficile. Mon travail n'est pas la priorité. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, mais je sais que je ne peux plus continuer ainsi.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent, comprenant son point de vue. Elle leur manquait aussi horriblement lorsqu'ils repartaient à l'école.

— Qu'est-ce que … vous en pensez ? interrogea nerveusement la femme.

— Je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée, répondit Elie.

— Je le pense aussi, notre famille doit être ensemble, continua Eiden.

Rose sourit et dit :

— Nous ne savons pas encore comment nous allons nous organiser, puisque vous êtes tous les trois à Poudlard toute l'année. Mais nous allons le faire.

— Nous allons le faire _Mammā_ , fit Eiden avec ferveur en hochant la tête, sa sœur l'imitant.

Rose s'immobilisa à ces mots et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Severus, inquiet, posa une main sur ses reins.

— Qu'as-tu dit ? souffla la rousse.

Eiden rougit légèrement, mais ne quitta pas la femme des yeux.

— Tu es notre mère, Lily nous a donné la vie, elle nous a aussi aimés et protéger, tout comme toi tu l'as fait, comme tu le fais encore. Tu as élevé Elie et tu l'as fait aussi avec moi depuis notre rencontre, tu es aussi notre mère. Nous pouvons en avoir plus d'une, Maman en serait heureuse.

Rose, incapable de parler, se serra contre Eiden, refermant ses bras minces autour de son corps musclé. Le jeune homme interpréta mal son silence et bégaya :

— Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave …

— Je le veux Eiden, je le veux, chuchota Rose, c'est simplement … je ne m'y attendais pas.

Elle l'étreignit un moment et accueillit ensuite Elie, qui reformula les vœux de son frère à voix basse.

— Ce sera tellement mieux maintenant, fit-elle. Je n'en peux plus de te quitter, c'est tellement dur de te laisser seule à chaque fois.

— C'est terminé El maintenant.

Ils décidèrent de passer le reste de la journée en famille, ayant besoin de cela plus encore qu'un autre jour. Ils se rendirent donc sur la falaise pour transplaner et Rose et Elie les firent apparaître sur la côte, non loin, dans la petite ville de Saint-Florent. Vêtu à la moldu ils arpentèrent les rues ensoleillées et savourèrent une glace sur la petite place, assise sur la fontaine comme une famille de touristes en vacances.

— Saint-Florent abrite une petite communauté de sorciers, expliqua Rose, ils ont d'ailleurs signalé leur présence par ses grenouilles, montrant aux autres que des individus magiques vivaient là, comme c'est la coutume en France depuis les chasses aux sorcières.

La fontaine circulaire était en effet ornée de plusieurs batraciens, qui se mouvaient sous les yeux aveuglés des moldus.

— Ils sont nombreux ? interrogea Eiden.

— Non, une douzaine. Ce sont surtout des chercheurs qui travaillent sur les espèces des Agriates.

— Ils savent pour le clan et Muredda ? s'enquit à son tour Severus.

— La plupart non, mais quelques uns le savent, du moins ils se doutent. Mais de toute façon ils ne peuvent y accéder sans invitation. Ils ne cherchent de pas trop, ils ne sont pas là pour cela. Seul Luigi Angeloni est parfaitement au courant, il vit ici depuis toujours, c'est notre passeur en quelque sorte.

— Le passeur ? demanda le jeune garçon.

— Celui qui se charge de nous contacter lorsque quelqu'un qui ne le peut veut entrer. Il le fait depuis des années, il n'a pas de problème avec les mâtinés et le fait avec plaisir. Il se sent parfois seul, avec son bateau et ses spécimens, rester en contact avec nous lui fait du bien.

Ils trainèrent dans la petite ville un moment, jouant aux touristes, flânant dans les boutiques de souvenirs. Alors que Rose et Elie débattaient au sujet un magnifique collier de corail probablement destiné à Pansy, Eiden questionna son père :

— Tu n'es pas en colère ? À propos de ce que nous pensons de Rose ?

Severus serra doucement l'épaule de son fils nerveux.

— Pas du tout, Den. Elle s'occupe de vous comme elle le ferait pour ses propres enfants, c'est naturel.

— Tu ne nous en veux pas de … d'oublier ou de remplacer maman ?

Le potionniste soupira et planta son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

— Il n'y a aucune raison de vous en vouloir, vous n'oubliez, ni ne remplacez votre mère. Penses-tu que je l'ai fait en devenant le compagnon de Rose ?

— Non, souffla le garçon.

— La vie continue Eiden, j'aimerai toujours Lily, mais je dois vivre, même sans elle, bien que je ne l'ai pas cru pendant de longues années. Rose nous rend heureux et il est juste de lui offrir la place qui lui revient, elle a beaucoup fait pour nous et notre famille.

L'adolescent acquiesça et Severus eut un sourire tendre en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

— Je suis en vérité soulagée que vous la considériez ainsi, vu ce que je veux construire avec elle.

— Vais-je avoir une autre sœur ? Ou un autre frère ? s'enquit son fils avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour Den, mais c'est une chose que j'envisagerai peut-être plus tard, si Rose est d'accord.

— C'est une bonne chose, la vie continue comme tu le dis.

— Même si une telle chose arrive mon ange, ce n'est pas pour autant que vous cesserez d'être mes enfants, Elie et toi, ni ceux de Rose, déclara l'homme avec gravité, voulant tout de suite éclaircirent les choses.

— Tu les auras dès la naissance ceux-là, et sans passif encombrant, fit un peu tristement Eiden, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment voulu aborder ce sujet, les mots coulants seuls de sa bouche, comme mue par leur propre volonté.

Les bras de Severus l'entourèrent.

— Cela ne change rien mon cœur, je t'aime plus que tout, et se serait exactement le cas si je t'avais vu grandir. Nous n'avons pas eu de chance, mais j'éprouve les mêmes sentiments pour toi et El que si je vous avais eu toujours avec moi, je le promets.

L'adolescent se blottit un peu plus contre lui, profitant de l'étreinte.

— Peu importe si j'ai d'autres enfants ou non Eiden, je vous aimerai toujours aussi fort.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Refuges

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Merci à ceux qui passent, lisent, commentent et bonne lecture.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Elishae**

* * *

mamy 83 **:** **Merci pour le commentaire, il y aura d'autres passages avec Severus et Rose, et pas plus tard que dans ce chapitre.**

Stormtrooper2 : **Leur relation est officielle effectivement et nous verrons peut-être des enfants. En effet ils est normal pour lles jumeaux de considérer Rose comme leur mère, au vu de ce qu'elle fait pour eux. Il faudra attendre pour en savoir plus sur la situation de Drago. A la prochaine et merci pour le commentaire.**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Refuge

— Eiden?

L'adolescent se retourna.

— J'ai frappé, mais tu n'as pas entendu, dit Rose, sur le pas de la porte.

— Oh, non, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, avoua le garçon en bataillant avec l'un des boutons de sa veste.

L'adulte s'approcha et l'aida à nouer correctement les manches de sa chemise vert forêt.

— Qu'est-ce qui te mine ? demanda doucement la rousse en repliant convenablement son col.

— Blaise me manque, répondit le garçon en rougissant légèrement.

— C'est tout à fait compréhensible, opina la femme, Severus me manque toujours beaucoup lorsqu'il s'éloigne.

— Même son sale caractère ? interrogea avec un sourire moqueur le plus jeune.

— Surtout cela, sourit Rose.

Elle l'aida à passer sa veste et Eiden regretta immédiatement les vêtements légers du clan, même les robes de sorciers n'étaient pas aussi désagréable à porter selon lui et il imaginait sans peine son père pester tout autant contre son vêtement.

— Tu n'aides pas _Atta_?

Rose eut un sourire amusé.

— J'ai voulu, mais il pestait tellement ...

L'adolescent ricana, mais la femme ne lui en tient pas rigueur, souriant seulement plus. Mais la bonne humeur d'Eiden retomba bien vite et Rose aperçut de son inquiétude :

— Qui a-t-il _Ada_ ?

— Il y aura beaucoup de monde à cette réception ? s'enquit-il, nerveux.

— Oui Den, fit la femme doucement, consciente de son malaise, c'est une soirée organisée par le Ministère, un grand nombre de ses dignitaires et de son personnel sera là, ainsi qu'une partie de la bonne société sorcière de France.

Le jeune garçon gémit, mais ne répondit pas.

— Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer Den, peut-être même que tu t'y amuseras. Mais il faut que vous vous fassiez voir dans de telles réceptions, nouer des contacts, rencontrer des gens, c'est le lot des héritiers.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que cela vaille le coût, marmonna le brun.

Rose lui offrit un regard tendre avant de le pousser légèrement vers la sortie. Sur la terrasse, Elie attendait déjà assise sur la balancelle, vêtue d'une robe bleu coupe empire, ceinte sous la poitrine par une ceinture sertie de pierreries. Se balançant légèrement, elle contemplait d'un air amusé son père ronchonner tout en triturant ses boutons de manchettes, oeuvre d'un grand artiste français.

— Toujours dans d'aussi bonnes dispositions à ce que je vois, souligna Rose en échangeant un regard rieur avec sa fille adoptive.

— Stupide soirée ! grommela le potionniste. Avais toujours réussi à y échapper ...

Personne ne répondit, le laissant ronchonner, il finit tout de même par prendre la main de sa fille pour transplaner à Paris. La petite famille apparut sur une vaste place pavée, entourée de hauts bâtiments à l'architecture classique. Un grand portail de fer forgé, doré à la feuille était ouvert devant eux, libérant le passage à une large allée menant à un palais magnifique, entouré d'un parc aménager dans la plus pure tradition française.

— Bienvenu sur la place des Lumières, le palais que vous voyez ici abrite le Ministère français de la magie, il date du Moyen-Age, mais a été reconstruit en grande partie au 16ème siècle.

— C'est magnifique ! chuchota Eiden, impressionné.

Rose sourit :

— C'est un bel endroit pour travailler en effet, il est dissimulé par de nombreux sorts interdisant l'accès aux moldus.

Ils avancèrent et Rose se présenta à l'un des employé vêtu de bleu qui surveillait les entrées.

— Mademoiselle Chambort et ses trois invités, fit l'homme en la reconnaissant. Il se pencha sur son registre et le cocha de sa plume d'or. Vous pouvez y aller bien sûr.

— Merci Henry.

— Bonne soirée, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs.

— Vous de même Henry, répondit poliment Rose avant d'entraîner les autres dans l'allée.

De belles lanternes ouvragées disposées dans les arbres, les massifs et le long du chemin chassaient la nuit qui tombait doucement, illuminant stratégiquement le parc. Bon nombre de personnes discutaient dans l'allée, profitant des dernières lumières du jour. Un certain nombre saluèrent la rousse, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, se contentant de leur indiquer doucement qui ils étaient et leurs éventuelles fonctions. Ils gagnèrent finalement l'immense double porte, accueillis par de nouveaux employés en uniforme.

— Rose, quel plaisir de vous voir ici ! J'ignorai si vous alliez venir, avec les derniers événements.

La femme qui les avaient abordées était vêtue d'un costume pour femme anthracite, d'une richesse évidente et souligné de quelque touche bleu glacier, de la même couleur que ces yeux. Elle abordait également un carré gris parfaitement coupé.

— Madame la Ministre, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. Je vous présente mon compagnon, Severus Rogue et ses enfants Eiden et Eliénor, fit poliment la rousse en les désignant d'un geste gracieux de la main.

L'autre femme le contempla une seconde de son regard implacable, fit naître d'un petit mouvement de baguette un charme de silence puis serra la main du potionniste, puis celles des enfants.

—Monsieur Rogue, oui, le maître des potions de Poudlard, déclara-t-elle. Et ses héritiers, oui, à plusieurs manières. Je suis particulièrement ravie de vous accueillir, Monsieur Rogue-Grimm et de vous revoir Mademoiselle, en pleine forme de plus.

Les trois anglais la contemplèrent avec circonspection, mais Rose les rassura immédiatement.

— Madame la Ministre fait partie de ceux qui nous ont aidés à dissimuler votre identité, tout en assurant vos héritages et votre protection. Elle est parfaitement au courant de votre sang.

— Et dire que c'est censé être un secret, grommela Severus, pas suffisamment bas cependant pour que cela échappe à l'oreille de la Ministre qui sourit avant de répondre :

— Je comprends votre point de vue, Monsieur, mais certaines révélations sont inévitables et il fallait informer nos services pour monter l'alibi de vos enfants. Je vous promets cependant que vos secrets sont parfaitement en sécurité avec nous. Seuls moi-même, Madame Maxime de Beauxbâtons et Mademoiselle Albin, la Directrice du Département de l'Éducation et de la Culture sommes au courant. Ainsi que Hemlotts, bien évidemment.

— Je ne me méfie pas des gobelins, ronchonna le potionniste en défiant la femme du regard.

La Ministre ne répondit pas, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement, puis elle se tourna vers Rose et son sourire s'élargit :

— Un bien beau compagnon que vous vous êtes trouvé là, Rose, je suis certaine que cela ne produira que des choses intéressantes.

— Je le pense également, en convint la rousse en poussant légèrement du coude l'homme pour son inconvenance. Celui-ci se contenta simplement de lever les yeux au ciel.

La Ministre se détourna finalement pour accueillir d'autres personnes et Rose les mena plus loin, près des buffets grandioses dressés pour l'occasion.

— Quoi ? interrogea Severus alors qu'elle le contemplait d'un air mi réprobateur, mi-amusé.

— C'est la Ministre, déclara seulement la rousse.

— Et alors, elle est comme tous les autres. Au moins elle est bien consciente que je ne lui accorde pas plus de crédit qu'aux autres.

— Tu la pratiquement menacé ! reprocha la femme.

— Je n'ai rien dit, tu n'as pas de preuves, rétorqua tranquillement Severus.

Rose soupira, mais abandonna la partie, consciente que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle s'approcha de la table et se saisit de plusieurs petits mets, expliquant à Eiden qui ne s'y connaissait guère en gastronomie française de quoi ils étaient composés.

— Rose t'a souvent traînée ici ? demanda Severus à Elie.

— Parfois, pas aussi souvent que tu sembles le penser. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que cela, je connaissais certains des enfants d'employés et de diplomates et le ballet des jeux politiques est souvent intéressant à regarder.

— Hum, se contenta de faire son père, pas sûr d'être du même avis.

— Mais si regarde, cette femme là-bas et l'épouse du sous-directeur du Département des transports magiques, elle discute avec Manon, la femme de la Ministre, elle espère ainsi la flatter et obtenir son appui pour la nomination de son mari au poste de Directeur.

— N'y en a-t-il pas déjà un ? questionna le professeur.

— Si, Monsieur de la Robière, juste à côté, celui qui sourit et acquiesce.

— Elle fait son cinéma devant lui ?

— Apparemment, fit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Mais elle perd son temps, Manon se fiche totalement de la politique des sorciers, elle est seulement là pour la Ministre.

— Métisse ? devina le potionniste.

— Oui, métamorphe, Alpha des Parisii, Rose t'a déjà parlé de leur chef de clan, Lucie, elle a passé beaucoup de temps avec elle pour la dernière loi. Ah tiens justement elle est ici, la petite châtain à la robe orange.

\- Hum ...

L'homme ne l'écoutait déjà plus qu'à moitié, regardant de loin Rose converser avec un très bel homme. Les voyant proche, il ne put s'empêcher de les rejoindre et de passer un bras faussement nonchalant autour de la taille de la femme.

— Oh Severus te voici, dit Rose pas vraiment dupe. Voici Thoman, je t'en ai déjà parlé.

— Thoman, enchanté, déclara l'homme avec un sourire éblouissant.

— Severus Rogue, fit l'homme de son ton le plus glacial.

— On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, continua l'autre homme, je suis vraiment très heureux que Rose vous ait trouvé.

— Moi de même.

Voyant bien qu'il n'était pas franchement le bienvenu, Thoman finit par se retirer poliment, non sans adresser avant de disparaitre une œillade amusée à l'acariâtre professeur de potion.

— Vas-tu faire fuir toutes les personnes qui auront le malheur de m'adresser la parole ce soir ? s'enquit la femme rousse en caressant la longue main blanche qui tenait sa hanche.

— Que ceux qui le méritent.

Elle serra sa main.

— Thoman ne le mérite pas.

L'homme se contenta de grogner, il ne pouvait empêcher la jalousie de la piquer. Thoman était un bel homme, bien plus que lui et son histoire avec Rose était si jeune encore. Il était terriblement incertain quant à sa capacité à garder Rose près de lui.

— Tu sais que je ne vais nulle part, fit-elle à son oreille. On a déjà eu cette conversation Severus, je pensais avoir été assez clair cette nuit-là, je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il hocha la tête, oui il se rappelait parfaitement des larmes et de la peine de Rose lorsqu'elle avait cru qu'il voulait la quitter, mais il était incertain et ses quelques semaines n'allaient pas changer des sentiments enracinés depuis quinze ans.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Elie avait entraînée son frère dans une discussion avec Manon, la compagne de la Ministre est Alpha du clan Parisii. Elle semblait plus jeune que la politicienne, mais Eiden se méfiait avec les métamorphes. Elle semblait au garçon joyeuse et énergique comme une enfant, loin de l'apparence plutôt sévère de sa femme qui parlait avec retenue et autorité. Pourtant il ne manqua pas les fréquents coups d'œil qu'elles s'adressaient, s'assurant que l'autre était toujours proche et en bonne posture.

— Il va te falloir rencontrer la Chef du clan du Feu d'Aibelle pour le partage des frontières, disait Manon à Elie.

— Nous nous sommes déjà entretenus par courrier, j'attends de le faire de vive voix, mais nous nous sommes déjà entendus.

— C'est une bonne chose qu'il y ait de nouveau un clan en Grande-Bretagne, cela fait des siècles que le dernier c'est éteint et les irlandais non plus autant d'influence qu'autrefois, leur territoire n'est qu'un reliquat de ce qu'il a été.

Eiden n'entendit pas la suite, soudain attiré par une jeune femme aux cheveux très clairs qui le regardait. Voyant qu'elle était démasquée, elle s'approcha et le serra doucement contre elle.

— Arry, c'est si cruel de la part de Bill de m'avoir laissé croire si longtemps à ta mort.

L'adolescent, bien que surpris par le contact de la vélane, lui rendit son étreinte. Elle usait d'un anglais fortement teint d'accent et il lui répondit en français pour plus de fluidité et de confort.

— Fleur, cela me fait plaisir de te voir, désolé pour tout cela, la situation ... était, est toujours compliquée.

— Je sais, opina la française, Manon m'en a parlée, j'ai entendu parler du renouveau des Passeurs et de leur installation au Royaume-Uni. Je voulais prendre contact avec eux pour les rejoindre puisque je vis dorénavant là-bas et que je compte bien y rester. Elle m'a expliqué la situation et j'ai vite deviné qui tu étais vraiment. Le comportement de Bill et ce qu'il laissait échapper m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois vivant et en bonne santé.

Il sourit simplement.

— Vivianne c'est incroyable de penser que tu es le frère d'Anna, je veux dire Elie. Je la connais depuis longtemps maintenant, c'est une fille bien. Maintenant que je sais cela d'ailleurs, je trouve que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Et tu es devenu très mignon aussi, glissa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

— Je ... commença le brun, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste gracieux de la main.

— Tu as un compagnon oui, je sais, moi également, du moins je l'espère ...

— J'en suis certain, déclara Eiden, il nous a parlé à demi-mot de toi durant les vacances de Noël, il semblait très mordu.

Le coin des lèvres de Fleur s'étira joyeusement :

— C'est un homme bien, et très beau également.

Elle éclata de son rire cristallin, secouant sa magnifique chevelure. Eiden n'était plus aussi sensible à ces charmes, du fait de son héritage, mais aussi de la découverte de son compagnon, mais il ne pouvait lui dénier sa grande beauté.

— Comment se passe ton stage à Gringotts ? interrogea le garçon.

— Bien, bien, je vais bientôt signer un véritable contrat, pour un poste sur site. Maintenant que j'ai perfectionné mon anglais, termina-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

— Il est très bon, lui assura Eiden.

— Tu es si gentil !

Ils rejoignirent Elie et Manon et convinrent d'un rendez-vous lorsque les deux jeunes femmes seraient de retour en Angleterre. Elie lui parla aussi à demi-mot de ce qu'ils organisaient avec les autres élèves et anciens étudiants, certains des bonnes intentions de la vélane. Elle savait après tout parfaitement que Bill faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais rechignait elle-même à le rejoindre, n'ayant que peu confiance en Dumbledore. Le vieil homme avait maintenant une très mauvaise réputation parmi la population métisse, séparer des jumeaux, laisser cette horrible femme parmi les jeunes et toutes ses manipulations. Rien de tout ceci ne lui accordait du crédit aux yeux des mâtinés.

0o0o0

Eiden était dans la cuisine, terminant une lettre à Blaise tout en observant Rose qui cuisinait de délicieux biscuits tout près.

— Tu as l'air troublé Eiden, remarqua la rousse en mélangeant les épices à la pâte.

— Non, pas vraiment, je pensais juste à cette année.

La femme releva la tête et le contempla :

— Beaucoup de choses ont changé ses douze derniers mois.

— Oui avant je n'avais personne pour moi et maintenant j'ai un père, une sœur et une mère.

Elle sourit doucement à ses mots.

— Tu n'es plus tout seul, c'est bonne chose Eiden.

— C'est une peu comme si je ne le méritais pas, souffla le jeune homme je veux dire tout cela arrive d'un coup.

— Tout le monde mérite une famille chéri, opposa la française. C'est l'inverse qui n'est pas normal. Et toi plus que les autres en mérite une.

— C'est seulement étrange, avant je n'avais personne que je pouvais décevoir, mais maintenant ….

Rose s'approcha et essuya les mains avant d'en poser une sur son épaule et de la serrer doucement.

— Tu ne nous déçois pas Den, et je ne pense pas que tu puisses le faire un jour, le rassura-t-elle.

Il eut un pauvre sourire.

— Tu n'en as jamais eu l'habitude, mais les parents sont fiers de leurs enfants, surtout s'ils sont aussi incroyables que toi.

Il posa sa tête contre son torse et elle caressa ses cheveux.

— Ton père est fier de toi Eid et je le suis aussi. Et je suis certaine que Lily où elle est l'est également.

— Tu penses ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

— Bien sûr mon cœur, sourit-elle.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi puis elle le fit redresser d'une caresse.

— Je dois aller au village, tu viens avec moi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et la suivit au-dehors. Un soleil de plomb régnait sur la rue, brulant presque la peau pâle d'Eiden. Seuls les cactus qui bordaient le chemin ne semblaient pas en souffrir, même les fleurs et buissons ployaient quelque peu sous les assauts de l'astre brillant. Indubitablement le choc thermique serait important lorsqu'Eiden et les autres rentreraient en Angleterre.

Rose le mena à travers les rues, jusqu'à une petite maison de pierres bâtie à l'ombre des chênes-lièges. Elle frappa à la porte est entra sur l'invitation de son occupante. À l'intérieur, ce trouvait deux femmes, une assez jeune encore, comme Rose et une autre, vielle et fripée, mais aux yeux brillants et alertes.

— Maria, Amera, salua la rousse tandis que l'adolescent lui hochait poliment la tête en guise de bonjour. Voici Eiden, le frère d'Elienor.

— Il est aussi beau que son père, ronronna Amera en l'inspectant, peut-être même plus, il est si jeune encore …

Rose leva les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude de son amie et resserra son étreinte sur les épaules du jeune homme. Amera était une très belle femme. Elle avait la peau mate, les cheveux d'un violet profond, les yeux améthyste et un fort aura de vélane. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de compagnon encore et préférait batifoler au gré de ses désirs.

— Et si puissant aussi, quel dommage qu'il ait un compagnon ! continua la femme avec un petit rire.

— Amera ce n'est encore qu'un enfant ! opposa Rose.

Ce fut au tour de son amie de soupirer.

— Tu es si désespérément prude Rose, fit-elle. Je ne toucherai pas à ton fils, je lui préfère son père, termina-t-elle malicieusement, pour l'autre femme.

Celle-ci lui renvoya un regard noir tandis que Maria les contemplait d'un air tranquille, un sourire un peu amusé aux lèvres.

— Vous vous chicaner encore les filles, comme lorsque vous étiez enfants, n'avez-vous pas passé l'âge d'agir comme des adolescentes ?

Amera laissa échapper un rire clair.

— C'est si facile de la mettre en colère !

La vielle femme secoua la tête et Amera déclara, se dirigeant vers la porte :

— Je vous laisse, j'ai moult choses à faire. Mes amitiés à ta fille Rose … et à son père.

Elle disparut et Rose soupira discrètement.

— Elle te taquine seulement, elle ne toucherait jamais à un enfant ou au compagnon d'une autre, dit doucement Maria.

— Je le sais, mais elle est toujours si … j'ai le sentiment que jamais elle ne sera assez vieille pour être enfin mature.

— Probablement pas, opina la vieillarde. Mais si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ?

— Tu as sans doute entendu parler de mon départ, commença la rousse.

— Cela a pu atteindre mes oreilles en effet.

— J'aurais besoin de plusieurs de tes réalisations.

— Pour un usage personnel ou pour le travail ?

— Je l'ignore encore, je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'emploi, je ne me suis, à vrai dire, pas encore décidée.

La vieille femme hocha la tête puis se retourna pour farfouiller dans ses placards.

— J'ai plusieurs choses d'avances qui pourraient te convenir, mais je suppose que tu as également des demandes précises ?

— En effet, oui, fit l'autre adulte en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin couvert de son écriture élégante.

Maria la parcourut du regard, son long doigt osseux suivant les lignes d'encres. Elle semblait compter dans sa tête, ou du moins répertorier en celtique quelque chose qu'Eiden ne pouvait entendre.

— Je possède en effet dans mon stock un certain nombre de réalisations que tu désires, mais pour les autres, il va falloir œuvrer. Je ne suis pas sûre pourtant d'obtenir tout ce qu'il faut à temps, peux-tu m'avoir certains des composants ?

Rose opina :

— Oui, dis-moi seulement ce dont tu as besoin et je ferai au mieux.

— Je vois, déclara doucement la vieillarde en posant le parchemin sur la table de bois sombre et usé. As-tu contacté Mélina ? Elle pourrait avoir en sa possession plusieurs des réalisations de cette liste.

— Elle est au Brésil pour plusieurs semaines encore, j'ai vu avec sa sœur, elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu, mais elle n'a pas osé tout prendre, de peur qu'elle en ait besoin. Et je ne peux attendre que Mélina rentre, nous repartons dans dix jours au Royaume-Uni.

— Je vais faire au maximum, repasse avant de partir. Je t'enverrai ce qui me manque au plus vite, déclara la vieille femme.

— Je te remercie Maria, bonne journée.

— Bonne journée à vous deux.

Eiden souffla un au revoir puis sortit avec Rose de la petite maison.

— Que venais-tu lui demander ? interrogea-t-il, n'ayant pas tout compris.

— Maria est très douée en enchantements et métamorphose, elle fournit les gens qui pratiquent ces deux disciplines, ainsi que l'enchantement d'objets en ustensiles, préparations, outils et autres choses indispensables. Elle connait très bien son métier elle l'exerce depuis très longtemps.

— J'imagine, souffla le jeune homme qui se souvenait parfaitement du grand âge de la vieille femme.

Rose sourit avant de se mettre en route.

— Que penses-tu faire à la rentrée ?

Son sourire glissa un peu, mais elle répondit :

— Et bien je ne sais pas encore, vous serez tous à Poudlard alors, bien que Severus va s'arranger pour que je puisse vous rendre visite, je ne pourrais pas le faire tout le temps alors il faut que je me trouve une occupation. Hem m'a proposé de me recommander auprès de Gringotts comme briseuse de sort, mais je ne veux pas faire de missions à l'étranger et être à nouveau loin de vous, ou tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. Ton père pense que je peux déposer une candidature au Département des Mystères, mais j'avoue trouver l'idée de travailler pour ses gens peu reluisante, lorsque l'on connait leur ouverture et la façon dont ils gèrent le pays. Je ne sais pas, je pourrais travailler dans une boutique, si jamais je trouvais quelqu'un prêt à m'embaucher.

— Ce ne doit pas être si difficile, tu es vraiment très douée et ton curriculum vitea plus que satisfaisant, fit Eiden alors qu'ils traversaient la grande place de Murreda, bondée en ce jour de marché.

— Les temps sont incertains Den, les gens ne font plus confiance aux autres et je suis une étrangère, métisse qui plus est. Lâchée un poste comme le mien est louche pour la plupart des personnes.

— Oh je vois, dit le garçon, ne sachant quoi dire de plus. Il voulait que Rose vienne en Angleterre, mais il savait qu'il était cruel de la laisser seule à Manoir, pendant qu'eux trois étaient réunis au Collège.

Les deux mâtinés atteignirent bientôt la maison de Rose et entrèrent pour trouver Severus attelé à la réalisation d'une potion, sur le feu de la cuisine. Il mélangeait la préparation tout en lisant les instructions sur l'un de ses vieux grimoires.

— Tu dis toujours qu'il ne faut pas faire de potion dans un lieu qui n'est pas adapté, fit remarquer son fils.

L'homme releva à peine la tête et répondit :

— C'est un lieu acceptable.

— C'est la cuisine ! protesta l'adolescent en riant.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

— La cave est bondée, elle serait un endroit pire.

Eiden renonça à discuter plus en avant de ce sujet avec son père, lorsqu'il était concentré sur ses mixtures, on ne pouvait rien en tirer. Il s'installa sur une chaise et le regarda faire, perdu dans ses pensées. Rose passa près de lui pour continuer de préparer le diner et l'homme lui attrapa le poignet pour l'embrasser lentement.

— Tu es troublé, nota-t-il.

Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte.

— Je pense seulement au travail que je dois trouver, répondit-elle.

— Tu as le temps, Rose, déclara Severus, le nez à nouveau dans son livre.

La rousse secoua la tête.

— Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire à vous attendre durant des semaines, ce serait terrible, pire que de rester seule ici.

L'homme releva la tête et passa une main amoureuse dans sa nuque.

— Je suis certain que tout va bien se passer.

Elle appuya plus fortement sa tête contre son membre, approfondissant sa caresse et la chaude pression sur son crâne.

— Tu es optimiste maintenant ? sourit-elle.

— J'ai des raisons de l'être maintenant, corrigea l'homme.

Elle se coula contre son côté, de façon à ne pas le gêner dans son ouvrage et respira son odeur virile, qui la rassurait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il sourit en la voyant faire et continua sa potion. Il se sentait tellement bien, tellement heureux depuis quelque temps, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà été si heureux, pas depuis la mort de Lily en tout cas. Tout était presque parfait maintenant, seule la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres planait encore sur leurs têtes, assombrissant le ciel bleu si parfait de son existence. Mais il refusait d'y penser pour le moment, il lui restait une grosse semaine au Clan, loin de tout, loin de Dumbledore et du Lord, avant de devoir regagner l'Angleterre. Et même ce retour ne paraissait pas si terrible, bien qu'il se sentait bien sur les terres d'Orsu, car maintenant il rapportait Rose avec eux et il n'était plus obligé de la quitter, de la laisser seule sur le continent. Il serra doucement la femme un peu plus contre lui avant de récupérer son bras pour terminer sa potion.

— Où est Elie ?

La française n'avait même pas levé sa tête, toujours enfouie contre le corps mince de son compagnon.

— À l'étage, elle écrit des lettres, répondit le potionniste.

— Des nouvelles de Drago ?

— Il est toujours en vacances avec Narcissa et Théo, elle attend que je rentre pour revenir, expliqua l'homme.

Il ne le dit pas, mais c'était clairement compréhensible que la blonde craignait pour son fils et qu'elle ne l'exposerait pas tant que son parrain n'était pas rentré pour le protéger. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas encore fait libérer les mangemorts pris lors de l'assaut du Département des Mystères, les laissant vraisemblablement encore pourrir un moment là-bas comme punition pour leur échec et la perte de la prophétie.

0o0o0

Les au revoir furent joyeux et intenses, après tout ils se reverraient sans doute dans quelques mois. Morwen les fit promettre d'écrire, tous, même l'acariâtre chauve-souris des cachots et les enlaça fermement avant de les laisser partir. Orsu glissa encore quelques encouragements à l'oreille d'Elie, fit pareil pour son frère et les laissa aux bras de ses enfants avant qu'ils ne prennent tous le portauloin fourni par la Ministre française de la Magie. Ils avaient passé pratiquement un mois au Clan, un mois délicieux, presque coupé du monde, mais il leur fallait rentrer à présent. Ils atterrirent dans le petit salon de l'Impasse du Tisseur, Severus se refusant à donner à la Ministre française l'adresse du Manoir. Eiden faillit tomber à la renverse à l'atterrissage, à nouveau, mais son père le retint juste à temps, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et même si l'adolescent savait qu'il se moquait un peu, Severus s'était tout de même placé à son côté en prévision, connaissant son intolérance pour la plupart des transports magiques. Grand bien lui en fut.

— Nous allons devoir rester trois nuits ici, déclara Severus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de mes services et je ne doute pas qu'après une si longue absence il envoie des mangemorts ici pour vérifier que je suis bien à l'Impasse.

— Penses-tu qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? interrogea Eiden.

Le professeur secoua la tête.

— Non, il n'aime seulement pas que ses sbires ne lui soient pas totalement dévoués et il ne goûte guère à mon petit séjour en France, pour mon propre plaisir. Il préférerait que je sois tout entièrement tourné vers lui.

— Je vois, fit le jeune homme en grimaçant, et possessif avec cela.

Severus ne releva pas l'humour et fit disparaitre d'un coup de baguette les valises de chacun dans leurs chambres respectives.

Et en effet, le lendemain, comme Severus l'avait prévu, un mangemort, en la personne de Davis Rosier se présenta à leur porte. Ce fut Elie qui le trouva devant la cheminée, toute vêtue de noir. Gardant un visage de marbre elle se hâta de chercher son père pour le prévenir. Celui-ci descendit bien vite et adressa un salut de la tête au nouvel arrivant.

— Severus, tes vacances ont-elles été agréables ?

L'homme avait une voix polaire et un regard de glace, il ne respirait guère la bonhomie ou la gentillesse. Ou une quelconque humanité d'ailleurs.

— Elles l'ont été, répondit seulement le potionniste.

— Le Maître s'attend à ce que tu le trouves au plus vite, maintenant que tu as pu prendre quelques congés, grimaça l'homme, apparemment il ne goûtait guère au privilège qu'avait eu le potionniste.

— J'irai le voir, comme il le sait j'ai réalisé ce qu'il m'a demandé.

— C'est préférable.

Severus haussa à peine un sourcil, si cet imbécile croyait pouvoir le menacer, il rêvait en couleurs.

— Il est encore très en colère pour l'incident du Département des Mystères, comme tu le sais, il serait donc préférable de ne pas le faire trop attendre.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je comptais faire, le Maître sait mon dévouement pour lui et sa cause, il sait que je lui suis fidèle.

L'autre voulu ajouter quelque chose, visiblement jaloux de la confiance que portait Voldemort en Severus, mais à ce moment entrèrent Rose et Eiden, tous deux partis faire quelque course en ville, le dispensant de toute réponse.

— J'ignorai que tu étais en si bonne compagnie, sussura Rosier, son regard balayant la silhouette mince de Rose.

La femme le salua poliment, se présentant succinctement.

— Chambort, fit le mangemort, quelle surprise ! Je suis heureux que vous ayez considéré notre offre finalement. Elle ne semblait guère vous intéresser jusqu'ici.

Elle ne répondit pas, Severus le fit :

— Il semblerait que mes arguments aient été plus convaincants que les tiens Davis.

— Il semblerait en effet, dit l'autre en inclinant la tête. Mais peu importe, seul le résultat compte.

Il continua de contempler la femme un instant puis se tourna à nouveau vers Severus.

— Je suis certain que le Maître se montrera très intéressé par ta nouvelle situation, déclara l'homme.

Le potionniste garda le silence et Darius coula un regard acéré sur ses enfants.

— Lucius m'a parlé de ta progéniture, mais je n'avais pas encore eu la chance de les rencontrer.

Eiden s'avança, presque à contrecœur, et inclina brièvement la tête avant de se présenter, il ne se retira pas ensuite, restant tout près de sa sœur alors qu'elle faisait de même.

— Tes enfants ont tellement de potentiel Severus, de si belles recrues pour notre cause…

Rosier ne cachait pas son intérêt, ni sa convoitise, Severus voulait plus que tout l'étrangler et le faire disparaitre une bonne fois pour toutes de la surface de la terre.

— Enfin, des affaires m'attendent et je ne puis rester plus longtemps ici, continua Rosier. Mademoiselle Chambord, au plaisir de vous revoir. Severus, à bientôt, j'imagine.

Le potionniste le laissa partir sans un mot et le mangemort disparut dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

— Charmant personnage, murmura Rose alors qu'Elie se rendait à l'étage, suivi de son frère.

— Et ce n'est pas le pire, crois-moi, attends de rencontrer Rodolphus, répondit son compagnon en faisant venir à lui un verre de whisky pur feu.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et Rose s'installa plus posément à ses côtés. Elle déroba une gorgée d'alcool dans son verre et souffla :

— Je n'aime pas le voir près des enfants.

— Ni lui ni les autres soupira Severus, et je ferai ce que je peux.

— Tu ne pourras pas toujours les tenir à l'écart, rétorqua la française.

— Si je n'ai pas le choix, en dernier recours, je déserterai ses rangs.

Rose le regarda, surprise :

— Tu abandonnerais ton statut d'espion ?

— S'il s'approche trop des enfants, ou de toi, oui, je le ferai.

Rose resta un moment silencieuse puis elle embrassa sa joue.

— Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Sev, c'est si triste que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte.

Il embrassa ces lèvres pour ne pas répondre et ils profitèrent de ce moment, de plus en plus enflammé, jusqu'à ce qu'Eiden, en descendant, ne les fasse se séparer.

— Désolé, désolé je ne fais que passer, s'excusa-t-il en traversant le salon.

Rose sourit tandis que Severus posait sa tête contre son épaule en grommelant.

— Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des enfants, rigola la femme.

— Qu'ils sont la fin de la vie sexuelle de leurs parents, marmonna le professeur.

— Vous n'avez cas avoir une vie sexuelle ailleurs que dans le canapé du salon ! cria l'adolescent de la cuisine.

— Maudit gamin ! gronda son père, mais il suivit tout de même son conseil et mena sa compagne à sa chambre.

Comme prévu par Severus, ils restèrent encore deux jours à l'Impasse et furent invités au Terrier pour fêter l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Le potionniste avait accepté de le faire là-bas pour les enfants, et aussi, car il ne voulait pas révéler à un aussi grand nombre de gens l'existence du Manoir. Rose et les enfants y avaient été depuis le matin, pour aider, tandis que lui faisait une visite obligatoire auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'homme apparut au bout du jardin des Weasley, un peu à l'écart de l'agitation qui y régnait. Il croisa l'ainé des rouquins, Bill qui lui indiqua d'un geste de mai l'endroit où Rose se tenait, enchantant de jolies lanternes pour éclairer la table du repas. Il arriva silencieusement à sa hauteur et la serra contre lui. Si la femme sursauta d'abord, surprise, elle se pressa ensuite contre le torse aimé.

— Tu es revenu, souffla-t-elle.

— À l'instant.

Elle fourra sa tête dans son cou et resta ainsi un moment, la main de Severus câlinant sa nuque pâle.

— Comment c'est passé ta journée ? s'enquit-t-il.

— Agréable, Molly est adorable et ses enfants aussi.

— Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse qualifier la paire Weasley d'adorable, opposa le professeur de potion. Une terreur, une catastrophe, un ouragan, mais pas adorable.

— Je l'ai aimé bien, ils sont divertissants.

— Ça, ils le sont, sans aucun doute, soupira l'homme, ça se voit que tu n'as jamais d'eut leur enseigner quoi que ce soit.

Rose sourit, mais ne dit rien. Elle savait que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, Severus aimait enseigner, malgré tout.

— Ils font du bien à Elie. Elle est si triste depuis quelque temps.

— Je sais, j'ai remarqué aussi. Elle s'en fait pour Drago.

La française opina, elle savait que la jeune fille s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son compagnon, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment.

— Papa, tu es rentré, fit d'ailleurs la voix de celle-ci.

Severus se décolla un peu de la rousse pour voir sa fille. Elle portait une longue pile d'assiettes dans les mains, toutes dépareillées. Il attendit qu'elle la pose sur la table et vint la serrer contre lui.

— Ça a été ?

— Oui ne t'en fait pas El, c'était simplement une visite de courtoisie.

— Je ne suis pas certaine que l'on puisse employer ce terme, souffla la fille en se séparant de lui.

— Non tu as raison, mais en tout cas il n'est rien arrivé.

— Je l'espère.

— Tu as l'air fatiguée El, fit soucieusement son père.

— Ça va papa, ne t'en fait, répondit-elle doucement en plaçant les assiettes sur la table.

Rose échangea un regard éloquent avec son compagnon, mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse insister, elle avait rajouté :

— Je suis simplement nerveuse à cause de demain. Je veux que tous se passent au mieux.

Elle disparut ensuite promptement, avant qu'un des adultes ne puisse la retenir. Laissant la place à Molly qui vint ensuite pour accueillir Severus.

— Merci de faire cela pour eux, dit le potionniste.

— Oh c'est un plaisir, rétorqua la femme en tapotant son bras. C'est si bon de les avoirs tous ici. Mais comment c'est passé votre séjour en France ?

— Bien merci, répondit l'homme, ce fut reposant.

— C'est une bonne chose, vous en faite trop, le rouspéta l'épouse Weasley sous le regard rieur et un peu moqueur de Rose.

Le professeur ne répondit pas, le nez un peu relevé.

— Je vais prévenir Eiden que vous êtes rentré, il s'inquiétait pour vous.

La mère de famille regagna la maison sur ses derniers mots et Severus la suivit avec Rose, désirant rassurer son fils. Il le trouva à l'intérieur de la petite maison biscornue, sortant des couverts d'un vieux buffet en compagnie de ses amis Ron et Hermione.

— Hey papa tu es rentré ! s'exclama-t-il en bondissant hors de portée des couteaux qui avaient soudain jailli du tiroir, œuvre de Fred Weasley.

— Il semblerait, fit placidement le plus vieux.

L'adolescent lui adressa une grimace.

— Et tu es revenu à temps pour le diner.

— Je ne prévoyais pas de le louper, opposa l'homme.

Il avait assez manqué de la vie de ses enfants pour ne plus être absent à aucun de leurs anniversaires ou fêtes dorénavant. Sous aucun prétexte, même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

— As-tu passé une bonne journée ? s'enquit l'adulte.

— Oui, Ron et Hermione m'avaient manqué. Le jeune homme continua avec un sourire rusé. Hermione a eu presque tous ses BUSES. Il n'y a que pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'elle a eu un effort exceptionnel. Je crois qu'elle est soulagée d'avoir fait mieux qu'Elie.

Le garçon rit et la jeune née-moldue rougit.

— C'est normal qu'Enor ait eu moins en Histoire de la Magie, elle a tout à récupérer.

— Ne cherche pas d'excuse, tu es simplement satisfaite, ricana le fils Rogue.

La rougeur de l'adolescente progressa encore et elle lança à son traitre d'ami :

— C'est sûr que ce n'est pas tes piètres souvenirs des cours du professeur Binns qui aurait pu l'aider, fit-elle, perfide.

Le rire du garçon explosa, clair et joyeux, remplissant la petite pièce chaleureuse.

Les résultats des BUSES étaient arrivés la veille et si les jumeaux avaient complètement oublié leurs existences, le Collège non et il l'avait fait envoyé à l'Impasse. Eiden c'était plutôt bien débrouillé, même s'il avait complètement foiré les épreuves de Divination et d'Histoire de la Magie (les circonstances n'étaient pas vraiment de son côté) il c'était en revanche plutôt bien débrouillée sur le reste et avait même obtenue quatre Optimal, en Potions, Métamorphose, Sortilège et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elie en avait obtenu plus, dans toutes les matières excepté en Histoire de la Magie et Astronomie. Mais elle était meilleure élève que son frère qui lui, n'appréciait pas plus que cela travailler sur ses cours. Il travaillait bien sûr, mais ne passait pas non plus ses soirs et week-end sur ses devoirs. Ron n'avait pas eu d'Optimal, mais sans n'était sorti tout de même honorablement. Pansy avait également eu quatre Optimal, Blaise cinq, Théo et Drago sept. Severus était très fier d'eux tous et avait même glissé à Ron discrètement durant la soirée qu'il avait fait du bon travail dans sa matière, inutile de dire que le rouquin en était rester coint un moment, bien que Molly enflait de fierté. Les Rogue, Ron et Hermione furent d'ailleurs chaleureusement félicités par Tonks et Remus, venu pour l'occasion. Molly avait confectionné un repas succulent et tout le monde se régala, comme à l'accoutumée. Mais avant d'apporter le dessert, alors que les estomacs de tous étaient déjà bien remplis, Severus quitta la table.

— Où vas-tu ? interrogea Eiden, inquiet qu'il ait été appelé par le biais de la Marque.

L'homme lui fit un sourire rassurant.

— J'ai un cadeau pour vous qui ne peut être emballé.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

— Nous avons déjà eu tes cadeaux.

— Et bien c'en est un autre, répliqua son père en s'éloignant.

Les autres se chargèrent de distraire les jumeaux le temps que le potionniste revienne et soudain Elie s'immobilisa et murmura, surprise :

— Drago ! Blaise !

Eiden se retourna immédiatement, manquant de se briser la nuque. On leur avait dit que leurs compagnons ne pourraient être là, à cause des protections mises en place et que c'était trop dangereux pour tout le monde et pourtant, ils étaient là. Sans plus attendre, les jumeaux se jetèrent dans les bras de leurs petits amis. Eiden fourra sa tête dans le cou de Blaise et les bras de Drago se refermèrent sur Elie, la blottissant contre lui.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, chuchota le fils de Severus contre l'oreille brune.

— Toi aussi mon cœur, tu m'as horriblement manqué, répondit Blaise en le serrant un peu plus.

— Ces dernières semaines sans toi, commença Eiden sans finir, sachant que l'autre comprendrait sa pensée.

— On se quittera le moins possible maintenant je te le promets.

Eiden hocha la tête et resta un moment sans plus bouger, profitant seulement du corps chaud pressé contre lui. Il était vaguement conscient du soulagement et de la joie de sa sœur de retrouver Drago, mais il n'entendit pas ce que le blond lui murmurait tout en cajolant son dos et sa nuque. Elie avait complètement enterré son visage contre la poitrine musclée de son compagnon et ne semblait pas non plus décidée à bouger dans l'immédiat. Eiden entendait que les autres avaient repris leurs conversations, sans doute pour ne pas les déranger, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sentir gêné du fait qu'il était actuellement en train de tenter de fusionner avec le corps de Blaise en public, et lui-même ne semblait pas non plus s'en préoccuper. Il jouait avec les cheveux de son petit ami, étroitement collé à lui, l'entourant de son odeur virile, satisfaisant parfaitement les instincts et le cœur du fils Rogue de le savoir au plus près de lui. Un moment passa puis il parvint enfin à s'écarter un peu, juste assez pour voir le visage de son amant et de lui coller un baiser époustouflant sur les lèvres.

— Bon anniversaire Den, murmura le basané contre ses lèvres.

Eiden sourit et le remercia avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

— Allez viens _caru_ , fit Blaise doucement après qu'ils se soient séparés.

Gardant sa main dans la sienne, le basané le mena à la grande table, saluant tout le monde poliment pour les adultes et plus chaleureusement pour les plus jeunes. Drago et Elie ne tardèrent pas à les imiter, mais le blond resta un moment figé devant la table, debout et mal à l'aise.

— Je … commença-t-il en balayant l'assemblé du regard.

Il rencontra le regard chaleureux de Molly et prit son courage à deux mains.

— Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire contre vous.

— Il n'y a pas de problème mon garçon, le rassura gentiment Arthur en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

Le blond sembla hésiter encore, mais Remus lui dit :

— Tu n'étais qu'un enfant Drago, si quelqu'un est à incriminer c'est ton père et son éducation déplorable.

— Et puis nous non plus on ne c'étaient pas rendu compte que tu étais fréquentable finalement, rit l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire et s'assit près d'Elie dont il n'avait jamais lâché la main.

— Un morceau de gâteau mon chéri ? interrogea l'épouse Weasley en lui tendant une vielle assiette à dessert ébréchée.

— Euh … oui Madame.

— Oh appelle-moi Molly comme tout le monde mon garçon.

Une légère rougeur envahit les joues et le nez de Drago et il plongea le regard dans son assiette, un peu gêné.

Le repas pourtant se déroula au mieux, Blaise et Drago connaissant suffisamment bien les autres adolescents pour ne pas se sentir trop gêné, et les adultes leurs posant quelques questions sur la façon dont c'était passé leurs vacances et leurs résultats de BUSES. Lorsque tout le monde repartit, il était très tard et beaucoup tombaient de fatigue. La famille Rogue plus les deux compagnons des enfants prirent la cheminette pour l'Impasse du Tisseur avant de la reprendre pour gagner le Manoir. Paddy, un des elfes de maison les accueillit et bientôt chacun couple gagna sa chambre.

Drago s'installa rapidement sous les couvertures douces du lit de sa compagne, les draps ne portaient plus son odeur, les elfes les avaient lavés bien sûr et elle n'y avait pas dormi depuis Noël, mais il y était bien tout de même. C'était son lit, sa chambre, tout ici portait sa marque, l'adolescente ayant investi l'endroit aux dernières vacances. Il écouta Elie prendre une douche rapide, le bruit de l'eau dégringolant puis il la prit contre lui quand elle revint.

— Tu as bronzé, sourit-il en embrassant une épaule un peu plus foncée.

— Il fait chaud au Clan, répondit-elle simplement.

Il continua à faire bouger ses lèvres contre sa peau, il ne se sentait plus du tout fatigué. Il voulait profiter au maximum de sa compagne après ce mois de séparation. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de ses hanches, la pressant contre lui et elle répondit en lui caressant le dos, passant ses petites mains sur sa chute de reins, lui arrachant un soupir.

— Tu as maigri, souligna-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, elle savait que ce mois avait été compliqué, avec la pression du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'emprisonnement de son père aurait dû être une bonne chose, mais tout se transformait en cauchemar. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à cela maintenant, alors il l'embrassa, passionnément, attrapant son visage fin entre ses longues mains. Elle lui avait tant manqué. Il glissa une main sur sa taille et la serra, un peu fort. Elie s'écarta alors brusquement et la ferveur de leurs retrouvailles se brisa.

— Qu'est-ce que … fit le blond, surpris.

L'adolescente ferma douloureusement les yeux puis souffla :

— Rien, j'ai juste eu … peur.

— Peur ? Est-ce que je te fais peur ? demanda anxieusement son compagnon.

— Non, c'est juste cette façon de me tenir. Cela m'a rappelé des choses.

Drago fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait plus eu de telles réactions depuis des mois. Pourquoi maintenant, lui avait-il fait du mal ?

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-elle immédiatement pour le rassurer, devinant ses pensées. C'est juste moi qui …

— Ce n'est pas toi, coupa Drago en prenant doucement sa main, lui laissant l'opportunité d'éviter le contact. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ce monstre t'a fait du mal.

Elle ne répondit pas.

— Pourquoi maintenant El ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu … pour tu réagisses à nouveau comme cela.

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard triste, mais retourna lentement contre lui.

— Se sera toujours comme cela Drago, parfois cela ira et d'autres fois non.

— Je sais cela, mais aujourd'hui est différent, dit doucement l'adolescent en nouant lâchement ses bras autour d'elle, ce n'est pas un souvenir, tu as peur, je le vois bien.

Les yeux d'Elie se voilèrent un instant et l'autre voyait bien qu'elle répugnait à lui répondre, mais il l'encouragea d'une douce pression de la main.

— Il était là-bas, au Ministère en juin, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

— Comment ? fit le blond un peu stupidement.

— L'homme qui m'a agressé était au Ministère, c'était l'un des mangemorts, déclara-t-elle très bas.

— Tu sais qui il est ?

— Non, je sais seulement que c'est l'un d'eux.

— Alors cela pourrait être le père de Théo ou … le mien.

Cette pensée donnait la nausée à Drago. Si jamais il découvrait que son père avait fait cela, il le tuerait de ses propres mains. Il le ferait bruler vif jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui et de sa folie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire une telle chose, Lucius était devenu fanatique, c'est vrai, mais jamais Drago ne l'aurait imaginé avoir recours à de telles méthodes. Le sexe n'avait d'ailleurs que très peu d'importance pour lui, ne jugeant même pas utile de prendre des maitresses. Mais le viol n'était pas une histoire de sexe, mais de pouvoir, et le pouvoir, Lucius en raffolait. Un frisson parcourut son dos et il eut soudain honte de son corps, ce corps qui ressemblait tant à celui de son géniteur. Elie passa une main un peu tremblante sur son torse dénudé et il eut la brusque envie de se retirer, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche si jamais, si jamais Lucius avait fait ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se force. Mais à nouveau la jeune femme sembla lire dans ses pensées :

— Même si c'est Lucius, dit-elle doucement, la voix un peu hachée, ce n'est pas toi. Il n'est pas toi, je le sais, tu le sais. Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal.

— Et si c'est Darius ?

— Théo n'est pas lui. Aucun de vous ne l'est.

Drago acquiesça et enfouit sa tête contre celle de la jeune fille. Lentement elle ramena la main du garçon contre sa hanche et il la caressa très doucement.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas toi, répéta-t-elle, comme un mantra, pour les convaincre tous les deux.

— Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal.

— Je le sais, j'ai confiance en toi.

Sa voix ne tremblait plus et elle se détendait progressivement contre le corps de l'autre jusqu'à finir par s'assoupir, bien calé dans ses bras. Le soleil de l'été les réveilla le lendemain, léchant les couvertures douces de leur lit.

— Dray il faut y aller, chuchota la jeune femme à l'oreille de son compagnon.

Le susnommé ouvrit un œil embrumé par le sommeil et contempla d'un air critique sa petite-amie de bien bonne humeur.

— C'est une excellente journée ! continua l'adolescente.

— Une excellente journée serait celle où l'on tiendrait le lit tout du long, bougonna le garçon en resserrant son étreinte sur elle.

Elle rit et se dégagea.

— Je vais à la douche.

Il répondit par un grognement, enfouissant son nez dans son oreiller.

— Tu viens ?

Étonnamment cette question sembla réveiller complètement le fils Malfoy qui envoya valdinguer les couvertures pour sortir du lit d'un bond. En trois pas il avait rejoint sa compagne et la tirait dans la salle de bains attenante. La douche dura un peu plus de temps que nécessaire, mais bientôt les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent les autres en bas, les cheveux encore un peu humides. Rose et Severus étaient déjà levés, partageant un thé en attendant les plus jeunes. La main de la femme reposait sur la cuisse de l'homme et celui-ci la caressait tendrement, plongé dans la discussion. Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête à leur apparition, mais n'ôtèrent pas leurs mains.

— Bien dormi ? interrogea Rose en faisant venir à eux deux tasses de porcelaine alors qu'ils prenaient place.

— Très bien, assura Drago en prenant le thé.

Le regard de la femme s'attarda sur eux, comme s'il elle avait deviné ce qui c'était passé avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Elle se contenta d'interroger le blond sur ces vacances jusqu'à ce que Blaise entre, poussant doucement un Eiden endormit devant lui.

— Bonjour, dit le basané en souriant.

— 'Jour, grommela Eiden avant de se laisser tomber près de sa sœur et de laisser tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

— _§ Nuit agitée ?§_ se moqua gentiment la jeune fille.

— _§_ _On ne s'était pas vu depuis longtemps §_ , rappela Eiden.

— _§ Pas besoin de lui sauter dessus pour autant §_

— _§ Eh ! C'est lui qui l'a fait §_ protesta le garçon.

— _§ Comme si tu l'avais empêché §_

Eiden fit basculer sa tête dans son coup, mais garda le silence, gémissant simplement. Son père lui lança un regard par-dessus sa tasse, mais ne dit rien, ne voulant certainement pas en savoir plus sur les activités nocturnes de son fils. Les deux adultes les firent ensuite transplanné près du Manoir de la péninsule de Gower, pour que les jumeaux puissent prendre possession de leurs héritages. Rose, Severus, Drago et Blaise restèrent en arrière, laissant les jumeaux s'avancer seuls le long de l'allée pavée. Le portail les avait laissé entrer sans opposer de résistance et la porte d'entrée fit de même. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un hall spacieux, orné de deux grands escaliers et d'une porte battante, donnant sur un grand salon meublé à la française.

— C'est plus grand que le Manoir Prince, fit Eiden alors qu'ils visitaient l'endroit.

— Oui, mais c'est une bonne chose, fit sa sœur.

Ils passèrent rapidement à l'étage puis sortir, pour rassurer les autres qui les attendaient dehors. Entre temps trois gobelins de Gringotts avaient fait leur apparition. Rose était occupée à parler avec eux, en gobelin pendant que les trois hommes discutaient plus loin.

— Vous voilà, fit la femme en les voyant.

— Pas de problèmes ? interrogea Severus.

— Non, pas le moindre, répondit son fils, l'endroit est adapté, je suppose, c'est vraiment très grand.

La suite fut un peu précipitée, si bien qu'Eiden n'en gardait que peu de souvenirs. Les gobelins mandatés par la Banque ajoutèrent des sortilèges de protections à ceux déjà posés sur le Manoir de Gower et après un rapide passage dans les autres demeures, les adolescents et jeunes adultes réfugiés dans la petite maison d'Andromeda s'installèrent dans leur nouveau chez eux. Il était tard lorsque les Rogue et leurs compagnons respectifs revinrent au Manoir Prince, et Severus et Rose ne tardèrent pas à prendre congé, et les plus jeunes à se retirer dans le salon partagé de leur appartement.

— C'était plus simple que ce que j'ai pu croire, fit Drago, abordant le sujet le premier.

— C'est aussi ce que je pense, opina Eiden. Tout s'est remarquablement bien passé.

— Aksel, Eryn et les autres semblent bien s'entendent, remarqua Elie.

— Il vaut mieux, déclara le blond, ils ont tout de même passé un mois ensemble dans cette maison, et cela va continuer.

— Ils pourront sortir dans le domaine cette fois, qui est vraiment respectable et Père leur a fourni des doses de Polynectar, ainsi que des cheveux de moldus. Même s'ils doivent l'éviter ils peuvent sortir à présent, expliqua Elie en faisant venir à eux d'un coup de baguette le thé préparé par les elfes.

— Rose et Severus leur ont donné des cours ? interrogea Blaise qui caressait le genou d'Eiden d'un geste circulaire.

— Oui, répondit son amant. Apparemment, McGonagall, Flitwick, Lupin, Chourave, Babbling et Vector ont fourni des notes de cours, des exercices et des fiches, sur la demande de Père.

— Il les a prévenus de ce que vous faites ? s'enquit Blaise, surpris.

— Non, il a juste parlé d'élèves qui voulaient ''réviser'' pendant leur été et les autres s'en sont contentés et n'ont pas cherché à en savoir plus.

— Tu penses qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ?

— Tu as déjà vu Sev aider ainsi des élèves qui ne sont pas de sa maison, ricanna Drago. Je suppose qu'ils ont devinés, mais il est mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils ne fassent comme de rien n'était.

— McGonagall et Lupin sont au courant, intervint Eiden, ils sont dans l'Ordre et Père leur à parler de ce qui se tramait, c'est bon pour nous de les avoirs de notre côté et qu'ils fournissent les autres.

— Et Dumbledore ? demanda Blaise.

— Il est au courant, mais Père lui a bien fait comprendre de ne pas s'en mêler, vu le peu d'effort qu'il a fait les concernant.

— Je vois, dit le basané à mi-voix, continuant ses caresses.

— Je pense que Bathsheda est au courant aussi, fit songeusement Elie.

— Bathsheda ? interrogea Drago, les sourcils fronçés.

— Bathsheda Babbling, la professeure de Runes anciennes, continua la blonde. C'est une ancienne de Beauxbâtons, Rose l'a connait, elles en ont discuté lorsque Rose a annoncé sa relation avec Severus et son départ de France.

— Oh je vois … Tu l'as connais ?

— En dehors de Poudlard non, elle venait de prendre son poste à Poudlard lorsque Rose m'a recueilli, elles ne se sont plus vu ensuite. Elles ont renoué récemment, lorsque Severus lui a dit que Rose venait sur l'île. Elles étaient dans la même promo. À l'époque les enseignants de Runes du Royaume-Uni n'étaient pas très réputés, Dumbledore l'a embauché à la fin de son apprentissage, peu de temps après sa sortie de l'Académie.

— Il a eu raison, elle est plutôt douée, approuva Blaise.

— On ne peut malheureusement pas en dire autant de tout le monde, grommela Drago, ce qui fit rire les autres.

— Sait-on qui va remplacer Ombrage cette année ? demanda Blaise.

L'ancienne Inquisitrice ayant été écartée de son poste et Dumbledore réintégré, il fallait retrouver un nouveau prétendant au poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour le Collège.

— Non, Père ne nous a rien dit, Dumbledore n'a semble-t-il toujours pas trouvé, expliqua Eiden en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

— Il faudrait peut-être qu'il se bouge, signala le fils Malfoy, il ne reste plus qu'un mois et il est impensable qu'il n'en ait pas un à la rentrée.

— Il va finir par trouver, déclara Eiden, il l'a toujours fait.

— En espérant qu'il soit meilleur cette fois-ci, dit Blaise.

0o0o0

Rose et Severus étaient tous les deux confortablement installés dans la spacieuse baignoire du potionniste, la fragrance des savons coûteux. L'homme avait enlacé la femme, qui, étendue contre son torse, reposait entre ses jambes. Liant leurs doigts sur son ventre, Rose caressait la cuisse du brun de ses doigts minces. Chacun profitait du calme de la soirée, après la journée un peu agitée qu'ils avaient passée. Puis soudain Severus murmura quelque chose et une lettre apparut dans sa main, qu'il tendit à son amante. Voyant la femme lever des yeux interrogatifs vers lui, il l'encouragea du regard.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un cadeau, répondit l'homme.

Elle eut un sourire tendre.

— C'est l'anniversaire des enfants, rappela-t-elle en chatouillant légèrement la peau de marbre sous sa paume.

— Et alors ?

— Et alors ce sont eux qui doivent recevoir des cadeaux, Sev.

— Tu crois qu'ils n'ont pas été assez gâtés ? interrogea le professeur en serrant un peu plus sa taille.

Elle sourit simplement.

— Et j'ai le droit de te faire un cadeau quand l'envie m'en prend, continua l'homme, d'ailleurs ce cadeau et autant pour toi que pour moi.

Rose leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais finit par se saisir de la lettre, soufflant un sortilège pour sécher ses mains. Elle fit sauter le sceau de cire sans trop y faire attention et parcourut le parchemin avec attention. Arrivé au bout elle releva les yeux vers son compagnon, complètement saisit :

— Qu'est-ce que …

— C'est une proposition de travail.

— Je le vois bien, mais comment …

— J'ai pu parler au Directeur de ta situation et j'ai pu … hum … te recommander pour un poste à Poudlard. Il semblerait que Bathsheda en ait eu vent et ait insisté auprès de Dumbledore pour qu'il t'embauche, arguant que tu pourrais apporter beaucoup à cette institution. Elle semble vouloir te demander de la seconder dans ses recherches également et pense que ton arrivée en Angleterre tombe à point nommé. Nos deux interventions ne sont apparemment pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

— Je ne peux pas croire qu'il me propose un poste de professeur, il ne connait rien de mes capacités.

Severus soupira.

— Rose, c'est Dumbledore, il a tous les moyens de se renseigner et ta réputation n'est plus à faire. Il sait parfaitement que tu en es capable, tout comme moi.

— Tu le penses ?

— Si je peux enseigner à ces crétins abyssaux, tu peux le faire, tu es bien plus patiente et compréhensive que moi. Et tu as beaucoup de choses à leur apprendre, bien plus que ce que ces cornichons peuvent retenir …

La rousse rit et poussa légèrement l'homme du coude.

— C'est une belle opportunité pour l'école d'ouvrir une nouvelle option maléfice et enchantements d'objets, ce n'est pas une discipline très rependue ici et tes capacités seront profitables pour tous les petits imbéciles qui auront la sagesse de suivre tes cours.

Severus passa sa main le long du flanc de Rose et elle attrapa sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

— Et puis tu pourrais vivre avec moi au Château, avec moi et les enfants, tu n'aurais pas à passer tout ce temps de scolarité seule loin de nous.

— J'avoue que l'idée est tentante, dit la femme. Mais me supporteras-tu tout le temps auprès de toi.

— Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir, assura Severus en embrassant ses cheveux. Je m'inquiète tellement de te savoir seule durant toute cette année, j'en aurais abandonné mon poste s'il n'y avait pas eu les jumeaux.

— Tu aurais fait cela ? s'enquit, surprise, sa compagne.

— Bien sûr que je l'aurai fait Rose, répondit le potionniste en serrant ses cuisses autour d'elle. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

— Et moi aussi, répondit-elle sur le même ton avant de se laisser entrainer dans un baiser époustouflant.

— Alors, vas-tu accepter ? s'enquit Severus en glissant ses lèvres le long de sa joue, effleurant sa peau de son nez.

— Je pense en effet, répondit Rose avant de fermer les yeux sous les baisers tendres de son amant.

— Peut-être que c'est toi qui ne vas pas me supporter.

— Je sais ce que tu es Severus, et j'ai très envie de partager les appartements de la Chauve-souris des cachots, sourit-elle.

— Je ne vais plus vivre dans les cachots cette année tu sais, rétorqua l'homme en souriant lui aussi.

— Je doute que cela suffise à effacer ce surnom, riposta la rousse.

— Tu côtoies trop Eiden, grommela le professeur.

Elle l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner, ce qui marcha plutôt bien, à en juger par les mains de l'homme qui se firent bien plus entreprenantes.

Le lendemain, Rose annonça l'heureuse nouvelle aux quatre adolescents qui en furent très heureux, surtout les jumeaux qui s'étaient inquiétés de la savoir seule et sans rien pour s'occuper l'esprit durant toute l'année. Les deux autres avaient hâte d'en savoir plus sur les maléfices et l'enchantement d'objets et ils gageaient qu'ils ne seraient pas les seuls. Lorsqu'Hermione apprendrait cela … L'annonce de Severus passa cependant moins bien.

— Tu as fait quoi ! s'exclama Eiden.

— J'ai accepté le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, répéta calmement l'homme.

— Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ! Es-tu fou !

— Cela ne change pas grand-chose Eiden, je vais simplement vivre un peu plus haut dans les étages, c'est tout.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard acéré.

— C'est loin d'être tout et tu le sais parfaitement !

— Qu'elle est le problème Eid ? interrogea doucement Rose qui ne comprenait pas la colère de brun.

— Le problème, cracha l'adolescent, c'est que ce poste est maudit ! Personne n'a pu le tenir plus d'un an. Certains n'ont même pas fini l'année, mais cela, Père ne t'en a rien dit je suppose !

La femme adressa un regard oblique à son amant qui conservait son regard complètement calme.

— Je ne vais rester qu'un an, car ce n'est que pour un an, Eid, l'année prochaine je reprendrai mon poste de professeur de Potions.

— Si tu es toujours en vie pour cela ! opposa le plus jeune.

— Eid … commença-t-il.

— Non, un mort, un fou, deux renvoyés, un enfermé dans une malle et un embrassé par les détraqueur, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut comme preuve en plus ? Veux-tu devenir le premier assassiné ?

— Eiden rien de fâcheux ne va se passer, ce n'est que pour un an de toute façon, rien ne va m'arriver, tenta d'apaiser son père.

— Non ! Tu ne peux pas dire cela ! Tu n'en sais rien ! Être espion n'était pas suffisant, il fallait que tu tentes aussi ceci ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, tu te fiches de moi, d'Elie, de Rose, et même de Drago.

— C'est faux et tu le sais Eiden, je ne me fiche pas de vous, vous êtes ce qui m'est le plus précieux. Ce n'est qu'un poste, ce n'est que pour quelques mois …

— Non, ne dit pas cela, tu n'en sais rien, tu ne peux pas savoir. Cela ne te suffisait pas que je perde Maman, James, Sirius, Cedric, il fallait que tu t'ajoutes à la liste.

Eiden pleurait à présent et Severus voulut s'avancer pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais l'adolescent se recula, glaçant le cœur de son père avant de hurler :

— Non ! Ne me touche pas ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, tu ne penses qu'à toi, tu te fiches de ce que je peux ressentir. Le garçon essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient de ses beaux yeux émeraude. Tu n'as qu'à prendre ce poste, comme cela tu pourras mourir en héro et satisfaire tes élans de martyrs ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'attendais mieux de toi, tu m'as toujours fait du mal, tu ne sais faire que cela.

Severus pâlit, blessé et Eiden quitta ne trombe la pièce, laissant tout de même le temps à tout le monde de voir combien il était meurtrit, en colère et anéantit. Blaise le suivit immédiatement, prenant seulement le temps de lancer un regard désolé à son professeur avant de disparaitre à la suite de son compagnon. Elie était blottie dans le canapé, secoué par les cris et la tempête d'émotion qui agitait son frère, le bras de Drago passé autour d'elle. Le jeune homme ne bougeait d'ailleurs pas plus, saisit par la violence de l'échange. Seule Rose se reprit immédiatement et posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Severus pour l'attirer à elle. L'homme se laissa faire comme un automate et se laissa étreindre. Les deux adolescents restants quittèrent alors discrètement la pièce, laissant aux plus vieux un peu d'intimité.

— Il ne le pensait pas Sev, il a peur, il s'inquiète pour toi et la mort de Sirius est encore fraiche, souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Severus, amour ne l'écoute pas il est simplement en colère et perdu …

L'homme ne réagit pas cependant et elle serra plus fort ses bras autour de lui.

— C'est un adolescent Sev, il a besoin de faire souffrir les autres autant qu'il souffre lui. C'est simplement pour te faire sentir aussi mal que lui …

— Il a raison, murmura le potionniste d'une voix douloureuse, je ne suis pas un bon père, je ne sais faire que le mal.

— Bien sûr que non il n'a pas raison et il le sait, il voulait simplement te blesser.

Le professeur secoua la tête farouchement.

— Si, il a raison. Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible.

— Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais.

— Je l'ai traité comme un moins que rien pendant quatre ans …

— Tu ne savais pas la vérité et tu étais aveuglé par la colère, tout comme lui aujourd'hui, rétorqua la femme.

Une litanie de murmure s'échappèrent de la bouche de l'homme aux cheveux de nuit, une litanie comprenant ''mangemort'' ''insignifiant'' ''monstre'' ''mauvais'' ''indigne'' et d'autres horreurs encore que Rose se chargea d'interrompre. Elle le mena vers l'un des canapés, le fit asseoir et prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser doucement, lui communiquant tout son amour et lui faisant sentir physiquement sa présence, son soutien. Elle s'assit ensuite tout près l'entourant d'un bras.

— Mais s'il ressent cela … opposa son époux.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Il ne le ressent pas, il est mal, perdu et il a peur. Il n'a jamais connu de famille aimante et il est effrayé, alors il te blesse pour que tu renonces à ton projet. Parce que sur le moment c'est la seule idée qu'il a eue pour te retenir.

Severus soupira, plongeant ses mains tremblantes dans les cheveux couleur de bronze de sa compagne.

— Je suis un père pitoyable. Comme l'était le mien.

Rose effleura ses tempes.

— Tu es un père formidable, Eiden le sait, il veut juste causer de la douleur à quelqu'un d'autre pour essayer d'en ressentir moins. Tu n'a absolument rien de ton père Sev, crois-moi, rassura-t-elle.

L'homme semblait totalement effondré, à l'instant où son aîné avait quitté la pièce il s'était recroquevillé, la mine basse. Offrant un tableau étrange pour quiconque le connaissait. Rose li caressait les cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Un léger bruit lui fit relever la tête, ce qui alerta du même coup Severus. Leur garçon se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, la mine basse et évitant leurs regards :

— Je … je voulais m'excuser auprès de Papa, fit-il maladroitement.

L'adolescent resta planté un instant, ne sachant quoi faire, puis son père fit à voix basse :

— Approche Den.

Il s'exécuta et sa Rose les quitta, non sans avoir embrassé tendrement son compagnon sur les lèvres et brièvement effleurer l'épaule de son fils. Elle traversa la maison pour trouver Elie sur la terrasse, installée dans l'un des canapés, avec Drago et Blaise qui discutaient à côté. L'adolescente se leva en voyant sa mère adoptive et demanda :

— Est-ce qu' _Atta_ va bien ?

— Eid et lui discutent.

— Den n'aurait pas dû dire cela, c'est injuste et faux, soupira la jeune fille. Il le sait, il veut juste … il s'inquiète pour _Atta_. Cette histoire de malédiction lui fait peur.

— Je le sais bien El, soupira la femme.

L'adolescente s'approcha et prit la femme dans ses bras. Se coulant contre elle, elle inspira son odeur réconfortante, blottie contre sa poitrine.

— Je suis sûr qu'ils vont régler cela, _Mammā_. Eiden est inquiet au sujet de cette malédiction, mais il aime papa et ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il a dit.

— Je sais El.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Elie était toujours si gentille, si prévenante avec tout le monde, et surtout avec sa famille. Elle profita un moment de l'étreinte de la jeune fille puis se recula un peu, caressant son visage si semblable à celui de son frère.

— J'en suis sûr aussi.

Les deux filles s'installèrent et se laissèrent entrainer dans la discussion des deux garçons, qui s'échinaient à leur changer les idées. La bonne humeur de Blaise et l'esprit corrosif de Drago ne tardèrent pas à les détourner de la dispute et une ambiance plus joyeuse s'installa, finalement un peu brisée par le retour d'Eiden et Severus. Le plus vieux s'installa immédiatement, souriant à son filleul qui continuait de houspiller après tous et tout le monde tandis que le plus jeune restait sur le seuil de la cuisine, contemplant Rose d'un air honteux. Comprenant qu'il voulait lui parler, la femme sortit sans rien dire et le suivit jusqu'au salon. Là elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils, calme, attendant que le jeune homme ne se décide à parler.

— Je suis désolé _Mammā_ , déclara-t-il. J'ai été cruel et injuste et je n'aurai pas dû reporter ma frustration et mon anxiété sur _Attā_ , j'ai honte de mon comportement et je m'en repends. J'ai peur à cause de son nouveau poste, mais je n'aurais pas dû lui dire tout ceci, d'autant que c'est complètement faux.

— Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire cela, Eiden, mais à ton père, répondit doucement la française.

— Je l'ai déjà fait. Mais je voulais aussi m'excuser auprès de toi. Mon comportement a été inqualifiable, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Il semblait sincèrement mal et ses yeux brillaient encore de larmes. Eiden n'était pas un mauvais garçon, mais il avait hérité du caractère parfois volcanique des Prince, comme Severus et il s'emportait parfois ainsi, devenant cruel et cinglant.

— Bien Eid, déclara la femme en se relevant.

Elle prit ensuite le chemin de la sortie, mais une main timide la retient juste à temps.

— Est-ce que tu me détestes maintenant pour avoir fait du mal à _Attā_? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Elie s'empara de sa main suite à ses mots et lui sourit tendrement :

— Je ne peux pas te détester Eiden, quoique tu fasses, tu restes mon fils.

L'adolescent baissa la tête.

— J'ai vraiment été horrible, souffla-t-il, j'ai fait souffrir _Attā_ , ton compagnon. Tu dois me détester.

La main de Rose glissa jusqu'à son épaule.

— Je ne te déteste pas. Tu as fait du mal à ton père, c'est vrai, mais tu traverses une période difficile et nous disons tous parfois des choses que l'on ne pense pas sous le coup de l'émotion et je sais que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais, Eiden.

— Non, souffla le garçon, je ne le pensais pas, mais … je suis si en colère en ce moment. Et j'ai tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. On vient seulement de tous se retrouver.

Rose l'attira contre elle.

— Je sais mon ange, c'est un moment difficile, mais nous allons t'apporter toute l'aide qu'il te faudra et bientôt tout ceci ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ton père va rendre service à Dumbledore pour cette année et ensuite il reprendra son poste dans les cachots, tout va bien se passer Eiden, on va faire cela ensemble.

Et dans l'étreinte de Rose, le jeune homme était prêt à le croire.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Rentrée

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Merci aux lecteurs, furtifs ou non.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Elishae**

* * *

mamy 83 **:** **Merci, à bientôt.**

Adenoide : **C'est en effet une étape le retour de tous à Poudlard, mais aussi une très bonne chose pour eux de rester ensemble. Et oui plusieurs situations problématiques se poursuivent, avec Rose et Drago notamment, mais il faudra attendre la suite pour savoir. Merci du message.**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Rentrée

— Pourquoi revenons ici déjà ? interrogea Eiden en tirant sa valise derrière lui.

Severus le contempla d'un air un peu désespéré. Il arrivait encore à Eiden d'oublier qu'il était un sorcier. Dix ans d'éducation moldu ne s'oubliant, semble-t-il pas si facilement. Soupirant, l'adulte sortit sa baguette et l'agita pour faire disparaitre le lourd objet, s'attirant un regard reconnaissant de son fils.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, Dumbledore m'a demandé de nous rendre visite avec l'un de ses anciens amis, et comme il est hors de question que ce vieux fou ne découvre l'existence du Manoir et le fait que nous y habitons, nous le recevons ici.

— Un ancien ami ?

— Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

— Vieux manipulateur, bougonna Eiden avant de monter pesamment les marches de l'escalier de bois ancien.

Et Severus ne pouvait être que d'accord.

Le directeur vint trois bonnes heures plus tard, alors que le potioniste n'avait toujours pas déserté le salon, contrairement à ses enfants qui s'exerçaient au quidditch dans le jardin et Rose qui sifflotait dans la cuisine, nourrissant les serpents des enfants. Le vieillard portait une longue robe améthyste, les manches brodées d'étoiles au fil d'or. Sa tête était nue, mais il avait chaussé des bottines en peau de dragon, d'un beau jaune vif et Severus dut se retenir de grimacer devant cet accoutrement et se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux.

— Monsieur, fit-il en courbant poliment la tête.

— Severus, répondit l'autre en époussetant la suie sur sa robe, je suis navré de vous déranger alors que vous profitez encore de vos vacances, mais Horace à demander à vous voir, pour la suite vous comprenez, s'il reprend son poste.

L'homme aux cheveux corbeaux hocha sèchement de la tête, fort peu décidé à se laisser embobiner par le vieil homme. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre que déjà le feu de la cheminée ronflait de nouveau et qu'un homme ventripotent apparaissait dans l'âtre, emplissant presque tout l'espace.

—Severus, mon enfant, s'exclama le nouveau venu, il serait bon de penser à agrandir cette cheminée.

— C'est une taille standard, grinça l'autre en réponse.

— Peut-être, mais passé un certain âge, l'on apprécie son petit confort, déclara l'homme gras en laissant tomber une quantité non négligeable de suie sur le parquet usé de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

— J'y penserai, rétorqua le professeur qui n'en pensait pas un mot.

— C'est une maison charmante, Severus, mais j'imaginai qu'avec le succès que tu rencontres à présent tu investisses dans une demeure qui te conviendrait mieux.

— C'est celles de mes parents, fit simplement l'autre.

— Oh je vois, c'est sentimental alors.

La mâchoire du potionniste se contracta, mais il ne répliqua pas. Sentimental ! Et puis quoi encore !

— Asseyez-vous Messieurs, dit-il tout de même, invitant les nouveaux venus à prendre place dans le salon.

Dumbledore s'assit dans un des fauteuils, posant ses coudes sur les accoudoirs avant de joindre ses longs doigts tandis qu'Horace Slughorn investissait l'un des canapés, le remplissant en grande part de son dernière imposant. L'homme n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis que Severus l'avait eu comme professeur, hormis sa moustache qui s'était éclaircie et sa taille qui avait doublé.

— Je dois dire que Dumbledore m'a un peu trainé de force ici, déclara Horace sans attendre, je ne suis guère enclin à reprendre mon ancien poste, quoi qu'il en dise.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre puisque Rose fit soudain son apparition, portant un plateau de thé, de pâtisseries et de friandises qu'elle déposa sur la petite table. Elle salua gracieusement les deux nouveaux venus et Severus la présenta :

— Rose Chambort, ma compagne.

— Chambort, comme Adélaïde Chambort, la Maitre en Métamorphose ?

— C'est ma grand-mère en effet, opina la française, elle nous a quittés il y a quelques années malheureusement.

— Une femme formidable, comme beaucoup de votre lignée, comme vous également, vous travaillez encore pour le Ministère français ? interrogea l'homme ventripotent en piochant dans les plats.

— Non Monsieur Slughorn, j'ai démissionné il y a peu, déclara poliment la femme aux cheveux de feu.

— Rose se joindra à nous dans quelques jours pour cette nouvelle année scolaire, intervint Dumbledore.

— Oh ! s'enthousiasma Horace. Et quelle matière aller vous enseigner ? Je ne savais pas que d'autres postes étaient libres à Poudlard cette année.

— Il n'y en a pas, répondit le Directeur, Mademoiselle Chambort ouvrira un nouvel enseignement : Maléfices et enchantements d'objets.

— Oh ! Comme à Beauxbâtons alors, les français sont tellement doués dans cette magie délicate, je crains que ce savoir ne soit guère répandu en ces terres.

— C'est l'occasion de changer cela, dit Rose avec un sourire charmant.

Severus servit le thé à tous et Dumbledore s'enquit de l'absence des jumeaux.

— Vos enfants ne sont pas ici Severus ?

— Si, ils volent dans le jardin, déclara placidement l'homme.

— Dans le jardin ?! Dans mon souvenir il n'était pas assez grand pour ce genre d'activité. Mais je me fais bien vieux ...

Le potioniste ignora la dernière phrase.

— Il l'est, mais ces têtes brulées semblent penser qu'il est justement, pour cette raison, un excellent endroit pour s'entrainer aux manœuvres les plus folles à exécuter à plusieurs mètres du sol, sur un engin peu fiable.

— Les balais sont devenus très fiables avec le temps mon Cher, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire et vos enfants sont parfaitement à même de voltiger à leur guise.

— Vous avez des enfants Severus ? interrogea Horace qui en avait laissé tomber sa pâtisserie de surprise.

— En effet, bougonna l'homme qui détestait le ton que prenaient les gens lorsqu'il l'apprenait, comme si c'était un miracle qu'il ait pu trouver une femme pour lui faire des enfants. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un modèle de gentillesse et de beauté, mais tout de même.

— Ont-ils hérité de vos incroyables prédispositions en potions ? demanda l'homme grassouillet.

— Ils se débrouillent, déclara seulement Severus tandis que lui et Rose échangeaient un sourire.

— Je vais les chercher, déclara la femme avant de quitter la pièce.

Severus la suivit un moment des yeux puis Horace intervint encore.

— C'est une bien belle femme que vous vous êtes trouvée là Severus, assez dans le genre de cette pauvre Lily d'ailleurs, son mariage avec James Potter a dû vous briser le cœur mon enfant.

Le susnommé baissa la tête, les yeux pleins de rage face à l'indélicatesse de son ancien professeur. Fort heureusement, l'arrivée de ses enfants lui changea les idées et accapara l'attention de Slughorn.

— Les voici donc ! fit bruyamment Horace avant que les enfants ne se présentent. Des prénoms celtes, leur mère est …

— Décédée, c'est elle qui les a choisis.

— Évidement, c'est d'elle aussi qu'ils doivent tenir leur héritage, si je ne me trompe pas, fit joyeusement l'homme ventripotent.

Les jumeaux rougirent un peu de la brusquerie des propos, d'ordinaire on ne parlait pas aussi ouvertement du sang mâtiné des autres, surtout des inconnus, mais Horace Slughorn semblait être un cas à part et les étudiaient à présent comme deux spécimens étranges, mais hautement intéressants.

— Vous n'avez pas fait votre scolarité à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? J'ose espérer que j'en aurai eu vent avant.

— Non en effet, répondit Eiden, c'est seulement le cas depuis l'an dernier.

— Mmm, je vois. Je suis quelque peu retiré de la vie publique depuis tout ce temps, j'ai dû me faire discret …

Horace darda un œil sur Severus, mais ne dit rien de désobligent.

— On ne peut sans cesse dire non aux mangemorts, j'ai dû me cacher ses derniers temps, ces gens-là sont plutôt insistants.

— Tu serais en sécurité à Poudlard, fit remarquer Albus Dumbledore qui n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment.

Slughorn fut secoué d'un rire jaune.

— En sécurité ? Je sais ce qui est arrivé à Mademoiselle Ombrage Albus.

— Je doute que tu ais l'idée d'insulter un troupeau de centaures sur leur propre territoire, Horace, surtout après avoir tant fait compagne contre eux.

— L'idiote, elle n'a jamais été très sensée, rebondit l'autre. Même plus jeune et à présent cela semble pire.

— C'est peu dire, souffla Severus en buvant sa tasse.

— Et puis être engagé à Poudlard en ce moment, c'est tout comme s'engager dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

— Beaucoup de professeurs ne font pas partie de l'Ordre, Horace, déclara le Directeur à mi-voix.

— Bien sûr Albus, mais ce n'est pas la période à se faire remarquer.

L'homme gras vida d'un coup sa tasse et essuya ses doigts pleins de sucre glace sur le devant de son pourpoint faisant grincer des dents Rose et Elie, élevé avec de meilleures manières. L'homme ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à les souillé à nouveau, replongeant ses doigts boudinés dans le plat de métal sculpté.

— C'est bien dommage Horace, dit Dumbledore, à Poudlard tu peux jouir de certains privilèges, la cuisine des elfes est toujours excellente et l'école est empli de surprise et de joyaux, comme tu le sais.

Slughorn leva brièvement les yeux vers les deux enfants de Severus puis revient à Dumbledore.

— Certes, mais cela vaut-il ma vie ?

— Personne n'attentera à ton existence dans mon école, apaisa le vieux directeur en sirotant son thé.

Un grognement fut la seule réponse d'Horace, mais il ne pouvait cependant résister aux arguments de son ami.

— Bien, tu as gagné vieux fou, mais je veux une promotion et un agrandissement de mes quartiers, Albus.

— Ce sera fait, sourit Dumbledore. Fort bien, puisque nous sommes parvenus à un arrangement, je ne vais pas vous imposer ma vue plus longtemps. Rose, Severus, à dans quelques jours, Eiden, Elienor, profiter bien de votre fin de vacance.

Horace Slughorn ne resta guère plus que le Directeur et disparut bientôt par la cheminée. Le plat était vide, cela devait l'avoir décidé.

— Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment d'avoir été utilisé comme appât ? s'enquit Eiden qui contemplait encore la cheminée.

— Toi, ta sœur et Rose, dans une moindre mesure. Slughorn était mon professeur de potion lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, il n'est pas mauvais, mais s'intéresse bien plus aux noms et à l'ascendance de ses élèves qu'à leurs capacités en potions. Il est attiré par le pouvoir comme une flamme un papillon et aime s'entourer de personne qui le possède, se permettant à l'occasion de tirer quelques ficelles.

— C'est donc cela sa réflexion peu polie sur notre sang, comprit le brun.

— En effet, c'est un collectionneur, et vous êtes des pièces qu'il veut posséder.

Elie eut un frisson à ses mots, mais Severus continua :

— Pas dans ce sens, il veut simplement que l'on sache que c'est grâce à lui que des gens ont monté, et rester proches de ceux qui sont au pouvoir. Il met ses petits protégés en contact avec les gens qu'il juge utiles pour eux, se mettant ainsi dans leur bonne grâce et récupérant les lauriers et quelques bénéfices, qu'il s'agisse de sucreries, de compliments, ou de pass VIP divers.

— Enseigne-t-il au moins ? demanda Rose, face à ce portrait fort peu flatteur de son futur collègue.

— Oui, il est un professeur convenable et un bon potionniste, c'est son impartialité qui pose quelques problèmes.

— C'est Sainte-Mangouste qui se manque de l'Infirmerie, murmura Eiden, cependant entendu par tous.

— Impertinent !

— Ose dire que ce n'est pas vrai !

— Je contrebalance, c'est tout, tout le monde déteste les serpentards et rechigne à les récompenser.

Personne ne s'opposa à ces mots, en vérité, même si les serpentards n'étaient généralement pas vraiment dénigrés, mais on les croyait moins que les autres et ont leur accordait moins de confiance, surtout chez les élèves. Les professeurs, eux, tentaient de ne pas faire de différences, et même si la plupart y parvenaient, ce n'était pas le cas de tous.

— Pour en revenir à Slughorn, tâcher tout de même de ne pas vous le mettre à dos, je n'ai pas une très haute opinion de lui, mais il n'est pas utile de le rejeter, d'autant qu'il peut peut-être vous être utile à l'avenir.

— Je vois, tout n'est qu'opportunisme, fit Eiden.

— Non, mais c'est un ami de Dumbledore et quel que soit l'état de ses manières, il est tout de même un potionniste convenable.

— Si c'est toi qui le dis, cela veut sans doute dire qu'il est meilleur que la moyenne, sourit Rose.

— Peut-être, accorda l'autre.

Le soleil était bien descendu dans le ciel, Rose travaillait dans le salon, avec Elie lisant comme compagnie, tandis que Severus brassait des potions dans le labo.

— Que veux-tu Eiden ? interrogea l'homme en jetant dans le chaudron trois pincées de cendre de salamandre.

— Rien de précis, fit le garçon en se hissant sur la table jonchée d'ingrédient.

— Que fais-tu ?

— Une potion pour soigner les pertes de mémoires, j'essaye de trouver un meilleur traitement, répondit le plus vieux en touillant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avec une fine et longue cuillère d'argent.

— Pour les parents de Neville ?

— Entre autres, mais aussi pour d'autre, tels que ce fantastique ex-professeur Gilderoy Lockart, même si je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure idée que je puisse avoir, grimaça le potionniste. Le monde est fort aise de s'être débarrassé de ce crétin usurpateur. Mais que veux-tu, j'ai bon cœur.

Eiden sourit.

— C'est bien de faire cela pour eux.

— J'en ai les capacités Eiden, pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?

— Beaucoup de gens ne le font pas.

— Il faut croire que je suis une meilleure personne que ce que l'on suppose de moi, déclara doucement l'homme.

— C'est certain.

Le plus jeune observa les petits remous qui secouaient le chaudron d'étain et la mixture qui passait du bleu pervenche au bleu plus soutenu.

— Ça se présente comment ? demanda-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas encore, il faudra faire des tests.

— On pourra guérir les parents de Neville un jour tu penses ?

Son père cessa un instant de couper ses ingrédients pour relever la tête vers lui. Il sourit un peu tristement et passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

— Probablement pas Eiden. On pourra peut-être améliorer leur situation, mais ils ne seront jamais comme avant et je ne pense pas que l'on puisse leur rendre la raison. Certaines choses ne peuvent être réparées, Den.

— Je pense que j'ai plus de chance que lui.

— Qui, Neville ?

— Oui. Maman est morte, je ne suis pas obligé de la voir dépérir comme cela, de la voir sans qu'elle ne me reconnaisse. Il n'a plus que sa grand-mère lui et je n'imagine pas comment il se sent lorsqu'il visite ses parents.

— Je ne veux pas imaginer non plus. Je pense que c'est mieux aussi, je doute que quiconque veuille vivre comme cela. Ni Lily, ni Franck, ni Alice.

— Alice était la marraine d'Elie non ?

— Oui en effet, c'était une bonne amie à ta mère, avec Kathy Davis et Isabeth Martins.

— Où sont-elles maintenant Kathy est la mère de Tracey Davis, une élève de ton année répartit à Serdaigle.

— Ouai je vois, elle était à … il ne termina pas sa phrase.

— À l'AD, termina pour lui Severus.

— Ouai, souffla Eiden, pas vraiment super à l'aise de remettre ce sujet sur le tapis avec son père. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait, mais plutôt de s'être fait pincer et d'avoir causé la fuite de Dumbledore.

Mais Severus n'insista pas, comprenant son malaise. Il reprit son ouvrage, écrasant des baies du plat de son couteau d'argent avant d'en verser le jus dans le chaudron qui crachotait doucement.

— Elles ont continué à se voir après Poudlard, Kathy s'est mariée rapidement elle aussi, elle a perdu son premier enfant alors qu'il n'était pas encore né et lorsqu'elle est retombée enceinte, peu après, elle a appris que son mari s'était enrôlé dans les mangemorts.

Eiden garda les yeux baissés et Severus continua :

— Contrairement à moi cependant, celui-ci savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et il adhérait totalement aux opinions du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, demanda Eiden, à lui et à Kathy.

— Kathy c'est enfui après cette découverte, alors qu'elle était enceinte de Tracey, elle est retournée chez son père et la petite porte son nom à elle. Elle ne sait jamais remariée d'après ce que je sais. Je ne l'ai jamais revue. Quant à son ex-mari … il est mort.

— Comment …

— Je l'ai tué, lui et tous ceux qui ont participé au meurtre d'Adam.

Cela jeta un froid, mais Eiden ne s'y attarda pas.

— Oh, Adam, ton ami de Poudlard.

— Oui.

— Et Isabeth Martins ? interrogea son fils, désireux de changer de sujet.

— Morte aussi, assassiné avec son frère et son cousin dans leur demeure familiale par les Mangemorts.

— Oh, elle aussi, souffla le jeune homme.

— Beaucoup de gens sont morts Eiden, c'était la guerre, ce sera surement également le cas lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres passera à la vitesse supérieure.

— Je sais.

— Lorsque tout sera fini, je pourrais prendre contact avec Kathy, elle aura surement plein de choses à te raconter sur ta mère et son séjour à Poudlard.

— Lorsque tout sera fini … souffla Eiden.

— Tout finira un jour, Den.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence puis un craquement se fit entendre et Addy apparut dans le labo. L'elfe de maison s'inclina profondément puis dit :

— Maitre Severus, Madame Malfoy est dans le hall, elle demande à vous voir. Elle est dans tous ces états, elle dit que c'est par rapport à son fils.

L'homme aux cheveux de jais interrompit immédiatement sa potion.

— Retourne la voir Addy et mène là à mon bureau. Eiden, tu vas rejoindre ta sœur et tu lui proposes une partie de quidditch, une promenade, une visite, ce que tu veux, mais tu l'éloignes, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, les yeux emplis de crainte. Le potionniste le saisit doucement par les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

— Tu peux faire cela Eiden ?

— Oui, souffla l'adolescent.

— Je ne veux rien cacher à ta soeur, dit doucement le potionniste, mais peut-être que l'on peut arranger les choses avant de lui parler.

Le garçon opina et sortit, la main de Severus le poussant légèrement. L'homme se hâta ensuite à travers la demeure et pénétra rapidement dans son bureau. La femme l'y attendait effectivement, en robe sombre, l'air effondré.

— Narcissa, quel est le problème ? demanda le potionniste.

L'aristocrate ne put s'en empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras, sanglotante.

— Drago, réussit-elle à proférer.

L'autre la tint un moment, le temps qu'elle se calme un peu puis il la fit s'asseoir, demandant un breuvage calmant à Olly.

— Explique-moi Narcissa, invita doucement le professeur.

— C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est furieux depuis l'échec de Lucius et des autres au Département des Mystères et il veut utiliser Drago pour se venger.

Severus sentit sa poitrine se contracter, c'était en effet ce qu'il redoutait depuis le début de l'été.

— Raconte-moi.

— Il lui a confié une mission, mais il ne peut pas le faire Sev et le Seigneur des Ténèbres va le tuer s'y il n'y parvient pas.

La femme se remit à sangloter.

— Qu'a demandé le Lord, Cissa ?

— Il veut que Drago tue Dumbledore, murmura la femme de Lucius, à nouveau étranglée par les pleurs.

Stupéfait, Severus ne put que se laisser tomber sur sa chaise.

— Il veut …

— Il dit qu'il se fiche de comment il va y parvenir, mais il veut qu'il tue Dumbledore et fasse entrée des Mangemorts à Poudlard.

— Salazar …

— On ne peut pas le laisser faire, Sev.

— Bien sûr que non, rassura l'homme aux cheveux de jais en tapotant sa main pour la réconforter, je vais parler de tout cela à Dumbledore et nous allons trouver une solution, je te le promets, Cissa.

— Mais Dumbledore, s'il refuse de nous aider …

— Il le fera Narcissa, je l'y obligerai s'il le faut.

Il prit la femme dans ses bras pour la calmer et elle sembla s'apaiser à son contact. Un geste que jamais Severus n'aurait initié avant de connaitre ses enfants et Rose, mais qui lui venait plus naturellement à présent. En tout cas cela sembla faire du bien à la femme qui put se ressaisir.

— Je suis désolée Severus, fit la femme en se redressant, profitant de replacer sa jupe pour baisser la tête.

— Il n'y a pas de problème Cissa, ne t'en fait pas, déclara l'homme en lui tendant son mouchoir.

— Merci, répondit l'aristocrate en épongeant ses beaux yeux gris. Pour le mouchoir, et le reste …

— Tu es mon amie Narcissa et Drago est mon filleul, il est hors de question que je le laisse, d'autant qu'il deviendra vraisemblablement mon beau-fils.

La blonde eut un rire mouillé.

— Vraisemblablement ?! Drago ne laissera rien se mettre en travers de ce futur, je peux te l'assurer.

— Je n'en doute pas. Est-il au courant ?

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a déjà convoqué, il sait oui.

— Il l'a dit à ma fille.

Narcissa grimaça.

— Il l'a appris aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas. Il ne me l'a même pas dit à moi, je l'ai appris par d'autres sources.

L'homme haussa un sourcil sombre.

— D'autres sources ?! Vraiment ?

— Si tu dois abandonner ton statut d'espion, déclara l'aristocrate, il faut bien que quelqu'un informe l'Ordre et il vaut mieux pour nous deux que l'on ne connaisse pas nos informateurs respectifs.

— Effectivement.

— Tu ne sembles pas surpris d'apprendre que j'informe l'Ordre, Severus.

— Je ne le suis pas, cela a pu arriver à mes oreilles, c'est pourquoi je suis d'autant plus sûr que Dumbledore t'aidera avec Drago. Il ne peut risquer de perdre deux espions pour un mauvais choix.

— Encore faut-il qu'il trouve une solution, fit sombrement la femme aux cheveux pâle comme la lune.

— Il la trouvera. Peux-tu faire venir ton fils un moment ?

— Je pense que oui, si ce n'est pas long. Mais pourquoi veux-tu le voir ?

— Pour parler de tout cela avec lui, et avec Elie aussi, tu n'imagines pas ce qu'elle peut faire si elle l'apprend de la mauvaise manière, surtout avec le soutien de son frère.

— Avoir des enfants puissants n'est pas toujours une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? fit tristement la femme.

— En effet.

La discussion avec Drago et sa compagne fut plus difficile que ce qu'il croyait, le blond se braquait, visiblement affecté par la nouvelle et sans réel espoir de sans sortir, tandis qu'Elie, ressentant la peur et la douleur de son petit-ami n'était pas des plus calme. Mais Severus leur promit de nombreuses fois qu'il allait trouver une solution et il disparut ensuite par la cheminée, parler à Dumbledore pour trouver un plan.

— Je dois y aller El, fit le blond sans lâcher la jeune fille, dans le bureau de son père.

Elle referma ses doigts sur sa chemise, l'empêchant de s'écarter.

— El …

— Je ne veux pas que tu retournes là-bas, avec cette chose qui vit chez toi.

— Je serais vite de retour mon ange, la rentrée est dans cinq jours.

Elle ne bougea cependant pas, obligeant le jeune homme à la repousser doucement.

— Je t'aime El, on se revoit bientôt.

— Reste en bonne santé je t'en prie, souffla-t-elle.

— Tu ressens ce que j'ai vécu durant toute cette année maintenant, sourit-il faiblement.

— Ce n'était rien de tel, bougonna l'autre.

— L'épisode de l'infirmerie était sérieux El, nous avions tous cru que vous alliez mourir, opposa Drago.

— Et je le crois aussi pour toi maintenant, murmura la fille.

— Tout ira bien, déclara le garçon avec un aplomb qu'il ne possédait pourtant pas dans le fond du cœur.

— Au moindre problème, tu partiras pour Gower.

— Je ne veux pas me cacher Elie, pas tant que je peux l'éviter.

Elle ne répondit pas, caressant sa joue.

— Et puis comment je survivrai aussi loin de toi, fit-il plaisamment.

— Idiot, ne plaisante pas.

— Je ne plaisante pas amour, dit le blond en attrapant sa main, tu ne me tiendras pas loin de toi, Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas.

— Je ne le veux pas.

— Je sais, mais j'ai confiance en Severus même si ce n'est pas le cas pour Dumbledore. Il va trouver.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, tendrement, puis il disparut dans la cheminée. Prise de colère, Elie balança un bibelot dans l'âtre qui explosa en une gerbe de flammes noires tout à fait artificielles.

— Jolies flammes, mais si tu pouvais éviter de mettre le feu à ma maison Elienor Sarah, cela m'arrangerait.

La jeune fille se retrouva brusquement pour découvrir son père, qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau. Baissant la tête, elle tendit une main vers l'âtre et reconstitua le bibelot. Les morceaux quittèrent les flammes et se recollèrent entre eux, le laissant aussi intact qu'il l'était auparavant, d'un geste, elle l'envoya vers sa place initiale, mais le potionniste l'attrapa au vol. Il l'inspecta et le reposa :

— Joli sortilège de réparation, surtout sans baguette.

Elie haussa les épaules.

— Et ce joli feu, ça vient de quoi ?

— Ma magie réagit à mon humeur, déclara seulement l'adolescente.

— Je vois, fort heureusement tu t'es cantonné à ma cheminée.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, visiblement toujours en colère.

— J'ai vu Dumbledore, il va prendre ses dispositions, il a déjà un plan.

Elie renifla dédaigneusement :

— Un plan dans le genre mettre Drago dans sa famille moldue qui le déteste pour qu'il se fasse abusé et maltraité pendant dix ans ?

— Non, un vrai plan, je l'ai élaboré avec lui.

Il se saisit du menton de sa fille qui ne le regardait toujours pas.

— El, je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à l'un de vous, je tiens à avoir une ribambelle de petits enfants blonds avec sale caractère. Il grimaça et ajouta : si jamais tu répètes cela, je nierais jusqu'à la mort.

L'adolescente sourit faiblement.

— Je veille sur Drago, tout va s'arranger mon ange.

— Je l'espère.

— Je te le promets.

0o0o0

— Je suis vraiment très heureuse de vous accueillir ici mes enfants.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu es si grandiloquente Helena !

— Et toi si rabat-joie Severus, le gourmanda la belle vélane à la peau sombre. C'est si terrible d'assister à cela.

C'était l'avant-veille de la rentrée et Severus et Rose étaient attendus à Poudlard, pour la réunion des professeurs. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser les enfants seuls jusqu'à leur reprise, alors ils avaient demandé à Helena et son mari de les accueillir, le temps qu'ils prennent le train. Bien entendu la vélane en était extatique, voulant faire venir son futur gendre dans sa demeure depuis si longtemps. Elle aurait enfin la possibilité de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui, et avec sa sœur. La métisse avait même pris des congés pour l'occasion.

— Rose, je suis si contente de te revoir ! fit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers la rousse.

— Moi de même Helena.

— J'ai entendu que ta dernière loi était passée.

— C'est grâce à ton concours ma chère.

— Oh si peu ! Mais enfin c'est bon d'être utile à quelque chose, ce n'est pas ici que l'on va faire avancer la cause métisse.

— Qui sait ce qu'il se passera dans le futur, Helena.

— C'est vrai, nous avons un nouveau clan ici maintenant.

Ses yeux miels se tournèrent vers Elie qui rougit légèrement.

— À ce propos ma chère, j'aimerai te parler un moment.

— Oh je … oui … ok.

Helena sourit puis se tourna à nouveau vers Rose.

— Je suis fort aise de te savoir à Poudlard, j'ai toute confiance en ton enseignement et je ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore.

— Sans vouloir te presser Helena, nous allons devoir y aller, nous sommes attendus.

— Bien Severus bien, ne t'en fait pas je prendrais bien soin de tes enfants.

L'homme renifla, embrassa brièvement sur le front les deux adolescents, Rose fit de même et ils transplanèrent.

— Bien ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Blaise vous attend.

En effet, dans le hall trépignait le jeune homme qui rejoint en trois pas son compagnon pour lui rouler une pelle de tous les diables. Eiden se laissa faire avec enthousiasme, mais rougit durement lorsqu'il eut fini et qu'il fut exposé au regard moqueur de sa sœur et au sourire de sa belle-mère.

— Et bien que voilà de joyeuses retrouvailles ! déclara-t-elle.

— _Mammā_ ! protesta Blaise.

— Oh _Ada_ voyons, j'ai vu bien pire !

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de rougir, autant que lui permettait sa peau foncée et Helena sourit.

— Oh mon petit, on voit que tu n'as pas été élevé au Clan, si cela avait été le cas, tu ne serais pas si prude !

Le susnommé parut choqué et Elie ne put retenir un petit rire.

— Que les anglais sont puritains. Qu'en penses-tu ma chère Elie ?

La jeune fille sourit seulement.

— Blaise, si tu montrais tes quartiers à Eiden, pendant que nous passons un moment au petit boudoir, Elienor et moi ?

Le basané ne se fit pas prier et se saisit de la main de son compagnon avant de l'entrainer à l'étage.

— C'est … charmant, souffla Eiden en pénétrant les quartiers de son compagnon.

— Je te ferai visiter plus tard, promit Blaise avant de prendre ses lèvres.

Eiden ne put que sourire en réponse et se couler ses mains sur sa nuque. À tâtons et plutôt maladroitement, il faut bien le dire, le couple gagna la chambre puis le lit du basané, avant que ce dernier ne pousse son petit ami sur les couvertures, avant de le surplomber.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué … chuchota-t-il contre son cou.

— On s'est quitté il y a deux semaines, Blaise, répondit Eiden dont la respiration commençait à s'accélérer.

— Je sais, mais j'ai envie de toi à en crever.

— Oh … d'accord.

Le bistré eut un petit rire et commença à mordiller son cou, léchant ensuite les marques avec délectations, frottant ses hanches contre celles de son compagnon, faisant se toucher leurs virilités déjà bien réveillées.

— Oh Merlin, j'y pense depuis deux semaines, fit Blaise.

— Ah oui ! Et tu pensais à quoi exactement ? interrogea Eiden d'une voix taquine. Il promena ses doigts le long du torse brun. À ça ?

Il taquina l'un de ses mamelons, passant peine ses ongles dessus.

— À ça ?

Il saisit franchement le bouton de plaisir et le fit rouler entre ses doigts, faisant se tortiller son amant.

— Où alors …

Ses doigts quittèrent son torse pour descendre plus bas, s'arrêtant juste avant l'objet de toutes les attentions. Le souffle de Blaise se coupa. Eiden approcha ses doigts du pénis dressé de l'autre et l'effleura très légèrement, presque sans le toucher. Blaise gronda et attrapa vivement le poignet du brun qui se contenta de sourire.

— Qu'y a-t-il Blaise ? N'est-ce pas conforme à tes rêves ?

Il serra ses doigts autour de la verge dure et déjà suintante de plaisir. Doucement il imprima un mouvement langoureux qui fit gémir de plaisir l'autre. D'une pression de sa main pâle sur le torse musclé de Blaise, il le fit s'allonger à ses côtés et grimpa sue ses cuisses.

— Alors mon cœur, de quoi as-tu envie ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit même pas, se contentant de gémir à n'en plus finir, la main de son petit-ami s'activant toujours.

— _Caru_ , susurra Eiden, que veux-tu ?

— Toi …

— Oui, mais encore amour …

— Je te veux en moi, s'essouffla Blaise.

Les doigts d'Eiden caressèrent la peau plissée de l'intimité du basané et celui-ci trouva l'énergie de secouer la tête.

— Non ! Pas de préparation … tout de suite !

— Ça va faire mal mon cœur, fit tendrement Eiden en embrassant ses lèvres entrouvertes.

— Pas grave … peut pas attendre …

Eiden souffla tout de même un sort pour le préparer magiquement pour ne pas le blesser.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? interrogea le basané, surpris.

— Un sort de préparation, répondit le jeune homme en rougissant quelque peu.

Il était incroyable qu'une telle phrase puisse encore le faire rougir au vu de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

— Un sort de préparation ? Et où as-tu appris cela ?

— Au clan, Arthus me l'a appris.

Malgré son plaisir les yeux de Blaise se voilèrent un peu et il demanda, incertain :

— Et dans quelles euh … circonstances il te l'a apprise.

L'autre fut déstabilisé par le changement d'ambiance.

— Bah dans les circonstances … tu vois … voilà quoi.

Les yeux du basané brillèrent de peine et il détourna le regard. Son cœur se serra, mais son intimité elle ne semblait pas faiblir, parfaitement satisfaite de sentir le corps nu d'Eiden contre lui. Son pénis n'avait pas de cœur, semble-t-il, lui. Son compagnon sentit son désarroi et emprisonna sa tête entre ses mains pour pouvoir lui faire face.

— Blaise ?

— Est-ce que tu … étais dans son lit lorsqu'il te l'a appris ? s'enquit Blaise d'une voix qu'il voulait calme.

— Quoi ?!

— Est-ce qu'un mois c'est trop long ?

Eiden sembla enfin comprendre et sourit amoureusement avant d'embrasser ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres.

— Dix ans ne seraient pas trop longs, assura-t-il. Arthus me l'a appris lors d'une soirée sur la plage, si tu veux tout savoir, l'on c'était retrouvé à parler de nos … hum … préférences et il se trouve qu'Arthus partage les nôtres et qu'il a … plutôt pas mal d'expérience pour quelqu'un de notre âge. Tu sais au Clan, ils ne sont pas autant gênés que nous sur le sujet de la sexualité et ils en parlent plutôt facilement, échange les expériences, tout ça … Bref donc il m'en a parlé, il ne me l'a pas montré.

Blaise respira un peu plus facilement, les doigts d'Eiden caressant ses cheveux et ses tempes, l'aidant dans cette entreprise.

— Je t'aime Blaise, je ne peux imaginer être intime avec quiconque d'autre.

Le basané sourit de cette phrase et se souleva sur son coude pour l'embrasser.

— Je t'aime aussi amour.

Même si parfois il le faisait mourir de peur. Il devait pourtant savoir depuis le temps qu'Eiden ne le trahirait jamais, ne lui ferai jamais de mal volontairement, c'était après tout Saint Potter et même sa découverte de ses gènes communs avec Severus, la chauve-souris des cachots, n'avaient pas changé cela.

— Bon, on peut reprendre alors ? demanda Eiden en souriant.

— Oui.

— Oh super, parce que j'ai vraiment très envie de te faire l'amour.

Il s'immisça en douceur dans le conduit étroit de son amant, heurtant du premier coup sa prostate, faisant arquer le dos musclé de Blaise.

— Hum … tu m'apprendras ce sort, fit-il.

— Bien sûr, je suis certain que tu le maitriseras, avec un peu de pratique …

— Beaucoup de pratique …

— Den …

— Hum ?

Ils venaient de se laisser tomber sur le lit, essoufflé et en sueur.

— Ça ne te dirait pas de …

— Déjà ? s'exclama Eiden. On n'en a pas fait assez d'après toi ?

— Hey ! s'opposa Blaise. Je suis un adolescent en pleine possession de ses moyens et de ses hormones.

— Je pourrais m'interroger sur mes performances, si cela ne te satisfait pas.

— Oh, mais cela me satisfait, mais on ne sait pas vraiment vu depuis la fin des cours, alors on a vraiment des choses à rattraper. Des choses qui ne peuvent pas l'être en une seule fois, ronronna le basané.

Il laissa glisser sa main le long du corps du brun et sourit :

— Mais Eiden, dis-moi, tu m'as l'air bien décidé aussi à remettre ça …

— Oh tu sais moi, tant que c'est avec toi, je suis décidé tout le temps.

Les lèvres pulpeuses de Blaise s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et soudain une pensée traversa son compagnon.

— Tu crois que ta mère savait pour … enfin qu'elle avait deviné qu'on allait …

— Eiden ! protesta Blaise en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

— Non, mais …

— Tu crois franchement que j'ai envie d'entendre parler de ma mère dans un moment pareil ! Surtout de savoir si oui ou non elle a deviné que j'avais très envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi !

— Euh ouai c'est sûr, dit Eiden en se redressant. Mais alors on … on le fait ou pas ?

Le métis ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Tu crois franchement que je suis en état après une intervention comme ça ?

— Ah ... désolé.

Eiden avait l'air vraiment navré, avec sa petite tête penaude et Blaise se sentit touché. Il sourit et embrassa son nez.

— Tu me pardonnes ? souffla le brun.

— Bien sûr, je ne peux pas être en rogne contre toi.

— Même quand je gâche une belle érection comme celle-là ?

— Même.

— Oh … cool.

Le brun était vraiment trop mignon, Blaise se colla sur lui, tombant entre les jambes minces du fils de Severus.

— D'autant qu'elle ne semble pas si gâchée que cela, cette érection, sourit le bistré.

— Non, en effet.

Le retour des deux garçons auprès de la maitresse de maison fut un peu gênant, mais moins que l'on pourrait le croire. Ni elle, ni Elie ne firent le moindre commentaire, en réalité elles discouraient en celtique avec Olivia, la sœur ainée de Blaise qui adressa un sourire à Eiden lorsqu'il apparut, se levant pour le saluer à la française. Elle l'interrogea un peu sur son séjour au Clan et la façon dont il l'avait vécu. Olivia rentrait très souvent au clan de leur mère, ayant choisi de se rapprocher de son peuple maternel après sa sortie de Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de compagnon, mais ne s'en alarmait pas, elle était encore très jeune. Eiden ne doutait pas qu'elle finisse par le faire, elle était vraiment très jolie, objectivement (bien qu'elle soit la sœur de Blaise et qu'elle lui ressemble beaucoup) et d'une nature plaisante, intelligente, bien élevé, agréable …

La rencontre qui causa le plus de nervosité au fils de Severus fut celle avec son père, Marcus Zabini. Contrairement à sa femme, Marcus n'avait pas le moindre sang métis en lui et ne l'acceptait donc pas naturellement, compagnon ou pas. L'homme avait également eu nombre de problèmes avec sa soi-disant mort et l'enquête qui avait suivi et Eiden ne savait pas s'il allait lui reprocher à présent qu'il savait pour sa réelle identité. Mais toutes ses craintes se révélèrent non fondées. Marcus était enchanté de le rencontrer la soirée de Nouvel An des Malfoy n'ayant pas vraiment était propice à cela et lui avait longuement fait la conversation sur ce qui l'intéressait et ses projets. La seule difficulté fut d'éviter les questions sur leurs ''activités'' e ce qui concernait la lutte contre Voldemort, mais à part cela tout se passa bien.

Helena les emmena à la gare deux jours plus tard à onze heures. Elle les embrassa tous les trois sur la joue puis disparut, retournant au plus vite à son travail où on l'attendait. Les jumeaux et Blaise se dépêchèrent de trouver un compartiment vide et si installèrent, peu de temps après Pansy apparut, demandant les dernières nouvelles, puis ce fut au tour de Théo et Drago, arrivés ensemble, juste avant le départ du train. Le blond eut seulement le temps d'échanger un rapide baiser avec Elie qui l'observa discrètement et laissa sa magie le toucher pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de dommages quelconques avant de partir dans le wagon des préfets.

— Il va revenir dans quelques heures, déclara Blaise pour la rassurer.

— Je sais.

Pansy et Blaise étaient les seuls à ne pas être au courant pour la mission de Drago confié par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les jumeaux l'étaient et Théo également, qui vivait pour le moment chez les Malfoy lui aussi, à cause de l'emprisonnement de son père. Probablement que le blond leur en parlerait lorsqu'il serait prêt. Mais chacun sentait qu'une tension inhabituelle avait pris Elie.

— Vous vous en êtes sorti comment avec l'essai de McGonagall ? interrogea Théo pour changer de sujet.

Pansy et Drago revinrent peu avant-midi, mais ils eurent à peine le temps de se retrouver que déjà un deuxième année de Poufsouffle frappait timidement à la porte de leur compartiment.

— Le professeur Slughorn voudrait inviter Mademoiselle Rogue et Messieurs Rogue et Zabini dans son compartiment.

— Comment ? fit, surpris, le fils de Severus.

Le jeune jaune et noir leur tendit trois invitations pour un déjeuner, signé de la main même du professeur, avant de littéralement fuir le compartiment.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? demanda Pansy. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans le train d'abord ?

— Nous inviter à déjeuner apparemment, déclara Blaise qui venait de lire le parchemin.

— Il commence surement déjà sa prospection, supposa Eiden. Père nous a dit qu'il avait monté une sorte de club durant sa première période d'enseignement.

— Ouai, dit Drago, mon père en faisait partie, il s'entoure de gens de bonne famille, ou qu'il trouve intéressants, pour leurs capacités ou autres.

— Il ne t'a pas invité pourtant, fit remarquer Théo.

— Au vu des problèmes qu'il a eus avec les mangemorts ces derniers temps, il ne veut surtout pas s'acoquiner avec leurs enfants, fit sagement le basané.

— Surement, mais cela ne me manque pas, cela ne m'intéresse plus d'être au premier plan, surtout lorsque ce n'est que pour le nom de mon bâtard de père.

Pansy lui adressa un regard surpris, Drago ne portait pas son géniteur dans son cœur, mais il ne l'avait jamais ainsi insulté auparavant. Mais bien sûr c'était avant de savoir qu'il était possiblement l'agresseur de sa petite-amie.

— Allez-y, déclara Théo, il serait de mauvais ton de refuser.

Eiden se leva de mauvaise grâce, peu pressé de s'enfermer dans un compartiment et de tenir la jambe à Slughorn, entrainant Blaise. Sa sœur cependant ne bougea pas et resta près de Drago.

— Vas-y, la poussa celui-ci.

— Je n'ai pas très envie …

— Ce n'est l'affaire que d'un moment, dit Drago, au moins tu mangeras autre chose que des confiseries pour déjeuner.

— Rose nous a préparés à déjeuner, répliqua la jeune fille.

Le blond eut un sourire tendre.

— Même, je sais que tu en aurais acheté. Allez-y, vous pourrez en apprendre plus sur lui ainsi, cela pourrait être utile.

La jeune fille soupira, mais suivit tout de même son frère et son compagnon à travers le train, jusqu'à trouver le compartiment en question.

— Ah les voici, je vous attendais jeunes-gens ! s'exclama le professeur en les voyant. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous.

Eiden prit rapidement place à côté de Ginny, dont il n'expliquait pas la présence et Elie s'assit entre lui et Blaise.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi ici, fit le brun à la jolie rousse.

— Je ne le savais pas non plus, il m'a vu lancer un chauve-furie à Zacharias Smith et m'a convier à déjeuner, je pensais qu'il allait me punir …

— Un remarquable sortilège, Mademoiselle Weasley, cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais plus vu d'aussi puissant. Vous êtes une sorcière fort intéressante !

L'adolescente rougit délicatement, mais ne baissa pas le regard.

— Mais je vois que vous connaissez le cher fils de Severus.

— En effet, un adversaire amical en quelque sorte, sourit la rouquine.

— Oh, vous jouez au quidditch aussi ? s'enquit le professeur de potion qui souriait.

— Et pas qu'un peu, souffla Blaise qui fut cependant entendu par le vieil homme.

— Aussi doué en sport qu'en maléfice alors, bien bien. Jouez-vous vous-même Monsieur Zabini ?

— En effet Monsieur, au poste de gardien.

— Maintenant que vous me le dites, Minerva m'en a en effet touché de mot, une excellente équipe que celle de ma maison, d'après ses dires. Et j'ai pleine confiance en votre professeur, elle était une très bonne joueuse, avant que ce regrettable accident n'arrive. Mais je crois savoir que vous en êtes le nouveau capitaine, Monsieur Rogue ?

Eiden avait en effet reçu l'insigne de capitaine pendant les vacances. Severus avait demandé à Minerva de choisir pour lui, ne voulant pas être accusé de favoritisme. La femme avait jugé que son fils remplirait parfaitement ce rôle.

La discussion s'orienta sur le quidditch et Eiden en profita pour détailler chacun des présents, il reconnaissait l'un de ses anciens camarades gryffondors, Cormac McLaggen, de septième année, et d'autres encore comme Neville, visiblement mal à l'aise et à qui sa sœur souriait doucement. Finalement le déjeuner dura presque jusqu'à la fin du voyage en train et les trois serpentards ne rejoignirent leurs amis dans le compartiment que pour un moment très court. Il semblait que Drago avait cédé et avait lui-même acheté des confiseries à sa petite-amie, malgré sa remarque. Il fut récompensé par un baiser et un sourire et elle s'assit sur ses genoux pour grignoter tranquillement un petit sachet de patacitrouille.

Le soir tomba rapidement derrière les fenêtres du train et il fut bientôt l'heure de le quitter pour rejoindre le château. Comme à chaque fois, Eiden avait presque oublié combien l'endroit lui avait manqué, combien il lui semblait rassurant, chaleureux ainsi dressé dans le noir, toutes ses fenêtres illuminées dans la nuit. Même à présent qu'il avait un lieu qu'il pouvait qualifier de sa maison, et même plusieurs, Poudlard continuait d'exercer sur lui ce pouvoir apaisant, protecteur. Serrant la main de Blaise, le garçon passa les portes avec le sourire, pensant qu'il y passerait cette fois encore l'année en famille, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer avant sa cinquième année. Son sourire s'agrandit en apercevant Rose à la table des professeurs, la main de Severus nonchalamment posée près de la sienne, comme si cela n'était pas fait exprès. Un murmure secoua la foule des élèves à la vue de la rousse, murmure qui s'intensifia encore lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'il n'y avait non pas un, mais deux professeurs de plus cette année, sans qu'à priori, l'un des anciens ne manque à l'appel.

— Qui est cet homme ? interrogea Hermione avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives.

Eiden avait parlé à ces amis de l'arrivée de Rose à Poudlard, incapable de contenir sa joie de la savoir avec eux pour cette année.

— Horace Slughorn, répondit le fils de Severus.

— C'est lui qui remplace ton père ?

Il avait aussi fait part de son inquiétude pour son père et son nouveau poste auprès de Ron et Hermione. Ces derniers avaient tentés de le rassurer, Ron arguant même qu'une simple malédiction ne pouvait pas toucher la grande et terrible chauve-souris des cachots, le cauchemar de tout élève de cet institut. À défaut d'avoir rassuré le fils Rogue, au moins cela l'avait fait rire.

— En effet, il dit qu'il est un professeur acceptable.

— Cela veut probablement dire qu'il est bon, sourit la née-moldue.

— C'est ce que j'en ai déduit aussi, répliqua l'autre avec bonne humeur. Il est particulier cependant, d'une autre manière.

— Neville nous en a brièvement parlé, déclara la jeune femme en hochant la tête. Nous le saurons de toute façon assez vite, si la tradition perdure et que nous avons cette année encore potions demain en première heure avec vous.

Le jeune homme opina et ils se séparèrent pour le repas. Après la traditionnelle répartition, ponctuée de l'habituel chant du choixpeau puis finalement Dumbledore prit la parole.

— Mes chers élèves, nouveaux arrivants et habitués de nos murs, bienvenu et bon retour en ces murs, j'ai l'immense plaisir d'annoncer que le professeur Slughorn à accepter de sortir de sa retraite pour reprendre son ancien poste de Maitre des potions. Le professeur Rogue assurera quant à lui le rôle de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal.

Les lèvres d'Eiden se pincèrent à ses mots et Blaise passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules, avant d'embrasser sa tempe gentiment. La crise du fils de Severus était plus ou moins passée, plus par nécessité qu'autre chose, mais il continuait à s'en faire à propos de cette malédiction et du nouveau poste de son père. Et ce serait probablement le cas jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Slughorn se leva en heurtant légèrement la table de son ventre et fit une demi-courbette, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un verre déjà serré dans sa main grassouillette. Il avait revêtu un gilet aubergine dont les boutons d'or menaçaient de sauter à tout moment tant le tissu était tendu. Dumbledore inclina la tête dans sa direction, ses yeux pétillants de malice, comme à l'accoutumée, tandis qu'élèves et professeurs applaudissaient le nouvel enseignant. Severus, lui, ne prit même pas la peine de saluer les élèves qui de toute façon le connaissait déjà presque tout. Il opina seulement, d'un mouvement de tête si léger qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il nota cependant que les applaudissements en son honneur lui semblaient bien fournis, lui qui pourtant n'était guère apprécié parmi les étudiants. Mais il était vrai qu'il s'était en quelque sorte adouci l'année précédente bien que cela l'horrifiait de le constater et l'apparition de ces enfants lui donnait une image bien plus humaine, surtout qu'ils étaient, eux, particulièrement appréciés.

— Nous avons également le plaisir et l'honneur d'accueillir cette année entre nos murs Mademoiselle Chambord qui enseignera les Charmes et l'enchantement d'objet en option découverte, accessible à partir de la troisième année.

Rose se leva gracieusement et ploya le buste doucement, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle détonnait parmi les autres professeurs avec ces cheveux bronze, sa beauté indéniable et son maintien aristocratique. Elle avait de plus une nouvelle fois boudé les robes sorcières et revêtu un ensemble vert forêt brodé de bronze sombre, parfaitement en accord avec son physique, mais qui tranchait avec les tenues anglaises sorcières traditionnelles de ces nouveaux collègues.

— Je compte sur vous pour lui faire bonne accueil et de faire montre de toute la politesse anglaise.

Elle accorda un sourire poli au Directeur et se rassit sous les applaudissements.

— Mais trêves de mondanité ! fit le vieil homme en élevant les mains. Je vous souhaite à chacun un très bon appétit !

Les plats fleurirent sur les tables et chacun s'empressa de se servir, soudain affamé devant les merveilles culinaires qui apparaissaient.

— Rose a afficher ces convictions dès le début, nota Pansy en servant tout le monde en purée de pois.

— Vert serpentard, cheveux libres et pas d'habit sorcier, c'est assez clair en effet, répondit Théo en plongeant sa fourchette dans son assiette.

— Il est clair que je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà vu McGonagall sans son chignon, je doute qu'elle ne trouve cela convenable.

— C'est le choc des cultures, déclara Drago. Puis il grimaça. Et de l'âge sans doute.

— Rose n'a pas fait cela volontairement, du moins pas vraiment, elle est simplement comme ça en dehors d'ici, expliqua Elie.

— Pour le vert en revanche, elle l'a fait pour faire plaisir à Père, sourit Eiden.

— Parce que cela lui va atrocement bien ou parce que c'est les couleurs de sa maison et de celles de ses enfants ? s'enquit Pansy.

— Les deux probablement, fit plaisamment le fils Rogue.

— Dumbledore leur a-t-il accordé l'appartement double ? demanda Drago en coupant de petits morceaux de viande.

— Oui, leurs salles sont proches, leurs bureaux sont reliés à leurs appartements communs, expliqua Elie qui servait Théo en jus de citrouille. Apparemment c'est mieux que ceux des cachots.

— Il avait plutôt intérêt à leur accorder, Père est plutôt remonté contre lui ces derniers temps, déclara placidement Eiden.

Son regard dériva vers la table des professeurs où Rose parlait avec animation avec la professeur de Runes, une ancienne de Beauxbâtons elle aussi. La main de Severus disparaissait sous la table, dans un angle trop peu naturel pour être innocent et Eiden était certain qu'elle reposait possessivement sur la cuisse de sa compagne. Il connaissait bien son père, il lui ressemblait beaucoup.

0o0o0

Severus déposa sa veste sur le sofa de son nouveau salon et se pencha pour récupérer la missive laissée à son attention sur la table. Il grimaça à cette lecture et la jeta sur la surface polie de la table basse.

— Un problème ?

Rose venait de sortir de la salle de bains, les cheveux humides et vêtus d'un kimono de soie qui épousait ses courbes agréables.

— Rien d'important, simplement Dumbledore.

Elle hocha la tête, mais voyant qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir poursuivre elle laissa tomber et s'approcha pour effleurer sa robe.

— Qui a-t-il ? interrogea l'homme en voyant son regard.

— Je n'ai jamais trouvé les robes très seyantes, mais sur toi, je pense que je peux m'y faire, à condition qu'elles ne ressemblent pas à ces affreuses choses que tu portais avant.

Il sourit, il était vrai que ces longues robes ne le flattaient guère, mais elles n'en avaient pas le but …

— Je ne t'imagine pas en vêtement sorcier, dit-il en passant sa main sur son épaule partiellement dénudée.

Elle grimaça.

— On n'a pas idée de porter de telles choses, elles s'entortillent autour des jambes, couvrent comme des chapiteaux de cirque et sont si austères.

Il esquissa un sourire et commença à déboutonner la sienne, se préparant à se doucher lui aussi.

— Comment as-tu trouvé ce premier soir ?

— Agréable, on mange bien et j'aime voir le visage des nouveaux en découvrant le château, déclara-t-elle.

— Moi ce que j'aime c'est d'y voir le tien.

— J'aime aussi. C'est agréable aussi de voir l'environnement qui est le vôtre, de voir les enfants dans leur quotidien.

Severus hocha la tête, se débarrassant à présent de sa chemise.

— Pourquoi te dénudes-tu dans le salon ? interrogea Rose en souriant.

— Peut-être que j'espère que tu m'aides, ou que tu m'accompagnes, rétorqua l'homme.

— Je me suis déjà douché, répliqua-t-elle, l'air légèrement moqueuse. Si tu n'avais pas tant trainé et tenu la jambe à ce pauvre Horace, peut-être aurais-tu pu te laver avec moi.

— Je n'ai pas trainé, grommela Severus. Et c'est lui qui m'a tenu la jambe, stupide vieil homme gras.

Rose eut un sourire indulgent et embrassa doucement ces lèvres.

— Mais je peux t'attendre.

— Ce serait gentil à toi, fit l'homme presque nu.

— Il faut que ça en vaille la peine cependant, fit-elle d'un air rusé avant de gagner leur chambre.

— Oh pour ça, murmura le professeur, ne t'en fais pas.

Et il se hâta de prendre sa douche pour pouvoir la rejoindre.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Retour à Poudlard

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Merci à ceux qui passent et laissent une trace ou pas.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Retour à Poudlard

Les serpentards étaient tous installés dans la chambre des garçons de sixièmes années. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas obtenus leur cinquième année, les faisant dormir encore dans le dortoir du dessous, Blaise, Drago, Théo et Eiden avaient donc la pièce pour eux seuls et en profitaient largement pour y passer de longs moments avec Pansy et Elienor. La jeune brune avait pris possession du lit réservé à Eiden et Elie passait le plus clair de son temps dans celui de Drago, Severus fermant les yeux sur l'installation des adolescentes dans la chambre. Celle-ci ressemblait beaucoup à l'ancienne, semblant seulement plus grande par rapport à l'ancienne, du fait des deux lits en moins. Le groupe d'amis y avait d'ailleurs installé trois sofas apportés par Dobby ; complètement dévoué à Eiden ; et s'était créé un coin agréable autour de la cheminée, seule source de chaleur dans les chambres fraiches du dessous du lac. Pansy y était d'ailleurs installé lorsqu'Eiden entra, feuilletant un magazine tout en bavardant avec Elie qui avait monté un chaudron dans un coin et s'activait dessus.

— Oh Den tu es là ? fit joyeusement la brune.

— Il semblerait, que faites-vous ?

— Je procrastine et Elie fait ses expériences, déclara la jeune fille, léchouillant son doigt avant de tourner vivement la page.

— Je vois.

Il tourna rapidement le regard vers sa sœur qui semblait perdu dans les profondeurs et renifla une odeur d'ingrédients qui ne lui disait rien. Il n'insista pas cependant au vu de ce qu'il percevait de l'humeur de sa sœur et de son attitude concentrée.

— Tu sais qu'elle ne t'écoute pas ? fit Eiden à Pansy.

— Oui je sais mon cher, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai seulement besoin d'une excuse pour entendre ma propre voix, déclara l'aristocrate en tournant gracieusement une autre page.

Eiden, ne sachant pas s'il devait sourire ou soupirer, choisit de changer de sujet et s'affala sur l'un des sofas avant de demander.

— Où est Drago ?

— Chez Dumbledore.

La voix de la jeune femme était légère, presque badine, mais le brun ne si laissa pas prendre. Drago avait expliqué sa situation à ces amis le premier soir, dès la rentrée et chacun s'en faisait beaucoup pour lui. Pansy tâchait simplement de ne pas se laisser submerger, bien qu'elle soit morte de peur sous ses airs légers.

Safi, le serpent d'Eiden sortit sa tête, attiré par l'odeur de certains des ingrédients de la blonde. Il glissa hors de la chemise de son maitre, se laissa tomber promptement sur le velours de l'assise et s'apprêtait à filer en direction du chaudron lorsque le jeune homme l'attrapa vivement par le bout de la queue. Le serpent siffla de colère mais Eiden le ramena à lui.

— _§ Si tu ne veux pas te griller les écailles, tu restes éloigné de ce feu §_ , déclara le fils de Severus.

— _§ J'ai faim §_ grinça l'animal.

— _§ Tu as toujours faim §_ s'amusa le brun.

Sans plus lever les yeux de son magazine, Pansy agita vaguement sa baguette et fit venir à elle un petit sachet plastique coloré, qu'elle ouvrit avant d'en laisser tomber un peu du contenu sur le tissu du sofa.

— _§ Merci §,_ siffla Saffi avant de gober tout rond un des morceaux de viande séchée apportés par la jeune femme.

— De rien, je suppose, déclara Pansy en devinant les sifflements.

— Pourquoi tout le monde gâte cet animal ? soupira Eiden en laissant glisser un doigt le long du corps écailleux de son familier.

— Parce que ça nous fait plaisir, dit simplement la jeune femme, et parce que c'est amusant de t'embêter.

Elle posa les yeux sur le reptile qui devait bien faire plus d'un mètre cinquante à présent.

— Et pour empêcher que ce soit nous son diner évidemment, continua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

— Saffi ne vous mordrait jamais, opposa Eiden.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, elle le savait bien, elle voulait simplement le taquiner.

— Tu n'as pas dit comment c'était passé tes vacances, fit remarquer l'adolescent.

La jeune aristocrate baissa tranquillement les yeux sur son magazine et déclara d'une voix légère :

— Je l'ai fait, j'ai dit que cela avait été long, long mais sans grandes péripéties.

— Je doute qu'il y ait si peu à dire.

— Tout le monde ne peut avoir une existence aussi rocambolesque que la tienne, Eiden Severus Rogue, dit-elle sans lever les yeux.

Il grimaça.

— Tu as envoyé ton père bouler par lettre toute l'année dernière, je ne peux croire qu'il t'ait laissé tranquille là-dessus lorsque tu es rentrée.

— Je suis une femme, je n'ai que peu d'intérêt à ces yeux, répondit-elle simplement.

— Pansy tu es une amie, je m'inquiète pour toi, je ne suis pas le seul.

Elle releva la tête mais sourit simplement.

— Mon père ne m'a rien fait Eiden, quelque verbes, un peu de coups, mais rien de plus.

— Il t'a frappé ? s'horrifia le garçon.

— Rien de bien terrible, rien que quelques potions et pommades ne puissent arranger, rassura Pansy.

— Tu ne peux pas parler aussi légèrement des coups de ton père !

— Tu parles bien légèrement de ton passé qui est bien pire que le mien. Ce n'est rien Den, il ne m'a pas réellement blessé, ni ne m'a forcé à la marque, rien de tout ceci n'est très grave.

Cela faisait mal à son ami de l'entendre parler ainsi, mais malheureusement il savait qu'elle avait raison. Cette dernière année à serpentard lui avait appris beaucoup de chose sur ses élèves, beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avant, il avait toujours cru que ces petits aristocrates avaient une vie parfaite. Il s'était bien trompé. Son regard glissa sur sa sœur qui avait le temps de leur discussion vidé le contenu de son chaudron dans une vingtaine de fioles de cristal et qui s'attelait déjà à une autre potion.

— Elle en est à combien ? demanda-t-il d'un air fataliste à son amie.

— Sa quatrième, si mon compte est bon, déclara la jeune femme. Et il l'est.

Eiden n'en doutait pas, sous ses faux airs badins, Pansy était toujours d'une attention sans égal, nul doute qu'elle surveillait étroitement Elie. La blonde était prise de frénésie depuis la rentrée, passant énormément de son temps libre à faire des litres et des litres de potions, en prévision pour le futur incertain. Elle les faisait passer par Rose au Manoir de Gower et faisait des stocks un peu partout, en prévision. Ses amis savaient que son attitude quasi obsessionnelle lui permettait de surmonter le stress de la situation de son compagnon et ne cherchait pas à l'en dissuader, même s'ils s'inquiétaient tout de même pour elle. Comme Drago elle était de plus en plus pâle et cernée, agitée aussi, de jour comme dans son sommeil, mais personne ne pouvait rien faire de plus, Severus et Dumbledore faisaient déjà leur maximum, il fallait leurs faire confiance.

Blaise revint à ce moment en compagnie de Théo qui se glissa immédiatement aux côtés d'Elie alors que le métis s'installait aux côtés de son amant. Il n'avait pas les capacités de seconder la blonde. Eiden se coula entre les bras du basané.

— Tu as fini le devoir de sortilège ?

— Oui, il ne me reste plus que le parchemin de Rose, il me prend plus de temps, déclara Blaise en resserrant ses bras autour du fils de Severus.

— Elie pourra surement t'aider.

— Lorsqu'elle lèvera le nez de ses potions peut-être.

Bien qu'il ait déclaré cela légèrement, Eiden savait bien que Blaise s'inquiétait pour la sœur de son compagnon. Comme il le faisait tout pour elle et Drago.

— As-tu bien dormi ? Je t'ai senti t'agiter cette nuit mais tu étais déjà levé ce matin lorsque je me suis réveillé.

Ce qui avait surpris le basané, Eiden n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler un lève-tôt.

— J'ai été voir mon père.

Blaise attrapa son menton et l'obligea doucement à le regarder.

— Tu as fait des cauchemars n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun soupira et poussa sa tête contre la main de son petit-ami.

— Rien d'anormal à cela _caru_ , c'est la situation qui le veut. On est en guerre.

— Je n'aime pas savoir que tu vois ses horreurs chaque nuit, murmura le bistré en fourrant son visage dans le cou de l'autre.

— On n'y peut rien, souffla le brun.

— Je voudrai tout prendre, t'aider et qu'il te laisse en paix.

Eiden passa sa main dans les cheveux courts de l'arrière de sa tête et embrassa sa tempe.

— Tu m'aides déjà Blaise.

— Je voudrai faire plus.

— Je sais, mais c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi.

Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre qui fut brisé par le retour de Drago. Le jeune homme entra calmement dans le dortoir et laissa tomber son sac sur son lit avant d'embrasser sa petite amie et de s'installer sur le sofa, près d'elle, la laissant tout de même finir son ouvrage.

— Comment c'est passé cette entrevue ? demanda Pansy, la plus proche de lui.

— Pareille que les autres, Dumbledore est persuadé de nous sortir de ce merdier, déclara le blond.

— Tu penses qu'il n'en est pas capable ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

Drago haussa les épaules.

— Je ne crois rien.

Il ne voulait pas espérer pour rien, en son for intérieur, il était intimement convaincu de ne pas pouvoir se sortir de cette situation. Mais il n'en disait rien tout haut, pour ses amis et pour Elie qui était déjà bien assez angoissée comme cela. Il changea d'ailleurs rapidement de sujet et finit par s'installer avec Théo et Elie pour les aider à faire des stocks et s'occuper l'esprit.

0o0o0

— J'espère que vous avez tous bien relu le cours sur les minéraux et leurs propriétés, car cela vous sera d'une très grande utilité.

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé depuis la rentrée et Rose s'était à présent bien intégrée à la vie de Poudlard. Elle avait imposé son style plus moderne et participatif que ces collègues et ses cours remportaient un succès certain, bien qu'ils se montrent souvent d'un niveau élevé.

D'un coup gracieux de baguette elle dispersa les piles de cartons qui chargeaient son bureau, afin que chacun en ait un. Un autre coup de baguette et de petits parchemins roulés apparurent devant chaque élève.

— Chacun d'entre vous trouvera inscrit ici l'objet qu'il doit transmuter, à vous de choisir le bon minéral à utiliser pour le faire. Tâcher de faire sans le cours dans un premier temps et de ne le sortir que si vous êtes en difficulté. Je suis à votre disposition si vous avez des questions. Votre parchemin se mettra à jour dès que vous aurez réussi votre métamorphose, termina-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Tous se mirent immédiatement au travail, bien que Rose soit toujours calme et souriante, elle n'avait aucun mal à se faire respecter et maintenir sa classe dans une ambiance studieuse et sérieuse. La professeure se fit un devoir de passer entre les tables et de prendre le temps de regarder et conseiller tous les adolescents qui en avaient besoin. Elle accordait de temps en temps un sourire à ceux qui étaient les plus appliqués.

— Tu rêvasses, souligna Elie en poussant légèrement son frère du coude.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers elle et cessa de contempler Rose qui parlait maintenant avec Neville de son choix de minéraux. La voir tout près, tous les jours, remplissait Eiden d'une chaleur bienfaitrice. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait profiter d'une famille, de sa famille, en entier, proche de lui en tout temps et il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de cela, quoi qu'il se passe.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

— Je suis vraiment très heureuse qu'elle soit ici aussi, sourit Elie qui avait bien compris ses pensées.

Ils avaient trouvé un équilibre à quatre désormais et Eiden la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Rose était aux petits soins pour eux et le jeune homme s'y complaisait assurément.

— Je vous ai vu hier avec Drago, signala le garçon en prenant faussement nonchalamment une améthyste dans son carton.

Elie rougit un peu mais ne réagit pas plus.

— Vous aviez l'air très occupés, fit sournoisement le jeune homme.

— Je croyais que ma vie sexuelle t'horrifiait.

— Elle ne m'horrifie pas, je préfère simplement ne pas en être témoin.

— Rien ne t'oblige à nous espionner, sourit moqueusement l'adolescente en transmutant sa pierre.

— Je ne vous espionnais pas, opposa son frère qui rougit violemment à son tour. J'étais juste sorti prendre l'air, j'avais oublié que tu aimais trainer près du saule à l'automne. Et je ne m'attendais certainement pas à tomber sur Drago-je-suis-un-parfait-aristocrate-Malfoy vautré dans l'herbe en plein milieu de la nuit.

— Il n'était pas vautré dans l'herbe.

Le fils de Severus eut un sourire rusé.

— Non tu as raison, il était vautré sur toi !

Elle balaya ses mots d'un revers de la main.

— Je ne crois pas que tu ais grand-chose à me dire là-dessus Eid.

Le garçon l'ignora et poussa doucement son épaule de la sienne.

— Je suis content que vous ayez pu passer au-dessus des tensions Drago. Je sais que la situation est … compliquée.

C'était vrai qu'avec les doutes sur l'identité de l'agresseur de la blonde et la mission de Drago confié par Voldemort, les choses avaient été difficiles à gérer pour le jeune couple qui peinait à retrouver ses marques, chacun ayant trop peur de se blesser et de blesser l'autre. Mais ils semblaient avoir trouvé un équilibre depuis quelque temps et Eiden en était soulagé. En témoignait la scène amoureuse dont il qu'il avait surpris la veille.

— Aurais-tu réglé toi-même tes problèmes avec ma relation avec Drago ? la taquina-t-elle à son tour.

— Peut-être, accorda le garçon.

Il effectua lui aussi sa transmutation et se saisit du parchemin où était apparue la nouvelle consigne.

— Même si ce n'est pas une raison pour précipiter les choses, grimaça-t-il cependant en la menaçant légèrement de sa baguette.

Elie ricana :

— Comment oses-tu parler de cela alors que tu as perdu ta vertu avec Blaise depuis bien longtemps ?

— C'est différent pour toi, bougonna l'adolescent.

— Bien sûr rit la blonde en ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de se détourner. Mais je crains que tu n'aies pas ton mot à dire concernant cette décision mon cher frère !

L'autre marmonna dans sa barbe mais ne rétorqua rien, préférant abandonner le sujet. Ils travaillèrent ensuite en silence jusqu'à la fin du cours.

— Vous êtes encore ici ? remarqua Rose en rangeant les différents produits utilisés pendant son étude.

— On se disait que l'on pourrait manger ensemble ce midi, répondit Eiden.

La femme lui fit un sourire et acquiesça. Elle rédigea quelques lignes sur un parchemin avant de le tapoter pour le métamorphoser en un petit avion qui fila dans le couloir.

— Comment c'est passer votre examen de sortilège ? interrogea la rousse en les menant à son bureau, et par là à ses appartements.

— Plutôt bien, déclara Elie, nous nous étions entrainés et cela n'était pas particulièrement difficile. As-tu eu des nouvelles de Gower ?

— Oui, Aksel et Allen sont passés hier pour récupérer les cours pour les plus jeunes, nous avons pu discuter un moment. Tout le monde va bien, Arya et Sammy ont fini par refiler leur grippe à tout le monde mais avec les bons soins d'Ourell, la korrigane que vous avez engagé et de Toppy, l'elfe de maison tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Elijah a fait de beaux progrès en Métamorphose et en potions, il se maintient au niveau de l'école ce qui est déjà une très bonne chose. Bien sûr Allen ne le lâche pas, mais au moins il aura le niveau de la graduation sans soucis.

Eiden sourit, il imaginait parfaitement le jeune homme de serpentard toujours derrière son frère à le pousser à étudier. Il le faisait déjà lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Allen adorait son petit frère mais il ne plaisantait pas avec les études et n'était pas non plus la personne la plus légère qu'il soit. Il lui faisait presque penser à Percy parfois, dans un genre totalement différent.

— J'ai vu Fleur aussi et elle m'a demandé de vous passer le bonjour. Elle travaille toujours à mi-temps pour Gringotts et passe son temps libre au Pays de Galle pour passer du temps avec les autres et aider à l'enseignement des plus jeunes. Samuel, Arya et Margarethe l'adorent, continua Rose en les invitant à s'asseoir.

— C'est une chic fille, approuva Eiden.

— Elle a entrainé son compagnon avec elle, il passe du temps là-bas lui aussi, il aide les plus grands à s'entrainer.

— C'est un excellent briseur de sort, je suis sûr que cela leur est très profitable.

— C'est certain, un homme très agréable également aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, je suis heureuse pour Fleur.

Elie rit doucement et son frère intervint :

— Il est un peu jeune pour toi non ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

— Est-ce une manière pour toi de me dire que je suis une vieille femme qui regarde un peu trop les jeunes hommes ? interrogea sa mère adoptive.

— Loin de moi cette idée Rose, tu fais à peine plus âgé que nous.

Devant ce mensonge éhonté, la professeure choisit de ne pas répondre mais percuta tout de même une petite tape derrière la tête du plus jeune.

— Insolent !

Le garçon sourit seulement.

— Est-ce que tu as pu faire parvenir aux jumeaux ce qu'ils m'avaient demandé ? s'enquit sa sœur.

— Oui, je leur ai tout apporté avant-hier soir, ils te remercient.

Puis les sourcils bronzes se fronçèrent et elle se leva :

— Cela me fait penser qu'ils m'ont également laissé un paquet pour toi. Cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

— Pas grave, déclara la jeune fille.

La femme se dirigea vers l'un des placards et en sortit un petit paquet simple entouré de papier kraft. La jeune fille le prit sans un mot et le plaça dans son sac sans plus parler. Eiden tenta bien de l'interroger du regard mais elle secoua la tête, signifiant qu'ils en parleraient plus tard. Cela avait l'air important.

— Et comment se passe la préparation au premier match de la saison ? Il me semble que celui-ci se rapproche ? demanda Rose.

— Den est un tortionnaire, mais on devrait sans sortir.

L'adolescent envoya un coup de poing sur l'épaule de sa sœur et celle-ci répliqua par un léger maléfice cuisant :

— Hey ! Brute ! Rien ne t'autorise à me frapper.

— Je ne suis pas un tortionnaire !

— Mais tu viens de prouver le contraire mon cher frère, répliqua la blonde en frottant son bras d'un air grognon.

Le poste de Capitaine avait été confié à Eiden à la fin de l'été par Minerva, Severus ayant refusé de choisir, étant trop à partit et avait demandé conseil à sa collègue qui avait sélectionner son ancien joueur pour l'insigne, conscient de ses qualités, sportives et de gestion de groupe. Et bien que ce ne fut une grande surprise pour personne, tout le monde en était satisfait, Eiden se débrouillait plutôt bien, avec bien moins de cris qu'Andrea. Ce qui était tout de même une accalmie agréable, même si la jeune femme leur manquait tous même un peu. Elle était vraiment une très bonne capitaine. Mais Eiden promettait de faire au moins aussi bien, si ce n'est mieux.

— La nouvelle batteuse se fait à l'équipe ? s'enquit la rousse.

— Oui, Addison est cool, elle vise bien, même si elle est parfois un peu enthousiaste elle fait beaucoup de progrès pour contrôler ses tires.

La nouvelle joueuse était une sang-mêlé de troisième année, de taille moyenne, assez large d'épaule qui avait fait partie d'une équipe de natation moldu dans son enfance. Elle frappait les cognards avec une force colossale mais ne maitrisait pas toujours la portée de ses coups, quoiqu'elle parvienne à viser de manière remarquable. C'était plutôt la mesure qui lui faisait défaut mais Eiden et les autres étaient certains de son potentiel. Et Peter, l'autre batteur, la tempérait assez bien. Ils avaient de toute façon pris l'habitude de la faire exécuter de nombreux tours de terrain avant chaque entrainement, histoire de canaliser son énergie débordante et son trop-plein d'enthousiasme.

— Minerva va sans doute se mordre bientôt les doigts de t'avoir choisi, elle n'aura sans doute pas encore la coupe sur son bureau cette année, sourit Rose.

— Elle a dit à Père qu'elle préférait avoir des adversaires à leur hauteur, répondit Elie en jouant avec les fils de sa manche. Et que de toute façon, puisqu'Eiden a été dans sa maison plus longtemps que dans celle de papa et que c'est elle qui l'a fait admettre dans l'équipe, ce sera tout de même sa victoire dans tous les cas.

La Française rit de cette pensée.

— Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle !

Ils passèrent un petit moment tranquille ainsi, attendant que le père de famille daigne se montrer. Rose corrigeait des copies, barrant de sa plume élégante ce qui ne convenait pas, Elie rêvassait et Eiden s'était une fois de plus affalé sur son fauteuil et il reçut d'ailleurs un regard sombre de Severus à ce sujet dès que l'homme pénétra la pièce.

— Den tes pieds ! gronda le professeur pour la centième fois.

Le jeune garçon sourit malicieusement et les retira de la table basse, sans pour autant se redresser.

Le potionniste soupira et embrassa doucement Rose avant de s'installer également dans l'un des fauteuils confortables de ses appartements. Croisant élégamment ses chevilles il appela à mi-voix un elfe de maison qui se chargea de dresser la table et de leur servir le déjeuner.

— Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, j'avais quelques petites choses à terminer avant le repas, s'excusa-t-il.

— Comme terroriser des secondes années, se moqua gentiment Eiden.

Severus se contenta de lever un sourcil.

— Si cette bande de veracrasses décérébrés avait tenu compte de mes instructions, personne n'aurait été terrorisé. Est-ce ma faute si la majorité des enfants qui peuplent ce château sont des idiots ?

L'adolescent ne lui servit que pour toute réponse un sourire étincelant.

— Tu ferais mieux de travailler tes essais sur les inféri plutôt que de remettre en cause mon encadrement, grommela l'homme.

— Je ne me permettrai pas de remettre quoi que ce soit en cause, Papa, je pose seulement une question.

— Impertinent, déclara seulement son père, mais il souriait dans sa barbe.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, plus d'un mois auparavant, ils se réunissaient régulièrement entre eux quatre, parfois avec Blaise et Drago, parfois avec plus des amis de leurs enfants, le couple d'adultes voulait profiter au maximum de leur petite famille, d'autant que chacun sentait que les choses allaient bientôt se précipiter. La guerre faisait rage au-dehors, pas un jour ne passait sans une mauvaise nouvelle, attaque, disparition ou information inquiétante et le double jeu de Severus, ainsi que la mission de Drago pesait sur le moral de tous. À l'intérieur des murs de l'appartement, ensemble, il était plus facile de faire comme si tout allait bien, le temps de quelques heures.

Après le déjeuner, Elie s'attela à quelque devoir tandis qu'Eiden parlait à mi-voix avec Rose, dans le même canapé que la femme, la tête appuyée sur son épaule. C'était une chose toute neuve pour lui que de se découvrir une mère, et il en profitait outrageusement, collant presque la française comme un petit enfant, au plus grand bonheur de celle-ci. Ce qui ne manquait pas de faire sourire Severus qui observait le jeune homme prendre la femme régulièrement par les sentiments, à grand coup de regard de chiot et de sourire penaud. Il lui semblait cependant qu'Eiden avait bien le droit de retomber ainsi un peu en enfance et de profiter à présent de ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir, même si parfois il en abusait un peu. Comme à l'instant où il se plaignait à présent de la quantité de devoirs que leur avait infligés le professeur McGonagall et la difficulté de son essai sur les inféri à rendre pour le surlendemain. Les doigts de Rose peignaient les longs cheveux de l'adolescent hors de son visage tandis qu'elle accueillait tendrement les jérémiades du jeune adulte, indulgente. Les yeux de la femme brillaient tandis qu'elle écoutait le plus jeune, complètement avachi sur elle et la chemise de travers.

— Je dois y aller, les interrompit doucement le potionniste. Je reprends les cours dans dix minutes.

Rose sourit et le tira doucement à lui pour l'embrasser.

— Oh pitié pas au-dessus de moi ! protesta Eiden.

— Rien ne t'oblige à accaparer ma compagne fils indigne, si tu n'es pas content, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

L'adolescent bougonna.

— Jaloux.

L'homme renifla et embrassa à nouveau la Française.

— De toute façon elle préfère les hommes jeunes ! défia Eiden en riant.

Rose sourit, amusée alors que Severus haussait un sourcil.

— Ah oui ? Je n'aurai pas cru pourtant.

Sur un dernier baiser, il les laissa.

0o0o0

Drago, enfoncé jusqu'à la taille dans l'eau chaude, contemplait sa petite-amie qui jouait dans le bassin. Ils avaient investi la salle de bains des préfets, tous les deux, comme ils le faisaient parfois. Il en avait bien besoin, il avait passé une nouvelle entrevue avec Dumbledore pour tenter de se sortir du merdier dans laquelle son salopard de père l'avait fourré. La semaine passée, ils avaient réussi à simuler un empoisonnement raté. Un plan rocambolesque impliquant un Slughorn naïf et un Ron Weasley consentant, bref, Dumbledore l'avait semble-t-il échappé bel et Voldemort, s'il n'avait pas été très heureux d'apprendre que Drago avait échoué, était au moins convaincu qu'il avait tenté. Cela leur avait fit gagner un peu de temps.

Le jeune homme laissa glisser son regard sur le dos marbré de cicatrice de sa compagne, elles c'étaient pour la plupart bien effacés, grâce aux bons soins de son père et de Sekhmet, mais on les voyait encore, étrange dessin en relief. Et même si ce qui les avait provoquées était terrible, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de les aimer, elle montrait qu'Elie avait survécu, bravé les épreuves, vaincu ses ennemis. Elles faisaient partie d'elle. Signe que la jeune fille n'avait plus aucun complexe avec son corps en présence de Drago, elle nageait complètement nue, sans se soucier d'avoir quoi que ce soit à cacher. Et le jeune homme aimait ça, il mesurait pleinement le chemin qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, depuis cet épisode de l'année passée dans ces mêmes bains. Un mouvement d'eau le coupa dans ses pensées et soudain ses genoux furent tout emplis d'une Elie tendre et mouillée. Il passa immédiatement ses bras autour de sa taille pour la retenir et embrassa le bout de son nez.

— J'aime être ici, déclara-t-elle.

— Je sais, répondit-il avec un sourire.

— J'aime être ici avec toi.

— Je l'aime également.

— Je t'aime toi.

— Je t'aime aussi.

Il frotta son nez contre le sien et elle rit. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis des semaines. Ce son emplit son cœur de joie. Sa main glissa contre sa hanche et il la rapprocha encore, voulant profiter au maximum de cet instant. Sentir sa poitrine vibrante contre la sienne. Il écarta une longue mèche mouillée de son visage d'ange et en profita pour faire courir ses doigts sur sa peau.

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre sa tempe.

— Mais je l'imagine déjà beaucoup, glissa-t-elle.

— C'est plus encore pourtant, regarde comme je fais le Poufsouffle devant toi, fit-il en effleurant peau.

— Ce n'est pas désagréable, sourit en retour la jeune femme, même si j'aime aussi ton petit caractère.

— À t'entendre, on ne dirait pas que je suis un homme si parfait, contra-t-il en continuant ses attentions.

— Oh tu l'es, bien assez pour moi en tout cas.

Elle laissa glisser nonchalamment ses mains le long de son torse, la pulpe de ces doigts effleurant son bas ventre, s'arrêtant juste à temps. En réponse les siens virent effleurer ses fesses, remontant doucement, la chatouillant un peu malgré l'eau. Les caresses se firent progressivement plus précises et bientôt cela ne suffit plus à Drago qui souleva sa petite amie dans ses bras et l'allongea sur un tapis de serviettes invoquées à la va-vite. La déposant délicatement il ne tarda pas à la surplomber pour continuer de caresser son corps dénudé. Il savait à présent quels points titiller pour offrir du plaisir à l'adolescente, ils avaient beaucoup expérimenté, sans jamais passer à l'acte. Mais cela ne gênait pas le blond, ils s'amusaient assez ensemble pour que la pénétration ne soit pas nécessaire, du moins le temps qu'Elie soit en capacité de passer cette étape. Si les jeux sensuels et les préliminaires ne lui posaient plus de problème, son viol était encore trop présent dans son esprit pour envisager de passer à l'acte, pour Elie comme pour Drago qui redoutait aussi ce moment, craignant de lui faire mal ou de faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs.

— Oh oui continue, soupira la jeune femme alors qu'il embrassait sa clavicule, effleurant de ses longs doigts les seins rebondis de sa partenaire.

Il sourit contre sa peau, comme s'il allait la planter là. Il n'était pas fou. Qui refuserait une opportunité pareille ? Il s'efforça donc de lui faire perdre la tête, tout en gardant lui-même la sienne face aux attouchements de la blonde. Des doigts fins atterrirent cependant tout près de son pénis et sa respiration se coupa un instant. Profitant de cette accalmie, Elie enroula doucement sa main autour de la colonne de chair déjà bien raidie et pompa doucement.

— El … Merlin.

Il se sentit durcir plus encore et ne put retenir les gémissements qui quittaient sa gorge. Pour se donner une contenance, il l'embrassa passionnément et fourra sa langue dans sa bouche, explorant de son mieux la cavité moite et chaude. Elle le repoussa pourtant, un petit sourire aux lèvres et l'enjoignit à s'étendre. Beau seigneur il se laissa faire et ne le regretta pas lorsqu'Elie prit ensuite l'initiative d'enfoncer son pénis dans sa bouche, le caressant de sa langue et de sa main avec application.

— Oh Salazar …. gémit-il, le corps tout en tension pour résister à cet assaut délicieux.

Il lui fallait tous ses efforts pour ne pas simplement jouir dans la jolie bouche de sa compagne, mais au contraire profiter de ce moment au maximum. D'un geste tendre dans ses cheveux le garçon l'encouragea à continuer, sans la forcer. Elle n'en avait de toute façon pas besoin, l'adolescente adorait voir son petit ami prendre du plaisir et perdre pied ainsi. Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, elle n'acheva pas son œuvre et se redressa bientôt, effleurant doucement son gland comme pour s'excuser.

— Que … fit Drago, confus, peinant à revenir des brumes préorgasmiques.

— Je veux essayer quelque chose de différent cette fois, répondit Elienor en lui souriant, attendri par son air perdu.

— Oh, ok.

Il se redressa un peu, la vision encore floue et demanda :

— Que veux-tu ?

Elle rosit, mais apparemment plus par anticipation que par gêne.

— Je voudrais que l'on aille au bout cette fois.

Cette simple phrase dégrisa totalement l'héritier Malfoy qui se redressa brusquement sur ses coudes.

— Quoi ?! Non El, on n'a pas besoin de … on peut continuer comme cela. Ça ne me dérange pas et je ne veux pas plus.

Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine et il ne pouvait croire que sa compagne proposait cela, il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à faire face aux conséquences si cela ne se passait pas bien. Le jeune homme se mettait une très grande pression à ce propos.

— Mais si je le veux moi ? rétorqua-t-elle doucement.

Drago tendit une main un peu tremblante vers son visage, parcourant sa joue.

— On a le temps mon ange, rien ne t'oblige à … c'est déjà très agréable comme cela, assura-t-il.

— Ça l'est en effet, mais je veux plus, je suis prête.

Il sonda un moment ses yeux mais n'y trouva aucune panique, aucun signe qu'elle redoutait ce qui allait se produire ou qu'elle s'y forçait.

— Je ne veux pas que ça te mettent mal Amour, continua-t-il doucement, tentant d'ignorer l'excitation qu'il ressentait à la proposition de sa petite amie et à la vue de son corps dénudé, si proche.

— Ça ne me mettra pas mal _caru_ , je veux le faire, toi aussi. On s'aime et je sais que tu prendras soin de moi. Il ne va rien se passer d'horrible, nous allons simplement faire ce que l'on a fait jusque-là.

Drago était déchiré entre l'envie d'enfin aller au bout avec elle et la peur de lui faire du mal, physiquement ou psychologiquement. Il craignait que les choses ne se passent pas bien, mais aussi que leur relation recule si ça n'était pas le cas. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter une autre mauvaise passe dans sa vie, Merlin savait qu'on l'en lui imposait déjà bien trop depuis quelques semaines.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en sentant les lèvres d'Elie sur les siennes.

— Il n'y a que nous deux ici, si je ne suis pas bien, ou si tu ne l'es pas, nous n'aurons qu'à simplement le dire et ressayer plus tard. Nous pouvons essayer, mais rien ne nous oblige à réussir.

Elle sourit tendrement et l'embrassa encore :

— Il est impossible que quoi que ce soit de fâcheux n'arrive tant que nous restons dans cet état d'esprit tous les deux.

Il hocha lentement la tête, elle avait raison, et il voulait tellement la faire sienne, remplacer les horribles souvenirs par d'autres. Tout en prenant son temps, il parcourut son corps de ses mains, sa peau contre la sienne. Dans la fièvre du moment, il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait, seulement conscient de sa présence contre lui et du feu dévorant qui grandissait en lui. Il la prépara de ses doigts, très doucement, pour l'habituer, massant son clitoris avec application. Elie ne tarda pas à se tortiller de délice contre le tissu doux des serviettes et elle finit par le supplier de faire plus.

— Redresse-toi, murmura-t-il en réponse.

Elle le fit avec un peu de maladresse, coupée dans son plaisir, libérée de ses caresses. Le garçon prit sa place et s'allongea, la ramenant sur lui.

— Tu guides, on fait à ton rythme.

Il voulait lui laisser le champ totalement libre, la laisser en pleine possession de la situation, compétemment maitre de l'acte. Il n'imposait rien, contrairement à son agresseur, elle pouvait tout arrêter à n'importe qu'elle moment. Et même si Elie était décidée à lui faire l'amour, elle n'en était pas moins grandement rassurée par cet arrangement.

— Je t'aime, dit-elle tendrement, tu es vraiment le compagnon le plus formidable que je puisse avoir.

— Et toi également.

Elle sourit et s'empala très doucement sur sa verge, le visage à peine marqué par l'effort. Elle avait un peu mal, mais rien de comparable avec ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu, la brulure atroce et la violence que l'autre avait manifestée. Elle put le prendre en elle sans mal, les faisant haleter tout deux.

— Ça va ? demanda Drago, essoufflé, tendu par le plaisir.

— Tout va bien, assura-t-elle avant de bouger légèrement, comme pour tester la chose.

— Oh Enor tu es si … haleta le jeune homme au doux mouvement de la jeune fille qui le surplombait.

Elle se baissa et mordilla sa mâchoire avant de l'embrasser, ondulant d'abord précautionneusement puis plus hâtivement sur lui.

— Je dois dire que tu es vraiment pas mal Drago, souffla-t-elle contre sa peau, ses seins frottant délicieusement contre la poitrine ferme du blond.

— Génial, gronda-t-il en prenant ses lèvres. Alors tu crois que tu pourras me faire la grâce de recommencer ?

— Ça dépendra de ce que tu m'offres ensuite …

Il se redressa vivement, la faisant basculer sur les genoux, toujours assise sur lui.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, sourit-il en caressant se fesses de ses longues mains blanches, l'aidant à se soulever en rythme.

0o0o0

 _« — Je n'en doute pas Yaxley_

 _La voix glaciale de Voldemort retentissait sans mal dans la grande pièce vidée de tout son mobilier. Un certain nombre de mangemorts étaient là, moins qu'ils auraient dû, avec tous ceux qui avaient été pris au Département des mystères durant l'été, mais plus qu'Eiden ne l'aurait cru. Certains étaient d'ailleurs très jeunes, de ce qu'il pouvait en voir malgré les masques qu'ils portaient tous. Après une inspection attentive, le garçon soupira de soulagement : son père n'était pas présent. Il n'aimait pas le savoir présent aux réunions et aimait encore moins le voir y assister. Ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois que Voldemort ne le torture, mais le souvenir restait cuisant dans l'esprit de l'adolescent et il ne voulait pour rien au monde le revoir à nouveau._

 _—_ _Ceci prend cependant bien trop de temps à mon goût, continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un rictus mauvais._

 _—_ _Les plus hautes sphères du Ministère mettent plus de temps que prévu à tomber Monseigneur, répondit le dénommé Yaxley._

 _—_ _Je me fiche de tes excuses, je veux seulement que mes ordres soient exécutés !_

 _Voldemort leva sa baguette et lança un doloris sur l'autre homme qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, mais sans un cri. Cela ne manqua pas d'ailleurs d'ennuyer son Maître qui arrêta son maléfice et se détourna._

 _—_ _Narcissa !_

 _Eiden frémit en voyant s'approcher la femme. Elle ne portait pas de masque, contrairement à la majorité et ses longs cheveux blonds brillaient à la lueur des chandelles._

 _—_ _Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de ton fils depuis sa tentative ratée d'empoisonnement. Comment notre cher Drago s'en sort-il avec la mission que je lui ai confié ?_

 _—_ _Il avance Maître, déclara la femme, la tête respectueusement baissée, mais il n'est guère facile d'agir dans le secret._

 _—_ _C'est regrettable, ma chère hôte, que votre fils mette si longtemps à me contenter. Il ne faudrait pas que les choses trainent trop en longueur. Après tout, une année scolaire passe fort vite …_

 _Narcissa trembla imperceptiblement et Voldemort continua :_

 _—_ _N'oublie pas Narcissa, personne ne peut se tenir à l'abri de ma colère, ni toi ici, ni ton fils à Poudlard et ni ton mari, même à Azkaban. Bientôt les nôtres reviendront ici et j'espère que d'ici là Drago pourra faire montre de toute l'étendue de sa fidélité envers moi._

 _—_ _Il le fera, assura l'aristocrate._

 _—_ _Je l'espère Narcissa, je l'espère. Après ce pauvre Sirius, la maison Black ne peut pas encore se permettre de perdre un membre._

 _Le ton était caressant mais la menace parfaitement palpable. Le Lord passa une main lente dans les cheveux de la femme puis se retira, l'ignorant totalement._

 _—_ _Qu'en est-il de notre autre affaire ?_

 _L'un des mangemorts s'avança, le visage couvert et déclara :_

 _—_ _La Directrice Bones n'est pas des plus coopératives Maître._

 _—_ _Je m'en doute, susurra Voldemort en prenant place sur le trône installé pour lui au centre de la pièce. C'est regrettable de sa part, une femme si intelligente, avec un si grand pouvoir et une si vieille lignée …_

 _Il caressa d'un doigt la tête de son serpent, qui s'était faufilé vers lui et avait grimpé sur ses genoux, comme un chat particulièrement terrifiant. Sa langue sortait par intermittence, pour humer l'air et ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre, renvoyant les lueurs des flammes._

 _—_ _Nous allons malheureusement devoir nous en débarrasser. Si elle continue à se fourvoyer et de plaider en faveur des sang-de-bourbes et des moldus alors nous devrons agir. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de garder en vie des … dissidents à notre cause._

 _—_ _Bien sûr Maître, opina l'homme avant de reculer d'un pas._

 _—_ _Je la veux morte avant la fin de la lune. Est-ce clair ? Nous n'avons que trop perdu de temps._

 _La baguette du Lord émit quelques étincelles et Nagini siffla._

 _—_ _Macnair approche, fit doucereusement Voldemort. Je suis très peu satisfait de tes derniers travaux, mangemort._

 _La longue baguette blanche s'éleva et le bourreau du Ministère s'effondra en hurlant, se tortillant sur les dallages de la grande salle._

La tête d'Eiden sembla explosée, comme si le sort lui avait été destiné et il se réveilla en sursaut.

— Ça va aller _caru_ , je suis là, fit la voix apaisante de Blaise près de son oreille.

Le brun se rendit compte à ce moment qu'il était de retour dans le dortoir et qu'il tremblait violemment. Il sentit la caresse de son amant contre ses cheveux et tenta de reprendre son calme. Son cœur battait si vite dans sa poitrine qu'il pouvait s'en arracher à tout moment et le sang battait vivement à sa tête, lui causant une douleur monstrueuse.

— Calme-toi Den, souffla à nouveau le basané en le balançant légèrement.

Il devait être très tard, l'obscurité était intense. Eiden se souvenait s'être couché au côté de Blaise peu après minuit, Elie et Drago n'étaient alors toujours pas rentrés. C'était le vendredi, il n'avait pas cours le lendemain, fort heureusement, car il s'en voulait d'avoir une nouvelle fois tiré Blaise du sommeil.

— Je vais bien, croassa-t-il finalement, la gorge sèche.

Un verre d'eau apparut devant son nez et il entendit le doux cliquetis d'une fiole de verre derrière son épaule. Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard son compagnon l'aidait à boire une solution calmante. Quelqu'un murmura un sort et le feu de la cheminée se raviva, emplissant la salle d'une douce lumière qui réconforta plus efficacement Eiden que quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était si loin de la noirceur du Manoir Malfoy et de son abominable hôte. Son mal de tête s'apaisa et il se calma progressivement. Le voyant frissonner en sentant le froid contre sa peau humide, Blaise lui passa une couverture sur les épaules, le tenant contre lui alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Pansy et Théo étaient installés sur le lit du jeune homme, encore habillé de pieds de cape, discutant avec Elie et Drago, qui, les cheveux encore humides, semblaient revenir tout juste de la salle de bains des préfets.

— Quelle heure est-il ? interrogea Eiden.

— Une heure et demie du matin, répondit Blaise, tu ne dormais pas depuis longtemps lorsque tu as eu ce cauchemar.

— Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, murmura le brun.

Les yeux miels inquiets de son petit ami se posèrent sur lui et il continua :

— Je l'ai vu, chez Drago, avec les mangemorts.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Il n'est pas heureux que le Ministère tarde à tomber, il a torturé Yaxley et Macnair, répondit l'autre, la voix encore enrouée d'avoir crié.

Blaise serra son étreinte autour de ses épaules.

— Il veut tuer Amelia Bones.

— Comment ?

— Il veut qu'elle meure, elle a refusé de coopérer.

— Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, grimaça l'autre jeune homme qui connaissait bien la patronne de son père.

— Il faut que je prévienne papa, souffla Eiden, ils peuvent encore la mettre en sécurité. Elle ne doit pas mourir, pas si l'on peut l'empêcher.

Blaise s'empara d'une pièce d'or qui trônait sur le chevet du garçon et le tapota avec sa baguette.

— Sev va venir, tu ne vas nulle part dans cet état, tu trembles encore comme une feuille et tu es translucide.

Le brun ne protesta même pas, conscient qu'il ne tiendrait de toute façon probablement pas sur ses jambes. Ils avaient largement adopté l'idée qu'Hermione avait eue pour l'AD et communiquaient beaucoup à l'aide des fausses pièces d'or enchantées, ce qui facilitait grandement la transmission des nouvelles et restait plus sûr que les lettres, notamment entre ceux qui se cachaient à Gower et les autres. Et même si l'on ne pouvait faire passer que de courts messages, c'était bien suffisant.

Le murmure de la conversation de ses amis berça Eiden qui acheva de se calmer et se mit à somnoler contre son compagnon, épuisé par sa vision. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à l'interroger, sachant dans quel état le laissait ses visions et Eiden les bénissaient pour cela. Il ne se sentait pas du tout apte à subir un interrogatoire. Glissant peu à peu dans les brumes du pré-sommeil il entendit plus tard la voix de son père qui demandait à Blaise de lui expliquer ce qu'il savait :

— Il sait qui est envoyé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda l'adulte.

— Non, il avait un masque, répondit Blaise qui tenait toujours son petit-ami. Mais Yaxley est impliqué.

— Je vais tout de suite prévenir Dumbledore et faire mettre Amelia en sécurité, déclara Severus en jetant un œil à son fils qui semblait à présent profondément endormi, sans aucun doute aidé par la potion calmante qu'il avait prise.

Le basané hocha la tête.

— Blaise, tu sais ce que cela veut dire si Amelia disparait ?

Le jeune garçon observa un instant son professeur en silence puis hocha la tête.

— Soit les mangemorts réussiront à mettre l'un des leurs à sa place, soit mon père la remplacera. Dans les deux cas, il sera en grand danger.

L'homme le contempla d'un air grave mais posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, ton père est un homme fort, il fera ce qu'il faut et restera en vie. Et nous ferons tout de même.

— La véritable guerre commence bientôt n'est-ce pas ?

— Elle n'a jamais vraiment cessé Blaise, mais les choses vont bientôt basculer oui, il est probable que les jours du Ministère soient comptés.

L'adolescent grimaça.

— Mais qu'il tombe ou pas, nous allons nous battre pour que le règne de la terreur se brise, nous sommes préparés, ils ne nous prendront pas au dépourvu. Prenons simplement tout le temps supplémentaire que l'on nous offre.

— Plus le Ministère tient, plus nous avons de temps pour organiser la défense, devina le jeune garçon.

— En effet, répondit l'homme. Garde mon fils au lit et envoie-moi-le dès qu'il va mieux d'accord ?

Blaise acquiesça et rallongea Eiden doucement.

— Je déteste que tu subisses tout cela, murmura-t-il à son petit ami endormi, mais tu viens de sauver la vie de la tante de Susan.


	24. Chapitre 23 : Sombre hiver

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Je suis infiniment navrée pour ce retard et pour ce chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, les choses sont très compliqués pour moi en ce moment et je risque d'avoir du retard à nouveau. En réalité le prochain chapitre ne sera pas posté avant Janvier, je sais d'avance que je ne pourrais pas écrire avant les fêtes de fin d'année. Je m'en excuse profondément, je sais que ce n'est jamais agréable pour un lecteur mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je terminerai cette fiction. Nous ne sommes de toutes façon plus très loin de la fin.**

 **Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre histoire Ma petite étoile, pas de soucis de ce côté, elle est écrite et terminée depuis longtemps donc je la publierai normalement. **

**Bonne lecture**

 **Elishae**

* * *

mamy 83 : En effet ça sent la fin, merci pour votre fidélité.

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Retour à Poudlard

Une nouvelle preuve que les choses se précipitaient apparut dans le journal un froid matin de Novembre.

— Qui a-t-il ? interrogea Eiden qui avait toujours en horreur ce torchon qu'était toujours la Gazette du Sorcier.

— Vois par toi-même, soupira Pansy en abattant le journal avant de le pousser dans sa direction.

Sur la première page s'étalait une photo de la prison d'Azkaban, surmonté d'une tête de mort nébuleuse crachant un serpent. Une nuée de détraqueur l'entouraient et leur seule vision fit frémir Harry sous le regard interrogateur de Pansy.

— Je n'aime pas les détraqueurs, il me semble que tu le sais, déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu froide.

L'aristocrate pinça les lèvres et Eiden s'en voulut immédiatement. Il n'était pas juste de rappeler à Pansy son ancien comportement, lorsqu'elle s'était moquée de lui avec Drago en troisième année lorsqu'il s'était évanoui dans le train à cause de ses créatures. Les choses avaient changé et ils ne s'affrontaient plus à présent. Ils étaient amis. Eiden secoua la tête, chassant ses souvenirs et lu à voix haute l'en-tête.

— Nouvelle invasion massive de la prison d'Azkaban. Le jeune homme grimaça. Alors la prison est tombée ?

— Il semblerait, répondit son amie en tournant son jus de citrouille dans son verre d'un air de dépit. Les détraqueurs sont avec lui maintenant.

— C'est mauvais, le père de Drago et celui de Théo sont libres à présent, regretta le fils de Severus.

Pansy haussa les épaules.

— Avec Voldemort après Théo et Dray, cela ne peut pas être pire, leurs pères sont bien le moins qu'ils ont à gérer pour le moment, regretta-t-elle.

Lorsque les deux garçons les rejoignirent un peu plus tard, ils semblaient déjà au courant.

— Range cette chose Pans, soupira Théo, je ne veux pas avoir les détraqueur sous les yeux pour mon petit déjeuner.

La noble le fit disparaitre d'un coup de baguette.

— Super journée, d'abord je me réveille seul et ensuite ça, je sens que je vais aller me recoucher, dès que j'aurai mis la main sur Elie, grommela Drago en tendant un bras pour se saisir des petits pains.

— Ma sœur est avec Blaise à la bibliothèque pour travailler leur devoir pour McGonagall, précisa Eiden entre deux gorgées de thé.

— Ouai, il me semble qu'on en a parlé hier, fit le blond en se massant la tempe.

— Comment vous savez pour l'évasion ? interrogea Pansy.

— Browell et Saden en parlaient dans la salle commune en revenant du déjeuner. Browell tenait la Gazette et c'est fait un plaisir de nous l'a montré, lui répondit Théo qui était comme toujours parfaitement tiré à quatre épingles. Toujours si parfait Théo.

Pansy leva un sourcil septique, pas vraiment certaine d'accorder beaucoup de crédit à cette allégation.

— Ok peut-être pas un plaisir, dit Théo, ses yeux roulants dans ses orbites, mais il nous l'a montré, c'est tout ce dont il faut se rappeler.

— Mouais, renifla la jeune femme en vidant son verre.

C'était samedi et beaucoup d'élèves n'étaient pas encore levés, mais aucun doute que cette nouvelle allait faire le tour de l'école. Ceux qui étaient là n'étaient pas restés sans réaction et l'on chuchotait dans tous les coins, comme si une telle nouvelle ne pouvait être énoncée à haute voix. La table des professeurs était la plus agitée. McGonagall et Flitwick parlaient ensemble à grand renfort de gestes. Le professeur Chourave lisait le journal avec tant d'attention qu'elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle avait renversé sa tasse, dont le liquide qui s'égouttait à présent sur le professeur Burbage qui le contemplait d'un air un peu vide, comme si elle ne le voyait pas. Severus et Rose avaient la tête penchée l'une vers l'autre et conversaient à voix basse, sans prêter attention aux autres.

— Severus n'était pas au courant ? interrogea Pansy.

— Je l'ignore, en tout cas il ne nous en avait pas parlé, expliqua Eiden. Il n'a pas été à une réunion depuis plusieurs jours, Voldemort préfère qu'il surveille la bonne avancée de la mission de Drago.

— La bonne avancée, grommela l'intéressé en écrasant contentieusement son pancake avec sa fourchette, jusqu'à n'en faire que des miettes.

Pansy lui lança un regard concerné, mais n'insista pas, Drago était d'humeur massacrante lorsque l'on évoquait le sujet, il y avait de quoi.

— Dumbledore t'a parlé de quelque chose durant vos rendez-vous ? demanda Théo qui parcourait le journal sans vraiment le voir.

— Non, rien à propos de cela, nous avons seulement vu un nouveau souvenir de la vie de Voldemort, grimaça le fils de Severus.

— Tu ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il attend de toi ? s'enquit Pansy.

— Non, sauf de me rapprocher de Slughorn, déclara le jeune homme en secouant la tête de dépit.

— Chose que tu pourras faire ce soir, dit Drago d'un ton funèbre.

— Si tu ne veux pas aller à la soirée de Slug pourquoi y aller ? questionna Pansy en tournant élégamment sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

— Je ne laisserai pas Eli y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre ! gronda Drago, les yeux aussi froids que la glace.

Pansy éclata d'un rire clair.

— Difficile de faire avec ta jalousie et ta possessivité maladive, n'est-ce pas ? déclara-t-elle légèrement.

Le jeune noble ne lui répondit que d'un regard noir avant de retourner à son massacre de pancake.

— Tu dis seulement cela parce que toi tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, déclara ostensiblement Drago.

Pansy l'ignora et contempla longuement son ongle parfaitement manucuré, grattant une peau morte de son doigt.

— En réalité j'y vais.

— Ah oui ? se redressa le blond, surpris. Et qui a l'immense honneur de te conduire chez ce vieux morse ?

— Blaise, fit-elle seulement.

Drago tourna un regard interrogateur vers Eiden.

— J'y vais avec Luna, déclara celui-ci, ça lui tant plaisir.

Le jeune aristocrate renifla et demanda à Théo :

— Tu ne vas pas rester tout seul, protesta-t-il.

— Je ne le serais pas, Ginny m'a invitée, rétorqua le jeune homme.

— Oh elle l'a fait ?

— Oui, elle est super, je vais passer une bonne soirée.

— Hum, fit seulement Drago qui n'en était pas aussi sûr. Les fêtes de Slughorn n'étaient pas toujours passionnantes, même s'il était plutôt bien vu d'y être invité.

— Hermione a finalement prit son courage à deux mains ? questionna Pansy en jetant un œil à la table des lions.

— Il semblerait, soupira Eiden. Il était plus que temps.

— En effet, MacLaggen l'aura fait changer d'avis, déclara la jeune femme.

— En même temps ce mec est si détestable, j'ignore comment elle a fait pour le supporter durant la dernière soirée.

— Elle voulait se venger de Ron, les femmes sont capables de beaucoup de choses pour rendre jaloux ceux qui les intéressent, fit sagement leur amie brune.

— C'est certain, approuva Théo qui regardait aussi la jeune née moldu.

0o0o0

Drago contemplait la foule, un verre de pétillant à la main. Ce crétin de Slughorn ne poussait même pas le sens de la réception jusqu'à servir de l'alcool, qui pourtant aurait fait beaucoup de bien au jeune homme.

— Tout va bien Drago ?

Il se retourna, impeccable dans son costume gris perle, pour trouver derrière lui Neville, plutôt en beauté dans son habit noir d'inspiration moldu.

— Oui, oui, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

L'autre jeune homme hocha lentement la tête, son regard semblant le transpercer. Il cessa cependant son inspection et soupirant, il s'approcha de lui pour déclarer :

— Tu ne devrais pas laisser tes noires pensées t'agiter ce soir Drago, c'est l'heure des réjouissances.

Il se pencha vers lui et fit plus bas :

— Ce n'est de toute façon pas aujourd'hui que ta situation s'améliorera.

— Ma situation ? bredouilla le blond.

L'autre le regarda intensément.

— Elie t'a parlé de quelque chose ? interrogea l'aristocrate.

— Non, elle n'en a rien fait, mais je connais Enor depuis suffisamment longtemps pour lire en elle, même ce qu'elle désire me cacher.

— Que sais-tu ? interrogea le fils Malfoy.

— Rien de précis, le rassura immédiatement l'ami de sa compagne, je sais simplement que Voldemort t'a confié quelque chose à faire et quoi que ce soit c'est manifestement très dangereux pour toi.

Drago haussa un sourcil et Neville continua :

— Tu à l'air franchement épuisé, déclara-t-il en faisant un geste vague vers ses cernes violacés que les potions ne parvenaient plus à masquer et sa silhouette amaigrie. Tu regardes toujours derrière toi comme une bête traquée et Elie est morte d'inquiétude.

Le blond ne répondit pas.

— Je ne te demande pas de me dire de quoi il s'agit, soupira Neville, mais sache que tu peux compter sur moi si besoin est.

L'autre le considéra un instant avant de souffler et de murmure.

— Merci Neville.

Le jeune homme brun hocha gravement la tête en déposant une main compatissante sur son épaule. Drago ferma un instant les yeux, suffisamment peu de temps pour apercevoir le sourire de l'autre garçon.

— C'est plutôt surprenant de nous voir dans cette situation, considérant nos hum … relations passées.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de se sentir gêné au rappel de son attitude passée. Il avait été particulièrement cruel avec le fils Londubat.

— Oh aller Drago c'est du passé, fit-il en serrant son épaule gentiment, tout le monde sait maintenant que tu n'es plus le petit crétin arrogant que tu étais autrefois. Et c'est aussi ma responsabilité, j'ai accepté bien trop de choses et je n'aurai pas dû me laisser faire ainsi. Mais on a tous beaucoup changé, il me semble.

— Oui, souffla le blond.

— Regarde, qui imaginerais que Drago Malfoy porte un jour un costume moldu ! rit le jeune homme brun.

— Ce n'est pas un costume moldu, opposa Drago, il vient de chez Fils d'or, en France et il est de fabrication sorcière.

Les yeux de Neville scintillèrent d'hilarité.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour sa petite amie, n'est-ce pas ? ricana le gryffondor ouvertement.

L'héritier Malfoy fit un geste de la main agacé, mais il ne répondit pas, Neville n'ayant pas tout à fait tort. Elienor ne s'habillait jamais en robe sorcière, à l'exception de robes de l'école. Alors par respect pour elle et sa nature il le faisait aussi de moins en moins, d'autant qu'il commençait lui aussi à trouver que les coupes simples et élégantes du costume flattaient mieux sa silhouette longiligne. Et si cela rendait son cher père fou de rage, c'était encore mieux, pensa le garçon. Neville lui aussi portait les deux tenues, fruit de son enfance passer à fréquenter les métisses.

— Monsieur Malfoy ! Monsieur Londubat !

Leur professeur de potions se glissa maladroitement entre deux groupes en pleine discussion et leur offrit un sourire mou.

— La soirée vous plait-elle ?

— Bien sûr professeur, elle est délicieuse, assura Drago la figure polie.

— Oh parfait, mais je ne vous ai pas encore vu danser mon cher, pourtant avec une telle cavalière ce ne doit pas être une corvée, fit plaisamment l'autre homme.

— Non en effet, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire factice, mais je me dois de la partager, ne pensez-vous pas ?

— Si si bien sûr, rit l'homme. Une si jolie fille et brillante en plus de cela, votre famille doit être contente.

Puis l'homme sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit et de qui étaient les parents de Drago et il se tourna vers Neville.

— Et vous jeune monsieur Londubat, avec qui êtes-vous venu, je ne peux me souvenir de votre entrée.

— Je suis venu avec Hannahh Abbot, Monsieur.

— Oh Abbot, comme Giffart Abbot et Ornella Abbot, feu la propriétaire du Liseron, l'établissement du Chemin de Traverse ?

Neville acquiesça gravement.

— Oui en effet, c'est sa fille.

— Une tragédie, soupira le professeur, sa soupe paysanne était vraiment la meilleure que l'on pouvait trouver de ce côté de la Manche.

Drago parvint à discipliner son visage, mais la mâchoire de Neville se serra et le blond pensa qu'il valait mieux intervenir.

— Si cela ne vous ennuie pas Monsieur, nous allons maintenant rejoindre nos cavalières, déclara-t-il poliment.

— Bien sûr Messieurs, il est si doux d'avoir votre âge et d'être amoureux, déclara joyeusement le vieil homme.

Drago lui offrit un sourire de circonstance et prit fermement Neville par le bras avant de l'entrainer plus loin.

— Ce vieux morse débile, gronda Neville, apparemment fort heurté par l'insensibilité de leur professeur.

— Laisse-le, c'est un imbécile opportuniste. Il s'étouffera un jour sous les faux compliments et les ananas confits.

Un pâle sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Neville qui se mua en un véritable lorsque le blond le mena à leurs cavalières, qui discouraient gaiement avec Susan et Ginny. Le bras de l'héritier Londubat s'enroula autour de la taille de la jeune femme aux tresses blondes et la ramena doucement contre lui.

— Un problème Neville ? demanda Hannah, s'inquiétant quelque peu de voir son compagnon si crispé.

— Non rien, ne t'en fait pas, répondit-il en serrant doucement sa main contre la taille de la jeune femme.

Elle sourit et noua leurs doigts avant de revenir à sa conversation.

— Et si on dansait Drago ? demanda Elie d'un air si adorable que le jeune homme ne put dire non.

— D'accord.

Elie portait une robe coupée aux genoux offerts par Narcissa à l'occasion de son anniversaire, pendant les vacances. Elle était d'un tissu violet qui brillait de petites paillettes argentées. La noble l'avait déniché dans un magasin de haute couture en Italie, alors qu'elle emmenait Drago et Théo en vacances. Pansy avait tressé et torsadé ses cheveux en une sorte de couronne qu'elle avait agrémentée d'un joli bijou de tête en argent. Elle était éblouissante, même si Drago savait parfaitement qu'elle avait caché ses cernes sous des sorts de camouflage. Il la trouvait belle sans et vêtu d'un sac de toute façon.

— Tu ne trouves pas qu'Hannah va merveilleusement bien avec Neville ? chuchota Elie à son oreille.

— J'ignorai que tu étais si friande de ragots.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

— Pas les ragots, je suis simplement contente que Neville ait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui plaise, fit-elle.

— Ce n'est que la première fois qu'il l'invite, ils ne vont pas se marier ! rit Drago en laissant glisser sa main sur ses hanches.

Elie roula des yeux.

— Je ne parle pas de mariage, je suis simplement contente que quelqu'un soit capable de voir à quel point c'est un garçon génial et qu'il se sente suffisamment à l'aise pour fréquenter quelqu'un. La durée de leur relation n'a pas la moindre importance pour le moment.

Elle se blottit contre lui et il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille toujours mince. Elie avait de nouveau perdu du poids avec tout le stress de la situation et il s'en voulait pour cela. Même si Elie lui répétait qu'il n'y était pour rien.

— C'est étrange, lorsque nous sommes ici, à danser, c'est comme s'il ne se passait absolument rien au-dehors. Slughorn n'a pas mentionné une seule fois la chute d'Azkaban. C'est comme si la guerre n'existait pas.

— Ce n'est pas compatible avec l'idée que ce vieux morse se fait de l'amusement, répondit Drago.

Ils valsèrent un moment puis Blaise se présenta, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

— Une danse ? proposa-t-il à Elie.

Elle sourit et changea de partenaire avec le consentement de son compagnon. Drago embrassa légèrement ses lèvres et déclara :

— Je vais rejoindre Eiden et Ron là-bas.

Elie acquiesça et se coula dans l'étreinte de Blaise qui lui prit la main pour la guider. Drago aimait danser, mais il n'était pas le meilleur partenaire en ce moment, avec tous ces soucis qui le tourmentaient. Il quitta donc la piste de danse pour retrouver son beau-frère, Ron, Théo, Neville, Susan et Hannah qui parlaient ensemble dans un coin.

— Aksel pense que oui, en effet, disait Eiden d'une voix basse, mais il est difficile de savoir si …

Il ne put entendre la suite de la phrase, car une jeune serdaigle de quatrième année se présenta devant lui.

— Malfoy, salua-t-elle sobrement.

— Uí Néill, fit-il en inclinant la tête.

— Il se dit que tu as pris un chemin curieux depuis quelque temps, déclara la jeune fille en lissant l'avant de sa robe vert forêt, assortit à ses yeux.

Il garda un visage de marbre, peu disposé à se dévoiler à cette fille qu'il avait souvent côtoyée dans son enfance, mais dont il ignorait tout des actuelles accointances.

— Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles Aífé, déclara placidement le jeune homme blond.

L'autre ne répondit pas, portant simplement sa main à son oreille, d'où pendaient d'élégantes boucles d'oreilles aux motifs celtiques. Elle remit nonchalamment l'une de ses boucles rousses en place, laissant à Drago voir l'étrange bracelet, fait de lierre naturel, qu'elle portait au poignet. Le blond eut cependant le temps de reconnaitre l'ouvrage métis.

— Tu … commença l'aristocrate en inspirant plus vite.

— Je vois que tu as enfin compris Drago. Il semblerait que la compagnie de ta petite amie te soit bénéfique en fin de compte.

Elle abordait un petit sourire rusé qui aurait fait grincer des dents au jeune homme si la situation était moins sérieuse.

— Tu es une sang-pur, quels sont tes rapports avec les clans métis ? s'enquit le garçon, soupçonneux.

— Les mêmes que Londubat, dit-elle tranquillement, mon père est en très bon rapport avec Tara, la chef de clan du Feu d'Aibelle, comme la toujours été ma famille.

Le blond la considéra un instant, ses yeux argent la toisant froidement.

— Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ?

— Mon père a été approché par Celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom, les Uí Néill sont une puissante famille, mais nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de résister seuls à l'obscurité, dit la rousse. Tara nous a parlé du nouveau clan et de ce qu'il construisait.

— Ce qu'il construit ? répéta Drago.

— Une alternative, les Uí Néill ne veulent pas s'associer à Dumbledore, envers qui ils n'ont aucune confiance. En revanche ils ont confiance en leurs alliés métis qui les soutenus depuis des centaines d'années.

— Et donc …

— Et donc je voudrais parler à ta compagne. Tara à confiance en elle et mon père à toute confiance en Tara.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour cela Aífé, va la voir, Elie n'a jamais mangé personne, opposa le blond.

L'autre sourit, mais d'un air un peu moqueur. Elle lissa les plis de sa robe et le contempla d'un air légèrement condescendant.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, n'est-ce pas Drago ? L'introduction par les gamma est très importante.

— Les gamma ?!

Le sourire d'Aífé s'agrandit encore.

— Les gamma sont les compagnons des alphas, ils ont une place prépondérante dans la société métisse, même s'ils ne détiennent en théorie aucune réelle autorité sur le clan. Passer par eux pour se faire introduire est une manière d'assurer l'alpha de son sérieux. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le peuple de ta compagne Drago.

Le blond grimaça, il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui rappelle, il le savait pertinemment. Était-ce sa faute à lui si Voldemort ne semblait pas vouloir lui en laisser le temps ?

— Je sais aussi que c'est toi qui as aidé Allen.

Le blond la fixa de ses yeux clairs, gardant un moment le silence, la jaugeant puis il répondit en soupirant :

— Il n'y a pas que moi. Mais je suppose que tu ne vas pas me répondre quand je te demanderais comment tu sais cela.

Les yeux d'Aífé étincelèrent :

— Astoria m'en a parlé.

— Astoria …

— Greengrass, ma meilleure amie.

— Je sais qui est Astoria, Aífé, merci, rouspéta l'héritier des Malfoy. J'ignorai seulement que Daphnée lui avait fait part de nos secrets, tout le monde sait qu'Astoria ne sait pas tenir sa langue.

La rousse eut un rictus :

— On ne parle pas de ragots là, Drago, mais de choses bien réelles et importantes.

— Justement, fit le jeune homme, raison de plus.

— Hestia et Flora voudraient te parler, révéla la jeune irlandaise, coupant cours à cette fausse querelle.

— Pourquoi les jumelles Carrow voudraient une telle chose, je ne crois pas leur avoir déjà adressé la parole, répliqua le blond. Et aux dernières nouvelles, elles n'étaient pas si réfractaires aux idées de leur père.

— Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne l'étais pas non plus, rappela justement Aífé avant que Drago en la coupe d'un signe de la main.

— Parle donc !

— Elles veulent être mises à l'abri. Elles disent qu'elles révéleront tout ce qu'elles savent, mais qu'elles ne veulent plus rester chez elles.

Le visage de Drago se tordit.

— Elles ne sont pas connues pour leurs pensées ouvertes et progressistes, nous ne pouvons pas les mettre à l'abri comme nous l'avons fait pour Allen, il y aurait … quelques frictions que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de générer, tu le comprends, je suppose, fort bien, rétorqua le garçon.

— Les choses changent et elles sont prêtes à faire les efforts qu'il faut, fit gravement Aífé, tu sais que leur mère est morte cet été.

— Oui, de maladie je crois, lui répondit le blond, mais je ne vois pas ce que cela a voir avec l'affaire qui nous intéresse.

— Leur père l'a tuée.

Le silence tomba lourdement après cette phrase. L'épouse Carrow avait la réputation de ne jamais s'opposer à son mari, mais si elle l'avait finalement fait, le garçon pouvait tout à fait croire sans mal que son époux l'avait découragé de continuer, définitivement.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

— Il voulait mariées les jumelles, à Travers et Nott.

— Elles ont quatorze ans, elles sont trop jeunes et Théo aussi.

— Les lois sangs-purs l'autorisent, et ce n'est pas à Théo, répondit la jeune femme.

Drago avait envie de vomir, comment un père pouvait vouloir faire ça à sa fille, les deux hommes étaient presque trois fois plus âgés qu'elles et ils n'étaient pas connus pour être tendres, Travers avait un penchant très marqué pour la torture et Nott … et bien les préférences du père de Théo étaient bien connues elles aussi. Envisagé qu'un père puisse livrer ses filles à de tels hommes lui donnait envie de lui jeter un sort, Drago ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde d'envisager de faire cela à l'un de ses futurs enfants. Comment le père Carrow pouvait-il être autant dénué de considérations paternelles.

— Apparemment Darius a surmonté son dégout pour les épouses, ironisa-t-il cependant pour cacher sa colère.

— Vas-tu m'aider ? interrogea Aífé.

— Oui.

0o0o0

Les jumelles Carrow disparurent mystérieusement sur le quai de la gare les ramenant à Londres, trois jours avant Noël. Leur père en conçut une colère noire, mais il ne retrouva pas leur trace, malgré tous les efforts qu'il déploya. Personne n'avait aucune idée d'où elles pouvaient avoir disparu. La Gazette en fit les choux gras pendant quelques jours puis abandonna, il y avait tant de disparitions.

Severus et sa famille étaient restés à Poudlard cette année, Drago ne se risquait pas à rentrer et Elie voulait rester avec lui, pour profiter des vacances pour travailler sur la situation problématique du blond. Et puisque Rose voulait aussi assister à un Noël à Poudlard, ils étaient tous restés. Pansy et Théo en avaient fait de même et les parents de Blaise lui ayant conseillé, à contrecœur, de rester aussi. Après la disparition volontaire d'Amélia Bones, un mangemort avait été placé à son poste, Corban Yaxley et Marcus Zabini craignaient pour la santé de sa famille. L'homme ne faisait pas encore directement pression sur lui, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Et même s'il n'était pas parvenu à convaincre sa fille et sa femme de se mettre à l'abri sur le continent, ou même de démissionner du Ministère, il pouvait au moins laisser Blaise en sécurité à Poudlard. Il regrettait de ne pas le voir pendant si longtemps, mais il le préférait loin, mais en bonne santé que près de lui est en danger. Severus pourrait veiller sur son fils aussi bien qu'il le ferait lui-même.

La potionniste était actuellement en train de corriger un monstrueux tas de copies dans son bureau lorsque de doux coups furent frappés sur la porte. Il redressa la tête, surpris, il était très tard et il ne voyait pas qui pourrait vouloir le voir à cette heure, alors même que la très grande majorité des élèves avaient quitté le château la veille. Il invita cependant son visiteur à entrer et la porte s'ouvrit sur son fils.

— Eiden ?!

— Salut, souffla le jeune homme. Désolé de te déranger à cette heure …

L'homme soupira.

— Tu ne me déranges pas Den, approche.

Il attira à eux un fauteuil confortable pour son fils et l'adolescent si assis, semblant un peu ailleurs.

— Il y a un problème ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Non non ça va ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que …

Le garçon suspendit sa phrase et Severus se retint de lui crier de continuer. Secouer Eiden alors qu'il était ainsi n'allait probablement rien apporter de bon.

— Tu n'étais pas avec le professeur Dumbledore ce soir ? interrogea-t-il.

— Si … justement …

Le jeune homme tordait ses mains ensemble, les yeux baissés vers ses genoux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Eid ? demanda gentiment l'homme en posant une main sur son genou, lui faisant brièvement relevé la tête.

— Tu sais que Dumbledore me fait voir des souvenirs de Voldemort.

L'homme aux cheveux de jais hocha la tête, l'encourageant à continuer d'une douce pression sur son genou.

— J'en ai vu un aujourd'hui qui m'a … interpellé.

Au vu du visage de son fils et de son état, Severus était certain que le souvenir avait fait plus que l'interpeler.

— De quoi s'agissait-il ?

Les mains d'Eiden se resserrèrent un peu plus et il chuchota :

— Il a fait des horcruxes.

Le potionniste eut un moment de pause et il répéta :

— Des horcruxes.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et la releva.

— Tu sais ce que c'est ces choses ?

L'homme opina, les yeux fixés sur son bureau sans qu'il ne le voie réellement.

— Oui je sais.

Eiden gigota un instant sur son siège puis dit :

— Je n'y crois toujours pas. Ou plutôt si j'y crois, je veux dire, c'est tout à fait je genre de Voldemort de tout faire pour rester éternel, mais déchirer son âme ? Qui fait une chose pareille ?

— Lui apparemment, souffla Severus en ramenant son regard sur son fils qui semblait toujours agité.

— Et maintenant on doit tous les trouver et tous les détruire pour espérer pouvoir le vaincre un jour.

— Tous ? tiqua soudainement Severus. Combien le Seigneur des ténèbres a-t-il fait d'horcruxes ?

— Dumbledore pense qu'il en a fait sept.

Le professeur se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Par salazar sept ! Il avait commis cette horreur sept fois ? Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie ? Quoique ça expliquait son apparence et son instabilité. Un petit reniflement d'Eiden le ramena à la réalité et il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour serrer son fils contre lui un instant. La nouvelle était terrible, il comprenait mieux pourquoi son garçon était si agité.

— Dumbledore en a trouvé et détruit un.

Quelque part quelque chose s'alluma dans l'esprit de Severus.

— La bague des Gaunt.

Eiden aquieça.

— Je savais que c'était de la magie noire, la pire que l'on puisse trouver, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé … fit-il en se remémorant ce mois d'aout où Albus l'avait appelé pour le soigner. Il n'avait pu endiguer le mal ce jour-là, seulement le contenir dans la main brulée et détruite et il savait que les jours de son mentor étaient comptés à présent, même s'il n'en avait fait part à personne. Il pensait d'ailleurs que c'était pour cela que le Directeur avait insisté pour ces cours particuliers, pour passer un peu de temps avec Eiden et pour lui dévoiler ces terribles découvertes. Eiden ne savait pas que les jours du vieil homme étaient comptés, Albus avait fait promettre à Severus de garder ce secret et de ne rien en dire à personne, même Rose et Minerva.

— Albus en a deviné d'autres ?

— Il pense que ce sont tous des objets précieux, relié à Poudlard, répondit le jeune homme, il dit que Voldemort n'aurait jamais choisi un objet quelconque pour être le réceptacle de sa si précieuse âme.

Severus ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec une telle réflexion, considérant la mégalomanie du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Il a dit aussi que j'en avais déjà détruit un, continua Eiden.

Severus releva brusquement les yeux, comment son fils avait-il pu faire une telle chose, en étant encore un enfant de plus, alors même que le plus grand mage de ce pays y avait laissé sa main et sa vie. Puis il comprit.

— Le journal de Jedusor, le venin de basilic est l'une des substances les plus destructrices que l'on connaisse.

— Je l'ai poignardé avec un croc alors je suppose que ça la détruit, déclara l'adolescent en haussant les épaules, comme si se battre et vaincre un basilic millénaire et détruire l'esprit vengeur vieux de cinquante ans du plus grand mage noir connu n'était rien.

— Ça la fait en effet, et grâce à Merlin bien plus sûrement que ce qu'Albus a fait avec le sien, répondit Severus en passant une main sur son front, tentant d'ôter les images de son fils brandissant une épée devant un serpent de vingt mètres de long de son esprit. Salazar cet enfant allait le tuer.

— Il pense qu'il a aussi utilisé la coupe d'Helga Poufsoufle et le médaillon de serpentard, il m'a montré des souvenirs en ce sens et je suis certain aussi que Voldemort en a fait des horcruxes. Il y a de grandes chances que le serpent en soi un aussi.

— C'est presque certain, cet animal à une attitude beaucoup trop inhabituel pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, approuva le potionniste.

— Le dernier devrait être un objet ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle, même si nous ne savons pas encore de quoi il s'agit. Dumbledore ignore également où se trouve les autres, même si continue à chercher, lorsqu'il disparait de l'école.

L'adolescent préféra taire qu'il était parvenu à arracher la promesse au directeur de l'emmener à sa prochaine chasse aux horcruxes, lorsqu'il aurait localisé le prochain. C'était mieux que son père ne découvre rien de tout cela pour le moment.

— Il veut aussi que je récupère un souvenir de Slughorn, il lui en a donné un falsifier lorsqu'il lui a demandé et Dumbledore voudrait le vrai.

— Sais-tu comment tu vas t'y prendre ? interrogea le potionniste.

— Non pas encore, soupira son fils, mais il m'adore et je lui lèche outrageusement les bottes, il finira bien par se laisser convaincre ? Non ?

L'homme soupira, mais ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Secouant la tête pour se ressaisir il fit venir un elfe et lui demanda un thé, un chocolat et quelques petits gâteaux.

— Cessons de parler de cela alors qu'il fait encore si noir dehors, déclara-t-il. Nous aurons tout le loisir de nous repêcher là-dessus demain.

Le jeune homme opina et il se saisit d'un des cookies que l'elfe zélé avait rapporté. Ils parlèrent de sujets plus légers ensuite, de la saison de quidditch et des décorations de Noël et finalement le plus jeune finit par s'endormir sur son assise, tirant un regard attendri à son père. Il le contempla un moment, ses traits détendus par le sommeil, gracieux mélange de ceux de Lily et des siens.

— Severus ?!

Il se retourna au doux appel pour faire face à Rose qui avait silencieusement poussé la porte.

— Il est très tard, je venais voir si tu ne t'étais pas endormi.

Puis les yeux de la rousse se posèrent sur le jeune homme alangui et son regard se fit plus tendre.

— Eiden est venu après son rendez-vous avec Albus, il avait besoin de parler. Il vient de s'endormir.

— Ne le laissons pas ici, fit l'autre, il est si mal installé.

Severus, bien d'accord se leva donc et prit dans ses bras le jeune homme sans qu'il ne se réveille, signe qu'il se sentait parfaitement en sécurité auprès de son père pour se laisser aller au sommeil profond.

— Elie m'a envoyé un message par gallion pour savoir où il était, elle s'inquiétait, continua Rose.

— Tu pourras la rassurer, répondit Severus alors qu'il traversait leurs appartements pour déposer Eiden dans la petite chambre réservée à lui et sa sœur dans leurs quartiers professoraux. Il avait insisté pour l'avoir et Albus n'avait pas émis d'opposition. Il s'assura que son fils était bien installé et remonta doucement la couverture sur lui alors que la rousse réapparaissait.

— J'ai prévenu Elie. Mais viens t'allonger aussi, tu sembles si fatigué.

— Ce n'est rien Rose, assura-t-il, mais elle ne se laissa pas duper et l'entraina dans leur chambre.

— Vient t'allonger Sev, tu tenteras de résoudre tous les mystères de ce monde demain.


	25. Chapitre 24 : Noël à Poudlard

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Je vais commencer par m'excuser pour ma longue absence et rappeler que je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, même si cela prend plus de temps que prévu.**

 **J'ai eu de gros problèmes de santé ces derniers mois, ce qui ne m'a empêcher d'écrire depuis décembre. J'ai repris depuis et je pense que je vais pouvoir tenir le rythme de tous les trois semaines.**

 **Je m'excuse de ne pas répondre à tout ceux qui ont laisser des commentaires, j'avoue ne plus savoir où j'en suis et à qui j'ai répondu ou non. Donc je vais faire collectif (pour une fois exceptionnellement) : Je remercie du fond du cœur ceux qui commentent, non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction et oui nous entrons dans le cœur de la tempête.**

 **Un très grand merci aux lecteurs invisibles ou non.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Noël à Poudlard

Le repas du réveillon de Noël fut un délice, comme c'était toujours le cas à Poudlard et chacun se régala. La Grande salle s'était parée de fausse neige et de faux givre plus vrai que nature qui brillait à la lueur des chandelles suspendues. Dumbledore était habillé d'une robe blanche cousue d'étoiles argentées et faisait violemment penser à une vision ancienne du Père Noël. Le professeur McGonagall portait une robe écossaise qui avait fait sourire les élèves en la voyant et même Flitwick avait fait un effort et c'était revêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu glacier. Peu d'étudiants étaient restés au Château : le groupe d'amis de serpentard, deux griffondors de première années, un poufsoufle et un serdaigle. Les amis des serpentards étaient tous rentrés chez eux, les Weasley fêtant cette année Noël en Roumanie auprès de Charlie, Hermione partait en France faire du ski avec ces parents et Neville passait les fêtes en famille au Manoir Londubat.

— Mes bien chers élèves, mes bien chers professeurs, je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël et un excellent appétit, déclara Dumbledore avec plaisir avant d'attaquer les entrées d'un air gourmand.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de grogner et dévisagea l'un des petits griffondors qui s'étaient saisis du plat qu'il voulait prendre. Le tout jeune élève lâcha presque brutalement le récipient et le potionniste s'en empara non sans satisfaction sous le regard réprobateur de Rose qui reprit le plat dès qu'il eut fini pour le tendre au jeune garçon, non sans avoir jeté un oeil critique à son compagnon.

— Veux-tu bien cesser ? Au moins ce soir ! le gronda sa belle compagne en soupirant avec fatalité.

Pour toute réponse l'homme lui offrit un fin sourire avant d'attaquer avec enthousiasme le contenu de son assiette. Il se sentait de bonne humeur ce soir. L'avant-veille, ils avaient à nouveau simulé une tentative de meurtre contre Dumbledore ce qui avait un peu calmé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, laissant Drago d'humeur plus légère pour Noël et rendant un peu de bonne humeur à tout le groupe. Il avait d'ailleurs eu des nouvelles de Narcissa pas plus tard qu'au matin et elle allait bien, même si le retour de son mari ne la ravissait guère. L'homme était cependant bien trop affaibli par son séjour à Azkaban pour lui causer vraiment du tort. Cela, ainsi que le peu de considération dont jouissait Lucius dans le cercle des mangemorts après son échec de l'an passé, assurait à sa femme un peu de paix. C'était au moins une bonne chose à prendre. Severus était également agréablement surpris de constater le bon niveau de magie défensive et offensive que développaient les réfugiés de Gower, ainsi que le bon niveau scolaire des plus jeunes. Ce n'était pas des vacances pour eux, mais au moins les plus vieux seraient le plus prêts possible le moment venu.

— Vous semblez de bien bonne humeur Severus, je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir déjà vu si joyeux à une fête de l'école, déclara Minerva qui mangeait près de lui.

Le terme joyeux n'était peut-être pas approprié, mais Severus Rogue avait sa propre manière d'être ''joyeux'' qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle des autres.

— Je n'avais pas vraiment de raison de l'être avant n'est-ce pas ? répondit-il.

La femme eut un sourire et promena son regard sur l'assemblé.

— Rien de tel que les fêtes en famille, fit-elle remarquer.

— Il semblerait.

La sorcière eut un sourire lointain, comme s'il elle se remémorait quelque chose et Severus se rappela soudain que son époux, bien plus âgé qu'elle, était mort des années plus tôt, sans qu'ils aient pu avoir des enfants. Il ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir vu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pudiquement l'homme détourna le regard et contempla un moment son assiette avant de planter sa fourchette dans son morceau de dinde.

— Comment vont vos jeunes révisionnaires ? demanda un moment plus tard la sorcière écossaise.

— Mes jeunes révisionnaires ? s'enquerra le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, surpris.

McGonagall lui offrit un sourire rusé, plus qu'étonnant sur sa face stricte.

— Ces élèves pour qui vous nous avez demandé des cours, des exercices et des fiches de révisions.

Severus cligna des yeux une fois, se rattrapant bien vite. Il était inutile de mentir à Minerva, elle était une femme brillante, et tenace … Le professeur aux cheveux sombres choisit donc la sincérité.

— Ils vont bien, leur cursus se poursuit, malgré leurs petites difficultés, déclara-t-il d'un air détaché.

— Leurs petites difficultés ? Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse les qualifier ainsi, répondit la directrice adjointe.

— Non vous avez raison, mais elles sont bien moindres par rapport à ce qu'elles pourraient être, fit l'homme.

— En effet, approuva la vieille femme.

Le regard de la sorcière dériva jusqu'à Rose qui riait avec Blaise et Pansy. La française avait revêtu une robe vert-bronze à la coupe simple, boudant une fois de plus les robes sorcières. D'ailleurs depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, personne ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi vêtue. Elle était toujours élégante, mais toujours à la mode moldu ou métisse.

— Est-ce que Vous-savez-qui montre un quelconque intérêt pour Rose ? demanda l'écossaise, préoccupée.

— Non, pas pour le moment.

— C'est heureux, opina la femme.

— Je ne crois pas que cela durera malheureusement, rétorqua Severus, pour le moment le Seigneur des Ténèbres est fort occupé avec son retour raté, l'incident du Ministère, la mission de Drago et la libération de ses mangemorts. Mais il finira par poser les yeux sur Rose, c'est certain …

— Vous avez peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire ? le questionna la vielle professeure de métamorphose.

— Bien entendu, comment pourrais-je ne pas avoir peur de ce que ce monstre peut faire à ma compagne ? Le Lord a toujours été intéressé par le pouvoir et la puissance, des talents que Rose possède tous deux. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'exige qu'elle le serve, elle aussi.

Le potionniste fit tourner son vin dans son verre un instant, le fixant sombrement, avant de reprendre :

— Elle est ma compagne après tout, un être sombre plongé jusqu'au nez dans la magie noire, un fidèle mangemort …

Son interlocutrice le coupa en posant une main complaisante sur son bras drapé de luxueux tissu noir.

— Vous n'êtes pas un mangemort Severus.

— Je l'ai été.

— C'est faux ! fit la femme avec sévérité. Vous vous êtes précipité au-devant d'eux à la disparition de votre jeune épouse et de votre meilleur ami en espérant qu'ils mettraient fin à votre vie. Vous ne vous êtes pas engagé pour la cause !

— Quoi qu'il en soit, la situation est la même, j'en suis encore là, précipitant ma compagne aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Le décès de Lily n'était pas de votre faute et Rose ne va pas mourir, rétorqua Minerva McGonagall.

— Non en effet, répondit l'homme. Je ne laisserai pas une telle chose arriver à nouveau.

La soirée se passa tranquillement et chacun finit par repartir dans ces appartements, l'estomac plein et l'esprit empli de chaleur. La nuit passa tranquillement, entre les flocons de neige et la brise douce qui parcourait le parc.

Le soleil du lendemain trouva six adolescents assoupis ensemble dans le salon de Severus et Rose. Après le repas dans la grande salle, le couple et les enfants c'étaient réunis dans les appartements des plus vieux et avaient continué de célébrer le réveillon de Noël en privé à grand renfort de chocolat chaud et de sucreries, plus particulièrement pour Théo et Elie qui s'installèrent dans le même fauteuil, tout prêt du saladier. Il était très tard quand ils se séparèrent finalement et les plus jeunes décidèrent de tous dormirent ensemble dans la pièce. Lorsque le couple d'adultes se leva il trouva Pansy dormant le dos collé à celui d'Eiden, les mains et les genoux contre Théo de l'autre côté. Blaise quant à lui dormait dans l'éteinte d'Eiden, mais avait passé un bras autour de la taille mince d'Elie. Seul Drago était déjà levé, lové dans un fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur le feu de cheminée. Il n'entendit même pas Rose et Severus pénétrer dans la pièce.

— Drago ?

Le jeune homme releva enfin la tête à l'entente de la voix quelque peu teintée d'inquiétude de la française. Il lui fit un sourire las et souffla un bonjour à eux d'eux en resserrant un peu ses jambes contre lui.

— Que fais-tu déjà debout ? questionna la femme.

— Je n'avais plus sommeil et je ne voulais pas les réveiller en m'agitant près d'eux, répondit le blond.

Severus pinça les lèvres, mais ne dit rien, contrairement à Rose qui déclara doucement.

— Vient par là Drago, je vais demander aux elfes de t'apporter quelque chose de chaud et nous allons attendre que les autres se lèvent.

Le garçon obéit sagement, il ne pouvait résister à la voix douce et maternelle de la mère de sa compagne. Il s'assit près d'elle dans la partie salle à manger et l'adulte agita sa baguette pour qu'une couverture vienne le couvrir, compensant la perte de chaleur de la cheminée pendant que Severus faisait un bref passage à la salle de bains.

— J'ai rencontré ta mère en début d'année, fit la femme en lui tendant une tasse.

— Elle me l'a dit dans une de ces lettres, répondit le jeune homme en la remerciant à voix basse pour le chocolat.

Rose s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et prit entre ses mains fines sa tasse de thé, réchauffant ces doigts.

— C'est une très belle femme, à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur, et intelligente de plus. Helena m'avait parlé d'elle en excellents termes, mais c'était en dessous de la réalité. C'est une sorcière qui respecte les anciennes coutumes et une femme ouverte, un combo qui est devenu si rare de nos jours …

Le garçon eut un sourire lumineux, le cœur gonflé de fierté. Rose sourit aussi et passa une main tendre dans les cheveux pâles de l'adolescent, le faisant se pencher un peu pour y gagner plus de contact.

— Ta mère t'aime de façon inconditionnelle Drago et t'es entièrement dévouée, continua la rousse.

Et c'était quelque chose que Rose respectait plus que tout, il le savait, les métisses ne considéraient rien de plus important que la famille. Un avis qu'il partageait totalement.

— Elle est très fière de toi Drago, cela se voit comme un feu en pleine nuit.

— Elle l'est, approuva le plus jeune, même si j'ignore s'il y a vraiment de quoi.

— Bien sûr qu'il y a de quoi _Ada_ , soupira la française avant de l'attirer contre elle, refermant ses bras minces autour de lui. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point il y a de quoi. Severus est si fier de toi également et moi aussi.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, profitant seulement de l'étreinte chaleureuse. Lorsque Severus revint, il ne dit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir près d'eux sans rien dire. Chaque jour il était plus heureux d'avoir trouvé Rose, pour lui et pour ses enfants, au sens strict et élargit. Les elfes firent apparaitre un solide petit-déjeuner qu'ils maintenir sous sort de conservation en attendant que les autres adolescents ne se réveillent. Severus ne voulait en aucun cas les forcer à émerger, la période était suffisamment compliquée, qu'ils restent endormis et sans soucis le plus longtemps possible. Et il les trouvait positivement adorables tous emmêlés ainsi, même si on lui demandait il nierait jusqu'à la mort …

— Allen a demandé des nouvelles de toi, continua la française.

— Vraiment ?! s'étonna le jeune homme blond. Allen et moi … nous n'étions pas exactement des amis.

— Non c'est vrai, mais les choses changent et je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun.

— Maintenant que mon père a franchi un nouveau niveau dans la folie ou à présent que le Lord a décidé que mon existence devait prendre fin ?

— Drago …

L'adolescent soupira.

— Désolé, fit-il, je ne voulais pas …

— Ça ne fait rien ne t'en fait pas, le rassura la rousse.

— Qu'as-tu dit à Allen ?

— Que tu étais très courageux, que tu continuais d'avancer et de faire ce qu'il fallait, toujours, répondit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne se croyait pas courageux, il avançait seulement, car il n'avait pas le choix. Si les choses avaient été différentes, s'il n'y avait pas eu Elie et les autres, il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait continué d'avancer, qu'il aurait essayé encore et encore. Mais là, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à sa mère, à sa compagne. Il n'avait pas le choix, ce n'était pas du courage.

Rose sembla comprendre ses pensées puisqu'elle passa un bras maternel autour de ces épaules et le serra doucement, attrapant de son autre main celle de Severus qui les contemplait sans mot dire. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, contemplant le soleil qui se levait dans le parc, au-dessus des montagnes.

La première à se réveiller fut Pansy, elle ouvrit simplement les yeux, calmement et analysa la situation avant de se relever et d'ajuster son chemisier de nuit sur sa poitrine. Doucement elle retira la main de Théo posé sur elle et le couvrit convenablement de la couverture qui avait glissé lors de son réveil. S'extirpant doucement d'entre lui et Eiden, elle se releva, avisant enfin la présence des trois autres à table plus loin. Elle les rejoignit en silence, acceptant la tasse que lui tendait Rose en échange d'un bonjour.

— As-tu bien dormi Pansy ?

— Oui Rose, opina-t-elle.

La jeune fille balaya du regard la couche improvisée qui lui avait servi de lit, à elle et ses amis et elle continua :

— C'est agréable de ne pas dormir seule, d'être tous ensemble.

— On dort déjà tous ensemble Pans, fit Drago, à côté d'elle. Et tu dors presque tout le temps avec Théo.

— Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tous ensemble comme ça, comme des enfants par terre, comme s'il ne se passait rien.

— Il ne se passe rien dans cet appartement, intervint Severus.

Les deux plus jeunes levèrent le regard vers lui.

— Au moins ici, il ne se passe rien. Je promets que je ne laisserai rien arriver ici, continua le potionniste.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

Théo se leva ensuite, presque immédiatement suivi d'Eiden qui s'assit de l'autre côté de Rose avec un sourire d'enfant.

— C'est Noël ! fit-il plaisamment, éloignant la noirceur qui avait saisi les autres.

— Oui c'est Noël, sourit Rose.

— On va ouvrir les cadeaux ! Manger un super petit déjeuner, trainer ici toute la journée, à ne faire que s'amuser et manger !

Eiden semblait transporté par cette idée, faisant naitre le sourire des autres. Il n'avait connu que peu de bon Noël, seulement depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, mais ces deux dernières années, en compagnie de sa famille, ils étaient vraiment parfaits et il profitait sans compter, retombant en enfance. Il dut cependant se restreindre et laisser Blaise et Elie, lovés l'un contre l'autre pour compenser la perte de chaleur, s'éveiller leur guise. Cela prit encore une demi-heure, mais dès qu'il les vit remuer, il leur sauta dessus, s'empêtrant dans les couvertures.

— C'est Noël ! scanda-t-il.

Blaise grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Elie sourit seulement, mais Eiden continuait déjà :

— On va ouvrir les cadeaux ! fit-il joyeusement.

Il les laissa à peine le temps de se relever et de prendre un chocolat que déjà il se précipitait comme un gamin sous le sapin, dispatchés en plusieurs piles distinctes les cadeaux de tous. Il y en avait plus encore que l'année passée et cela n'aidait guère Eiden à se calmer. Finalement, quelques cris de joies, froissements de papier et agitations plus tard, tous les cadeaux avaient été déballés. La journée se passa tranquillement, entre jeux, rire et repos. Ils sortirent l'après-midi dans le parc, jouer dans la neige fraiche sous le soleil brillant de cette belle journée d'hiver. Même Severus fut entrainé au-dehors, et même si son bonhomme de neige ressemblait plus à un gardien revêche et inquiétant, il avait participé. Eiden, Blaise, Elie, Drago, Théo, Pansy et Rose c'étaient lancés dans une bataille de boule de neige épique qui se termina par la victoire des filles lorsque Rose et Elie se changèrent en oiseaux pour larguer sur leurs adversaires de grosses boules de neige froides. Cela se termina en bataille rangée où Blaise et Eiden se liguèrent sous leurs formes à poils pour coincer la louve d'Elie. Seulement la jeune femme était bien trop rapide et au moment où elle aurait pu se faire enfin attraper, elle changea encore et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Blaise se stoppa immédiatement, n'étant pas assez fou pour attaquer le professeur, mais Eiden hésita un instant avant de poser son derrière dans la neige, geignant avant d'aller fourrer son giron dans celui de Rose.

— Il protège toujours sa petite princesse, ce n'est pas du jeu, ce n'est pas juste, se lamenta le jeune homme après s'être retransformé.

— Dis le garçon qui part toujours se lamenter dans les jupes de sa mère, se moqua Severus, caressant toujours les poils doux de sa fille.

— Pfff.

Mais Severus se détourna de son fils en souriant moqueusement avant de laisser sa fille récupérer sa forme normale et reprendre ces petites bagarres avec son frère.

0o0o0

Noël était passé depuis trois jours et la rentrée approchait. Elie, Pansy et Blaise travaillaient leur devoir de runes à la bibliothèque, Théo y lisait, mais Drago était introuvable. Eiden se lança donc dans une recherche minutieuse. Après plus d'une heure de déambulations infructueuses, Eiden se décida à remonter au dortoir pour y chercher la carte des maraudeurs. C'est là qu'il eut la surprise de trouver Drago, dans le coin laboratoire qu'ils avaient aménagé lui, Théo et Elie. Il emplissait un chaudron d'étain d'un liquide ambré qui, d'après l'odeur, était probablement du vinaigre de cidre. La table était couverte d'herbes et de plantes fraiches toutes prêtes à être utilisées. Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombre en poussa une partie et se jucha sur la table, balançant ses jambes dans le vide. L'autre garçon releva la tête en le voyant s'installer et tourna doucement sa mixture.

— Peux-tu me passer le romarin ? demanda le blond en voyant qu'Eiden n'avait pas l'intention d'aller ailleurs.

Le fils de Severus se saisit de la plante et s'apprêtait à lui passer lorsqu'il s'immobilisa finalement.

— Ok, un ingrédient pour une réponse, fit-il.

— Un ingrédient pour une réponse ? répéta Drago qui ne comprenait pas ce dont voulait parler son ami.

L'adolescent à la chevelure ébène pencha un peu la tête sur le côté avant de répondre tranquillement :

— Je te passe tout ce que tu veux, mais en échange, tu réponds à mes questions. Un ingrédient pour une réponse.

Le blond soupira, mais acquiesça tout de même.

— C'est d'accord.

Eiden lui tendit donc le romarin et demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore veut faire maintenant, pour ta situation ?

— Il réfléchit, il y a cette histoire d'opale maléfique, mais je ne veux pas embarquer un innocent dans cette histoire, déclara le jeune homme pâle en immergeant consciencieusement la plante dans le chaudron.

—Il n'arriva rien à cette personne Dray, rétorqua l'autre.

— Je sais, mais je ne veux impliquer personne d'autre, il n'est pas juste de faire payer quelqu'un pour mes problèmes.

Le brun n'était pas surpris d'entendre ces paroles. Elle ne ressemblait guère au Malfoy d'avant, mais Eiden savait à présent que cette attitude-là était du vrai Drago, bien que tout ceci eut été soigneusement dissimulé durant de longues années.

— Le camphre s'il te plait, demanda le blond.

Eiden le lui donna et l'observa un instant avant de demander.

— Tu n'as pas dormi avec Elie hier soir.

Drago, qui tournait doucement le contenu du chaudron pour bien tout immergé ne releva pas les yeux :

— Ce n'est pas une question ça.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je suis monté très tard, et ensuite je ne suis pas parvenu à dormir, expliqua son ami. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller alors je me suis couché sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme finalement.

Eiden ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'observer durant une longue minute.

— Parle Eiden, que veux-tu me dires ? soupira le jeune homme en posant sa longue cuillère de bois.

— Est-ce que tu veux rompre avec Elie ?

Le blond releva brusquement la tête et sa main heurta durement le chaudron qui teinta sous le coup.

— Quoi ?!

— Vas-tu quitter ma sœur ? répéta le brun.

— Non ! Non ! Jamais ! Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? s'exclama l'autre.

— Tu ne dors plus avec elle, tu l'évites, tu évites tout le monde d'ailleurs. Si tu veux arrêter votre histoire, ai au moins la décence de lui en parler, plutôt que de le faire comme cela ! s'emporta Eiden.

Il c'était promis avant de venir de ne pas s'énerver, de ne pas accuser, ni crier. Cela ne menait à rien, mais le déni que montrait Drago … ça sa le rendant vraiment fou et il ne voulait pas qu'Elie souffre encore.

— Je … ne l'évite pas … soupira l'héritier Malfoy.

— Tu …

— Écoute Eiden, je pourrais te dire des choses, des choses qui prouveraient que ta sœur et moi on ne va pas se séparer, des choses que l'on a faites plusieurs fois et que, crois-moi, tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir, mais je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'en parler.

Eiden grimaça, mais continua tout de même.

— Je ne parle pas de cela Dray et tu le sais.

— Je fais comme je peux Den, j'essaye d'avancer sans provoquer trop de dégâts. Mais crois-moi je ne veux pas, mais alors pas du tout me séparer d'Elie. Si j'étais moins égoïste, je le ferais, pour la protéger, pour la tenir loin de tout cela, mais je n'en suis pas capable.

— Elle ne veut pas que tu le fasses, elle veut rester auprès de toi.

— Je sais, même si je préférais qu'elle ne soit pas de cet avis. Mais Eiden, je sais que les choses vont mal, mais comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que je blesserais ainsi la personne qui compte le plus a les yeux ? J'aime Elie, et je n'aimerai rien de plus que de simplement m'allonger près d'elle est m'endormir dans ces bras, mais … et bien les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le souhaiterait …

— Non, non c'est certain, souffla le fils de Severus.

Drago redescendit son regard sur son chaudron, attrapant la cannelle, les clous de girofle et la noix de muscade.

— Est-ce qu'Elie croit que … fit-il finalement.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui dois poser les questions normalement ? interrogea le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres en souriant, assis sur la table, balançant ces jambes. Ce n'était pas le deal, un ingrédient pour une question ?

— J'ai pris moi-même ces ingrédients donc on peut considérer que j'ai le droit à une question, non ?

— Sans doute, opina Eiden. Je ne pense pas qu'Elie croit que tu veuilles la quitter, c'est seulement moi qui m'inquiétais. Tu sais, le truc du grand frère possessif et surprotecteur …

— Je connais oui, répondit Drago qui laissa échapper un sourire malgré lui au souvenir des tentatives d'intimidation d'Eiden.

— Bref, cessons de parler de cela, de cela et de tes insinuations de toute à l'heure, termina-t-il sombrement.

Drag sourit d'un air malicieux et son ami lui lança presque la sauge au visage.

— Alors, fit le blond, une autre question ?

— Tu as eu des nouvelles de ton père ?

— Non pas depuis le Ministère, Mère m'écrit, mais lui est bien trop occupé à faire profil bas en attendant que les choses se calment. Il ne m'a même pas écrit pour me dire de réussir la mission du Lord, grimaça l'adolescent blond. Peut-être qu'il m'a enfin renié ou même qu'il a oublié mon existence …

Eiden ne répondit rien, ne sachant quoi dire.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un à un père normal de toute façon ? Le père de Théo est un malade, celui de Pansy un abrutit, doublé d'un assoiffé de sang, le mien est un taré qui ne veut que le pouvoir, toi et Elie … eh bien votre père est génial, mais on ne peut pas dire que vos relations aient été de tout repos, du moins au début.

— Blaise a un père normal et une relation normale.

— Ouai, le seul de nous six.

Eiden haussa les épaules, ce n'est pas lui qui allait prendre la défense des adultes.

— Allez Den, passe-moi plutôt le camphre et la rue.

— La … rue …

— La plante vert-bleu là-bas, celle qui sent le musc, éclaira Drago.

— Celle qui pue tu veux dire !

— Elle est un peu fétide c'est vrai, accorda le blond en la plongeant avec le reste.

— Que veux-tu faire avec cette horreur !

— Vinaigre des quatre voleurs, ça peut servir à pas mal de choses, antiseptiques, assainissant, il soigne la migraine, les crampes, les bronchites, les sinus encombrés, il éloigne les contagions, apaise les démangeaisons, les aphtes et aide à cicatriser.

— Je sais, Sev est mon père je te rappelle, il m'a appris cette potion dès les premiers temps.

Drago sourit.

— C'est vrai que tu as un niveau honorable en potion maintenant, qui l'eut cru, le petit Potty bon en potion.

— Et Severus Rogue père de Potty, quelqu'un l'aurait cru ?

Un instant plus tard, la lavande et l'absinthe étaient dans le chaudron et le jeune homme brun demandait :

— Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ? Que tout cela va finir un jour ?

— Je ne sais pas, je l'espère, je l'espère vraiment. En tout cas, on fait ce que l'on peut pour que cela arrive.

Eiden lui passa finalement la sauge, le thym et la menthe.

— Tu penses parfois à la mort ? La tienne, celle d'Elie, de ta mère, des autres ?

Drago grimaça et prit bien le temps de couvrir le chaudron d'un linge propre et de lancer un sortilège qui imiterait pour la mixture la lumière du soleil pendant dix jours avant de répondre à son ami.

— Évidement que j'y pense, même si j'évite de le faire pour celle d'Elie parce que là c'est vraiment trop effrayant et terrible.

Le jeune homme eut un frisson et resserra sa main sur son poignet, là où la marque du clan le chauffait agréablement, la marque qu'Elie lui avait faite.

— Et ta mère ?

— J'aime ma mère, je fais tout cela pour elle, mais Elie … que ressentirais-tu si Blaise mourait ? interrogea le blond.

Un pincement au cœur prit le brun à cette seule idée et son corps s'emplit de froid, l'idée même lui était intolérable.

— Je ne pourrais pas le supporter et tu le sais très bien, fit Eiden sombrement. C'est mon compagnon.

Drago déplaça le chaudron plein contre le mur et s'attela à une autre potion. Il sembla réfléchir un instant à ce qu'il voulait dire puis il déclara doucement, mettant le feu sous le chaudron d'étain.

— Tu sais Eid, je ne suis pas métisse, mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'aime moins Elie que tu n'aimes Blaise, que je ne souffre pas autant que toi lorsqu'elle est mal, blessée ou loin de moi.

— Je sais Drago, déclara l'autre garçon en l'observant calmement, toujours juché sur la table. Je ne l'ai jamais pensé.

— C'est difficile parfois, continua l'aristocrate, parce que nous sommes si différents tous les deux et que votre peuple se méfie beaucoup des miens, ne les acceptants parfois même pas. Mais j'aime Elie, autant, voir plus, que si j'avais eu le même sang qu'elle. Les hommes aussi peuvent aimer inconditionnellement.

— Je le sais bien Dray, je ne l'ai jamais mis en doute. Regarde comme mon père aimait ma mère, comme il aime Rose, comme il nous aime nous. Je n'ai jamais cru que les sorciers et les moldus ne pouvaient pas ressentir autant de sentiment que nous. C'est même plus difficile pour vous, car il n'y a pas l'instinct, les codes et tout cela. Je pense sincèrement que c'est plus difficile pour toi que pour moi.

— Je ne sais pas, après tout on est tous pareils lorsque l'on tombe amoureux, fit le blond avec un pauvre sourire.

— Sans doute, accorda l'autre.

Ce soir-là Drago se glissa dans son lit assez tôt par rapport à son habitude et rejoignit sa petite amie qui lisait sous la couverture. Elle le contempla d'un air neutre, le regardant prendre place et se coller contre son flanc. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et reprit sa lecture en silence.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? interrogea le blond.

— Des contes russes.

Drago poussa légèrement l'ouvrage d'un de ses longs doigts pour pouvoir lire le titre et fronça presque imperceptiblement les sourcils.

— En russe.

— C'est plus riche dans la langue mère, déclara la jeune femme en tournant une page distraitement.

— Depuis quand tu lis le russe ? interrogea le blond en se callant un peu plus confortablement contre les coussins.

— J'ai des bases.

— Il faut plus que des bases pour lire cela.

Elie haussa les épaules, mais Drago la poussa doucement à poser le grimoire sur le couvre-lit et à le regarder. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement que le brusque intérêt d'Elie pour le russe était comme sa frénésie de potions et son acharnement pour les sortilèges : un moyen comme un autre d'avoir l'esprit sans cesse occupé et de tenir son angoisse sous contrôle. A minima tout du moins …

— Je suis désolé.

— Pourquoi es-tu désolé Drago ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Pour tout cela. Si tu n'étais pas avec moi, tu souffrirais sans doute moins.

La jeune fille eut un léger sourire avant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui.

— Je suis la sœur d'Harry Potter, la fille de Severus Rogue. Alors je ne crois pas non, aucune chance.

— Sans cette histoire de mission, tu serais moins angoissée, tu ne serais pas obligé de t'occuper l'esprit ainsi.

— Ce n'est pas un mal d'accroitre ses connaissances.

— Pas comme cela Elie et tu le sais très bien, répliqua son petit-ami, c'est compulsif à ce stade, ce n'est pas sain.

Elie ne répondit pas, mais fourra son nez dans son cou.

— Tu sais ce qui pourrait me changer les idées et qui serait plus sain ? ronronna-t-elle en frottant son visage contre sa peau.

— Je me fais une petite idée oui, sourit l'autre.

Il passa une main douce sous son visage pour le remonter à sa hauteur avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Puis il la tira doucement en arrière pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, pétillants d'argent.

— Je t'aime, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Elie fut saisie par son ton, grave malgré lui.

— Bien sûr que je le sais, Dray, fit-elle en l'observant.

— Eiden a cru …

Il s'interrompit, mais elle l'encouragea à continuer.

— Qu'est-ce que mon frère a cru, _caru_ ?

— Il pensait que je voulais te quitter, que je te fuyais pour ne pas avoir à te le dire.

La jeune fille ne marqua aucune réaction, mais demanda tout de même :

— Et le veux-tu ?

— Non, bien sûr que non. Pour rien au monde.

— Alors qu'elle est le problème Drago ? questionna Elie.

— J'avais peur que tu puisses le croire aussi. Je voulais te dire que je ne l'ai pas pensé une seule seconde.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Je le sais Dray, mais c'est toujours agréable de se l'entendre confirmer.

Il rit et referma ces bras autour d'elle.

— En effet.

L'adolescente sourit :

— Je t'aime Dray et je ne veux absolument pas que l'on se sépare.

Drago lui rendit son sourire, mais en son cœur, il se sentait mieux, comme si quelque part, malgré sa connaissance des sentiments de sa compagne, il était tout de même rassuré d'entendre cela à nouveau.

— Alors, fit la blonde en passant une main langoureuse sur le torse nu du garçon, veux-tu bien me distraire, ou dois-je reprendre mon livre ?

L'autre mordilla ses lèvres et l'une de ses mains glissa du haut de son dos jusqu'à ces fesses fermes.

— On va laisser le livre de côté.

— Excellente décision, mais il va falloir assumer maintenant.

Mais alors que Drago faisait lentement glisser son haut de pyjama le long des épaules de la fille de Severus, le jeune homme se redressa soudainement et fondit sur sa table de chevet pour attraper sa baguette.

— Dragoooo, geignit sa petite amie.

L'autre chuchota une incantation et revint contre elle.

— Il n'y avait pas de sort de silence, et bien que ton frère ait besoin d'être rassuré sur mes attentions envers toi, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la meilleure solution que de … hum … te divertir sans sortilège.

— Peut-être, accorda la blonde. J'ai besoin de toi, je ne voudrai pas qu'il te tombe dessus.

Le fils Malfoy grimaça.

— Tu laisserais ton frère me faire du mal ? se plaignit-il faussement.

— Bien sûr que non, nous avons autre chose à faire.

Il lui pinça le bras en représailles.

— Eh ! Sauvage !

— Mais tu aimes ça, susurra-t-il en emprisonnant sa joue dans sa main pour pouvoir piller convenablement sa bouche de sa langue.

— Obsédé !

Drago se contenta de sourire et ôta complètement son chemisier de flanelle, mettant sa poitrine à nue. Caressant les seins ivoire et rebondis de sa compagne, il la laissa baisser le simple pantalon de soie qu'il portait. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour que le bas d'Elie rejoigne le sien et qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux totalement nus.

— Alors, ronronna l'adolescente, que faisons-nous ?

— J'ai ma petite idée, sourit Drago avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

0o0o0

Un tintement retentit derrière le mur du salon où Allen travaillait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et renoncé à suivre un quelconque enseignement à l'extérieur qu'il voulait laisser son cerveau dépérir. D'autant qu'il allait en avoir besoin très bientôt, question de vie ou de mort. Mais quand le bruit annonciateur d'un passage de cheminette retentit, il releva immédiatement la tête, ainsi que son frère et Arya, la petite sœur d'Andrea, l'ancienne batteuse et capitaine de l'équipe de serpentard. Les deux enfants s'apprêtaient à courir dans la pièce à côté, celle qu'ils nommaient tous la salle des voyages et qui abritait la seule cheminée qui communiquait avec l'extérieur, mais le jeune homme les arrêta.

— Quelles sont les règles à propos des arrivées dans la salle ? fit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère, le forçant doucement à se rasseoir.

— Ne pas s'y précipiter, respecter le protocole et laisser un grand y aller, récita la petite Arya, balançant sa longue natte noire dans son dos. Mais Elijah est plus grand que moi, donc ça va, non ?

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard, mais Allen intervint :

— Elijah est peut-être plus grand que toi, Arya, mais il n'est pas assez grand encore.

— Et toi tu l'es ? s'enquit la petite-fille.

— Oui je le suis, et vous finirez par l'être aussi.

''Le plus tard possible cependant je l'espère'' pensa-t-il tout de même.

— Vous restez là et vous finissez votre exercice, je reviens dans un instant.

Les deux plus jeunes n'étaient pas ravis, mais les règles du Manoir étaient très claires et ils ne les enfreignaient pas. Même à leurs âges, ils avaient compris ce qu'ils risquaient et ils savaient que les règles, même si elles n'étaient pas amusantes, étaient là pour les protéger et les garder en sécurité et bonne santé. Et puis tout le monde, même les grands s'y pliaient alors …

Allen ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, la scellant et passa dans le petit salon qui servait généralement de salle de gué pour les entrés. Aksel, de gué, en condamnait les autres accès lorsqu'il y entra.

— Tu sais qui c'est ? interrogea l'ancien serpentard.

— Non, au moins l'un des signaux est inconnu.

Un protocole très strict avait été mis en place pour sécuriser l'endroit, et notamment pour contrôler les entrées et les sorties, par cheminette ou par transplanage. Les habitants et les habitués du Manoir étaient automatiquement reconnus par la magie du lieu et signalés différemment des inconnus. Mais tous étaient automatiquement confinés dans la salle de transport, en attendant que la personne chargée de faire le gué ne les libère, une fois s'être assuré qu'ils ne présentaient aucun danger.

Sur un signe du danois, Allen leva sa baguette et se tint prêt tandis que l'autre ouvrait la lourde porte de la salle des transports. A l'intérieur, le chaos régnait. Un homme grand et blessé au bras leur tournait le dos, affairé au sol. Andrea soutenait avec un brun à l'arcade ouverte une jolie fille qui peinait à marcher. Félicia, une de leurs nouvelles recrues, s'affairait dans un sac de tissu et en sortait des paquets de gaze qu'elle appliquait sur le ventre poisseux de sang d'Eryn, la loup-garou.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, s'exclama Allen, choqué par l'état de ses compagnons. Cela devait être une mission simple !

Un inconnu aux cheveux en catogan tenait une Eryn inconsciente et perdant beaucoup de sang à travers les compresses. Il semblait calme et Allen se concentra sur lui pour ne pas céder à la panique.

— Il n'y a pas de mission sans risque, Al, fit sombrement remarquer Aksel qui c'était précipité pour aider Félicia.

Le blond appela ensuite leur elfe de maison et leur korrigane pour qu'ils fassent transplanner les blessés. Seuls eux pouvaient le faire sur le domaine.

— Allen, Arya et Elijah sont toujours dans le bureau, ramène-les là-haut avec les autres, Kathleen s'en chargera. Et ramène Fleur, elle est avec Kat.

Aksel avait parlé calmement, mais une autorité implacable s'échappait de lui, mettant le jeune homme en marche tel un automate. Un mois auparavant lui, Andrea et Kathleen avaient demandé à Elie d'entrer dans le clan, embarquant Arya et Elijah avec eux. Il avait longuement hésité à s'engager dans la lutte, mais il l'avait finalement fait, pour aider à offrir la même chance à d'autres que celle qui leur avait été offerte, à lui et Elijah. Ils avaient pris la cheminette pour le bureau de Severus et Elie leur avait offert la marque. Il ne l'avait pas regretté un seul instant, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur.

Se composant un masque neutre, il revint dans le bureau où travaillait son frère et son amie.

— Allez c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez monter avec les autres pour le goûter.

Arya lui offrit un sourire étincelant et lâcha immédiatement sa plume, mais Elijah fut plus circonspect, cela ne ressemblait guère à son si strict frère.

— Qui est arrivé ? Est-ce que les autres sont revenus ?

— Oui, mais nous allons avoir une réunion.

Son frère lui lança un regard critique.

— Tout le monde va bien.

— Ne t'en fais pas Elijah, le rassura-t-il, mais ne voulant pas mentir.

Puis il le poussa dehors. A l'étage il invita Fleur à descendre et confia les enfants à Kathleen. Il échangea un rapide regard avec la jeune fille qui comprit immédiatement la situation, mais n'en laissa rien paraitre lui demandant seulement :

— Tu me tiendras au courant de l'avancée de la réunion.

Il hocha la tête et disparut avec Fleur.

— Tu as vu Bill ? interrogea la vélane.

— Je … c'était un peu confus alors …

Ils gagnèrent rapidement la pièce qui faisait office d'infirmerie. Sur le lit le plus proche était allongée la jolie inconnue à la jambe amochée, le suivant accueillait Eryn, affreusement pâle et les yeux toujours clos. Un homme, qu'il reconnut comme étant Bill, s'activait sur un corps ambré et ensanglanté. Fleur le rejoint immédiatement pour l'aider et Allen se tourna vers Aksel, qui pansait le ventre de la loup-garou.

— Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit-il, inquiet pour celle qui était devenue une amie.

— Mieux que l'on pourrait l'espérer, grâce à Charlie.

L'homme au catogan secoua la tête.

— Je ne suis pas guérisseur, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pus avec les maigres connaissances que j'ai acquises à la réserve.

— Tu lui as sauvé la vie Charlie, ne te sous-estimes pas, fit le danois.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, mais peignit doucement les cheveux encroutés de sang de la jeune femme en arrière.

— Vous êtes tous si jeunes, dit-il.

— Tu n'as que quelques années de plus Charlie, fit remarquer Aksel.

— Moi j'ai connu la paix, au moins un peu, et je ne suis pas à peine majeur comme vous, répondit Charlie.

Aksel ne répondit pas. Il termina son bandage et glissa entre les lèvres de son amie deux autres potions.

— Eryn va s'en tirer, elle est solide, elle sera bientôt sur pied.

— Pour recommencer, souffla Allen.

Aksel l'entendit et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

— Rien ne t'oblige à le faire Allen.

— Si Voldemort.

Une exclamation retentit, les faisant tourner la tête. Le blessé à la peau mate s'enfonçait, son cœur le lâchant après une trop grande perte de sang. Son visage était affreusement blessé, ainsi que le reste de son corps.

— Où est … commença l'ancien serpentard.

Et soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit. La peau basanée, le pantalon de toile brune, les ongles noirs et aiguisés …

— Anton !

Il voulut rejoindre le garçon, mais Aksel le retint.

— Tu ne ferais que gêner, laisses les faire.

Le brun se laissa tomber au bout du lit d'Eryn, la tête dans les mains. Rapidement, un poids vint le rejoindre et levant les yeux vers Aksel qui fixait Fleur s'affairant autour du corps d'Anton, il entendit :

— Comment je vais le dire à Elie.


	26. Chapitre 25 : Réalité

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonjour,**

 **Merci à aux lecteurs, à ceux qui passent.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Lils : Merci de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire, cela me fait très plaisir. Je prends soin de moi et je continue d'écrire, en voici la preuve !

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Réalité

Il n'était pas loin de dix-huit heures lorsque la cheminée de Severus s'embrasa et qu'une silhouette râblée apparut dans l'âtre.

— Charlie ?

Rose, assise dans un des fauteuils, s'était levée à son arrivée. Puis elle remarqua le sang sur sa chemise.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu n'es pas en Roumanie ?

— J'ai un congé, fit le jeune homme. Et il s'est passé … Le sauvetage d'Isabeth et Eliott ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Les mangemorts nous sont tombés dessus et il y a eu un combat, ainsi que des blessés. La plupart iront bien, mais Anton … Anton est grièvement blessé, Fleur le soigne toujours. Alors si toi et Severus pouviez …

— Nous venons tout de suite, Severus est …

— Ici, fit la voix de l'homme, sortant de la salle d'eau.

Il semblait avoir enfilé des vêtements à la va-vite. Le bas de son pantalon gris sombre était imbibé d'eau et ses longs cheveux goutaient sur son polo bleu nuit.

— Severus, fit le jeune rouquin, désolé de vous déranger, mais …

— J'ai entendu Monsieur Weasley, laissé moi juste le temps de prendre quelques potions. De quoi souffre Monsieur Menès ?

— Il a plusieurs entailles dont quelque un sont très graves, mais Fleur peine à les refermer, elles ont été faites par Greyback. Il a aussi une vilaine fracture et une commotion cérébrale. Eryn a aussi été grièvement blessée, mais elle est stable et Aksel n'est pas inquiet. Il a pu refermer la plaie de son ventre et aucun organe n'a été touché.

Severus passa rapidement dans sa réserve pendant que Rose gagnait le Manoir de Gower. Mais avant que le professeur ne puisse la rejoindre, la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Blaise et Elie.

— On était à la bibliothèque quand … commença le jeune homme, puis il s'interrompit en voyant Charlie, mais surtout en voyant et sentant le sang sur lui.

— Anton va mal, souffla Elie qui fixait elle aussi la chemise du dragonnier.

— Oui, leur mission c'est mal passé, mais Fleur et maintenant Rose le soignent. Les autres vont aller bien.

— Qui d'autre est blessé, tu sens le loup-garou ? Est-ce Eryn ? interrogea Blaise.

Le rouquin hocha la tête.

— On doit y aller, fit Elie.

Les deux adolescents portaient toujours leurs uniformes et tenaient leurs sacs de cours à l'épaule. Ils étaient vraisemblablement venus directement de la bibliothèque, sans passer par leurs dortoirs ou ailleurs.

— Vous … commença Severus.

— Non papa, Anton est blessé, notre bêta, il est blessé et on doit être à ces côtés, le coupa la jeune fille.

— De plus la proximité des autres et la magie du clan l'aideront à se stabiliser, ajouta Blaise avant que Severus ne puisse refuser.

L'adulte ne put qu'accéder à leur demande, et après avoir rédigé un message à l'attention des autres, ils disparurent tous dans la cheminée. De l'autre côté, dans la salle de Gower les attendait Aksel. Severus et Charlie partirent immédiatement, mais Blaise et Elie restèrent en arrière le temps qu'Aksel leur parle de la situation, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

— Alors il … ne va peut-être pas sans sortir, murmura Elie.

— Il faut garder espoir El, nous n'en savons rien pour le moment.

— Mais il a été blessé pendant que moi j'étais en sécurité à Poudlard.

Aksel attrapa sa main et l'interrompit. Lui aussi portait encore ces vêtements couverts de sang. Il n'avait pas participé à la bataille, ils ne partaient jamais tous du Manoir, pour les plus jeunes d'abord, pour maintenir des tours de garde à la salle de transport, mais aussi, car tant que l'un d'eux restait à l'intérieur du Manoir, la magie du lieu continuait de rester impénétrable. Mais il avait aidé ensuite et soigné les blessés, se couvrant de sang.

— Non Elie, tu ne vas pas aller sur ce terrain-là, Anton a été blessé pendant une mission, ce n'est pas ta faute, ni celle de personne du clan, mais uniquement celle des mangemorts. Il a choisi d'y aller de lui-même, personne ne la forcé.

— Je l'ai forcé, il n'a pas choisi de prendre la marque, elle est apparue toute seule avec la mienne, alors non, il n'a pas choisi, contra la blonde.

Elle semblait vraiment petite à ce moment, petite et terriblement jeune, comme elle l'était en réalité. Ces cernes et sa peau translucide ressortaient et elle lui sembla plus maladive qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était arrivé tant de choses depuis un an et demi, il ne savait pas comment elle pouvait encore tenir. Son bras musclé entoura les épaules minces et le danois la serra doucement contre lui :

— Il l'a choisi, si elle est apparue c'est qu'il la choisit, tu le sais parfaitement Enor.

— Mais c'est mon bêta et je n'étais pas avec lui et maintenant il …

— Stop !

Aksel la saisit par les épaules, elle commençait à paniquer.

— El respire ! Rose va s'occuper de lui, avec Fleur et Severus, ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu ne peux rien faire pour l'aider si tu ne te calmes pas.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et elle se força à respirer calmement pendant que Blaise passait un bras autour de sa taille.

— Vous avez ressenti quelque chose par la marque ? interrogea le blond.

— Oui, on est allé au bureau de Sev immédiatement et là on est tombé sur Charlie qui venait chercher Rose et Severus.

— C'est incroyable que vous l'ayez senti suffisamment clairement pour comprendre de quoi il retournait, cela fait si peu de temps que vous avez la marque. Vous êtes deux jeunes métisses très douées, sourit le danois.

Blaise lui rendit son sourire, il ne connaissait pas vraiment Aksel avant, seulement de vu, mais il l'appréciait beaucoup maintenant et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était un excellent oméga pour le clan. Puis il redirigea son regard ver Elie et la serra doucement.

— Tu es prête ?

— Oui, allons-y, acquiesça l'adolescente, mais serrant tout de même la main de Blaise dans la sienne.

Tous avaient cessé de s'agiter autour d'Anton qui semblait enfin stabiliser, mais l'étrange bulle entourant son nez et sa bouche appris aux nouveaux venus qu'il ne respirait pas seul. Eryn dormait toujours, mais elle avait repris des couleurs, Elie s'arrêta rapidement à son chevet puis passa à celui de son bêta, effleurant son bras elle continua jusqu'à sa main qu'elle serra, celle de Blaise toujours dans l'autre.

— On est parvenu à arrêter l'hémorragie et à refermer les plaies, expliqua Fleur qui s'essuyait le front d'un geste las, sa commotion est sous contrôle et sa fracture réduite. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre maintenant. S'il passe la nuit, les choses devraient être plus simples …

— Anton est un battant chérie, il va s'en sortir, la rassura Rose, qui avait aidé elle aussi. Ton père lui a donné tout un tas de ses meilleures potions, ça va aller.

— Tu n'en sais rien, souffla Elie et la femme ne sut que répondre. C'est mon bêta est je n'étais même pas là.

— Tu es là pendant qu'il se bat pour vivre El, c'est le plus important, déclara le beau danois en se rapprochant. Tu es là.

— Vous vous battez tous pendant que je reste à Poudlard. Quel genre d'alpha suis-je d'après toi ? opposa la blonde.

— Tu es une excellente alpha Elie, tu le sais très bien, intervint Blaise, la situation est compliquée.

Son amie lui décocha un regard noir.

— Ose me dire que tu ne te sens pas coupable d'avoir été tranquillement assis à la bibliothèque pendant qu'ils se battaient tous. Ose me dire que tes instincts et ton cœur ne se révoltent pas à cette pensée ? Ose me dire que tu ne te sens pas misérable ?

Blaise ne répondit pas, mais tint encore sa main. Bien sûr qu'il se sentait mal, ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses, il aurait dû être là, avec les autres pour se battre, pour seconder Anton, c'était pour cela qu'Elie l'avait choisi. Mais il était trop jeune et il devait rester à Poudlard. Même si cela le tuait de ne pas être avec les autres. Il devait continuer d'apprendre, de s'entrainer, pour mieux servir ensuite son clan.

— Aucun Alpha ne participe à toutes les batailles El, intervint Fleur, coupant le bistré dans ses lugubres considérations, tu n'es pas en tort et Blaise non plus, vous êtes si jeunes …

Elie ne répondit pas et caressa la joue nettoyée de tout sang de son bêta.

— Il faudrait prévenir ses parents, dit-elle.

— Ils sont dans un clan retiré en Amazonie, ils ne sont pas joignables, expliqua Aksel. Et Sekhmet est à la réunion des clans d'Afrique, on ne peut pas la prévenir non plus.

— Il faudrait au moins prévenir Assar, dit Elie.

— Je vais le faire, déclara son père, je pourrais ainsi également parler de ta situation à ton frère, Drago et vos amis.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Severus disparut promptement, il avait tout intérêt à revenir avant que son fils ne découvre la disparition de son compagnon et de sa sœur. Eiden n'était pas connu pour son caractère calme et il faisait preuve d'une très grande inquiétude et possessivité sur sa sœur et son compagnon depuis la révélation de sa naissance.

— Comment vont Isabeth et Eliott ? interrogea Blaise.

C'était après tout la raison de cette mission. Drago et ses contacts continuaient de chercher ceux qui voulaient échapper à leurs familles et aux mangemorts. Ils avaient aidé la plupart à quitter le pays, mais certains ne le voulaient, ou ne pouvaient pas et le clan des Passeurs se chargeaient de les récupérés et de les mener en sécurité, au Manoir ou ailleurs. Isabeth et Eliott avaient voulu aller au Manoir, pour agir dans ce conflit. Mais un ancien ami les avait dénoncés et leur extraction s'était révélée plus compliqué que prévu.

— Secoués, mais ils vont bien, répondit le danois. Isabeth a été blessé à la jambe, mais demain il n'y paraitra plus rien. Vous voulez les voir ?

Le blond les mena donc auprès des deux jeunes adultes. Ils se tenaient avec les autres dans un des salons, la jolie sorcière avait le pied étendu sur un pouf, mais ne semblait pas souffrir. Eliott n'avait rien. À leur entrée, Isabeth tenta de se relever, mais Blaise l'arrêta tout de suite :

— Reste assise Isabeth, tu vas te faire du mal, dit-il d'une voix douce, une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour ne pas qu'elle se redresse.

— Nous sommes désolés pour ce qui s'est passé, fit la jeune femme, si vous n'étiez pas venu nous chercher, personne n'aurait été blessé.

Elie l'interrompit de la main :

— Rien n'est de votre faute, le problème c'est Voldemort. Personne ne peut imposer aux autres ce qu'il désir et surtout pas avec toute cette violence. C'était très courageux de quitter votre foyer.

Eliott, le châtain élancé déclara :

— Je ne sais pas si c'était courageux, mais en tout cas nous ne pouvions rester là-bas. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour cela et j'espère vraiment de tout cœur qu'Anton va se rétablir.

— En attendant, nous voulons aider, nous n'avons tous eu la chance de pouvoir échapper aux mangemorts. Nous voulons en être.

— Attendons un moment avant cela, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Reposez-vous, soignez-vous et réfléchissez-y au calme, leur répondit Elie. Rien ne vous oblige à décider maintenant.

Aucun du clan ne voulait forcer les autres à suivre leur voie, ils pouvaient après tout rester en sécurité au Manoir sans chercher à se battre, et s'ils voulaient vraiment aider, il y a vais d'autres choses qu'ils pouvaient faire sans pour autant avoir à quitter l'asile de Gower. La logistique, les soins, les enfants …

— C'est tout réfléchi, assura Eliott.

Elie sourit, mais ne répondit pas, Jack, la connaissance de Drago qui l'avait visité a son Manoir l'été précédent avait eu la même réaction, avant de rejoindre le clan, avec Félicia. Mais bien que le châtain semblait sûr de lui, elle voulait lui laisser une chance de rester loin de tout cela.

Blaise et Elie ne tardèrent pas à remonter à l'infirmerie où ils retrouvèrent Fleur et Aksel. Ils en profitèrent pour les interroger sur la vie de Gower. Ils étaient à présent une quinzaine, en plus de Fleur, Tonks, Andromeda et les frères Weasley, Bill, Fred et George, ainsi que Charlie qui venait lorsqu'il était en Angleterre. La logistique et l'intendance d'un tel groupe demandaient un certain talent, ainsi que la coordination des cours, repas, loisirs et missions, mais le danois semblait s'en sortir à merveille, comme tout bon oméga le ferait.

— Aksel est super, sourit Fleur. C'est un excellent Omega, il est un parfait intendant pour le clan et cette maison.

— Je n'en n'ai jamais douté, fit doucement Elie. Et tous les retours que j'ai eus ont été excellents. Le si confiant Aksel rougit très légèrement touché par les compliments, mais Elie continua tout de même :

— D'autant que l'on m'a rapporté que les récents placements qu'il a faits avec l'argent du clan se sont avérés très judicieux et qu'ils nous permettent de ne pas avoir à nous inquiéter pour nos finances, même si cette guerre dure.

— C'est mon devoir, répliqua le danois.

Quand Elie lui avait confié la tâche d'omega, il avait été surpris bien qu'il n'en avait rien montré. Il était proche de la jeune fille et il se savait doué, mais pas suffisamment pour occuper un tel poste, si tôt. Mais il avait immédiatement accepté, si les autres devaient assumer des responsabilités aussi jeune, alors il pouvait bien s'y résoudre également et tenter de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il voulait rendre ces parents, où qu'ils soient à présent, fiers de lui et être un bon officier pour Elie, qu'il respectait plus que tout.

— Et tu le fais parfaitement, continua la fille de Severus, je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance.

Il lui offrit un beau sourire, peut-être qu'il s'en sortait bien après tout.

Ils parlèrent un long moment de la vie du Manoir et du clan, au chevet d'Anton, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un moment. De temps en temps, une fois dans le mois en général, les deux officiers venaient quelques heures dans le bureau de Severus pour passer du temps avec Blaise et Elie. Ils avaient besoin de contact entre eux et c'était l'occasion de tenir les deux plus jeunes informés de vive voix.

— Au niveau du stock de potions où en êtes-vous ? demanda l'alpha.

— Entre ce que vous nous fournissez, ceux de ton père, ceux d'Allen et ceux que Félicia fait à présent, nous en avons plus qu'assez. Mais nous faisons des stocks et nous achetons aussi à l'occasion, sur le continent pour que cela passe inaperçu.

— Nul doute que nous en aurons bientôt besoin, approuva Blaise.

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous tuer à la tâche, nos réserves sont plus qu'honorable, rétorqua Aksel.

— Elles peuvent descendre très vite, tu le sais. Et puis j'ai besoin de m'occuper.

— Le niveau des enfants est très correct, aussi bon que dans n'importe quel clan, voir plus vu qu'Allen est un professeur plutôt strict, sourit le blond. Et les cours de Rose, Bill, Severus et Tonks sont également fort profitables. Les niveaux sont corrects, même si seuls Anton, Eryn, Félicia et moi pouvons réellement tenir tête à des mangemorts. Et même nous ne pouvons sortir sans danger. Kathleen n'est pas une combattante, Jack répugne à utiliser la violence et Andrea et Allen sont encore jeunes et inexpérimentés.

— Personne ne devait avoir à se battre, rappela Elie.

— Oui, mais c'est le cas maintenant, et il faut que chacun ici, qu'il ait envie ou non de sortir en mission, soit capable de se défendre.

Blaise approuva, après tout, si ça n'était pas déjà le cas, ils seraient très bientôt des cibles de choix des mangemorts.

— Les défenses du Manoir sont tout à fait opérationnelles, les gobelins sont passés la semaine dernière, apparemment le fait que nous vivions ici depuis quelques mois, avec les enfants et tous alimentent la magie ancienne et renforce les barrières. Plus longtemps nous resterons, et plus nous serons nombreux, plus la magie sera puissante, expliqua Aksel.

— Elles ne sont pas trop affaiblies par le fait que ni Eiden, ni moi ne vivrons ici ? interrogea son amie.

— Elles atteindront leurs apogées lorsque cela arrivera évidemment, mais en attendant nous sommes tout de même en sécurité.

Une heure passa encore, seuls Blaise et Elie étaient restés et finalement Severus revint avec le jeune frère d'Anton qui prit immédiatement les mains d'Elie dans les siennes. Il avait eu le temps de se changer lui et portait un de ses bas de toile et un t-shirt à la mode métisse, plutôt léger malgré la froideur de cette fin de mois de Décembre.

— Severus m'a expliqué la situation, merci d'être resté avec lui, dit-il en la serrant tout contre lui.

— C'est normal, répondit Elie.

— Merci Blaise d'être venu aussi, ajouta le serdaigle avant de faire de lui faire l'accolade a lui aussi.

— Pas de problème.

Assar s'approcha de son frère et caressa doucement sa tête. Le sang avait été nettoyé et si ça n'était le sortilège de respiration, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Les marques de son visage avaient pu été effacées par les potions de Severus et les bons soins des deux femmes et il n'en restait plus trace.

— Assar je …

— Avec tout le respect que je dois à mon alpha El, tais-toi, ne termine pas cette phrase. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, je n'étais pas plus présent que toi et je fais aussi partie du clan. Nous aurons tout le temps de faire également couler notre sang, ne t'en fais pas.

Assar sourit malgré lui et glissa un doigt le long de la joue de son frère avant de poser une main sur sa clavicule, sur la marque.

— Et puis crois-moi, Anton sera très heureux de savoir que c'est lui qui a été grièvement blessé et pas l'un des autres, il juge que c'est son rôle de bêta. Ton frère n'est pas le seul à souffrir du complexe du héros …

Il se retourna ensuite à nouveau vers eux et continua :

— D'ailleurs il est ici, avec Drago, Pansy et Théo. Ton père les a ramenés. On est vendredi soir, personne ne trouvera étrange que vous ne soyez pas là au repas, vous mangez souvent dans les appartements de Severus le week-end. Quant à moi … eh bien je vagabonde très souvent alors …

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis Assar demanda :

— Vous avez prévenu mes parents ou ma tante ?

— Ils sont tous les trois injoignables, l'informa Blaise.

— C'est mieux, cela ne sert à rien de les inquiéter tant que l'on n'en sait pas plus et Anton détesterait ça.

Assar et Blaise finirent par tomber de fatigue et à s'endormir sur des lits proches tandis qu'Elie restait près de lui, lui tenant toujours la main. Il devait être près de deux heures du matin quand Drago monta pour la trouver ainsi, pensive. Elle avait fini par se changer et portait un long pantalon bleu et une chemise grise, qu'elle avait dû emprunter, car il ne les reconnaissait pas. La marque à son poignet pulsait très légèrement, comme au rythme de ces battements de cœur et elle semblait à Drago légèrement plus foncée.

— Tu ne dors pas.

— Je n'ai pas sommeil et je m'inquiète, répondit la jeune femme.

— J'imagine oui, fit tendrement le garçon en caressant ses cheveux, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

— Et toi tu ne dors pas ?

— Moi aussi je m'inquiète, pour toi.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, ce n'est pas moi qui risque de mourir.

— Je sais parfaitement ce à quoi tu penses, déclara Drago.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule, mais ne répondit pas.

— En dehors de tout cela, fit le garçon en montrant d'un geste vague de la main le corps inanimé du métisse, je pense que je serais parfaitement heureux de vivre ici, lorsque notre tour viendra. Le Manoir est agréable et cette ambiance, on dirait une vaste famille.

— C'est un peu le cas.

— Je n'ai pas connu cela, mais je suis certain que cela me plaira. J'ai presque hâte. Non en vérité j'ai hâte, cela me rend fou d'être enfermé à Poudlard avec tout ce qui se passe dehors, cette foutue mission et tous ces gens qu'on pourrait arracher aux mangemorts.

— C'est très risqué, lui rappela sa petite amie. Regarde l'état d'Anton.

— Tout est très risqué, déclara le garçon, Voldemort est de retour.

— Ni ta mère, ni Severus ne te laisseront quitter Poudlard avant d'avoir un diplôme, à moins que l'école ne tombe avant.

— C'est un risque tu penses ?

— Je n'en sais rien, avoua la blonde, j'aimerai que non. Tant que Dumbledore tient en tout cas je pense que le collège tiendra. Sans lui …

— À quoi bon chercher à obtenir un diplôme alors que les mangemorts sont près à la guerre ? questionna l'adolescent.

— Tu sais que le diplôme n'est pas important, la formation l'est et puis ils veulent nous tenir le plus longtemps possible éloignés de la guerre.

— Je ne veux pas que l'on me tienne éloigné, soupira Drago.

— Moi non plus, mais nous n'avons guère le choix pour le moment.

Finalement ce fut peu avant l'aube qu'Anton se réveilla. Drago était reparti et Blaise et Assar dormaient toujours. Le jeune alité s'agita un moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux il toussa un peu et loucha sur le sort de respiration qui recouvrait une partie de son visage. Puis il aperçut Elie et tourna vers elle un regard empli de question.

— Tu as été blessé lors de l'extraction d'Isabeth et Eliott du Manoir Rosier. Greyback t'es tombé dessus et tu as bien failli y passer.

Le garçon fronça un peu les sourcils et son amie continua.

— Seul Eryn a aussi été sérieusement touché, mais elle s'est réveillée tout à l'heure et elle ira bien, avec un peu de repos. Tout le monde est rentré et Isabeth et Eliott vont bien.

Anton ferma doucement les yeux, rassurés.

— Tu ne peux pas encore respirer seul alors tu es maintenu sous sortilège de respiration, mais vu que tu es déjà réveillé et en meilleure forme, on devrait pouvoir te le retirer très vite. Et tu iras bien.

Anton ne tarda pas à s'endormir, rapidement suivi d'Elie. Et lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, ankylosé d'avoir dormi assise dans son fauteuil, mais les bras et la tête sur le lit, se fut avec le sourire de son bêta. Quelqu'un lui avait semble-t-il débarrassé du sortilège de respiration pendant le sommeil de la jeune fille.

— Drago sait que tu as passé la nuit avec moi, fit l'égyptien lentement, d'une voix encore un peu faible.

— Il le sait et je n'ai pas passé la nuit avec toi, mais à ton chevet, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose.

Elienor passa sa baguette au-dessus du corps de son ami et vérifia ses poumons. Il semblait aller bien, en tout cas pour quelque qui avait été autant blessé à peine quelques heures auparavant. Mais il était aussi fatigué.

— Est qu'a dit le monument de jalousie qu'est ton compagnon ? sourit le jeune homme à la peau doré.

— Rien du tout, il a enfin compris que tu n'étais pas un prétendant. Et il sait que cela ne sera jamais comme cela entre nous.

— Il n'a mis qu'un an, se moqua gentiment le garçon.

Elie secoua la tête, mais ne le reprit pas.

— Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi les couples mixtes sont compliqués, on ne se comprend guère, fit le jeune homme.

— Non, mais avec suffisamment d'efforts on parvient à le faire et à réussir à faire fonctionner notre relation.

— Je n'en doute pas.

Le garçon se redressa un peu et son regard tomba sur Blaise et Assar.

— Vous avez été cherché mon frère ? Vous avez prévenu mes parents.

— Non, ni tes parents ni ta tante, ils sont injoignables, répondit son alpha.

— Bien, bien, c'est mieux, je ne veux pas les inquiéter pour rien.

— Ce n'était pas rien Anton, et tu le sais.

Le regard de l'égyptien dériva à nouveau vers les deux plus jeunes assoupis.

— Blaise est venu aussi, ce n'était pas la peine.

— Silence, Anton, rouspéta Elie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais en son for intérieur, elle souriait comme une folle de le voir conscient et communiquant. Elle avait eu si peur pour lui. Et voilà qu'il plaisantait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

— Aldwin est mort et il y a de grandes chances qu'il en soit à présent de même pour Rendorf, Eryn ne l'a pas loupé et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse survivre à de telles blessures. Et le poison d'Eryn est particulièrement toxique alors … il n'est sans doute plus de ce monde.

Une partie d'Elie était satisfaite de la mort de deux mangemorts, mais d'un autre côté, elle regrettait que quiconque ait à mourir à cause de Voldemort, même si c'était ceux du camp ennemi.

— Qui a tué Aldwin ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Félicia. Elle avait l'air assez secouée d'ailleurs, il faudra aller lui parler.

— Je m'en occuperai, rassura-t-elle. Ou Sev, il est très bon pour cela et il a été son professeur et chef de maison. Le plus important c'est qu'il n'y ait pas de mort de notre côté, et le moins de blessés possibles.

— Il y aura d'autres blessés El et aussi des morts, dit doucement Anton.

— Je sais, mais j'essaye de ne pas y penser.

— Nous devons être plus forts, et plus nombreux si nous voulons protéger correctement les nôtres et continuer ce que nous faisons. Aksel t'a parlé des messages qu'il a eus ?

— Je voulais le faire à notre prochaine rencontre, fit la voix du danois qui retentit près de la porte, mais notre cher bêta a tenu à se faire remarquer.

Anton grimaça et le blond s'approcha :

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Comme un charme, assura l'égyptien. Tu peux continuer à te moquer de moi.

L'autre éclata d'un rire cristallin et s'assit sur une chaise près d'eux.

— Alors ces messages ? interrogea la plus jeune.

— J'en ai reçu de mes connaissances et Anton aussi. Des nôtres qui veulent se battre ici, puisqu'on ne le fera pas sur le continent.

— Quelque un du Feu d'Aibell veulent aussi s'engager auprès de toi, expliqua le basané, Voldemort s'approche de leurs terres et ils veulent agir.

— Ce sont des métisses, ils sont formés et pour la plupart combattants.

Elie soupira, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser.

— Organisons un rendez-vous alors.

0o0o0

Janvier, février, puis Mars s'écoulèrent, de nouveaux membres rejoignirent le clan, des jeunes arrachés aux mangemorts, d'autres neutres ou du côté de la lumière qui voulaient s'engager et des métisses. L'une d'elles, venant du clan Irlandais le Feu d'Aibell, avait de solides connaissances en médicomage et soins métis et pu donc seconder efficacement Anton, parfaitement remis de ses blessures. Aksel gérait d'une main de maitre le manoir et sa vie quotidienne, s'assurant des vivres et de tout ce qui était nécessaire à leur existence sur le domaine. À Poudlard, les choses continuaient aussi à avancer. Elie avait rencontré avec Blaise, Anton et Aksel ceux qui voulaient rejoindre le clan. Ils avaient tous redoublé d'ardeur au sein de l'AD, reformée depuis le début d'année et Drago faisait toujours semblant de travailler à sa mission et Eiden en avait reçu une nouvelle de Dumbledore :

— Comment voulez-vous que je fasse cela ? Je ne peux pas forcer Slughorn à me donner ce foutu souvenir ! dit le jeune homme un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous installés dans le dortoir.

— Soumets-le à l'imperium, empoisonne-le ou bien jette-lui un sort de confusion, suggéra Théo qui grignotait des chocolats sur le lit d'Elie et Drago, appuyé contre la jeune fille.

Le fils du potionniste fit la moue.

— Dumbledore dit qu'il faut le convaincre de livrer le souvenir de lui-même.

— Depuis quand se soucis-ton de ce que désire Dumbledore ? ronchonna Pansy qui rayait sauvagement certaines phrases de son devoir de métamorphose.

— Tu peux le convaincre avec un impérium, non ? fit distraitement Théo.

Dumbledore avait montré à Eiden un souvenir partiel qui mettait en scène le professeur Slughorn et d'anciens élèves, parmi lesquels certains mangemorts et une version bien plus jeune de Voldemort. On n'y voyait Voldemort lui demander quelque chose à propos des horcruxes puis Slughorn s'énerver avant que le souvenir ne se coupe. Il était falsifié selon le directeur et le professeur de potion détenait la véritable version dans sa tête. Version qu'Eiden devait le convaincre de le lui donner.

Voyant le peu de compassion dont il jouissait, Eiden soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit et accessoirement sur Blaise qui le rattrapa avec un sourire.

— Tu vas y arriver, vendredi le vieux morse organise une nouvelle fête, joue-lui le couplet du parfait jeune homme charmant et il se laissera sans doute convaincre. Il t'adore.

— Non ce sont mes pouvoirs et mon sang qu'il adore, rétorqua le brun.

— Peu importe, utilise cela, répliqua son compagnon.

Le brun laissa sa main trainer doucement sur la peau nue du bras de Blaise qui frémit lorsque les ongles courts passèrent dans le creux de son coude, mais son petit-ami ne bougea pas. Il continua donc l'embrassa doucement au creux de ce même coude et remonta doucement jusqu'à son épaule qu'il mordit tendrement. À nouveau Blaise frémit, mais ne bougea pas d'un cil, l'œil toujours fixé sur son manuel de sortilège. Alors Eiden remonta encore, jusqu'à sa clavicule, son cou, son oreille …

— Tu as intérêt à assumer si tu continues ton petit jeu Den, gronda Blaise en attrapant la mâchoire de son petit allumeur de copain.

Les doigts du basané s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans sa peau et le fils de Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Ah oui, ronronna-t-il. Et qu'attends-tu de moi ?

— Que tu cesses de m'allumer alors que je dois absolument apprendre ce sortilège pour demain d'abord et ensuite que tu assumes ce soir. Donc pas de vagabondage, de recherche pour Dumbledore ou je ne sais quoi. Du sexe, avec moi, c'est tout.

— Du sexe hein ? Et si ce soir j'ai un gros mal de tête.

Blaise grogna et rapprocha encore le visage d'Eiden du sien.

— Après m'avoir aguiché comme cela, tu n'as pas le choix. Il fallait réfléchir avant.

— Tu ne me laisses pas le choix alors.

— Non, pas le moindre, maintenant tu te trouves une occupation, loin de moi et de mon regard, pour que je puisse me reprendre et finir cette leçon tranquillement. Après je m'occuperai de toi.

Eiden se redressa avec un sourire lumineux, les yeux un peu moqueurs et se releva en laissant trainer sa main comme par maladresse le long de son corps, jusqu'à son intimité effectivement bien réveillée.

— Den !

Il disparut ensuite du dortoir. Une fois dehors il prit le temps de réfléchir. Dumbledore fatiguait, cela ne faisait aucun doute et l'odeur de magie noire qui s'échappait de sa main s'étendait de plus en plus malgré les soins que son père lui prodiguait certainement. Il était moins vif, son cœur battait moins vite et son teint grisaillait. Tout ceci lui aurait échappé s'il était resté Harry Potter, mais à présent, avec ces nouveaux sens, cela ne pouvait lui échapper. Il continuait de voir avec lui des souvenirs de Voldemort et d'essayer de deviner ce que pourrait être les horcruxes et où ils étaient cachés. Ils étaient très près de découvrir la cache de l'un d'eux et le directeur avait promis de l'emmener avec lui, et si Severus et Rose avaient fait la grimace, Elie avait compris que c'était important pour lui et n'avait rien dit. L'année avançait, les nuages sombres se pressaient de plus en plus à l'horizon et comme les autres il s'impatientait. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette pression, de devoir attendre sans pouvoir rien faire, cela le tuait. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il se mit à courir, ses pieds frappèrent le sol en rythme, sa respiration s'accéléra et son rythme cardiaque augmenta. D'instinct il ouvrit les bras et il changea, ses orteils quittèrent le sol et il s'éleva doucement dans la nuit, battant des bras pour s'élever. Ceux-ci étaient à présent plus courts et couverts de plumes blanches comme la nuit. Il passa au-dessus du lac, tangua un peu dans son virage, mais pus s'observer dans le reflet. Intérieurement il sourit, il ressemblait à Hedwige, nouvellement Elwig, c'était sa première transformation ailée et il ressemblait à Hedwige. Le cœur allégé et heureux, il profita un moment de son vol puis se posa à terre, épuisé par tant d'efforts. Allongé dans l'herbe fraiche il s'endormit un moment puis regagna le château, apaisé et reposé. Silencieusement il se glissa dans son lit, retrouvant son petit ami allongé dans le noir, les yeux clos. Mais à l'instant où il s'allongea, il fut brusquement tiré contre Blaise qui le surplomba sans plus attendre :

— Où étais-tu ? gronda-t-il.

— Tu voulais que je disparaisse de ta vue, sourit l'autre garçon.

— Pas si longtemps.

— Tu n'as pas précisé d'heures.

Un farouche baiser lui coupa la parole et il se laissa emportait par la langue experte et chaude de Blaise.

— Tu sens bizarre, nota le basané.

— Je sens Elwig, rit doucement Eiden.

Son compagnon fronça les sourcils, il connaissait l'odeur de l'amie d'Eiden. Et ce n'était pas celle-ci. Il renifla encore le cou de son amant et soudain il sourit :

— Tu as une forme ailée à présent, c'est ça ?

Eiden sourit et Blaise posa ses mains sur ses joues avant de l'embrasser.

— Félicitation mon ange ! C'est une excellente nouvelle !

Le brun se souleva légèrement pour l'embrasser encore. C'était une bonne nouvelle en effet, mais hors de question de perdre pour autant son objectif de vue.

— Alors Blaise, ne m'avais-tu pas promis quelque chose ?

— Petit allumeur ! ronronna le basané.

— Mais tu aimes ça.

— En effet.


	27. Chapitre 26 : Pour un souvenir

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

J **e m'excuse une nouvelle fois de mon retard considérable, les chapitres étaient bien écrits mais j'ai eu une vie survolté au travail ces dernières semaines. Cependant je le répète je vais finir cette fiction. Quelque soit le temps que ça prend.**

 **Je ne répondrai pas tout de suite aux reviews, faute de temps, mais je prend quelques minutes aujourd'hui pour au moins poster ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Pour un souvenir

La soirée de Slughorn était mortelle, comme à son habitude. Et Eiden trépignait. Le vieux morse était occupé à cirer les chaussures de ce crétin de McLaggen et il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger de là dans l'immédiat. D'ailleurs, le fils de Severus avait le sentiment qu'il l'évitait. C'est vrai que depuis que le jeune serpentard l'avait coincé à la fin de l'un de ses cours pour lui demander de lui livrer le souvenir originel, le professeur de potion l'évitait. Incroyablement habilement lorsque l'on considérait sa masse, plutôt importante.

— Reste tranquille pour l'amour de Vivianne, soupira Blaise.

Le fils de Severus ne répondit pas, mais tira sur son col, mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment agir et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

— Tu ne vas de toute façon pas lui sauter dessus devant tout le monde ? déclara le basané, légèrement à bout.

— Non cela t'es uniquement réservé, répondit le brun distraitement, alors qu'il cherchait Slughorn dans la foule.

Blaise rougit immédiatement et serra le poignet de son amant.

— Den !

— Quoi ?

— Comment peux-tu …

Il secoua la tête pour écarter toutes les images qui avaient subitement envahi son esprit et qui n'étaient guère respectables en ce lieu, au milieu de tous ces gens.

— Den …

— Il ne peut pas m'éviter si je l'aborde en public, c'est bien plus difficile de le faire poliment avec d'autres autour et Slughorn ne prendra pas le risque de passer pour un mauvais hôte, répondit Eiden.

— Au milieu d'une foule n'est pas un bon endroit pour livrer des souvenirs intimes et sombres à quelqu'un, il ne le fera jamais ici, répliqua le fils Zabini en lui tirant un peu plus sur son poignet pour le faire se tenir tranquille.

— Je veux juste qu'il m'écoute.

— Je sais Den, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment.

— Ça ne l'est jamais, murmura l'autre. J'ignore comment Drago fait depuis le début d'année. Ce que je fais est important, mais je ne risque pas ma vie et celle de ma mère moi et ce que je fais est juste.

— Il n'a pas vraiment le choix, Eid …

— Je sais.

Il posa son regard sur le jeune homme blond qui discourait un peu plus loin avec Assar et sa compagne. Le jeune métisse portait une chemise brodé d'un style oriental, probablement l'œuvre de son ancien clan, tandis qu'Elie avait revêtu une robe qipao, un chef d'œuvre de soie, parfaitement accordé au haut réalisé dans la même matière de Drago, dont le col mao flattait sa nuque droite. La main du jeune homme était innocemment posée sur le bas du dos de la jeune fille et celle-ci souriait tranquillement au discours de son ami. Anton c'était remis assez rapidement de ses blessures et son frère avait pu passer un peu de temps avec lui, via la cheminée de Severus, ce qui avait fait un grand bien aux deux frères. Le temps avait passé maintenant et la fin de l'année approchait doucement.

D'un geste ferme Blaise attira son petit-ami vers eux pour couper court aux plans maladroits de celui-ci.

— Blaise, ronronna Assar en le voyant, t'a-t-on dit que tu étais absolument fantastique dans ce costume. Véritablement à croquer. Tu devrais te vêtir plus souvent à la mode métisse.

Le bistré rougit pour la seconde fois de la soirée et sourit à l'egyptien.

— Tu n'es pas mal non plus, rétorqua-t-il.

— N'est-ce pas ? fit l'autre avec un sourire brillant en posant sa main sur celle de Blaise. Alors, m'accorderais-tu un moment après cette soirée Blaise ? J'ai grand envie de découvrir un peu plus ton si bel habit.

Le rougissement de Blaise atteint son cou et Eiden dénia enfin réagir.

— Assar, je t'aime comme un frère, mais pose encore un regard comme celui-ci sur mon compagnon et je plante mes crocs dans ta nuque.

— Ah oui, susurra le garçon et tu viendras me mordre ailleurs aussi ?

— Assar !

— Oui Eiden ? fit l'autre, les yeux pétillant de malice.

— Cesse ce petit jeu, veux-tu ?

— Mais c'est follement amusant ! répliqua l'autre. Et puis si tu accordais suffisamment d'attention à ton délicieux compagnon, d'autre n'aurais pas besoin de le faire.

— Quoi ? Je …

— Déstresse Den, je peux le sentir de l'autre côté de la salle. Utilise un peu les charmes dont la nature t'a fait cadeau et finis-en avec cela !

— Quoi ? Tu ne suggères pas que je … séduise ce vieux morse ! s'emporta le jeune brun, les grands yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes.

Elie éclata d'un rire clair que Blaise et Drago parvinrent à dissimuler en sourire. Assar ne le cachait pas non plus et répondit joyeusement.

— Je ne parlais pas de le séduire, mon dieu Eiden quel gachis ! Tu as un si mignon compagnon de plus ! Non joli imbécile je te parlais d'user de tes charmes pour le persuader, les humains sont toujours très sensible aux charmes métisses. Crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle …

Le fils de Severus leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne put répondre que Pavaan, l'ami d'Assar apparut à leurs côtés.

— Ass je te vois de l'autre bout de la pièce, cesse de regarder ce pauvre garçon de ces yeux –là. Tu crois que c'est le lieu ?

— Oh, mais c'est toujours le lieu Pav, fit l'autre avec un sourire gourmand, ses canines se fichant doucement dans sa lèvre fine.

— Pauvre gosse, soupira l'indien.

— Oh crois-moi Pav, il n'a rien d'un enfant ! Rien du tout.

— Je ne veux rien savoir Ass, j'en sais déjà trop.

Eiden se retourna discrètement et tomba sur un jeune homme assez grand, le teint olivâtre et les yeux et cheveux noirs, plutôt bien fait de sa personne et qui contemplait Assar comme s'il allait le dévorer. Ce qui allait sans doute être le cas, vu comment le jeune égyptien semblait en accord avec ceci. Surpris en flagrant délit, le garçon s'avança vers eux, agrandissant encore le sourire du métisse.

— Assar, fit-il avec un délicieux accent italien.

— Romero, ronronna l'autre.

— Tu ne me présente pas ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

— Si bien sûr. Vous tous, voici Romero, Romero, Drago, Elienor, Eiden, Blaise et Pavaan que tu connais déjà.

— Romero Casterrucci, 7ème année, Serdaigle, déclara l'italien avec un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante.

— Enchanté, firent-il poliment.

— Romero est très doué en arithmancie, entre autre …

Elie et Drago firent donc la conversation, usant de cette nouvelle information, alors que le regard de l'égyptien glissait à nouveau sur le fessier ferme du nouveau venu.

— Tu es incorrigible Assar, fit Eiden.

— Que veux-tu, je suis faible face à la chair. Surtout lorsqu'elle est si exquise. Il a si bon goût …

Pavaan leva les yeux en l'air, mais souriait cependant.

— Quoi, avoue qu'il n'est pas mal ?

— Il l'est, mais je le préférerais avec des seins, répliqua l'autre garçon.

— Tu dois te reprendre mon vieux, tu n'as rien fait depuis cette petite rousse à Noël.

— Tout le monde n'a pas ton appétit.

— C'est la guerre, j'en profite avant que je ne le puisse plus.

L'image d'Anton inconscient et ensanglanté plana devant tous les yeux et personne ne chercha à le contredire.

— Comment fais-tu pour qu'il ne sache rien de ta nature ? interrogea cependant Blaise pour détourner ces sombres images.

— Cela demande un peu de logistique bien entendu, mais c'est tout à fait possible. Ce n'est qu'une plaisante aventure, lui et moi en somme parfaitement conscient, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchant à entrer dans l'intimité de l'autre.

— Enfin sauf si l'on exclue le corps, murmura Pavaan.

Assar éclata de rire. La soirée fut finalement plus agréable que prévu, surtout pour le bel égyptien qui repartit au bras de son sulfureux amant méditerranéen, dont les attentions étaient on ne peu plus claires. En le voyant faire Eiden prit la résolution de se lancer et glissa à son compagnon et à ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Il resta dans un coin de la salle, sans se faire remarquer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se vide entièrement et qu'il ne reste plus que le professeur de potion, déjà bien assommé par la nourriture et la soirée.

— Monsieur.

L'homme se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en constatant l'identité de son interlocuteur.

— Monsieur Rogue.

— En réalité Monsieur, c'est Rogue-Grimm.

Eiden ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine franchise, mais elle lui semblait profondément nécessaire en cet instant.

— Je sais cela Monsieur, Albus m'en a fait part. Une lignée fort respectable, et puissante …

— En effet. Monsieur le Directeur vous as également fait part de l'identité de ma mère ?

— Je n'ai pas l'honneur de la connaitre, Monsieur Rogue.

Il semblait légèrement rassuré et un peu plus à l'aise, constatant que son élève ne voulait apparemment pas lui tirer à nouveau ce terrible souvenir de la tête.

— En réalité si Monsieur.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils et chercha au fond de son esprit embrumé à quoi le plus jeune faisait allusion.

— Elle ne portait pas encore ce nom-là évidemment.

— Je ne vois pas …

— Mon père est un homme fidèle, Monsieur, buté même, et jusqu'à Rose il n'a aimé qu'une seule femme. N'avez-vous donc aucun souvenir de grand amour de Severus Rogue, Monsieur ? interrogea le plus jeune.

— Je … Lily Evans c'est marié à James Potter.

— Vous croyez ? En vérité Lily n'a jamais montré le moindre intérêt romantique pour James Potter.

Le vieil homme fronça plus encore les sourcils.

— Lily et James ont eu un enfant … Tout le monde le sait. Ce malheureux fils Potter …

— Tout le monde croit que Lily et James ont eu un enfant. En réalité Lily était déjà enceinte lorsqu'elle à convoler avec James, son meilleur ami, pas son amant. Et il n'a jamais été question d'une quelconque aventure amoureuse entre eux. Il voulait seulement la protéger, elle et son bébé, bien que cela n'ait pas suffit.

— Alors, fit lentement le vieux morse, vous voulez dire que … mais Harry Potter est mort !

— Oui c'est bien pratique de faire disparaitre son ancienne identité en simulant sa mort. Cela à résolut pas mal de problème en réalité.

Slughorn ressemblait plus à un poisson rouge hors de l'eau qu'à un homme à présent et l'idée se faisait lentement un chemin dans son esprit.

— Mais vous avez une sœur …

— Ah oui, c'est exacte. Je dois avouer que pour moi aussi ce fut une énorme surprise. Une énorme, mais très agréable surprise. J'ai appris en une soirée que celui que je croyais être mon père ne l'était pas, que ma vie, mon nom, n'était pas ceux que je croyais et que le professeur qui me détestait était en réalité mon géniteur. Et que j'avais une sœur. Bref, une soirée très riche en rebondissement.

Le vieux morse pâlît brusquement et du s'asseoir avant que ces jambes courtes et épaisses ne le lâchent.

— Lily et Severus …

Il sembla perdu un moment dans ses pensées, mais il finit par demander.

— Alors vous et votre sœur êtes les enfants de Lily.

— Oui.

— Lily était mon élève préférée … un véritable rayon de soleil, une femme brillante et très doué pour les potions et les sortilèges.

— Oui, tout comme ma sœur en réalité, ne voyez-vous pas ces traits dans les nôtres à présent que vous savez la réalité ?

— Si, fit, hésitant, le vieil homme.

Eiden voyait bien qu'il était confus et qu'il tenait à présent une occasion qui ne se représenterait pas.

— Vous savez que je l'entends parfois, ma mère. Lorsque les détraqueurs sont près de moi, je l'entends, elle et James, juste avant leur mort.

— Vous .. l'entendez.

— Oui. Vous savez, ma mère ne devait pas mourir, Voldemort n'en avait que faire d'elle, il pensait lui laisser la vie sauve, c'était moi qu'il voulait, mais ma mère c'est interposé et il la tuée. Elle ne devait pas mourir.

Les yeux ridés du professeur de potion se remplirent de larmes, mais Eiden ne s'arrêta pas, ce n'était pas le moment, il y était presque.

— Voldemort a tué ma mère, Monsieur. Et je vais le tuer. Mais pour cela, il me faut ce souvenir. Donnez-le moi, Monsieur, faite cela pour ma mère.

Et Slughorn céda. D'une main tremblante il se saisit de sa baguette et la dirigea vers sa tempe. Un filin gris pâle s'échappa et se colla à la baguette, avant qu'il ne le laisse tomber dans une fiole, qu'il tendit au garçon.

— Merci, fit sincèrement celui-ci.

Le professeur de potion hocha difficilement la tête puis murmura, juste avant que le brun ne le quitte :

— Je suis heureux que l'enfant de Lily, que les enfants de Lily ne soient pas mort.

Eiden hocha la tête.

— Bonne nuit Monsieur.

Passé la porte il courut le plus vite possible jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, donna le mot de passe et frappa comme un forcené à la porte, malgré l'heure tardive. Elle finit par s'ouvrir sur le Directeur, parfaitement réveillé et encore vêtu de sa robe du jour.

— Eiden ?!

— Je l'ai Monsieur, fit le garçon, essoufflé. Je l'ai.

— Qu'as-tu mon garçon ?

— Le souvenir Monsieur ! Le souvenir du professeur Slughorn !

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent et il s'empressa de le laisser entrer. D'un geste de la main il fit venir la pensine sur son bureau. Sans attendre il l'encouragea à verser le souvenir et à se pencher au-dessus. Une nouvelle fois, Eiden se sentit tirer en avant et le bureau de Slughorn se substitua à celui du Directeur.

Il revécut le souvenir une nouvelle fois, mais au lieu de la colère factice du professeur de potion, il assista à une calme explication, sur une forme de magie très noire, terrible, dont personne de sensé ne pourrait faire usage, sauf s'il avait une ambition et un pouvoir démesuré … Eiden se sentit mal, Voldemort n'avait tout de même pas fait cela ? Déchiré son âme pour atteindre la vie éternelle. Peut-on vouloir le faire même à ce prix ? Même un monstre comme lui ne le pouvait pas, c'était absolument horrible.

Ils revirent tous les deux, le Directeur et lui, dans le bureau de Dumbledore et se laissèrent tomber dans les fauteuils.

— Vous pensez qu'il la fait Monsieur ? Faire un horcruxe, demanda le fils de Severus.

— Oui je le pense, Eiden, répondit le vieil homme, le visage soudain très fatigué. Je pense même qu'il n'en a pas fait qu'un.

— Vous croyez … qu'il en a fait sept ? Est-ce même possible Monsieur ? s'enquerra le plus jeune, que cette hypothèse faisait avoir la nausée.

— Oui je le crois. Même si je n'aurai jamais pensé cela possible auparavant. C'est déjà terrible de penser que l'on peut déchirer son âme une fois, mais sept ? J'avoue que jamais, même dans mes pires idées noires, je n'avais imaginé cela.

— Qu'allons-nous faire Monsieur ? Les détruire ?

— C'est la seule solution en effet. Bien que fort heureusement nous ayons tout deux déjà commencé.

Face à l'incompréhension du jeune homme, le vieux sorcier fit venir d'un coup de baguette un vieux bouquin qu'Harry prit immédiatement :

— Le journal de Jedusor.

— Lorsque tu m'as parlé de cette apparition en deuxième année, j'ai immédiatement trouvé cela louche, et j'ai pensé, pendant un instant à cette hypothèse. Que j'ai immédiatement mis de côté, je ne voulais pas y croire, mais maintenant nous avons la preuve qu'elle est plausible. Et la bonne nouvelle, c'est que cet horcruxe là au moins est hors d'état de nuire.

— Vous voulez dire que je le détruis ?

— Oui, le venin de basilic est l'une des substances les plus destructrices de ce monde, même un objet aussi noir ne pouvait y résister. Fort heureusement, il y a aussi un autre moyen à notre porté que de trouver un autre basilic.

Il tendit la main vers l'épée de gryffondor et la bague des Gaunt luie à la lueur des chandelles.

— Vous l'avez détruit avec l'épée.

— En effet, j'en ai payé le prix fort, mais je l'ai fait.

Le regard d'Eiden glissa sur sa main noircie, mais Dumbledore lui sourit.

— Ce n'est rien mon garçon, juste l'erreur d'un vieil homme. Ce qui nous laisse cinq horcruxes encore restant.

— Vous pensez à quelque chose Monsieur ? demanda l'héritier Rogue.

— J'ai quelques idées en effet. Voldemort à toujours eu une haute idée de lui-même, et je pense que seul les objets les plus précieux ont pu recueillir une part de son âme.

— Le journal n'a rien de vraiment précieux, contra l'adolescent.

Le Directeur sourit encore et joint ces mains sur la surface cirée du bureau.

— Il l'est pourtant. Bien sûr il n'a pas grande valeur matériel, mais pour ce qui est du reste … Ce journal est la preuve de son appartenance à la lignée de Serpentard, de son ouverture de la chambre des secrets. Crois-moi, c'est précieux pour lui, ainsi que cette bague, celle de ces ancêtres, pour les même raisons.

— Quels pourrait être les autres Monsieur ?

— La coupe de Pouffsoufle, de cette pauvre Hepzibah Smith me semble une bonne piste, ainsi que le diadème perdu de Serdaigle et le médaillon de Serpentard, acheté par Barjow à la propre mère de Voldemort. Et je soupçonne également son serpent d'en être un, sa relation avec cet animal n'est pas normal. Mais il est tard Eiden et ton compagnon doit s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir revenir. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Le jeune homme se leva obligeamment, mais demanda tout de même juste avant de sortir :

— Monsieur, vous pensez que vous allez en trouver un bientôt.

— Je le pense en effet Eiden.

Le garçon hocha la tête et le quitta. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait déjà regagné son dortoir. Blaise dormait déjà, il entendait sa douce respiration, ainsi que tous les occupants de la pièce. Il hésita un moment devant le lit de Drago, mais tira finalement doucement le baldaquin, découvrant le couple enlacé et fort heureusement encore habillé. Se penchant précautionneusement il posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur qui se réveilla immédiatement :

— Den ? fit-elle, ensommeillée. Un problème ?

Elle se releva un peu, suffisamment pour que l'étreinte de Drago, qui la sentait lui échapper, même endormit, se resserre un peu.

— Non je … j'ai simplement besoin de parler.

Elle le contempla une seconde, puis voyant son trouble, elle se dégagea du bras de son compagnon qui grommela dans son sommeil et rabattit la couverture sur lui. Il la mena près de la fenêtre magique et ils s'assirent sur une couette invoquée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

— Voldemort a créé sept horcruxes.

La jeune femme fut saisit d'horreur un instant puis se reprit :

— Sept ! Comment-est-ce possible ?

— Je l'ignore, je ne peux imaginer quelqu'un le faire ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Alors sept …

— Comment le savez-vous ?

— Grâce au souvenir originel de Slughorn.

— Tu as réussi à l'avoir finalement.

— Oui, je lui ai révélé que Lily était notre mère.

Elie ne lui reprocha pas, elle savait qu'il l'avait fait par nécessité.

— Dumbledore va certainement lui demandé un serment, cela ne nous mettra pas en danger, dit-il tout de même.

— Je te fais confiance. Vivienne, comment as-t-il pu faire cela sept fois ? Comment peut-il être encore en vie ?

— Je l'ignore, cela semble complétement fou, irréalisable. Mais cela explique beaucoup de chose.

— Son esprit doit être extrêmement instable.

— Il l'est Elie, cet homme est complétement fou.

— Je le sais, je parle au niveau de sa magie, c'est incroyable qu'il puisse encore la maitriser.

— Pourtant il le fait.

— C'est une chose que l'on peut peut-être exploiter à l'avenir.

— Peut-être.

Il eut un silence que seules les respirations de leurs compagnons endormis troublait.

— Dumbledore pense que j'en ai détruit un, le journal de Jedusor.

— C'est plausible, accorda sa sœur.

— Il a détruit la bague des Gaunt et il pense également que s'en était un.

— Deux de moins alors.

— Oui, deux de moins.

A nouveau le silence, un instant.

— C'est déjà une bonne chose, murmura la jeune femme.

— Oui, c'est vrai.

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils passèrent une partie de la nuit ainsi, plongés dans leurs pensées.

0o0o0

Dans la solitude des toilettes du deuxième étage, Drago se passait un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de lever ses yeux fatigués en direction du miroir crasseux. Il grimaça en voyant sa peau translucide, son teint terne, ces cernes immenses et violacés et ses cheveux qui pendaient tristement, effleurant ses joues creuses. Il était loin le magnifique et toujours royal Drago Malfoy. Levant une main un peu tremblante vers sa tempe, il y appuya ses doigts froids, tentant de chasser le mal de tête qui s'y était installé.

— Que fais-tu encore ici Drago ?

Mimi Geignarde apparut à ses côtés, flottante et nacrée.

— J'ai juste besoin d'un moment seul, Mimi, déclara le jeune homme en appuyant plus fort sur son crâne.

— Tu es toujours seul Drago.

— Pas toujours non, mais plus que je le voudrais. Mais c'est comme cela.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit bien, continua la jeune fille fantôme.

Elle était étonnamment compréhensive et lucide. Mais elle l'était souvent lorsqu'elle croisait Drago dans cette situation. Drago qui se réfugiait de plus en plus souvent dans ses toilettes. Après tout, elle en avait suffisamment bavé durant sa vie et sa mort pour ne pas se moquer de quelqu'un en mauvaise posture. Et le serpentard avait toujours été cordial avec elle, voir gentil, et ce n'était pas si courant.

— Ça ne l'est pas Mimi, mais je n'ai pas le choix, soupira l'héritier Malfoy en croisant à nouveau son regard dans la surface réfléchissante.

Le fantôme pinça les lèvres, mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'éloigner. La tête de Drago chuta un peu, il était si fatigué. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout cela. Il voulait simplement s'allonger tout contre sa petite amie et oublier tous ces problèmes, mais il ne pouvait pas, la réalité le rattrapait tout le temps. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, la fin de l'année approchait et avec elle la date de sa confrontation avec Voldemort. Si seulement sa mère avait pu être mise en sécurité, il aurait au moins pu faire quelque chose, mais maintenant … il voulait seulement oublier tout cela. Il peinait à comprendre comment sa vie avait pu basculer à ce point en quelques mois. Tout cela était la faute de Lucius, il avait précipité leur famille dans les griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres et à présent qu'il était enfermé, c'est lui qui devait payer ses erreurs. Comme il pouvait haïr cet homme.

Il releva le visage vers le miroir et une fugace image de Lucius le prit et il ne put la sortir de sa tête. Il ne pouvait supporter de ressembler autant à ce père qu'il voulait renier. Tous ses traits le lui rappelait et même ceux qu'il avait emprunté à sa mère ne pouvait effacer cette ressemblance, odieusement réussit. Comme il le détestait.

Il suivit d'un de ses longs doigts minces la courbe de sa joue, l'arête de son nez, la ligne de sa mâchoire terminant en enfonçant son ongle dans sa peau pâle. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, quel que soit ses choix et ses actions, ses gènes, son sang, le ramènerait toujours à Lucius. Ce faible adorateur de serpent, cette pourriture qui avait peut-être torturé et violé sa compagne. De colère, incapable de le voir plus longtemps en lui, il assena un coup de poing dans le miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux, tombant en pluie dans le lavabo, sur le sol et sur sa peau, déchirant la peau au passage, se fichant dans sa chair. Mais étrangement, cette douleur lui faisait du bien, salvatrice, elle le calmait et lui permettait de mieux respirer. Ignorant le sang qui coulait de ses multiples petites plaies, Drago s'appuya fortement au lavabo, presque apaisé. Les yeux rivés sur la pierre poussiéreuse et froide de derrière le miroir brisé il laissait tomber sa colère.

– Qu'as-tu fait ?

Mimi était réapparut derrière lui, revenu dont ne savait où et contemplait, horrifiée, les reste de l'objet et le sang sur les mains du jeune homme.

– Un coup de colère rien de plus. Rien d'important, fit-il encore un peu ailleurs.

– Tu saignes, fit-elle remarquer en flottant près de lui, mi effrayée, mi fascinée par le liquide pourpre.

– Il semblerait.

Elle lui lança un regard torve et disparut à nouveau, peut-être un peu vexé du manque d'attention du garçon.

Le bruit du sang tombant au sol le fit cependant finalement reprendre pied et il serra son mouchoir autour de ses mains, enfonçant un peu certains morceaux de verre et endiguant comme il pouvait l'hémorragie. Il passa la porte d'un coup d'épaule et traversa le couloir, soulagé de ne croiser personne et frappa finalement à la porte de Severus qui lui ouvrit rapidement. Voyant le tissu ensanglanter et sa chemise tachée il le laissa entrer et le pria de s'installer dans un des fauteuils avant de disparaitre dans son labo. Il revint quelque instant plus tard, avec dans les mains plusieurs fioles et une petite pince d'argent pour ôter les débris. Il ne posa aucune question et se contenta de retirer tous les morceaux de verre avant de désinfecter et de refermer toutes les plaies. Il ne resta bientôt plus que quelques cicatrices rosés et le sang sur ses habits, qu'il fit disparaitre d'un sort.

– Comment fais-tu pour ne plus voir ton père chaque jour dans le miroir ? interrogea finalement le jeune aristocrate, qui n'avait pas dit mots non plus durant tout le temps qu'avait duré ses soins.

Severus releva les yeux vers lui, mais prit le temps de reboucher chaque fiole avant de lui répondre.

– Je ne peux pas, pas tous les jours du moins. Parfois j'arrive à ne voir que moi, parfois je ne voie que lui.

Drago grimaça et ouvrit et ferma ses mains sans douleur.

– Suis-je condamné à voir cette ordure dans mes traits pour toujours ?

Le professeur se releva et s'assit non loin de lui.

– S'il y a une solution, déclara-t-il, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé. Et je crains que personne ne le fasse non plus.

– Je ne veux plus le voir en moi.

– Tu n'es pas lui Drago.

– Comment le sais-tu ? répliqua l'adolescent. Comment sais-tu que tout ce que je fais, toujours, c'est bien moi qui le fait ? Si j'ai son visage, je peux bien avoir son caractère.

– Tu as suffisamment prouvé que tu n'étais pas ton père pour craindre cela Drago, déclara d'une voix calme l'adulte.

– On ne le sait pas, peut-être qu'un jour je vais devenir comme lui. Faire du mal à Elie, comme il le fait à ma mère.

– Je ne le crois pas Drago. Ton père à un mauvais fond, une âme noire, pas toi. Et tu ne toucheras jamais à ta compagne.

– J'ai ses gênes, insista le garçon.

– Et j'ai ceux de mon père et pourtant, jamais je n'ai levé la main sur une femme et jamais je ne pourrais me résoudre à le faire.

– Je n'ai peut-être pas ta force de caractère, fit sombrement Drago. Qui peut savoir de quoi on est capable ? Par colère, par tristesse, par jalousie …

Severus soupira et se rapprocha de son filleul.

– C'est le lot de tous, mais pourtant je crois fermement que tu seras te maitriser le moment venu. Et peut-être justement car Lucius est ton père. Jamais je n'ai pu me résoudre à sombrer dans l'alcool, justement par ce que mon géniteur était un alcoolique. Tu ne veux pas lui ressembler, c'est ton garde-fou.

L'héritier Malfoy montra son assentiment d'un grognement et gratta l'une de ses cicatrices d'un air pensif.

– Et puis Drago, tu as aussi hérité pour la moitié des gênes de ta mère, ce qui une bonne chose tu ne crois pas ?

– Oui, souffla le jeune homme. Il vouait un respect et une admiration sans borne à sa mère, il n'allait pas dire le contraire.

– Et aussi les gènes ne sont pas tout ce qui fait que tu es toi. Il y a aussi l'éducation …

A ces mots le blond le considéra d'un air torve : l'éducation que lui avait donnée Lucius n'était pas franchement la meilleure.

– Il n'y a pas que ton père qui t'es éduqué, il y a aussi ta mère, les gens que tu as côtoyé …

– Et toi, ajouta Drago. Tu es bien plus un père pour moi que Lucius.

Severus en fut touché, mais immédiatement un rictus tordit les lèvres du plus jeune.

– Mais fort heureusement tu n'es que mon père spirituel car sinon Elie serait ma demi-sœur et je ne pourrais pas …

– Ne finit pas cette phrase par pitié Drago. Même si tu me flatte, je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu peux bien faire dans l'intimité avec ma fille, le coupa Severus qui grimaça lui aussi.

– Ta petite princesse, se moqua le plus jeune.

– Silence !

Drago consentit à cesser, mais bientôt son sourire mourut et son parrain continua, très sérieusement :

– Ne laisse pas Lucius garder la mainmise sur toi Drago. Il t'a déjà trop prit, ne le laisse plus faire. Il ne peut pas contrôler ton futur et tous tes choix, il ne le peut plus maintenant.

– Il pourrait encore, il tient ma mère …

– Ta mère est adulte Drago, elle fait ses propres choix et elle n'est pas toute seule. Occupe-toi de toi d'abord, c'est ce qu'elle veut.

Le garçon resta silencieux cependant et le potionniste soupira à nouveau :

– Je ne sais pas comment te faire comprendre Drago que tu vaux déjà bien plus que lui et que jamais tu ne seras comme lui. Tu as fait des choix radicalement différent, tu t'es trouvé une autre famille et lorsque tu auras tes propres enfants, tu ne referas aucune des erreurs qu'il a fait avec toi. Tu as déjà changé le cours de ta vie Drago, tu ne peux plus être comme lui.

– Si tu le dis …

– Je le dis. Crois-moi, j'ai suffisamment vécu dans l'ombre de mon géniteur pour savoir de quoi je parle, et je te connais bien Drago, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Le moment où tu aurais pu mal tourner est déjà passé, tu as trop à perdre à présent, tu n'as rien à craindre des ténèbres, elles ne peuvent plus te prendre à présent.

Il semblait avoir enfin touché le jeune homme qui semblait plus apaisé. Il comprenait bien sûr, il avait été dans cette situation, il y était toujours d'une certaine façon, bien que depuis la mort de son père les choses allaient mieux, surtout depuis qu'Elie, Eiden et Rose étaient entrés dans sa vie.

– Eiden et Elie aussi ont les gènes de mon père, il était un monstre, mais eux ne le sont pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien la preuve de ce que je dis. Il n'y a absolument rien de mon père chez eux, termina-t-il pour achever cette discussion.

– Tu as sans doute raison, avoua l'adolescent.

Severus opina du chef. C'est à cet instant que la cheminée. Rose en sortit et s'épousseta de sa baguette avant de s'avancer vers eux. Elle embrassa son compagnon et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Drago qui rougit un peu. Il n'était pas vraiment habituer à de tels gestes. Bien sûr sa mère les lui prodiguait, en privé et en l'absence de son père, mais cela restait rare et personne d'autre ne l'avais fait, à part Elie et exceptionnellement Pansy. Jamais un autre adulte ne l'avait touché avec autant de familiarité que le faisait Rose, et même si c'était agréable, il était bien trop vieux et bien trop aristocrate anglais pour l'avouer.

– Je t'ai ramené les exercices que tu avais confiés aux enfants, déclara Rose en s'asseyant dans l'un des canapés.

– Ils ont déjà tous terminé ! fit, surpris Severus.

– Oui, Allen est intraitable semble-t-il. Pire que toi-même d'après Elijah.

Un petit sourire prit le potionniste.

– Tu ne devrais pas te réjouir, même ceux qui ne sont plus tes élèves te considèrent en tortionnaire.

– Cela me convient très bien, je n'ai jamais eu de soucis d'autorité dans les classes.

– Moi non plus, répliqua la femme, et je ne terrorise pas mes étudiants.

– Tu devrais, c'est très distrayant ! répliqua l'homme.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, cet homme était irrécupérable.


	28. Chapitre 27 : Caverne, lac et potion

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonjour,**

 **Je suis toujours hyper à la bourre pour tout, donc je vous laisse ce nouveau chapitre et je promets de prendre un temps pour répondre au reviews et de lire les fictions que je suis dès que je suis en congés.**

 **Bonne journée et bonne lecture,**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Caverne, lac et potion

Comme chaque année, la douceur du printemps fit place à la chaleur de l'été et l'anxiété des examens, et même les Buses de l'an dernier ne semblaient pas avoir calmé Hermione sur ce sujet. Elle avait passé ses vacances de printemps à Poudlard, à réviser aussi frénétiquement que si elle repassait sa graduation de cinquième année. Les autres avaient bien tentés de la rassuré, et de lui rappeler que les Aspics n'étaient que l'année d'après, rien n'y faisait et la jeune née-moldue leur sappa franchement le moral, du début des vacances jusqu'aux premiers jours des épreuves.

– Et bien, une bonne chose de faite ! se réjouit Pansy en sortant de l'épreuve d'arithmancie, la dernière, en se frottant les mains.

– Tu l'as dit, maintenant je vais me coucher et que personne ne me dérange avant lundi matin, répondit Drago.

– Même pas Elie ? demanda sournoisement son amie.

– Je la séquestre avec moi, répondit le jeune homme, un sourire en coin.

– Ouai, je reconnais bien là le psychopathe tapit en toi, rit la brune, mais je doute qu'Eiden et Severus te laisse faire.

– Den sera occupé avec Blaise, rétorqua l'héritier Malfoy, et Severus a des copies à corrigés.

Et c'était bien fait pour lui, on n'avait pas idée de faire un examen aussi difficile. Les Aspics c'étaient l'année prochaine non de Merlin ! Drago lui souhaitait bien du mal avec sa montagne de copies !

– Je crois qu'Hermione panique, signala sa meilleure amie en désignant l'autre fille d'un geste desepérée.

– Quoi encore ? Si on l'écoute, elle a foiré toutes ses épreuves, alors qu'on sait tous qu'elle sera la meilleure de notre année, comme tous les ans depuis notre arrivée ici.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour laisser la griffondor et Elie, qui l'accompagnait, les rattraper.

–Tu ne te rends pas compte, El, je suis certaine de mettre tromper dans le calcul de base, et donc toutes ma colonne est fausse.

La blonde sourit, sans prendre un seule instant son amie au sérieux.

– J'en doute, Mione, mais même si c'est le cas, tu auras tout de même la moitié des points dû au résonnement.

– Oui mais s'il est faux aussi !

L'autre secoua la tête, souriant toujours.

– Oh allez on arrête de parler de cela, on n'aura pas les résultats avant les vacances de toute façon, dit Pansy en l'entendant.

Hermione voulu répliquer mais la jeune femme la coupa en lui prenant le bras et en l'entrainant dans une conversation totalement futile sur la robe affreuse que portait l'une des serdaigles pendant l'épreuve.

Ils prirent la route du parc, où les autres, qui n'avaient pas à passer cette épreuve les attendait, dans un coin reculé sur les rives du lac. Eiden et Ron jouaient comme des enfants dans l'eau tandis que Blaise, Neville et Théo se prélassaient dans l'herbe profitant des rayons du soleil. Leur dernier examen c'était terminé le matin même, ils avaient eu tout le temps de paresser comme ils l'entendaient.

– Alors l'arithmancie ? interrogea Blaise.

Hermione voulu ouvrir la bouche mais Pansy fut plus rapide.

– Ça a été.

Le garçon hocha la tête et dissimula un sourire. Fort heureusement un cri de Ron coulé par Eiden détourna l'intention de la née moldue et elle ne songea pas à reprendre ses lamentations. Au grand désespoir de tous, ces deux idiots, après avoir été à plusieurs soirées de Slughorn ensemble, n'avaient absolument rien tenté l'un envers l'autre et se contentait de se tenir ensemble, gênés et un peu stupides. Ron continuait de faire de bouder dès qu'Hermione évoquait Victor Krum et la jeune femme de quitter la pièce quand Lavande faisait du gringue à Ron. Mais aucuns ne se décidait à parler à l'autre, bien qu'ils aient été fortement encouragés par leurs amis. Une belle paire d'imbéciles.

– Et El tu viens ? Elle est super bonne ? cria Eiden.

La baignade finit en bataille rangé et tous finir trempés, même ceux qui n'avaient pas approchés le lac. Ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer lorsque qu'un seconde année vient les trouver.

– Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait voir Monsieur Malfoy et Monsieur Rogue, fit-il.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard, ignorant ce que Dumbledore leur voulait, puis ils saisirent de leurs affaires et gagnèrent son bureau, les cheveux encore humides et sentant un peu la vase. Contrairement à leur interlocuteur, qui semblait comme toujours parfaitement serein et vêtu d'une de ses robes ornés d'étoiles d'argents. Les manches longues de l'habit dissimulaient sa main mutilée et il souriait doucement. A le voir, on n'aurait pas dit qu'une si horrible année venait de se passer. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir le soleil qui se couchait doucement, ses rayons illuminant le parc de rouge et d'or.

– Messieurs, les accueillit le vieil homme. Asseyez-vous.

Ils s'exécutèrent mais le directeur ne les informa pas plus de la raison de leur présence.

– Nous allons attendre Severus, déclara-t-il posément.

Le potionniste arriva peu de temps après, fort heureusement, mais il ne semblait pas en savoir plus qu'eux sur la situation.

– Je pense avoir découvert l'une des caches des horcruxes de Voldemort. Et je voulais te proposer, Eiden, d'y aller avec moi.

Le jeune homme fut saisit d'abord de surprise, puis il risqua un regard vers son père qui, si la nouvelle ne semblait pas lui plaire, ne tenta pas de le retenir.

– Je le veux Monsieur, déclara le garçon.

– Bien, fit le vieillard en le sondant de ses yeux perçant à peine voilé par ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ce qui signifie donc que je vais quitter le château ce soir.

Si Eiden ne comprit pas en quoi son absence était si importante, Drago lui saisit immédiatement :

– Alors c'est ce soir que cela se passe, murmura-t-il.

– Oui Drago, c'est ce soir.

Le garçon pâlit mais opina, résolut. Au moins, tout se finirai ce soir, d'une façon ou d'une autre … Severus posa une main secourable sur son épaule en guise de soutien et Eiden demanda, confus :

– Que va-t-il se passer ce soir ?

– Ce soir, lorsque toi et le professeur Dumbledore partiront à la recherche de cet horcruxe, moi je … je ferais entrer les mangemorts dans l'école, expliqua le compagnon de sa sœur.

– Quoi ?!

– C'est la meilleure chose à faire Eiden, il faut profiter de cet opportunité, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

– Mais les élèves …

– Je ne mettrais pas en danger mon école et ceux qui y vivent Eiden. L'Ordre va être prévenu, le château ne sera pas sans défense. Mais nous devons donner le change et Voldemort ne dois pas croire que Drago nous a mis au courant. Tu comprends ?

– Il y a quand même des risques, souffla le garçon.

– Oui c'est vrai, il y en a. Tout comme il y en a pour toi qui veux venir avec moi, répondit le vieil homme.

– Pour moi ce n'est pas pareil, répliqua Eiden.

Dumbledore sourit.

– Nous sommes préparés mon garçon, nous allons faire en sorte que tout se passe au mieux.

Il se releva et leur adressa l'un de ses regards pénétrants.

– Maintenant Messieurs, retournez à vos dortoirs. Il y a fort à faire. Retrouvons nous ici à 21h.

Les deux garçons quittèrent la pièce, non sans une pression paternelle du potionniste sur l'épaule de chacun.

– Il faut prévenir Elie et Blaise, fit Drago dès que la porte fut refermée. Et les autres.

– Oui, opina le jeune homme brun, ils doivent être au courant, et un peu de renfort à l'Ordre serait le bienvenu.

Drago hocha la tête, mais il semblait aux yeux d'Eiden prêt à s'effondrer.

– Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta le fils Rogue.

– Oui, oui, j'ai seulement du mal à croire que c'est pour ce soir. Je ne sais pas trop si je suis soulagé ou paniqué. Et toi ? Comment tu gères ça ? Cette expédition avec Dumbledore ? s'enquit le blond alors qu'ils s'étaient mis en marche.

– J'ai hâte en fait, qu'on le trouve et qu'on le détruise. Qu'il y en ait un de moins. J'avais le sentiment que rien n'avançaient ces derniers mois, mais ce soir …

– Tout comme moi, répliqua doucement l'autre garçon.

Eiden acquiesça et sortit de sa poche l'un des galions enchantés. Rapidement il convient d'un rendez-vous vingt minutes plus tard avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville à la salle sur demande et ils se dépêchèrent de retourner à leur dortoir.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Blaise à leur retour.

— Dumbledore quitte le château ce soir, il emmène Eiden et moi je vais en profiter pour en terminer avec tout cela, expliqua Drago avec une fermeté et un aplomb remarquable.

— Il en a trouvé un ? demanda Pansy, surprise.

— C'est ce qu'il pense en tout cas, nous allons le récupérer et tenter de le détruire, répondit le fils de Severus.

Blaise lui adressa un regard nerveux à ces paroles et tendit la main pour se saisir de la sienne. Il a serra un peu, tâchant d'endiguer son angoisse. Il savait que c'était important pour Eiden d'être avec Dumbledore pour cela, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Cela semblait tellement dangereux.

— Le Directeur est en train de prévenir l'Ordre pour lui demander de patrouiller et de se tenir prêt, ajouta l'héritier Malfoy.

— On va y aller aussi, je vais prévenir tout de suite Anton, dit sa petite amie. Quelques combattants de plus ne seraient pas une mauvaise chose.

Elle se leva de son assise pour se saisir de son gallion et envoyer un message à son bêta.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligé de participer à tous cela, fit Drago en regardant sa petite amie faire.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

— On devrait aussi prévenir les griffondors et l'AD.

— Déjà fait pour les griffondors lui apprit Eiden. Mais on peut le faire avec l'AD, que les plus vieux cependant.

Puis il se détourna pour préparer ses affaires, il n'avait que peu de temps avant de rejoindre les autres et de partir. Fouillant dans sa valise, il en sortit des vêtements adéquats, une sacoche de potions préparé par les bons soins de Drago, Elie et Théo pour de telles occasions et fourra sa carte enchantée dans les mains de sa sœur.

— Vous allez avoir besoin de cela.

Elle opina et entreprit de se changer elle aussi. Revêtant un pantalon noir de toile solide et une tunique longue de la même couleur et passa à son épaule une des besaces de cuir emplit de potion. Glissant deux poignard dans sa ceinture elle déclara :

— Je passe au bureau de papa et je vous rejoins dans la salle sur demande.

Les autres acquiescèrent et elle murmura à son frère avant de partir :

— Ne pars pas sans me dire au revoir.

Elle se hâta ensuite de rejoindre les appartements de ses parents, vides à cette heure. Severus devait encore être avec le Directeur, mais elle ignorait où était Rose. elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'en inquiéter que déjà la cheminée flamboyait, laissant apparaitre un Anton vêtu d'un habit semblable au sien. Il sourit en la voyant et lui offrit une solide accolade.

— Hey petite louve, premier combat ensemble !

— Ne sois pas si heureux, cela va être dangereux, répliqua Elienor, mais elle souriait aussi cependant.

— Je suis simplement heureux d'être à tes côtés.

— Moi aussi, fit-elle le poussant du coude. Qui viendras ?

— Aksel, Eryn, Félicia, Fleur, Amadeo, Yves et Meriel.

Elie fronça les sourcils.

— Meriel n'est pas une combatante.

— Non mais elle est très douée en soins et Pomfresh pourrait avoir besoin d'aide. Allen et Andrea on demander à être là aussi mais je voulais avoir ton avis.

— Tu penses qu'ils peuvent tenir tête à des mangemorts.

Anton soupira.

— Ils ne sont pas encore prêt, mais ils viennent de cette école et ceux de l'AD ne le sont pas non plus.

Elie hocha la tête.

— Je suppose que l'on ne peut pas les laisser de côté.

— On peut placer les moins expérimentés en gardiens et surveillance, le plus à l'écart possible des combats.

— Ça semble bien, approuva-t-elle.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à la Salle sur demande où les autres étaient déjà rassemblés. Ils avaient récupéré une carte de Poudlard et étaient occupés à élaborer une stratégie.

— Bien, Drago va faire entrer les mangemorts par ici et il est prévu qu'Eiden et Dumbledore reviennent à l'école par la tour d'astronomie. Un certain nombre de mangemorts les rejoindront surement mais on ne sait pas combien, ni ce qu'on prévu les autres.

— Voldemort ne m'a évidemment pas fait part de son plan, déclara froidement le blond, je dois juste mener un groupe à Dumbledore.

Eiden attrapa sa sœur en passant et déclara en la serrant contre lui :

— Je vais devoir y aller, El.

— Sois prudent, fit la jeune femme.

— Sois prudente aussi et tout ira bien.

Ils se séparèrent mais aussitôt Eiden fut collé contre un torse musclé. Respirant l'odeur de son compagnon il déclara :

— Je ferai attention si tu le fais.

Blaise le sera un peu plus.

— Je n'aime guère cela.

— Tu crois que cela ne me m'inquiète pas que tu sois plongé dans une bataille en pleine école ? interrogea le brun en l'embrassant doucement.

— Ce n'est pas pareil, je ne serais pas seul moi et nous sommes préparé et nombreux.

Il partit ensuite rapidement pour son rendez-vous avec le Directeur.

— Tu es prêt Eiden ? interrogea Dumbledore alors qu'il arrivait.

— Oui Monsieur.

— Allons-y alors.

Le vieil homme lui tendit son bras et ils transplannèrent, privilège du Directeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Eiden se retrouva au milieu de ce qui semblait être une tempête, sur une côte battu par les vents et la pluie.

— Où sommes-nous ?

— Tu as déjà vu cet endroit, dans la pensine. C'est là que Voldemort a emmené ces deux camarades pour les terrorisés.

— On peut comprendre pourquoi.

L'endroit était lugubre, froid et effrayant. La falaise était aigu et vertigineuse, s'ouvrant sur un ensemble de récifs cruels qui dressaient leurs arrêtes coupantes au milieu des flots tourmentés. Pas vraiment un lieu de villégiature agréable et Eiden n'imaginait pas qui pouvait avoir eu l'idée d'y emmener des enfants en vacance.

— La grotte est par là, indiqua Dumbledore et ils descendirent prudemment.

Ils durent entrer dans l'eau glaciale et nager un moment avant de pouvoir atteindre leur destination. L'eau était agité et fraiche mais Eiden parvint à s'en sortir sans trop de mal, il n'avait jamais été un excellent nageur, mais ces nouvelles capacités, ainsi que sa meilleur tolérance au froid, l'aidait bien dans cette situation. Dumbledore, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être considérant son âge et son état, sans sortait également, nageant devant lui avec une agilité que le plus jeune lui enviait un peu. Ils entrèrent dans un tunnel sombre et purent finalement poser le pied à terre, débouchant dans un endroit rocheux et humide où subsistaient des flaques d'eau salé. Mais aucune ouverture n'était visible.

— Professeur ?

— La magie, Eiden, même lorsqu'elle veut dissimuler, laisse des traces.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas comprendre mais il laissa le vieillard faire son petit manège, faire le tour de l'espace en caressant les murs, semblant chercher quelque chose. Eiden aurait bien voulu l'aider, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher. Il se contenta donc de l'attendre sagement, assis sur une grosse pierre et fit sécher d'un sort ses vêtements et ceux du directeur pour passer le temps. L'homme le remercia à mi-voix mais continua son inspection des parois.

— Ah ici, murmura-t-il finalement alors qu'une arcade apparaissait sur la pierre sombre.

— Vous avez trouvé, Monsieur ! s'exclama Eiden en se levant d'un bond.

— En effet, sourit le directeur, même si je ne sais toujours pas comment passer.

Le vieillard passa sa main sur les lignes blanches, pensif, et secoua finalement la tête, l'air un peu déçu.

— Monsieur ?

— Il faut payer pour entrer, déclara l'autre, toujours dédaigneux.

— Payer Monsieur ?

— Oui, avec du sang. C'est tellement grossier !

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Grossier ? Est-ce que Dumbledore considérait la magie du sang comme grossière ? Rose lui avait expliqué que les sorciers, et surtout les anglais, pensaient qu'une telle magie était négative, mais il ne pensait pas que le Directeur puisse être aussi fermé. Lui-même avait appris plusieurs enchantements de ce type et il était certain qu'ils lui seraient un jour très utile. Mais il avait eu plusieurs fois la preuve que Dumbledore ne connaissait rien de son peuple alors … Le vieil homme sembla comprendre ces pensées cependant car il sourit et continua :

— Je ne dis pas que la magie du sang est grossière Harry, je sais que de bonnes choses peuvent en résulter et que les gens comme toi en usent beaucoup. C'est seulement celle-ci et ce que Voldemort en fait qui est gossier. Vois-tu il pense que l'on doit faire un sacrifice si l'on veut entrer et ainsi obliger celui qui passe à se blesser, à s'affaiblir. Tom n'a jamais pu comprendre qu'il existait des choses pires que les blessures physiques ou mourir.

Eiden était d'accord mais il estimait tout de même que si l'on pouvait éviter de souffrir, c'était tout de même mieux. Plonger dans ses pensées il releva la tête à l'éclat d'argent produit par le poignard sortit par le professeur.

— Monsieur qu'est-ce que vous …

L'homme leva sa lame et le plus jeune l'arrêta.

— Non monsieur, je vais le faire !

— Merci Eiden mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire, sourit le vieil homme. Ton sang vaut plus que le mien.

Une nouvelle fois le garçon ne comprit pas vraiment, mais Dumbledore ne lui en laissa pas le temps et s'ouvrit le bras pour ouvrir l'arcade. Un peu de sang projeté et la paroi se volatilisa, laissant apparaitre un tunnel sombre qui débouchait sur une caverne vaste, quoique plongée dans l'obscurité. Des relents d'humidité, de vase et de pourriture virent chatouiller le nez d'Eiden qui tentait d'appréhender la taille de l'endroit en humant les courants d'airs. Un grand lac envahissait l'endroit, surmonté d'un amas rocheux en son centre, nimbé d'une lueur verdâtre, malsaine. Malgré ses bons yeux, Eiden ne parvenait à en distinguer plus, ce qui le fit s'interroger sur la magie du lieu, qu'il sentait surchargée. L'obscurité était anormalement épaisse.

— Avançons mon jeune ami, veux-tu ? Et prend garde à ne pas toucher l'eau.

Eiden s'en serait abstenu, même sans le conseil de son directeur, cette onde ne lui disait rien qui vaille, pas plus que cet endroit d'ailleurs. Pourtant, il était certain qu'une magie sombre était à l'œuvre et certainement l'horcruxe au vu de ce qu'il ressentait.

— Tu le sens aussi n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Dumbledore.

— Oui Monsieur.

— Nous sommes au bon endroit semble-t-il. A ton avis, mon cher Eiden, où est ce que nous cherchons ?

— Sur le petit îlot je pense, il semble être l'épicentre du mal de cet endroit.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

— Cependant, je me doute que ce ne sera pas aussi facile de le récupérer que de simplement aller là-bas et le prendre. Voldemort aura surement posé tout un tas de protection en vue d'un éventuel voleur et j'ignore comment nous allons traverser cette eau, elle me semble fort sinistre, je ne la toucherai pour rien au monde.

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit, visiblement fier de son élève.

— Oh pour cela j'ai peut-être une solution.

Il agita sa baguette et tira des profondeurs un bateau verdâtre, juste assez grand pour les contenir tous les deux.

— Vous croyez que c'est sans risque ? interrogea le fils de Severus.

— Je le pense oui. Il fallait une solution sûr pour Voldemort si par malheur il devait venir récupérer l'horcruxe.

Ça semblait sensé et de toute façon ils étaient venus pour cela alors … Le jeune monta précautionneusement dans la barque et aida le directeur à en faire de même. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, le bateau se mit en mouvement de lui-même, en direction de l'îlot. Le trajet, bien qu'inconfortable, fut heureusement court. Mais il laissa tout de même le temps à Harry de découvrir que le lac était habité. Enfin habité n'était pas le bon mot, puisque ces habitants n'étaient autre que des cadavres, flottant à quelques centimètre sous la surface.

— Monsieur, est-ce que ce sont des inféri ?

— Oui Eiden.

— Ils ne sont pas là pour la décoration n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne vont pas se contenter de flotter tranquillement lorsque nous aurons récupéré l'horcruxe ?

— Je ne crois pas en effet, mais ne nous en soucions pas pour le moment. Tu sais ce que craignent les inféri, Eiden.

— Le feu, murmura le jeune homme.

L'autre opina et le bateau percuta doucement la berge.

— Nous voici arrivé, fit tranquilement Dumbledore, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une agréable promenade.

Ils mirent tous les deux rapidement le pied sur la berge rocheuse. Au centre de ce minuscule îlot trônait une sorte de piédestal et un petit bassin de pierre, emplit de liquide. Et au vu des vagues de magie noire qui s'en échappait, c'est là que se trouvait l'horcruxe. Le directeur semblait penser la même chose puisqu'il s'approcha et contempla l'eau, sn nez aquilin très prêt de la surface. Il essaya ensuite toute sorte d'enchantement qui n'eurent aucun effet, pas plus qu'il ne put toucher la surface.

— Approche Eiden, essaye de toucher cette chose.

Il ne le put, c'était comme si l'air se solidifiait sous ses doigts, l'empêchant de toucher le liquide. Il sentait sur sa peau cependant que cette chose n'avait rien de bon, la magie noire lui picotait les doigts.

— Bien bien, on ne peut vider, faire disparaitre, transmuter ou changer cette eau, je pense donc que la seule solution et de la boire.

— Pardon Monsieur ? fit l'héritier Rogue comme si le vieil homme lui avait proposé de boire du titanium. Cette chose est terriblement néfaste.

Le directeur chassa ces paroles d'un geste de la main.

— Certes, Eiden, mais je pense que c'est la seule solution. Et Voldemort ne voudrait pas tuer la personne qui serait arrivé jusqu'ici, du moins pas immédiatement, il voudrait savoir comment il avait trouvé l'endroit et deviné pour les horcruxes. Je ne pense pas que cette potion soit mortelle.

Il y avait un peu trop d'incertitude pour Eiden là-dedans et il le dit à Dumbledore. Mais le Directeur fit apparaitre une coupe et la plongea sans résistance dans la vasque, l'emplissant de liquide.

— Eiden, je t'ai autorisé à venir uniquement si tu obéissais à mes ordres, tous mes ordres, tu te rappelles ?

Le garçon opina très lentement, se demandant où tout cela allait mener.

— J'ignore ce que va provoquer cette mixture, paralysie, souffrance, amnésie, folie … Mais quel que soit la tournure que prendront les événements, tu devras me forcer à continuer et à boire toute cette potion.

— Non … je ne peux pas vous faire promettre cela.

Faire souffrir quelqu'un, le forcer, c'était au-dessus de ces forces et même si Dumbledore avait fait des erreurs et qu'il était encore très en colère contre lui, jamais il n'aurait désiré lui faire subir de telles choses.

— Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as promis Eiden. De m'obéir coûte que coûte.

— Oui mais …

— Non, pas de mais, je dois boire cette chose, c'est le seule moyen. Il nous faut l'horcruxe pour détruire Voldemort.

— Je peux la boire, moi, lança le jeune homme en avançant un peu.

— Sans vouloir te vexer Eiden, je suis plus habile, plus mature et surtout beaucoup moins important que toi, je vais le faire, pas toi.

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Dumbledore le fit taire d'un geste de la main impatient.

— Tu as promis mon garçon.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le vieil homme leva légèrement la coupe vers lui, comme pour lui porter un toast et la but d'un trait.

— Monsieur ?

Dumbledore avait les yeux clos et ne répondait pas. Mais Eiden ignorait si c'était par ce qu'il ne le voulait pas ou si il ne pouvait pas le faire. Cependant le professeur finit par bouger et replongea la coupe plusieurs fois sans ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Puis il tangua, heurta le bassin de pierre et commença à divaguer, à la plus grande inquiétude d'Eiden qui se força cependant à remplir la coupe à nouveau.

— Monsieur, vous devez boire.

— Non, souffla le vieillard.

— Si Monsieur la promesse vous vous souvenez ?

Il dû insister encore mais finalement l'autre s'exécuta et Eiden recommença.

— Non, non je ne veux pas, vous ne devez pas me forcer, plaida le vieil homme.

Serrant les dents l'autre insista encore, lui collant la coupe sous les lèvres. Il se détestait de faire cela mais Dumbledore ne lui avait pas franchement laissé le choix. Il s'excusa de nombreuses fois et parvint à faire boire une nouvelle coupe à son directeur qui se mit à franchement divaguer.

— Non, s'il vous plait, prenez moi, pas eux … S'il vous plaît … Ne leur faîte pas de mal ! S'il vous plait …

Les supplications du vieux professeur étaient terribles à entendre et Eiden se sentait comme un monstre de lui infliger cela, mais il continua de le faire, contraignant presque physiquement l'homme à boire.

— C'est ma faute, se lamentait le vieillard. Tout est de ma faute.

Puis il se mit à supplier qu'on lui pardonne, qu'on cesse de le torturer et qu'on le cesse de le faire boire. Puis il se mit à pleurer, ce qui toucha Eiden bien plus que tout le reste, mais il but encore. Le bassin était presque vide.

— Je veux mourir ! cria finalement le directeur. Qu'on me tue !

— Cette coupe vous tuera, promit le garçon, au bord de la nausée.

— Qu'on me tue, je vous en supplie tuez-moi, continua le vieil homme, blafard, les yeux fermés et les mains agitées de tremblements.

— Buvez, cela vous tuera.

L'homme prit donc la coupe et la vida d'un trait. Pendant une seconde il ne se passa rien puis il tomba, face contre terre.

— Non ! cria l'adolescent.

Il sauta près du directeur et le secoua durement.

— Non, vous ne pouvez pas, vous ne pouvez pas !

Il chercha à tâtons un pouls mais tout emplit de terreur il ne le trouva pas.

— Non, vous aviez promis que ce n'était pas du poison ! sanglota le jeune homme en appuyant deux doigts contre son cou.

Il faisait presque entièrement noir à présent dans la caverne, comme si la lumière avait baissé au fur et à mesure des verres bus par Dumbledore.

— Vous aviez promis, chuchota Eiden.

Finalement, pour son plus grand soulagement, il trouva un pouls, faible et irrégulier, mais un pouls tout de même. Chuchotant un sortilège de _revigor_ , il attendit, dans l'expectative, et finalement Dumbledore ouvrit les yeux, difficilement.

— Monsieur ?

L'homme ne sembla pas réagir et le plus jeune renouvela son appel.

— Monsieur ?

Le vieil homme fit un peu claquer ses lèvres, comme un nourrisson et croassa :

— De l'eau.

Le jeune homme se précipita pour en trouver, tenta des sortilèges mais rien ne fonctionnait. Son regard tomba finalement sur la surface sombre du lac et il secoua la tête.

— Mauvaise idée, murmura-t-il.

Mais il était cerné, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, toutes ces tentatives s'étaient révélées sans effet. Alors à contrecœur, il s'approcha du bord et plongea la coupe dans l'eau avant de la ramener à son professeur.

— Tenez Monsieur, de l'eau. Buvez !

Mais le vieil homme était faible et une partie de l'eau coula sur son visage. Cela semble lui faire du bien pourtant, il cligna des yeux et serra les lèvres mais semblait plus présent. Il se releva d'ailleurs légèrement et un bruit d'éclaboussure attira le regard du fils Rogue de l'autre côté de l'îlot.

— Qu'est-ce que … fit-il.

Un cadavre blanchâtre se dresser juste derrière eux tendant le bras vers Eiden comme s'il voulait l'étrangler. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, l'eau, précédemment si tranquille, était à présent agité de remous et des inféri sortaient de tous les côtés, les entourant de toutes parts. L'adolescent se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa un peu maladroitement devant lui.

— _Tenō_ , cria-t-il, balançant le premier sort qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Un sort de flamme heurta le tronc de l'inférius le plus proche et celui-ci tomba, malheureusement bien vite remplacer par un autre.

— _Tenō_ , _Tenō_ , hurla à nouveau le garçon, mais les créatures étaient trop nombreuses.

Butant sur le corps avachit du directeur, Eiden leva la main, comme pour se protéger et cria à nouveau, un autre mot en celtique.

— _Aidu_ !

Ce dernier sort fut plus efficace, une nuée de flamme sortirent de sa baguette, repoussant les premières lignes d'inféri.

— Monsieur, Monsieur relever-vous ! supplia-t-il en le secouant de son autre main, sans cesser de balancer des sortilèges.

La situation commençait vraiment à être critique lorsqu'un murmure se fit finalement entendre et un anneau de feu s'éleva tout autour de l'île, rouge et or, qui repoussa toutes les créatures. Eiden s'empara du bras du professeur et l'aida à se hisser sur ses jambes et le porta à moitié jusqu'au bateau, non sans avoir récupéré l'horcruxe au passage. Ils n'avaient pas fait tout ceci pour rien. Un inféri tenta de les empêcher de monter à bord, mais Eiden lui balança un autre sort qui brula la créature si fort que son corps se carbonisa avant de tomber dans l'eau. Fort heureusement se fut le seul, l'anneau de feu de Dumbledore les suivirent tout le long du trajet, les protégeant des cadavres jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la berge et que les créatures regagnent l'eau, comme si de rien n'était.

— Beau sortilège, Eiden, murmura le vieil homme, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu.

— C'est du celtique, répondit machinalement le plus jeune, j'ai un peu paniqué.

— C'est tout à fait compréhensible, continua le directeur sur le même ton.

Le vieillard chancelait et était presque aussi pâle que les cadavres du lac.

— Je me sens un peu faible, souffla-t-il.

— Je vais vous aidez à sortir Monsieur.

Il reprit l'homme contre lui et passa son bras sain sur ses épaules. Ils firent le chemin en sens inverse tant bien que mal, soufflant tous les deux.

— En réalité les protections étaient très bien pensées, je n'aurai pu y parvenir seul, tu as été très bien Eiden.

— Chut, ne parlez pas.

Il avait peur que l'homme ne s'effondre s'il faisait le moindre effort supplémentaire. Sa voix tremblait, tout comme son corps, il soufflait comme si son cœur pouvait s'arrêter à tout moment et même parler semblait une épreuve insurmontable. Il le traina donc à moitié jusqu'à l'arcade qui c'était refermée.

— L'arcade … murmura l'homme, mon couteau …

— Inutile, souffla le garçon, je me suis blessé tout à l'heure.

Il frotta sa peau ensanglantée contre la pierre et elle se volatilisa.

— Tout va bien se passer Monsieur, je vais vous aider à nager, fit-il en entrant avec lui dans l'eau glaciale.

— Je ne m'en fais pas, j'ai confiance en toi, chuchota l'homme avant qu'ils ne plongent tout deux.

Comment ils avaient pu atteindre l'endroit de leur arrivée, Eiden ne le savait pas. Il avait tiré le directeur dans l'eau comme il le pouvait, ses capacités en nage étant ce qu'elles étaient, mais ils l'avaient fait finalement et Dumbledore les fit transplanner en haut de la tour d'astronomie, où il s'effondra contre le mur.

— Eiden … souffla le vieil homme mais l'autre ne lui prêta aucune attention.

Car juste au-dessus de leur tête flottait la marque des ténèbres.

— Eiden …

L'adolescent se retourna finalement, le cœur emplit de crainte. Qui était mort ? Drago avait-il été découvert ?

— La marque … commença le garçon.

— Je sais … soupira le professeur.

— Ne bougez pas Monsieur je vais chercher de l'aide.

Eiden revêtit sa cape, qu'il avait emportée avec lui et voulu courir chercher de l'aide mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il sentit un sort le pétrifier sur place, dans la pénombre, juste avant que la baguette de Dumbledore ne lui échappe.


	29. Chapitre 28 : Chute

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonjour,**

 **Nouveau chapitre, mon contrat à été prolongé d'un mois donc je répondrai à tous le monde ensuite. Merci tout plein de votre patience.**

 **Bonne journée et bonne lecture,**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Chute

Dans la lumière de la lune, Eiden vit Drago approcher, la baguette encore tendue devant lui, à moitié poussé par sa tante folle et un homme de grande taille sentant la sueur et le sang. Ses dents jaunes et pointues venaient marquer sa lèvre et il sentait le loup-garou. Deux autres personnes les accompagnaient, un homme et une femme vêtus de noir.

— Dumbledore, s'exclama Bellatrix. J'avoue être assez surprise de te voir ici, je n'imaginai que Drago puisse réussir. Mais tu n'es finalement pas une si grande déception, mon cher neveu.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais ses yeux luisaient de haine.

— Bellatrix, j'aimerai dire que c'est un plaisir, mais ce serait mentir.

La folle gloussa et le tint en joue de sa baguette.

— Le grand Albus Dumbledore à genoux devant nous.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, murmura l'autre, je me tiens encore debout.

— Plus pour longtemps, caqueta la femme, puis elle se tourna vers son neveu. Drago, fais-ce que tu as à faire !

Le garçon leva les yeux vers elle mais ne bougea pas.

— Faible, siffla Bellatrix, tout comme ton père ! Mais allons Drago, fais preuve d'un peu de courage pour une fois dans ta misérable vie !

Le blond ne bougea pas plus mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée à ce moment, empêchant la femme de se jeter sur son neveu.

— Severus, fit l'homme en noir en le voyant apparaitre. Nous avons un souci, ce jeune homme ne semble pas capable de faire ce que ce qu'il doit.

Severus analysa la situation d'un regard et Eiden était certain qu'il savait qu'il était là, bien qu'il n'expliquait pas comment.

— Severus … souffla Dumbledore.

Le potionniste leva sa baguette, le visage de marbre, mais il ne dit rien.

— Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire Rogue ! déclara Bellatrix, furieuse. Le Maitre veut que ce soit Drago !

Elle poussa le jeune homme en avant, mais voyant qu'il n'en faisait rien elle s'énerva et lui jeta un sort. Severus écarta vivement le jeune homme de la trajectoire du sortilège et se tint face à la femme.

— Toi ! Je le savais, je savais que tu n'étais qu'un traitre, le Maître te fait confiance, mais je savais que tu n'étais qu'un menteur !

Folle de rage elle se jeta sur lui en criant :

— _Avada Kedavra_ !

Tout se passa très vite, Eiden lutta si fort pour se précipiter sur son père que le sort de Dumbledore lâcha mais il était trop tard, le trait heurta ça cible qui, sous l'impact, bascula par-dessus la rambarde de pierre et chuta dans la nuit.

— Papa ! cria Eiden, attirant sur lui le regard des mangemorts.

— Oh un autre petit traitre ! caqueta Bellatrix avant de le menacer de sa baguette.

— Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, Bella, grogna le mangemort en noir, ça s'agite en bas.

— Ce n'est que partie remise, siffla la femme avec un sourire cruel avant de distraire dans les escaliers avec les autres.

Eiden s'effondra dès qu'ils disparurent, la tête dans les mains, terrassé par la douleur. Son père …

— Den, l'appela doucement Drago.

Il ne réagit pas, son monde venait de s'écrouler.

— Den.

Le compagnon de sa sœur le força à relever la tête et les yeux verts du garçon tombèrent sur un corps effondré sur le sol de pierre. Un corps qui ne ressemblait pas à celui de Dumbledore. Pris d'un espoir fou il se redressa et écarta le pan de tissu qui cachait le visage de son père. Son front saignait mais sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement.

— Que … commença le garçon sans parvenir à continuer.

— Dumbledore c'est jeté devant lui et a pris le sort, murmura Drago lui aussi fort secoué, il est simplement assommé.

Les yeux d'Eiden s'emplirent de larmes mais malgré son chagrin il ne parvenait pas à regretter l'issu de cette situation. Il regarda Drago sortir une fiole et appliquer un liquide sur le front déjà bosselé de l'adulte, qui ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux et se relever vivement. Trop vivement pour son crâne. Il grimaça et considéra les deux jeunes hommes inquiets près de lui.

— Vous allez-bien ? interrogea-t-il.

Les deux hochèrent la tête et Severus lança un regard au parapet, comprenant immédiatement ce qui c'était passé.

— Albus … fit-il tout de même.

— Tombé, souffla Drago qui ne semblait pas y croire lui-même.

Il eut un instant de flottement et soudain de fortes détonations se firent entendre en bas de l'escalier.

— Il faut redescendre, fit Severus en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Les deux plus jeunes le suivirent baguettes levées. En bas c'était le chaos, des sortilèges volaient en tous sens. Eiden en évita un et voulu courir pour aider un des garçons de l'AD, en mauvaise posture, mais un poids le fit tomber au sol et une odeur pestilentielle l'entoura.

— Alors louveteau, tu es peut-être immunisé contre la lycanthropie, mais je peux quand même t'ouvrir la gorge.

Il approcha ses crocs du cou d'Eiden mais celui-ci réussit à se saisir de sa baguette, coincée entre eux deux et lui décocha un sortilège qui le projeta loin de lui. Il avait perdu de vue son père et Drago, mais tout ceci n'avait que peu d'importance pour le moment. D'un brillant sort de stupéfixion, il débarrassa le garçon de son adversaire et l'aida à se relever :

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il en voyant du sang sur sa tunique.

— Oui, rien qu'une égratignure.

Eiden hocha la tête.

— Den !

Il se retourna vivement, considérant Pansy qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à lui.

— Pans ?! Mais le sortilège, ton apparence …

Elle secoua la tête.

— C'est rien, le sort à seulement sauté.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un est gravement blessé ? fit-il en comprenant l'implication d'une telle chose.

Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort ? Est-ce Elie ? Était les questions sous-entendu mais que le jeune homme ne pouvait formuler. Mais la brune le rassura immédiatement.

— Non, non, ne t'en fait pas. La sacoche de Théo à exploser sous l'effet d'un sort quand Elie et moi étions à côté. Le mélange des potions a dû faire tomber le maléfice.

Un trait rouge les frôla et ils ripostèrent promptement. Les deux mangemorts en noirs qui étaient dans la tour se battaient à présent contre le professeur McGonagall et Lupin. Eiden vit Ginny penchée un peu plus loin sur une silhouette aux couleurs de poufsouffle, nombre de personnes s'affrontaient encore, mais Eiden n'y fit pas vraiment attention, repérant trois mangemorts qui tentaient de fuir vers le parc, flanquer de Pansy, il les poursuivit à travers les couloirs sans les atteindre et déboucha à l'extérieur. La nuit était sombre, mais le brasier qu'était à présent la cabane d'Hagrid éclairait la pelouse, laissant voir un groupe de combattants qui s'affrontait. Un cri retentit et un maléfice fusa soudain vers Pansy qui l'évita de justesse. Cela donna cependant le temps à son adversaire de s'approcher et de la mettre en joue à nouveau. Eiden, au prise avec un nouvel assaillant ne put l'aider.

— Toi, espèce de sale traitresse !

Un homme, assez jeune, le visage tordu par la colère, contemplait Pansy comme si elle était la pire des créatures. Il lui lança un nouveau trait mais il fut paré par la jeune fille.

— Cela ne te suffisait pas de piétiner notre nom, il fallait aussi que tu le renie et que tu gagnes le camps des perdants.

— C'est toi qui le dit ça, Richard, cracha la jeune femme.

— Tu n'es qu'une petite salope, cela fait des mois que l'on aurait dû sévir.

Elle ne lui lança en retour qu'un regard dégouté et para à nouveau son sortilège. L'autre semblait dans une colère folle. Un sortilège de sa sœur l'envoya au sol mais il la réattaqua de nouveau. Un trait vert la manqua de peu et l'adolescente ricana :

— Tu veux tuer ta propre sœur, Richard ?

— Tu n'es pas ma sœur, cracha l'autre. Je ne suis lié à personne comme toi.

— Je crains que si malheureusement, siffla la jeune femme. _Stupéfix_ !

Le sort frappa le jeune homme en pleine poitrine et il s'effondra, le dos dans l'herbe. Pansy se rapprocha et écrasant son talon sur le visage de son frère elle cracha :

— Heureusement pour toi, j'ai encore quelques réticences à te tuer. Après tout, tu es mon _frère_ !

Elle abattit à nouveau son pied sur son visage.

— Je n'hésiterai plus la prochaine fois, siffla-t-elle. Adieu Richard, puisses-tu pourrir en enfer !

Elle se détourna, tentant de retrouver Théo dans la cohue. Les sortilèges volaient de toutes parts et les braises qui volaient en tous sens n'aidait pas sa progression. Aveuglé par l'une d'elle, elle faillit ne pas voir Yaxley qui manqua de l'avoir. Mais juste avant qu'il ne lance son sort une masse crème le percuta et il tomba, inanimé. Pansy considéra avec surprise le très gros lynx se tourner vers elle et étirer ses babines en une sorte de sourire avant de se métamorphoser en un Aksel bien humain.

— Etes-vous tous énorme ? put-elle seulement soufflé.

Il lui offrit un sourire plein de canines et retourna se battre sans plus de cérémonie. Pansy secoua la tête, les métamorphes étaient décidément des créatures étranges.

Elle finit par trouver Théo, affrontant son père et visiblement dans une colère folle. Il fit cependant une erreur et se retrouva projeté à terre. Mais avant que Pansy ne puisse l'aider, Elienor c'était déjà interposée, braquant sa baguette sur lui. Le mangemort s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort à elle aussi lorsque qu'un sourire gourmand et cruel se dessina sur ces lèvres :

— Alors c'était là que tu te cachais petite chose, susurra-t-il en la parcourant du regard. Ta fuite t'a réussi on dirait.

Soudain des cris retentirent et Darius prit la fuite, comme d'autres. Les membres de l'Ordre, de l'AD et du Clan tentèrent bien de les retenir, mais peu d'entre eux furent touchés. La cabane d'Hagrid choisit d'exploser à ce moment-là, détournant l'intention des belligérants. Le calme c'était abattu subitement sur le château, seul les craquements du feu se faisaient encore entendre. Un par un, les combattants lancèrent un _aguamenti_ et finalement, la cabane ne fut plus qu'un tas de ruines fumantes.

0o0o0

L'infirmerie était bondée, beaucoup avait été blessés, fort heureusement aucun n'était mort, sauf Dumbledore. La nouvelle de sa chute c'était d'ailleurs répandue comme une trainée de poudre et même si Pansy en était touchée, elle était trop lasse pour y prêter une quelconque attention, regardant seulement d'un air distrait Meriel, la médicomage irlandaise du clan, repousser Aksel sur un lit pour appliquer des pommades sur son bras brulé.

— Cesse de te conduire comme un enfant, s'il te plait Aksel, soupira-t-elle, sa main toujours fermement posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

— Ça va Meri, je vais bien, ce n'est presque rien !

Elle fronça les sourcils et repoussa l'une de ses mèches rousse derrière son oreille d'un air agacé, comme s'il avait affaire à un petit garçon ennuyant.

— Qui est guérisseur ? répliqua-t-elle. Moi ! Alors tu te tais et tu restes tranquille.

Le jeune homme grogna mais obtempéra, ce qui fit sourire Pansy. Apparemment les gens de soins avaient tous ce pouvoir de faire plier les plus récalcitrants.

— Tends ton bras, ordonna-t-elle.

Le danois s'exécuta, la contemplant d'un air boudeur, visiblement peu satisfait de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements.

— Est-ce que ça fait mal quand tu fais ça ? interrogea l'irlandaise.

— Non, dit Aksel d'un air buté.

La jeune femme soupira à nouveau et poussa un peu son bras en arrière, arrachant une grimace à son patient.

— Hum, fit-elle, ça fait mal.

Elle se retourna, attrapa un petit pot de verre et étala son contenu sur le bras endommagé de son patient. Puis elle sortit une langue bande et s'attela à l'entourer sur l'épaule et le haut du bras du blond. L'autre n'attendit d'ailleurs pas plus longtemps et se redressa, visiblement tout prêt à repartir :

— Que fais-tu ? interrogea l'irlandaise en le retenant d'une main sur le torse.

— Je suis oméga Meri, j'ai des choses à faire ailleurs.

— Tu es un patient pour le moment, donc tu restes dans ce lit tant que je ne t'ai pas autorisé à en sortir et si tu continues je te promets que ce jour n'arrivera pas avant un moment.

— Mais Elie … commença le garçon.

— Peut s'en sortir sans toi pour le moment, ainsi que le clan. La bataille est finie. Par pitié Aksel, tiens-toi tranquille et laisse une chance à ce bras de guérir.

Le jeune homme obéit de mauvaise grâce et Meriel se tourna vers Pansy, qui avait suivi l'échange d'un air amusée.

— Ces mâles, soupira la guérisseuse en invitant l'adolescente à s'allonger.

Elle passa sa baguette au-dessus d'elle pour un scan mais Pansy n'avait été que très légèrement touchée. Le protocole voulait cependant que tous combattants se fassent examiner, pour éviter les infections. La magie noire et les griffes de Greyback pouvaient faire de sérieux dégâts. L'irlandaise referma seulement les deux petites plaies de son bras et fit boire une potion énergisante avant de la libérer.

— Tous est ok pour toi, fit la jeune femme.

Pansy se redressa avec un petit sourire d'excuse pour Aksel et rejoint ses amis un peu plus loin. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de blessés graves de leur côté, seulement un élève de poufsouffle atteint à la jambe, Hagrid qui avait été brulé par l'incendie de sa cabane, un membre de l'Ordre inconnu de l'aristocrate et Bill Weasley, sauvagement attaqué par Greyback. Blaise et Drago se tenaient d'ailleurs non loin de lui. Le blond semblait s'en vouloir beaucoup, après tout c'était lui qui avait fait entrer les mangemorts, même si c'était contre sa volonté.

— Comment va-t-il ? interrogea la brune.

— Il va s'en sortir d'après Madame Pomfresh, expliqua Blaise qui tenait l'épaule de son ami en signe de soutien. Mais il restera sans doute défiguré.

— Oh, fit Pansy en pensant à son mariage tout proche.

Blaise sembla suivre la ligne de ces pensées car il sourit.

— Fleur a déjà assuré à sa famille qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle se fiche pas mal de ses cicatrices, tant qu'il est vivant.

Tous les Weasley c'étaient rassemblés autour du lit de leur fils et frère et pendant une seconde, Pansy ressentit une pointe de jalousie de ne pas connaitre un tel amour et un tel soutien familial. Son frère avait tout de même tenté de la tuer. Puis son regard tomba sur Blaise, Eiden et Drago et elle se ressaisit. C'était eux sa famille, et ils étaient là pour elle.

— Où sont les autres ? demanda Pansy.

— Hermione, Neville et Luna aident dehors et l'on a pas vu Elie et Théo depuis un petit moment, répondit Blaise.

Pansy grimaça et demanda :

— Ils sont ensemble ?

— C'est ce qu'ils sembleraient, Neville les a vu sortir tous les deux mais personnes ne les a revu depuis.

Le basané avisa du visage tourmenté de son amie et interrogea :

— Qui a-t-il ?

— C'est le père de Théo, dit-elle doucement.

— Quoi le père de Théo ?

— C'est le père de Théo qui a agressée Elie l'été de sa quinzième année.

La bouche de Blaise s'ouvrit un peu sous le choc, la mâchoire d'Eiden se serra et Drago planta brusquement son regard dans celui de son amie.

— Comment le sais-tu ? questionna le blond.

— C'est lui qui l'a fait comprendre. Il allait frapper Théo et Elie c'est interposée. Il la reconnue à ce moment.

Blaise ferma la bouche et serra les dents à ces mots, et même si Drago blanchit en l'entendant, il ne pouvait également s'empêcher de se sentir un tout petit peu soulagé que ce ne fut pas Lucius qui avait fait du mal à Elie.

— Il vaudrait mieux les retrouver, souffla Eiden.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre de l'infirmerie bondée et traversèrent le château pour déboucher sur le parc. Ils faisaient nuit noir, mais beaucoup y étaient encore, éteignant les feux que les sortilèges avaient allumés, réparant ce qui pouvait l'être. Drago semblait avoir une idée précise d'où se diriger puisqu'il n'hésita pas, entrainant les autres à sa suite. Et en effet, sous le saule, près du lac, se tenaient deux silhouettes menues et assises. Les autres les rejoignirent au plus vite mais les deux adolescents contemplaient le lac en silence.

— Qu'est-ce que … commença Pansy.

Les deux autres relevèrent la tête mais ne répondirent pas.

— Que faite vous ? demanda doucement Blaise.

— On voulait simplement … commença Théo dont la pommette était couverte de sang séché.

— Un moment au calme, termina la blonde.

Elle aussi était blessée, dans le cou, mais elle ne semblait pas en faire grand cas. Et d'ailleurs aucun ne l'était grièvement.

Drago s'assit près d'eux sans plus de cérémonie, contre Elie et serra gentiment le genou de son ami brun. Les deux autres firent de même, Blaise et Eiden de l'autre côté de la blonde et Pansy tout près de Théo. Tous gardèrent le silence, les yeux tournés vers le ciel emplit d'étoiles.

— C'est dommage, chuchota Elie. C'était une si belle nuit.

Le ciel commençait doucement à s'éclaircirent lorsqu'ils regagnèrent l'infirmerie. Severus et Rose les y attendaient d'ailleurs, fort inquiets.

— Où étiez-vous ? fit Rose en serrant Elie contre elle.

— Dehors.

La femme lui adressa un regard pénétrant mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

— Viens t'asseoir avec Théo pour que Meriel puisse vous examiner.

La jeune fille se laissa faire docilement sous le regard suspicieux de son père qui n'avait rien ajouté. Il y avait bien trop de monde dans cette pièce. Il tirerai cette histoire au clair plus tard, en privé.

La guérisseuse irlandaise soigna rapidement les légères blessures des deux serpentards et s'assura qu'ils n'avaient pas développé d'infections, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ceci fait elle retourna seconder Madame Pomfresh au chevet des plus graves blessés. McGonagall apparut bientôt, les traits tirés et les yeux rougis.

— Le corps d'Albus a été déplacé dans un endroit plus approprié, fit-elle. Fort heureusement nous n'avons pas d'autres pertes à déplorer.

Elle respira un peu plus fort à ses mots mais se reprit. Eiden était mal pour elle. Le Directeur était comme un père pour cette femme, un mentor qui l'avais soutenue et accompagnée une grande partie de sa vie. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que devait représenter cette perte pour elle.

— C'est en grande partie grâce à vous et aux vôtres, déclara la femme en les regardant. L'école et l'Ordre vous doivent un immense service.

— Ni l'un ni l'autre ne nous doivent quoique ce soit, nous nous battons, comme les autres, car nous le pouvons et que nous croyons en ce que nous faisons, déclara Eiden.

— Vous êtes des enfants, vous ne devriez même pas être approché de ce conflit, répondit l'écossaise en secouant la tête.

Elle parcourut l'infirmerie du regard pui se tourna Elie.

— Monsieur Van Ernz m'a demandé de vous faire savoir qu'il se chargeait de mettre au courant vos amis gallois de la situation. Il ne va pas tarder à revenir.

Elie opina et Pansy murmura :

— Alors il a finalement réussit à échapper à Meriel …

— Severus, j'aurai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous, ajouta la professeur de métamorphose, l'air lessivée.

— Oui bien sûr Minerva, approuva le potioniste en la suivant.

— De nombreuses choses vont devoir être changés ici. Dumbledore y officiait depuis tellement de temps … déclara Pansy.

— Severus aidera McGonagall j'en suis certain. Ils y parviendront, rétorqua Blaise.

Les autres ne purent rien ajouter car au même moment Anton entrait en compagnie d'une mince femme blonde.

— Mère ?! s'exclama Drago.

La femme lui sourit et lui ouvrit les bras alors qu'il s'y précipitait. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant puis le plus jeune demanda :

— Que fais-tu ici ?

— Après les événements de cette nuit il était trop dangereux pour elle de rester au Manoir, expliqua Anton.

— Ce jeune homme est venu me chercher, même si je voulais rester, déclara l'épouse Malfoy en lançant un regard à son accompagnant.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu rester là-bas ? s'enquit son fils en grimaçant.

— Qui va nous renseigner sur les plans du Seigneur Noir à présent ? rétorqua Narcissa.

— La couverture de Severus a sauté, répliqua Anton, et les mangemorts ont bien notés de quel côté votre fils se battait. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, il était trop dangereux pour vous de rester auprès d'eux.

La blonde secoua la tête mais ressera son étreinte sur son fils.

— Je suis soulagée que tu n'ais rien. J'étais si inquiète.

— Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ce soir ? demanda Drago.

— Nous l'avions prévenue, il fallait qu'elle se tienne prête, si cela devait mal tourner et que nous devions l'exfiltrer, expliqua Anton.

— Et heureusement, murmura le blond, puis il se tourna vers le basané. C'est toi qui l'a ramené ici ?

L'autre opina, il portait toujours la tunique de toile qu'il avait revêtue pour le combat, elle était brulée à certains endroits et un peu de sang l'ornait mais le métis semblait avoir été épargné lui aussi. Il avait vraisemblablement quitté immédiatement Poudlard pour le Manoir Malfoy après la fuite des mangemorts.

— Le Clan protège les siens et leurs famille, Drago, déclara gravement l'égyptien.

Il les laissa ensuite à leur retrouvaille pour faire son rapport à Elie, qui adressa un sourire à son amant avant de converser avec son bêta.

— Elle ne t'avait rien dit à mon sujet ? interrogea Narcissa.

— Non, souffla le jeune aristocrate.

— Elle assume parfaitement son rôle d'alpha. J'ai été prévenu dès qu'elle la sue elle-même.

— Tu as pu prendre quelques affaires ? Sortir sans soucis ?

La femme sourit et serra doucement l'épaule de son fils.

— Oui, les plus importantes. Et j'ai fait disparaitre tout ce qui aurait pu poser problème. Et ce jeune homme m'a parfaitement mené en sécurité, fit-elle en désignant Anton d'un délicat mouvement de menton.

Elle remonta ensuitesa main et caressa sa joue.

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'enquit la femme.

— Ce n'était pas Lucius.

— Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas Lucius ? fit Narcissa, les yeux emplis d'incompréhension.

— Ce n'était pas Lucius qui a agressé Elie l'été de ses quinze ans.

Le visage de la femme montra un instant son soulagement mais se referma lorsque son fils continua :

— C'était Darius.

La noble risqua un coup d'œil en direction de la jeune femme et de Théo, qui discouraient avec Anton non loin.

— Ils le savent ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Oui, c'est Darius lui-même qui leur a dit.

La bouche de Narcissa se tordit de dégout et elle murmura une sentence envers cette ordure.

— Comment ont-ils pris la nouvelle ?

Se fut au tour du plus jeune de grimacer.

— On ne sait pas vraiment, ils ont disparu ensemble dès la fin de la bataille et lorsqu'on les a retrouvé, ils regardaient tranquillement les étoiles sur les rives du lac.

— Je ne pense pas qu'Elie en tienne rigueur à Théo, rassura sa mère, Il n'est pas son père, ce n'est pas ça faute.

— Je sais, je ne pense pas qu'elle le fasse. Je m'inquiète plus de la réaction de Théo. Si cela avait été Lucius …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais sa mère le serra à nouveau.

— Dieu merci il nous aura au moins épargné cela, murmura la blonde.

— L'as-tu vu avant de partir ?

— Non, dénia-t-elle, je n'ai vu personne, je me tenais dans mon boudoir, seule. C'est ce que nous avions convenu avec Anton, pour les nouvelles et si je devais partir.

— Comment as-tu quitté le Manoir ? interrogea Drago.

— Grace à Ourell, la korrigane, sa magie est étrangère, le temps que le Lord ne l'a repère, j'avais déjà quitté cette maison avec elle et Anton.

— C'était très risqué, souffla le blond.

— Bien plus pour Anton que pour moi, rappela l'aristocrate. Mais je suis ici maintenant, tu n'as plus à tant faire.

Elle embrassa doucement sa tempe et il murmura :

— Si seulement.

0o0o0

L'enterrement de Dumbledore eut lieu deux jours plus tard. Ce fut une cérémonie magnifique mais au fond de lui, même s'il en était affligé, Eiden ne pouvait regretter sa mort, pas alors que celle-ci aurait signifié celle de son père. Il se sentait comme un monstre, mais c'était pourtant le cas.

A peine la cérémonie terminée, Severus et Rose les avaient ramenés au Manoir Prince, lui, sa sœur, Théo et Pansy. Blaise avait rejoint sa famille pour un moment et Drago et Narcissa en avaient fait de même avec Andromeda, dans la maison moldu de son époux. Théo et Pansy ne pouvaient évidemment pas faire de même et Severus les avaient pris sous son aile. Ceux-ci avaient d'abord proposé d'aller vivre avec les autres au Manoir de Gower, pour ne pas les gênés, mais le potioniste avait refusé. Les deux adolescents avaient donc pris leurs quartiers dans l'une des chambres attenantes au salon des jumeaux, même si les adolescents n'y dormaient pas. Les quatre adolescents avaient construit une sorte de nid dans le salon, avec des duvets, des couvertures et des oreillers, pour tous passer la nuit ensemble, ce qui avait fait sourire Rose lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois. Cela les aidait d'agir ainsi et c'était plus simple pour gérer les cauchemars. Bien que cela ne les arrêtent pas.

Ils passaient leurs journée à flâner dans le parc, se baigner dans l'étang ou simplement s'étendre au soleil. Simplement ne rien faire et laisser redescendre la pression de ces derniers mois. Drago avait échappé à Voldemort et l'un des horcruxes avaient été récupérés. Ils devaient se concentrer sur les bonnes choses.

— Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? interrogea Pansy.

Les quatre adolescents avaient à nouveau trouvé refuge sur la rive de l'étang, à l'ombre d'un vieil arbre noueux.

— Qu'est-ce qui es bizarre ? questionna Théo qui se tenait couché dans l'herbe, les yeux à demi-fermés.

— Le calme soudain. Cette année a été survoltée, il y a eu beaucoup de tension, de stress, de rebondissement et puis soudain, plus rien. Comme si rien de tout ce que l'on avait vécu ne c'était produit.

— Pourtant ça c'est bien passé, répondit Eiden. Et on s'est battu i peine quelques jours.

— Ça aussi j'ai du mal à le réaliser, ajouta la brune.

— Et pourtant … fit Elie, elle aussi allongée dans l'herbe.

— Et puis je gage que cela ne restera pas calme trop longtemps. Voldemort va passer à la vitesse supérieure maintenant.

— Certainement, approuva Théo. Il n'a pas dû apprécier se faire rouler par Sev et Drago pendant un an.

— Et Dumbledore est mort à présent, ajouta Elie. La seule personne qui le maintenait encore à l'écart.

— Ouai, alors tu vois, je pense que le calme ne durera pas, fit songeusement son frère en réponse à Pansy.

Ce soir-là, Eiden se réveilla en sursaut, en ayant cette fois tout de même réussit à ne pas réveiller ses comparses. Il se leva doucement, cherchant à tâtons dans frêle lumière de la lune un moyen de s'extirper du nid sans marcher sur personne. Il finit par y parvenir et descendit silencieusement le grand escalier de la maison pour gagner la terrasse. Respirant l'air frais du dehors à plein poumon, il s'assit sur le bord et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau, la fraicheur de celle-ci le ramenant efficacement à la réalité.

— Encore debout, fit remarquer une voix dans la pénombre.

Eiden sursauta et se tourna vivement pour apercevoir son père s'approcher.

— Ouai, fit-il seulement.

Le plus vieux le considéra un instant du regard puis s'assit près de lui, sans toucher l'eau pour sa part.

— Cauchemars ? demanda le professeur.

L'autre opina, en silence.

— Je rêve de ce qui s'est passé sur la tour, avant que je ne comprenne que ce n'étais pas toi qui en étais tombé.

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant de draper un bras autour des épaules de son fils.

— Est-ce que je suis horrible d'être si heureux que ce soit Dumbledore qui soit tombé et pas toi ? interrogea le plus jeune d'une voix mal-assuré.

L'étreinte du potionniste se resserra un peu et il répondit :

— Tu n'es pas horrible.

Cela ne sembla pas calmer l'adolescent mais Severus continua :

— De plus, Dumbledore était malade.

— Je sais.

Le professeur en fut surpris et son visage le montra.

— Il sentait la maladie et la magie noire, expliqua le garçon. Je sais que tu le soignais pour ça.

— Cela n'aurait pas suffit Den, il était en train de mourir. Même s'il n'était pas tombé, il n'aurait pas tenu jusqu'à l'hiver.

— Il était condamné ? interrogea le jeune homme.

— Oui, il a touché l'un des horcruxes, la bague et la magie noire l'a attaquée l'été dernier. J'ai réussi à contenir le maléfice dans sa main pour quelque temps, mais à terme elle l'aurait infectée tout entier et il serait mort empoisonné.

— Pourquoi as-t-il fait cela ?

Cela n'avait pas le moindre sens selon lui, le Directeur savait bien à quel point ses objets étaient dangereux.

— La magie noire, est encore plus des formes aussi ténébreuses que celle-ci peuvent faire perdre la tête à n'importe qui.

— Dumbledore n'étais pas n'importe qui, contra Eiden en faisant doucement clapoter ses pieds dans l'eau.

— Non, c'est vrai, mais il était tout de même un homme, avec ces forces et ses faiblesses. Tu le sais d'ailleurs parfaitement.

— Oui, souffla le brun.

Son regard se perdit sur la surface lisse et sombre de l'étang puis il sourit malgré lui.

— Je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur le fait que tu ne risqueras plus ta vie à graviter autour de Voldemort. Plus de réunions de mangemorts, plus d'espionnage.

— Non, fit Severus qui sourit aussi, bien que très faiblement.

— N'es-tu pas un minimum heureux de cela ? interrogea son fils.

— Si, même si j'aurais préféré tenir mon poste encore un peu.

— Tu l'as fait autant que possible. Et je dois bien avouer que c'est un immense soulagement pour Rose, Elie et moi de savoir tout ceci terminé.

— La guerre n'est pas terminé Eiden, rappela doucement son père.

— Oui je sais, merci de me rappeler que n'importe lequel d'entre nous peut mourir à tout moment, grimaça le garçon.

Il avait raison cependant, même s'il ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive pas.

— Alors, que deviens Poudlard ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Les cours avaient été arrêtés plus tôt que prévu et tous les élèves avaient été renvoyés chez eux. Les examens étaient de toute façon tous déjà terminés.

— Minerva va devenir la Directrice, déclara le potionniste.

— Et toi son Directeur adjoint, non ?

Eiden imaginait bien que la professeure de métamorphose l'avait demandé à son père. Il ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre le Manoir et Poudlard depuis leur départ, secondant l'écossaise comme il pouvait.

— C'est le plan.

Le plus jeune laissa son regard dériver à nouveau sur le parc plongé dans l'ombre.

— L'année dernière avec Elie ont c'est imaginé ici dans dix ans. Avec une ribambelle d'enfants. Que tu houspillerais parce qu'ils te rendraient fou à courir partout.

Severus le poussa un peu de l'épaule pour le punir.

— Rose me raisonnera.

— J'en suis certain, sourit Eiden.

— Ça parait être un bon plan, continua l'adulte.

— C'est le plan, répéta l'autre, avec foi.


	30. Chapitre 29 : Nouvelle

**N.D.A :**

B **onne lecture,**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Nouvelle

La brise souffla doucement sur eux et Pansy la respira à plein poumon. Elle ignorait qu'un endroit puisse être ainsi naturellement parfumé. Elle n'avait jamais quitté le Royaume-Uni. Son père n'en voyait pas l'intérêt et sa mère se contentait parfaitement de partager son temps entre Londres et le manoir familial. Ils n'avaient jamais eu ni l'un ni l'autre de grandes ambitions. Ils étaient riches, très riches même, mais ils ne désiraient rien de plus que de faire valoir leur nom au sein de leur patrie et de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils dédaignaient tous ce qui n'était pas sorcier et anglais et n'avait donc jamais emmené leurs enfants sur le continent ou ailleurs.

Alors ce qui avait le plus surpris Pansy à l'arrivée sur l'île, outre la chaleur, c'était l'odeur, celle du maquis et de la mer. Pour une fille du nord, le dehors n'avait pas vraiment d'odeur particulière, sauf après la pluie. Mais ici, en pleine chaleur, tout fleurait les résineux, la mer et les fleurs méridionales.

Après un peu plus d'une semaine passée au Manoir, Severus les avait avisés de leur départ. Cela avait apparemment été prévu depuis longtemps et il ne désirait pas changer ses plans, au contraire. Il avait donc embarqué sa petite famille, direction le sud, Murreda et l'île du clan des Cavaliers d'ombre. Théo et Pansy c'étaient sentit très gênés en l'apprenant, c'était déjà étrange de s'imposer au Manoir, mais bien plus encore de le faire sur les terres du clan. Mais Rose leur assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, qu'Orsu était très heureux de les accueillir et que de toute façon, à présent qu'ils étaient membres d'un clan, ils étaient les bienvenus chez tous les alliés de celui-ci. Et le chef avait même étendu son invitation à l'ensemble du clan et des proches d'Elie et Eiden, souhaitant organiser pour eux, sur les terres corses, la fête qu'ils auraient dû avoir à la fondation du clan. Pour le moment, seule la famille Rogue, Pansy et Théo étaient présent. Les autres devaient arriver au goutte à goutte, à temps pour la cérémonie.

Eux étaient arrivés depuis trois jours. Ils avaient investi la maison de Rose, les plus jeunes dormant à nouveau tous ensemble dans la chambre des jumeaux. Orsu et Morwen les avaient accueilli à leurs arrivée, se montrant absolument adorable envers eux de l'avis de Pansy. En réalité tout le monde l'avait été et cela bouleversait la jeune femme plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Ses parents n'avaient jamais beaucoup prêté attention à elle. Son frère la méprisait depuis toujours, seule Théo, Drago, Blaise et Severus, dans une moindre mesure, lui avaient montré un peu d'attention et de gentillesse avant l'arrivée des jumeaux. Elle n'était pas habituée à la fraternité naturelle des gens du clan mais elle aimait cela et remerciait Merlin chaque jour d'avoir mis les jumeaux sur sa route.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre et soudain une grande ombre se penchait sur elle. Sursautant, elle mit un instant à reconnaitre Aksel, qui lui souriait de toutes ces dents, qu'il avait fort pointues sous cette forme.

— Salut Pansy, ronronna-t-il en la voyant surprise.

— Salut Aksel, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. D'où viens-tu ?

— Du Pays de Galle, sourit l'autre moqueusement.

— Imbécile, je sais cela ! Je veux dire présentement !

Il pointa du doigt la ramure de l'arbre contre lequel la jeune fille était appuyée.

— Oh je vois, et quand es-tu arrivé sur l'île ?

— Il y a une petite heure.

Elle hocha la tête et se redressa un peu, légèrement mal à l'aise de se faire ainsi surplombé par le garçon.

— Alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ? interrogea le danois en s'asseyant avec grâce près d'elle.

— Je ne suis pas trop baignade, répondit-t-elle.

— Hum, fit seulement le garçon.

Eiden jouait dans les vagues avec Arthus et Mathis, le jeune loup-garou, tandis qu'Elie et Théo étaient assis sur le sable, à moitié dans l'eau. La jeune femme traçait dans le sable des runes que son ami tentait de reproduire. Depuis plusieurs mois à présent l'héritier Nott tentait d'apprendre le celtique, langue complexe et mystérieuse. Il y arrivait assez bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de prédisposition génétique, mais cela prenait fort longtemps du fait de toutes les connaissances à emmagasiner. Le clan était cependant le lieu rêvé pour progresser. Ravena prenait le soleil près d'eux, ouvrant parfois un œil pour suivre les progrès de Théo.

— Tu pourrais aller t'étendre avec eux, tu n'es pas obligé de te baigner, reprit le blond.

— Je suis bien ici, répliqua Pansy, je suis à l'ombre et au frais.

Le garçon poussa un peu son épaule en représailles de son ton sec mais il souriait. Pansy écarta cependant un peu brusquement sa peau de la sienne. C'était une réaction viscérale, fruit de dix-sept années de méfiance envers les hommes qui ne faisait pas partit de son cercle proche.

— Tu es chaud, fit-elle pour s'excuser, saisissant le côté cavalier de son action.

Après tout, l'omega n'avait rien fait de mal et Pansy savait qu'il ne lui en ferait pas. C'était simplement un réflexe conditionné.

Aksel sourit seulement, était-il même possible d'offusquer ce garçon ? pensa l'adolescente.

— Ouai, désavantage de côtoyer un métamorphe en pleine canicule ! Mais cela peut être intéressant en hiver, déclara-t-il.

— J'imagine.

Aksel la contempla un moment, sans un mot. Pansy finit par se tortiller sous cet examen et l'interrogea sur ce qu'il lui voulait.

— Je me demandais comment tu te sentais après le soir de la bataille.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Comme tout le monde je suppose.

Il lui lança un regard perçant, comme s'il tentait de voir au fond d'elle.

— Tout le monde n'a pas été attaqué par son frère, répliqua l'omega.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il lève la main sur moi, fit tranquillement Pansy.

Les lèvres de l'autre se serrèrent un bref instant mais il ne dit rien. L'adolescente savait que cela le dépassait. Pour un métis, la famille était primordiale, il ne comprenait pas qu'un frère puisse malmener sa sœur, sa jeune sœur de plus.

— Mais cette fois il ne m'a pas touché, continua-t-elle pour détendre le danois, bien que cela ne fonctionna pas.

— Il n'aurait jamais dû le faire, ni à ce moment, ni jamais avant.

Le silence s'installa, lourd malgré tout.

— Je dois te remercier, dit la jeune fille pour changer de sujet.

L'autre haussa un sourcil, déformant à peine son beau visage.

— Pour Yaxley, il allait m'avoir, mais tu t'es jeté sur lui avant.

L'autre sourit et bien que la jeune femme soit habitué à la beauté parfaite de Drago, elle fut tout de même une seconde saisit par celle du métamorphe.

— C'était un plaisir.

Elle secoua la tête, Meriel avait raison : ces mâles ! Pansy n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre qu'un boulet de canon blond atterrissait sur les genoux du garçon.

— Aksel, je ne savais pas que tu étais arrivé !

Le blond ronronna un peu et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la frêle jeune fille.

— Je viens de le faire El.

Il s'approcha encore et embrassa sa joue, reniflant son odeur au passage.

— Tu sens le soleil et les embruns.

La fille Rogue sourit et remis l'un des mèches d'or pâle de son ami derrière son oreille.

— Je suis contente que tu sois là, déclara-t-elle.

— Moi aussi ma petite féline.

Ils restèrent un instant comme cela puis Elie tira le garçon vers l'eau ou il s'immergea sans se soucier de son pantalon de toile et de sa chemise de lin.

— C'est assez étrange non, dit doucement Pansy à Théo qui venait de la rejoindre. Si je n'en savais pas plus sur Elie et sur ses sentiments pour Drago je me poserai franchement des questions.

Le garçon sourit en regardant leur amie rire aux éclats, alors qu'Aksel la jetait dans l'eau, avant de se débarrasser de sa chemise trempée.

— Les métisses n'ont pas les mêmes façons que nous, pas les même codes. Ils bien plus décomplexés que les sorciers et des contacts qui peuvent nous sembler inapproprié ne le sont pas du tout pour eux.

— Je ne dirais pas inapproprié, mais pas vraiment de nature amicale, grimaça Pansy.

— Ça l'est pourtant, n'as-tu pas vu comment se comporte les couples ici.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux.

— Non, cela fait peu de temps que l'on est ici. Toi tu l'as déjà vu ? questionna-t-elle.

— Oui, mais je suis bien plus observateur que toi.

— De cela nous sommes certains, déclara tranquilement l'adolescente.

— Et puis Aksel et Elie ont des liens particuliers, du fait de leurs fonctions. Ils ont besoin de proximité, ce qui ne peut être satisfait par l'arrangement actuel. N'as-tu pas remarqué comme Blaise est avec elle ?

— Si, déclara Pansy, mais c'est Blaise. Il est gay et le compagnon de son frère, et il agit comme s'il était le sien.

— Quelle différence avec Aksel alors ?

La brune ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder leurs amis.

— Tu sais, dans une très moindre mesure, nous allons finir comme cela, déclara justement le jeune homme. A cause de la marque et du clan. Cela a d'ailleurs déjà commencé.

Il soupira et tira sa main.

— Allez viens, il y a une fête dans un moment et il faut que tu te prépares.

— Je ne suis pas si longue tu sais, dédaigna la brune.

— Bien sûr que non, mais là tu le sauras, comme tu vas t'habiller à la métisse et que tu ne connais rien des codes, alors ça va prendre du temps.

— Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? interrogea l'aristocrate.

Théo ne daigna même pas lui répondre.

Et en effet lorsqu'Elie entra dans la chambre, en serviette et les cheveux humide de sa douche, elle hésitait encore entre deux tenues. Théo l'avait conseillé bien sûr, pas que sur les vêtements d'ailleurs, lui expliquant le déroulé de la soirée et quelques règles pour ne pas commettre d'impaire, ou se laisser surprendre, mais il avait fini par la quitter pour s'habiller lui-même.

— Ça va Pansy ? interrogea son amie en fouillant dans son armoire.

— Oui, oui, fit l'autre.

— Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? Je peux demander des choses à Rose si ce n'est pas le cas.

— C'est gentil El, sourit la jeune femme, mais elle l'a déjà fait. Alors entre ces vêtements et les tiens j'ai de quoi faire.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire, tout en se vêtissent d'un pantalon céruléen un peu bouffant et d'un t-shirt ajusté. Elle sécha ses cheveux rapidement et s'apprêtait à les rassembler en un chignon rapide quand Pansy l'interrompit d'un geste. Se saisissant d'une brosse, elle les mit en ordre et se mit rapidement à les tresser, les fixant ensuite en couronne élaborée qui laissait la blonde totalement libre.

— C'est gentil, merci.

La brune serra doucement l'épaule de son amie.

— C'est un plaisir, il y a vraiment de quoi s'amuser avec tes cheveux. Quand on en a des pareils c'est un crime de ne rien en faire.

La fille de Severus rit doucement et pointa du doigt l'une des deux tenues qui reposaient sur le lit, une robe longue amarante faite d'une voile léger.

— Tu devrais porter celle-ci, le rouge est ta couleur, déclara-t-elle.

— Merci.

Elie la considéra quelques secondes en silence puis murmura un sort. Un pot de grès et un pinceau apparut dans sa main sous l'œil surpris de Pansy.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Les métisses n'ont pas trop de bijoux, mais nous avons d'autre technique pour nous mettre en valeur, déclara la jeune fille. Tu me fais confiance ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

Elie eut un sourire d'enfant et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit devant elle. Plongeant le pinceau dans le pot, elle traça sur la peau de Pansy des arabesques élégantes sur son poignet droit et sa main, autour de son épaule gauche, de la clavicule au sternum et autours de ses chevilles, mettant en valeurs le corps mince de la serpentard. Puis elle métamorphosa un miroir pour elle et Pansy ne put qu'admettre qu'elle avait fait du très bon travail.

— Ta peau contre mes cheveux, déclara la jeune fille lorsqu'elle voulut la remercier.

Elle fourra aussi dans sa main une jolie fiole de cristal taillée en forme de poire qui se trouvait être du parfum et une paire de sandales dorées. La blonde elle n'en portait pas, comme souvent, laissant ses pieds nus.

Quand elles sortirent de la chambre, les deux garçons les attendaient déjà dans la pièce commune.

— Tu es très belle Pansy, dit Eiden en la voyant.

— Merci, dit-elle un peu timidement.

Elle n'avait jamais été celle que l'on travail belle. Elégante oui, mais pas belle. Son visage était trop particulier, trop marquée, même si sa nouvelle coupe, plus courte, la flattait mieux, elle ne serait jamais une femme au visage parfait, comme Elie ou Rose.

— Elle va faire tourner les têtes, renchérit Elie que cela semblait profondément réjouir.

— Il y a des chances, opina Théo.

Pansy rougit un peu, si même le si calme Théo si mettait. Il était d'ailleurs lui aussi vêtu à la métisse, avec un pantalon de tissu léger qui flattait sa taille fine et une chemise ample. Eiden était vêtu de même mais dans une couleur différente.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la plage, là où l'été précédent les jumeaux avaient aussi passé de nombreuses soirées avec les jeunes du clan. Mais aucun affrontements n'étaient prévus ce soir-là, seulement de la musique, de la nourriture et de la danse.

— Ah vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Ange Venturi à leur apparition.

— Le soleil n'est pas encore couché Ange, nous ne sommes pas en retard, rétorqua Elie qui l'embrassa tout de même.

— Un chef de clan ne saurait être en retard, répliqua Aksel qui se tenait près du jeune homme corse.

— Je ne le suis pas alors tout va bien, répliqua son amie.

Les yeux du blond se posèrent sur Pansy qui se tortilla un peu. Elle était mal à l'aise, elle, la si imperturbable sorcière, dans ses vêtements étrangers.

— Je vois ce qui vous a pris du temps, déclara posément le danois.

— Cela en valait la peine, non ?

— Indubitablement, fit l'autre avant de se détourner pour reprendre sa conversation avec le fils d'Orsu.

Arthus et Mathis ne tardèrent pas à entrainer Eiden, tandis que Ravena discourait avec Théo de politique. Pansy les écoutaient d'une oreille distraite, laissant ses pensées vagabonder.

— Je vais nous chercher de quoi manger, la prévint Elie. Je reviens.

Elle opina seulement mais ne resta de toute façon pas longtemps seule. Un solide garçon apparut à ses côté, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon de lin.

— Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu ici, déclara-t-il.

— C'est parce que c'est ma première visite, expliqua la brune.

— Oh je vois, tout s'explique alors. Natale Ambrusi, se présenta l'autre en lui tendant sa main gauche.

— Pansy Parkinson, déclara-t-elle en serrant la main tendue.

L'autre effleura son poignet de ses doigts et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

— Passeurs hein ? Comme c'est divertissant.

Il prit sa main et embrassa l'intérieur de son poignet, comme un étrange baise-main. Pansy se dépêcha de la récupérer mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu, ce que le jeune homme remarqua immédiatement. Son sourire s'accrut encore.

C'était un parfait spécimen de ce que produisait le clan. Le garçon avait des cheveux sombres, des yeux outre-mer et une peau ambrée sous laquelle se dessinait une musculature intéressante. Evidemment, comme nombre d'autres, il ne partait qu'un pantalon léger, ce qui n'aida pas Pansy à se reprendre. Avec Blaise, Drago et Théo, elle avait été habituée très tôt à voir de beaux jeunes hommes partiellement dénudé, mais là c'était différent. Le corse n'était pas son ami d'enfance et comme tous les métisses il dégageait un aura, une confiance en lui un peu animal qui la déstabilisait. Cela, est toute cette peau agréable à portée de vue …

— Alors Pansy, tu viens d'Angleterre ?

— Oui, fit-elle, un peu abruptement, perturbé par l'utilisation un peu brutal du ''tu'' et l'attitude un peu cavalière du métis. Elle n'en avait guère l'habitude.

— Et comment trouves-tu notre modeste terre ?

— Très agréable.

Natale s'approcha un peu d'elle, sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d'irrésistible.

— J'imagine que nous avons des mœurs différentes des tiennes, tu ne te sens pas trop déstabilisée ici ?

— Non, proféra-t-elle, incapable de bouger alors qu'il levait une main pour caresser sa joue.

— Tu veux un peu d'aide pour … t'acclimater ?

La jeune femme s'ébroua, tentant de retrouver ses esprits, mais avant qu'elle ait pu répondre Elie était revenue et s'interposait :

— Natale tu ferais bien d'aller voir pour un peu de nourriture si tu veux manger.

Le garçon laissa retomber sa main et s'éloigna légèrement, sans jamais cesser de sourire.

— Tu as sans doute raison Elie, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Il décocha un regard charmeur à la brune puis tourna des talons.

— Si Natale t'importune, dit sérieusement Elie à son amie, n'hésite pas à le dire. Les garçons comme lui peuvent se montrer un peu brusque. Ils ne s'embarrassent guère des politesses humaines.

Pansy opina seulement, encore un peu secouée puis se saisit de ce que la blonde lui avait rapporté à manger. De toute façon, elle ne revit pas le garçon de toute la soirée.

Le lendemain cependant, alors qu'ils se réunissaient encore sur la plage, le jeune corse l'invita à danser. Ne voyant pas de raison de refuser, l'adolescente accepta. Elle se rendit bien vite compte que les métis avaient des habitudes bien plus tactiles en matière de danse que ce à quoi elle avait été habituée. Le garçon l'approcha avec un sourire de son corps, glissant un bras autour de ses hanches et l'autre contre son dos, la rapprochant encore. Il fut cependant charmant, la questionnant sur sa vie et l'Angleterre, sans chercher à faire quoi que ce soit de plus. Tout doucement, Pansy se détendit et le laissa la coller contre son torse fort, après tout cela semblait être une chose tout à fait commune en ces terres. Partout autour d'elle l'adolescente voyait des gens agir ainsi. Sa propre main reposait contre le pectoral bronzé, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à son cavalier. Mais alors qu'il se penchait vers elle pour lui parler, il fut interrompu par Aksel qui sourit poliment à Pansy.

— Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ma chère ?

— Je …

Ainsi coupée elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Aksel la considéra gentiment et tendis une main vers elle.

— Vas-tu faire ce plaisir à ton omega Pansy ?

Elle hocha la tête et lâcha doucement Natale qui, lui, réprimait une grimace. Il n'avait pas goûté au rappel du titre de son voisin, et encore moins au vol de sa partenaire, mais il ne fit pas de vague et se retira. Le couple resta un moment silencieux puis Pansy finit par demander :

— Où vis-tu depuis que tu es ici ?

— Une cousine de ma mère c'est marié à un homme de ce clan, on s'entend bien, c'est elle qui m'héberge, quand je ne suis pas avec Ange, répondit tranquillement le blond. Elle est très contente que l'on se voit un peu.

— Tu sembles être très amis avec Ange, fit-elle.

— On était à Beauxbâtons ensemble, on est devenu amis en première année.

— Oh, je vois.

Danser avec Aksel était une expérience très différente de celle de danser avec Natale, quoiqu'aussi agréable. Le garçon ne la serrait pas exagérément contre lui, se contentant de la guider élégamment dans ses mouvements. Pansy se sentait bien, apaisé à ses côtés.

— Comment vont les autres à Gower ?

— Plutôt bien.

— Et ta sœur, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas emmené avec toi ici ?

— Elle passe quelques jours au Danemark, avec ma tante et mes grands-parents. C'est bien pour elle de passer un peu de temps dans notre famille.

— C'est certain.

La main d'Aksel reposait contre sa taille, la tenant doucement. C'était loin de l'étreinte brulante de Natale, différent, mais agréable cependant.

— Et toi ? interrogea-t-il.

— Quoi moi ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

— Tu as de la famille, je veux dire …

— Autre que mon malade de père et mon taré de frère qui as tenté de me tuer ? ironisa Pansy en riant d'un rire sans joie.

Sa poigne se serra un peu, mais cela fit du bien à Pansy qui répondit.

— Il n'y a personne. Ma mère a encore sa mère, une idiote qui idéalise le sang pur et les idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et je n'ai pas de grands-parents du côté de mon père, mais c'est sans doute mieux ainsi vu comment ils l'ont élevé …

Elle se reposa un peu plus contre le garçon puis sourit.

— Drago, Théo et Blaise ont toujours été ma famille, avec les jumeaux maintenant. C'est eux que j'aime et à qui je fais confiance.

— Tu as le clan maintenant, rappela doucement l'omega.

— Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai le clan maintenant.

Et cette réalisation lui fit vraiment chaud au cœur.

0o0o0

Severus et Rose dinait tranquillement sur la terrasse, profitant que les enfants étaient tous sortit sur la plage. L'air était encore chaud et il faisait bon sous la tonnelle envahit par les plantes.

— Comment va Rania ?

— Elle s'en sort. Les premiers temps ont été un peu compliqués mais cela se calme à présent. Le département l'a bien soutenu.

Severus hoca la tête et termina son poisson, avant de lui demander :

— Vas-tu reprendre tes cours l'an prochain ?

Rose secoua la tête, agitant la soie rousse de ses cheveux.

— Pourquoi ? interrogea l'homme aux yeux d'ébène. Ce n'est pas parce que moi je n'enseigne plus que tu dois faire de même !

Les problèmes liés à Voldemort c'étaient intensifiés ses derniers temps, drastiquement. Et le potionniste et la nouvelle Directrice avaient convenu ensemble que le retour du professeur serait dangereux. Poudlard n'était plus aussi sûr à présent que Dumbledore n'était plus et Severus exerçait un attrait trop grand sur Voldemort. Fou de rage de s'être ainsi fait rouler, le Lord mettait tout en œuvre pour retrouver son ancien espion et lui faire payer. Il n'était donc bon pour personne que Severus revienne à Poudlard. Même si c'était ce qui avait été prévu lorsqu'ils étaient encore en Angleterre et même si la décision fendait le cœur de Minerva qui s'en voulait d'agir ainsi et avait également bien besoin de l'homme à ces côtés.

— Tu sais bien que plus que le goût de l'enseignement, c'est parce que tu y étais que j'avais accepté l'offre de Dumbledore. A présent les choses sont différentes, répondit doucement la rousse.

— Tu ne voulais pas te retrouver sans emploi l'année dernière et si tu ne reconduis pas ton contrat cette année au Collège c'est ce qui passera à nouveau. C'est même encore plus difficile maintenant avec la politique anti-métisse que développe le Ministère et l'avancée de Voldemort, rappela le potionniste.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la nervosité et de la crainte de Rose l'an dernier à la même époque. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle retraverse cela, pas encore une fois à cause de lui. Elle reprit cependant la parole :

— Je m'en fiche, je veux seulement rester avec toi, le reste n'a pas d'importance. Et puis je peux aider au Clan, il y a suffisamment de quoi faire.

— Oui mais tu aimais enseigner et je pense que Minerva serait contente de t'avoir dans l'équipe, argua Severus en terminant son repas.

Le repas avait été excellent. Poisson frais du marché, légumes de l'île et épices méditerranéennes. Un repas qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de goûter en Angleterre. Mais la félicité dans laquelle il l'avait plongé se dissipait doucement à présent, emporté par la crainte et l'inquiétude qui submergeait doucement l'ancien serpentard.

— Peut-être, mais je ne passerai pas une autre année loin de toi.

Et même si cette phrase emplissait le cœur de l'homme de chaleur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dénier.

— Je ne dois pas être un frein à tes envies, justifia le potionniste en secouant la tête.

Rose sourit, portant gracieusement son verre à ses lèvres.

— Tu ne l'es pas, mais je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard. D'autant que si je reprenais mes cours je devrais être absente un certain temps.

L'homme haussa un sourcil :

— Le Ministère ou Orsu ont besoin de toi ?

Rose avait pris ces distances avec eux l'année passée, pour se concentrer sur sa famille. Mais avec le retour en force de Voldemort, les choses seraient peut-être différentes cette année.

— Non, assura la femme.

— Alors qu'est-ce qui t'obligerais à t'éloigner ? demanda Severus qui ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui, à part cela, pouvait bien pousser sa compagne loin de lui et de leurs enfants. Insidieusement, comme une créature sombre et perfide, l'angoisse grandit dans le ventre de l'homme. Rose allait-elle partir loin de lui ? Etait-il toujours suffisant ? Il essaya de se tempérer mais sans réellement y parvenir. Ce que la rousse dut voir car elle ajouta :

— Je ne vais pas m'éloigner Sev, j'aurais seulement besoin d'un peu de calme et de repos.

Le sourcil du potionniste se leva plus haut encore et il saisit sa main, ne parvenant pas complétement à faire disparaitre la tension de son corps et de sa voix :

— Es-tu malade ?

Le sourire de la femme s'agrandit et elle serra doucement sa main.

— Non, je suis enceinte.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, l'annonce fut un choc pour son compagnon. Ils n'avaient après tout pas prévu cela, c'était arrivé par accident. La période n'était pas vraiment propice et bien qu'ils en aient parlé, aucuns d'eux n'imaginaient entreprendre cette nouvelle page de leur vie aussi rapidement. Mais parfois la vie décide pour les hommes.

L'étreinte de l'homme se resserra encore et il tendit une main tendre vers le visage de son amante.

— Une part de moi est totalement terrifiée par cela, maintenant et dans ces conditions, chuchota-t-il. Mais une autre est véritablement euphorique. Depuis combien de temps ?

— J'ai des soupçons depuis quelques jours alors j'ai fait le test ce matin, sourit la femme. Je le suis depuis un peu plus deux mois à présent. Au début je pensais que mon cycle était simplement déréglé par le stress, mais ensuite j'ai commencé à me poser des questions et j'ai fait le test.

Severus se leva sans attendre plus longtemps, fit le tour de la table et la prit dans ses bras avant de la soulever, la serrant étroitement contre lui.

— Est-ce une bonne nouvelle pour toi ? demanda-t-elle au creux de son oreille, ses bras passés autour de son cou.

— Oui, indubitablement. Même si j'aurai préféré qu'elle n'arrive pas en cette période. Mais comme nous ignorons quand cela va prendre fin …

Il était angoissé cependant, malgré ses paroles et Rose le sentit bien. Lui caressant le dos elle essaya de le rassurer, d'éloigner les pensées sombres dont elle était sûr qu'elles l'assaillaient.

— Pourquoi les potions de contraceptions n'ont pas fonctionnées ? finit-il par demander, toujours terre à terre. Les as-tu oubliées ?

Elle dénia, une main dans son dos, l'autre jouant avec ces cheveux sombres.

— Non, mais tu sais comme moi qu'elles ne sont pas efficaces à cent pour cent. Et d'autant moins sur les métis pour lesquels la potion n'est pas faite à la base.

Elle glissa ses mains sur ses tempes et l'obligea à la regarder.

— Mais ça va aller Severus, c'est plus tôt que ce que l'on croyait, mais c'est tout de même une merveilleuse nouvelle. Cela demandera un peu de logistique et de prudence, mais on n'y arrivera.

Elle embrassa ses lèvres et continua :

— Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Voldemort décider pour nous.

L'homme hocha la tête mais la serra plus encore contre lui.

— Non mais il peut si facilement vous faire du mal à toi et au bébé.

La rousse dénia.

— Pas question. Je me tiendrai loin des combats le temps que durera la grossesse et ensuite nous protégerons cet enfant, comme nous le feront avec son frère et sa sœur.

Rose semblait si inébranlable, si confiante que Severus ne put qu'acquiescer.

Plus tard cependant, alors qu'il tenait contre lui une Rose endormie, Severus se laissa aller à penser. Une part de lui était totalement euphorique d'accueillir un nouvel enfant dans son foyer. Un enfant de Rose. Une autre cependant était terrifié. Par la guerre évidemment et se conséquence sur le petit être qui allait être précipité dans ce monde perturbé, mais également par la réaction de ses enfants à cette nouvelle. Car bien que les deux aient plusieurs fois évoqué ce sujet comme une bonne chose, le potionniste ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre leur réaction à cette naissance prochaine. Après tout, leur vie de famille n'était pas des plus simple, ils ne c'étaient retrouvés que depuis peu de temps finalement et Elie et Eiden auraient peut-être l'impression d'être poussés de côté, remplacés par ce nouvel être qui arrivait dans un contexte plus simple, sans passé encombrant et dès la naissance. Mais pour rien au monde Severus ne voulait remplacer ces aînés par ce nouvel enfant. Ce nouvel ajout à leur famille ne changeait en rien ces sentiments ou ses rapports avec les jumeaux, mais il avait peur qu'ils le croient. Il ne pourrait supporter de ternir sa relation avec Eiden et Elie. Rien ne valait cela, même pas un autre enfant. Mais il été là à présent, et même si rien ne le ferait agir contre le bébé, l'homme aurait voulu avoir d'avantage de temps pour en parler et préparer ses ainés.

Doucement, il passa sa main sur le ventre parfaitement plat de sa compagne et expira lourdement. L'annoncer à ses enfants serait probablement difficile, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux d'agrandir encore leur famille.

Severus et Rose ne retrouvèrent leurs enfants que le lendemain après-midi. Les jumeaux discutaient tranquillement dans la balancelle, une image qui leur en rappela d'autres, de l'été précédent. Le moment était idéal pour leur parler, ils étaient seuls.

— Où sont les autres ? interrogea Rose en les voyants ainsi.

— Théo est avec Ravena et Pansy elle est partit rejoindre Natale.

La femme leva un sourcil, souriant un peu des derniers mots.

— Si Lord Parkinson savait que sa fille batifole avec un métis, ricana quand à lui Severus.

Eiden grimaça :

— Il ne la considère plus comme sa fille alors …

L'homme aux cheveux sombres chassa ses paroles d'une main.

— C'est bien que vos amis s'intègrent, fit Rose.

— Oh elle s'intègre bien, c'est certain, se moqua gentiment son fils. Même si tout le monde n'apprécie pas cela.

Elie leva les yeux au ciel à ces paroles.

— Aksel ne veut simplement pas que Natale se montre trop engageant. Pansy est humaine, elle n'est pas aussi à l'aise que les métis avec ce sujet et Natale n'est pas le plus patient d'entre nous.

— Mais bien sûr ! ironisa le garçon en riant plus fort. L'empressement de Natale est son seul problème ! Peut-être que s'il l'invitait à manger au clair de lune, alors Aksel serait rassuré et heureux ?

Elie secoua la tête, refusant de s'engager sur ce terrain. Ce n'était pas leur problème, tant que personne ne faisait du mal à leur amie.

— Nous devons vous parler de quelque chose, dit soudain Severus, qui ne savait comment commencer.

Le rire d'Eiden et le sourire d'Elie disparurent devant la mine sérieuse de leurs parents.

— Y-a-t-il un problème ? risqua Elie, tandis qu'Eiden observait intensément leurs visages, tentant d'y trouver un signe de quoi que ce soit.

— Ce n'est pas un problème, assura le potionniste en serrant la main de sa compagne, réitérant ses paroles de la veille.

— Qu'est-ce de si important dans ce cas ? demanda la blonde qui commençait elle aussi à s'inquiéter.

— Vous vous souvenez de cette discussion que l'on a eue l'année passée, à propos de nous étant vos parents et que rien, absolument rien ne pourrait changer ni cela, ni l'amour que nous vous portons à tous les deux ? déclara doucement Rose.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard et acquiescèrent.

— Je suis enceinte, avoua la rousse. Et bien que ce bébé n'ai pas été prévu et que la situation ne soit pas des meilleure, nous souhaitons le garder. Il ne remplace aucun de vous, ni pour votre père, ni pour moi.

Elle avait tenté de faire cela le plus délicatement possible, mais elle voyait bien que c'était tout de même une forte nouvelle pour ses ainés.

— Il est simplement une personne de plus dans cette famille, ajouta le potionniste. Il ne change rien au fait que je vous aime plus que tout ce que j'ai au monde et qu'il en est de même pour Rose.

Elie fut la première à se ressaisir et sourit à sa mère en tendant la main pour effleurer son ventre.

— C'est une excellente nouvelle, assura-t-elle à mi-voix.

Eiden lui resta un moment saisit, jeta un regard presque apeuré au ventre de Rose et le releva vers Severus avant de tourner la tête, toujours silencieux.

— Eiden ?

L'adulte posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

— Eiden ?

Le garçon ne parla pas mais jeta ses bras autour de son père pour se serrer fort contre lui.

— C'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle, chuchota-t-il. Même si c'est terrifiant.


	31. Chapitre 30 : Pansy

**N.D.A :**

B **onne lecture,**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Pansy

Les jours avaient passés depuis la nouvelle de Rose et les jumeaux c'étaient fait à ce nouveau bouleversement de leur famille. Le garçon couvait d'ailleurs Rose si fort qu'il la laissait à peine traverser le village seule. Eiden et Rose avaient eu un lien particulier dès le moment où elle était devenue sa mère, le jeune homme régressant souvent en enfance à ses côtés, mais maintenant, il semblait vieillir d'un coup, agissant de manière surprotectrice avec la rousse, comme il le faisait encore avec Elie et Blaise. C'était sans doute un travers qui prendrait beaucoup de temps à s'estomper, s'il le faisait un jour. Merci à l'enfance chez les Dursley et à l'acharnement de Voldemort. Il dut cependant se calmer un peu quand Blaise, Drago et leurs familles les rejoignirent sur l'île, son instinct scindé entre son compagnon et sa mère.

La famille Zabini avait été accueillie par des amis du clan, ainsi que Narcissa, tandis que les deux plus jeunes avaient également rejoint les autres dans la maison de Rose.

— Il va falloir envisager des travaux, déclara Rose le lendemain de l'arrivée des deux garçons. Le sourire aux lèvres alors que tout le monde déjeunait sur la terrasse. L'année prochaine nous manquerons de chambre.

— Si chacun dormait là où il le devrait déjà, grommela Severus en plantant sa cuillère dans son bol de fruits.

— Ils sont majeurs Sev, sourit la rousse, tu ne peux pas les empêcher de dormir avec leurs compagnons.

— Ils ne sont pas majeurs encore pour les sorciers, rétorqua l'autre, de mauvaise foi, alors que les adolescents gardaient prudemment le silence.

Severus était globalement heureux d'avoir sa famille élargie autour de lui, mais parfois, comme ce matin-là, la présence d'autant d'adolescents aux alentours réveillait son mauvais caractère. Il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, il se complaisait dans la solitude et le calme morbide. Le choc était violent. Le fait qu'il doive retourner en Angleterre pour la journée n'aidait pas non plus.

Sa compagne rit silencieusement et passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils, assis près d'elle.

— Je dois aller chez Alina ce matin Eiden, veux-tu venir avec moi ? Ton père doit retourner à Londres pour l'Ordre aujourd'hui.

— Je le veux oui, opina fortement le garçon avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Iras-tu ?

— Avec _Mammā_ ? Non, je dois voir Orsu pour le clan, avec Blaise et Aksel.

— Anton arrive aujourd'hui ?

Elle acquiesça, finissant son déjeuner, la main de Drago traçant des motifs paresseux dans son dos, emmagasinant sans doute un peu de contact avant la séparation de la journée.

— Nous partons dès que tu as finis chéri, déclara Rose avant de se lever.

Il finit donc son déjeuner, enveloppa amoureusement Blaise dans ses bras pour échanger un baiser et gagna avec sa mère le dehors. Dans l'allée qui menait à la maison, à travers les immortelles, les hellébores et les silènes, ils croisèrent Natale, matinal et un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

— Je viens chercher Pansy, fit-il plaisamment après les avoir salué.

— Va frapper, elle est prête, répondit Rose.

Le jeune homme se hâta en direction de la maison et les deux autres quittèrent l'allée fleurie.

— Pansy et lui sont-ils en relation ? interrogea l'adulte.

Eiden grimaça :

— Je suppose que oui vu la façon dont il l'embrassait avant-hier quand je les ai surpris. Même si je trouve pour ma part que cela va un peu vite.

Rose sourit, Eiden n'était pas protecteur qu'avec son compagnon, sa sœur et elle. Bien qu'en réalité Pansy soit devenue une sorte de sœur elle aussi.

— Vous êtes jeune Eid, c'est l'été et ils n'ont pas encore de compagnon, ils ont le droit de s'amuser.

— Je préférerai que Pansy s'amuse avec quelqu'un d'autre, bouda Eiden.

— Pourquoi ? Tu n'apprécies pas Natale ?

— Il n'est pas vraiment désagréable, mais il est arrogant et un peu brusque. Il a une haute estime de lui-même.

— Il n'est pas le plus patient, certes, mais Pansy est tout à fait capable de le freiner si elle le désire.

— Mouai, fit le plus jeune, pas vraiment disposé à lui donner raison.

Ils arrivèrent cependant rapidement à leur destination, une coquette petite maison couverte de fleurs. Dans le jardin de devant jouait un petit garçon aux boucles courtes et brunes et aux angéliques yeux améthystes qui releva la tête à leur arrivée.

— Vous venez voir _Mammā_? interrogea-t-il.

— Oui, _Ada_ , lui sourit Rose.

— Il faut rentrer alors, fit très sérieusement le petit, avant de se lever pour les mener à l'intérieur, adorable de sérieux.

Les deux autres le suivirent et Eiden en profita pour glisser à Rose :

— Si tu fais un comme celui-là, je suis entièrement pour.

La femme sourit mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de saluer la jeune femme qu'ils avaient rejoint.

— Bonjour Alina.

— Bonjour Rose, Eiden.

Elle avait une petite trentaine d'année et ressemblait beaucoup à son fils, lui ayant vraisemblablement légué sa peau halé, ses cheveux brun et ses yeux si particuliers.

— Merci de les avoir mené Andrea, déclara-t-elle. Peux-tu aller jouer dehors encore un peu le temps que je regarde le bébé de Rose ?

Le garçonnet opina et se dirigea sagement vers l'entrée.

— Et reste à l'ombre _caru_ , le soleil frappe déjà beaucoup, recommanda sa mère avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

— Il est toujours aussi sage, nota Rose tandis que la femme de soins préparait se dont elle allait avoir besoin.

— Oui il l'est, répondit la femme en l'invitant à s'allonger sur le divan. Bien que j'ai peur que ce soit la mort de Alénius qui l'ai rendu ainsi. Je l'entends encore l'appeler dans son sommeil parfois.

— Cela ne fait que quelques mois, Alina, c'est normal. C'était son père.

— Et mon époux, mon meilleur ami. Et la guerre me la prit, fit l'autre avant de secouer la tête. Mais ne parlons pas de cela maintenant et regardons plutôt ce petit être.

Elle commença par relever le haut de la rousse et palpa doucement son ventre, appuyant ses mains sur ses hanches. Puis elle incanta doucement au-dessus du corps de Rose, utilisant parfois des potions et un peu de son sang pour recueillir des informations. Au bout de quelques minutes elle cessa et aida Rose à se rasseoir.

— Tout est en ordre Rose. L'embryon à bien grossit depuis la dernière fois et les chances de fausses couches sont grandement écartées. Je n'ai pas détecté d'anomalies ou de soucis particuliers. Veux-tu connaitre le sexe de ton bébé ?

— Non je ne préfère pas, fit-elle doucement.

Eiden sourit :

— Et _Atta_ est d'accord avec ça ? Lui et son besoin de tout contrôler …

Rose sourit à son fils.

— On préfère garder la surprise, n'es-tu pas d'accord ?

— Si je le suis, je suis simplement surpris qu' _Atta_ le soit aussi.

— J'ai pu réunir quelques arguments, fit malicieusement la rousse.

— Je n'en doute pas, rit le plus jeune.

— L'accouchement ne devrait pas poser de problème Rose, tes hanches ne sont pas trop étroites et tu es encore jeune. Tu vas cependant sans doute accoucher un peu prématurément.

— Pourquoi ? interrogea immédiatement Eiden, inquiet.

— C'est tout à fait normal, _Ada_ , sourit la sage-femme. Les bébés métis se développent souvent plus vite que les autres et les grossesses entre humains et métisses ne durent pas toujours neuf mois. Il y a une plus grande instabilité, du fait du mélange des sangs et de la différence de nature entre la mère et son bébé. Et c'est encore plus vrai en cas d'union entre un métis et un humain.

— Alors il y a des risques à cette grossesse ? demanda le jeune homme. Pour toi et le bébé ?

— Aucune grossesse n'est sans risque, temporisa Alina, Rose doit simplement un peu plus se ménager que les humains et nous allons la surveiller. Mais tout ira bien ne t'en fait pas. Elle est déjà à trois mois et le fœtus en parait un peu plus. Tout sera fini avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte et tu regretteras d'avoir passé tant de temps à t'inquiéter plutôt qu'à en profiter.

Elle rit doucement en replaçant le vêtement de Rose.

— Et moi qui pensais que les jeunes pères étaient les pires ! Il semble en réalité que ce soit les jeunes frères !

Eiden secoua la tête mais n'ajouta rien, sans doute était-ce vrai.

Il ne revit Blaise que le soir, alors que leur groupe d'amis élargis c'était réuni sur un morceau de plage un peu à l'écart. Le vent faisait doucement se balancer les eucalyptus et les immortelles, embaumant l'air. Du bois flotté avait été ajouté au feu, colorant les flammes d'éclats bleus et violets. Il était assis avec Drago, Théo et Ravena, discourant calmement des dernières nouvelles tandis que Natale tenait Pansy dans ces bras un peu plus loin, s'embrassant plus que parlant.

— Hey, fit doucement Ravena, ayant entendu avant les autres Anton et Blaise s'approcher.

Le serpentard se porta immédiatement à la rencontre de son compagnon et ravit ses lèvres en souriant, heureux de le retrouver. Eiden entoura immédiatement son cou sombre de ses bras, apercevant du coin de l'œil Ravena saluer l'égyptien qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu depuis son arrivée le matin même.

— Où sont les autres ? interrogea Drago.

— Ils arrivent, révéla Anton, ils discutent simplement avec le chef du clan de l'Arbre Bleu.

— Comment c'est passé la journée ? interrogea Théo tandis qu'Eiden, de retour sur le sable, attirait Blaise entre ses jambes.

— Intéressant, répondit le bistré, je ne crois pas être capable de retenir tout ce qu'Orsu et les autres ont dit mais c'était intéressant quoi qu'il en soit.

— Tu y arriveras, fit, confiant, l'égyptien. Tu es jeune et ceci est tout nouveau, mais tu finiras par y arriver.

Son sourire glissa un peu lorsqu'il avisa de la présence de Natale non loin, qui trop occupé à ravagé la bouche de Pansy ne les avaient même pas vu arriver.

— Un problème ? interrogea Blaise en le voyant faire.

L'égyptien grimaça légèrement et s'assit avant de déclarer sur un ton égal :

— Il y a d'autres compagnons de soirée que je préfère à Natale.

Devant le regard interrogatif de l'autre garçon il continua :

— Ce que Natale veut, il le prend, sans se soucier des conséquences. Ce n'est pas un comportement que j'encourage.

— Pansy ne semble pas vraiment être en désaccord avec leurs activités, si c'est ce que tu crains, répliqua Théo en leur jetant un coup d'œil.

— Non, mais rien n'empêche d'être vigilant. Lui sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait.

Anton n'ajouta rien de plus, mais il fut clair pour les anglais qu'aucun des métis n'approuvaient le comportement du jeune corse. Ce qui se confirma quand Elie fit à son tour son apparition avec Aksel. En voyant l'invité du jour, le visage de la jeune fille se tordit une demi-seconde, juste un brève instant avant de reprendre son expression lisse habituelle. Aksel quand à lui lança un regard noir à Natale et manqua de lui sauter à la gorge quand le garçon interrompit brièvement son activité pour lui offrir un sourire mi victorieux, mi moqueur. Mais les doigts d'Eli vivement refermés autour de son poignet l'en empêchèrent.

— Bonsoir Natale, fit doucement la blonde, imperturbable.

— Bonsoir Elie, répondit l'autre alors que les deux nouveaux venus prenaient place.

Pansy sembla saisir la tension qui avait pris le groupe car elle se leva lentement et vint se placer près de son amie pour l'interroger sur sa journée. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs plus de contacts plus qu'amicaux avec Natale, bien que celui-ci tenta d'en engager toute la soirée.

— Tu ne peux pas cesser cinq minute, Nat, soupira-t-elle finalement alors qu'ils partaient tous se coucher.

— Quoi ma belle ? ronronna le métis. Il me semblait que cela te plaisait.

— Ça me plait, mais en privé. Cela me gêne que tu te conduises ainsi avec moi lorsqu'on est en public et à plus forte raison avec mes amis.

— On ne fait rien de mal, rétorqua le garçon en caressant son bras.

— Non, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas habitué à être si intime en public. Ce n'est pas mon caractère et je n'aime pas trop cela.

L'autre sourit et picora la peau de sa joue de baiser.

— Mais là nous sommes seuls.

Envahit de chaleur à ces gestes, Pansy se laissa convaincre et finit par se laisser passionnément embrassé par le beau corse. Natale commençait d'ailleurs à devenir franchement entreprenant lorsque la voix claire d'Elie retentit.

— Pansy ? Nous y allons.

La jeune femme reprit péniblement ses esprits, repoussa doucement mais fermement son petit ami et déclara :

— Oui je vous suis.

Elle s'écarta du jeune homme et le quitta après un dernier baiser papillon. Elles s'étaient avancées assez loin lorsque finalement Elie demanda :

— Natale ne te force en rien Pansy, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune brune, surprise, s'arrêta au milieu du chemin.

— Non, pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Elie s'agita un instant, gêné de s'immiscer ainsi dans la vie de son amie et de paraître cavalière. Si Pansy le voulait alors elle n'avait rien à dire.

— Vous êtes … hum … très démonstratif et ce n'est d'ordinaire pas ton habitude …

L'aristocrate soupira et reprit la route.

— Oui, j'en ai discuté ce soir avec lui. Je sais que chez les métis c'est plus courant mais moi cela me gêne. Il va faire attention.

— Même chez les métis on ne cherche pas à lécher la glotte de sa partenaire en public, marmonna Elie.

Pansy éclata de rire :

— Tu sais que tu ressembles à ton père !

Elie grimaça mais finit par la rejoindre, riant avec elle.

Les jours suivants furent plus paisibles, Natale calma un peu ses ardeurs lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et Pansy n'hésitait pas à poser des limites fermes lorsqu'elle le voulait. Cela sembla rassurer un peu ses amis qui tolérèrent plus facilement le garçon à leur côté. Sauf Aksel, qui lui ne semblait vraiment pas pouvoir supporter le corse. Il passait d'ailleurs de moins ne moins de temps avec eux, préférant rejoindre des amis de son âge. Et si Pansy comprenait parfaitement qu'il eut envie de voir ses anciens camarades et amis, elle était peinée d'être la raison de l'absence de l'oméga. Elle voyait également bien que cela chagrinait Elie et les autres de voir Aksel les éviter. Désireuse de régler cette situation, elle tâcha de trouver le jeune homme pour lui en parler. Le blond était cependant si difficile à aborder qu'elle finit par demander de l'aide à Ange.

— Je peux t'aider Pansy ?

— Je cherche Aksel.

Le garçon lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et répondit :

— Il est assez occupé.

— Je n'en doute pas, grimaça Pansy, mais je voudrai vraiment le voir.

Il l'observa encore un instant et la jeune femme aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait reniflé.

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille voir du monde, hésita-t-il. Mais si c'est vraiment important … il est à l'est sur le terrain d'entrainement.

— D'accord, merci.

Elle se hâta dans la direction indiquée. Un certain nombre de personne s'entrainaient, malgré la fournaise qui régnait sur l'île en ce milieu d'après-midi. Après un moment de recherche, la brune finit par localiser celui qu'elle cherchait, dans un endroit un peu à l'écart, s'entrainant sans nul doute au corps à corps sur un sac à cette effet, comme le faisait les moldus. Il s'échinait d'ailleurs sur le pauvre outil, frappant le sac avec violence et vélocité. Il avait pour une fois laissé de côté ses chemises, ne revêtant qu'un pantalon d'entrainement. Il s'interrompit cependant rapidement, l'ayant sans doute senti ou entendu arriver.

— Pansy ?! Que fais-tu là ?

— Je … je te cherchais à vrai dire … déclara la jeune fille, intimidé par l'aura de sauvagerie et de colère qui s'échappait du jeune homme.

Il avait complétement laissé sortir sa nature de changeur de peau et Pansy se demanda un instant si c'était réellement une bonne idée de le déranger. Aksel sembla cependant voir qu'il l'intimidait puisqu'il se calma et attrapa une serviette pour éponger la sueur qui couvrait son torse et son visage, le temps de se donner une contenance.

— Je t'écoute, dit-il, aussi plaisant qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Je …

A présent qu'elle y était, l'aristocrate ne savait pas comment aborder la chose.

— Tu sembles contrariée depuis que Natale nous côtoie. Je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu ne l'apprécie pas, mais il n'est pas juste que tu évites les autres à cause de moi. Je vais faire un effort pour moins vous l'imposer, mais tu penses que tu peux passer à nouveau du temps avec les autres ? Je sais que tu manques à Elie, même si elle ne le dit pas …

A l'évocation de son alpha le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Je n'évite pas les autres à cause de toi Pansy.

— Peut-être pas, mais tu le fais à cause de Natale, qui est là pour moi.

— J'ai beaucoup de travail et je dois m'entrainer, répliqua l'autre en détournant les yeux.

— Je sais cela, fit Pansy, mais peux-tu trouver un peu de temps pour nous ? Ces nos derniers moments de paix avant longtemps et …

— Et ? s'enquit le danois.

— Et tu me manques aussi. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un petit ami maintenant que je ne veux plus voir mes amis. Et nous sommes devenus amis toi et moi, du moins je l'espère …

— C'est le cas, oui.

Il sourit doucement et la brune fondit. Elle voulut poser sa main sur son bras pour sceller en quelque sorte leur entente, mais le garçon s'écarta.

— Je ne suis pas très propre, s'excusa-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui dit qu'elle n'en avait cure. Quand elle voulut se rapprocher cependant il s'éloigna encore, l'en empêchant.

— Quel est le problème ? s'enquit-elle.

Aksel ne répondit pas d'abord puis il soupira.

— Tu es couverte de l'odeur de Natale.

Elle recula, mal à l'aise.

— Pardon.

Un rictus tordit le visage de l'oméga et il suggéra, tendu :

— Tu devrais peut-être partir, je n'ai pas encore fini …

— Oui, oui bien sûr.

Elle le quitta rapidement et erra un long moment ensuite, s'interrogeant sur l'étrange comportement d'Aksel. Elle sursauta d'ailleurs fortement lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre près d'elle. Fort heureusement, ce n'était qu'une chauve-souris. Il faisait fort sombre, elle ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard. La nuit était déjà tombée.

— Ok, se dit-elle à voix haute, il est peut-être temps de rentrer.

Elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la direction du village. De longues minutes passèrent et finalement elle aperçut au loin les lumières des premières habitations et croisa une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'année qui remontait de la plage.

— Est-ce que tu peux dire à Elienor Grimm-Rogue, la fille de Rose Clairbois que je vais rester un moment sur la plage pour réfléchir s'il te plait ? Je rentrerai dans un moment.

La petite opina et trottina en direction de la maison de Rose.

Elle voulait se ternir loin encore un moment et s'assit au bord de l'eau, écoutant simplement la mer aller et venir. Elle ne resta cependant que quelques instants seules.

— Alors tu étais ici finalement, susurra une voix à son oreille.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est cette habitude à vous les métis d'apparaitre ainsi sans un bruit, sans un signal ?

Natale sourit et se laissa tombé à ses côtés.

— Où étais-tu tout ce temps ?

— Je voulais simplement réfléchir un peu.

— Oh, et as-tu finis ?

— Ça va dépendre de ce que tu proposes ? taquina Pansy.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se pencha pour ravir ses lèvres. Comme à chaque fois Pansy fut saisit par le toucher brulant de l'autre. Les doigts du garçon voyageait sur ses épaules et son cou, allumant des trainés de feu. Embrasser Natale était infiniment agréable, bien plus que ce qu'elle avait pu échanger avec cet idiot de Travers auparavant et mieux encore que les baisers hésitants de ce beau Serdaigle de l'année passée.

— J'ai tellement envie de te dévorer, murmura Natale en mordillant son cou.

Ses mains se firent en peu plus audacieuse, caressant son ventre, remontant sur ses côtes et finalement ses seins. Il l'allongea sur le sable et profita du mouvement pour écarter un peu le voilage de son t-shirt, effleurant le soutien-gorge en dentelle fine qu'elle portait en dessous. Elle ne fut pas en reste cependant, passant ses mains sur la poitrine musclée du métis qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à ôter sa tunique pour lui faciliter le travail. Et Merlin qu'il était délicieux ! Sans même sans rendre compte elle était à moitié nue, les mains de Natale bien plus bas qu'elles ne le devraient.

— Natale ...

Il ne réagit pas, trop occupé à faire glisser ses doigts sur ses cuisses.

— Natale non !

Il releva la tête, un peu étourdit.

— Quoi ?

— Je ne veux pas aller aussi loin, déclara la jeune fille en essayant de se soustraire au corps musclé du métis.

— C'est normal que tu appréhendes, ce n'est pas grave, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

— Non, je ne veux pas, c'est trop tôt.

Elle poussa fort sur sa poitrine mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, emprisonnant son visage.

— Détend toi Pans, ça va aller.

La chaleur de ses doigts s'intensifia, ses pupilles brillèrent plus encore et Pansy tomba dans une sorte de léthargie bienheureuse, comme si plus rien d'autres n'avait autant d'importance que de sentir le corps de Natale contre elle.

— Voilà _Uimp_ _ī[1]_ , tu vois on est bien …

Lentement, caressant sa peau il dégrafa son soutien-gorge, libérant deux seins rebondit et pâle comme l'ivoire. Même le soleil de Corse n'avait pu assombrir la peau de la jeune aristocrate.

Dans les brumes de son esprit, Pansy sentit tout de même que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle tenta de se dépaitrer de l'emprise sur sa tête, mais rien n'y fit. C'est seulement lorsque la large main de Natale gagna sa culotte qu'elle réussit à proférer un petit gémissement.

— Non ...

Elle ferma les yeux mais ce qu'elle craignait n'arriva jamais. Soudain le corps lourd qui la surplombait fut arraché à elle et un bruit sourd retentit. Pansy voulu se redresser mais sa tête tournait et ses membres semblaient coulés dans du plomb.

— Ne bouge pas Pansy ça va aller.

Elle reconnaissait la voix mais été incapable en cet instant de dire à qui elle appartenait. Des doigts fins caressèrent ses cheveux et une cascade de boucle blonde envahirent son champ de vision alors que le morceau d'étoffe qui les retenait venait dissimuler sa poitrine nue.

— Elie ?

— Oui c'est moi Pans, je m'occupe de toi ça va aller.

Elle réussit à se redresser juste à temps pour voir Aksel, l'air fou, écraser son poing sur la jolie face de Natale déjà bien amoché.

— Tu es en sécurité Pans, il ne va plus te faire de mal.

A peine quelques mètres plus loin Natale se relevait et refermait sa mâchoire sur le bras d'Aksel qui siffla avant de répliquer par un coup de pied. L'autre l'évita et sauta sur le blond, traçant quatre grandes estafilades sur le torse hâlé du danois.

— Non ! protesta Pansy. Aksel …

Mais Elie la retint à nouveau et l'entoura de ses bras.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Natale ne fait pas le poids face à Aksel, il ne va pas lui faire de mal.

Et en effet, bien que le corse parvienne parfois à infliger quelques blessures à son adversaire, il fut peu à peu acculé et maitrisé par le blond qui semblait déterminé à le tuer à coup de poing. Fort heureusement Ange réapparut à ce moment et le retint.

— Arrête Aksel tu vas le tuer !

L'oméga grogna sauvagement pour toute réponse, s'agitant autant qu'il le pouvait pour sortir de l'étreinte de son ami.

— Il est maitrisé Aksel c'est bon, asséna le fils de l'alpha. Ne vas pas te compromettre pour lui !

L'autre gronda à nouveau et Ange rajouta :

— Pansy va bien, on est arrivé à temps. Maintenant tu te calme, elle a été assez terrifiée comme cela !

Et en effet c'était le cas, car si l'agression du jeune corse avait été terrible, voir Aksel, d'ordinaire si maitrisé, en pleine crise de folie sauvage était aussi terrifiant. Cet argument sembla cependant faire mouche et le blond se calma d'un coup. Ignorant le corps sérieusement amoché de l'autre adolescent, Aksel se dirigea vivement vers la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Le danois avait du sang sur les mains, sur le visage, la cuisse et le torse et son bras était sérieusement blessé mais il ne semblait pas s'en faire.

— Est-ce que ça va ? interrogea-t-il.

Pansy ne répondit pas mais fondit en larmes, terrassé par les événements. Sans réfléchir Aksel lui ouvrit les bras et elle s'y réfugia, s'y sentant en sécurité. Ange ôta sa chemise et la posa doucement sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui tremblait encore de peur. Ange c'était précipité sur le chemin à la recherche d'aide dès qu'il avait pris connaissance de la situation et avait chargé un couple qui passait de prévenir au plus vite son père avant de retourner auprès de ses amis.

— Si nous ne nous étions pas promené par ici … chuchota Elie.

— Inutile de penser à cela El, dit doucement Ange en serrant son épaule.

La jeune fille posa sa main sur celle de son cousin, tentant de tenir éloigné ses propres souvenirs d'agressions ravivées par la situation. Elle fut cependant distraite de ses noires pensées par Orsu, son beta Sampieru et Leria, son delta, prévenu par le couple apostrophé par Ange. Ils prirent rapidement connaissance des faits et Leria s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille toujours en sanglot contre Aksel.

— Rien ne sert de rester ici, ramenez-là à la maison. Le père d'Elie pourra lui donner quelque chose.

Aksel la souleva dans ses bras, n'ayant apparemment pas pour projet de la lâcher tout de suite. Ses yeux étaient encore complétement noirs et il semblait toujours au bord de la folie. Prenant garde à ce que la chemise d'Ange la dissimule toujours, il partit d'un bon pas en direction de la maison de Rose. Ange resta avec les trois gradés pour expliquer les faits. Elie quant à elle courut jusqu'à chez ses parents pour les prévenir et faire le vide. Il était certain que trop de monde autour de Pansy la ferait paniquer. Et grand bien lui en prit car lorsqu'Aksel arriva, il put conduire sa charge directement dans sa chambre, au calme.

Il fallut de longues minutes pour que la jeune fille se tranquillise un peu et cesse de sangloter, mais elle y parvint finalement et Aksel la relâcha doucement. Ses yeux avaient retrouvés leur limpidité et il semblait à nouveau maitre de lui-même. Il écarta doucement l'adolescente de son corps mais celle-ci s'y cramponna, refusant de le laisser la quitter.

— Il faut que j'y aille juste un moment Pansy, chuchota-t-il. Je te promets que je reviens au plus vite.

Mais les doigts pâles restèrent figés derrière sa nuque, doucement il les écarta et sortit de son étreinte, même si cela semblait le déchirer.

— Je suis désolé, mais il faut que je … murmura-t-il.

— Vas-y, aquiesça Elie, je m'occupe d'elle.

Son amie c'était roulée en boule sur le lit, des larmes silencieuses coulants de ces yeux rougis. D'un geste de la main, Elie fit venir à elle une douce éponge et une petite bassine d'eau chaude et parfumée.

— Je vais seulement enlever le sang de ta peau, d'accord ?

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse mais s'approcha précautionneusement. Elle voulait en effet retirer le sang de sa peau, mais surtout l'odeur et les phéromones de Natale, qui les rendaient, elle et surtout Aksel, fous. Débarrasser son amie de tout ce qui restait de lui. Pansy se laissa faire et bientôt il n'eut plus trace de Natale sur elle.

— Va-t-elle bien ? interrogea doucement Rose en entrant. Il avait convenu avec Severus que ce s'était préférable qu'elle y aille plutôt que lui. Avec une femme c'était sans doute plus simple.

— Il ne l'a pas physiquement blessé, répondit sa fille. Et nous sommes arrivé avant qu'il …

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais la rousse avait compris.

— Bois cela chérie cela va te faire du bien. Tu as seulement besoin de dormir.

Pansy secoua la tête et Rose caressa ses cheveux.

— Je pense qu'elle veut attendre Aksel avant de le faire. Il lui a promis de revenir rapidement.

— Aksel ? s'enquit Rose.

— Oui, c'est lui qui a éjecté Natale d'elle. Il l'a massacré ensuite et a ramener Pansy ici. C'est normal qu'elle se sente en sécurité près de lui, expliqua Elie.

— Nous allons l'attendre alors.

— Oui, elle a besoin de voir qu'il tiendra sa promesse.

Et en effet, le jeune homme revint quelque temps plus tard, le sang sur son torse rapidement essuyé et un bandage de fortune serrant son bras et sa cuisse. Il soupira lourdement en ne sentant plus que le parfum du savon sur le corps de la jeune fille et se porta près d'elle, attrapant doucement sa main.

— Allez Pansy, prend cette potion, tu as besoin de dormir. Je reste près de toi jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles.

Il passa une main douce derrière la nuque de l'adolescente pour l'aider à boire et elle s'endormit en quelques secondes.

— Une bonne chose enfin, soupira Elie. C'est mieux qu'elle oublie tout pour un moment.

— Sans doute. Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner Aksel je reviens, déclara Rose.

Le garçon opina, peignant de ses doigts les cheveux bruns de l'aristocrate en arrière.

— Ça va Aksel ? interrogea doucement la blonde.

— Pas vraiment, répondit l'autre. Mais heureusement il n'a pas eu le temps de la violer.

Elie secoua la tête.

— Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu en arriver là. Je n'ai jamais soupçonné qu'il pouvait agir ainsi. Utiliser son charme métamorphe sur elle ainsi et la forcer …

Aksel grogna.

— Aucun de nous n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Nous ne l'aurions pas laissé approcher si nous avions pu deviner.

Il croisa le regard de la blonde et constata qu'elle semblait grandement affectée par les événements.

— Va rejoindre ton compagnon El, je vais veiller sur elle.

La jeune serpentard secoua la tête.

— Non je ne veux pas la laisser, pas ce soir.

Le danois lui offrit un sourire doux.

— D'accord.

Et ils restèrent tout deux auprès de Pansy.

[1] _Uimp_ _ī_ : jolie femme


	32. Chapitre 31 : Célébration

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir je suis enfin un peu moins sous l'eau donc j'ai lu tous commentaires (merci infiniment pour cela d'ailleurs) mais je ne vais plus y répondre à présent, cela n'aurait pas beaucoup de sens. En revanche je le ferais à partir de maintenant.**

 **Une fois encore, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent et commentent.**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Célébration

Il fallut attendre le matin pour que Pansy revienne à la conscience, de manière assez brusque d'ailleurs. Elle paniqua immédiatement et Aksel serra doucement sa main et la rassura sans attendre.

— Tout va bien Pansy, tu es en sécurité, tout vas bien maintenant.

Elle s'agita dans son étreinte, alors qu'il avait prudemment posé son autre main sur son épaule pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse.

— Il n'est plus là Pansy, tu es en sécurité.

Il continua à lui parler d'une voix apaisante et finalement la jeune femme se laissa retomber sur le lit, inerte.

— Aksel, souffla-t-elle, haletante.

— Oui, sourit-il.

Il avançant prudemment sa main et caressa doucement sa joue. Elle ne recula pas, ce qui fit agrandir son sourire.

— As-tu mal quelque part ?

Elle secoua la tête, et retint la main d'Aksel lorsqu'il la retira pour se saisir de sa baguette. Elle rougit de cette réaction impulsive mais qui cela sembla faire très plaisir au jeune homme qui joignit ses doigts aux siens avant de prendre sa baguette de l'autre main. Il la passa au-dessus du corps de l'adolescente, elle n'avait rien, pas physiquement du moins.

— Ça a l'air d'aller, déclara-t-il.

Elle renifla, se sentant idiote d'être aussi faible, elle avait désespérément besoin de se rassurer, même si Natale n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire du mal. Aksel sembla le comprendre cependant car il s'assit sur le lit et la serra doucement contre lui. Elle ressentit immédiatement une chaleur bienfaisante et se laissa aller dans les bras de l'omega.

— Où est Elie ? s'enquit-elle finalement.

— Elle a dû partir tout à l'heure, régler un problème.

La voix d'Aksel était parfaitement maitrisée, mais Pansy comprit immédiatement.

— Il ne te fera plus de mal Pansy, Elie va s'en assurer.

— Pourquoi est-ce elle ? interrogea-t-elle en chuchotant, encore fortement éprouvée.

— Parce ce qu'elle est ton amie, et qu'en tant que chef de clan elle en a le droit, expliqua le jeune homme qui tentait visiblement de garder son calme.

— Que vas-t-elle lui faire ? demanda l'adolescente même si elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir.

— Elle va s'assurer qu'il ne puisse plus jamais t'approcher.

La colère du danois s'accrut à nouveau et Pansy ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il finit d'ailleurs par s'éloigner doucement d'elle.

— Tu voudrais peut-être prendre une vraie douche ? demanda-t-il.

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il le disait. Elle rassembla donc quelques affaires et sortit de la chambre, toujours accompagnée d'Aksel qui la laissa ensuite faire ses ablutions seule, ce dont la brune lui était reconnaissant, même si sa présence calmait beaucoup ses angoisses. Elle passa un long moment sous le jet, frottant sa peau sans pitié, tentant d'effacer à jamais le souvenir du contact du jeune corse. Elle finit cependant par sortir, la peau rougie mais un sentiment de mieux être enveloppant son cœur. Des éclats de voix venant de la terrasse attirèrent son attention et elle gagna le dehors, restant tout de même hors de portée de vue, peu pressé de faire face à d'autres, même ses amis.

— Je suis désolée Aksel.

Elie était celle qui avait parlée, vraisemblablement à peine rentrée. Elle avait les traits tirrés et portait encore ces vêtements de la veille, malmenés et Pansy, bien que les évènements de la veille l'aient traumatisée, eut peur qu'elle n'ait tué Natale. Elle ne voulait pas que son amie fasse une telle chose pour elle.

— Tu n'as pas à l'être El, rassura le concerné.

— Je sais que tu aurais voulu le faire toi-même.

— C'est ton droit Féline, pas le mien.

— Cela pourrait l'être bientôt, intervint Anton qui se tenait près de la blonde.

Aksel soupira.

— Ce n'est assurément pas le bon moment, avec ce qui s'est passé ….

— A quoi cela sert-il d'attendre encore, tu l'as bien assez fait … rétorqua l'égyptien.

— Je sais, répondit sèchement le jeune homme blond, je sais très bien que tout est de ma faute.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, déclara l'autre en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Je dis simplement que rien ne sert d'attendre encore des mois.

— La situation n'est pas … commença le danois.

— La situation ne sera jamais favorable, le coupa Elie, nous sommes en guerre.

— Et si tu attends à nouveau, le problème finira par se reposer, renchérit l'égyptien.

Pansy ne sut jamais quel était ce problème, puisqu'elle se fit découvrir par les trois métis qui l'encouragèrent à les rejoindre.

Aksel lui offrit immédiatement un sourire, mais elle n'y répondit pas, inquiète de ce qu'elle avait pu entendre.

— Qu'as-tu fais à Natale ? demanda-t-elle à Elie.

— Rien qu'il n'ait mérité, répondit simplement la blonde, le visage de marbre.

La respiration de la jeune aristocrate se coupa brusquement et elle murmura :

\- L'as tu tué ?

Elie secoua la tête.

— Aucun membre d'un clan ne sera jamais condamné à mort, nous ne croyons pas à cela.

— Mais l'as-tu fais tout de même ? répéta Pansy que le ton polaire de l'alpha ne rassurait pas.

— Non.

La brune expira l'air qu'elle ne c'était même pas sentit retenir. Un ombre passa dans les yeux d'Aksel en la voyant faire et il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se serrer presque imperceptiblement mais il garda le silence.

— Il ne m'appartient pas de juger Natale et ce qu'il a fait, déclara placidement Elie. Personne ne peut être juge et parti.

— Mais alors ... commença son amie.

— Un conseil, formé de membres des deux clans se chargera de juger les actes de Natale, expliqua Anton. Ils se réuniront cette après-midi.

— Oh, fit seulement Pansy, incapable de savoir quoi penser de cette nouvelle.

— Je me suis cependant assurée qu'il ne puisse plus t'approcher, assura Elie d'une voix douce. Je ne l'ai pas blessé, j'ai seulement mis en place un puissant sortilège pour qu'il ne puisse pas t'approcher pour le reste de notre séjour ici. Et chacun de nos alliés pourra à présent l'identifier comme indésirable dans notre clan, jusqu'à ce que je change cet état de fait.

— Vas-tu le faire ? risqua la brune.

— Si il se repent sincèrement et que j'estime qu'il n'est plus un danger, peut-être. Mais pas avant un très long moment, c'est certain.

L'autre jeune femme en fut rassurée.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle.

— C'est mon rôle de protéger les membres du clan Pansy, même si cela aurait été heureux de le faire plus tôt ...

La brune protesta immédiatement :

— Rien de tout ceci n'est de votre faute.

Aksel voulu intervenir, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire :

— Natale est le seul responsable de ces actes, même si j'aurai dû être plus prudente.

Le danois dénia :

— Tu t'es opposée comme tu pouvais à ce ... il marmonna dans sa langue natale ce qui était probablement une injure mais que personne ne comprit.

— L'attraction métisse est très difficile à contrer, surtout dans cette situation, expliqua Anton qui jeta un regard au blond qui marmonna encore.

Elie sourit malgré elle en le voyant faire et dit :

— Bien, Anton et moi avant encore beaucoup à faire. Nous allons vous laisser. Il y a de quoi déjeuner sur la table Pansy si tu le désire.

Ils disparurent tout deux et la jeune fille s'attabla, plus par automatisme que par réelle faim. Aksel la suivie et la regarda un moment manger avant de demander :

— Veux-tu que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Un de tes amis de Poudlard ? Ils ne sont pas restés pour te laisser de l'espace, mais si tu ...

— Je suis très bien avec toi Aksel, répondit-elle.

Il lui offrit une de ses sourires éclatants.

— Mais toi tu ne veux peut-être pas jouer les babysitteurs, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Je suis très bien où je suis, déclara-t-il, souriant toujours.

Pour cacher son trouble la jeune fille baissa la tête sur son repas. Elle mangea ainsi un moment, en silence, puis Aksel demanda :

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

— Oui je pense. Il n'a pas eu le temps de me faire quoique ce soit.

— Il a déjà fait bien assez, murmura le blond, comme pour lui-même.

Elle termina simplement son bol de fruit, attendant qu'Aksel revienne à des humeurs plus légères puis rougissante :

— Je suis désolée de m'être accroché ainsi à toi. Hier et ce matin encore.

Repenser à son attitude l'emplissait de gêne, mais elle voulait tout de même s'excuser auprès de lui.

— Il n'y a aucun problème, assura-t-il. N'importe qui aurait agit de la même façon.

Et cette phrase, étrangement, sembla le replonger dans ses humeurs sombres.

— Je me sens en sécurité avec toi, finit-elle par avouer, pour l'en tirer.

Cela fonctionna, il la considéra un instant, la tête un peu penchée, les yeux brillants. Elle rougit à nouveau, se sentant stupide d'agir comme une stupide collégienne. Il ne releva heureusement pas.

— Veux-tu que je te montre l'un de mes endroits préférés ici ? demanda-t-il après un temps.

— J'en serais ravi, dit-elle, sincèrement.

0o0o0

— Qu'en est-il de cette ordure finalement ?

Drago ne retenait pas sa haine. Pansy était comme sa sœur, il ne pouvait supporter que l'on s'en prenne ainsi à elle.

— Il est banni pour trois années dans un autre clan, en Afrique, un de ceux qui ne sont pas en contact avec les humains. Il doit travailler pour la communauté là-bas. Il ne pourra revenir que s'il se repent, mais il ne doit avoir aucun contact avec Pansy. Ni maintenant, ni à l'avenir, expliqua Blaise qui tenait Eiden par la taille.

Le blond fit une grimace, cela lui semblait loin d'être suffisant.

— Ce clan n'est pas connu pour ces mœurs tendres et ils vont lui inculquer le respect des femmes et des lois.

Drago renifla, pas convaincu.

— Ce n'est pas à nous de juger ou d'appliquer la loi, rappela Blaise. Le conseil et Orsu l'ont fait et Elie c'est assurée qu'il ne puisse plus approcher Pansy.

— Je ne l'envie pas, déclara Théo pour ça part. Il l'a mérité mais les Chats des sables ne sont pas exactement de gentils hôtes, Natale va rapidement regretter ces actes, c'est certain.

— Si tu le dis, fit Drago.

Il n'argumenta pas plus, apercevant Pansy sur le chemin, en compagnie d'Aksel.

— Bonne journée ? interrogea Blaise.

— Oui, dit-elle, Aksel m'a fait découvrir un très bel endroit.

Blaise sourit à ces mots.

— Très bien alors.

Ils passèrent la porte et furent accueillit par un Severus mécontent.

— Ma maison doit-elle toujours être envahit par des adolescents ? grogna-t-il en laissant délicatement tomber des feuilles de cactus coupées en dé dans le chaudron fumant posé sur la gazinière.

— Et ce n'est pas fini, ce n'est que la première vague, attend de voir la deuxième ! fit plaisamment Eiden en piquant immédiatement dans les placards.

— Ce bébé aura le bon goût de ne fréquenter que ces comparses les plus calmes et les plus sages, déclara l'homme en agitant la mixture.

— Ouai tout comme son frère et sa sœur quoi ! rétorqua le garçon avec un sourire angélique.

— Insolent ! grommela l'adulte. Comment une moitié de mes gênes a pu devenir un être aussi impertinent et dérangé mentalement !

— Tu te répètes _Atta_ , répondit seulement Eiden.

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et voyant qu'il n'était pas dans une humeur des plus favorables, les adolescents migrèrent vers la terrasse où Rose, Elie, Charlotte et Ravena prenaient un peu le frais.

— Êtes-vous prêt pour ce soir ? demanda la brune.

Le soir même était organisée la fête pour la renaissance du clan des Passeurs de brume. Une partie du clan était déjà là et une autre, tels Bill et Fleur qui se mariaient trois jours plus tard, arriveraient tout juste pour la fête. Orsu et ses gens s'occupaient de tout, laissant leurs invités en profiter autant qu'ils le désiraient. Tous savaient parfaitement que ce moment de paix ne durerait pas, la guerre les attendaient tous à leur retour au Royaume-Uni.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils furent tous menés à un vaste espace nu, tout près de la mer. Eiden se souvenait que Ravena lui avait expliqué qu'il était l'endroit où le clan organisait les différentes célébrations, il pouvait accueillir sans problème un très grand nombre de personne. Une foule conséquente y était d'ailleurs déjà installée.

— Eiden ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et reconnu Artus, l'ami d'Elie.

— As-tu vu ton compagnon ?

— Pas encore non.

L'autre eu un sourire rusé.

— Tu devrais jeter un œil.

Il disparut et Eiden soupira. Il appréciait généralement la franchise des métis, mais il n'était pas habitué à entendre ceux-ci avouer sans fard leurs désirs et notamment le fait que son compagnon leurs plaisaient. Il ne pensait pas être d'un naturel particulièrement jaloux, mais son histoire personnelle le rendait encore très possessif, surtout avec Elie et Blaise. Il avait beau savoir que ses amis métis en jouaient parfois, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il trouva finalement Blaise non loin de l'immense feu allumé pour l'occasion et il ne put s'empêcher de se montrer entièrement d'accord avec Artus. Il n'avait pu le voir avant car lui et sa sœur était partit plus tôt à la fête, mais à présent il pouvait constater à quel point son petit ami était époustouflant. Il portait pour seul vêtement un short de la même teinte que sa peau et le reste de son corps était peint de motifs, fort semblables à ceux qui était apparu sur la peau d'Elie après leur retour du Ministère l'an passé. D'or sombre, ils mettaient parfaitement en valeur la peau foncée et veloutée du jeune homme. Un immense sourire fleurit sur le beau visage de l'anglo-italien quand il aperçut son petit-ami et il se précipita pour le serrer dans ces bras.

— Attention à tes marques, souffla seulement Eiden dans son étreinte, mais tout de même très heureux de le tenir contre lui.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit un baiser vertigineux.

— Magie Den.

Le fils Rogue avait encore beaucoup de reflexe de pensée moldu, malgré ses six années à Poudlard.

— On devrait peut-être reproduire cette situation un de ces jours … souffla Eiden en caressant légèrement les bras ornés de Blaise.

— Ah oui ? Ça te plait ? ronronna le basané en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille.

Il se laissa même aller à la mordre un peu, humant au passage l'odeur enivrante du brun qui se laissa faire de bonne grâce.

— Ça se pourrait ouai, répondit le fils de Severus, ça fait ressortir ta peau …

Il la mordilla d'ailleurs, avant de le reculer doucement.

— Allez, je pense que l'on t'attend.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Eiden rejoint Drago et les autres qui ne portaient pas de marques pour regarder la cérémonie. Bill et Fleur étaient d'ailleurs arrivés.

— Eiden ! s'exclama la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

— Fleur comment vas-tu ? Et le mariage, comment ça avance ?

— Très bien, très bien, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tout sera prêt à temps évidemment, ma mère et Molly en font une affaire d'état ! Je crois qu'elles sont bien plus inquiètes que nous.

Au vu de l'air tout à fait tranquille de Bill, il n'y avait aucun doute. Cet homme était-il jamais nerveux ? se demanda le fils Rogue. Le plus vieux des Weasley avait toujours l'air si cool … Bill avait suivi sans hésiter sa fiancée quand elle avait rejoint le clan, ne rechignant pas à se mettre sous l'autorité d'une gamine plus jeune encore que ces frères et avait adopté un mode de vie métis, fêtant les célébrations avec Fleur, le clan ou sa famille, comme s'il l'avait toujours fait lui-même. Eiden savait que les Weasley étaient parmi les gens les plus tolérant qu'il connaissait, mais il était tout de même impressionné de voir tout ce que Bill avait accepté pour sa compagne. Rien ne l'obligeait à aller aussi loin. Il continuait de suivre les réunions de l'Ordre, tout comme Tonks, mais les deux passaient bien plus de temps au Manoir de Gower qu'au quartier général. Ils aidaient à s'entrainer ceux qui en avaient besoin et également les plus jeunes dans leur apprentissage et se battaient souvent aux côtés des autres membres du clan. Bill avait même pris la marque et Eiden savait que Tonks n'attendait que le retour d'Elie pour faire de même. Après tout, cela serait une bonne chose pour Remus aussi. La magie du clan l'aiderai à mieux vivre sa condition et à présent qu'il avait passé quelques pleines lunes en compagnie d'autres loups, il se sentait moins malade et fatigué qu'avant. Comme si son loup et lui étaient, enfin, moins en confrontation.

— Viens par ici tes amis t'attendent ! dit Fleur avant de le tirer de l'autre côté.

Non loin attendait un groupe de jeunes gens, visiblement mal à l'aise et Eiden reconnu immédiatement parmi eux la chevelure flamboyante de Ron et celle, sans cesse ébouriffée, d'Hermione.

— Den !

La jeune fille lui sauta dessus sans attendre et le serra dans ses bras. La née moldue était plus tactile avec lui depuis la découverte de ses origines, en voyant qu'Elie ne se retenait pas et que son frère était à présent plus à l'aise avec ça.

— Hermione quand êtes-vous arrivés ?

— A l'instant ! Et tu avais raison cet endroit est incroyable !

Le garçon secoua la tête en souriant.

— Tu viens d'arriver Hermione, tu n'as encore rien vu.

— Ce que j'ai pu en voir est déjà passionnant ! s'extasia la jeune femme, ses cheveux ébouriffés cinglant l'air dans sa joie. Sais-tu que le clan des cavaliers est l'un des plus anciens du vieux continent ?

Son sourire s'accrut, oui il le savait, Ravena le lui avait expliqué, entre autre chose, mais son amie semblait si exaltée. Evidemment Hermione était aux anges de fréquenter un lieu si chargé d'histoire, d'autant qu'il n'était pas ouvert à la plupart, et encore moins aux sorciers.

— Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu aimes tant cet endroit vieux, déclara Ron alors qu'Hermione lui permettait enfin de serrer la main de son ami.

— Attends d'y passer quelques jours, ajouta le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais en le saluant fraternellement.

— Quand les choses calmeront je suis sûr que cela se fera, opina le rouquin.

Eiden hocha la tête, sans chercher à penser à quand les choses se calmeront finalement. Il ne désirait pas vraiment penser à la guerre maintenant, alors que l'heure était à la fête et aux réjouissances. Il se tourna donc vers Ginny, Neville, Luna, les jumeaux, Charlie et les autres membres de leur clan tout récemment arrivés d'Angleterre. Ils ne resteraient pour la plupart que pour la nuit et assister à la fête. Après tout, c'était une célébration pour leur clan.

La cérémonie ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'Eiden avait déjà pu voir. Elie, Aksel, Anton et Blaise c'étaient présenter devant le feu, face aux deux clans et le brasier avait comme pris vie, faisant naitre en son sein de multiple figures et symboles. Des formes d'animaux finir par en sortir, prenant vie sous forme de flamme et de braises, une louve d'abord, qui sauta du foyer et s'approcha tout près de la jeune fille, tournant un moment autour d'elle, comme pour la jauger du regard. Puis, tout doucement, elle vint approcher sa truffe de sa main, si près qu'elle finit par toucher son poignet, embrassant la marque qui brilla comme du fer chauffé à blanc. Cela ne semblait pas faire mal à l'adolescente qui respira simplement plus vite. Le cerf fit de même avec Aksel, le merle avec Anton et le serpent avec Blaise tandis que le rouge-gorge, l'écureuil et la libellule s'ébattait autour d'eux. La marque de tous les membres des Passeurs pris cette couleur, puis les animaux s'écartèrent et après avoir parcouru l'espace vide entre les jeunes gens et le reste du public ils implosèrent en même temps que le brasier qui gagna fortement en taille avant de revenir à sa forme originelle. Apparemment, cela était le signe que tous attendait puisque des acclamations et des hurlements de joie retentirent, les musiciens se mirent à jouer et on lança les danses.

Blaise ne tarda pas à rejoindre Eiden est l'enlaça par derrière alors qu'il discutait avec Ron.

— Alors qu'à tu penser de ta première cérémonie métisse.

— C'est assez déroutant, mais fascinant.

Il sentit le métis sourire contre sa peau puis l'embrasser.

— Je me sens à nouveau très chaud, au poignet et sur le plexus, comme lorsqu'Elie m'a fait la marque.

— C'est normal, ce genre de cérémonie est faite pour cela, raviver la flamme du clan et l'entretenir, rappeler que l'on est tous ensemble uni.

— C'est un sentiment vraiment bon, déclara le brun.

L'autre hocha doucement la tête, il savait à quel point Eiden avait souffert dans son enfance de la solitude et du manque d'amour et d'attention. Il pouvait comprendre l'impact que pouvait avoir les effets d'une telle cérémonie sur lui, une preuve physique du soutien et de la présence des autres. Une fois encore il se jura de l'aimer de lui montrer jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Bien que rien ne pourrait effacer les horreurs de la jeunesse de son amant, il pouvait au moins lui offrir cela maintenant. Il le voulait plus que tout. Il sera un peu plus ses bras autour de la taille mince de son compagnon qui, lui, bougea un peu la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

— A quoi penses-tu si fort ? interrogea-t-il.

— A rien d'important, le rassura Blaise en embrassant doucement son front puis ses paupières, les faisant se fermer de plaisir. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois à moi Eiden, continua-t-il tout de même.

L'autre lui offrit un sourire brillant.

— Moi aussi Blaise, moi aussi.

Le basané avait mal au cœur rien que de penser à une autre réalité ou le garçon qu'il tenait ne serait pas entre ses bras. Si Eiden n'avait pas découvert la vérité sur sa famille, il serait resté Harry Potter et alors jamais ils ne se seraient rapprochés. Drago et Théo auraient été forcés de suivre les traces de leurs pères et seraient devenus mangemorts, Pansy aurait été probablement mariée de force à un sympathisant, sans doute aussi stupide que violent et lui aurait été pris entre deux feu, ces convictions et les voies forcées de ses amis. Andrea, Allen et beaucoup d'autres n'auraient eu qu'un seul choix : mangemorts ou l'avada. Ils n'auraient pas connus la chaleur du clan, la fraternité de ses membres et la liberté de faire leurs propres choix. Une terrible réalité, mais même cela terrifiait moins Blaise que le fait de s'imaginer vivre sans Eiden à ses côtés, il était devenu la personne la plus importante de son existence.

Sa main brune glissa près du cœur de l'autre, rassuré de le sentir battre fortement sous sa paume. Il sourit. Et dire qu'au début il était si persuadé que ses sentiments étaient à sens unique, que jamais Eiden ne lui retourneraient et qu'il serait condamné à faire face sans rien lui montrer, à souffrir de le voir dans les bras d'un autre. Considérant comme ils étaient proches à présent, c'était difficile à croire.

Eiden bougea un peu dans son étreinte et le regard du fils Zabini tomba sur Severus qui tenait Rose enlacée. Ses longues mains fines reposaient sur le ventre encore plat de la rousse et les propres mains de la femme étaient déposés sur les siennes. Ils offraient un beau tableau, ainsi debout dans la lumière des flammes, protégeant la présente demeure de leur futur enfant. S'il était facile pour le bistré d'imaginer Rose pouponner, il était plus difficile pour lui de se représenter la terreur des cachots avec un nourrisson, même s'il avait de nombreuses fois été témoin des gestes tendres et paternels du potionniste envers Eiden et Elie et que son amour pour eux était incontestable. Mais le voir prendre soin de deux jeunes adolescents et l'imaginer avec un bébé était deux choses différentes et même si Blaise était très heureux pour lui il avait bien du mal à se faire à l'idée.

Il avait d'abord été inquiet lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, craignant la réaction d'Eiden qui ne s'en sortait pas encore avec les séquelles de son enfance désastreuse et qui avait encore des difficultés dans ses relations familiales. Il avait eu peur que son compagnon ne se braque et prenne ombrage de l'arrivée de ce petit être. Même si Severus et Rose lui avait assuré que ce nouvel enfant ne le remplaçait ni lui ni sa sœur, ils ne pouvaient empêcher Eiden de le croire, au moins un petit peu. Blaise avait passé du temps à le rassurer, à le soutenir et finalement le garçon était parvenu à l'accepter complétement. Cela avait pris du temps, et bien que l'adolescent ait assuré à Severus que c'était pour lui une bonne nouvelle, il avait mis un long moment pour le penser totalement. Bien sûr il était heureux pour Rose et Severus, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et de penser que leur relation avec leur père, à Elie et lui, ne serait plus la même et que ce nouveau bébé, arrivé dans de meilleurs conditions, prendrait un peu de leur place dans le cœur du couple. Il avait également assez mal vécu la situation en rapport avec Rose. Rose qu'il avait eu du mal à faire entrer dans sa vie et qu'il considérait à présent comme sa mère. Il avait mis du temps avant d'enfin comprendre qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas elle aussi et il lui avait semblé au début que c'est ce qu'elle allait faire dès le bébé naitrait. Comme si Rose, la si douce et maternelle Rose, n'avait pas assez d'amour dans son cœur pour trois enfants et même tous les autres qui arriveraient éventuellement ensuite.

Eiden était arrivé à se tranquilliser depuis, notamment grâce au soutien de sa sœur avec qui il en avait longuement parlé. Rose avait également deviné ce qui le tracassait et après l'avoir pris entre quatre yeux pour lui expliquer une nouvelle fois que jamais ses sentiments envers lui ne changeraient, elle s'employa à lui prouver que c'était le cas. Encore à présent elle et Severus ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui montrer et ils avaient la ferme attention de continuer autant de temps que cela s'avèrerai nécessaire.

— Viendras-tu danser avec moi ? interrogea Eiden, le coupant dans ces pensées.

Blaise sourit, pour une fois que c'était lui qui en faisait la demande, le basané n'allait bien entendu pas refuser.

— Bien sûr.

L'autre le prit par la main et le tira au milieu des autres danseurs, ne cessant jamais de le regarder. La bonne humeur et la chaleur de la cérémonie semblait porter le fils Rogue et lui donner un peu de témérité. Mais Blaise n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il semblait d'ailleurs qu'Eiden ne fut pas le seul à se sentir pousser des ailes au milieu de toute cette magie et de ses phéromones, car Ron avait aussi pris son courage à deux mains pour inviter Hermione à danser avec lui. Ce qu'elle avait accepté.

— Salazar, vont-ils enfin cesser de se tourner autour ? soupira le fils Zabini en les observant danser tout prêt.

Eiden tourna la tête pour comprendre de qui il parlait et sourit un instant en voyant ses deux amis enlacés avant de secoué la tête.

— Non je pense que l'on en a encore pour un moment. Cela fait depuis la cinquième année qu'ils se sont découvert des sentiments, mais aucun ne se l'ait avoué avant cette année. Ils leurs faudra donc encore un moment avant de franchir la prochaine étape et de se déclarer.

— Jamais vu des gens aussi aveugle ! ronchonna Blaise qu'une telle lenteur exaspérait, cela faisait tout de même des années que cela durait.

Eiden lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur.

— Vas-t-on parler de ton propre entêtement à croire que je ne t'aimais pas ? insinua-t-il d'une voix rieuse.

— Cela n'a rien à voir, protesta le bel adolescent à la peau sombre, Assar te faisait du rentre-dedans et tu semblais y répondre. De plus je n'ai pas mis quelques années, mais quelques semaines, rien à voir avec ces deux idiots. Et dire qu'Hermione est sensée être la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération !

— L'intelligence n'a rien à voir dans tout cela, rappela l'autre garçon.

— Malheureusement non car sinon nous aurions déjà la paix, soupira le fils Zabini en détournant le regard des deux amis.

— Ils ont bien le temps de se prendre en main, nous n'avons que dix-sept ans.

— Ne peuvent-ils pas avoir pitié de nous qui assistons à cela tous les jours sans pouvoir rien dire qui les mettrait sur la voix.

— Ils ne sont pas les seuls à être désespérément aveugle, déclara Eiden.

Blaise soupira.

— Pansy a une excuse pour ne rien voir.

— Elle l'était avant même que ce salopard ne croise son chemin, opposa le fils du Maitre des potions.

— Ça va s'arranger à présent, il semble avoir passé la vitesse supérieure, répondit son jeune amant.

— On dirait en effet.

Le reste de la semaine passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, la majorité du clan des Passeurs quitta l'ile le lendemain de la fête, puis la famille élargie de Severus et Rose en fit de même. Ils devaient assister au mariage de Bill et Fleur. L'anniversaire des jumeaux fut fêté au Manoir de Gower, les jumeaux profitant de cette occasion pour retrouver ceux qui s'était dissimulé là-bas et leur offrir une occasion de changer un peu du quotidien de la guerre. Remus, les Tonks et les Weasley avaient été invités, ainsi que les Zabini, Narcissa et les amis des jumeaux évidemment.

La soirée fut des meilleures, on déjeuna sur la grande terrasse et rapidement les plus jeunes filèrent dans le jardin pour improviser une partie de quidditch, pour une fois qu'ils étaient assez nombreux pour s'offrir un vrai match. Les plus vieux restèrent à table, à profiter des rafraichissements apportés par la korrigane. L'air était encore chaud et un peu de frais était tout à fait bienvenu. Rose s'éclipsa un bref instant, le temps de jeter un œil sur les enfants et Helena en profita pour interroger Severus.

— Alors Severus, quand allais-tu nous annoncer cette merveilleuse nouvelle ? fit-elle innocemment.

L'homme resta parfaitement immobile, attendant qu'elle précise, ce que son amie ne fit évidemment pas.

— Laisse-le en paix, Helena, déclara Marcus à sa femme, défendant l'autre homme. Il a le droit de garder certaines choses pour lui. Il en a eu si peu …

— Voyons pas de secret entre nous Marcus !

Elle sirota son verre, fichant ses magnifiques yeux de miel dans ceux du potionniste.

— Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu veux parler Helena, rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

— Oh voyons Sev, je parle de ce cadeau que Vivianne vous à fait à Rose et toi.

Severus leva un sourcil, surpris.

— Comment le sais-tu ?

La belle vélane fit un sourire en coin.

— Voyons Sev tu insultes mes talents, as-tu oublié dans quel milieu j'évolue ? Savoir regarder et écouter et primordiale quand on exerce mes activités, surtout dans ma position. Mais surtout je suis métisse et même Rose ne peut dissimuler une telle chose aux nôtres.

Elle lissa tranquillement sa robe orangée et reprit son verre sans cesser de sourire, presque impertinente.

— Tu aurais pu choisir de garder ce que tu sais pour toi, déclara l'ancien professeur.

— J'aurai pu.

Autour de la table un silence un peu pesant s'installait. Marcus continuai de savourer sa boisson tranquillement, habitué aux frasques de sa femme. Andromeda contemplai la femme en souriant, amusée, Narcissa demeurait impénétrable, comme à l'accoutumé, Remus était parfaitement immobile mais semblait savoir de quoi il était question et Ted Tonks gardait le silence, en attendant de comprendre alors que les époux Weasley hésitaient sur la conduite à tenir, gênés. Rose revient sur ses entrefaites, crevant le silence.

— Félicitation, déclara Helena en lui prenant la main.

Au contraire de son compagnon, la rousse ne semblait pas surprise de la perspicacité de sa comparse, après tout elle savait que les gens de son peuple pouvaient parfaitement deviner son état à présent.

— Merci, sourit-elle.

— Je te souhaite bien du courage, continua l'épouse Zabini en lançant une œillade provocante à Severus qui ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

— Vas-tu nous dire ce qui se passe Sev, puisqu'Helena semble vouloir garder pour elle ton secret ? questionna Andromeda.

Ce ne fut pas lui qui répondit cependant mais Rose qui déclara calmement :

— Je suis enceinte.

Un sourire s'épanouit immédiatement sur le visage d'Andromeda, ainsi que celui de Remus, Marcus et Narcissa. Helena paraissait victorieuse, Ted et Arthur surpris. Molly, elle, poussa un petit cri de surprise et ne put s'empêcher de se lever pour serrer les deux futurs parents dans ses bras.

—Merlin quelle magnifique nouvelle ! fit-elle avec effusion, les yeux humides. Puis elle sembla se ressaisir et se tourna vers le maitre des potions, les mains campés sur les hanches, l'air un peu menacante.

— Vous ne pouvez laisser Rose dans cette situation Severus, ce n'est pas convenable ! le rouspéta-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas convenable Molly ? interrogea l'homme, légèrement agacé par les démonstrations de sentiments de la mère de famille.

— Mais votre situation ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser cet enfant naitre dans la clandestinité ainsi que sa mère !

— Que dois-je faire alors ?

— Lui demander de vous épouser voyons ! le tança la petite femme replète.

— C'est déjà fait Molly, dit doucement Rose ce qui eut le mérite de faire taire immédiatement la femme.

— Nous nous sommes mariés il y a quelques jours, au clan, expliqua le potionniste.

— Mais, mais … commença Madame Weasley.

— Il n'y avait que nous et nos enfants, répondit Severus, tout ce dont nous avions besoin.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Helena.

— Mais ça tu le savais déjà évidemment.

Elle ne lui offrit qu'un sourire brillant pour toute réponse.

— Ne peux-tu pas garder certaines choses pour toi ? la gourmanda son mari.

— Pas celles-là non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je voulais que tout le monde le félicite pour cela Marius, il n'a eu que si peu d'occasion d'en recevoir ses dernières années. Il le mérite.

L'homme à la peau sombre l'embrassa pour la récompenser. Sous ses dehors de femme parfois capricieuse Helena pouvait réellement monter une facette beaucoup plus attentionnée.


	33. Chapitre 32 : Mariage

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonjour, voici la suite de cette histoire. Merci infiniment à ceux qui sont restés malgré mon retard, mes retards.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée à tous !**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Guest : Contente que le châtiment t'ai plu !Merci pour tes encouragements, je n'abandonne pas, même si je prends parfois du retard. Merci de prendre le temps de commenter et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Mariage

Eiden contemplait le plafond blanc fissuré de la chambre de Ron. Il y était monté pour s'habiller et en avait profité pour faire une petite pause. Le Terrier, que le jeune garçon n'avait jamais connu calme, était en ce jour particulièrement bruyant. Entre la famille Weasley, les jumeaux Rogue, les parents Delacour et les différentes personnes qui aidaient aux derniers préparatifs du mariage, l'endroit était plus animé que jamais. Et même si Eiden ne regretterait jamais l'époque de sa vie où il était seul, il avait parfois besoin de calme, un calme qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'accorder maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa famille. Il adorait être avec eux et faisait en sorte qu'ils quittent le moins possible son champs de vision mais il devait avouer que là, en cet instant, il avait juste besoin d'un peu de calme. Tout c'était enchainé depuis les événements de juin et de cette nuit terrible où Dumbledore était mort et le jeune homme voulait simplement se poser et respirer un peu, seul.

Machinalement il sortit de sa poche le médaillon qui ne le quittait presque jamais. L'espace d'un instant il et envie de le balancer par la fenêtre. Cette chose qui avait nécessité tant de sacrifice et qui avait précipité la mort d'un des plus grand sorcier du monde était un faux. Une pâle copie de ce qu'il cherchait vraiment. Il s'en était rendu compte rapidement bien sûr, mais cette après-midi, ici, seul dans cette chambre, il pouvait enfin laisser sa rage éclater. Etais-ce pour cela que Dumbledore devait mourir ? Pour une copie de relique et un petit message manuscrit ? Il avait cherché qui pourrait bien être ce fameux R.A.B, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Ni lui, ni sa sœur, ni ses amis. Personne n'avait le moindre indice, la moindre piste quand à ce mystérieux personnage qui aurait lui aussi découvert le secret de Voldemort. Etait-il mort ? Avait-il trouvé d'autres horcruxes ? Etait-il encore à leur recherche ? Impossible de le savoir et cela le mettait dans une colère folle. Il était dans une impasse. Il aurait pu demander de l'aide à son père mais il ne lui avait pas révéler toute l'histoire. Il lui avait parlé des horcruxes, de leur quête mais il n'avait pas insisté, ne voulant pas trop mêler son père à cela. Il craignait de l'exposer trop, mais aussi qu'il ne l'empêche de mener la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confié à bien. Les horcruxes devaient être détruit, et il devait être celui qui le ferait, pour qu'enfin il puisse affronter Voldemort. Il chassa d'ailleurs immédiatement cette idée de sa tête, il ne voulait pas y penser. En général il évacuait ces réflexions rapidement, ne désirant pas se pencher encore sur l'épreuve immense qui l'attendait. Pour le moment il restait encore des horcruxes, une seule difficulté à la fois.

Un petit coup retentit contre le panneau de porte et Hermione entra avec un sourire contrit sur le visage :

— Elie a retardée autant qu'elle pouvait le moment mais tu vas bientôt devoir descendre, révéla-t-elle.

— Elie ?

— Oui, elle a fait en sorte de te laisser un moment.

Eiden sourit, Elie savait toujours se dont il avait besoin.

Hermione posa son regard sur le médaillon et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Le garçon voyant cela le rangea. Ce n'était pas le jour de s'inquiéter pour les horcruxes.

— Es-tu près ?

Il ne l'était pas bien évidemment. Il ne portait que son pantalon de costume, pas de haut et ses pieds étaient nus. Il se vêtit donc rapidement et Hermione l'aida à nouer son nœud de cravate. Le costume était vert bouteille, la chemise lin et le nœud papillon camelle, assortit à ses chaussures récemment cirées. Il était très élégant et venait d'une boutique haut de gamme de Paris. Hermione portait quant à elle une belle robe rouge qui flattait sa silhouette.

— Tu es parfait, sourit-elle.

— Et toi également.

Il embrassa sa sœur de cœur sur le front et la serra un instant contre lui.

— Je suis vraiment heureux que ce troll nous ait rapproché Mione, avoua-t-il dans ses cheveux domptés mais laissés libres.

Elle sourit.

— Et moi je suis très heureuse qu'il ne nous ait pas tués.

Il la poussa légèrement de l'épaule pour la punir et ils descendirent les marches. Dans la cuisine ils surprirent deux adolescents en train de s'embrasser éperdument et Eiden grimaça :

— Pitié Drago n'agit pas comme si vous alliez vous séparer pour dix ans il ne s'agit que d'une soirée et d'ailleurs tu ne la quitte même pas.

— Hors de question qu'elle touche quelqu'un d'autre que moi, protesta le blond sans daigner s'éloigner de sa petite amie.

— Mais il s'agit de toi, je te rappelle, se moqua le fils de Severus.

— Pas question qu'elle touche un autre corps, même si c'est moi à l'intérieur. Elle ne me touche que moi, sous cette présente forme.

— Comment allez-vous faire dans dix ans alors, lorsque tu auras vieilli ? ricanna le fils du potionniste.

L'autre ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et pour la peine, reprit ses embrassades humides avec sa sœur. Il fut cependant obligé d'y couper court lorsque Severus arriva.

— Merlin Drago épargne moi tes adieux ridicule tu ne vas nulle part.

Son filleul lui lança un regard courroucé, et se retint très fort de ne pas lancer un sort à Eiden qui se moquait ouvertement de lui de l'autre côté de la pièce. Pansy et Théo ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre et le maître des potions disposa trois fioles sur la table en bois de la cuisine.

— Où as-tu eu les prélèvements ? interrogea le fils Malfoy.

— La paire infernale me les a fournis. Ils viennent du village, répondit l'adulte.

— Du village moldu !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit la fiole pour toute réponse.

— Si ça vient des jumeaux je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faille le boire, déclara le blond.

— As ton aise, mais dans ce cas tu rentres au Manoir. La seule condition pour que tu puisses assister à la fête c'est de te dissimuler. Tu sais très bien que ton père te cherche, ainsi que ceux de Pansy et Théo. Donc tu choisis, c'est potion ou Manoir.

Le jeune noble grimaça, peu pressé de boire le liquide atroce. Mais il ne voulait pour rien au monde laisser sa compagne seule à cette soirée alors il finit par avaler le contenu de la fiole. Elle avait un gout un peu rance, comme des fruits pourries mais il l'avala tout de même et endura la transformation quelle lui imposait. Le visage de Pansy s'orna de quelques taches de rousseurs et ces cheveux prirent l'aspect d'une tignasse un peu négligé couleur châtaigne. La peau de Théo, quant à elle, prit plusieurs tons et son visage s'éclaira de deux grands yeux lagon tandis que Drago prenait lui aussi quelques couleurs mais surtout changeait ses cheveux d'or blanc pour …

— Roux ! Roux ! C'est une plaisanterie !

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de l'écouter, lavant seulement les fioles d'un sort.

— Allez Drago il n'y a pas mort d'homme, on l'est bien nous ! ricana Ron qui était arrivé à temps, avec sa sœur, pour assister aux changements de ces amis.

— Mais vous vous êtes des Weasley ! C'est dans votre nature d'être roux ! Moi je suis un Malfoy et jamais un Malfoy n'a eu l'infamie d'être roux.

— Cesse ton drame Drago, le marché tient toujours. Alors c'est soit cela, soit tu rentres au Manoir.

Les joues du garçon s'ornèrent d'un beau rouge qui jura avec ces cheveux mais ne put rien dire car sa petite amie posa une main sur son bras.

— Ce n'est que pour un soir Drago, rappela-t-elle.

Un éclair blanc flasha dans l'air et le rire des jumeaux se fit entendre alors que l'un deux baissait .un appareil moldu.

— Merlin que tu es beau Drago !

Leur victime voulait leur sauter dessus mais le bras d'Elie le retenait toujours.

— Vous …

— Calme toi Drago ce n'est que pour ce soir, répéta celui qui devait être George en agitant moqueusement son appareil. Et puis tu nous dois bien ça avec toutes les crasses et les moqueries que tu nous as fait endurer pendant quatre ans. Regarde, voilà l'occasion parfaite de nous prouver que tu n'es plus l'horrible petit sang pur pourri gâté à son papa. Tu es au-dessus de ça maintenant non ?

Drago garda prudemment le silence, pas vraiment certain de pouvoir parler sans insulter copieusement les deux frères.

— Allez, puisque tout le monde est prêt ! fit joyeusement Fred, allons accueillir ses jolie cousines vélanes qui arrivent. Et Eiden bouge-toi un peu si tu ne veux pas qu'elles accaparent notre cher Blaise si craquant dans son costume.

Ce fut au tour du fils Rogue de grommeler, plus si certain de trouver les idées des jumeaux si bonnes.

— Viens cousin Barnie, on veut-te présenter à tout le monde.

— Qui est cousin Barnie ? interrogea Drago, l'air dangereux.

— As-ton avis ? susurra Fred.

Finalement Drago réussit à se faire à sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux, non sans moult bouderies et grognements, et il réussissait enfin à s'amuser, dansant tranquillement avec Pansy lorsque qu'un patronus traversa le dais qui recouvrait le chapiteau pour atterrir en plein milieu de la piste. La bouche fantomatique de la créature s'ouvrit et elle déclara, de la voix profonde de Kingsley Shacklebolt :

— Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent !

Le temps s'arrêta un instant, parfaitement silencieux, puis ce fut la panique, des cris, des pleurs se firent entendre et tout devient confus. Les membres de l'Ordre réagirent immédiatement, tirant leurs baguettes et Eiden s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsque sa sœur et Hermione échangèrent un regard. La demi-seconde d'après, elle lui prenait le bras et ils disparaissaient. Il eut seulement le temps de voir Severus et Rose disparaitrent avec Drago et Pansy puis soudain il était en pleine rue, juste devant un bus qu'ils n'évitèrent que de justesse.

— Mais on est où Hermione et qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria Ron, surpris, son bras toujours tenu par la jeune femme.

— Tottenham Court Road et les mangemorts se sont invités à la fête, voilà ce qu'ils se passent.

— Mais les invités ? fit Eiden.

— Ils se débrouilleront, répondit la née-moldue en les tirant dans la rue, loin de la voie.

— Mais ma sœur et Blaise, et les autres ? insista le brun.

— Ils sont en sécurité ne t'en fait pas.

Elle les mena dans une petite ruelle sombre et s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne avant de plonger sa main dans le petit sac en perle qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée.

— On doit y retourner, pour aider les autres ! insista encore le fils de Severus.

— Non Eid, on ne doit pas.

—Mais … commença Ron.

— Mais vous ne comprenez pas ce que tout cela signifie ? s'impatienta la jeune fille en sortant des jeans qu'elle leur lança. Ta couverture a sautée Eiden.

— Quoi ?

— Tu vois une autre raison à la venue précipitée des mangemorts au Terrier ? Comme par hasard une fois qu'ils aient pu avoir accès à toutes les informations du Ministère. Ils venaient te chercher Eid, ou plutôt ils venaient chercher Harry.

— Mais que fait-on alors ? Et où sont les autres ?

— On se cache pour le moment, le temps d'en savoir plus. Et je doute que les mangemorts viennent nous chercher ici.

Avant que les garçons ne puissent posés leurs questions, et voyant qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux vêtu à la moldu, elle les traina dans un café.

— Qu'est-ce que tu … commença Eiden mais elle le coupa, lança un sort d'intimité et sortit de son décolleté une toute petite loutre de papier pendant au bout d'une chaine. Elle le posa sur la table et l'animal s'ébroua avant de s'immobiliser sur la surface de la table bon marché.

— Pour l'amour de Merlin Hermione qu'est-ce que ceci ? s'exclama le brun.

— Elie et moi avons beaucoup discutés cet été. Je n'imaginai pas que votre secret puisse tenir encore bien longtemps et nous nous étions préparées à une éventualité comme celle-ci.

— Vous avez préparé des jeans et un pliage ? demanda Ron qui décidément avait bien du mal à comprendre.

Son amie lui lança un regard noir mais fut empêché de répondre par une jeune serveuse un poil vulgaire qui leur demanda abruptement leur commande. Les deux adolescents élevés dans le monde moldu demandèrent un café et Ron suivit le mouvement. Lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers Ron et releva ses doigts posés au-dessus de son sac.

— Oui, joli sac, fit le rouquin, mais ça répond à ma question par ce que ?

Excédée la brune le frappa avec, déclenchant un bruit fort anormal pour un si petit objet.

— Mince les livres, murmura-t-elle, ignorant les jérémiades du fils Weasley.

— Les livres ? questionna Eiden.

— J'ai préparé toutes nos affaires en cas d'une avarie comme celle-là. Et avec Elie et Théo ont a planché sur un moyen de communication sûr.

— D'où la loutre.

— D'où la loutre. Théo a déniché un moyen de la faire s'animer durablement et de la lier à d'autres pour communiquer simplement.

— Vous ne pouviez pas utiliser les pièces, comme on le fait pour le reste.

— On avait peur que notre système tombe entre les mains des mangemorts si l'un de nous était capturé. Il n'existe que quatre pendentif et personne en dehors d'Elie, Théo, Aksel et moi ne savont qu'ils existent et comment les faire fonctionner. Ils sont le moyen le plus sûr de suivre les événements pour le moment. Beaucoup d'entre nous avions nos pièces ce soir et l'on ne peut savoir si les mangemorts ont mis la main dessus.

La serveuse revint avec leurs cafés et ils durent attendre qu'elle ait à nouveau disparue pour continuer.

— D'accord mais que fait-on ici ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir transplanner à Gower ? interrogea Ron en touillant d'un air suspicieux la boue grisâtre de son café.

— Voldemort cherche Eiden et avec la nouvelle puissance acquise par la chute du Ministère, nous ne savons pas si les protections du Manoir tiendront, surtout avec Eiden à l'intérieur. Donc on attend d'en savoir plus et on avise.

— Et Elie ? s'enquit son frère.

— Elle se cache aussi, avec Théo, ajouta-t-elle pour le rassurer. Elle n'est pas seule mais je ne sais pas où elle est. On ne s'est pas communiqué nos destinations de repli si jamais les mangemorts nous tombent dessus.

— Qui nous en diras plus ?

— Aksel, une fois qu'il sera certain qu'il est sans danger pour tout le monde que nous regagnions Gower. Severus a emmené Drago, Pansy et Blaise, ils ne peuvent pas retourner au Manoir Prince pour le moment, on ignore si les protections seront suffisantes. Les mangemorts te cherchent et très certainement Elie aussi car ils savent que c'est la meilleure manière de t'acculer que de la capturer.

— Elle ou Blaise, souligna Ron.

Hermione opina.

— D'où le plan.

— As-tu de quoi manger dans ton petit sac surprise, parce qu'on a raté le gâteau avec tout cela … dit le rouquin.

Hermione rit doucement.

— Je n'ai rien pu faire pour le gâteau, mais j'ai de quoi nourrir ton insatiable estomac ne tant fait pas.

Elle but une gorgée de son café mais grimaça tant il était mauvais.

— Alors selon toi Voldemort sait pour moi, intervint doucement Eiden.

— C'est très probable, répondit doucement la née-moldu.

Il eut un moment de silence puis deux hommes en bleu de travail entrèrent dans le café et ils se turent, attendant qu'ils s'éloignent. Mais Eiden fronça soudain les sourcils et commença :

— Ce n'est pas …

Il ne termina jamais. Les deux ouvriers avaient sorti leurs baguettes et une pluie de sortilège traversa le café miteux. La bataille dura quelques minutes puis un trait rouge envoyé par Hermione fendit l'air et heurta Dolohov qui bascula. Profitant de cet acte, Ron immobilisa Rowle avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer. Eiden ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita sur eux, tenant en joue Dolohov qui contemplait le plafond de ces yeux ternes.

— Que vas-t-on faire de toi hein ? Te tuer, pendant qu'on en a l'occasion ?

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça Eiden ou ils seront que nous étions ici.

— Tu ignores ce que cette ordure à fait Hermione, il est un bourreau de mon peuple. Il a torturé et tué des enfants, des familles entières comme les parents d'Aksel.

— Je sais Eiden, temporisa la née moldue, mais on ne peut pas le tuer.

— On peut être effacer leur mémoire ? risqua Ron.

Hermione grimaça. Ce sujet était difficile pour elle. Au début de l'été elle avait infligé un sortilège de faux souvenirs à ses propres parents, leur faisant croire qu'ils s'appelaient Wendell et Monica Wilkins et que leur plus grande ambition dans la vie était de partir vivre en Australie. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres moyens de les protéger des mangemorts et d'empêcher ceux-ci de chercher auprès d'eux des informations sur Eiden.

— C'est sans doute le mieux à faire, murmura la jeune femme.

Elle tira sa baguette d'un geste un peu tremblant et chuchota le sortilège deux fois. Les yeux des deux mangemorts se firent vitreux et ils considérèrent que c'était là le signe de sa réussite. Ils stupéfixèrent également la serveuse et lui infligèrent le même sort pour qu'elle oublie tout souvenir de cette dernière heure. Ils quittèrent ensuite le café.

— Où allons-nous ? demanda Ron.

— Je l'ignore.

— On pourrait peut-être aller au Square ? fit Eiden.

La née moldu secoua la tête.

— Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il en est de l'état des protections.

— Tu as une autre idée ?

Elle opina seulement et saisit chacun des garçons par le bras avant de transplanner dans l'obscurité.

0o0o0

Le vent fut les premiers à les accueillir sitôt qu'ils eues transplanné. Puis l'odeur de la mer ensuite. Il faisait bon aussi également mais l'air était lourd, comme avant un orage.

— Bienvenue à Saint Mary's Bay, déclara Théo en guidant son amie près d'un cottage type du bord de mer, à deux pas de la plage où ils s'étaient matérialisés.

Le garçon passa la porte du petit hôtel et demanda une chambre double qui lui fut immédiatement accordé. Les deux jeunes gens montèrent tous les deux et le garçon attendit qu'ils soient seuls pour avouer :

— J'y venais avec ma mère, lorsqu'elle était encore là.

Elie hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi dire.

La chambre était simple, le mobilier de bois clair, un lit, un petit bureau, une armoire étroite et un minuscule balcon qui donnait sur la mer. Dans la nuit noire, on la voyait à peine. Ils prirent un instant pour contempler les étoiles, fort brillantes en cette saison puis ils tirèrent de leurs sacs des vêtements plus confortables. Ils avaient pour une fois troqué leurs besace de cuir pour des objets plus à propos avec leurs vêtements de soirée, mais également garnit de sort de plume et d'extension indétectable.

— Fini la trêve alors soupira Elie.

— Mon ordure de père t'a reconnue en juin et tu peux être sûr qu'il a fait des recherche sur ta nouvelle identité, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne devinent, surtout avec la chute du Ministère.

— On aura eu deux ans de relative paix c'est déjà pas si mal.

Théo grimaça et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

— Affronter les mangemorts au Département des Ministère tu appelles cela la paix ?

Il soupira et ajouta.

— En tout cas, j'en connais un qui n'aura plus la paix une fois que Drago saura qu'il a dormit avec toi.

Elle se retourna et lui sourit.

— On a déjà dormit ensemble Théo.

— Oui mais d'ordinaire il est là aussi. Et puis je doute qu'il laisse passer le fait que tu ais disparu avec moi alors qu'il était éloigné par Severus.

— Blaise et Pansy sont avec lui.

— Oui mais toi tu ne l'es pas.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle savait qu'il allait lui reprocher lorsqu'il se retrouverait. Mais c'était le plan et elle préférait le voir un peu en colère que mis en danger. Elle ôta son collier et déposa le petit pendentif louve sur la table de cheveux, laissant Théo en faire de même avec sa petite corneille.

— Et là on attends, déclara-t-il.

— On peut peut-être s'occuper ?

La bouche fine de l'aristocrate se tordit d'un sourire rusé.

— J'ai bien une petite idée mais là Drago m'écorche à coup sûr.

Le rire clair d'Elie s'éleva et elle le poussa un peu du coude en représailles.

— J'espère qu'Eiden et les autres sont en sécurité, dit-elle finalement, après un moment de silence.

— Ils sont avec Hermione, elle a tout prévue tu le sais bien. Tout va bien se passer pour tout le monde.

Elie joua avec son collier un moment puis dit :

— Je suis désolée pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

— C'était plutôt bien avant que les mangemorts ne débarquent, déclara le garçon.

— C'est vrai. C'est bien que l'officiant est accepté de faire une double cérémonie pour qu'ils soient aussi mariés à la métisse.

Théo opina et sourit :

— Drago était distrayant.

Malgré elle, Elie sourit aussi.

— Tu es partagée entre les jumeaux et lui dans ce cas n'est-ce pas ? rit le jeune homme. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à tes amis, ni te moquer vraiment de ton compagnon. Même s'il est vrai qu'il était ridicule.

— Il n'était pas ridicule, opposa la blonde.

— Non c'est vrai, seulement son attitude.

Finalement ils s'endormirent peu de temps après, le visage tourné vers la table de chevet.

0o0o0

Drago atterrie dans une petite cours typique du nord du Royaume-Uni. Immédiatement il arracha son bras de la poigne de Severus et scruta l'obscurité, en alerte.

— Que fais-t-on ici ? questionna-t-il.

— Les chers collègues de ton père ont décidés de s'inviter à notre petite fête, donc nous nous sommes éclipsés, répondit Severus.

— Où sont les autres ? interrogea Pansy, amenée par Rose avec Blaise.

— En sécurité, répondit seulement Severus.

Il gagna le petit porche faiblement éclairé sans plus attendre et frappa. Une vielle porte de bois s'ouvrit en grinçant, révélant une femme d'âge mur aux cheveux gris natés.

— Severus, ces pantins ont agi finalement ? fit-elle en sortant à leur rencontre.

— Ils sembleraient, rétorqua l'homme.

Elle secoua la tête, grommelant en écossais pour elle-même.

— Entrez donc, il n'est guère prudent de rester ainsi dans la nuit.

La femme s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et ils pénétrèrent tous dans une pièce de pierre emplit de bocaux et de vielles outres d'eau de vie qui sentait la poussière et le foin. La femme voulut allumer la lumière mais rien ne se passa lorsqu'elle actionna l'interrupteur.

— Fichu plombs, marmonna-t-elle en se retrournant et se saisissant d'une vielle lampe à huile qu'elle alluma pour les guider dans un long couloir vide.

Ils débouchèrent sur une cuisine à l'ancienne, avec un vieux poêle et une grande table de bois massif. Un chat s'y était installé, mais la femme le chassa pour laisser la place à ses invités.

— Installez-vous, installez-vous, déclara-t-elle en s'affairant pour préparer du thé.

Elle

— C'est très calme pour une fois.

— Robert n'est pas encore rentré, il est avec les petits à cette fête au village mais Amélia doit être dans sa chambre. Elle ne cesse jamais de travailler.

Les trois adolescents s'entre regardèrent, aucun n'avait la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait. Severus cependant ne semblait pas du tout s'en faire, donc ils gardèrent le silence, le temps d'en savoir plus.

— Je suis très contente de te revoir, Severus, le mariage te réussit, déclara la femme. Et on m'a appris que vous alliez avoir un autre enfant, félicitation.

Severus soupira :

— Comment es-tu déjà au courant Frea ? C'est censé être secret.

— Oh tu sais, ça et là. Minie est passée il y a quelques jours et on en a parlé.

— Ta belle-sœur parle trop, ronchonna le potionniste.

La femme rit en posant une vielle bouilloire d'étain sur la table.

— Tu es bien le seul à le dire.

Elle se retourna encore et déposa une tasse fumante devant Rose.

— Prenez-cela chérie, pour le petit paquet que vous portez. Cela vous fera du bien et vous avez besoins de vitamines.

Elle contempla le potionniste d'un air critique.

— Mmm je devrais sans doute vous en donnez une cure ou deux, vous allez en avoir besoin avec cet énergumène comme époux.

Rose sourit simplement d'un air amusé, la remerciant et les trois plus jeunes contenir difficilement leurs rires. Un regard noir de l'homme les fit cependant détourés le regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à leur hôte.

— Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois Sevy. Un véritable tyran avec ces pauvres gosses. Comment ont-ils pu tenir tant d'années à Poudlard, c'est un mystère.

Fort heureusement, elle se pencha à ce moment pour distribuer les tasses, dissimulant les trois amis ricanant à leurs professeurs.

— Alors, qu'avons-nous la, la petite-fille de cette idiote d'Elvina Rowle n'est-ce pas ?

Pansy, surprise par les manières un peu brusques de la femme ne put qu'acquiescer.

— Oui Madame.

— La fille de Bethina ou Aldric.

— Bethina Madame.

— Oh alors tu es la fille de cette véracrasse de Randolff, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui Madame, répondit la brune, surpris par la connaissance de l'étrangère de sa famille.

— Humm, fit-elle seulement avant de se tourner vers Drago. Eh bien ici non plus pas doute possible. Le petit-fils d'Abraxhas Malfoy et d'Alena Selwyn et le fils de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black. Un vrai petit produit de chez Malfoy celui-ci.

Le garçon grimaça ce que la femme ne manqua pas.

— On ne peut pas renier ces origines tu sais, j'ai déjà essayée. Mais ni eux, ni toi ne peuvent t'enlever le sang qui coule dans tes veines.

— Il peut en faire ce qu'il veut cependant, intervint Severus.

— C'est vrai, il peut, dit-elle ne hochant la tête. Puis elle sourit malicieusement. Ce bon vieux Edgar Malfoy doit se retourner dans sa tombe. La peste soi de cet homme, même la scrofulite n'a pas pu l'avoir.

Drago et Pansy échangèrent un regard, cette femme en savait beaucoup sur eux et leurs familles, pourtant elle ne leurs disait rien.

— Et le fils de Marius je suppose, fit finalement la femme. Amelia sera contente de te voir.

Elle surprit leur regard et sourit :

— Je vous intrigue n'est-ce pas ? Je serais surprise que vous ayez entendu parler de moi cependant, je suis Frea McGonagall.

— McGonagall, fit Pansy, vous êtes la sœur du Professeur McGonagall ?

La femme rit.

— Non, je ne suis pas la soeur de Minie, non, j'ai épousée son frère Robert.

— Vous êtes une sorcière ? demanda Drago.

— Non mon chéri, une Cracmole. Je suis née Rosier. Mon frère Evan a été tué par Alastor Maugrey en 1980. De ce que je sais, mon vieux père est toujours un fervent mangemort, malgré son âge. Il me semble que mon neveu aussi …

— Ils le sont encore tous les deux, confirma doucement Pansy.

Il était évident qu'elle ne les avait plus vu depuis longtemps, si même elle avait connu son neveu. Pansy avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il avait pu se passer lorsque ces parents avaient appris qu'elle n'irait pas à Poudlard …

— Où sont les autres ? demanda encore une fois Drago qui ne goûtait guère à la non-réponse de son parrain.

— Je l'ignore, en sécurité.

— Comment peux-tu en être sur alors ? opposa le jeune homme.

L'autre lui lança un regard torve.

— Tu crois vraiment que je serais assis tranquillement ici si ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'agit de mes enfants Drago.

Le plus jeune ne répliqua pas mais c'était tout juste. Rose dû le voir car elle ajouta :

— Nous avions prévu que les couvertures des jumeaux tomberaient à un moment ou un autre. Un protocole a donc été mis en place. Dès que nous en avions connaissance de cette chute chaque groupe devait transplanner à l'endroit prévu. Eiden, Ron et Hermione d'un côté, Elie et Théo d'un autre et nous. Nous ne savons pas où sont les autres, c'est une précaution en cas d'attaque.

— Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre le Manoir de Gower ? demanda Blaise.

— Parce que le Ministère est tombé sous le contrôle de Voldemort et nous ne savons pas si les protections du Manoir peuvent tenir face à cela. Ils valaient donc mieux que l'on se sépare et que l'on reste tous en sécurité en attendant qu'Aksel nous confirme qu'il n'y a pas de danger à rejoindre les autres au Manoir.

Ils acquiescèrent, comprenant l'intérêt, même si cela ne semblait guère leur plaire, surtout Drago et Blaise. Cependant un bruit dans une pièce voisine détourna leur attention et ils se tournèrent tous pour voir entrée une femme au visage dur et à la coupe courte et grise.

— Amélia, salua Severus.

— Severus, fit la femme avant de saluer les autres. Si vous êtes là c'est que le Ministère est tombé.

— En effet, Kingsley nous a prévenus il y a peu de temps. Et les mangemorts ont débarqués au mariage du fils Weasley.

Elle secoua la tête et pris la tasse que Frea lui tendait avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise près du jeune basané.

— Mon cher Blaise, comment vas-tu ?

— Plutôt bien Amélia et vous ? Je suis soulagé de vous voir en pleine forme, répondit le garçon qui connaissait bien la patronne de son père.

— Oh oui Frea s'occupe bien de moi il n'y a pas à dire. Il n'y a bien que la mobilité qui me manque.

— C'est nécessaire pour toi de rester ici tu le sais bien, rétorqua la femme écossaise. Le Lord te cherche toujours activement.

L'ancienne chef du département de la justice secoua la tête mais ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-elle dire de toutes façons, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Des gens de l'Ordre était venue la chercher en pleine nuit, quelques minutes après le rêve du fils de Severus, juste à temps avant que les mangemorts n'investissent sa maison, pour la trouver vide. Elle avait ensuite été conduite en sécurité avant d'être transférer chez Frea. La jeune femme c'était enfuit à onze ans de chez elle, lorsqu'elle avait compris que Poudlard n'enverrait jamais de lettre pour elle. Elle savait bien que son père ne s'embarrasserait pas plus longtemps d'elle en apprenant la nouvelle et préférait tenter la fuite dans la lande que l'avada. Elle avait eu la chance de tomber sur la mère de Minerva et d'être recueillit par une famille de fermier des highlands. Frea n'avait que du dégout pour les sympathisants de Vous-savez-qui est était tout à fait disposé à aider l'ancienne employée du Ministère. Elle et son mari avaient eu un garçon et une fille, à présent grands, et ils avaient adoptés plusieurs enfants cracmols abandonnés et reniés par leurs parents, leur offrant de l'amour et un nom. Ils œuvraient pour le bien, malgré leur absence de magie.

— Alors que faites-vous à présent ? demanda la femme Bones.

— On attend, répondit le potionniste.

L'autre ricana d'un air sombre.

— L'histoire de ma vie à présent.


End file.
